Cambiando Papeles
by blackstones3
Summary: COMO LO DICE EL TITULO... SASUKE Y SAKURA CAMBIAN DE PAPELES... SAKURA HARUNO ES LA QUE AVANDONA A SUS COMPAÑEROS EN BUSCA DE PODER.. Y SASUKE UCHIHA ES EL CHICO QUE ESTA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE LA PELIRROSA.
1. Equipo 7

**Cambiando papeles**

**Equipo 7**

Una niña pelirrosa de cinco años se encontraba de rodillas a lado del cuerpo sin vida de una joven mujer de pelo color fiusha.

La pequeña tenía los ojos verdes y su rostro y vestido estaban manchados de sangre, de sus ojos corría un mar de lagrimas, miraba sin brillo en sus ojos el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Escúchame bien mocosa, cada que tengas vínculos con alguien los matare, tu no debes tener sentimientos ya que nunca lograras ser alguien poderoso como yo..- comento déspota un hombre al cual por la obscuridad solo se le veían los ojos los cuales tenían varios círculos alrededor de la pupila.- El poder que te herede es muy poderoso como para que lo tenga una niña llorona y consentida. Recuérdalo, matare a todo aquel con el que tengas lazos.- termino de decir el hombre para después desaparecer del lugar dejando a la pequeña arrodillada a lado de su madre.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-Una pequeña pelirrosa de 6 años se levanto exaltada de su cama, sus ojos empezaron a derramar varias lagrimas.

Una mujer joven de pelo largo castaño, ojos miel, piel clara, entro corriendo a la habitación, seguida por un hombre musculoso pero sin exagerar, de pelo negro, ojos grises y piel aperlada el cual prendió la luz para después acercarse a la mujer la cual estaba sentada en la cama abrazando a la pelirrosa que lloraba con desesperación aferrándose a la bata de la mujer.

-¿Qué te pasa sakura-chan?.- pregunto la mujer preocupada mientras la separaba un poco de ella para verle la cara y acariciarle el pelo, el hombre veía atento a la niña.

-Snif soñé snif….snif como mataban a oka-chan.- comento la niña entre llanto, la mujer y el hombre la miraron con tristeza.

-Sakura-chan ya no pienses en eso, recuerda que nosotros estamos contigo y ahora somos tus padres, y jamás permitiremos que algo malo te vuelva a pasar.- dijo el hombre con voz varonil y aguda mientras le sonreía con cariño, la niña lo miro y trato de sonreírle. Todo esto era observado por un niño pelinegro de ojos miel y de trece años el cual estaba parado en la entrada.

-¿quieres dormir con nosotros esta noche?.- pregunto preocupada la señora.

-Yo dormiré con sakura-chan oka-chan.- dijo el pequeño que estaba en la puerta haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarlo. La mujer sonrió con dulzura.- claro rit-chan.- comento la mujer parándose de la cama, el niño se acerco y se acostó a lado de sakura, la mujer los cobijo para después besarles la frente a cada uno.- buenas noches mis amores.- dijo con dulzura la mujer para después caminar hacia la entrada del cuarto.

-Que descansen chicos.- dijo el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta. El niño se volteo hacia donde estaba la niña para después abrazarla protectoramente.

-No te preocupes mas sakura-chan te prometo que siempre te protegeré.- dijo el niño abrazándola más fuerte mientras la niña se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Gracias ritsuka-nichan.

-No me des la gracias, ya sabes que es mi deber como tu hermano mayor. – comento con voz segura.- recuerda que te lo prometí desde hace un año cuando te conocí.- la pequeña asintió.- bien pues ya no temas más que yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente y sakura le sonrió igual.

1 año después

Era de noche y una pelirrosa corría apurada entre las calles de la aldea.

_-( que mala suerte, se me hizo tarde por quedarme a jugar con ino-chan, seguro mis padres estará preocupados……………….lo que me extraña es que ritsuka-nichan no me haya ido a buscar, ya que siempre lo hace cuando me retraso)_ pensaba sakura mientras corría apurada.- ya llegue.- grito la pequeña, pero se extraño al no recibir respuesta, camino hacia la sala y le extraño mas ver todo obscuro. La pequeña busco el interruptor y lo prendió pero abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver los cuerpos de sus padres y hermano desnagrados, muertos tirados en el piso.

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hacia su hermano y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Nicha, nichan.- llamaba desconsolada mientras lo abrazaba y hundiendo su cara en el pecho del niño.

-Te dije que no formaras lazos con nadie.- sakura al escuchar esa voz comenzó a temblar y con temor volteo hacia atrás viendo los ojos que siempre la atemorizaban en sus pesadillas.

-No….no….me mates.- rogo entre lágrimas.

-No lo haré pero te diré una cosa, quiero que no tengas sentimientos, ódiame, aborréceme, aférrate a tu insignificante vida y cuando sea lo suficiente fuerte búscame. Y te advierto algo vuelve a formar lazos con alguien más y no dudare en matarlos.- comento el hombre indiferente para después desaparecer del lugar dejando a la pequeña rodeada de los cuerpos sin vida de lo que era su nueva familia.

**5 años despues**

Una pelirrosa de 12 años cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer unos cuantos mechones en su rostro, sus ojos eran verde jade pero no tenían brillo se veían opacos y sin vida, su piel era clara, su cuerpo estaba bien formado para su edad. Iba vestida con una falda short de licra negra el cual le llegaba diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de licra roja, la blusa tenía el cuello un poco alto hasta la mitad del cuello de la chica y no tenia mangas, en su brazo derecho llevaba una banda ninja de konoha, traía coderas negras, en sus rodillas tenía unas rodilleras rojas, traía una estuche de armas amarrado en su cintura y otro en la pierna y su calzado era unas sandalias ninja negras.

La chica caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea con las manos en la nuca. La pelirrosa llego a la academia y entro ignorando las miradas de los demás, llego a el salon que le tocaba y levanto una ceja al ver a todas las mujeres de su generación peleándose a lado de un banco.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez ya que eso pasaba todos los dias. La pelirosa checo todo el salón buscando un lugar alejado de esa bola de fans Uchiha, pero vio que en todos los lugares había por lo menos un chico y eso significaba que la estuvieran acosando todo el día con preguntas sobre su persona con el solo hecho de haberse sentado junto a ellos.

_-(sht malditos fans………creo que me sentare con el Uchiha…..total el debe de entenderme ya que siempre es acosado por mujeres así que no creo que me acose como los demás chicos_).- sakura camino hacia la bola de mujeres en celo ignorándolas completamente se puso a lado del asiento de sasuke.

-Uchiha .- llamo la pelirrosa. Sasuke volteo aburrido pensando que era una de sus locas fans pero al mirar a una pelirrosa mirándolo indiferente un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, toda la bola de chicas miraban con aura asesina a la pelirrossa cosa que sakura ignoro olímpicamente.- ¿está ocupado este lugar?.- pregunto con voz aburrida y desinteresada.

-(_wauuu la chica más seria, indiferente, arrogante y la mejor estudiante del salón se quiere sentar a mi lado_…………………………….. "**vamos sasuke di que si, finalmente se nos hará conocer mejor a sakura-chan**" …….._ay tu otra vez_ "** si yo otra vez además sabes que te mueres por sakura ya que es muy linda aparte de ser muy buena ninja…..esta es nuestra oportunidad para conquistarla**." ……. _Mmm tienes razón_.).- sakura miraba extrañada al pelinegro ya que de repente se sonrojaba y hacia caras extrañas.

-Uchiha.- llamo sakura molesta provocando que sasuke saliera de sus pensamientos.

-( "**viste ya hiciste que se enojara**" ………………_cállate inshe inner_) eh no sakura-chan puedes sentarte.- respondió sasuke con una dulce sonrisa, sakura solo se sentó y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras cerraba sus ojos y sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo.

-Hey fretenzota.- sakura abrió un ojo solo para ver alado de ella a una rubia molesta.- ¿Quién te crees como para sentarte a lado de sasuke-kun?.- pregunto con una mano en la cintura y sakura abrió sus ojos para verla mejor, luego levantar una ceja.- nosotras llegamos antes que tu y por derecho una de nosotras debe sentarse a lado de sasuke-kun.- dijo apuntando al mar de chicas que estaba atrás de la rubia y la miraban molestas.

-Si sakura-chan deja a ese teme y siéntate conmigo.-comento un rubio de ojos azules el cual se había puesto a lado de ino.

-No mejor a mi lado.

-No al mio sakura-chan.

-Estan locos se sentara conmigo.- todos los chicos del salón se empezaron a amontonar a lado del banco peleándose por ver quien se sentaría a lado de sakura (menos shikamaru ya que se le hizo problemático) y la bola de chicas que también estaba ahí se les quedaban viendo extrañados mientras que sasuke y sakura tenían varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-No entiendo que te ven todas los chicos.- decía ino la cual se había subido en la mesa del banco poniéndose en cuclillas y miraba a sakura a la cara, la pelirrosa le devolvió la mirada y de ambos pares de ojos salían rayos. Sasuke miraba molesto a la rubia por molestar a la pelirrosa.- no se que te miran si no tienes nada de especial, es mas tienes la frente muy grande.- se burlo la rubia sin dejar de mandarle rayitos con la mirada al igual que sakura.

-Ino deja de molestar a sakura-chan y bájate.- grito molesto naruto .

-(_por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el dobe_ **……"tienes razón")** pensaba sasuke y su inner. Pero en eso una chica sin querer al tratar de ver el espectáculo aventó a ino la cual cayó hacia adelante estampándole un beso en los labios a la pelirrosa. Ambas abrieron los ojos a más no poder mientras se ponían azules, los demás miraban la escena con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

Sakura e ino rápidamente se separaron mientras escupían y se agarraban el cuello con asco.

-(_se supone que yo le daría su primer beso a sakura_ " **shaaaaaaaaaaa eso es verdad maldita rubia oxigenada")**pensaba sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Yo quería darle su primer beso a sakura-chan dettabayo .- se lamentaba naruto con una cascada de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Sasuke volteo con naruto mandándole una mirada matadora por lo que dijo pero el rubio ni en cuenta ya que estaba lamentándose por no ser él el que beso a la pelirrosa.

** o-o-o-o-o-o**

Iruka-sensei ya había entrado al salón haciendo que todos los chicos y chicas se sentaran en sus lugares.

-Bien chicos elegiré equipos de tres y serán asignados a un Junnin. Bueno comenzare a elegir a los equipos. El castaño fue nombrando a varios alumnos.-

-(_solo espero que me toque con sakura-chan y que no me pongan al idiota de naruto_ **"si no queremos a ese idiota en el equipo de nuestra pelirrosa y nosotros" es verdad**) pensaba sasuke viendo de reojo a sakura.

-(_ojala me toque con sakura-chan y sasuke se muera de la envidia al ver que sakura –chan y yo formamos un gran equipo_) pensaba el rubio sonriendo burlón

-(_genial un equipo……………..solo me atrasara con mis planes_) pensó molesta la pelirrosa

- equipo 7 serán Sakura Haruno.- sakura solo recargo su babilla en su palma sin expresar nada.- Sasuke Uchiha.

-Genial.- grito sasuke emocionado mientras se paraba de su asiento, naruto solo volteo verlo con coraje.-(el poder del amor "¡oh si!")

-Y Naruto Uzumaki.- sasuke bajo la cabeza derrotado al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Qué?¿porque me pone con ese teme?.- pregunto apuntando molesto al pelinegro mientras sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.- no me molesta estar con sakura-chan pero con ese teme si.- dijo firme cruzándose de brazos parado a lado de sakura la cual ni le prestaba atención. A iruka se le empezo a hinchar una vena en la frente.

-Naruto.-dijo entre dientes.- si te puse con sasuke y sakura es porque ambos son los mejores de la clase y tu eres el peor de la clase.- grito iruka haciendo que todos se rieran y que naruto se sentara indignado.

**0-0-0-0**

-Ya te lo dije teme yo encontrare primero a sakura-chan y le pediré que almuerce conmigo para que nos conozcamos mejor.- reclamaba el rubio mientras corría dejando atrás a sasuke.

-Ja, no digas tonterías, yo la encontrare primero y le pediré que almuerce conmigo.-comento sasuke mientras le daba alcance a naruto y así ambos corrían codo con codo tratando de adelantarse.

Sakura miraba sentada en la rama de un árbol al par de chicos que discutían mientras corrían.

-Baya equipo me toco.- comento sakura indiferente para después meterse una bola de arroz en la boca.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

El equipo 7 se encontraba en un salón esperando que llegara su ahora sensei. Sakura estaba en un banco sentada apoyando su babilla en su mano mientras observaba la entrada, Sasuke estaba unos bancos a lado de sakura mirándola de reojo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente y Naruto estaba parado delante de la puerta.

-Ayyyyyyy ya me aburrí.- grito el rubio para después arrimar un banco a la entrada, abrir levemente la puerta poniendo un borrador arriba atorándolo en la apertura.- jejejeje eso se merece por hacernos esperas.-cometo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke se paró de su lugar y se acerco hacia naruto para ver mejor lo que hacía.

-Es un junnin no creo que caiga en algo como eso.-comento sakura indiferente.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón dobe.- dijo sasuke cruzándose de brazos.-("shaaaaaaaaaaaa que divertido") exclamo el inner de sasuke. En eso se oye unos paso y los tres miran atentamente la puerta esperando que el sensei caiga en la trampa, un hombre entra al salón y al hacerlo un borrador cayó en su cabeza provocando que los tres lo miraran incrédulos y después naruto se tiro al piso riendo a carcajadas mientras lo apuntaba.

-(¿_en verdad es un junnin?)_ pensaba incrédula la pelirrosa.

-Yo seré su sensei y mi primera impresión de ustedes es que los detesto.-comento sombrío el junnin haciendo que los tres chicos lo miraran con un poco de temor incluso naruto dejo de reír.

** 0-0-0-0-0-0**

El equipo 7 ahora completo se encontraba en las afueras de la academia. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados en unos escalones mirando a su sensei el cual estaba parado enfrente de ellos.

-Bien, para conocernos mejor nos presentaremos diciendo nombre, edad, pasatiempos, cosas que nos gustan, cosas que no nos gustan y nuestros sueño.-explico el peligris aburrido.

-¿no sería mejor que usted se presente primero? Para entenderlo mejor.-pregunto sasuke con una ceja en alto

-Siiii el teme tiene razón, preséntese usted primero.-dijo enérgico naruto y sakura solo miraba a su sensei con sus codos apoyados en las piernas y su barbilla apoyada en sus puños.

-Está bien. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi edad no les importa, mi pasatiempo tampoco, muy pocas cosas me gustan y varias me desagrada, sobre mis sueños la verdad no quiero decírselos.- comento indiferente el peligris haciendo que sus alumnos lo miraran incrédulos.- bueno el que sigue.

-Yoooooooooooo.- grito naruto levantando su mano enérgicamente.

-(_baya es muy interactivo)..-_ pensó el peligris con una gota de sudor en la frente.- haber empieza.-

-Bueno mi nombres Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es comer rameen, lo que más me gusta es el rameen y odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para qué esté listo, y mi sueños es ser Hokague.- termino de contar con una sonrisa zorruna mientras el peligris lo miraba con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bien, siguiente.- dijo apuntando a sasuke el cual le sonrio de medio lado.-(_veremos como es el pequeño Uchiha_)

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es entrenar con mi hermano Itachi, las persona que me gusta es.- sasuke miraba de reojo a sakura mientras se sonrojaba.- eto…..bueno…..pues……lo que mas odio es a naruto.-. dijo con coraje y el rubio lo miro enojado.- y tengo dos sueños uno es ser igual de fuerte que Itachi y convertirme en AMBU.- respondió con una gran sonrisa, para luego sonrojarse levemente mientras miraba de reojo a sakura.- el otro es….eto….emmm..bueno es todo.- dijo sin dejar de mirara de reojo a sakura y sin perder lo colorado de sus mejillas.

-(_baya así que el Uchiha admira al prodigio de los Uchihas y lo mejor es que esta enamoradillo de la chica del equipo…………………………eso si es raro por lo general la chica es la que anda tras el chico guapo y por lo que veo a la pequeña pelirrosa ni lo pela……………………………. y lo que es peor al parecer al rubio también le gusta la misma chica…………………………..-_ kakashi suspiro con pesar.- _sin duda tendré varios problemas con este equipo_) kakashi miro a la pelirrosa.-bueno ahora le toca a la chica del equipo.- kakashi la miro con atención, sakura asintió sin cambiar de posición.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es entrenar, me gusta entrenar, odio a las personas deshonestas y no tengo un sueño más bien es un propósito el cual consiste en matar a cierta persona.- dijo la pelirrosa con voz tétrica haciendo que todos la miraran impresionados.

-(_solo espero que esa persona no sea yo_).-pensó el rubio mientras sudaba frio.

-(_me pregunto ¿Qué persona será?_ **"yo también")** pensaba el moreno mirándola atentamente.

-(_así que la chica del equipo es una vengadora…………………….mmmmm…..esta niña es interesante_).- bien equipo mañana los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero 27. Ah les advierto una cosa no desayunen nada, si no quieren vomitar.-dijo con semblante y voz tétrica asustando a los chicos para después desaparecer en un puff.

** 0-0-0-0-0**

Una chica pelirrosa se encontraba recargada en un árbol de un gran campo de entrenamiento. Su expresión era serena, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Un chico pelinegro iba corriendo acercándose a la pelirrosa mientras sonreía con alegría.

-¡Buenos días sakura-chan!.- saludo alegre el pelinegro al llegar a su lado.- **("shaaaaa que suerte estamos a solas con sakura-chan………¡ aprovecha sasuke"** …….._claro que aprovechare_.)

-Hn.- "dijo" sakura sin siquiera abrir sus ojos. Sasuke bajo la cabeza con tristeza, pero rápidamente recobro su compostura y se sentó unos centímetros a lado de sakura recargando su babilla en sus rodillas mientras miraba a sakura de reojo levemente sonrosado.

-Temeeee………sakura-chiannnnn.- gritaba un rubio con su mano en alto mientras corría. Sasuke solo volteo a verlo con un gesto de fastidio y Sakura lo ignoro completamente.- ¿Cómo estas sakura-chan?.- pregunto agitado parado frente a la pelirrosa la cual ni siquiera abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Sasuke miraba a naruto con el entrecejo fruncido..- ¿eh? Sakura-chan te estoy hablando ¿me escuchas?.- hablaba rápidamente el rubio mientras agitaba su mano enfrente de la cara de Sakura tratando de llamar su atención. Sakura solo abrió los ojos y lo miro con fastidio.

-dobe ya no molestes a Sakura-chan.- comento Sasuke molesto mientras se paraba.

-Cállate teme solo te da envidia que Sakura-chan a mi si me haga caso.- se defendió el rubio con burla volteando hacia Sasuke. El moreno frunció más el entrecejo.

-Ja, ¿hacerte caso? Sakura-chan ni siquiera te respondió el saludo.- se mofo sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que naruto frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿me dirás que a ti si, te lo respondió?.- pregunto naruto irónico haciendo que sasuke se sonrosara levemente volteando su rostro para que el rubio no lo viera pero desafortunadamente para el moreno el rubio si lo vio y sonrió zorruno.- ja, lo sabía, Sakura-chan ni siquiera te miro.- se burlo el rubio haciendo que sasuke se sonrojara mas.

-Sakura-chan, sakura-chan, sakura-chan, ya dejen de decir tanto mi nombre, ya que me tendré que poner otro por tanto que desgastan mi nombre.- se quejo sakura con fastidio, ambos chicos la miraron apenados.- lo mejor será que se callen de una vez o harán que me enfade con ustedes.- advirtió la pelirrosa sin siquiera mirarlos, ambos chicos asintieron efusivamente para después sentarse cerca de donde estaba sakura.

3 horas después

Sakura seguía en la misma posición recargada en el árbol y con sus ojos cerrados, pero tenía una vena marcada en la frente y su cara tenía un gesto de fastidio. Sasuke estaba también en la misma posición sentado a la derecha de sakura mientras la miraba embobado. Naruto estaba acostado a la izquierda de sakura mientras miraba el cielo entreteniéndose con las nubes.

-YA ME ARTE.- grito naruto parándose de golpe quedando sentado en el pasto.- pero que le pasa a kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué no llega?.- se quejo el rubio, sasuke solo volteo a verlo molesto por armar tanto escándalo para después ver de reojo a sakura esperando que comente algo.

-(debo admitir que el baka del rubio tiene razón, esta vez).- pensó la pelirrosa sin abrir los ojos.

-(_maldito kakashi como se le ocurre tardarse_ "**shaaaaaaaa tienes razón lo único bueno es que pudimos estar mucho tiempo observando a nuestra pelirrosa, así que no me molestaría que tardara mas"** ……._tienes razón_).- pensó el pelinegro haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran levemente sin dejar de mirar a la pelirrosa.

-Yo.- saludo kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo enfrente de los chicos.

-LLEGA TARDE.- gritaron sasuke y Naruto parándose de golpe mientras lo apuntaban. Kakashi solo se rasco la cabeza nervioso mientras le salía una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Jejejejeje, lo siento, pero cuando venia hacia acá me tope con una señorita muy bella que me invito a bailar.- se justifico el peligris sin dejar de rascárse la nuca y de sonreír bajo su máscara.

-MENTIRA.- gritaron ambos chicos apuntándolo haciendo que al peligris le salieran más gotas de sudor.

-Ya déjense de tontería, lo mejor será empezar ya que he perdido mucho tiempo.- hablo la pelirrosa descruzando sus brazos y abriendo sus ojos para mirar fijamente al péligris. Naruto y Sasuke solo miraban a la pelirrosa.

-Jejeje, creo que sakura tiene razón chicos.- comento el peligris sin dejar de rascar su cabeza, haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto lo miraran.- bueno el entrenamiento de hoy será que me quiten este par de cascabeles.- dijo mientras se los mostraba.- tienen hasta el medio día, y el que no consiga ningún cascabel no almorzara nada. Los tres ensancharon los ojos al oír eso.

-(_maldito, por eso nos dijo que no comieramos nada_).- pensó sakura con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero sensei solo hay dos cascabeles.

-Es verdad sasuke y eso es porque el que no consiga nino almorzáramos nada, para estar más débilesgún cascabel me encargare de regresarlo tres años a la academia.- comento con semblante y voz tétrica haciendo que los tres jóvenes lo miraran horrorizados.

-(_no puedo regresar a la academia ya que eso me alejara cada vez mas de mi objetivo_)

-(_demonios no puedo regresar a la academia ya que me alejaran de sakura-chan aparte me tardare mas en ser AMBU_ "**shaaaaaaaaaaaaa es verdad, tenemos que ganar un cascabel sasuke o si no nuestros dos sueños se perderán"** _es verdad_)

-(_no es justo dettebayo ………. si no consigo ningún cascabel regresare a la academia y eso significa que nunca seré hokage aparte me alejaran de mi sakura-chan_ ). naruto al pensar en eso corrió hacia kakashi dispuesto a atacar pero el ninja copy rápidamente lo esquivo para después pararse detrás del rubio, tumbarlo y apretando con la mano su cabeza hacia el piso.

-Todavía no he dicho que empiecen.- dijo el ninja con arrogancia para después quitarse de encima del rubio mientras este se paraba mirando a kakashi con el entrecejo fruncido.- bien comiencen.- grito el ninja eh inmediatamente Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron del lugar.- _(por lo menos son listos_).- pensó en ninja al ver las acciones de sus alumnos.-

-Escúchame bien sensei, yo Naruto Uzumaki te quitare un cascabel.- exclamo convencido el gennin frente al peligris el cual lo miraba incrédulo.

-(_bueno no todos_).- pensó el peligris con una gota de sudor en la frente al ver al rubio frente a él. Naruto hizo unos sellos creando varios clones para después todos correr directo al ninja copia.

-(_pero que hace ese idiota ¿acaso piensa atacarlo de frente?)-_ pensó la pelirrosa mientras lo miraba escondida en la rama de un árbol siendo tapada por varias ramas de este.

-(_ese baka de naruto….como se le ocurre atacar de frente al sensei_).- pensó sasuke observando escondido entre unos arbustos.

Ambos chicos observaron como naruto y sus clones corrían hacia el peligris el cual metió su mano al estuche de armas. Sakura y Sasuke esperaban que kakashi sacar un arma pero casi se caen de cabeza al ver que este sacaba un libro verde y comenzaba a leerlo tranquilamente mientras esperaba el ataque.

Kakashi leía tranquilamente su libro esperando el ataque el cual esquivo con facilidad sin despegar sus ojos del libro sorprendiendo a los jóvenes que estaban escondidos y al rubio el cual no se dio por vencido y siguió atacando con mas clones.

(_como lo supuse, kakashi es muy hábil, no por nada es junnin_).- pensó la pelirrosa sin perder de vista la batalla.

Naruto se dirigía corriendo hacia kakashi con un kunai en mano pero al llegar donde estaba el peligris este desapareció del lugar, el rubio empezó a buscarlo con la mirada cuando de pronto kakashi apareció tras naruto y empezó a hacer lentamente unos sellos con las manos.

-(_esos sellos son……………………………..no puede ser kakashi-sensei piensa usar una técnica de alto nivel contra naruto_).- pensó alarmado sasuke sin perder de vista la batalla.

_-(¿Qué hace ese baka?...............................que se mueva rápido o morirá_) pensó sakura alarmada viendo los movimientos del ninja copy.

Kakashi con las manos en puño y solo dos dedos en alto corrió hacia el rubio.

-Técnica oculta "cien mil años de dolor".- grito kakashi clavándole los dedos en el culo a naruto el cual grito de dolor saltando mientras se tapaba el trasero con las manos protegiéndolo. Sakura y Sasuke pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver lo que su sensei hizo.

-(_pero…………….que idiota_).- pensó la pelirrosa incrédula.

-(baya eso si que debió doler).- pensó el moreno igual de incrédulo.

Naruto ya recuperado del ataque siguió con su objetivo para conseguir un cascabel y kakashi lo esquivaba fácilmente, de pronto naruto vio un cascabel tirado cerca de un árbol y el rubio no lo pensó dos veces cuando fue corriendo para tomarlo pero no conto con que una cuerda lo sostuviera de un pie dejándolo colgado de cabeza en árbol.

Kakashi aparesio enfrente de él y comenzó a mofarse del chico.

-(_esta distraído……………….esta es mi oportunidad_).- pensó la pelirrosa sacando 5 kunais en cada mano para después aventárselos a kakashi el cual se le clavaron todos haciendo que naruto y sasuke ensancharan los ojos impresionados, pero segundos después kakashi se convirtió en tronco.-(_demonio, era una trampa, ahora sabe donde estoy_).-pensó sakura alarmada dispuesta a huir.

-¿piensas huir?.- pregunto una voz a espaldas de la pelirrosa, sakura volteo ensanchando sus ojos impresionada, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura saltando hacia atrás; cayendo cerca de donde estaba naruto, kakashi salto quedando delante de ella sin despegar su vista del libro mientras que sus compañeros miraban atentos la escena.

-(_demonios, ya me tiene en la mira……………………no hay remedio tendré que usar eso_).- sakura cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos sus ojos eran todos azules y alrededor de su pupila habían varios círculos (-como los de pein-). Kakashi miro de reojo a sakura y ensancho los ojos al ver como tenía los ojos la pelirrosa.

-(_no puede ser ese es el Rin'negan (Ojo del Samsara)…….. según tengo entendido es uno de los tres legendarios Dojutsus que existen. Esta técnica legendaria, era posesión del Maestro de los 6 caminos, el creador del ninjutsu moderno y desde ahí no se le ha visto a nadie (no sabe de pein)._

_También tengo entendido que con el Rin'negan el usuario puede dominar los cinco elementos y también varios cuerpos, y los ojos de éstos son usados para ver de varios ángulos al oponente en un mismo instante, y detectar cualquier movimiento. También se sabe que cuando pierde un cuerpo puede volver a reponerlo._

_Con este Dōjutsu se puede tomar y controlar el alma de los enemigos con tan solo clavándoles una especie de barras metálicas que poseen los cuerpos al, estas ser clavadas el rin´negan altera el chakra y/o el alma de la victima logrando controlarla mejor que un genjutsu creado por el sharingan…………¿Cómo es posible que esta niña tenga este Dojutsu_) .- pensó impresionado el peligris.

_-(¿Qué le pasaron a los ojos de sakura-chan_?).- se preguntaban mentalmente sasuke y naruto.

-(_perfecto con estos ojos podre ver los ataques de kakashi desde cualquier ángulo_) pensó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras corría hacia el piligris con un kunai en mano, kakashi guardo su libro y espero a la pelirrosa, al llegar esta directa a clavarle el kunai en el pecho, kakashi desapareció del lugar.

Sakura comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada para después sonreír de medio lado mientras sacaba 3 kunais en cada mano y rápidamente los aventó a su izquierda. Kakashi al ver que había sido descubierto salto hacia atrás esquivando los kunais pero no conto con que sakura ya estaba ahí y lo recibiera con una patada alta, la cual kakashi detuvo con su mano derecha, pero la pelirrosa no se rindió dándole otra patada con su pie libre haciendo que el peligris soltara su pierna y brincara hacia atrás, kakashi miraba sonriente tras su máscara a la pelirrosa mientras que sakura lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-(_tal parece que aun no sabe usar perfectamente el Rin´negan…………….pero aun así es muy buena_).- pensó interesado el peligris. Sakura corrió hacia kakashi con un puño en alto, el cual el peligris lo detuvo con facilidad, pero sakura no se dio por vencida y le dio una patada media la cual kakashi detuvo con su mano libre pero no conto con que la pelirrosa tratara de quitarle el cascabel con su mano libre, el peligris al darse cuenta de eso abrió los ojos enormemente para después saltar hacia atrás evitando que la pelirrosa no se los quitara.

Sakura bufo molesta ante la acción del ninja mientras lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-(_wauuu …..sabía que sakura-chan era la mejor de la clase, mas nunca imagine que fuera tan buena_).- pensaba impresionado el pelinegro sin perder detalle de la batalla.( _demonios…………………si no hago nada me regresaran tres años a la academia_) pensó alarmado el pelinegro

-(_wauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu sakura-chan es genial…………).-_ pensaba igual de sorprendido el rubio.- hey sakura-chan ayúdame a bajar para así poder ayudarte.- grito emocionado el rubio, sakura solo lo miro de reojo para después bufar con fastidio.

La pelirrosa saco un kunai y lo aventó hacia la cuerda del rubio haciendo que este callera de cabeza, lo cual no le importo ya que rápidamente se empezó a desamarrar las cuerdas.

Cuando el rubio estuvo completamente desamarrado hizo varios clones y corrió hacia kakashi dispuesto a golpearlo de frente mientras sus clones iban a su derecha sakura atacaba de lado izquierdo, kakashi sonrió de medio lado dispuesto a saltar hacia atrás pero detuvo su acción al ver a sasuke venir detrás de él dispuesto a atacarlo.

kakashi al ver que tenía todos sus lados cubiertos rápidamente salto hacia su lado derecho pateando uno de los clones de naruto, el cual desapareció al recibir la patada, pero el peligris no conto con el par de kunai que fueron lanzados por sakura y se cubrió agarrando del brazo a uno de los clones del rubio para ponerlo frente a él haciendo que el clon recibiera los kunais.

Sasuke ataco a kakashi con una patada a su derecha haciendo que el ninja saltara a la izquierda siendo recibido por una patada de sakura, lo cual hizo saltar al ninja hacia atrás pero naruto lo ataco con un puño haciendo que el ninja copy diera un gran salto hacia delante.

Sasuke y sakura saltaron poniéndose a cada lado de naruto, los tres se miraron entre sí para después asentir con la cabeza, luego corrieron decididos hacia el peligris el cual estaba delante de ellos sonriendo con orgullo tras su máscara.

-Termino. Han pasado la prueba.- grito kakashi para después sonreír contento haciendo que los tres chicos pararan sin entender a medio camino.

-¿a qué te refieres?.-pregunto la pelirrosa levantando una ceja.

-La prueba se trataba de que me quitaran un cascabel mas no especifique que solo uno de ustedes debían quitarme un solo cascabel.- al ver que los chicos lo miraban sin entender el peligris decidió explicarles mejor.- la prueba trataba de que ustedes trabajaran como equipo, ya que desde ahora es lo que son ustedes UN EQUIPO.- los chicos ensancharon sus ojos al oír eso.- necesitaba que comprendieran los que es trabajo en equipo ya que si no lo hubiesen hecho definitivamente los hubiera regresado a la academia sin impórtame que alguno de ustedes me hubieran quitado un cascabel.

Y me alegre que al final hayan comprendido que como equipo trabajan mejor, ya que el ninja que abandona una misión es escoria, pero el que abandona a sus camaradas es peor que escoria.- explico severo el peligris haciendo que sasuke y naruto se sorprendieran por sus palabras para después sonreír felices mientras que sakura sonreía levemente.- bien chicos como ya entendieron el propósito de esta prueba y la pasaron satisfactoriamente y no solo eso déjenme felicitarlos ya que son los primeros gennins que yo apruebo.- los tres chicos se sorprendieron ante eso.- solo por eso los invitare a almorzar.- comento con una gran sonrisa tras su máscara el peligris.

- rameen.- grito feliz naruto mientras sonreía.

-¿rameen?.- cuestiono sasuke con una ceja en alto.

-Bien, pues rameen será.- comento el peligris empezando a caminar seguido por sakura mientras que naruto comenzaba a gritar y brincar emocionado ante la mirada extrañada del pelinegro pero al darse cuenta que su pelirrosa se alejaba reacciono rápidamente.

-Espérame sakura-chan.- grito sasuke corriendo para ponerse a un lado de la pelirrosa.

-Hey espérenme que yo también quiero rameen.- grito quejándose el rubio mientras corría para alcanzarlos.

**Continuara**


	2. Examenes Chuunnin

**Exámenes Chunnin**

En la primera misión rango "C" que tuvo el equipo 7, Sasuke pudo despertar su Sharingan en la pelea que tubo contra Haru subordinado de Zabuza, en la pelea Sasuke y Naruto demostraron su trabajo en equipo solo que eso y el entrenamiento de trepar arboles sin las manos provoco que su rivalidad aumentara.

Por otro lado Sakura realizo perfectamente y sin problemas el entrenamiento de trepar arboles sin las manos. Y ayudo a Kakashi a enfrentar a Zubaza y a su vez protegió al señor Tazuna, haciendo que cada vez kakashi se interesara mas por sus habilidades.

El equipo 7 se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha, venían de realizar misiones rango "D", en donde Naruto se la paso tratando de ganarle a sasuke mas siempre terminaba en problemas y siendo salvado por Sakura, para felicidad de Naruto ya que se imaginaba que la pelirrosa lo salvaba porque gustaba de él, pero para su desgracia Sasuke también lo salvaba a veces haciendo que el rubio se molestara más, ya que eso hacía ver a Sasuke mas fuerte y genial que él.

-Bueno chicos creo que eso es todo por hoy. Iré a darle al hokage el informe de las misiones.-comento kakashi dejando de leer su libro para después desaparecer en un puff dejando una nube de humo. Sakura solo volteo a ver por donde su sensei había desaparecido para después voltear de nuevo hacia la otra dirección mientras que Naruto y Sasuke seguía mandándose mirada retadoras sin siquiera darse cuenta de nada.

-Me voy.- comento indiferente Sakura empezando a caminar lo cual hizo que Sasuke y Naruto dejaran de mandarse rayos con la mirada y voltearan hacia la pelirrosa.

-Espera sakura-chan.- grito sasuke corriendo hacia ella mientras que la pelirrosa detenía su andar.- me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? para mejorar nuestra relación de equipo.- comento el pelinegro al llegar a su lado y con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Naruto al oír la propuesta de su compañero corrió hacia ellos y se puso al otro lado de la pelirrosa mirando enojado a Sasuke el cual ni lo pelaba ya que estaba mirando a Sakura ansioso por su respuesta.

-¿No crees, que deberías mejor entrenar? Así evitarías que en la siguiente batalla te dejarían medio muerto en vez de andar pensando en citas.- respondió cortante y fría sakura para después seguir su camino dejando a un triste pelinegro el cual bajo la cabeza.

-Ja, lo ves teme sakura-chan jamás saldría con un debilucho como tu.- se burlo naruto haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara molesto.- espera sakura-chan.-grito el rubio haciendo que la pelirrosa detuviera su paso de nuevo pero no volteo a verlo.-¿Qué te parece salir conmigo?.- pregunto sonriendo con alegría.

-Creo que tú necesitas mas entrenamiento que Sasuke, así no te quedarías sin hacer nada mientras te atacan más que mirar a tu enemigo con temor, esperando ser rescatado.- respondió igual de fría e hiriente la pelirrosa comenzando a caminar. Naruto bajo la cabeza con tristeza al escuchar la respuesta de la pelirrosa.

-Ja, ahora ¿Quién es el débil rechazado?.- se burlo sasuke mirando a naruto.

-A ti también te rechazaron teme.- respondió con tristeza el rubio haciendo que sasuke bajara la cabeza con tristeza también mientras lo rodeaba un aura depresiva al igual que al rubio.

Naruto suspiro con pesadez para después empezar a caminar hacia su casa dejando a sasuke atrás, pero de pronto 3 piedras cuadradas empiezan a seguirlo haciendo que el rubio parara su andar y voltee viendo como las piedras detienen su camino atrás de él, al rubio le salio una gota de sudor en la frente al igual que sasuke el cual había visto todo el show.

Naruto empezó a correr dando vueltas en el mismo lugar siendo seguido por las rocas cuadradas, todo siendo observado por sasuke el cual miraba todo con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

- Konohamaru, se que eres tu así que ya quítate ese disfraz.- comento aburrido el rubio.

-Tal y como esperaba de mi rival.- exclamo el castaño mientras se quitaba el disfraz.

-Soy moegi.- exclamo una chica con dos coletas paradas hacia los lados y chapas rojas en su mejillas mientras se quitaba el disfraz de roca cuadrada y se posicionaba a lado de konohamaru haciendo una pose extraña.

-Yo Udon.- comento un niño de lente al cual le escurrían mocos por la nariz, quitándose el disfraz y colocándose al otro lado de konohamaru absorbiendo el moco.

-Y nosotros tres somos el equipo de konohamaru.- gritaron los tres chicos haciendo poses extrañas. Naruto y Sasuke miraban todo con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

(nota: perdón pero no recuerdo bien la escena de estos chicos en esta parte, solo recuerdo pequeños detalles así que la pondré lo que recuerdo y con cosas de mi imaginación jejejej)

-¿Qué quieres konohamaru?.- pregunto el rubio con semblante aburrido.

-Vine para que jugaras con nosotros a los ninjas naruto-nichan, ya que últimamente no has tenido tiempo para jugar conmigo.- exclamo con tristeza el chico.

-Jaja, que gracioso dobe juegas a ser ninja cuando en realidad eres uno.-comento burlón sasuke haciendo que todos volteara a verlo, naruto lo miro molesto mientras que moegi se sonrosaba al verlo.- aunque pensándolo bien no eres un buen ninja, así que lo mejor para ti es seguir jugando con esos niños, así al menos eres mas útil.- comento sasuke arrogante para después sonreír de medio lado haciendo que naruto y konohamaru fruncieran el entrecejo.

-¿tu quien te cres pelo de gallina? Como para hablarle así a naruto-nichan.- exclamo enojado konohamaru.

-¿pelo de gallina?.-pregunto sasuke entre dientes molesto por el apodo.

-Jajajaja pelo de jajajaja gallina jajajaja muy buena konahamaru jajajajajaja.- dijo entre carcajadas el rubio mientras se agarraba el estomago haciendo que konohamaru también riera y que sasuke desprendiera un aura asesina con la cabeza baja haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos.

-Eh… chicos creo que deben dejar de burlarse.- comento temerosa moegi viendo a sasuke.

-¿por jajaja qué jajaj?.- pregunto konohamaru entre risas mirándola, Udon apunto hacia sasuke haciendo que los dos chicos mirara hacia eso dirección en eso Sasuke levanto la cara mostrando una mirada asesina y furioso, ambos chicos dejaron de reír al instante palideciendo.

-Corran.- grito naruto empezando a correr, los tres niños inmediatamente siguieron al rubio siendo seguidos por un muy furiosos pelinegro con aura asesina.

Los cuatro chicos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo siendo perseguidos por un pelinegro con intensiones homicidas el cual casi les daba alcance provocando que los chicos aumentara la velocidad al igual que sasuke.

Pero como konohamaro corría volteando hacia atrás choco contra alguien haciendo que el castaño callera al piso de sentón, los demás se detuvieron detrás de konoamaru mirando a la persona con la cual había chocado el chico.

Un chico alto vestido con un mameluco y tenía la cara pintada con líneas moradas, a su lado había una chica rubia de ojos azules y el pelo lo traía amarrado en dos coletas de cada lado.

El chico mameluco tomo de la camisa a konohamaru levantándolo a su altura.

-Mocoso me golpeaste.- exclamo molesto.

-Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba.- exclamo asustado el chico.- naruto-nii sálvame. - Eso hizo que los demas salieran del shock. Naruto y sasuke se pusieron enfrente mientras los otros dos niños se colocaban atrás de ellos asustados.

-Oye suéltalo.- ordeno molesto naruto.

- El choco conmigo así que recibirá su merecido.- exclamo malicioso.

-Solo fue un leve golpe y ya se disculpo así que déjalo en paz.- exclamo molestos sasuke, la chica rubia miro al pelinegro eh inmediatamente sus mejillas se colorearon.

-(_este chico definitivamente es mi tipo_).- exclamo sin dejar de mirarlo.- kanguro suelta al mocoso.- dijo la rubia mirando a chico mameluco.- si no lo haces nos meteremos en problemas con gaara.

-Gaara no esta temari, así que le daré su merecido a este mocoso.

-Suéltalo o te romperé la cara chico mameluco.- dijo naruto molesto. Kanguro se molesto por el apodo y soltó a konoamaru dejándolo caer de sentón al piso, inmediatamente moegi y Udon corrieron ayudarlo mientras que kanguro agarraba a naruto de las solapas y con el otro puño se disponía a golpearlo. Sasuke estaba por ayudarlo pero el gigantesco abanico de temari le prohibió el paso haciendo que el moreno la mirara molesto mientras esta le sonreía coqueta.

El puño de kanguro estaba por llegar a la cara del rubio cuando una mano lo detuvo. kanguro volteo a su derecha para ver quien había detenido su puño y se sonrojo al ver a una linda chica pelirrosa mirándolo indiferente. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe, pero después de un rato los abrió al no sentir nada y vio impresionado a la pelirrosa la cual detenía el puño con una mano.

_-(¿Cuándo demonios llego ella/sakura-chan?).-_ pensaron asombrados todos viendo sorprendidos a la pelirrosa.

-Será mejor que lo sueltes.- ordeno sakura apretando su mano haciendo que kanguro hiciera un gesto de dolor. Miro a los ojos a la pelirrosa y lo que vio lo asusto así que rápidamente soltó al rubio dejándolo caer al piso de sentón.

Sakura al ver que soltó a naruto, ella soltó el puño del chico el cual al sentir su puño libre se alejo un poco de la pelirrosa al igual que temari y ambos la miraban con cautela.

-Kanguro.- se oyó una voz tétrica haciendo que todos miraran hacia donde habían escuchado la voz viendo a un chico pelirrojo con una calabaza en la espalda, estaba de cabeza sosteniéndose con chakra en la rama de un árbol y con los brazos cruzados.

Los de konoha estaba impresionados ya que tampoco lo habían sentido llegar mientras que temari y kanguro lo miraban con temor.- ¿acaso estas causando problemas?.- pregunto sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-N….no gaara solo nos presentábamos ¿verdad temari?.- respondió temeroso.

-Es verdad gaara.-contesto igual de temerosa haciendo que el equipo7 mirara interesados al pelirrojo.

Gaara solo asintió para después saltar poniéndose a lados de los demás chicos.

-Vámonos.-ordeno cortante empezando a caminar seguido por los otros dos.

-Espera.- llamo sasuke haciendo que los tres chicos pararan.- yo soy Uchiha Sasuke ¿Cómo te llamas?.- pregunto cortante el pelinegro.

-¿me preguntas a mi?.-pregunto emocionada y sonrojada la rubia volteando a verlo.

-No hablo del que trae la calabaza.-contesto indiferente sasuke haciendo que el pelirrojo y kanguro voltearan a verlo.

-Subaku no Gaara.- respondió cortante.- a mí también me interesa saber tu nombre pelirrosa.

-Haruno Sakura.- gaara asintió y estaba dispuesto a partir.

-Esperen ¿no quieren saber cómo me llamo?.-pregunto naruto indignado mas los chicos siguieron caminando. Naruto bajo su cabeza con tristeza mientras un aura deprimente lo rodeaba.

-Oye no son de esta aldea ¿Qué hacen aquí?.- pregunto la pelirrosa cortante haciendo que los chicos detuvieran su paso.

-¿Qué no lo saben.-pregunto irónica la rubia volteando a verlo.

-Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría.- contesto al pelirrosa indiferente haciendo que temari se molestara.

-Somos ninjas de la arena y vinimos aquí por los exámenes Chunnin ya que este años se harán aquí en konoha.- respondió para después seguir su camino.

-¿exámenes Chunnin?.- cuestiono sasuke levantando una ceja mientras que sakura no despegaba su mirada por donde se habían ido los chicos de la arena.

-¿Qué son los exámenes chunnin?.-pregunto naruto de repente saliendo de su depresión.

-Es una prueba donde checan tus habilidades y así poder ascender a chunnin.- explico sasuke.

-Entonces yo lo hare así estaré mas cerca de ser hokage.- exclamo feliz naruto.

-Pero naruto-niii, ni siquiera pudiste defenderte de aquel tipo, una chica te tuvo que salvar.- comento konohamaru haciendo que naruto se sonrojara mientras que sasuke lo miraba burlón. Sakura decidió ignorarlos eh irse a su casa, sasuke al ver eso decidió seguirla sin siquiera despedirse de los demás.

-Eso fue porque estaba distraído.- se justifico el rubio nervioso rascándose la nuca, recibiendo tres pares de mirada dudosas.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el barandal de un puente, el moreno se veía medio adormilado pero de repente su mirada se ilumino al ver a una pelirrosa caminar tranquilamente hacia su dirección.

-Buenos días sakura-chan.- saludo amablemente el pelinegro cuando la pelirrosa estuvo cerca de él.

-Buenos días.- saludo cortante sakura recargándose en el barandal a lado de sasuke.

**_-("shaaaaaaaa Sakura-chan ya nos contesta el saludo y se puso a nuestro lado"_** ……_si que feliz me siento_) .- el moreno sonrió feliz ante las palabras de su inner.

-Buenos días.- saludo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia ellos con una mano en la boca escondiendo un bostezo.

**_-("tenía que venir el dobe a arruinar el momento")_** buenos días.- saludo sasuke molesto.

-Hn.- "dijo" sakura a modo de saludo. El rubio aun adormilado se puso al otro lado de sakura sentándose en el piso.

2 horas después.

-Kyaaaaaaaa kakashi siempre llega tarde.- exclamo desesperado el rubio.

-Si yo ni desayune por llegar a tiempo.- se quejo sasuke sobándose la tripa, sakura solo los mira.

-Y yo ni siquiera me lave los dientes por llegar a tiempo.- comento el rubio haciendo que sasuke lo mirar con asco mientras que sakura suspiraba con pesadez.

puff

Yo.- saludo kakashi en cuclillas sobre el barandal y con una mano en alto.

-LLEGA TARDE.- gritaron sasuke y naruto mientras lo apuntaban con el dedo.

-Lo siento es que cuando venía de camino aquí me tope con un gato negro y tuve que rodear toda la aldea para llegar.-se justifico el ninja rascándose la nuca.

-MENTIRA.-exclamaron ambos chicos apuntándolo mientras que sakura los miraba fastidiada para después volver a soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Para que nos citaste?.- pregunto la pelirrosa fastidiada.

-Es verdad sensei ¿acaso tenemos una nueva misión?.-pregunto emocionado el rubio mientras se imaginaba peleando con unos ninjas salvando a sasuke y sakura lo felicitaba dándole un gran beso.

-No.- respondió sonriente el ninja cortando las fantasías de naruto.- en realidad los cite para avisarles que los he recomendado para los exámenes chuunnin.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa gracias sensei.- exclamo emocionado el rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo, sasuke estaba sorprendido mientras que sakura tenía una media sonrisa.

-Si lo que sea.- dijo el peligris quitándose al rubio de encima.- tomen, estas son las solicitudes, tienen que llenarlas mañana.-explico el ninja entregándoselas.- esos todo los espero mañana.- se despidió desapareciendo en un puff

(perdón pero se me olvido en lugar y el nombre del salón, pero creo que era en uno de los salones de la academia)

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos del equipo 7 se reunieron en las afueras de la academia. Al llegar los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el salón mencionado, pero vieron como unos tipos golpeaban a un chico, así que los tres caminaron poniéndose enfrente del tipo, pidiéndoles dejar entras al salón indicado y explicaron que el que estaba enfrente de ellos solo era una ilusión haciendo que los tipos que custodiaban la puerta se impresionaran.

_-(así que ellos son el equipo de Kakashi-san……………. Interesante y según comento gai-sensei la pelirrosa es la favorita del ninja copy ……………….. y también era la mejor de su generación.).-_pensó interesado un chico de pelo largo, castaño y ojos perla, mirando a sakura .- ¿Cómo te llamas chica?.- Sakura solo lo miraba indiferente mientras que Sasuke y naruto fruncían el entrecejo.

_**-("shaaaaaaaaaa" ¿Qué se cree este tio? Sakura-chan es solo nuestra")**_ ¿para qué quieres saber su nombre?.-pregunto celosos. El castaño desvió su mirada de la pelirrosa hacia el pelinegro.

-Tú debes ser uno de los dos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, así que también debes de tener buenas habilidades.- comento serio. Sasuke sonrió arrogante ante el alago.- así que también me interesa saber tu nombre.

-¿Qué no es de mala educación preguntar un nombre sin decir antes el de uno mismo?.- pregunto sasuke arrogante haciendo que el castaño frunciera el entrecejo mientras que una la chica que estaba alado del castaño se sonrojaba al ver a sasuke.

_-(este chico es muy lindo_ O//O).- pensó la castaña viendo a Sasuke con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Hyuga Neji.

-Uchiha Sasuke..- contesto cortante sasuke, el castaño volteo a ver a sakura esperando su respuesta mas esta solo levanto una ceja extrañada haciendo que el chico frunciera mas el entrecejo, así que la pelirrosa suspiro con fastidio.

-Haruno Sakura.

-Uzu…..

-No me interesa.- dijo cortante el castaño haciendo que naruto se pusiera en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el piso con un aura deprimente a su alrededor mientras preguntaba ¿Por qué nada mas le preguntaban sus nombres al teme y sakura-chan? .

-Ohhh ¿con que tu nombre es sakura-chan?.-cometo un chico vestido de látex mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa para después tomar su mano entre las suyas haciendo que sakura lo mirara extrañada y sasuke y naruto el cual ya había salido de su depresión lo miraran enojados queriéndolo matar.- tal y como las flores de cerezo mi bella flor.- comento para después besar su mano haciendo que sasuke y naruto echaran humo por las orejas y que los compañeros del chico latex lo miraran avergonzados. Sakura solo lo miraba con una ceja en alto fastidiada.

-Cejotas suelta a sakura-chan.- grito naruto apuntándolo con un dedo mientras sasuke se ponía enfrente de sakura protegiéndola del cejotas. El cejotas iba a protestar.

-Me voy.- respondió cortante la pelirrosa empezando a caminar.

-Adios mi bella flor.- exclamo agitando su mano y con ojos en forma de corazon.

-No le digas bella flor cejotas.- dijo sasuke molesto para después empezar a correr seguido de naruto.

-Espéranos sakura-chan, recuerda que tenemos que llegar juntos.-comento naruto mientras corría a lado de sasuke para alcanzar a la pelirrosa.

-Al parecer esa chica es muy celada por sus compañeros.-comento la chica de chonguitos palmeándole la espalda al cejotas. El chico se quedo viendo el camino por donde se fue el equipo 7 y empezó a caminar por el lado contrario.

-Lee.- grito la chica.

-Los alcanzo después.- comento mientras corría.

-Déjalo ten-ten, mejor vámonos.- comento neji y la chica asintió.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente por un gran salon.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- llamo lee haciendo que los tres chicos voltearan.- mi nombre es Rock Lee y quiero pelear contigo por el amor de mi bella flor de cerezo.- sakura solo lo miro con una ceja en alto mientras que sasuke y naruto lo miraban molesto.

Lee le mando un beso en el aire a sakura el cual formo un corazón que iba directo a la pelirrosa pero sasuke lo detuvo molesto con la mano.

_-(ahhhhhhhhh ya me canse de ser ignorado y solo pregunten los nombres de sakura y sasuke le demostrare a este cejotas que yo también soy buen ninja, aparte que ya me canso con sus acosos hacia sakura-chan, le demostrare quien es Naruto Uzumaki )_Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré yo quien pelee contigo cejotas.- dijo naruto corriendo hacia el chico el cual lo esquivo fácilmente para después golpearlo noqueándolo.

Sakura y Sasuke miraron impresionados la velocidad del cejotas. Y lee le mando un guineo a sakura el cual volvió a ser detenido por sasuke.

-Bien, peleemos.- exclamo el moreno activando su sharingan dispuesto a atacarlo.

Lee y Sasuke pelearon, pero lee demostró sus habilidades y velocidad al pelinegro haciendo que sasuke no pudiera hacer mucho,(también hecho su choro que sus habilidades son gracias al esfuerzo y esas cosas.) cuando lee estaba por hacer el ataque final un pequeño reguilete lo detuvo y sasuke fue salvado por sakura para no caer de lleno al piso.

Después los del equipo7 (si naruto ya había despertado) se impresionaron al ver una enorme tortuga y se impresionaron mas al ver a la copia adulta de lee que resulto ser su maestro el cual golpeo a lee y lo castigo echando su rollo del poder de la juventud y eso.

(buenos chicos la verdad es que ustedes ya conocen esta parte y no le veo la necesidad de escribirla, además no se me hace muy interesante, además no quiero poner muchas escenas del anime/manga solo me gustaría poner las que serian importantes para un futuro de la historia y eso ya que como verán están un poco cambiadas)

Después de ese encuentro tan extraño el equipo 7 se dirigió al salón donde sería el examen, ahí se encontraron con los 6 novatos de su generación.

Luego se aclaro que esa prueba seria escrita y tanto sasuke como sakura no tuvieron ningún problema respecto a eso el que si batallo fue naruto, el cual no contesto ninguna pregunta pero igual paso la prueba.

Al terminar el examen escrito, siguió el examen de Anko, el cual consistía en entrar al bosque de la muerte y enfrentarse a los demás equipos para conseguir ya sea el pergamino del cielo o el pergamino de la tierra.

Nuestros protagonistas entraron al bosque de la muerte con su pergamino tierra (creo que era ese con el que empezaron mas no estoy segura), pero como siempre a naruto se le ocurrió ir al baño, pero al regresar el rubio sasuke se dio cuenta que no era el naruto que ellos conocían si no que un impostor, así que después de deshacerse del impostor y salvar a naruto, la pelirrosa al ver que no estaban seguros invento una clave para ellos la cual los ayudaría a identificarse (si aquí fue saku).

Pero hubo una explosión la cual los hizo separarse, sakura y sasuke se encontraron primero y ambos dijeron su clave para asegurarse que eran ellos después encontraron a naruto pero como este dijo la frase exactamente igual sakura rápidamente lo ataco haciendo que el enemigo mostrara su verdadera forma metiéndolos en una clase de genjutsu

_-(no puede ser con tan solo mirar sus ojos pude ver mi muerte_).- pensó sasuke tratando de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo. El hombre de cabellera larga lo miraba con diversión.

Sasuke apurado volteo hacia sakura pero vio que esta no tenía ninguna clase de expresión y su cuerpo y estaba igual de inmóvil que él, en eso el pelinegro vio como el enemigo les lanzaba varios kunais_.-(¿que hago? Si no me muevo tanto sakura-chan y yo moriremos).-_ pensaba con temor el pelinegro, sasuke cerró los ojos esperando los kunais, pero oyó como chocaba varios metales así que abrió los ojos y vio a sakura enfrente de él con un kunai en mano, con el que al parecer había desviado todos los kunai que venían directo a ellos. Sasuke y el enemigo abrieron los ojos impresionados.

-Je, creíste que con solo hacerme ver mi muerte me derrotarías.- presumió la pelirrosa con arrogancia.-pues te equivocas, he visto la muerte varias veces y déjame decirte que ahora no me afecta en nada.-comento con una sonrisa de medio lado para después cerrar sus ojos y al abrirlos mostrarle el Rin´negan haciendo que su enemigo ensanchara los ojos sorprendido para después sonreír interesado mientras sacaba su enorme lengua lamiéndose los labios.

-Jajajajaja yo que venía para poner a prueba al Uchiha menor, pero tú me interesas mas sakura-chan, ya que esos ojos son únicos y solo conozco a una persona aparte de ti que los tiene.- comento con burla.

-¿lo conoces?.-pregunto sakura con coraje, sasuke escuchaba interrogante la platica preguntándose de quien hablaban.

-¿acaso tu igual?.

-Respóndeme.- grito sakura.

-Tal vez te responda si me vences y aparte ganaras este pergamino.-comento enseñándole el pergamino para después metérselo en la boca tragándoselo.

Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el ninja con 5 shuriken en cada mano los cuales le aventó al estar más cerca, pero el ninja los esquivo todos.

Sakura y el ninja enemigo empezaron a pelear usando jutsus, armas y taijutsu, pero este esquivaba con facilidad los ataque y jutsus de la pelirrosa. El ninja enemigo ataco a sakura con un jutsu el cual sacaba veneno de su boca y la pelirrosa tenia un par de kunai en su pierna derecha evitando que se moviera con facilidad pero sasuke la salvo rápidamente usando un katon para contrarrestar el veneno.

Y naruto el cual ya había llegado ataco al ninja pero este lo derroto poniéndole unos sellos en estomago.

Sakura ya un poco mas recuperada se levanto separándose de sasuke.

-Sakura ya no pelees, estas muy herida mejor dejémoslo así y huyamos, ya que él es muy fuerte.

-No te metas sasuke esta es mi pelea.- dijo cortante la pelirrosa y con mas habilidad empezó a enfrentarse a el ninja haciendo que sus golpes y ataque fueran mas certeros.

El ninja estaba igual de herido que sakura, entonces sakura le lanzo varios shuriken los cuales esquivo con facilidad el ninja pero no conto con que estos tuvieran cuerdas tranparentes y lo atraparan amarrándolo a un árbol. Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-Antes que te mate responde mi pregunta ¿Dónde está él?.- pregunto la pelirrosa mientras hacia los sellos.

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?.-pregunto con burla.

-Para matarlo.

-Pues tendrás que matarme y quedarte con la duda ya que no pienso decírtelo, además no tienes el poder suficiente como para vencerlo es mas ni siquiera le das batalla.-comento con burla mientras se relamía los labio, sakura solo frunció el entrecejo para después concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en su pecho

- **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego).-. grito sakura haciendo que de su boca saliera una gran cantidad de fuego formando una bola de fuego la cual fue directo al ninja quemándolo por completo.

_-(esa técnica es del clan uchiha ¿Cómo demonios la hizo ella?).-_ pensó sasuke sorprendido, pero salió de su impresión al ver a sakura caer de rodillas a una rama, así que corrió hacia ella y ayudo a levantarse, pero sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta el ninja abrió los ajos para después alargar su cabeza y morder a sakura en el cuello, haciendo que sakura gritara de dolor.

-¿Qué le hiciste maldito?.- grito sasuke molesto.

-Solo le regale un poco de mi poder, ella esta cegada por el odio y la venganza así que veras como ella sola vendrá a mi.- comento el ninja para después desaparecer.

Sasuke preocupado tomo a sakura entre sus brazos para después abrazarla con preocupación tratando de aligerar su dolor.

Sasuke había llevado a Sakura y naruto al hueco de un árbol. El pelinegro trataba de controlar la fiebre de sakura con paños húmedos, sin dejar de estar al pendiente con lo que pasara alrededor para evitar ser atacados por unos ninjas enemigos.

-Sakura resiste.- susurro el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba con ternura la frente tratando de quitar unos cuantos mechones en su cara.

El moreno estuvo cuidando de sakura toda la noche sin pegar un ojo, pero empezaba a sentir sus parpados pesados.

Un rato después sasuke siente unas presencias y rápidamente se levanta poniéndose en guardia fuera del árbol, y frente a él aparecieron tres ninjas del sonido, el pelinegro inmediatamente activo el sharingan.

-Pero miren, si es el niño bonito.-comento burlón un chico lleno de vendas, sasuke solo frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo matar a la chica pelirrosa que me imagino es la que esta atrás de ti.- sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo.

-¿crees que te dejare?

-¿crees que te pediremos permiso?.-pregunto el chico pelinegro mientras corría para atacarlo, ambos ninjas empezaron a pelear pero la pelea estaba muy reñida, pero al ir avanzando la pelea Sasuke empezó a agotarse haciendo que perdiera el ritmo de la batalla, el ninja del sonido absorbía el chakra de Sasuke con las manos y lo estaba debilitando por completo y el ninja de vendas con ondas de sonido desviaba sus ataques.

La pelea era injusta ya que eran dos contra unos y Sasuke estaba muy débil a falta de sueño y cansancio.

El ninja de cabellos corto alcanzo a darle una patada a sasuke en el estomago haciendo que sasuke callera al piso y el ninja no dejaba de patearlo ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos ino?.- pregunto shikamaru desviando la mirada de la pelea de sasuke para mirara a su compañera, la cual estaba a lado de él.-pueden matar al que es tu gran amor por proteger a la que alguna vez fue tu mejor amiga.- comento el castaño, la rubia volteo a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos ayudarlos.- contesto decidida, shikamaru asintió al igual que un inseguro chiji.

* * *

El ninja del sonido golpeaba a sasuke sin compasión y estaba por darle una patada en el estomago cuando su cuerpo se detuvo dejando su pie en el aire.

-**Jutsu control de sombras**.- el ninja volteo y vio a un ninja castaño de konoha mirándolo con sus puños cerrados y dos dedos extendidos a la altura de sus labios.-ahora ino.- grito el castaño, la rubia asintió y posiciono sus manos al igual que shikamaru para después apoderarse de la mente de la cica pelinegra mientras choji sostenía el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Escuchen lo mejor es que se vallan si no quieren que su amiga muera.- dijo amenazante la rubia en el cuerpo de la ninja del sonido, sasuke miraba impresionado a sus compañeros por haberlo ayudado.

-Ja idiotas creen que me importa lo que le pase a mis compañeros.-comento con burla el ninja del sonido que tenia la cara vendada, haciendo que los de konoha abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.- en una misión lo im…………..no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió un chakra maligno y poderoso, miro hacia donde provenía el chakra y vio a una pelirrosa parada a lado de sasuke con varias marcas en el cuerpo y con un chakra obscuro rodeándola. Los demás siguieron la mirada asustada del ninja y se sorprendieron al ver a sakura con marcas negras en la mitad de su cara y cuerpo, el Rin´negan activado y un chakra negro rodeándola.-_ (¿por qué orochimaru-sama nos mando a matarla? Si le había dado el sello maldito_)se cuestionaba asustado el ninja.

-Sa….sakura.- susurro sasuke haciendo que la pelirrosa lo mirara de reojo.

-¿quien fue?.- pregunto con voz tétrica.

-¿eh?.-sasuke la miro interrogante.

-¿Quién te lastimo así sasuke?.-pregunto molesta la pelirrosa. Shikamaru rápidamente libero la sombra del ninja del sonido permitiéndole a este moverse y se alejo rápidamente del lugar cargo el cuerpo de Ino en su hombro y agarro a choji de la camisa arrastrándolo tras unos arbustos.

-Ino regresa a tu cuerpo o te confundirá con el enemigo.- grito shikamaru. La rubia obedeció al instante regresando a su cuerpo dejando el de la cica del sonido tirado ya que había quedado inconsciente. El equipo 10 (creo que ese era su número) observaba desde los arbusto atentos lo que pasara.

-Si te refieres a quien le dio una paliza fui yo.-contesto el ninja pelinegro. Sakura volteo a mirarlo molesta.

-Idiota muévete.- grito el ninja que estaba vendado para después extender sus brazos aventándole una gran onda de sonido hacia sakura la cual destruyo por completo el lugar, los ninjas del sonido esperaban ver a sakura tirada entre los escombros pero se sorprendieron al no ver nada, empezaron a pasear la mirada a todos lados buscando a sakura y la vieron junto a sus compañeros alejada del lugar y a una velocidad impresionante se posisiono atrás del ninja pelinegro tomando sus dos brazo y apoyando su pie en la espalda del ninja, después comenzar a estirarlo hasta desprenderle los huesos provocando que el chico gritara de dolor.

-Creo que estos ya no te servirán.- comento tétricamente para después darle una patada en la espalda aventándolo unos pocos metros.- eres muy débil creo que lo mejor es matarte de una vez.- el ninja del sonido la miraba con miedo al igual que su compañero, mientras sakura se acercaba lentamente al ninja del sonido.

_-(¿Qué le pasa a sakura? ella nunca se ha portado así……….¿como es que sus ojos cambiaron de color y tienen círculos?............... Y sobre todo ¿Qué son esas marcas?).-_se preguntaba preocupada ino sin dejar de ver con temor la escena.

_-(no esta no es sakura, mi sakura-chan).-_pensaba afligido el pelinegro mientras se paraba con dificultad del suelo para después corres hacia sakura poniéndose delante de ella y tomando sus hombros.- sakura-chan vuelve por favor, esta no eres tu…….te lo suplico regresa a como eras antes.- dijo afligido el pelinegro mirandola con suplica, sakura ensancho los ojos al ver la mirada del pelinegro. Sasuke sin dejar reaccionar a sakura beso suavemente sus labios provocando que sakura ensanchara mas sus ojos para después relajarse logrando que las marcas negras fueran desapareciendo poco a poco. Todos miraban la escena impresionados.

Ino que miraba la escena atentamente aparto la mirada con dolor mientras que shikamaru la miraba con pena.

Sasuke mas rojo que un tomate separo lentamente sus labios de la pelirrosa, sakura miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el rostro de sasuke.

-Te el pergamino.-dijo el ninja aventando el pergamino del cielo hacia sakura.- nosotros solo recibíamos ordenes así que no los molestaremos mas.- dijo mientras cargaba a sus compañeros en sus hombros y escapaba del lugar ante la atenta mirada de sakura y sasuke.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto sakura-chan.-comento sasuke mirándola con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-A mí también sasuke.- comento la pelirrosa con una muy pequeña pero dulce sonrisa, la cual hizo que sasuke se sonrojara todo y desviara la mirada apenado.

_**-("shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sakura-chan nos llamo sasuke y no uchiha ese ya es un avance"………………………….**si y sin contar que la bese………….al fin probé sus labios y me muero por volverlos a probar_ ………………………….**_"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y lo mejor es que no se enojo si no que nos sonrió……………………….sasuke cada vez estamos más cerca de ella y pronto seremos sus novios") _**pensaba feliz el pelinegro

* * *

Ino miraba la escena con tristeza.

-Todo parece estar bajo control, Lo mejor será que nos vallamos.-comento shikamaru parándose y ofreciéndole su mano a ino para ayudarla. La rubia lo miro agradecida para después tomar su mano y así marcharse.

* * *

El equipo 7 se había recuperado de sus heridas y ya habían obtenido los 2 pergaminos, llegaron hacia el lugar indicado pasando a la tercera etapa, donde serán combates uno contra uno, en el primer combate a sasuke le toco luchar contra el ninja del sonido que le había metido una paliza, al cual sasuke derroto sin tantos problemas ya que estaba más recuperado y en mejores condiciones que la vez anterior. Así que el pelinegro paso a la final y en este momento se encontraba en la parte de arriba del campo de lucha junto a su equipo y el equipo de gai.

Los combates siguieron pasando hasta que llego el turno de sakura vs ino. Ororchimaru que estaba infiltrado miro con interés el lugar donde estaba la pelirrosa. Sasuke miraba preocupado a sakura, ya que estaba al tanto que la pelirrosa no podía usar el chakra por lo del sello, mas le prometió a la pelirrosa no decir nada y no podía romper su palabra.

Sakura comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, pero kakashi la detuvo del brazo y se inclino para hablarle al oído.

-Escúchame sakura si ese sello se activa detendré la pelea.- sakura lo miro sorprendida al saber que kakashi sabia lo del sello pero igual asintió.

Ino y sakura estaban frente a frente en el campo de batalla mirándose la una a la otra atentamente.

-Escúchame ino no voy a tener piedad por ti en esta pelea.- comento con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Nunca la espere.- respondió molesta corriendo hacia ella dispuesta a pelear con taijutsu.- (sakura ¿Qué nos paso? ¿Por qué nos alejamos?)

Flash back

A lado de una tuba estaba una pequeña niña de cabello rosa y corto parada mirando la lapida atentamente sin derramar lagrimas y la gente poco a poco se iba yendo del lugar al ya ser enterrados los cuerpos dejando sola a laniña.

-Sakura-chan.- llamo una niña de 7 años rubia.- siento mucho lo de tus papas.- exclamo con la cabeza agachada.

-No tienes nada que lamentar ino-chan, después de todo no fue tu culpa.- respondió la niña volteándola a ver con una falsa sonrisa, la rubia levanto la cabeza y la miro impresionada mientras un mas de lagrimas salía de sus ojos, la chica vio el dolor en los ojos de su amiga y la abrazo llorando.-sabes ino-chan.- hablo la pelirrosa mirando la nada y sin responderle el abrazo.- es extraño pero aunque este triste, las lagrimas no salen de mis ojos.

-No importa que tu no llores sakura-chan ya que yo llorare por ti.- exclamo la pequeña mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte asiendo que sakura correspondiera el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

The end flash back

Ino atacaba con patada y puños a sakura y esta los esquivaba con facilidad.

-Dijiste que no te contendrías.- grito enojada ino cuando sakura esquivo una patada larga..- se que siempre has sido más fuerte que yo pero al menos pelea enserio.-izo una pausa.- hazlo por la amistad que tuvimos.- todos los de konoha abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante las palabras de la rubia. Sakura solo la miraba sin tener expresión en el rostro.- contéstame .- respondió alterada y sakura solo la miro sin responder.-¿Por qué cambiaste tanto desde que murieron tus padrea?.- pregunto con tristeza.

_-(¿sakura –chan no tiene padres?).-_ se preguntaba sasuke y naruto impresionados.-(_ja, ahora me doy cuenta que casi no sé nada de ella).-_pensó con tristeza sasuke.

-¿Por qué dejaste de ser mi amiga?.- pregunto ino ya más calmada mirándola a los ojos.

-Te lo dije aquella vez.- comento sakura indiferente.- no me interesa ser amiga de una niña tonta que solo quiere llamar la atención de un chico. No perderé mi tiempo en una tonta fan girl que solo busca llamar la atención de un chico sin importarle mejorar en sus capacidades ninjas.- todos abrieron los ojos impresionados por las crueles palabras de sakura mientras ino la miraba dolida.

Flash back.

Estaba una pequeña niña pelirrosa de 7 años sentada en la banca de un parque.

_-("cada que tengas lazos con alguien los matare"……………………………….esas malditas palabras…………………….tengo que cortar todo tipo de lazos que me queda………………….lo siento ino-chan pero no quiero que mueras).-_ pensaba afligida la pelirrosa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿esperaste mucho sakura-chan?.- pregunto una niña rubia de 7 años parada delante de ella mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Sakura levanto la mirada para verla y la miro sin expresión mientras negaba con la cabeza.- bien y que querías decirme?.- pregunto la rubia sentándose a lado de la pelirrosa.

-Ino.- la rubia se extraño porque no la llamo con el "chan" como siempre mas no dijo nada.- escuche que a ti te gusta Sasuke Uchiha ¿es verdad?.-la rubia se sonrojo.

-Si.-contesto apenada.

-Que decepción.- comento fría la pelrrosa.- pensé que eras diferente a las demás niñas pero eres igual a todas.- ino la miro sin entender.- no me interesa ser amiga de una niña tonta y enamoradiza que solo piensa en chicos así que adiós.- comento sakura con desprecio mientras se paraba de la banca.

-¿de qué hablas sakura-chan?.-pregunto la rubia deteniéndola del brazo.

-Escúchame ino, no me busques y no me hables ya que me dan asco las personas como tu.- contesto sin mirarla soltándose con brusquedad del agarre y empesando a caminar dejando a una rubia triste con lagrimas en los ojos.

The end flash back

Ino cayó al suelo herida al recibir un par de kunais de parte de sakura los cuales se le enterraron en los brazos. La pelirrosa se acerco a la rubia y la agarro de los pelos levantándola a su altura provocando que la rubia gritara.

-¿Para eso quería que peleara enserio?.- pregunto sakura mirando altanera a la rubia la cual tenía una mueca de dolor.- solo eres una basura ino…….- sakura acerco su rostro al oído de ino.-¿de qué te sirvió estar siempre detrás de sasuke? Si eres una inútil como ninja, aparte recuerdas como sasuke me beso a mi cuando a ti ni siquiera te mira……………….de hecho creo que le fastidia tu presencia y por los que se él esta loquito por mi.- esas palabras lastimaban profundamente a ino.

El equipo de azuma veían molestos a la pelirrosa mientras que el de kakashi la veían impresionados ya que sakura nunca se comportaba así y mucho menos humillaba a su oponente. Orochimaru sonreía feliz ante la actitud de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a sakura-can? Ella nunca es así.-pregunto asombrado naruto.

-¿Qué no lo ves naruto?.-pregunto kakashi haciendo que sus alumnos lo miraran interrogantes.- sakura solo está provocando a ino para que pelee enserio ya que ella desde el principio se vio dudosa por pelear con sakura.

-¿Por qué ino-chan dudaba en pelear enserio con sakura-chan?.- pregunto el rubio sin entender haciendo que kakashi y sasuke suspiraran con pesar.

-¿que no lo entiendes dobe?.- naruto miro molesto a sasuke pero no le contesto ya que queria que le dijeran ¿Por qué?.- ino aun considera a sakura su amiga así que no le gustaría lastimarla.- explico el pelinegro.

-Y para que quiera pelear enserio con ino es porque también la considera su amiga ya que si no fuera así no la provocaría y solo la noquearía ganándole fácilmente ya que Sakura es mas fuerte que ella y eso lo sabe ino. Sakura la esta respetando como amiga y como ninja.- explico el péligris sin apartar la mirada de la pelea, naruto asintió sonriente volviendo su mirada a la pela al igual que sasuke.

Ino ante las palabras de sakura reacciono y la pateo en el estomago haciendo que la pelirrosa callera de rodillas sosteniéndose el estomago soltando el cabello de ino. La rubia no desaprovecho el tiempo y rápidamente uso su técnica entrando en la mente de sakura.

-Ahora hare que te rindas y así te ganare.- exclamo triunfante la rubia en el cuerpo de sakura.

-Eso es ino, nadie puede escapar de tu técnica.- exclamo emocionado shikamaru.

-Sakura-chan.- susurro sasuke.

Ino estaba por levantar la mano de la pelirrosa para hacer que se rindiera pero a medio levantar la mano se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto la rubia en el cuerpo de sakura.

-Eso no me ganara ino.- contesto la voz de sakura en su menta la cual solo escucho ino y en menos de un segundo el Rin´negan de sakura se activo haciendo que la rubia saliera de su mente y volviera al suyo. Ino miro impresionada a sakura al igual que los demás espectadores.- creo que es todo lo que tienes ino has……………………pero sakura no pudo continuar ya que el sello empezó a aparecer en su cuerpo por haber usado su Rin´negan. La rubia empezó a verla alarmada al igual que Anko, kakashi mientras que orochimaru sonreía con triunfo.

_-(no dejare que este maldito sello me domine_).- pensó decidida la pelirrosa empezando a expulsar chakra por todo su cuerpo y el sellos poco a poco fue desapareciendo, haciendo que todos los junnin del lugar se sorprendieran al ver como la pelirrosa se desasía sola del sello. Orochimaru se sorprendió igual para después sonreír con interés.

Sakura al desaparecer el sello apareció a una velocidad impresionante delante de la rubia.

-Lo siento ino-chan.- susurro sakura para que solo ino la oyera y abriera los ojos impresiona ante las palabras y como la llamo.- en verdad quería alargar nuestra pelea para que pudiéramos disfrutarla mas, pero tu estas muy débil por haber usado tu técnica eh igual yo por haberme desecho del sello.-explico sakura dándole un golpe fuerte en el estomago haciendo que ino se doblara del dolor y su barbilla quedara recargada en el hombro de sakura.

-Me alegra que me hayas vuelto a decir ino-chan sakura-chan. -susurro feliz la rubia antes de caer desmallada siendo sostenida por sakura.

-La ganadora es sakura haruno.- exclamo el ninja encargado de los combates al comprobar que ino estaba inconsciente.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii así se hace sakura-chan.- gritaron al mismo tiempo sasuke y naruto mientras se abrazaban felices pero rápidamente se separaron asqueados al saber lo que habían hecho. Kakashi sonrió burlón tras su máscara al ver la escena de los chicos.

-Bueno chicos necesito que ustedes se queden aquí ya que yo llevare a sakura a que la atiendan y necesito que me platiquen lo que pasara en los combates cuando regrese.- cometo kakashi para después saltar el barandal de madera sin dejar que los chicos protestaran.

-Ino.-susurraron con tristeza shikamaru y chuji.

-No se entristezcan chocos ¿Qué no vieron la sonrisa que tenia ino antes de desmayarse?.- comento asuma antes de saltar hacia su alumna.

Kakashi y azuma llegaron hacia donde estaban las chicas, Azuma tomo en brazos a la chica rubia la cual sakura sostenía sin dejarla caer. La pelirrosa al ver que ayudaban a ino estuvo a punto de caer al piso por el cansancio pero fue detenida por kakashi el cual la cargo en brazos.

-¿Qué haces kakashi-sensei? Estoy bien bájame.- se quejo molesta la pelirrosa pero sin intentar bajarse ya que estaba muy débil.

-Te felicito pequeña sakura estuviste estupenda.- comento el peligris ignorando sus quejas mientras empezaba a caminar.- ahora arreglaremos lo de ese sello.-comento sonriendo tras su mascara saliendo del lugar mientras que sasuke y naruto veían recelosos como su sensei se llevaba a la pelirrosa pero no podían moverse de ahí ya que kakashi se lo había ordenado.

_-(definitivamente el cuerpo de sakura-chan será mío).-_ pensó orochimaru lamiéndose los labios mientras veía como kakashi se alejaba con la chica en brazos.

Continuara

notas de kriss: se que tiene varias escenas del anime/manga pero como vieron estan cambiadas y las que no no las pongo.............. pero les aseguro que no todo trendra ideas del anime/manga............ mas adelante la historia sera cambiada y diferente

spero les haya gustado n.n..........

bye

bexox


	3. Te Amo

**teru-chan0507:** gracias por tu comentario me encanto y este capi esta dedicado a ti…….. y claro que te mando muchos saludos…… respecto a tu consejo o pedido te aseguro que Sasuke no será débil ya que también es poderoso solo que le falta experiencia, comprobaras mas adelante que sasukito va ser tierno pero poderoso………… y me uno a ti en eso de odiar a la zorra-pelos-de-elote-perra-karin.

**Gatitahime:** te mando muchos saludos, y bexox…….. que bueno que el capi te haya gustado…. Yo también me emocione en la parte del beso, cuando lo escribía no pude evitar imaginármelo …………………

**ARRIBA EL SASUSAKU**

**Te Amo**

Kakashi había logrado sellar el poder del sello maldito y en estos momentos sakura estaba dormida en una habitación del hospital, ya que el sellado la había dejado inconsciente.

La tercera etapa termino los que pasaron a la final se enfrentaran en un mes, los contrincantes serán.

Neji vs Naruto

Shikamaru vs temari

Sasuke vs Shino (lo se shino fue contra kanguro y sasuke vs gaara pero cambie de parejas )

Kanguro vs el ninja vendado del sonido (el cual su nombre no me sé)

Sakura vs Gaara

Al terminar las semifinales kakashi fue a la habitación de sakura pero ahí se encontró con kabuto, el cual estaba a punto de matar a sakura pero gracias a la intervención del ninja copy sakura no fue lastimada.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de seleccionar las parejas sasuke y naruto se dirigieron al hospital para ver cómo estaba su compañera.

-¿Cómo que no podemos verla?.- exclamo exaltado naruto mientras que sasuke veía a la enfermera con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo siento chicos pero esas son ordenes del hokage: nadie puede ver a Sakura Haruno.- contesto firme la enfermera.

-Pero……….

-¿armando jaleo en un hospital naruto?.- pregunto kakashi el cual venia de un pasillo del hospital, ambos alumnos se acercaron al ninja copy.

-Sensei no nos dejan ver a sakura-chan.- se quejo sasuke.

-Lo sé y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso, pero no se preocupen la pequeña sakura está bien.- tranquilizo el peligris haciendo que sus alumnos bajaran la cabeza derrotados.- no se entristezcan, pronto la volverán a ver.- trato de consolar el ninja pero a ambos chicos los rodeo un aura de tristeza haciendo que al peligris le saliera una gota de sudor.

-Por cierto kakashi-sensei usted me entrenara para la final ¿verdad?.- pregunto naruto animado mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Qué dices dobe? El me entrenara a mi- contradijo sasuke mirando molesto a el rubio.

-Claro que no teme el me entrenara a mi.- contradijo el rubio mirándolo molesto.

-¿a quién entrenara sensei?.-pregunto sasuke mirando con esperanza al peligris al igual que naruto, kakashi solo se rasco la cabeza nervioso mientras le salían varias gotas de sudor.

-(_solo me pasa esto a mi_).-. pensó poniéndose nervioso al ver las mirada ilusionadas de sus alumno.- siento decepcionarlos chicos pero estaré ocupado y no podre entrenarlos a ninguno de los dos.- se justifico apenado.

-¿QUE?- grito el rubio alarmado.

-Entonces ¿Quién nos entrenara sensei? Nosotros solos no podemos entrenar para mejorar, aparte quisiera aprender nuevas técnicas y también quisiera saber usar mejor el sharinga ¿Quién mejor que usted para enseñarme?.- pregunto sasuke con una ceja en alto.

-No se preocupen por eso chicos que ya solucione ese problema.- contesto el peligris con una gran sonrisa.

-Kakashi-sempai ¿nos mando a llamar?.-pregunto una voz varonil y aguda, sasuke volteo rápido al conocer esa voz y naruto volteo para ver quien eran.

Atrás de ellos estaba un pelinegro con el cabello amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran negros y tenían unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos, naruto se sorprendió con el parecido que tenía el chico con sasuke solo lo diferenciaba que el chico aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años. Vestían un pantalón estilo chino color negro, una camisa de manga larga negra, un chaleco verde de junnnin encimas con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, unas sandalias negras ninja, en su brazo izquierdo traia un estuche de armas al igual que en su pierna derecha.

A lado del pelinegro había un señor un poco más bajo que el pelinegro, este traía lentes obscuros, un paliacate en la cabeza y vestía de negro.

-Aniki.- dijo sorprendido sasuke.

-¿aniki?.- pregunto extrañado naruto viendo a sasuke para luego ver a los tipos para regresar su mirada a sasuke, luego tipos, sasuke, tipos, sasuke, tipos, sasuke, tipos.- teme no me digas ¿que el pervertido de paliacate es tu hermano?.- pregunto naruto asustado asiendo que todos cayeran al piso estilo anime.

-No idiota mi hermano es el de cabellera larga ¿Qué no ves el símbolo Uchiha en él? Aparte nos parecemos un poco.- grito sasuke exaltado mientras se levantaba viendo a naruto molesto.

-Lo siento no me fije.- respondió apenado rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno eso no importa.- respondió kakashi ya mas recuperado.- itachi-kun necesito que entrenes a sasuke para la final de los exámenes chuunin. ¿me podrías hacer ese favor? Ya que necesito que alguien le enseñe a usar el Sharinga y ¿Quién mejor que tu.

-¿así que pasaste el examen sasuke-chan?.-comento divertido itachi mientras le agitaba el cabello con cariño haciendo que sasuke se sonrojara levemente y que naruto lo mirara con burla.

-Aniki déjame, ya no soy un niño.- comento un poco molesto mientras quitaba la mano de su hermano de su cabeza, y miraba amenazante a naruto por que lo miraba burlón. Itachi y kakashi sonrieron burlones.

-Claro kakashi-sempai, me encetaría entrenar a mi pequeño hermano.- contesto el pelinegro sonriéndole con orgullo al peligris mientras sasuke sonreía feliz por ser entrenado por su hermano, ya que era muy raro que su hermano tuviera tiempo para entrenarlo.

-Gracias Itachi-kun.- sonrió agradecido tras su máscara.- Ebishu tu ¿me ayudarías a entrenar a naruto?.- pidió el peligris viendo al chico de paliacate.

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Por qué a mí me tiene que entrenar el pervertido?.- se quejo molesto el rubio.

-¿pervertido?.- preguntaron Itachi, kakashi y sasuke viendo acusadores a Ebishu pero este rápidamente le tapo la boca al rubio para evitar que siguiera ablando.

-No es nada sempai, claro que entrenare a este chico jejejejeje.- contesto ebichu apenado mientras se llevaba al rubio cargando si destaparle la boca dejando a dos pelinegros y un peligris mirando cómo se alejaban con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.´

* * *

Sakura ya había despertado y en este momento estaba sentada en la cama recargado su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. La pelirrosa desayunaba tranquilamente un coctel de frutas que estaba en una bandeja en sus piernas.

Toc toc toc (sonido de puerta lo sé esta chafo pero no haya lana)

-Adelante.- la puerta se abrió y por ella entro kakashi leyendo su librito verde.

-¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña sakura?..- pregunto sentándose en una silla a lado de la pelirrosa sin despegar su vista del libro.

-Bien.- contesto cortante mientras se metía un pedazo de manzana a la boca.- pero tengo una duda.- kakashi despego su mirada del libro para ponerle atención.-¿hasta cuándo dejara de llamarme "pequeña sakura"?.- pregunto irritada y kakashi sonrió con burla tras su máscara.

-Nunca, ya que eres mi pequeña sakura.- contesto alegre asiendo que a la pelirrosa se le hinchara una vena en la frente para después suspirar con cansancio y tranquilizarse.

-¿a qué has venido sensei?.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi única alumna?- pregunto divertido haciendo que sakura le mandara una mirada matadora.- bien vine a ofrecerte que vengas conmigo a entrenar para la final de los exámenes chuunnin.- sakura lo miro interesada.- si te portas bien te enseñare un técnica estupenda.- comento como si le estuviera hablando a una bebe.- ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto.- contesto decidida y sin pensarlo.-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-En un par de horas te darán de alta así que al salir iremos por unas cuantas cosas para acampar y luego te llevare a una montaña para no ser molestados..- sakura asintió para después seguir con su comida.

-Sensei ¿naruto paso a la final verdad?.- kakashi asintió.-¿Quién ayudara a sasuke y naruto con su entrenamiento?.- kakashi la miro sorprendido haciendo que la pelirrosa volteara la cara para que no viera el leve sonrojo que sus mejillas adquirieron.

-(_vaya aunque no lo demuestre se preocupa por ellos………………………….me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaran los chicos si lo supieran?.- sonrió travieso tras su máscara sin dejar de ver a sakura.- seguro se emocionarían mucho……………………………………..hay pero que mona se ve la pequeña sakura sonrojada.)-_ kakashi miraba divertido a sakura.- no te preocupes pequeña sakura que a sasuke lo entrenara su hermano y seleccione un junnin para que entrene a naruto aunque supe que siempre va ser jiraiya-sama el que lo va a entrenar.

-No estoy preocupada solo era curiosidad.- contesto indignada y sonrojada, kakashi solo sonrió tras su máscara pero de pronto sakura callo en cuenta en algo.- espera dijiste¿ jiraiya?.- kakashi asintió.- hablas de jiraiya uno de los tres sannin legendarios.- pregunto la pelirrosa asombrada y kakashi volvio asentir.- vaya nunca me imagine que un sannin quisiera entrenar a alguien tan estúpido como naruto.

-Oye que yo también lo entreno.

-Sí, pero tú eres muy raro.- contesto sakura sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que kakashi la mirara indignado.

-Mendriga chamaca desagradecida.- se quejo el peligris haciendo que sakura sonriera arrogante.- bueno lo mejor es que termines de desayunar para que arregles tus cosas.- la pelirrosa asintió y siguió con su desayuno mientras kakashi regreso a su lectura.

* * *

ya había pasado un mes y en este momento estaba empezando el evento donde será la final del examen chuunnin, casi todos los finalistas estaban en el lugar donde sería el evento.

El encargado de checar las batallas ya estaba en el campo de batalla y junto a él estaban todos los finalistas. Y naruto como siempre llego al evento armando jaleo.

La primera batalla del evento seria entre Naruto y Neji. Al comenzar la batalla neji llevaba la ventaja pero el entusiasmo y empeño de naruto por ganar lo hizo ser el vencedor en la batalla. Al terminar la batalla naruto se fue a las gradas donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

-¿Sakura-chan aun no ha llegado.?- pregunto el rubio preocupado a sasuke.

-No aun no.- contesto igual de preocupado

La siguiente batalla era entre kanguro y el ninja del sonido, pero como el ninja del sonido no se presento a la batalla pasaron a la siguiente la cual era entre temari y Shikamaru. El castaño desmosto su sobresaliente inteligencia pero eso hizo que se quedara sin chakra y el mismo se dio por vencido ya que se le hacía muy problemático seguir.

Después fue el turno de Sasuke contra Shino. Sasuke batallo para derrotar los insectos de Shino pero al final gracias a sus habilidades salió vencedor. El pelinegro subió a las gradas y ai se topo a su hermano mayor junto a los demás finalistas.

-Bien hecho baka ototo.- felicito itachi revolviéndole el pelo haciendo que sasuke gruñera molesto mientras naruto lo miraba burlon.

-Felicidades teme.- felicito naruto sonriéndole y sasuke le respondió la sonrisa.

-¿aun no llega sakura-chan?.-pregunto preocupado, naruto solo negó con preocupación.

-¿Quién es sakura-chan?.-pregunto itachi interesado.

-Es nuestra compañera de equipo.- contesto naruto.

-¿y cómo es?.- pregunto con una ceja en alto interesado.

-Es una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes.- le respondió naruto.

-¿Qué no es la misma chica de la cual tienes una foto escondida baja tu almohada ototo?.-pregunto itachi burlón mirando a sasuke el cual se sonrojo levemente.

-¿tienes una foto de sakura-chan?.- pregunto molesto el rubio.

-No solo una, en su armario tiene un álbum completo.- comento itachi con burla haciendo que sasuke se sonrojara a más no poder.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste teme? Yo le he pedido una a sakura-chan y siempre me responde que no la moleste.- pregunto el rubio agarrándolo de los hombros agitándolo haciendo que itachi los viera divertido.

-¿así que a ti también te gusta la linda pelirrosa.- comento con burla itachi a naruto el cual asintió mirándolo para después seguir agitando a sasuke exigiéndole que le diga donde consiguió las fotos.

-Dobe ya déjame en paz.- gruño sasuke.

-No hasta que me digas ¿Dónde conseguiste las fotos de sakura-chan?.-sasuke suspiro derrotado.

-Se las compre a kakashi-sensei.- respondió sasuke volteando su rostro levemente sonrojado haciendo que itachi sonriera con burla mientras que naruto habría los ojos impresionado.

-Maldito kakashi-sensei ¿Cómo es que a mí no me dijo que tenía fotos de ella? para comprarle unas cuantas. El sabe muy bien que me gusta sakura-chan tanto como a ti.-pregunto indignado.

-Porque yo le compre todas.- contesto sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido haciendo que el rubio y el pelilargo lo miraran impresionados.

-Baya ototo estas obsesionado.

-No es obsesión es amor.- se defendio sasuke enojado volteando su rostro levemente sonrojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Teme véndeme una ¿si?.- pidió el rubio con cara de niño bueno.

-Ni loco, son mías.- contesto celoso

-Ándale teme tú tienes muchas.

-No

-Ándale

-Que no dobe son mías y no te venderé ninguna así que no insista, aparte tú tienes la que nos tomamos en grupo.

-Si pero ahí salimos todos y yo quiero una donde sakura-chhan salga sola.- rogo juntando sus manos.

-Pues consíguela en otra parte que yo no te venderé ninguna.

-Keshi.- respondió naruto bufando.

-Bueno me imagino que la pelea que sigue es la de la pelirrosa.-pregunto itachi para hacer que sasuke y naruto dejaran de pelear y ambos chicos asintieron.- no se preocupen ya que seguro kakashi-sempai la entreno y conociéndolo como lo conozco llegaran tarde.- informo el pelinegro para tranquilizarlos consiguiéndolos. _(esa niña debe ser muy buena como para que kakashi-sempai haya decidido entrenarla a ella en vez de uno de estos chicos ya que ambos son muy buenos……………………. Sin duda el equipo de kakashi-sempai es muy bueno ya que sus tres alumnos llegaron hasta la final.)-_ pensó itachi interesado

-Esperaremos 5 minutos y si Sakura Haruno no llega será descalificada.- anuncio el presentador haciendo que sasuke y naruto se pusieran nerviosos.

Faltaba unos cuantos segundo para que acabaran los cinco minuto, Sasuke y Naruto se mordían las uñas nerviosos, en eso vieron como Gaara desaparecía en su arena para aparecer en el campo de batalla y un segundo después aparecieron Kakashi y sakura levantando una nube de arena. Todos miraban impresionados mientras que sasuke y naruto suspiraban aliviados e itachi miraba interesado a la chica.

-Baya ototo no tienes mal gusto esa chica es muy linda.- comento interesado itachi viendo a la pelirrosa sasuke gruño celoso pero luego siguió su mirada hacia sakura y vio que se veía muy linda y había crecido unos pocos centímetros desde la última vez que la vio. La pelirrosa había cambiado de vestimenta y ahora llevaba una blusa de tirantes color gris dejando ver como sus pechos habían crecido un poco (suficiente tamaño para una chica de 12 años de hecho un poco mas grandes) traía unas coderas negras, sus manos estaban vendadas, en su brazo izquierdo traía un estuche de armas, un pantalón negro, un cinturón café donde tenía un estuche de armas también y una sandalias ninjas negras. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta dejando caer unos mechones en su rostro y se veía más largo. Sasuke la miraba embobado.

-¿llegamos a tiempo?.-pregunto kakashi despreocupado con sus manos en los bolsillos al presentador.

-Justo a tiempo.- respondió el presentador viendo e reloj.

-Suerte pequeña sakura.- comento kakashi mientras le acariciaba cariñoso la cabeza, sakura frunció el ceño por la caricia para después sonreír arrogante. Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Comiencen.- grito el presentador alejándose un poco de ellos.

Sakura miro arrogante al pelirrojo el cual la miraba sin expresión en su rostro. La pelirrosa empezó a correr hacia gaara para tener una pelea de taujutsu pero el pelirrojo se defendía de cualquier ataque de la pelirrosa con su arena consiguiendo que esta no pudiera golpearlo. Sakura activo su Rin´negan haciendo que vario entre ellos itachi se sorprendieran.

-Ya veo porque decidiste entrenarla.-cometo itachia a kakashi el cual estaba a lado de este. Kakasi lo miro sonriendo tras su máscara.

-No solo fue por el rin´negan si no que también porque tiene talento, aparte que me recuerda a mí a su edad. -Contesto el peligris mirando la batalla. Itachi pudo ver como el peliplata miraba a la pelirrosa con orgullo, como un padre miraría a su hija y sonrio.

-(_esa niña debe ser muy interesante como para que el tonto de mi hermano se haya fijado en ella y como para que haya hecho que kakashi-sempai sintiera algo aparte de indiferencia hacia una persona_).- pensó con interés viendo la pelea.

Sakura había logrado gracias a su velocidad golpear a gaara solo que este aun estaba protegido por la arena de su cuerpo, pero la pelirrosa poco a poco había logrado romperla. Gaara se enfureció y con su arena creó una barrera más fuerte la cual sakura no pudo romper con sus golpes.

-Veamos qué haces si aumento la temperatura.-comento con arrogancia la pelirrosa haciendo unos sellos con las manos mientras concentraba chakra en su pecho. Itachi, naruto y varios espectadores se sorprendieron al ver los sellos mientras que sasuke y kakashi sonreían con orgullos.- **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego) de la boca de la pelirrosa salió una gran cantidad de fuego formando una enorme bola de fuego la cual se dirigía hacia el escudo de gaara. Sakura seguía lanzando fuego por su boca pero frunció el entrecejo al ver que la técnica no le hacía nada a la barrera de arena, así que dejo de lanzar fuego para después correr alejándose un poco de la barrera la cual comenzaba atacarla con lanzas de arena.

Sakura concentro su chakra en sus pies para caminar por el muro de las tabla y comenzó a hacer unos sellos.

-¿Kakashi no me digas que a esa niña le enseñaste esa técnica?.-pregunto gai preocupado atrás del peligris, kakashi solo sonrió tras su máscara asintiendo haciendo que itachi y gai lo mirara como diciéndole estas loco y que sasuke y naruto lo miraran interrogantes.

-chidori.- grito sakura haciendo que se oyera como un millar de pájaros y que chakra azul saliera de su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la muñeca de su mano derecha.

-¿chidori?.-preguntaron sorprendidos sasuke y naruto, y kakashi asintió mientras gai les explicaba la historia y en qué consistía la técnica asiendo que ambos chicos se sorprendieran.

-Estás loco kakashi, como para haberle enseñado esa técnica tan poderosa a esa niña.- exclamo gai.

-No soy el único loco, recuerda que tu también le enseñaste una técnica peligrosa a uno de tus alumnos.- respondió despreocupado viendo como sakura corría a una gran velocidad hacia gaara impactando el chidori en la barrera crenado un agujero.

Sakura había impactado el chidori en la barrera de gaara pero se sorprendió al ver unos ojos demoniacos y trato de sacar su brazo rápidamente pero este era absorbido por la arena. La pelirrosa junto chakra en su mano derecha para sacar el bazo consiguiéndolo para después alejarse unos metros del escudo.

_-(¿Qué eran esos ojos que vi?).-_ se preguntaba mentalmente la pelirrosa.

Gaara estaba furioso ya que nunca nadie lo había hecho sangrar, pero en eso unos ambus hicieron un jutsu en la gradas durmiendo a todos los espectadores y el kazekage de la arena se llevo al hakage al techo de la arena. Los AMBUS trataron de salvarlo pero unos ninjas del sonido crearon una barrera impidiéndoselos. Un rato después el kazekage se quito la capucha revelando que era Orochimaru sorprendiendo a todos menos al hokage.

En la arena sakura veía como los hermanos de gaara bajaban dela gradas y se lo llevaba, la pelirrosa miro interrogante al presentado y este le dijo que estaban en guerra por lo tanto el examen se había suspendido y que podía hacer lo que quisiera. La pelirrosa no lo penso dos veces y se fue tras gaara para terminar su pelea.

Kakashi vio a su alumna e invoco rápidamente a paku y les ordeno a el y sasuke que despertaran a naruto y a shikamaru para que fueran en busca de sakura.

* * *

La pelirrosa saltaba entre los arboles a una gran velocidad tratando del alcanzar a los chicos de la arena. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió Temari la entretuvo para qué kaguro pudiera escapar con gaara.

Sakura peleo un rato con la rubia pero la venció rápidamente y empezó su camino hacia donde había ido los chicos Subaku no. Cuando finalmente los alcanzo kanguro la quiso distraer pero Shino llego y le dijo que el se encargaría de kanguro. La pelirrosa acepto y fue tras gaara.

Sakura al alcanzar a gaara empezó a pelear con él, pero conforme avanzaba la pelea gaara se iba transformando en el mapache de 3 colas y sakura iba perdiendo, así que la pelirrosa decidió usar un chidori pero como casi ya no tenia chakra este no sirvió y aparte había hecho que el sello maldito despertara provocándole un gran dolor en el cuello. Gaara aprovecho la oportunidad y con una garra de arena la estampo contra un árbol apretando a la pelirrosa, en eso llego sasuke y comenzó a pelear con gaara tratando de salvar a sakura la cual miraba la pelea cansada y adolorida.

El pelinegro ponía todo du empeño por vencer a gaara y liberar a sakura pero el pelirrojo era muy poderoso, en eso llego naruto y al ver la situación empezó a ayudara sasuke a pelear contra el monstro. Ambos se cordobán perfectamente como equipo para atacar y le estaban dado una paliza a gaara pero este comenzó a transformarse cada vez mas. A naruto se le ocurrió invocar una de sus ranas pero fallo sacando a una rana pequeña y amarilla.

Gaara comenzó a atacarlos con mas intensidad haciendo que sasuke y naruto se protegieran como pudieran. El rubio intento invocar de nuevo consiguiendo que el jefe rana saliera y junto a él pelearon con gaara hasta derrotarlo salvando a sakura y quedando los tres muy agotados.

Sasuke aun muy débil camino hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa y la vio sentada en una rama recargada junto a paku.

-¿Estas bien sakura-chan?.-pregunto al llegar junto a ella, la pelirrosa asintió para después cerrar los ojos.

-Sakura-chan.- grito alarmado inclinándose a ella.

-Déjala chico solo está cansada.- sasuke asintió mientras la cargaba en brazos minutos después llego naruto y al ver a la pelirrosa inconsciente se preocupo pero sasuke le dijo que no tenia chakra y que lo mejor sería llevarla de vuela a la aldea.

La guerra acabo saliendo triúnfate konoha pero desgraciadamente la aldea recibió muchos daños aparte que el hokage Sarutobi murió peleando contra orochimaru en defesa de la aldea.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que konoha fue atacada por orochimaru y la aldea seguía de luto por la muerte de un gran ninja. Pero la vida sigue y los ansíanos del consejo había puesto como nueva hokague a la princesa de las babosas; Tsunade Senju, la cual fue traída a la aldea por naruto y jiraiya.

-Pequeña Sakura ¿me podría hacer un pequeño favor?.- pregunto kakashi sentado en una silla de un restaurante enfrente de sakura. Kakashi había invitado a la pelirrosa a cenar. La pelirrosa solo asintió con fastidio.- yo lo haría pero la hokage me pidió unos informes los cuales aun no he hecho.- se justifico el peligris.- bueno podrias ir a la casa de sasuke y entregarle a Itachi el hermano mayor de sasuke este informe.-cometo el peligris entregándole unos papeles los cuales sakura tomo.- sabes ¿Dónde vive sasuke?.

-Creo haber escuchado una vez que me echaba su rollo para tratar de Salir conmigo que vivía en un departamento cerca del hospital de la aldea.-explico indiferente.

-Así es el edificio que esta a tres cuadras atrás del hospital numero 324.- sakura asintió y se paró de si silla para salir del lugar ante la atenta mirada de kakashi.-(_me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionara sasuke al verla?).-_prenso divertido.

* * *

sakura encontró el departamento del pelinegro sin problemas y toco levemente la puerta escuchando un ya voy de sasuke.

-Sakura-chan.-susurro sorprendido sasuke al ver a la pelirrosa tras su puerta.-(¿_Qué hace sakura-chan aquí?_ ……_**. "shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa seguramente vino para decirnos que nos ama y quiere salir con nosotros") **_sasuke se sonrojo levemente por lo dicho por su inner.

-¿está tu hermano?.- pregunto sakura indiferente haciendo que sasuke frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿para qué lo buscas?.-pregunto celoso

-Kakashi me pidió que le entregara algo .-sasuke inmediatamente relajo sus músculos.

-No está en casa fue a entregarle algo a la hokage. Pero si gustas puedes pasar a esperarlo.- cometo apenado. sakura asintió y sasuke se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Toma asiento.- ofreció el pelinegro apuntándole un sillón sakura se sentó sin decir nada.- _**("shaaaa….sakura-chan esta en nuestra casa y sentada en nuestro sillón").-**_ estaba preparando té ¿te gustaría un poco?.-ofreció el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

-Si. .-contesto la pelirrosa y sasuke fue a la cocina a traérselo. El pelinegro tardo unos minuto y luego llego a la sala con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y una charola de dulces y la puso en la mesa de centro.

-Te traje dulces de café ya que son tus favoritos.-comento nervioso mientras le dada una taza a la pelirrosa, sakura la tomo para luego dar un sorbo. Sasuke tomaba su té mirando a sakura de reojo. La pelirosa acerco su mano hacia la charola de dulces pero la alejo al oir una gran explosión.-¿Qué fue eso?.-pregunto el moreno. Sakura se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia la salida, para checar que pasaba seguida por sasuke.

Ambos corrieron por las calles, hacia donde se había oído la explosión lo cual no batallaron en encontrar el lugar ya que después de la primera explosión le siguieron baria. Llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento y vieron a Itachi peleando contra un tipo de capa negra con nubes rojas.

Sakura inmediatamente reconoció al tipo y corrió hacia él con un chidori en su puño mientras que sasuke se acercaba a su hermano el cual estaba en el piso, ya que un ataque anterior lo había alcanzado.

-¿Estas bien aniki?.-pregunto sasuke preocupado ayudando a itachi a levantarse, ambos dirigieron su mirada al tipo y vieron como sakura corria hacia este con un chidori pero el tipo la tomo de puño evitando que lo tocara.

-Vaya mocosa has cresido mucho.- comento sin expresión en su rostro haciendo que sakura lo viera con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Te matare maldito.—amenazo entere dientes haciendo que el tipo sonriera de medio lado.

-Aun te falta mucho para poder matarme mocosa.- comento el hombre con burla agarrándole más fuerte del brazo y aventándola haciendo que la pelirrosa chocara contra un árbol.

-Sakura-chan.- grito sasuke alarmado para después correr hacia el tipo.

-Sasuke espera.- itachi trato de detenerlo pero sasuke ya se habia ido.

-Pagaras por lastimar a sakura-chan.- sasuke estaba por golpearlo pero salió volando hacia un lado por una patada de sakura. Sasuke al ver quien lo había golpeado abrio los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué sakura-chan?

-No te metas sasuke.- comento la pelirrosa molesta sin voltear a verlo haciendo que sasuke bajara la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Así que ahora tienes nuevos lazos?….¿que no te dije que mataría a todo aquel con el que formaras lazos?.

-No te atrevas.- amenazo la pelirrosa corriendo de nuevo hacia él con otro chidori pero el tipo desapareció, sakura lo buco con la mirada y lo vio atrás de sasuke.- ni se te ocurra maldito.- grito con desesperación. Sasuke volteo y vio sorprendido al tipo que estaba atrás de él. El hombre estaba por encajarle la espada a sasuke pero un kunai en su cuello lo detuvo.

-Tócale un solo pelo a mi hermano y te matare de la peor forma existente.- amenazo itachi con voz tétrica haciendo que el hombre sonriera de medio lado.

-Eres bueno Uchiha Itachi por eso quería que te unieras a mí, lástima que rechazaras mi invitación.-comento con pena para luego mirara a la pelirrosa.- escúchame mocosa si sigues con esos lazos no dudare en matarlos, recuerda que no debes tener sentimientos.-. dijo el hombre para después desaparecer.

-¿De donde conoces a ese sujeto?.- pregunto itachi frio caminado hacia sakura y tomándola de las solapas.

-Aniki.- exclamo extrañado sasuke.- suéltala itachi.- ordeno enojado agarrando el brazo con el que tenia agarrado el cuello de la blusa de sakura. La pelirrosa miraba a itachi sin expresión en su rostro.

-No te importa.- itachi frunció mas el entrecejo.

-Dímelo o te llevare con la hokage por traición.-. sasuke estaba sorprendido y asustado por la actitud de su hermano.

-Si se los digo prometen no decirle a nadie.- itachi dudo por un momento.

-Te lo prometemos sakura-chan.- hablo sasuke mirándola decidido.

_-(bueno si sasuke confía en ella es por algo, aparte kakashi también le tiene confianza ya que le enseño el chidori_).- está bien.-contesto el Uchiha mayor soltándola y mirándola atentamente al igual que sasuke.

-su verdadero nombre es Nagato, bueno ese es el nombre de su verdadero cuerpo, se hace llamar pein y es mi padre.- explico sakura sin alguna emoción en el rostro haciendo que sasuke e Itachi abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.- bueno solo es el tipo que violo a mi madre y la embarazo, yo nací en la aldea de la lluvia, pero ese tipo mato a mi madre y el clan al que pertenecía ella cuando tenía cinco años después un niño llamado ritsuka me encontró mal heriada en el campo y me llevo con sus padre los cuales eran ninjas de konoha, ellos al saber que no tenia familia me adoptaron pero dos años después Nagato los mato.

-Pero ¿Por qué los mato?.- pregunto sasuke

-¿no lo oíste? El no quiere que tenga lazos paraqué él dice que ellos te debilitan.- cometo la pelirrosa indiferente.

-Entiendo. Bueno sakura-chan sasuke y yo no diremos nada, pero si necesitas algo puedes confiar en nosotros.- comento itachi con una sonrisa amable al igual que sasuke y sakura solo asintió sonriéndoles levemente.

-Itachi kakashi mando esto para ti.-dijo sakura entregándole el informe.- eso era todo me retiro.-cometo educada.

-Sakura-chan nosotros te acompañaremos.- ofreció sasuke e itachi asintió.

-No es necesario vivo cerca.- comento sakura sin voltear a verlos empezando a saltar los arboles.

-Sasuke-chan tu novia es muy bonita pero es muy fría y seca.

-No es mi novia aun.-lo ultimo lo susurro pero itachi alcanzo a oírlo y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Bueno imagino que lo que ha vivido le ha formado ese carácter, pero si tú no te das por vencido nunca y le haces ver tu amor hacia ella seguro cambiara y se volverá una dulce jovencita enamorada de mi hermanito.- comento empezando a caminar.

-¿tú crees?.-pregunto sasuke interesado caminando a lado de itachi el cual lo miro y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Claro, solo necesita tiempo.- sasuke sonrió feliz ante la posibilidad de eso_.-(aunque será difícil ya que su corazón está lleno de odio, temor y venganza_).- pensó itachi.-(_pero si en verdad la amas sasuke seguro que lo conseguirás_).-sonrió feliz ante se pensamiento

* * *

_-(¿Qué debo hacer? Si nagato se entera de mis lazos con ino, kakashi, naruto y sasuke vendrá a matarlos y peor aun si se entera que ritsuka está vivo lo matara sin dudarlo…………… ¡demonios! Por más que me esforcé en alejarme de la gente no lo conseguí…….. sin darme cuenta le agarre cariño a todos ellos formando nuevos lazos……………………………el estar aquí no me sirve de nada).-_pensaba afligida la pelirrosa mientras caminaba por las calles, en eso se topa a cuatro tipos ninjas del sonido los cuales se para frente a ella.

Sakura sin pensarlo comienza a pelear con ellos pero estos le gana fácilmente, los ninjas del sonido le muestran el poder del sello maldito y le ofrecen ir con ellos hacia orochimaru y así obtendrá más poder.

-Escucha niña te esperaremos mañana en la madrugada en las afueras de la aldea así que piénsalo bien.- cometo una ninja de pelo rosa fuerte.

-(_irme con orochimaru sin duda es lo mejor, aparte así me alejaría de la aldea desasiéndome de todo tipo de lazos y obtendría el poder que quiero para matar a Nagato y sobre todo no meter a más gente inocente en medio).-_ pensó decidida la pelirrosa parándose del suelo y comenzando a caminar hacia el hospital

Al llegar se dirigió al pasillo, para después entrar a una habitación donde se encontraba un joven de cabello negro muy largo, aparentemente de unos16 años.

-5 años si venir a verte niisan.-comento la pelirrosa sentándose en una silla a lado del joven.- siento eso, pero no quería que Nagato se diera cuenta que estabas vivo y viniera a matarte, bueno aunque diría que estas vivo entrecomillas ya que llevas 5 años en coma.- sakura comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con cariño.- sabes.. mañana en la noche me iré de la aldea y creo que jamás te volveré a ver así que vine a despedirme……………………………………………… sabes acabe la academia y me converti en gennin, en mi equipo esta gente muy rara…… primero un rubio torpe e imperativo, pero se le agarra cariño con rapidez incluso creo que lo veo como un pequeño hermano………………………… después esta mi raro sensei, es medio pervertido pero me ha hecho respetarlo y quererlo como a un padre ……………………………. Y por ultimo esta sasuke el cual siempre anda tras de mí al igual que naruto….. es muy fastidioso y siempre se sonroja cuando me ve y lo peor de todo es que no deja deberme…………….. el cree que no me doy cuenta que siempre me está mirando ……………….…………………… pero la verdad es muy obvio …………….. aparte se la pasa pidiéndome citas………… pero aun asi el hace lo que puede para conocerme y ayudarme en lo que pueda……………………….. eso hizo que también lo llegara apreciar y a querer…………. tal vez como hermano o como amigo………………………. Por eso debo alejarme de ellos como lo hice con ino-chan, ya que no quiero que ellos mueran……………… también antes que nada está mi venganza y esos sentimientos hacen que la olvide………………. Creo que Nagato tiene razón, lo lazos te debilitan……………………………. Y en este momento no necesito ningún tipo de lazos………………………… lo importante es mi venganza………………………………….lo mejor es ir con orochimaru ya que él me dará el poder que necesito para matarlo - termino de platicar con tristeza.- Bueno Ritsuka-nisan es hora de irme, esta será la última vez que te vea, espero que despiertes algún día.- termino de decir la pelirrosa para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

Era una mañana normal en konoha. Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, paro su camino enfrente de una florería. La pelirrosa entro y vio a una señora de uno 35 años castaña, ojos azules y muy parecida a ino. La señora estaba muy entretenida arreglando un ramo de flores.

-¡buenos días!.- saludo la señora al oír que sonaba la campanilla de la entrada para después levantar la mirada.-¡oh! Pero si es sakura-chan.- exclamo emocionada la castaña. Sakura solo inclino levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días señora Yamanaka.- saludo cortésmente sakura mientras se acervaba a la vitrina donde estaba la señora.

-Pero mira que grande estas sakura-chan, ya tenía años sin verte.- comento con decepción.- pero cuéntame niña ¿Por qué ya no venias a visitar a ino-chan?.- pregunto interesada.

-Es que he estado muy ocupada con mis entrenamientos.

-Pero que aplicada eres sakura-chan, ya me gustaría que la vaga de mi hija fuera así.- comento con alegría.- pero dime sakura-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- pregunto con amabilidad.

-Venía a hablar con Ino-chan claro ¿si no es mucha molestia?.- contesto con educación.

-Claro que no es molestia, sabes que ino-chan te quiere como una hermana y se pondrá muy feliz de verte, ya que me imagino que con eso de que están en equipos diferentes no se ven tanto como cuando estaban en la academia.- comento compresiva.- deja la llamo.- la señora volteo hacia las escaleras.- INO-CHAN BAJA.-

-YA VOY OKA-SAN.- grito la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras.- ¿para qué me llamaste? ¿No me dirás que quieres que cuide la tienda? Recuerda que en un par de horas me reuniré con mi equipo.- comento la rubia mirando con reproche a su madre sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa.

-No ino-chan, no te llame para eso.- contesto la señora un poco molesta.- te llame porque sakura-chan vino a visitarte.- dijo la señora mirando hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa. Ino no podía creer lo que dijo su madre pero volteo hacia donde su madre miraba y vio impresionada a la pelirrosa mirándola sin expresión en su rostro.

-Hola ino-chan.- saludo la pelirrosa inclinado levemente su cabeza. Ino media aturdida inclino levemente su cabeza también.- me preguntaba si ¿tendrías un poco de tiempo para platicar?.- ino asintió.- bien ¿si no le molesta señora Yamanaka? ¿podría prestarme un rato a ino-chan para ir al parque?.

-Claro que no me molesta pequeña, vallan chicas ya que me imagino que hablara cosas de adolecentes, ya sabes chicos, ropa y esas cosas.- comento divertida la señora haciendo que la rubia se sonrosara mientras que sakura sonreía de medio lado.

-Con permiso señora Yamanaka.- se despidió la pelirrosa saliendo de la florería seguida por Ino.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto sakura-chan.- se despidió la señora agitando su mano en forma de despedida mientras miraba la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

Ino y Sakura habían caminado en silencio hasta llegara a un parque cercano. La rubia metida en sus pensamientos dándose una explicación del por qué la pelirrosa la haya ido a buscar.

-¿quieres un helado ino?.- pregunto la pelirrosa mirando a un carrito de helados, haciendo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde quedo el "chan"? ¿desde cuándo te gusta lo dulce? ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad de tu parte hacia mí? y ¿para qué me buscaste?.- pregunto recelosa, sakura se acerco al señor de los helados seguida de una molesta rubia por ser ognorada..- te es………..

-Me da un helado de chocolate y uno de moca.- pidió la pelirrosa haciendo que ino se molestara mas por interrumpirla y no ponerle atención.- gracias.- le dijo sakura al vendedor al recibir los helados para después pagarlos.- toma.- dijo entregándole el helado de chocolate a Ino la cual no lo tomaba solo la miraba molesta.

-No está envenenado.- comento la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que la rubia se molestara mas.

-No estoy jugando sakura ¿Qué pretendes?.- pregunto molesta.

-No pretendo nada ino y respecto a tus preguntaste las responderé cuando nos sentemos. Así que deja de ser tan quisquillosa y toma el helado.- ino frunció el entrecejo pero igual tomo el helado que la pelirrosa le ofrecía. Ambas caminaron hacia una banca y se sentaron.

-Aun recuerdas mi sabor favorito.- comento la rubia después de darle una lambida al helado. Sakura solo asintió sin mirarla dándoles una lambida al suyo también.

-¿Dónde quedo el "chan? En donde debió de haber estado en el pasado y si lo use enfrente de tu madre fue para no preocuparla ya que me imagino que no le has dicho que no somos amigas ya.- contesto sakura la primer pregunta, haciendo que la rubia la mirara atenta y se entristeciera por la respuesta de la pelirrosa.- ¿desde cuándo me gusta el dulce? Aun no me gusta pero el helado de moca no es tan dulce, más bien es amargo y aunque casi no lo coma este día tenía ganas de algo helado.- a la rubia le salió una gota de sudor el oír como la pelirrosa le respondía incluso esa pregunta, mientras que la pelirrosa hablaba mirando al frente comiéndose su helado.- ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad de mi parte hacia ti? La verdad Ino nunca te he tratado mal a acepción del día del examen chuunnin y eso como te habras dado cuenta fue para provocarte ya que tato tu como yo sabemos que no te atrevías a pelear enserio, por lo general siempre te ignoro o te paso de largo.- contesto indiferente e Ino asintió.-¿para qué te busque? Fue para entregarte esto.- dijo sakura sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo rojo. Ino lo tomo y abrio los ojos sorprendida.- creo que debi darte eso cuando deje de ser tu amiga pero lo olvide.- respondió sakura haciendo bolita la servilleta del helado y aventándola como pelota al bote de basura que estaba enfrente.- bueno eso era todo me voy.- comento la pelirrosa cortante mientras se paraba.

-Espera.- dijo la rubia tomándola del brazo.- ¿Por qué me lo devuelves? Yo te lo regale así que es tuyo.

-Por la simple razón de que no quiero nada que haya venido de ti. Y si no lo quieres tu tampoco tíralo y ya.- respondió cortante sin voltear a verla, para después empezar a caminar. Ino miraba intenta y triste la silueta de sakura alejándose.

-(_en verdad ya no quiere ser mi amiga nunca mas………………………….en verdad me ilusione un poco por lo que hizo en la pelea de los exámenes chunnin ya que imagine que me respetaba como ninja y esa ilusión creció cuando vino por mí casa para charlar y me invito el helado……………………… pero veo que eso nunca pasara sakura ya no volver a ser sakura-chan para mí_).- pensó con tristeza viendo el pañuelo lo extendió y vio una nota la cual desdoblo.

Ino-chan: gracias por haber llorado por mí.

La rubia tomo la nota y el pañuelo estrechándolo en su pecho mientras sonreía con tristeza y varias lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

_-(tal parece que en verdad no volveremos a ser amigas ya que conociendo a sakura esta es como un jamás te hablare_).- pensó con amargura guardando ambas cosas en los bolsillos de su ropa y pararse de la banca para después irse de ahí.

* * *

El equipo 7 se encontraba en una campo de entrenamiento, lógicamente entrenado. Kakashi había decidido que sería una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo usando solo taijutsu, puso a Naruto y a Sasuke pelear mientras el peleaba contra sakura.

-Suficiente.-grito kakashi deteniendo una patada de sakura que iba directo a su rostro. la pelirrosa bajo su pie en el momento que kakashi lo soltó mientras que Naruto y Sasuke seguía peleando mirándose con rivalidad. Naruto corría hacia sasuke al igual que sasuke hacia el rubio.

-Dije suficiente.- grito molesto kakashi deteniendo el puño de naruto y el pie de sasuke. Ambos chicos se miraron molestos pero igual obedecieron las ordenes de su sensei. Kakashi al ver sus mirada más calmadas soltó las extremidades de los chicos.

-Chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer barbacoa?.-pregunto kakashi alegre.

-¡SI!- grito naruto emocionado.

-Buena idea.-contesto sasuke sonriendo. Todos voltearon hacia sakura esperando su respuesta.

-Solo si kakashi invita.- comento sonriendo de medio lado. sasuke y Naruto mirararon al peligris esperanzados y este suspiro con derrota.

-Esta bien. Pero no coman mucho.- advirtió y los tres asintieron, dos emocionados y una solo asintió.

* * *

Eran las once de la noche y sakura arreglaba una mochila, al terminar de arreglarla se la colgó en sus hombros y se acerco al buro que estaba alado de su cama, tomo entre sus manos la foto del equipo 7 y miro a todos con atención para después dejarla boca abajo en el buro.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo cuando de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho. El moreno se paró de la cama y se cambio la piyama por ropa de salir para después salir por la ventana.

Sasuke seguía caminando entre las obscuras calles de konoha, caminando sin rumbo y dejo de caminar cuando llego a la entrada de la aldea.

_-(¿Qué hago aquí? Seguro ya me volví loco………………….. pero por qué no dejo de pensar en sakura-chan?............................ lo mejor será que me vaya ya que si Itachi se da cuenta que Sali me echara la bronca?)_ .- el pelinegro se dio media vuelta viendo sorprendido como sakura se acercaba hacia él con una mochila en hombros.

La pelirrosa paso al lado de sasuke sin mirarlo, el moreno aun sorprendido se dio media vuelta para ver la espalda de sakura alejarse.

-Espera.- grito haciendo que la pelirrosa se detuviera mas no volteo a verlo.- ¿a dónde vas?.- sakura no respondió.- piensas irte con orochimaru ¿verdad?.- la pelirrosa no le respondía.- no lo hagas sakura-chan, se por lo que estas pasando y créeme te entiendo, mis padres también fueron asesinados y si no fuera porque tengo a mi hermano Itachi conmigo también quisiera vengarme. Pero gracias a mi hermano comprendí que la venganza no te llevará nada solo te va a destruir a ti misma.

-Tu lo has dicho sasuke tienes a tu hermano mas yo no tengo nada, ya que él me lo quito todo.- respondió cortante la pelirrosa sin voltear a verlo y empezar a caminar de nuevo.

-Eso no es verdad.- sakura volvió a detener su paso.- nos tienes a nosotros.- respondió desesperado.- tienes a a kakashi-sensei el cual es como un padre para nosotros, también está el dobe de naruto el cual aunque sea desesperante el te quiere mucho y me tienes a mi……… sakura-chan yo……………………yo te amo y daría mi vida para hacerte feliz……………………si me dieras la oportunidad te haría olvidar tu pasado y me encargaría de hacer feliz tu presente y futuro.- exclamo sasuke con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sabia soy muy diferente a ustedes………………. Desde este momento nuestras vidas tomaran caminos diferentes.-. comento cortante sakura sin voltear y seguir caminando.

-No te vayas.- grito desesperado sasuke haciendo que sakura volviera a detenerse mas no volteaba a verlo.- y si te vas déjame ir contigo.- rogo el pelinegro, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al tener de repente a la pelirrosa frente a él.

-Sasuke.- susurro sonriéndole levemente mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del moreno con sus pulgares.- un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos y menos llorara frente a otros.- susurro aconsejándole para después besarle suavemente los labios, el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido por el beso. Sakura separo los labios de los de sasuke .- ese es un regalo de mi parte, gracias.-susurro antes de golpearlo fuertemente en el estomago.

-Sakura.- susurro sasuke antes de caer inconsciente. Sakura lo sostuvo antes que callera y lo puso sobre la banca que estaba a lado para después irse sin voltear atrás

* * *

En la cima de una colina en a las afueras de la aldea sakura se topo con los subordinados de Orochimaru.

-sakura-sama.- saludo uno de pelo blanco.- Orochimaru-sama nos dijo que apartir de ahora estaremos bajo sus órdenes.- comento respetuoso y sakura solo asintió.

- También nos dijo que para completar la segunda parte del sello tiene que renacer.- explico toyuya.- y para eso tiene que entrar en esta capsula.- un chico robusto de pelo naranja se descolgó un gran bote de madera con varios sellos. La pelirrosa asintió y el hombre abrió la tapa para que sakura entrara. Ya adentro la pelirrosa, los ninjas del sonido se fueron llevándose consigo a la pelirrosa dentro de la capsula.

* * *

Los rayos de sol empezaron a calarle a sassuke en los ojos así que comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, primero se levanto de golpe quedando sentado en la banca y se dio cuenta donde estaba para después recordar lo que había pasado.

Rápidamente fue corriendo hacia el departamento de sakura, al llegar estuvo tocando varias veces pero nadie le habría, disidió meterse por la ventana y no encontró a nadie. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el despacho de la hokage y entro sin tocar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa mocoso?.- reclamo molesta la rubia.

-Hokage-sama Sakura-chan se ha ido con Orochimaru.- grito alarmado.

-(_Orocimaru ya esta empezando a moverse_)-No puede ser.- exclamo alarmada.- shizune.- grito y la pelinegra entro corriendo.- llama a shikamaru y dile que es urgente y reúna un buen equipo de rescate.- la pelinegra acepto y salió corriendo del despacho.

-Tsunade-sama permítame estar en ese equipo.- la hokage se lo iba negar pero al ver decisión en los ojos del moreno acepto.

* * *

Era de noche y sasuke estaba en su casa tirando y quebrando todo cuanto se encontraba. Itachi entro a la casa y se sorprendió al ver el desorden y al mirar a sasuke en una esquina de la sala sentado y escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. El pelinegro se acerco lentamente al pequeño uchiha.

-¿Qué paso sasuke?.- pregunto preocupado poniendo una mano en la espalda del pelinegro. Sasuke levanto levemente su rostro para mirara a itachi. El pelinegro mayor se sorprendió al ver lagrimas en los ojos de su hermano y se preocupo mas al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Se fue y no pude hacer nada para detenerla.- contesto derramando mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿de quién hablas sasuke?.- pregunto más preocupado.

-Sa…sakura-chan.- itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Cuéntame bien que paso sasuke.- el moreno asintió.

-Cuando estábamos en el bosque de la muerte sakura-chan se enfrento a Orochimaru y él le puso el sello maldito.- itachi lo escuchaba atento.- el dijo que ella lo buscaría para obtener el poder que ella deseaba y eso fue lo que paso. Sakura-chan se fue en la madrugada en busca de poder. Yo…..yo trate de detenerla pero ella me dejo inconsciente………………… desperté en la mañana y le avise a la hokage …………………. Ella mando un equipo de búsqueda en donde yo iba incluido pero por más que la buscamos no la encontramos …………. Y…..no nos quedo de otra más que regresar ya que la buscamos por todo el país del fuego……………………. Se fue aniki y no pude hacer nada para detenerla.- sasuke comenzó a llorar con mas intensidad e Itachi lo abrazo para consolarlo. En eso tocaron la puerta pero ninguno de los hermanos la quiso abrir.

El que tocaba la puerta la tumbo y sin importarle nada entro y se puso enfrente de los hermanos que se encontraban abrazados los cuales lo miraban impresionados. Sasuke desciso el abrazo de su hermano y se levanto viendo a el intruso con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿vas a seguir llorando y lamentándote sasuke?.- reclamo molesto naruto y sasuke sin importarle nada lo golpeo en la cara. Itachi miraba impresionado pero disidió no intervenir esperando que ellos se arreglaran.

-¿tú que sabes idiota?.- le grito molesto al rubio viéndolo desde arriba. Naruto escupió la sangre que el golpe le había provocado y se limpio el labio con la manga de la chaqueta. Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente y le devolvió el golpe a sasuke.

-Se mucho imbécil yo también la amo y al menos tu tuviste la suerte de despedirte de ella……………………….. yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de verla por ultima vez.- le grito enojado y sasuke aun en el piso bajo la mirada mientras que a naruto le empezaban a salir lagrimas.- pero no me daré por vencido.- sasuke levanto la mirada para verlo.- Ero-sennin me ofreció entrenarme por tres años y pasando esos años seré más fuerte así podre buscara sakura-chan hasta encontrarla y la traeré de vuelta dettebayo.- exclamo decidido. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se limpio la sangre del labio y después las lagrimas.

-Por primera vez tienes razón dobe, yo también entrenare esos tres años y junto a ti traeré de vuelta a sakura-chan.- exclamo decidido.

-Así se habla teme y cuando la traigamos de vuelta la conquistare y me casare con ella.

-En tus sueños idiota ella se casara conmigo.- comento con burla.

-Ya quisieras teme, a mi me entrenara un sannin y sakura-chan al ver lo fuerte que me he vuelto se enamorara de mi.- contesto con burla.- y a ti ¿Quién te entrenara?.

-Yo lo hare.- hablo itachi decidido con una sonrisa arrogante.- al igual que a ti le pediré a la hokage permiso para llevarme a sasuke de la aldea y lo entrenara hasta volverlo un ninja fuerte y poderoso.- naruto y sasuke lo miraban sorprndidos.- puede que no sea un sannin pero sin duda soy uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea así que con mi entrenamiento sin duda te volverás lo suficiente fuerte como para traer de regreso a sakura-chan.

-Gracias aniki.- sasuke le sonrió agradecido e itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno teme en tres años nos volveremos a ver y buscaremos a sakura-chan hasta encontrarla.- dijo naruto extendiéndole la mano.

-Es una promesa.- sasuke le tomo la mano en forma de saludo.

-Nos encargaremos de que el equipo 7 vuelva a estar junto.- comento naruto sonriente estrechan fuertemente la mano a sasuke el cual sonrió de medio lado mientras que itachi lo veía divertido.

_-(sin duda ambos deben amar mucho a esa pelirrosa como para querer buscarla aun sabiendo que los traiciono_).- pensó divertido el Uchiha mayor.

**Continuara**


	4. Reencuentro

**teru-chan0507:** gracias por lo que dijiste, y te agradezco tu apoyo, me encanto tu review…… respecto a tu idea, creo que pensamos igual, ya que ya tenía escrito eso, pero me encanta tu forma de pensar y me gustaría que me comentaras tus ideas, así poder incluirlas, lógicamente dándote créditos a ti….. aunque lo de Sasuke celoso se verá más adelante jajajajaja, pero en este capi se verá lo de Hebi. Te mando muchos saludos y besos, espero te guste el capi.

**Reencuentro**

Un joven alto 1.80 más o menos, aparentaba unos 15 años, su pelo negro y desordenado, cuerpo marcado, musculoso pero sin exagerar, sus ojos eran afilados y de color negro. Estaba vestido con un pantalón estilo chino de color azul, una playera sin mangas negra, en la espalda de la camisa llevaba un abanico rojo con blanco, en su cintura traía un cinto en donde estaba sujetada una espada, en su pierna derecha traía amarrado un estuche de armas al igual que es su brazo izquierdo, usaba sandalias ninja color azul, sus puños lo traía vendados, en su frente llevaba una banda azul con el símbolo de konoha y en los codos llevaba unas coderas negras con el mismo símbolo que tenía en la espalda de su playera solo que más pequeño.

El joven estaba parado en un bosque rodeado de arboles, los cuales tenían varios tableros de tiro al blanco, el pelinegro cerro sus ojos mientras sacaba varios kunais de su estuche, entonces salto muy alto para después caer de cabeza aventado los kunais a varias direcciones sin abrir los ojos, cayo de pie al piso abriendo los ojos, para después sonreír arrogante al ver que todos los kunais habían dado en el blanco.

-Sasuke-chan deberías estar descansando.- regaño un pelinegro de coleta muy parecido al otro pelinegro, solo que este tenía ojeras, vestía igual que Sasuke, solo que este llevaba encima un chaleco Juunnin.

Sasuke volteo hacia atrás para ver al pelinegro de coleta con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Aniki tengo 15 años como para que e sigas llamando "Sasuke-chan".- comento fastidiado.

-Puedes tener los años que sean pero aun así sigo siendo 5 años mayor que tu, así que te puedo llamar "Sasuke-chan" cuando yo quiera.- contesto Itachi sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo que Sasuke suspirara con fastidio.- por cierto SASUKE-CHAN.- resalto el "Sasuke-chan" para molestarlo y lo consiguió.- está bien que hayas aprendido muchas cosas y seas muy bueno, pero deberías descansar, ya que mañana partiremos muy temprano hacia la aldea.- Sasuke asintió y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Itachi.

-(_Sakura-chan muy pronto te encontrare_).- pensó el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado mientras caminaba hacia el campamento.

* * *

Naruto había llegado a la aldea, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Tsunade tallado en las rocas de los Hokages, el rubio se subió a un poster para ver mejor la aldea.

-Mmm dobe, tal parece que estos tres años no te hicieron madurar.- Naruto miro hacia abajo y vio a Sasuke parado a lado de Itachi y Jiraiya. El pelinegro miraba a Naruto burlón y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Naruto sonrió contento eh inmediatamente bajo del poster parándose enfrente de Sasuke.

-Teme n.n.

-Dobe n.n

-Teme n.n

-Dobe n.n

-Teme n.n

-dobe Un.n

-teme n.n

-dobe #n.n

-teme n.n

-dobe ##n.n .-Jiraiya e Itachi los miraban con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-Teme n.n.

-Dobe.- dijo sasuke molesto dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me pegas teme? - le reclamo llorando.

-Porque no parabas de decir teme.- contesto cruzándose de brazos fastidiado.- por lo que veo sigues siendo igual de idiota que hace tres años.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de hace tres años.-lo miro molesto pero luego le sonrió alegre.- ¿Cuándo llegaste teme?

-Hace unos minutos.- contesto sonriéndole.- estamos más cerca de cumplir nuestra promesa.- comento Sasuke sonríete.

-Es verdad. ¿Todavía la amas?

-Más que hace tres años.- contesto con nostalgia -¿tu?

-También.- respondió melancólico al igual que sasuke.

-Bueno chicos lo mejor será ir con Tsunade.- comento Jiraiya quitando la tensión del momento, los tres chicos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto llegaron con Tsunade, esta les dio la bienvenida y les aviso que los pondría a prueba para checar sus habilidades. Los chicos al principio pensaron que pelearían contra Shikamaru y Temari pero después la Hokage les aclaro que pelearían contra kakashi, lo cual sorprendió a ambos chicos pero igual aceptaron con entusiasmo.

Kakashi les puso como prueba a ambos chicos que intentaran quitarle los cascabeles, Sasuke y Naruto asintieron emocionados, mientras que un poco alejados de la escena Itachi, Jiraiya, Shizune y Tsunade observaban la escena.

El combate comenzó y aunque Naruto y Sasuke cada vez les llegaba nostalgia al recordar que cuando tuvieron esta prueba Sakura estaba con ellos, pero eso no impidió que mostraran sus nuevas habilidades sorprendiendo a su maestro, el cual también les daba batalla, ya que el también había entrenado mucho, aunque al igual que los chicos sentía que faltaba Sakura para sentirse completos.

Lo que sorprendió a Kakashi también, fue la facilidad con la que Sasuke y Naruto se coordinaban como equipo, lo que lo hizo pensar que aunque estuvieron alejados tres años seguían conservando esos lazos que forjaron hace tres años. Finalmente después de mucho batallar y de una sorprendente pelea los chicos pudieron quitarle los cascabeles a su sensei.

-Hicieron un estupendo trabajo chicos aunque sigo pensando que si la pequeña Sakura hubiese estado lo abrían conseguido más pronto.- comento Kakashi sonriendo con nostalgia pero en el momento que dijo el nombre de la pelirrosa un aura depresiva rodeo a ambos chicos.- (ups olvide que les afecta mucho el oír el nombre de Sakura) pensó el peligris viéndolos con varias gotas de sudor.

-Hicieron un estupendo trabajo chicos.- felicito la Hokage llegando al lugar, seguida por los demás.- Uzumaki Naruto.- grito con seriedad en su rostro.

-¿eh?

-Solo di si.- gruño molesta.

-Hai.-grito el rubio.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hai

-Hatake Kakashi.

-Hai.

-Desde hoy ustedes tres formaran el equipo Kakashi, trabajando de igual a igual.- anuncio la Hokage haciendo que los tres chicos sonrieran contentos pero sin dejar de pensar que en ese equipo faltaba aun un miembro.

Ya formado el equipo Kakashi, la Hokage había impuesto una misión sencilla para ellos, pero llego un mensaje de la aldea de la arena, diciendo que necesitaban su ayuda, ya que Gaara había sido secuestrado por Akatsuki. Tsunade mando a el equipo Kakashi junto a Shizune y después los seguiría el equipo Gai.

Los chicos lograron llegar hacia la arena y ahí Shizune curo a Kankuro, el cual había sido envenenado por Sasori. Después con los perros de Kakashi había encontrado el lugar donde tenían a Gaara, reuniéndose con el equipo Gai.

El equipo Gai había partido en distintos ángulos para quitar los sellos que tenia la entrada a la guarida de Akatsuki, mientras que el equipo Kakashi se quedo en la entrada.

Al lograr abrir la entrada Deidara salió llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Gaara seguido por Naruto y Kakashi. Sasuke y la anciana Chiyo pelearon contra Sasori. Sasuke tuvo una dura pelea contra Sasori y este antes de morir le revelo el lugar donde se encontraría con un espía de él hacia Ororchimaro.

Después de que Naruto y Kakashi "derrotaran" a Deidara, la abuela Chiyo uso una técnica dando su vida a cabio de la de Gaara reviviéndolo. Y los chicos regresaron a Konoha.

Sasuke le platico a Tsunade la información que tenia sobre Orochimaru y esta decidió formar un nuevo equipo para esa misión ya que Kakashi por haber usado el Sharigan estaba muy débil, así que seleccionaría a dos ninjas mas para que los acompañaran.

Sasuke y NNaruto estaban esperando a los ninjas que los acompañarían a la misión y en eso llegaron un par de pelinegros, uno con sonrisa tonta y el otro con ojos raros. Al principio Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron problemas con el risitas tontas llamado Sai, pero Yamato como se llamaba el otro los calmaba.

Los 4 ninjas se reunieron con el espía de Sasori, y ahí descubrieron que se trataba de Kabuto, rato después fueron descubiertos, Naruto peleo contra Orochimaru y Sasuke contra Kabuto, pero estos escaparon al ver que ellos les iban ganando, aparte que eran más en cantidad, antes que escaparan Sai le aviso que tenía información de la aldea por parte de Danzon, así que Orochimaru decidió llevárselo con él a la guarida.

* * *

Orochimaru, kabuto y Sai, entraron sin problemas a la guarida, entraron a un enorme salón obscuro, solo iluminado por varias velas. En medio del salón se veía una figura femenina sentada en un escalón.

-Tardaste Orochimaru, llevo rato esperándote, ya que me habías prometido enseñarme una nueva técnica.- dijo la chica que estaba en el escalón, la cual Sai no podía ver bien ya que la luz no le iluminaba el rostro.

-Insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Orochimaru-sama?.- pregunto molesto Kabuto.

-Déjala Kabuto.- comento sonriente el ex sannin.-lo siento Sakura-chan, pero tuve algunos problemas, aparte te traje una sorpresa.- comento feliz Orochimaru apuntando a Sai.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-chan, mi nombre es Sai.- se presento Sai, inclinado levemente el rostro. Sakura lo miro de reojo para después volver su mirada hacia Orochimaru.

-¿podemos empezar ya con el entrenamiento?.- pregunto fastidiada ignorando completamente a Sai haciendo que Orochomaru sonriera burlón.

-Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun, me hablaron mucho de ti Sakura-chan y por lo que vi están completamente enamorados de ti n.n ………………….. no entiendo como ese par de idiotas pueden estar enamorados de una zorra traidora como tú.- comento tranquilo y en menos de un segundo tenia a Sakura enfrente mirándolo con el Rin´negan activado y su espada en el cuello del pelinegro.

-Tu voz me irrita.- dijo entre dientes mirándola amenazante. Sai al mirar los ojos de Sakura se asusto mientras que Orochimaru sonreía complacido.

-Sakura-chan deja al chico, ya que nos ha venido a entregar información muy importante.- Sakura quito con suavidad su espada del cuello del pelinegro.- vamos Sakura-chan te enseñare esa nueva técnica. Kabuto encárgate de nuestro invitado.-ordeno Orochimaru empezando a caminar seguido por la pelirrosa.

-No deberías provocarla, ya que tiene peor carácter que Orochimaru-sama.- advirtió kabuto y Sai solo asintió para después seguir caminando.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto y Yamato habían entrado a la guarida de Orochimaru, ahí habían encontrado a Sai y lo capturaron al igual que a Kabuto. Naruto decidió darle una oportunidad a Sai ya que este había argumentado que los ayudaría, ya que tenia curiosidad por saber si en verdad los lazos que tenían con la pelirrosa funcionarían para traerla de vuelta. Sasuke y Ymamato aceptaron medio dudosos.

Al entrar a la guarida todos se separaron, Sai fue el primero en encontrara Sakura y trato de amarrarla con su tinta.

Sasuke, yamato y naruto habían oído una enorme explosión, los tres corrieron hacia donde se había escuchado.

Sasuke fue el que llego primero hacia el lugar y se topo con Sai viendo atento hacia arriba. Sasuke sin importarle nada tomo a Sai de las solapas haciendo que lo mirara.

-Estúpido, otra vez te atreviste a traicionarnos.- reclamaba Sasuke sacudiéndolo.

-Sasuke.- el Uchiha al oír esa vos volteo anonadado hacia atrás viendo sorprendido a una pelirrosa con el Rin´negan activado, sentada en la cima de unos escombros. Sasuke se sorprendió mucho por el cambio físico de su ex compañera.

Sakura era más alta que hace tres años, media aproximadamente 1.69, su cuerpo estaba más marcado y proporcionado, sus pechos más grandes y marcados, su cintura más pequeña y sus caderas más anchas, su cara era más afilada y hermosa.

La pelirrosa vestía un kimono completamente negro de mangas largas y caídas, el cual le llegaba a las rodillas, en su cintura llevaba su espada, sus rodillas estaban cubiertas por unas rodilleras negras, usaba sandalias ninja negras, un estuche de armas amarrado a su pierna derecha, sus manos estaban vendadas, su pelo largo lo llevaba trenzado, solo dejando unos cuantos mechones caer sobre su rostro.

-Sa….Sakura-chan.- susurro Sasuke asombrado sin dejar de verla.

-Teme ¿Qué paso?.- grito Naruto mientras llegaba corriendo hacia él seguido por Yamato.

-Naruto.- llamo indiferente Sakura haciendo que el rubio y Yamato miraran hacia esa dirección. El rubio quedo igual de sorprendido al ver a Sakura ahí.- tanto tiempo.- saludo indiferente sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

-Sakura-chan regresa a la aldea con nosotros.- pidió Naruto a salir del shock.

-¿para qué? Para jugar a los ninjas con ustedes.

-Si no es por las buenas será por las malas.- comento Sasuke con pesar corriendo hacia ella con el Sharingan activado y su espada en alto.

-Sasuke.- llamo el rubio tratando de detenerlo.

Sakura ni siquiera se movía solo veía como el pelinegro a una gran velocidad se acercaba a ella, al llegar la pelirrosa detuvo la espada de Sasuke con un pequeño kunai si ni siquiera hacer esfuerzo o moverse de su posición, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Sasuke veía impresionado como Sakura detenía su espada enfrente del y ni siquiera hacia nada para empujarlo, solo la detenía.

-Mmm Sasuke con ese Sharingan jamás podrás vencerme.- comento indiferente la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo. La pelirrosa sin dejar de detener la espada de Sasuke, se paro lentamente haciendo que los demás se pusieran en guardia. La pelirrosa toco la punta de la espada del moreno con el dedo de su mano libre y comenzó alejarla con lentitud y elegancia, para después acercarse más a Sasuke haciendo que su rostro quedara cerca del oído del pelinegro, haciendo que este se sonrosara y se pusiera levemente nervioso. Sakura sonrió de medio lado al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas y lo tenso que se había puesto.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto para tener un Sharingan más poderoso? Y tal vez así puedas vencerme.- comento Sakura suavemente, pero igual los demás la escucharon y solo miraban atentos la escena.- si matas a tu mejor amigo obtendrás el Mangekyo sharingan, ¡bueno! en realidad también lo obtienes matando a tu hermano, ya que lo obtienes matando a tu persona más cercana, pero creo que preferirías matar a tu mejor amigo en vez de tu hermano. Si no me crees pregúntale a Itachi .- todos escuchaban atentos y Sasuke abrió los ojos horrorizado ante la confesión.- ¡oh! pero ese seria Naruto.- Sakura se separo de Sasuke para ver a Naruto con indiferencia.- y si Sasuke te matara destruirá tu sueño de convertirte en Hokague ¿verdad Naruto?.- Sasuke y Naruto apretaban los puños conteniendo la furia.- pero no te preocupes Naruto que estoy segura que Sasuke sería incapaz de matarte, ya que no se atrevería y menos para obtener poder ¿verdad Sasuke?.- pregunto sin expresión en su rostro volteando hacia el pelinegro. Naruto comenzó a desesperarse, así que invoco a tres clones para que sujetaran a la pelirrosa.

Los clones corrieron hacia Sakura junto el verdadero Naruto, la pelirrosa solo volteo a mirarlo para después desaparecer ante la atenta mirada de todos, apareciendo frete a cada clon y destruyéndolos a una velocidad sorprendente, finalmente apareció enfrente del verdadero Naruto y volvió a desvainar su espada. Yamato reacciono rápidamente y se puso enfrente del rubio deteniendo la espada de Sakura con un kunai.

-Eso no me detiene.- comento Sakura sacando rápidamente un kunai con el cual golpeo el de Yamato justo en el momento que dio media vuelta enterrándole la espada en el estomago del pelinegro, saco su espada y volteo hacia los demás dejando a Yamato en el piso gravemente herido.

-Ya me aburrí de ustedes.- comento sakura desaprendo del lugar para volverá aparecer en la cima de los escombro con su mano derecha en alto.- Tal parece que Sasuke no conseguirá su Mangekyo Sharingan y Naruto no será Hokage.- murmuro la pelirrosa.

-Detente Sakura-chan.- Orochimau apareció tomándola de la muñeca.- recuerda que ellos nos sirven para deshacernos de ellos.- Sakura solo asintió bajando su mano.

-Sakura-chan no te vayas con Orochimaru, el solo quiere apoderarse de tu cuerpo, y tu morirás.- grito desesperado Naruto.

-Nagato es muy poderoso y si para vencerlo tengo que darle mi cuerpo a Orochimaru lo hare.- respondió indiferente Sakura haciendo que Orochimaru sonriera complacido y que los demás abrieran los ojos sorprendidos, en eso apareció Kabuto y se puso al otro lado de Sakura.

-Adiós.- se despidió burlón Orochimaru, para después desaparecer los tres del lugar.

* * *

Los de Konoha ya habían regresado a la aldea, Naruto y Sasuke estaban deprimidos al saber que no pudieron hacer nada para traer a Sakura de regreso, pero ambos no se darían por vencidos y la traerían de vuelta cuando se les presentara otra oportunidad.

Sasuke estaba en un bosque sentado en la rama de un árbol

-Yo.- saludo Kakashi apareciéndose delante del pelinegro, al cual casi le saca el alma por el susto.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué no sabe saludar como las personas normales?.- pregunto molesto el pelinegro, el ninja copy solo sonrió tras su máscara.

-Supe que fallaron la misión.- Sasuke asintió con tristeza.- ¿la vieron?.- Sasuke volvió afirmar con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo esta?.- pregunto preocupado. Sasuke suspiro mirando el cielo.

-Pues se veía bien, igual de indiferente y habla lo necesario como siempre.- Kakashi miraba y escuchaba atento al pelinegro.- solo que ahora es más poderosa, más fría, mas irónica y más hermosa.- respondió suspirando con melancolía, Kakashi sonrió ante lo último.

-¿aun la amas?

-Te mentiría si te digo que no.- hizo una pausa.- sabes cuando era niño odiaba a las niñas, ya que siempre me perseguían excepto ella.- Kakashi lo escuchaba atento.- cuando tenía 6 años la vi entrar al salón sonrosada y avergonzada, era nueva y nadie le hablaba, aparte también era nueva en el pueblo, no pude evitar mirarla ya que el color de su cabello me llamo la atención.- Kakashi sonrió ante eso.- siempre la observaba atento, ya que era la única niña que no me molestaba llamándome "Sasuke-kun" dándome cartitas de amor.- kakashi rio divertido.- es más, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera sabía que existo, siempre estaba sola, en su mundo.- Sasuke sonrió melancólico.- un día la vi acompañada de Ino y eso me alegro ya que al menos ya no estaba sola como antes………… siempre la observaba jugando con Ino, cada que sonreía me hacia quedarme embobado mirándola………………………… solo que nunca me atrevía a hablarle, a veces llegue a desear que ella me siguiera como las otras niñas, pero sabía que era imposible, también a veces pensaba que yo también le gustaba solo que era muy tímida para confesármelo, pero también sabía que solo eran fantasías mías………………….. después ella cambio repentinamente, ya no jugaba con Ino, ni siquiera le hablaba, se volvió más callada, solitaria, triste y yo no podía hacer nada más que observarla………………………………………..siempre fue muy inteligente, así que eso le hacía resaltar.- soltó una pequeña risita.- bueno eso y que su cabello es rosa, aparte siempre fue muy hermosa.- Kakashi miraba a Sasuke enternecido.- así que eso hizo que los niños se fijaran en ella………………………………. Conforme pasaba el tiempo había más niños interesados en ella y eso me encelaba bastante…………….. pero me alegraba al ver como ella los rechazaba a todos, esa era mi ilusión, ver como los rechazaba a todos pensando que tal vez me esperaba a mi.- comento con una sonrisa melancólica.- pero nunca me atreví a hablarle…………………………. Cumplimos 12 y cuando pasamos los exámenes para ser gennin, estábamos todos en el salón y como siempre una bola de niñas locas se pelaba por sentarse a mi lado.- a Kakashi le salió una gota de sudor ante eso.- de repente llega Sakura pidiendo sentarse a mi lado, cuando me hablo pensé que era una de mis locas fans, pero al levantar la mirada y ver su miraba indiferente mi corazón latió como loco, esa era la primera vez que cruzaba palabra con Sakura Haruno……………………………. Después llego la mejor noticia; estaría en su mismo equipo, más feliz no podía estar……………………………….. hice de todo para conquistarla, pero como usted se habrá dado cuenta siempre era rechazado.- Kakashi sonrió de medio lado tras su máscara al igual que Sasuke.- llegaron los exámenes chunnin, ahí ella conoció a Orochimaru.- ese nombre el moreno lo menciono con resentimiento.- le puso el sello maldito………………… yo la cuide y protegí cuando estuvo inconsciente de unos ninjas del sonido que querían matarla……………………. Pero estaba muy débil ya que no había pegado ojo en un día entero, así que me metieron una paliza……………………………… cuando Sakura despertó el sello maldito ya la controlaba, se puso furiosa al verme herido, eso en cierta forma me hizo saber que al menos le importaba…………………………….. luego le metió una paliza al ninja que me había dejado mal herido, cuando estaba por matarlos yo me puse enfrente de ella y la bese……………..- kakashi abrió el ojo sorprendido.- eso la hizo que se relajara……………………. Yo pensé que se enojaría mas ella me sonrió sinceramente por primera vez…………………………… la primer sonrisa sincera que le veía hace años e iba dirigida solo para mi.- Sasuke se le ilumino la mirada y se sonrojo levemente al recordarla.- después ella peleo contra Ino y ella le dijo varia cosas a Sakura, como lo de que había cambiado desde que sus padres murieron……………yo ni siquiera sabía que no tenia padres y ahí es donde me di cuenta que no la conocía, y me preguntaba ¿cómo podía amarla? sin siquiera conocer nada de ella………………. Pensé que solo era atracción o capricho, pero luego me di cuenta, que un capricho o una obsesión no se siente tan intenso, ni mucho menos te duele cuando ves sufrir a esa persona ………………………………. Yo estaba completamente seguro que amaba a Sakura, la Sakura de 6 años solitaria, sonriente y tímida, la Sakura de 12 años solitaria, indiferente, fría, arrogante pero justa, la Sakura de 15 años a la cual sus ojos se le veían sin vida y fríos, indiferente y no le importa lastimar a los demás con tal de conseguir sus propósitos, la amo y daría lo que sea por ella.- Kakashi miraba con admiración a su alumno ante sus palabras.- cuando ella se fue de la aldea trate de detenerla, le confesé mi amor, le rogué que me dejara acompañarla, incluso llore………………………… ella apareció frente a mí y me limpio las lagrimas mientras me decía que "un ninja nunca muestra sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos llora frente a otros" para después darme un leve beso en los labio y dejarme inconsciente.

Sé que no debo mostrar mis sentimientos, eso me hace ver débil, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de ella.- Sasuke termino de platicar bajando su cabeza.

-Sasuke.-lo llamo kakashi cortando el silencio que se había formado.- una vez y única, le enseñe a una niña de 12 años mi mejor técnica, porque pensé que la usaría para proteger a sus seres queridos más me equivoque, le enseñe esa técnica a esa niña porque me recordaba a mí de niño, le enseñe esa técnica porque la llegue y aun la quiero como a una hija y quería que ella se pudiera defender sola ante todo, pero esa niña tomo el camino equivocado, esa niña traiciono a sus amigos para obtener más poder, echo a la basura mis enseñanzas, pero no me arrepiento, porque sé que esa técnica al menos la protegerá a ella.- Kakashi volteo a mirar a Sasuke.- ¿quieres aprender el Chidori?.- Sasuke lo miro impresionado.- se que ahora no me equivocare, se que tu lo usaras para proteger a los que amas, también se que lo usaras para traer de regreso a esa niña, devolviéndola a su verdadero camino. Aparte a ti también te quiero como a un hijo al igual que a Naruto, se que esta técnica te protegerá a ti y a los que quieres.- Kakashi y Sasuke se miraban a los ojos.

-Acepto.-contesto decidido.

-Bien, te espero mañana a las 8 am, en el campo de entrenamiento numero 46.- comento sonriente para después desaparecer en un puff dejando a un moreno sonriente.

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Sakura había vuelto a ver a sus ex compañeros. La pelirrosa en estos momentos acababa de matar a Orochimaru y salía como si nada de la habitación del ex sannin. ( lo mato igual que como Sasuke lo mato en el anime)

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunto Kabuto dudoso al ver a Sakura caminando. La pelirrosa paso a lado de él para después detenerse sin voltear a verlo haciendo que Kabuto viera su espalda.

-¿Quién crees?

-Pero ¿Cómo?.- Sakura volteo a verlo con el Rin´negan activado y el hizo ver como venció a Orochimaru, para después irse dejando a Kabuto ahí.

* * *

Sakura había entrado a uno de los laboratorios de Orchimaru y se paro frente a una capsula llena de agua, para después romperla con su espada.

-Suiguetsu.- susurro haciendo que del agua tomara forma de una persona, cuando ya estuvo formado se vio a un chico desnudo, delgado, un poco más alto que Sakura, de pelo blanco, ojos violetas y dientes de tiburón.

-¿así que Orochimaru ya murió?.-comento con burla.

-Necesito que te unas a mí y me ayudes en mi propósito.- informo calmada y con amabilidad la pelirrosa. Suiguetsu desapareció reapareciendo tras la pelirrosa.

-No te creas la importante por haber matado a esa serpiente, todos aquí lo odiaban, tarde o temprano lo hubiera matado alguno de nosotros.- susurro amenazante en el oído de la pelirrosa.- solo que tu tuviste suerte, ya que el confiaba en ti por ser su consentida.

-Suiguetsu ponte algo de ropa.- comento tranquila.

-Jejeje solo te estaba probando, veo que en verdad eres muy poderosa ya que ni te alteraste, lo cual significa que no fue solo suerte que lo hayas matado.- comento sonriente separándose de ella.

-Entonces ¿te unirás a mí?

-Mmmm no se, ya que estoy libre puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.- comento mirándola travieso.

-Es una lástima, pero haz lo que quieras.-comento Sakura indiferente empezando a caminar.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, pero al acercarse a un charco se detuvo ya que ahí estaba Suiguetsu nadando tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces muñeca? ¿si me uno a ti?, antes tendrás que hacerme un favor.-comento después de sacar agua de su boca en forma de chorrito, Sakura solo levanto una ceja.- necesito que vayamos al país de las olas por la espada de Zabuza-sempai, me imagino que sabes dónde está ya que escuche que tu junto a tu ex equipo lo mataron. -Sakura solo asintió, empezando a caminar.

- Por cierto Suiguetsu ponte algo de ropa.-comento Sakura sin voltear hacia atrás.

-Baya muñeca, eres muy hermosa pero demasiado fría y seca.- comento burlón siendo ignorado por la pelirrosa.

* * *

-Oye muñeca ¿Por qué tienes que reclutar a Karin también?.- pregunto asqueado mientras caminaban tranquilos por el mar. ( ya habían conseguido la espada de Zabuza).

-Porque necesito de sus habilidades.

-Pero esa tia es una pesada, además ¿quién te asegura que te seguirá? recuerda que ella era una de las más fieles a Orochimaru.

-Si me quiere ayudar o no, lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos.-comento tranquila la pelirrosa.

* * *

Sakura y Suiguetsu ya había llegado a la guarida donde estaba Karin, vieron varias tumbas alrededor de la isla, Sakura le pidió a Suiguetsu que destrozara la puerta con su espada y este obedeció. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente pasando las celdas donde Suiguetsu vio a varios esclavos o experimento.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.-pregunto una pelirroja de lentes viéndolos altanera y con los brazos en la cadera.

-Pero que mal recibimiento.-se quejo Suiguetsu.

-Cállate.- le contesto mirándolo molesta.

-Sé buena anfitriona y llévanos a un lugar mejor para platicar.-comento indignado Suiguetsu.

-Tú no me ordenas nada idiota.- contesto molestas.

-Karin, podrías llevarnos a un lugar más privado.- pidió amable Sakura mirándola, Karin al verla se sonrojo levemente y carraspeo para disimular.

-Eh, si sígueme.- contesto empezando a caminar seguida por Sakura y un Suiguetsu sacado de onda.

Karin los llevo a una sala, Sakura se sentó cómodamente en un sillón, Suiguetsu se quedo parado a su lado, mientras que Karin estaba sentada en un sillón enfrente de Sakura.

-(_estoy seguro de haber visto a Karin sonrojarse al ver a Sakura, y puedo ver como se pone nerviosa mientras la mira de reojo……………………………….. ¿no será?…………………… na no creo, Sakura puede ser muy hermosa, pero tanto como para gustarle a otra tia, aunque ahora que lo pienso cuando pasábamos por las aldeas………. Sakura llamaba mucho la atención tanto de hombres como mujeres……………………. Pero varias la miraban con envidia, otras intimidadas, y varias sonrosadas ……………………………….. ¡Baya! habiendo tantos hombres apuesto y esas tias fijándose en otra mujer y para acabarla la mujer más fría que he conocido……………….. aunque si a Karin le gusta Sakura no creo que haya pedo, total Karin parece hombre ……………………… además Sakura ni la pela…………………. Solo la quiere en su equipo por su habilidad_).-pensaba Suiguetsu mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura.

-Karin te necesito.- susurro Sakura con interés haciendo que Karin se sonrosara pero volteo el rostro para que Suiguetsu no la viera, mas fue inútil ya que el peliblanco la vio y solo le salió una gota de sudor en la frente.- necesito que te una a mí, y me ayudes con mi propósito.

-Estás loca, no puedo abandonar esta guarida.

-Orochimaru ya murió así que esta guarida no necesita más de ti.-comento Suiguetsu con fastidio.

-Eso no importa, Orochimaru-sama me encargo esta guarida y la cuidare hasta que se demuestre que en verdad Orochimaru-sama está muerto.

-Pero si Sakura lo mato.- Karin miro impresionada a la pelirrosa.

-Suiguetsu, sal y libera a los prisioneros.-. Ordeno Sakura.

-No lo permitiré.- contesto la pelirroja parándose de su lugar.

-Orochimaru está muerto Karin ya no hay nada que mantenga esta guarida en funcionamiento.- contesto Sakura indiferente, Suiguetsu sonrió burlón para después salir. Karin se acerco a la puerta y le puso seguro.- Karin ya puedes hablar con libertad, se que estando Suiguetsu aquí no lo puedes hacer ya que eso rebajaría tu orgullo.- explico la pelirrosa al ver la puerta cerrada.

(Nota: si lo sé muy yuri el que Karin guste de Sakura, pero no se apuren que Saku ni la pelara, pero necesitaba que la pelirroja sintiera atracción hacia Sakura para que quisiera ayudarla, además estará chido ver como Karin se molestara y se pondrá celosa cuando Saku se tope con Sasuke, ¿no creen que sería diferente que ahora Karin odiara a Sasuke por acercarse a Saku en vez de al revés?)

La pelirroja se acerco lentamente a Sakura para después sentarse a su lado muy cerca de la pelirrosa, Karin se quito las gafas y acaricio sensualmente el brazo de la pelirrosa mirándola sensualmente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa mirándola con ambas cejas en alto.- no te me acerques tanto.- se quejo la pelirrosa fastidiada. Karin ni siquiera le hizo caso, solo se dedico a restregársele más.

-¿Para qué quieres que valla contigo Sakura?.- pregunto sensual a una extrañada pelirrosa.

-Porque necesito tus habilidades.- respondió cortante haciendo que la pelirroja bufara con fastidio.- por favor Karin ayúdame a lograr mi objetivo.- la pelirroja al escuchar eso se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Si acepto ¿no crees que sería mejor ir solas tu y yo dejando a Suiguetsu?.- pregunto provocativa.

-También necesito las habilidades de Suiguetsu Karin. Así que dime aceptas o no venir conmigo.-contesto ya fastidiada la pelirrosa. Karin bufo con fastidio ante eso.

-Está bien acepto ir contigo Sakura. Pero que dices si nos divertimos un poco antes de que venga Sui…….. Karin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta fue derribada haciendo que la pelirroja se separara rápidamente de Sakura.

-Sakura mejor vámonos Karin no querrá ayudarnos así que no le ruegues mas.-comento Suiguetsu el cual había derribado la puerta con su espada.

-Karin acepto venir con nosotros Suiguetsu.- comento indiferente Sakura levantándose del sillón. El peliblanco volteo interrogante hacia Karin la cual volteo la cara sonrojada.

-Solo los acompañare ya que tengo cosas que hacer y me queda de paso.- respondió avergonzada haciendo que Suiguetsu sonriera burlón.

-Bien iremos a la guarida norte en busca de Juugo.- Karin se alarmo al oír eso.

-¿Estás loca? Juugo es muy peligroso.-comento exaltada.

-Juugo se unirá a nosotros Karin. Yo ya lo decidí y así se hará.- comento arrogante la pelirrosa saliendo de la habitación.

-Jejejeje vez zanahoria tu plan para seducir a Sakura no funciono.- comento Suiguetsu burlón.

-No digas tonterías idiota, yo no pretendo eso.- comento avergonzada volteando su rostro a un lado para que no viera su sonrojo.

-¿a no?¿entonces porque cerraste la puerta con seguro?.- pregunto burlón haciendo que Karin se sonrojara a más no poder.

-Cállate idiota no digas mensadas, Sakura es mujer al igual que yo por lo tanto es imposible que yo sienta atracción hacia ella.- comento indignada para después salir de la habitación e ir hacia Sakura, Suiguetsu sonrió con burla para después seguirla.

* * *

-Para que nos mando a llamar vie…. Digo Tsuande-sama?.- pregunto un moretoneado rubio a la Hokage. A su lado derecho estaba Sasuke también mirando a la Hokage atento, del lado izquierdo Itachi, enfrente de ellos estaba Tsunade, a lado derecho Shizune y al otro lado Jiraiya, mientras que sentado en el marco de la ventana estaba Kakashi observando con aburrimiento a la Hokage.- tenemos información de Sakura Haruno.- Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante eso.- y según la información que recibimos Sakura Haruno ha matado a Orochimaru.- eso hizo que los cuatro chicos se sorprendieran mas.

-Eso es genial finalmente Sakura-chan volverá a Konoha.-comento emocionado el rubio y Sasuke también se emociono ante eso.-

-No creo que Sakura vuelva Naruto.-comento jiraiya.- según la información que recibimos Sakura Haruno viajaba acompañada, al parecer está reuniendo un equipo para que la ayuden en su objetivo.

-Eso no es imposible.-comento Sasuke extrañado.- si Sakura ya mato a Orochimaru ¿Por qué reunir un equipo nuevo? En vez de venir a Konoha, ella sabe perfectamente que nosotros la ayudaríamos en lo que ella quisiera.

-Créenme Sasuke, Sakura no tiene pensado volver a la aldea ya que de ser así ya lo hubiera hecho.- comentó la Hokage.- y no hay duda que nuestra fuentes son confiable, ellas nos informaron que vieron a Sakura acompañada por un chico.- los tres chicos del equipo 7 se entristecieron al oír eso.- sé que es duro para ustedes eso, pero Sakura no volverá, no al menos hasta el haber logrado su objetivo. Así que ¿Qué piensan hacer?.

-La buscaremos y la traeremos de vuelta.-comento decidido Naruto.- no importa lo que ella quiera nosotros la traeremos de regreso a la aldea aunque sea a rastras y le haremos ver que el equipo Kakashi es mil veces mejor que cualquier estúpido equipo que ella este juntando, y que somos los único que podrían ayudarle.-comento con entusiasmado haciendo que los demás lo miraran asombrados.

-El dobe tiene razón, buscaremos a Sakura-chan hasta encontrarla. Al menos ya estamos más tranquilos al saber que Orochimaru murió y no se apoderara de su cuerpo.- comento Sasuke igual de decidido que su amigo.

-Eso me parece bien pequeño hermano.- comento Itachi.- pero ¿no crees que también sería mejor buscar tanto a Sakura como a Pein también? ya que él es el objetivo de Sakura-chan.- Jiraiya y Tsunade abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al oír ese nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes de Pein Itachi? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Pein con Sakura?.- pregunto alarmado Jiraiya.

-¿Ustedes no sabían de quien quería vengarse Sakura-chan?- pregunto extrañado Itachi, todos a excepción de Sasuke negaron.

-Sabíamos que quería matar a su padre y que este era un Akatsuki mas nunca supimos quien.- respondió tranquilo Kakashi..- pero por lo que veo tanto tu como Sasuke si saben quién es.- Itachi asintió.

-Habla niñato.- ordeno la Hokage.- cuéntanos lo que sabes.

-Hace tres años yo vine a entregarle un reporte a la Hokage en la noche, al salir sentí un chacra muy poderoso siguiéndome así que camine hacia un lugar deshabitado para no lastimar a nadie. Ahí lo enfrente, el me ofreció unirme a su organización mas nunca me dijo como se llamaba esta, yo lógicamente me reusé así que empezamos a pelear, ya que yo quería llevarlo con Tsunade-sama para que ella decidiera que hacer con él.- todos escuchaban sorprendidos la plática del pelinegro, a excepción de Sasuke ya que el ya sabía todo eso.- estuvimos un buen rato peleando, pero él era más poderoso que yo, él me hizo un jutsu de fuego el cual no alcance a esquivar bien y me alcanzo, estaba por levantarme pero en eso llegaron Sakura y Sasuke.

Sakura-chan trato de atacar a Pein con un Chidori, mas este lo esquivo con facilidad para después golpear a Sakura, Sasuke se enojo y trato de atacarlo pero antes de llegar a Pein Sakura lo pateo alejándolo de la escena y le ordeno que no se metiera que esa era pelea de ella.

Pein dijo algo así de que había hecho nuevos lazos y sabia ella perfectamente que el eliminaría cualquier tipo de lazos que ella tuviese.- Naruto y Kakashi estaba muy sorprendidos ante lo que el pelinegro les contaba.- trato de matar a Sasuke y Sakura se alarmo pero yo lo detuve a tiempo.

Pein antes de irse amenazo a Sakura, diciéndole que si sabía que ella seguía con esos lazos los mataría sin dudar.

-(_así que una de las razones por las que la pequeña Sakura se fue en cierta forma fue para protegernos.- _pensó Kakasi sonriendo con orgullo tras su máscara_.-_ _sabia que para ella somos importante y ahora entiendo el por qué reunir un equipo nuevo en vez de regresar a Konoha y pedirnos ayuda nosotros)_

-Cuando Pein se fue, interrogue a Sakura, ella nos conto que Pein era su verdadero padre y su nombre verdadero era Nagato.-. Jiraiya y Tusnade abrieron a más no poderlos ojos al oír ese nombre.

-¡No puede ser! se supone que él estaba muerto.-comento Jiraiya extrañado.

-¿Acaso lo conoce Jiraiya-sama?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Fue alumno de Jiraiya.- los demás ensancharon los ojos ante eso.- mas no creo que sea el mismo, ya que el murió hace años.-comento Tsunade.

-Tiene que ser el mismo Tsunade, ahora sabemos la razón por la que Sakura tenía el Rin´negan.-comento Jiraiya.- vaya jamás pensé que el pequeño Nagato se convirtiera en el líder de Akatsuki.- comento con decepción el sannin.- ¿que más te conto Sakura?

-Que Nagato había abusado de su madre la cual pertenecía a la aldea oculta de la lluvia y que cuando Sakura cumplió 5 años Pein mato a su mama y todo el clan de esta.- Sasuke tenía la cabeza baja al volver oír eso.- después comento que un chico llamado Ritsuka la había encontrado herida en el bosque así que la llevo con sus padres y estos al saber lo que le había pasado la adoptaron, al parecer ellos eran de Konoha así que la trajeron con ellos aquí a la aldea. Dos años después Pein vino y mato tanto a sus padres adoptivos como a su hermano diciéndole que le pasaría eso a cada lazo que ella formara, ya que los lazos la hacían débil.- termino de contar Itachi.

-¿Por qué no nos informaste nada de esto mocoso?.-pregunto molesta la Hokage.

-Aniki y yo no les informamos nada de esto porque Sakura-chan nos hizo prometerle que no diríamos nada.- explico Sasuke mirando especialmente a Naruto el cual lo miraba indignado.

-Espera ¿dijiste que el niño que la encontró se llamaba Ritsuka?.-pregunto Shizune.

-Si ¿Por qué?.- pregunto extrañado el Uchiha y los demás veían interrogantes a Shizune.

-Es que en el hospital está internado un chico llamado Ritsuka Haruno.- todos miraron sorprendido a Shizune.- según leí en su informe, ese chico lleva en coma 8 años, y fue un ataque el cual mato a sus padre el que lo dejo así.

-Entonces ¿él es el hermano mayor adoptivo de Sakura-chan?.- pregunto sorprendido Sasuke.

-Tal parece que si.-comento Tsunade.- Shizune ¿por qué nunca me dijiste eso?

-Es que no le tome importancia, jamás pensé que ese chico tuviera algún tipo de lazo con Sakura-chan, ya que tenía entendido que toda su familia había muerto.- se defendió la pelinegra.

-Imagino que el tercero si sabía de esto pero no nos conto nada ya que a lo mejor sabia la historia de Sakura, por lo tanto sabía que si se difamaba que el hermano mayor de Sakura estaba vivo este correría peligro.- explico Kakashi a Tsunade la cual asintió compresiva.

-Bien, comprendo todo, así que su misión será encontrar tanto a Sakura Haruno como a Nagato alias Pein.- ordeno Tsunade.- cualquiera de los dos que encuentren lo traerán a la aldea.- todos asintieron.

-Hokage-sama me gustaría que me permitiera seleccionar a mas miembros para esta misión.- pidió Kakashi.

-Entiendo. Está bien Kakashi podrás reunir a todos los ninjas que creas sean necesarios para esta misión.

-Pero ¿qué dices vieja? Lo mejor será partir de una vez.- comento exaltado Naruto.

-Naruto-kun lo mejor es que vayamos bien equipado, si es que queremos que esta misión sea completada.- explico Itachi haciendo bufar al rubio para después salir molesto del despacho.

-Me retiro. –comento Sasuke para después ir tras el rubio.

* * *

-Dobe.- grito Sasuke corriendo tras Naruto.- ya deja de hacer berrinche y mejor vamos a preparar nuestra cosas para la misión.-comento Sasuke al llegar a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me contaste nada?.- pregunto el rubio mirándolo molesto.

-Porque se lo prometí a Sakura-chan.- contesto Sasuke sin mirarlo.- ¿acaso tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo?.-pregunto mirándolo. Naruto dejo de caminar y Sasuke lo imito.

-Sabes Sasuke, siempre te he envidiado.- el Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido.- siempre fuiste el mejor en la clase, siempre fuiste mejor que yo en la pelea y en los jutsus, eres popular entre las chicas y aunque sé que eso te molesta no evita que te envidie.- comento el rubio mirando hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos, con sus puños apretados, Sasuke solo lo observaba escuchándolo atento.- y no es eso lo que más envidio de ti, es que tu si alcanzaste a despedirte de Sakura-chan, ella siempre te hizo más caso a ti, incluso cuando la encontramos en la guarida de Ororchimaru se acerco a ti antes que a mi.- al rubio cada vez se le cortaba la voz.- y lo que es peor tu sabias el pasado de Sakura, ya que ella te lo conto, mientas que a mí ni siquiera me quería decir cuál era su comida favorita. –comento con tristeza el rubio.

-Sabes dobe si en verdad alcance a ver a Sakura-chan por última vez antes que ella se fuera de la aldea fue porque por un extraña razón me encontraba vagando por la afueras de la aldea, no sé si fue por suerte o por mala fortuna.- Naruto lo escuchaba atento.- lo de la guarida de Orochimaru sabes que si primero se acerco a mi fue porque yo trate de atacarla primero y respecto a lo de su pasado fue porque yo estaba ahí e Itachi la obligo a que nos contara su relación con pein ya que si no le decía nada itachi la llevaría con la Hokage, así que imagino que Sakura-chan quiso evitar que más personas supieran de su pasado por lo cual prefirió contarlo.,- Sasuke al hablar no miraba a Naruto, solo miraba el cielo.- respecto a lo que ella siempre me ponía más atención a mí, la verdad no lo creo, a mi forma de ver creo que Sakura-chan nos hacia el mismo caso a ambos, solo que yo tuve más suerte que tú en estar en los momentos exactos.- Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que Sasuke jamás le daba explicaciones en vez de eso se hubiera mofado de él en el pasado, así que eso lo tenía un poco dislocado.- así que hablando de envidias yo también envidio ciertas cualidades tuyas, como por ejemplo el nunca darte por vencido, el ser siempre optimista, siempre estar sonriente y alegre sin importar lo que hayas sufrido, y el siempre querer salir adelante, en realidad admiro y envidio eso de ti.- comento levemente sonrosado el pelinegro y sin mirar al rubio el cual estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Así que envidias mi maravilloso carácter?.- pregunto mofándose el rubio haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara.- vaya en realidad creo que debí sospechar esos desde el principio, ya que soy más maravilloso que tu.- cometo prepotente haciendo que Sasuke desprendiera un aura asesina.- ahora que lo pienso es verdad todo lo que dices, tal vez Sakura-chan está enamorada de mi y por mi hermoso carácter y forma de ser y sin contar que soy muy apuesto, pero nunca me lo dijo ya que le daba pena………………………………. Naruto iba seguir en sus fantasía pero fue callado por un Chidori de parte de Sasuke, el cual caminaba molesto hacia su casa dejando a un chamuscado rubio tirado en el piso.

* * *

Sakura había logrado convencer a Juugo para que se uniera a ella, en estos momentos los cuatro ninjas se encontraban fuera de la guarida norte.

-Los he reclutado para que me ayuden en mi objetivo.- comentaba la pelirrosa delante de los tres ninjas mirándolos atenta.- nuestro único objetivo es encontrar a Pein líder de Akatsuki.- comento la pelirrosa en forma de orden y los demás asintieron.- ¿están dispuestos a seguirme?.- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Sakura sabes que yo te seguiré hasta el final, aparte si sigo contigo probablemente me tope con kisame y me gustaría quedarme con su espada.- comento divertido Suiguetsu.- así que cuenta conmigo.- Sakura asintió.- pero creo que Karin hasta aquí llega ya que dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y pues no creo que nos pueda ayudar.- la pelirroja volteo a ver mal a Suiguetsu el cual la miraba burlón.

-Eso es verdad.- comento Sakura haciendo que Karin la mirara alarmada.- esta en todo tu derecho de irte Karin, si eso es lo que deseas.- comento la pelirrosa viéndola atentamente.

-Esas cosas pueden esperar, creo que ya que no tengo mucho que hacer te ayudare Sakura.- comento exaltada Karin y Suiguetsu solo miro a la pelirroja burlón.

-Son solo pretextos zanahoria porque no admites de una vez que no tienes nada que hacer y en verdad quieres estar con la hermosura que tenemos como líder.- comento burlón Suiguetsu haciendo que Karin se sonrojara del coraje y vergüenza.

-Cállate cara de pez.- grito exaltada.

-Ya cállense ambos.- ordeno molesta Sakura haciendo que ambos la miraran atentos.- Suiguetsu ya no quiero que molestes a Karin ya que será una integrante de nuestro equipo.- ordeno Sakura haciendo que el peliblanco bufara fastidiado mientras que Karin lo miraba burlona.- ¿y tu Juugo?.

-Yo iré con usted Sakura-sama, ya que usted es la reencarnación de Kimimaru y quiero proteger a la persona por la que Kimimaru dio su vida.- contesto el pelinaranja decidido Sakura asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien de ahora en adelante seremos conocidos como Taka (nota: me gusta más ese nombre que Hebi) y nuestro objetivo principal es encontrar a Pein entendido.

-Si.- gritaron los otros tres.

* * *

En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha se encontraban Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi.

-Bien quipo nuestro objetivo será encontrar a Sakura Haruno o en otro de los casos a Pein líder de Akatsuki, cualquiera de los dos que encontremos serán llevado vivo a la aldea.- ordeno Kakashi y los demás asintieron.- entonces andado.- ordeno el peligris empezando a saltar los arboles.

-Si- gritaron los demás.

Continuara

Mensaje para cierto (a) persona: jajajaja eso lo sé, pero creo que sabes leer y te darás cuenta que el fic se llama cambiando papeles, ósea que los papeles de ambos se cambia…… jajaja en verdad me causo gracia forma de no darte cuenta de eso, además no sé si sabrás que el Rin´negan controla cualquier elemento, así que lógicamente esta Sakura puede controlar el fuego, respecto a si Sasuke va ser ninja medico, no tengo eso en mente……………… con respecto a las faltas ortográficas estoy de acuerdo tengo varias y te agradezco, ya que eso me ayudara a cambiarlas y checar mejor el fic…….. pero si no te gusta el fic que haces aquí…. rumbale y lee otro nadie te tiene aquí.

Queridos lectores siento eso pero este wey del que hablo más arriba, se pasa, la vdd este fic no es perfecto ya que varios se habrán dado cuenta de mis faltas ortográficas o que a veces pongo en minúscula los nombres, siento eso ya que mi pereza no me deja cambiarlos pero tratare de hacerlo…………………. En mi forma de ver las cosas, si no te gusta el fic no tienes porque comentar cosas desagradable…………………. Hay veces que me avisan de mis errores cosa que agradezco, ya que eso me hace ver en que estoy mal, tanto en mi forma de escribir como en redactar la historia, eso me agrada ya que me están ayudando…. Pero lo que me molesta es que critique para mal la forma en que va la historia como el review que puso cierta persona, yo se que Sakura no tiene chakra fuego ni rayo, pero el fic es diferente, yo en ningún momento puse a esta Sakura como la Sakura del anime/manga, su personalidad y habilidades son completamente diferentes, lo único que es igual es el físico, incluso su familia es otra, así que se que todos se dieron cuenta del cambio, bueno no todos hay ignorantes que no leen el titulo o resumen….


	5. Mi objetivo se cumplio

**teru-chan0507:** claro que me encantaría charlar contigo y si te agregue, mas no sé si lo hice bien ya que nos pusiste si era Hotmail, live o yahoo, pero igual te paso el mío para que me agregues, por si yo no lo hice bien. blackstones_

y tus ideas me encantan…. Saludos

Saludos y bexox, espero que este capi les guste.

**Mi Objetivo Se Cumplió: Venganza Realizada**

Había pasado un mes desde que Sakura reunió al equipo Taka. En ese mes la pelirrosa peleo contra Deidara derrotándolo, aunque no salió muy bien librada de la batalla, pero igual se recupero pronto, gracias al poder que absorbió de Orochimaru.

Por otro lado Sasuke y Naruto no pudieron encontrar a Sakura, pero supieron que esta mato a Deidara, en estos momentos todo el equipo de búsqueda de Konoha todavía seguía en la misión de buscar a Sakura, manteniendo pequeñas pistas sobre el paradero de la pelirrosa.

* * *

Sakura estaba recargada en un árbol con los brazos cursados y los ojos cerrados, la pelirrosa esperaba a su quipo, el cual estaba en busca de información de Akatsuki.

Flash back

Una pequeña niña de cinco años estaba jugando con una muñeca en el patio de una gran casa, de pronto la pelirrosa vio una mariposa que se paro frente a una flor. Con alegría Sakura se levanto del piso y camino con lentitud hacia la mariposa atrapándola en sus manos haciéndola sonreír emocionada. Busco con la mirada a alguien para mostrarle la mariposa encontrando a su abuelo tomando el té tranquilo sentado en el suelo del salón.

-Abuelito.- la pelirrrosa corrió llamándolo. Un señor de unos 45 años, de pelo plateado, ojos verdes, cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar, volteo con una mirada penetrante hacia donde lo llamaban, viendo con asco a la pequeña que se acercaba corriendo hacia él.- abuelito mira.-comento la pequeña acercando feliz su puño hacia el señor, el cual la empujo con brusquedad dándole un golpe en la mano haciendo que la niña lo mirara con tristeza.

-Te he dicho que no te me acerques, me das asco.- cometo molesto parándose de su lugar.- solo te dejo llamarme abuelo ya que soy el líder del clan y se vería mal que no lo permitiera, pero entiende que me molesta tu presencia.- dijo con asco el hombre saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una pelirrosa triste con la cabeza agachada y lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?.-la pelirrosa levanto la mirada y volteo para ver a la hermosa mujer de pelo fiusha, aparentaba unos 22 años, ojos verdes jade como los de la pequeña, piel clara, hermosa y muy parecida a la niña, solo que con facciones maduras.- ¿Por qué lloras?.-pregunto con tristeza agachándose hacia la pelirrosa y tomándola del rostro, secando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Oka-chan ¿Por qué le doy asco al abuelo?¿no me quiere?.-pregunto con tristeza haciendo que la mujer entristeciera.

-No es eso Sakura-chan, pero sabes que el abuelo es el líder del clan.-la niña asintió.- por lo tanto no puede mostrar debilidades ni sus verdadero sentimientos.-cometo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero a ti y a la abuela no les habla ni las mira como a mí.

-Bueno eso es porque tú eres su única nieta y si muestra cariño hacia ti la gente se dará cuenta que eres su debilidad y tratara de atacarte para hacerlo sufrir.- comento mintiendo para tranquilizar a la niña, lo cual funciono ya que ella sonrió.

-Mira mami.- comento acercándole el puño y abriéndolo mostrando a la mariposa.-¿Por qué no se mueve?.-pregunto la niña tocándola con el dedo de su mano libre. –se murió.- cometo con tristeza.

-No es tu culpa Sakura-chan, ya que no sabías que no debías apretarla mucho. -consoló la mujer.- la próxima vez no la atrapes, ya que las mariposas deben ser libres, para ser admiradas por su belleza.- comento con una dulce sonrisa y la niña asintió.

-Sakura-sama.- llamo Juugo sacando a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos. La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada para verlo bien.- encontré información de una aldea donde suceden sucesos extraños, probablemente Pien estará ahí.-

-Te escucho.- comento la pelirrosa interesada.

-Se dice que en la aldea de la lluvia nunca deja de llover, aparte nunca se muestra el líder de esa aldea y no dejan salir ni entrar a gente que no sea de esta. Pensé que como Pein también posee el Rin´negan podría ser el que controla la lluvia, ya que el Rin´negan controla todos los elemento y también pienso que la razón por la que no se muestra el líder y no se deja entrar a gente extraña podría ser porque ahí es donde se esconde.- explico Juugo.

-Excelente trabajo Juugo.- felicito la pelirrosa indiferente haciendo que el pelinarajna sonriera levemente.- manda a tus aves para que busquen a Karin y Suiguetsu.- el pelinaranja asintió y mando a sus aves para que buscaran a sus compañeros. Pasó media hora cuando Suiguetsu y Karin llegaron al lugar donde estaba Sakura. Los dos miembros restantes del equipo venían discutiendo como siempre haciendo que Sakura suspirara con cansancio.

-Cállense.- ordeno la pelirrosa sin expresión en su rostro pero reflejando enojo en su voz, lo que hizo que ambos chicos dejaran de discutir al instante mirando atentos a la pelirrosa.- partiremos inmediatamente a la aldea de la lluvia, Juugo encontró información muy importante y probablemente Pein estará ahí.- informo Sakura comenzando a saltar entre los arboles sin importar esperar a sus compañeros los cuales la siguieron callados, ya que la pelirrosa se veía molesta y no querían hacerla enojar más.

* * *

Jiraiya había decidido investigar la aldea de la lluvia y se había infiltrado a la perfección en esta, pero fue descubierto por Konan. Jiraiya peleo un poco contra konan pero Pein llego deteniendo la batalla, para ahora ser él el que peleara.

-Jiraiya-sensei creo que dejaremos nuestra pelea parea después, ya que ha llegado una invitada muy especial.- comento sin expresión en su rostro mirando atentamente atrás de Jiraiya. El sannin se volteo para mirar hacia donde Pein miraba con tanta atención y ensancho los ojos sorprendido al ver a Sakura y su equipo parados detrás de él.

-Hola Sakura-chan.- saludo alegre el sannin.-¿Sabías que tu antiguo equipo esta buscándote como locos?.- comento sonriente.

-¿conoces a ese viejo Sakura?.- pregunto Karin extrañada.

-¿VIEJO? ¿Qué te pasa pelirroja? Si apenas estoy en la flor de mi juventud.- grito indignado Jiraiya haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca a acepción de Pein y Sakura lo cuales se miraban fijamente ignorando a los demás.- Sakura-chan dile a tu subordinada que me respete.- se quejo el sannin llamando la atención de Pein y la pelirrrosa. Karin se enojo por las palabras del peliblanco.

-Cállate viejo y para ti es Sakura-sama, háblale con respeto si no quieres morir, ya que no creo que Sakura conozca a un viejo feo como tu.- grito molesta haciendo que Jiraiya pusiera los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de la pelirroja.-¿verdad que no lo conoces Sakura?.- pregunto mirando coqueta a la pelirrosa, la cual ni siquiera volteo a verla.

-Es Jiraiya, uno de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha.- respondió cortante la pelirrosada haciendo que su equipo se sorprendiera por tener frente a uno de los legendarios sannin mientras que Jiraiya sonreía arrogante.- puede que parezca un pervertido.- comento la pelirrosa provocando que a Jiraiya le rodeara un aura depresiva.- pero es muy poderoso, así que no se metan con el.- aconsejo la pelirrosa.- bien ustedes encárguense de la otra Akatsuki y no dejen que nadie interfiera.- ordeno la pelirrosa comenzando a caminar hacia Pein.

Su quipo inmediatamente asintió, Juugo y Suiguetsu se pusieron frente a Konan mientras que Karin se quedo observando a Sakura y Pein atentamente para evitar que alguien interfiera en la pelea.

-Jiraiya, mi equipo y yo solo venimos por Pein, así que no te metas en mi pelea.- ordeno la pelirrosa al pasar a lado de él.

-No seas imprudente mocosa, el es muy poderoso, el que hayas matado a Deidara y Orochimaru no significa que podrás derrotarlo.- aconsejo el sannin.

-Si puedo o no es mi problema.- comento indiferente.

-Si te dejo pelear sola y mueres, Naruto y Sasuke no me lo perdonaran, así que acepta unir fuerzas conmigo.- aconsejo el sannin. La pelirrosa lo miro a los ojos con el Rin´negan en ellos.- ¿Qué hiciste?.- pregunto el sannin al sentir su cuerpo completamente paralizado.

-Te pedí por la buenas que no te vayas a meter, pero no entiendes así que no me quedo de otra que paralizarte.- explico la pelirrosa sin dejar de mirarlo.- no te preocupes te liberare cuando termine la pelea, o igual si muero se deshará el jutsu por si solo.- Jiraiya abrió los ojos espantado.- Karin cuídalo.- ordeno la pelirrosa mirando a la pelirroja la cual asintió y corrió hacia Jiraiya alejándolo del campo de batalla. Sakura se puso a un par de metros que Pein y activo el sello maldito en primera fase solo dejando ver las marcas negras en su cuerpo, haciendo que Pein sonriera de medio lado.- llego la hora de que mueras.- comento con rencor.

-Jajajajaja esos ojos me gustan más que los de antes, no cabe duda que el irte con Orochimaru te sirvió. Te felicito por haberte alejado de esa aldea y haber comprendido que los lazos te hacen más débil.- comento con una sonrisa de medio lado, Sakura solo lo miraba con rencor.- aparte has crecido mucho hija.- comento burlón.- y eres muy poderosa ¿Por qué no te unes a mi? soy tu padre y juntos podremos ser muy poderosos, aparte ya es el momento de enseñarte técnicas nuevas.

-Tú no eres mi padre, solo eres el que copero poniendo el esperma para que yo naciera, y debería estar loca el solo pensar en unirme a ti, lo único que quiero y que siempre he querido es matarte. Vengare el que hallas matado a mi madre, mi clan y a la familia Haruno. Vengare el que me hayas destrozado la vida.

Flash back

-Sakura-chan escóndete.-comento la ojiverde metiendo a la niña a un armario.

-¿Qué pasa mami?.-pregunto asustada

-Nada princesa, todo pasara.- comento tranquilizándola.

-Hola Hana. ¿Así que ella es mi hija?.-comento un hombre de pelo naranja parado atrás de la mujer, la cual abrió los ojos horrorizada sin voltear a verlo, mientras que la pelirrosa lo miraba con temor.- que decepción yo quería un varón, pero igual tiene el Rin´negan por ser mi hija y tendrá más habilidades al ser tu hija, ya que por eso te elegí, así que nada está perdido.-comento sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. -ya mate a todo tu clan solo faltas tú.-cometo enterrándole la espada en su espalada haciendo gritar a la niña.

-Oka-san.- la mujer tomo a la niña de su rostro limpiándole las lagrimas y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Se fuerte Sakura-chan.- susurro antes de caer muerta en el pecho de la niña, la cual estaba mirándola con los ojos vacios y sin vida.

The end fash back

-Deberías agradecerme ya que gracias a eso no eres una niña tonta y mimada, gracias a mi te convertiste en una gran ninja. Pero veo que no dejaste de ser idiota ya que rechazaste mi oferta.

-¿Vas a seguir parloteando o vamos a pelear?.- comento la pelirrosa con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que Pein frunciera el entrecejo.

-Como tu padre te concedo el primer ataque.- la pelirrosa sonrió burlona para después desaparecer de la vista del pelinaranja, reapareciendo atrás de Pein con su espada en el cuello de este.- eres rápida pero yo también.- comento con burla Pein desapareciendo y reapareciendo atrás de Sakura encajándole un kunai en la espalda a la pelirrosa.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos horrorizado al igual que Karin ya que eran los únicos que veían la pelea, ya que Juugo y Suiguetsu estaban peleando contra Konan. Pero suspiraron tranquilos al ver que la pelirrosa se convertía en humo.

-Un clon, interesante.- comento Pein mirando hacia enfrente para después lanzar varios kunais a cada lado dándole justo a los 6 clones que venían de cada lado los cuales se desasieron en una nube de humo.- deja de jugar niña, pensé que te lo tomarías enserio.- comento exasperado. Pero unos brazos salieron debajo de sus pies tomándolos y hundiéndolos en el piso

-Y me los estoy tomando enserio.- comento arrogante la pelirrosa mirando desde arriba a Pein, el cual la miraba indiferente.- solo estaba calentando.- comento la pelirrosa volteando rápidamente tratando de enterrarle su espada a pein, el cual venia con un kunai en mano directo a atacar a la pelirrosa y el Pein que estaba enterrado en el piso desapareció en una nube de humo.

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la velocidad pero alcanzo a esquivarla. Sakura gruño molesta, pero rápidamente saco con su mano izquierda agujas de metal aventándoselas a Pein, el cual las esquivo con un poco de dificultad.

Sakura y Pein estuvieron peleando usando taijutsu y armas, un rato después empezaron a emplear todo tipo de jutsus, hasta que Pein empezó a invocar varias criaturas gigantescas para que pelearan con la pelirrosa, pero esta no se quedo atrás invoco varias serpientes gigantesca y convino sus técnicas junto a las serpiente para eliminar las vestías que invocaba Pein.

(nota: siento si esperaban pelea pero no soy muy buena en eso, aparte no me se técnicas usadas por Pein y aunque las puedo investigar no tengo inspiración para redactar una pelea)

La pelea ya llevaba una hora desde que empezó, Sakura y Pein estaba frente a frente después de que Sakura haya eliminado la ultima vestía que invoco Pein, al igual que este elimino a la serpiente que Sakura había invocado, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, se veían agotados y sus cuerpos estaba empapados de sudor y llenos de heridas y quemaduras, sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas.

-No imagine que hubieras mejorado tanto mocosa.- comento Pein agitado y sin despegar su vista de Sakura.

Pein hizo unos símbolos con las manos los cuales Sakura reconoció y rápidamente busco con la mirada a Suiguetsu encontrándolo unos metro atrás de Pein observando la pelea, al parecer ya habían derrotado a Konan ya que Juugo estaba alado de Suiguetsu inconsciente.

Suiguetsu al ver que la pelirrosa lo miraba supo qué hacer y rápidamente saco unos pergaminos y un bote de sangre de Sakura para después hacer unos sellos con sus manos.

-Pero déjame decirte que no has mejorado lo suficiente como para vencerme.- comento con una sonrisa de medio lado. - instantáneamente dos cuerpo de pelo naranja y con el Rin´negan en sus ojos estaban alado de Sakura, atrás de ella había otros dos y enfrente estaba otro a lado del Pein con el que ella peleaba. Los de atrás y adelante estaban preparados para atacarla con un jutsu mientras que los que estaban a su lado la amenazaban con un kunai en su cuello y otro en el pecho.- te presento a los 6 Pein.- dijeron los 6 cuerpos al mismo tiempo.

Jiraiya y Karin miraban sorprendidos y alarmados a todos los Pein. Jiraiya reconoció a varios de esos cuerpos de ninjas de los cuales Pein se había apoderado y de entre ellos reconoció a Yahiko uno de los niños que entreno junto a Nagato haciendo que jiraiya pusiera una cara de tristeza.

-¿Esos es lo que crees?.- pregunto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de medio lado sin alterarse por estar completamente rodeada. Pein abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la tranquilidad de la pelirrosa y se sorprendió mas al ver como todos los Pein eran hundidos bajo el piso solo dejándoles la cabeza de fuera, a acepción del que había estado peleando con Sakura. Sakura salto unos metros hacia atrás y justo en ese momento 5 cuerpos diferentes con el Rin´negan en sus ojos salieron del piso poniéndose a lado de la pelirrosa.

Uno era de pelo café, piel clara, rostro afilado y hermoso, estatura media, cuerpo esbelto, vestido con una capa negra y un pantalón estilo chino. El segundo era musculoso de pelo rubio y corto, su tamaño era más alto que los demás, piel morena con varias cicatrices en su rostro, vestido igual que el anterior. El tercero era una chica de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, piel blanca, cara afilada y hermosa se veía esbelta y vestía igual que los demás. El cuarto era una chica de cabello corto color negro, piel clara, era pequeña y su cuerpo esbelto, vestía igual que los demás. El quito era un chico de piel pálida, pelo blanco y corto, estatura media, cuerpo normal, vestido igual que los demás.

-Estudie mucho sobre el Rin´negan y déjame decirte que aprendí a usarlo muy bien.-comento la pelirrosda arrogante.- y estos cuerpos me los consiguió Orochimaru, y te comento que no solo son hermosos.- comento arrogante la pelirrosa.- te presento los cuerpos donde mi alma está dividida, solo que yo les puse nombre como tu.- la pelirrosa hizo una seña con su mano y cada cuerpo corrió hacia cada uno de los Pein atacándolos mientras que la pelirrosa corría con el Pein con el que ella siempre estuvo peleando.

La pelirrosa y Pein empezaron a pelear nuevamente con jutsus y taijutsu, ambos estaban agotados, Pein lanzo un jutsu de fuego el cual la pelirrosa esquivo con dificultad. Pein se alejo unos metros de la pelirrosa empezando hacer unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

-**Doton: Doryūdan**(elemento tierra, misil-dragón de tierra) – un enorme dragón de lodo se formo alado de Oein y este empezó a lanzar bolas de tierra hacia Sakura las cuales iban a una gran potencia y velocidad.

Sakura trataba de esquivarlas todas pero estaba muy cansada, haciendo que una que otra la golpeara, una enorme bola de tierra iba directamente a la pelirrosa haciendo que los espectadores la miraran con preocupación.

-**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi** (Elemento tierra: protección de tierra).- enfrente de la pelirrosa aparece una barrera de tierra protegiéndola del ataque, pero como el ataque era muy poderoso destruyo la barrera y varios escombro de esta golpearon a la pelirrosa, la cual solo se cubría con sus brazos. Sakura no dejo que eso la detuviera rápidamente corrió hacia Pein haciendo unos sellos con las manos los cuales Pein reconoció al instante.

-¿Recuerdas esta técnica? Imagino que si ya que era de mi madre.- comento la pelirrosa sin dejar de correr hacia Pein el cual la miraba serio.- Hyōton: **Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu** (Rafaga de dragón oscuro) - de la palma de la mano de Sakura salió un dragón de color negro el cual iba directo a Pein.

Pein un poco sorprendido esquivo la técnica saltando hacia arriba, pero no conto con que la pelirrosa adivinara su movimiento y lo atacara con su espada la cual tenía chakra concentrado en el filo, encajándosele en el estomago.

Sakura al momento de encajarle la espada a Pein en el estomago concentro más chakra color rojo en la espada, haciendo que Pein gritara de dolor. En el momento de caer al piso Sakura cayo parada y el pélinaranja impacto de espalda en el suelo aun con la espada enterrada en el estomago.

Sakura se acerco a Pein tomando el mago de la espada mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Pein indiferente.

- Ja, ganaste, pero olvidas que si no matas a todos mis cuerpo no podrás matarme.- dijo Pein con la voz débil y los ojos entrecerrados, Sakura sonrió de medio y con su mirada apunto hacia un lado.

Pein con dificultan volteo hacia donde la pelirrosa le apuntaba y se sorprendió al ver todos los Pein muertos a lado de cada unos de los cuerpos de Sakura.- je dije todos mis cuerpos, olvidas uno, el cual es el verdadero.- al terminar de decir eso tocio sangre por la boca.

-¿te refieres a ese?.- Sakura apunto hacia la derecha haciendo que Pein volteara y mirara horrorizado como un chico de estatura media, cabello rojo, el Rin´negan en sus ojos, piel canela, vestido igual que los demás cuerpos de Sakura, llevaba en brazos a un chico inconsciente, el cual era esbelto, pequeño y de cabello fiusha y tenía varios fierros enterrados en el cuerpo.

El chico pelirrojo acerco el cuerpo hacia Sakura.

-Sabía que tu verdadero cuerpo estaba escondido aquí, así que cuando invocaste a tus demás cuerpo mande a uno de los míos para que lo buscara, y mande a ese cuerpo en especial ya que tiene un excelente olfato, así que en el momento que olio el olor de todos tus cuerpo busco a uno del cual se le pareciera y lo encontró.- comento arrogante la pelirrosa.

-Nunca te vi ni sentí el chakra de esos cuerpos.- cometo con dificultad.

-Para eso esta Suiguetsu.- Pein miro hacia donde apuntaba a la pelirrosa y vio a peliblanco sonriéndole con burla y atrás de él había 6 capsulas de madera con sellos pintados en estas.- el se encargo de invocar mis cuerpos.- explico la pelirrosa.- es tu fin, vengare a toda la gente que me quitaste.- cometo con coraje sacando con brusquedad la espada del estomago del pelionaranja, haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor para después encajársela en el corazón al chico que el pelirrojo tenía en brazos. Pein grito de dolor mientras que Sakura enterraba más su espada hasta que finalmente Nagato murió. Sakura saco la espada del cuerpo de Nagato, para empezar a caminar pero en el momento que dio un paso cayó de rodillas al piso adolorida y al instante los cuerpos de Sakura cayeron igual que la pelirrosa al igual que las mascas del sello en su cuerpo desaparecieron.

-Sakura.- grito Karin corriendo hacia la pelirrosa, al igual que Suiguetsu.

-Suiguetsu regresa los cuerpo a las capsulas.- Suiguetsu asintió, mientras que Karin ayudaba a la pelirrosa a levantarse.

-¿estás bien Sakura?.-pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

-Solo estoy cansada.- respondió indiferente,.- Llévame con Jiraiya.- la pelirroja asintió.

-Baya Sakura-chan, lograste matarlo en verdad eres muy buena.- comento el inmóvil Jiraiya sentado en el piso al momento en que la pelirrosa llego frente a él.-aunque no saliste bien librada.-comento con burla. Sakura lo miro con el Rin´negan en sus ojos, Jiraiya comenzó a tener movilidad en su cuerpo. Cuando Sakura libero del jutsu a Jiraiya el Rin´negan desapareció de sus ojos mostrando su color verde.- cumpliste tu palabra.-comento Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa, Sakura solo lo miro cansada para después caer inconsciente.

-Sakura.-grito Karin, pero no alcanzo a detenerla ya que Jiraiya se le había adelantado y la había sostenido él.

-Solo esta inconsciente por el cansancio.- cometo Jiraiya sonriéndole tranquilamente.- hay que llevarla a otro lugar para curar sus heridas.- cometo Jiraiya y Karin asintió en ese momento llego Suiguetsu cargando a Juugo en sus hombros.

-¿Qué le paso a la jefa?.

-Se quedo sin chakra así que se desmayo. -respondió Karin.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos yo llevare Sakura-chan.- cometo con voz morbosa haciendo que Suiguetsu lo mirara con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. Karin voltea a ver al sannin y vio horrorizada como este masajeaba el trasero de la inconsciente Sakura. La pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco al sannin dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza sacándole un chichón para después tomar ella a Sakura mirando a Jirailla molesta y Jiraiya la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos sobándose el chichón.

-¿Por qué me pegas?

-Por pervertido.- dijo molesta.- Suiguetsu dalee a Juugo al viejo para qué lo lleve y tu carga a Sakura.- ordeno Karin.

-No te discuto el que me des ordenes nada más porque yo tampoco confió en ese viejo.- comento Suiguetsu entregándole a Juugo a Jiraiya.

-No quiero cagar al grandote, yo prefiero cargar a Sakura-chan.- comento molesto Jiraiya tratando de cargar a Juugo. Suiguetsu tomo a Sakura en brazos cargándola estilo princesa.

-Cállate viejo, tú te llevaras a Juugo y fin de la discusión.- grito Karin.

-Tendrás buen cuerpo pelirroja pero pareces una bruja.- comento Jiraiya cargando a Juugo en sus hombros.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- grito exaltada Karin mirando a Jiraiya con cara de psicópata.

-Nada.- respondió nervioso y temeroso ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Lo mejor es irnos ya antes de que vengan algunos Akatsukis y nos metamos en problemas.-comento Suiguetsu empezando a caminar seguido por Karin.

-Los jóvenes de hoy ya no respetan a sus mayores.-murmuro Jiraiya siguiendo a Taka.

* * *

Pov Sakura

_¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo haber matado a Nagato, después camine hacia Jiraiya y lo libere del jutsu en el que lo tenía atrapado, luego todo se volvió negro. Comienzo abrir mis ojos viendo el cielo, me levanto quedando sentada en el suelo escaneando el lugar con la mirada y veo muchos árboles, también hay mucho pasto, al parecer estoy en un bosque._

_¿Qué demonios hago en un bosque? ¿Dónde está Taka? ¿Acaso me dejaron aquí? na no lo creo, con lo pegostle que es Karin seguro hubiera protestado si hubieran decidido abandonarme pero ¿Por qué estoy sola? Aunque debo de admitir que es mejor esto a tener que escuchar lo griteríos de Karin y Suiguetsu._

-Sakura-chan.- _hace mucho que no oigo esa voz tan familiar, llamándome con cariño y ternura, sin darme cuenta sonrió. Volteo hacia donde escuche esa voz y veo a Sasuke de 12 años mirándome con una gran sonrisa, unos metros atrás de mi. ¿Qué demonios hace Sasuke aquí? además recuerdo que era mucho más alto la última vez que lo vi._

-Sakura-chan.- _grita un Naruto de 12 años parándose a lado de Sasuke, ambos me miran con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. No puedo apartar la vista de ellos y por una extraña razón no me puedo parar y acercarme a ellos._

-Yo. Pequeña Sakura.- _aparece kakashi en una nube de humo al otro lado de Sasuke y por la expresión de sus ojos se que esta sonriéndome. Sin poder evitarlo les sonrió alegre, cosa que tenia años sin hacer y se siente de maravilla, como si sintiera que ese peso enorme que cargue por casi toda mi vida en mis hombros desapareciera. Me levanto sintiendo mi cuerpo más ligero lo observo y ensancho los ojos sorprendida al ver que es más pequeño y con menos curvas, tal y como lo tenía a los 12._

-Acércate Sakura-chan, te extrañamos, ven con nosotros.- _me dice Sasuke. Levanto mi mirada y veo como los tres tienen los brazos extendidos hacia mí._

_No los entiendo. ¿Cómo pueden estarme esperando después de todo los que les hice? ¿Cómo me buscan con tanto empeño, tratando de hacerme regresar a la aldea? La verdad no los merezco, los abandone sin importarme sus sentimientos, los traicione y los ataque cuando trataron de salvarme de las garras de Orochimaru, en realidad no los merezco. Soy tan patética al poner primero mi venganza, pero no podía permitir que Pein los lastimara, los tres junto a Ritsuka e Ino son importantes para mí y prefiero abandonarlos a verlos muertos o heridos._

-Sakura-chan regresa, unamos al equipo 7 de nuevo.- _grita entusiasmado Naruto, como siempre y eso hace que mis ojos se iluminen y me sienta feliz como hace años no lo sentía._

-Es verdad Sakura-chan, me gustaría regresar a los viejos tiempos.- _me dice Sasuke entusiasmado y con una sonrisa dulce la cual siempre me ha dedicado solo a mí, haciendo que mi corazón lata con fuerza y que mis mejillas se caliente, creo que me sonroje, ¡Kami! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sonroje? Sin duda no lo recuerdo, pero seguro que fue hace años. En este momento me arrepiento el haber siempre despreciado esas sonrisas, el borrárselas con estúpidos comentarios para alejarlo, en realidad extrañe mucho esa mirada y su sonrisa llena de vida dedicada solo para mí._

-Pequeña Sakura, es hora de que regreses a donde perteneces, con nosotros tu familia.-_ ¿familia? hace tanto que no me sentía así, Kakashi tiene razón, es hora de regresar con ellos mi familia. Sonrió con felicidad ante eso y sin pensármelo mas corro hacia ellos, pero en el momento que estoy cerca ellos se alejan, trato de correr más rápido pero pasa lo mismo, estiro mi mano para tratar de alcanzarlos pero se alejan mas hasta que ya no los veo, los busco con la mirada y no los encuentro, de pronto todo se vuelve obscuro._

-Ellos no volverán mas ya que tú los abandonaste.- _me habla una voz aguda a mi espalda volteo solo viendo unos ojos con el sharingan en ellos._

-¿Sasuke?

-No, no soy Sasuke.- _comenta con voz tétrica.- soy un amigo, el cual nunca te abandonara, claro solo si te unes a mi.- veo como estira su mano y su sharingan brilla con más intensidad_.- vamos Sakura-chan ven a mí, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- _que estúpido si cree que creeré en el._

-Sakura-chan.- _me llama una voz lastimosa y muy conocida para mi volteo asustada viendo a Sasuke llenos de herida y moribundo en el suelo, a su lado esta Kakashi y Naruto muertos, mis ojos se abren a más no poder y me quedo paralizada sin saber qué hacer. Siento como en mis mejillas corre algo las toco y ensancho los ojos sorprendida al darme cuenta que son lagrimas_.

The end pov sakura.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos espantada, comenzó a checar el lugar con la mirada, dándose cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama de una habitación. Sakura trato de sentarse en la cama pero un fuerte dolor en sus costillas evito que lo hiciera, con más cuidado la pelirrosa repitió la acción esta vez lográndolo y recargando su espalda en la pared.

-(_solo fue un sueño_.- pensó la pelirrosa limpiándose el sudor de la frente.-_ ¿Por qué abre soñado eso?..... je tal vez solo fue melancolía por haber logrado mi venganza_.- la pelirrosa sonrió de medio lado.- _mate finalmente a ese hijo de perra que me arruino la vida.-_ la chica sintió algo escurriéndole por la mejillas, las toco y ensancho los ojos al darse cuenta que eran lagrimas, después sonrió con melancolía.-_ ¿tal parece que ese sueño me afecto? Tenía tanto tiempo sin llorar. 8 años para ser exacta).-_ la pelirrrosa secos sus lagrimas y checo su cuerpo dándose cuenta solo tenía el torso cubierto por vendas y un pequeño short, sus piernas tenían varias gasas, parches y vendas, checos sus brazos y tenían gasas y vendas en algunos lados.-(_al parecer Karin limpio mis heridas_).- pensó al terminar de checar su cuerpo.

-Sakura.- la pelirrosa volteo y vio que en la puerta entraba Karin con agua en un recipiente y varias vendas.- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunto la pelirroja acercándose a lado de la cama de la pelirrosa.

-Solo un poco adolorida.- comento la pelirrosa viendo como Karin acomodaba las cosas que traía en el buro.

-Es normal, tienes 3 costillas quebradas, varios hematomas y heridas abiertas, la de tu brazo izquierdo es la peor.- comento acercándose a la pelirrosa.- déjame checo esa herida.- Sakura asintió y Karin comenzó a quitar el vendaje del brazo derecho de Sakura.

-¿Dónde estamos?.- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-En una cabaña abandonada que está en las afueras del país del rayo.- respondió Karin mientras limpiaba la sangre de la herida.

-¿Cuánto dure inconsciente?.

-Cinco días.- Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida.- al principio me preocupe pero al ver que tu chakra se recuperaba poco a poco me tranquilice, me imagino que duraste cinco días inconsciente ya que gastaste casi todo tu chakra y tu cuerpo necesitaba recuperarlo al igual que recobrara fuerzas ya que tenias meses sin descansar como se debe.- comento en forma de regaño al cual la pelirrosa paso de largo.- respecto a tus heridas ya están casi curadas.- informo la pelirroja vendando de nuevo el brazo de Sakura.

-¿Qué paso con Jiraiya?.- pregunto indiferente la pelirrosa.

-Ese viejo pervertido se ha quedado aquí con nosotros, dice que no piensa irse hasta hablar contigo, se la ha pasado todo estos días tratando de entrar a escondidas a tu habitación, lógicamente no lo deje ya que ese viejo sería capaz de hacerte no se qué tantas cosas estando inconsciente.-. Explico la pelirroja molesta cruzada de brazos.

-Llámalo.- ordeno Sakura.

-¿estás segura Sakura? No están en muy buenas condiciones y ese viejo pervertido podría aprovecharse.- trato de convencer la pelirroja.

-Llámalo.- volvió a ordenar la pelirrosa mirando a Karin molesta, la pelirroja suspiro derrotada y asintió para después salir de la habitación.

-¿me llamaste Sakura-chan?.- pregunto Jiraiya entrado a la habitación junto a Karin, la pelirrosa volteo a mirarlo y asintió. El sannin se acerco a la pelirrosa y se sentó en la silla que estaba alado de la pelirrosa.- me alegra que haigas despertado y por lo que veo estas muy bien.- comento con morbosidad viendo descaradamente el escote que las vendas que traía Sakura mostraban.

-Deja de mirara así a Sakura.- grito Karin mirado molesta a Jiraiya el cual ya tenía un hilillo de sangre en la nariz.

-Karin salte.-ordeno Sakura.

-Pero ese vie….

-Salte.- ordeno exasperada la pelirrosa, la pelirroja bufo molesta.

-Atrévete a hacerle algo indebido a Sakura y te castro maldito viejo.- amenazo Karin mirando molesta al sannin para después salir azotando la puerta, Jiraiya miraba la puerta cerrada con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-Te cela mucho ¿verdad?.- pregunto extrañado mirando a la pelirrosa, la cual solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.- ¡oh! que emocionante es el amor prohibido entre chicas, me pregunto ¿Cómo se pondrán Sasuke y Naruto al saber esto?.-comento burlón y con cara de pervertido.

-¿Por qué no te has ido?.-pregunto cortante y sin expresión en su rostro Sakura ignorando completamente el comentario de Jiraiya. El sannin inmediatamente cambio su cara pervertida a una seria.

-Porque quiero saber si vas a volver a la aldea.-

-No volveré.- respondió cortante la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo que no volverás? .- pregunto exaltado.-ya acabaste con tu venganza, no tienes más motivos por el no regresar, aparte sabes lo que Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke han hecho por buscarte.

-Lo sé.- respondió bajando la cabeza.- pero…..

* * *

-No importa lo que tenga que hacer, hare todo lo posible por convencerte en regresara la aldea, y si no lo logro te llevare a rastras.- grito Jiraiya saliendo de la habitación molesto.- escucha Sakura-chan te llevare aunque me cueste la vida, he visto como han sufrido Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke por ti, así que no me daré por vencido.- comento Jiraiya antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí para después salir molesto de la casa ante la mirada extrañada de Taka.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sakura despertó, en esos tres días Jiraiya se la había pasando molestando a la pelirrosa con el tema de que ella regresara a la aldea, recibiendo como siempre un no rotundo por la pelirrrosa y eso si tenía suerte, ya que la mayoría de las veces Sakura solo lo ignoraba o pasaba de largo. En esos tres días la pelirrosa logro recuperarse completamente de sus heridas.

-Sakura ¿puedo entrar?.-pregunto la pelirroja tras la puerta.

-Si.- contesto la pelirrosa. Karin abrió la puerta y se sonrojo al ver a Sakura, ya que esta vestía un kimono color azul adornado con flores rojas, el kimono le quedaba un poco descotado del busto dejando ver su escote cubierto por una malla negra (tipo hinata e Itachi), la cita de la cintura la traía muy sujetada haciendo que su busto resaltara más y marcara su pequeña cintura, en la parte de abajo le llegaba a las rodillas y estaba abierto desde la cinta mostrando un short rojo de licra, el cual le llegaba a media pierna, traía unas rodilleras color azul al igual que las coderas, unos guantes negros, en los dedos estaban descubiertos, su brazo derecho lo tenía vendado, una bolsa de armas amarrada en su pierna derecha al igual que en su brazo izquierdo y unas sandalias ninja color rojas. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido igual, una trenza larga con varios mechones cayendo en su rostro.

-Veo que te quedo bien la ropa que te conseguí.- comento con voz coqueta, Sakura solo asintió y tomo su espada de la cama para ponérsela en la cintura.

Karin se acerca sensualmente a Sakura quitándose las gafas en el camino, se puso a unos centímetros cerca de la pelirrosa.- se te ve muy bien Sakura-chan.- ronroneo pasando su dedo por el cuello de la pelirrosa, la cual la miraba indiferente con una ceja en alto.- ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato Sakura-chan? Te aseguro que te divertirás y que te enseñare cosas que te provocaran gran placer.- comento levantando su cara para mirar a Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo.

-No.- respondió cortante la pelirrosa tomando con su mano el dedo de la pelirroja.- y no me llames "Sakura-chan".- comento con voz molestas soltando con brusquedad su dedo para pasar a lado de ella y salir de la habitación dejando a una molesta pelirroja.

-Algún día caerás Sakura.- comento enojada viendo la entrada de la puerta. Se puso las gafas.-me encargare de que seas mía.- comento sonriendo de medio lado para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

Sakura entro en el comedor de la cabaña donde se estaban quedando, ahí vio a Jiraiya sentado en la silla comiendo al igual que Suiguetsu y Juugo.

-Al terminar de comer partiremos.- anuncio la pelirrosa haciendo que los chicos volteara a verla, lo que provoco que se sonrojaran y desencajaran la mandíbula impresionados, Jiraiya incluso tenía un hilillo de sangre corriéndole de la nariz. Sakura ignoro completamente las miradas de sus compañeros y solo camino hacia una de las sillas vacías, para después sentarse y empezar a comer un poco de arroz y pescado que estaba servido ya para ella.

-Te ves divida Sakura-chan.- comento Jiraiya mirándola con morbo, Sakura ni siquiera lo miro, solo se dedico a comer.- ¿ya lo pensaste? ¿Regresaras a la aldea?. -Sakura no le contesto, solo siguió con su comida mientras que Suigetsu y Juugo suspiraban cansado ya que eso pasaba todos los días, en ese momento Karin entro al comedor y se sentó enfrente de Sakura empezando a comer.- vamos Sakura-chan, di que si.- rogo Jiraiya mirándola con ojos de cachorro.

-Sakura ¿Por qué dejas que este pervertido te llame "Sakura-chan" y yo no?.- pregunto molesta Karin, Sakura levanto la mirada para verla con fastidio.

-Eso no te importa.- respondió cortante haciendo que la pelirroja bufara mientras que Suiguetsu la miraba con burla.

-Jejejejejejeje te lo mereces zanahoria. ¿Crees que la jefa te tendría aprecio como para dejarte que la llamaras así?.-comento burlón recibiendo una mirada matadora por la pelirroja.

-Pues Sakura-chan no te deja llamarte así porque a los únicos que se los permite es a Naruto y Sasuke.- respondió tranquilo Jiraiya.- creo que también se lo permitió a Orochimaru, pero eso es solo porque a Sakura-chan le valía como la llamara mientras la entrenara, en cuanto a mí, me imagino que porque se canso de decirme que la dejara de llamar así cuando estaba en la aldea.- respondió Jiraiya tranquilo para después meterse un pedazo de pescado en la boca mientras que los dos hombres de Taka miraban impresionados a Jiraiya, ya que era muy raro conocer el pasado de Sakura, ya que esta nunca hablaba de ello, Sakura solo los ignoraba y Karin echaba fuego por las orejas molesta.

-¿Quiénes son Sasuke y Naruto?.- pregunto celosa a Jiraiya ya que sabía que la pelirrosa no le contestaría.

-Son sus compañeros de equipo cuando ella era gennin.- respondió Jiraiya sonriente.

-Waou ¿los mismos que también pelearon contra Zabuza-sempai?.- pregunto emocionado Suiguetsu.

-Así es junto a Hatake Kakashi.

-Espera ¿hablas del ninja copy? - Pregunto impresionado Suiguetsu y Jiraiya asintió sonriente.

-¿Quién es ese?.-pregunto molesta Karin.

-No puedo creer que no lo conozcas, es uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, tiene el Sharingan sin ser un Uchiha, aparte que sabe más de mil técnicas, le dicen ninja copy por que siempre copea las habilidades de sus enemigos y las realiza sin problemas.- explico Suiguetsu con emoción y Karin solo bufo fastidiada.

-Veo que sabes mucho de él.-comento Jiraiya.

-Sí, siempre quise conocerlo.- dijo Suiguetsu sonriendo.- no puedo creer que Sakura haya sido entrenada por Kakashi, sin duda tuvo mucha suerte aparte Orochimaru uno de los legendarios sannin la entreno.- Jiraiya frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues yo soy mejor que esa serpiente.- comento con recelo.

- Pero tengo una duda ¿no se supone que Kakashi nunca aceptaba entrenar a nadie?.- pregunto extrañado Suiguetsu.

-Pues Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura fueron sus primeros y hasta ahora últimos alumnos, incluso Kakashi le enseño a Sakura-chan el chidori y creo que también a Sasuke.- Sakura se sorprendió pero no lo aparento, aparentando poner más atención a su comida.- el equipo de Kakashi, el tan conocido equipo 7 fue uno de los más conocido en la aldea y muchos esperan verlo reunido de vuelta.- comento Jiraiya viendo especialmente a Sakura la cual lo ignoraba dedicándose a comer.

-Wau así que nuestra líder es famosa en Konoha.- comento con admiración Suiguetsu.

-Pues claro que debe de ser famosa ya que es una gran ninja aparte de bella.- comento arrogante Karin.

-Pues el equipo 7 no solo es conocido por eso, si debo admitir que Sakura era reconocida por su belleza exótica, carácter frio e indiferente que volvía locos a los chicos de su edad y uno que otro mayor, sin mencionar sus habilidades y su línea sucesoria, aparte de ser la mejor ninja de su generación.- Karin sonreía arrogante ante las habilidades nombradas de Sakura.- pero el equipo 7 también es conocido por que es el primero en ser entrenado por el gran ninja copy, el prodigio entre los prodigios, misteriosos por su extraña personalidad, deseado por las mujeres, envidiado por los hombres y al que todo el mundo quisiera desenmascarar para conocer su rostro, Hatake Kakashi.- Sakura recordó cuando intentaron quitarle la máscara a su sensei y sonrió divertida siendo solo vista por una extrañada pelirroja, la cual estaba sacada de onda ya que nunca le había visto a Sakura una sonrisa que no fuera arrogante, pero igual se sonrojo al ver lo linda que se veía la pelirrosa sonriendo.- también porque estaba integrado por unos de los ninjas mas cabezas huecas y revoltosos de la aldea, pero que nunca se da por vencido, luchando siempre por lo que quiere, además de ser muy fuerte gracias a que fue entrenado por mi; Naruto Uzumeki.- Sakura sonrió de medio lado ante la descripción del rubio ex compañero, nadie se dio cuenta de eso solo una pelirroja que estaba pendiente de las reacciones de Sakura.- uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del tan famoso y poderoso clan Uchiha, también uno de los mejores de su generación, claro después de Sakura, el chico más deseado por las ninjas de Konoha, de actitud arrogante y competitiva, muy bueno para manejar las técnicas del Katon sin misionar su habilidad para desarrollar ataques, lo más sobresaliente es su sonrisa coqueta y mirada penetrante, Sasuke Uchiha.- siguió Jiraiya con su descripción y los chicos de Taka lo escuchaba interesados y entretenidos, la pelirrosa al oír eso sonrió con melancolía haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el entrecejo.

_-(¿Qué demonios son esos como para que Sakura demuestre tatas emociones al ser nombrados?).-_ se preguntaba mentalmente molesta la pelirroja.

-Era muy divertido ver al equipo 7 reunido, el ver a Sasuke y Naruto quejándose ante la impuntualidad de su sensei, como Sakura ignoraba a sus compañeros y sensei siempre.- Suiguetsu sonrió divertido.- ver como Naruto y Sasuke competían siempre para demostrar quién era el mejor. Pero sin duda lo más divertido era ver a estos tratando de llamarla atención de la pelirrosa, pidiéndoles citas a cada rato siendo cruelmente rechazados.- Jiraiya y Sakura sonrieron con melancolía mientras que los demás escuchaban divertidos y atentos. -Siempre trataban de llamar la atención de Sakura, demostrando sus habilidades pero ella solo los ignoraba.

-Es normal viniendo de la jefa.- comento divertido Suiguetsu.- pero ¿Por qué querían llamar la atención de Sakura?.-pregunto inocente.

-¿Qué no es obvio?.- pregunto divertido Jiraiya, Suiguetsu lo miro interrogante mientras que Karin gruñía sospechando el por qué.- ambos estaban, no más bien están locamente enamorados de ella, así que eso les hacia hacer burradas incluso ahora la siguen buscado y cada que fracasan en encontrarla llegan deprimidos a la aldea, pero se animan cuando Naruto saca el tema de que él se casara con Sakura cuando la encuentre haciendo enojar a Sasuke.- Suiguetsu soltó una gran carcajada mientras que Jiraiya miraba a Sakura esperando una reacción por lo que dijo mas no encontró nada. Karin frunció mas el entrecejo al oír eso.-Bueno y hace tres años y medio el equipo 7 se reconoció mas ya que Sakura-chan lo abandono, traicionando a sus camaradas.- Jiraiya no despegaba la vista de Sakura y los demás se dieron cuenta de eso y sabían el por qué decía eso.- se reconoció al ver la tenacidad con la que Naruto, Sasuke incluso el despreocupado Kakashi entrenaban y se aferraban a encontrar a su compañera faltante para que ese equipo esté reunido de vuelta.- Taka miraba expectantes a Sakura esperando algún tipo de reacción o que de perdido le encestara un chidori a Jiraiya por hablar de mas.

-Termine.- anuncio indiferente la pelirrosa.- espero les haya gustado la historia de mi pasado.- dijo mirando a Taka sin expresión en su rostro, el cual se estremecieron ante la mirada de su líder.- gracias Jiraiya.- dijo irónica.

-De nada n.n .-contesto sonriente..- ¿entonces regresaras? Imagino que el recordarte tu pasado y el contarte como sufren tus compañeros por ti, te convencerá.- comento esperanzado. Los demás miraban atentos la escena.

-(_que diga que no, que diga que no, si ve a esos chicos estoy segura que tendré menor oportunidad con ella).-_ rogaba Karin en su interior.

-Te equivocas Jiraiya, eso es mi pasado como bien dijimos, y la verdad ya ni me importa.- Karin sonrió contenta ante eso.- y si ellos sigue con la estúpida idea de buscarme es asunto de ellos, a mi no me importa lo que sufran o sientan ya que hace tres años y medio corte cualquier tipo de lazos con ellos.- Taka estaba impresionado ya que no pensaban que Sakura fuera tan fría pero Karin igual sonrió complacida mientras que Jiraiya miraba con tristeza a la pelirrosa.- así que no regresare y si regresas a la aldea diles que ya no me sigan buscando ya que no regresare por más que insistan, también adviérteles que terminaran casándome y los matare.- comento indiferente.- Taka arreglen sus cosa que en media hora nos iremos.- al terminar de decir eso Sakura salió del comedor ante la atenta mirada sorprendida de los demás.

* * *

El equipo Taka ya había partido y en estos momentos se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque.

-¿el pervertido piensa seguirnos todo el tiempo?.- pregunto molesta Karin.

-Solo ignórenlo.- respondió la pelirrosa encabezando la marcha.

-Jiraiya-san, no creo que Sakura-sama valla con usted, así que porque no mejor se regresa a su aldea.- comento con amabilidad Juugo caminando a lado del Sannin, Jiraiya bufo indignado para después cruzarse de brazos y voltear su rostro.

-No me regresare solo a la aldea, si Sakura-chan no viene conmigo la seguiré hasta llevarla de vuelta a la aldea.- comento como niño chiquito. Suiguetsu y Juugo suspiraron con cansancio.

-Al parecer Jiraiya-san es muy terco.- comento burlona un voz aniñada atrás de ellos. Todos pararon su andar volteando su rostro y se sorprendieron al ver a un Akatsuki con máscara naranja en forma de espiral.

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunto molesto Jiraiya.

-Esa cara y voz definitivamente no me gusta, me agradaba mas el Jiraiya-san juguetón y pervertido.- comento confianzudo el Akatsuki y voz aniñada. Jiraiya frunció el entrecejo, Sakura camino poniéndose a lado del sannin mirando indiferente al Akatsuki.

-¿Qué quieres Tobi?.- pregunto Sakura indiferente y sin expresión en su rostro, los demás se sorprendieron al saber que la pelirrosa lo conocía.

-Hola Sakura-chan, es un gusto verte de nuevo.- comento emocionado levantando su mano.- me entristecí cuando mataste a Deidara-sempai.- comento con pesar.

-No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías.- al terminar de decir eso la pelirrosa se dio media vuelta para empezar su camino.

-Espera Sakura-chan tengo algo que proponerte.- todos se sorprendieron al oír el cambio de voz que uso el Akatsuki, ahora se escuchaba más maduro y su voz intimidaba. La pelirrosa volteo para ver sin expresión en su rostro al Akatsuki.

-Te escucho.- Tobi sonrió triunfante tras su máscara.

-Me gustaría que fuera a solas.- comento usando su voz madura e intimidante.

-Ni lo pienses Akatsuki no dejare que Sakura hable a solas contigo.- cometo molesto Jiraiya poniéndose delante de la pelirrosa en forma protectora.

-No te metas Jiraiya.- comento molesta la pelirrosa aventando hacia a un lado a Jiraiya.- habla Tobi bueno si es así como en verdad te llamas.- comento con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Que inteligente eres Sakura-chan. Por algo me he fijado en ti.- la pelirrosa sonrió arrogante.- quiero que te unas a Akatsuki.

-Así que el verdadero líder eres tú y usabas al idiota de Nagato como fachada.- comento la pelirrosa indiferente. Los demás escuchaban atentos la conversación.- ¿Por qué habría de unirme? ¿Qué gano yo con eso?.- Tobi sonrió complacido tras su máscara.

-Ganarías más poder, yo mismo me encargaría de entrenarte y enseñarte nuevas técnicas, aparte te doy como regalo al ocho colas para que tu chakra incremente.- los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.- claro solo te lo daré si logras atraparlo.- comento con burla.- además eres más poderosa que Pein, sin duda serias un gran elemento en la organización y tendrías mejores privilegio, serias así como mi mano derecha.- la pelirrosa sonrió interesada.- es una muy buena oferta Sakura-chan, la verdad eres una persona ambiciosa y no creo que te gustaría vagar con tu equipo o regresar a Konoha siendo una simple ninja mas al servicio de esa aldea que esta mas podrida que nada.- Jiraiya frunció el entrecejo molesto.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes a mí? Tu equipo puede venir también ya que son muy buenos ninjas.

-Interesante.-. comento la pelirrosa sonriendo arrogante.- solo te diré una cosa, si me uno a ti, me enseñaras las mejores técnica, hare lo que yo quiera en esa organización y aceptare las misiones que me convengan, y por ultimo Taka estará solo bajo mis ordene.- todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la pelirrosa, Jiraiya abrió los ojos horrorizado mientras que Tobi sonreía triunfante.- ah y por ultimo quiero saber tu verdadera entidad o si no, no hay trato.

-Hecho.- dijo Tobi sin pensarlo.

-No lo permitiré.- grito Jiraiya tomando a Sakura del hombro.- antes muerto que permitir que te unas a esa organización.

-Si tu así lo quieres.- comento indiferente la pelirrosa golpeando a Jiraiya en el estomago mandándolo cerca de un risco.- ya me estabas hartando después de todo.- comento la pelirrosa mientras caminaba hacia Jiraiya. Taka estaba muy sorprendidos por la reacción de la pelirrosa, pero igual decidieron no intervenir y acatar las órdenes de Sakura. Jiraiya se limpio la sangra que le salió de la boca a causa del golpe, para después levantarse sin despegar la vista de la pelirrosa.

-Entiéndelo ese hombre esta tras Naruto, uno de tus mejores amigos sin contar que son enemigos de Konoha.- grito exaltado.- regresa a donde perteneces Sakura y no te dejes dominar por el poder y obscuridad en tu corazón.

-Rompí todo tipo de lazos que tenía hace tiempo, ya te lo había dicho. Y respecto a lo otro es demasiado tarde prefiero unirme a Akatsuki y obtener más poder a regresar a esa aldea de cuarta, la cual solo me hará más débil.- Sakura le sonrió tétricamente haciendo que Jiraiya se sorprendiera ante las palabras y actitud de la pelirrosa, pero no alcanzo a salir del shock ya que la pelirrosa a una velocidad impresionante, apareció frente a Jiraiya encajándole su espada en el estomago.- salúdame a Nagato.- comento indiferente la pelirrosa para después sacar con brusquedad su espada, provocando que Jiraiya callera del risco, Sakura miraba hacia abajo la caída de Jiraiya, el cual no despegaba la vista de Sakura viéndola sorprendido y con sangre en la boca.- ¿y bien? ¿Quién eres en verdad?.- comento la pelirrosa viendo indiferente al Akatsuki el cual estaba muy sorprendido al igual que Taka.

-No pensé que lo mataras, en verdad creí que solo lo herirías para que no nos siguiera.- comento sorprendido saliendo del shock.- pero sin duda tu actitud me agrada.- Tobi sonrió complacido.- bienvenida Akatsuki y gracias a ti nos hemos desecho de un gran estorbo para la organización.- Sakura solo lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro.- y respecto a tu pregunta, mi verdadero nombre es Madara Uchiha.- Sakura ensancho lo ojos sorprendida mientras que Taka no entendía nada.

-Pero se supone que tu habías muerto hace años.- comento en shock la pelirrosa haciendo reír a Madara tras su máscara.

-Pues no, estoy vivo.-comento arrogante.- ¿Qué dices aun te quieres unir a mi o tienes miedo?.- pregunto burlón.

-Ja eso lo hace más emocionante, sin duda me uniré a ti y tal vez averigüe como lograste vivir tanto tiempo.- comento divertida Sakura haciendo que Madara soltara una sonrisa tétrica la cual asusto a Taka, mientras que Sakura le sonreía de medio lado.

-Sin duda me agradas, nos llevaremos muy bien Sakura-chan.- comento burlo y Sakura solo le sonrió con arrogancia.

**Continuara**

**Nota: mate a Jiraiya-sama, ya no habrá mas icha Icha inshe Saku mala …..**

**Espero el capi les haya gustado, a partir de aquí ya no abra casi nada del anime/manga, todo vendrá de mi cabezota n.n**

**Espero la pelea entre Saku y Pein no los haya decepcionado, pero la verdad yo no he visto cuando Pein pelea contra Jiraiya, ya que lo he dejado pendiente a causa de estar leyendo otros mangas y no he tenido tiempo de ver el anime, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo pelea Pein. Y no quiero investigar ya que lo quiero ver en el manga o anime.**

**Agradezco sus reviews.**


	6. Traición

**gatitahime: en este capi seresolveran muchas de tus dudas, y en cuanto a un encuentro con Naru y Kakashi creo que sera para el otro capi. te mando saludos y bexox **

**disfruten la lectura**

**Traición**

-¿Qué dijiste?.- pregunto Tsunade alterada al sapo en forma de pergamino que tenía enfrente. Shizune estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado.

-Jiraiya murió.- contesto el sapo con calma.

-¿Cómo?¿qué paso?.-cuestiono Tsunade.

-Jiraiya me pidió que tanto Naruto como Kakashi y Sasuke estuvieran para decirles en la forma en que murió.- Tsunade asintió.

-Shizune.- llamo sacando a la pelinegra del shock.- llama a kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto.-

-Pero Tsunade-sama, ellos están fuera de la aldea en la misión para encontrar a Sakura-chan.

-No me importa, manda a un AMBU y que les diga que vengan inmediatamente y que suspendan la misión. Esto es importante.- ordeno con expresión de completa seriedad, la pelinegra asintió y salió de la oficina. Tsunade se tapo el rostro con las manos evitando que sus lagrimas se vieran, el sapo solo la miraba atento.

* * *

-Vieja ¿Por qué suspendiste la misión? Estábamos cerca del rastro de Sakura-chan.- grito molesto Naruto golpeando con sus palmas el escritorio. Atrás del rubio estaban Sasuke y Kakashi mirando atentos a la Hokage. Sasuke miraba igual de molesto que el rubio a la Hokage mientras que Kakashi solo reflejaba curiosidad en la mirada. A la izquierda de Tsunade estaba Shizune con la cabeza agachada y el sapo estaba a la derecha de Tsunade.

-Jiraiya murió.- dijo la Hokage con una mirada llena de tristeza, el equipo 7 ensancho los ojos ante la noticia. Sasuke miro de reojo a Naruto viendo como este tenía la cabeza baja y con los puños fuertemente apretados.

-¿Cómo?.- pregunto el rubio molesto sin levantar la mirada pero se veían caer barias gotas de lagrima de su barbilla.

-El sapo de Jiraiya nos contara todo.- comento Tsunade mirando a este, al igual que los demás a acepción de Naruto el cual mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Jiraiya había encontrado al líder de Akatsuki, el cual como saben era Nagato alias Pein.- comento el sapo y los demás asintieron.

-¿Fue ese maldito?.- pregunto Naruto mirándolo molesto, el sapo negó haciendo que los demás lo miraran interrogantes.

-Jiraiya estaba por pelear con él, pero Sakura Haruno llego antes de que la pelea empezara.- todos ensancharon los ojos ante el nombre de la pelirrosa.- ella uso un jutsu contra Jiraiya para inmovilizarlo y mantenerlo alejado de la batalla siendo custodiado por uno de sus subordinados.- conto el sapo con tranquilidad.- Jiraiya observo desde lejos la pelea de la Haruno contra Pein mientras que los otros dos de los subordinados de Haruno peleaban contra la otra Akatsuki llamada Konan.- Tsunade se sorprendió al saber el nombre de la otra Akatsuki, ya que al Igual que Jiraiya sabia quien era ella.- la Haruno salió triunfante de la batalla matando a los 7 cuerpos de Pein con la ayuda de los 6 cuerpos que la Haruno también crontolaba.- todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que escuchaba.- aunque en la batalla la Haruno quedo muy débil y herida igual sobrevivió. Jiraiya junto al equipo Taka se llevaron a la Haruno a las afueras de la aldea, hospedándose en una pequeña cabaña.- los demás escuchaban atentos la historia. – la chica Haruno recobro el conocimiento una semana después y Jiraiya trato de convérsela para que volviera a la aldea, mas esta se negaba rotundamente. Jiraiya estuvo con ella tres días en lo que Haruno se recuperaba completamente y en esos tres días Jiraiya hizo de todo para tratar de convérsela, mas sus intentos fueron en vano.- el quipo 7 bajo la cabeza con tristeza al escuchar eso.- cuando Taka decidió irse de esa aldea, Jiraiya fue con ellos para seguir convenciendo a Haruno, pero en el camino se encontraron con un Akatsuki llamado Tobi, el cual tenía una máscara anaranjada. Él le ofreció a la Haruno unirse a Akatsuki.- los demás abrieron los ojos horrorizados al escuchar eso.- le ofreció más poder y ella acepto.

-Eso no es posible Sakura-chan jamás se uniría a ellos.- grito Sasuke alterado.

-Si se unió a Orochimaru a cambio de poder ¿crees que no haría lo mismo con Akatsuki?.- pregunto Naruto sin levantar la mirada haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran por sus palabras ya que normalmente el rubio no hablaba con tanto rencor sobre alguien y menos sobre Sakura.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?.- pregunto Sasuke molesto, agarrándolo de las solapas pero aun así el rubio no levantaba la mirada.- sabes perfectamente que Sakura-chan se fue con Orochimaru para obtener el poder que necesitaba para matar a Pein y para no ponernos en peligro ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella?.-pregunto Sasuke alterado agitándolo con brusquedad.

-Yo no soy el único idiota, tu también lo eres al tener la esperanza de que Sakura-chan es la misma de antes.- grito Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos levantando la mirada. Sasuke ensancho los ojos al igual que los demás.- sabes que ella cambio y aun así sigues creyendo que volverá, incluso reunió un equipo nuevo. Entiéndelo ella ya nos olvido.- grito exaltado el rubio.

-Aquí el único idiota eres tú. Sakura-chan no nos olvido, ella volverá, tú mismo lo dijiste, nosotros la traeremos de vuelta.

-¡Ja! pues me equivoque, fui un idiota por tener esa esperanza aun sabiendo en el fondo de mi corazón que eso nunca pasara. Acéptalo Sasuke ella no te ama y menos a mí, solo somos un estorbo en su camino.- Sasuke se molesto por eso y levanto su puño para golpearlo pero fue detenido. El pelinegro y el rubio miraron a quien había detenido el puño viendo a Kakashi parado a lado de Sasuke mirándolos decepcionado.

-Cálmense.- ordeno el peligris molesto.- y dejen que el sapo termine de contar la historia.- Sasuke asintió y soltó con brusquedad al rubio haciendo que este callera de pompis al suelo, después Sasuke se alejo del rubio poniéndose lo más lejos de él.

-Bueno como decía la Haruno acepto y Jiraiya trato de impedirlo, mas la Haruno no lo dejo reaccionar porque lo golpeo para después matarlo. No logre encontrar su cuerpo ya que Haruno lo tiro a un acantilado.- termino de contar el sapo.

-Eso no lo creo ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú todo eso? Es mentira.-. Grito Sasuke molesto.

-Jiraiya me invoco antes de que peleara contra Pein y me pidió que observara todo y así lo hice, también me pidió que si muria les contara todo tal como paso y que me llevara a Naruto a entrenar a la montaña de los sapos para que pueda defenderse de Akatsuki.-

-Pues yo no creo nada de eso seguro, Sakura-chan planeo todo junto a Jiraiya para acercarse a Akatsuki.- grito Sasuke.

-Sasuke acéptalo, la pequeña Sakura ya no es la misma, se dejo dominar por el poder.- comento Kakashi molesto pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza.

-No, eso no es verdad. Sé que Sakura-chan no ha cambiado y sigue siendo leal a la aldea.- grito Sasuke molesto para después salir de la oficina ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a entrenar?.- pregunto Naruto al sapo sin prestar atención a lo que Sasuke había hecho.

-Ahora mismo.-contesto y Naruto sin decir nada camino junto al sapo hacia la salida.

-Hey mocoso ni siquiera me has pedido permiso.- grito Tsunade haciendo que el rubio se detuviera sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-No lo necesito ya que sabe que aunque no me lo de yo me hubiera ido.- comento el rubio con una completa seriedad en s u voz.- cuando regrese vengare la muerte de Eron-sennin sin importarme que tenga que matarla.- termino de decir para después salir cerrando la puerta tras de él dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Tal parece que el equipo 7 quedo completamente destruido.- comento Kakashi con tristeza para después desaparecer en un puff.

-Tsunade-sama.- llamo Shizune mirando a la Hokage con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Shizune, que Naruto jamás matara a la Haruno y solo dijo eso porque estaba molesto y decepcionado, es lo mejor que se haya ido con los sapos así podrá calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas, y en cuanto a Haruno necesito que informes a todos los ninjas de que ella ahora es un Akatsuki y que la pongan en el libro Bingo, hay que estar preparados por si se la llegan a encontrar.- la pelinegra asintió.

* * *

Ya había pasado tres meses de que Sakura se haya unido a Akatsuki y había logrado atrapar al ocho colas, mas no acepto el poder de este, diciéndole a Madara que no lo necesitaba para ser más poderosa, lo cual izo reír a Madara, mas este no insistió y lo encerró junto a los demás. Y aunque Sakura no salió bien librada de su pelea con el ocho colas, no lo quiso ya que finalmente lo venció haciendo que su poder como habilidades aumentaran y Madara estaba muy contento por eso.

-Sakura-chan necesito unos pergaminos que están en la aldea de la arena.-comento Madara. La pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en la orilla del rio contemplándolo mientras que Madara está atrás de ella.

-¿y?.-pregunto indiferente la pelirrosa sin voltear a verlo. Madara sonrió divertido tras su máscara ante la actitud de la pelirrosa.

-Necesito que vallas junto a tu equipo y me los traigas.- comento con su voz aniñada. Sakura se levanto de su lugar y volteo a mirarlo si algún tipo de expresión en su cara.- se que tu no recibes ordenes y que estas en esta organización por pura conveniencia, pero al menos hazme ese favor ¿si? Es que no hay nadie a quien pueda mandar ya que todos están en busca de nuevos miembros ya que varios de los nuestros has sido eliminados.- se justifico "apenado" el Akatsuki usando su voz.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me hables tan aniñado, así que a la otra que quieras un favor usa tu verdadero yo.- comento empezando a caminar pasando a lado del Akatsuki.

-¿Entonces? ¿si iras?.-pregunto emocionado.

-Hn.- gruño Sakura desapareciendo del lugar dejando una ráfaga de viento y Madara sonrió con triunfo.

* * *

-Ven acá cara de pez, nada mas deja que te atrape inútil y veras lo que es bueno.- gritaba Karin corriendo tras Suiguetsu el cual sonreía divertido mientras escapaba de la pelirroja. Juugo estaba sentado en un árbol alimentando a unas cuantas aves sin prestarles atención a ese par.

-Jajajajaja ¿Qué zanahoria? ¿Estás frustrada porque la jefa te volvió a rechazar?.-preguntaba divertido Suiguetsu mientras corría escapando de las garras de la pelirroja.- entiéndelo Karin la jefa es normal y no una machorra como tú y aunque a la jefa le gustaran las mujeres, jamás se fijaría en una escoba con patas como tu jajajajaja.-

-Ven acá maldito y te coseré esa maldita boca que no sabe nada más que decir pendejadas.- gritaba Karin con un aura maligna.

-¿me crees tan idiota como para acercarme a ti en este momento?.-pregunto divertido volteando hacia atrás pero al momento de mirar adelante se detuvo al instante al ver a Sakura aparecer frente a él y vio como esta lo miraba sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Karin corría a toda velocidad por lo que no pudo detenerse y choco de lleno contra Suiguetsu, haciendo que ambos cayeran justo en los pies de la pelirrosa la cual solo se dedicaba a mirarlos.

-Dejen de jugar, partiremos inmediatamente a la aldea de la arena.- ordeno Sakura empezando a caminar.

-Espérame Sakura.- grito Karin parándose de inmediato y corriendo tras Sakura. Suiguetsu suspiro cansado para después levantarse y sacudirse la ropa.

-Vamos Juugo.- grito Suiguetsu mirando hacia atrás, el pelinaranja asintió y comenzó a caminar junto al peliblanco.

* * *

-Agradézcanle a Tsunade-sama por la ayuda y también a ustedes les agradezco el haber venido.- comento Gaara sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro, a su lado estaba una sonriente Temari y a su otro lado estaba Kankuro mirando contento a los visitantes.

-No se preocupe kasekage-sama, estamos para servirle y sabe que la aldea es aliada de ustedes así que hacemos lo mejor para ayudar.- comento emocionada Ino a su lado estaba un adormilado Shikamaru y a lado del castaño estaba Choji comiendo papas.

-Igual se los agradezco y espero no tengan problemas de regreso a la aldea.- comento Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kasekage-sama, unos ninjas han entrado a la aldea y se llevan varios pergaminos. Son muy poderosos y no podemos detenerlos.- grito exaltado un ninja de la arena entrado a la oficina. El kasekage se paró de inmediato y se acerco a este.

-¿Dónde están?

-Está cerca de la salida de la aldea.- Gaara asintió y salió por la ventana flotando con su arena.

-Espera Gaara.- grito kankuro siguiéndolo al igual que Temari.

-Vamos chicos tenemos que ayudar a el kasekage.- grito la rubia saliendo por la ventana.

-Sht que problemático.- comento con flojera Shikamaru.- vamos Choji.- comento caminado con toda lentitud del mundo hacia la ventana.- pensé que los ladrones venían de noche.- comento el vago.

-Yo igual.-dijo Choji entre bocado de sus papas.

* * *

Cuando Ino, Shikamaru y Choji llegaron a las afueras de la aldea vieron a Gaara peleando con un ninja de pelo blanco dientes afilados y una gigantesca espada, Kankuro peleaba contra un gigante pelinaranja y Temari peleaba contra un chica de gafas pelirroja.

Kankuro estaban teniendo problemas con el pelineranja ya que este tenía un sello en todo su cuerpo y golpeaba a Kankuro sin contemplación y este muy apenas y podía evitar sus ataques, Shikamaru rápidamente uso su jutsu de sombras y lo detuvo.

-¿pero qué le pasa? Es muy fuerte, apenas y puedo controlarlo.- comentaba con esfuerzo Shikamaru.

-No sé lo que le pasa, hace un momento peleaba normal con él, pero de pronto empezó a decir "matar" como loco y el sello ese apareció en su cuerpo para después atacarme con violencia y con más poder.- explico Kankuro poniéndose con dificultad a lado del vago.

-Sht no podre detenerlo por mucho tiempo.- comento el castaño, empezó a pasear su mirada a todos lados buscando algo o alguien que los ayudara, pero vio a Gaara y Choji peleando contras el peliblanco, mientras que Temari e Ino trataban de encontrar a la pelirroja, la cual las atacaba escondida con armas.

-Juugo.- Shikamaru volteo hacia donde oyó esa voz y se sorprendió al igual que Kankuro al ver a Sakura Haruno parada atrás del gigante y lo que más les sorprendió es verla con la capa de Akatsuki.

La pelirrosa se acerco lentamente a Juugo y lo miro con el Rin´negan, haciendo que inmediatamente el pelinaranja se calamara y sus marcas desaparecieran, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos que observaban. Sakura sin desactivar su línea sucesoria volteo a mirar a los dos chicos.

-¡Valla! Es verdad que te uniste a Akatsuki.- comento Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

-Podrías soltar a mi compañero.- pidió indiferente y sin expresión en su rostro ignorando el comentario del castaño.

-Por lo que veo no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma persona indiferente que conocí.- comento Shikamaru. Sakura solo lo observaba sin siquiera poner algún tipo de expresión.-¿no se que vieron Naruto y Sasuke en una persona como tú?.- se oyó un grito de dolor llamando la atención de todos y vieron como el peliblanco era apretado por la arena de Gaara, Shikamaru volteo hacia la pelirrosa pero ya no la vio donde estaba, empezó a buscarla con la mirada encontrándola parada en el brazo de arena con el que Gaara tenía aprisionado al peliblanco y en menos de un segundo la pelirrosa lo corto haciendo que la manos gigante de arena callera de lleno al piso junto al peliblanco, Sakura callo parada a lado de Suiguetsu.

-Pudiste ser un poco más delicada jefa.- se quejo Suiguetsu sobándose la cabeza mientas se ponía de pie.

-¿Los pergaminos?.- pregunto la pelirrosa volteando a verlo ignorando por completo las miradas sorprendidas de los 4 chicos y la queja de su compañero.

-¿Como estas Suiguetsu? ¿Te lastimaste?.- comento irónico Suiguetsu mirando a Sakura, pero esta solo lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro haciendo que el peliblanco suspirara derrotado.-los tiene Karin y está peleando con una par de chicas a unos metros hacia el sur.- Sakura asintió y apareció tras de Shikamaru para después darle un golpe en la nuca noqueándolo.

-Suiguetsu y Juugo váyanse y espérenme donde habíamos quedado.- ordeno la pelirrosa desapareciendo en una nube de humo del lugar, Suiguetsu y Juugo asintieron y escaparon del lugar rápidamente dejando a tres chicos sorprendidos.

-Kankuro muévete y vamos con Temeri debemos ayudarla.- ordeno Gaara empezando a moverse en su arena seguido por kankuro. Choji se acerco a Shikamaru para cargarlo y llevarlo de regreso a la aldea.

* * *

-Te encontré maldita zorra.- grito Ino acorralando a la pelirroja con un kunai en su cuello.

-Bien hecho Ino, esta maldita sabia rastrear chakra por lo cual nos era difícil localizarla, ya que sabía perfectamente donde estábamos eso le ayudaba a atacarnos sin siquiera vernos.- comento Temari poniéndose a lado de la rubia. La pelirroja las miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Danos los pergaminos.- ordeno Ino.

-Antes muerta.- contesto la pelirroja un poco temerosa.

-Si eso es lo que quiere mátala Ino.- cometo Temari divertida haciendo que Ino sonriera tétricamente asustando a la pelirroja.

-Es tu última oportunidad 4 ojos.-cometo Ino con voz tétrica aprontando mas el kunai, causándole una pequeña herida a la pelirroja. Karin estaba muy asustada.

_-(¿Qué hago? Si me quitan los pergaminos Sakura se enfadara, aparte que me vera como una inútil y se alejara de mi_).- pensó la pelirroja reflejando mas temor en su mirada.

-Ino suéltala.- el par de rubias abrieron los ojos sorprendidas al oír la voz muy cerca de ellas, Ino sentía como tenía un kunai en su cuello, Temari volteo hacia donde había oído la voz y miro horrorizada a Sakura amenazando a Ino con un kunai. Temari al estar muy cerca de la pelirrosa se alejo de un salto rápidamente.

-¡Sakura¡.- exclamo emocionada Karin e Ino ensancho mas los ojos al saber de quién se trataba.

-¿traes los pergaminos?.- pregunto Sakura mirando a Karin, la cual asintió emocionada.- bien Ino suelta a mi compañera y no te matare.-amenazo Sakura indiferente.

-Pues mátame porque no pienso soltarla, pero te advierto que antes de morir le rebano el cuello.- comento la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué dices Ino? Suéltala, nosotras no podemos contra ella, mejor espera a que lleguen los demás para que la sigan.- grito Temari alterada.

-Sabaku no, tiene razón Ino.- comento Sakura con aburrimiento.

-Ya lo dije, no la soltare.- grito en forma de reto la rubia haciendo que Sakura soltara un suspiro aburrida.- así que, si estas dispuesta a que tu compañera muera mátame.

-¿crees que me importa si Karin muere?.- pregunto indiferente la pelirrosa haciendo que la rubia y la pelirroja ensancharon los ojos.-Tu lo quisiste así, lastima tan joven que eres.- comento divertida Sakura, pero la pelirrrosa tubo que moverse rápidamente al sentir algo acercarse.

Sakura salto poniéndose en la rama de un árbol, viendo como una bola de arena se impactaba donde estaba ella. Karin e Ino fueron salvadas de la bola de arena por Kankuro el cual las había jalado con hilos invisibles.

-Ríndete Sakura Haruno, somos más y tenemos a tu compañera.-grito Kankuro mirándola altanero cerca de Gaara, Sakura solo se dedicaba a observarlos. Temari corrió poniéndose a lado de sus hermanos y también miro triunfante a la pelirrosa.

-Esa capa definitivamente no te queda Sakura.- comento Ino con diversión y una sonrisa de medio lado, pero en sus ojos se veía decepción y tristeza. Sakura volteo hacia Ino la cual estaba alado de Kankuro y este tenía amarrada a Karin.

-Sakura Haruno ríndete, serás arrestada por traición y serás juzgada en Konoha.-comento Gaara con seriedad.

-El rencuentro es muy dramático y emocionante, pero lamento avisarles que tengo prisa.- comento Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado sorprendido a los demás, la pelirrosa cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos apareció el Rin´negan, para después aventar 10 shuriken hacia Ino los cuales la rubia no pudo esquivar y se le clavaron dos en las mangas del los brazos, dos en cada lado de sus piernas agarrando el short y dos encada lado de su blusa quedando la rubia clavada en un árbol. Sakura sin dejar que los demás reaccionaran apareció en medio de Temari y Kaguro, golpeo a cada uno con el pie mandándolos uno metros lejos de ella para después tomar a Karin y ponerla sobre su hombro izquierdo. Gaara empezó atacarla con su arena pero la pelirrosa lo esquivaba fácilmente sorprendiendo a Gaara ya que la pelirrosa sabia antes donde atacaría evitando con facilidad sus ataques.

-Adiós.- comento divertida la pelirrosa desapareciendo del lugar dejando una corriente de aire.

* * *

-No sé ¿porque la Hokage me mando contigo a esta misión tan sencilla?.-se quejaba Sasuke, caminando a lado de Itachi.- solo tenemos que entregarle unos pergaminos a Gaara.

-No te quejes Sasuke-chan, además yo le pedí esta misión sencilla a Tsunade-sama y pedí que me acompañaras.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quería que te distrajera, cuando supiste lo de Sakura y que la búsqueda de ella se ha suspendido has estado entrenando como loco.-comento Itachi con preocupación y Sasuke lo miro sorprendido.- aparte tu mejor amigo lleva un mes fuera entrenando así que quien mejor que tu hermano mayor para distraerte. –comento con una dulce sonrisa.

-Naruto ya no es nada mío, dejo de ser mi amigo en el momento que decidió matar a Sakura-chan.- comento con tristeza Sasuke y agachando la cabeza.

-Sasuke prefieres estar de lado de la persona que te traiciono en lugar de estar de lado de tu mejor amigo, el cual siempre te ha apoyado.-

-No me importa lo que Sakura haya hecho yo la hare entrar en razón.- dijo el pelinegro mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y no te pido que no lo hagas Sasuke, pero debes entender cómo se siente Naruto-kun. Dime ¿cómo te sentirías tu si al que Sakura hubiera matado fuera a mi?.- Sasuke ensancho los ojos y bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-No lo sé.

-Lo vez, de perdido no pierdas tu amistad con Naruto-kun y trata de entenderlo.- aconsejo con una sonrisa compresible y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos ya estaban cerca de la aldea de la arena cuando vieron a lo lejos la arena de Gaara, lo que significaba que tenía un combate, ambos pelinegros se miraron y asintieron con la mirada para después empezar a correr hacia esa dirección.

Cuando los pelinegros llegaron donde estaba Gaara, lo encontraron ayudando a su hermana a levantarse mientras que Kankuro quitaba los shiriken que aprisionaban a Ino para soltarla.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto Itachi corriendo hacia Kankuro al igual que Sasuke.

-Sakura Haruno y su quipo robaron unos pergaminos y peleamos contra ellos pero escaparon.- respondió Ino al ser ya librada.

-¿Por dónde se fue?.- pregunto Sasuke alterado tomando a la rubia de las solapas.

-Sasuke cálmate.- trato de tranquilizar Itachi tomándolo del brazo mas el pelinegro lo ignoraba.

-Habla Yamanaka ¿por dónde se fue Sakura-chan?.- Ino miraba impresionada a Sasuke el cual la miraba molesto.

-Sus compañeros se fueron hacia el suroeste me imagino que ella ira para allá.-contesto tranquilamente Gaara, Sasuke soltó a Ino y desapareció del lugar.

-¿no lo seguirás?.- pregunto Ino a Itachi.

-Le daré un poco de ventaja, ya que el necesita hablar con Sakura.- contesto mirando hacia donde Sasuke se fue, Ino asintió con una sonrisa triste.

* * *

Sakura llego donde estaban Suiguetsu y Juugo, se paro frete a ellos y dejo caer a Karin de lleno haciendo que esta se quejara de dolor al sentir su espalda golpear con el piso, Suiguentsu empezó a reírse mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

-Suiguetsu desátala.- ordeno Sakura.

-¿para qué? Si así está muy bien.- comento burlón recibiendo una mirada matadora de parte de Karin.

-Desátame idiota.- ordeno molesta.

-Desátala, necesito que me de los pergaminos.- ordeno Sakura indiferente Suiguetsu sonrió divertido.

-Siendo por lo pergaminos la desato, pero ¿puedo volver amarrarla cuando obtengas los pergaminos?.-pregunto con diversión recibiendo una mirada asesina por Karin.- no me mires así escoba o no te desato.- amenazo con diversión inclinado hacia ella.

-Deja de jugar y desátame.- ordeno la pelirroja molesta.

-Que genio, no me hables así o te dejo tal como estas.- comento divertido y mirándola como un adulto ve a un niño cuando lo regaña.

-Suiguetsu.- susurro la pelirroja molesta. Sakura solo se recargo tranquila en un árbol y cerro sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mientras que Juugo alimentaba a un par de ardillas que tenía en sus hombros.- deja de burlarte de mí y desátame ya dientes de serrucho.

-Ya te desatare, pero no te exaltes.- comento divertido sentando a la pelirroja, la cual bufo molesta.- pero prométeme que no me pegaras cuando te desate.- comento divertido y Karin solo volteo a verlo con un aura asesina rodeándole el cuerpo.

-Sakura siento un chakra desconocido y muy poderoso acercándose a nosotros.- comento la pelirroja mirando hacia la pelirrosa y haciendo que Suiguetsu mirara también hacia Sakura sin siquiera desatar a la pelirroja. La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y miro a Karin.

-¿Qué tan cerca está?

-Ya está aquí.- respondió alterada y Sakura solo le mando una mirada asesina por no avisarle antes.

-Sakura-chan.- grito alguien, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a un apuesto pelinegro parado en la rama de un árbol mirando a Sakura.

-Sasuke.- llamo la pelirrosa indiferente, Taka se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, ya que gracias a Jiraiya sabía que así se llamaba uno de los compañeros de Sakura. Karin frunció el entrecejo y miro molesta al pelinegro.

_-(¿con que ese es uno de los ex compañeros de Saku?............ demonios es un chico lindo solo espero que Sakura no sienta nada por el_).- pensaba la pelirroja sin dejar de mirarlo con molestia.

-Tal parece que hoy es el día del reencuentro, primero Shikamaru, Choji e Ino ahora Sasuke.- comento la pelirrosa sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro Sasuke salto del árbol y se puso unos metros frente a Sakura.

-Veo que es verdad que te uniste a Akatsuki.- comento con tristeza.- ¿también es verdad que mataste a Jiraiya?

-Si.- respondió sin más haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sakura-chan? Sabes que Naruto lo quería como a un padre, tu no eras así ¿qué te cabio?.- pregunto exaltado.

-Lo hice porque era muy entrometido..- Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo y se acerco a Sakura tomándola de la solapas. Suiguetsu y Juugo iban atacar a Sasuke pero fueron detenidos por la mano de Sakura, la cual la extendió dándoles a entender que no se movieran.

-¿Sabes cómo lastimaste a Naruto? El te amaba y ahora quiere matarte.- grito exaltado.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?.- Sasuke fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo molesto.

-Oye suelta ya a Sakura.- grito molesta Karin aun sentada en el piso y amarrada. Sasuke no la miro siquiera solo miraba a Sakura ahora con el Sharingan activado.

- Tú no eres así Sakura-chan, por favor vuelve a ser la de antes.- pidió Sasuke con tristeza y bajando la mirada, Sakura solo lo miraba mientras que Taka estaba impresionado por el cambio de actitud del pelinegro.- vuelve conmigo a la aldea yo aun te amo Sakura-chan, vuelve conmigo.- Taka ensancho los ojos ante la declaración, Karin salió del shock y miro al pelinegro molesta.

_-(¿cómo se atreve a decir eso?).-_ pensaba la pelirroja con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sabes que Akatsuki quiere atrapar a Naruto y sé que tu le tomaste cariño, se que serias incapaz de lastimarlo al igual que a Kakashi y a mí, se que nos consideras tu familia, por favor vuelve aparte tu hermano Ritsuka despertó hace una semana y ha estado preguntando por ti Sakura-chan.- Taka por cada palabra del pelinegro se impresiono mas, sobre todo al mencionar que la pelirrosa tenía un hermano, mientras que Sakura ensancho los ojos al saber eso, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y recobro su actitud indiferente.

-Yo ya corte todo tipo de lazos con ustedes al igual que con Ritsuka, por eso estoy en Akatsuki, ya que no me importa lo que le pase a ustedes o a la aldea.- Sasuke levanto su mirada viéndola sorprendido y sus ojos se veían nublados.

-Estas mintiendo, se que estas mintiendo, nuestros lazos son tan fuerte que es imposible romperlo.- Sakura le sonrió de medio lado mientras que Sasuke la miraba con cariño para después acariciar con su palma el cachete de la pelirrosa.

-Esos lazos ya no existen Sasuke, yo me encargue de romper todo cuanto lazo con ustedes existiera, bueno al menos de mi parte, así que deja de seguirme ya que no regresare a esa aldea llena de fracasados.- comento déspota haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con dolor incluso Karin sintió un poco de pena por el pelinegro al igual que los restantes de Taka.- me quedare en Akatsuki ya lo decidí y tu sabes perfectamente que cuando decido algo no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

-Lo sé.- susurro con tristeza recargando su frente en el hombro de la pelirrosa haciendo que Taka ensanchara los ojos, mientas que Sakura solo observaba el pelo del pelinegro sin expresión en su rostro y sin hacer nada por alejarlo.- por eso te suplico que me dejes estar a tu lado, no puedo estar a gusto si no estás a mi lado, estos años han sido un infierno para mí, no me importa Konoha ni Naruto, ni mi hermano, ni Kakashi, solo quiero estar contigo Sakura, y no me importa si tengo que unirme a Akatsuki para estar a tu lado.- Sakura sentía como la tela de su capa se mojaba por las lagrimas de Sasuke y en su interior sentía como su corazón se oprimía, mientras que Taka miraba impresionados la escena y la declaración.

-Suguetsu llévate a Karin y adelántense yo los alcanzare en un rato.- ordeno la pelirrosa, Suiguetsu y Juugo entendieron que no tenían nada que hacer ahí así que obedecieron.

-¿Qué haces animal? Suéltame, no dejare que ese niño bonito se quede con mi Sakura.- se quejaba Karin, Suiguetsu la ignoro y la afirmo bien en su hombro para después empezar a saltar los arboles.

-Sasuke creo que el que seamos igual de egoístas me identifico contigo.- susurro la pelirrosa al ver que ya estaban solos, Sasuke no despego su frente del hombro de la pelirrosa, solo se dedicaba a escucharla mientras su lagrimas caían.- pero jamás permitiría que arruinaras tu vida así, además necesito que protejas a Ritsuka al igual que a Naruto y Kakashi.- Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido pero igual no despego su frente del hombro de Sakura.- Sasuke yo no te convengo, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, así que olvídame, yo no regresare a Konoha ni mucho menos dejare que te unas a Akatsuki.

-Jamás te olvidare Sakura, por favor permíteme estar contigo.- rogo Sasuke despegando su frente del hombro de Saskura para mirarla a los ojos, después tomo la cara de la pelirrosa entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al de ella para después besarla suavemente. La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero igual respondió el beso de Sasuke, succionando su labio superior mientras que le pelinegro hacia lo mismo con el inferior, Sasuke mordió levemente el labio de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta abriera la boca y poder meter su lengua en la de ella degustando su sabor con la lengua, la falta de aire le hizo falta a ambos así que cortaron el beso. Sasuke pego su frente a la de la pelirrosa mirándola a los ojos ilusionado.

-Te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo.- confeso con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- dijo la pelirrosa golpeándolo en el estomago sacándole el aire y por lo tanto desmayándolo. La pelirrosa no lo dejo caer y lo sostuvo con un abrazo. Justo en ese momento apareció Itachi y miraba indiferente a la pelirrosa.

-No sé qué motivo tengas para estar en Akatsuki, pero por lo que vi sé que no lo haces por lo que nos conto la Hokage.- comento con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- comento molesta entregándole a Sasuke. -Me voy.-comento espesando a caminar.

-Te cuidado y no te arriesgues mucho.- comento Itachi mientras se ponía a Sasuke en sus hombros sin dejar de mirar la espalda de la pelirrosa, la cual solo se detuvo sin mirarlo.

-No lo hare y tu cuídalo más.- comento empezando a saltar los arboles, Itachi sonrió de medio lado para después mirar a Sasuke con cariño y empezar a saltar los arboles en dirección contraria a la pelirrosa.

* * *

Taka se encontraba en el bosque, muy alejados de donde estaba Sakura. Suiguetsu dejo caer el cuerpo de Karin al piso y se sentó a lado de esta mientras que Juugo se alejo un poco de ellos.

-Maldito suéltame ya.- grito Karin enojada.

-No, si te suelto iras con Sakura.- comento viéndola con diversión.- además para mí que Sakura regresa junto al pelinegro ese, viste que la jefa dejo que se recargara en su hombro cuando a ti ni te deja tocarla más que para curarla.- comento divertido haciendo que Karin echara fuego por las orejas.- yo creo que a Sakura le gusta y no la culpo después de todo el es HOMBRE y es GUAPO.- comento resaltando esas dos palabras para molestarla.

-El que sea hombre y sea guapo no significa nada, además yo no permitiré que se quede con Sakura.- comento decidida y Suiguetsu hecho una carcajada.

-Como si ella te pidiera permiso.-

-Pues no lo necesito, lo matare antes de que este con Sakura.- comento con resentimiento.

-¿Matar a quien?.- pregunto la pelirrosa alado de Suiguetsu.

-A nadie Sakura.- argumento rápidamente la pelirroja mirándola un poco nerviosa.- qué bueno que volviste y sola.- Sakura saco su espada de su funda y ataco a Karin ante la mirada aterrorizada de todos, la pelirroja había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió al no sentir dolor dándose cuenta que Sakura solo había roto las cuerdas.

-Vámonos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.- ordeno Sakura empezando a saltarlas ramas y sus compañeros la siguieron.

* * *

Habían pasado otros tres meses de eso y Naruto acababa de volver de su entrenamiento y su relación con Sasuke seguía igual que antes de la muerte de Jiraiya, ya que estos habían decidido no hablar de la pelirrosa.

La pelirrosa se había enfrentado a algunos AMBUS de Konoha que trataban de atraparla, pero siempre los vencía mas nunca los mataba, pero ya no se había encontrado con ningún conocido de la aldea y eso la tranquilizaba.

Era de noche y una persona encapuchada caminaba tranquilamente por la obscuridad de un bosque deteniéndose cerca de un cascada. Una persona más esbelta y pequeña, igual de encapuchada apareció frente a la otra.

-Tiempo sin vernos.- comento la primera persona encapuchada la cual era más grande y robusta.-¿tienes algo?.

-Te has mantenido escondido como te lo pedí, eso me hace ver que eres muy bueno.- comento la persona más pequeña, el otro encapuchado sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿tienes algo?

-Tengo mucha información.-. dijo entregándole unos papeles.- ahí hay información sobre las habilidades de los nuevos miembro que se unieron y también de los que ya estaban.

-Magnifico la llevare a la aldea.

-Recuerda que aun debe creer que estás muerto.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, lo mandare con una nueva invocación. Puede que parezca idiota, pero soy muy listo en el espionaje e infiltración de información.

-Lo sé, por eso confié en ti.- hizo una pausa.-Me voy alguien puede descubrirnos.

-Ok pero ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

-Yo te avisare, pero no creo que sea pronto sabes lo peligroso que seria.

-Ok cuídate.

-Igual y no dejes que alguien te reconozca.-. dijo desapareciendo del lugar dejando una corriente de aire mientras que el encapuchado más grande guardaba la información dentro de su capa.

- entregare rápido esto para después ir a unos baños mixtos y ver hermosas señoritas.-comento pervertida mente para después desaparecer del lugar en una nube de humo.

**Continuara.**


	7. No Todo Fue Como Pensamos

**teru-chan0507**:graxias por tu apoyo n.n te mando muchos besos y abrazos…. Lo del msn lo anoto pero en el momento de publicar el capi no sale bien….. pero lo puse en mi perfil y ahí sale bien y completo asi que si lo quieres ver solo metete en mi perfil. Saludos ….. espero charlar pronto contigo n.n

**No Todo Fue Como Pensamos**

Naruto estaba llegando a su departamento después de un largo día de entrenamiento, pero se puso en guardia al ver a un intruso con capa de Akatsuki sentado en su cama, el cual tenía el pelo de color rojo largo y sus ojos eran color negros, piel morena.

-¿Qué quieres Akatsuki?.- pregunto el rubio con un kunai en mano.

-Te vengo a ofrecer la oportunidad de llevarte hacia la persona que mato a tu maestro.- comento con diversión.

-¿Crees que caería en eso?.- pregunto molesto.- seguro es una trampa.

-Baya eres listo y a mí que me habían contado que eras estúpido.- comento burlo haciendo que el rubio se molestar.- escucha esa niñata me cae mal porque se cree mejor que yo, no la soporto y me gustaría que la mataras ya que el líder me mataría si yo lo hiciera, así que es como si me hicieras un favor a cambio de la información.- comento con seriedad en su rostro.- tú sabes si me crees o no pero te estoy dando una oportunidad para vengarte.

_-(¿Qué hago? ¿Lo sigo o no? ………………….. ya no quiero matar a Sakura-chan ya que aun la amo, pero esta sería una gran oportunidad para saber el ¿Por qué mato a Eron-sennin? Tal vez Sasuke tienen razón y Sakura-chan planea algo, si voy podre preguntarle ¿Qué es? Ayudarla y tratar de traerla a la aldea,).-_ bien acepto.- contesto decidido el rubio, el pelirrojo sonrió triunfante.

-Sígueme rubiesito.- comento saltado de la ventana hacia una rama seguido por Naruto sin darse cuenta que todo fue escuchado por una chica peliazul que iba a llevarle algo de comer al rubio.

* * *

Sasuke estaba cenando junto a Itachi, ambos comían tranquilamente pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Itachi un poco molesto se levanto de la silla y fue hacia la entrada.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- gritaba.- rayos pero que insistencia.- comento al oír que seguían tocando.-¿Quién eres y porque tocas así mi puerta?.- pregunto molesto el pelinegro al ver a una peliazul muy exaltada en la puerta.

-Lo siento pero Tsunade-sama me mando a hablarles nos espera en la entrada, tenemos una misión de urgencia, Naruto-kun se fue con un Akatsuki.- Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo para llamar a Sasuke pero este ya se encontraba atrás de su hermano listo para salir.

-Vamos.- comento con expresión seria saliendo de su hogar seguido por los demás.

Al llegara a la entrada de la aldea se toparon con Kakashi, Tsunade y Shuzune, los tres se pusieron enfrente de estos.

-Según Hinata el Akatsuki se llevo a Naruto diciéndole que lo llevaría hacia Sakura para que pudiera matarla.- los Uchiha´s y Kakashi abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.- pero lo más seguro es que es una trampa, así que lo mejor es que lo alcancen antes de que se reúna con mas Akatsukis y lo maten sacando al zorro de su interior.- todos asintieron.- el Byakugan de Hinata los ayudara a encontrarlo al igual que los perros de Kakashi y Kakashi será el líder del equipo, así que partan ya .- todos asintieron para después partir.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres Madara?.- pregunto con aburrimiento la pelirrosa.

-Quiero que estés lista, ya que según me informaron el Kyubi cayó en la trampa.

-¿Qué trampa?.- pregunto Sakura si algún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-Mande a Ran hacia Konoha y le dije que hablara con el Kyubi diciéndole que le dirá dónde estabas, el muy tonto se lo creyó y viene hacia acá para matarte.- comento con burla.- quiero que estés lista para la extracción del Kyubi y que mandes a tu equipo para que proteja la guarida, ya que lo más seguro es que alguien venga buscarlo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Kisame, Ken y Yoji están aquí.- comento indiferente.- deja busco a Taka para decirles.- Sakura dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Madara.- solo espero que Suiguetsu no se esté peleando con Kisame.- comento con cansancio la pelirrosa.

-Bueno Sakura-chan tardaran un poco en venir así que solo estate al pendiente.- la pelirrosa asintió para después salir de la guarida.

* * *

Sakura llego al bosque donde estaba su equipo y ahí vio como Suiguetsu y Kisame peleaban mientras que los demás veían divertidos la pelea. La pelirrosa con aburrimiento se posiciono en medio de ambos deteniendo la espada de Kisame con su espada y la de Suiguetsu con un kunai.

-Suiguetsu tienen trabajo no es momento de pelear.- comento la pelirrosa mirándolo, el peliblanco asintió y bajo su espada.

-Jajajaja dominado por una mujer.- se burlo Kisame y los demás le siguieron a acepción de Juugo y Sakura.

-Cállate.- grito Suiguetsu molesto.

-Suiguetsu vámonos.- el peliblanco un poco molesto asintió y camino siguiendo a Sakura la cual ya había comenzado a caminar.

-Jajajjajajaja lo ves, no dejas de seguirla y obedecerla como un perro faldero.- Suiguetsu detuvo su andar cerrando los puños con coraje pero no volteo a verlo Sakura también detuvo su paso.- no sé como el jefe confía en esa mocosa, si es muy débil, seguro mato a Pein porque tuvo suerte.- en menos de un segundo Kisame tenía a Sakura amenazándolo con su espada.

-¿Sabes lo fácil que sería matarte ahorita?.- pregunto Sakura viéndolo a los ojos con el Rin´negan y presionando más la espada en el cuello de Kisame haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre corriera por el cuello.- en este momento no te puedes mover.- Kisame lo intento más le fue imposible y miro a la pelirrosa con temor.- así que deja de molestar a mi subordinado si no quieres que lo deje matarte y Akatsuki se quede con un miembro menos.-comento con una sonrisa de medio lado y Suiguetsu vio impresionado la escena al igual que los demás.- deja de jugar y ve mejor con Tobi.- ordeno Sakura.- ustedes igual y no los quiero ver cerca de mí o mi equipo hasta que tengamos al Kyubi.- ordeno mirando a los demás Akatsuki los cuales asintieron.- vámonos.-. ordeno Sakura empezando a caminar seguida por su equipo. Kisame cayó al piso de rodillas al ser liberado del jutsu.

-Bueno ahora sabemos el ¿Por qué esa mocosa esta en Akatsuki? Y sobre todo el ¿Por qué es la mano derecha del líder?.- comento con diversión Ken, un castaño de ojos verde y piel morena.

-Si esa niña da miedo.- comento un rubio de pelo hasta los hombro, piel aperlada y con gafas obscura.- así que no te avergüences porque te humillo Kisame.- comento con burla.- ella es muy buena.- siguió burlándose.

-Eso es verdad y no le diremos a nadie que te hiciste pipi en los pantalones.- comento Ken burlón haciendo que Yoji soltara una carcajada y Kisame lo mirara molesto.

-No me hice nada idiota y ya cállense.- comento Kisame levantándose y caminando hacia la guaria que era dirección contraria a la que la pelirrosa tomo.

* * *

-Gracias por lo de hace rato Sakura.- comento Suiguetsu a lado de la pelirrosa la cual solo volteo a verlo indiferente.

-No hice nada solo lo calle porque me tenia harta.- cometo con indiferencia y Suiguetsu sonrió alegre.

-Igual gracias.- Sakura paro su andar haciendo que los demás lo imitaran.

-Karin sientes cualquier tipo de chakra cerca.- la pelirroja hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-No Sakura.- informo sonriente.

-Bien, Suiguetsu invoca a uno de mis cuerpo y que sea mujer.- ordeno. Suiguetsu inmediatamente saco unos pergaminos he invoco a la chica de pelo largo y rubio. Sakura la miro con el Rin´negan al igual que la chica.

La pelirrosa se hizo una cortada en un dedo sacándose un poco de sangre e hizo unos sellos con las manos, después toco la frente de la chica y el cuerpo se convirtió en una réplica exacta de Sakura sorprendiendo a los demás.- Karin ¿ella tiene el chakra igual que el mío?.- la pelirroja miro a la copia con atención y asintió, Sakura se quito la capa de Akatsuki y se la dio a su copia para que se la pusiera.- perfecto, vete.- ordeno cuando su copia termino de colocarse la capa y la copia asintió empezando a saltar los arboles alejándose del lugar.- Karin quiero que busques el chakra de Sasuke.- los demás ensancharon los ojos.

-¿Para qué?.- pregunto celosa la pelirroja.

-Porque sé que el vendrá en el equipo que viene a salvar a Naruto, así que quiero facilitarles el trabajo.- explico con aburrimiento.

-¿Piensas traicionar Akatsuki?.- pregunto exaltada Karin.

-Siiiii genial ya me había hartado de esta organización.-comento Suiguetsu emocionado.- yo te apoyo Sakura.- la pelirrosa solo le sonrió de medio lado.

-Si quieres seguir con Akatsuki Karin te puedes quedar yo no permitiré que obtengan el Kyubi.- comento con indiferencia Sakura.

-Yo te soy leal Sakura, así que no me preguntes.-comento sonrosada, Sakura miro a Juugo.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo en estar en esa organización y solo me uní porque usted estaría ahí Sakura-sama, así que me hace feliz el que finalmente salgamos.- contesto Juugo con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura asintió y comenzó a saltar los arboles seguida por Taka.

* * *

Los de Konoha iban saltando los arboles a una velocidad impresionante, en eso Paku paro su andar al igual que Hinata los cuales encabezaban la búsqueda y los demás los imitaron.

-Cuatro chakras se acercan y lo encabeza uno muy poderoso.- aviso Hinata.

-La que los encabeza es Sakura Haruno.- informo Paku sorprendiendo a los demás pero rápidamente recobraron la compostura y se pusieron en guardia esperando a la pelirrosa a acepción de Sasuke que solo se puso a lado de Paku.

En unos cinco minutos más llego Sakura y se posiciono frente a los de Konoha y atrás de ella se puso Taka.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlo sensei.- saludo Sakura con respeto sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Kakashi.

-Eso es verdad, me alegra verte pequeña Sakura, veo que Sasuke no exagero cuando dijo que te habías puesto más hermosa.- comento sonriente. Sasuke miro con reproche al peligris y con un pequeño sonrojo en su mejillas, mientras que Karin bufaba molesta.

-¿Quién te crees como para decirle hermosa a Sakura? Y tú no te sonrojes.- comento molesta apuntando a Sasuke el cual frunció el entrecejo.

-Karin cierra la boca.- ordeno Sakura molesta. La pelirroja asintió molesta y se puso a lado de Juugo mientras Suiguetsu la miraba burlón.

-Bueno supongo que viniste a nosotros por algo.-comento Kakashi.

-Tan intuitivo como siempre.- comento con burla.- se que vienen por Naruto y yo los llevare a él.- los de Konoha ensancharon los ojos sorprendido ante eso.

-¿Qué nos asegura que no es una trampa?.-pregunto Hinata molesta.

-Vaya perdiste la timidez.- comento burlona Sakura y Hinata se sonroso pero no dejo de verla con el entrecejo fruncido.-pero solo les queda confiar en mi si quieren salvarlo.

-¿Cómo confiaremos en ti? si traicionaste a tus camaradas hace tres años, no te importo lastimarlos cuando ellos te buscaban y mataste a Jiraiya-sama uniéndote a Akatsuki, traicionándolos otra vez.- reclamo molesta y Sakura solo la miro indiferente.

-Mira niñata no le hables así a Sakura, si no quieres que te mate.- reclamo Karin poniéndose otra vez a lado de Sakura, la pelirrosa volteo a ver molesta a Karin.

-Karin.- llamo Sakura con advertencia.

-No Sakura, esta vez no me callare, no permitiré que te hable así una niñata idiota como ella.- dijo apuntando a la peliazul y a los demás le salía una gota de sudor al ver como la pelirroja defendía a Sakura menos Sasuke que miraba molesto y celoso a la pelirroja.-tú eres estupenda, poderosa, hermosa, inteligente y mereces todo el respeto del mundo.

-Karin.- Sakura agarro la barbilla de la pelirroja y la volteo hacia ella sorprendiendo a los de Konoha y molestando a Sasuke, los chicos de Taka no expresaban sorpresa ya que Sakura siempre hacia eso cuando quería calmar a Karin. La pelirroja miraba sonrosada a Sakura.- ¿Podrías dejarme hablar a mí y mantenerte al margen?.- pregunto amablemente Sakura y con una pequeña sonrisa, la pelirroja asintió embobada.- perfecto.- Sakura soltó la barbilla de la pelirroja y volteo hacia los de Konoha.- como les decía mi plan nunca fue unirme a Akatsuki, si no que infiltrarme y con respecto a Jiraiya el está vivo, solo simulamos su muerte, para poder darle información respecto a Akatsuki sin ser descubiertos, y si los traicione antes ya saben mis motivos.- explico Sakura sorprendiéndolos a todos.- mi plan inicial era quedare más tiempo en Akatsuki para tener más información pero el idiota de Naruto cayó en la trampa de Akatsuki así que no me queda de otra que salvarlo, y nos falta medio día para llegar a la base, así que lo mejor es que se apuren si me quieren ayudar a salvarlo y si no me creen quédense.- comento cortante la pelirrosa.

-Yo sí creo en ti Sakura-chan.- comento Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose a lado de la pelirrosa, Karin ni se encelo ya que seguía en su mundo de sueños.

-Yo igual -dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa orgullosa tras su máscara y acercándose a Sakura.

-Yo ya te había dicho desde el principio que sabía que no estabas en akatsuki por poder, así que supongo que confiare en ti.- comento Itachi acercándose.

-Bueno andando no me importa si tu vienes Hyuga.- comento cortante Sakura empezando a saltar los arboles seguida por los demás incluso Hinata.

* * *

Naruto había llegado junto a Ran a la guarida, pero se sorprendió al ver varios Akatsukis ahí incluyendo a Sakura.

-Como dijo líder cayo redondito en la trampa.- comento el pelirrojo poniéndose a lado de los demás Akatsukis.

-Si te lo dije – comento aniñado mirando al pelirrojo.- ¿tú qué piensas Sakura-chan?- pregunto Tobi divertido y la pelirrosa sonrió de medio lado.

-Que sigue igual de idiota.- comento arrogante la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué mataste a Ero-sennin?.- pregunto Naruto mirando a la pelirrosa.

-Porque me molestaba al igual que tu.- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado- pero no te apures pronto te le unirás.- comento divertida ganándose la risa de todos.

Naruto enojado corrió con varios clones hacia la pelirrosa, pero esta los elimino todos con facilidad.

El rubio invoco otro clon e hizo un Rasegan e iba directo a la pelirrosa pero esta lo esquivo, los demás Akatsukis miraban atentos la pelea. Los dos estuvieron un rato peleando y ya ambos estaban cansados y algo heridos.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? Eres más fuerte que eso.- comento con aburrimiento Tobi

-No molestes.- dijo molesta la pelirrosa comenzando a correr hacia Naruto para empezar atacarlo, pero en eso Tobi se dio cuenta que Sakura no traía su espada y corrió rápidamente hacia esta deteniendo el ataque que iba hacia el rubio sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¿Y tu espada?.- pregunto sosteniéndole los brazos y la pelirrosa solo lo miro indiferente.

-La olvide.- respondió indiferente y mirándolo con aburrimiento. Madara se enojo y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos le encajo una espada en el corazón matando a la pelirrosa.

* * *

El equipo de Konoha y Taka seguían saltando las ramas de los arboles a una velocidad impresionante, cuando de pronto Sakura se detuvo.

-Sakura/chan.- gritaron Sasuke y Karin los cuales iban atrás de ella y se colocaron a cada lado de la pelirrosa para después mandarse rayos con la mirada. Los demás se detuvieron también solo que estaban ramas atrás de la pelirrosa mirando extrañados hacia adelante.

-Mataron a la copia, seguro Tobi ya se dio cuenta que no estoy ahí.- comento la pelirrosa mirando hacia adelante. Los de konoha miraban interrogante a la pelirrosa mientras que Taka ensancho los ojos horrorizados.

-¿Qué haremos Sakura?.- pregunto Karin abrazándola "temerosa".

-Oye suéltala.- reclamo Sasuke tomando un brazo de la pelirroja pero esta se aferraba al cuello de la pelirrosa. Suiguetsu miraba divertido todo mientras que a los de Konoha les salía una gota en la nuca al ver lo infantil que eran, parecía como si peleara por un juguete y la pelirrosa que estaba en medio tenía una vena hinchada en la frente y estaba siendo fuertemente abrazada por la pelirroja del cuello incluso había enredado sus piernas en la cadera de Sakura para no soltarse y Sasuke ahora la jalaba de la cintura a la pelirroja tratando de quitarla.

-Déjame pelo de gallina con cara sexy, es mi pelirrosa.- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y a los demás le salieron más gotas de sudor en la nuca mientras que Sakura tenía más venas hinchándosele en la frente y un aura asesina rodeándola.

-Sigue soñando pelirroja, es mi Sakura-chan, así que aleja tus asquerosas garras de su cuerpo.- exclamo molesto el pelinegro jalándola más fuerte.

-No soy propiedad de nadie.- hablo Sakura con voz tétrica llamando la intensión de Sasuke y Karin los cuales dejaron de forcejear mirando a la pelirrosa.- suéltenme ya.- ordeno con voz de ultratumba asustando a ambos chicos los cuales la soltaron al instante y saltaron hacia otra rama para evitar que la pelirrosa los baya a golpear. Suiguetsu soltó una carcajada la cual fue callada al ver como Sakura volteo a verlo. Los de konoha estaban muy sacados de onda pero se estremecieron al ver que la pelirrosa dirigía su mirada molesta a ellos.

-El ataque sorpresa se arruino, ahora atacaremos de frente.- comento indiferente para después voltear hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Karin a los cuales les recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda.- estamos en una misión importante así que dejen de hacer niñerías.- ordeno molesta empezando a saltar las ramas y Sasuke y Karin bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos.

-Ya Sasuke-chan no te deprimas, mejor ponte en guardia.-comento Itachi saltando alado de Sasuke y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Es verdad ya conocen lo amargada que es la jefa.- comento divertido Suiguetsu.- bueno tenía razón en regañar a Karin incluso le hubiera dado una cuantas nalgadas para que aprenda.- la pelirroja cambio su cara molesta a una pervertida al imaginarse a Sakura nalgueándola y los demás miraban con una gota de sudor en la frente la cara boba que puso la pelirroja incluso un hilillo de sangre le salía de la nariz- Juugo esta no reaccionara ahorita, mejor cárgala y vámonos que la jefa ya se adelanto mucho.- Juugo asintió y cargo a la pelirroja en su hombro empezando a saltar seguido por los demás.

* * *

-¿Por qué la mataste?.- grito exaltado el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No es ella.- contesto con su voz real. Todos miraron el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y vieron que no era ella en realidad.- demonio me traiciono.- grito enfurecido Madara.- realmente me engaño.- susurro con coraje.- ya perdimos mucho tiempo, es momento de matarte.- comento con voz tétrica mirando al rubio el cual seguía en shock.

Madara se acerco a Naruto pero un katon lo detuvo, Madara lo esquivo fácilmente y volteo a la izquierda de donde había venido el katon viendo a Jiraiya que lo veía divertido. Naruto ensancho los ojos sorprendido al verlo.

-E….e….Ero-sennin.- susurro sorprendido al igual que los demás akatsuki´s.

-Levántate rápido idiota.- ordeno Jiraiya y Naruto medio aturdido obedeció y se puso a lado del sannin.

-Incluso con eso me engaño.- susurro Madara realmente molesto.- pero ustedes no saldrán vivos de aquí yo me encargare de eso.- comento con voz tétrica y Jiraiya lo miro molesto. Madara estaba por atacarlo pero en eso se oyó como destruían la entrada.

-Mmm ya descubriste que no era yo.- cometo Sakura al llegar donde estaban y ver al el otro cuerpo tirado en el piso, luego miro a Jiraiya.- veo que llegaste a tiempo.

-Jejeje si.- comento sonríete.- tu igual y veo que trajiste a todos.- Sakura asintió mientras que los de Konoha y Taka estaban sorprendido por ver a Jiraiya vivo y ahí.- bueno Sakura-chan creo que es hora de matar akatsukis.- comento divertido y la pelirrosa sonrió de medio lado.

-Ero-sennin tiene razón lo haremos papilla dattebayo.- comento con un sonrisa zorruna el rubio mirando a los akatsuki. Los demás sonrieron y se posicionaron en forma de ataque.

Madara miro a los demás akatsuki y estos asintieron para inmediatamente desaparecer del lugar dejando varias nubes de humo, Sakura solo frunció el entrecejo ya que sabia que Madara se traía algo entre manos.

-Que te quede claro que esta no te la perdono niña.- comento con rencor.- nadie me había engañado como tu.- Sakura le sonrió arrogante.

-En verdad debes estar muy molesto, ya que no has usado tu voz aniñada. - Comento divertida.

-Te matare que no te quede duda de eso.

-Como si pudieras.- comento arrogante pero abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir una espada en su estomago y ver a Madara delante de ella, los demás miraban horrorizados la escena y estaban congelados en su lugar.

-Soy más poderoso que tu, y lo sabes perfectamente, te dejare esta vez ya que me has servido de mucho estos 6 meses pero que te quede claro que te matare cuando te vuelva a ver.- dijo dándole vuelta a la espada haciendo que Sakura gruñera de dolor.- bueno eso si sobrevives.- comento burlón – Kyubi pronto iré por ti.- dijo aniñado mirando al rubio para después desaparecer en una gran llama. Sasuke corrió inmediatamente hacia la pelirrosa la cual estaba hincada el el píso.

-Sakura-chan.- susurro preocupado, la pelirrosa lo miro y sonrió de medio lado mientras que de su boca escurría sangre y Sasuke se inclino para ayudarle, la pelirrosa se saco la espada del estomago provocándole un grito de dolor para después desmallarse y caer en los brazos de un muy preocupado pelinegro. Todos los demás se acercaron a la pelirrosa y la miraron con preocupación. Sasuke la cargo como recién casados.- debemos llegar lo antes posible con Tsunade.- los demás asintieron.

-Que me muerda para que absorba mi chakra.- comento exaltada la pelirroja acercándose a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo quieres que te muerda zanahoria? Esta inconsciente.- dijo Suiguetsu como si fuera obvio y la pelirroja bajo la cabeza.

-Invocare a uno de mis sapos para llegar mas rápido.- dijo Jiraiya los demás asintieron.

* * *

-Como esta Sakura-chan/Sakura.- exclamaron Sasuke, Naruto y Karin muy cerca de Tsunade, la cual acababa de salir de la sala de urgencias, todos los demás tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca al ver la actitud de los tres chicos.

-Esta fuera de peligro.- todos suspiraron con alivio.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?- preguntaron al mismo tiempos Sasuke, Karin y Naruto para después mirarse retadores unos a otros provocando que los demás los miraran con mas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-Por el momento no, hasta que se le pase a un cuarto y eso pasara mañana.-los tres suspiraron derrotado. En cuanto a ti.- dijo mirando molesta Jiraiya el cual sudo frio.- necesito varias explicaciones.- Jiraiya suspiro derrotado y asintió.- bien vamos todos a mi oficina.- todos asintieron y siguieron a Tsunade.

Ya en el despacho de Tsunade todos meiraban atentos a un Jiraiya mallugado, lleno de hematomas, rasguñado y lleno de sangre gracias a la paliza que le dio Tsunade.

-Bueno les diré lo que paso pero si Sakura-chan me mata de verdad por decirles quedar en su conciencia.

-Si lo que sea, habla ya.- ordeno molesta Tsunade y sannin suspiro con cansancio.

-Verán cuando Sakura-chan despertó después de su batalla contra Pein…………..

Flash back

-¿Por qué no te has ido?.-pregunto cortante y sin expresión en su rostro Sakura ignorando completamente el comentario de Jiraiya. El sannin inmediatamente cambio su cara pervertida a una seria.

-Porque quiero saber si vas a volver a la aldea.-

-No volveré.- respondió cortante la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo que no volverás? .- pregunto exaltado.-ya acabaste con tu venganza, no tienes más motivos por el no regresar, aparte ¿sabes lo que Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke han hecho por buscarte?.

-Lo sé.- respondió bajando la cabeza.- pero ¿acaso tú no has sentido ese chakra que nos ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo?.-pregunto la pelirrosa y Jiraiya asintió.

-Y no solo eso nos ha estado siguiendo desde que mataste a Nagato.- comento Jiraiya.- pero no he hecho nada ya que no nos ha atacado.

-Conozco ese chakra Jiraiya y sé que es un akatsuki y es uno del cual no sé nada, solo sé que era compañero de Deidara y se portaba aniñado aparenta ser debil pero sé que en realidad no lo es ya que akatsuki, más bien Pein no aceptaría a nadie así.- Jiraiya asintió con entendimiento.

-Tienes razón ¿Qué sugieres? Aparte eso ¿qué tiene que ver con que no vuelvas a la aldea? Sabes que ahí estarías más segura.

-Lo sé, pero presiento que si el nos sigue y no nos ha atacado es porque está esperando mi recuperación, ya que me quiere pedir algo y sospecho que ese algo es unirme a Akatsuki.- Jiraiya abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿No estarás pensando lo que creo?- pregunto temeroso

-Si Jiraiya, me infiltrare ahí y sacare información de Akatsuki.

-¿Estás loca?- grito Jiraiya exaltado.- no te permitiré hacerlo, es muy peligroso, además sabes que Sasuke y Naruto se desilusionaría si supiera que eres un Akatsuki, los harías sufrir mucho, sin contar a Kakashi que te quiere como una hija.

-¿Crees que no los se?.-pregunto molesta.- pero es la única forma parea obtener más información sobre ellos, además.- hizo una pausa.- Además quiero recompensarlos de algún modo, me siento mal al haberlos hecho sufrir de ese modo y creo que uniéndome a akatsuki podre obtener información para la aldea y no tener problemas en vencerlo.

-Pero puedes morir.- comento preocupado.

-No pasara.-cometo muy segura.- entiéndelo, esa organización es muy poderosa y no obtendremos información de ellos tan fácilmente, lo único que no queda es que alguien nos la de desde adentro ¿y quién mejor que una traidora como yo?, la cual abandono amigos, maestro y su aldea en busca de poder.- explico sin algún tipo de emociones en su rostro. Jiraiya bajo la cabeza, ya que sabía que eso era verdad.- piénsalo Jiraiya, una oportunidad así es difícil de conseguir.

-_(¡demonio! Tiene razón ¿Qué mejor manera que esta? Pensándolo con la cabeza fría es lo mejor, … pero no quiero que mi alumno sufra más….. pero debo pensar en el bien de la aldea sin contar que esto mantendrá a salvo a Naruto)._- el peliblanco soltó un suspiro completamente resignado.- ¿Cuál es tu plan?.- pregunto con decisión haciendo que Sakura sonriera trunfante.

-Invocare uno de mis cuerpos usare un jutsu antiguo que aprendió a escondidas de Orochiamru, consiste en usar un cuerpo , y un poco de sangre de la persona en la que lo voy a transformar y el cuerpo toma la misma forma y nadie se da cuenta que es falso ya que incluso obtiene la misma esencia de su chakra.- Jiraiya ensancho los ojos sorprendido.- lo usaremos contigo y ese cuerpo se portara como tu mediante mi manipulación con el Rin´negan y lo matare frente al akatsuki.

-Pero mataras a un inocente.

-Es cuerpo ya no está vivo, solo es manipulado por mi Rin´negan ya que tiene un pedazo de mi alma, pero en el momento que lo mate ese pedazo volverá a mí y el cuerpo tomara su verdadera forma, por esa razón no puedo dejar que el akatsuki vea tu cuerpo después de muerto, pero ya veremos cómo le hare cuando llegue el momento. Ya muerto tu mandaras el mensaje de tu muerte a Konoha así será mas creíble y yo te daré la información que encuentre en el momento oportuno para ambos.

-Buen plan ¿Cuándo lo empezamos?.- pregunto interesado.

-Hoy mismo en la noche nos reuniremos aquí en un lugar alejado, tu saldrás molesto por no convérseme de volver y yo saldré a escondidas a media noche para reunirme contigo.- Jiraiya asintió.- tu cuerpo falso será usado en el momento que nos vallamos de la cabaña ya que tengo que ver cómo te comportas para hacer al cuerpo potarse igual que tu.- Jiraiya asintió divertido al imaginarse a la pelirrosa portarse como él, Sakura frunció el entrecejo al sospechar el porqué de la cara de diversión de Jiraiya.

-Bueno como queremos que sea creíble me la pasares estos días molestándote en que vuelvas ya que todos se dieron cuenta que soy muy insistente.- Sakura palideció pero igual asintió.

The end flash back.

-A los tres días Sakura-chan se recupero completamente y yo desaparecí metiéndome dentro de uno de mis sapos y Sakura ya tenía al clon listo para partir, ella hizo que todos vieran como me mataba y yo mande al sapo pergamino para que les contara la historia como los demás la vieron y que entrenaran a Naruto para que estuviera preparado por si Akatsuki decidía atraparlo o hacerlo pelear contra Sakura, mientras yo me escondía para no ser descubierto.- todos estaba muy sorprendidos, Kakashi al igual que Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron orgullosos.- y apenas obtuvimos la información anónima que recibiste la semana pasada.- explico mirando a Tsunade.

-¿Entonces fueron ustedes lo que nos mandaron eso?- Jiraiya asintió y Tsunade estaba incrédula.

-Y hubiéramos obtenido más información si mi estúpido estudiante no callera en trampas tan fácilmente.- el rubio se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.- Sakura al saber que tenían a Naruto me mando un mensaje para que fuera a ayudarlo ya que ella iría por el equipo que buscaría a Naruto . Ella sabía que no podría sola ya que el líder es muy poderoso según me conto, pero esa información se las dará ella ya que yo no la sé aún …. Bueno como seguía diciendo me llamo y yo llegue a tiempo parea evitar que lo mataran mientras que ella llegaba con el equipo que Kakashi encabezaba, eso hizo que reveláramos nuestra verdadera identidad y la verdad se supiera.

-Lo siento.- comento apenado Naruto.- es mi culpa que Sakura-cha este herida y que todos estuviéramos en peligro.- comento sin levantarla cabeza.—y pensar que la odie cuando supe que ella te había matado Ero-sennin y lo único que ella hizo fue tratar de salvarme. - todos miraban al rubio con tristeza.

-No te atormentes Naruto.- kakashi le dio una palmada en la espalda en forma de consuelo.- casi todos creímos que ella nos había traicionado y después de todo ese era el plan de Sakura y Jiraiya que todos creyéramos que Sakura era una traidora…. Solo trata de no ser tan impulsivo.- comento Kakashi viéndolo con una gran sonrisa tras su máscara y el rubio le devolvió una igual.

-Eso es verdad dobe, deja de ser tan impulsivo, lo bueno de esto es que Sakura-chan ya está en la aldea con nosotros y está fuera de peligro.- consoló Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado y Naruto lo miro sonriente.

-Es verdad y ahora si podre conquistar a Sakura-chan.- comento Naruto con burla y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor.

-Ella jamás se fijaría en un dobe como tu.- comento burlon.- es mas yo ya la he besado.- confesos Sasuke arrogante haciendo que todos lo miraran impresionado.

-¿Cómo que besaste a Sakura?.- pregunto molesta Karin.

-Es verdad Sasuke como es que la besaste?.- pregunto Naruto acercándose y picándole el pecho como Karin.- eres un maldito.- susurro entre dientes y Sasuke sonreía arrogante.

-Y lo mejor es que ella me correspondió.- presumió el pelinegro sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Esta me la pagas niño bonito.- amenazo Karin con un aura maligna y Sasuke levanto una ceja interrogante.

-Yo te hare papilla teme.- amenazo Naruto igual de amenazante que Karin.

-Bueno entiendo que el dobe se ponga así pero tu pelirroja ¿Cómo es que te molestas? ¿acaso te gusta Sakura-chan?- pregunto Sasuke molesto y los demás veían la escena divertidos.

-Si le gusta esta completamente loquita por la jefa.-. comento Suiguetsu burlón y Sasuke miro mas enojado a la sonrojada pelirroja.

-Si es así a ustedes ¿Qué?. pregunto retadora.

-Pero eres mujer.- comento Naruto extrañado.

-¿Y eso qué?, en el amor no hay barreras .- explico molesta haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Karin tiene razón.- comento alegre Jiraiya.- yo te apoyo.- comento emocionado y tomando entre sus manos las manos de una pelirroja emocionada por tener el apoyo de alguien y los demás los veían extrañados.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Jiraiya y yo que pensé que solo eras un viejo pervertido, pero veo que eres muy bueno.-. comento Karin con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Cómo no apoyarte? Si es muy excitante ver a dos mujeres haciéndolo.-comento con hilo de sangre en la nariz al imaginárselo y Karin al igual que los demás tenían una aura asesina.- por agradecimiento por apoyarte deberías grabarme cuando tu y Sakura-chan hagan cositas y darme el video.- comento con un chorro de sangra saliéndole de la nariz.

-Pervertido.- grito la pelirroja golpeándole la cabeza.

-Aunch pero que fuerza.- comento el sannin adolorido sobándose el chicho en la cabeza.

-Si lo sabré yo, esta escoba tiene fuerza de elefante.-comento Suiguetsu recordando los golpes que él ha recibido de parte de la pelirroja.

-Qué equipo tan extraño encontró la pequeña Sakura.-. comento kakashi con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Sasuke y Naruto asintieron extrañados.

* * *

Sakura estaba acostada en una cama de hospital y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. La pelirrosa escaneo el lugar donde estaba, dándose cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

Seguro estoy en konoha.- comento tocándose la frente. La pelirrosa trato de levantarse pero sintió un gran dolor en el estomago.- maldito Madara.- murmuro con coraje tocándose en vientre sintiendo las vendas a través de la bata de hospital. Sakura trato de levantarse con cuidado consiguiéndolo esta vez, quedando sentada en la cama y recargada en la pared. De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Ino, la cual miro a Sakura impresionada y la pelirrosa solo la miraba indiferente.

La rubia se acerco a la cama de Sakura y la miro entre apenada, emocionada y triste.

-Veo que ya despertaste.-comento nerviosa.- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Sakura la miro con una ceja en alto extrañada pero igual decidió contestarle.

-Adolorida.- respondió con indiferencia.

-No has cambiado.- comento Ino melancólica.- eso me alegra, pensé que te habías convertido en una persona sin sentimientos pero Shizune-sensei me comento lo que hiciste.- comento viéndola con argullo.- y me alegra que en verdad todo lo hayas hecho a favor de la aldea.- Sakura solo la miraba sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro e Ino suspiro derrotada.- veo que eso tampoco ha cambiado en ti, pensé que ahora serias más expresiva.- comento divertida.

-¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?.- pregunto ignorando el comentario de la rubia y cambiando de tema haciendo que Ino sonriera divertida.

-Tres días.- Sakura asintió.- perdiste mucha sangre.-informo.- ¿me permites revisarte?.- Sakura la miro extrañada.

-¿eres ninja medico?-Ino asintió.

-Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta que en realidad tenias razón y era una mierda de ninja, así que le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me entrenara como ninja para así ayudar mejor a mi equipo, pero ella no me quiso entrenar por falta de tiempo aparte que no aceptaba alumnas, así que le ordeno a Shizune-sensei que lo hiciera.- Sakura asintió y se acostó en la cama permitiéndole a Ino que la revisara. La rubia sonrió feliz al ver que la pelirrosa confiaba en ella y se acerco levantándole la bata hasta la altura de las costilla, después corto la venda con un bisturí y empezó a emanar chakra verde revisando y cerrando la herida por dentro.

-Es bueno que hayas decidido mejorar.-. comento Sakura con los ojos cerrados e Ino la miro sorprendida por el alago para después sonreír feliz.

-Sakura gracias por preocuparte por mi.-comento Ino avergonzada sin despegar la vista del vientre de Sakura, la cual abrió los ojos mirándola interrogante.- se que hace tiempo te alejaste de mi por la amenaza que te hizo tu padre y me alegra que te hayas alejado para protegerme y no por lo que me dijiste en ese entonces ya que eso me hace saber que en verdad me aprecias o apreciabas.- contesto con un sonrisa alegre volteando a ver a Sakura la cual solo la miraba.-me lo dijo Shizune-sensei.- informo sonriente

-No te creas la gran cosa Ino, no sé lo que esa tal Shizune te haya dicho pero no lo hice por lo que piensas.-contesto arrogante y la rubia solo suspiro con cansancio ya que sabía que Sakura era muy orgullosa como para admitir que lo hizo por salvarla.

-por cierto ¿sabes que tu hermano ya despertó del coma?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Me lo conto Sasuke hace tiempo.- comento indiferente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Te podrías sentar para vendarte.- Sakura asintió y con la ayuda de Ino se sentó y esta empezó a vendarla.- sabes cuando supe que estaba vivo hace 6 meses, me alegre ya que él era muy bueno conmigo cuando era niña, así que lo empecé a visitarlo a diario hasta que hace tres meses y medio despertó, y lo primero que pregunto fue por ti, ni siquiera me reconoció.- comento divertida.- cuando le dije quien era se sorprendió mucho, entonces le explique qué había pasado y el tiempo que estuvo en coma, eso sin duda casi lo mata de un paro cardiaco.-comento divertida mientras le vendaba al torso a la pelirrosa la cual solo escuchaba.- ya recuperado del shock me pregunto ¿mi pequeña hermanita también creció? yo me reí y le dije que si, luego comento seguro esta hermosa.

-¿Qué le dijeron cuando pregunto por mi?.- pregunto Sakura e Ino paro su trabajo de vendarla con impresión par después recuperarse y seguir con el vendaje.

-Le dije la verdad, creí eso mejor que mentirle.- Sakura solo bajo la cabeza.-pero no te preocupes él nunca te juzgo, solo comento que si decidiste eso es porque creíste que era lo mejor y el te apoyaba.- comento sonriente y Sakura sonrió de medio lado.- el recuerda lo que paso con sus padres y sabe que murieron también, sabe el motivo por el que te fuiste de la aldea y te entiende a la perfección, dijo que él en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. En estos momentos el no sabe que volviste ya que Tsunade-sama no se lo ha querido contar a nadie más hasta que te recuperes dará la noticia de tu regreso, para que estés presente y les contara lo que hiciste, el consejo te perdono la traición por todo lo que aportaste a la aldea, así que permitieron que vuelvas con la condición de tenerte en vigilancia.- Sakura asintió.- pero igual tendrás una reunión con ellos y Tsunade.

-Veo que el ser la alumna de la mano derecha de Tsunade te hace enterarte de cosas importantes.- Ino asintió orgullosa.

-Bueno ya esta.- comento Ino bajándole la bata.- te vendre a revisar dentro de un rato.

-Ino.- la rubio volteo a ver a la pelirrosa, la cual estaba recostada viendo los adornos florales.- ¿Quién trajo todo esto?.

-Pues Sasuke trajo la mayoría y Kakashi te trajo alguno al igual que la cuatro ojos de tu equipo lo cual se me hizo que está enamorada de ti.-comento extrañada y Sakura volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona.

-Karin está loca, pero es buena rastreando chakra.- comento divertida e Ino sonrió igual.

-Nauto te trajo rameen.-comento con una gota en la nuca apuntando la silla alado donde habían varios pontees de rameen instantáneo. Sakura la miro y sonrió demedio lado.- por ahora no creo que te visiten ya que Tsunade castigo a Naruto con misiones rango "D" en cuanto a Sasuke esta de misión con Itachi así que tampoco vendrá, y la cuatro ojos ya no le permitieron venir por revoltosa, además de que Tsunade la tiene encerrada en un departamento con los demás de tu equipo ya que uno que otro ninja los conoce como tus subordinado y si lo ven se podría armar un alboroto.- Sakura solo asintió.-me voy frentona.- comento divertida.- tengo trabajo que hacer.- dijo tocando el pomo de la puerta.

-Ok cerda, no te vayas a atorar en la puerta.-dijo divertida Sakura haciendo que Ino desprendiera un aura asesina.

-Te la paso solo porque estas herida.- comento molesta saliendo dejando a una pelirrosa divertida.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura despertó y Tsunade ya la había dado de alta pero con la condición que no se mostrara hasta nueva orden al igual que su equipo, el cual estaba hospedado en un departamento cerca del de la pelirrosa. Karin hizo un berrinche por no vivir con Sakura pero Tsunade la callo.

En cuanto a Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura no los había visto por la misiones en las que estaba cada uno, pero a Kakashi si lo había visto ya que el peligris era el encargado de vigilarla así que se la pasaban juntos casi todo el día. kakashi solo se dedicaba a leer su librito mientras que Sakura solo observaba el cielo por la ventana, ambos no hablaban ya que eran callados pero se sentían cómodos uno con el otro

-Pequeña Sakura.-llamo Kakashi desde la cocina a la pelirrosa la cual con el entrecejo fruncido entro a esta.- es hora de desayunar.-comento alegre sentándose en una silla y la pelirrosa lo imito sentándose enfrente donde estaba su plato.- Sakura hace tiempo te quería preguntar ¿si te gustaría entrenar conmigo? Claro cuando ya todos sepan que estas de regreso ya que me gustaría ver lo que has aprendido.- Sakura lo miro y sonrió arrogante para después asentir.- bien a por cierto no olvides que hoy tenemos la reunión con el consejo y después Tsunade llamara a los novatos de tu generación para avisarles de tu regreso, por los demás ninjas no te apures fueron avisados el día de ayer a acepción de tu hermano que ser avisado hoy junto a los demás.- Sakura asintió sin despegar su vista del plato.- oye Saku.-la pelirrosa lo miro dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.- ¿es verdad que tu y Sasuke se besaron?.-la pelirrosa se sonrojo al oír eso y bajo la mirada para seguir comiendo.

-Estas muy hablador hoy Kakashi.-comento molesta haciendo que Kakashi sonriera divertido y tras su máscara para después seguir con la comida.

* * *

Ocho de los nueve novatos estaban en el despacho de la hokage al igual que Itachi, Gai, Kurenai, Ritsuka y Shizune. Naruto y Sasuke estaban algo impacientes ya que sabían el porqué estaban ahí.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entro Tsunade seguida por kakashi y atrás de este venia una pelirrosa de perlo largo hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta alta dejando varios mechones caer sobre su rostro, ojos un poco rasgados y de color verde, cuerpo muy bien formado y proporcionado. Vestía una falda short azul obscuro la cual le llagaba a media pierna, una blusa sin mangas color negro, una sandalias ninjas negras, su brazo derecho estaba vendado del hombro hasta medio brazo, traía coderas y rodilleras de color azul obscuro, en el brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha tenia sujetadas unas bolsas para armas, sus tobillos estaba vendados hasta los pies dándole forma de calcetas.

La mayoría en el despacho ensancho los ojos al ver a la pelirrosa entrar tranquilamente al despacho. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, shoji, Gai y Kurenai se pusieron rápidamente en guardia, mientras que los demás se emocionaban al ver a la pelirrosa entrar y la resabian con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace esa Akatsuki aquí?.- pregunto molesta Tenten.

-Tente.- la llamo lee en forma de reproche.

-Sakura Haruno ya no es una Akatsuki.- explico la Hokage calmada sentándose tras su escritorio.- desde ahora es ninja de Konoha, el concejo ya la acepto.- saco una banda del cajón de su escritorio.- toma.- Sakura con su aire arrogante se acerco a la Hokage y tomo su banda para después amarrársela en su brazo derecho encima de la venda.

-Pero es una traidora.- comento Kurenai alterada.

-El que Sakura haya ido con Orichimaru ya fue perdonado, gracias a la información que Sakura trajo a la aldea.- comento Tsunade con tranquilidad.

-¿y eso qué? ¿acoso por la información que aporto según usted le perdonaran haber matado a Jiraiya-sama? ¿tal vez es una y trampa de akatsuki para atrapar a Naruto?.- comento molesto Gai.

-Nada de eso, Sakura no mato a Jiraiya.- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Es verdad.- comento Jiraiya entrando tranquilamente por la ventana sorprendiendo más a los que no sabían que estaba vivo.

-Un fantasma.-comento espantado Gai.

-No es un fantasma es el verdadero.-comento indiferente Kakashi leyendo tranquilamente su libro y Gai le mando una mirada asesina.

-Kakashi tiene razón no soy un fantasma, Sakura y yo planeamos mi muerte para que Akatsuki no dudara de ella, así ella podría infiltrarse y entregarme información sobre ellos y yo la entregaba de infraganti a Konoha.- informo con seriedad el sannin.- pero lamentablemente tuvimos que quitar la farsa por algunos problemas.- Naruto bajo la cabeza ante eso.- lo que hizo que regresáramos a la aldea ya que Akatsuki descubrió a Sakura.- explico el sannin.

-Wao pero que valiente Sakura-san.- alabo maravillado lee recibiendo tres pares de miradas molestas (Sasuke, Naruto y Ritsuka).- en realidad me sorprendiste como siempre, he hiciste que mi amor por ti aumentara.-. comento con corazones en los ojos.

-Deja de decir tonterías cejotas.- ordeno Sasuke molesto golpeándole la cabeza provocando que a lee le saliera un chipote en la cabeza y que mirara a Sasuke con lagrimas en los ojos. Sakura no lo demostró pero estaba divertida con esa escena y Kakashi se dio cuenta del brillo que la pelirrosa tenía en sus ojos al ver a Sasuke y sonrió feliz tras su máscara.

-Ya déjense de niñadas.- ordeno Tsunade.- como les decía Sakura volverá a la aldea como junnin de esta.-. todos se sorprendieron.

-Es injusto Sasuke y yo aun somos gennin.-. se quejo Naruto y Sakura sonrió arrogante.- Sakura-chan siempre nos deja atrás

-Cállate Naruto, si ascendí a Sakura a junnin es porque ella tiene mas experiencia que ustedes en batalla incluso a liderado perfectamente a un equipo.- explico Tsunade.- puede que ustedes dos sean casi o igual de poderosos que Sakura, pero son muy impulsivos, por no decir que también les falta experiencia.- ambos bajaron la cabeza derrotados.- por otro lado Sakura tu estarás en el equipo de kakashi.- Sakura asintió y los chicos del equipo 7 sonrieron felices.- sobre Taka me gustaría saber si se van a quedar en la aldea.

-No sé si se quedaran ya que no los he visto ni hablado con ellos por estar en vigilancia.- explico con tranquilidad la pelirrosa sorprendido a varios de los presentes por la voz dulce y hermosa la cual congeniaba con su físico el cual aparentaba el de una joven dulce, tierna y amable, todo lo contrario a lo que es.

-Entiendo.- comento Tsunade.- Shizune.- la pelinegra miro a Tsunade.- haz que Taka venga para que Sakura les pregunte.- Shuzuene asintió y en menos de un minuto entro Taka, todos los presentes dirigieron su atenta mirada a estos.

Karin al ver a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió directo a esta para abrazarla.

-Te extrañe Sakura.- comento melosa restregando su mejilla en esta.

-Oh lo siento señorita pero se equivoco.- Karin abrió los ojos y vio a lee mirándola sonrojado. La pelirroja se alejo horrorizada del cejotas y busco con la mirada a Sakura encontrándola tras el escritorio de Tsunade. Los de konoha veía extrañados la escena mientras que Suiguetsu estaba tirado en el piso a causa del ataque de risa.

-Jajajajajaja fue muy jajajajaja divertido jajajajaja ver como Saku se alejo de ti zanahoria y puso en su lugar a el cejotas jajajjajaja.- seguía burlándose Suiguetsu. Karin con un aura asesina se acerco amenazante a Suiguetsu.

-Ya cállense.- grito Tsunade mas karin seguía golpeando e insultando a Suiguetsu el cual no le dolían los golpes solo se dedicaba a reírse a carcajada. Los de konoha miraba extrañado la escena preguntándose si esos eran el temido y poderoso equipo Taka. Juugo solo se dedicaba a observa la escena tranquilo.- Sakura cálmalos por favor.- pidió la hokage desesperada.

-Karin.- llamo la pelirrosa suave y claro eh inmediatamente la pelirroja dejo de golpear a Suiguetsu y miro atenta a Sakura, pero Suiguetsu seguía retorciéndose en el piso a causa de la risa sin importar estar lleno de moretones y chipotes.- Suiguetsu deja ya de reírte.- ordeno Sakura y como arte de magia el peliblanco dejo de reírse y se paro tranquilamente del piso mirando a Sakura. A los demás solo les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.- quiero informarles que Taka se disuelve y pueden hacer lo que quiera.- informo cortante la pelirrosa sorprendiendo a Taka.-- la hokage quiere saber si ustedes se quieren quedar en la aldea.- informo Sakura. Varios veían anonadados lo fría que era la pelirrosa con el equipo que la ayudo con sus objetivos mientras que el equipo 7 sonreían al ver de regreso a su compañera.

-Si me permite Sakura-sama me gustaría quedarme a su lado ya que no puedo controlar el sello al menos estando con usted.- pidió Juugo

-¿Ah? Sakura me comento sobre eso Juugo y estoy investigando haber si te puedo curar.- informo la Hokage.

-Gracias. Entonces ¿me puedo quedar?-pregunto mirando a Sakura.

-Si eso quieres por mí no hay problema.-informo cortante la pelirrosa y Juugo le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias Sakura-sama yo me quedare.- todos estaban sorprendido por ver a ese gigante intimidante pedirle permiso a Sakura.

-Es divertido estar de tu lado Sakura, así que yo me quedo.- comento con una sonrisa de burlona Suiguetsu.

-Yo me quedo.- comento decidida Karin.

-Bien como ya les dije Taka ya no existe y yo al igual que ustedes estamos a ordenes de la Hokage de la aldea.- Tsunade sonrió arrogante.- y no estaré en el mismo equipo que ustedes.- Suiguetsu y Karin abrieron los ojos horrorizados.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntaron alterados los dos.

-Porque yo regresare a mi antiguo equipo.- contesto con aburrimiento y el equipo 7 sonrió arrogante mientras que el ex Taka bajaban la cabeza derrotados.

-Los pondré en otro equipo, aparte en algunas misiones cooperaran con el equipo Kakashi.- ambos equipos se miraban retadores.- bien eso es todo pueden retirarse. -Todos asintieron y salieron del despacho no sin antes la Hokage entregarles sus bandas a el ex Taka.

-¿Por qué no celebramos que la frentona llego y los 9 novatos junto el equipo Gai están reunidos de vuelta?.- comento alegre Ino al salir del despacho.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.-grito animado Naruto.

-Oye peliteñida ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a Sakura frentona?- reclamo Karin a la rubia.

-Porque soy su amiga de la infancia.- comento la rubia arrogante haciendo que los celos de Karin salieran a flote.

-Eso era antes, ahora Sakura ni te considera amiga, es mas ni siquiera hablaba de ti.- comento sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿tú que sabes pelo de escoba? Tal vez Sakura no te hablo bien de mi porque no te tiene confianza.- respondió arrogante.

-No es verdad, no me hablo de ti porque ni se acordaba.- respondió molesta. Los demás ignoraron la pelea y pasaron de largo a las chicas el único que se quedo fue Suiguetsu el cual le divertía le escena.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué dicen? ¿vamos a comer ramen para celebrar?-pregunto Naruto animado.

-No me interesa comer con una persona que no piensa en sus amigos y los traiciona.- comento molesta Tenten recibiendo varias miradas de reproche y Sakura solo la miraba indiferente.

-Tenten no hables así de Sakura-san, ya sabes porque lo hizo.- regaño lee.

-No la defiendas lee, tal vez haya ayudado a la aldea pero eso no explica el porqué se fue de la aldea antes de eso, solo por poder sin importarle los sentimientos de su equipo.- contesto.

-Tenten no te permito que hables mal de Sakura-chan frente a mi.- reclamo molesto Naruto.

-Que idiota aun la defiendes después de lo que te hizo.- bufo molesta.-¿olvidas que querías matarla cuando supiste lo de jiraiya-sama?- Naruto bajo la cabeza con tristeza haciendo que Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi se molestara.

-Tenten compórtate.- regaño Gai.

-Oh no la regañe Gai-san.- comento indiferente sakura.- a mi no me importa lo que una ninja tan débil e idiota como ella hable de mi y sé que Naruto también le da igual.- comento arrogante la pelirrosa sorprendiendo a los demás. Tenten molesta se acerco a Sakura dispuesta a atacarla.

-Tenten.- gritaron Gai y lee pero Tenten saco sus pergaminos de armas invocándolas y mandando varios kunai´s explosivos hacia Sakura. Los demás novatos miraban indiferentes la pelea y los otro interesados.

La pelirrosa sin moverse de su lugar espero el ataque y cuando impacto contra ella los kunai explotando en el proceso, lo que hizo que Tenten sonriera arrogante y varios de los presentes se horrorizaran, el equipo 7 e Itachi sonreían de medio lado.

-Creo que debes controlar más tu temperamento.- comento Sakura atrás de Tenten amenazándola con un kunai, sorprendiendo a varios por su velocidad menos a los sensei, Itachi, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke que vieron perfectamente lo que paso.

-¿Sakura puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo?-pregunto con tranquilidad Ritsuka. Sakura lo miro y asintió quitando el kunai de la garganta de Tenten empezando a caminar.

-Después te enseño como controlar mejor tu temperamento.- comento burlona Sakura sin voltear y caminando tras Ritsuka. Tenten miraba molesta y sorprendida a la pelirrosa y los demás solo la miraban alejarse junto a su hermano.

**Continuara**

**Solo querías aclararles que ya no subiré los capis de este fic diario ahora serán uno o dos capis por semana……. La razón es porque estos 7 capis ya los tenía escritos y publicados en otra pág. así que ahora los publicare al mismo tiempo que los publico en la otra pag.**

**Creo que ahora los are esperar un poco, pero les prometo que no dejare a medias el fic ya que me gusta terminar las cosas que empiezo.**

**Espero el capi les haya gustado n.n**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Bexox**

**bye**


	8. Besos

**Midori:** me gusta tu idea, creo que la pondré más adelante solo que con ciertas cosas que se me ocurrieron jojo bexox y saludo.

**teru-chan0507:** noooooooooooooooooooo , no te mueras ...... prometo que tratare de actualizar más rápido y disculpa que te haya hacer esperar demasiado …… respecto a tus dudas del comportamiento de Tenten y Hinata hacia Sakura las responderé hasta el final de capi ^_^ bexox y te mando muchos saludos.

**

* * *

**

**Besos**

Maldita teñida ¿Cómo me llamaste?— pregunto molesta la pelirroja.

Machorra cegatona.— respondió Suiguetsu divertido.— y estoy de acuerdo con la chica rubia.— comento sonriente haciendo que Ino sonriera arrogante y Karin echara humo por las orejas.

Oh llámame Ino ¿Suiguetsu verdad?.— comento sonriendo de medio lado mirando al peliblanco, el cual volteo a mirarla sonriendo coqueto.

Exacto.— contesto tomando la mano de la rubia para después besarla con elegancia.— un gusto Ino-chan.— dijo mirándola seductor. Ino lo miraba sonrojada por el gesto, pero de igual forma le sonreía de medio lado mientras que Karin miraba molesta la escena para después sonreír complacida.

Bueno me alegra que se lleven bien así te alejaras de mi Sakura.— comento arrogante mirándolos con superioridad y sus acompañante la miraban extrañados.— ¿por cierto donde está Sakura?.— pregunto mirando a todos lados buscándola.

Se fue con todos, en el momento que empezaron a pelear.

¿Qué?— gritaron ambas chicas.

Yo quería salir de farra con la frentona.— comento decepcionada la rubia.

Yo quería que Sakura me mostrara la aldea y tuviéramos una cita.— se lamentaba Karin.

Pues al parecer se fue con el chico pelinegro que se quedo con ella la vez pasada.— comento Suiguetsu con mirada traviesa. Ino sonrió divertida al saber que planeaba Suiguetsu mientras que la pelirroja miraba a Suiguetsu alarmada.

¡Oh! tal vez esos dos van a seguir lo que dejaron pendiente hace tres años.—comento como quien no quiere la cosa recibiendo la atención de ambos, en especial la pelirroja.— Antes de que Sakura se fuera de la aldea se veía que le gustaba Sasuke, pero no le hacía caso a sus sentimientos ya que ponía su venganza primero, así que me imagino que ahora que regreso y su venganza esta terminada podrá retomar lo que dejo y conquistar a Sasuke.—hizo una pausa colocándose un dedo en la barbilla en forma pensativa.— aunque no creo que tenga problemas en eso ya que Sasuke está loquito por ella desde que estamos en la academia— informo sonriendo traviesa ante la shokeada Karin y Suiguetsu sonrió complacido.

(_sin duda me llevare genial con esta rubia ya que le gusta molestar a Karin tanto como a mí_).— pensó complacido y divertido el peliblanco.

Maldita suerte de la frentona.—murmuro la rubia con falso resentimiento.—mira que quedarse con el chico más guapo y fuerte de la aldea.—remato con un suspiro de resignación.

No dejare que ese niño bonito me robe a mi Sakura.— comento tétrica Karin bajando la cabeza haciendo que su pelo tapara sus ojos.— puede que haya obtenido el primer beso de Sakura pero yo obtendré el segundo y los que siguen.— comento decidida levantando la mirada, Ino y Suiguetsu la miraban con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.— ahí voy Sakurita.— exclamo corriendo hacia la salida de la torre.

Tu compañera está loca.— comento Ino viendo la nube de humo que había dejado la pelirroja.

Démelo a mí, siempre lo supe pero Sakura no obedeció mis advertencias antes que la reclutara.—comento viendo también la nube de polvo.— en fin, iré con Juugo.— comento encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

Te sigo, iré a ver si alguno quiere ir a comer.— comento siguiendo al peliblanco.

* * *

Sasuke junto a los demás aun estaban en la salida de la torre de la hokage y el pelinegro miraba hacia donde la pelirrosa había ido junto a su hermano ignorando completamente las platicas de los demás. De pronto el pelinegro sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la camisa volteándolo.

Sasuke miro molesto a la pelirroja, la cual lo miraba igual y ahora lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa, todos los demás miraban extrañados la escena.

Una pregunta niño bonito.—Sasuke miro con ambas cejas en alto a la pelirroja.—¿Cuántas beses has besado a Sakura?—pregunto molesta y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mirándola arrogante pero el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba lo nervioso que se puso ante la pregunta.

Yo dos, pero entes que se fuera ella me beso, asi que en total son ters besos los que nos hemos dado— contesto sonriendo con superioridad, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía.

¿Qué?— gritaron horrorizados Naruto Lee y karin. El rubio se acerco a grandes zancadas hacia Sasuke aventando a la pelirroja para ahora él tomar a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa.

Teme.— gruño molesto y a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos ante la confesión del pelinegro mientras que Karin tenía un aura asesina rodeándole el cuerpo, la pelirroja se levanto molesta y golpeo al rubio mandándolo lejos para después tomar a Sasuke de las solapas.

Escúchame niño bonito, acércate a Sakura y te mato.— amenazo molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada.— ella es mía entiéndelo.

A Sakura le gustan los hombres así que tu pierdes el tiempo, ella jamás te hará caso.— respondió mirándola retador.— respecto a tu amenaza, no te temo ya que si así lo quiero te mataría en menos de un segundo.— presumió con arrogancia haciendo enfurecer a la pelirroja. Kakashi e Itachi miraban divertidos la escena, Naruto estaba desmallado ya que por culpa de la patada de Karin se había golpeado la cabeza en una pared, así que estaba tirado en el piso con un gran chichón y nadie se dio cuenta de eso por estar pendientes en la escena de celos entre Karin y Sasuke, la única que se dio cuenta fue Hinata la cual siempre esta pendiente del rubio y se encontraba hincada alado de Naruto tratando de despertarlo. Lee estaba aun shokeado ante la confesión de Sasuke y Tenten Gai trataban de reanimarlo.

¿Cómo sabes que a Sakura no le gustan las mujeres?—pregunto con superioridad la pelirroja.

Porque ella me respondió los besos que le he dado.— presumió el pelinegro sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Eso me consta, yo vi personalmente el último beso que se dieron el cual fue muy fogoso y Sakura le respondió a mi hermano con mucha intensidad.— comento Itachi apoyando a su hermano haciendo que este se sonrojara pero no dejara de mirar a la pelirroja con superioridad. Los demás estaban muy impresionados por las revelaciones de los Uchihas, no podían creer que la chica más arrogante y fría que conocían hubiese besado al pelinegro.

Pues te habrá respondido pero cuando yo la bese me responderá igual.— comento la pelirroja.

No creo, Sakura será mía, no dejare que la beses cuatro ojos.

Eso está por verse niño bonito.— comento la pelirroja empezando soltando al pelinegro y haciendo unos sellos con las manos para buscar el chakra de Sakura.

Karin no busques a Sakura-sama ya que se fue con su hermano y se enojara mucho si la molestas.— comento tranquilamente Juugo, la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida para después bufar molesta.

Me voy a casa. — comento empezando a saltar los tejado.

Baya pequeño hermano ya tienes más competencia. – comento burlón Itachi.

Y es una chica. – le siguió el juego Kakashi. Sasuke los fulmino con la mirada y estos solo la ignoraron.

Pues yo creo que ninguno de los dos tiene probabilidades la alumna de Kakashi, es muy fría y no la veo siendo amorosa. – comento Gai y Sasuke lo miro molesto. – lo siento por mi alumno y Naruto, pero ellos tampoco tienen posibilidades. – lee no protesto ya que aun seguía en shock y pues Naruto seguía desmallado incluso su alama se veía salir de su boca alarmando a Hinata.

Pues el pelinegro tiene más probabilidad ya que la jefa lo ha dejado besarla, incluso tocarla. – Sasuke miro a Suiguetsu agradecido. – pero no creo que la jefa se enamore de él, solo lo querrá como su juguete sexual. – comento divertido recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte de Sasuke y Kakashi. – ¿Qué? No me miren así, seamos sinceros la jefa solo puede fijarse en alguien para aplacar sus hormonas.

Sakura no es así. – dijo Sasuke molesto. – puede que sea fría pero ella tiene sentimiento buenos hacia varias personas y jamás utilizaría a sus amigos así.

Pues olvidas como casi los mata. – comento Tenten.

Tú no sabes nada Ama.- comento Sasuke mirándola molesto.

Es verdad Tenten no sabemos porque se fue. – comento Neji sorprendiéndolos a todos. – el que haya ayudado a la aldea junto a Jiraiya-sama arriesgándose a conseguir información de Akatsuki infiltrándose no lo hace cualquiera y por esa razón Sakura-san tiene mis respetos, así que no hables por hablar. – comento sin algún tipo de expresión el Hyuga ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

Estoy de acuerdo con Neji querida alumna. – comento Gai.

Yo también Tenten y no quiero que vuelvas hablar mal de la frentena, puede que haya hecho cosas malas, pero aun así yo aun la quiero como una hermana… Además la mayoría de esas cosas malas que hizo fueron para proteger a sus seres queridos. – comento molesta la rubia y la castaña bajo la cabeza apenada ante los regaños de todos.

Bueno ya tranquilos, estábamos hablando de quien tiene más probabilidades con la jefa, así que ya entiendo su punto y pues le apuesto a Sasuke le veo mas posibilidades. – comento sonriente Suiguetsu.- aparte me caes mejor que la pelirroja. – Sasuke solo lo miraba serio. – tengo hambre así que ya me voy, bye. Vamos Juugo. – el pelinaranja asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar alejándose.

Yo también me voy a casa. – comento Sasuke.

Sasuke deja que la pequeña Sakura hable con su hermano ya tendrás tiempo para robarle besos. – comento Kakashi divertido mientras leía su libro. El pelinegro detuvo su paso más no volteo ya que estaba muy sonrojado.

Es verdad Sasuke-chan, deja que hable con su hermano. – comento Itachi siguiéndole el juego.

No molesten, solo iré a entrenar. –comento molesto empezando a saltar los tejados.

Es tan divertido molestarlo. –comento Kakashi

Es verdad sempai. – contesto sonriente Itachi mirando el camino que Sasuke había tomado. Los demás miraban con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca a Itachi y Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura y Ritsuka había caminado en completo silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante, donde ambos tomaron asiento y ordenaron algo de comer. El ambiente se sentía tenso sin contar que ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio. Les trajeron la comida y ambos empezaron a comer en completo silencio, oyendo los murmullos de las demás personas que estaban en el local conversando y el ruido de lo cubiertos.

Lo siento. – susurro Sakura sin mirarlo, solo se dedicaba a jugar con la comida sin despegar la mirada de esta.

Ritsuka dejo de comer y levanto la mirada sorprendido para después dejar los palillos a un lado del plato y mirar sonriente a la pelirrosa.

¿Por qué te disculpas Sakura-chan?— pregunto con una sonrisa tierna.

La pelirrosa levanto la mirada para verlo y se sonrojo levemente al ver que le sonreía.

El que por mi culpa hayan matados a tus padres. — comento sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro y el sonrojo ya había desaparecido.

No es tu culpa Sakura-chan, además también eran tus padres. – Sakura solo lo miraba sin poner algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. – puede que no lo hayan sido de sangre pero ellos te querían como una hija de verdad, imagino que tu igual. – Sakura solo asintió y le sonrió levemente lo que hizo sonreír también a Ritsuka. – ¿sabes? me han dicho que has cambiado mucho, cuando te vi en el despacho de la hokage también lo creí, pero ahora que te veo bien no has cambiado nada para mi, eres la misma hermanita pequeña que siempre protegía. – Sakura se sonrojo levemente y agacho su cabeza empezando a comer para que su hermano no viera el sonrojo pero fallo ya que Ritsuka si la vio y solo sonrió divertido.

¿No te molesta el que haya sido un traidora? ¿supongo que sabes todo lo que hice a la aldea y a mis compañeros de equipo? – pregunto después de un rato de silencio sin mirarlo y revolviendo la comida con los palillos. Ritsuka dejo nuevamente su comida para mirarla.

No, te conozco y sé que cuando te propones algo lo haces hasta cumplirlo, eres muy terca. – comento burlo y Sakura levanto la mirada para verlo frunciendo el entrecejo. – no me importa lo que hayas hecho Sakura-chan ya que eres mi hermana y trato de entenderte además se que tuviste varias razones. – explico sonriente y Sakura solo lo miro agradecida. – ¿quién lo diría? antes yo era un ninja más fuerte que tu.—comento divertido. – recuerdo que siempre estaba jugando contigo a los ninjas y ahora tu eres juunin en cuanto a mi sigo en el rango chunnin y no tengo misiones ya que necesito entrenamiento.

Siento eso, si no hubiera sido por Pein tal vez serias más fuerte. – comento la pelirrosa sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

Ya te dije que tú no tienes nada por que pedir disculpas. – regaño el pelinegro. – solo lo comente en broma, en realidad no me molesta y me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo. –Sakura asintió. – mañana te vienes a vivir a mi departamento.

Pero yo tengo el mío. – Ritsuka frunció el entrecejo.

Ino una vez me llevo y era muy pequeño he incomodo, además te has vuelto muy hermosa y por lo que me contaron eres muy popular entre los chicos, así que no dejaría a mi pequeña hermanita vivir sola capaz y un aprovechado entra de noche y te hace no sé cuantas cosas. – comento celoso y Sakura solo lo miraba con una gota en la nuca. – así que acabando de comer iremos ahí por tus cosas. –ordeno y Sakura solo asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ambos chicos comieron tranquilamente mientras conversaban, bueno más bien Ritsuka hablaba y Sakura solo lo escuchaba. Al terminar de comer ambos caminaron hacia la salida del local camino al departamento de la pelirrosa pero esta se detuvo de repente haciendo que Ritsuka la imitara.

Sabes, olvide que tenía que hacer algo, dejamos lo del cambio de departamento para mañana. ¿no te molesta? – pregunto mirándolo. El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo para después suspirar resignado.

Está bien, pero ¿qué es eso que tienes que hacer?

Quede de entrenar con Kakashi. – mintio la pelirrosa.- mañana nos vemos en mi departamento. – comento para después desaparecer del lugar dejando una corriente de aire sin dejar a su hermano protestar. Ritsuka suspiro derrotado y camino hacia su departamento.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba con su espada en el bosque, cuando de pronto se volteo golpeando varios kunai´s con su espada que venía atrás de él los cuales logro tirar.

Sin duda eres muy rápido. – Sasuke miro sorprendido a la pelirrosda la cual le había lanzado los kunai´s desde la rama de un árbol donde se encontraba parada mirándolo provocándole un leve sonrojo.

Sakura-chan. – la pelirrosa dio un salto cayendo parada frete a Sasuke.

¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto indiferente.

( **_shaaaaaaaaaaaa Sakura-chan quiere hablar con nosotros"…_** _otra vez tu, creí que habías desaparecido hace tres años_…. **_"jajajaja solo no salía porque me hacía falta mi Sakura-chan, así que entre en depresión al no tenerla junto a mi "_** …_ pues mejor te hubieras quedado ahí ¬¬… **" no yo también quiero disfrutar a mi Sakura-chan O//O**_)

Sasuke. – llamo lapelirrosa con una ceja en alto sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

¿eh? A si claro ¿de qué quieres hablar Sakura-chan?. – pregunto apenado.

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta caminando hacia unas rocas sentándose en una al igual que Sasuke, que se sentó enfrente de ella mirándolo esperando que hablara.

Sé cómo puedes despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan sin necesidad de matar a Naruto, Itachi o cualquier persona cercana a ti. – Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado y Sakura lo miraba sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. – también se que aprendiste el Chidori, yo he descubierto como mejorarlo y hacerlo más poderoso.

¿Qué me tratas de decir? – pregunto interesado Sasuke.

Te diré como obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan. Te ayudare a obtenerlo y a entrenar para ser mas fuerte – comento la pelirrrosa indiferente sorprendiendo mas al pelinegro. – se que tal vez ambos tengamos el mismo nivel en la pelea o en la cantidad de chakra, pero a ti te falta la experiencias malas que yo viví en estos últimos tres años, ahí aprendió a matar gente ya sea mala o buena solo por obedecer órdenes de Orochimaru, sin contar que el sabia una gran cantidad de jutsus los cuales me enseño y sobre el Mangekyo Sharingan, digamos que Orochimaru estaba muy interesado en el sharingan, así que tenía muchos pergaminos y investigaciones sobre él los cuales yo leí memorizando todos. – explico con tranquilidad y Sasuke ante cada palabra se sorprendía mas.- digamos que yo tengo el conocimiento que a ti te falta el cual estoy dispuesta a enseñarte.

¿Qué ganas con eso Sakura-chan?– pregunto incrédulo.

Tu eres un muy buen ninja y tienes habilidades sorprendentes. –Sasuke se sonrojo y Sakura sonrió de medio lado mirándolo arrogante. –y eso me conviene ya que al entrenar contigo me hará mas poderosa en especial cuando tengas el Magenkyo Sharingan, si logro vencerte con el seré mas invencible. –contesto arrogante y con superioridad haciendo que a Sasuke lo rodeara un aura deprimente.

¡Je! ¿Por qué no lo imagine antes? –se pregunto a si mismo pero la pelirrosa lo escucho perfectamente y lo miro interrogante. – Nunca has estado interesada en ayudarme en nada, de hecho creo que siempre he sido un fastidio para ti ¿Qué tendrá de diferente hoy? –comento con tristeza. Sakura ante las palabras de Sasuke se sonroso levemente y volteo su rostro para no ser vista consiguiéndolo.

Mi intensión siempre fue alejarlos, yo no quería formar lazos ya que sabía que tarde o temprano los rompería si quería ser más poderosa o en todo caso los mataría Nagato. – Sasuke asintió mirándola atento, la pelirrosa al hablar no miraba a Sasuke a la cara mantenía su rostro de lado. – debo admitir que en un principio me hartaba el que estuvieras pegado a mi.— Sasuke bajo la cabeza con tristeza. – también me fastidiaba Naruto y sobre todo sus actitudes infantiles sin contar las peleas estúpidas que ambos tenia. – a Sasuke cada vez lo rodeaba más un aura depresiva. – pero me acostumbre a eso y sin querer les fui tomando aprecio. – Sasuke levanto la mirada viéndola sorprendido y su aura depresiva desapareció por completo.

Acepto Sakura-chan que entrenemos juntos – contesto emocionado parándose y abrazando a la pelirrosa la cual se sonrojo toda.

Suéltame Sasuke. – grito apenada.

Ups lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción. – dijo separándose de ella, pero quedo embobado al ver la cara apenada y sonrojada de la pelirrosa. – **_(" shaaaaaaaaa es la primera vez que vemos a Sakura-chan sonrojada"….._** _si lo sé ¿será que le gustamos?_ …. **_" puede ser pero se ve tan mona"_** ….- dijo la ineer con un hilo de baba.- _siiii_).- pensó Sasuke con un hilo de baba también.

Ejem – Sakura se aclaro la garganta volteando su rostro aun sonrojada y Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos limpiándose la baba que le escurría por los labios. – mañana te veo en la entrada de la academia a las 8 am adiós. – comento rápidamente desapareciendo en un puff.

Sakura-chan. – susurro contento Sasuke para después sonreír como bobo viendo en su mente una y otra vez a Sakura sonrojada.

* * *

Era de noche y una persona encapuchada caminaba por la calles obscuras de konoha con cuidado de no ser vista, hasta llegar a un frondoso bosque, en el cual se interno caminando, se paro justo enfrente de una gran roca, saco sus manos de entre la capa haciendo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante para después poner la palma de su mano sobre la roca, en la cual aparecieron unas marcas negras, el encapuchado se alejo un poco viendo como la roca se movía poco a poco del lugar dejando ver un gran pozo. El encapuchado salto hacia el pozo e inmediatamente la roca volvió a ponerse en su lugar.

El encapuchado callo de pie al suelo y al momento de que la roca tapo completamente la entrada todo se obscureció al ya no recibir un poco de luz de la luna, el encapuchado saco entre su capa una pequeña lámpara de lava, la cual ilumino el lugar mostrando un húmedo túnel, incluso había varas ratas, sin importarle eso al encapuchado empezó a caminar hasta llegar al final del túnel, el encapuchado volvió hacer unos sellos y volvió a poner su palma derecha en la pared formando los mismos símbolos que en la roca, la pared empezada abrirse de la mitad separándose mostrando un gran salón con antorchas alrededor y una gran mesa en medio rodeada de sillas, el encapuchado se interno en el salón dejando que la pared volviera a justarse.

Llegas a tiempo. – murmuro una voz femenina desde un lugar del salón el cual no era alumbrado por lo cual el encapuchado no podía verla, pero sabía perfectamente quien era.

Era de suponerse después de todo siempre es muy puntual. – comento juguetón una voz masculina también siendo cubierta por la obscuridad sin mostrarse.

Bueno dejémonos los saludos y díganme de una vez para que quisieron que nos viéramos aquí. - comento la voz femenina saliendo de las sombras mostrando su rubio cabello y ojos miel, su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa negra.

Para darle información. – comento el encapuchado el cual tenía voz femenina y sobre todo muy hermosa.

Se supone que me informaste todo lo que sabias cuando estuviste con el consejo mocosa. – comento Tsunade molesta.

Ya te dije Tsunade que Sakura-chan tenia mas información y si solo te la cuenta a ti es porque no confía en el consejo y yo tampoco. – comento la voz masculina saliendo también de entre las sombras mostrando su cara alegre y su revuelto pelo blanco.

Lo que dice Jiraiya es verdad Tsunade. – comento Sakura aun sin quitarse la capa.

Quítate esa capa mocosa que me poner nerviosa. – ordeno Tsunade molesta sentándose en una de las silla, la pelirrosa se bajo el gorro de la capa mostrando su sedoso pelo rosa recogido en una coleta alta con sus rebeldes mechones sobre su frente y mejillas, sus ojos jade. – hablen.— ordeno la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirando atentamente a la pelirrosa. Jiraiya se encogió de hombros y se sentó alado de Tsunade viendo también atento a Sakura, la cual se sentó en una silla quedando frente a los Sannin y los miraba sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

Primero que nada les diré el verdadero nombre del líder.

¿hablas de ese tal Tobi? – pregunto Jiraiya y la pelirrosa asintió.

Su verdadero nombre es Madara Uchiha. – ambos sannin abrieron los ojos impresionados.

Eso no es posible. – comento exaltada y con los ojos bien abiertos. – se supone que el murió hace años.

Como usted dijo Tsunade, se supone mas no lo está y antes que me pregunte no sé cómo demonios está vivo. – comento la pelirrosa indiferente haciendo que a Tsunade se le hinchara una vena en la frente ante lo irrespetuosa que era la pelirrosa con ella y Jiraiya solo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso. – la razón por la que no le conté esto al consejo y solo se lo cuento a usted es porque sé que no se puede confiar en los ansíanos ya que uno de ellos es aliado de Madara.

¿Quién? – gritaron exaltados y sorprendidos ambos sannin parándose de su silla y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

Danzon. –respondió tranquila y sin algún tipo de emoción en su rostro sorprendiendo mas a los sannin.

Sabía que en ese viejo no se debería confiar. – comento molesto Jiraiya volviendo a sentarse en su silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Pero ¿Cómo sabes eso mocosa?— pregunto Tsunade sentándose de nuevo en la silla. – si Danzon sabe que tu sabes su secreto creo que se hubiera opuesto a que volvieras y yo lo vi muy emocionado por tu regreso, incluso te acepto sin poner algún pero. – Jiraiya miro interrogante a la pelirrosa al igual que Tsunade mientras que Sakura solo los miro indiferente pasándose una mano por el pelo tratando de hacer hacia atrás los mechones que le caían sobre el rostro.

Madara y Danzon no saben que los sé. – explico completamente tranquila. – cuando estuve en Akatsuki es verdad que fui su mano derecha, pero Madara no es tonto y solo me revelaba cosa irrelevantes o las que yo les conté en la junta del consejo, ósea información importante de Akatsuki mas no tanto para Madara. – los sannin escuchaban atentos a la pelirrosa. – lo de la alianza de Danzon con Madaralo supe porque le dije a Juugo que me mantuviera al tanto de los movimientos de Madara mediante a sus anímales y así descubrí cuando se reunían de vez en cuando y sobretodo de lo que hablaban.

Ambos están planeando apoderarse de Konoha y como ya saben destruir las demás aldeas con el poder de los Bijus. – los sannin ensancharon los ojos horrorizados. – Danzon le da información a Madara respecto a la aldea y sus ninjas mientras que Madara le ayuda con ciertos trabajillos sin contar que le prometió convertirlo en Hokage cuando ya haya obtenido todos los Biju. – hizo una pausa. – y como les informe en la junta del consejo Madara ya tiene ocho, solo le falta el 9 colas que es Naruto.

Sé que Madara no le dará nada a Danzon y solo lo está utilizando ya que su plan es destruir konoha junto las demás aldeas ninja, pero ese vejestorio se dejo manipular fácilmente. – comento Sakura tranquilamente y los sannin escuchaban atentos cada palabra de la pelirrosa. – también descubrí quien mato todo el clan Uchiha. – ambos sannin ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. – Danzon siempre quiso el poder de los Uchihas sin contar que Madara les tenia coraje porque le dieron la espalda hace tiempo, así que se pusieron de acuerdo para destruiros.

¿estás diciendo que fue Danzon y Madara?.- pregunto horrorizada Tsunade, Sakura asintió mirándola como preguntándole ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije?.

Un día que Madara salió de misión conmigo, le ordene a Taka que investigaran lo que pudieran entre las pertenencias de Madara. Suiguetsu encontró una carta de Danzon para Madara para ponerse de acuerdo con la matanza, al principio no entendí de que mantanza hablaban pero en la carta también decía que se quedarían de ver con Higurashi Tooru ya que él les ayudaría en su plan, cuando leí la carta le ordene a Juugo que buscara a ese tal Higurachi, un tiempo después lo encontré en una pequeña aldea costera en el país del rayo, donde vivía con su hija Kaoru Higurashi.

Él al principio se espanto al verme ya que reconoció mi capa así que peleo conmigo, lógicamente lo vencí. – comento arrogante. – pero su hija se metió en la pelea así que tuve que pelear con ella también, cuando finalmente la vencí y le dije que le perdonaría la vida si me contaba todo lo que sabían ambos aceptaron a regañadientes y me llevaron a su casa ahí me conto que Madara quería solo dejar vivo a Itachi Uchiha ya que era un prodigio entre el clan y quería usar su poder en un futuro.

Ahora entiendo el por qué mandaron a Nagato para que convenciera a Itachi. – Sakura sintió.-

y no solo eso también me dijo que Suishi Uchiha amigo de Itachi también estaba con ellos, así que Shushi iba ser el encargado de distraer a Itachi para que no estuviera en la matanza del clan, pero tuvieron ciertos problemas e Itachi descubrió que su clan estaba siendo aniquilado, por lo tanto termino matando a su mejor amigo en la lucha que tuvo contra este.

Ahora entiendo como Itachi obtuvo el Mangenkyo Saringan. – comento con entendimiento Jiraiya y Tsunade asintió.

Itachi ya venciendo a su amigo corrió hacia el distrito Uchiha pero lo encontró en llamas ya todos muertos, trato de buscar a Sasuke y lo encontró dormido en su habitación.

Eso ya lo sabíamos pero aun no entendemos ¿cómo es que a Sasuke no lo mataron? – pregunto Jiraiya.

Tooru me conto que el encontró a Sasuke y no se atrevió a matarlo ya que era solo era un niño, así que lo dejo inconsciente y al terminar la matanza lo dejo a salvo en su habitación. – explico la pelirrosa con tranquilidad. – pero por esa razón tuvo que escapar de Madara ya que sabía que si este se enteraba lo mataría ya que no quería a ningún Uchiha vivo masque a Itachi.

Pero ¿Por qué Danzon querría matar a todos lo Uchihas? –m pregunto Tsunade. – de Madara es entendible ya que se sentía traicionado por su propio clan pero Danzon.

Según Tooru fue porque Danzon quería el poder de los Uchihas y me dijo que lo obtuvo mas no sabía en qué sentido. – ambos sannin asintieron.

Esto quedara entre nosotros, si uno de los dos Uchihas saben quienes mataron su clan querrán matarlos y si van contra Madara podrían terminar muertos al igual que contra Danzon sin contar que serian acusados como traidores por matar a uno del consejo, ya que aun Danzon es importante aquí, y aunque quisiéramos arrastrarlo no se podría ya que no tenemos pruebas y siendo sinceros el consejo confiaría más en la palabra de Danzon que en la tuya. –explico Tsunade viendo a la pelirrosa.

Estoy de acuerdo con Tsunade, puede que Itachi sea más sensato y piense antes de actuar, pero Sasuke no es muy inmaduro aun. – comento Jiraiya tranquilamente.

No estoy de acuerdo. – comento la pelirrosa. – si yo fuera Sasuke o Itachi me gustaría quien mato a mi familia – comento con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a ambos sannin. – entiendo sus razones pero yo no me callare esto.

Mocosa. – murmuro tétrica Tsunade y con un aura asesina rodeandola.

Tsunade no les diré nada por el momento ya que ambos podrían morir, se que Itachi lo pensaría entes de ir al matadero pero Sasuke no y por consecuencia Itachio iría tras él para salvarlo acabando muriendo los dos. – los sannin asintieron. – por eso te quiero pedir permiso para entrenar con Sasuke todos los días y nos aportes un campo de entrenamiento solo para nosotros dos. – ambos saannin la miraron interrogantes. – seamos sinceros, los únicos que podrían matar a esos dos serian Sasuke o Itachi pero Itachi no necesita de mi ayuda y Sasuke sí. Sé cómo lograr que Sasuke despierte el Mangekyo Sharingan sin que tenga que matar a alguien y pienso ayudarlo a mejorara, además cuento esto como un entrenamiento para mí ya que yo también estaré entrenado junto a Sasuke. – ambos sannin la escuchaban atentos. – cuando vea que Sasuke es lo suficiente fuerte y más maduro le revelare la verdad junto a Itachi. – Tsunade suspiro derrotada

Está bien acepto, pero les revelaras la verdad cuando Sasuke sea más maduro en su forma de pensar. – Sakura asintió. – el bosque de la muerte esta a tu entera disposición, no dejare que nadie más que ustedes entre ahí, y será vigilado por AMBUS de mi completa confianza y el equipo Kakashi no tendrá misiones para que entrenen tranquilos, respecto a Itachi le ordenare que entrene lo mejor que pueda ya que tal vez una guerra contra Akatsuki se acerca.

Y yo entrenare más a Naruto. – comento Jiraiya, Sakura solo asintió.

Bueno es todo, me retiro. – comento la pelirrosa parándose de su lugar y colocándose el gorro de la capa.

Trata de no ser vista. – comento Tsunade. Sakura solo se dio media vuelta y abrió la pared para después salir ante la atenta mirada de los sannin.

Espero que todo salga bien. – comento preocupada Tsunade.

No te preocupes, esa mocosa es muy inteligente y sé que lo que está haciendo ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y sus planes siempre han funcionado. – comento con tranquilidad Jiraiya.

Es verdad. – contesto sonriente. – tal vez la haga mi alumna. –m comento divertida.

Pues es muy poderosa y si hereda tu súper fuerza sin contar Jutsus médicos seria invencible. – comento burlón. – pero no olvidemos a los otros dos.

Es verdad si Sasuke obtiene el mangekyo Sharingan también seria invencible ya que es muy bueno en cuanto a técnicas se refiere, incluso creo que superaría completamente a Itachi y Kakashi incluso a nosotros. – comento Tsunade

¿Qué me dices de Naruto? Si lo sigo entrenado será muy bueno sin contar que se que aprenderá a controlar a su favor el chakra del zorro.

Incluso creo que será el próximo Hokage. – comento divertida

Sin duda estos tres chicos serán leyenda en el mundo ninja.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jiraiya. – comento parándose y poniéndose el gorro de la capa. – vamos a tomar sake, yo invito.

Ok. - contesto Jiraiya parándose también y colocándose el gorro.

* * *

Sakura llego a su casa y salto hacia el balcón de su habitación, con cuidado abrió la ventana entrando por esta para después cerrarla, se quito la capa aventándola en la cama para después irse quitando prenda por prenda hasta quedar en ropa interior, estaba por quitarse el sostén cuando rápidamente tomo un kunai volteando rápidamente y tomando por el cuello a la persona que estaba atrás de ella mientras ponía el kunai en el pecho de la persona justo en el lado izquierdo.

¿Quién eres?— pregunto amenazante la pelirrosa.

S..soy yo Sakura. – la pelirrosa al reconocer la voz gruño molesta para después soltar a la pelirroja y caminar tranquilamente hacia el interruptor de luz prendiéndolo provocando que la pelirroja se sonrojara al ver a la pelirrosa en ropa interior.

¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí Karin? – pregunto molesta.

¿tu dónde estabas? Era muy noche y llevo horas esperándote.—reclamo molesta

Eso no te importa, además el donde este no es asunto tuyo.— respondió molesta la pelirrosa dando media vuelta. – vete. – ordeno Sakura empezando a caminar pero la pelirroja la abrazo por la espalda recargando su rostro.

¿Por qué no juegas un rato conmigo Saku?— pregunto sensual subiendo poco a poco sus manos pero antes de que tocaran los pechos de la pelirrosa esta había tomado las manos de Karin apretándolas.

No molestes Karin y ya vete. – respondió cortante la pelirrosa empezando a caminar hacia la ducha, la pelirroja bufo molesta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Sakura ya se había levantado incluso se habia duchado y ya estaba cambiada con su ropa de entrenamiento(nota: con la ropa que entro a la oficina de Tsunade) en este momento la pelirrosa caminaba hacia la cocina de su departamento encontrándose a Karin cocinando tranquilamente, la pelirrosa se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina mirando interrogante la espalda de la pelirroja.

¿Qué haces aquí Karin?— pregunto indiferente la pelirrosa sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor. La pelirroja volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa.

Sé que te levantas temprano para entrenar todos los días así que decidí venir hacerte el desayuno y limpiar tu departamento ya que seguro no tendrás tiempo. – contesto contenta arrimándole un plato de huevos revuelto con pan tostado y después acercarle mermelada.

No hace falta que limpies me mudare con mi hermano. – comento indiferente la pelirrosa untando mermelada en un pan. Karin se sentó en enfrente de la pelirrosa recargando sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla en sus puños mirando embobada a la pelirrosa comer.

Sé que tienes que entrenar así que yo le ayudare a tu hermano a llevar tus cosas así podrás entrenar todo lo que quieras y cuando acabes descansar tranquilamente, incluso te podría masajear la espalda. – comento sonrosada. La pelirrosa solo la miro con una ceja en alto mientras mordía su pan tostado, pero igual decidió mejor pasar de largo las charlas de la pelirroja y solo dedicarse a comer ante la mirada melosa de Karin, la cual no le molestaba ya que estaba acostumbrada al acoso de la pelirroja.

* * *

Sasuke iba caminando contento hacia el departamento de la pelirrosa.

(_se que Sakura-chan dijo que nos veríamos en la entrada de la academia pero creo que es mejor pasar por ella_ … "_**así se habla Sasuke, es mejor tomar la iniciativa").**_ El pelinegro llego al edificio donde vivía la pelirrosa topándose a Ritsuka el cual también había llegado, solo que en dirección contraria, ambos se miraban estudiándose atentamente.- _**("se amable Sasuke ya que será nuestro cuñado"…**_ _tienes razón, seré amable_) el pelinegro sonrió amable.

Buenos días Ritsuka-san. – saludo cortes y educado, Ritsuka levanto una ceja interrogante.

Buenos días. – saludo indiferente. —eres compañero de equipo de Sakura ¿verdad? - pregunto estudiándolo más con la mirada.

Si. —contesto Sasuke sonriente.

Te odio. —dijo Ritsuka empezando a caminar dejando a un shokeado Sasuke.

**_("¿Qué hiciste idiota? Ahora nos odia ò.ó"…._** _No sé solo lo salude u.u_….."_** pues no te quedes ahí persíguelo, tenemos que llevarnos bien con él ò.ó**_").—el pelinegro salió del shock y corrió tras Ritsuka para alcanzarlo.—¿Por qué me odias?. – pregunto Sasuke al llegar a su lado provocando que el pelinegro se detuviera y el Uchiha lo imito.

Porque se ve que te gusta mi hermana, y no dejare que te la quedes idiota.—contesto el pelinegro molesto para después seguir caminando dejando a un anonadado Sasuke el cual reacciono y frunció el entrecejo para después seguirlo.—deja de seguirme pelo de gallina.— exclamo Ritsuka apresurando el paso al igual que Sasuke.

Pues voy a la misma dirección ya que Sakura-chan me dijo que entrenaría conmigo.—comento arrogante Sasuke caminando más rápido y Ritsuka con un aura asesina aumento el paso quedando hombro con hombro con Sasuke.

No dejare que te quedes con mi hermana mocoso. — exclamo Ritsuka mirándolo de reojo empujándolo más con su hombro.

Eso está por verse idiota. — contraataco Sasuke empujándolo con el hombro también y mirándolo de reojo.

* * *

Sasuke había acabado de comer así que tomo sus platos de la mesa y se paro para llevarlos al lavabo.

Yo los recojo.—comento exaltada Karin parándose rápidamente de la silla acercándose a Sakura, pero había un poco de agua lo que hizo que se resbalara cayendo encima de la pelirrosa por lo que los platos cayeron al piso rompiendose. Amabas estaban en una situación comprometedora, Sakura tirada bocarriba en el piso y encima Karin con su cabeza escondida entre el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Karin. —murmuro molesta. La pelirroja poco apoco levanto el rostro quedando muy cerca del de la pelirrosa, mirándola sonrojada mientras que Sakura le devolvía la mirada con ambas cejas en alto esperando que se parara. La pelirroja cerró los ojos acercando sus labios a los de Sakura.

Hey ¿Qué… la pelirrosa no pudo terminar ya que Karin la beso sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa la cual ensancho los ojos.

Sakura/chan. – Sasuke y Ritsuka entraron corriendo a la cocina y se quedaron congelados con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la escena.

La pelirrosa molesta empujo a Karin y se paro rápidamente mirándola muy molesta, mientras que la pelirroja estaba hincada en el piso tocándose los labios con dos dedos, las mejillas muy sonrosadas y ambos pelinegro estaban en shock.

Sakura suspiro tratando de calmase pasando su mano por su rostro, luego volteo para ver a sus dos visitantes.

Ritsuka, Karin te ayudara a llevar mis cosas a tu departamento yo tengo que ir a entrenar con Sasuke. –comento indiferente sacando a ambos pelinegros del shock. – vamos Sasuke.—la pelirrosa empezó a caminar pasando entre ambos pelinegros, el Uchiha comenzó a seguirla con la cabeza agachada. — Karin recoges todo. —grito Sakura antes de salir.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaba tranquilamente entre las calles de konoha, desde que salieron del departamento no habían hablado nada y Sasuke iba atrás de la pelirrosa con la cabeza agachada.

Tsunade nos permitió usar el bosque de la muerte para entrenar y por lo que me dijo nadie nos molestara.- explico tranquilamente la pelirrosa, pero su cara tranquila e indiferente cambio a una interrogante al sentir como Sasuke tomaba su mano derecha volteándola para después meterla a un callejón y estamparla contra la pared, la pelirrosa gruño al sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared y levanto la mirada molesta hacia Sasuke mas este tenía la cabeza agachada y su pelo no le permitía ver su rostro.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto molesta. Sasuke levanto la cabeza y Sakura se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke la miraba molesto y con el entrecejo fruncido incluso tenía el sharingan activado.

¿Por qué te estabas besando con ella? ¿acaso te gusta? –pregunto molesto y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

No te importa eso Sasuke. – respondió cortante. Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo y apretó mas las muñecas de Sakura las cuales las tenia sujetas contra la pered encima de la cabeza de Sakura.

Tu eres mía Sakura, por lo tanto solo yo puedo besarte y tocarte. – comento molesto y Sakura activo el Rin´negan ya que también se había molestado y lo miraba a los ojos teniendo un duelo de sharingan contra Rin´negan.

¿quién lo dice? —pregunto molesta.

Lo digo yo. — respondió Sasuke para después besar con violencia los labios de Sakura la cual se sorprendió y trato de quitarse, Sasuke apretó su cuerpo mas con el de la pelirrosa y mordió un poco fuerte el labio de esta sacándole sangre. Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor lo que aprovecho Sasuke para adentrar su lengua, el beso era violento pero Sakura comenzó a responderlo cerrando sus ojos por lo que Sasuke cerro los suyos también llevando las manos de la pelirrosa alrededor de su cuello para después bajar las suyas colocándolas en la cintura de la pelirrosa, poco a poco el beso paso de ser violento a ser apasionado y cariñoso. Ambos se separaron por falta de aire pero solo duraron unos segundos separados ya que rápidamente unieron sus labios de nuevo besándose ahora con cariño, anhelo y desesperación.

* * *

Genial, Eron-sennin me dijo que me enseñara una técnica nueva. – comentaba alegra Naruto caminado por las calles de konoha con los brazos sobre la nuca. —iré a comer rameen y luego a entrenar.—comento emocionado levantando un puño, pero al pasar por un callejón se detuvo al ver de reojo una manta rosada, así que volteo su rostro para ver bien y ensancho los ojos al ver a Sakura y Sasuke besándose.

El rubio bajo la cabeza con tristeza y salto hacia un tejado para seguir saltando los demás alejándose.

* * *

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de respirar así que rompió el beso pero no se alejo de la pelirrrosa dejando sus labios rosando los de esta para después lamer la sangre que él le había sacado a la pelirrosa y mirarla a los ojos ya sin el sharingan en ellos. La pelirrosa también miraba a Sasuke a los ojos sin el Rin´negan en ellos.

¿Te gusta Karin?. –pregunto después de haber quitado todo rastro de sangre.

No. –contesto con tranquilidad, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

¿te gusto yo? –pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta

Tal vez –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura te amo y lo sabes.—comento Sasuke con completa seriedad en su rostro.—no dejare que nadie te tenga. —Sakura lo miro interrogante.—¿quieres ser mi novia?.—pregunto nervios y sonrosado de las mejillas. Sakura sonrió de medio lado y empujo levemente a Sasuke alejándolo de ella para después caminar alejándose de él.

Si logras obtener el Magenkyo Sharingan.—comento Sakura deteniéndose unos metros de un atento Sasuke.—aceptare ser tu novia.—comento divertida volteando levemente a verlo. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a caminar tras la pelirrrosa.

Entonces prepárate que pronto serás mía para todo el mundo.—comento arrogante caminado tras la pelirrosa. Sakura solo sonrió de medio lado y siguió caminado.**_—("shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaa estamos cada vez más cerca para que Saku sea nuestra nova , al fin mis plegarias han sido escuchadas"_** comentaba alegre el inner de Sasuke con abanicos en las manos celebrando.—_no te alteres tenemos que obtener el Mangenkyo sharinga u.u_ "**_ y lo obtendremos wuajajajaja prepárate Sakura-chan que pronto serás nuestra wuajajajajajajajjaja").—_**a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo loca que estaba su inner.

Yo.—saludo Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo asustando a ambos chicos los cuales ahora lo miraban molestos mientras el peligris sonreía bajo su máscara.

Kakashi-sensei salude como las personas normales.—regaño molesto Sasuke poniéndose alado de Sakura. La pelirrrosa solo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a kakashi.

Jejejeje tengo algo que decirles así que vemos, Naruto nos está esperando. –explico rascándose la nuca y dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar, ambos jóvenes lo siguieron uno mirando la espalda del pelinegro molesto y el otro mirándolo indiferente.

Los tres llegaron al puente donde siempre se reunían cuando eran gennis y ahí los esperaba Naruto el cual al ver a Sasuke le mando una mirada asesina lo cual extraño al pelinegro pero lo paso por alto. Kakashi solo suspiro con cansancio mientras que Sakura hacia como que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Bueno equipo solo quiero anunciarles que no tendremos misiones y no entrenaremos como habíamos quedado con la hokage ayer. –explico tranquilamente el peligris.—hace un momento me dijo Tsunade-sama que Naruto entrenara con Jiraiya-sama, Sasuke y Sakura entrenaran juntos.—el rubio ensancho los ojos y miro molesto a Sasuke.—y yo entrenare con Itachi, la razón es que necesitamos prepararnos para lo que Akatsuki nos tenga y Tsunade-sama pensó que esta sería la mejor manera de hacernos más fuertes.—termino de explicar el peligris.—eso es todo así que vámonos.—comento sonriente.

Sakura-chan.—llamo Naruto, la pelirrosa volteo a verlo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.—¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?.—pregunto mirándola con una expresión de seriedad sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Sakura, pero igual la pelirrosa asintió. El rubio comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la pelirrrosa. Sasuke al ver a sus compañeros alejarse trato de seguirlos pero kakashi lo detuvo del brazo.

Déjalos hablar Sasuke.—el pelinegro volteo a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido.—tú ya tuviste la oportunidad para decirle a Sakura lo que sientes, deja que Naruto también tenga la suya.—explico con tranquilidad. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo pero después suspiro derrotado y asintió dentándose en la sombra de un árbol.—que rápido crecen. — exclamo el peligris melancólico sentándose alado de Sasuke y sacando su Icha Icha para ponerse a leerlo.

* * *

Sakura-chan primero que nada quería disculparme contigo por no confiar en ti y querer matarte cuando me entere lo de Ero-sennin, sin contar que yo arruine tu plan de sacar mas información de Akatsuki.—comento con la cabeza agachada haciendo que su pelo tapara su rostro. La pelirrosa lo miraba atenta y sonrió ante las palabreas del rubio.

No haya nada que disculpar Naruto después de todo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu si pensara que una persona en quien confió mato a una persona importante para mí. —respondió la pelirrosa tranquilamente, el rubio levanto la mirada sorprendido y se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Sakura y sonrió alegre.

Sakura-chan.—exclamo elegra acercándose a esta y abrazándola. La pelirrosa media aturdida respondió el abrazo.

El rubio se separo levemente de Sakura y sin darle oportunidad de nada la beso. Sakura ensancho lo ojos sorprendida para luego relajarlos y mirar al rubio el cual tenía los ojos cerrados aun besándola, la pelirrosa no le respondía pero tampoco lo alejaba.

(_genial ¿acaso es el día de róbenle un beso a Sakura? ¿o traigo un letrero que dice bésenme y no me di cuenta? Solo falta que venga Ino y me bese o kakashi_).- pensó con fastidio la pelirrosa.

El rubio al no sentir que la pelirrosa le correspondía el beso se separo de ella y la miro con tristeza y apenado.

¿Por qué? —pregunto triste y Sakura levanto una ceja interrogante.—¿Por qué a Sasuke si le respondes?.—Sakura se sonroso levemente y el rubio lo vio lo que provoco que frunciera el entrecejo.—yo te he amado siempre al igual que Sasuke y lo sabes, entonces ¿Qué nos diferencia? ¿Por qué a él si le respondes? Sin contar que han sido varias veces las que él te ha besado.—reprocho con tristeza el rubio y Sakura lo miraba atenta sin algún tipo de emoción solo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas para después suspirar con cansancio.

No lo sé. — respondió con tranquilidad.

Lo amas a él verdad.—no fue una pregunta más bien sonó como afirmación y Sakura solo se sonrojo un poco más, el rubio suspiro derrotado.— cuando terminaron los exámenes chunnin lo note pero no quería aceptarlo, me di cuenta como lo mirabas cuando él no se daba cuenta y sin contar que fue del único que te despediste y no me digas que fue coincidencia.—comento al ver el intento de la pelirrosa por hablar.—te conozco Sakura-chan y sé que si en verdad no te hubieras querido despedir de él lo hubieras noqueado antes de que el te dijera algo.— Sakura solo lo miraba sin que el pequeño sonrojo desapareciera.—incluso te sonrojas cuando nada mas te habia provocado un sonrojo.—comento con tristeza y Sakura se sonrojo mas. — por favor al menos dime la verdad de lo que sientes, creo que me lo merezco ya que siempre te he amado.— pidió mirándola con suplica, Sakura suspiro con cansancio y miro con ternura a Naruto.

No sé en realidad lo que siento por Sasuke. — respondió con sinceridad.—pero sé que es diferente a lo que siento por cualquier persona y para serte sincera a ti te veo solo como hermano.—el rubio bajo la cabeza con tristeza.—no sé si lo que sienta por Sasuke sea amor pero estoy segura de que me gusta y me gusta tenerlo cerca de mí, por eso aceptare los sentimientos de Sasuke. —respondió sincera, Naruto sin levantar el rostro sonrió con tristeza. Sakura tomo entre sus manos el rostro del rubio levantándolo para qué la mirara.—lo siento.— Naruto volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

No importa, siempre lo supe mas no quise aceptarlo. —contesto con una gran sonrisa falsa y Sakura sonrió levemente. — además ambos son mis amigos así que los apoyare y tratare de ser un buen perdedor. Además el teme siempre te ha amado y ha hecho mucho por ti, así que me alegra que haya conseguido que tu te fijaras en él—comento alegre dando media vuelta para que la pelirrosa no viera las lagrimas que empezaban a salir.—en realidad deseo que averigües lo que sientes por el teme. —comento limpiándose las lagrimas.—y si trata de aprovecharse de ti lo mato.—dijo eufórico llevando sus manos a la cintura en forma de jarra y empezando a reír como loco sin siquiera voltear ya que por sus mejillas escurrían lagrimas.

Gracias.—contesto Sakura sonriendo con tristeza.—eres importante para mí también Naruto.—comento y Naruto dejo se reír pero sus lagrimas no dejaban se correr.

Me alegra escuchar eso.—contesto triste.

Me voy y espero encuentres a la persona que te pueda corresponder como te mereces.—comento Sakura desapareciendo en una nube de humo. El rubio se dejo caer de rodillas al piso y se tapo su rostro con ambas manos mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente a causa del llanto.

* * *

Sasuke tenemos que entranar.—dijo indiferente Sakura apareciendo en una nube de humo frente a Sasuke y Kakashi, el cual al ver tristeza en los ojos de Sakura supo lo que había pasado y sonrió con tristeza bajo su máscara.

Bueno es hora de irme suerte chicos.—comento desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Vamos.—dijo Sakura dando media vuelta. Sasuke se paro y miraba atento la espalda de la pelirrosa.

¿Naruto se te declaro verdad?—pregunto Sasuke haciendo que la pelirrosa dejara de caminar mas no volteo a verlo.—¿Qué le dijiste?.—pregunto celoso.

Que yo solo lo veo como a un hermano.—contesto indiferente empezando a caminar. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado siguiendo a la pelirrosa.

_(se que suena egoísta de mi parte pero me tranquiliza escuchar eso ya que quiere decir que yo tengo una oportunidad ya que Sakura no me ha rechazado o no me ha dado un no definitivo………. Lo siento Naruto, pero yo también la amo aunque siento pena por ti no estoy nada tristes porque te haya rechazado_)—pensaba Sasuke mientras caminaba atrás de la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo atrás de Naruto y puso una mirada triste al ver al rubio de rodillas tapando su rostro mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a causa del llanto. El ninja copy se acerco y se inclino poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio.

Creo que siempre supe que Sasuke tenía más oportunidad que yo, después de todo todas las chicas están loquitas por el.—comento sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

No creo que Sakura solo se haya fijado en Sasuke por su cara bonita.—comento Kakashi mirando con tristeza al rubio.

Lo sé.— respondió descubriéndose el rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de la chamarra.—pero me puse a pensar y a lo mejor a Sakura-chan le gusta Sasuke porque ambos son iguales de arrogantes.—comento burlón y kakashi sonrió tras su máscara.

Tal vez o tal vez Sakura se fijo en Sasuke porque es más inteligente.—comento burlón y Naruto sintió que una roca le caía en la cabeza.

¿vino a apoyarme o vino a fregarme más?..—pregunto molesto y Kakashio sonrió divertido.

Vine a consolarte pero no debo de decirte mentiras respeto a mis pensamientos.—comento divertido.

Sensei.-murmuro molesto.

Bueno no soy bueno en eso de consolar a la gente así que te invito a comer rameen.—propuso sonriente, al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos y se levanto sonriente.

Siiiiiiiii rameen.—comento alegre levantando los puños.—bueno sensei somos los únicos solteros del equipo ya que Sakura-chan y Sasuke pronto serán pareja.—comento tomando a un divertido peligris por los hombros y empezando a caminar.— así que lo mejor es salir y buscar chicas sexys.—comento pervertido y escurriéndole la baba al imaginarse a chicas en bañador.

Pues tu eres el único que quiere buscar pareja, a mi me gusta estar soltero ya que hay mucho kakashi para todas, así que es mejor ser soltero y tener a todas las chicas que pueda a amarrarme que solo con una y hacer infelices a las demás.—comento arrogante caminado sin quitar el brazo del rubio el cual bajo la cabeza con y tristeza.

Y yo que ninguna novia tengo.—comento con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que kakashi sonriera divertido.—es mas ni siquiera tengo una pretendiente .

Tal vez si le pusieras más atención a una chica de pelo azul.—comento kakashi con diversión.

¿eh?¿de qué habla sensei?.—pregunto el rubio volteando a verlo ya sin lagrimas y sin dejar de caminar.

Averígualo

No sensei dígame.

No

Sensei.

Mejor vamos a comer rameen.—comento el peligris fastidiado y el rubio asintió contento olvidando el tema.

Ok andando que tengo mucha hambre wuajajajajajajajaja. —empezado a reír como loco mientras caminaba con su brazo sobre el hombro de kakashio y una mano en la cintura haciendo que al peligri le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_(en verdad que está loco, pero ni modo como maestro y padre que soy para estos niños tengo que fregarme_).—pensó suspirando con resignación mientras caminaba y escuchaba la risa psicópata del rubio.

**Continuara**

**Notas:Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa amo como Sasuke defiende a Saku ante todo, me encanta como el confía ciegamente en ella, lo hace ver tan tierno (espero y no les moleste como pongo el personaje de Sasukito, pero les aseguro que débil no es, bueno solo con Saku pero no es por falta de poder si no que la ama y es incapaz de atacarla) shet me enamore del Sasuke de mi fic aunque no supera al original, (a ese lo amo mas, es tan cool O//O).**

**No se apuren que Saku se irá ablandando con Sasukito, de hecho en este capi se mostro mas blanda, pero debo aclararles que no cambiara su personalidad y de la noche a la mañana será una melosa o dulce chica, nop será igual de arrogante y fría solo que habrá mejoras… jojojojojojojojojo.**

**casi lloro con la declaración de Naru…. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que Naru tenía que sacarse del corazon a Saku y dejar que entre cierta peliazul…. Jojojo**

**DIU el beso de Karin me hizo que tuviera que configurar mi cerebro para borrar la escena jajajajajaja, pero lo único bueno que proboco es que Sasukito saco su lado violento y salvaje (baba) me encanta ponerlo celoso jojojjojo.**

**Jejeje si lo se me pase con la pobre Tenten, pero además se que a varias (os) están sacados de onda respecto a la actitud negativa de Tenten con el regreso de Sakura, pero eso tiene un explicación y se las podre aquí, igual la verán más adelante pero digamos que de una vez se los digo ya que es como un tipo de regalo por mi atraso en actualizar. Tenten siente celos hacia Sakura ya que Lee siente atracción hacia la pelirrosa y en cuanto a ella solo la ve como amiga, he ahí su coraje hacia la pelirrosa (sip, me gusta más las pareja lee-ten ya que Neji es mío y solo se lo presto a Saku al igual que Sasu, Gaara y kakashi, jojo). También se que Hinata se porto un poco brusca en el capi pasado con la pelirrosa pero la razón es que Hinata ama a Naruto (na enserio jajaja) y pues ella sabe lo que el rubio sufrió por la traición de la pelirrosa (cuando pensaban que mato a Jiraiya) sin contar que también sufrió cuando Saku se fue de la aldea, así que Hinata le tomo resentimiento por hacer sufrir a su amado rubio sin contar que aun desconfiaba de ella ya que no sabía que era una espía junto a Jiraiya. Pero no se apuren más adelante Hinata se llevara mejor con Saku, (no serán amigas del alma, pero al menos no se insultaran ni miraran con molestia). Bueno respecto a los demás les parece dar igual el regreso de la pelirrosa y pues la reacción de Sasuke, Ino y Naruto esta mas que clara, son lo más contentos.**

**Sé también que cambie un poco la historia de la matanza del clan Uchiha, pero ya saben en el mundo dl los fic´s todo se vale jojojojo**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN Y SON MI INSPIRACIÓN**

**BEXOX**

**BYE**

**KRISS**


	9. La poción

**Midori**: gracias por tu idea, en este capi la puse.

* * *

**La poción**

Sakura estaba parada en la rama de un árbol con los brazos cruzados observando la pelea de Sasuke contra Naruto. Ambos chicos tenían varias heridas un poco graves y su ropa estaba sucia y rota.

El pelinegro había ya destruidos todos los clones que el rubio había invocado, pateo al rubio en el estomago haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, por la gravedad del golpe el rubio estaba medio aturdido, Sasuke corrió con el chidori en su mano derecha hacia Naruto pero justo al estar un par de centímetros cerca del rubio el pelinegro se detuvo y bajo la cabeza.

Sakura gruño molesta y fastidiada para después saltar de la rama en la que estaba cayendo de pie alado derecho de Sasuke.

Llevamos una semana con esto y aun no puedes matarlo.—comento con fastidio, el rubio se dejo caer sentado en el piso observando a la pelirrosa mientras que el pelinegro solo mantenía la cabeza agachada recordando porque tenía que matar al rubio.

Flash back

Sakura junto a Sasuke se había internado en el bosque de la muerte y habían encontrado un lugar perfecto para entrenar ya que a pesar de haber varios árboles alrededor en medio estaba completamente despejado. La pelirrosa se detuvo en medio del lugar y volteo a ver al pelinegro el cual estaba parado observándola.

El Mangekyo Sahringan se obtiene al matar a una persona cercana a ti.— Sasuke asintió.—mi idea es que yo usare uno de los cuerpos que controlo y lo transformare en una persona cercana a ti.— Sasuke ensancho los ojos.—haremos lo mismo que cuando les hice creer que mate a Jiraiya, pienso que cuando tu cerebro crea el haber matado a tu persona cercana aunque esta en realidad no lo sea podrás despertar el Mangekyo Sharigan, en especial porque el cuerpo que controlo tendrá el mismo chacra, la misma esencia, apariencia y técnicas, así que no se te hará difícil pensar que es la misma persona. Puede que tengas presente que no es el verdadero pero cuando estés peleando y sientas la adrenalina del momento llegaras a dudar incluso pensar que es el verdadero.—hizo una pausa.—solo espero que funcione.

¿no estás segura que funcionara?

No, solo es una suposición, veremos si tengo razón. — explico tranquila y Sasuke casi cae estilo anime. –bueno Sasuke ¿a quien escoges para matar?—pregunto divertida.— Itachi o Naruto.—el pelinegro la miro horrorizado pero luego suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y recobro su actitud tranquila y serena.

Naruto.—la pelirrosa asintió y se hizo una pequeña cortada en el dedo para después hacer unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante y poner su palma en el suelo el cual con el tacto formo unos escritos en color negro, la pelirrosa dio una salto hacia atrás alejándose un poco y de la tierra broto una capsula de madera la cual se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un chico más o menos de la misma estatura y masa de cuerpo que el rubio, su pelo era color blanco y al abrir sus ojos tenían el Rin´negan en ellos, mirando a la pelirrosa atento. Sasuke solo se dedicaba observar ocultando su impresión con su rostro sereno. Sakura saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo el cual tenía una mancha de sangre.

¿Qué es eso?—pregunto apuntando el pañuelo.

Necesito sangre de la persona en la que queremos que tome la misma forma así que me tome la molestia de quitarle a escondidas un poco a Naruto y a Itachi.—explico mientras embarraba un poco de sangre en sus dedo para después hacer unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante y poner su palma derecha en la frente del chico peliblanco el cual fue rodeado por una nube de humo. Sasuke ensancho los ojos al ver que el chico era idéntico a Naruto, incluso el color de sus ojos y mirada, hasta su sonrisa era la misma, activo el sharingan dándose cuenta que el chakra era igual incluso se sentía el chakra del zorro en el interior de su estomago. –bueno Sasuke, mata Naruto y veremos si mi teoría es correcta.—comento arrogante y cierto toque de reto para después desaparecer del lugar reapareciendo en una rama en la cual le permitía ver perfectamente a los dos chicos que se encontraban frente a frente estudiándose con la mirada para después comenzar a pelear haciendo a Sakura sonreír de medio lado.

The end flash back

Sakura chasqueo la legua molesta, para luego suspirar con cansancio mirando al pelinegro el cual permanecía con la cabeza agachada. Sakura hizo rápidamente unos sellos con sus manos e inmediatamente el doble de Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo, después se dio media vuelta.

Continuaremos mañana. –comento espesando a caminar.

Espera. –grito el pelinegro levantando su rostro para ver como Sakura paraba su andar mas no volteaba a verlo. –todavía no obscurece, podemos continuar.

Estas muy herido y cansado, mejor descansa, mañana continuaremos. –comento cortante la pelirrosa empezando a caminar de nuevo. Sasuke la miraba alejarse mientras apretaba los puños.

_**("shhhhhaaa que idiota la hiciste enfurecer"…** no es mi culpa, simplemente me es difícil matarlo, aun sabiendo que es solo una copia… **"pues si sigues así no obtendremos el Mangekyo Shariongan y Sakurita jamás será nuestra novia"** … lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo ò.ó … **"pues no parece ò.ó **" … mejor cállate_) el pelinegro salto a la rama de un árbol pero al pararse bien en la rama sintió un gran dolor en sus costillas haciendo que se flexionara un poco. –demonios, seguro me rompí unas cuantas costillas. –el pelinegro tratando de ignorara el dolor que sentía y siguió saltando las ramas.

Que cabezotas, ni cuenta se había dado que tenía un par de costillas lastimadas. –susurro la pelirrosa saliendo de una de las ramas enfrente del árbol de donde Sasuke se había parado hace un momento solo para ver la espalda del pelinegro alejarse. –solo espero que valla a un hospital. –comento con cierta preocupación para después chasquear la lengua y empezar a saltar las ramas de los arboles.

* * *

¿Shizune-sensei para que sirve esta poción? –pregunto Ino. Amabas chicas se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios del hospital ordenando y preparando pociones y antídotos. La pelinegra despego su vista del microscopio para mirar la poción que la rubia tenía entre sus manos.

Sirve para hacerte comportar completamente diferente a cómo eres. –la rubia la miro interrogante así que Shizune decidió explicarle mejor. –si eres bueno te hace portarte malo, si eres serio te hace hablador y así consecutivamente.

Si tenemos esto ¿Por qué no lo usamos para cambiar a las personas que son malas o asesino? –pregunto extrañada.

Porque sus efectos solo duran veinticuatro horas, además no es bueno cambiar a las personas mediante una poción lo mejor es que cambien por sí mismos. –explico la pelinegra volviendo su atención al microscopio.

¿entonces para que crearla?

Porque nos sirve cuando queremos hacer que alguien se comporte diferente, tu sabes en una que otra misión se necesitan ese tipo de métodos, como el querer que un mentiroso sea honesto para el bien de la misión o una persona honesta sea mentirosa, etc. –explico la pelinegra sin despegar sus ojos del microscopio, Ino asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa. –anuncio la pelirrosa al entrar al departamento donde vivía con su hermano mientras se quitaba las sandalia en la entrada.

-Bienvenida. –saludo Ritsuka saliendo de la cocina con un delantal celeste puesto. – ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento? –pregunto dando media vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

-Bien. –respondió cortante siguiendo a su hermano y sentándose en una silla del comedor observando la espalda de su hermano el cual estaba atento a lo que cocinaba.

-Deberías empezar por ser más habladora. –comento divertido sin voltear a verla.

-Hn

-"hn" no es una palabra Sakura-chan, creo que ya sé que comprarte para navidad. – Sakura levanto una ceja. –un diccionario ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto volteando levemente para mirar divertido el entrecejo fruncido de la pelirrosa.

-Tengo hambre ¿tardaras mucho? –pregunto tratando de ignorar la bromita de su hermano.

-Que vaga eres Sakura-chan ¿no crees que tu deberías prepararme la comida a mí en vez de que yo a ti?

-Solo si te arriesgas a envenenarte, ya que no se cocinar nada. –comento con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿no te dar vergüenza admitir eso? –pregunto viéndola de reojo. –eres mujer se supone que toda mujer sabe cocinar.

-Soy ninja y no necesito saber eso. –contesto tomando una manzana que había en el frutero para después morderla.

-Aun siendo ninja sigues siendo mujer, además ¿qué comes cuando vas de misión?

-Nah, para eso tengo compañeros o compañeras que saben cocinar. –comento agitando su mano restándole importancia. Ritsuka soltó un suspiro resignado y se dedico a servir la comida para cada uno y así empezaron a comer con las platicas del pelinegro y las monosílabas de la pelirrosa.

* * *

Una rubia de coleta alta caminaba por las obscuras calles de konoha, la rubia iba distraída buscando algo en su bolso.

-¿Dónde? ¿dónde? –murmuraba buscando en su bolso. –solo me falta la invitación de la frentrona, ya todas las entregue y estoy segura que si la eche… mm ¿Qué es esto? –se pregunto sacando un pequeño frasquito transparente con un liquido color café. –pero si es la poción de la que me hablo Shizune-sensei. –grito ensanchando los ojos para luego suspirar. –ni modo mañana la regreso. –susurro volviendo a meter el frasco en su bolso. –aquí esta. –grito triunfante al sacar un sobre rectangular. –ahora vamos a la casa de la frentona. –comento alegre empezando a correr.

* * *

Ritsuka se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sillón de la sala leyendo un pergamino, cuando de pronto se oyó que tocaron la puerta, el pelinegro dejo el pergamino a un lado y se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

-Hola Ino-chan. –saludo al ver a la rubia la cual le sonreía alegra.

-Hola Ritsuka-kun. –saludo alegre. – busco a Sakura.

-¡oh! Se está bañando, pero pasa. –el pelinegro se hizo a un lado para que la rubia pasara. –siéntate.—comento apuntando el sillón cuando la rubia paso, la rubia asintió y se sentó viendo como Ritsuka recogía los pergaminos que estaban a su lado poniéndolos en la mesa de centro.

-¿Quién vino? –pregunto la pelirrosa entrando a la sala con un pantalón celeste de ositos al igual que la blusa mientras se secaba el cabello. La rubia y el pelinegro voltearon a verla, la rubia desencajo la quijada al verla con esa pijama mientras Ritsuka le sonreía. –a solo eres tú. –comento indiferente al ver a la rubia, la cual salió de su impresión y se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

-No seas así Sakura-chan, Ino-chan vino a visitarte.

-Nadie se lo pidió. –comento indiferente viendo a su hermano y la rubia la fulmino con la mirada ahora con dos venas hinchadas en la frente.

-No seas así, discúlpate. –ordeno Ritsuka frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No.

-Sakura. –amabos hermanos se fulminaban con la mirada mandándose rayitos por los ojos.

-Déjala Ritsuka-kun, ya estoy acostumbrada a su carácter mal educado. –comento la rubia fulminando también a la pelirrosa, la cual solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo enojar mas a la rubia. Ritsuka soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Tienes razón, mejor iré a traerles algo de té. —comento caminando hacia la cocina. Sakura se sentó a lado de la rubia secándose el pelo con la toalla que traía en los hombros sin voltear e verla.

-¿jamás pensé que usaras pijamas de ositos. –comento burlona.

-Me la regalo Ritsuka e insiste en que las use. –comento indiferente sin dejar de secarse el pelo y sin voltear verla.

-¿las? ¿dices que son más?

-Si, esta una de corazoncitos, florecitas, conejitos, caramelos, mariposas y creo que una de perritos. –a la rubia le salieron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. – Bien ¿a qué has venido? No creo que solo sea para criticar mis pijamas. –comento dejando de secarse el cabello y volteando a verla.

-¿ah? Es verdad toma. –la pelirrosa miro con una ceja en alto el sobre rectangular que la rubia le extendía para después tomarlo y abrirlo.

Sakura Haruno:

Estas cordialmente invitada a la fabulosa fiesta en el bar Ruido que será organizado por Ino Yamanaka ^^

No faltes

Será la reunión de los nueve novatos y el equipo Gai

Hora: 9:00 pm

A la pelirrosa le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver las florecitas que tenía como adorno la invitación, mientras que Ino veía atenta a la pelirrosa esperando su reacción o respuesta (más respuesta que reacción ya que la pelirrosa casi nunca mostraba sus reacciones). Sakura volvió a colocar la invitación en el sobre y se la evento a la rubia.

-No voy a ir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañada.

-No me gustan las fiestas. –contesto indiferente.

-Vamos, no seas amargada frentezota. – Sakura recargo su codo en el brazo del sillón y su mejilla la recargo en la palma de su mano mirando con aburrimiento a la rubia. –tenemos 15 años casi 16 es la edad para divertirse y andar de fiesta, no todo es entrenar y misiones.

-No me interesa, es aburrido. –contesto fastidiada.

-Para ti cualquier cosa que no sea entrenar o luchar es aburrido. –comento cruzándose de brazos.

-Si ya sabes eso no le veo razón para que insistas.

-Vamos, ira Sasuke-kun. –comento como último recurso y sonrió divertida al ver el pequeño y leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que con eso me convencerás? A mí que me importa si va Sasuke. –contesto indiferente pero el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas la delataba.

-No trates de negarlo, se que sientes algo por Sasuke-kun. –comento mirándola insinuante, la pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo desviando la mirada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento.

-¿eso no tiene nada que ver? No iré ya que odio los lugares donde hay mucha gente y valla o no Sasuke, no me hará cambiar de opinión. –comento fastidiada.

_(¿no negó que no le gusta Sasuke-kun? O.o… bueno dejando eso alado mejor pienso en cómo convencer a la maldita frentona aburrida Mmmm._ –la rubia bajo la mirada a su bolso y sus ojos se le iluminaron. –_tal vez si uso esa poción, tal vez haga a Sakura mas amble y social, así aceptara ir… pero solo dura veinticuatro horas mmm si son las 11:00 pm y la fiesta empieza mañana a las 9:00 pm, eso significa que si alcanzara ya que el efecto acabara a las 11:00 pm de mañana, así que al menos habrá tiempo para que baya aunque se vaya temprano, jojojo sin duda soy un genio…. pero ¿Cómo hare para que la beba? Ella es muy lista y no tomaría algo sin saber que es)_

-Aquí está el té. –comento Ritsuka con una bandeja con tres tazas y una cuantas galletas en un plato, a la rubia se le iluminaron mas los ojos mirando ilusionada el té que ahora Ritsuka acomodaba en la mesa de centro.

(_genial lo vaciare en su té, el problema es ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que se den cuenta?)._ –la rubia seguía viendo las tazas de té como si fuera su ultima salvación, haciendo que sus acompañantes la miraran extrañados.

(_¿tanto le gusta el té, como para verlo así?)—_pensaba la pelirrosa mirando a la rubia con ambas cejas en alto.

-¡oh! Olvide el azúcar. –comento Ritsuka dándose media vuelta camino a la cocina.

(_bien, Ritsuka_kun ya se fue, el problema es la frentona…. Rápido Ino piensa en algo antes de que venga Ritsuka-kun_) Sakura ¿podrías regalarme un paquete de sellos explosivos? –la pelirrosa levanto una ceja mirándola extrañada. –es que quisiera entrenar mas de rato un movimiento usando sellos explosivos y yo no tengo, además las tiendas están cerradas como para comprar unos (_genial no me va creer_).

¿entrenar? ¿a estas horas? –la pelirrosa la miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y dos cejas en alto haciendo que la rubia sudara frio.

(_kami ¿Por qué la hiciste tan lista?)_ jejejejeje es que me gusta entrenar de noche. –contesto nerviosa rascándose la nuca. Sakura la miraba entrecerrando mas sus ojos e Ino le devolvía la mirada nerviosa mientras sudaba mares, después de unos segundos que para la rubia fueron eternos la pelirrosa soltó un suspiro.

Está bien, iré por ellos antes de que se me olvide. –comento la pelirrosa levantándose del sillón. La rubia suspiro aliviada al ver a la pelirrosa salir de la sala. Ino rápidamente saco el frasco de su bolso y lo vacio en la taza de Sakura, lo revolvió con una chura para después recargarse y mirar a su alrededor como si nada.

Siento la tardanza, pero no hallaba el azúcar. –comento sonriente el pelinegro al entrar a la sala. –¿y Sakura-chan?

Fue por algo a su recamara. –el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y se hinco en el piso frente a la mesita de centro. –¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quieres Ino-chan? –pregunto mirándola con una tierna sonrisa.

Dos. –le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ritsuka asintió y le sirvió lo que pidió, luego se paso a su taza.

¿a Sakura no le vas a poner? –pregunto extrañada la rubia.

Recuerda que no le gusta lo dulce.

Jejeje, es verdad. –comento apenada rascándose la nuca.

Toma. –la pelirrosa entro a la sala y le aventó el paquete de sellos a Ino el cual callo en las piernas de la rubia. Ino miro con el entrecejo fruncido a la pelirrosa la cual solo se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar y tomo su taza revolviéndola un poco con la cuchara. Ritsuka tomaba tranquilamente su té mientras comía galletas e Ino miraba a la pelirrosa esperando que tomara su té.

Sakura le dio un trago a su te y frunció el entrecejo para después estirar su mano y tomar una cucharada de azúcar echándosela a su taza.

Pensé que no te gustaba lo dulce ¿acaso ya te gusta? –pregunto extrañado el pelinegro.

No, solo que él te está demasiado amargo. –contesto indiferente y siguió tomando su te ante la atenta mirada de Ino.

Oye Ino deja de mirar como tomo mi té y ponte a tomar el tuyo antes de que se enfrié. –comento molesta la pelirrosa, Ino se exalto.

A si claro. –la rubia rápidamente se bebió todo su te de un solo trago pero se atraganto y empezó a toser. Ritsuka rápidamente se paro para darle palmadas en la espalda mientras que a Sakura le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

¿estás bien Ino-chan? –Ritsuka miraba preocupado a la rubia.

Si, gracias. –contesto mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

Cerda ya ni tomar te sabes. –comenta burlona sonriendo de medio lado y recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de la rubia.

Sakura le dio el último sorbo a su té y a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos.

Entonces ¿si vas a ir a la fiesta? –pregunto esperanzada. Sakura la miro extrañada.

Ya te dije que no, no veo la razón del volverme a preguntar. –comento fastidiada.

¿Segura?

Que si.

Es que pensé que abrías cambiado de opinión. –la rubia la miraba atenta esperando cualquier tipo de duda en la pelirrosa mas Sakura solo la miraba indiferente. (_tal vez la poción ya caduco, por eso no funciona_) .— Ino suspiro derrotada.

No le veo motivo a cambiar de opinión en tan solo unos segundos. –respondió cortante

¿de qué hablan?

De una fiesta que hice pero Sakura no quiere ir. –contesto la rubia.

¿Por qué? –pregunto mirando a la pelirrosa.

Porque no me gustan las fiestas.

Bueno igual te dejo la invitación por si te animas a ir. –comento decepcionada parándose de su asiento y poniendo la invitación en la mesa de centro ante la mirada de Ritsuka.

No cambiare de opinión, así que llévatela

Mantengo la esperanza. –comento sonriéndole, pero en sus ojos reflejaban decepción. –me voy, adiós. –se despidió la rubia caminando hacia la entrada. Ritsuka se paro para acompañarla a la puerta.

Discúlpala pero ya sabes cómo es.—cometo apenado al llegar a la puerta.

Si, no te preocupes Ritsuka-kun nos vemos.

Adiós Ino-chan. –Ritsuka cerró la puerta cuando la rubia ya había avanzado algunos pasos, después volteo viendo a su hermana sentada en el sillón mirando indiferente la televisión. –no debiste ser tan cruel. –la pelirrosa le dirigió una mirada completamente de fastidio.

No me gustan las fiestas.

Sabes que esa fiesta la hace solo por ti, así que al menos le hubieras dicho que si iras aunque solo te quedaras un momento.

No me gustan las fiestas. – repitió mirándolo indiferente, el pelinegro suspiro derrotado y la pelirrosa volvió su atención a la pantalla. –me iré a bañar.

* * *

El despertador sonó y Ritsuka se despertó y se acomodo quedando sentado en la cama para después apagar el despertador. Un poco adormilado se levanto de la cama, salió de su habitación, camino hacia el baño, se paro frente al lavado donde se lavo la cara y cepillo los dientes, ya un poco mas despierto camino por el pasillo entrando a la sala para después encaminarse a la cocina pero quedo en shock parado en la entrada al ver a una sonriente y cantante pelirrosa preparando el desayuno con un delantal rosa que él le había comprado hace una semana y que la pelirrosa se negó a usar.

¡buenos días niisan! –saludo alegra al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro.

Bue…buenos días. –le respondió el saludo al salir del shock y la pelirrosa solo le sonrió alegre. (_espera ¿me está sonriendo alegre? no me sonrió de medio lado ni burlona si no alegre… ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿acaso estoy soñando?) _el pelinegro se pellizco la mejilla para comprobar si estaba soñando. – (_uchs, no, no estoy soñando, el dolor en la mejilla es prueba de eso)_

El desayuno ya está listo así que siéntate. –Ritsuka medio dudoso asintió y se sentó mientras que la pelirrosa le arrimaba su plato y el de ella mientras tarareaba una canción.

(_esta tarareando O.o)_

Espero que te guste, es la primera vez que cocino, así que no sé como haya quedado, pero he visto como cocinas así que espero me quede igual a tu comida niisan. – Ritsuka aun si poder creérselo miro su comida la cual tenía un aspecto delicioso, así que no lo dudo dos veces y con el tenedor tomo un pedazo de salchicha a la boca ante la mirada alegra de la pelirrosa.

Te quedo deliciosa. –comento alegre, la pelirrosa sonrió alegre.

Me alegra que te haya gustado ^_^

¿y eso que te dio por cocinar?

No lo sé, me desperté esta mañana y en vez de querer ir a mis entrenamientos matutinos como todos los días me dieron ganas de cocinar. –comento alegre pero restándole importancia.

_( ósea ¿Cómo? … ella, Sakura Haruno, mi pequeña hermana antisocial, la chica solo entreno y me gusta ser mas fuerte cada día, prefirió cocinar que entrenar O.o… esto sin duda no me lo esperaba_)

Bueno yo ya termine, disculpa por no quedarme pero tengo algo que hacer. –comento apenada tomando una cesta con comida y un botiquín.

¿a dónde llevas eso? –pregunto apuntando las cosas, la pelirrosa las miro y se sonrojo levemente.

Es un se-cre-to. –cometo cerrándole un ojo para después salir corriendo. Ritsuka se quedo ahí mirando la entrada si saber que pasa.

* * *

Sasuke creo que no deberías ir a entrenar, anoche que te ayude a vendar tus heridas se veían muy graves sin contar que te ves muy adolorido. –comento Itachi al ver la mueca de dolor que hacia el pelinegro al inclinarse para tomar sus sandalias.

Tengo que ir. –contesto el pelinegro mientras se colocaba las sandalias.

No seas terco, si le dices que te sientes mal seguro Sakura-chan entenderá.

Ya dije que iré Itachi, así que deja de molestar. –comento ya molesto el pelinegro para después enderezarse, pero volvió hacer una mueca de dolor y se toco las costillas.

Ves, aun te duele.

Que no ¬¬ solo es molestia. -- Itachi levanto una ceja y lo miraba interrogante para después acercarse y golpearle levemente en las costillas provocando que el pelinegro gritara del dolor.

Vez, si vas así no rendirás.

Cállate. –contesto con dificultan, aun inclinado y tocándose las costillas fulminándolo con la mirada, en eso se oye que tocan la puerta.

Yo voy. –Itachi paso de largo al pelinegro y abrió la puerta.

Buenos días Itachi-san. –saludo alegre Sakura.

_(¿san?.—_el pelinegro miro extrañado a la pelirrosa y activo el sharingan para comprobar si esta no era falsa. – _sin duda es la verdadera, pero me está sonriendo y feliz, además me saludo con respeto.. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿acaso se golpeo la cabeza?)_

¿está Sasuke-kun? –pregunto sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamiento el cual solo asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara aun estando anonadado.

_(no sé si escuche bien pero me pareció que llamo a mi hermano "Sasuke-kun")_

Sakura muy emocionada entro al departamento y al ver a Sasuke (el cual no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa ya que estaba de espaldas) corrió y lo abrazo por la espalda provocando que el pelinegro se estremeciera.

Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo amaneciste? –el pelinegro al oír esa voz se sonrojo

(_espera ¿me llamo Sasuke-kun O.O … **"si, así nos llamo O.O")**_ –el pelinegro estaba extrañado así que deciso el abrazo de la pelirrosa y volteo a verla para asegurarse que fuera su pelirrosa.

¿Sakura-cha? –la pelirrosa le sonrió y se puso de puntitas para besar suavemente su mejilla. –¿estás bien? –pregunto extrañado.

Mejor que nunca, por cierto hoy no entrenaremos ya que ayer me di cuenta que estabas muy lastimado así que por eso vine y te traje el desayuno junto a un botiquín para curarte. –dijo levantando las manos donde llevaba los objetos para que los viera.

(_creo que me perdí de algo o aun estoy soñando_…"**_ pues pellízcate y compruébalo ya que yo también estoy dudoso")_** –el pelinegro se pellizco con fuerza el brazo.— _aunchs, **"definitivamente el dolor de ese pellizco nos hizo darnos cuenta que estamos despiertos"…** es verdad, entonces ¿Qué pasa?... "**ni idea, estoy igual que tú").**_

Itachi-san llevare a Sasuke-kun a su recamara para curarlo. –aviso la pelirrosa volteando a ver a un anonadado Uchiha el cual aun seguía parado en la entrada viendo a la pelirrosa el cual asintió automáticamente. Sakura sonrió y dejo la canasta en la mesa de centro para después tomar de la mano a Sasuke, el cual estaba igual o más anonadado que su hermano. –vamos. –el pelinegro asintió y la pelirrosa camino adelante, Sasuke solo caminaba por inercia ya que la pelirrosa lo jalaba de la mano.

Al entrar a la habitación la pelirrosa cerró la puerta tras de sí y guio al pelinegro hacia la cama sentándolo. Sasuke solo se dejaba hacer ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ni mucho menos que pasaba.

Sasuke-kun. –el pelinegro salió de su estado de shcok para mirar a la pelirrosa la cual lo miraba sonrojada. –¿podrías quitarte la camisa? –Sasuke se puso más rojo que un tomate.

_**("shaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya se nos hizo, rápido Sasuke muéstrale nuestro escultural cuerpo")**_

no pienses mal, es que quiero ver tus heridas. –se justifico nerviosa, el pelinegro aun sonrojado asintió y se quito la camisa mostrando su dorso cubierto por vendas.

_**("solo era eso ya me había ilusionado T.T"** … mejor ya cállate sola haces que me ponga más nervioso_) Sakura-chan ¿Qué te pasa? Tú generalmente no eres así, estas portándote de una manera muy extraña. –el pelinegro ya no podía soportar la intriga del comportamiento de la pelirrosa.

¿te molesta que sea amable contigo? –susurro bajando la cabeza.

_**("waaaaaa mira lo que has hecho idiota"…** cállate, sabes que no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal)_ No, no, claro que no, solo que se me hace raro. –la pelirrosa levanto la cabeza para mirarlo emocionada provocando que el sonrojo del pelinegro aumentara y que se pusiera mucho más nervioso.

Me alegra que no te moleste. –comento con una hermosa sonrisa poniendo más nervioso al pelinegro el cual estaba atento a los gestos de la pelirrosa. Sakura se puso de rodillas enfrente de Sasuke y con un kunai rompió las vendas que el pelinegro tenía en su torso para después poner una pomada en todo el torso. Sasuke se estremeció al sentir las manos de la pelirrosa sobre su pecho. –se que nunca soy atenta contigo pero eso no significa que no preocupes.

_**("¿oíste eso Sasuke? O//O"…** si ella se preocupa por nosotros O//O… **" a lo mejor Saku se dio cuenta que nos ama y por eso está más amable con nosotros" ¿tú crees? … si nada mas hay que ver cómo nos está tratando y con la delicadeza que nos está curando, incluso se tomo la molestia de traernos algo para comer"** …tienes razón ..** "por supuesto, ya cayo redondita ante nuestros encantos jojjojojo"** …no seas tan vanidoso ¬¬)_ –el pelinegro se estremeció de dolor al sentir a la pelirrosa presionar en sus costillas.

¿te lastime? –pregunto mirando hacia arriba para ver al pelinegro, Sasuke al ver los ojos de cachorro que ponía la pelirrosa estuvo a punto de tener un derrame nasal.

No. –contesto pasando saliva

No mientas, se que te duele. –susurro, el pelinegro solo la miro pero ensancho los ojos al ver que la pelirrosa cerraba los ojos y se acercaba lentamente al lugar donde ella había presionado, besándolo suavemente, después fue haciendo un camino de besos por todas las zonas donde el pelinegro tenia lastimadas. Sasuke al sentir los besos cerró los ojos disfrutándolo pero aun así estaba muy nervioso y tenso. La pelirrrosa fue subiendo sus besos hasta llegar a el cuello del pelinegro provocando que Sasuke gruñera a causa del placer. La pelirrrosa estaba por llegar a la barbilla del pelinegro cuando de pronto abrió los ojos y se separo rápidamente del pelinegro. –lo siento, no sé que me está pasando. –Sasuke abrió al escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa solo para ver que esta ya se encontraba en la ventana la cual abrió rápidamente y salto.

_(pero… ¿Qué demonios paso? O.o …**"lo arruinaste, debiste ser más vivo y tomarla de la cintura para después besarla con pasión y hacerle el amor una y otra vez" **…oye no te pases O//O , además Saku se está portando muy extraña… **"si ya me di cuenta de eso ¬¬ pero ya te lo explique hace rato, es porque se dio cuenta que nos ama por eso es así, y no hay dudas en mi teoría ya que sentiste como beso nuestras heridas"** … si pero para mí que lo hizo sin saber realmente que hacia… **"¿Por qué dices eso?"…** ¿Qué nos viste que se fue? ¬¬ … **"es que es tímida, se puso nerviosa, por eso te dije que hubieras reaccionado antes así ya estuviera desnuda bajo nosotros gimiendo nuestro nombre ¬¬"** … pervertido ¬¬ … **"te recuerdo que somos uno mismo así que nuestro pensamientos son iguales, solo que yo si lo admito"…** no te pases ¬//¬, además yo conozco a Saku y sé que algo le pasa… **" lo que sea, pero a la próxima no desaproveches la oportunidad y reacciona, veras como la tendremos gimiendo al sentir nuestras caricias" …**cállate, no hare eso, si a Saku le pasa algo no me aprovechare de eso…** "aburrido ¬¬ pero bien que te lo imaginas"** … yo no me imagino nada … **"¿a no?"** …no … **"entonces ¿Por qué te sale sangre por tu nariz y tienes cara de bobo")**_ el pelinegro toco rápidamente su nariz y ensancho los ojos al sentir un liquido salir de sus fosas nasales, con temor miro su mano viendo que efectivamente era sangre el liquido que se había quitado de la nariz. _**("a que te lo imaginaste ¿verdad?")**_ se sonrojo y se levanto molesto para caminar hacia el baño ignorando a su inner.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la sima de un gran edificio, su rostro se veía confundido mientras sus manos cubrían su boca.

_(¿Qué demonios me está pasando?.... yo no soy así, nunca lo he sido… lo de preparar el desayuno nunca lo haría sin contar que nunca iría a casa de Sasuke llevándole el desayuno y curarlo, mucho menos me pondría a besar sus heridas con ternura… algo muy extraño me está pasando y me está haciendo portarme de una manera diferente a como lo hago normalmente… ¿pero porque? ¿Qué lo causa? … desde que me levante me dan ganas de hacer cosas que nunca haría y me empecé a portar diferente, entonces lo que sea que me este pasando debe de haber empezado antes de dormir, pero ¿Qué hice en ese tiempo? … haber, llegue de mi entrenamiento y cene, eso no creo que haya sido ya que Ritsuka nunca trataría de cambiarme mediante algo extraño, el esperaría a que cambiara sola o si no me aceptaría tal cual soy… tiene que haber algo mas, luego me bañe y llego Ino para invitarme a esa fiesta, espera debió de ser esa maldita cerda, pero ¿Cómo demonios lo hizo? No vi que usara algún tipo de jutsu o ninjutsu._ –la pelirrosa seguía tratando de hallar una razón hasta que sus ojos se ensancharon. –_claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Seguro cuando me pidió los sellos vertió algo en mi té, ya entiendo su nerviosismo al pedirme los sellos y el por qué tan atenta en que me tomara el té… jamás pensé que Ino me hiciera eso y creo que lo hizo para que fuera a esa mugrosa fiesta, esa maldita cerda me las pagara, iré por ella y sabré que me hizo para después pedirle la cura ya teniendo la cura me encargare de hacerla papilla) _–la pelirrosa empezó a saltar los tejados en dirección a la casa de los Yamanaka.

* * *

Ino estaba tranquilamente arreglando un adorno floral en la florería de su familia, pero despego su atención de las flores al oír la campañilla que indica que alguien entro a la tienda, pero se estremeció al ver a la pelirrosa, la cual caminaba hacia ella con un aura asesina rodeándole el cuerpo y eso que no vio sus ojos ya que iba con la cabeza agachada siendo tapados con su flequillo.

¿Qué demonios le echaste a mi té anoche? –la rubia sudo frio y no por la pregunta si no por la voz tétrica que uso la pelirrosa al hacer la pregunta y cuando Sakura levanto el rostro la rubia tembló al ver sus ojos.

**Continuara**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	10. Compras y Fiesta

**Compras y fiesta**

-¿Qué demonios le echaste a mi té anoche? –la rubia sudo frio y no por la pregunta si no por la voz tétrica que uso la pelirrosa al hacer la pregunta y cuando Sakura levanto el rostro la rubia tembló al ver sus ojos.

Sakura se acerco a grandes zancadas a una temerosa rubia la cual se alejaba un paso cuando Sakura avanzaba otro. Ino dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que su espalda topara con la pared, Sakura sonrió de medio lado y dio otro paso hacia Ino tomándola rápidamente de las solapas.

-¡bien Ino! ¿me diras que es lo que le pusiste a mi te? –volvió a preguntar tétrica mirándola molesta con el Rin´negan en sus ojos, además su aura asesina aumentaba de tamaño. La rubia miraba cada vez más nerviosa y temerosa a la pelirrosa, su voz no salía a causa del miedo así que trago duro ya que sabía que si no hablaba aria enojar mas a la pelirrosa.

-(_espero no morir aun soy muy joven_) una poción que te hace portarte completamente diferente a como en verdad eres. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué? –la rubia la miro interrogante y alzo amabas cejas, Sakura suspiro fastidiada y su aura asesina aumento. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –la rubia frunció el entrecejo y la miro incrédula.

-¿Cómo que porque? –Sakura frunció más el entrecejo. –eres una amargada, antisocial, arrogante, fría, indiferente y como amiga que soy tenía que hacerte ver la maravillas de la vida.

-Ino, una fiesta no es la gran cosa. –la rubia la miro ofendida.

-Por algo se empieza frentona, somos ninjas pero también somos adolecente y necesitamos divertimos, no todo es entrenar hay que disfrutar la vida que es corta, mas para nosotros que somos ninjas y nos arriesgamos ante cada misión. –comento como poeta haciendo que el aura asesina de la pelirrosa desapareciera y le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ino cada quien tiene su forma de divertirse y déjame aclararte que la mía es entrenando. –comento ya más tranquila pero aun sus ojos reflejaban enojo sin contar que el Rin´negan aun estaba en ellos.

-¡pues que aburrida! Si eso es lo que piensas es porque aun no has probado lo que es diversión, así que por eso use la poción, así veras lo que es diversión de verdad y cuando regreses a la normalidad dejaras de ser "doña amargada me gusta solo entrenar" e iras a fiesta. –comento con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa provocando que el aura de la pelirrosa apareciera de nuevo.

-Dame el maldito antídoto. –la rubia abrió los ojos y se estremeció al ver el aura y enojo que desprendía la pelirrosa.

_-( ¡kami! ¿Qué hago? No hay antídoto y si se lo digo seguro me mata….. aunque pensándolo bien no se tiene que enterar, después de todo el efecto solo dura veinticuatro horas, así que si le digo que se lo daré con la condición que baya a la fiesta ella seguro aceptara y lo mejor de todo es que todos los novatos estaremos otra vez unidos en la fiesta logrando mi objetivo ^_^ ….. si lo sé, es algo arriesgado u.u y tal vez la frantona me mate cuando se entere que la he engañado pero soy una ninja y estoy acostumbrada al riesgo……. Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez pueda irme a vivir a la aldea de la arena cuando acabe la fiesta, le pediré ayuda a Temari y tal vez me ayude a esconderme para que Sakura no me encuentre_) –la rubia miro traviesa a Sakura y sonrió de medio lado al ver el aura asesina de la pelirrosa aumentar. –te daré el antídoto solo si aceptas ir a la fiesta. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo y estampo mas a Ino contra la pared sacándole a la rubia un gemido de dolor. La rubia cerro también lo ojos pero después los abrió mirando con reto a la pelirrosa. –si me haces algo jamás tendrás el antídoto y vivirás toda tu vida siendo una tierna, dulce, amable, servicial y normal chica. –Sakura se estremeció y miro temerosa a la rubia. (_jake mate_) –Ino sonrió arrogante y Sakura suspiro cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos ya sin el Rin´negan en ellos.

-¿sabes que me vengare de esta? –Ino sonrió de medio lado y Sakura soltó un gruñido.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riego. –comento burlona habiendo que Sakura frunciera mas el entrecejo y soltara otro gruñido mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Te aseguro que sufrirás de la peor manera cerda. –susurro tétrica y amenazante.

-Si lo que sea frentona, ahora suéltame que debemos de ir de compras ya que debo imaginar que solo tienes ropa para entrenar y no dejare que vallas así a la fiesta. –la pelirrosa volvió a gruñir y apretó mas su agarre. – Auchs. –la rubia cierra los ojos a causa del dolor para después abrirlo llorosos. Sakura miro sus ojos y su semblante se ablando para después suspirar derrotada y soltar a la rubia de su agarre alejándose un poco de esta, por lo que Ino la miro interrogante.

-Agrádese que la poción está haciendo efecto o si no ya estaría en el hospital. –la rubia sonrió arrogante mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-¡entonces! ¿vendrás conmigo de compras?

-¡claro que iré! ¡Me quiero ver hermosa para Sasuke-kun y que todas las zorras que seguro irán a esa fiesta vea que soy mejor que ellas y no se atrevan a acercarse a mi Sasuke-kun! –comento sonrojada haciendo que Ino la mirara extrañada ante el cambio de actitud. Sakura reacciono y frunció el entrecejo mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano. – _(¡rayos! ¿Qué demonios he dicho? Odio esta poción y cuando acabe el efecto me encargare que Ino lo pague tan caro que no le quedaran ganas de meterme en otros de sus experimento.)_

_-¿_Qué fue….

-La poción. –contesto sonrojada antes que la rubia preguntara. Ino sonrió traviesa y miro burlona a Sakura.

-La poción te hace portarte diferente mas no te hace enamorarte de alguien y por lo que dijiste debo suponer que sientes algo por Sasuke-kun. –Sakura se sonrojo más y volteo su rostro para que la rubia no la viera mas fallo y la rubia amplio mas sus sonrisa. (_sin duda esto será divertido)_ – Waaa ¡te sonrojaste! –la rubia apunto a al pelirrosa provocando que a esta se le subieran mas los colores.

-¿Y como no quieres que me sonroje? si estás diciendo que amo a Sasuke-kun y aunque sea verdad no te da derecho a decirlo en voz alta. –Sakura rápidamente se tapo la boca al comprender sus palabras mientras que Ino ensanchaba los ojos sorprendida. – ¡diablos! Maldita poción me hace decir tonterías y portarme como una idiota, no esa no es la palabra que busco más bien me hace portarme como Ino-cerda. –la rubia frunció el entrecejo fulminando a la pelirrosa con la mirada. –no me mires así que todo esto es tu culpa y si de repente soy yo misma es porque trato de controlarme. –comento molesta cruzándose de brazos la rubia suspiro fastidiada para después sonreír burlona.

-Ya lo que sea frentona, mejor vamos a comprar algo de ropa para que impresiones a tu pelinegro. –la pelirrosa se puso toda roja de la cara y dio media vuelta haciendo a Ino soltar una carcajada. (_jajaja ¡jamás imagine ver a la frentona avergonzada)_

-No molestes Ino-cerda y muévete, entre más rápido acabe esto mejor.

-(_bueno debo de admitir que la mente de la frentona es fuerte ya que de repente logra regresar su actitud, pero aun así la poción es fuerte y no logra controlarse del todo, ¡eso sin duda será muy divertido! tal vez Sakura haga cosa que jamás haría normalmente….. jajajajaja tal vez la grabe y se lo muestre para avergonzarla cuando regrese a la normalidad o mejor aun subiré el video en Konohatube así todos se burlaran de ella avergonzándola mas jojojojojojojojo_) la rubia salió de sus pensamientos al oír la campanilla de la puerta dándole a entender que Sakura ya había salido. –ESPERA FRENTONA DEJA LE AVISO A MAMÁ. –la rubia bufo molesta y empezó a correr hacia la puerta. –MAMÁ SALDRE CON SAKURA DE COMPRAS.—la rubia no espero respuesta y salió rápidamente de la florería tratando de alcanzar a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura e Ino había entrado al centro comercial y en estos momentos estaban entrando a una tienda departamental especial para damas (nota: si lo sé en el anime Naruto no existen los centro comerciales pero imaginen que si, además en el mundo de los fic´s todo se puede). A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos al ver toda la variedad de ropa mientras que la pelirrosa estaba cruzada de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados refunfuñando una sarta de insultos.

-Frentona ya deja de resistirte a los efectos de la poción y disfruta. –Ino había tomado del brazo a Sakura y la arrastro llevándola frente a unos cuantos vestidos. –mira frentona este se te vería perfecto.

_-(al mal paso darle prisa)_ –Sakura suspiro derrotada y abrió los ojos los cuales se le iluminaron al ver un hermoso vestido color crema, de tirantes pegado al busto y suelto de abajo, era corto, aproximadamente llegaba un par de centímetros arriba de las rodillas. _(sht, nunca me había llamado tanto la intensión la ropa y ahora por culpa de la maldita poción se me hace lo más maravilloso que he visto_) la rubia sonrió triunfante al ver como la pelirrosa miraba maravillada el vestido.

-¡vamos frentona! Pruébatelo. –Sakura solo asintió e Ino la jalo aventándola al mostrador. Un par de minutos después salió Sakura del vestidor e Ino la miro sorprendida. –¡te vez muy bien! –la pelirrosa se sonrojo levemente. –solo te falta comprar unas zapatillas y algunos accesorios. – Sakura solo asintió. –¡valla frentona! Estas mas mansita ¿Qué ya te dejaste manipular completamente por la poción? –lo único que Ino recibió por respuesta fue el portazo que dio la pélirrosa al entrar al vestido haciendo que la rubia ampliara su sonrisa burlona.

* * *

-Karin ¿nos podrías decir por qué razón te estamos acompañando al centro comercial? –pregunto un fastidiado peliblanco caminando atrás de la pelirroja ya su lado caminaba tranquilamente Juugo.

-Porque quiero que me ayuden a escoger ropa para la fiesta.—contesto igual de fastidiada y mirando de reojo las tiendas. –se que ustedes no sabrían escoger bien y no notarían lo que se ve bien pero al menos me ayudaran a cargar las bolsas, además ustedes también necesitan ropa para la fiesta ya que solo tenemos ropa de entrenamiento. –Suiguetsu soltó un pequeño bufido. –mi plan inicial era invitar a mi amada Sakura para que me ayudara a escoger, además yo también le ayudaría a escoger un lindo vestido para la fiesta. –Karin puso cara de bobo enamorada al imaginarse a la pelirrosa con un hermoso vestido. –pero su hermano me dijo que había salido temprano así que no me quedo de otra que traerlos a ustedes.

-¡valla gracias! –comento Suiguetso irónico. –además no sé porque compras ropa para la fiesta si a ti ni te invitaron; en la invitación dice claramente "para: Suiguetsu y Juugo" yo no leí en ningún momento que dijera "para la zanahoria con lentes también. –comento burlón provocando que a Karin se le hinchara un vena en la frente.

-Seguro a esa rubia oxigenada se le olvido poner mi nombre y si en dado caso no me quiso invitar igual iré ya que a esa fiesta ira mi Sakurita y yo tengo que ir. –comento cruzándose de brazos y sus dos acompañantes suspiraron derrotados.

-Oigan ¿Qué esa no es la jefa? –pregunto extrañado Suiguietsu apuntando hacia adelante. Karin y Juugo dirigieron su mirada hacia donde el peliblanco apuntaba viendo impresionados a la pelirrosa la cual estaba saliendo de una tienda de zapatos seguida por una rubia. –¡y está acompañada por Ino-chan! –exclamo emocionado. Karin frunció el entrecejo y sin decir nada camino a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa.

-Lo mejor es ir y detener a Karin antes que Sakura-sama se enfade y le haga algo por molestarla. –comento preocupado Juugo empezando a caminar.

-Naaaa, la seguiremos pero solo para ver como la jefa muele a golpes a la zanahoria ¡seguro nos divertiremos! –comento divertido caminando alado del peli-naranja el cual suspiro cansado.

-¡oh! ¡pero si es Karin y viene junto a Suiguetsu y Juugo! –comento tranquila la pelirrosa viendo como se acercaba una molesta pelirroja seguida por un Suiguetsu divertido y un Juugo indiferente, Ino bufo fastidiada pero igual se paro alado de la peli-rosa viendo a Taka acercarse. –¡hola chicos! –saludo Sakura alegre. Karin se quedo congelada al igual que los otros dos miembros masculinos de Taka, los tres miraban incrédulos a la peli-rosa, incluso Karin hizo unos sellos para verificar el chakra de Sakura, pero al ver que era el de ella y no una copia ensancho los ojos.

-Karin ¿checaste si en verdad es la jefa y no una impostora? –susurro Suiguetsu al ponerse alado de la pelirroja la cual asintió incrédula. –entonces ¿soy yo o en verdad la jefa nos está sonriendo con amabilidad? O.o

-Siendo así ya somos dos los que ven esa sonrisa. –comento incrédula.

-¿Qué haciendo por aquí chicos? –pregunto sonriente y acercándose a ellos provocando que Karin se sonrojara por la sonrisa de la peli-rosa y que a los otros dos se les desencajara la mandíbula.

_-(sin duda su expresión esta de película jajaja Taka no se lo puede creer)_ –Ino miraba muy divertida las reacciones de Taka.

-Vinimos a comprar ropa para la fiesta Sakura-sama. Siento si la molestamos. –hablo Juugo el cual fue el primero en salir del shock. Sakura lo miro y después sonrió alegre.

-¡Claro que no me molesta!, nosotras también vinimos de compras si quieren ¿podrían acompañarnos? –a Taka se les desencajo mas la mandíbula, pero a Karin solo le bastó una par de segundos de impresión para después sonreír alegre.

-¡claro que te acompañaremos Sakurita! – Karin rápidamente abrazo a Sakura por el cuello haciendo que a esta le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que a los demás. –me encantaría que me ayudaras a escoger mi vestido para la fiesta. – Karin comenzó a restregar su mejilla contra la de Sakura la cual sonrió nerviosa y le salieron mas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

_-(kyaaaaaaaa Sakurita finalmente me deja abrazarla eso significa que está empezando a sentir algo por mi ^//^)_

_-(la jefa se está portando muy extraño, Karin ya invadió mucho su espacio personal por lo cual en este Sakura ya debió de haber fulminado a la zanahoria con su mirada O.O)_

_-(tal vez Sakura-sama despertó con muy, muy, pero muy buen humor como para permitir que Karin la abrase O.o)_

_-(waaaa maldita zanahoria machorra se está aprovechando de la situación ò.ó… pero como buena amiga que soy no dejare que eso suceda ò.ó)_ –Ino camino a grandes zancadas hacia Sakura y quito con fuerza a la lapa pelirroja.

-¿Qué te pasa peli teñida? –pregunto mirando molesta a la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti cegatona machorra? Deja de abrazar así a Sakura. –grito Ino mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. La pelirroja quito su entrecejo fruncido para sonreír arrogante.

-¿acaso estas celosa?

-¿de qué hablas? yo no soy una machorra como tú, yo solo veo a Sakura como una amiga.

-¡Ja! eso dices porque sabes que Sakurita te rechazara ya que me ama a mí. –a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que a los otros dos mientras que a Ino se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

-¡Estás loca! Sakura jamás sentirá nada por ti y si en este momento te dejo que te le acercaras es porque está bajo los efectos de una poción y la hace portarse diferente a como es.

-(_o ya entiendo el cambio de la jefa)_ –Suiguetsu cerró los ojos mientras movía varias veces su cabeza de arriba abajo.

_-(mmmmmm y yo que pensé que solo había amanecido de muy, muy, muy, buen humor pero me equivoque u.u)_

-¡Estas mintiendo!, solo me dices eso porque me tienes envidia. –comento la pelirroja sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿envidia yo y a ti? ¡Ja! el día que pase eso será cuando no haga sol ni aire. –comento burlona. –además no sé porque buscas ropa para la fiesta si yo no te invite o ¿me dirás que buscas ropa para otra fiesta? –la rubia sonrió burlona.

-Pues aunque no me hayas invitado igual iré ya que en esa fiesta estará mi Sakurita y seguro también ese pelinegro con peinado de cola de gallina y cara sexy así que no permitiré que se le acerque a mi Sakurita.

-Jajajajaja ¡por favor! no digas tonterías, en primer lugar no es "tu Sakurita" y en segundo lugar Sasuke-kun tienes más oportunidad con la frentona que tu. –a Sakura se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas.

-Pues fi…

-Karin. –Sakura decidió romper la discusión ya que la gente empezaba a ponerse alrededor viendo que pasaba. La pelirroja al ser llamada por la peli-rosa rápidamente volteo hacia Sakura mirándola con ojos de perro regañado. –ya tranquilízate, lo mejor es ya irnos para que e escojas tu ropa.—comento sonriente provocando que a la pelirroja se le iluminen los ojos y corriera hacia Sakura colgándosele del brazo para empezar a caminar. A Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca pero decidió mejor no decir nada ya que no quería provocar otra escena mientras que a Ino se le hinchaba una vena en la frente y caminaba a grandes zancada hacia Sakura.

-Esa zanahoria no irá a la fiesta. –comento la rubia cuando las alcanzo y Karin solo volteo sacándole la lengua provocando que a la rubia se le hinchara otra vena. Suiguetsu seguía a Ino mirando y escuchando todo divertido mientras que Juugo solo caminaba tranquilo ignorándolos.

-Ya deja que valla Ino entre más gente mejor, eso fue lo que me dijiste la otra vez. –defendió Sakura volteando levemente para ver a Ino sin dejar de caminar. La rubia suspiro derrotada y se cruzo de brazos empezando a refunfuñar. Karin sonrió triunfante y siguió caminando si despegarse de Sakura.

* * *

Todos ya habían acabado las comparas y en estos momentos caminaban tranquilamente, bueno se podría decir tranquilamente entre comillas ya que Karin seguía colgada del brazo de Sakura mientras que esta solo caminaba con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, Ino miraba a la pelirroja con varias venas hinchadas en la frente, Suiguetsu cargaba varias bolsas y miraba fastidiado a la melosa pelirroja, Juugo era el único que iba caminando tranquilamente mientras cargaba unas cuantas bolsas más.

Sasuke venia caminando en dirección contraria y Sakura al verlo se le alunaron los ojos, rápidamente se desciso del agarre de la pelirroja y corrió hacia Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –el pelinegro levanto la vitas solo para ver a su amada peli-rosa la cual corría contenta hacia lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

La peli-rosa abrazo a Sasuke por el cuello, Taka e Ino estaban muy impresionados por lo que la peli-rosa, hizo miraban incrédulos la escena y con la quijada desencajada. –¡que coincidencia encontrarte aquí! ¿ya te encuentras mejor de tus heridas? –pregunto preocupada mirándolo con ojos de perro mojado haciendo sonrojar mas al pelinegro.

**_-("¡genial! Saku aun esta cariñosa con nosotros"…_** _si eso es maravilloso, aunque aun siento que algo le pasa a Saku_… **_"no seas amargado y deja esos pensamiento mejor disfruta ^///_**^"… _si tienes razón u//u_) Si, gracias a ti y tus cuidados, bueno y también ayudo que Itachi me llevara a el hospital y Tsunade-sama me curo _**("más bien nos noqueo y al despertar ya estábamos ahí ¬¬"**_ …_es verdad U¬¬)_ –el pelinegro la miraba nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano. Sakura sonrió feliz y aun lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Naaa solo se porta así con el pelo de gallina por el efecto de la poción. –comenta la pelirroja viendo celosa la escena.

-¿pues no que no creías en esa poción? –pregunto burlona Ino haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-Es verdad zanahoria, además no te hagas que bien sabes que la jefa siente algo por ese pelinegro. –comento divertido Suiguetsu, la pelirroja bufo y se cruzo de brazos volteando molesta su rostro.

-No es cierto, Sakurita no siente nada por él, ella me ama a mí. –Suiguetsu e Ino soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Estás loca zanahoria, la jefa no siente nada por ti es mas nadie se fijaría en ti, ni Juugo se sentiría excitado por alguien como tú. –comento Suiguetsu burlón provocando que Juugo se sonrojara.

-Eso es verdad machorra con gafas, además si la frentona sintiera algo por ti ¿Por qué esta besando a Sasuke-kun en este momento? –comento triunfante apuntando hacia donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

Karin y Suiguetsu miraron rápidamente hacia donde apuntaba la rubia topándose con la escena de Sasuke y Sakura besándose apasionadamente. Suiguetsu tenía la quijada desencajada mientras que Karin gruño molesta mientras fruncía el entrecejo y caminaba a grades zancadas hacia donde la pareja seguía besándose y al estar cerca de ellos jalo a Sakura alejándola del beso y abrazándola protectoramente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un aturdido Sasuke.

**_-("shaaaaaa maldita zanahoria con patas, el beso estaba poniéndose bueno")_** –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mientras fulminaba a la pelirroja con la mirada al igual que ella a él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a besar a MI Sakurita? –Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo mientras que a Sakura, Ino, Suiguetsu y Juugo les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**_-("¿Cómo que suya? O.o no te dejes Sasuke pon a esa zorra en su lugar ò.ó"_** … _así es Sakura-chan es solo nuestra ò.ó_…. **_"así se habla ^-^, ahora demuéstrale a esa zanahoria quien eres")_** –mira zanahoria, Sakura no te pertenece me pertenece a mí. – Sasuke rápidamente jalo a la peli-rosa abrazándola protector y a Sakura le salieron corazoncitos en los ojos y miraba soñadora a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun. –el pelinegro se inclino para mirarla y se sonrojo al tenerla tan cerca en especial por como lo miraba, Karin también la miro y gruño molesta.

-Solo te aprovechas de Sakura ya que ella está bajo los efectos de esa poción. –comento molesta la pelirroja fulminándolo con la mirada.

_-(mira quien lo dice)_ pensaron incrédulos Juugo, Suiguetsu e Ino.

-¿poción? –pregunto extrañado el pelinegro mirando a Karin la cual sonrió triunfante.

-Pues si Sakura tomo una poción que la hace comportarse completamente diferente a como es, por esa razón es que se porta así contigo. –Sasuke inclino su rostro levemente para ver a Sakura la cual suspiro fastidiada separándose de Sasuke para poder mirarlo con indiferencia.

_-(tal parece que la frentona volvió a la normalidad)_

_-(T.T ya volvió la misma jefa T.T y yo que quería divertirme más)_

_-(mmmmm el clima está muy agradable_) –Juugo miraba distraído el cielo.

-Exactamente Sasuke, tome una poción y esta me hace portarme completamente diferente a como en realidad soy también me hace hacer muchas idioteces, de repente logro controlarme y regresar a la normalidad pero me es difícil. –"me hace hacer muchas idioteces" se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sasuke el cual bajo la cabeza.

-Entiendo. –susurro con tristeza apretando fuertemente sus puños haciendo que Karin sonriera triunfante.

_-(¡genial Sakura! acabas de hacer que se deprima, pero le conté la verdad, así que no hice algo malo ¿o sí?…)_ –la peli-rosa miraba atenta a Sasuke

_-(¡genial frentona! caíste en el juego de la zanahoria_)

-Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos. –comento Sasuke mirando a Sakura y sonriéndole falsamente. Karin sonrió triunfante antes eso, el pelinegro no miro a nadie más y empezó a saltar los tejados.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro, para luego voltear a ver a Karin.

-Karin. –llamo suave y sin mostrar enfado, la pelirroja volteo a verla sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿si Sakurita?

-¿Qué sientes por mí? –la pregunta extraño y sorprendió a Ino, Suiguetsu y Juugo los cuales estaban atentos a lo que pasaba, mientras que la pelirroja se sonrojo y miro a Sakura con ilusión.

-Karin se quito las gafas, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desapareció y se acerco a Sakura caminando y mirándola sensual hasta ponerse solo unos centímetros cerca de ella para luego abrazarla por el cuello mirando atenta el rostro de la peli-rosa la cual solo la miraba a la cara sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

_-(¿Qué pretendes frentona? O.O_) –Ino miraba impresionada y anonadada los que pasaba.

-_(nooooooooo T.T la jefa se volvió loca y ahora le hará caso a la zanahoria T.T si eso pasa ya no la podre molestar porque la jefa me volara la cabeza por insultar a su amante T.T_) –Suiguetsu no despegaba su vista de las chicas mientras que de sus ojos corría una cascada de lagrimas.

Juugo solo miraba atento la escena y aunque su rostro se mostrara tranquilo por dentro estaba ansioso por saber que planeaba su jefa y también un poco impresionado por la pregunta.

-Pues yo te amo Sakurita. –ronroneo Karin cerrando los ojos y acercando su rostro al de Sakura, pero abrió los ojos al sentir los dedos de Sakura sobre sus labios tratando de alejarla.

-Lo siento Karin pero yo no siento lo mismo. –todos ensancharon los ojos. –siéndote sincera no me gustan las mujeres. –explico tranquila haciendo que la pelirroja dejara de abrezarla y la mirara anonadada mientras que sus ojos se nublaban. – te estoy muy agradecida por haberme ayudado con mi objetivo y el serme cien por ciento leal, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, el único sentimiento que obtendrás de mi es amistad. –Karin bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. –creo que lo mejor es que fuera sincera.

-Entiendo. –susurro con tristeza. Ino, Suiguetsu y Juugo miraban con pena a Karin. –pero. —la voz se le corto un poco. –no me daré por vencida tratare de hacer que yo te guste. –comento levantando su rostro mirándola decidida mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos provocando que los demás cayeran estilo anime.

_-(creo que el tratar de ser sincera con ella no funciono para que dejara de molestarme y molestar a Sasuke)_ –Sakura se levanto del piso un poco aturdida y miraba con una gota en la nuca a la decidida Karin.

_-(debí de imaginarme que algo así diría esta zanahoria U¬¬, no puedo creer que incluso llegue a sentir pena por ella y estaba dispuesto a dejar de molestarla de perdido por una semana u.u)_ –Suiguetsu también se levantaba del piso medio aturdido mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que se golpeo cuando callo.

_-(esta chica no entiende, tal parece que es muy terca O.o)_ –Ino aun estaba sentada en el piso observando a la pelirroja con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

_-(creo que Karin seguirá acosando a Sakura-sama u.u)_ – Juugo se había levantado del piso y decidió mejor mirar un ave que estaba parada en la rama de un árbol.

Sakura suspiro fastidiada.

-Suiguetsu lleva mis compras a mi departamento. –Ordeno e hizo rápidamente unos sellos con las manos para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Sakura ¿Por qué te fuiste? –grito Karin mientras caía de rodillas al piso y miraba a cielo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tal vez se fue porque se dio cuenta que tratar contigo es muy difícil.—comento burlona Ino.

-No lo más seguro es que se fue porque le diste asco. –comento burlón Suiguetsu recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja.

* * *

-(_sabía que no era común en que ella se preocupara por mí, debí de suponer que solo haría esas cosas porque estaba bajos los efectos de algo_… **"T.T")** –Sasuke saltaba por los tejados sin rumbo hasta que finalmente se quedo parado en el tejado de una casa, se dejo caer sentado para después acostarse y mirar el cielo con melancolía. –fui un completo idiota por ilusionarme, tal parece que no aprendo la lección. –(_**"anímate que aunque se haya portado dulce con nosotros por estar bajo los efectos de esa poción aun nos queda la esperanza de que cuando obtengamos el magenkyo sharingan será nuestra novia"**_ … _¿sabes? He estado pensando sobre eso y creo que eso no es una esperanza ya que Sakura-chan solo lo acepto para hacernos entrenar no porque nos quiera u.u_ … "_**bueno eso puede que sea verdad pero aun si lograríamos que nos quisiera mientras somos novios, además también siendo nuestra novia podríamos alejara a sus pretendiente"….**_ _Es verdad, pero aun así no se qué hacer)_ –Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

-¿sabes? ¡siempre me he preguntado! ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? cuando te encierras en tus pensamiento. –Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando a Sakura parada arriba de su cabeza mirándolo indiferente.

-¿aun sigues fajo los efectos de la poción? –pregunto cambiando su expresión de sorpresa por una indiferente.

-Si. –Sasuke suspiro desilusionado. –pero de repente me puedo controlar y ser yo misma tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

-(_eso significa ¿Qué lo que dijo hace rato es verdad O.O_… _**"tal parece que si O.O"…** ¡entonces! ¿ella siempre se ha preguntado que pasa por nuestra mente O//O)_ –a Sasuke se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

Sakura camino poniéndose a un lado del pelinegro para después sentarse y Sasuke volteo su rostro para verla.

-Es verdad que todo lo que hice jamás lo haría, pero no todas de esas cosa que hice fueron tonterías. –explico tranquila mirando al frente y Sasuke se sonrojo mas.

-¿Cómo qué? –ella volteo a verlo y rápidamente volteo su rostro al otro lado a causa del sonrojo que le provoco ver el rostro sonrojado de Sasuke.

-Como el haberte sanado las heridas. –explico apenada haciendo que Sasuke sonriera emocionado y se levantara quedando sentado.

-Eso significa que en verdad te preocupas por mí.

-¡Claro que sí! –contesto ofendida volteando a verlo, para después volver a voltear su rostro ya que su sonrojo aumento. Sasuke amplio mas su sonrisa.

-Entonces en verdad te gusto y aceptaste ser mi novia para cuando obtuviera el magenkyo sharingan por que en verdad quieres. –Sakura volteo a verlo son sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión y su gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Si. –susurro inaudible pero Sasuke lo escucho perfectamente y sonrió de medio lado. –¿Qué pensabas? –pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo. Sasuke se sonrojo mas y bajo su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Que solo habías aceptado porque querías que despertara el magenkyo sharingan. –explico apenado haciendo que Sakura frunciera el entrecejo.

-Pensé que me conocías y sabrías que yo no haría eso por algo tan estúpido. Si no quisiera nada contigo no hubiese hecho ese trato. –Sasuke levanto el rostro viéndola impresionado.

-Pues no es mi culpa el pensar eso, tu nunca muestras lo que sientes y me es difícil saber si te gusto. –grito alterado

-¿Qué no te lo mostré hoy y te lo estoy mostrando ahora? –pregunto también alterada.

-Pero estas bajo los efectos de esa poción. –Sakura suspiro y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse para después abrirlos mirándolo indiferente.

-En este momento la estoy controlando y soy yo misma así que no dudes de lo que te digo. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado. –esa poción solo me hace portarme diferente a lo que soy y me hace hacer cosas que no haría ya sea por pena o porque no es mi estilo, pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlas. –Sasuke se sonrojo al entender lo que quiso decirle, para después sonreír emocionado y de un rápido movimiento tomar la mano de Sakura jalándola hacia el provocando que el rostro de la pelirrosa quedara cerca del suyo.

-Sakura lo miraba impresionada pero al sentir la respiración de Sasuke chocar con la suya se sonrojo.

-Siento haber desconfiado de tus sentimientos. –susurro cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué sent…. La peli-rosa no pudo completarla frase ya que Sasuke la callo besando sus labios, la pelirrosa cerró los ojos dejándose llevar respondiendo el beso.

–pasare por ti a las nueve para ir juntos a la fiesta. –comento al terminar el beso con su frente pegada a la de la peli-rosa y con la respiración agitada a causa del beso.

-Per… Sasuke le dio un beso de pico evitando que hablara para después sonreírle demedio lado y desaparecer en una nube de humo. Sakura frunció en entrecejo y bufo molesta. –este ya se está tomando muchas libertades, ni siquiera me pregunto si iré. –comento molesta para después sonreír alegre.

* * *

Eran las ocho y media de la noche y Sakura estaba en su recamara frente al espejo observándose con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Saskura-chan ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto Ritsuka tras la puerta.

-Si. — contesto mirando hacia la puerta.

Ritsuka entro y se quedo congelado en la puerta al ver a su hermana vestida con un lindo vestido que le llegaba unos cuantos centímetro arriba de las rodillas, del pecho era pegado de ahí hacia abajo era caído, unas zapatillas de color blancas, su pelo lo llevaba suelto cayendo en su espalda hasta la cadera y era sostenido por una diadema dejando unos cuantos mechones sobre su rostro.

-Te ves muy linda. –comento al salir del shock haciendo sonrojar a la peli-rosa y que bajara la cabeza para que no la viera por lo que Ritsuka sonrió. – ¿a qué horas te irás?

-Sasuke quedo de venir a las nueve. –contesto mirándolo y ya sin el sonrojo. Ritsuka al escuchar quien vendría por ella frunció el entrecejo.

-No iras con él, mejor yo me cambio y te acompaño. –comento celoso.

-Pero niichan es injusto, déjame ir sola con Sasuke, tu vete aparte.

-¿Me llamaste niichan? –pregunto ilusionado y Sakura asintió. – ¡que feliz soy! –a Ritsuka se le iluminaron los ojos y la encerró en un abrazo de oso. – ¡tenía tanta ilusión de que me volvieras a llamar así! –comento feliz dando vueltas con Sakura en sus brazos

-Ya niichan bájame. –se quejaba un poco mareada.

-¡No!, ahora menos te bajo, además si te dejo ir seguro te irás con ese roba hermana.— Sakura suspiro fastidiada y cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos el Rin´negan estaba en ellos.

-Niichan. –Ritsuka la miro al rostro pero en el momento que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Sakura quedo completamente inmóvil. Sakura desciso el abrazo fácilmente. – ¡lo siento niichan! pero ya te liberare cuando acabe la fiesta, ya que si te dejo libre iras a sacarme a rastras de ahí o armar un show. –comento sonriente la peli-rosa a un incrédulo Ritsuka.

Sakura llevo a su hermano hasta la cama acostándolo en esta para después caminar hacia la puerta ya que el timbre había sonado justo en ese momento.

-Regreso temprano. –comento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡YA VERAS CUANDO REGRESES!, TE CASTIGARE. –grito el pelinegro mirando hacia arriba ya que ni el rostro podía mover. –como le voy a hacer si de repente me anda del baño T.T

* * *

Un apuesto pelinegro estaba parado tras de una puerta esperando nervioso a que le abrieran. El pelinegro iba vestido con una camisa negra de botones con los primeros tres desabrochados, una jean´s azul marino, unos zapatos negros, no traía la banda que simboliza que es ninja de konoha y su pelo lo llevaba igual de alborotado que siempre, en sus manos llevaba un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas.

**_-("shaaaaaaaaaaaaa esta es nuestra primera cita con Saku"…._** _Si, estoy nervioso_…**_ "lo sé yo igual. ¿no se nos olvido nada?"…_** _no creo_… **_"a ver, nos perfumamos_**"…. _Si_…. _**"Traes las flores"**_ … _si_) –Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al ori que abrían la puerta y puso cara de bobo al ver como estaba vestida Sakura. **_–("¡kyaaaaa! ¡se ve hermosísima!, más de lo normal, sin duda tenemos suerte jojojojojo")_** –toma. –susurro nervioso extendiéndole el ramo de rosas. Sakura también se sonrojo pero igual las tomo.

-Gracias. Deja las pongo en un florero, espérame. –Sasuke asintió anonadado viendo como Sakura entraba a su departamento y en un par de minutos después salir. –vamos. –Sakura empezó a caminar seguida por Sasuke.

-("_**¿Qué haces idiota? Ò.Ó tómala de la mano"…**pero si me rechaza_…. **_"No lo hará, recuerda que está bajo los efectos de esa maravillosa pasión, además en la tarde nos dijo que le gustábamos")_** –Sasuke asintió y camino decidido poniéndose alado de la peli-rosa para después tomar su mano rápidamente sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar, pero decidió seguir mirando hacia adelante mientras caminaba. –**_ ("¡ves! No nos rechazo"_** … _¡siiii!)_

* * *

Naruto había llegado al bar donde seria la fiesta y al ver a Hinata sentada en una mesa sola decidió acercarse para saludarla.

-¡hola Hinata-chan!—saludo alegra al estar a su lado. la chica al verlo se sonrojo toda y bajo la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Hola Naruto-kun! –saludo nerviosa y entrecortado.

-¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? –pregunto acercando mas al rostro. la pelinegra lo miro avergonzada y su rostro cada vez se iba poniendo más rojo, pero las personas que entraron hizo que la pelinegra desviara su intensión del rubio para verlos lo que hizo que le rubio mirara hacia la misma dirección.

Naruto ensancho los ojos al ver a Sakura y Sasuke entrar al bar agarrados de la mano, bajo la cabeza con tristeza y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí pero alguien le agarro la mano deteniéndolo por lo que Naruto volteo para ver a la peli-azul que le agarraba fuertemente la mano y lo miraba atenta.

-Hinata-chan ¿podrías soltarme? –su voz sonó molesta y triste pero aun así la peli-azul negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que es difícil para ti verlos así Naruto-kun, pero tú nunca huyes de nada, ¡así que enfréntalo! igual lo tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano y pienso que entre más temprano será mejor para ti. –la peli-azul no tartamudeo al decir todo eso por lo que Naruto se sorprendió al igual que le sorprendió lo que dijo, pero en unos segundos después relajo su expresión y le sonrió cálidamente a Hinata.

-¡Tienes razón Hinata-chan!, ¡gracias! – la peli-azul se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba Naruto. –sin duda eres una gran amiga. –Hinata bajo la cabeza con tristeza pero después la levanto sonriéndole dulce y con una gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Siempre te ayudare en lo que pueda Naruto-kun. –el rubio se sonrojo al ver la hermosa sonrisa que Hinata le dedicaba pero igual le sonrió alegre.

* * *

En el momento que entraron al bar Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver como las miradas masculinas observaban a su acompañante, así que de una manera posesiva la tomo de la cintura haciendo sonrojar a la peli-rosa, sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y se alejo rápidamente de ella como si su cuerpo quemara.

-Lo siento. –se disculpo apenado bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Sasuke-kun, ¡sabes! No me gustan las fiestas ni lo lugares ruidosos pero tuve que venir a esta fiesta porque así Ino me dará el antídoto de la poción, pero siéndote sincera el ruido está empezando a molestarme. –comento avergonzada sonriéndole nerviosa. A Sasuke casi se le cae la baba al ver la tierna expresión de la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la terraza? A mí tampoco me gustan los lugares ruidosos, estando en la azotea cumplirás tu parte del trato para obtener el antidoto. –a la peli-rosa se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió.

Sasuke volvió a tomar la mano de la peli-rosa y la guio hacia la azotea, ya estando ahí Sakura camino hasta el barandal recargando sus manos ahí viendo emocionada el paisaje.

Sasuke la miro sonriendo emocionado, así que se acerco abrazándola por la espalda y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la peli-rosa oliendo con deleite el olor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Sakura al sentir a Sasuke se estremeció y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero con sus manos temblorosa a causa del nerviosismo las llevo poniéndolas encima de las de Sasuke el cual las tenía en su vientre.

-Me encanta tu personalidad de ahora ya que me dejas abrazarte y tocarte, pero aun así me gusta más tu verdadera forma de ser ya que te amo tal cual eres. –susurro cerca de su oído para después hacer un pequeño camino de besos hasta el cuello provocando que la peli-rosa se estremeciera y su sonrojo aumentara.

El tiempo paso, Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron abrazados observando la nada mientras el pelinegro se dedicaba a darle leves besos en su cuello, mejilla y hombros.

Sakura no decía ni hacia nada, solo se dedicaba a disfrutarlos besos del pelinegro.

-Sé que solo te gusto pero lograre que me quieras. –susurro sobre su cuello para después voltearla y pegar su frente a la de la peli-rosa. –aun así mi amor por ti es suficiente para ambos por el momento. –la peli-rosa cerró los ojos y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al igual que las de Sasuke.

El pelinegro no lo resistió mas y acerco sus labios a los de la peli-rosa besándolos suavemente, cerró los ojos al igual que ella y succiono su labio inferior, la peli-rosa hizo lo mismo con el superior.

-Te quiero. –susurro Sakura al terminar el beso haciendo que Sasuke ensanchara los ojos. Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se separo rápidamente de él para después empezar a saltar los tejados.

-Sakura-chan. –susurro estirando su mano hacia la dirección por la que la peli-rosa se fue. **_("shaaaa ¿dijo que nos quiere!"_** … _pero lo dijo porque estaba bajo los efectos de la poción u//u_…_** "no seas aguafiestas, recuerda que la poción solo la hace portarse diferente n//n"**_ _…¿crees que en verdad nos quiera?_ ….** " _si ^//^")_** – la puerta se abrió sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro volteo topándose con Ino.

-Sasuke-kun ¿has visto ala frentona? –pregunto caminando hacia el pelinegro acercándose un poco.

-Se acaba de ir. –respondió tranquilo e indiferente. La rubia suspiro derrotada y miro el reloj de muñeca.

-Era de suponerse el efecto de la poción término hace media hora. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos y rápidamente se acerco a Ino tomándola de los hombros provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre la poción? –pregunto un poco alterado.

-Que hace media hora que termino su efecto.

-(_entonces el te quiero fue dicho por la verdadera Sakura O.O_… _**"shaaaaaaa que feliz en verdad nos quiere ^//^"… **por esa razón se fue ya que lo dijo por que le nació y no por los efectos de la poción ^//^)_ – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado soltando a la rubia y mirando a la dirección por donde la peli-rosa se fue.

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso paso algo? –pregunto extrañada. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. –que mal yo quería verla y supe que vino porque algunos la vieron entrar así que la estuve buscando por todos lado y cuando finalmente supe donde estaba la frentona ya se fue. –comento decepcionada y soltando y suspiro frustrada. – ¡maldita frentona! ni con una poción la logre retener el la fiesta y pensar que esta fiesta la hice por su regreso a la aldea. –comento molesta.

_-(baya bipolar, cambia de carácter muy rápido_) al pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Yo también me voy. –Sasuke no le dio oportunidad a la rubia de decir algo ya que rápidamente comenzó a saltar los tejados.

-Era de suponerse sin Sakura Sasuke-kun no tiene porque quedarse. –cometo decepcionada. – ¡en fin! ¡yo mejor regreso a la fiesta! –la rubia dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

En la puerta de la entrada de la aldea de konoha se encontraba parada una persona de tamaño pequeño y exquisito, el rostro no se le veía ya que traía una capucha negra tapándole el cuerpo y parte de la cabeza. El encapuchado miraba atento la puerta de konoha.

-Al fin te encontré Sakura Haruno. –su vos se oía suave y delicada pero tenía un toque travieso.

**Continuara**

**Si, lo sé Sasuke es un poco meloso, pero aun asi se ve tierno vdd ^//^, inshe Saku suertuda.**

**¡Dios! Esa Karin no entiende es muy hostigosa, me dieron ganas de poner que Saku le diera una patada en la cabeza a ver si asi se le acomoda el cerebro y logra entender que a Saku no le gustan las mujeres… jajajaja**

**¿Quién será el encapuchado? ¿Por qué siempre pongo encapuchados en este fic? Será que estoy obsesionada con las capuchas? ¡tal vez el que mi abuelita me leyera siempre cuentos de caperucita roja creó un trauma en mi con las capuchas???? Jajaja ok lo siento momento de estupidez….**

**Espero el capi les haya gustado, en lo personal a mi no me agrado mucho. Por cierto disculpen la demora pero mi inspiración quedo momentáneamente congelada jejejeje.**

**Como verán en este capi hubo más SasuSaku, espero eso les haya gustado, y aunque fue leve hubo HinaNaru, se que fue muy pero muy leve pero hay que ver que Naru esta enamorado de Saku y no tenia ojos para nadie más, así que su relación con Hina avanzara levemente.**

**Por cierto les aclaro que a partir del siguiente capi Saku volverá a ser la misma chica fría y arrogante pero como les mencione antes abra mejoras en su forma de tratar a Sasukito…^^**

**Shaaa ya les eche un rollo u//u, disculpen si los aburrí.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BEXOX**


	11. Una rara chica llega a la aldea

**Una rara chica llega a la aldea**

-Al fin te encontré Sakura Haruno. –su vos se oía suave y delicada pero tenía un toque travieso.

El encapuchado poco a poco se fue adentrando a la aldea, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso para no ser descubierto.

-¡demonios! Me han descubierto. –susurro fastidiado para después dar media vuelta justo en el momento que tres AMBUS aparecieron.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué buscas en esta aldea? –pregunto firme y claro el AMBU que estaba en medio que tenia máscara de oso.

-Mmmmm –el encapuchado puso el dedo en su barbilla dando la impresión de que meditaba. – ¡lo siento! Pero el quién soy y que hago aquí es algo que no les importa. –contesto burlón.

-¿Quién demonios te crees? Como para hablarnos así, ¡quítate esa maldita capucha y muestra tu rostro! –grito alterado el AMBU que estaba a la izquierda con máscara de águila.

-Cálmate. –susurro tranquilo el AMBU con máscara de oso mientras lo miraba para después voltear su rostro hacia el encapuchado. – siento decirte que no te dejaremos entrar, ¡claro! Al menos que nos conteste nuestras preguntas y te dejes llevar hacia la Hokage para que ella decida que hacer contigo.

-¿y si digo que no? –pregunto divertido.

-Nos encargaremos de llevarte a la fuerza. –comento emocionado el AMBU de la derecha el cual tenía máscara de gato mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-¡je! ¡pues a la fuerza será! –el encapuchado desapareció para reaparecer atrás de los AMBUS, los cuales se sorprendieron pero reaccionaron rápidamente desapareciendo y reapareciendo el de máscara de gato al costado derecho de la chica, el de máscara de águila al costado izquierda y el de máscara de oso atrás. – ¡sin duda esto será divertido! –el encapuchado a una vellosidad impresionante pateo al AMBU de su derecha y con el puño golpeo en el estomago al de la izquierda el cual había tratado de acercarse con un kunai en mano, ambos AMBUS salieron disparados unos metros lejos mientras que el encapuchado se enderezaba y miraba al AMBU que tenia máscara de oso. –ven líder. –pidió divertida mientras estiraba su mano haciendo una seña para que se acercara.

El AMBU solo se le quedo viendo y en una milésima de segundo apareció atrás del encapuchado amenazándolo con un kunai en el cuello sorprendiéndolo para después sonreír de medio lado.

-Ya veo porque esos dos te obedecen… eres bueno, pero… no lo suficiente –al terminar de decir eso el encapuchado trato de golpearlo con el codo derecho pero el AMBU se lo retuvo fácilmente haciendo que el encapuchado chasqueara la lengua. El AMBU mantenía el kunai en el cuello del encapuchado y agarraba fuertemente su codo.

-Quedas arrestado en nombre de Konoha por armar jaleo en la aldea y por… el AMBU no pudo terminar ya que salto rápidamente hacia atrás tratando de esquivar la cuchilla de chakra que salió de uno de los protectores que el encapuchado tenía en su muñeca izquierda.

-No soy tan fácil de vencer. –comento arrogante mientras volteaba hacia el AMBU el cual estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, su otro pie flexionado y su mano derecha apoyada en el suelo mirando atento al encapuchado. –hora de pelear enserio. –comento sacado sus brazos de la capucha estirándolos a sus lados para en una milésima de segundos después salir cuchillas de chackra de cada uno de sus protectores en las muñeca, justo en ese momento los otros dos AMBUS aparecieron a sus costado.

El encapuchado corrió hacia el AMBU que tenía enfrente y los dos AMBUS a sus costados corrieron hacia el encapuchado, este hábilmente trato de atacarlos con las cuchillas de chakra en sus protectores pero los AMBUS la esquivaban con dificultad, el AMBU que estaba enfrente aprovecho que el encapuchado estaba distraído con los otros dos para desenfundar su espada y correr rápidamente hacia el encapuchado el cual rápidamente pateo a uno de los AMBUS mandándolo uno metros lejos para después tomar al otro de un pie justo en el momento que lo iba a patear y lanzarlo unos metros lejos, justo cuando el AMBU con la espada estaba frente a él, detuvo la espada con la cuchilla de sus muñeca derecha, ambos forcejearon, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron cuatro AMBUS atrás del encapuchado y los otros dos que había golpeado aparecieron a sus costados provocando que el encapuchado se distrajera levemente para mirarlos de reojo, lo que el AMBU que forcejeaba con ella aprovecho para emplear más presión en su espada mientras que rápidamente con su mano izquierda trataba de encajarle el kunai en el estomago.

El encapuchado reacciono a tiempo y salto un poco hacia atrás esquivándolo, pero eso provoco que la capucha se callera revelando su rostro y sorprendiendo a los AMBUS ya que era una chica que aparentaba unos quince años, de pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta con varios mechones cayendo en su rostro de color negro azulado, sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul, su piel clara, su rostro era afilado pero con algunas facciones infantiles dándole un aspecto delicado e inocente.

Los AMBUS reaccionaron rápidamente al ver que la chica corría hacia el AMBU que estaba frente a esta dispuesto a atacarlo, en el momento que la chica trato de atacar al AMBU con su cuchilla derecha este la detuvo con su espada, la chica iba a atacarlo con su cuchilla izquierda pero otro AMBU apareció a su izquierda tomando su brazo con fuerza evitando que atacara, la chica chasqueo la lengua y trato de pateara con la cuchilla que había salido de el protector en su tobillo al AMBU que tenía su brazo izquierdo agarrado pero otro AMBU le agarro el pie con fuerza, cuando la chica iba levantar el otro pie un cuarto AMBU la golpeo fuerte en el estomago sacándole el aire, lo que aprovecho el AMBU que la golpeo para rápidamente ponerle un aro de metal en el cuello lo que izo que las cuchillas de chakra que la chica sacaba de sus protectores desaparecieran.

La chica se sorprendió y gruño molesta al darse cuenta que el collar absorbía su chakra. Los AMBUS que tenia agarradas sus extremidades rápidamente aprovecharon para esposarla.

-¡maldito montoneros! –grito la chica molesta.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? –pregunto uno de los AMBUS.

-Llevémosla al calabozo y que Ibiki-sama la interrogue. –los AMBUS asintieron levemente con la cabeza, uno cargo en sus hombros a la chica y ante el escándalo y pataletas de esta desapareció en una nube de humo junto la chica y los demás empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno.

* * *

En una celda húmeda y obscura estaba encadenada con grilletes, los cuales estaba pegados a la pared y estaba encada una de sus extremidades la chica que había invadido la aldea, a la cual se le veía mallugada, golpeada, tenía varias cortaduras en sus piernas y brazos, incluso unas quemaduras se veían en sus brazos.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre alto, robusto, ojos negros y rasgados, traía un paliacate en su cabeza y una gabardina negra con unos pantalones del mismo color, el hombre miraba indiferente a la chica mientras jugaba con una vara en sus manos.

-¡bien! ¿Me dirás ahora lo que viniste hacer en esta aldea? –pregunto dándose un leve golpe con la vara en su mano izquierda.

-No. –contesto ronca y con dificultad.

-Esa no es la respuesta que busco. –dijo molesto mientras la golpeaba fuertemente en la mejilla izquierda.

-La chica gruño de dolor y de su mejilla broto sangre de la cortada que el golpe con la vara había provocado.

La chica bajo la cabeza para después levantarla mirando decidida y con los ojos entrecerrados a Ibiki.

-¡no diré nada de mí, ni a lo que vengo! ¡solo hablare con Sakura Haruno! –Ibiki ensancho los ojos para después entrecerrarlos y darle otro golpe con la vara en el mismo lugar que hace un momento, provocando que la chica gritara de dolor y la herida se abriera más.

-¿de dónde conoces a Sakura Haruno? –pregunto claro y firme.

-¿eres sordo o qué? –pregunto mirándolo burlona y sonriendo de medio lado pero su rostro se volteo y gruño de dolor al recibir otro fuerte varazo en su mejilla derecha. La chica con ambas mejillas ensangrentadas volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados a Ibiki. –por más que me golpees o tortures no te diré nada, solo a Sakura Haruno le diré porque estoy aquí. –Ibiki entrecerró los ojos para después suspirara derrotado y dar media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta, abrirla y salir, cerrándola tras de sí.

La chica bajo la cabeza, su respiración estaba muy calmada y débil, sus ojos estaban por cerrarse cuando escucho que la puerta volvía a ser abierta, así que la chica levanto la mirada viendo entrar un apuesto chico pelinegro, su pelo largo lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, su piel era blanca, sus ojos levemente rasgados y de color negro, bajo estos tenia ojeras, era alto y su cuerpo bien formado, vestía un pantalón estilo chino color negro al igual que su playera la cual le quedaba pegada al cuerpo y era de manga larga, encima de esta llevaba un chaleco sin mangas color verde seco el cual tenía varios bolsillos.

El chico miro sin algún tipo de expresión ni sentimiento a la chica y camino lentamente a ella deteniéndose solo unos cuantos pasos cerca.

-¡Valla! ¡tal parece que el calvo se dio por vencido y mandaron a otro idiota para interrogarme! –comento burlona y sonriendo de medio lado. – ¿Qué los de konoha son tan idiotas como para no entender que solo hablare con Sakura Haruno? –itachi no expreso nada, solo se le quedo viendo indiferente mientras que la chica lo miraba con un brillo de reto en sus ojos.

-¿una mocosa como tu le ha dado tantos problemas a los AMBUS e Ibiki-san como para hablarme a mí? –pregunto indiferente, la chica sonrió arrogante.

-¿y quién eres tú? ¿súper idiota? –pregunto burlona e Itachi solo la miro sin algún tipo de emoción en su rostro provocando que la chica frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿Quién soy? No te importa… ahora dime por la buenas ¿Quién eres y para que buscas a Sakura Haruno?

-¡ja! Solo hablare con ella, así que se útil y llámala niño rarito. –comento burlona. Itachi sonrió de medio lado y estiro su mano tomando a la chica de la barbilla, acerco su rostro a esta mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto nerviosa y entre cortada mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaba. –_ (¡demonios! ¿no me digan que quiere violarme? ¡kyaaaa! ¡maldito pervertido!)_ –la chica miraba temerosa el rostro de Itachi el cual se acercaba lentamente para detenerse un par de centímetros cerca del rostro de la chica, la cual se sorprendió al ver los ojos rojos que le mostro Itachi al abrirlos. –(¡esos ojos son igual les a lo……) la chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando Itachi soltó su barbilla bruscamente y se alejaba sonriéndole triunfante y cerraba sus ojos para al abrirlos mostrar sus ojos negros.

-Aparentas ser dura y fuerte cuando solo eres un niñita mimada buscado protección. –comento burlón para después dar media vuelta y salir de la celda, dejando a una chica muy molesta y frustrada.

La chica al oír la puerta cerrarse agacha la cabeza y comienza a murmurar cosas inteligibles.

* * *

Itachi sale de la celda topándose con Ibiki el cual lo miraba interrogante.

-¿y bien? –pregunta impaciente.

-Llamen a Sakura Haruno.

-Pe…….

-Ella solo hablara con ella, además entre en su mente y no tiene intensiones malas para ella ni para la aldea. –explico indiferente, Ibiki trono los dedo y a su lado apareció un AMBU con máscara de gato.

-Llama a Sakura Haruno, que venga rápido. –ordeno y el AMBU asintió levemente con la cabeza y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Entraste a su mente por lo que sabes porque busca a esa mocosa, así que dímelo. –ordeno Ibiki mirando a Itachi, pero al ver que el pelinegro no se dignaba a contestar frunció el entrecejo. –tienes que decírmelo, sabes que es muy riesgoso permitir a esa mocosa hablar con extraños ya que seguro Akatsuki la quiere matar por traicionarlos.

-Como ya te dije Sakura no corre peligro con esa mocosa. –contesto indiferente para después caminar pasando de largo a Ibiki.

-Maldito mocoso, se cree mucho solo porque la Hokage le deja hacerlo que quiera. –murmuro Ibiki viendo la espalda de Itachi alejarse.

* * *

Sakura estaba plácidamente dormida cuando de pronto abrió los ojos sacando rápidamente un kunai que estaba bajo su almohada y aventarlo hacia la ventana, la peli-rosa se paro quedando sentada mirando hacia la ventana viendo a un AMBU sentado en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana mientas jugaba con su mano derecha con el kunai que la peli-rosa le había lanzado así que Sakura levanto una ceja mirándolo interrogante.

-Ibiki-sama la manda a llamar. –dijo frio y seco. Sakura suspiro fastidiada y se levanto de la cama revelando su pijama de perrito haciendo que al AMBU le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. Sakura levanto dos cejas al ver que el AMBU no se movía de su lugar y solo se dedicaba a observarla.

-Me voy a cambiar así que lárgate y espérame abajo. –ordeno cortante e intimidante, el AMBU solo asintió para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sakura bufo mientras se quitaba la blusa del pijama para después caminar hacia el guardarropa.

Cinco minutos después la peli-rosa salto de la ventana cayendo parada enfrente del AMBU ya vestida con su ropa de misiones o entrenamiento (con la ropa que comenzó a usar desde que regreso a la aldea).

-Vamos. –ordeno Sakura, el AMBU asintió y empezó a saltar los tejados seguido por Sakura.

-Cuando el AMBU junto a Sakura llegaron a la entrada de los calabozos se toparon con Itachi el cual estaba parado recargado en la pared alado de la entrada, con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, lo cuales abrió al sentir que la peli-rosa estaba ahí.

El AMBU paso de largo a Itachi y Sakura iba ser lo mismo pero se detuvo justo a su lado al ser llamada por Itachi.

-Me imagino que en la fiesta paso algo con mi hermanito, ya que cuando llego a casa traía cara de bobo enamorado y eso solo pasa cuando tuvo un avance contigo. –Sakura volteo al lado contrario su rostro tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas y frunció el entrecejo ante el tono burlón que uso Itachi. Sakura decidió mejor ignorarlo y empezar a caminar

-Cuñadita ahí adentro hay una sorpresa para ti. –comento burlón cuando la peli-rosa había dado un paso, Sakura solo frunció mas el entrecejo y siguió caminando.

Sakura es guiada por el AMBU hasta una celda en donde Ibiki la espera sentado en una silla alado de la puerta y al ver a Sakura junto al AMBU se para poniéndose frente a estos.

-Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte. –dice mirando al AMBU el cual desapareció en una nube de humo e Ibiki dirige su mirada a Sakura para después inclinar levemente su cabeza en modo de saludo y la peli-rosa hizo lo mismo. –hay un prisionera que quiere hablar contigo. –la peli-rosa se extraño mas no lo demostró, su rostro seguía igual de frío e indiferente. _–(sht, odio también esta mocosa, es igual que el mocoso Uchiha, no muestra ningún gesto y no sé qué demonios piensan)_ –Ibiki frunció el entrecejo mientras que Sakura decide caminar pasándolo de largo. –cuidado mocosa que puede ser peligroso. –comento levemente preocupado cuando Sakura toco la perilla de la puerta de metal

-Se cuidarme sola. –comento arrogante y sonriendo de medio lado provocando que Ibiki frunciera mas el entrecejo.

* * *

La chica estaba con la cabeza agachada, luchando por mantener sus ojos abierto ya que no quería dormirse pero el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas no ayudaban en nada, de pronto se oye que abren la puerta. – (¡genial! ¿Ahora qué idiota viene a molestarme?) –la chica levanto levemente su rostro para ver a su visitante y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de ilusión al ver quien entraba por la puerta.

Sakura entro y vio a una encadenada chica la cual estaba mallugada, herida y ensangrentada provocando que la peli-rosa frunciera el entrecejo al reconocerla.

-¡wiiiii! ¡finalmente los idiotas ninjas de aquí me hicieron caso y te trajeron aquí Sakura Haruno! –comento emocionada y viendo a la peli-rosa con ojos de cachorro mojado. Sakura da media vuelta y comienza a caminar a la entrada para después salir de la celda dejando a una incrédula chica.

-¡no me dejes aquí, maldita psicópata ex Akatsuki! –grita exaltada al salir del shock. – ¡maldita zorra regresa! ¡zorra de pelo chicloso me las pagaras! ¡más vale que regreses y me saques de aquí o cuando logre escapar te hare picadillo! –otra vez el ruido que hace la puerta al abrirse sonó y la chica miraba atenta la entrada.

-¡cállate! –comento fastidiada la peli-rosa que había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de sí. –además nunca lograrías escapar, estas celdas están muy bien protegidas sin contar que estas muy débil como para liberarte. –comento indiferente y la chica frunció el entrecejo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. –aparte no pudiste vencerme cuando pelee contigo ¿Qué te hace pensar que en ese estado lograras vencerme ahora? –comento arrogante sonriendo de medio lado y provocando que la chica frunciera mas el entrecejo.

-¡tal parece que esta aldea está llena de idiotas arrogante! –comento burlona pero su entrecejo aun seguía fruncido. –¡primero el calvito del paliacate, luego el pelinegro que por cierto tiene cara de pervertido y ahora tu, "la zorra con pelo raro"! –Sakura sonríe demedio lado y se acerca a la chica la cual cierra los ojos escamada pensando que la va atacar pero los abre sorprendida al oír como los grilletes de sus tobillos se abren, agacha la cabeza y vea Sakura abriendo los grilletes de sus pies.

Sakura ignorando a la sorprendida chica se levanta y comienza a abrir los grilletes de sus muñecas, al estar la chica completamente liberada y a causa de su debilidad estaba por caerse, pero fue sostenida por la peli-rosa que la ayudo a sentarse en el piso.

-¡ya deja de chillar! Solo había salido por las llaves. –comento burlona viéndola desde arriba por lo que la chica levanto el rostro para verla impresionada, pero rápidamente su impresión se fue y frunce el entrecejo al darse cuenta que la peli-rosa se burlaba de ella. –vamos.—ordena inclinándose y tomando del brazo a la chica haciendo que con este rodeara su cuello para ayudarla a pararse y a caminar, la chica baja la cabeza mientas camina con dificultad murmurando insulto inteligibles hacia Sakura, pero la peli-rosa al estar a su lado los escucho perfectamente, pero decidió ignorarlos y solo sonreír arrogante.

Con su mano libre Sakura abrió la puerta topándose con Ibiki el cual frunció el entrecejo al ver que ayudaba a la chica a caminar para sacarla de la celda.

La peli-rosa siguió caminando pasando de largo a Ibiki, por lo que la chica le saco la legua mirándolo triunfante provocando que Ibiki la fulminara con la mirada.

-No puedes sacar a la prisionera. –dijo frio y seco mirando a la peli-rosa, la cual se detuvo a su lado y volteo levemente el rostro para verlo.

-No es una amenaza para la aldea, es una conocida mía y hablare con Tsunade para que le permita quedarse en la aldea.

-Pero mocos…… Ibiki no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se estremeció al ser fulminado por la mirada de la peli-rosa la cual también tenía el Rin´negan es sus ojos, Ibiki se intimido y solo bajo la cabeza derrotado.

Sakura cerro los ojos para desactivar el Rin´negan, así que al abrirlos volvieron a ser verde y empezó a caminar con un sonrisa triunfante al igual que la chica.

-Maldita mocosa –susurro molesto viéndola alejarse. –es igual que el Uchiha y lo peor también la Hokage le da muchas libertades.

-¡jajajajajaja! ¡sin duda tienes poder en esta aldea neesan! –comenta la chica burlona. Sakura levanta una ceja y la mira de reojo.

-¿neesan? –pregunta extrañada.

-¡Sí! Desde ahora serás mi hermana mayor. –comenta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Tenía entendido que tienes 18 años y yo apenas voy a cumplir los 16, así que tu eres mayor.

-Solo por dos años. –dijo agitando su mano libre restándole importancia. –además tu carácter amargado te hace ver mayor en cambio a mí, mi actitud me hace ver más joven y divertida. Así que si alguien que no conozca nuestra edad y nos ve diría que tu eres la mayor y yo la linda hermana menor. –comento como si explicara algo muy obvio.

-Más bien tu actitud te hace ver como una retrasada mental. –comento burlona.

-Neesan. –llamo molesta y agachando la cabeza mientras un ahora asesina la rodeaba por lo que Sakura dejo de caminar.

-La chica se separo rápidamente de Sakura y trato de golpearla pero estaba muy débil así que antes de que el puño estampara con el rostro de Sakura iba a caerse, pero la peli-rosa rápidamente la sostuvo agarrándola de los hombros.

-¡te lo dije! ¡eres retrasada mental! No tienes chakra y estas muy débil, aun así planeas pelear con migo. –comento arrogante para de un rápido movimiento cargar a la chica poniéndosela en sus hombros como si fuera un costal.

La chica se sorprendió pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y frunció el entrecejo molesta.

-¡oye bájame! ¡no soy un costal de papas! –se quejo golpeando con sus puños la espalda de la peli-rosa, pero como estaba muy débil sus golpes ni cosquillas le hacían a la peli-rosa.

-¡Cállate! Te llevare al hospital para que te curen y luego me cuentes que haces aquí. –comento fastidiada. –y ya no hables que necesitas energía y hablando perderás más. –la chica comenzó a gritar más insultando a la peli-rosa mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con sus puños la espalda de la peli-rosa. Sakura decidió mejor ignorarla y empezar a caminar tranquilamente.

* * *

Sakura ya había dejado a la chica en una habitación del hospital y en estos momento estaba siendo atendida, así que la peli-rosa decidió esperarla fuera de la habitación. En estos momentos se encontraba parada alado de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la chica, recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzado y sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Mocosa! –la peli-rosa bufo fastidiada y abrió los ojos viendo como Tsunade se acercaba molesta a ella. –¿me puedes explicar porque sacaste a un prisionero sin mi consentimiento? –reclamo la rubia parándose frente a Sakura viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados, brazos cursado y entrecejo fruncido.

-Como le explique a Ibiki es una conocida mía y no presenta problemas para la aldea. –explico con aburrimiento haciendo que Tsunade frunciera mas el entrecejo.

-Dime quien es.

-Kaoru Higurashi. –Tsunade ensancho los ojos al saber quién era.

-Es la hija de…

-Así es, ella es la hija de Tooru Higurashi, el hombre que me dio información de la matanza Uchiha. –Tsunade abrió la boca mirándola impresionada.

-Pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿y su padre?

-Aun no lo sé, Ibiki la dejo muy lastimada por eso la traje para que la curaran. –Tsunade asintió con entendimiento. –cuando pueda entrar a la habitación le preguntare que hace aquí.

-Bien, te lo encargo y también me cuentas todo lo que te diga. –la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo pero igual asintió. –esa chica estará bajo tu responsabilidad así que no dejes que se meta en problemas. –Sakura frunció mas el entrecejo y Tsunade sonrió burlona. –bueno te espero en mi oficina para que me cuentes que pasa. –comento burlona para después dar media vuelta y retirarse mientras que Sakura suspiro con pesar.

-¡baya lio en el que me metí! Ahora tendré que cuidar a esa loca. –susurro fastidiada viendo la espalda de Tsunade alejarse para después voltear a ver la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Sakura-sama ya puede pasar, la paciente ya está bien y en estos momentos le dimos algo para que coma y recupere un poco de energía. –Sakura asintió y paso alado de la enfermera para entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta atrás de sí, pero le salió una gota de sudor al ver a Kaoru sentada en la cama con su espalda recargada en la pared, una pequeña mesita estaba acomodada en sus piernas y la chica devoraba un pudin de chocolate, cada que daba una probada al pudin los ojos de la chica se iluminaba y atrás de ella aparecían flores y corazoncito.

La peli-rosa escaneo rápidamente el cuerpo de la chica viendo como esta tenia vendas y gasas en sus heridas, también llevaba una que otra bandita en las cortadas que eran leves.

Kaoru al sentir la mirada penetrante de alguien volteo topándose con la mirada indiferente de la peli-rosa por lo que la chica frunció el entrecejo molesta y Sakura sonrió de medio lado ante su reacción.

-No te me acerque psicópata de pelo raro. –Sakura ignoro el comentario y se acerco hasta quedar alado de la cama de Kauro y tomo la servilleta que estaba alado del plato de pudin de la chica para después limpiar la barbilla de Kaoru ya que tenía una pequeña mancha de pudin.

Kaoru se sonrojo levemente para después sonreírle a la peli-rosa, la cual ya había cavado de limpiarla y la miraba interrogante.

-Sin duda te portas como una hermana mayor. –comento emocionada y mirándola con ilusión.

-¡naaa! Me dio pena ajena verte con comida en el rostro así que te limpie ya que suficiente humillación tuviste con el que te paseara por casi toda la aldea cargándote como costal. –comento burlona haciendo que a Kaoru se le fuera toda ilusión y mirara a la peli-rosa con los ojos entrecerrados y en entrecejo fruncido.

-Y también te portas molesta como una hermana mayor. –Sakura la ignoro y se sentó en una silla que estaba alado de la cama de la pelinegra mientras que esta refunfuñaba unos cuantos insultos hacia la peli-rosa.

-¡bien! Cuéntame la razón por la que viniste aquí buscándome. –Kaoru bajo la cabeza con tristeza, Sakura noto eso y frunció el entrecejo.

-Papá murió. –susurro con tristeza y Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida. –así que vine para que cumplieras el pacto que hiciste con papá. –Sakura bajo la cabeza recordando el trato con el padre de Kaoru.

Flash back

Sakura miraba indiferente a la muy herida chica tirada en el suelo para después caminar levemente mientras desenfundaba su espada y posicionaba la punta en el cuello de la chica la cual la miraba temerosa.

-¡detente! –grito una voz madura y aguda.

La peli-rosa sin quitar la espada del cuello de la chica volteo levemente a su izquierda viendo a un hombre de unos sesenta años, su cabello estaba canoso, su piel era blanca, su rostro se veía maduro y arrugado a causa de la edad, sus ojos grandes y de color negros, vestía un kimono café el cual estaba rasgado y sucio.

El hombre hincado en el piso y con varias heridas en su cuerpo miraba suplicante a la chica con capa negra y nubes rojas. – no la mates, te diré todo lo que sé, pero no mates a mi hija. –suplico con lagrimas en los ojos y Sakura sonrió triunfante para después guardar su espada.

El hombre con un poco de dificultad se paro y camino hacia su hija, ya estando a su lado le estiro la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ante la mirada indiferente de la peli-rosa.

-Este no es el lugar para hablar, vallamos a mi casa. –dijo tranquilo el hombre y la peli-rosa asintió, luego sonrío de medio lado al ver la mirada molesta de la chica.

El hombre paso un brazo de la chica por su cuello rodeándolo para que se apoye ayudarla a caminar siendo seguidos por la peli-rosa.

Estuvieron caminando lento a causa de las heridas que tenían el hombre y la chica, Sakura los seguía sin decir nada, caminaron un gran trayecto hasta que finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca del mar, la cabaña se veía humilde pero acogedora.

El hombre y la chica entraron a la casa siendo seguidos por la peli-rosa. Al entrar el hombre se sentó en una silla e izo una seña con la mano para que Sakura se sentara mas esta lo ignoro solo mirándolo impaciente, el hombre suspiro y la chica pelinegra gruño molesta para después caminar con dificultad y lentitud a la salida de la habitación, un minuto después regresar con un botiquín en manos, se arrodillo frente a su padre y comenzó a curarle las heridas.

-Habla Tooru que no tengo tu tiempo. –ordeno déspota y fastidiada la peli-rosa provocando que la chica que curaba a su padre la mirara molesta.

-Deja que cure las heridas que le hiciste. –protesto la chica consiguiendo que la peli-rosa la mirara.

-Si los herí es porque ustedes así lo quisieron, así que deja de quejarte debilucha. –comento sonriendo arrogante.

-¡ja! Si me heriste es porque yo no estaba del todo atenta a la pelea Akatsuki. –Sakura levanto una ceja sonriendo de medio lado.

-Si lo que digas, pero para vencerte ni siquiera tuve que activar mi kekkei genkai y aun así te vencí. –comento arrogante haciendo que Tooru ensanchara los ojos al saber que la peli-rosa no mostro todo su potencial al pelear con ambos y que la chica gruñera molesta y estuviera a punto de pararse para golpearla, pero su padre la detuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza cuando la chica volteo a verlo interrogante.

Kaoru suspiro derrotada y volvió su atención en las curaciones de su padre.

-Antes de revelarte lo que buscas quiero que hagas un pacto conmigo. –Sakura miro al hombre con ambas cejas en alto.

-Creí que el perdonarles la vida a ti y a tu hija era más que suficiente. –la chica gruño molesta mientras limpiaba una de las heridas del hombre.

-Es verdad, pero de qué sirve que nos dejes vivos si Madara vendrá a matarnos cuando me encuentre y se entere que te revele todo. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo mientras que la chica miro interrogante a su padre. –si no quieres hacer ese pacto pues no te cuento nada y nos matas, ¡total! prefiero que tu lo hagas a que lo haga Madara. –Sakura frunció mas el entrecejo.

-Oto-san. –susurro viendo al hombre con tristeza. Sakura suspiro fastidiada.

-¿Cuál es el trato? –el hombre sonrió triunfante.

-Si yo llego a morir quiero que cuides y protejas a mi hija Kaoru Higurashi. –la chica ensancho los ojos sorprendida pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y se paro mientras miraba molesta a Tooru.

-Tu no morirás, además yo me se cuidar sola, no necesito de esa psicópata Akatsuki con pelo raro. –grito molesta apuntando a la peli-rosa, la cual solo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Kaoru. –llamo molesto el hombre haciendo que la chica relajara su entrecejo. –sabes perfectamente que Madara me busca y cuando me encuentre me matara por haberlo traicionado en el pasado, así que quiero que por lo menos tu sobrevivas y estés segura, y sé que con la protección de esa chica lo estará. –explico el hombre más relajado haciendo que la chica bajara la cabeza con tristeza y apretara los puños molesta. –cúmpleme por favor este capricho. –pidió el hombre mirándola dulcemente, la chica asintió levemente y se volvió a hincar para seguir curando las heridas del hombre. – ¿y bien? –pregunto viendo impaciente a la peli-rosa.

-Acepto. –el hombre sonrió triunfante.

The end flash back

-¡bien! ¿cumplirás el trato? –pregunto sacando a la peli-rosa de sus pensamientos.

-Si. –contesto cortante y seca.

-¡wiiiii! –celebro la chica levantando sus brazos alegras para después bajarlos. –lo único malo es que ahora viviré en esta aldea llena de idiotas arrogantes. –la chica puso su dedo en la barbilla dándole una aire de estar pensando. –jamás imagine que traicionaras a Akatsuki y regresaras a tu aldea, me sorprendí cuando investigue de ti y supe eso, pero lo que más me extraño es que en tu aldea te aceptaran de nuevo incluso llegue a pensar que mis fuentes fueron malas y estaba en realidad prisionera aquí, pero ¡o sorpresa! llego e incluso veo que tienes cierto privilegios aquí, sin duda esta aldea es rara.

-Pero dime ¿Cómo lograste que confiaran de nuevo en ti? –Kaoru miraba interrogante la peli-rosa la cual la miraba sin algún tipo de emoción. – ¡kyaa! Que desesperante eres, si no me quieres contestar di "no te importa" o lo que sea. –grito la chica después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio mientras se jalaba el cabello desesperada. –pero lo que más me desespera es tu cara, no expresas nada ¿Cómo demonios sabré si estas molesta o alegre?... Solo veo arrogancia y burla en tu rostro y eso es muy de vez en cuando… ¡vez! –dijo apuntando a la peli-rosa. –te insulto y solo me miras sin expresar nada, así no es divertido molestarte. –la chica se cruzo de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez.—me pregunto si entrenaste para eso. –la chica abrió los ojos y se llevo una dedo a la barbilla. –siendo así quiero que me enseñes ya que me gustaría desesperar a la gente como tú, sin duda seria divertido. –a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos con travesura y miro a Sakura ilusionada. – ¿neesan me enseñas la técnica facial-no-expreso-nada?

-Hablas mucho ¿sabias? –Kaoru la miro molesta haciendo un puchero. –mejor dime ¿hace cuanto murió Tooru y como murió? –pregunto sin algún tipo de tacto y la chica bajo la cabeza con tristeza mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

-Murió hace cuatro meses. –su vos tembló levemente mientras la chica se estremecía causa de querer evitar el llanto y la peli-rosa solo la miraba indiferente. –Madara nos encontró y lo mato. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo te salvaste tu?

-Yo no estaba en casa, había salido a la otra aldea por un encargo de papá, cuando regrese mi padre estaba moribundo y solo alcanzo a decirme quien lo mato y me pidió que te buscara, que me fuera lo más rápido posible. –la lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica.

-¿tu padre te dijo si Madara sabe que sé lo de la matanza del clan Uchiha? –la chica abrió enormemente los ojos y miro molesta a la peli-rosa.

-¿eso es lo único que te preocupa? No sabes el dolor que siento al recordar esto y solo me preguntas si se eso. –la chica miraba molesta e indignada a la peli-rosa la cual la miraba indiferente. –no sé como papá confió en ti, incluso me dijo que te viera como una hermana, que tú eras buena y me cuidarías, que en ti encontraría la familia que no tengo. –la chica bajo la cabeza. –solo eres una traidora que traiciono a su aldea, traiciono a Akatsuki, quien sabe a quién mas traicionaste y papá te tenía en un pedestal, según él vio bondad en tus ojos por eso hizo ese trato contigo, pero se equivoco, yo trate de creerlo más me doy cuenta que solo eran ilusiones de papá y mías, ¡tú eres cruel!, mala, no tienes sentimientos y no entiendes mi dolor ni el de papá.

-¿ya acabaste? –pregunto cortante la peli-rosa y la chica levanto el rostro para verla molesta, Sakura se paró de su asiento y camino hacia la chica tomándola de la barbilla. –si soy mala, traicionera, cruel y no tengo sentimientos pero aun así te tengo que proteger por culpa de ese estúpido trato. –kaoru ensancho los ojos y sus ojos temblaron levemente de temor ante la mirada intimidante de la peli-rosa. –nadie le pidió a Tooru que pensara que soy bondadosa y que sería una familia para ti, nadie te pidió a ti creer en las estúpidas palabras de tu padre, así que dime de una maldita vez si Madara sabe que yo se la verdad de la destrucción del clan Uchiaha.

-N..no lo sabe, papá dijo que Madara lo había matado porque lo encontró y sabes que lo llevaba buscando hace tiempo por haberlo traicionado. –contesto levemente temerosa, Sakura sintió y quito bruscamente la mano de su barbilla.

-Eso era todo lo que quería ¿acaso fue tan difícil i-mo-to? –pregunto burlona y Kaoru frunció el entrecejo. –pediré que te den de alta de una vez ya que te veo mejor, vivirás conmigo y mi hermano. –la chica ensancho los ojos impresionada.

-¿tienes un hermano? –pregunto incrédula.

-Si. –contesto cortante dando media vuelta. –regreso en un momento mas te vale no hacer nada o yo misma me encargare de castigarte. –comento con burla caminando hacia la puerta para después salir dejando a una molesta chica.

-¡genial! seguro su hermano es igual de idiota que ella… me pregunto ¿Cómo será? –la chica se imagino a un chico alto musculoso con pelo rosa y mirada intimidante haciendo que se estremeciera e hiciera una cara de asco. –sin duda el color rosa lo haría ver raro.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Sakura caminaba tranquilamente tratando de ignorar a la chica que caminaba a su lado la cual no paraba de hablar de cualquier estupidez según la peli-rosa.

-¡Wauuuu! ¿este es tu departamento? –pregunto cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento de Sakura. –yo pensé que vivirías en un tipo casa embrujada. –Sakura la ignoro como en todo el camino a la chica y saco su llave para guiarla a la entrada abriendo la puerta.

Sakura entro siendo seguida por la chica que miraba interesada todo pero nada más dieron una par de pasos más y una lama para se prendió alumbrando el sillón donde se encontraba un molesto pelinegro sentado con las piernas cruzada.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? –pregunto molesto el chico y a ambas chicas les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿sabes lo preocupado que tenia a tu hermano mayor?

_-(¿queeee? ¿su hermano mayor? O.O … bueno al menos en el físico no es como pensé u.u… solo espero que en actitud no sea como neesan)_ –kaoru y Sakura miraban extrañadas al chico el cual miraba a la peli-rosa con los ojos entrecerrados y entrecejo fruncido, pero su mirada molesta solo duro unos segundos ya que después se aguado mirando a la peli-rosa como perro mojado.

-Wuaaaaaaa. –Ritsuka se paro rápidamente y corrió hacia Sakura abrazándola mientras lloraba provocando que a las chicas les salieran mas gotas de sudor en la nuca. –hace un par de horas me levante y decidí darte una vuelta por si tenias pesadillas y me topo con la cama vacía, no sabes como me preocupe al ver que no llegabas, pensé que habían secuestrado a mi hermanita. –Ristsuka se sorbió el moco sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura.

_-(O.o sin duda su carácter no es igual que neesan doña arrogante…. Su hermano es más extraño O.o será defecto de sangre el que la familia de neesan el extraño… tal vez me contagie al entrar a su familia y me vuelva extraña_) –Kaoru se estremeció sin dejar de mirar a Ritsuka.

-Ya, ya Ritsuka no llores, solo que tenia cosas que arreglar con Tsunade y tenía que ser a esta hora. –la peli-rosa palmeaba la espalda tratando de consolarlo.

_-(O.o neesan siendo buena con alguien… de que me perdí O.o… tal vez me equivoque y no sea tan mala como aparenta y papá tenía razón)_ –Kaoru sonrió emocionada y esperanzada.

-Entonces ¿no estabas en peligro? –pregunto emocionado separándose de la peli-rosa para verla a la cara y Sakura negó con la cabeza. – ¡me alegra! –Ritsuka sonrió feliz. – ¿Quién es ella Sakura-chan? –pregunto al ver a la chica que los miraba atenta.

-Soy Kaoru Higurashi y desde ahora hermana menor de ustedes. –se presento alegre la chica y Sakura suspiro fastidiada mientras que Ritsuka la miraba ilusionado.

-¡wiii! ¡tengo otra hermanita! –comento emocionado Ritsuka.

-Gracias por aceptarme niiisa. –kaoru rápidamente tomo las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas y lo miraba como perro mojado, Ritsuka la miro igual de emocionado.

-No es nada, ¡pero cuéntame de ti para qué niisan te conozca! –la chica asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-Niiisan. –dice kaoru ilusionada

-Imoto. –le responde igual de emocionado Ritsuka.

-Niisan

-Imoto.

_-(dios los crea y solos se juntan, sin duda será una pesadilla estar en casa)_ –Sakura soltó un suspiro fastidiada y decidió caminar hacia su habitación dejando a ese par en la sala.

* * *

Sakura estaba bajo la regadera dejando que el agua que sale de esta mojara su cuerpo, la chica se encontraba mirando indiferente la pared metida en sus pensamientos.

_-(¿Cómo demonios lograre que Sasuke obtenga el Mangekyo?... lo he estado observando y ha tenido varias oportunidades de matar al doble de Naruto pero siempre se detiene justo antes de asentar el golpe final… no puedo culparlo es difícil matar al que considera su mejor amigo incluso sabiendo que es una copia es algo difícil de lograr… sht, tengo que pensar en algo que lo ayude, en un rato más me reuniré con él en el bosque de la muerte y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, aun necesito que aprenda a dominarlo… necesito hallar la manera de que lo obtenga hoy mismo_) –la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo y cerro la llave de la ducha, abrió la cortina y tomo una toalla poniéndosela alrededor de su cuerpo cubriéndolo para después agarrar otra más pequeña y comenzar a secarse el cabello, al ya creer que se seco lo suficiente empezó a vestirse con su característica ropa de entrenamiento.

La peli-rosa entro a su recamara y camino al peinador donde empezó a cepillarse el cabello para después recogerlo en una coleta alta sin poder evitar que unos mechones traviesos quedaran sueltos sobre su rostro, Sakura bufo fastidiada y dio media vuelta para empezar a tomar sus armas y estuches para después colocárselas.

Ya con todo listo, Sakura salió de su recamara, camino por el pasillo y quedo congelada en la entrada de la sala con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión al ver a Kaoru encima de Ritsuka encajándole su espada en el pecho y Ritsuka estaba tirado con una gran herida en el pecho sangrando bastante.

A la peli-rosa instantáneamente le apareció en Rin´negan en sus ojos y a una velocidad impresionante agarro a Kaoru del cuello ahorcándola mientras esta la miraba burlona y sonreía malvada.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban sedientos de sangre pero de pronto su ojos volvieron a la normalidad y frunció mas el entrecejo.

-Kai. –susurro la peli-rosa molesta e inmediatamente la Kaoru en sus manos desapareció al igual que el cuerpo mal herido de Ritsuka.

-Jajajajajajaja ¿viste niisan? Ella si se preocupa por ti. –Sakura volteo muy molesta viendo a Ritsuka mirándola con ojos de cachorro parado en la entrada de la cocina a su lado estaba una sonriente Kaoru que miraba divertida a la peli-rosa. –neesan estaba por matarme pensando que yo te había casi matado. –explico mirando al ilusionado Ritsuka.

-¡gracias kao-chan! Me ayudaste a darme cuenta que mi hermosa Sakura-chan si me quiere. –Ritsuka tomo entre sus manos las manos de la chica y la miraba con ojos de cachorro y la chica lo miraba igual mientras que Sakura bajo la cabeza, una vena brotaba en su frente y un aura asesina la rodeaba. –gracias a ti me di cuenta que Sakura-chan solo es indiferente por pena a expresar lo que siente ¡ella en verdad me quiere! –a Ritsuka le salieron corazoncitos en sus ojos.

-De nada, todo por hacer feliz a mi niisan. –a Kaoru también le salieron corazoncitos en los ojos. –incluso sería capaz de ver de nuevo como neesan intenta matarme por verte sonreír Rit-niisan.

-Kao-chan. –dijo conmovido Ritsuka.

-Rit-niisan. –dijo igual de conmovida Kaoru.

-Kao-chan.

-Rit-niisan. –el aura de Sakura aumentaba y ya varias venas se le había hinchado en la frente.

La peli-rosa comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia los chicos que se tomaban de las manos y no dejaban de repetir sus nombres una y otra vez con un aura de felicidad, incluso Sakura podía ver flores y corazones alrededor de ellos.

-Kao-ch….. Ritsuka no acabo la frase por que vio a su hermanita acercarse a ellos con aura e intensiones asesinas. El morocho empezó a sudar frio y su cuerpo temblaba mirando temeroso a la peli-rosa.

Kaoru al ver la cara de temor de Ritsuka se extraño y mas porque no termino la frase, así que interrogante volteo para ver qué era lo que su ahora hermano mayor miraba con tanto temor, pero su cuerpo tuvo la misma reacción a la del morocho al ver a la peli-rosa y tembló mas al ver que la peli-rosa levantaba su rostro mostrándoles unos ojos deseosos por venganza.

-No te enojes neesan, no es mi culpa que no te hayas dado cuenta que desde el momento en el que entraste a la sala entraste a mi genjutsu. –comento temerosa caminando hacia atrás alejándose al igual que Ritsuka. –eres una ninja y caíste en una trampa tan obvia, ¡sin duda no eres tan buena como presumes!, aun te falta entrenamiento. –comento burlona pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y no dejaba de alejarse lentamente, el aura asesina aumento y una vena hinchada se le agrego a la colección que Sakura tenía en su frente. Ritsuka tembló mas y miro incrédulo a Kaoru sin dejar de caminar poco a poco hacia atrás.

_-(kao-chan creo que eso ultimo no era necesario la hiciste enojar mas T.T … ¡voy a morir y no deje testamento T.T_)

-(_esta vez se pasaron no se los perdonares… aunque debo de admitir que fue mi culpa ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que había entrado en un getjutsu? Casi mato a Kaoru pensando que mato a Ritsuka, aunque esta era falsa igual estaba dispuesta a m…)_ la peli-rosa detuvo sus pasos y el aura asesina al igual que las venas hinchadas y mirada maligna desapareció, ahora su rostro reflejaba sorpresa.

Kaoru y Ritsuka también detuvieron su paso y miraron interrogante a la peli-rosa.

_-(¿Qué paso? O.o ¿acaso neesan se dio cuenta que fue una inocente bromita y no nos hará nada?... ¡si eso debe ser! ¡sin duda neesan es muy buena! ^^ ¿Cómo pude pensar que me mataría? ^^)_ –a Kaoru se le iluminaron los ojos mirando a Sakura con emoción.

-(_no creo que el coraje se le haya pasado… conozco a Sakura-chan y sé que es muy vengativa, así que algo como esto no lo dejara pasar fácilmente sin vengarse_. –Ritsuka llevo un dedo a su barbilla dándole un aire pensativo pero de repente su cuerpo se estremeció y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. –_tal vez está planeando como torturarnos, para después matarnos._ –el morocho palideció y sus ojos miraban temerosos a la peli-rosa. _–¡no quiero morir! T.T .. aun soy muy joven ni siquiera he conocido al amor de mi vida T.T … tampoco he cumplido mi sueño de embriágame y entrar a una orgia para después morir felizmente a causa de sobredosis de alcohol y sexo T.T_) –Sakura dio un paso estremeciendo más a Ritsuka y que Kaoru extendiera los brazos pensando que Sakura iría a abrazarla agradeciéndole el haberla hecho darse cuenta que todo lo del genjutsu lo hizo para ayudarla y no para reírse y divertirse un rato a costa de ella (¡si claro ¬¬).

-¡Gracias Kaoru! sin duda tu idiotez me dio una gran idea. –comento Sakura sonriendo de medio lado y Ritsuka se saco de onda.

_-(osea ¿Cómo? O.o … ¿no nos matara? ¿la broma la volvió loca? O.o_) –pensaba Ritsuka extrañado y muy sacado de onda.

-¡De nada neesan, que estoy para ayudarte! –contesto kaoru con una gran sonrisa. –pero ¿Qué idea te dio mi idiotez? –pregunto extrañada mirando interrogante a la peli-rosa mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla.

-No te importa. –Kaoru frunció el entrecejo y Sakura dio media vuelta. –por cierto chicos ni crean que se me olvidara esto, pero dejare su castigo para cuando acabe lo que tengo que hacer. –los chicos se estremecieron, no tanto por la amenaza si no por la voz tétrica que uso la peli-rosa para decirlo. Sakura sonrió arrogante para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿A dónde fue neesan tan temprano? –pregunto mirando a Ritsuka después de un largo silencio.

-Fue al bosque de la muerte para entrenar al mocoso Uchiha. –el apellido del pelinegro lo menciono con coraje y Kaoru al oír ese apellido ensancho los ojos.

_-(¿con que un Uchiha, tal vez ese sea el que mi padre salvo y me gustaría conocerlo… aunque también está la posibilidad que el que mi padre salvo haya sido el que me interrogo pero ese se veía muy viejo y según papá el Uchiha que salvo debe tener la edad de neesan)_ –kaoru miro ilusionada a Ritsuka y los tomo de las manos. –Rit-niisan ¿me dirías donde queda ese bosque?

-¿para qué? –pregunto extrañado.

-Es que me gustaría ver a neesan entrenar. –contesto ilusionada y con la mejor cara de inocente provocando que a Ritsuka se le iluminaran los ojos.

-¡Si!, es una buena idea que ustedes como hermanas que ahora son se conozcan mas. –comento emocionado y Kaoru asintió barias veces con la cabeza. –te llevare hacia haya pero solo te dejare en la entrada ya que tengo cosas que hacer ya estando ahí tú te encargaras de buscarla.

-Gracias Rit-niisan. –grito emocionada abrazando fuerte a Ritsuka el cual le correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde todos los días entrenaba con Sakura. El pelinegro iba con una gran sonrisa, impaciente por ver a la peli-rosa, pero detuvo su paso ensanchando los ojos sorprendido al ver a Sakura recargada en un árbol siendo acorralada por Naruto el cual la besaba con pasión y Sakura le correspondía con la misma pasión el beso mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del rubio, instantáneamente el sharingan apareció en los ojos del pelinegro y su mano derecha emanaba rayos azules.

-Naruto eres hombre muerto. –amenazo con voz homicida provocando que la pareja se separara y mirara sorprendidos al muy pero muy molesto pelinegro.

**Continuara**

**¡hola! ¿les gusto? ¿que piensan del nuevo personaje? jajaja me diverti mucho escribiendo sus momentos de locura, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.... por cierto yo estoy 100% que hermana menor en japones se dice imoto, pero si estoy equivocada me lo hacen saber para arreglar eso...**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	12. ¡Cumple tu promesa! ¡Mangekyo

**¡Cumple tu promesa!... ¡Mangekyo Sharingan activado!**

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde todos los días entrenaba con Sakura. El pelinegro iba con una gran sonrisa, impaciente por ver a la peli-rosa, pero detuvo su paso ensanchando los ojos sorprendido al ver a Sakura recargada en un árbol siendo acorralada por Naruto el cual la besaba con pasión y Sakura le correspondía con la misma pasión el beso mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del rubio, instantáneamente el sharingan apareció en los ojos del pelinegro y su mano derecha emanaba rayos azules.

-Naruto eres hombre muerto. –amenazo con voz homicida provocando que la pareja se separara y mirara sorprendidos al muy pero muy molesto pelinegro.

Sasuke a una gran velocidad se posiciono alado de la pareja y Sakura rápidamente salto hacia atrás alejándose de ellos un par de metros, Sasuke ataco a Naruto con el chidori, pero este salto hacia una rama del árbol que estaba atrás de él provocando que Sasuke encestara el chidori en el tronco del árbol el cual se partió por lo que Naruto tuvo que saltar poniéndose atrás de Sasuke, el pelinegro hizo rápidamente unos sellos con los manos sin voltear hacia atrás mientras que Naruto invocaba una gran cantidad de clones, el pelinegro al acabar de hacer los sellos puso su mano derecha alrededor de su boca y volteo hacia el rubio lanzándole un potente katon el cual quemo todos los clones del rubio, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y saco su espada clavándola en el clon que intentaba atacarlo por la espalda con un kunai.

Sasuke se mantuvo peleando con muchos clones destruyéndolos a todos hasta que finalmente encontró al verdadero Naruto con el cual mantuvo una pelea usando taijutsu y jutsus, el pelinegro estaba tan enfadado que sus golpees y jutsus eran más fuertes y potentes.

El pelinegro pateo al rubio en el estomago provocado que este saliera volando varios metros, cuando estaba por estamparse con un árbol Sasuke apareció atrás de él y con su mano derecha en la cual estaba concentrado el chidori se la encajo en el lado izquierdo del pecho por la espalda matando al rubio al instante.

Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos apareció delante de Sasuke y un muerto Naruto. El pelinegro tenía la cabeza agachada por lo que su pelo tapaba sus ojos.

Sasuke saco su brazo del pecho de Naruto dejando caer el cuerpo en el piso, y por la herida empezó a salir una gran cantidad de sangre. La mano derecha del pelinegro estaba muy manchada de sangre del rubio.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada revelándole a la peli-rosa el Mangekyo Sharingan y sus ojos salía sangre la cual corría por sus mejillas, la peli-rosa abrió mas los ojos por la impresión mientras que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla con ojos entrecerrados, se veía un brillo de furia en ellos, pero en un segundo se oyó un par de puff, uno provenía del cuerpo de Naruto el cual se convirtió en uno de los cuerpos que Sakura manipulaba y el otro venia de la peli-rosa y cuando la nube de humo desapareció Sakura ya no estaba en e l lugar. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua mirando molesto el lugar donde segundos antes estaba la peli-rosa, pero rápidamente volteo al sentir el chakra de Sakura en su espalda, la ve mirándolo burlona y sonriendo arrogante, por lo que Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo y fulmino a la peli-rosa con la mirada.

-¡Mi plan funciono perfectamente! Estabas tan molesto que ni siquiera notaste que el Naruto que mataste era falso y la Sakura que lo besaba era un clon de sombras. –Sakura amplio mas su sonrisa al igual que Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo. –y eso que tenias el sharingan activado al menos debiste notar que esa yo era falsa. –Sasuke se sonrojo levemente y gruño molesto, a una velocidad impresionante agarra el cuello de Sakura y la estampa contra el árbol que estaba atrás de ella y con su mano libre toma una mano de la peli-rosa y suelta su cuello para tomar la otra poniéndolas arriba de la cabeza de Sakura, aprisionándola más en el tronco del árbol, la peli-rosa ni siquiera se quejo o expreso dolor ante los bruscos movimientos del pelinegro, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo burlona y mantenía su sonrisa arrogante.

-Pues este maldito juego te va costar caro, pagaras las consecuencias de haberme hecho enfadar. –amenazo con voz intimidante y Sakura solo amplio mas su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pues ese juego me dio buenos resultados, ahora tú ya tienes el Mangekyo sharingan. –comento arrogante provocando que el enfado de Sasuke aumentara y apretó más las muñecas de la peli-rosa, pero Sakura no expreso molestia o dolor en sus rostro, pero había quitado su mirada burlona y ahora solo lo miraba indiferente, lo único que mantenía era su sonrisa altanera y arrogante.

-Sasuke acerco su rostro al de Sakura hasta estampar sus labios en los de la peli-rosa, dándole un beso brusco y posesivo, pero la chica no le respondió ni siquiera cerro sus ojos, solo miraba al moreno a los ojos el cual le devolví la mirada furioso.

-Sasuke molesto y desesperado por qué no le correspondía, mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de la oji-jade provocando que este sangrara, mas Sakura siguió inmune sin abrir su boca sin reflejar dolor en su rostro, por lo que Sasuke gruño molestándose mas, así que frustrado y furioso separa sus labios de los la peli-rosa.

-Bésame. –ordena.

Sakura sonríe de medio lado y saca su lengua para lamer el hilillo de sangre que salía por su labio inferior.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –pregunta divertida y burlona, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirándola muy molesto, pero luego sus facciones se relajan y sonríe de medio lado.

-Porque ahora ya tengo el Mangekyo por eso me perteneces, eres mía, mi novia y ten por seguro que no dudare a matar a todo aquel que te toque sin importar que sea mi amigo, hermano o maestro. –dijo amenazante, mirandola furioso y sonriendo de medio lado. –y tú misma te diste cuenta de eso al ver como mate a Naruto sin tener algún tipo de duda. –Sakura suelta una pequeña risa provocando que el enfado de Sasuke regresara y frunciera el entrecejo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡sin duda esa trampa funciono mejor de lo que esperaba! ¡estás muy molesto! –Sasuke apretó más sus muñecas, pero Sakura seguía sin quejarse. –pero tienes razón Sa-su-ke. –dice sensual acercando sus labios a los del pelinegro rosándolos, sintiendo su respiración al igual que el pelinegro sentía la de ella. –desde ahora soy tu novia. –Sakura saco su lengua delineando los labios de Sasuke el cual abrió levemente su boca dejando que la peli-rosa metiera su lengua. Sasuke no lo resistió mas y atrapa rápidamente los labios de la peli-rosa en un beso brusco y posesivo, pero poco a poco el beso dejo de ser brusco para ser apasionado, el pelinegro se dejo llevar cerrando sus ojos y Sakura sonríe triunfante entre el beso cerrando los suyos también.

Sasuke lleva los brazos de la peli-rosa sobre sus hombros y esta rodeo su cuello acariciándole la nuca mientras Sasuke llevaba sus manos a la cintura de su ahora novia atrayéndola más a él.

Ambos cortan el beso al sentir la necesidad de respirar, pero solo se separan levemente pegando sus frentes.

Sasuke abre los ojos y el Mangekyo Sharingan ya no estaba en ellos y su mirada asesina y furiosa ahora era una mirada tierna y amorosa. Sakura miraba indiferente a Sasuke mas el moreno pudo observar un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Te amo. –susurra Sasuke. Sakura muestras una pequeña sonrisa pero el pelinegro noto que era sincera, no era arrogante o burlona, por lo que el pelinegro sonrió emocionado. – _**("¡kyaaa! ¡finalmente la atrapamos jojojojo! ¡Saku es solo nuestra!"…. **__¿nuestra? ¡me suena a manada es solo mía! Ò.Ó…_ _**"¿Qué te pasa compadre? Quedamos en que era de ambos, yo te ayude mucho en conquistarla ò.ó, sin mis sabios consejos no lo hubieras logrado jojojojojo"…. ¡**__Te jodes Saku es solo mía wuajajajajajajaja! ….__** " no es justo" T.T**__)_ –Sakura mira extrañada como Sasuke hace extrañas caras y se extraña mas al ver que el pelinegro la mira decidido. – ¡lograre que me digas te amo como ayer logre que me dijeras te quiero! – dice arrogante y sonriendo de medio lado, y amplió su sonrisa al ver que el sonrojo de la peli-rosa aumentaba y volteaba su rostro tratando de esconderlo.

-Eso lo dije por los efectos de la poción. –susurra apenada.

-Mmm… ¡qué raro! Según Ino, el efecto de la poción terminaba a las once de la noche y recuerdo perfectamente que tú me lo dijiste un poco después de las once. –Sakura ensancho los ojos mirándolo sorprendida.

-(_ahora que lo pienso Ino no me ha dado el antídoto y en todo el día no he sentido la necesidad de hacer cosas estúpidas como me paso ayer, de hecho he sido yo misma O.O …esa maldita cerda, seguro me engaño ò.ó)_ –un aura negra empezó a desprender del cuerpo de Sakura y Sasuke la miro extrañado. –matare a esa cerda. –susurro amenazante poniendo sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro tratando de alejarlo, pero este la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura juntándola más a él provocando que Sakura lo mirara molesta. –suéltame Sasuke, que tengo que hacer estofado de cerda. –dice tétrica.

-Ya te vengaras después, acabamos de empezar a ser novios, hay que celebrarlo por eso y no esperare más. Llevo nueve años esperando este momento. –Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida pero los cerro poco a poco al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos y correspondió el beso, el beso cada vez era más apasionado y sus lenguas jugaban entre sí.

-¡con que este es tu entrenamiento neesan! –comento burlona una voz atrás de Sasuke provocando que ambos rompieran el besos rápidamente, Sasuke apenado, sonrojado y molesto se separo un poco de la peli-rosa y volteo para ver con el entrecejo fruncido a la metiche que los habían interrumpido, encontrándose con una chica de estatura mediana, cuerpo delgado pechos bien proporcionados, cintura pequeña y caderas levemente anchas, piernas largas, piel blanca, rostro fino pero sus facciones eran aniñadas, ojos grandes de color azul obscuro, su rostro tenía varios mechones traviesos de cabello sobre su frente, el pelo era negro azulado y lo tenía largo amarrado en un coleta alta, pero lo que sorprendió al pelinegro es que la chica iba vestida con ropa desgastada y rasgada como si viniera de una pelea.

Sakura miro a Kaoru con el entrecejo fruncido y entrecerraba sus ojos molesta mientras que kaoru sonreía burlona.

-¿Cómo llamas a este entrenamiento neesan? ¿entrenamiento jutsu-besador-de-lenguas-made-in-pelos-raros? –kaoru amplio su traviesa sonrisa al ver como el sonrojo en las mejillas de la peli-rosa aumentaba y volteaba levemente su rostro para que no lo vieran, mas lógicamente la pelinegra ya lo había visto.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué llamas neesan a Sakura-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto molesto el pelinegro sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada, ya que aun seguía molesto por ser interrumpido según él en un momento importante. Sakura suspiro fastidiada al no lograr desaparecer el sonrojo en sus mejillas e ignoraba completamente la plática de esos dos.

-Soy Kaoru Higurashi… llamo neesan a neesan porque desde ahora somos hermanas y vine a conocer a mi cuñis. – respondió todas las preguntas del pelinegro con una gran sonrisa, pero luego la borro poniendo una expresión pensativa llevando su dedo índice a la barbilla. –no sabía que alguien tan amargada cono neesan pudiera conseguir novio y menos que sea un Uchiha, tal vez es igual de amargado que ella ¡pero en fin!… eso es lo de menos lo importante aquí es que me digas tu nombre cuñis. –dijo mirándolo ilusionada mientras que a Sasuke le salían varias gotas de sudor en la nuca y la miraba extrañado, y Sakura fulminaba a kaoru con la mirada enojada por haberla llamado amargada.

_-(no entendí nada O.O, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que está loca u.u …_._**"estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo u.u"…**_) – Sasuke suspiro derrotado al ver la mirada insistente de la chica. – Sasuke Uchiha

-¡Un gusto en conocerte Sasu-cuñis! –grito emocionada tomando la mano del pelinegro agitándola una y otra vez provocando que al pelinegro le salieran más gotas de sudor en la nuca, Sakura miraba atenta las manos de kaoru las cuales tenía una de Sasuke y no la soltaba ni dejaba de agitar, así que frunció el entrecejo y dio un manotazo provocando que kaoru soltara la mano de Sasuke y mirara a Sakura al igual que Sasuke, pero la peli-rosa solo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a kaoru.

_-(¿es mi imaginación o se puso celosa? O.O … __**"no, no es tu imaginación en verdad se puso celosa O.O… ¡nada mas ve como mira a esa loca chica! O.O"**_) –Sasuke hizo lo que su inner le dijo y miro como Sakura miraba muy molesta a la pelinegra y sonrió emocionada al comprobar que la peli-rosa tenia la misma mirada que el ponía cuando Karin o algún chico se acercaba más de lo necesario a Sakura.

-(_este chico en verdad le gusta a neesan O.O … estoy segura que se puso completamente celosa O.O … ¡wiiiii! ¡ya tengo algo más para molestarla! ^o^_) kaoru cambio su expresión sorprendida por una traviesa y Sakura frunció mas el entrecejo.

-Antes de que supieras el nombre de Sasuke ¿Cómo supiste que se trataba de un Uchiha? –pregunto celosa sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke y Kaoru.

-Rit-niisan me dijo su apellido. –contesto sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –kaoru puso su cara más inocente mientras sus ojos brillaban con ilusión

-Quería verte entrenar neesan. –Sakura levanto una ceja y la miro incrédula dándole entender a kaoru que no le creía por lo que la pelinegra suspiro derrotada. –tenia curiosidad de conocer al Uchiha. –la peli-rosa asintió ya que imaginaba porque razón kaoru lo quería conocer. – ¿es él? –pregunto apuntando al pelinegro y Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras que Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al no saber de que hablaban.

-¿de qué hablan Sakura-chan? Y ¿de sonde demonios conoces a esta loca? –pregunto molesto y desesperado apuntando a kaoru la cual lo miro ofendida.

Sakura volteo mirando a Sasuke y le sonrió levemente provocando que el enfado del pelinegro desapareciera, pero aun así su mirada pedía respuestas.

_-(el cuñis amargado sí que esta loquito por neesan O.O… ¡no puedo creer que con sola esa pobre sonrisita le quito el coraje!)_ –kaoru miraba sorprendida al pelinegro mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente.

-A ella la conocí cuando era akatsuki y a cambio de un favor de su padre le prometí cuidar de ella cuando muriera, por lo tanto ahora estoy a cargo de ella, pero como viste está loca y le dio por llamarme neesan cuando ella es mayor que yo por 2 años. –comento burlona haciendo que kaoru la mirara indignada.

-Entiendo, pero ¿de qué hablaba ella? ¿Por qué quería conocerme?

-No sé, está loca, no puedo entender lo que su cabeza piensa. –respondió burlona y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ya que no le creyó, kaoru entendió que Sakura no quería decirle a Sasuke de lo que hablaban y la razón probablemente era que él no sabía cómo murió todo su clan.

-No te creo, sé que sabes a que se refería así q…

-Sasuke. –interrumpió sonriéndole cálidamente y el pelinegro se sonrojo. –el entrenamiento de hoy termino y tengo que ir con Tsunade a informarle que kaoru se quedara aquí, así que hablamos mas de rato y nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver como entrenaremos tu y yo para mejorar tus técnicas y sharingan.

-¡claro y el arte besador también! –comento la pelinegra burlona recibiendo un par de miradas fulminantes haciéndola sudar frio y sonreír nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan! ¡aun teníamos que celebrar nuestro noviazgo! –dijo dejando de mirar a kaoru para mirar a la peli-rosa arrogante mientras sonreía coqueto provocando que la peli-rosa se sonrojara y volteara el rostro.

-Lo hacemos más de rato, esto es importante. –dijo dando media vuelta empezando a caminar, pero no pudo dar un paso ya que Sasuke había aparecido frente a ella y la había besado levemente en los labios sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

-Ok, te espero en mi departamento cuando acabes tus pendientes. –dijo mirándola con ternura y sonriéndole cálidamente, por lo que la peli-rosa se sonrojo y solo asintió.

-Vámonos kaoru. –dijo indiferente empezando a caminar pasando alado de Sasuke y kaoru empezó a caminar siguiendo a la peli-rosa.

-¡Adiós Sasu-cuñis! –dijo al pasara alado del pelinegro sonriéndole. Sasuke solo levanto su mano en forma de despedida viendo como ambas chicas se alejaban. –neesan antes de que vallamos con la hokage necesito que me compres ropa nueva, la mía es una asco y Rit-niisan me quería prestar algo tuyo pero me queda apretada del pecho y grande del trasero. –comento al ya haberse alejado del pelinegro y Sakura suspiro fastidiada.

-Tu no iras con la hokage, al menos hasta que acabe de hablar con ella y con respecto a la ropa yo no iré contigo, le diré a alguien que te lleve.

-Okey, solo que no me dejes a cargo de un pervertido o una amargada como tú. –Sakuro decidió caminar e ignorarla ya que se había dado cuenta que mientras no le hiciera caso esta no molestaba tanto y eso era mejor para su salud mental.

* * *

Ino estaba en el campo de entrenamiento junto a su equipo, acababan de acabar de entrenar y en ese momento estaba en cuclillas cerca de un árbol guardando sus armas, a su lado estaba Shikamaru acostado en el pasto mirando las nubes ya su otro lado estaba Choji sentado en el pasto comiendo papas fritas.

-¡miren es Sakura! –dijo Choji apuntando hacia adelante, Shikamaru solo suspiro con cansancio mientras que Ino dejo de hacer lo que hacía para enderezarse y voltear viendo que efectivamente Sakura se acercaba caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos y le sorprendió viéndola acompañada de una chica la cual se veía que iba hable y hable mientras que la peli-rosa la ignoraba.

-¡frentona! –grito la rubia levantando una mano y agitándola tratando de llamar la atención de la peli-rosa.

Sakura ya había visto a Ino y solo suspiro fastidiada mientras que kaoru volteo hacia adelante (todo el camino se la había pasado mirando a Sakura tratando de hacerla hablar) mirando a una rubia saludándolas sonriente, un gordito devorando papas mientras las veía y un chico castaño acostado en el pasto, al ver que la rubia seguía agitando la mano saludándolas kaoru la imito sonriéndole emocionada provocando que la rubia la mirara extrañada y dejara de agitar su mano pero aun la mantenía en alto.

-(_¿Por qué me saluda esta chica?... ¿acaso la conozco? O.O)_

-Ino-cerda. –dijo Sakura al llegar al frente de la rubia la cual frunció el entrecejo.

-Frentona. –le respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

-(¡_debo de admitir que les quedan los apodos!)_ –pensó kaoru sonriendo emocionada.

-Choji. –dijo Sakura inclinando levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo y mirando al nombrado.

-¡hola Sakura! –respondió el castaño sonriéndole.

-Shikamaru. –dijo la peli-rosa ahora mirando al vago e inclinando levemente su rostro a modo de saludo.

-Sakura. –dijo levantándose quedando sentado en el pasto y levantando su mano a modo de saludo, la peli-rosa volteo hacia Ino mirándola atenta y la rubia la miro extrañada.

_-(neesan tiene una forma muy rara y fría de saludar O.O)_

-Ino ella es Kaoru Higurashi. –dijo apuntando a la nombrada e Ino volteo a verla sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¡Un gusto, soy Ino Yamanaka! –se presento estirando su mano y la pelinegra la tomo sonriéndole emocionada.

-(_¡al fin conozco a una persona normal en esta aldea!) _–los ojos de la pelinegra brillaron con ilusión haciendo que a Ino le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡un gusto en conocerte Ino-chan!… ¡gracias a kami!¡finalmente encuentro una persona normal en esta aldea! ¡No sabes lo emocionada que estoy por conocerte! –dijo eufórica agitando la mano de la rubia provocando que a esta le salieran mas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

_-(este es el tipo de personas que desesperan a la frentona, no entiendo como la conoce… pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es ver como la saca de sus casillas)_ –la rubia sonrió divertida mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo travieso.

-Tengo cosas que hacer y quiero que ayudaras a kaoru a comprara ropa, ya le di dinero, tu solo acompáñala. –no fue un pedido si no una orden y todos se dieron cuenta de eso, pero lo ignoraron ya que conocían a la peli-rosa y sabían que por más que se quejaran no ganarían nada, al final terminaría haciendo lo que les ordeno.

-No seas mala neesan, las cosas no se piden n…..

-Adiós. –dijo indiferente interrumpiendo a kaoru, la cual la miraba molesta. –por cierto Ino no creas que he olvidado lo de la poción, así que más vale que estés preparada. – dijo amenazante y la rubia sudo frio mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía, la peli-rosa hizo unos sellos con las manos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Qué coraje! ¡esa neesan es una arrogante cree que todos deben hacer lo que ella quiera! –dijo molesta kaoru e Ino le sonrió.

-No te apures kaoru-chan, pronto te acostumbraras, así es ella pero comprobaras que muy dentro de su corazón es amable y le gusta ayudar a la gente. –le dijo sonriente la rubia y kaoru la miro extrañada.

-(_pues debe ser muy pero muy en el fondo)_ pensaron Shikamaru, Choji y kaoru.

* * *

Ino y kaoru venían caminando por el parque platicando de todo lo que les gusta y disgusta, ambas llevaban varias bolsas en sus mano y kaoru ya no llevaba la ropa desgastada, Ino le había dicho que se colocara una de las prendas que compro cuando estaban en una tienda de ropa para damas y la pelinegra asintió emocionada, ahora kaoru vestía un pequeño short de licra gris obscuro, una blusa de maya negra de mangas largas y encima una blusa negra de tirantes pegada al cuerpo, traía sandalias ninjas color negro, en sus tobillos y muñecas traía sus protectores negros, en la pierna derecha traía amarrada un estuche de armas, y su espada amarrada en la cintura, Ino le había cambiado el peinado y ahora llevaba media coleta baja y flequillo largo en la frente haciendo que su rostro se vea mas afilado y sus facciones aniñadas resaltaran mas haciéndola ver inocente.

Ambas estaban caminando mirándose una a la otra, cuando en su camino aparece Sakura en una nube de humo haciéndolas voltear al frente y detener su paso mirando extrañadas a la peli-rosa.

-La hokage quiere verte kaoru, vámonos. –dijo empezando a saltar los tejados y ambas chicas fruncieron el entrecejo.

-Lo siente Ino-chan, me tengo que ir. –dijo mirándola apenada.

-No te preocupes, tú ve, es más si quieres dame tus bolsas y yo las llevo al departamento de Ritsuka-san. –dijo sonriéndole amablemente y Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Ino-chan! –la rubia amplio su sonrisa al igual que kaoru, esta se dio media vuelta y salto por donde la peli-rosa había saltado antes viendo que Sakura la esperaba fastidiada en un edificio antes y al ver a kaoru saltar dio media vuelta empezando a saltar los demás tejados.

* * *

Tsunade estaba firmando unos papeles mientras esperaba que Sakura llegara, a su lado estaba Shizune leyendo los papeles antes de que Tsunade los firmara, en eso se oye que tocan la puerta haciendo que ambas mujeres despegaran su atención de los papeles.

-Pasa. –grito la rubia e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta, por ella entro Sakura seguida por una aburrida pelinegra, ambas entraron y se pusieron frente al escritorio, la peli-rosa miraba indiferente a Tsunade mientras que kaoru la miraba interesada. – ¡con que ella es Higurashi! –dijo mirando a la pelinegra, estudiándola con la mirada.

-Que inteligente. –dijo irónica la pelinegra mirando burlona a la rubia la cual la fulmino con la mirada y Sakura sonrió divertida.

-Como estará a tu cargo la pondré en el equipo 7. –anuncio mirando a Sakura e ignorando el comentario de la pelinegra. Sakura suspiro fastidiada y asintió.

-(_genial! pasare más tiempo con esta loca)_ –pensó fastidiada la peli-rosa y kaoru no sabía de que hablaban.

-Toma mocosa. –dijo cortante aventándole a Kaoror algo, esta lo tomo en el aire y miro con atención la banda negra con el símbolo de Konoha. –desde ahora eres ninja a servicio de Konoha. –la pelinegra asintió emocionada y se amarro la banda en su brazo derecho. – Como ya lograste que Sasuke despertara el Mangekyo los entrenamientos con el equipo 7 empezaran de nuevo y ya tú te las arreglaras para entrenar con Sasuke aparte, ese no es mi problema, ya les di mucho tiempo y ya necesito que el equipo 7 entrene y vuelva en acción. –dijo firme y autoritaria. Sakura bufo molesta pero no objeto nada.

-Me voy. –dijo la peli-rosa dando media vuelta.

-No te he dicho que te retires mocosa. –grito molesta estampando sus palmas en el escritorio asustando a Kaoru y Shizune.

-Igual me voy, ya hable mucho contigo por hoy. –dijo sonriendo de medio lado y saliendo del estudio, Tsunade gruño molesta mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba.

-Maldita mocosa. –grito golpeando el escritorio con el puño cerrado haciendo que se rompiera en dos y ambas chicas se estremecieron.

-Me retiro. –dijo apenada kaoru haciendo una leve reverencia y salió corriendo del despacho ya que la cara de la rubia le dio miedo.

* * *

-Neesan ¿mi cuñia esta en el mismo equipo donde estaré yo? –kaoru caminaba alado de Sakura, mirándola atenta mientras hablaba y la peli-rosa caminaba mirando al frente sin algún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

-Si. –contesto cortante e indiferente, tratando de ignorar como llamo a Sasuke.

-¿Cuántos ninjas más hay? ¿son poderosos? ¿Cómo se llaman? –la chica ante cada pregunta se emocionaba mas.

-Los conocerás mañana y deja ya de atosigarme con tus idiotas preguntas. –respondió fastidiada y kaoru la miro indignada. –vete a casa sola tengo cosas que hacer. –al terminar de decir eso salto hacia un tejado.

-¡caro, lo olvide! ¡me saludas a mi cuñis! –grito mirándola divertida, mas no vio como las mejillas de la peli-rosa se sonrojaban ya que estaba de espaldas.

Sakura bufo fastidiada y empezó a saltar los tejados.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su habitación sentado en la cama con su espalda pegada en la pared, en sus manos tenía un pergamino el cual leía con atención mientras fruncía el entrecejo dándole una aire de concentración. Al terminar de leerlo y comprenderlo suspiro cansado y bajo el pergamino poniéndolo en sus piernas, levanto la mirada y se sonrojo al ver a la peli-rosa sentada en el marco de la ventana mirándolo atenta.

-¿llevas micho tiempo allí? –pregunto mientras ponía el pergamino a un lado y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Como diez minutos más o menos. –contesto indiferente.

-Me hubieras hablado. –dijo sonriéndole mientras se paraba y caminaba acercándose a ella y Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Estabas muy concentrado, así que imagine que lo que leías era importante y no quise interrumpirte. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido pero su impresión paso rápido y sus ojos demostraron emoción mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se formaba en sus labios.

-¡Estuviste diez minutos solo observándome! –no pregunto si no que lo afirmo y uso un tono arrogante en su voz al decirlo.

La peli-rosa ensancho los ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, así que bajo la cabeza tratando que el pelinegro no la viera mas no lo consiguió ya que el pelinegro la había visto y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Camino los pocos pasos que le faltaban para estar frente a ella y tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos levantándolo para mirarle el rostro provocando que a la peli-rosa se le pusieran mas rojas las mejillas y desviara la mirada para no verlo.

-¡Te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas! –susurro, sus ojos tenían una brillo especial, la miraba como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, y su sonrisa había desaparecido. La peli-rosa vio como Sasuke la miraba y solo le sonrió levemente sin que el sonrojo en sus mejillas desapareciera, sus ojos no los despegaba de los de Sasuke, el cual se había sonrojado al ver la sonrisa que la peli-rosa le dedicaba.

El pelinegro cerro sus ojos y la peli-rosa hizo lo mismo, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rosaron, ambos los mantenían así solo rosándolos y desfrutándose entre ellos. Sasuke tomo entre sus labios el labio inferior de la peli-rosa succionándolo con lentitud y Sakura hizo lo mismo con el labio superior del chico.

Sasuke tomo entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la chica y lo mordió con suavidad y lentitud, se separo levemente de la peli-rosa sin abrir los ojos al igual que ella, beso sus ojos, hizo lo mismo con su nariz, sus labios, su mejilla, su barbilla, bajo hasta su cuello donde hizo un camino de besos por todo este. La peli-rosa soltaba pequeños suspiros a causa del placer e inclinaba su cuello para darle más acceso al pelinegro.

El pelinegro dejo de besarle el cuello y se enderezo un poco para mirarle el rostro. Sakura al ya no sentir los besos de Sasuke abrió los ojos viendo como el pelinegro la miraba atento mientras mantenía acunado su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te amo, me hace muy feliz el que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto lo hago. –Sakura no contesto nada solo lo miro, pero no era una mirada indiferente y fría como las que suele poner, era una mirada cálida, con un brillo de felicidad y algo que Sasuke no sabia identificar pero ese brillo en sus ojos le encantaba.

Sakura levanto sus brazos tomando el cuello del pelinegro entre sus manos, se puso de pie y rodea su cuello en un abrazo, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que quitar sus manos de las mejillas de la chica y ponerla en la cintura de la peli-rosa. El pelinegro se sonrojo al sentir como los pechos de la peli-rosa se pegaban en su torso, podía sentir lo esponjados que se sentían, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y su nerviosismo aumento.

La peli-rosa podía sentir como los latidos de Sasuke aumentaban y sonrió de medio lado mas estaba segura que los suyos también habían aumentado, podía sentirlo y no le importo que Sasuke los sintiera como ella sentía los de él. Sakura se puso de puntitas y beso el cuello del pelinegro estremeciéndolo un poco e hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a la barbilla del chico. El pelinegro inclino un poco hacia abajo su rostro y miro a la peli-rosa a los ojos, los cerro al igual que ella y acerco sus labios a lo de la peli-rosa, solo fue un beso leve y de mariposa, ambos se separaron abriendo sus ojos, se miraron entre sí y sonrieron levemente, pero de pronto la sonrisa del pelinegro se volvió traviesa, afirmo el agarre que tenía en la cintura de la chica y camino hacia atrás llevando a Sakura con él, la peli-rosa lo miro extrañada pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el pelinegro la guiaba a la cama, al estar en la parte inferior de la cama Sasuke se dejo caer boca arriba llevándose a la peli-rosa con él.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa divertida mientras que la peli-rosa fruncia el entrecejo, así que Sakura decidió pararse, pero el pelinegro afirmo más el agarre impidiéndoselo.

-Quédate así. –la peli-rosa apoyo sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro para levantar su rostro para poder verlo y se sonrojo mas al ver la mirada suplicante del pelinegro. –desde niño soñé que fueras mi novia y estuvieras aquí en mi habitación, en mi cama acostada sobre mi pecho. –la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos y se le sonrojo toda la cara, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que sus palabras pudieron ser malinterpretada y se puso nerviosos. –no..eto..eh…no lo decía en esa forma, si no de ahhhhh …

-Entiendo. –dijo la peli-rosa sonriendo divertida ante el nerviosismo del pelinegro. –pero sería mejor que nos acomodáramos. –Sasuke con las mejillas muy sonrojadas asintió y soltó la cintura de la peli-rosa, esta se sentó a un lado del cuerpo de Sasuke mientras este se sentaba y se acomodaba mejor en la cama, volviéndose acostarse boca arriba, ya con una almohadas en su cabeza y estiro los brazos hacia arriba.

-Ven. –comenta divertido. La peli-rosa se sonroja pero igual se acuesta boca abajo en el pecho de Sasuke y este llevo su brazo izquierdo a abrazándola por la cintura y su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello.

-Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar de nuevo con kakashi y Naruto. –el pelinegro la escuchaba sin dejara de acariciarle el cabello y la peli-rosa se adormilaba oyendo los latidos del corazón del pelinegro ya que su oreja derecha había quedado justo donde estaba el corazón de Sasuke. –la hokage metió a kaoru en el equipo, así que presarte para aguantarla. –el pelinegro frunció un poco el entrecejo. –estaba pensando que podríamos entrenar nosotros por la tarde ya que los entrenamientos del equipo son el la mañana así te ayudare a usar mejor en mangekyo en batalla y yo mejorare mi técnica en batalla.

-¡Me gusta la idea además así pasaremos más tiempo juntos! –respondió contento, pero al sentirla respiración tranquila ¡demasiado! tranquila de la chica dejo de acariciare el pelo e inclino su rosto para verla dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida, sonrió feliz y dejo caer su cabeza de nuevo a las almohadas y su mano comenzó otra vez a acariciare el pelo de nuevo. – (_jamás pensé verla dormir en mi pecho, siempre pensé que solo pasaría en mis sueños…. __**"pues no compa déjame decirte que es real y nuestra chica esta plácidamente dormida en nuestro pecho jojojojo ^o^… **__hay tenías que aparecer… déjame disfrutar el momento ¬¬….__**"ok, solo te dejo porque yo también lo quiero disfrutas…pero déjame decirte que se ve tan linda dormida *//*)**_ –el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado dándole la razón a su inner y su mano acariciaba con más cariño el cabello de la peli-rosa.

* * *

Itachi entraba tranquilamente por la puerta del departamento, en sus manos llevaba un par de bolsas de plástico.

-¡Sasuke-chan traje la cena! –grito en forma de canto mientras caminaba por la sala y entraba a la cocina, dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y empezó a sacar el contenido de las bolsas colocándolo en la mesa. – ¡Sasuke-chan! ¡mamá Itachi te trajo tu comidita! –volvió a gritar de forma cantarina, mas bufo molesto al no recibir respuesta. –este chamaco ya ni me responde, no valora lo que hago para alimentarlo y hacer que pueda crecer sano y fuerte T.T –Itachi uso un tono indignado y por sus ojos salían lagrimas.

El pelinegro dejo su teatro y camino saliendo de la cocina, paso por la sala, entro al pasillo que daba hacia sus habitaciones y se paro frente a la puerta que tenía un letrero en la perilla que decía "Itachi no me moleste y consíguete una vida ¬¬" y en la puerta de la habitación de atrás que era la de Itachi tenía un letrero en la perilla de la puerta que decía "Sasukito entra a mi habitación cuando quieras que tu niisan esta para ti cuando lo necesites ^o^" – ¿Cuándo entenderá que me vale lo que digan los letreros que ponga? –comento divertido quitando el letrero y tirándolo a un lado, el pelinegro tomo la perilla entre una de sus manos y abrió la puerta, ensancho los ojos sorprendido al ver a su hermanito acostado en la cama y encima de él a la peli-rosa, ambos profundamente dormidos.

-(_¡estoy feliz por ti hermanito! ¡al fin lo conseguiste! ^-^) _–Itachi sonrió cálidamente, pero solo duro unos segundos ya que de repente su mirada tierna y feliz cambio por una traviesa y malvada, y su sonrisa cálida cambio por una traviesa. – ¡noooooooooo! –grito dramáticamente mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso y se agarraba el cabello con desesperación mientras que de sus ojos salían una cascada de lagrimas.

El grito exagerado y dramático del pelinegro despertó a ambos chicos los cuales se separaron rápidamente poniéndose en guardia, pero les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que era Itachi armando un show en la entrada.

-¿Qué hice kami? ¿Qué hice? T.T — la gotas de sudor en la nuca de los chicos aumentaron. –¡hice lo que pude para educarlo bien, trate de darle el amor y cariño que mis padres le darían!, ¡di todo de mí, lo jurooo! T.T…. ¡y este sinvergüenza me paga teniendo sexo en la casa donde yo lo eduque y cuide! T.T –ambos chicos se sonrojaron. – ¡esta juventud ya no respeta! T.T ¿acaso merezco eso? ¡Yo que solo venia avisarle que la comidita que compre con el dinero que me costó sudor y sangre ganarlo! entro a su habitación y ¿Qué es lo que encuentro? –grito exaltado y dramático. –a mi hermanito acostado en su cama durmiendo plácidamente con su compañera de equipo T.T –ambos chicos estaban muy sonrojados pero aun así sus cuerpos empezaron a desprender un aura asesina. Itachi se paro y grandes zancadas camino hacia la cama y apunto a Sakura. –espero que te hagas responsable por haberle quitado la inocencia a mi hermanito. –dijo mirándola furioso. Sakura entrecerró lo ojos y frunció el entrecejo mientras que el puño de la mano derecha de Sasuke desprendía rayos azules.

-Solo dormíamos idiota. –dijo tratando de encestarle en chidori mas su hermano lo esquivo provocando que Sasuke estampara el chidori en la pared.

-¿Seguro que solo dormían? –pregunto dudoso y mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y Sasuke estaba preparando otro chidori pero la peli-rosa se paró de la cama y tomo el hombro del pelinegro, este la miro extrañado y ella solo le negó con la cabeza.

-Deja que piense lo que quiera, el solo quiere molestarnos, así que no caigas en su juego y si no cree lo que le decimos, no es nuestra culpa que tenga una mente tan pervertida que el solo vernos dormir le hizo pensar cosas que no son. –explico calmada e indiferente y Sasuke asintió enderezándose y sonriéndole.

_-(que aburrido…. ¿Por qué demonios es tan lista? … así ya no es divertido molestarlos) _–itachi bufo fastidiado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –y díganme ¿ya son novios o qué?

-Si. –contesto Sasuke feliz mientras tomaba la mano de la peli-rosa y esta solo volteaba el rostro tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Bueno felicidades! ya se habían tardado, espero que con esto ya dejes de tener sueños con Sakura-chan. –el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban y las mejillas de las peli-rosa se sonrojaban mas mientras que Itachi sonrió burlón y satisfecho. –ya hablando enserio me alegro por ustedes. –dijo sonriéndoles cálidamente, Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que la peli-rosa solo sonrió de medio lado. – traje de cenar ¿te quedas cuñadita?

-¡Si! quédate Saku. –pidió mirándola suplicante, la peli-rosa suspiro y solo asintió. –bueno vamos. –dijo animado caminando hasta la salida de su habitación llevándose a la peli-rosa. Itachi veía con una gota de sudor en la frente como su hermano casi arrastraba a la peli-rosa hacia la cocina.

-¡hayyy el amor! –comento meloso mientas llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

* * *

Después de cenar con los hermanos Uchiha la peli-rosa caminaba tranquilamente hacia su departamento, el pelinegro había insistido en acompañarla hasta su departamento mas la peli-rosa se había negado, ya había llegado y estaba parada frente a la entrada, abrió la puerta, entro, la cerro tras de sí, paso por la sala y camino hasta su habitación la cual abrió pero se quedo congelada en la entrada al ver a Kaoru acomodas sus cosas en su ropero mientras que Ritsuka le acomodaba un futón alado de su cama.

-¿Qué hacen en mi habitación? –pregunto fastidiada haciendo que Ritsuka y Kaoru se dieran cuenta de su presencia y voltearan a verla con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Acomodando mis cosas! –contesto sonriente Kaoru.

-¿Por qué en mi habitación?

-Porque en el departamento solo hay dos habitaciones y Kaoru es chica así que no puede dormir en la mía. –contesto Ritsuka como si fuera obvio.

-Que duerma en el sillón de la sala. –contesto fastidiada y kaoru la miro indignada mientras que Ritsuka la miraba molesto.

-Sakura no seas egoísta, la sala es un lugar frio y como hermano mayor no permitiré que Kao-chan duerma ahí… podría enfermarse.

-¡Rit-niisan! –dijo conmovida kaoru tomando las manos del pelinegro éntrelas suyas mientras los miraba con ojos llorosos.

-¡Kao-chan! –le respondió mirándola como perro mojado mientras que a su alrededor se formaba un fondo con flores.

-¡Rit-niisan!

-¡Kao-chan!

-¡Rit-niisan!

-¡Kao-chan!

Sakura suspiro fastidiada y camino pasando alados de los dos payasos que ahora estaban invadiendo su recamara y quito las cobijas de su cama, se acostó tapándose hasta arriba.

-Sakura quítate los zapatos para acostarte. –regaño Ritsuka en tono maternal. La peli-rosa gruño, saco sus pies de las cobijas haciendo que entre estos se quitara los zapatos y los aventó al piso para después meterlos de nuevo bajo las cobija.

-Contento. —grito molesta.

-Si. –contesto sonriente y kaoru sonreía burlona mientras miraba divertida.

* * *

Naruto estaba plácidamente dormido cuando de repente se escucharon que golpeaban fuertemente su puerta, a causa del susto el rubio salto sorprendido cayéndose de la cama golpeándose el trasero. El rubio murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones mientras se paraba y caminaba molesto hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué ya voy! –grito fastidiado a la persona que seguía golpeando su puerta como si quisiera tumbarla. –teme. –gruño molesto al ver a un pelinegro que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Hasta que abres dobe! Llevo media hora golpeando tu puerta. –dijo fastidiado.

-Es muy temprano y estaba dormido. –el rubio se hizo a un lado para que el pelinegro pasara.

-¿temprano? Si ya son las ocho de la mañana y tenemos entrenamiento a las ocho y media. –dijo burlón mientras pasaba, el rubio cerró la puerta y miro a Sasuke apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Jejeje! lo olvide. –el pelinegro soltó un gran suspiro mientras le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca. – apenas me avisaron ayer en la noche que volverían los entrenamientos para el equipo siete, así que no me culpes… aun así es muy temprano y que yo recuerde no quedamos de ir juntos de hecho nunca lo hacemos ¿entonces por qué viniste por mí?

-Quería hablar contigo. –contesto mirándolo serio y el rubio lo miro igual. –Sakura acepto ayer ser mi novia. –el rubio ensancho los ojos. –quería que lo supieras por mi ya que se que aun la amas y eres mi mejor amigo. –el rubio bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Ja! –sonrió irónico. – ¡así que tu fuiste el ganador! –su tono de voz era irónico, pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta que había también tristeza. –de cualquier forma esta lucha la tuve perdida desde que éramos gennin, aun así quise luchar por ella. ¡Ja! ¡qué estúpido! –el rubio apretó más los puños y Sasuke lo miraba con tristeza. –aunque trate de resígname cuando me rechazo y sabia que pronto serán novios, no logre hacerme a la idea. –el rubio levanto el rostro y Sasuke podo ver que a pesar que le sonreía de oreja a oreja sus ojos se veían tristes. – ¡eso sí! ¡hazla sufrir y no lo pensare dos veces para bajártela! –comento medio en broma y medio enserio. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Jamás la haría sufrir.

-¡Felicidades amigo! ¡en verdad estoy feliz por los dos! –dijo extendiéndole su mano y Sasuke sonrió feliz

-Gracias. –dijo tomando su mano estrechándola mientras ambos se miraban contentos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Sakura estaba recargada en la rama de un árbol, a su lado estaba kaoru en cuclillas haciéndolo círculos en el suelo con una aura negra rodeándola.

-Neesan tengo sueño. –murmuraba triste kaoru sin dejar de hacer círculos en el suelo. –no me dejaste dormir mis 12 horas completas… al menos hubieras sido más delicada al levantarme, ¡créeme, el que te levanten dándote una patada en las costillas puede ser traumante! –la pelinegro dejo de hacer círculos y levanto su rostro mirando a la peli-rosa indignada mientras que Sakura cerraba los ojos tratando de ignorarla. – sin contar que lo primero que veo es tu atemorizante mirada mirarme desde arriba mientras me dices "¡levántate idiota! que no me gusta llegar tarde" –la chica trato de imitar la voz de la peli-rosa mas sonó gangosa. –y lo que es peor llegamos media hora temprano y llevamos otra media hora esperando y nada que llega alguien ¿segura que no te equivocaste de hora y lugar? –Sakura abrió levemente su ojo derecho para mirarla de reojo y solo suspiro fastidiada.

-¡Sakura-chiannnnnnnnn! – el grito alegre hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos y volteara a su izquierda, kaoru se levantara y mirara hacia la misma dirección viendo a una animado rubio que se acercaba corriendo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras tenía una mano en alto siendo seguido por un fastidiado pelinegro, el cual caminaba tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. kaoru miraba emocionada e interesada al rubio.

_-(¡espero que el chico este en el equipo! ¡ se ve que es muy divertido!… así no tendré que aguantar solita a la amargada de neesan y al raro de mi cuñis)_ –kaoru miraba esperanzada al rubio el cual ya había llegado frente a Sakura y la miraba emocionado y sonriéndole.

-¡buenos días Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo amaneciste? –la peli-rosa le sonrió levemente provocando que el rubio se sonrojara y Sasuke que había visto frunciera el entrecejo y acelerara su paso mientras que kaoru se saco de onda ante el sonrojo del rubio.

-(_ósea ¿Cómo? O.O… el rubio simpático siente atracción por neesan? ¿-.- …. No sé qué le ve si es una amargada Uu.u)_

-¡buenos días! –le saluda la peli-rosa sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa.

-(¿_neesan le sonrió? ¿O.O … esto sí es raro y sobre todo le respondió el saludo….)_ –kaoru tenía varios signos de interrogación alrededor de la cabeza viendo extrañada la actitud que la peli-rosa tenia con ese chico.

El rubio estaba muy emocionado y contento ya que era la primera vez que la peli-rosa le respondía el saludo y que le sonreía, además tenía mucho sin verla y la extrañaba mucho (no la veía desde que le confesó sus sentimientos), por otro lado Sasuke estaba muy celosos, no le gustaba para nada que Sakura fuera tan amable con Naruto cuando casi siempre se la pasaba ignorándolo, camino dando grandes zancadas y se puso frente a la peli-rosa, estiro su brazo y le levanto la barbilla para después besarla en los labios sorprendiendo a Naruto, kaoru y mucho mas a Sakura. El pelinegro se separo y la miro arrogante mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunta usando una tono de voz seductor que hizo que la peli-rosa se sonrojara levemente y Naruto frunció el entrecejo mientras que kaoru miraba muy interesada y divertida.

-Bien ¿y tú? –pregunto mirándolo indiferente pero su voz sonó amable y le sonrió levemente.

-¡Estupendo! –contesto sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

_-(neesan es diferente con esos dos chicos… y me gustaría saber el ¿Por qué?)_ –kaoru cada vez estaba más intrigada por conocer a los dos chicos, en especial al rubio ya que le pareció que era divertido y bromista, pero pronto le dio un tic en la ceja al igual que al rubio al ver que Sasuke y Sakura no dejaban de mirarse atrapados en la mirada del otro. – ¡bueno ya! ¡dejen sus miradas cursis para otro momento que aquí tienen público. –grito fastidiada haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura voltearan a verla molestos mientras que Naruto la miraba y se daba cuenta de su presencia.

-¡hola! ¡soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¿tu quien eres? –el rubio se acerco sonriente a kaoru mientras le estiraba la mano.

-¡soy Higurachi Kaoru! ¡un gusto en conocerte Naruto-kun! –dijo eufórica y emocionada mientras tomaba su mano y la agitaba una y otra vez.

-¡El gusto es mío kaoru-chan! –respondió emocionado agitando también la mano de la chica. Sasuke y Sakura los miraron con una gota en la cabeza mientras suspiraban resignados.

-(¡_lo único que me faltaba! Alguien que le siga al dobe en sus payasadas)_ –al pelinegro le dio un tic en el ojo al pensar en eso.

-(_¡demonio! No solo en casa tendré que aguantar a dos idiotas, si no que ahora también tendré a dos idiotas en el equipo…)_ –a la peli-rosa le dio un tic en una ceja.

-Yo. –kakashi apareció en cuclillas en la rama de una árbol con su tan famoso puff haciendo que todos miraran hacia donde estaba el peli-plata.

-(¡_olvidaba al pervertido!, mi vida tanto en casa como en el equipo será un infierno T.T… esto no puede empeorar)_ –ahora el tic se le había agregado a la otra ceja de la peli-rosa.

-(_solo faltaba Kakashi T.T …. Lo único bueno de este equipo es que mi Sakura-chan esta y la podre ver más… __**" concuerdo contigo compa u.u"**__)_ –pensó el pelinegro mirando como Naruto le presentaba Kaoru a su sensei y esta lo saludaba emocionada y kakashi le decía al rubio que ella sería una nueva integrante en el equipo y el rubio saltaba emocionado gritando eufórico.

-Me alegra que la noticia te haya gustado Naruto, pero les tengo otra noticia. –dijo kakashi con una gran sonrisa bajo su máscara mientras que Naruto y kaoru lo miraban emocionados. –la hokage nos mando a llamar a su despacho para darnos los detalles de una misión. –el rubio y Kaoru saltaron contentos y levantaron sus manos.

-(¡_una misión con esa par! –_la peli-rosa puso una cara de espanto. –_ ¡demonios! esto no puede empeorar más)_ –la peli-rosa suspiro fastidiada.

-(¡_wiii! ¡una misión con mi peli-rosa!…. __**" ¡siii! ¡Que felicidad! Tal vez tengamos momentos a solas y apasionados jojojojojo**__) _–al pelinegro se le había iluminado los ojos con emoción.

-¿no estás contenta kaoru-chan? ¡Tendrás tu primera misión con el equipo! –dijo el rubio emocionado tomando las manos de la pelinegra entre las suyas.

-¡Siii! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! –le respondió mirándolo con ilusión y Kakashi los miraba con una gran sonrisa bajo su máscara.

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada tras de su escritorio a su lado estaba Shizune, frente a ellas estaban parados dos chicos, uno castaño y de pelo largo y el otro pelinegro con una coleta baja y una chica pelirroja, los tres miraban atentos a la hokage.

-Los mande a llamar porque les tengo una misión. –hablo firme y las tres personas frente a ella asintieron. –solo falta que venga el equipo siete para decirles de que trata. –las tres personas asintieron y a la pelirroja se le iluminaron los ojos, en eso se oyó que tocaron la puerta. – ¡deben ser ellos! –las tres personas voltearon hacia la puerta, la pelirroja volteo emocionada. — pasen. –grito y la puerta se abrió, entrando el equipo siete.

-¡Sakurita! –grito emocionada Karin corriendo hacia la peli-rosa y echándosele encima mientras la rodeaba del cuello con sus brazos y restregaba su mejilla con la de la peli-rosa.

A Sasuke le broto una vena en la frete y fulminaba a la pelirroja con la mirada, Kaoru miraba extrañada a la chica y con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que los demás suspiraban cansados, acostumbrados a los ataque eufóricos de la pelirroja.

_-(si Karin esta aquí debe ser porque ira a la misión con nosotros… definitivamente las cosas empeoraron, lo bueno y que me consuela es que no pueden ir peor)_ –a la peli-rosa le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras suspiraba fastidiada.

-¡Oye zanahoria, suelta a mi novia! –grito Sasuke molesto jalando a la peli-rosa hacia él, alejándolo de la pelirroja mientas abrazaba protectoramente a la Sakura y fulminaba a Karin con la mirada. Los que no estaban enterados de la noticia ensancharon los ojos mientras que Karin estaba en shock.

_-(ahora si estoy segura que no pueden seguir empeorando)_ –pensó esperanzada la peli-rosa aun siendo abrazada por el pelinegro.

-¿tu novia? –pregunto entre el shock la pelirroja. –¡es verdad Sakurita? –pregunto viendo esperanzada a la peli-rosa y los demás la miraron esperando su respuesta. Sakura suspiro con cansancio y se separo del pelinegro para poder mirar a Karin.

-Es verdad. –respondió indiferente y Sasuke sonrió triunfante mientras que los demás estaban atentos a los que pasaría.

-¡noooo! ¿Por qué? T.T – Karin se dejo caer de rodillas al piso mientras lloraba. –pero no me daré por vencida, se que lograre conquistarte. –dijo parándose de pronto y mirando a la peli-rosa con decisión reflejada en sus ojos, a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-(_esta tia está completamente loca y obsesinada con neesan)_ –kaoru miraba extrañada a la pelirroja, pero de repente su atención se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba atrás de Karin, ensancho los ojos para después fruncir el entrecejo. – ¿Qué haces aquí maldito pervertido con ojeras? –grito apuntando al pelinegro que estaba atrás de Karin el cual la miro burlón mientras se apuntaba con el dedo.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –pregunto divertido.

-¿Qué si te hablo a ti? ¡claro que te hablo a ti maldito! –grito exaltada caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el pelinegro, al llegar frente a él empezó a picarle el pecho con el dedo. –dime ¿qué haces aquí maldito? –ordeno mirándolo amenazante. Los demás miraban extrañados la escena y con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-Lo mismo que tu mocosa. –respondió altanero. –iré de misión con ustedes. –contesto sonriendo de medio lado.

_-(pensé muy rápido, las cosas definitivamente van de mal a peor)_ –pensó muy pero muy fastidiada la peli-rosa.

-¿queee? ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡le exijo que no mande a la misión a esta comadreja pervertida! –dijo molesta mirando a la hokage, la cual frunció el entrecejo y miro con intenciones homicidas a la pelinegra provocando que kaoru se estremeciera y corriera a esconderse atrás de Sakura.

-¡Tú no m exiges nada mocosa! –dijo enfurecida la hiokage golpeando con ambas palmas el escritorio haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke se estremecieran. –ya me tienen harta con sus teatritos, quiero que ninguno hable y escuchen atentos de que trata la misión. –todos a acepción de Sakura e Itachi asintieron varias veces con la cabeza asustado. –irán al país del agua, al palacio del feudal Takeshi, secuestraron a su hija. Ustedes se encargaran de buscarla y rescatarla, cuando lleguen él les dará más detalles, la misión, es muy importante ya que el feudal es influyente y por esa razón el quipo que mande es grande. –los ocho asintieron. –bien ¡Uchiha Itacho!

-¡Si! —contesto indiferente

-¡Hyuga Neji! –

-¡Si! –contesto frio y seco

-¡Karin!

-¡Si!

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!

-¡Si! –contesto emocionado y enérgico.

-¡Higurachi Kaoru!

-¡Si! –respondió emocionada y energica.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!

-¡Si! –respondió cortante.

-¡Haruno Sakura!

-¡Si! –respondió indiferente.

-Ustedes estarán en la misión que será liderada por Hatake Kakashi entendido.

-Si. –gritaron todos, bueno menos Sakura, Itachi y Neji que solo asintieron levemente con la cabeza

-No quiero ninguna falla. –los ocho asintieron. –retírense. – los ocho asintieron y saliendo del despacho.

**Continuara**

**Que tal??? Les gusto??? Yo ame la escena donde ita monta su drama jajaja…. Como verán el sasusaku ya empezó y a mi me gusto como empezaron**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	13. ¡La extraña misión! y ¡¿una apuesta!

**¡¡¡La extraña misión!!!..... Y ¡¿una apuesta?!**

Cuando todos salieron del despacho de la hokage, Kakashi les dijo que arreglaran sus cosas y que se reunirían en una hora en la entrada de la aldea.

-¡Neesan! ¡Aun falta media hora! ¿Por qué mejor no te esperas y nos vamos cuando ya falten diez minutos para la hora de reunión? –dijo kaoru con una gran sonrisa y Sakura solo se colgó la mochila en su hombro derecho y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta ignorando completamente a la pelinegra. Kaoru hizo un infantil puchero para después suspirar resignada, se inclino, tomo su mochila colocándosela en el hombro derecho y se dispuso a seguir a la peli-rosa.

-¡Pequeñas! ¡esperen que su niisan les preparo algo! – La peli-rosa ya tenía la mano en la perilla y al escuchar la alegre voz de su hermano suspiro fastidiada y soltó la perilla dando media vuelta para verlo al igual que Kaoru. – ¡tomen! ¡Espero que les guste! –a la peli-rosa le dio un tic en su ojo derecho al ver lo que su hermano le extendía, mientras que a kaoru se le iluminaron los ojos al ver las hermosas loncheras que les extendía el pelinegro, la de Sakura era blanca y tenía varias flores de cerezo adornado y en la parte superior de la cuadrada lonchera decía "SAKURA-CHAN" con letras grandes de color rosa y brillosas, mientras que la de Kaoru era rosa, tenía un enorme y blanco conejo en medio de la cuadrada lonchera y en la parte inferior de la lonchera decía "KAORU-CHAN" con grandes letras lilas brillantes.

-¡Están hermosas Rit-nissan! – Kaoru se acerco a un feliz Ritsuka y tomo su lonchera sin dejar de verla maravillada, a Sakura se le paso el tic para la ceja derecha, así que ahora tanto el parpado de su ojo y ceja derecha se movían de arriba abajo.

-¡Toma Sakura-chan! – Ritsuka le extendió la lonchera sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sabes! ¡tengo 16 años! ¿Cuándo entenderás que las cosas con animalitos o dibujitos tontos no van conmigo? –dijo seca y fría mientras que el tic en su ceja y ojo derecho era más notorio, Kaooru la miro molesta ante el desplante mientras que a Ritsuka lo rodeo un aura obscura y triste, y bajaba la cabeza.

-Es que no estuve contigo en tu infancia… ¡recuerdo que antes de estar en coma yo solía regalarte cosas así y a ti te encantaban, recordaba como tus hermosos ojitos verdes se iluminaban de emoción! – Ritsuka levanto el rostros viendo a la peli-rosa con melancolía mientras que esta se le había pasado el tic a su otra ceja, y Kaoru sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas que el relato del pelinegro le saco. – ¡pero entiendo que ya estas grande y ya no te gustan estas cosas!... ¡demonios! ¡Por culpa de pasarme dormido todos estos años no pude disfrutar tu crecimiento de niña a mujer! –dijo Ritsuka dramático mientras levantaba el puño y lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Kaoru se sonó las narices y miraba a Ritsuka con tristeza mientras que Sakura suspiro resignada y arrebato la lonchera de las manos del pelinegro y este la miro interrogante al igual que Kaoru.

-Me la llevare. –dijo cortante e indiferente dandoo media vuelta haciendo que Ritsuka al igual que Kaorub sonrieran de oreja a oreja. –_(¡no sé porque siempre me niego al principio, si al final siempre logra convencerme con su show! –_Sakura suspiro frustrada. – ¡_la próxima vez mejor solo lo tomo y así me evito todo este drama!)_ – la peli-rosa tomo el pomo de la puerta y empezó a caminar saliendo del departamento.

-¡Adiós Rit-niisan! – Kaoru empezó a caminar atrás de la peli-rosa y Ritsuka levanto su mano agitándola.

-¡Tengan cuidado y tráiganme algo!

-(_vamos a una misión y este pide un recuerdo como si fuéramos de viaje)_ –pensó la peli-rosa con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Claro que te traeré un recuerdo Rit-niisan! –grito Kaoru mirando a Ritsuca, caminando de espaldas.

* * *

Sakura caminaba tratando de ignorar el parloteo de Kaoru, la cual se la pasaba quejándose sin dejar de mirar a la peli-rosa mientras caminaba.

-¡no entiendo tu obsesión de llegar muy temprano neesan! ¡Seguro vamos a ser las primeras en llegara como hace rato y no las pasaremos aburridas esperando a los demás!... ¡no creo que haiga alguien que llegue antes de noso…. Kaoru no termino la frase ya que al volteara al frente vio que en la entrada de la aldea (que era el lugar de encuentro) se encontraba un castaño con ojos perlas recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. –(_al parecer aquí en esta aldea hay otro obsesionado con llegar a tiempo)_ –a la pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Hyuga! –saludo indiferente y cortante la peli-rosa al legara a su lado. Neji abrió los ojos y miro de reojo a la peli-rosa que se había puesto a su lado mirando frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Haruno! –saludo igual de cortante e indiferente, sin expresar algún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

-¡Hola soy Higurashi Kaoru, un gusto en conocerte! –el Hyuga miro indiferente a la pelinegra que se había colocado enfrente de él mirándolo interesada y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras extendía su mano. Neji la miro sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

-Hyuga Neji. –respondió cortante e indiferente, para después volver a cerrar sus ojos dejando a una shoqueada Kaoru, que aun mantenía su mano extendida.

-¿Acaso la técnica facial que no expresa nada se las enseñan en la academia? –pregunto molesta al salir del shock haciendo que Neji abriera los ojos de nuevo y que Sakura suspirara fastidiada. Kaoru quito sus facciones molestas poniendo unas ilucionada y miro al castaño con ojos de cachorro mojado. –neesan no me quiere enseñar esa técnica… ¿tu si me la enseñaras Neji-kun? – kaoru lo miro suplicante y poniendo su cara más tierna.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –contesto cortante e indiferente, y Kaoru bufo molesta.

-¡Hazte el que no sabes! –la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos y dio media vuelta ofendida. –los de konoha son unas envidiosos y no me quieren enseñar su técnica facial, espero que Naru-chan la sepa y seguro el si me la querrá enseñar. –el Hyuga miro interrogante a la chica.

-Ignórala Hyuga, está loca. –dijo la peli-rosa indiferente y mirándola de reojo el castaño, este la miro y solo asintió levemente para después volver a cerrar sus ojos mientras que Kaoru volteo y miro ofendida a la peli-rosa, la cual solo la ignoro y se dedico a ver hacia enfrente.

-¡Sakuritaaaaaaaa! –el chillón grito hizo que el castaño abriera los ojos nuevamente, que kaoru volteara al frente para mirar quien casi le destruye los tímpanos y que Sakura suspirara fastidiada.

-Una pelirroja con anteojos, se acercaba a ellos corriendo con ambos brazos abierto mirando a la peli-rosa, en el momento que Karin estaba cerca cerró los ojos y salto para abrazar a Sakura, al sentir a la peli-rosa en sus brazos empezó a restregar su mejilla con la de Sakura.

-¡te amo tanto! –dijo melosa y sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo, así que suéltame! –la pelirroja abrió los ojos al oír la voz tan diferente a la de su amada, topándose con una molesta pelinegra, la cual trataba de quitársela de encima empujándola con sus manos, la pelirroja rápidamente se separo y busco a Sakura con la mirada ayándola parada en la rama del árbol donde estaba Neji recargado. – ¡qué mala eres neesan!... ¿Cómo pudiste ponerme en tu lugar y saltar como si nada en esa rama dejándome en las garras de una pervertida? T.T –pregunto la pelinegra mirando hacia donde estaba Sakura y esta solo sonrió de medio lado mirándola con superioridad mientras que Karin miraba molesta y ofendida a la castaña, para después hacer unos gestos interrogantes al caer en cuenta en algo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué le dices neesan a mi Sakurita? –la pelinegra volteo hacia Karin mirándola extrañada.

-¡Soy Higurashi Kaoru y le llamo neesan a neesan, porque es mi neesan! –la pelirroja ensancho los ojos sorprendida ya que no sabía que la peli-rosa tuviera una hermana menor y Neji volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de hacer lo que la peli-rosa le había aconsejado, ya que en verdad estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-(¡_esta misión será muy, pero muy larga y lo peor es que aun falta el Uzumaki! –_Neji se estremeció al recordar al rubio. – ¡_si no fuera porque estoy acostumbrado a tratar con Lee y Gai-sensei que son igual o más desesperantes que estos, seguro ya abría explotado, no sé ¿como Haruno ha aguantado hasta ahora?!)_ –el castaño suspiro un par de veces tratando de darse valor y prepararse mentalmente para lo que viniera.

-¡Hola chicos!... ¡Veo que casi todos ya están aquí! –todos voltearon hacia la izquierda de donde se había oído el saludo, viendo a Itachi que venía caminando hacia ellos sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja mientras los saludaba con una mano en alto y a Sasuke que caminaba a su lado mirándolos indiferente mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sasuke analizo con la mirada a todos los que ya habían llegado, frunció el entrecejo y suspiro fastidiado al ver a kaoru y a Karin, cuando vio a Neji no expreso nada y al ver a su peli-rosa parada en la rama del árbol mirándolo indiferente pero sonriéndole de medio lado, su mundo de le ilumino y sus ojos reflejaron emoción.

Itachi mientras caminaba miro de reojo a su hermano y sonrió nervioso mientras le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que su hermano desprendía un aura brillante, sus ojos se miraba un brillo de emoción y sonreía como bobo enamorado, así que el pelinegro sospecho que ya había visto a la peli-rosa.

_-(¡¿si el amor te hace ver así de bobo e idiota?... espero nunca enamorarme! –_el pelinegro se estremeció y se puso verde de solo imaginase a él mismo poniendo la cara de idiota que tenía en ese momento su hermanito. –_ ¡además soy muy guapo como para pertenecer a una sola mujer! ¡así que chicas prepárense que hay Itachi-sama para todas!)—_el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos brillaron con arrogancia.

Cuando ya estuvieron frente a todos Karin y Kaoru se cruzaron de brazos y fulminaron con la mirada al Uchiha odiado por cada una. Sasuke ignoro la mirada de Karin y salto hacia la rama donde estaba Sakura, y de un rápido movimiento la acorralo en el árbol poniendo ambas manos a los costados del rostro de la peli-rosa mirándola seductor y sonriendo de medio lado provocando que a la peli-rosa se le sonrosaran las mejillas, pero aun así mantenía su mirada con la del pelinegro.

Itachi suspiro resignado, viendo el lado seductor de su hermanito y solo cerró los ojos negando levemente con la cabeza, mientras tenia agarrada a la pelirroja por la espalda y le tapaba la boca.

_-(¡kami! ¡qué buen hermano me hiciste, incluso le estoy ayudando a mi hermanito deteniendo a esta pelirroja y callándola para que el pueda besar a su adorada novia!)_ –Itachi sonreía arrogante sin dejar de ver como su hermano y la peli-rosa se perdían en sus miradas.

-¡Oye ¿Qué hacías con Sasu-cuñis?!... ¡no me digas que porque son los últimos Uchihas son grandes amigos! ¡pobre de mi cuñis, mira que ser amigo de una comadreja ojerosa como tú y tener que aguantarte solo por ser los últimos Uchihas! T.T. –Itachi soltó un gran suspiro y volteo a ver fastidiado a la pelinegra.

-¡Déjame escuchar lo que mi hermanito le dice a mi cuñadita!… ¡nunca he visto el lado coqueto de mi hermanito y deseo verlo ya que es una buen arma para molestarlo después, así que guarda silencio mococita! –kaoru ni siquiera se ofendió por lo que el pelinegro le dijo, ella entro en shock al saber que Sasuke e Itachi eran hermanos y se dejo caer al piso de rodillas mientras que sus ojos estaban ensanchados por la impresión e Itachi la ignoro para seguir viendo a su querido hermano menor.

-(¿_so…son hermanos?... ¡pobre de neesan, mira que tener a un cuñado como la comadreja! T.T… ¡te compadezco neesan! T.T…. ¡ y pobre de ti cuñis, mira que tener a un hermano así, seguro tu vida a de ser un martirio! T.T)_ –kaoru seguía en shock, compadeciendo en sus pensamientos a Sasuke y Sakura, mientras que Neji seguía el consejo de Sakura, (ósea ignoraba a todos los locos en su entorno) ni siquiera se intereso por ver la escena amorosa de Sakura y Sasuke, eso no le importaba a él, solo quería que todos llegaran para empezar la misión y acabarla lo más rápido posible, para así poder dejar de ver a esos locos y regresar a su tranquila vida donde se la pasa entrenando, y aunque de repente tiene que aguantar a su sensei y compañero de equipo, ¡pues a eso ya está acostumbrado a esos locos, pero es diferente aguantar a otros nuevos y con diferentes locuras!... Karin seguía siendo aprisionada por Itachi, así que no podía hacer nada más que tratar de zafarse sin perder de vista los que ese Uchiha le hacía a su Sakurita.

Mientras que con Sasuke y Sakura, el pelinegro acerco un poco su rostro hasta rosar sus labios con los de la peli-rosa, cerro sus ojos sintiendo la suave y pausada respiración de su chica, la cual no se perdía ningún detalle del rostro del pelinegro y su sonrojo aun seguía en sus mejillas.

-¡Te extrañe! –susurro sobre sus labios y la peli-rosa sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Solo nos dejamos de ver una hora! –la peli-rosa también lo susurro, ya que sabía que algunos de sus compañeros (en especial itachi) los miraban atentos tratando de escuchar lo que decían. –Sasuke lo mejor será que te quites, tenemos chismosos haya abajo. –el pelinegro abrió levemente los ojos mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡No me importa, quiero estar contigo y disfrutarte! –dijo como niño berrinchudo provocando que la peli-rosa se sonrojara más y desviara la mirada. – ¡no me da pena que los demás vean cuanto te quiero!... ¡además así ven que solo eres mía! –el pelinegro sonrió arrogante y volvió a cerrar sus ojos terminando con el espacio que quedaba para que sus labios se juntaran besando a la peli-rosa con posesión.

Sakura al principio se sorprendió y trato de separarse, ya que había publico que los miraba, pero sintió como el pelinegro mordía suavemente su labio inferior haciéndola abrir la boca, sintiendo como el pelinegro adentraba su lengua en su boca, por lo que ya no se pudo resistir y correspondió el beso. Mientras que en la parte de abajo Karin al igual que Itachi estaban viendo la escena con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-¡¡¡Dios!!! ¡¡Eso sí que es un beso!!... ¡Jamás imagine ver a mi hermano besándose así con Sakura-chan! –el pelinegro seguía viendo la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, pero después los entrecerró y sonrió divertido. – ¡sin duda estodo un Uchiha y sabe dominar a una mujer por mas difícil que esta sea! –dijo arrogante y sonriendo con superioridad. Kaoru al oír eso salió de sus pensamientos y miro al Uchiha incrédula.

-(¡_típico gallito que cree que todas las gallinas están loquitas por el!)_ –a la pelinegra le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras miraba incrédula al Uchiha que mantenía su sonrisa arrogante.

-¡¡Kaoru-chiannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!! –el grito animado hizo que todos voltearan y que Sakura y Sasuke rompieran su beso para voltear hacia donde venia un animado rubio corriendo hacia ellos mientras mantenía su mano en alto.

-¡Naru-chian! –a Kaoru se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-(¡_recuerda Neji!... ¡solo ignóralos!)_ – el castaño mantenía los ojos cerrados pero en su ceja derecha se veía claramente un tic nervioso.

Cuando Kaoru estuvo cerca del rubio, este dejo de correr y miro feliz a la pelinegra mientras que esta lo miraba ilusionada y tomaba las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

-¡Naru-chan, al fin llegas!... ¡ya estaba desesperada de estar entre tanto amargado o locos pervertidos! –dijo emocionada la pelinegra.

-¡Yo también estoy feliz de verte kaoru-chan y me hace feliz ir justos de misión, y tener una compañera que sepa lo que es divertirse! –dijo el rubio emocionado y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡Naru-chan! –llamo kaoru con ojos de cachorro mojado.

-¡Kaoru-chan! –le respondió el rubio mirándola con ojos de cachorro.

-¡Naru-chan!

-¡Kaoru-chan!

-¡Naru-chan!

-¡Kaoru-chan!

-¡Naru-chan!

-(¡_Dios los crea y solos se juntan!)_ –pensó Itachi con una gota de sudor en la frente al igual que los demás.

-¡Yo! –saludo el ninja copy apareciendo atrás de Naruto haciendo que tanto el rubio como la pelinegra dejaran su show y se soltaran de las manos mirando emocionados al peli-plata, el cual mantenía su mano en alto saludándolos, Sakura, Neji y Sasuke miraron al ninja copy indiferente pero por dentro estaban agradecidos porque llegara y así ya no tendrían que seguir oyendo las locuras de esos dos, Itachi lo miro sonriendo de oreja a oreja y soltó a Karin la cual cayó al piso y fulmino al Uchiha con la mirada.

-¡Hola sempai! –saludo sonriéndole.

-¡Hola Itachi-kun! –el ninja copy saludo sonriéndole bajo su máscara. – ¡bueno chicos, es hora de irnos!

-¡¡Siiii!!... ¡al fin empieza la misión! –gritaron emocionados kaoru y Naruto mientras saltaban felices como niños chiquitos y los demás asintieron levemente con la cabeza tratando de ignorara al par de niños, mientras que kakashi le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver el entusiasmo del rubio y la pelinegra.

-(_presiento que esta misión será larga y divertida… ¡bueno al menos para mí e Itachi y ese par de locos también!... ¡pero estoy seguros que tanto a mi pequeña Sakura como a Sasuke, la pelirroja y el genio Hyuga les saldrán canas verdes en esta misión)_ – ¡vamos! –dijo el ninja copy dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar mientras una sonrisa traviesa se reflejaba bajo su máscara y los demás comenzaron a seguirlo unos emocionados, otros tranquilos y otros indiferentes y fastidiados.

* * *

Ya habían salido de la aldea y solo llevaban 5 minutos caminando tranquilamente y callados, pero el rubio amante del rameen no pudo soportar tanto silencio así que lo rompió.

-Kakashi-sensei. –el peli-plata que iba adelante de todos guiado el camino volteo levemente para mirar al rubio dándole a entender que los escuchaba y los demás lo miraron de reojo. – ¿de dónde vienen los bebes? –pregunto inocentemente y todos caen estilo anime ante la pregunta idiota del rubio, bueno menos Kaoru que también miraba interesada a kakashi esperando su respuesta.

-¡No puedo creer que a tus dieciséis años no la sepas idiota! –dijo Sasuke parándose de repente y dándole un zape al rubio el cual con un chichón en la cabeza miro molesto y ofendido al pelinegro.

-¡¡No me digas idiota teme!!... ¡¿acaso tu si sabes de donde vienen los bebes?! –el pelinegro se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas pero sonrió arrogante.

-Todos aquí presentes los sabemos, es normal a nuestra edad. –respondió con superioridad. –tu pregunta fue estúpida, pero era de imaginarse viniendo de un idiota como tú. –el rubio miro muy enojado al pelinegro, el cual lo miraba con superioridad y sonreía arrogante.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con mi ototo, la pregunta de Naruto-kun fue estúpida! –comento Itachi con superioridad mientras se paraba del piso haciendo que Kaoru y Naruto lo fulminaran con la mirada.

-¡¡La pregunta de Naru-chan no fue estúpida, yo también quiero saber de dónde vienen los bebes!! –el rubio miro agradecido a la pelinegra y esta fulminaba a los hermanos Uchiha con la mirada mientras que estos miraban con superioridad a Kaoru y Naruto. – los Uchihas tienen el gen de sentirse superiores a los demás, pero déjeme darles una noticia, no los son par de idiotas, solo son unos niñitos creídos –ambos Uchihas fruncieron el entrecejo y fulminaron con la mirada a la pelinegra mientras que Naruto sonreía burlón.

-¡Kaoru-chan tiene razón, no sé como Sakura-chan se fijo en ti teme! –el rubio sonrió zorruno y miro con superioridad a Sasuke y este lo fulmino con la mirada, los demás se pararon del piso y siguieron caminando ignorando a esos cuatro a acepción de kakashi el cual se quedo viendo entretenido la pelea.

-¡Te tengo una noticia niñata, nosotros no nos creemos superiores somos superiores a todos! –respondió Itachi con superioridad y Sasuke sonrió arrogante. –¡y Sakura-chan es inteligente, ya que se dio cuenta de eso y por eso prefirió a mi hermano que aun dobe como tu Naruto-kun! –remato el Uchiha mayor haciendo que el rubio y la pelinegra fruncieran mas el entrecejo y los fulminaran con la mirada, mientras que Sasuke ampliaba su sonrisa y los miraba con superioridad.

-¡¡Aniki tiene razón!!... ¡ahí tienes tu respuesta dobe, Sakura-chan me escogió a mi porque soy más guapo y más fuerte que tú! –un aura negra y asesina rodeo el cuerpo de ambos chicos e Itachi sonrió de medio lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba altanero a ambos chicos.

-¡Pues yo creo que neesan se golpeo la cabeza entre tanta pelea o el estar en Akatsuki le afecto, ya que el preferirte a ti en vez de Naru-chan solo lo hacen los locos! –kaoru sonrió burlona al ver que los Uchiha fruncían el entrecejo y Naruto sonrió de medio lado mirando burlón a los hermanos Uchihas. –ya que a mi forma a de ver, Naru-chan es más divertido y ustedes son feos y arrogantes, pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de una amargada como neesan? que no sabe ver lo que es bueno. –el Uchiha menor frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Es verdad!... ¡Sakura-chan se debió golpear la cabeza o debe de estar ciega al fijarse en ti teme! –el rubio sonrió zorruno al ver el aura asesina que rodeo el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¡No les hagas caso ototo, solo esta ardido porque Sakura-chan no le hizo caso y te tiene envidia porque fue en ti quien se fijo y no en el! –el aura asesina de Sasuke desapareció y sonrió arrogante mirando con superioridad al rubio que tenia ahora un aura asesina y fulminaba a Itachi con la mirada, mientras que kaoru frunció el entrecejo y también fulminaba al Uchiha mayor con la mirada. –y yo no creo que Sakura-chan este loca o se haya golpeado la cabeza, más bien creo que mi cuñadita es inteligente y sabe identificar las cosas que son de buena calidad y le convienen… ¡no como esta mocosa que es una tota aniñada al igual que Naruto-kun!... es normal que lo apoye y se lleve bien con el ya que es igual de idiota –el rubio y la pelinegra tenían un aura asesina rodeándoles el cuerpo mientras que los hermanos Uchiha tenían una sonrisa arrogante y no dejaban de verlos con superioridad.

-¡Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué meten a la pequeña Sakura en sus peleas idiotas y sin sentido?! –comento kakashi extrañado y los cuatro voltearon a verlo ofendidos provocando que el peli-plata sonriera nervios bajo su máscara y comenzara a rascase la nuca. – ¡solo digo la verdad!... ¡no sé como una pregunta idiota llego a una estúpida pelea, para terminar en decir si la pequeña Sakura es loca o se golpeo la cabeza y termino haciéndole caso a Sasuke!… ¡si me permiten opinar yo creo que la pequeña Sakura solo callo en los encantos Uchiha! –los hermanos Uchiha sonrieron arrogante mientras que los otros dos fulminaron a kakashi con la mirada. – ¡aunque también pienso que más bien sintió lastima por Sasuke, ya que siempre se la paso atrás de ella! –los Uchiha fulminaron con la mirada a kakashi mientras que los otros dos sonrieron burlones. –¡aunque Naruto también le rogo mucho, pero es muy escandaloso para el gusto de mi pequeña alumna, así que dudo que siquiera los aguante como compañero de equipo e imagino menos lo aguantaría como novio! –siguió el peli-plata con un dedo en la babilla dándole un aire pensativo, los hermanos Uchihas sonrieron burlones mientras que Naruto se ponía en cuclillas y hacia círculos en el piso con un aura negra y triste rodeándole, Kaoru estaba a su lado dándole ánimos, diciéndole que no le haga caso al peli-plata. – ¡pero dejando eso a lado y el porqué mi pequeña alumna se fijo en Sasuke, creo que deberíamos empezar a caminar y alcanzar a los demás, ya que hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esta absurda y sin sentido conversación, lo más seguro es que los demás ya nos lleven mucha ventaja! –el peli-plata dio media vuelta y empezó a saltar las ramas sin darse cuenta de las cuatro pares de miradas asesinas que le miraban la espalda por no haberles dicho eso antes. Los cuatro chicos al darse cuenta que el peli-plata ni cuenta se dio que lo intentaban asesinar con la mirada, suspiraron con fastidio y se dispusieron a seguir a Kakashi empezando también a saltar las ramas.

Kakashi y los otros cuatro habían alcanzado a los que se habian adelantado, y como habían perdido mucho tiempo decidieron que los mejor era empezar a acelerara el paso, así que llevaban dos horas saltando las ramas de los arboles a una velocidad media.

* * *

Sakura, Neji, Karin, Itachi y Sasuke tenían una vena en la cabeza ya que en las dos horas que llevaban de viaje se la habían pasado escuchando las absurdas y estúpidas conversaciones de Kaoru y Naruto , los cinco ninjas estaban muy fastidiados y al borde del colapso mientras que kakashi estaba muy calmado saltando las ramas prestándole toda su atención a su librito naranja.

-¡Así es kaoru-chan, por eso fue primero la gallina antes que el huevo! –dijo el rubio asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza y ojos cerrados muy seguro de sí mismo mientras saltaba las ramas.

-¡¡Wauuu!!... ¡¡Naru-chan eres muy inteligente!!... ¡ahora sé que fue primero gracias ti Naru-chan!! ¡me resolviste esa duda, sin duda tu explicación me dejo muy convencida! –dijo kaoru mirando al frente ilusionada haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos y le guiñara un ojo, sonriéndole de medio lado mostrándole sus dientes los cuales brillaron y levantaba su pulgar (ya saben sonrisa tipo Gai)

-¡¡Ya dejen de decir tantas estupideces, que me tienen harta!! –grito una alterada Karin poniéndose alado de Naruto y Kaoru, los cuales la miraron ofendidos. –ahora me doy cuenta que hay personas más estúpidas que el dientes de serrucho.

-¡¿Qué te pasa zanahoria?!... ¡No nos grites, además nuestras platicas no son estupideces, lo que pasa es que eres una bruta que no sabe lo que es cultura! –dijo kaoru mirándola con superioridad y sonriendo burlona provocando que la pelirroja la mirara molesta.

-¡Kaoru-chan tiene razón zanahoria rara, tú no sabes lo que es cultura, así que no opines o te metas en las platicas de dos erutitos! –dijo burlón el rubio.

-Es eruditos Naruto. –corrigió indiferente kakashi que saltaba una rama adelante del rubio, el cual sonrió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!... ¡ni siquiera sabes como se dice!... ¡eres un idiota con mayúscula! –se burlo la pelirroja provocando que el rubio al igual que Kaoru la fulminaban con la mirada. Los demás estaban muy fastidiados en especial la peli-rosa que ya desprendía un aura asesina.

-¡Puede que Naru-chan sea un poco idiota! –dijo kaoru mirándola molesta y el rubio la miro ofendido. – ¡pero al menos no es una zorra que se la pasa restregándosele a neesan! – Karin dio media vuelta dejando de saltar y miro con instintos asesinos a la pelinegra. Kaoru y Naruto dejaron de saltar colocándose adelante de Karin sonriéndole burlones y kakashi se paro alado de estos dos mirando temeroso a Sakura que estaba atrás de Karin y los demás que estaban atrás Sakura también la miraban temerosos. Naruto y Kaoru al darse cuenta de cómo los miraba la persona atrás de Karin y del aura asesina que desprendió los hizo estremecerse y mirarla con temor, Karin al ver como esos dos locos la miraron hizo que sonriera con superioridad y los mirara altanera.

-Karin. –la pelirroja se estremeció al oír la tétrica voz y se estremeció mas al reconocerla, empezando a sudar frio. –cállate de una maldita vez, es más quiero que no hables en los que queda de camino o me encargare de matarte de una forma lenta y dolorosa. –la pelirroja temerosa dio media vuelta y tembló más al ver la mirada de Sakura. – ¿quedo claro? –la pelirroja asintió levemente con la cabeza y sin dejar de temblar, la peli-rosa quito su mirada de Karin para ahora ver a Naurto y Kaoru los cuales se abrazaron entre sí, temblando al ver la mirada de la peli-rosa. –lo mismo va para ustedes, los oigo hablar y no solo los matare lenta y dolorosamente, sino que también me encargare de que al llegar a la aldea, pasen todo un día con Anko. –Naruto tembló mas y Kaoru al ver la reacción del rubio imagino que sería algo muy cruel así que también tembló. – ¿quedo claro? –ambos se abrazaron más fuerte y asintieron varias veces con la cabeza. –andando. –la peli-rosa dio media vuelta y empezó a saltar las ramas siendo seguida por los demás.

-(_nota: nunca enfurecer a mi Saku)_ –pensó Sasuke saltando alado de la peli-rosa y mirándola de reojo.

-(¡_pobre de mi ototo, su novia sí que da miedo cuando está en verdad enojada, solo espero que mi ototo no la saque de sus casillas o seré el único Uchiha en Konoha!)_ –Itachi saltaba alado de Sasuke y lo miraba de reojo con pena.

_-(¡en mi vida he estado tan agradecido con alguien como lo estoy ahora con Haruno!... ¡¡ al fin paz y tranquilidad en lo que queda de camino!!)_ – Neji saltaba tranquilamente atrás de Sakura y miraba su espalda con agradecimiento.

_-(debo de admitir que una de las cosas que me dan miedo aparte de que ya no haya venta de icha icha es ver a mi pequeña pupila llegar a su máximo de su paciencia_…._ Ni siquiera un enemigo al logrado estremecerme como lo hizo el ver los ojos enfurecidos de la pequeña Sakura)_ –kakashi saltaba alado de Neji y miraba la espalda de Sakura con temor.

_-(mi Sakurita se enfado conmigo T.T) –_karin saltaba atrás de Neji con la cabeza agachada mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

_-(no hables Naruto, no hables Naruto o Sakura-_chan _no solo nos matara de la peor forma, si no que nos hará pasar una día con Anko y esa mujer está completamente loca) –_el rubio saltaba alado de Karin y se estremeció al imaginarse un día con Anko.

_-(¿Quién es Anko?_ ¿_porque le da tanto miedo a Naru-chan? Estará tan loca como neesan?)_ –eran los pensamientos de Kaoru que saltaba alado del rubio.

_-(¡finalmente se callaron!… debí de haber hecho eso desde el principio)_ –la peli-rosa sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos que miraban al frente reflejaron un brillo de superioridad.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron al pais del agua, cosa que Neji y Sakura agradecieron mentalmente, al llegar al palacio del feudal Takeshi, kakashi dijo que eran ninjas de Konoha e inmediatamente los sirvientes los hicieron pasar a un salón grande, el cual tenía una mesa en el centro, los ocho ninjas se sentaron en el frente a la mesa y frente a ellos se abrió una puerta corrediza, entrando por ella un hombre robusto, aparentemente de unos 60 años, pelo canoso y corto, ojos rasgado y de color grises. Kakashi por educación al igual que los hermanos Uchiha y Neji estaban por parrase para saludarlo.

-¡Por favor no se levanten! –dijo el hombre al ver sus movimientos, los cuatro ninjas asintieron y volvieron a acomodarse, el hombre camino y se sentó frente a ellos. teniendo la mesa de por medio. –¡soy el feudal Takeshi Ryu! –se presento educado, haciendo una leve reverencia. – ¡estoy agradecido con ustedes y con su aldea por aceptar mi misión! –kakashi asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Como sabrá, nosotros somos los ninjas elegidos para hacer su misión! –dijo educadamente kakashi. – ¡mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y soy el líder del equipo! –el feudal inclino levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo y el peli-plata hizo los mismo. – ¡le presentare a mi equipo, empezando por la derecha, primero esta Karin! –la pelirroja inclino levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo y el feudal hizo lo mismo mirándola. – Hyuga Neji. –el castaño también inclino respetuoso su cabeza a modo de saludo y el feudal hizo lo mismo mirándolo. –Uchiha Itachi. –el pelinegro hizo lo mismo que el Hyuga y el feudal le respondió de igual forma mirándolo. –Uchiha Sasuke. –el pelinegro al igual que su hermano lo saludo respetuoso y el feudal le respondió de la misma forma. –Haruno Sakura. –la peli-rosa lo miro indiferente y solo inclino levemente su cabeza y el feudal inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido provocando que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. –U

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el hokage de konoha dattebayo. –saludo enérgico el rubio, levantándose de su lugar con un puño en alto haciendo que sus compañeros rolaran los ojos y les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca (menos a Kaoru) mientras que al feudal le salía una gota de sudor en la frente y lo miraba extrañado.

-Y yo soy Higurashi Kaoru y votare porque Naru-chan sea hokage dattebayo. –dijo igual de enérgica, parándose de su lugar con un puño en alto y Naruto sonrió zorruno mientas que sus compañeros suspiraban fastidiados y les salían mas gotas de sudor.

-(_estos dos ninjas son muy enérgicos, solo espero que sean confiables y realicen bien la misión) _–pensó en feudal mirándolos incrédulo.

-La hokage dijo que usted nos daría los detalles de la misión. –hablo kakashi tratando de ignorar el escandaloso saludo de la pelinegra y el rubio, estos al oír lo que dijo el peli-plata se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares y miraron interrogantes al feudal al igual que los demás, el feudal se aclaro la garganta y su rostro reflejo seriedad.

-Como les habrá informado Tsunade-sama mi hija fue secuestrada. –el peli-plata asintió. –pues se que su secuestrador es un bandido y comerciante muy poderoso llamado Kurogane Yuiko… ¿Cómo es que lo sé? … la respuesta es que he recibido amenazas de él desde hace unos años que llego a la aldea y ha tratado de convencerme para que lo ayude en sus trueques, pero siempre me he negado… hace tres semanas mi hija desapareció y solo encontré una nota en su cama que decía: "si quieres ver a tu hija harás lo que te pida". –los ninjas de konoha lo escuchaban atentos. –mas la nota no tenia firma, pero tenía mi sospechas de que había sido kurogane… al día siguiente por la noche llego un ninja a mi habitación y me pregunto si había leído la nota… yo trate de llamar a los guardias pero el ninja rápidamente aprisiono mi cuello con un kunai… y me dijo que él era ninja al servicio de kurogane y su jefe a cambio de liberar a mi hija pedía que le diera poder en la aldea para hacer libremente sus negocios… – al hombre se le vio tristeza en sus ojos. –por muy mi hija que sea y por mucho que la quiera, no puedo aceptar su propuesta, ya que eso hará que mucha gente en el pueblo sufra y si le doy ese poder, él hará lo que quiera con la aldea, incluso le quitara hogares o dinero a los aldeanos para hacer sus sucios negocios. –el hombre bajo la cabeza apretando los puños sintiéndose frustrado. –pero aun así quiero salvar a mi hija, el subordinado se Kurogane al ori el porqué no podía aceptar la propuesta de su jefe rió irónico y me dijo que me daba un mes para pensarlo, que le diera las gracias a su jefe por ser tan considerado y desapareció. Lo estuve pensando toda la noche y no puedo abandonar a mi hija pero tampoco puedo abandonar a la gente del pueblo, así que pedí ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla, el Mizukage me mando a los mejores de su aldea, pero varios no lograron dar con Kurogane, ya que se esconde muy bien y los que llegaron a él fueron eliminados por el hombre que vino a dejarme el mensaje, así que comencé a investigar a ese hombre y solo encontré que era un ninja nómada, que se dedica a estafar, es solitario y no suele trabajar para nadie hasta hace dos meses que decidió trabajar para kurogane, su nombre es Uesugi Aya. –la peli-rosa se estremeció levemente y apretó los puños, kakashi se dio cuenta de eso mas decidió hablar después con ella. –es muy poderoso y solo sé que controla el fuego, ya que a todos los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla que pelearon con él murieron calcinados y el ninja que lo investigo también murió así y si obtuve información de él es porque el mismo dejo el cadáver calcinado del ninja en mi habitación, con la poca información que encontró escrita en una pergamino clavada con un kunai en la frente del cuerpo. –los de konoha fruncieron el entrecejo mientras que la peli-rosa apretaba más los puños. –y me dejo una nota clavada con un kunai en el corazón del cuerpo que decía: "esta información es un regalo de mi parte, te quedan solo dos semanas"… como verán ese ninja es muy astuto y sanguinario, por eso tome la decisión de pedir ayuda a konoha, ya que ahí tienen muy buenos ninjas y más experimentados.

-Cuando ese tal Uesugi Aya lo vino a ver ¿usted vio su rostro? –pregunto kakashi y el hombre negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Estaba muy obscuro, además una capucha cubría la mayoría de su rostro. –respondió con decepción y kakashi miro de reojo a la peli-rosa, la cual solo fruncía el entrecejo. –pero sé de donde pueden obtener la ubicación de kurogane. –los de konoha lo miraron más interesados. –kurogane tiene una hermana menor, su nombre es kurogane Yuri, ella es dueña de uno de los más grandes y famosos burdeles del país, es una persona poderosa y difícil de seducir y manipular, es seguro que ella sepa dónde está su hermano, ya que se llevan muy bien, además kurogane la protege mucho y siempre esta pendiente de ella como ella de él, su burdel está situado en la aldea vecina a esta, solo que hay un problema. –los de konoha levantaron una ceja interrogantes y el feudal suspiro con cansancio. –en esa aldea no pueden entrar mujeres, ya que es una aldea dedicada solo al placer del hombre, las únicas mujeres que entran son las que trabajan ahí ofreciendo su cuerpo de ahí los guardias no dejan entrar a ninguna mujer. –el feudal dijo mirando especialmente a Sakura, Kaoru y Karin y estas fruncieron mas el entrecejo.

-Con esa información es más que suficiente para nosotros. –dijo calmadamente kakashi para evitar que las chicas se le echaran encima al feudal. –nosotros nos la arreglaremos para entrar a esa aldea sin problemas y para obtener la información y poder salvar a su hija.

-Se los encargo mucho. –pidió suplicante el feudal y kakashi le sonrió amablemente bajo su máscara.

-Bueno, nos pondremos en marcha en este momento así que si nos permite, nos retiramos y cuando tengamos a su hija a salvo regresaremos. –el peli-plata se puso de pie y los demás lo imitaron.

-¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda! –el peli-plata volteo hacia el feudal y le sonrió amable bajo su mascara para después dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar seguido por los demás.

* * *

Todos habían salido del palacio del feudal y se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por la aldea, kakashi que iba alado de la peli-rosa, así que la tomo del brazo obligando a mirarlo y los demás detuvieron su paso mirando al peli-plata extrañados.

-Necesitamos hablar. –la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo pero igual asintió levemente con la cabeza. Kakashi la soltó suavemente y salto a un tejado, la peli-rosa lo siguió al igual que los demás, estuvieron saltando varios tejados hasta que el peli-plata salto a unas casas en ruinas y dio media vuelta viendo como la peli-rosa saltaba poniéndose frente de él al igual que los demás, Kakashi miraba a Sakura con seriedad. – ¿conoces al ninja del que nos hablo el feudal Takeshi? –los demás ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos y la peli-rosa sonrió de medio lado.

-¡No has perdido tu suspicacia sensei! –comento burlona y kakashi sonrió de medio lado bajo su máscara.

-¡Puede que siempre matangas tus expresiones ocultas, pero te conozco desde que tienes doce y se cuando algo te molesta! –comenta con sabiduría y la peli-rosa levanta una ceja sonriéndole burlona. – ¡necesitamos saber a que nos afrentaremos, así que si lo conoces dinos que sabes de él! –la peli-rosa soltó una gran suspiro fastidiada.

-Cuando estuve en Akatsuki Madara estaba reclutando miembros, ya que konoha y yo habíamos matados a varios. –la peli-rosa sonrió arrogante al igual que los demás. – Madara me pidió que hablara con un ninja llamado Tamaki Souma, el tenia un alumno muy poderoso y que me diera información de él, y me dio su ubicación, cuando hable con Tamaki me dio la información de su alumno sin poner resistencia diciéndome que estaba seguro que su alumno jamás aceptaría la propuesta de Akatsuki. –todos escuchaban atentos e interesados a la peli-rosa. – me costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Uesugi Aya, ya que es un ninja estafador, le gustan las apuesta y siempre las gana ya que es un tramposo, es bueno infiltrándose y un mentiroso así que nunca se ha que fiar de él. –kakashi frunció el entrecejo. –cuando finalmente di con el ya que como dije es bueno infiltrándose y escondiéndose me dio varios problemas dar con él. –la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo al recordar todos los problemas que tuvo para encontrarlo. –como dijo su maestro él se negó unirse a Akatsuki y tuve que pelear con él, me costó mucho vencerlo. –todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. –pero en esa batalla pude recolectar varia información sobre sus habilidades de pelea. –la peli-rosa sonrió arrogante. –es bueno en taijutsu y tiene una velocidad impresionante, es bueno analizando la situación y encuentra fácilmente los defectos y debilidades de sus enemigos, y puede controlarlos a su favor. –los compañeros de la peli-rosa al igual que el ninja copy estaban muy sorprendidos. –tiene chackra fuego y viento, pero lo más peligroso en él es su kekkei genkai, el cual es raro y muy poderoso. –kakashi cada vez estaba más intrigado al igual que sus compañeros. –el keikkai genkai de Uesugi Aya es que controla el fuego a su voluntad, puede créalo a través de su cuerpo sin necesidad de hacer sellos, solo emplea un poco de chackra. –todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. –solo tiene que tronar los dedos y la cantidad que él quiera sale de sus dedos, incluso puede sacarlo de cualquier extremidad de su cuerpo y si un ataque fuego viene a ella con sus manos y usando un poco de chakra puede controlarlo perfectamente… me costó mucho trabajo vencerlo pero tenía la ventaja de poseer el Rin´negan así que eso me ayudo un poco. –los de konoha estaban muy sorprendido. –Uesugi es una persona egoísta como había mencionado antes, así que sospecho que si está trabajando para el feudal es porque le conviene o está buscando algo. –kakashi asintió levemente con sus cabeza.

-La información que nos acaba de dar la pequeña Sakura nos servirá para pelear contra él. –todos asintieron. –pero los que debería preocuparnos ahora es como entraremos a la aldea donde se encuentra Kurogane Yuri

-Yo tengo un plan sempai. –hablo Itachi poniéndose alado de la peli-rosa y el peli-plata hizo una seña con la mano para que hablara. –bueno el entrar a la aldea nos será fácil infiltrándonos. –el peli-plata asintió. –el problema es entrar al burdel y convencer a la hermana de kurogane para que nos dé información sobre su hermano, cosa que sería realmente difícil ya que por algo kurogane le confía su ubicación y eso es porque le tiene confianza. –el peli-plata asintió.

-¡Uyyy! ¡Qué genio! –comento irónica Kaoru e Itachi la ignoro mientras que Naruto soltaba una gran carcajada la cual fue callada por una mirada fulminante de Sakura.

-Bueno, como decía mi plan es seducir a kurogane Yuri. –dijo sonriendo arrogante y kakashi lo miro interesado. –ella puede que quiera a su hermano y no revele su ubicación pero después de todo es mujer y cayendo ante los encantos de un hombre puede soltar la legua. –dijo arrogante y kaoru frunció el entrecejo al igual que Karin mientras que Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada. –y nosotros somos cuatro apuestos hombres y un idiota, cualquiera de nosotros sería capaz de seducirla.

-¡Jajaja! ¡teme tu hermano te dijo idiota! –se burlo Naruto apuntando al pelinegro el cual lo fulmino con la mirada y los demás rolaron los ojos.

-¡¡Jajaja!! ¡no lo puede evitar hasta la comadreja se dio cuenta de eso! –le siguió Kaoru riéndose a carcajadas mientras apuntaba al Sasuke.

-¡Te lo decía a ti idiota! –dijo molesto Sasuke dándole un zape a rubio en la cabeza sacándole un chichon. Naruto estab por replicar y comenzar una pelea con Sasuke.

-¡Dejen que Itachi acabe de hablar! –dijo la peli-rosa fulminándolos con la mirada y el rubio asintió, se pudo en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el piso mientras que Kaoru trataba de animarlo.

-¡Gracias cuñadita! –dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole agradecido y la peli-rosa solo asintió. –bueno el plan es que uno de nosotros trate de seducirla y nos turnaremos para hacerlo mientras que los demás observamos viendo en que falló el otro para mejorarlo y así sacarle información a kurogane Yuri. –termino de explicar Itachi cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo arrogante.

-Muy buena tu idea comadreja con ojeras, pero nosotras también queremos participar y el que seamos mujeres no significa que nos dejen fuera de la misión. –dijo kaoru mirándolo altanera e Itahi la miro burlón, levantando una ceja.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con la tarada! –dijo Karin mirándolo molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Oye! –dijo la pelinegra mirando ofendida a la pelirroja.

-¿y cómo planean seducirla? Amabas son mujeres y no creo que Yuri-san sea igual de rara que Karin. –comento burlón Itachi y la pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Somos ninjas, podemos usar el jutsu de transformación, el cual nos transformara en nuestra versión masculina. –comento indiferente la peli-rosa mirando burlona a Itachi haciendo que kaoru y Karin la miraran agradecidas por la ayuda e Itachi frunciera el entrecejo.

_-(¡demonios! Estando la cuñadita de su lado no puedo burlarme bien de ellas ya que ella sabe como matarme las bromas)_ –Itachi se cruzo de brazos y bufo fastidiado volteando e l rostro mientras que kaoru lo miraba burlona al igual que Sakura y Karin.

-¡Buen plan pequeña Sakura, pero no imagine que quisieras participar en esto, pensé que se te aria fastidioso! –comento burlón kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto asintieron varias veces con la cabeza mientras se cruzaban de brazos dándole la razón a su sensei, pero la peli-rosa los fulmino con la mirada estremeciéndolos.

-Solo que a mí tampoco me gusta que me dejen fuera de la misión solo por ser mujer. –se justifico la peli-rosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba el rostro a un lado molesta haciendo que kakashi sonriera bajo su máscara.

-(_¿Cómo se verá neesan en versión hombre? –_kaoru comenzó a imaginarse a una chico flacucho y afeminado , así que rápidamente se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada. –¡¡¡_jojojo!!!.... ¡tengo un plan para humillar a neesan y de pasada a la comadreja ojerosa!)_ –los ojos de la pelinegra reflejaron maldad mientras sonreía traviesa. – ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante? –todos miraron interesados a Kaoru esperando que hablara y esta amplio sus sonrisa por lo que la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo sintiendo que lo que vendría no sería nada bueno. –el que logre sacarle la información a la hermana de kurogane, será el ganador y todos los perdedores les pagaremos por una semana el almuerzo, comida y cena en el restaurante que él quiera. –inmediatamente los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron. – ¿Qué dicen?

-Yo le entro. –dijo animado el Uzumaki.

-¡Interesante mocosa, viste que usando el cerebro de vez en cuando te trae cosas buenas! –comenta burlón Itachi siendo fulminado por Kaoru, pero decidió pasarle el insulto ya que quería oír que le decían los demás.

-¡Será divertido me apunto!. –dijo kakashi sonriendo de medio lado bajo su máscara.

-Se me hace algo estúpido, así que no cuenten conmigo. –dijo Sasuke molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Sakura sonrió de medio lado orgullosa ante la respuesta de su pelinegro.

-¡Solo son pretextos teme!... ¡admite que tienes miedo a perder ante mí! –dijo el rubio sonriéndole zorruno y el Uchiha frunció el entrecejo.

-Cambio de opinión y entro. –dijo viendo al rubio con un brillo de reto en sus ojos y el rubio los miraba igual. Mientras que a la peli-rosa se le iba todo el orgullo y suspiraba fastidiada. –prepárate para perder dobe. –rayitos salían de los ojos negros del pelinegro.

-Mejor prepárate tu teme, para pagarme por una semana rameen. –al rubio también le salían rayos azules de sus celestes ojos.

-(_cayo redondito en la insinuación)_ –la peli-rosa volvió a suspirara fastidiada mientras rolaba los ojos.

_-(qué fácil es retar a mi ototo)_ –Itachi miraba divertido a su hermano y al rubio, los cuales no dejaban de mandarse rayos con la mirada.

_-(no pensé que Uchiha fuera tan fácil de hacerlo caer)_ –Neji rolo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_-(siguen igual que cuando tenían doce, no han madurado en nada) _–kakashi sonrió feliz bajo su máscara.

_-(¡¡si!!... ¡así se hace Naru_-_chan! ¡Supiste como meterlo en la apuesta!_) –kaoro miraba emocionada a Naruto.

_-(jojojojoel niño bonito entro al juego, así que yo también lo haré y ganare, así Sakurita vera que soy mejor que él en mi versión hombre y se enamorara de mi) _–Karin puso cara de boba enamorada al imaginarse a Sakura diciéndole que ella es la mejor y que debió de ver esos desde el principio mientras que un derrotado Sasuke las ve abrazadas a la lejanía llorando amares mientras grita "Sakura". –yo también le entro a la apuesta. –grito Karin eufórica y los demás la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Yo no le entro, se me hace algo innecesario. –diojo Neji mirándolos indiferente.

-Cof cobarde coff cof. –dijo Itachi disimulando toser provocando que Neji lo fulminara con la mirada y una aura obscura y asesina lo rodeara.

-He cambiado de opinión, entro a la apuesta. –dijo el Hyuga decidido y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, menos a Itachi que sonrió victorioso y Sasuke y Naruto que seguían mandándose rayos con la mirada.

_-(los fríos y arrogantes son más fáciles de manipular dándoles en su ego, no por nada siempre termino manipulando a mi ototo)_ –Itachi sonrió arrogante.

_-(¡pensar que es el genio Hyuga y cayó ante la estúpida insinuación de Itachi!) _–la peli-rosa rolo los ojos.

_-(esto se pondrá más divertido, solo falta que la pequeña Sakura acepte y será mejor, aunque creo que no le conviene entrar ya que su versión masculina no tendrá nada de masculino con ese color de pelo, incluso creo que será la cosa más humillante que haría, así que conociendo la inteligencia de mi alumna se negara) _–kakashi miro interesado a la peli-rosa esperando su respuesta al igual que todos, incluso Sasuke y Naruto habían dejado su batalla de miradas para saber la respuesta de Sakura, la peli-rosa los miro con ambas cejas en alto y suspiro fastidiada.

-No me interesa. –contesto fría y cortante.

-¡Cobarde! ¡tienes miedo de que te gane! –dijo kaoru sonriendo arrogante y Karin la fulmino con la mirada mientras que los demás miraban a la peli-rosa esperando la misma reacción que tuvieron los otros dos que se negaron mas nada, la peli-rosa solo miro indiferente a Kaoru a la cual ya se le había borrado su sonrisa arrogante y la miraba interrogante. Pasaron unos minutos y la peli-rosa seguía mirándola indiferente y los demás la miraban interrogantes.

_**-("kyaaa! ¡Sakura-chan es genial! *o*, no se dejo manipular tan fácilmente como tu idiota¬¬ caíste redondito en la insinuación del dobe ¬¬"….**__ Cállate! Que tu también me taladraste la cabeza diciéndome "acepta, acepta" ¬¬ …__** "pero tu terminaste aceptando, recuerda que yo solo hablo por hablar tu eres el que controla lo que dices ¬¬…"**__ cállate! ¬//¬)_ –Sasuke se cruzo de brazos mientras volteaba levemente su rostro levemente sonrojado.

_-(bueno hay que admitir que la cuñadita es inteligente y no se dejo llevar por la insinuación de la mocosa)_ –Itachi miraba atento a la peli-rosa.

_-(buen intento Kaoru_-_cha,n pero necesitas más que eso para hacer que la pequeña Sakura cambie de opinión) –_kakashi sonrió de medio lado bajo su máscara mientras miraba con orgullo a la peli-rosa.

_-(¡Sakurita es genial_! _*o*) –_Karin miraba con estrellitas en los ojos a Sakura.

_-(bueno hay que admitir que Haruno es mas lista que el Uchiha y yo ya que no se dejo llevar por insinuaciones O_._O) –_Neji miraba sorprendido a la peli-rosa.

_-(¡tengo ambre!... mmm se me antoja rameen)_ –el rubio se toco su estomago el cual gruñía.

_-(¡demonios_!... _Neesan es un hueso duro de roer ò.ó… tendré que usar artillería más pesada)_ –los ojos de la pelinegra adquirieron un brillo de maldad y astucia.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo con estas bobadas lo mejor es que empecemos de una vez con esta estúpida misión. –dijo fastidiada la peli-rosa dando media vuelta.

-¡Te tengo una apuesta mejor para ti neesan! –la peli-rosa estaba por dar un paso y lo detuvo en el aire y los demás miraron intrigados a Kaoru. – ¡si ganas, además de obtener que todos te paguemos las comidas por una semana también obtendrás otra cosa! – Sakura volteo levemente su rostro. –al llegar a la aldea mantendré mi hermosa boquita cerrada por una semana completa, no hablare para nada ni te molestare. –la peli-rosa dio media vuelta mirándola interesada. –y si tu pierdes, te vestirás como payaso por una semana y te pasearas por la aldea, además darás shows en el parque.

_-(tengo mucho que perder si no consigo la información, pero el mantener a Kaoru callada por una semana es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar) _– Sakura miro indiferente a Kaoru y los demás estaban atentos a su respuesta. –acepto.— dijo mirándola arrogante y Kaoru sonrió triunfal.

_-(¡kaoru_-_chan es genial! logro convencer a Sakura-chan *o*) –_el rubio miraba con estrellitas en los ojos a Kaoru.

_-(la convenció o_._O) –_fue el pensamiento de todos mientras miraban sorprendido a las dos chicas que no dejaban de mirarse con un brillo de reto en sus ojos.

_-(espero que Sakura-chan gane_…._** "si compa, ya que sería muy humillante para mi peli-rosa salir vestida como payaso por la aldea y lo que es peor dar show en el parque o.O"…**__ es verdad u.u y lo peor de todo es que no creo que gan,e ya que seguro la versión masculina de mi peli-rosa será algo afeminada u.u…__** "O.O es verdad… pobre de mi Saku T.T, pero no te apures compa que para eso nos tiene a nosotros, para apoyarla"….**__ Si no la dejaremos sola)_ –el pelinegro reflejo decisión en su mirada.

_-(esto cada vez se pone más emocionante) _–pensaban kakashi e Itachi.

_-(¡vamos Sakurita! ¡tú puedes y aunque tu versión masculina tenga pelo rosa yo se que ganaras, ya que aun siendo mujer ogras seducir a quien quieras sin hacer nada y seguro que como hombre no cambiara nada!)_ –Karin miraba ilusionada a la peli-rosa.

_-(creo que Haruno ya perdio, un hombre con cabello rosa no es algo que les llame mucho la atención a las chicas) _– el Hyuga se cruzo de brazos y miraba indiferente a la peli-rosa.

_-(jojojojojojojo_! _Esta apuesta ya la tengo ganada jajajajajawujajajajaja me muero de ganas por ver a neesan vestida de payaso y tratando de hacer reír a la gente jajajajaja con lo amargada que es no conseguirá nada jajajajajajajaja … le diré a Ino-chan que me preste su cámara para grabar a neesan en su show y subirla a konohatube wuajajajajajaj!) –_kaoru sonriera triunfante mientras que un brillo de maldad adornaba sus ojos y Sakura solo la miraba indiferente.

* * *

Una hermosa mujer que aparentaba unos 35 años, de pelo negro recogido con unos palillos, cara afilada con facciones sensuales y coquetas, piel blanca, ojos rasgados y de color azul, sus mirada era seductora y coqueta, su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado, senos enormes, los cuales se veían un muy proporcionado escote por el quimono, el cual era corto y apretado, dejando ver su marcada cintura y torneadas piernas. La mujer estaba en una habitación recostada en una sillón mirando coqueta al hombre que estaba parado enfrente de ella el cual la miraba divertido y con una sonrisa de medio lado. El hombre era de estatura mediana, cuerpo delgado y esquicito, su rostro era afilado y hermoso, facciones finas, ojos rasgados y de color violeta, su piel era de un color blanco pero no tanto como el de la mujer, en su cabeza llevaba amarrado un paliacate el cual le tapaba el cabello pero en su cara caían unos rebeldes mechones a los lados y un flequillo así que se podía ver su color el cual era plata, vestía unos pantalones etilo chinos color negro, una camisa holgada también estilo chino de color gris al igual que su paliacate y encima traía una capa negra la cual tapaba la larga trenza que caía en su espalda y le llegaba debajo de los glúteos, en la cintura traía un cintillo rojo donde su espada estaba amarrada y unas zapatillas chinas color negras.

-¡Me alegra que se encuentre bien Yuri-sama, su hermano se alegrara con eso y le alegrara que ya no haya tenido a ninjas mandados por el feudal Takeshi para buscar información! –hablo el hombre respetuoso y su voz se oía algo rasposa y un poco ronca pero aun así tenía una toque delicado.

-Dale las gracias a mi hermano por estar al pendiente de mí. –dijo la mujer y su voz era suave y delicada, pero tenía un tono coqueto y seductor. El hombre asintió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y la mujer se puso de pie, camino moviendo sensualmente sus caderas hacia el chico mientras lo miraba seductora, al estar frente a él lo tomo de la barbilla mirándolo coqueta y el chico solo sonrió de medio lado mientras la miraba divertido. Se podía ver que el chico solo era unos pocos centímetros más alto que la mujer, así que ella no tuvo problema en acercar sus labios a los del chico y rosarlos con los suyos.

-¡Entonces Aya-kun ¡esta noche tienes tiempo para quedarte y perder tu virginidad conmigo? –el chico sonrió de medio lado y con suavidad se separo de la mujer la cual bufo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Solo tengo 17 como para perder mi virginidad, creo que aun soy un niño para eso! –comento inocente mientras la miraba coqueto haciendo que la mujer se le sonrojen levemente las mejillas.

-Que cruel eres, haces esa linda cara que me hace desearte más. –dijo con un fingido puchero, Aya sonrió travieso y tomo con su mano derecha la barbilla de la mujer.

-Lo siento Yuri-sama, pero no tengo tiempo hoy ya que su hermano me encargo otras cosas, pero tal vez si tenga tiempo la próxima vez y con gusto dejare que usted me enseñe lo que es hacerse hombre. –dijo coqueto y la mujer se le sonrojaron mas las mejillas y solo asintió, así que Aya se alejo suavemente de la mujer y dio media vuelta.

-Tendré que convencer a mi hermano mayor para que te de menos trabajo y cuando te mande conmigo solo te encargue eso y así poder enseñarte los placeres carnales. –dijo coqueta y Aya solo volteo levemente y empezó a caminar mientras se ponía la capucha en su cabeza cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, salió por la ventana de un salto mientras que Yuri miraba la espada de Aya por la ventana.

-¡Adiós Yuri-sama! –dijo mirándola de reojo y la mujer levanto sus mano despidiéndolo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Aya sonrió de medio lado y trono los dedos, al instante diez ninjas con capuchas se pusieron a su lado y Aya empezó a saltar los tejados seguido por los demás.

-Muy pronto serás mío Aya-kun. –susurro la mujer mirando hacia el lugar donde el chico se había alejado y sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas mientras se tocaba los labios sintiendo aun el rose de los de Aya.

* * *

Todos los de konoha seguían parados en el mismo lugar donde Sakura les había dado la información de Aya Uesugi, ya empezaba a obscurecer y la razón por la que no se habían movido de ahí era porque estaban discutiendo quien seduciría primero a la hermana de kurogane, así que el peli-plata decidió poner números del uno al ocho en pequeños papelitos doblados para que cada unos saque uno y así decir el turno conforme saquen el papelito, Kakashi puso pos papelitos en ambas manos y uno a unos fue tomando un papel.

-¡bien! ¡ahora desdóblenlos y díganme sus números! –dijo el peli-plata mientras desdoblaba el suyo.

-¡Genial soy el uno dattebayo! –grito enérgico el rubio mientras saltaba emocionado y todos lo veían con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca mientras rolaban los ojos, menos kaoru que lo miraba ilusionada. –¡no les daré oportunidad de participar, porque yo ganare y obtendré esa información! jojojojojo. –el rubio puso sus manos en la cintura mientras reías triunfante y los demás a acepción de Kaoru pusieron los ojos en blanco y la pelinegra lo miraba emocionada.

-Soy el dos. –dijo indiferente Sasuke ignorando el show del rubio.

-¡Yo soy el tres!... ¡así que si Naru-chan no lo logra, cosa que no creo ya que es genial y obtendrá la información pero si la dueña tiene mal gusto y no lo escoge, prepárense para perder que mi versión masculina les ganara! jojojojo. –kaoru puso sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra y empezó a reír triunfante uniéndosele al rubio que aun seguía igual y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

-Soy el número cuatro. –dice Karin sonriendo de medio lado y mirando a todos (menos a Sakura) con superioridad.

-Soy el cinco. –dice Itachi sonriendo de medio lado y mirándolos arrogante.

-Hn, el seis. –dice Sakura cortante e indiferente.

-A mí me toco el siete. –dice kakashi con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo de oreja a oreja bajo su máscara.

-Lógicamente tengo el número ocho. –dice Neji indiferente y cortante.

-¡Bien equipo lo mejor es partir para estar en el burdel al anochecer! –dijo kakashi con actitud seria y los demás lo miraron con atención. – ¡andando! –el peli-plata dio media vuelta y empezó a saltar los tejados siendo seguido por los demás.

**Continuara**

**QUE TAL? LES GUSTO EL CAPI? SE DIERON CUENTA QUE MI OBSECION POR LAS CAPUCHAS AUN ASIGUE? CREEN QUE DEBA IR CON UN PSICOLOGO? JAJAJA**

**BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESPERO QUE EL CAPI SE MEREZCA UNOS DE SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS…. MMM PARA LOS QUE QUIEREN LEMON DEJEME DECIRLES QUE SE ACERCA… ASI QUE PREPARENSE QUE CUANDO MENOS SE LO ESPEREN PONDRE LEMON JOJOJOJOJ**

**ESTE ES UN MENSAJE DE MI HERMANITA KAORU, ME PIDIO QUE LO PUSIERA EN MIS FIC… SU NICK EN STA PAG. ES Lavi-usagi-chan (POR CIERTO LEAN SU FIC "TE BUSQUE Y TE ENCONTRE" STA SHIDO) BUENO LES DEJO EL MENSAJE DE KAO-CHAN :atencion fans de blackstones mejor conocida kris, debido a mi posicion como su hermana pequeña y fan numero uno de sus fic, he decidido crear su propio club d fans llamado "alaben a kris nee-san" jajajajaja, asi q aquellos q sientan la misma admiracion x nee-san que yo, aquellos quienes lloran y le duele la panza d tanto reirse x sus fic aquellos q sufren d derrames nasales y botan la baba x sus lemon, los invito a q se unan al club en el cual yo soy la presidenta x supuesto jojojo para q alaben a kris nee-san jajaja**

**Y privilegios disfrutara aquellos q se unan al club (komo tal vez pequeños adelanto jojoj)**

http : / / w w w . metroflog . com / kaoru _ 1712 (solo unan los spasios ^^)

**ste es mi metro**

**QUE LES PARESIO? JEJEJE BUENO ESPERO QUE SE UNAN… ME EMOCIONO QUE KAO-CHAN HICIERA UN CLUB DE FANS JOJOJOJOJO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**

**BYE**

**KRIS**


	14. Seduciendo a Kurogane Yuri

**Seduciendo a Kurogane Yuri**

Los ninja de konoha habían logrado infiltrarse en la aldea sin problemas, también había logrado entrar al burdel de Kurogane Yuri sin ser vistos. Adentro de un elegante bar se podía apreciar a varios hombres sentados en diferentes mesas bebiendo mientras que varias chicas lo atendían o les coqueteaban, a mediación del salón, sentada en unos cojines tras una mesa estaba recostada Yuri, con su actitud coqueta, llevaba puesto un elegante kimino color negro que tenia bordado rosas, tenía un gran escote que dejaba ver parte de sus senos, su cabello lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás con unos palillos y unos cuantos mechones caían en sus rostro dándole un aspecto coqueto, la mujer era atendida por dos guapos y apuestos hombres que le daban de comer fruta en la boca o le servían sake cuando necesitara, mientras ella miraba divertida a sus chicas trabajar.

En la parte de arriba, en una habitación para ser más exactos se encontraban los de konoha analizando la situación por una ventada que daba hacia la parte de abajo. Las chicas aun no se transformaban en su versión masculina, pero se habían cambiado de ropa poniéndose una de chicos, a Sakura Sasuke le había prestado ropa de él, Naruto le prestó a Kaoru (es que Kaoru le dijo que se quería vestir como Naruto en su versión masculina, ya que se le hacía que se vestía genial Uu.u)y Kakashi le prestó a Karin, lógicamente la ropa en este momento les quedaba foja y muy grande, pero aun así kakashi les dijo que lo mejor era vestirse antes de entrar a la aldea y ya cuando entraran en acción se transformaran.

-Es momento de comenzar. –dijo serio y firme Kakashi volteando a ver a su equipo y los siete asintieron con la cabeza mirándolos serios. – ¡en marcha Naruto! –el rubio sonrió zorruno y rápidamente hizo unos sellos con las manos y desapareció del lugar dejando una nube de humo.

**PRIMER INTENTO: UZUMAKI NARUTO ^_^ DATTEBAYO **

Naruto había reaparecido en un callejón alado del burdel, con sus sonrisa zorruna camino saliendo del callejón y al estar al frente de la puerta vio a dos guardias musculosos y corpulentos custodiando la puerta. Los guardias al verlo hicieron una leven inclinación de cabeza y se hicieron a una lado para que pasara. El rubio con aire altanero y sonrisa de oreja a oreja entro al burdel.

Los de konoha desde sus lugar observaban atentos la entrada y vieron como entraba su rubio compañero. El rubio al estar adentro quedo parado cerca de la entrada.

-¡pollitas aquí esta Uzumaki Naruto, para que me tomen dattebayo!! –grito my fuerte mientras extendía los brazos para que lo abrazaran.

Sus compañeros lo miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Kaoru lo miraba ilusionada y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡¡que genial eres Naru-chan!! –grito la pelinegra mirándolo emocionada y sus compañeros la miraron de reojo con otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

Las chicas del burdel voltearon hacia la entrada a ver al escandaloso rubio que seguía mirándolas con sonrisa zurrona y sus brazos los mantenía abiertos, y después de mirarlo levemente las chicas y los clientes volvieron su atención a lo que hacían ignorando al rubio al cual se le borro completamente sus sonrisa mas no dejo de estirar sus brazos, de pronto un par de guardias aparecieron atrás del rubio y lo tomaron de los brazos cargándolo, llevándolo hacia la entrada.

-¡¡oigan!! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡suéltenme!... ¡¿es así como tratan a sus clientes?! –gritaba el rubio mientras pataleaba y trataba de zafarse.

-¡No queremos escandalosos aquí! –dijo uno de los guardias y al momento de llegara a la salida aventaron al rubio el cual callo de cara en el pavimento. – ¡y vuelves a entrar te sacaremos de una forma peor! –grito el mismo guardia mirándolo altanero y burlón.

El rubio rápidamente se paro y comenzó a sobarse la barbilla que fue donde se golpeo, se podía ver que estaba muy irritada y sonrojada por el golpe, Naruto bufo molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón.

-De mejores lugares me han corrido. –comento ofendido mientras hacia los sellos para desaparecer en una nube de humo. El rubio reapareció enfrente de Kaoru y la miro con ojos nublados y un tierno puchero. – ¡falle Kaoru-chan! T.T – a la mayoría de sus compañeros les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la infantil actitud del rubio.

-¡no te preocupes Naru-chan!... ¡ellas no saben lo que es bueno! ¡si yo hubiera estado ahí me hubiera lanzado a tus brazos. – Naruto dejo de llorar y la miro con ojos de cachorro mojado mientras que los demás miraban a la pelinegra como si estuviera loca.

-Kaoru-chan. –el rubio tomo las manos de la pelinegra entre las suyas y la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Naru-chan. –Kaoru miraba al rubio también con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Kaoru-chan *o*

-Naru-chan *o*

-Kaoru-chan *o*

-Naru-chan *o* –los demás rolaron los ojos y decidieron mejor ignorarlos.

**SEGUNDO INTENTO: UCHIHA SASUKE (INNER SASU: "¡¡SHAAAA!! ¡¡PREPARENSEN PARA VER A UN UCHIHA EN ACCIÓN!! JOJOJO")**

-Mejor sigamos con la misión. –dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke y Sakura miro indiferente al pelinegro, pero sus puños los mantenía fuertemente apretados tratando de contenerse.

El pelinegro solo asintió levemente con la cabeza e hizo rápidamente unos sellos con las manos desapareciendo en una nube de humo, al igual que Naruto apareció en el callejón alado del burdel, con su aire arrogante y superior camino hacia la entrada topándose con los mimos guardias que el rubio, los cuales le hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se hicieron a un lado dejándolo pasar.

En el momento que el pelinegro entro al local todas las mirada femeninas se dirigieron a él y al instante se sonrojaron mientras corazoncitos les salían en los ojos y sin pensarlo se echaron encima del pelinegro.

Naruto miraba al igual que sus compañeros todo y se cruzo de brazos bufando molesto.

-No sé que le ven. –comento fastidiado.

-Es verdad, esta re-feo. –dijo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos al igual que el rubio y miraba a las chicas tratando de agarrar al pelinegro con fastidio.

-Es el encanto Uchiha. –comento Itachi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía orgulloso provocando que Naruto, Kaoru y Karin lo miraran de reojo y rolaran los ojos fastidiados.

Por otro lado Sakura en el momento que vio que todas esas chicas se le echaron encima al pelinegro comenzó a desprende un aura negra y asesina mientras apretaba los puños y entrecerraba los ojos mirando con instintos asesinos a esa jauría de locas que tocaban a SU pelinegro. Kakashi al estar alado de la peli-rosa se dio cuenta de sus instintos asesinos así que rápidamente se puso atrás de la peli-rosa y la abrazo por la espalda sosteniéndole los brazos en estilo llave de lucha y así evitar que la peli-rosa fuera y matara a cada una de las chicas que tocaban a su alumno.

Los demás al sentir un chakra asesino y peligroso voltearon hacia esa dirección viendo sorprendidos como Kakashi sostenía con dificultad a la peli-rosa que se veía muy furiosa y miraba hacia el bar con intensiones de matar, así que Itachi rápidamente se puso alado de la peli-rosa y la sostuvo ayudando a Kakashi.

-¡¡Heyyy!! ¡¡no manoseen ahí!! ¡¡wuaaa!! –se oyó el grito desesperado de Sasuke provocando que el aura asesina de la peli-rosa aumentara y el Rin´negan apareciera en sus ojos, sus movimientos para tratar de escaparse empezaron a ser mas bruco y no dejaba de ver como su pelinegro era manoseado por esas mujeres. Los demás miraban sorprendidos como kakashi e Itachi muy apenas y podían sostener a Sakura.

Sasuke no podía deshacerse de las chicas, el pelinegro hacia de todo para quitárselas de encima pero entre mas lo intentara mas se le pegaban, y la furia de la peli-rosa aumentaba cada vez más. De pronto se oye que dan un fuerte aplauso y las chicas inmediatamente se quitaron de encima del pelinegro y se alejaron un poco dejando sentado en el piso a un mallugado pelinegro lleno de marcas de besos de lápiz labial rojo, sin camisa y Sakura al verlo así se enfureció más por lo que Neji rápidamente se puso alado de kakashi y ayudo a sostenerla, mas aun así la peli-rosa aun trataba de zafarse y estaba por lograrlo.

-¡Ayúdanos Naruto¡ –grito Kakashi y el rubio inmediatamente se pudo al costado izquierdo de la peli-rosa y la sostuvo al igual que Itachi.

Kaoru y Karin estaban muy impresionadas viendo a Sakura, ya que jamás la habían visto perder los estribos así, por lo general siempre controlaba sus emociones y no era explotaba, por más que la provocaran sabia mantener la calma para así solucionar las cosas de mejor manera o lo que es peor solo ser indiferente.

Las chicas del burdel miraban atentas a la persona que aplaudió y los chicos que trataban de detener a Sakura miraban interesados de reojo la escena pero sin perder de vista a la peli-rosa, Sasuke levanto la cabeza para ver a quien lo había salvado de esa bolas de mujeres en celo topándose delante de él a Kurogane Yuri la cual lo miraba divertida desde arriba.

-Dejen al pobre chico. –su voz sonó suave, sensual y provocativa, las chicas suspiraron derrotadas mientras que Sasuke miraba a la dueña con el entrecejo fruncido pero se sonrojo y la miro nervioso al ver como la mujer se ponía en cuclillas para mirarlo mejor dejando que Sasuke viera su gran escote.

Sasuke trataba de mirar a otro lado, pero aun así su vista regresaba a los grandes senos de la mujer por lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban más.

-Mi ototo lo consiguió. –dijo Itachi arrogante mientras miraba con orgullo a su hermano sin soltar a la peli-rosa.

-¡es tuya Sasuke!! ¡sácale la información! –dijo kakashi mirando orgulloso a su alumno.

De pronto el aura asesina de la peli-rosa aumento al doble provocando que los cuatro hombres que la sostenían se estremecieran y la miraran con temor viendo como los ojos sedientos por sangre de la peli-rosa no dejaban de ver Kurogane Yuri.

La peli-rosa aumento la fuerza del forcejeo casi logrando zafarse por lo que Karin y Kaoru reaccionaron rápidamente corriendo deteniendo a la peli-rosa, una por la cintura y otra de una pierna (esa fue Kaoru)

En la parte del bar la mujer tomo la barbilla de Sasuke y acerco su rostro un poco dejando solo un par de centímetros entre ellos, por lo que el pelinegro ensancho los ojos y se sonrojo más provocando que Sakura se enfurezca mucho mas.

-¡Ya no puedo sostenerla! –grito Naruto.

-¡Debimos dormirla cuando entro Sasuke! –dijo Itachi usando más fuerza para tratar de retenerla.

-¡Ya es muy tarde, si dejamos de hacer fuerza para sostenerla se escapa! –comento alterado Kakashi.

-¡Pues no dejen de emplear fuerza! –dijo Neji usando más fuerza para sostenerla.

-¡Sakurita contrólate por favor! –pidió suplicante Karin. Kauro dejo de agarrar las piernas de Sakura dejando que esta pataleara para que tratara de zafarse.

-¡No la sueltes mocosa! –grito alterado Itachi, pero Kaoru lo ignoro y corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su mochila de ahí saco unas cuerdas que absorben chakra, rápidamente se acerco a Sakura y con ayuda de Karin la amarro uniendo sus extremidades al cuerpo. Ya estando amarada la peli-rosa los demás la soltaron aliviados y Kakashi la coloco suavemente en el piso dejándola sentada, pero aun con las cuerdas absorbiéndole el chakra la peli-rosa el aura obscura y asesina no dejaba de rodear su cuerpo.

-¡Bien hecho Kaoru! –felicito kakashi sonriéndole agradecido bajo su máscara y la pelinegra sonrió arrogante.

-¡¡Si!!...¡fue una gran idea! –comento el rubio mirándola aliviado y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo sé! –kaoru puso sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra y miraba altanera a la peli-rosa.

-¡Lo vuelvo a repetir mocosa!… ¡vez que te trae cosas buenas usar el cerebro de vez en cuando! –comento burlón Itachi.

-¡Envidioso, como a ti no se te ocurrió y eso que te haces llamar genio! –contesto burlona.

-No me hago llamar genio mocosa soy un genio. –dijo altanero y Kaoru estaba por contestarle pero el ver que Sakura había volteado para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados lo evito y la estremeció ya que aun sin el Rin´negan daban miedo.

-Kaoru. –la pelinegra al igual que los demás se estremecieron al oír la voz tétrica de la peli-rosa. –juro que me vengare de esto. –Kaoru la miro temerosa mientras temblaba y rápidamente se escondió atrás de Naruto, el cual le sonreía nervioso a la peli-rosa.

-Uchiha no lo logro. –dijo Neji haciendo que todos dejaran de mirara a Sakura para mirar hacia donde estaba Sasuke y vieron como Kurogane Yuri ya había soltado la barbilla del pelinegro y se había puesto de pie mirando al pelinegro desde arriba con superioridad.

-Eres muy apuesto y hermoso, pero aun eres un mocoso ingenuo sin experiencia, así que escoge a una de mis chicas para que te quite tu virginidad. –todas las chicas miraron ilusionadas y coquetas al pelinegro. Pero Sasuke se sonrojo y se sorprendió al igual que los demás que Yuri supiera si el pelinegro era o no virgen. Yuri al ver como el pelinegro la miraba sonrió de medio lado. –lo vi en tus ojos, ellos me muestran muchas cosas de tu personalidad. –comento arrogante sorprendiendo a los demás pero kakashi, Itachi, Karin, kaoru y Naruto reaccionaron y se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada. Sasuke se sonrojo todo y se paro molesto fulminando a Yuri con la mirada.

-No me interesa perder mi virginidad contigo o tus mujerzuelas… solo entre aquí por accidente. –dijo altanero dando media vuelta, saliendo del lugar y las mujeres al igual que Yuri volvieron a hacer sus cosas solo que las chicas un poco decepcionadas. El aura asesina de Sakura desapareció y bajo la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Ahí está tu encanto Uchiha comadreja ojerosa!… ¡viste que no lo logro! –comento Kaoru burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba altanera. Itachi solo se cruzo de brazos y la miro con superioridad mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-¡Es aun un chaval!… ¡no sabe como conquistar a una chica, sin contar que toda su vida solo ha tenido ojos para una mujer! –dijo apuntando a la peli-rosa la cual sonrió arrogante. – es normal que no sepa manejar a las demás cuando muy apenas pudo conquistar a su Sakura-chan…. ¡Es normal que no sepa aprovechar al máximo su atractivo! – comento burlón.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas. –dijo kaoru fastidiada agitando su mano restándole importancia y los demás miraban atentos y unos fastidiados la pelea. –pero te apuesto lo que sea a que tu no lo lograras y saldrás de ese bar igual de humillado que Sasu-cuñis-pelo-parado. –la peli-rosa fulmino a Kaoru con la mirada e Itachi la miro divertido sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Acepto el reto. –dijo altanero y mirándola con superioridad. –si lo logro y tu no serás mi esclava por un mes y si lo logras y yo no seré tu esclavo por un mes.

-Acepto. –contesto Kaoru divertida

_-(esto cada vez se pone más interesante)_ –pensó Kakashi sonriendo emocionado bajo su máscara. En eso Sasuke apareció donde estaban ellos yal ver a Sakura amarrada rápidamente se acerco a esta poniéndose en cuclillas mirándola interrogante.

-¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡teme el virgen! –dice Naruto apuntándolo mientras empieza a reírse a carcajadas y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –por cierto. –el rubio dejo de reírse y los miro interrogante. – ¿Qué es ser virgen? –todos cayeron estilo anime menos Sakura (porque estaba amarrada pero si rolo los ojos) y Kaoro que solo sonrió nerviosa mirando al rubio. Itachi se pone rápidamente de pie y mira divertido a sus hermanito.

-¡A ver si controlas a tu fiera ototo! –Sasuke lo miro interrogante e itachi amplio mas su sonrisa de medio lado al igual que kakashi mientras que Sakura los fulminaba con la mirada. –casi salta a matar a todas esas chicas a causa de los celos. –comenta burlón y la peli-rosa se sonroja mientras voltea su rostro para que no la vean haciendo que Karin se cruzara de brazos molesta y volteara su rostro mientras bufaba. Sasuke volteo mirando a la peli-rosa emocionado tomo su barbilla para voltear su rostro para qué lo mirara y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el sonrojo de la peli-rosa (que no noto que también tenía el entrecejo fruncido)

-¿estabas celosa? –el rostro de la peli-rosa se sonrojo mas, pero aun así lo miro a los ojos mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Si. –contesto cortante sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Sasuke el cual después sonrió feliz y le besa suavemente los labios sorprendiendo más a todos y la peli-rosa solo lo miro apenada mientras Sasuke se separaba y la miraba con ternura. – solo tengo ojos para ti Saku. –la peli-rosa lo mira a las ojos y Sasuke igual, ambos se pierden en sus miradas embobados.

-Estamos en medio de una misión, así que dejen eso para después ¡par de melosos! –dice kauro mirándolos fastidiada provocando que la parejita la fulminara con la mirada e Itachi rolara los ojos mientras que kakashi tiene agarrada y tapándole la boca a una celosa y furiosa Karin.

-¡Si, nos da nauseas sus miraditas! –dice fastidiado Naruto.

_-(solo llevo un día con este equipo haciendo una misión y ya no los soporto, y eso que llevo cuatro años haciendo misiones con Gai-sensei y Lee) _–pensó Neji suspirando con fastidio mientras rolaba los ojos.

-Ya déjense de juegos y Sasuke no desamarres a Sakura. –ordeno kakashi al ver que Sasuke estaba por desamarrarla haciendo que la peli-rosa y el pelinegro lo fulminaran con ll a mirada. –continuemos con la misión. –dijo serio y firme el ignorando las miradas asesinas de dos de sus alumnos.

**TERCER INTENTO: HUGURASHI KAORU *O***

-¡Naru-chan anímame y apóyame! –dice kaoru viendo la rubio con ojos de cachorro mojado.

-¡¡vamos kaoru-chan!! ¡¡tú puedes!! –dice el rubio mirándola con emoción mientras levanta un puño.

-¡¡si, yo puedo!! –dice arrogante mientras pone sus manos en la cintura estilo jarra y comienza a reír como loca haciendo que todos la vean con varia gotas de sudor en la frente mientras rolaban los ojos. – ¡neesan prepárate para andar de payasa! –dijo después de reírse mirando a la peli-rosa con burla y Sakura solo rolo los ojos fastidiada. – ¡y comadreja prepárate para ser mi esclavo! –dice ahora mirando a Itachi y este solo la mira indiferente. Kaoru hace unos sellos con las manos y desaparece en una nube de humo del lugar.

Todos miran interesados la entrada esperando ver la versión masculina de Kaoru (incluso Sakura y Neji) mientras que Kaoru se transformaba en el callejón. Todos ven entrar a un chico de estatura mediana, pelo un poco largo y alborotado de color negro azulado, cara levemente afilada con facciones infantiles, ojos grandes de color azul obscuro, sonrisa sincera y aniñada, cuerpo torneado y levemente musculoso, piel clara, vestía un pantalón naranja y playera negra de manga corta que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo, en su pierna derecha traía amarada una estuche de kunai y shuriken, en su cintura traía colocado en el cintillo su espada, el chico en vez de apuesto más bien era lindo.

El chico entra y extiende sus brazos mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¡¡vengan mamitas que su papi churris llego!! –grita según seductor pero, sonó más bien aniñado y juguetón haciendo que los de konoha les salga una gota de sudor en la nuca (menos Naruto) e Itachi sonríe burlón mientras que Naruto lo mira ilusionado.

-¡¡genial kaoru-chan!! ¡sin duda tu frase fue más genial que la mía. –los demás rola los ojos y les sale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

Y lo mismo que paso con Naruto paso con kaoru, solo que esta fue más lista y cuando los guardias la aventaron esta puso las manos dando una marometa para después caer parada con las manos en alto mirando triunfante a los guardias que la miraban con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, kaoru bufo molesta y camino hacia el callejo, desiso el jutsu volviendo a transformarse en mujer para después hacer unas sellos con la mano desapareciendo en una nube de humo y reapareciendo frente a los de konoha.

-En esta aldea están locos, no saben apreciar freces cool ni lo que es bueno. –dice kaoru cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes razón kaoru-chan. –dice Naruto cruzándose de brazos también y asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón, los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-"¡¡vengan mamitas que aquí esta su papi churris!!" –dijo Itachi arremedándola haciendo que kaoru y Naruto lo fulminaran con la mirada mientras que los demás se tapaban la boca para no reírse (incluso Neji o.O), menos Sakura que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse tratando de mantener su cara indiferente pero aun así una sonrisa divertida se le escapo.

-No les hagas caso kaoru-chan… es que ellos no saben apreciar lo que son palabras seductoras. –dice Naruto.

-Tienes razón Naru-chan… no vale la pena pelear y gastar mi saliva por eso. –lo demás solo sonríen burlones mientras que la pelinegra y el rubio los miran ofendidos.

**CUARTO INTENTO: KARIN ( SAKURITA *O*)**

-¡Ya regreso Sakurita! –dijo la pelirroja mirando coque a Sakura, Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada mientras que Sakura al igual que los demás rolaban los ojos. La pelirroja le mando un beso a Sakura pero Sasuke puso su mano enfrente del rostro de la peli-rosa y le mando una mirada asesina a Karin y esta hizo lo mismo metiéndose en una batalla de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Sakura al igual que los demás suspiraron fastidiados.

-Karin ya vete. –Karin dejo de mirar a Sasuke para mirara a Sakura sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y asintió levemente con la cabeza para después hacer rápidamente unos sellos con la manos y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Naru-chan 500 yenes a que la zanahoria falla. –dijo kaoru mirando al rubio el cual hizo un tierno puchero, Sakura, Neji y Sasuke rolaron los ojos mientras que los otros dos sonrieron divertidos.

-¡no es justo kaoru-chan!… la más seguro es que perderá. –el rubio se cruzo de brazos y la miro con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Tu cállate y solo apuesta! –dijo kaoru mirándolo molesta y el rubio temeroso asintió varias veces con la cabeza. A los demás les salieron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡Miren ya entro! –dijo itachi mirando hacia la entrada, Naruto y kaoru rápidamente se acercaron para poder ver, Kakashi y Sasuke miraban interesados hacia la entrada, Neji y Sakura miraron de reojo.

Todos ensancharon los ojos y su boca formo una perfecta "o" al ver entrar a un chico de cabello rojo largo y muy alborotado, lentes adornaban su afilados, pequeños y cafés ojos, su rostro era afilado y un bigote adornaba la parte de arriba de sus labios, su piel clara hacia que el sonrojo en sus mejillas resaltara mucho, cuerpo era robusto y se veía una pansa cahuamera que le daba un aspecto raro y extraño, vestía un pantalón verde seco el cual se veía que muy apenas le quedaba ya que se le veía muy apretado de la cintura, la camisa negra le quedaba tan apretada que parte de la pansa cuahuamera se le veía y el chaleco junnin de kakashi no lograba serrarse.

-¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!! ¡¡se ve más feo como hombre que como mujer!! –Naruto no lo pudo evitar y soltó una gran carcajada que lo hizo caer acostado en el piso y no le importo, el rubio siguió revolcándose en el piso de la risa.

-¡¡Si, parece un viejo borracho y pervertido jajajaja!! –Kaoru también no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que también la hizo caer al piso revolcándose de la risa alado de Naruto. Los demás trataban de evitar unírseles a esos dos, así que solo reían suavemente, pero Sasuke no lo evito mas y termino uniéndoseles al igual que Itachi.

Las chicas del burdel voltearon a ver a la persona que entro y solo hicieron un gesto de asco, y siguieron con lo suyo atendiendo a sus clientes, el pelirrojo bufo molesto y camino digno con la cabeza en alto hacia en medio del salón en donde están Kurogane Yuri.

Yiri estaba tranquilamente bebiendo su sake pero al sentir que alguien la miraba abrió los ojos y se topo con un pelirrojo con cara de borracho pervertido mirarla penetrante y levanto amabas cejas mirándolo interrogante.

-La basura está en la parte de atrás, así que entra por la puerta del servicio… dile a los guardias que te indiquen. –la mujer volvió su atención a su sake sin mirara a una ofendida y molesta pelirroja que la fulminaba con la mirada. Absolutamente todos los de konoha no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas, solo que Sakura y Neji no fueron tan obvios como los demás que estaban en el piso revolcándose de la risa. Karin bufo molesta y con cabeza en alto y una aura asesina rodeándola salió del burdel.

-¡¡Jaja!! ¡hay mi pancita, me duele de tanto reír! –decía kaoru sosteniéndose la pansa.

-¡En mi vida he reído tanto! – Naruto le pegaba con sus puños al piso mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y no dejaba de reír.

-¡¡Kami!!…. ¡Es lo más humillante que he visto! –Sasuke estaba tirado boca arriba en el piso y se agarraba la tripa mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Tienes razón ototo! –Itachi estaba en la misma posición que Sasuke.

-¡Valió la pena perder esos 500yenes! –siguió el rubio y Kaoru comenzó a golpear el piso con sus puños sin dejar de reír. En eso Karin apareció ya en su forma femenina enfrente de los de konoha, los cuales dejaron de reír y la miraron para después volver a reír como locos haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el entrecejo.

-¡La basura está en la parte de atrás! –comento Itachi entre carcajadas y la pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo bueno que esa pansota no la tienes en tu versión femenina. –dice kaoru entre carcajadas apuntándole el estomago y Karin la fulmina con la mirada mientras un aura asesina la rodea.

-¡Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero como mujer te vez mejor que como hombre! –dijo Naruto apuntándolo. La pelirroja ya había llegado a su límite e iba correr con un puño en alto hacia el rubio pero kakashi ya controlando su risa se paro frente a la pelirroja impidiéndole el paso y Karin lo miro interrogante.

-Ya no armen jaleo que nos pueden descubrir, lo mejor es seguir con la misión. –dijo tratando de calmar a la pelirroja e Itachi al escuchar eso dejo de reír mágicamente y se puso de pie sonriendo arrogante, los demás también dejaron de reír y miraron atentos al Uchiha.

**QUINTO INTENTO: UCHIHA ITACHI ^_^**

Intachi con una mirada de superioridad voltea hacia Kaoru mientras su sonrisa de medio lado se hace más grande haciendo que Kaoru frunza el entrecejo y se cruzara de brazos.

-¡mira y aprende mocosa! –dijo burlón y la pelinegra bufo mientras que los demás rolaban los ojos, menos kakashi que sonreía divertido. – ¡te enseñare como un verdadero hombre seduce!

-¡¡Claro!! –respondió irónica. – ¡seguro solo me enseñas lo que es perder con mas humillación! –dice burlona e Itachi solo sonríe arrogante sin dejar de mirarla con superioridad

-Solo observa. –dice desapareciendo en una nube de humo haciendo que la pelinegra frunciera el entrecejo.

Itachi apareció en el callejón, se quito el chaleco junnin y lo dejo en el piso no sin antes sacar un pequeño termo que estaba en uno de los bolsillos, se quito la liga que amarraba su pelo y abrió el termo, se inclino un poco y echo el agua del termo en su pelo, al vaciar todo el contenido tiro el bote y se enderezo sacudiéndose levemente la cabellera con las manos, dejándose el cabello un poco revuelto dándole un aspecto rebelde y haciéndolo ver más apuesto.

El pelinegro con aire arrogante empezó a caminar con la cabeza en alto hacia la puerta del burdel, se topo con ambos guardias e ignoro el saludo de estos solo camino entrando al lugar.

Nada mas entro al local y todas las miradas se posaron en él, el pelinegro con su mano se hizo el cabello hacia atrás sonriendo de medio lado provocando que a varias chicas se les saliera la baba y lo miraran con corazones en los ojos, y que otras se desmallaran. Las chicas que no se desmayaron inmediatamente se echaron encima del pelinegro tocándolo, besándolo y abrazándolo.

Kaoru tenía un tic en el ojos derecho y los demás miraban impresionados el efecto que el Uchiha mayor causo en las chicas, incluso la peli-rosa y Neji estaba sorprendidos.

-Definitivamente la población femenina de esta aldea no sabe lo que es bueno. –comento Kaoro y su tic nervioso paso a la ceja derecha.

-Kaoru-chan, recuerda que si él lo consigue, serás su esclava. –comento el rubio mirándola mientras sonreía nervioso y la pelinegra lo miro espantada.

-¡¡Es verdad!! –dijo temerosa y de pronto sus ojos se nublaron y miro suplicante al rubio. – ¡Naru-chan secuéstrame y sálvame de la comadreja! –rogo hincándose y abrazando una pierna del rubio mientras que este solo sonreía nervioso y a los demás les salía una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero aun así no despegaban sus ojos de donde estaba Itachi.

-(_no cabe duda que Itachi-kun es buen alumno y aprendió a la perfección varios de mis trucos para seducir mujeres)_ –pensó Kakashi sonriendo arrogante bajo su máscara y mirando orgulloso como el Uchiha disfrutaba el ser acosado por tantas mujeres.

Itachi aun siendo abrazado, manoseado y besado por las chicas logra sacar su mano y toma la barbilla de una de las chicas que tenía enfrente haciendo que levantara su rostro paran qué lo viera y provocando que lo mirara embobada y muy sonrojada.

-¡Preciosas…. ¿me dejan pasar? –pregunto con una mirada sensual, voz ronca y provocativa. –me gustaría hablar con la encargada del burdel…. Ya acabando las atiendo a ustedes. –el pelinegro les guiño un ojo haciendo que otras se desmallaran y las que quedaran en pie asintieran varias veces con la cabeza alejándose para dejarlo pasar.

Los de konoha estaban muy sorprendidos a acepción de kakashi que amplió su sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa. Itachi sonrió arrogante y comenzó a caminar hacia Yuri. Al estar frente a ella el pelinegro le sonríe mas coqueto mientras se la devora con la mirada y Yuri solo lo ve indiferente.

-¡Es usted más hermosa de lo que había escuchado! –comenta galante tomando su mano para después besarla sin despegar su ojos de los de la pelinegra.

_-(¿ese es aniki? ¿el aniki del que siempre he estado orgulloso? O.o… "__**me temo que si lo es, querido compa u.u….**__ jamás hubiera deseado verlo en su lado seductor o.O… __**"concuerdo contigo o.O"**__)_ –Sasuke tenía una mueca de asco adornándole el rostro.

-Me alagas chico. –comento indiferente pero sonriéndole levemente mientras Itachi soltaba su mano y no dejaba de devorársela con la mirada.

-¿Qué le parece si ambos conversamos en un lugar más intimo y privado? –pregunto mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que la mujer riera suavemente.

-Lo siento pero no me interesa hablar a solas contigo. –el Uchiha levanto una ceja mirándola extrañado. –pero si aun así quieres hablar puedes hacerlo aquí. –dijo mientras le indicaba con una mano que podía tomar asiento mas el pelinegro no se sentó y la miro con mas deseo.

-Siéndote sincero no deseo hablar contigo si no que poseerte. –dijo coqueto mientras estiraba su mano y pasaba su dedo suavemente por el escote de la mujer, esta le dio un manotazo haciendo que el pelinegro alejara la mano y la mirara interrogante.

-¡No me interesas chaval. –dijo mirándolo molesta y fastidiada. –escoge a una de mis chicas o vete pero deja de molestarme. –dijo molesta e Itachi derrotado dio media vuelta.

-No me interesa ninguna más que usted y si no puedo tenerla, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. –dijo esperanzado por que funcionara mientras que las chicas del burdel lo miraron derrotada y los de konoha estaban muy sorprendidos al oír esas palabras del arrogante Uchiha mayor pero el mas shockeado era Sasuke, que jamás pensó que su hermano se humillaría así por una mujer, aunque sabía que lo hacía por la misión, pero aun así se le hacía ilógico e innecesario ( nota: ¡claro, como no es Sakura! ¬¬).

-Entonces vete. –dijo indiferente y sin mirarlo mientras llebava el vaso de sake a sus labios e Itachi suspiro derrotado y siguió su camino.

-(_he perdido toda la admiración que me quedaba hacia aniki) _–Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-(_O.O no puedo creer que haiga llegado a tanto O.O… y lo peor de todo es que no funciono O.O … ¡Itachi-kun en realidad quería ganar la apuesta! O.O)_ –kakashi tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-(_he ahí una de las peores humillaciones por uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha)_ –la peli-rosa sonrió de medio lado divertida.

_-(¡y así es como el segundo Uchiha cae en vergüenza!)_ –Neji negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Itachi apareció en una nube de humo frente a sus compañeros y frunció el entrecejo al ver que todos los miraban divertidos y Sasuke negaba con la cabeza mirándolo decepcionado, después ve como Kaoru se acerca a Naruto y lo mirra coqueta mientras toma las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

-¡Naru-chan yo no quiero hablar quiero poseerte! –dijo imitando la voz sensual del Uchiha y Naruto la miro con ojos de cachorro mojado haciendo reír a kakashi, Sasuke y Karin, Sakura y Neji solo mostraron una sonrisa burlona, e Itachi frunció mas el entrecejo. – Naru-chan si no puedo tenerte no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. –Kaoru soltó sus manos y se volteo decepcionada mientras que Naruno no lo pudo aguantar más y cayó al piso riendo a carcajadas e Itachi los fulmino con la mirada. – ¡Gracias comadreja! ¡aprendí como ser cien por ciento humillado y rechazado! –dijo volteando a verlo burlona mientras reía e Itachi la trataba de asesinar con la mirada, Sasuke no lo pudo soportar más y cayó al piso uniéndosele al rubio en el ataque de carcajadas, kakashi y karin solo reían divertidos mientras que los otros dos cubitos de hielo sonrían divertidos y burlones.

-Nuestra única esperanza es usted sempai. –dijo Itachi tratando de ignorara a los tres idiotas que estaban carcajeándose de él en el piso y mirando al peli plata, el cual dejo de reír y lo miro interrogante. –ya que no creo que Sakura-chan o Neji lo logren, ya que son más fríos que un tempano de hielo. –ambos cubitos de hielo, digo Sakura y Neji lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero el pelinegro solo sonrió burlón.

-¡Bueno! Veremos como lo hace la pequeña Sakura. –dijo el peli plata sonriendo bajo su máscara y provocando que los tres chicos dejaran de carcajearse y miraran a la peli-rosa mientras se paraban del piso. –Sasuke desata a Sakura. –el pelinegro asiente y camina hacia la peli-rosa para desatarla. Cuando el pelinegro termino de desatarla la peli-rosa se puso de pie ya una gran velocidad se puso frente a Kaoru mirándola amenazante provocando que esta la mirara temerosa mientras se estremecía y los demás ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos por la velocidad de Sakura.

-¡Naru-chan, kakashi-sensei sálvenme!! –grito asustada mirándolos de reojo pero estos no pudieron hacer nados ya que Naruto era sostenido por Karin que sonreía divertida y kakashi era sostenido por Itachi el cual miraba emocionado a la peli-rosa esperando porque le hiciera algo a Kaoru, la pelinegra sudo frio y miro de reojo a ¡¡Sasuke. –Sasu-cuñis sirve de algo y agarra a neesan!! –grito esperanzada, pero toda su esperanza se fue y frunció el entrecejo al ver que el pelinegro se hizo el que no la escucho volteando levemente su rostro mientras que Neji solo se encogió de hombro indiferente e hizo lo mismo que Sasuke (ósea hacer como que no ve nada)

-Llegara el momento de mi venganza… ya que se perfectamente que la venganza es un plato que se come lento para disfrutarlo. –dijo amenazante estremeciendo mas a la pelinegra. –por el momento mira y aprende ka-o-ru-chan. –dijo divertida para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. Nada más la peli-rosa desapareció e Itachi suspiro decepcionado al igual que Karin mientras soltaban a sus presas y Kaoru inmediatamente corrió y abrazo al rubio acurrucándose temerosa.

-Tengo miedo Naru-chan. –dijo mientras temblaba y el rubio la abrazo con protección mientras acariciaba su espalda para consolarla. –pero tengo una duda. –dijo separándose del rubio y los demás la miraron interrogantes. – ¿Por qué todos quieren que mire y aprenda? –pregunta molesta y los demás caen al piso estilo anime, pero la cara molesta de la pelinegra es remplazada por un de temor. –por otro lado…Naru-chan secuéstrame al llegar a la aldea, no dejes que neesan me haga algo T.T—el rubio se puso de pie y la abrazo protector nuevamente.

-No te apures Kaoru-chan yo te esconderé. –la pelinegra se acurruco mas en el pecho del rubio y los demás rolaron los ojos.

**SEXTO INTENTO: HARUNO SAKURA …. HN ¬¬**

Después del show por Kaoru y Naruto los de konoha estaban atentos mirando la entrada esperando ver entrar a la peli-rosa, todos estaban impacientes por ver la versión masculina de Sakura y la mayoría esperaba ver un afeminado chico con cabello ridículamente rosa chicle y mirada asesina.

De pronto se abre la puerta del burdel y a los de konoha se les ponen los ojos en puntitos y varias gotas de sudor les sale en la nuca al ver a un tipo horrible con la misma ropa que la peli-rosa llevaba, el chico era flacucho, su pelo era rosa chicle, su cara era flacucha y pálida, tenía unas moradas ojeras bajo sus ojos los cuales eran verdes, pelo despeinado, incluso tenia nudos, su cuerpo estaba muy flacucho y la piel pálida del chico le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

-¿es..es Sakura-chan? –pregunto Sasuke aun shokeado.

-Creo que sí. –respondió Kakashi igual de shokeado.

-¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!! ¡la versión amasculina de neesan es peor de lo que imagine! – dijo kaoru entre carcajadas.

-¡No es Sakurita! –comento Karin muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Itachi mirándola interrogante al igual que los demás.

-¡¡Daaa!! ¿será porque se rastrear e identificar el chakra de los demás? –pregunto irónica y burlona haciendo que Itachi la fulminara con la mirada.

-Karin-san tiene razón. –comento Neji y los demás lo miraron notando que tenía el byakugan en sus ojos.

-Pero tiene el pelo rosa, ojos verdes y la misma ropa que Sasuke-cuñis le prestó. –comento incrédula Kaoru.

-Pues no es. –respondió la pelirroja muy segura de sí misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía arrogante. –pero ya se acerca a la entrada, puedo sentir su chakra. –dijo mirando interesada la entrada y los demás hicieron los mismo viendo como el tipo flacucho se había sentado ya en una mesa, para después regresar su mirada a la entrada viendo como la puerta se abrió levemente y se les desencajo la mandíbula a mientras sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Por la puerta entro un hermoso y apuesto chico que aparentaba diecisiete años, era alto 1.75 aproximadamente, pelo largo hasta el final del cuello, estaba algo alborotado dándole un aspecto rebelde y su color era rojo borgoña que lo hacía lucir varonil, su piel era de un color claro, su rostro afilado, varonil y hermoso, sus ojos levemente rasgado de color verde jade resaltaban mucho en especial con la mirada gatuna que tenía, su cuerpo era torneado y musculoso pero si exagerar, vestía una camisa negra de manga cortas pegada al cuerpo marcándolo perfectamente y un pequeño abanico blanco con rojo estaba en ambas mangas, un pantalón estilo chino color azul marino, unas sandalias ninja negras, en su pierna derecha traía marrando su estuche de armas y en el cintillo del pantalón llevaba su espada.

Todas las chicas del burdel al ver entrar el chico se sonrojaron mientras baba les salía de los labio al igual que un hilillo de sangre les salía por la nariz sin contara los corazoncitos que tenía en sus ojos, incluso varias se desmayaron solo con verlo entrar.

En la parte de arriba todos estaban muy sorprendidos mientras que Karin y Kaoru estaban igual o peores condiciones que las mujeres del burdel.

-¿esa es la pequeña Sakura? –pregunto entre el shock kakashi viendo a la pelirroja, pero al ver que esta estaba embobada con el chico de la entrada miro a Neji el cual tenía el byakugan activado y solo asintió levemente sin dejar de ver al chico haciendo que los demás abrieran mas los ojos y la boca por la impresión.

-Ahora que lo pienso no sé ¿Cómo confundimos a Sakura con el tipo que entro antes? –comento Itachi y todos voltearon a verlo interrogantes. –debimos suponer que no era Sakura ya que aunque el tipo de antes vistiera igual no tenia los abanicos Uchiha en las mangas. –a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca golpeándose mentalmente por no notar eso.

-Neesan como hombre está para comerse enterita. –comento Kaoru babeando y sonrojada.

Sakura mira indiferente a todos y suspira fastidiada mientras que una mano la lleva a la frente haciéndose el pelo hacia atrás de una manera seductora (que hizo sin pensar, solo lo hizo Un.n) kaoru al ver eso estaba dispuesta a saltar a los brazos de Sakura pero Naruto reacciono rápido y la sostuvo abrazándola por la espalda sosteniendo sus brazos en estilo llave de lucha haciendo que Kaoru patalee tratando de zafarse y kakashi hizo lo que mismo que Naruto con Kaoru pero lo hizo con Karin ya que la pelirroja también estaba por lanzarse hacia Sakura.

-¡¡Suéltame Naru-chan!! ¡solo quiero darle un abrazo a neesan y demostrarle cuanto la quiero! –dijo Kaoru desesperada mientras pataleaba más y trataba de zafarse, Naruto solo sonríe nervioso pero no la suelta mientras que Sasukke gruñe molesto y fulmina a la pelinegra con la mirada, pero esta ni en cuenta seguía embobada viendo a Sakura.

-Tranquila kaoru-chan o arruinaras la misión. – dijo el rubio con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Suéltame pervertido!! –grito molesta Karin tratando de zafarse, pero sin despegar la mirada de Sakura y kakashi solo sonrío nervioso bajo su máscara, pero no la soltó.

Mientras que en la parte de abajo, las chicas del burdel estaban por echársele encima a la peli-rosa (bueno solo las que no se desmayaron U¬¬ )ante la mirada extrañada de los clientes que entendían, pero Sakura las fulmino con la mirada y sonrojadas con corazones en los ojos las chicas se detuvieron en seco.

-¡¡wauu!! ¡sabe cómo controlarlas. –dijo kakashi impresionado.

-¡ohh si! ¡mírame así Sakurita y me tendrás por siempre a tus pies! –dijo Karin emocionada y Sakusu frunció el entrecejo fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡neesan tómame que soy tuya! –dijo Kaoru con corazoncitos en los ojos y Sasuke ahora fulmino con la mirada a la pelinegra.

Sakura comenzó a caminar acercándose a Yuri, la cual se devoraba al chico con la mirada haciendo que a Sasuke le rodeara un aura asesina mientras el sharingan aparecía en sus ojos, Itachi rápidamente reacciono y lo amarro con las cuerdas con las que habían amarrado a Sakura ya que no quería batallar, aun así el aura asesina del pelinegro no disminuyo y fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, el cual solo sonrió burlón y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Sakura.

-¡siéntate querido! –dijo sensual señalándole con la mano el asiento, Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se sentó mirando indiferente a la pelinegra. –¡dime! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –ronroneo coqueta.

-Haruno Ritsuka. –respondió fría, seca, mirándola indiferente. Varias chicas se desmayaron al ori la voz ronca, sensual y varonil de la Haruno.

-N..nesan. –dijo shokeada Kaoru. – ¡suéltame Naru-chan quiero que neesan me regañe y me diga con esa voz "Kaoru deja de decir idioteces" –la pelinegra comenzó a pataleara mas y a moverse como si trajera bichos en el cuerpo tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-Cálmate kaoru-chan. –pedía el rubio desesperado mientras trataba de retenerla.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti muñeco? –pregunto sensual mientras se ponía de pie y sentaba en las piernas de "Ritsuka" y pasaba un dedo por su pecho en una suave caricia. Sakura solo la miraba indiferente y el aura asesina que rodeaba el cuerpo de Sasuke aumentaba de tamaño a cada segundo y no dejaba de querer asesinar con la mirada a la vieja pedófila pariente de Orochy-gay (así la apodo el inner de Sasuke) – ¿si quieres nos vamos a mis aposentos y ahí hablamos? –la pelinegra miraba coqueta al chico mientras que Sakura solo la miraba sin algún tipo de emoción. Los chicos de konoha estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que la peli-rosa sin hacer nada había logrado lo que ninguno logro hasta ahora y Sasuke junto a su Inner planeaban una y mil formas de matar a esa pedófila hermana de Orochy-gay.

-¡bruja suelta a neesan! – dijo enfurecida Kaoru.

Sakura solo se acerco al oído de la pelinegra haciendo que a esta se le sonrojaran las mejillas, que las chicas del burdel miraran con envidia a su jefa, que kaoru y Karin fulminaran con la mirada a Yumi, que Itachi, kakashi, Naruto y Neji ensancharan los ojos y que Sasuke tuviera muchas más ganas de matar a la pedófila.

-Solo busco a kurogane Yuiko. –susurro sensual estremeciendo a la pelinegra. –sé que es tu hermano y también se que contrata a ninjas renegados y ¿Qué crees? –pregunto burlona aun cerca de su oído. – ¡yo soy uno y quiero trabajar para él! –la pelinegra puso amabas manos en el pecho de "Ritsuka" y con mucho pesar lo alejo levemente para poder verlo al rostro mirándolo con deseo.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio? – "Ritsuka" levanto una ceja interrogante mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-No tengo nada que pueda darte.

-Dame tu virginidad y te diré todo lo que quieras. –la pelinegra cerró los ojos y acerco su rostro para besarlo, pero la pali-rosa la detuvo poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios empujándola levemente, la mujer abrió los ojos mirando extrañada como el chico la miraba indiferente, para después quitar la mano que la mujer tenía en su torso y la quito de sus piernas para después ponerse de pie ante la muy extrañada Yuri.

-No me interesa dártela a ti, así que si no me quieres decir donde lo puedo encontrar, lo buscare por mis propios medios o trabajare para otro criminal. –dijo indiferente dando media vuelta.

-¡espera! –grito Yuri y Sakura sonrio victoriosa mientras que los de konoha no sabían que había pasado ni que le había dicho la peli-rosa ya que como ambas lo susurraron no había escuchado nada.

-Te diré lo que quieras. –grito desesperada sorprendido a los compañeros de la peli-rosa.

-¡sorpréndete! ¡sabe manipular como hombre igual o mejor que como lo hace como mujer! –comento Itachi sorprendido y kakashi asintió levemente con la cabeza dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke gruñía molesto.

-Te diré lo que quieras y haré lo que me pidas, solo si prometes que después de que pierdas tu virginidad con la persona que amas vendrás a mí. –pidió esperanzada y Sakura volteo hacia ella mirándola altanera y sonriendo de medio lado sacándole varios suspiros a todas las mujeres. – ¡total! ¡trabajando para mi hermano te veré seguido!

-Lo…lo ha logrado. –dijeron sorprendidos kakashi, Itachi, Neji,Karin y Naruto

-¡neesan eres genial! –exclamo emocionada Kaoru. – ¡Naru-chan suéltame! –kaoru se retorcía mas tratando de zafarse mientras pataleaba. – ¡quiero felicitar a neesan! ¡solo la abrasare poquito! ¡lo prometo! –al rubio le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca igual que los demás, pero aun así no la soltó.

-Si pervertido, yo también la quiero felicitar, así que suéltame. –pidió Karin tratando de zafarse pero kakashi no la soltó.

-Está bien. –acepto la peli-rosa ampliando su sonrisa, Kakashi, Itachi y Neji sonrieron triunfantes mientras que kaoru, Karin y Sasuke ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos ante la aceptación de la peli-rosa y Naruto solo sonreía nervioso. La mujer miro ilusionada a la peli-rosa y le hizo una seña para qué se sentara, Sakura lo hizo y Yuri empezó a decirle la ubicación de su hermano.

-Espero verte muy pronto Ritsuka-kun. –susurro sensual mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Sakura y se acercaba a esta tratando de besarle los labios mas la peli-rosa se volteo haciendo que Yuri la besara en la mejilla y Sasuke al ver eso casi explota del coraje.

-¡Naru-chan déjame darle un beso en la mejilla a neesa! –pidió Kaoru mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado y el rubio solo rolo los ojos y movió levemente la cabeza negándoselo por lo que a la pelinegra se le aguadaron los ojos sin darse cuenta que Sasuke la trataba de asesinar con la mirada por su comentario.

-¡Ni siquiera me regalaras un beso en los labios! –se quejo la mujer mirándola indignada. Sakura solo la miro sensual y se hizo de nuevo el pelo hacía atrás con la mano sacándole varios suspiros enamorados a las mujeres del bar.

-Mis labios ya tienen dueño. –dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado al ver la cara de shock de Yuir para después dar media vuelta y salir del lugar, los compañeros de la peli-rosa estaban muy sorprendido por lo que dijo mientras que Sasuke sonrió arrogante y su enfado y aura desaparecieron al instante.

-¿dijo dueño? –pregunto Yuri mirando a uno de sus sirvientes, el cual asintió levemente con la cabeza igual de sorprendido que todos. (_es gay O.O…. ¡¡no!! ¿por qué todos los guapos son gay?)—_Yuri se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Neesan es gay? –pregunto kaoru en shock y todos la miraron con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. – ¿a neesan le gustan los hombres? –kaoru estaba espantada y shokeada, pero luego recobro la compostura y los demás la miraban con los ojos en punto y mas gotas de sudor en la nuca. –digo eso es bueno ¿no? –pregunto mirando a sus compañeros interrogante. – entonces ¿yo soy la rara? –pregunto y todos asintieron haciendo que la pelinegra entrara en shock. – ¡me sentí atraída por una chica transformada en hombre! –dijo entre el shock y todos asintieron levemente con la cabeza haciendo que la pelinegra entrara mas en shock. En eso Sakura apareció frente a ellos en una nube de humo y aun estaba transformada en chico, kaoru la miro y el shock se le paso mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia. – ¡en fin, ser rara o no es lo de menos! –de pronto sus ojos brillaron con ilusión y una aura brillante la rodea. – ¡neesan! – Naruto estaba despistado así que kaoru logro zafarse y corrió hacia Sakura, pero el rubio reacciono a tiempo y alcanzo a agarrarla antes de que alcanzara a la peli-rosa. – ¡déjame felicitara a neesan Naru-chan! –se quejo la pelinegra pataleando tratando de zafarse. Sakura levanto una ceja mirándola extrañada y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Tengo la información, vámonos. –dijo Sakura ignorando el show de Kaoru y no le intereso el saber el por qué Kakashi sostenía fuertemente a Karin mientras le tapaba la boca ni el por qué Naruto sostenía a Kaoru.

-Lo que digas neesan. –dijo Kaoru dejando de forcejear mientras la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, mejillas sonrojada y aura brillante rodeándola haciendo que la peli-rosa la mirara mas extrañada y levantara nuevamente su ceja.

-Lo que sea pequeña Sakura, pero antes vuélvete a transformar en chica ya que estas alborotando mucho a las chicas de nuestro equipo. –dijo Kakashi apuntando con la mirada a la pelirroja que hacia lo que podía para poder zafarse y a kaoru que estaba igual. A la peli-rosa le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca pero igual asintió, cerro su puño dejando dos dedos en alto y los puso cerca de su barbilla haciendo que una nube de humo la rodeara y al dispersarse dejo ver nuevamente a Sakura versión femenina.

-¡¡Naa!! ¡ya suéltame Naru-chan neesan ya no se me hace que se ve genial como antes! –comento Kaoru decepcionada y el rubio la soltó mientras que kaoru bufaba enojada, pero kakashi decidió mejor noquear a Karin al ver que esta no se calmaba aunque Sakura estuviera transformada en chica, así que la cargo echándosela en el hombro cuando esta quedo inconsciente. Sakura rolo sus ojos y paso su vista por todos hasta que la detuvo en Sasuke el cual la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y levanto una ceja extrañando al verlo amarrado.

-¿Por qué estas amarrado? –pregunto mirándolo mientras levantaba su ceja derecha.

-Celos. –responde Kakashi burlón haciendo que Sasuke bufe molesto mientras voltea su rostro haciendo un infantil gesto y Sakura lo miro mientras una gota de sudor le salía en la nuca.

-Pero soy mujer Sasuke no me puede gustar otra mujer.

-Pues eras hombre cuando entraste, tal vez en ese momento si te gustaba esa pedófila hermana de Orochimaru. –el pelinegro no voltea a verla mientras hablaba y los demás rolaron sus ojos ante la actitud infantil del pelinegro. –además le prometiste tener sexo con ella. –todos miraron incrédulos al celoso e infantil pelinegro.

-Solo lo hice por la información, sabes bien que no cumpliré la estúpida promesa. –dijo fastidiada mientras rolaba los ojos.

_-(la pequeña Sakura debe de querer mucho a Sasuke como para darle explicaciones, por lo general solo ignoraría al que le pidiera una explicación)_ –Kakashi sonrió conmovido bajo su máscara.

-¡Serás tarado cuñis! –kaoru miraba al pelinegro con burla y sonreía de medio lado. – ¿Cómo una mujer va a tener sexo con otra mujer? –pregunta la pelinegra como si fuera obvio mientras rolaba los ojos.

-¿quieres que te explique cómo dos mujeres tienen sexo mocosa? –pregunto Itachi burlón, pero su sonrisa morbosa hizo que Sakura, Neji y Sasuke les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Kakashi puso la misma sonrisa y mirada pervertida que el Uchiha mayor.

-¿en verdad dos mujeres pueden tener sexo? –preguntan shokeasdos, sorprendidos y asqueados Naruto y Kaoru haciendo que los demás suspiraran resignados.

-Déjenlo así, es algo muy fuerte para qué ustedes lo sepan. –dijo Kakkashi mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, Naruto y Kaoru lo miraron si entender nada mientras que los demás lo miraron agradecidos. –lo mejor es irnos de una vez de aquí. –todos asintieron. –acamparemos en el bosque y Sakura desamarra a Sasuke. –la peli-rosa asintió y camino hacia el pelinegro poniéndose en cuclillas para desamarrarlo y los demás se ponían a recoger sus cosas.

* * *

Kakashi había decidido que acamparían en unos cuantos kilómetros fuera de la aldea donde habían estado, el peli plata busco un lugar cerca de un lago perfecto para acampar, todos armaron sus tiendas así durmiéndose en pares, Sasuke para desgracia de él le toco con Naruto, a Itachi le toco con Neji cosa que el castaño agradeció ya que prefería al Uchiha mayor que a Naruto, para desgracia de Kaoru le toco con Karin, la pelinegra al principio hizo un berrinche alegando que la pelirroja la podría acosar entre sueños pensando que es su neesan pero la peli-rosa ya harta de sus alegatos la fulmino con la mirada mientras la amenaza, así que a Kaoru no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, a Sakura le toco dormirse sola ya que no podía dormir con su sensei, aparte que Sasuke se opuso rotundamente a que la peli-rosa durmiera con algún varón o con Karin y pues a kakashi también le toco tienda individual.

Ya todos habían cenado algo y estaban tranquilamente dormidos descansando en sus tiendas a excepción de Neji que fue el que l e toco la primera guardia, así que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol con vista de águila vigilando los alrededores al pendiente de que algún enemigo se acercara.

-¡¡nooooo!! –el espantoso y desgarrador grito hizo que Neji rápidamente bajara de la rama, que Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura salieran alertas de su tienda, el único que quedo dormido fue Naruto que iba por el quinto sueño y no escucho el grito.

-El grito era de la mocosa. –dijo Itachi y los demás asintieron, Kakashi se puso en guardia adelante de todos camino hacia la carpa y le salió un gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Karin asustada viendo a Kaoru mientras esta se jalaba el pelo, los demás al ver lo que pasaba adentro también les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Por qué gritaste? –pregunto Sakura haciendo que Kaoru la mirara con los ojos nublados.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que tu ganaste el reto y yo tendré que pasar una semana en completo silencio a partir de que lleguemos a konoha T.T –todos incluso Karin cayeron estilo anime al piso y Kaoru seguía llorando lamentándose por su mala surte. Sakura fue la primera en ponerse en pie con un aura asesina rodeándole el cuerpo y miraba asesina miraba a la pelinegra, la cual dejo de llorar y tembló.

-Vuelve a despertamos por un pendejada así y me encargare de abrirte el estomago y dejarte afuera para que los pájaros devoren poco a poco tus órganos. –la amenaza y la voz que uso la peli-rosa estremeció a todos en especial a Kaoru. –ahora duérmete. –ordeno saliendo molesta de la tienda dejando a una traumada Kaoru la cual trago duro.

-¡No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo mocosa! –dijo Itachi saliendo de la tienda y los demás lo siguieron mientras que Kaoru volvió a tragar grueso mientras temblaba.

-Tengo miedo. –dijo mientras temblaba, Karin solo la ignoro y se volvió acostar sin importarle que kaoru no se pudiera mover ni para acostarse y cada vez se ponía mas pálida al imaginarse como sufriría mientras Sakura le rebana el estomago y los pájaros devoran sus órganos.

* * *

Después del jaleo de Kaoru todos se habían ido a sus tiendas. Sasuke estaba tranquilamente acostado boca arriba mirando el techo y usando sus manos como almohada, el pelinegro no podía dormir al tener algo que no lo dejaba en paz en la cabeza, miro de reojo a su rubio amigo, el cual dormía plácidamente hacia arriba, todo desparramado mientras un globo de moco salía de su nariz y de su boca abierta escurría baba, el pelinegro al ver eso hizo un gesto de asco y mejor volvió su vista al techo.

_-(¡demonios! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en eso! ò.ó…__** "¡ya me di cuenta! ¬¬ pero también es algo que me atormenta u.u." –**_el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez_. –es que no puedo evitarlo u.u, nada mas de recordarlo siento que me hierve la sangre ò.ó…__** "¡¡sí!! ¡maldita pedófila pariente de Orochy-perve! Ò.Ó"…**__ ¡sí! ¿y si a Saku en verdad le gusto la pedófila? O.O…__** "¡no digas tonterías compa! ¬¬ aunque puedes ser ya que Saku permitió que le besara la mejilla O.O"…**__ ¡¡demonios!!_ –el pelinegro se jalo el cabello con desesperación. –_¡lo mejor es que hable con ella y si sintió atracción por esa anciana pedófila que me lo diga en mi cara! Ò.Ó…__** "¡¡concuerdo contigo compa!! Ò.Ó… ¡pero! ¿Qué haremos si dice que si le gusto la ruca pedófila? O.o"…**__ pues me regreso al burdel y mato a la pedófila ò.ó…__** "¡sí! ¡Qué buen plan compa!")**_ –Sasuke sonrió arrogante mientras se ponía de rodillas y gateaba hacia la entrada de la carpa, poco a poco la abrió y asomo levemente su cabeza buscando a Neji el cual aun era el guardia, al ver que el castaño no estaba por los alrededores gateo saliendo de la tienda hasta llegara a la carpa de Sakura, abrió el cierre y entro.

El pelinegro al ya estar adentro levanto su mirada viendo embobado a Sakura, la cual estaba acostada de lado plácidamente dormida, con las sabanas tapando su cuerpo hasta los hombro y su cara tranquila, relajada dándole un aspecto angelical.

_-(__**"¡reacciona y quita esa cara de bobo! ¬¬"**__… ¡cállate!! que tu también tienes cara de bobo ¬//¬…..__**"¡es verdad, pero es que se ve tan linda dormida! n//n"….**__ ¡lo sé! n//n…__** "bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo, mejor acércate, asi la vemos mas de cerquitas! n//n"…**__ oki)_ – el pelinegro gateo hasta estar alado de la peli-rosa y su cara se sonrojo mientras ponía ojos de bobo enamorado al igual que su inner al ver de cercas la cara dormida de Sakura, como reflejo el pelinegro poco a poco acerco su mano para tocarle la mejilla, pero antes de tocarla su muñeca fue sostenida por una mano y en una rápido movimiento el pelinegro estaba boca abajo con Sakura sentada en su vientre mientras lo amenazaba con un kunai en el cuello.

Sasuke tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión mientras que la peli-rosa lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero después los ensancho al ver bien quién era.

-¡Sasuke! –susurro impresionada, pero luego entrecerró los ojos, mientras quitaba el kunai del cuello del pelinegro y volvía a guardarlo en su estuche sin quitarse de encima de Sasuke. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente de las mejillas y desvió a un lado la mirada.

-Quería hablar contigo. –susurro y la peli-rosa levanto una ceja extrañada. –hay algo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza. – al decir eso el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento. Sakura levanto otra ceja mirándolo interrogante. – ¿sentiste atracción por Kurogane Yuri? –pregunto aun sin mirarla.

La peli-rosa lo miro incrédula, luego parpadeo un par de veces y sin poderlo evitar soltó una suave, tranquila y melodiosa sonrisa. El pelinegro al oír la risa de su novia se impresiono y luego la miro ofendido, pero en el momento que vio el rostro sonriente y divertido de la chica no pudo evitar mirarla como bobo.

-(_¡es la primera vez que la veo y oigo reír así! O//O…__** "¡es verdad! ¡se ve tan hermosa! *O*"…**__ ¡sí! *O*…__**" pero ahora que lo pienso se riendo de nosotros ¬¬"…**__ ¡es verdad ¬¬__** …"deja de verla como bobo enamorado y dile una cuantas cosas a esta peli-rosa! ¬¬… ¡demuéstrale que de un Uchiha nadie se burla ò.ó"….**__¡tienes razón ò.ó) –_ ¡no le veo la gracia! –dijo ofendido y la peli-rosa dejo de reír, pero aun así su mirada divertida no desapareció. – ¡yo te estoy hablando enserio!

-¡Lo sé Sasuke! –dijo mirándolo comprensiva. –solo que se me hizo muy divertido todo el show que armaste para entrar hasta aquí solo por esa pregunta tan idiota. –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo. –de hecho esa pregunta se me hizo más estilo de Naruto que el tuyo. –dijo divertida y Sakusu bufo molesto. –pero aun así te la responderé ya que si no lo hago no podrás dormir ¿verdad? –Sasuke aun mirándola ofendido y con el entrecejo fruncido asintió. –no sentí ningún tipo de atracción hacia Kurogane Yuri. –explico como si el pelinegro fuera un niño chiquito y este se ofendió mas. – ¿Por qué pensaste lo contrario? –pregunto levantando ambas cejas y mirándolo interrogante, las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrosaron y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Porque dejaste que te besara la mejilla. –dijo casi inaudible, pero la peli-rosa logro escucharlo perfectamente y le sonrió compresiva, así que para quitarle esos estúpidos pensamientos e inseguridades a Sasuke, Sakura se inclino y beso la mejillas del pelinegro sorprendiéndolo.

-La única persona que me gusta eres tú. –susurro sobre la mejilla del chico y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojada. Sasuke ensancho mas los ojos sorprendido, pero luego sonrió feliz y mas al darse cuenta de lo difícil que fue para la peli-rosa decir eso y lo supo al sentir como Sakura escondía su rostro entre su cuello, y como la conocía sabía que estaba muy avergonzada, pero aun así hizo lo que hizo solo para tranquilizarlo.

Sasuke tomo de la cintura a la peli-rosa y de un rápido movimiento la coloco acosada en el colchón boca arriba y el se posiciono encima de ella, pudiendo ver como Sakura lo miraba impresionada y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

-¡me alegra escuchar eso! –susurro acercando levemente su rostro al de la peli-rosa hasta rosar sus labios sintiendo con deleite como la respiración de Sakura se agitaba al igual que la suya. – ¡gracias! –susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos y besbaba suavemente sus labios, la peli-rosa cerro sus ojos disfrutando como Sasuke le daba suaves y cortos besos en sus labios. – ¡te amo! –dijo sobre sus labio y el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con más fuerza y rapidez, mientras sonreía sincera éntrelos labios del pelinegro.

Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro acariciando con sus manos el cabello de Sasuke, mientras que el seguía con sus cortos y suaves besos en los labios de Sakura. La peli-rosa no lo resistió mas y antes de que el pelinegro se separara lo atrajo a ella y tomo su labio superior entre los suyos succionándolo, el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado sobre sus labios e hizo lo mismo con el labio inferior de ella.

El beso de ser lento y pausado paso a ser apasionado, en el momento que Sasuke adentro su lengua en la boca de la chica, Sakura al sentir como el pelinegro adentraba su lengua en su boca comenzó a mover la suya saboreando la lengua del pelinegro. Se separaron levemente por falta de aire, pero Sasuke solo volvió recupero tantito la respiración y volvió a besar a la peli-rosa igual o más apasionado que antes.

La temperatura de ambos empezó a aumentar, las manos del pelinegro acariciaban suavemente la cintura de Sakura, mientras que las de ella acariciaba suavemente la nuca del chico estimulándolo.

Las traviesas manos del pelinegro comenzaron adentrarse en la blusa de Sakura acariciando su vientre y aunque cortaran el beso para agarrar aire, solo la recuperaban y volvían a besarse. La peli-rosa sintió como las manos del pelinegro acariciaban su vientre bajo la blusa haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre. Sasuke saco una de sus manos de la blusa de la peli-rosa y con una suave caricia la bajo hasta la cadera, para después pasarla a uno de los glúteos de la chica, el cual acaricio y apretó suavemente sacándole leves gemidos a la chica que fueron encerrados en el beso que se daban.

La mano derecha del pelinegro que aun acariciaba el vientre de la peli-rosa subió traviesamente hasta toparse con el seno derecho de la chica, un poco dudoso lo tomo apretándolo levemente. La peli-rosa al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su seno corto el beso y gimió suavemente, cuando Sasuke oyó el gemido de la chica perdió mas el control y comenzó a besarle el cuello mordiéndolo y succionándolo mientras acercaba su cadera a Sakura haciendo que su erecto pene rosara con el sexo de la peli-rosa.

Sakura gimió mas y apretó los parpados al sentir el duro miembro aun aprisionado en el pantalón del pelinegro, la peli-rosa no pudo evitar soltar un gemido más fuerte y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, y no podía controlar sus gemidos al sentir las succiones que el pelinegro daba en su cuello.

El pelinegro estaba a mil al igual que Sakura, Sasuke empezó a mover sus caderas simulando que la penetrara haciéndo a ambos gruñir de placer cada que su duro pene tocaba el sexo de la peli-rosa. Sasuke ya un poco desesperado dejo de acariciar el seno de la peli-rosa, saco su mano de la blusa y se separo levemente quitando también su mano del glúteo de la chica y sin mirarla al rostro tomo la blusa de Sakura entre sus manos y la rompió con brusquedad permitiéndole ver los redondos y blancos senos cubiertos solo por un sostén.

La peli-rosa se sonrojo mas al ver como el pelinegro no despegaba la mirada de sus senos devorándoselos con la mirada, así que por instinto intento cubrirse con sus brazos, mas el pelinegro rápidamente tomo sus muñecas colocando sus brazos encima de la cabeza de la chica y la miro al rostro dejándole ver como sus ojos estaban nublados por el deseo y ella imagino que los suyos estaban igual.

Sasuke aun sosteniendo los brazos de la chica sobre su cabeza se acerco levemente al rostro de ella para besar sus labios, el beso era exigente, fogoso y apasionado, sus lenguas luchaban entre sí mientras que el pelinegro no dejaba de empujar su miembro con el sexo de la peli-rosa haciéndoles que ambos sintieran cosquilleos en su vientre.

-Sakura-chan. –la voz de Naruto que llamaba a la peli-rosa desde afuera de la tienda hizo que ambos cortaran el beso y recobraran la compostura dándose cuenta que se dejaron llevar, ambos se miraron entre sí con los ojos muy abiertos mientras respiraban agitados y sus rostros estaban muy rojos. –Sakura-chan. –volvió a llamar el rubio solo que esta vez mas fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? –pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente que pudiera mientras que un muy apenado y sonrojado Sasuke se quitaba de encima de ella para ponerse a su lado permitiendo que Sakura se acomodara sentada en el colchón.

-¿puedo entrar? –ambos chicos se miraron entre sí espantados, ya que si el rubio veía a Sasuke ahí y veía que ambos estaban sonrojados, con respiración agitada y la blusa de la peli-rosa destrozada seguro armaría un jaleo y todos se darían cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

-Naruto solo dime ¿qué demonios quieres? –dijo la peli-rosa exasperada pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa y Sasuke lo podía ver en su cara, pero él estaba igual o más nervioso.

-Cuando me desperté para hacer la guardia no vi al teme y quería saber si sabrías algo. –ambos se miraron espantados pero la peli-rosa soltó un gran suspiro tratando de calmarse para poder solucionar las cosas.

-¿Qué se yo Naruto?... ¡estaba dormida!… ¡seguro fue al baño o a tomar aire! –comento fastidiada, bueno más bien así sonó, pero la chica puso de todo su auto control para poder controlar su nerviosismo y sonar así.

-¡Tienes razón Sakura-chan! ¡qué tonto soy! –la voz del rubio sonó avergonzada. –bueno yo haré la guardia y el teme ya llagara… ¡tota,l ya esta grandecito como para cuidarse solo!… ¡que descanses Sakura-chan! –la peli-rosa no contesto solo estaba atenta a los pasos del rubio esperando que se alejara al igual que Sasuke, cuando ya no oyeron los pasos del rubio ambos volvieron a mirarse avergonzado y Sasuke se puso mucho mas rojo al ver que los senos de la peli-rosa solo era cubiertos por un sensual sostén de encaje y sin poder evitarlo no pudo dejar de verlos. Sakura al notar que el pelinegro no dejaba de ver sus senos los cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos y volteo el rostro avergonzada haciendo que Sasuke también volteo su rostro a un lado avergonzado.

-Deberías irte Sasuke. –dijo a peli-rosa sin voltear a verlo.

-Tienes razón. –contesto apenado sin voltear a verla mientras se ponía de pie. –¡que descanses Sakura-chan! –susurro al estar en la entrada, pero la peli-rosa no le respondió solo se dejo caer acostada en el colchón mientras su rostro se ponía mas rojo, coloco un brazo en su frente y suspiro con pesadez mientras que por su mente no dejaba de pasara una y otra vez lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer o lo que hicieron.

Sasiuke antes de salir de la tienda de Sakura checo primero que su rubio amigo no estuviera pero al verlo completamente dormido en la rama de una árbol le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver lo bien que vigilaba su compañero, pero después agradeció que estuviera dormido ya que así no lo vería, a una velocidad impresionante corrió hacia el lago y sin quitarse la ropa se metió temblando al sentir el agua fría, pero sabía que era lo único que lo ayudaría a desanimar a su amigo de allá abajo, así que suspiro con pesadez y se adentro mas en el lago.

* * *

A Sakura le había tocado la ultima guardia y antes de eso no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche al pensar en lo que hizo con Sasuke, ya estaba amaneciendo y la peli-rosa tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero aun así estaba en guardia y atenta a su alrededor, vio como kakashi salía de su carpa y al verla le sonrió bajo su masca.

-¡buenos días pequeña Sakura! –la peli-rosa noto el brillo malicioso en el ojo de su sensei y frunció el entrecejo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados analizándolo, sabía que algo traía entre manos.

-¡buenos días! –kakashi, el cual miraba divertido a la peli-rosa miro de reojo a Itachi el cual fue el que los había saludado y estaba a su lado estirándose mientras bostezaba y Sakura no dejaba de analizar al peli-plata con la mirada.

-¡bueno días Itachi-kun! –saludo alegre el ninja copy. – ¡por cierto pequeña alumna, anoche me pareció oír sonidos raros de tu tienda! –comento mirando burlón a la peli-rosa e Irachi la miro igual, y ampliaron su sonrisa al ver que la chica desviaba la mirada y sus mejillas adquirían un gran sonrojo.

-¡oh! ¡Yo también los escuche!... ¿acaso paso algo? –pregunto Itachi burlón.

-¡Buenos días! –saludo un adormilado, ojeroso y con cara de cansancio Sasuke mirando a su hermano y sensei, pero al ver a la peli-rosa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al igual que Sakura. Los otros dos se dieron cuenta de eso y ampliaron más su sonrisa burlona.

-¡Entonces ¿qué nos dices tú Sasuke? –el pelinegro aun avergonzado miro interrogante a su sensei. –anoche se oían ruidos raros de la tienda de la pequeña Sakura ¿tú los escuchaste? – Itachi y Kakashi miraron divertidos como de las orejas del pelinegro salía humo mientras todo su rostro de ponía rojo.

-Em… no. –contesto apenado y sonrojado. –voy a enjuagarme la cara. –dijo rápidamente caminando hacia donde estaba el lago escapando.

-¿Y qué nos dices tú cuñadita? –ambos chicos miraban burlones y divertidos a la peli-rosa que se cruzo de brazos y volteaba su rostro para no verlos mientras que sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas.

-No oí nada. –contesto fría y seca cerrando los ojos. –tal vez solo lo imaginaron.

-Puede ser. –contesto Kakashi.

-Si, esos gemidos de mujer seguro los imaginamos sempai. –las mejillas de la peli-rosa se sonrojaron mas.

-Voy a buscar algo de leña. –dijo parándose y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¡Crecen tan rápido! –comento burlón kakashi.

-¡Si y creo que tendré que darle preservativos a mi ototo, además de hablarle de los enchufes y toma corrientes! –ambos se miraron traviesos. – ¿me ayuda sempai?

-¡Desde luego Itrachi-kun, todo sea por mi pequeño alumno! –contesto el peli-plata y a ambos les brillaron mas los ojos con maldad.

Poco a poco los demás fueron despertándose y todos desayunaron juntos pero a todos (menos kakashi e Itachi) les extraño ver que tanto Sasuke como Sakura tenían cara de no haber dormido, además que no se miraban y cuando lo hacían se sonrojaban al igual que como lo hacían cuando veían a Itachi y kakashi, (los cuales sonreían burlones cada que los veían sonrojarse) pero lo que más les extraño es que desde que se levantaron parresia que Sasuke y Sakura se evitaba, a Karin eso la emociono ya que pensaba que se habían peleado mientras que a Naruto y Kaoru no sabían que pasaba ni lo entendían, Neji los ignoro ya que en realidad no le importaba.

Después de desayunar juntaron todas sus cosas para después partir hacia donde estaba Kurogane y Sakura como Sasuke seguía evitándose, de hecho Sakura estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos mientras saltaba las ramas, ni siquiera oía las estúpidas conversaciones de Kaoru y Naruto como tampoco cuando estos dos molestaban a Karin. Sasuke estaba igual que la peli-rosa encerrado en sus pensamientos que tampoco oía a nadie, ni siquiera se unía a su hermano para pelearse con Naruto y Kaoru.

Los ojos de un halcón blanco se reflejaron las figuras de los ocho ninjas justo cuando brincaron un árbol entrando a los territorios perteneciente a Kurogane Yuiko, el ave solo espero que los ninjas saltaran otra rama y emprendió su vuelo.

* * *

Un chico aparentemente de unos diecisiete que traía un paliacate que cubría casi todo su cabello solo dejando ver unos rebeldes mechones color plata sobre su rosto, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol recargado al tronco con sus ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió cuando oyó el canto de un halcón, el chico miro al cielo viendo como un halcón blanco volaba en círculos en el cielo encima de donde estaba el.

El ave fue descendiendo mientras el chico estiraba su brazo descubriéndolo de la capa negra que portaba e inmediatamente el halcón aterrizo en su brazo derecho mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Hola Shi! –saludo el chico sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, su voz era levemente ronca, pero también suave. El halcón miró al peli-plata y solo pillo levemente haciendo que el chico ensanchara su sonrisa. – ¿hay intrusos? –el halcón asintió moviendo levemente su cabeza y el chico sonrió emocionado. – ¡gracias Shi! –el joven estiro su brazo e inmediatamente el ave emprendió su vuelo. El peli-plata se puso de pie en la rama y sus ojos reflejaron diversión mientras una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro e inmediatamente un remolino de fuego rodeo su cuerpo y cuando se disperso el chico ya no estaba.

* * *

Un hombre aparentemente de cincuenta años, pelo negro y algo canoso, cuerpo musculoso y robusto, piel color canela, ojos rasgados y de color negro, los gesto en su rostro lo hacían ver severo y enojado, arriba de sus labios traía una gran bigote negro y en su barbilla era adornada por una larga barba que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, vestía un kimono negro elegante y unas sandalias de madera.

El hombre estaba en cuclillas alimentando los peces del estanque de un gran patio perteneciente a una gran mansión, en medio del estanque estaba una roca que sobresalía del agua y ahí apareció un gran remolino de fuego haciendo que el hombre levantara la mirada y se pusiera de pie al saber quién era, el remolino se disperso dejando ver a Uesugi Aya el cual lo miraba burlón mientras sonreía de medio lado provocando que el hombre frunciera el entrecejo.

-¡Hola Yuiko! –saludo Aya sonriéndole de oreja a oreja sin dejar de verlo burlón.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre? –respondió molesto el hombre frunciendo mas el entrecejo. Aya inclino levemente su rostro mirándolo con duda y levanto sus manos empezando a levantar los dedos mientras contaba haciendo que el hombre cerrara los ojos tratando de controlarse. –¡¡ya deja de contar!! –dijo exasperado y Aya lo miro interrogante. – ¡y a la próxima dime Kurogane-sama o jefe entendido!

-¡¡Si Yui-chan!! –dijo firme y haciendo una pose militar poniendo su mano derecha en su frente. Kurongane conto hasta diez tratando de tranquilizarse, y suspiro varias veces también trato de ignorar como lo acababa de llamar ya que no quería explotar del coraje y decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Unos segundos después Kurongane mira atento al peli plata esperando que hablara, levanta una ceja esperando que le dijera a que ha venido pero el peli plata solo lo miraba sin borrar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así estuvieron por unos minutos mirándose haciendo que a Kurongane l e diera un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-¡di de una maldita vez a que has venido escuincle! –grito exasperado. Aya se puso un dedo en su barbilla dándole a entender que estaba pensando tratando de acordarse a que había venido haciendo que al pelinegro se le pasara también el tic al ojo izquierdo de pronto Aya le brillaron los ojos y con su puño derecho golpeo la palma de su mano izquierda.

-¡¡Ya recordé!! –dijo emocionado y la paciencia de Kurogane estaba por terminarse. –Shi vio a ninjas intrusos entrando en tus tierras, al parecer viene para acá y lo más probable es que Take-chan los haya mandado para salvar a kyo-chan. –kurogane frunció el entrecejo.

-Sabes qué hacer con ellos, así que tienes mi consentimiento para llevarte a los hombres que quiera,s aunque siéndote sincero debo de admitir que tu solo podrías acabar con ellos. –dijo con superioridad y Aya sonrió arrogante. –como lo has hecho con los demás, pero tú decides, ya que mientras los mates no me importa como lo hagas.

-¡¡Naaa!! ¡no tengo ganas de pelear con ninjas débiles, siempre termino decepcionado! –dijo aburrido mientras se ponía las manos en su nuca y suspiraba fastidiado. – ¡ahora dejare que tus hombrecitos hagan el trabajo sucio! –el hombre asintió y miro al peli plata impaciente mientras este seguía con las manos en la nuca y ahora empezaba a silbar, los tic que se habían ido hace unos segundos volvieron al rostro del pelinegro.

-¿Qué esperas para irte? –pregunto exasperado y tratando no gritar mientras el tic se le agregaba a su labio. Aya lo miro y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Solo esperaba que el tic se te pusiera en el labio!… ¡es que es tan chistoso! –dijo usando un tono de voz juguetón y aniñado haciendo que ahora el tic se le agregara a la ceja del pelinegro provocando que Aya soltara una carcajada burlándose mientras apuntaba su rostro. – ¡¡jajajaja!! ¡solo falta que también las orejas tengan tic!

-¡¡ya vete idiota!! –grito muy exasperado y Aya dejo de reírse para mirarlo burlón.

-¡Nos vemos Yui-chan! –dijo levantando su mano, Kurogane no lo aguanto más y le lanzo varios kunas que había sacado de sus ropas, pero estos dieron en la pared ya que Aya había desaparecido en un remolino de fuego.

-¡Maldito chamaco! ¡ya me tiene arto y si no fuera porque es excelente ninja ya lo hubiera mandado a matar! –susurro viendo por donde antes estaba el peli-plata.

-¡Pobre ingenuo! ¿en verdad crees que alguno de tus hombrecitos podrías matarme? –Kurogane se estremeció al sentir la voz cerca de su oído y ensancho los ojos, mientras que Aya estaba atrás de él mirándolo divertido pero sus ojos también tenían un brillo de maldad. – ¡qué fácil seria matarte en este momento!... ¡solo trueno mis deditos y puff te incendias! –dijo burlón, pero también se notaba amenaza en su voz, el hombre tembló mientras sudaba frio. – ¡pero no lo haré, ya que aun no llega el fin de semana y tienes que pagarme Yui-chan! –susurro divertido para después desaparecer en una nube de humo haciendo que el hombre suspirara aliviado.

* * *

-¡Admítelo Uchiha, solo eres un idiota que se cree genio! – Dijo burlona Kaoru saltando alado del pelinegro y Naruto saltaba al otro lado de Kaoru y asentía varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón a Kaoru. Los demás rolaron los ojos fastidiados mientras soltaban un gran suspiro frustrado y cansados de pasarse todo el camino oyendo las estupideces de Naruto y Kaoru al igual que las peleas del Uchiha y Higurashi.

-¡Di lo que quieras mocosa!… ¡solo estas celosa porque aquí la idiota aniñada eres tu! –le respondió el insulto el Uchiha sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Ocho chakras se acercan a nosotros Sakurita! –dijo la pelirroja mirando a Sakura y haciendo que Kaoru no le pudiera contestar a Itachi y que todos dejaran de saltar las ramas parándose en una mientras miraban atentos a la pelirroja.

-¿Cuántos kilómetros están cerca de nosotros? –pregunto la peli-rosa mirándola indiferente.

-No sé con exactitud, pero aproximadamente a unos dos kilómetros,, lo que si se es que se acercan a una velocidad impresionante y el ninja que los encabeza tienen un chakra muy grande. –kakashi, Itachi, Neji, y Sakura fruncieron el entrecejo, Sasuke, Naruto y Kaoru sonrieron emocionados al saber que tendrían un oponente fuerte.

-Neji. –lamo el peli-plata mirando al Hyuga, este asintió e inmediatamente activo el Byakugan mirando hacia la dirección donde había apuntado la pelirroja, pero de repente frunció el entrecejo.

-Como dice Karin-san son ocho chakras. –la pelirroja sonrió arrogante mirando a todos con superioridad (menos a Sakura) – están un kilometro y medio de aquí, el que lo encabeza es el más poderoso, los demás son chakras normales y de nivel chunnin.

-¿A qué te refieres con normales? –pregunto Itachi frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando al castaño que no dejaba de ver con el Byakugan hacia la misma dirección. – ¿acaso el que los encabeza no tiene un chakra normal? –la peli-rosa al igual que Kakashi fruncieron mas el entrecejo.

-No es que no se normal, más bien es que su chakra se ve algo inquieto, como si estuviera impaciente por salir de su cuerpo, además que tiene la misma cantidad de chakra que un akatsuki. – Naruto, Sasuke y Kaoru miraron interrogantes al castaño mientras que los demás fruncían mas el entrecejo en especial la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué hacemos sensei? –pregunto Sasuke mirando al peli-plata. – ¿nos escondemos dejándolos pasar o les damos la cara?

-Lógicamente les damos la ca….

-Nos esconderemos. –dijo serio y firme el peli-plata interrumpiendo a Naruto el cual frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No somos unos cobardes como para escondernos! –se quejo indignada Kaoru y todos la miraron serios y fastidiados a acepción de Naruto que asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-¡Kaoru-chan tiene razón, no somos cobardes!! –le siguió el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Nuestra misión es rescatara la hija del feudal, así que si no hay necesidad de pelear no hay porque hacerlo. –dijo serio y firme el peli-plata.

-Yo no me es……

-Kaoru. –lamo la peli-rosa interrumpiendo a la pelinegra la cual la miro interrogante. –en una misión siempre se obedece al líder sin quejarse. –kakashi miro agradecido a su alumna mientras que la pelinegra bufo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos al igual que el rubio.

* * *

Los ocho ninjas estaba al lugar donde estaban los de konoha hace unos minutos, el líder salto a tierra firme mirando hacia enfrente y los demás lo imitaron saltando atrás de él y miraron a sus alrededores extrañados.

Los de konoha se habían escondido entre los arbustos exactamente enfrente de donde los ocho ninjas se habían detenido y miraban atentos los movimientos de los ninjas en especial el del líder el cual tenía una capucha cubriéndole el rostro al igual que los demás, por lo que no podían saber cómo eran. El rubio arto de ver trato de saltar para enfrentar a los ninjas pero kakashi reacciono y estampo su cara con la tierra evitando que se moviera y lo miro con advertencia, Naruto solo frunció el entrecejo y miro molesto a su sensei.

-Jefe aquí no hay nadie, deben de estar más adelante. –dijo uno de los hombres y el jefe solo volteo levemente poniendo un dedo en sus labios dándole a entender que se callara, para después volver su vista al frente. Kakashi, Itachi y Sakura fruncieron el entrecejo y aguantaban la respiración tratando de no ser descubiertos.

El hombre que encabezaba a los ninjas estira su brazo hacia enfrente sacándolo de la capa y con los dedos en posición para ser tronados, los rayos del sol dejaron ver la sonrisa de medio lado que se le formo.

Sakura vio eso reconociendo el individuo y lo que iba hacer, así que rápidamente toma a Kaoru del cuello de la camisa la cual estaba a su derecha y lo mismo hace con Karin que estaba a su izquierda.

-¡huyan! –grito exaltada la peli-rosa, para después saltar quedando atrás de los ninjas enemigos arrastrando a Karin y Kaoru con ella, y sus compañeros la imitaron kakashi agarrando a Naruto como Sakura había agarrado a Kaoro y Karin. Ambos los dejaron caer al piso haciendo que caigan de sentón y miraran ofendido a la persona que los había tomado así, pero Karin al darse cuenta de quien fue, miro ilusionada a la peli-rosa.

-¡Nesan no te pases, casi me ahorcas y lo que es peor me pegue en mis pompitas cuando me tiraste! –Sakura la ignoro solo se dedicaba a ver como el líder con solo tronar los dedos había creado una gran cantidad de fuego quemando todo a su paso y si ellos no se hubieran movido también estuvieran en medio de las llamas.

-¿Por qué me agarro así Kakashi sensei? –pregunto el rubio mirándolo ofendido pero el peli-plata también lo ignoro y miraba impresionado como las llamas quemaban donde antes estaban y los demás miraban el lugar igual de impresionados. Kaoru y Naruto a ver que no los miraban y solo miraba al frente con sorpresa siguieron la mirada topándose con que siete de los ninjas los miraban y atrás de ellos había bastante fuego.

Los ninjas enemigos se acercaron a los de konohha rodeándolos mientras que estos se pegaban espalda con espalda a algún compañero mirando atento cualquier movimiento de los ninjas.

El líder de los ninjas seguía mirando entretenido el fuego, unos segundos después dio media vielta viendo como sus hombres habían rodeado a los ninjas que buscaban, camino lentamente y empujo a uno de los ninjas para entrar al círculo.

-¡Sabia que conocía la voz del que grito "huyan"! –comento burlón bajándose la capucha dejando ver su rostro, los de Konoha se sorprendieron al ver que era un joven con finas facciones dándole una aspecto principesco. – ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Haruno Sakura! –dijo taladrando con sus ojos amatistas a la peli-rosa mientras sonreía de medio lado y Sakura le devolvía la mirada sonriendo igual mientras que Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo celoso y los demás miran interrogantes a la peli-rosa.

-¡Lo mismo digo Uesugi Aya! –los compañeros de la peli-rosa ensancharon los ojos al oír ese nombre.

**Continuara**

**WAUUUU KREO QUE ME EMOCIONE O.O!!! ES EL CAPI MAS LARGO QUE E ESCRITO!! O.O**

**EN FIN!! QUE LES PARESIO??? LES GUSTO?? YO M E DIVERTI ESCRIBIENDO COMO TODOS TRATABAN DE SACAR SU LADO SEDUCTORJAJAJA!! ESA SAKU SIN DUDA SABE COMO MANEJAR CASI TODAS LAS SITUASIONES.**

**POR OTRO LADO ME ENCANTARON LAS BURLAS DE ITA Y KAKASHI HACIA SAKU Y SASU SIN DUDA A ESE PAR NO SELE ESCAPA NADA…. COMO VERAN LAS ESCENAS FOGOSAS ENTRE SAKU Y SASU ESTAAN EMPEZANDO….**

**Y TAMBIEN ME ENCANTO AYA UESUGI… ESTA SUPER LOKO JAJA POBRE KUROGANE LO SACO DE SUS CASILLAS… Y QUE ME DICEN DE KAO JAJAJA ME ENCANTAN SUS LOKERAS SOBRE TODO CUANDO ESTABAA BABEANDO POR SAKU EN VERCION SHIKO…. Y MI RUBIO CONSENTIDO NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS, SIN DUDA ME DIVVERTI ESCRIBIENDO SUS OCURRENCIA….**

**CHIKAS ESPERO NO HABERLES SAKADO DERRAMES NASALES CON ITA SEDUCTOR Y LA SAKU VERCION SHIKO… YO ESTABA IGUAL O PEOR Q KAO CUANDO ME LA IMAGINE JEJEJEJE………….**

**POR CIERTO EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY ENOJADA CON KISHI Y CON EL PENDEJO DE SASUKE Ò.Ó… EN VDD AMO A MI PELINEGRO PERO ME ENFURESE LO IDIOTA Y FACIL Q SE DEJA MANIPULAR… SIN CONTAR Q ESTUVO APUNTO DE MATAR A SAKU SI NO ES POR NARU LO LOGRA Ò.Ó…. YA SE QUE SAKU TAMBIEN LO INTENTO M¿MATAR PERO TODOS SABEMOS Q NO LO HUVIERA HECHO, LO AMA TANTO QUE SERIA INCAPAZ, PERO AUN ASI TENIA Q INTENTARLO PARA Q SE DIERA CUENTA QUE JAMAS SERIA CAPAZ DE LASTIMARLO T.T…. Y SIENDOLES SINCERA KARIN STA EMPEZANDO A KAERME BIEN, LA ZANAHORIA LLORO POR EL DOLOR DE SAKU T.T SIN DUDA ESO HIZO GANARSE MIS RESPETOS JEJE**

**BUENO YA LES ABURRI CON MI SHORO….. NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI Y ESPERO QUE ESTE SE MERESKA SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW ^-^**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… LOS AMOOOOO**

**BYE**


	15. ¡¡Uniendosele al enemigo!

**Hola mis hermosos lectores *o*…. QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE CAPI AL PAIS DE CHILE Y A TODOS SU HABITANTES EN ESPECIAL A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE SON DE AHÍ… SEAN FUERTES HERMOSOS, SE QUE ESTO QUE LES PASO FUE UNA TRAGEDIA Y SE LLEVARON UN GRAN SUSTO…. PERO SE QUE LOGRARAN SUPERARLO YA QUE ESTAS SON PRUEBAS QUE NOS HACEN MAS FUERTES…. ASI QUE ¡¡ANIMO!!... ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI X LO MENOS LOS DISTRAIGA Y LOS DIVIERTA HACIENDOLOS OLVIDAR POR UN MOMENTO LAS SECUELAS QUE DEJO LA MADRE NARURALEZA ^o^…..**

* * *

**¡¡Uniéndose al enemigo!!… ¿Uesugi Aya o Uesugi Ayame?**

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Haruno Sakura! –dijo taladrando con sus ojos amatistas a la peli-rosa mientras sonreía de medio lado y Sakura le devolvía la mirada sonriendo igual mientras que Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo celoso y los demás miran interrogantes a la peli-rosa.

-¡Lo mismo digo Uesugi Aya! –los compañeros de la peli-rosa ensancharon los ojos al oír ese nombre.

-¡me alegra verte Haruno! –dijo irónico y la peli-rosa solo lo miraba indiferente mientras que todos los demás estaba mirándolas atentos. – ¡recuerdo que la última vez que lo hice usabas una ridícula capa negra con nubes rojas y tratabas de reclutarme para unirme a Akatsuki! –dijo burlon y Sakura lo miro con superioridad mientras sonreía arrogante.

-¡por cierto te vencí y juraste encontrarme para matarme! –comento burlona sonriendo de medio lado al igual que sus compañeros y Aya frunció el entrecejo, pero después relajo sus gestos y sonrió burlon.

-¡por lo que veo era verdad el rumor de que traicionaste a Akatsuki para regresar a tu aldea!... ¡pero dime! ¿Cuándo planeas traicionarla nuevamente y unirte a otra organización de psicópatas? –Sakura frunce el entrecejo al igual que Naruto, Sasuke, Karin y kakashi, Itachi y Neji miraban indiferente a el chico mientras que Kaoru lo miraba interrogante.

-¡Pues yo pensé que eras un ninja solitario que solo peleaba para sí mismo, pero veo que cambiaste y ahora eres el perro de un criminal!. –dijo burlona. Aya suelta una pequeña risita y mira burlon a la peli-rosa, la cual lo mira indiferente.

-La verdad necesito dinero y Yui-chan me paga muy bien. –a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír cómo le llamaba a Kurogane. –además el trabajar para él me dio la oportunidad de volver a verte y así matarte. –comenta arrogante mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo asesino.

-¡¡Ja!!... ¡realmente no creo que puedas!… te venceré igual o mejor que la ultima vez –contesta arrogante y mirándola con superioridad.

-¡¡Ja!!... ¿olvidaste que estuve a punto de vencerte? –los compañeros de la peli-rosa ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos mientras que Sakura solo frunció el entrecejo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. –si mas no recuerdo solo me ganaste porque usaste a dos de tus otros cuerpos. –comento burlón haciendo que Sakura frunciera mas el entrecejo y sus compañeros se sorprendían mas mientras que los subordinados de Aya soltaba una risa burlona. – ¡sin el Rin´negan y los cuerpos que controlas gracias a este no eres nada! –Sakura chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

-¡¡patrañas!! ¡solo buscas escusas! –Aya soltó una risita irónica.

-¿escusas? –pregunto irónico. – ¿no admitirás que te deje muy mal herida? –Sakura levanto una ceja. – ¡es más, si no hubiera sido por el Rin´negan o por la zanahoria esa! –dijo apuntando a Karin la cual lo fulmino con la mirada. – ¡que se dejo morder cuando estabas muy herida haciendo que renovaras energías es seguro que yo te hubiera matado! –termino de decir arrogante y los compañeros de Sakura estaban muy sorprendidos por los que escuchaban mientras que Sakura lo miraba con superioridad y sonreía arrogante.

-¡te mostrare que puedo vencerte nuevamente sin usar el Rin´negan y sin la ayuda de nadie! –dijo arrogante. – ¡solo que hay que ser justos!... ¡tu tampoco usaras tu kekkei genkai! –Itachi, Kakashi y Sasuke sonrieron de medio lado.

-No necesito mi kekkei genkai para vencerte. –respondió arrogante. –encárguense de los demás. –ordena mirando de reojo a sus hombres, los cuales asienten levemente con la cabeza.

Aya se pone en posición de ataque al igual que la peli-rosa, ambos mirándose con reto. Los compañeros de Sakura hacen lo mismo mientras que los hombres de Aya se bajan las capuchas y se colocan enfrente de cada uno de los de konoha.

Aya pone una sonrisa torcida y corre hacia la peli-rosa con su mano derecha en su espada, la peli-rosa al ver que el peli-plata viene a ella sonríe de medio lado y coloca su mano derecha en su espada esperando que el chico llegue a ella, el peli-plata al estar unos centímetros cerca de ella saca su espada haciendo que Sakura saque la suya, pero el chico sonríe burlón y desaparece de la vista de la peli-rosa, la cual frunce el entrecejo y voltea rápidamente encajándole la espada al chico que estaba dispuesto a atacarla con la espada en alto, pero frunció mas el entrecejo al ver como este desaparecía en una nube de humo.

**-Fūton: Fūtopa. –**oyó que gritaba Aya a su costado derecho, rápidamente volteo pero no alcanza o a esquivar, solo alcanzo a cubrirse con los brazos mientras recibía el impacto de aire que la aventó unos cuantos metros atrás y lastimo levemente su cuerpo y brazos.

La peli-rosa bajo sus brazos dejándolos caer a sus costados después de que el ataque de aire se disolviera y miro con los ojos entrecerrados y entrecejo fruncido a Uesugi que la miraba divertido mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Sakura a una velocidad impresionante corrió hacia Aya, el cual solo la espero mirándola burlón, cuando la peli-rosa estuvo a unos centímetros cerca de él, Aya aventó un kunai dándole en el estomago e inmediatamente Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo, después con su mano derecha aventó otro kunai hacia atrás sin voltear y este le dio en la frente a la peli-rosa que estaba por atacarlo con la espada haciéndola desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¡¡Que aburrido!! –exclamo fastidiado. – ¿Cuántos clones hiciste Saku-chan? –pregunto burlón mientras aventaba otro kunai a su costado derecho sin necesidad de voltear dándole en el pecho al clon de Sakura haciendo que desapareciera en una nube de humo.

-¡Solo tres! – Contesto una voz a su atrás de él haciendo que ensanchara los ojos sorprendido, pero rápidamente reacciono y salto hacia adelante esquivando la espada de Sakura, pero a un así rasgo la tela de su capa. Aya antes de caer dio una marometa en el aire para así caer de pie mirando a la peli-rosa que lo miraba burlona.

-¡Conté mal, eran cuatro! – Aya ensancho los ojos y miro hacia abajo que era de donde venia la voz, viendo como dos manos tomaban sus pies hundiéndolo en el suelo, la peli-rosa salió de la tierra adelante de Aya y el clon que estaba atrás de ella desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura miraba con superioridad a Aya, el cual lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y cejas fruncidas, pero ensancha los ojos y mira con horror como la peli-rosa lo mira burlona y divertida mientras hace lentamente los sellos: pájaro, mono, pájaro y tigre. Aya trata de liberarse mas no puede.

**-Doton: Uitenpen** (_elemento tierra: rueda de la fortuna)__**.**_**–**Aya deja de tratar de escapar y mira asustado como Sakura salta a la rama de un árbol alejándose y varias rocas comienzan a desprenderse del suelo elevándose para después caer al suelo enterrando varios metros cuadrados incluyéndolo a él.

* * *

Kakashi se había alejado un poco del lugar donde estaba Sakura y los demás a causa de que el enemigo uso un ataque contra él y no le quedo de otra que saltar unos metros atrás y el enemigo lo siguió, pero aun así entre la lucha comenzaron a alejarse más. Kakashi no había tenido muchos problemas en vencer al ninja ya que era muy lento, así que en este momento estaba saltando las ramas de los arboles buscando a su equipo y así ayudar a el que lo necesite, en eso ve a Karin peleando con uno de los hombre de Aya, pero ve que la pelirroja esta herida y el ninja esta por aventarle varios kunai que la pelirroja a causa de sus heridas no podrá evitar, así que rápidamente hace unos sellos desapareciendo en una nube de humo y reapareciendo a un costado de la pelirroja y la carga rápidamente saltando a una rama haciendo que los kunai se clavaran en el tronco del árbol. Kakashi dejo a la pelirroja sentada en la rama del árbol y salto poniéndose enfrente del enemigo.

-Mi compañera ya no puede atenderte, pero con gusto lo haré yo. –comento tranquilo sonriéndole bajo su máscara.

-Me da igual lo que hagas, de todas formas te matare al igual que a la mujer. –le contesto burlón el hombre rubio y corpulento que estaba frente a el peli-plata, el cual no borraba su sonrisa tranquila, el ninja no lo dudo y corrió hacia el peli-plata con varios shurriken en sus manos.

* * *

La peli-rosa miraba triunfante el lugar donde estaba Aya sepultado por las rocas y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿crees que ganaste? –la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos sorprendida al oír que le susurraban en el oído atrás de ella, pero rápidamente reacciono, aun así la espada de Aya se enterró en su brazo izquierdo, cuando el peli-plata saco su espada Sakura rápidamente salto dando una marometa en el aire cayendo de pie mirando a Aya con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras su mano derecha sostenía su brazo cubriendo exactamente donde el chico la había herido. – ¡yo también se hacer clones Sa-ku-chian! –comento burlón y la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo, dejo de sostener su brazo para rápidamente sacar varios shirinken poniéndolos entre sus dedos y sin importarle la herida y el dolor los aventó con fuerza y pontencha hacía Aya, el cual los esquivo saltando atrás de la peli-rosa.

Sakura volteo hacia atrás topándose con Aya que lo miraba burlón, Sakura levanto una ceja viendo a Aya estirar sus brazos a sus costados, ahí fue donde la peli-rosa se dio cuenta que Aya la había amarrado con hilo transparentes haciéndola gruñir por tener sus extremidades amarradas al cuerpo, vio como el chico ponía los hilos en sus boca sosteniéndolos con los dientes para después ensanchar los ojos al ver como el peli-plata hacia unos sellos rápidamente.

**-Fūton: Jūha Shō **(elemento aire: oleada descomunal) –de las manos de Aya salen disparadas una serie de olas de viento.

La peli-rosa sin poderlas esquivar cierra los ojos esperando el ataque. Aya sonríe triunfante a ver como el cuerpo frente a él es cortado por las olas de aire (que son como cuchillas de viento), pero ensancha los ojos al sentir el chakra de la peli-rosa atrás de él y viendo como la supuesta Sakura ahora es un troco, Aya rápidamente trata de saltar hacia adelante pero aun así varios de los shurinken que avento la peli-rosa se le clavaron en las piernas y en los brazos.

El chico salto quedando de pie unos metros frente a la peli-rosa y la miro molesto mientras comenzaba a quitarse los shuriken, aunque sintiera dolor al quitárselos no lo expresaba y solo se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a la peli-rosa, la cual lo miraba indiferente y no espero a que terminara de sacarse todos los shuriken ya que rápidamente corrió hacia él haciendo que el peli-plata se enderezara y se pusiera en posición de ataque.

* * *

Kakashi había vencido a el ninja enemigo, ahorra caminaba con la pelirroja a su costado derecho ayudándola a caminar, ambos buscaban a los demás en eso ambos vieron a Sasuke e Itachi que acababan de vencer a sus oponentes y por lo que vio el peli-plata ambos estaban sin heridas por lo que le hizo suponer que no habían tenido problemas haciéndolo sonreír arrogante.

-¿Qué le paso a la zanahoria sempai? –pregunto Itachi al ver que el peli-plata caminaba hacia ellos y haciendo que Sasuke que estaba viendo al ninja que venció y levantara la mirada para ver a su sensei acercándose a ellos junto a Karin.

-Se torció el tobillo. –contesto el peli-plita sonriéndole e Itachi le respondió la sonrisa ignorando la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

-Lo mejor es ir con Sakurita ya que ese hombre es muy fuerte. –dijo Karin y Sasuke miro preocupado a su sensei, este asintió y rápidamente se coloco de un rápido movimiento a la pelirroja en su espalda para después empezar a saltar las ramas de los arboles seguido por los hermanos Uchiha.

En el camino se toparon a Kaoru y Naruto, los cuales sonreían como locos con las manos en la cadera estilo jarra burlándose de sus caído e inconscientes contrincantes provocando que a los cuatro les salieran varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Dejen el show y vamos hacia donde esta Sakura! –dijo kakashi parado desde la rama de un árbol y atrás de él estaban los hermanos Uchiha. Los chicos dejaron de reír como locos al oír al peli-plata y miraron extrañados a la lastimada pelirroja que tenia cargada en su espalda.

-¿Qué le paso a la zanahoria cegatona? –pregunto kaoru mirándola interrogante y esta la fulmino con la mirada.

-Se torció el tobillo. –respondió Kakashi sonriéndole tranquilo bajo su máscara.

-Dejen las burlas para después, tenemos que ir con Sakura ya que su oponente es más fuerte que el que nosotros tuvimos. –dijo Sasuke al ver que sus dos aniñados compañeros estaba por burlarse de la zanahoria. Naruto y Kaoru quitaron su expresión burlona y asintieron levemente con la cabeza e inmediatamente empezaron asaltar las ramas seguidos por los demás.

Al llegar a donde estaba la peli-rosa vieron que aun continuaba luchando con Aya y notaron que ambos están muy cansado, sobre todo muy heridos, luego notaron que Neji estaba tranquilamente recargado en un árbol un poco alejado de la lucha y la observaba atento y su costado observaron que estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre e imaginaron que fue el ninja con el que peleo, kakashi noto que no estaba herido o cansado por lo que supuso que no tuvo dificultades para vencer a su enemigo. El Hyuga al verlos camino lentamente acercándose a ellos.

-¿Quién lleva la ventaja? –pregunto Itachi cuando el Hyuga llego frente a ellos.

-La pelea va muy reñida, Haruno lo ataca y este lo esquiva, igual Aya con Sakura, pasa lo mismo cuando un ataque encesta en el cuerpo del otro, rápidamente se recupera y contraataca. –explico el Hyuga, todos asintieron y dirigieron su atención a la pelea.

**-Katon: Dai Endan** (_elemento fuego, gran bala en llamas) –_grita la peli-rosa y de su boca sale una gran cantidad de fuego a una velocidad y temperatura descomunal.

Aya ensancho los ojos al ver la gran cantidad de fuego que venía hacia ella a una velocidad sorprendente, el peli-plata no podía esquivarla ya que estaba muy cerca de él, además que tenía varios shuriken y kunais enterrados en sus piernas que le evitaban moverse con más facilidad, así que no le quedo de otra que usar su kekkei genkai. El chico extendió hacia enfrente la palma de su mano concentrando chakra color rojo en su palma y cuando el fuego estaba a solo unos centímetros de él, el fuego se detuvo sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores incluyendo a la peli-rosa.

La gran bolsa de fuego aumento al doble de tamaño sorprendiéndolos mas, pocos a poco el fuego fue tomando forma de remolino de fuego de un tamaño descomunal el cual fue dirigido a la peli-rosa.

Los compañeros de Sakura veían con horror como el enorme remolino de fuego se dirigía a la peli-rosa y esta a causa de las heridas en sus piernas no podía moverse para esquivarlo.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces al ver el remolino dirigirse a ella y activo el Rin´negan e inmediatamente hizo que corriera una gran ráfaga de viento el cual desvió el ataque regresándolo nuevamente a Aya. Todos se sorprendían cada vez más ante como cada uno esquivaba el ataque.

Por el viendo que hizo correr la peli-rosa, el remolino se había hecho más grande e iba más rápido hacia el peli-plata, el cual chasqueo la lengua justo en el momento que el remolino lo impacto encerrándolo en el.

Todos miraban como el fuego poco a poco se iba disminuyendo y todos ensancharon más los ojos al ver como el cuerpo de Aya absorbía todo el fuego hasta que finalmente ya no había nada. Aya se dejo caer de rodillas al piso mientras miraba a la peli-rosa con cansancio y Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero se puso de pie tambaleándose y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia Aya mientras sacaba su espada, al estar ya a unos centímetros de él puso la punta de su espada en el cuello del chico amenazándolo. El peli-plata levanto la mirada viendo con cansancio a Sakura y frunció el entrecejo al ver sus ojos.

Naruto y Kaoru se abrazaron emocionados al ver que Sakura había ganado, Sasuke se cruza de brazos mientras sonríe demedio lado mirando orgulloso a su novia, Karin grito emocionada haciendo que al peli-plata le retumbara el oído, pero aun así miro orgulloso a su alumna, Itachi solo sonrió de oreja a oreja y Neji solo miraba a Sakura amenazando a Aya con su espada.

-¡Tramposa usaste el Rin´negan, incluso aun lo tienes en tus ojos! –grito molesto y ofendido el chico haciendo que los demás lo miraran incrédulos.

-¡¡tú fuiste el que hizo trampa primero y Sakura-chan/neesan solo se defendió!! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Kaoru, (ambos aun abrazados, mejilla con mejilla) Karin y Sasuke al mismo tiempo mientras lo apuntaban y Sakura sonríe de medio lado mirándolo con superioridad.

-¡heheh!... ¿enserio? –pregunta el peli-plata sonriendo nervioso mientras pone su dedo en el filo de la espada. Los compañeros de Sakura caen estilo anime mientras que la peli-rosa rola los ojos fastidiada sin ver como su el filo de sus espada va adquiriendo un color rojizo.

-¡¡siii!! –gritan los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras que a Sakura, Itachi, kakashi y Neji les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero de pronto Sakura soltó su espada dejándola caer al piso y se tocaba su mano, la cual estaba rojiza, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Aya y los demás corrieron hacia Sakura preocupados por su reacción.

-¡¡maldito!! ¡calentaste la espada! – dijo muy enojada la peli-rosa.

-Es que ya me había calado la punta! –respondió mientras sonreía nervioso y se rascaba la nuca haciendo que los demás cayeran estilo anime al piso. De pronto el chico se pone de pie con un poco de dificultad y todos se ponen en guardia mirándolo con advertencia. –Si, si, ya sé que son muchos y si los ataco me vencerán fácilmente y no puedo escapar también porque estoy muy débil y ustedes me atraparían fácilmente. –comento aburrido mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras quitaban su posición de ataque, pero aun así no dejaban de tenerlo en la mira por si se le ocurría hacer algo. –tranquilitos que acepto el haber perdido. –dice burlón pero luego mira a la peli-rosa con decisión. – ¡te juro que entrenare mas y te matare Haruno! ¡¡¡jojojjojojojo!!! –el chico puso sus manos en la cadera y empezó a reír como loco mientras que a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –bueno como premio por haberme vencido los llevare a donde Yui-chan tiene a la hija de Take-chan. –dijo después de su ataque de locura sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.

-(_que bipolar) –_fue el pensamiento de todos mientras la miraban incrédulos menos Kaoru que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos y un aura brillante al su alrededor.

-¡qué buen ninja eres! –exclamo emocionada mientras tomaba las manos de Aya entre las suyas y sus compañeros la miraban como si estuviera loca mientras que Aya le sonreía de oreja a oreja. – ¡aceptas honradamente tu derrota y no solo eso!... ¡¡no te das por vencido y luchas por superarte! – Aya sonrió arrogante. – ¡lo que es mejor nos ayudaras como premio sin algún tipo de rivalidad!

-¡¡gracias, sabía que alguien algún día apreciaría mis virtudes!! –contesto arrogante quitando sus manos de las de Kaoru para ponerlas en su cadera estilo jarra.

-¡pues yo no confió en él!... ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? –dice Sasuke mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al peli-plata que solo volteo a verlo ofendido.

-¡Yo no soy ningún traidor, ni mentiroso!... ¡me gusta atacar de frente! –exclama molesto y ofendido.

-¡pues ahora vas a traicionar al criminal para el que trabajas! –dice burlona Sakura haciendo que Aya lo mirara indignado mientras Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. –además cuando te iba a reclutar para akatsuki te investigue y supe que eras un estafador, ratero, mentiroso, embustero, que siempre traicionabas a tus jefes, además de robarles sus posesiones. –enumeraba burlona cada uno de los defectos y trueques del chico provocando que Aya sintiera como una roca le caía en la cabeza ante cada descripción mientras un aura obscura y triste lo rodeaba, a los a los demás le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca ante cada defecto del chico que por cierto seguían. Aya estaba cada vez se hundía más, pero de pronto se recupero y el aura triste desapareció siendo repasada por una brillante y mira con decisión a la peli-rosa, la cual levanta una ceja extrañada.

-¡eso no es verdad!! ¡seguro te mintieron! –dijo en pose heroica. – ¡yo soy una persona honrada, es más me dicen Robín Hood porque le robo a los ricos para ayudar a los pobres! – termino de decir sin quitar su pose heroica y los demás casi caen estilo anime a excepción de Kaoru y Naruto que miraban a Aya con admiración.

-¿y la vez que le robaste el tesoro mas importante a una aldea muy pobre? –pregunta Sakura sonriendo de medio lado y los demás miran al peli-plata sorprendidos y con desaprobación. –también esta la vez que le robaste a unos pobres aldeanos sus pocas pertenencias.

-¡¡demonios!!... ¡eso también se lo contaron! – susurro para el mismo mientras fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba un puño cerca de su barbilla, aun así todos lo escucharon y les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, después de unos segundos el chico cambia sus gestos sonriendo con arrogancia. – ¡sin duda soy famoso! –exclama poniendo nuevamente sus brazos en la cadera estilo jarra mientras sonreía triunfante y los demás lo ven como si estuviera loco, menos a Sakura que ya empezaba a desesperarse y un tic le había aparecido en el ojo derecho, Kaoru se dio cuenta de eso y sus ojos se iluminaron con emoción

_-(el sabe cómo sacar rápidamente a neesan de sus casillas *o* ¡estoy segura de que me llevare bien con el *o*)_

-Bueno ya hablando enserio. –dice Aya saliendo de su ataque de risa y mirándolos serio. –en verdad los quiero ayudar, la razón es porque Yui-can tiene algo que quiero… ustedes salvan a la chica sin tener problemas ya que yo los meteré sin que nadie se dé cuenta y yo tomo lo que busco, y todos contentos. –termina de decir con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes. –así que… ¿Qué dicen? ¿lo toman o lo dejan?... pero tengan presente que con mi ayuda les será más fácil entrar. –el chico sonríe como comerciante mientras levanta y baja las cejas una y otra vez haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Aceptamos. –dice Kakashi sin pensarlo ni dudarlo haciendo que los demás lo miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Pero sem…

-Soy el líder Itachi, así que obedece. –le corta el peli-plata con actitud seria e Itachi se cruza de brazos mirándolo indiferente, Aya sonríe triunfante mientras que Kaoru y Naruto estaban riendo a carcajadas apuntando a Itachi con el dedo. Los demás solo asintieron desconfiados pero a un así tenían pensado mantener vigilado al peli plata por si se le ocurría hacerles algo.

-¡calladito comadreja! ¡calladito! –dijo kaoru sin dejar de apuntarlo con el dedo.

-(_aun así no despegare la vista de Aya… solo deje que nos ayudara porque es mejor tenerlo cerca y vigilado a tenerlo de enemigo)_ –kakashi miraba con su ojo entrecerrado a Aya. Uesugi al oír que el peli-plata era el líder lo miro con interés y sonrió de medio lado al ver que este lo miraba como analizándolo. Camina lentamente hacia el haciendo que los demás miraran cada uno de los movimientos del chico, incluso Kaoru y Naruto dejaron de reír para ver qué es lo que haría. Aya se acerco a Kakashi quedando alejado de su rostro solo por unos pocos centímetros haciendo notar que kakashi era una cabeza más alto que él. Todos ensanchan los ojos al ver como Aya se pone de puntitas y abraza a Kakashi por el cuello y el ninja copy, este entro en shock sin saber qué hacer.

-¡gracias hermoso! –dice con voz suave y sensual. Todos estaban en shock por la manera que el chico abrazaba a Kakashi y sobre todo por lo que le dijo y en la forma que se lo dijo mientras que Kakashi estaba pálido y miraba a Aya con horror, este sonrió de medio lado viéndolo divertido.

-(_¡¡¡es gay!!!_) – fue lo que pensaron todos sin dejar de mirar a Aya con los ojos muy abiertos. Aya aprovecha que Kakashi estaba en shock y se pone de puntitas para después lamer su mejilla con sensualidad, Kakashi se estremece y reacciona, para rápidamente alejarse espantado lo mas lejos del chico hasta que su espalda topo con un tronco.

Kakashi se quería fundir con el tronco del árbol recargándose todos lo que podía mientras miraba espantado a Aya, el cual lo miraba divertido, el ninja copy incluso estaba azul. Aya amplia su sonrisa al ver la como la miraba Kakashi y después voltea para examinar con la mirada a todos los demás chicos, los cuales se estremecían de temor cada vez que el los miraba. Ya después de analizar a todos, el peli-plata regresa su mirada a Naruto mirándolo atento, el rubio se estremeció y palideció, así que rápidamente se escondió espantado atrás de Kaoru. Aya sonríe burlón y sus ojos adquieren un brillo de maldad mientras que las chicas lo miran extrañadas.

_-(este loco es igual que la zanahoria)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke mientras le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca. Aya ahora dirige su mirada a Itachi y empieza a devorárselo con esta, este se estremece y se pone azul, así que rápidamente se esconde atrás de su hermano.

-¡cobarde! ¡¡jajajaj!! –kaoru se reía a carcajadas apuntando hacia donde esta Itachi, el cual solo sacaba su cabeza escondido atrás de su hermanito .

_-(¡¡es definitivo!!... he perdido toda el respeto hacia aniki)_ –Sasuke tenía los ojos en punto y su frente estaba azul mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba de la frente. Aya mira a Sasuke y sonríe pervertido haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciera y palideciera, pero suspira con alivio al ver que Sakura se puso enfrente de él obstruyéndole la mirada a según Sasuke el rarito pervertido.

Sakura al ver que Aya miraba a su pelinegro rápidamente se puso frente a él mientras fulminaba con la mirada al peli-plata e Itachi suspira con alivio al ver que su cuñadita entro en acción para salvar a su hermanito y bueno de paso también a él.

Aya suspira derrotado, pero al desviar su vista hacia la derecha ve a una castaño de cabellera larga y ojos perla que miraba aburrido todo haciendo que al chico se le iluminaran los ojos. Neji al darse cuenta que lo mira se pone azul y un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja y ojo derecho, el castaño estaba por salir corriendo o desaparecer, pero al dar media vuelta Aya aparece frente a él echándosele encima abrazándolo por el cuello, los demás (menos Kakashi que seguía traumado y en shock) miraban con pena a Neji el cual estaba muy espantado.

-¡eres el más lindo! –dice sensual acercando mas su rostro y Neji lo alejaba mas haciéndose hacia atrás. – ¡así que no dejare que te me escapes muñeco! –Aya se acerco a su oído y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño haciendo que este se estremeciera mas y se pusiera verde. Las chicas miraban la escena con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca y los hombres miraban con pena ajena al genio Hyuga aun escondidos mientras que Kakashi ahora estaba en cuclillas, abrazando sus rodillas, meciéndose una y otra vez. Neji hace todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima, empujándolo con sus brazos, pero el peli-plata lo abrazaba mas fuerte mientras separaba levemente su rostro del castaño y le estampaba un beso de pico en los labios haciendo que Neji quedara hecho piedra al igual que los demás, a excepción de Sakura que solo le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

-(_entiendo cómo te has de sentir Hyuga… a mí también me robo un beso una persona del mismo sexo)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sakura mientras miraba con pena al prodigio Hyuga.

-Bueno es momento de que les diga mi plan. –dice tranquilamente Aya separándose de la estatua Neeji y mirando a los demás, los cuales dejaron de ser estatua y lo miraron con una gota de sudor en la nuca. –como iremos en la noche tenemos que acampar para descansar esperando a que llegue el anochecer, así que buscaremos un lugar donde quedarnos. –comenzó a explicar con aburrimiento mientras los demás la miraban incrédulos.

-¿Quién te nombro el líder? –pregunto Karin mirándolo arrogante. Aya dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Nadie, pero su líder esta haya traumado. –dijo apuntando atrás de él haciendo que todos miraran y les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Kakashi en cuclillas abrazado sus rodillas mientras se mecía una y otra vez. –además yo les ayudare a entrar sin problemas, ¡así que si eres inteligente te darás cuenta que lo mejor es seguir mis instrucciones!… ¿o me dirás que piensas ir ahorita a la luz del día estando herida al igual que Haruno y yo? –comento burlón y Karin frunció el entrecejo mientras bajaba la cabeza derrotada y Aya sonrió triunfante. –bueno como lo mencione antes Haruno la zanahoria y yo necesitamos sanar nuestras heridas y recuperar energía, como es mediodía al anochecer ya estaremos más repuestos. –kaoru lo escuchaba atenta, Sakura solo lo miraba indiferente ya que no le gustaba que le ordenaran nada, pero aun así no decía nada porque sabía que el peli-plata tenía razón de echo si él no lo decía ella iba a decirlo, pero ¿para que gastar saliva cuando tiene a un idiota que lo haga por ella?, eso era lo que pensaba la peli-rosa, Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke habían salido de sus escondites para mirara al peli-plata. –pero antes de buscar donde acampar lo mejor será que traigan a los ninja con los que pelearon que seguro derrotaron. –los hermanos Uchiha, Kaoru y Naruto sonrieron arrogantes.

-Pero ¿para que los quieres Aya-kun? –pregunto Kaoru mirándolo interrogante.

-No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero las capas tenían un símbolo aquí. –dijo apuntando justo en su corazón haciendo que todos miraran (menos kakachi y Neji que aun estaban traumados) y se dieran cuenta que tenía un extraño símbolo. –este símbolo significa que trabajas para Kurogane por lo tanto ustedes usaran las capas de ellos para infiltrase, además que no podemos dejar ahí a los que eran mis hombres ya que alguno podría despertar e ir con Kurogane y díganle adiós a pasar desapercibidos.

-Tienes razón Aya-kun, pero los hombres eran siete y nosotros somos ocho. –dijo Naruto y Aya solo suspiro fastidiado.

-Lo sé rubio, pero yo les daré mi capa también, a mí ya me conocen todos en las tierras y escondites de kurogane, así que no es necesario que yo la traiga puesta. –explico y los demás asintieron.

-Nosotros buscaremos a los demás ninjas, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí mocosa y ayudes a que curen sus heridas. –dijo Itachi mirando burlón a la pelinegra.

-¿Quién te crees como para ordenarme bastardo? –grito Kaoru apuntándolo con el dedo y frunciendo el entrecejo al igual que el rubio. Sasuke, Karin y Sakura rolaron los ojos mientras que Aya levantaba un ceja interrogante.

-Me creo superior a ti.—contesto sonriéndole arrogante haciendo que Kaoru se pusiera roja del coraje.

-Solo se cree, mas no lo es Kao-chan. –dijo de repente Aya mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Kao lo miro y se sonrojo levemente mientas que Itachi fulminaba al peli-plata con la mirada molesto por lo que le dijo. –así que deja que el ojeritas junto a los demás chicos busquen a los ninjas y tu ayúdanos a curarnos…¡claro! si no es mucha molesta. –dijo agrandando su sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo sonrojar mas a la chica.

-Eto..mss si. –contesto nerviosa y los demás se sacaron de onda al ver a la pequeña y traviesa Kaoru nerviosa y obediente.

-¡Vamos chicos! –comento Itachi bufando y empezando a caminar seguido por el rubio y Sasuke.

Aya comenzó a caminar haciéndole una seña a la pelinegra para que lo siguiera y esta le hizo caso siguiéndolo con la cabeza agachada aun sonrojada.

_-(no lo había notado, pero bebo de admitir que es lindo y amable) –_pensó sonrojada la pelinegra viendo la espalda de Aya. Karin y Sakura se sacaron de onda pero decidieron mejor no hablar y mejor también seguirlos para también curar o vendar sus heridas, por otro lado Kakashi y Neji seguían traumados en el mismo lugar y posición de antes.

* * *

Kaoru había ayudado a Aya a vendar sus brazos y piernas que eran donde tenía heridas más graves, también ayudo a Sakura a vendarle lo brazos y vientre que fue donde tenia heridas más graves y dejo que Karin se vendara sola el tobillo, ya las demás heridas cada uno se las curo ya que solo eran raspones o golpes que no requerían mucho cuidado. Un rato después llegaron Itachi y compañía, dejaron a los ninjas al piso y Aya rápidamente se acerco y les quito las capas lazándoselas a cada uno (a kakashi y Neji les cayó en la cabeza tapándoles el rostro ya que aun estaban en shock) y la suya se la dio a Kaoru.

Aya miraba indiferente los cuerpos inocentes de sus ex colegas que estaban tirados en el piso y puso su mano derecha en alto dispuesto a tronar los dedos, pero alguien lo atrapa encerrándole fuertemente en un puño, el peli-plata miro de reojo a quien lo detenía suspirando con fastidio al ver a Sakura mirándolo indiferente.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto cortante y fría mientras que los demás miraban interrogantes.

-¿Qué no ves?... Matarlos. – Contesta burlón y Sakura frunce el entrecejo al igual que los demás.

-No hay necesidad de matarlos, solo amárralos. –Aya levanto amabas cejas y suspiro con fastidio.

-Siempre hay que deshacerse de la basura. –ese comentario hizo que todos lo miraran con desaprobación. – ¿Qué no les enseñaron en su aldea a deshacerse de su enemigo? –pregunto burlón. –ya que después te puede traer problemas como yo se los di… ¿a que no te arrepientes por haberme dejado con vida hace meses? –pregunto divertido y Sakura frunció mas el entrecejo pero ensancho los ojos sorprendida al oír un tronido de dedos y volteo espantada al igual que los demás hacia donde estaban los ninjas viendo con horror como estos se quemaban. –¡olvidaste que tengo otra mano! –dijo burlón mientras estiraba con brusquedad su mano haciendo que Sakura lo soltara, ya que estaba atenta viendo y oyendo como los ex colegas de Aya gritaban y a la fosas nasales de todos llego el olor de carne quemada haciéndolos tapar las narices. –quita esa cara Saku-chan… estoy seguro que cuando te convertiste en una renegada mataste a mucha gente. –dijo burlón mientras daba media vuelta sin borrar su sonrisa divertida y los demás no apartaban su vista de los cuerpos que poco a poco se consumían por las llamas. –es mejor irnos y buscar donde acampar. –dijo comenzando a caminar haciendo que los demás dejaran de mirar los cuerpos para mirar la espalda del peli-plata, el cual caminaba tranquilamente, todos fruncieron el entrecejo, pero aun así comenzaron a caminar para seguirlo, Itachi al ver que Kakashi seguía traumado y sin moverse lo cargo en su hombro y Sasuke hizo que Itachi agarrando a Neji.

* * *

Todos estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que finalmente encontraron un lugar perfecto para acampar.

-Bueno este lugar está bien para descansar, aquí esperaremos a que sea de noche, así nos será más fácil entrar. –dijo Aya indiferente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Karin mirándolo con superioridad. Aya voltea a verla con indiferencia.

-¡¡daaa!! ¡trabaje para Yui-chan por unas semanas, me grave cada uno de los movimientos de sus tierras, además soy experto en eso de infiltrarse y robar! –explico como si fuera obvio y la pelirroja bajo la cabeza mientras que los demás (menos Sakura) la miraban burlones.

-Iré por agua. –dice Sakura cortante.

-Yo voy contigo Sakura-chan. –grita Sasuke y rápidamente pone sin nada de delicadeza al traumado Neji en el piso y corre atrás de Sakura. Karin intento seguirlos pero Itachi aprovechando que estaba a su lado y la golpeo en la nuca desmayándola, la sostuvo con la mano que tenia libre haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. Itachi camino tranquilamente hacia donde su hermano había dejado a Neji y con mas delicadeza acostó a Karin y a Kakashi a su lado.

-Iré por leña. –anuncio empezando a caminar sin esperar respuesta. Naruto y Kaoru se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia, se miraron entre si y sonrieron traviesos para después correr como niños chiquitos hacia donde estaban Kakashi y Neji acostados en posición fetal mientras murmuraba "he sido ultrajado" una y otra vez meciéndose, ambos chicos agarraron un palito y se pusieron frente a su víctima para después comenzar a picarlos. Aya solo suspiro con cansancio y se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y se puso a leer un manga que había sacado de su estuche de armas.

* * *

Sakura había caminado delante de Sasuke y se detuvo hasta encontrar un arrollo. El pelinegro caminaba atrás de la peli-rosa con la cabeza agachada y mejillas sonrosadas a causa de que aun estaba algo apenado por lo sucedido anoche y ahora que estaba a solas con su novia no sabía que decirle o como actuar.

_**-("¿Qué te pasa idiota? Ò.Ó… deja de portarte como un niño y háblale ò.ó… aprovecha que están solos para continuar lo que el dobe interrumpió ò.ó"… **__¡demonios!... pensé que ya habías desaparecido… ¡Cómo llevas desde anoche sin poner gorro! ¬¬….__** ¡ingrato y yo que te doy consejos ¬¬… pues no había desaparecido si no que estaba en transe recordando una y otra vez lo que paso anoche. –**_al pelinegro se le sonrosaron mas la mejillas. –_**pero continuando con los que te decía hace rato ¿Qué esperas para hablarle o besar a Saku? *o*"…**__ estoy muy avergonzado por lo de anoche que no sé como disculparme ni que decirle ¬//¬…. __**"¡¿Por qué habría de disculparse?! O.O… no hicimos nada malo u.u… la carne es débil y después de todo somos adolecentes con las hormonas al tope u.u además es nuestra novia, así que no hay nada de malo u.u"… **__¬//¬…__** "por otro lado yo creo que de todo esto Saku es la culpable u.u"…**__ ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿O.O…__** "fácil mi querido Watson ^^, numero uno Saku no debió de hablarnos tan tierno ni subirse sobre nosotros.**__ –_el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza. –_**número dos, Saku no debió de besarnos la mejilla ^o^, numero tres no es nuestra culpa que Saku este hermosa, que tenga unos hermosos y gatunales ojos jade que con solo mirarte te estremece. –**_el pelinegro volvió afirmar mientras se sonrojaba y ponía cara de bobo enamorado. –_**tampoco es nuestra culpa que este hermosa, que tenga una sonrisa divina y el que nos sonría tiernamente nos provoca un paro cardiaco, que sus mejillas se sonrojen haciéndola ver más hermosa y tierna, aun mas si el sonrojo es provocado por nosotros *//*.**_—Sasuke ante cada descripción de su inner hacia la peli-rosa ponía gestos de idiota enamorado mientras un aura rosa y con corazoncitos lo rodeaba. –_**mucho menos somos culpables de que tenga un cuerpo de diosa que nos alborote nuestras hormonas, como por ejemplo esos hombros delicado, esos brazos blancos, suavecitos y delgados. –**_a Sasuke y a su inner se les salía la baba mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen del cuerpo que el inner iba describiendo. –_**su cuello largo, suavecito, blanco con su huesitos marcados que te dan ganas de besarlo y lamerlo solo con verlo *//*… su hermoso, esponjaditos senos, que son del tamaño perfecto, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, tienen el tamaño exacto para que nuestras manos los tomen masajeándolos y estrujarlos a nuestro antojo, sin mencionar que dan unas ganas de besarlos y probar… esos de seguro hermosos y rosas pezones, meterlos en nuestra boca succionándolos o lamerlos *//*… cintura pequeña, con su vientre planito y trabajado que dan ganas de besarlo y acariciarlo ~/o/~… caderas no tan anchas pero si lo suficiente como para tener una perfecta curva dando ganas de pasar nuestras manitas por esa curva dándole una suave caricia ~/O/~… glúteos redondos, firmes y trabajados que te dan ganas de tocarlos y apretarlos ~/O/~… piernas largas, blancas, suavecitas, torneadas, firmes y preciosas que dan ganas de besarlas y pasar nuestra lengua por ellas sin decir que dan unas enormes ganas de acariciarla ~o~… así que según yo no es nuestra culpa que Saku sea perfecta y sus hermosura y cuerpo nos alborote las hormonas *o*"….**__ Tienes razón no es nuestra culpa u//u…__** "¡así es, es de ella por estar bien buena *o*"… **__si u.u)_ –la peli-rosa miraba extrañada como Sasuka hacía gestos raros, incluso se le salía la baba y un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? –pregunto extrañada sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? –Sakura suspiro cerrando los ojos para tener paciencia y los volvió abrir mirando indiferente al pelinegro que la miraba interrogante, pero aun con el hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz, baba de sus labios y el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa? – el pelinegro levanto una ceja mirándola interrogante.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –la peli-rosa apunto su rostro.

-Porque te está saliendo sangre de la nariz, baba de la boca, estas muy sonrojado y haciendo caras raras mientras pones cara de idiota. –Sasuke ante cada descripción se sonrojo mas y desvió la mirada mientras rápidamente se limpiaba la nariz y la boca.

-Es que estaba pensando en los de anoche. –dijo inaudible y sin voltear a verla, pero aun así la peli-rosa lo escucho haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y también volteara la mirada hacia su costado derecho.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –susurro apenada. Sasuke se dio valor y volteo a verla mirándola con decisión.

-Solo quiero que sepas que te deseo. –dijo firme y claro, la peli-rosa volteo a verlo sorprendida y muy sonrojada. –no te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo solo quería que lo supieras, por si en algún momento llego a sobrepasarme como lo hice ayer… yo no te obligare a nada y si tú no quieres solo tienes que pararme, ya que es la única forma en la que yo me detendré antes de hacerte algo que tu no quieras. –las mejillas y cara del pelinegro estaban muy sonrojadas al igual que la peli-rosa, pero aun así sus ojos mostraban decisión y valor. Sakura suspiro pesadamente tratando de recobrar la compostura mientras cerraba los ojos, pero aun así su gran sonrojo no desaparecía.

-Yo también te deseo Sasuke. –el pelinegro abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido, pero luego relajo su expresión y miro con ternura y amor a la chica que tenia adelante de él, la cual tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras sus mejillas y rostro estaban muy sonrojados como imaginaba que así estaría el suyo, con paso lento y tranquilo el pelinegro se acerco a la peli-rosa tomando su mejilla entre sus manos acunándolas haciendo que la peli-rosa abriera los ojos y lo mirara con dulzura.

-Eso me hace tan feliz. –susurro sonriéndole con ternura y la peli-rosa sonrió igual solo que sus sonrisa fue más pequeña.

El pelinegro cerro sus ojos y fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de la chica, Sakura también cerró sus ojos esperando que el beso del pelinegro, finalmente sintió como sus labios rosaban los suyos en una suave caricia, ambos la disfrutaban sintiendo sus labios rosarse y sus respiraciones en el rostro, el pelinegro fue el primero en tomar el labio inferior de la peli-rosa entre los suyos y empezó a succionarlo, lo mismo hizo Sakura tomando el superior. El beso poco a poco empezó a subir de intensidad, así que Sasuke quito su mano de la mejilla y la coloco en la cintura al igual que la otra mientras que Sakura llevo sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro abrazándolo, ambos se pegaban mas y sus lenguas habían participado en el beso degustando el sabor del otro.

Ambos rompieron el beso por falta de aire y se separaron levemente para volver a respirar sin abrir los ojos, pero nada más recuperaron un poco de oxigeno y rápidamente unieron sus labios nuevamente en un beso apasionado y demandante, como si fueran lo que más desearan, la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba y varias corrientes eléctricas vagaban por sus cuerpo concentrándose en sus vientres.

Sasuke fue más osado y una de sus manos empezó a acariciar un glúteo de la peli-rosa dándole un suave masaje haciéndola gemir levemente, pero el gemido quedo atrapado en la a boca del pelinegro, la manos que Sasuke tenía en la cintura subió traviesamente metiéndose en la blusa de la peli-rosa acariciándole el vientre haciendo que esta se estremeciera, la misma mano en una suave caricia siguió subiendo hasta toparse con la curva que hacia el seno izquierdo de Sakura y la subió acariciándolo provocando que otro gemido escapara de los labios de la peli-rosa, por lo que rompió el beso para soltarlo mientras que Sasuke no desaprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a repartir besos en lo largo de su cuello haciéndola soltar suspiros de placer.

Ambos estaban nublados por el placer, queriendo sentir y tocar mas, sobre todo disfrutar las nuevas reacciones que sus cuerpos sentían. Sakura hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dándole al pelinegro mas acceso a su cuello y este no lo desaprovecho besándolo a mediación sin dejar de masajear su seno y glúteo.

La peli-rosa gozaba las caricias que recibía, sus ojos al igual que los de Sasuke estaban nublados por el deseo, pero de pronto la peli-rosa recobro la compostura, quito las manos del pelinegro y se separo rápidamente mientras que este la miraba interrogante y sus ojos nublados por el deseo. La peli-rosa suspiro pesadamente y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas.

-Sasuke este no es el momento no el lugar, lo mejor será detenernos. –el pelinegro aun sonrojado y con la capa de deseo en sus pupilas asintió levemente.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar. –susurro apenado.

-No te disculpes, ambos nos dejamos llevar. –dijo apenada y volteando levemente su rostro. Sasuke sonrió levemente y solo asintió. –ya llene de agua los termos, los mejor es regresar. –Sasuk e asintió e iba dar una paso al ver que la peli-rosa había dado media vuelta empezando a caminar, pero algo en su entrepierna se lo evito así que miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo al ver la gran erección que tenia, apenado se la tapo con ambas manos y levanto la cabeza viendo que la peli-rosa detenía su paso y volteaba a verlo extrañada porque no la siguiera.

-Eto…em… adelántate tu Sakura-chan. –la peli-rosa levanto una ceja interrogante y dio media vuelta. –es que tengo un problema y no puedo llegar así con los demás. –dijo mas avergonzado y la peli-rosa levanto ambas cejas para después bajar su mirada viendo como las manos del pelinegro cubrían su entrepierna pero aun así noto que algo levantaba los pantalones del pelinegro y se sonrojo al saber que. Sasuke se dio cuenta que la peli-rosa ya había notado se erección y volteo el rostro a un lado mientras le salía humo de las orejas de lo avergonzado que estaba, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir que lo empujaban hacia atrás haciendo que su espalda chocara con un árbol, el pelinegro miro hacia enfrente topándose con el rostro sonrojado y apenado de Sakura. – ¿qu…que pasa Sakura-chan? – pregunto nervioso y extrañado.

-Te ayudare. –dijo apenada y muy sonrojada.

-¿de… de que hablas? –pregunto muy sorprendido y apenado. La peli-rosa bajo su mirada mirando el miembro erecto del pelinegro haciendo que este siguiera la mirada y ensanchara mas los ojos sorprendido. – ¿ha..hablas en..en…enserio? –pregunto entrecortado y muy nervioso, la peli-rosa sintió levemente con la cabeza. –no..no es necesario Sakura-chan, yo lo arreglare solo. –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Quiero ayudarte. –susurro y el pelinegro asintió. –siéntate. –ordeno con voz fría e indiferente, pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta al ver sus rostro que estaba muy apenada al e igual que él, así que para no hacer las cosas más vergonzosas asintió levemente y se sentó en el piso recargándose en el tronco del árbol mirando cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, vio como esta se arrodillaba entre sus piernas y mantenía sus ojos en su entrepierna.

La peli-rosa con sus manos tomo las de Sasuke quitándolas suavemente de su entrepierna poniéndoselas en sus costados permitiéndole ver el gran bulto que los pantalones del chico tenían, suspiro para darse valor y con manos temblorosas abrió el zíper y el botón. El pelinegro sintió un gran escalofrió en su vientre al sentir como la peli-rosa abría su pantalón y se estremeció mas al sentir como bajaba su bóxer dejando su gran erección al descubierto. La peli-rosa abrió enormemente los ojos impresionada al ver el gran miembro del pelinegro, pero volvió a suspirara y cerro sus ojos tratando de darse valor, al abrirlos sus ojos miraban con decisión al miembro del pelinegro aunque aun así sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas. Sasuke sintió varias corrientes eléctricas cuando amabas manos de la peli-rosa tomaron sus miembro obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos y apretar los parpados.

-Nunca he hecho esto, así que dime que tengo que hacer. –al oír la voz apenada de su novia el pelinegro abrió los ojos viendo a Sakura muy sonrojada mirándolo al rostro y sus manos aun sostenían su miembro.

-So..solo mueve tus manos de arriba abajo. –susurro entrecortado, la peli-rosa asintió y comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo algo brusco y apretaba el miembro del pelinegro con algo de fuerza haciendo que este gruñera de dolor. –se mas delicada por favor. –dijo con dificultad y la peli-rosa asintió moviendo sus manos más suave y lento sin apretar mucho el pene haciendo que ahora el pelinegro soltara pequeños suspiros de placer mientras cerraba sus ojos apretando los parpados.

-¿Lo hago bien? –oyó Sasuke que la peli-rosa preguntaba y el solo asintió levemente con la cabeza para después hacer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras mordía su labio inferíos tratando de no gemir.

_-(¿Qué si lo está haciendo bien?! …¡¡lo está haciendo de maravilla!!__**… "¡concuerdo contigo! *//*…**__no cabe duda que Saku aprende todo rápido y no hablo solo de jutsus *//*sin duda se siente mucho mejor que me lo haga ella a hacerlo yo mismo__**… por algo es un genio, pero ¿sabes que estaría mejor? *//***__… ¿Qué?__**... que usara su boquita *//*…**__¡pervertido!¬//¬…__** no me digas que no quieres ¬//¬…**__mmm mejor cállate ¬//¬….¡¡__** Vez que si lo quieres!! ¡¡jojojo!!… ¡¡pídeselo que nada pierdes!! *//*")**_ –el pelinegro soltó un ronco gemido al sentir como la peli-rosa había aumentado la velocidad de sus caricias, por su mente pasaba una y otra vez lo que su pervertida inner le había sugerido. –Saku. –gruño ronco y la peli-rosa levanto su rostro para mirarlo. –acabaras más rápido si lo haces con la boca. –la peli-rosa dejo de masturbarlo y lo miro sorprendida haciendo que el pelinegro desviara la mirada avergonzado. – ¡claro, si tú no quieres yo no….

-No sé cómo hacerlo. –contesto interrumpiéndolo y Sasuke la miro sorprendido. –si me dices como lo haré. –Sasuke estaba cada vez mas sorprendido mientras su inner celebraba con serpentina mientras brincaba de felicidad adentro de su cabeza.

-Solo lámelo como si fuera un helado o paleta sin morderlo. –dijo entrecortado sin apartar sus ojos negros de los de ella. Sakura asintió y se inclino hacia el pene erecto del pelinegro y Sasuke la miraba atento e impaciente, pero cerró los ojos al sentir la legua de su novia tocar la punta des u pene y leves gemidos salieron de su boca al sentir como lo lambia a los largo del tronco.

Sakura lamia a lo largo y ancho del pene, estuvo así por una rato oyendo los leves y ronco gemidos que escapaban de la garganta del pelinegro, así que decidió metérselo todo lo que le cupiera en la boca oyendo como el pelinegro soltaba un ronco y fuerte gemido, comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo en su boca una y otra vez mientras su lengua lo saboreaba.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía evitar gemir al sentir como su pene embestía la boca de su peli-rosa, jamás le habían hecho sexo oral, pero para él era lo mejor que había sentido en especial porque era su Sakura quien se lo hacía, el pelinegro sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse levemente y una gran corriente eléctrica en su vientre, sintiendo que se correría.

-Saku me vengo. –dijo entrecortado tratando de alejarla pero la peli-rosa no se alejo y siguió hasta que sintió como el miembro de Sasuke palpitaba mas entre su boca hasta finalmente sentir como de el salía un liquido. –lo siento. –susurro apenado cuando la peli-rosa se enderezo y un liquido blanco salía de sus labios. La peli-rosa lo miro indiferente y saco su lengua lamiendo los que había salido de sus labios, algo que al pelinegro se le hizo los más sensual que había visto.

-No sabe mal. –contesto sonriendo de medio lado aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el pelinegro se sonrojo mas pero no le importo igual le sonrió con agradecimiento a la chica para después estirar sus manos tomando las mejillas de la peli rosa para acercarlo a él.

-Te amo. –susurro sobre sus labios viendo como Sakura cerraba sus ojos, el hizo lo mismo y termino con el espacio que quedaba atrapando su labios con los de él en un beso suave y tierno que la peli-rosa rápidamente respondió de la misma manera.

* * *

Naruto y Kaoru se habían aburrido de picar con un palo a Neji y Kakashi, así que decidieron mejor ponerse a jugar cartas mientras que Aya seguía leyendo su Manga y de repente soltaba grandes carcajadas por alguna escena graciosa haciendo que Naruto y Kaoru voltearan a verlo extrañados, pero al ver que se reía del manga volvían su atención al juego, Kakashi y Neji seguían en posición fetal meciéndose mientas murmuraban que "su cuerpo han sido impurificados".

Un rato después Aya termino de leer su manga y lo cerro metiéndolo nuevamente en su estuche de armas, entonces levanto la mirada y vio que Itachi venia hacia ellos con varios leños en sus hombros, el peli-plata sonrió travieso y se puso de pie para después aparecer enfrente de Itachi haciéndolo detener su paso y que levantara una ceja mirándolo extrañado, Naruto y Kaoru dejaron de jugar para ver a los dos hombres.

Itachi al darse cuenta de la penétrate mirada del peli-plata se estremece y deja caer los leños, mirando temeroso al chico mientras sonríe nervioso. El pelinegro empieza a vagar la mirada buscando una salvación, pero se atemorizo al no hallar ninguna, solo ve a Kaoru y Naruto mirarlo impacientes por que algo suceda.

_-(¡demonios! ¡no tengo donde esconderme, ni a quien me defienda! ¿cuñadita, ototo sonde están? T.T) _–Itachi estaba cada vez más temeroso y Aya no dejaba de verlo.

-¿sabes ojeritas?... ¡te vez muy sensual haciendo trabajos de hombre! –comento sensual y relamiéndose los labios asustando mas al pelinegro.

-¿enserio? –pregunto sonriendo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca. –deberías hacerlos tu también, así te verías mas masculino. –Aya ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

-¿te gusta que se vean más masculinos? –pregunto espantado. – ¡pero qué gay! –comenta decepcionado y a Itachi le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que Kaoru y Naruta sueltan una gran carcajada.

_-(mira quién habla ¬¬)_ –pensó el pelinegro entrecerrando mas sus ojos y con otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡pero no importa, igual eres lindo! –dijo el peli-plata mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos y sonrisa pervertida, para después abrazarlo por el cuello y como Itachi no se lo esperaba ambos cayeron al piso, el de espaldas y encima Aya. Kaoru y Naruto se carcajearon mas y cayeron al piso retorciéndose de la risa mientras sostenían su estomago. Aya trataba de besarlo pero Itachi se movía evitándolo y trataba de alejarlo, mas Aya no se dejaba, así que se la pasaban forcejeando, Aya tratando de besarlo e Itachi tratando de evitarlo mientras lo empujaba. Naruto y Kaoru no podían dejar de reír tirados en el suelo mientras apuntaban a Itachi. En eso llegan Sasuke y Sakura que se quedan congelados viendo sorprendidos a ambos chicos en el suelo uno sobre el otro que ni cuenta se dieron de los otros dos que se retorcían de la risa a un costado de ellos, a ambos les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Aniki no sabía que eras gay. –dice burlón Sasuke haciendo que Naruto y Kaoru rieran más fuerte. Itachi mira de reojo a Sasuke mientras alejaba el rostro de Aya el cual seguía con la trompa parada tratando de besarlo.

-No es lo que parece. –responde nervioso y aun intentado alejar a Aya.

-No es cierto Sasu-cuñis, si es lo que parece. –logro decir Kaoru entre carcajadas e Itachi la fulmino con la mirada, el pelinegro estaba por defenderse pero sintió que el peli-plata le besaba la mejilla dejándolo en shock.

Sasuke y Naruto abrieron enormemente los ojos sorprendidos viendo a un Itachi en shock, Kaoru estaba riéndose a carcajadas, Sakura solo los ignoro y fue a su mochila para sacar algo de comer, Aya solo se puso de pie tranquilamente y fue alado de Sakura para ver que comerían mientras que Kaoru dejo de burlarse y agarro un palito para después acercarse a Itachi y comenzar a picarle la mejilla mientras decía una y otra vez "eh, comadreja, ¡eh comadreja".

Después de un rato, los que no estaban en shock o inconscientes, estaban sentados estilo indio alrededor de una fogata que Aya había encendido, los cinco estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

-Bueno ya que vamos a trabajar juntos me gustaría saber sus nombres. –dijo Aya con un deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Kaoru, la cual volteo el rostro apenada y los demás la miraron extrañados.

-Mi nombres es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hikage dattebayo. –dijo enérgico el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, Sasuke y Sakura pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras una gota de sudor le salía en la nuca, Aya le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y Kaoru seguía con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¡Un gusto Naruto! –el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió a sentar. – ¿y tu nombre hermosa? –dijo mirando seductor a Kaoru la cual lo miro y bajo la cabeza apenada.

_-(que este no era gay o.O… y ahora resulta que coquetea con Kaoru/chan… ¿Quién lo entiende)_ –pensaron los otros tres.

-Higurashi Kaoru. –respondió apenada sacando mas de onda a los otros tres.

-(_ósea kaoru apenada o.O… ¿en qué dimensión estaremos? O.o)_ –fueron los pensamientos de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Un gusto en conocerte Kao-chan. –dijo mirándola coqueto y sonrisa deslumbrante haciendo sonrojar mas a la pelinegra. – y ¿Cómo te llamas tu pelinegro? –dijo mirando indiferente a Sasuke.

-Uchiha Sasuke. –contesto cortante e indiferente, Aya simplemente asintió.

-La pelirroja que están inconsciente se llama Karin alias la zanahoria, la machorra, la cegatona y muchos apodos mas, tu ponle el que quieras y escojas. –comento sonriente Naruto y Aya rio levemente. –el rarito con máscara y pelo puntiagudo es Hatake Kakashi pero para los cuates es Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sempai, el ninja copy o solo Kakashi. –Aya soltaba una risita divertida ante la explicación del rubio mientras que a Sasuke y y es hermano mayor de Sasuke-teme.

-También conocido como la comadreja ojerosa o idiota. –comento Kaoru metiéndose en la plática.

-No te cae bien ¿verdad? –pregunto Aya mirando divertido a la pelinegra, la cual bufo molesta y se cruzo de brazos.

-No es un creído, odioso y arrogante. –contesto molesta y Aya rio con más ganas.

-Bueno solo falta el castaño con ojos raros que parece estar ciego. –comento divertido Naruto haciendo reír levemente a Kaoru y Aya. –se llama Hyuga Neji conocido como el genio Hyuga, pero para mí un niñito creído obsesionado con el destino. –comento burlón haciendo reír a Aya y Kaoru mientras que los otros dos solo sonrieron burlones.

-Bueno solo falto yo pero ustedes ya saben que me llamo Uesugi Ayame Pedófilo Romino Kakaroto. –contesto sonriendo, a Sasuke y Sakura les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Solo sabíamos que te llamabas Uesugi Aya. –dijo kaoru mirándola interrogante.

-Es verdad aparte Ayame es nombre de mujer. –comento el rubio extrañado. Aya se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y Sasuke le dio una zape a Naruto, el cual lo miro molesto.

-¿por qué me pegas teme?

-Porque es broma, solo te está engañando, su nombre solo es Uesugi Aya. –el rubio y la pelinegra miraron a Aya interrogantes, el cual sonrió divertido.

-Bueno realmente me llamo Uesugi Ayame, pero puedes decirme Aya. –dijo sonriente y ambos chicos asintieron sonrientes mientras que los otros dos rolaban los ojos.

-Según sé, solo te llamabas Aya. –comento Sakura mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y los demás miraban interrogantes al chico, Aya los miro y volvió a encogerse de hombros restándole importancia.

-Ayame se me hace muy largo, así que solo digo llamarme Aya a los criminales o feudales para los que he trabajado y es así como me conocen, es normal que en tus investigaciones solo te dijeran llamarme Uesugi Aya. –dijo restándole importancia.

-¿y porque a nosotros nos dices cómo te llamas realmente? –pregunto Sasuke y este lo miro indiferente.

-Mi intención nunca ha sido esconder mi verdadero nombre, solo he dicho como estoy acostumbrado que me llamen que es Aya… en realidad no estoy avergonzado de el o lo algo o por ocultar mi nombre completo, ya que no lo necesito… si yo no quiero ser encontrado, nadie me encuentra. –dijo arrogante y el pelinegro y peli-rosa fruncieron el entrecejo mientras los otros dos miraban a peli-plata con atención. –así que no le tomo importancia a como me llamen. –los cuatro solo asintieron y siguieron comiendo al igual que el peli-plata.

Todo el día los cinco se la pasaron tratando de hacer diferentes cosas para matar el tiempo hasta que finalmente llego el anochecer y la hora que Aya creyó conveniente para partir, así que con agua helada Sasuke y Naruto hicieron que los tres chicos en shock reaccionaran y la pelirroja inconsciente también. Lógicamente los cuatro se enojaron pero una mirada fulminante de Sakura y el "ya es hora" de Aya hizo que no renegaran.

* * *

Era de noche y los nueve ninjas habían entrado a las tierras de Kurogane sin problema alguno, los de konoha veían sorprendidos sus alrededores al ver puros bandidos y ninjas poderosos jugando cartas o alrededor de una fogata en distintos campamentos a su alrededor.

-Aquí descansa la mayoría de los hombres de Kurogane y otros se van a divertir a la casa de prostitutas que esta alado de la mansión de Yui-chan. –informo Aya caminando tranquilamente adelante de todos. Los de konoha que caminaban atrás de él cubriéndose su rostro con las capuchas les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero aun así miraban de reojo sorprendidos como todos los hombres de Kurogane bajaban la cabeza cuando veían pasara a Aya mientras que este pasaba con una mano en alto y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Uesugi-sama. –los nueve detuvieron su paso al aparecer un ninja enfrente del peli-plata que se puso en cuclillas frente a Aya, el cual solo bajo la mirada para verlo sin borrar su gran sonrisa.— ¡me alegra que esté de vuelta! –comento mientras levantaba la cabeza sonriéndole amablemente. Los de konoha solo podían ver su rostro blanco, ojos miel levemente rasgados ya que el ninja llevaba la capucha oficial de hombre al servicio de Kurogane. De pronto el ninja frunció el entrecejo y miro con preocupación a Aya. – ¿su capucha donde la dejo?... ¿otra vez la perdió? –reprocho y Aya sonrió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Algo así.

-¿Por qué esta vendado? ¿acaso lo hirieron los ninja que tenía que matar? ¿Qué hicieron los hombres que llevo? ¿acaso no lo protegieron? –el ninja cada vez fruncía mas el entrecejo mirando al peli-plata con preocupación haciendo que a los de Konoha les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡son unos buenos para nada por eso me ofrecí a ir con usted! – dijo mirando con reproche a los encapuchados que estaban atrás del peli-plata. Aya sonrió de medio lado y se puso de cuclillas a la altura del chico para después bajar su capucha mostrando sus mechones y pelo color oro, y dejando ver completamente el rostro del ninja el cual era hermoso y bello haciendo sonrojar levemente a Kaoru y Karin. Aya tomo la barbilla del chico haciéndolo sonrojar.

_-(¿aquí está lleno de gay´s o qué?)_ –pensaron los cinco hombres con un tic nervioso en el ojos derecho.

-Estoy bien Koga, no te preocupes. –respondió con cierta dulzura en su voz sonrojando mas al chico y poniéndolo más nervioso, los chicos se pusieran azules y pálidos.

-(¡_es definitivo! ¡aquí está lleno de maricas! O.o… ¡lo mejor es cuidarme el trasero! O.o)_ –pensaron los cinco estremeciéndose.

-¡Me alegra! –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja sin que el sonrojo en sus mejillas desapareciera. –pero aun así lo mejor es que lo lleve a la enfermería o p…. el chico no pudo continuar ya que el peli-plata puso un dedo en sus labios y lo miro con su mirada seductora y sonrisa sensual. Las chicas e konoha rolaron los ojos y los hombres veían la escena asqueados.

-Aniki, Neji y sensei yo que ustedes me andaría con cuidado ya que parece que ese rubio les quiere bajar el novio. –comento burlón Sasuke en un susurro y los tres mencionados lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras que Kaoru y Naruto se tapaban la boca para no soltara la carcajada. Sakura y Karin solo sonrieron burlonas.

-No te preocupes más koga… yo estoy bien y no es necesario que baya a la enfermería… yo ya me encargue de curar mis heridas –el chico asintió hipnotizado con la mirada de Aya. El peli-plata se puso de pie y empezó a caminar pasando alado del chico que seguía con cara de bobo sin pararse y los de konoha lo siguieron, pero los cinco hombres lo miraban cautelosos. El chico reacciono y volteo rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Aya-sama. –el peli-plata dejo de caminar y volteo levemente, así que los demás lo imitaron. –Kurogane-sama quería verlo y estaba impaciente porque usted no regresaba. –Aya sonrió de orea a oreja.

-Tengo algo que hacer, así que cuando acabe iré a verlo. –el chico asintió y Aya volvió a caminar seguido de los demás.

* * *

Aya los había guiado hacia donde estaban los calabozos y sin problemas lograron entrar, ya que Aya le dijo a los guardia que tomaran un descanso y estos lo obedecieron sin chistar sorprendiendo a los demás el poder que el peli-plata tenia ahí, ya que notaron que todos los hombres de kurogane lo obedecían y respetaban.

Los nueve al entrar al calabozo lo hicieron en fila india ya que era estrecho y bajo, por lo que no les quedo de otra que entrar así. Sakura iba al frente, seguida por Sasuke, atrás de Sasuke Itachi, atrás de Itachi Kaoru, atrás de Kaoru Naruto, atrás de Naruto Neji, atrás de Neji Karin, atrás de Karin Kakashi y atrás de este Ayame ya que se quedo atrás porque se encargo de cerrar la puerta para que ningún guardia entrara. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta toparse con varias celdas.

-¿En que celda esta la princesa Uesugi? –pregunto Sakura deteniendo su paso al igual que los demás y mirando las celdas con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que eran demasiadas. Al no recibir respuesta Sakura voltea viendo a Sasuke, este voltea bien a Itachi, el pelinegro voltea viendo a kaoru, esta voltea viendo a Naruto, el rubio voltea viendo a Neji, este voltea viendo para su desgracia a Karin, esta voltea viendo a kakashi y este voltea no viendo a nadie así que regresa su mirada a Karin.

-El violador de hombres guapos como yo no está. –la pelirroja le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero igual asiente y voltea hacia Neji.

-El novio del pervertido no está. – dice Karin burlona y kakashi gruñe molesto, Neji asiente y voltea hacia Naruto.

-El afeminado no está. –Naruto asiente y voltea hacia kaoru.

-El novio de Neji no está. – dice burlón, para después sobarse la cabeza al recibir un zape del Hyuga, kaoru asiente y voltea hacia Itachi.

-El novio de don iceberg, Kakashi-sensei y tuyo no está. – dice burlona oyendo con satisfacción dos gruñidos molestos atrás de ella y el de Itachi que también la fulmina con la mirada, el pelinegro voltea hacia Sasuke.

-El rarito no está. –Sasuke asiente y voltea hacia Sakura.

-El novio de aniki no está. –Sasuke sonríe satisfecho al oír el gruñido de Itachi, pero gruño molesto al recibir un zape por parte del mismo, mientras que Kaoru y Naruto empezaban a reírse. Sakura frunce el entrecejo molesta.

-Sabía que no podríamos confiar en él. –comenta molesta. –hemos entrado a la boca del lobo. –los demás la miran preocupados. –Hyuga usa el byakugan y busca a la princesa. Neji asiente pero luego frunce el entrecejo.

-En varias celdas hay prisioneros, así que no se con exactitud en cual está la princesa. –todos fruncen el entrecejo.

-No creo que Aya-kun nos haya traicionado, tal vez se perdió. –comento con inocencia Kaoru.

-Es verdad. –apoyo Naruto asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta que conoce este lugar perfectamente. –comenta Sakura, ambos chicos bajan la cabeza tristes y decepción. –él es un maldito ninja que solo busca su conveniencia.

-Lo mejor es que busquemos a la princesa lo más rápido que podamos y de pasada liberamos a los demás que seguro son personas inocentes que Kurogane tiene atrapados como a la princesa. –dijo el ninja copy y los demás asintieron. –¡así que andando, debemos de estar aquí lo menos posible y salir antes de que Aya traiga más hombres! –todos asintieron y corrieron por los pasillos mientras cada uno rompía la puerta de una celda liberando a un prisionero.

Estuvieron así liberando prisioneros, los cuales los seguían hasta que Sakura encontró en la última celda a una chica de unos dieciséis años, pelo negro y largo, piel clara, ojos verdes, usaba un kimono celeste muy elegante pero estaba sucio. La chica se estremeció y miro con temor a la peli-rosa.

-¿Eres hija del feudal Takeshi? –pregunto cortante y la chica asintió. –vine a liberarte… pégate más a la pared que romperé la puerta. – La chica asintió pegándose a la pared viendo sorprendida como la peli-rosa de una patada tumbaba la puerta. –vamos. –dijo extendiendo su mano y la chica la tomo sin dudar e inmediatamente corrieron hasta toparse a los demás que estaban con unos diez prisioneros mas, los cuales se vean asustados y sus ropas estaban sucias. –la encontré.

-También hemos liberado a todos. –comento el Hyuga viendo con su byakugan hacia las celdas todos asintieron.

-¡Vámonos, es hora de salir de aquí! –dijo el ninja copy. –ustedes pónganse atrás de nosotros y no se alejen… no se preocupen, nosotros los protegeremos y sacaremos de aquí. –los asustados prisioneros asintieron. –Sakura tu protege a la princesa. –la peli-rosa asintió y afirmo mas la mano que tenia de la chica. El ninja copy camino hacia enfrente y se posiciono en la pared para después con un chidori hacer un gran hueco. –vámonos. –dijo el peli-plata saliendo por el hueco seguido por Sakura y la princesa, así fueron saliendo todos y al final salió Itachi para después salir corriéndolo más rápido que podían.

Los ocho ninjas trataban de huir junto con los prisioneros, pero al ir corriendo frente a ellos aparecieron una gran cantidad de ninjas de Kurogane haciéndolos detener su paso, miraron de reojo como mas ninjas aparecían a sus costados y atrás de ellos rodeándolos, rápidamente los ocho ninjas se pusieron en circulo rodeando a los prisioneros mientras estaban de frente a los ninjas mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Nos tienen rodeados, lo único que nos queda es pelear! –comento Sasuke que estaba alado derecho de Kakashi.

-¡Son demasiados, calculo que son unos 200, si peleamos no podemos proteger a los prisioneros! –dijo Sakura alado derecho de Sasuke.

-La pequeña Sakura tiene razón. –comento Kakashi analizando la situación tratando de buscar como huir. –lo único que nos queda es que unos huyan con los prisioneros y otros nos quedemos a distraerlos.

-¡Ese es un buen plan Kakashi! –dijo con burla una voz conocida para ellos y miraron a Aya caminar entre los ninjas poniéndose enfrente del mirándolo con burla y los demás fruncieron el entrecejo al verlo ya que a su lado estaba Kurogane y el ninja rubio que los había detenido antes, de nombre Koga. – ¡pero lamento decirte que no dejare escapar a ninguno!

**Continuara**

**SAS CULEBRA O.O… AYA-KUN LOS TRAISIONO O.O…**

**QUE LES PARESIO EL CAPI??? …. O SOY YO O EL INNER DE SASUKE ES MUY PERVERTIDO AUNQUE NUESTRO PELINEGRO NO SE KEDA ATRÁS… ME ENCANTO LA INOCENCIA DE SAKU *o*… MIRA QUE ES DURA, INDIFERENTE Y ARROGANTE PERO EN ESO DE LAS CARISIAS ES INOCENTONA AUNQUE ESTOY DEACURDO CON SASUKE ¬¬ APRENDE RAPIDO ¬¬ JAJAJA … ESPERO QUE ESA ESCENA LES HAYA GUSTADO…. YO ME DIVERTI MUCHO CON ESA ESCENA Y CUANDO AYA ACOSO A UNOS DE LOS GUAPETONES DE KONOHA JAJA POBRECITOS LOS TRAUMO JAJAJA……**

**CAMBIANDO DE TEMA ESPERO QUE EL EKIPO KAKASHI HAGA ENTRAR EN RAZON SASUKE… SINCERAMENTE DESEO Q EL TEAM 7 ESTE JUNTO NUEVAMENTE Y LAS PELEAS TEME-DOBE REGRESEN *o*… Y SI NO ES MUSHO PEDIR QUE HAYA SASUSAKUUUUU … ENSERIO SI KISHI NO PONE SASUSAKU Y PARA CAGARLA MATA A SASUKE HACIENDO Q ESTE SE ARREPIENTA A ULTIMO MOMENTO PIDIENDOLE PERDON A SUS AMIGO Y QUE SE DE CUENTA DE KE AMA A SAKU EN SU ULTIMO MOMENTO CONFESANDOLO… ENSERIO SI PASA ESO ME TOMO EL PRIMER VUELO A JAPON BUSKO A KISHI Y LE AMARRO LAS PELOTAS CON UNA CABLE DE PUAS, LE METO UN KAKTUS EN EL CULO Y LE KEMO EL PITO Ò.Ó…disculpen ataque de euforia U^^**

**BUENO YA LES ESHO UN SHORO ESPERO NO AVERLOS ABURRIDO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS… ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI SE MERESCA ALGUNO DE SUS PRESIOSOS COMENTARIOS**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	16. Aguantando a una loca

**Aguantando a una loca**

-La pequeña Sakura tiene razón. –comento Kakashi analizando la situación tratando de buscar como huir. –lo único que nos queda es que unos huyan con los prisioneros y otros nos quedemos a distraerlos.

-¡Ese es un buen plan Kakashi! –dijo una voz conocida para ellos, todos voltearon miraron a Aya caminar entre los ninjas poniéndose enfrente de Kakashi mirándolo con burla y los demás fruncieron el entrecejo al verlo ya que a su lado estaba Kurogane y el ninja rubio que los había detenido antes de nombre Koga. – ¡pero lamento decirte que no dejare escapara ninguno!

-¿Así que estos son los ninjas que te causaron problemas Aya? –comento Kurogane sonriendo de medio lado y Aya asintió.

-¿Por qué nos traicionas Ayame? –grito Naruto mirándolo molesto incluso sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos a causa de estar liberando chakra del zorro. –¡¡nosotros confiamos en ti!! –todos fruncieron el entrecejo al escuchar la risa burlona de todos los hombres de Kurogane y de este mismo.

-¡Nunca confíes en este mocoso, él solo ve su conveniencia y su conveniencia está conmigo! –dijo burlón kurogane. – ¡ya que yo le pago bien!… ¿enserio pensaste que los ayudarías por caridad?... ¡¡ja!! ¡Ingenuo! –dijo irónico y burlón haciendo que fruncieran mas el entrecejo.

-¡Pues sí, si confiamos en ti Aya-kun! –dijo kaoru mirándolo decepcionada. Koga frunció el entrecejo, Kurogane rio burlón y Aya sonrió divertido.

-¡Eres muy linda Kao-chan pero demasiado ingenua!… ¡es mas tu y el rubio son unos idiotas por ser los únicos que confiaron en mí!... ¿o me equivoco kakashi? –dijo mirando burlón al peli-plata, el cual solo frunció más el entrecejo al igual que los demás.

-¡Mátalos! –ordeno kurogane divertido. Aya asintió y puso su puño en alto dispuesto atronar los dedos, mientras que los de konoha se taladraban la cabeza para huir y los prisioneros miraban asustados.

Aya trono los dedos y los de konoha abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al igual que kurogane y koga al ver como mas de la mitad de los soldados de kurogane era envueltos por las llamas mientras gritaban horrorizado y corrían o se tiraban en el piso tratando de apagarlas.

-Ya les quite varios estorbos e imagino que con los que quedan ustedes podrán pelear sin dejar de proteger a los prisioneros. –comento burlón. Los de konoha lo miraron sorprendidos para después sonreír de medio lado y empezar a pelear mientras que kakashi ponía a los prisioneros el un lugar seguro y los protegía de los ninjas que intentaran atacarlos. Sakura fue la única que no se movió de su lugar y solo se le quedo viendo a Aya.

-Debo de admitir que siempre terminas sorprendiéndome. –Aya sonríe de medio lado. –jamás pensé que en realidad nos ayudarías.

-¡No te ilusiones Haruno, que no todo lo que hago es para ayudarlos, recuerda que siempre trabajo para mi conveniencia!... ¡más bien diría que ustedes me están ayudando a mí!

-¡Di lo que quieras, pero aun así terminaste ayudándonos y si todo hubiera sido por conveniencia solo tomarías lo que querías aprovechando el jaleo y hubieras escapado, así es como trabajas!.... ¡así que el que te delataras tu mismo quemado a nuestros enemigos dice otra cosa! –Aya se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¡Tal vez lo hice por conveniencia, tal vez porque me dieron lastima, tal vez porque el rubio y Kao-chan me caen bien o tal vez porque Neji se me hace lindo! –comento indiferente y a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca para después suspiraras con cansancio y mejor ponerse a ayudar a los demás.

-¿Qué hiciste idiota? ¿Por qué me traicionas? –reclamo Kurogane al salir del shock. Aya lo miro de reojo y rolo los ojos.

-Porque no me pagabas lo suficiente. –contesto burlón. – ¿olvidas que no hago trabajos por caridad?… ¡y sinceramente mis servicios han aumentado, así que lo que me pagas no era suficiente! –Kurogane frunció el entrecejo.

-Acaba con él koga. –el rubio se sorprendió y miro dudoso a Aya, el cual negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-¡Siempre haciendo que los demás hagan tus trabajos! –comento con falsa decepción, pero esquivo rápidamente un ataque de espada, el cual lo sorprendió, ya que no lo esperaba y por consecuencia le rasgo la camisa, el peli-plata rápidamente se cubrió con sus manos uniendo la camisa y miro molesto a Koga que había sido el que lo ataco y el cual mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-No quiero lastimarlo Aya-sama… es su última oportunidad, así que por favor arrepiéntase y pídale perdón a Kurogane-sama. –su voz se oía triste y Kurogane sonrió complacido.

-Eres el único que me ha caído bien entre toda esta bola de fracasados y la razón es porque no eres tan inútil. –comento fastidiado. –pero ahora te estás convirtiendo en una estorbo koga. –el chico levanto la cabeza mirándolo sorprendido. – así que te digo lo que me dijiste…¡es tu última oportunidad, desiste de atacarme o muere! –el rubio frunció el entrecejo y corrió hacia Aya dispuesto a atacarlo, este suspiro cansado y estiro su mano al frente dejando que chakra rojo fluyera a través del brazo mientras su otro brazo cubría su pecho, al instante una gran cantidad de fuego salió de su mano directo a el rubio, el cual paro su paso y miro espantado la cantidad de fuego que no tardo mucho en golpearlo quemándolo por completo. Kurogane miraba sorprendido y espantado como Koga gritaba pidiendo auxilio mientras se consumía por las llamas. Aya dejo de mirar el cuerpo de koga el cual aun seguía revolcándose en el piso y volteo hacia kurogane mirándolo burlón, Yuiko al sentir que lo miraban volteo topándose con la mirada fría y burlona de Aya haciéndolo estremecer.

-Jamás pensé que te atrevieras a matar a alguien que considerabas amigo en el tiempo que estuviste aquí, en especial cuando era el único que sinceramente te apreciaba. –dijo Kurogane mirándolo algo temeroso y se estremeció mas al ver la sonrisa psicópata de Aya.

-¿Por eso le ordenaste atacarme verdad?... pensaste que no sería capaz de dañarlo. –Kurogane asintió. –a mi no me importan las demás personas, si me estorban no dudo en deshacerme de ellos, sin importar que me caigan bien. –Kurogane frunció el entrecejo. –ya basta de charlas. –dijo poniendo sus mano al frente dispuesto a tronar sus dedos. –disfrutare esto demasiado. –kurogane lo miro temeroso. –desee hacer esto desde que empecé hacer tus estúpidos y sucios trabajitos.

Neji e Itachi que estaban peleando con unos ninjas miraron de reojo como Aya estaba por matar a kurogane, así que rápidamente corrieron y Neji se echo encima de Aya haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, el Hyuga encima del peli-plata con su rostro exactamente en el pecho mientras detenía sus muñecas con las manos. Itachi rápidamente se puso atrás de Kurogane y lo noqueo con un golpe en la nuca.

Aya al caer al piso se golpeo levemente en la cabeza haciendo que cerrara los ojos por el dolor, los abrió y chaqueo la legua, pero miro hacia abajo al sentir que alguien se restregaba en su pecho. Neji al caer cerró los ojos por el golpe, su cabeza cayo de frente sintiendo algo esponjado y blandito lo que lo hizo restregar mas su rostro.

Itachi ensancho sus ojos al ver sobre donde tenía la cabeza el Hyuga, los demás habían vencido a todos sus enemigos y se habían acercado hacia donde estaban Itachi y Neji, pero también abrieron los ojos al ver en donde tenía su cara metida el Hyuga, sin contar que también les sorprendió Aya. Aya tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja y ojo derecho sintiendo como el Hyuga se restregaba cada vez mas.

-(_¿Qué será esto? …está muy blandito y esponjocito, esto evito que me golpeara la cabeza, ahora que recuerdo caí sobre el afeminado, los más seguro es que debería sentir su duro pecho… entonces ¿Por qué siento algo esponjado?… ¿acoso calcule mal y me lance sobre otra cosa?…. entonces kurogane esta muerto O.O)_ –Neji rápidamente se separo viendo sobre que cayó ensanchando los ojos al toparse con unos senos de mujer, los cual estaban levemente cubiertos por unas vendas partidas a mediación de los senos al igual que la camisa. Hyuga aun en shock levanto la cabeza topándose con el rostro de Aya, el cual tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo y ceja derecha, por inercia Neji bajo su mirada hacia sus senos para volverla a subir a la cara de Aya, luego la volvió a subir al rostro de Aya, así se lo hizo varias veces mirando rostro senos, rostro senos, hasta que se quedo congelado viendo los senos de Aya con los ojos muy abierto y un hilillo de sangre salió de su nariz, los demás estaban muy shokeados y sorprendidos.

-Eres muy lindo, pero también muy pervertido. –dijo Aya dejando de forsar la voz así que ya no se oía ronca, ahora se oía suave. – ¡¡deja de ver mis senos!! –dice ya fastidiada con varias venas hinchadas en la frente. Neji se pone de pie como si tuviera un resorte y se queda parado congelado, hecho piedra y con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Los demás salieron del shock y miraban interrogantes a Aya que se ponía de pie mientras con sus brazos cubrían su pecho.

-¡¡¡Pervertido!!! ¡¡¡¡jajajaja!!!! –Kaoru salió del shock y empezó a burlarse mientras apuntaba a Neji, pero este seguía en shock.

-¡¡Jajaja!! ¡quien los pensaría del frio genio Hyuga! ¡¡jajaja!! ¡eres un pervertido! –le siguió Naruto imitando a Kaoru.

-¿En realidad eres mujer? –pregunto sorprendida Karin.

-¿Qué no viste mis senos? –pregunta Aya irónica. – ¿si quieres te los vuelvo amostrar? –kakashi e Itachi asintieron varias veces sonriendo pervertidos.

-No es necesario. –dijo Sakura y Aya asintió haciendo que ambos pervertidos se desilusionaran.

_-(Que mala es la pequeña Sakura T.T… pero cambiando de tema … ¡¡fiuuu!! ¡¡es mujer, que bueno, además es linda, así que mi mejilla no fue ultrajada) _–piensa Kakashi con estrellitas en los ojos mientras toca su mejilla.

_-(¡genial!! ¡es mujer! ¡así que ya no seré tachado de gay y tanto Sasuke como Kaoru no me molestaran mas con eso)_ –ese fue el pensamiento de Itachi el cual tenía estrellitas en los ojos mientras sonreía emocionado.

-Has sido el primero en ver mis senos castos y puros. –dice Aya mirando a Neji haciendo que Kaoru y Naruto dejaran de burlarse para mirarla interesados mientras que a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y Neji salió del shock para sonrojarse más y mirar apenado a la peli-plata. –incluso restregaste tu cara en ellos. –todos miraron con desaprobación al Hyuga, el cual echaba humo por la orejas ante la vergüenza.

-¡Para mí que Neji-san ya sabía que Aya-chan era mujer y lo hizo a propósito! –le susurro kaoru a Naruto y este asintió varias veces con la cabeza mirando a Neji con desaprobación. Sakura suspiro aburrida y miraba todo fastidiada.

-¡No es lo que piensan!... eto… yo… em… verán eto…. Am… fue un accidente. –se justificaba nervioso y mas sonrojado.

-Trata de ser el más serio en konoha y termino siendo más mañoso que ero-sennin. –dice Naruto con desaprobación y los demás (menos Sakura) asiente varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón y mirando al Hyuga con desaprobación haciendo que Neji no sepa ni qué hacer ni dónde meterse, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara. Aya seguía mirando a Neji con los ojos entrecerrados y entrecejo fruncido provocando que el Hyuga se ponga más nervioso.

-Y yo que no había permitido que nadie los viera, mucho menos restregara su cara en ellos, por eso me hice pasar por hombre, para encontrar al amor de mi vida y llegar casta y pura hasta el matrimonio. –dijo mártir poniendo mucho más nervioso y apenado al Hyuga, los demás negaban con la cabeza con desaprobación (menos Sakura) hasta los prisioneros miraban atentos la escena y miraban con desaprobación al castaño. A la peli-plata le empezaron a nublársele los ojos y Neji se espanto al ver que estaba por llorar y agitaba sus manos al frente sin saber qué hacer.

-Jamás pensé que fueras así Neji. –dice Naruto decepcionado.

-Sí, que vergüenza para tu clan. –dijo Sasuke igual de decepcionado

-Mi ototo tiene razón y tan seriecito que te veías. –le siguió Itachi negando con la cabeza y Hyuga cada vez deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Pues dicen que los serios son los peores, ahora veo que tienen razón. –comenta Karin.

-No te apures Aya-chan que y Hatake Kakashi te responderá por ese mal hombre y se casara contigo. –todos miraron sorprendidos y admirados al peli-plata a acepción de Sakura que suspiro fastidiada y rolo los ojos y Neji que solo frunció el entrecejo por como lo llamo.

-¿enserio? –pregunta mirándolo esperanzada, con ojos de cachoroo y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-En realidad no. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y rascándose la nuca. –soy soltero de hueso colorado y soltero moriré. –los demás casi caen estilo anime.

-¡Ya está bien!... ¡dejen de atormentar a Hyuga, que saben bien que solo lo hizo para detenerla!... ¡a cualquiera le hubiera pasado! –dijo fastidiada Sakura. Neji la miro agradecido y los demás bufan porque les quito la diversión.

-Neesan siempre arruina la diversión. –dice Kaoru cruzándose de brazos haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Y tu Uesugi seguro siempre fingiste ser hombre para burlarte como lo hiciste con los chicos del equipo, así que no salgas con que Hyuga te ultrajo. –dice Sakura mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y los demás la miraron interrogante. Aya mágicamente quita su cara de mártir y sus lágrimas desaparecen.

-Bueno esos es verdad. –Neji, kakashi e Itachi la fulminan con la mirada, Sakura rolo los ojos ya los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –pero siéndote sincera Neji es el primero en tocar mis senos y el primero que beso en los labios. –Neji se sonroja y los demás los miran con burla (menos Sakura que rolo nuevamente los ojos) – ¡así que Hyuga!... ¡hazte responsable y se mi novio! –dice mirándolo decidida y apuntándolo con un dedo. El Hyuga casi se desmaya y la mira espantado mientras que los demás lo miran burlones (insisto menos Sakura) – ¡si dices que no, iré a tu aldea y buscare a tu clan para contarles todo lo que me hiciste, además tengo diecisiete años, aun soy una niña y tu casi me violaste! –el Hyuga cada vez la miraba mas espantado y los demás no dejan de mirarlos divertidos, Sakura suspira con cansancio y a grandes zancadas se acerca a Aya y le da un zape sacándole un chichón.

-¿Por qué me pegas? –la peli-plata la mira indignada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por payasa, te dije que dejaras de molestar a Hyuga. – Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver como la peli-rosa defendía a Neji y celocina se activo. Neji miraba agradecido a la peli-rosa mientras los demás miraban atentos el show.

-¡Qué aburrida!…. Y no lo molesto, hablaba enserio, así que desde ahora será mi novio. –dijo mirándola con decisión y Neji palideció.

-Deja de ser tan caprichosa y entiende que fue un accidente. –ambas chicas se miraban y de sus ojos salían rayitos, tratando de matarse con la mirada.

-(_la pequeña Sakura encontró a una rival con la que pelear tal como Naruto y Sasuke, Orochimaru y Jiraiya-sama, Gai y yo, Bugs Bonny y el pato Lucas, Súper man y lex luthor, batman y el wason, *o*…. ¡al fin encontró quien la saque completamente de su casillas y de manera rápida!... ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ella! *o*)_ –Kakashi tenía sus manos en sus mejillas y miraba a las dos chicas que trataban de matarse con la mirada con orgullo y emoción.

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Hyuga Sakura-chan? – pregunto Sasuke celoso y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, Sakura dejo su pelea de miradas con Aya para mirar interrogante a Sasuke, pero después sonrio de medio lado haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera mas el entrecejo y los demás se emocionaron al ver cerca la primera pelea de novios.

-¡¡pelea de novios!! –gritan emocionadas Kaoru y Aya mirando a la pareja ilusionadas.

-Yo apuesto 1000 yens a que neesan gana… Sasu-cuñis es muy mandilas. –dice Kaoru muy emocionada y sacando dinero de su bolsillo. Neji suspira fastidiado mientras los demás se emocionan.

-¡¡Naaa!! Yo pienso que el pelinegro con peinado de cola de gallina gana. –comenta Aya.

-¡¡Naaa!! ¡Ganara Sakura-chan!… ¡siempre es igual! –dice Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Estoy de acuerdo con kaoru y Naruto… así que le apuesto 1000 yens a la pequeña Sakura. –kakashi saco el dinero estirando su mano hacia Itachi que era el encargado auto proclamado de juntar el dinero.

-¡Yo igual, apuesto 1000 yens a la cuñadita! –todos lo miran extrañados por no apoyar a su hermano e Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. – ¡seamos sincero mi ototo es débil ante Sakura! –los demás asintieron varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-¡Yo también le apuesto 1000 yens a Sakurita! – Karin le entrego el dinero a Itachi.

-1000 yens a Haruno. –dice frio y cortante Neji dándole el dinero a Itachi. Todos miran a Naruto y este saca su monedero de ranita, el cual al abrirlo le sale una mariposita blanca, la cual todos siguieron con la mirada.

_-(¡¡demonios!! ¡Gaste todo mi dinero en rameen antes de salir y lo último que me quedaba se lo di a Kaoru-chan en la apuesta que perdí!)_ –el rubio vio como todos lo miraban esperando que dijera su apuesta, así que se le prendió el foco. –yo apuesto una plato de rameen a favor de Sakura-chan. –el rubio les sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras los demás lo ven incrédulos.

-Yo apuesto tres bolsas de oro a favor del pelinegro. –dice Aya y todos ensancha los ojos sorprendidos, pero luego sonríen triunfantes y signos de dinero les salen en los ojos al tener su victoria asegurada. –es más le agrego otra bolsa de oro a que los papeles se cambian y Sakura termina furiosa. –los demás la miraron incrédulos y Aya sonrió de medio lado.

-¡¡Naa!! ¡la cuñadita controla fácilmente sus emociones, bueno menos contigo que la sacas fácilmente de sus casillas! –Aya sonríe arrogante. –pero no creo que se enoje con Sasuke, ella es muy paciente con él.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Itachi. –apoyo Kakashi. –pero si quieres perder tu dinero.

-Nunca mencione que se enfadaría con Sasuke, solo dije que ella terminaría enojada y perdiendo los estribos. –dijo burlona y los demás la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que Sakura seguía mirando arrogante a Sasuke y este la miraba molesto y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué aras? –pregunta Kaoru.

-Ya verás Kao-chan. –dice Aya traviesa y corre hacia Sasuke lo abraza por la espalda y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja. Sasuke se estremeció, todos miraron asustado a la peli-rosa que había agachado la cabeza y tenía un aura asesina rodeándole el cuerpo. Aya se separo rápidamente de Sasuke el cual estaba en shock y salto unos metros hacia atrás mirando con diversión a Sakura.

-(_Aya-chan en mujer muerta O.O… se atrevió a tocar a Sasu-cuñis O.O… lastima tan bien que me caía T.T_) –kaoru miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a Aya.

_-(en la misión de seducir a kurogane Yuri me di cuenta que la pequeña Sakura es muy celosa cuando se trata de Sasuke, así que no creo que Aya-chan sobreviva después de esto)_ –kakashi negó suavemente con la cabeza y su cara reflejaba pesar.

_-(lastima por Aya-chan se atrevió a tocara mi ototo y por lo que he visto mi cuñadita no aguanta ni que lo abracen… lastima, puede que sea una oportunista, asesina, ladrona, mujer sin escrúpulos, pero aun así me caía bien)_ –Itachi suspiro con pesar.

Sakura levanto la mirada haciendo que la peli-plata sonriera complacida al ver los instintos asesinos reflejados en sus ojos, la peli-rosa corrió con sus espada en alto hacia Aya, todos miraban sorprendido como una muy enfadada Sakura trataba de asesinar a Aya con la espada y esta la esquivaba con dificultad, pero en su rostro se veía diversión. Cuando Sakura estuvo por enterrarle la espada en el estomago Aya se hizo levemente a un lado y tomo la espada con la mano sin importarle que el filo le cortara haciendo que sangrara mucho, Sakura intento estirar su espada, pero Aya la retenía con fuerza.

-Caíste. –dijo divertida mientras que con su mano libre saco un pergamino. –logre lo que quería para que esta técnica funcione y eso es sacar tu instinto asesino al máximo y hacerte enfurecer con creces. –comento burlona y la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo haciendo que su aura asesina aumenta. –jamás pensé que tuvieras un punto débil, pero ese pelinegro lo es, ya que muestras fácilmente tus emociones cuando se trata de él. –Sakura frunció mas el entrecejo y trato de alejar su espada usando más fuerza. –conocerás de cerca la razón por la cual trabaje para kurogane sintiendo de lo que quería robar. –la peli-rosa tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que dejo de forcejear y soltó su espada tratando de alejarse, pero algo le impedía moverse. Aya soltó la espada y comenzó hacer unos sellos rápidamente con las manos.

-¡¡Cuidado Sakurita!! ¡aléjate! –grito espantada Karin y todos miraron con preocupación a la peli-rosa que seguía inmóvil enfrente a Aya y después a amabas las rodeaba un aura amarilla.

-¡Parece que el pergamino que le robe a Kurogane si funciona!… ¡y tendré el Rin´negan, te quitare tu precioso kekkei genkai y seré mas poderosa! ¡¡jajajaja!! –dijo triunfante y riendo como villano de telenovela barata. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. El aura desapareció y amabas parpadearon mirándose una a otra y los demás miraban extrañados a amabas jóvenes que estaban igual que antes sin alguna herida o algo.

-¿Qué hago yo frente a mí? –pregunto Sakura con voz aniñada y chillona exactamente como la de Aya en versión chica. Sakura baja la mirada examinado su cuerpo y vestuario, luego agarra un mechón de su pelo haciéndola ensanchar los ojos horrorizada al verlo. – ¡es rosado! –dijo asqueada. Los demás miraban interrogantes a las chicas, así que se acercaron a estas para verlas más de cerca mientras que Aya estaba en shock, pero después frunció el entrecejo y un tic nervioso le dio en el ojos derecho.

-¿Qué hago en tu cuerpo idiota? –dice Aya con la voz de Sakura, la cual sonó muy tétrica y los demás cada vez se sacaban mas de onda.

-No funciono como pensé. –dijo Sakura con voz de Aya mientras hacia un infantil puchero y la peli-plata hizo una mueca de desagrado al verla. –y siento mis ojitos raros. –dice tocándoselos.

-Desactiva el Rin´negan. –dice la peli-plata con voz de Sakura, la cual sonó fastidiada.

-No sabo como. –dice Sakura con voz de Aya haciendo un tierno puchero y Sasuke puso cara de bobo enamorado al verlo.

-Controla tus emociones. –explica con fastidio Aya con voz de Sakura, en eso comienza a llover fuertemente.

-¡¡Waaaaaa!! ¡Está lloviendo y me mojare! –a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras desencajaban la mandíbula y abrían enormemente los ojos al ver a Sakura correr en círculos mientras lloraba.

-Controla tus emociones, ya que el Rin´negan está provocando la lluvia y si sigues así provocaras un diluvio. –dice Aya y su tic nervioso se le había agregado a la ceja derecha.

-¡¡Wwaaa!! ¡¡un diluvio y yo no sé nadar!! –grita aun corriendo de una lado a otro con mas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ya deja de difamarme estúpida y regrésame mi cuerpo, ya que no puedes controlar el Rin´negan! –dice Sakura en el cuerpo de Aya mirándola fastidiada y con un tic nervioso en la ceja y ojo derecho que se agrego a la ceja izquierda, es ahí donde todos entendieron que ambas chicas habían cambiado de cuerpo.

-¡No sabo como se hace para regresar a nuestros cuerpo! –grito aniñada mientras seguía corriendo en círculos, lagrimas en los ojos y manos en alto. Todos caen estilo anime y a Sakura se le había agregado el tic al ojo izquierdo. –¡Neji mi amor ayúdame! –Aya empezó a correr hacia Neji con los brazos extendidos y sus ojos tenían estrellitas. A Neji le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras ve a Aya en cuerpo de Sakura correr hacia él.

-Deja de hacer eso, me difamas. –gruño molesta Sakura.

-¡Es que tengo meyo!… ¡Neji sálvame! –Neji sonríe nervioso al ver como Aya en cuerpo de Sakura está más cerca de él llorando con los brazos abierto para que lo abrace. Sasuke frunce el entrecejo y se pone delante de Neji haciendo que Aya lo abrace a él y la abraza protector.

-No dejare que abraces a mi novia. –dice Sasuke apretando el abrazo y fulminado al Hyuga con la mirada, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Aya con su cabeza escondida en el pecho de Sasuke se saca de onda.

-(_¡ no recuerda que cambiaron de cuerpo?… ¡idiota)_ –pensaron todos miran a Sasuke incrédulos. Pero de pronto un kunai pasa cerca de la mejilla del rosándolo y haciéndole una leve herida. Sasuke y los demás miran impresionado a una muy molesta Sakura en cuerpo de Aya fulminar con la mirada Sasuke.

-¡Tu novia soy yo, así que suéltala! –ordena con voz tétrica. Sasuke al acordarse que cambiaron de cuerpo la suelta tan rápido como si quemara y mira temerosos a Sakura en cuerpo de Aya.

-¡¡Neji!!! – Aya al ser liberada del abrazo de Sasuke estira los brazo y va dispuesta a abrazar a un extrañado castaño, pero esta no llega a él, ya que una furiosa peli-plata la agarra de las solapas levantándola levemente. – ¡Neji amor mío sálvame de la bruja! – Aya en chibi esta pataleando, llorando y estirando sus bracitos hacia Neji, el cual le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que los demás.

-No abraces a Hyuga con mi cuerpo. –susurra amenazante y a los demás les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca menos a Sasuke que aun miraba atemorizado a la peli-plata. –dame el pergamino. –ordena tétrica y Aya sin pensarlo se lo da mientras la mira con ojos llorosos. Sakura sin soltarla empieza a leerlo ya acabando de leerlo suelta a Aya dejándola caer de sentón al piso, hace unos sello rápidamente con las manos y el mismo aura amarillo las vuelve a rodear, al disolverse amabas vuelven a ser las mismas y la lluvia dejo de caer. Aya bufa molesta, pero llora dramática al sentir que Sakura le quita el pergamino de las manos, para después llorara con mas drama mientras estira sus manos al ver como Sakura comienza a hacer pedazos el pergamino frente a sus ojos y a los demás les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Dure muchos meses en encontrarlo y tuve que aguantar por dos meses las ordenes de Kurogane. –dice con lamento mientras se pone de rodillas llorando, Sakura sonríe malvada mientras que los demás sonríen nerviosos, pero de pronto Aya se recupera y se pone de pie estirando su brazos y mirando al Hyuga que le dio un tic nervioso en el ojos derecho. – ¡Neji consuélame! –la peli-plata lo abraza y restriega su mejilla con la de él y Neji pone una cara de completo fastidio mientras su mejillas se sonrojan levemente, los demás lo miran burlones, menos Sakura que rolo los ojos fastidiada.

-Lo mejor es ya irnos al palacio de Takeshi-san y llevar a la princesa, los demás prisioneros pueden regresar a sus hogares. –dijo el ninja copy con una gran sonrisa mirando a los prisioneros que les sonrieron agradecido y les dieron las gracias, para después irse. –nosotros vamos al palacio de Takeshi-san a dejar a la princesa. –los ninjas asintieron. –bueno imagino que aquí nos separamos Aya-chan. –el peli-plata miro sonriente a Uesugi que estaba abrazada a Neji, esta se separo y miro al peli-plata mientas Neji suspiro aliviado por ya deshacerse de ella.

-La verdad no… iré con ustedes ya que mi lugar es donde este el amor de mi vida. –dice mirando melosa a Neji el cual puso cara de espanto, kaoru, Naruto, Itachi y Kakashi lo miraron divertidos mientras que los demás suspiraban fastidiados al tenerla que aguantar más tiempo.

-Según sé, eres una ninja nómada… ¿acaso planeas seguirnos hasta konoha o solo hasta el palacio del feudal para robarle algo? –pregunta Sakura mirándola con cautela y los demás la miraron con desaprobación. Aya los miro ofendida e indignada.

-¿me crees capaz? –pregunto tocándose el pecho con indignación y los demás la miraron incrédulos.

-Aya si quieres acompañarnos, al menos promete no robar nada. –dijo Neji mirándola con seriedad, esta lo miro y le sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Te doy mi palabra amorcito. –dijo mirándola con la mejor cara de cachorro mojado y los demás la miraron sin creerle e hicieron bien ya que la pela-plata cruzo los dedos tras su espalda.

_-(sinceramente no creo en su palabra, así que la mantendremos vigilada)_ –pensaron todos mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados mientras esta sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Aun así no respondiste lo otro.. tu eres una nómada y el venir con nosotros a la aldea te aburriría –dijo Sakura indiferente pero por dentro estaba esperanzada porque la peli-plata desistiera de acompañarlos a la aldea y lo que es peor quedarse en esta y Neji también tenía esa esperanza. Kaoru y Naruto al igual que Itachi y kakashi esperaban que la chica los siguiera acompañando ya que le divertía sus peleas por competir con Sakura y a Sasuke realmente le daba igual lo mismo pasaba con Karin.

-Bueno. – Aya puso sus manos tras la nuca mirándolos aburrida. –hace tiempo que he pensado en instalarme en algún lugar y creo que Konoha es el indicado. –comento para después comenzar a silbar.

-(¡¡¿_porque me odias Kami?!!… ¡primero a la aniñada de kaoru ahora esta idiota descerebrada! T.T)_ –Sakura reflejaba indiferencia como si no l e importara, pero por dentro estaba llorando con pesar.

_-(¡¡nooooo!! ¡tendré a la chicle pegada a mi todo el tiempo! T.T)_ –Neji tenía un tic en el ojo derecho mientras se imaginaba en la aldea a esa lapa pegada él.

-(¡¡_siiii!! ¡Aya-chan vendrá con nosotros!… me divertiré bastante viendo como pelea con Sakura/chan/neesan) –_fueron los pensamientos de Kakashi, Itachi y Kaoru.

Antes de irse Aya se había puesto una camisa nueva que tenía guardada en su mochila para después partir con sus ahora nuevos compañeros de viaje. Los nueve ninjas iban caminado tranquilamente, kakashi los encabezaba a su lado derecho iban Sasuke y Sakura, a su lado izquierdo la hija del feudal, atrás de ellos iba Itachi y Karin, atrás de estos iban Naruto, Kaoru y Neji con cara de fastidio y Aya colgándosele del brazo mientras una aura brillante la rodeaba y sus ojos tenían estrellitas.

-(_estoy segura que la idiota de Aya solo viene con nosotros para ver que le roba al feudal y terminara escapando dejándonos a nosotros como sospechosos ¬¬… aun mantengo la esperanza que no nos acompañe hasta la aldea u.u… aun así la mantendré vigilada por si se le ocurre hacer uno de sus trueques, más que nada para detenerla antes de que nos meta en ellos)_ –pensaba la peli-rosa manteniendo su rostro sereno e indiferente.

_-(no está de más mantener a Aya-chan vigilada, no valla ser que se le ocurra robarle algo al feudal)_ –kakashi mantenía su sonrisa tranquila mientras mantenía esos pensamientos al igual que Itachi.

-(_Aya-chan debe de estar muy enamorada de Neji-san, solo con ver esa mirada de felicidad y el aura brillante que la rodea me confirma eso) –_Kaoru miraba de reojo a la pareja sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-(_no se qué le ve Aya-chan a Neji… pero puedo ver que está muy contenta por caminar a su lado u.u)_ –el rubio también miraba de reojo a la pareja.

_-(¡maldita sea! Ò.Ó…. ¿acaso este chicle se la piensa pasara todo el camino coligada a mi brazo?)_ –Nejji tenía una mirada de completo fastidio mientras miraba de reojo a la maravillada Aya y podía jurar que su aura brillante aumentaba cada vez mas.

-(_la última vez que fui al castillo del feudal tenía muchas riquezas *.*…. Así que si tomo prestadas unas cuantas no le hará mal a nadie *o*)_ – la brillante aura de Aya aumento al doble y fue tanto su esplendor que casi deja ciego a Neji.

Finalmente llegaron al palacio del feudal Takechi, el hombre los esperaba en un salón y nada mas vio entrar a los ninjas con su hija corrió a abrazarla con lagrimas en los ojos, la chica también abrazo a su padre mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos también, Naruto, Kaoru, Karin y Kakashi veían la escena conmovidos, los demás la miraban aburridos.

-¡¡muchas gracias!! –exclamo el hombre emocionado y agradecido al separarse de su hija. –¡enserio no sé como agradecérselos! –dijo con una gran sonrisa pasando su vista por todos los ninjas viendo que algunos le devolvían la sonrisa y otros lo miraban indiferente, pero cuando el hombre paso su vista por Aya sus ojos reflejaron temor y rápidamente puso a su hija atrás de él protegiéndola, Aya al ver el acto del hombre sonrió socarrona mientras levantaba una mano a modo de saludo, los demás ninjas se dieron cuenta de la reacción del Takeshi al ver a la peli-plata haciéndolos suspirara con cansancio.

-¡¡hola Take-chan!! –saludo sonriente y el hombre a pesar del temor la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –pregunto apuntándola y frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que Aya lo saludaba con su mano y no borraba su sonrisa burlona.

-No se preocupe que se puso de nuestro lado y nos ayudo a rescatar a su hija. –respondió Kakashi sonriéndole tranquilamente bajo su máscara. Takeshi soltó una gran suspiro y relajo sus músculos, lo cuales se habían tensando cuando vio a Aya.

-¡Menos mal! ¡pensé que venía a matarnos a mí y a mi hija! –respondió aliviado. Aya estaba por decir una de sus ocurrencias, pero Neji rápidamente le tapó la boca haciendo que esta lo mirara de reojo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Los demás suspiraron aliviados al ver que el Hyuga la cayo. El feudal a pesar de estar más tranquilo no dejaba de ver con cautela a la peli-plata, la cual tenía un aura brillante y sus ojos brillaban con emoción, los demás ninjas pensaban que se debía a que estaba alado de Neji, el cual no dejaba de taparle la boca, pero en realidad estaba así porque estaba maravillada con la cantidad de objetos valiosos. –por cierto ayer en la noche llego Jiraiya-sama desde Konoha y los está esperando porque les tiene un mensaje de la Hokage. –casi todos los ninjas se sorprenden y se sacan de onda, menos Aya que aun seguía maravillada con la cantidad de objetos valiosos mientras hacia una lista mental de lo que se llevara y Kaoru que no sabía quién era Jiraiya. –síganme, Jiraiya-sama está en una de las habitaciones. –dice dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Los nueve siguen al feudal y su hija, Aya se colgó de uno de los brazos de Neji mientras miraba los valiosos y costosos cuadros que habían en los pasillos por donde caminaban mientras que en su lista mental agrega los que más le gustaron para también tomarlos "prestados", Neji tenía una cara de completo fastidio al tener a la lapa colgada de su brazo y los demás solo caminaban mientras pensaban que hacia Jiraiya ahí. Finalmente el feudal se detiene frente a una puerta corrediza y la abre pasando para que los demás entren, pero todos los ninjas se quedan congelados en la entrada y una gota de sudor en la nuca les sale al ver a Jiraiya recostado en unos cojines mientras era atendido por varias empleadas del feudal que le servían vino y le daban uvas de comer en la boca, Jiraiya de lo mas maravillado que ni cuenta se daba que el feudal, la hija y los nueve ninjas habían entrado.

El feudal solo sonríe nervioso y Aya no pierde el tiempo y distracción de los demás, así que se suelta del brazo de Neji y entra sigilosamente a la habitación para ver las demás riquezas que este tiene. Jiraiya empieza a sentir que lo miran así que mira hacia la entrada y sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver a todos viéndolo con desaprobación.

-¡¡hola!! –saludo sonriente mientras levantaba una mano y pasando su mirada por todos, pero al ver a Kaoru sus ojos se iluminan, baba le empieza a salir y un sonrojo en sus mejillas aparece. Naruto vio sus intenciones, así que rápidamente se puso enfrente de Kaoru protegiéndola mientras fulmina con la mirada al Sannin y los demás al entender porque Jiraiya había puesto esa cara de pervertido les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ero-sennin kaoru-chan es mi amiga, así que no se quiera pasara de listo. –Jiraiya suspira derrotado al ver que la chica es una protegida por su alumno, pasa su mirada por la habitación y la detiene al ver a Aya de espaldas en la esquina de la habitación viendo atenta un cuadro (N/A: Aya aun sigue vestida de hombre, incluso se coloco nuevas vendas para fajar su pecho). Jiraiya pone cara de pervertido, así que usando sus habilidades ninja aparece delante de la peli-plata y rápidamente la abraza restregando su cara en el pecho de la chica, a los demás les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca, incluso sentían pena ajena mientras que Aya estaba impresionada, no sabía que pasaba.

-¡No sé porque te viste de hombre hermosa y te pones esas molestas vendas que no me dejan sentir tus hermosos pechos, pero aun así tevés hermosísima eres una diosa reencarnada! –Jiraiya no dejaba de restregar sus mejillas en el pecho de Aya mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y cara de pervertido, incluso baba le salía y abrazaba muy fuerte a la chica, los demás estaban muy sorprendidos de que el sannin se hubiera dado cuenta de que era chica con solo verla y Aya tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y una vena se le hinchaba en la frente, la peli-plata no lo resistió mas y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a Jiraiya estopándolo contra la pared y los demás sonrieron nerviosos mientras una gota de sudor les salía en la nuca a acepción de Sakura y Neji que solo rolaron los ojos fastidiados.

-¿Es chica? –pregunto impresionado el Feudal y los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a el estampado cuerpo de Jiraiya.

-E…eron-sennin… ¿Cómo te diste cuanta que era mujer? –pregunto entrecortado el rubio. Jiraiya al escuchar la pregunta el alma vuelve mágicamente a su cuerpo y voltea hacia el rubio poniendo una pose heroica mientras sonríe arrogante haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡¡Soy el gran Jiraiya-sama, el más grande de los pervertidos, creador del paraíso del coqueteo, puedo oler a una mujer a kilómetros, puedo sentir su aura a distancia y aunque se vista o disfrace fácilmente puedo detectarla con su olor y aura!! –Jiraiya puso los bazos en las caderas estilo jarra y empezó a reír como loco, kakashi e Itachi lo miraban con admiración y los demás cayeron estilo anime.

_-(nunca subestimes al más grande de los pervertidos)_ –fue el pensamiento de todos mientras se ponían de pie.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces maldito viejo rabo verde y dinos!… ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Sakura ya hastiada haciendo que Jiraiya dejara de reír y la viera con ojos de cachorro mojado.

-¡Qué mala eres Sakura-chan! – se quejo con un infantil puchero.

-Dinos de una maldita vez a que has venido o te castro. –amenazo Sakura sin levantar la voz, pero viéndolo amenazante, los demás sonrieron nervioso y Jiraiya palideció para después mirara al feudal.

-¿podría dejarnos a solas?... esto es algo relacionado con la aldea por lo tanto confidencial. –dijo amablemente viendo al feudal, este asintió con una gran sonrisa y salió junto a su hija y las sirvientas, y los demás miraban impacientes a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se sentó estilo indio en los cojines y los demás lo imitaron sentándose frente a él, Aya fue la única que se sentó atrás de todos. El sannin los mira con una cara de completa seriedad y los demás lo miran igual e impaciente, bueno menos Sakura y Neji que solo lo miraban con indiferencia.

-Unos pergaminos muy importantes han sido robados de la aldea de la arena. –los ocho de konoha fruncen el entrecejo. –en esos pergaminos vienen técnica prohibidas y secretas. –Aya que estaba atrás de todos metiendo un jarrón muy valioso de porcelana a su mochila paro la oreja interesada al oír eso. – no se sabe quien robo esos pergaminos, por eso es que Tsunade pensó en ustedes, ya que son unos de los mejores ninjas. –los ocho sonrieron arrogantes y Aya rolaba los ojos mientras metía una pequeña estatua que parecía ser muy valiosa y costosa. –los único que sabemos del que los robo son unos rasgos físicos que un ninja de la arena vio. –todos le prestaron más atención. –el ladrón tenía una larga cabellera hasta la cadera de color rojo, corte en capas las cuales salían hacia afuera en puntas. –Sakura levanto una ceja ya que se le hacía familiar y Aya tenía una vasija de porcelana en sus manos, estaba por meterla a su mochila pero quedo congelada al oír al sannin y lo miro atenta. –ojos color grises y rasgados…. según el ninja su mirada era atemorizante y tenebrosa… color de piel algo bronceada, pero lo que nos ayudara mas a identifícalo será la enorme cicatriz en forma de rayo en su mejilla derecha. –nada mas acabo la descripción de la cicatriz y se oyó un objeto quebrarse, todos voltearon viendo a Aya en shock y los pedazos de jarrón a sus pies, luego ven a la peli-plata bajar la cabeza mientras un aura obscura y asesina la rodea. – ¿estás bien Aya-chan? –pregunta preocupado Jiraiya.

De pronto todos se estremecieron (incluso Sakura o.O) al ver la mirada terrorífica, sedienta de sangre de Aya y sudaron frio al verla sonreír tétrica, todos palidecieron al ver y oír la risa malévola de Aya. Nauto y Kaoru se abrazan temerosos sin dejar de ver como la peli-plata se ríe como villano de telenovela barata, kakashi e Itachi también se abrazan viendo temerosos a Aya, Jiraiya abraza a Karin viendo a Aya asustado, pero luego pone cara de pervertido y sus manos comienzan a acariciar los glúteos de la pelirroja, pero la suelta la recibir una zape y sin dejar de mirar con temor a Aya se soba el chichón, los demás miraban extrañados a la chica.

-Neji calma a tu novia. –dice Sasuke y Neji lo fulmina con la mirada haciendo sonreír burlón al pelinegro. Aya deja de reír pero su mirada tétrica y sonrisa de póker sigue.

-¿dices que tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en toda su mejilla derecha? –pregunta viendo a Jiraiya estremeciéndolo, así que solo asiente levemente con la cabeza y los demás también se estremecieron ya que su voz sonó terrorífica. – ¿pelo rojo? –el sanin asintió nuevamente. – ¿ojos grises? –asintió nuevamente. – ¿mirada deseosa de sangre? –el sannin asintió nuevamente. – ¿sus ojos tenían un brillo maldito, aprovechador, desarmado, tirano, hijo de su putisima madre, aprovechador…. Ya dije hijo de su putisima madre? –ante cada insulto la voz de Aya se oía mas tétrica y a todos les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Pues solo sé de la mirada deseosa de sangre, pero el ninja que lo describió dijo haber visto otras clase de brillo que no identifico. –respondió nervioso Jiraiya rascándose la mejilla con una dedo.

-Conozco a la perfección a ese tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre. –dijo tétrica y los demás ni se sorprendieron ya que les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-(_se está describiendo a ella misma U¬¬)_ –pensaron todos viéndola con los ojos entrecerrado y una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas a mí también me parece haberlo visto alguna vez. –comenta indiferente Sakura. –cuando pelea la primera vez contigo mencione a tu sensei y te pusiste igual. –el aura asesina de Aya aumenta y su sonrisa de póker se hace más grande.

-La razón por la que se te hace conocido es porque ese fue el maldito que te revelo mi ubicación. –Sakura y los demás ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. – ¡así es!... el tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre es mi sensei. –todos ensancharon mas los ojos.

_-(ahora entendemos porque son iguales O.O)_ –pensaron todos menos Jiraiya que aun no conocía bien a Aya. Uesugi a grandes zancadas camina hacia Jiraiya y lo toma de las solapas y este la mira temeroso.

-Dime hacia donde fue. –ordena mirándolo tétrica y agrandando su sonrisa de póker atemorizando mas a Jiraiya y los demás miran con compasión al sannin.

-He investigado y solo sé que aun esta en el país del viento, solo que es bueno escondiéndose y ninguno de los ninjas al servicio del kasekage lo ha encontrado, pero es seguro que está ahí. –contesta temeroso. Aya lo suelta haciendo que caiga de pompis al piso, la peli-plata voltea hacia los demás y los mira con decisión.

-¡Iré con ustedes y los ayudare a encontrar a ese tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de mi sensei!… ¡¡se los entregare en bandeja de plata! –Aya empezó a reír como psicópata mientras tenía sus manos a la altura de sus hombros haciendo que los demás la vieran como si estuviera loca.

-Sempai ¿cree que es buena idea llevarla? –susurro itachi que estaba a su costado derecho y mirándolo de reojo.

-Creo que es lo mejor Itachi-kun… ella lo conoce perfectamente, sin contar que son igualitos… es seguro que sepa dónde se esconde o que haría… lo mejor es tener en nuestro equipo a un igual. –contesto igual en susurro y mirándolo de reojo.

-¿y si nos traiciona como en la misión de salvar a la princesa?.... sería peor si se une a su sensei, ya que así tendríamos a dos igualitos contra nosotros. –ambos shinobis se estremecieron.

-Ni lo digas Itachi-kun que kami-sama podría oírte. –susurro temeroso mientras se ponía pálido. –mejor recemos porque eso no pase y mantengamos la esperanza de que no se le unirá.

-¡Kami-sama lo oiga sempai, que kami-sama lo oiga! –susurro mirando a Aya que no dejaba de reírse como psicópata y Kakashi siguió su mirada, ambos se estremecieron y sudaron frio.

-Cuando te encuentre al tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre te amarrare las pelotas con un alambre eléctrico, te meteré una gallina en el culo, te quemare el pito y te abriré el estomago para echarte sanguijuelas. –decía Aya aun con su cara de póker, Naruto, Kakashi, Karin, Jiraiya e Itachi la miraban asustados.

_-(solo espero que ninguno de mis alumnos me ame tanto como Aya-chan ama a su sensei)_ –Kakashi trago duro.

_-(¡¡wauuuuu!! ¡¡¡es genial!!*.*… estoy segura que me divertiré mucho con Aya-chan *o*)_ –kaoru miraba ilusionada a Aya que seguía en su monologo de que le hará a su sensei.

_-(cada día está más loca ¬¬) –_ pensaron Neji y Sasuke mientras miraban extrañados a kaoru, ya que esta miraba a Aya con ilusión y un aura brillante la rodeaba, Sakura suspiro y rolo los ojos fastidiada.

-¡¡Bien, andando!!... es hora de irnos y buscar al tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de mi sensei. –dijo decidida Aya al terminar de decir las torturas hacia su sensei haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. Aya agarro su mochila y se la colgó en la espalda, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver lo grande y gorda que se veía la mochila. Sakura se puso enfrente de la peli-plata y la miro con desaprobación mientras esta la miraba interrogante.

-¿Qué llevan en esa mochila? –Aya se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-Unos cuantos recuerdos. –contesto sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y todos cayeron estilo anime. Sakura gruño molesta, se puso de pie y rápidamente le quito la mochila. – ¡Mi mochilita! –Aya estaba de rodillas en el piso llorando a meres y estirando su mano hacia Sakura, la cual se alejaba con su mochila.

_-(¡porque neesan/sakura-cha es tan mala y le quita su mochila! T.T_) –kaoru y Naruto tenían lagrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

_-(¡y con esta loca trataremos en toda la misión!)_ –pensaron todos mientras soltaban un gran suspiro con pesar.

**Continuara**

**QUE TAL??? LES GUSTO??? LES SORPRENDIO EL SEXO DE AYA?? JAJA YO ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO TODO EL JALEO QUE ARMO JAJAJA... ESPERO Q AUSTEDES TAMBIEN LE HAYA GUSTADO**

**SE CUIDAD**

**BEXOX**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS ^^**


	17. ¡Le han logrado quitar la máscara

**¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡Le han logrado quitar la máscara al ninja copy!!**

Para desgracias de Sakura, Neji, Sasuke y Karin tuvieron que estar aguantando las locuras y ocurrencias de Ayame, Kaoru, Naruto y Jiraiya (de este ultimo también tuvieron que aguantar sus perversiones, aunque Aya le hacía segunda diciendo perversiones del cuerpo de Neji sonrojándolo), Kakashi e Itachi se divertían de las ocurrencias de esos cuatro niños en cuerpo de adolecentes y adulto, y se burlaban de las caras de fastidio y desesperación que ponían Sakura, Sasuke, Neji (también se burlaban de sus sonrojos) y Karin.

El viaje fue largo y para Sakura y Neji fue eterno, estaba obscureciendo y ya habían llegado a el país del viento, estaban caminado tranquilamente hacia donde Ayame los guiaba.

-Y así es como descubrí la mortalidad del cangrejo. –comento Ayame cruzándose de brazos y afirmando levemente con su cabeza, ojos cerrados con expresión muy segura mientras caminaba, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Karin, kakashi e Itachi les salió una gota en la cabeza por la explicación tan estúpida.

-(_¡no lo puedo creer!! ¡toda mi vida he tratado de descifrar ese enigma y esta niña con tan solo dieciséis o diecisiete años lo descifro!)_ –pensó Jiraiya con lamento, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, apretando sus parpados con fuerza y tenía su puño a la altura de la barbilla.

-¡¡Wauuu!! ¡Aya-cha que inteligente eres! –exclamaron maravillados y con estrellitas en los ojos Naruto y Kaoru haciendo que los seis que caminaban atrás de ellos los miraran incrédulos mientras que Aya sonreía arrogante.

_-(solo esos tres idiotas creen sus estúpidas explicaciones) _–pensaron los seis suspirando con resignación.

-Aya-chan… ¿sabes dónde está escondido tu sensei en estos momentos? –pregunto de repente Kakashi para hacer que la peli-plata dejara de decir ocurrencias. La chica detuvo su paso haciendo que los demás la imitaran y les salió una gota de sudor al ver que el aura asesina mirada macabra y sonrisa de póker aparecían en el rostro de Aya.

-No. –responde con voz de ultratumba y todos caen estilo anime. –es una vejestorio muy hábil y sabe esconderse muy bien… lo más seguro es que se mantendrá escondido hasta reencontrarse al que le va vender esos pergaminos, no sin antes hacer una copia para el mismo. –siguió explicando con un gran rencor y los otros la escuchaban atentos mientras se ponían de pie. – recuerde que es un tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre. –el aura asesina y sonrisa de póker se agrando sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca a los demás y estremeciéndolos levemente.

_-(¡qué bonito!... mira como la hermosa de Aya-chan se gravo los lindos apodos de su sensei)_ –pensó irónico jiraiya sin dejar de verla.

-¡Si no sabes donde esta! ¿Por qué dijiste tan segura que lo encontrarías? –grito exaltada Karin apuntándola con el dedo.

-Porque para mi desgracia fue mi sensei y viví casi toda mi vida con él. –respondió mas tétrica y su aura creció al doble haciendo estremecer un poco más a Karin. –afortunadamente no se me pegaron sus mañas.

_-(sí, claro U¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento irónico de todos.

-No sé en este momento donde esta, pero si sé cómo encontrarlo. –termino de explicar agrandando su sonrisa de póker haciéndole ver más tétrica.

-¡¡genial Aya-chan!! –exclamaron emocionado y mirándola con estrellitas en los ojos Naruto, Kaoru y Jiraiya.

-¡Lo sé! ¡soy lo máximo! –dijo arrogante y su instinto asesino desapareció mágicamente mientras esta ponía las manos en sus caderas, Naruto Kaoru y Jiaraiya la miraban como si fuera su dios y los demás rolaron los ojos fastidiados.

* * *

Después del show armado por Aya los siguió guiado, estaba obscureciendo y se adentraron en una aldea que parecía ser de lo más bajo en la sociedad, por donde quiera que caminaban se topaban en cada esquina grupitos de prostitutas, a su alrededor había varios hombres y al ser ninjas identificaban que tenían un chakra asesino, en pocas palabras todos los hombres que veían tenían finta de criminales, por esa razón todos andaban con cautela a acepción de Aya que caminaba tranquilamente como si estuviera en casa.

Jiraiya veía maravillado a los grupitos de cada esquina de prostitutas por esa razón Naruto lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa para que el sannin no escapara, por otro lado todas las prostitutas que se encontraban a su paso miraban a Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji y Ayame (recuerden que aun se viste como chico) con deseo y les guiñaban un ojo, los seis solo las ignoraban al estar ya acostumbrados a provocar eso en las mujeres, pero Sakura molesta fulminaba a toda mujer que se atrevía mirar con deseo a su pelinegro haciendo que estas se hicieran mensas y miraran a otro lado con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se estremecían.

Kaoru se aferro al brazo derecho de Sakura con miedo al ver como los hombres que habían ahí la miraban y le sonreían, a Sakura no l e importo o más bien no se dio cuenta del agarre de la pelinegra, ya que estaba ocupada fulminando con la mirada a toda aquella que mirara a Sasuke.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que los hombres de ahí miraban de una forma morbosa a su Sakura, así que tomo su mano izquierda y fulmino con la mirada a todos los que miraran a su peli-rosa haciendo que estos tuvieran la misma reacción que las prostitutas tuvieron con las fulminantes miradas de Sakura.

Karin estaba nerviosa por como la miraban los criminales de ahí, pero al ver que Sasuke y Kaoru le ganaron los brazos de Sakura bufo molesta porque le quitaron su oportunidad de toquetear a Sakura.

Como Aya encabezaba guiándolos, un par de prostitutas se acercaron haciéndola detener su paso al igual que los demás, una prostituta se aferro al brazo izquierdo de la peli-plata restregándole sus senos y la otra la rodeo con sus brazos del cuello estando a su costado derecho, ambas miraban deseosas a Ayame.

_-(hay que admitir que Aya-chan vestida de chico tiene su pegue o.O)_ –pensó Jiariya y los demás desencajaron la mandíbula al ver lo que las prostitutas hacían y que Ayame no hacía nada para quitárselas de encima.

-¿no te gustaría divertirte con nosotros guapo? –pregunto sensual la chica de su izquierda que no dejaba de restregar sus pecho en el brazo de Aya mientras esta solo sonreía de medio lado.

-Por ser lindo te hacemos un 2x1… además mis amigas de haya. –dijo apuntando a la esquina donde estaba un grupito de prostitutas mirándolos insinuantes. –pueden hacerle la misma oferta a tus amigos. – Aya sonrió de medio lado poniendo su mirada coqueta haciendo suspirar a ambas chicas mientras la veían soñadoras.

_-(el concurso de seducción ya paso U¬¬)_ –pensaron Sasuke e Itachi.

-Lo siento hermosas pero no tengo tiempo. –dijo con voz forzada haciéndola oír ronca, pero aun así le empleo un tono sensual, para después guiñarles un ojos provocando que ambas chicas se desmayaran. Todos sus espectadores desencajaron la mandíbula mirando la escena impresionados, Aya empezó a caminar haciendo que los demás salieran del shock y comenzaran a seguirla.

-Sabes cómo manejar a las chicas Aya-chan. –comento Kakashi mientras caminaba a su lado, esta lo miro de reojo sin dejar de caminar y encogiéndose de hombro restándole importancia.

-Desde los nueve años me visto y aparento ser un chico, desde entonces las chicas al pensar que soy hombre me han acosado, así que he aprendido a manejarlas y controlarlas a mi favor. –explico indiferente sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes.

_-(debería pedirle que me enseñe a alejarlas)_ –pensaron Neji y Sasuke.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a las afueras de esa aldea, donde estaba una hermosa pradera dejando ver una enorme mansión estilo europeo, Ayame los guio hasta la entrada, al estar frente a la puerta la peli-plata saco un alambrito metiéndolo en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y todos los demás la miraron con desaprobación.

-Ahora si podemos pasar. –dijo volteando a verlos mientras les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eso no está mal? –pregunto mirándola inocente kaoru y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Ayame le otorgo una de sus enormes sonrisas deslumbrante mirándola tranquila.

-La propietaria es amiga mía, pero se le olvido darme la llave la ultima vez que vine, por lo que no se molestara si me ve aquí, así que no está mal kao-chan.

_-(¡menos mal, pensé que me convertiría en criminal!)_ –kaoru suspiro con tranquilidad mientras se tocaba el pecho aliviada y los demás rolaron los ojos menos Naruto que también suspiro aliviado al saber que no está mal lo que están haciendo. –antes de irnos le pides la llave. –dijo kaoru con una gran sonrisa, Naruto asintió dándole la razón y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la frente mientras que Ayame solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se adentraron en la mansión siguiendo a Ayame.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –dijo Itachi caminando tranquilamente atrás de Ayame por el obscuro pasillo, mirando con interés todo a su alrededor.

-Es una casa de prostitutas. –respondió con normalidad como si hablara del clima. A Jiraiya, Itachi y Kakashi los rodeo una aura brillante que casi alumbra el obscuro pasillo y sus ojos tenían estrellitas.

_-(y siguen las casas de las mujeres de la vida galante)_ –pensaron los demás soltando un gran suspiro de resignación.

-¡¡Waaa!! Sensei, la comadreja y Jiraiya-san tienen mirada rara. –comento kaoru. –aunque la comadreja siempre ha tenido la mirada rara. –Itachi ni siquiera tomo en cuenta el insulto seguía en su mundo de maravilla al igual que los otros dos.

Finalmente Ayame se paro frente a una gran puerta que parecía de un gran salón, la abrió completamente y mantenía sus brazos abiertos, Jiraiya, Itachi, Kakashi y Naruto miraron atrás de Ayame el enorme salón maravillados y a los demás les salieron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, la razón es que en el gran salón había un harem de hermosas y proporcionadas chicas con poca ropa dándose masajes, limándose las unas, peinándose, etc.

Todas las chicas del salón miraron hacia la puerta al ser abierta y Ayame aun con los brazos extendió, sonrisa deslumbrante y mirada coqueta las miraba.

-¡¡mininas, su tigre a llegado!! –exclamo enérgica usando el mismo tono de voz que con las prostitutas de hace un momento.

_-(aquí esta otra con faces ridículas y estúpidas U¬¬)_ –pensaron Neji, Sasuke, kakashi, Itachi, Sakura y Karin.

_-(¡esa frase estuvo mas cool que la mía y la de Naru-chan! *O*)_ –kaoru miraba maravillada la espalda de Ayame, ya que esta seguía viendo hacia la entrada.

_-(¡usare esa frase la próxima vez! *.*)_ –Naruto también miraba maravillado la espalda de Aya.

_-(¡insisto, esta niña es un genio! T.T… ¡su frase es la más seductora que he oído! *o*… ¡si me da los derechos la pondré en alguno de mis libros!)_ –Jiraiya tenía lagrimas en los ojos mirando admirado la espalda de la peli-plata.

Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi y Karin desencajaron la mandíbula al ver como a las chicas les salieron corazoncitos en los ojos mientras miraban a Aya.

-¡¡Aya-kun!! –gritaron emocionadas las chicas y como estampida todas corren hacia Ayame mientras esta las esperaba con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abierto.

_-(según sabia le gustaban los chicos, más bien le gustaba yo…entonces ¿Por qué esta tan feliz al ver que chicas se le acercan corriendo como locas encelo? O.o ¿acaso es igual que Karin-san o.O) –_pensó Neji.

_-(¡¡esta chica es mi idool!! *.*)_ –pensaron Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi e Itachi viéndola maravillados. Sasuke, Sakura y Karin tenían la mandíbula muy abierta al igual que los ojos por lo sorprendidos que estaban.

_-(¿pero? ¿Por qué su pose y frase si funciono y la mía no? O.O… yo hice lo mismo, dije "mamitas aquí esta su papichurris" O.O incluso extendí mis bracitos y solo me ignoraron T.T_) esos eran los pensamientos de Kaoru.

-¡¡ ¿Qué es todo este jaleo?!! –el enorme grito de una mujer impidió que las chicas llegaran a Ayame para abrazarla quedando congeladas a un par de metros de la peli-plata mientras sudaban frio.

Las chicas voltean temerosas, y los ninjas solo levantan la cabeza viendo a una hermosa mujer aparentemente de unos treinta años, cuerpo marcado, con curvas bien definidas, su cabello celeste y largo hasta abajo del glúteo y lo llevaba amarrado a una coleta baja, aun así unos traviesos y rebeldes mechones caían en sus mejillas haciéndola ver sensual, su rostro era afilado con facciones finas y delicadas, su piel clara le daban un aspecto más sensual, sus rasgados ojos color miel hacían que su mirada se viera más seductora, senos igual de grandes que los de Tsunade, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, peinas largas seguramente torneadas, ya que el largo y elegante kimono rojo con bordados negro las cubría, pero aun así tenía un gran escote que dejaba ver la mediación de sus senos haciendo babear a Jiraiya.

Todos los ninjas la miraban interrogantes por la reacción que causo esa mujer en las chicas, menos Jiraiya que la miraba como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne y Ayame que aun seguía con los brazos extendidos y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a la mujer mostrándole sus blancos dientes.

-¡Hola Rika! – la mujer al verla frunce el entrecejo y de un gran salto queda enfrente de la peli-plata borrando toda elegancia en su persona que había tenido hace un momento provocando que todos la miraran interrogantes.

-¡otra vez armando jaleo con mis chicas! –su voz a pesar de ser hermosa se oía molesta e intimidante. Ayame no borro su sonrisa y la vio divertida, así que la mujer la agarro de la oreja estirándosela borrándole la sonrisa a Aya haciendo que pusiera una mueca de dolor y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡te prohibí venir como chico a este lugar! –grito molesta estirándole más la oreja.

-¡Itai, itai, itai! –gritaba Aya siendo estirada por la oreja mientras agitaba sus manos.

-¡Vístete como la mujer que eres! –seguía regañando y estirando mas la oreja y le daba una zape con su mano libre. – ¡¡te prohíbo venir a este lugar como chico!!

-¡Aya-kun es chica! –decían con lamento y decepción las chicas mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. – ¡vivimos engañadas todos estos años! T.T

-¡Incluso deseaba tener un hijo suyo! –dijo con lamento una de las chicas ya los de konoha les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡A mí me prometió regalarme su virginidad! T.T –dijo otra chica sacándoles otra gota de sudor a los de konoha y provocando que una vena se hinchara en la frente de Rika.

-¡A mí me dijo que cuando cumpliera veinte y haiga recorrido el mundo vendría por mi y formaríamos una familia con la condición de que entretuviera a un feudal para poder robarle! –dijo otra y los de konoha tenían más gotas de sudor en la nuca y a la mujer se le hincho otra vena mientras Aya hacia mas muecas de dolor por su pobre orejita que la seguían estirando.

-¡A mí me dijo que si seducía a un feudal tendría sexo conmigo por toda una noche la próxima vez que viniera! –otra vena se le hincho a Rika y los de konoha ya tenían toda la nuca mojada por tantas gotas de sudor.

-¡¡Pero es mujer y no podrá cumplirnos!! T.T –se lamentaron todas llorando con amargura y siguieron quejándose diciendo de todo lo que Aya les había prometido por hacerle algunos favores.

-¡ves lo que provocas! –regaño la mujer dándole otro zape y estirándole mas la oreja.

-¡¡Itai!!

-¡Que Itai ni que nada!… ¡la última vez que te vote de aquí te dije que no siguieras enamorando a mis chicas! –Rika le dio otro zape.

-¡¡itai!!

-¡Que si querías regresarlo hicieras como mujer! – zaz otro zape, Sakura veía con burla como zapeaban a Aya al igual que Karin y Sasuke, los demás la miraban con compasión y pena ajena. – ¡que no quería que las ilusionaras más! – zas otro zape y estirón de orejas hacia la chica.

-¡¡Itai!!... ¡pero no es mi culpa, tu les quitaste la ilusión diciéndoles que soy mujer, si no lo hubieras gritado ellas seguirían con su ilusión de tener una familia conmigo! –la mujer le estiro mas la oreja y los ninjas miraba incrédulos a Aya por su comentario.

-¡Eres una mocosa idiota!... ¡bien te dije que la próxima vez que vinieras, si no lo hacías como chica yo les revelaría la verdad, para que no se sigan ilusionando!… ¡aunque es mi culpa por no haberte puesto un alto cuando te conocí! –la mujer aun estirándole la oreja tenia la mirada perdida reflejando culpa y melancolía, con el puño libre a la altura de la barbilla mientras lagrimas le salían de sus ojos y los compañeros de Aya la miraron como si estuviera loca. – ¡tenias doce años y sedujiste a una de mis chicas de veinte, para que te diera todo lo que gana en una noche diciéndole que te habías enamorado de ella y que cuando fueras más fuerte y tuvieras seis años mas regresarías por ella para tener una linda familia juntos! –Jiraiya, Itachi y kakashi miraban a Aya como si fuera su Dios, y los demás la miraron con desaprobación, la peli-plata ni en cuenta seguía quejándose por el dolor, ya que la mujer no dejaba de jalarle su pobre orejita mientras relataba.

-¡Qué cruel Aya-chan!… ¿Cómo ilusionaste así a una chica? –dice kaoru mirándola decepcionada.

_-(¡insisto, esta chica es mi ídolo! *o*)_ –pensaron nuevamente Itachi, kakashi y Jiraiya. La mujer estiro con más fuerza la oreja de Aya.

-¡ITAI!.. ¡¡YA DEJA DE JALARME L A OREJA, SI SIGUES ASI PARESERE DUMBO! –grito molesta la peli-plata. – ¡además yo solo hice lo que el tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de mi sensei hacia!... ¡ya sabes que los niños imitan a su sensei! –dijo poniendo nuevamente su cara de póker haciendo que sus compañeros suspiraran fastidiados. La mujer le estiro mas la oreja y le dio un tremendo zape.

-Ni menciones a ese tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre. –grito tétrica y molesta soltando la oreja de Aya, pero como la estaba jalando y la peli-plata no esperaba que se la soltara callo de estampando toda su cara al suelo haciendo que los que la vieron hicieran una mueca de dolor, menos Sakura que amplio mas su sonrisa burlona y divertida. La mujer sin verla, miro a la nada con añoranza, resentimiento, dolor y melancolía. –sabes bien que ese tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre se llevo mi virginidad y eso no es todo siempre que viene miente diciéndome que me ama, y solo lo hace para aprovecharse, robarme, estafarme o para que lo ayude en sus trueques… se aprovecha de que lo amo y yo de tonta que siempre caigo, por esa razón no dejare que tu seduzcas a mis chicas, para que no sufran como yo… ¡te pondré un hasta aquí! –grito decidida y con lagrimas en los ojos mirando hacia donde estaba Aya, pero la chica ya no estaba, la busco con la mirada y vio a los de konoha que algunos miraban un lugar incrédulos y otros admirados, Rika siguió la mirada topándose con Ayame sentada en el sillón, recargada en el respaldo de este, con los brazos abiertos recargados en el respaldo, mientras unas chicas le echaban aire con un abanico de plumas, otras le daban de comer, otras de beber y otras le daban un masaje en los hombros.

-¡Así es mis amores! –dijo Aya de lo más tranquila mientras masticaba una uva. – ¡esa mujer ya esta chocheando y cree que soy mujer, pero no le crean gatitas soy cien por ciento macho y se los mostrare cuando las haga mías el día que les prometí!

-¡¡Te creemos Aya-kun!! –exclamaron todas ilusionadas y con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¡¡Jejeeje!! ¡lo sé mis gatitas!… ¡no sé que es más difícil, nunca tenerme o tenerme y después perderme! –dijo Aya arrogante sonriendo de medio lado sacándole varios suspiros a las mujeres de la vida galante. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji y karin rolaron los ojos fastidiados.

_-(¡es mi ídolo entre los ídolos!… ¡le hare un altar! *O*)_ –pensaban Kakashi Jiraiya e Itachi mirándola maravillados y admiración, los demás la miraban con desaprobación.

-Aya-kun… ¿te curo tu orejita?

-¿y yo tu cabecita? –preguntaron dos chicas con un botiquín en sus manos mirándolo como cachorros mojados.

-¡No, lo curo yo!

-¡No, yo!

-¡Que yo! –la bola de chicas se junto y empezaron a pelear por el botiquín.

-Es igualita al tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de su sensei. –susurro Rika con un aura asesina rodeándola y a grandes zancadas camino hacia Aya y esta reía divertida al ver a las chicas pelearse.

_-(incluso las hace pelearse y tocarse… ¡esta niña es genial!... lástima que no es hombre o seria una joya *.*) _– pensaban los tres pervertidos. Aya miro como Rika se paraba frente a ella con las manos en la cintura estilo jarra mirándola molesta y con un gran aura obscura.

-Muévete vieja con bubis grandes que no me dejas ver el espectáculo. –la mujer más molesta se echa encima de Aya haciendo que todos miraran estañados a las dos mujeres forcejear, Rika tratando de desvestirla y Aya tratando de quitársela de encima. – ¡ey! ¿Qué te pasa Tetanic?... ¡pensé que solo deseabas al tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de sensei!

-¡no es justo! T.T la jefa le quitara su virginidad a Aya-kun T.T –las chicas habían dejado de pelear para lamentarse mientras miraban el forcejeo. Finalmente Rika le quito la camisa a Aya, la puso enfrente agarrándola de los hombros con el pecho de Ayame al frente como mostrándoselos y todas las chicas se sonrojaron.

-¡¡No se dejen maravillar por su belleza ni tampoco dejen que las manipule pues es mujer!! –grito Rika, pero todas las chicas miraron a su jefa como si estuviera loca y los de konoha con lamento.

-Pues yo solo veo el hermoso torso vendado de Aya-kun. –dijo una de las chicas ya que Aya tenia vendado hasta el cuello no dejando ver nada. Entonces la mujer saco de entre su ropa una cuchilla y rasgo las vendas por atrás haciendo que estas cayeran, Aya rápidamente llevo sus manos al busto tapándoselo, pero aun así todos lograron ver sus senos, menos Sasuke que Sakura le tapo los ojos desde que le quitaron la camisa a Aya. Las chicas estaban hechas piedra y los hombres que habían en el lugar tenían un derrame nasal, Karin y kaoru estaba levemente sonrojadas por pena ajena, Sakura miraba indiferente sin dejar de taparle los ojos a Sasuke. Las chicas dejaron de ser piedra para después entrar en depresión nuevamente murmurando todas las promesas que Aya les había hecho en el rincón de la habitación.

-Ya le mostraste mis senos a todos, así que suéltame. –dijo Aya entrecerrando sus ojos. Neji miraba a Aya muy sonrojado y con un leve hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz, siente que kakashi le palmea el hombro, voltea a verlo y le da un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho al ver sangre en su máscara.

-¡Qué envidia!... ¡Sé que antes ya las habíamos visto, pero la molesta ropa las tapaba bien!... ¡ahora nos dimos cuenta que tu chica tiene muy buena delantera, de a verlo sabido antes la hubiera seducido antes que tú! – Sakura, Neji, Karin y kaoru lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la frente, a Sasuke solo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que Sakura aun le tapaba los ojos, así que no se sabía cómo había puesto los ojos, pero lo más seguro que igual que su novia, Jiraiya e Itachi asintieron varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón y Naruto seguía tratando de parar su derrame nasal.

-¿enserio crees que tengo buena delantera kakashi? –pregunto emocionada Aya mientras se acercaba a este sin destapar sus pechos y Kakashi asiente. – ¿oíste puchungote? –pregunta mirando al sonrojado Neji. – ¡¡te sacaste la lotería!! –exclama emocionada y a todos les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca, menos a Neji que se sonrojo mas y voltea el rostro avergonzado.

-¡Créeme Aya-chan, le encanto verla s como a todos nosotros, solo que es muy tímido! –dijo burlón kakashi y el Hyuga lo fulmino con la mirada, pero este lo ignoro, los otros dos pervertidos asintieron varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón y Aya corre hacia Neji y lo abraza haciendo que su busto sea presionado con el torso de un muy nervioso Neji y el castaño tuvo un derrame nasal más grande al sentir como Aya restregaba senos en su torso.

-¡Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan! –dijeron los tres pervertido con lamento, lagrimas en los ojos y tenían un puño cerrado a la altura de la barbilla agitándolo un poco.

-Aya-chan. –dice kaoru mirando sorprendida como esta abrazaba feliz de la vida a Neji.

-¡Maldito Neji!… ¿Qué le ven las chicas a los cubitos de hielo? –dijo Naruto mirando al Hyuga con envidia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Karin tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la frente al igual que Sakura la cual aun le tapaba los ojos a Sasuke y Sasuke no sabía ni que pedo. Neji estaba por desmayarse por el derrame nasal, pero Aya se separa de él y rápidamente se tapa el busto para decepción del trió pervertido, ya que no alcanzaron a ver nada. Neji mira de reojo a Aya la cual le sonríe contenta, este se sonroja mas y se quita rápidamente el aori (creo que así se llama o se escribe U^^) poniéndosela en sus hombros y Aya lo mira interrogante.

-Cúbrete. –dijo cortante y frio. Aya asintió y comenzó a colocarse la prenda que el Hyuga le dio, sin que nadie viera nada y se la abrocho rápidamente.

-Aburrido. –susurran decepcionados el trió pervertido.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Sus primeros celos hacia Aya-cha! –dice Kakashi melosos poniéndose las manos en sus mejillas.

-¡Ya demuestra que la quiere! –le sigue Itachi igual de meloso y Neji los fulmina con la mirada mientras se limpia la sangre que le había salido.

-Tu mirada no es muy convincente Neji-san. –dice Kaoru entre burlona e indignada. –sin duda ustedes los iceberg son los más mañosos. –dice mirando a Neji y Sakura los cuales la fulminan con la mirada.

-¿Estás celoso amorcito? –pregunta Aya mirándolo y este la fulmina con la mirada. –no te apures que mis bubis te pertenecen. –la peli-plata volvió abrazarlo haciendo que el Hyuga sintiera nuevamente los senos de la chica apretando su torso, así que no lo resistió mas y se desmayo. – ¡¡Se murió!! –grito Aya con lagrimas en los ojos dejando de abrazarlo haciendo que Naji cayera de sopetón al piso. Todos miraron sorprendido el cuerpo inconsciente del genio Hyuga. – ¡me quede viuda antes de casarme! T.T

-No te apures Aya-chan que yo te consolare. –dice galante kakashi y como arte de magia Neji despierta y se levanta como resorte sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¡Reviviste amor mío!! –grita emocionada Aya abrazándolo nuevamente y Neji solo suspiro fastidiado.

-Al menos lo intente. –comento Kakashi con lagrimas en los ojos e Itachi le palmeo el hombro haciendo que el peli-plata lo mirara de reojo.

-Fue un buen intento sempai, lástima que el Hyuga no sea tan pendejo.

-¡Gracias por el consuelo Itachi-kun! –todos los demás suspiraron fastidiados menos Aya que seguía feliz de la vida abrazando a Neji.

-Ya no me vestiré de chica para gustarte más amorcito. –decía emocionada Aya sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¡¡Genial!!... ¡se vestirá de chica! –un aura brillante rodeo a los tres pervertidos y tenian estrellitas en los ojos imaginándose a Aya con un sexy kimono. Sakura, Karin, Sasuke (Sakura le destapo los ojos cuando Aya se puso la camisa de Neji), Naruto y kaoru miraban a los tres pervertidos con los ojos entrecerrados y varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-¡¡Al fin!! –grito Rika extendiendo sus manos a sus costados y mirando el cielo. – ¡yo te vestiré, ya que llevas años vistiéndote como chico que no sabrás vestirte bien! –exclamo la mujer acercándose rápidamente a Aya agarrándola del cuello de la camisa arrastrándola hacia las escaleras.

-¡Neji mi amor!– gritaba Aya mientras era arrastrada, estirando sus brazos hacia él mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Espérenme en el salón de alado, ahí pueden descansar y tomar lo que gusten en unos minutos estaremos con ustedes. –grito Rika y los demás con mas gotas de sudor en la nuca asintieron. Por otro lado las prostitutas seguían en un rincón lamentándose por el sexo de Aya.

* * *

Todos estaban tranquilamente sentados en los sillones de un gran y elegante salón, tomaban tranquilamente el té mientras esperaban a que Ayame y Rika llegaran, y así que de una vez les digan cómo demonios encontraran Souma Tamaki. En eso se abre una de las puertas del gran salón haciendo que todos volteen hacia ella y desencajaron la mandíbula al ver a Rika entrar acompañada de lo que ellos supusieron era Ayame.

Ayame iba peinada con dos largas y altas coletas a sus costados dejando caer su pelo ondulado de un brillante color plata en sus hombros, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo que hacía suponer que suelto lo tendría mas largo, un flequillo caía sobre su frente y unos cortos y rebeldes mechones caían sobre sus mejillas, el peinado la hacía ver sensual e inocente a la vez, su mirada gatuna la hacía ver provocativa y el brillo travieso en sus ojos amatista resaltaba mucho, su rostro se veía mas exquisito y afinado, vestía unas sandalias ninjas color negras, amabas rodillas las traía vendadas al igual que sus tobillos, en la pierna derecha llevaba amarrado un estuche de armas, un pequeño short que le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros abajo del muslo de color negro, en el cintillo del short llevaba amarrada la funda que llevaba su espada, traía una blusa negra pegada que tenía un zíper a mediación, no tenia mangas y el cuello era algo alto, encima llevaba un chaleco tipo junnin color beige y como lo llevaba abierto dejaba ver como la blusa marcaba perfectamente su pequeña cintura y su busto que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, más o menos igual que el de Sakura, ambos codos estaban también vendados, unos guantes negros igual a los de Sakura y en el brazo izquierdo traía amarrado otro estuche de armas.

Aya al ver que nadie decía nada resoplo hacia arriba moviendo levemente su flequillo y se cruzo de brazos mirando aburrida a todos. Neji sale del shock y sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente, así que voltea el rostro a un lado.

-¡Sé que me veo hermosa, pero reaccionen! –comento indiferente haciendo reaccionar a todos.

-¡Te ves hermosa Aya-chan! –grito Jiraiya devorándosela con la mirada. Kakashi, Naruto e Itachi sonrieron mostrando sus blancos dientes y levantaron su pulgar dando a entender que les gustaba como se veía.

-¡Es verdad Aya-chan, te vés genial! –dijo Kaoru sonriéndole y la peli-plata sonrió de medio lado.

-A mí se me hace que se ve igual. –comento Sasuke restándole importancia y Sakura sonrió arrogante.

_-(este solo tiene ojos para su peli-rosa)_ –pensaron todos. Karin solo la miro y no dijo nada al igual que Neji.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, así que dinos de una maldita vez a que nos trajiste aquí. –dijo impaciente la peli-rosa y Aya rolo los ojos.

-Es verdad mocosa, dime a que viniste y porque estas acompañada de ninjas de Konoha, según tengo entendido nunca te ha gustado trabajar ni juntarte con ninjas de aldeas dices que son estúpidos al seguir ordenes de un estúpido kage. –todos miraron ofendidos a la chica, la cual solo se fue a sentar en unos de los sillones (exactamente alado de Neji) y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Rika para que se sentara también ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros. Rika suspiro con cansancio y se sentó enfrente de la peli-plata mirándola impaciente.

-Veras, si me uní a ellos es porque he decidido instalarme en su aldea porque encontré al amor de mi vida. –Rika desencajo la mandíbula, Neji se sonrojo mas y suspiro fastidiado, kakashi e Itachi sonrieron divertidos y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿tu enamorada? –pregunto incrédula Rika.

-Si. –exclamo emocionada abrazando el brazo de Neji, el cual poso cara de completo fastidio. – ¡te presento a Neji Hyuga mi novio! –la mujer miro al sonrojado y fastidiado castaño y sonrió burlona al igual que kakashi e Itachi.

-Pues parece que tu sola cercanía le fastidia. –comenta burlona y Aya agita una mano restándole importancia.

-Lo que pasa es que es muy tímido. –Neji la fulmino con la mirada y a los demás lees salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –bueno mi relación con Neji no es el punto de mi visita. –dijo poniéndose seria y Rika la imito. –se que tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de Tamaki está escondido en este país y estoy completamente segura que vendrá aquí para que lo escondas, ya que lo están buscando por robarle al Kazekage unos pergaminos muy importantes. –Rika ensancho los ojos sorprendida, pero luego suspiro con cansancio, ya que siempre era la misma historia cuando iba a "visitarla" y los demás entendieron porque Ayame los llevo ahí. –así que necesito que nos dejes quedarnos aquí y cuando el venga no le digas que estamos aquí.

-¡Ni loca te dejo quedarte, ya suficiente tendré con aguantar a Tamaki, como para aguantarte a ti y a tus raros amigos! –los de konoha la fulminaron con la mirada, pero Rika solo miraba a Aya, la cual suspiro con pesadez y la miro con completa seriedad sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeros, ya que es muy raro que la peli-plata se tome algo enserio.

-¡Mira vieja chichona! –los de konoha casi caen al piso estilo anime y Rika tenía un vena hinchada en la frente mientras que Aya mantenía su actitud seria al igual que su voz. –si no me ayudas cundo menos te lo esperes te robare todo dejando a ti ya tus chicas en la calle. –Rika la miro espantada porque sabía que si era capaz y los demás la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Por eso digo que si te ayudare. –respondió rápidamente Rika con una sonrisa forzada mientras todos su rostro sudaba con nerviosismo. Ayame sonrió triunfante al igual que los demás. - Pero ¿Cómo piensas atraparlo?... sabes que es muy listo y sospecharía. –Aya sonrió arrogante y la miro con superioridad.

-Yo soy más lista que él. –Kaoru y Naruto la miraron admirados, kakashi, Itachi y jiraiya la miraron divertidos, Rika, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji y Karin la miran con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la frente. – ¿verdad que si amor mío? –pregunta viendo melosa a Neji el cual rola los ojos y suspira fastidiado al igual que Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, los demás solo sonrieron divertidos. –lo tomare como un si… ¿a que es lindo el amor que nos tenemos? –pregunta a todos sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja. Kaoru, kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto e Itachi asienten divertidos.

_-(mejor no hablo) –_ fue el pensamiento de los demás mientras soltaban un gran suspiro con cansancio. Aya sonríe traviesa para después ponerse de pie y sentarse en las piernas del castaño y rodeándole su cuello con sus brazos, los tres pervertidos, Naruto y Kaoru sonrían divertidos y Neji se sonrojo levemente.

-Hay más asientos. –dice el Hyuga mirándola fastidiado.

-Pero aquí estoy comodita. –dice melosa restregando su mejilla en la de un muy fastidiado y levemente sonrojado Neji.

-Aun como mujeres un pegostle. –comenta Rika y Aya la ignora restregando mas su mejilla con la de Neji.

-Bueno tengo un plan para atrapar a el tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de mi sensei. –dice de repente Aya dejando de restregar su mejilla con la de Neji.

_-(finalmente hablara de lo que importa)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sakura, Sasuke y Neji.

-Como mencione antes el tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de mi sensei vendrá aquí a esconderse y también a satisfacer sus necesidades, ya que tu lo dejas hacer lo que quiera mientras te coja primero. –comento tranquilamente como si hablara del clima, Rika la fulmino con la mirada y los demás la miraron con desaprobación.

-Al grano, di tu plan. –dijo muy Fastidiada Rika.

-Presiento que la comadreja es medio hermano de Sasu-cuñis y el tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre del sensei de Aya-cha es su verdadero padre. –comenta burlona Kaoru y Naruto suelta una gran carcajada mientras que Sasuke e Itachi la fulminan con la mirada.

-Tal vez. –dice Aya pensativa sobándose la barbilla.

-¡¡Ya di tu estúpido plan idiota!! –dice Sakura exaltada, harta y mirándola con el Rin´negan en sus ojos.

-¡Está bien!… ¡uy que genio! ¡dile a Sasuke que te folle. a ver su así dejas de ser tan amargada! –Sakura se le sonrojan levemente las mejillas y la fulmina con la mirada, Sasuke desvía la mirada mientras se sonroja todo, kaoru, Itachi y Naruto empiezan a reírse a carcajadas mientras apuntan a la pareja, Karin también fulmino con la mirada a Aya, kakashi y Jitaiya solo pusieron cara de pervertidos.

-Ayame cuenta tu plan. –dijo indiferente y cortante Neji. Aya lo miro como cachorro mojado.

-¡Como digas corazoncito! *O* –todos cayeron estilo anime a acepción de Neji que solo le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –bueno el plan es que Haruno, Karin, Kao-chan y yo nos hagamos pasar por unas de tus chicas. –dice mirando a Rika.

-Ni loco permitiré que Sakura-chan lo haga. –grito exaltado y molesto Sasuke poniéndose de pie mientras fruncía el entrecejo y fulminaba a Ayame con la mirada.

-¡Inshe celoso! –murmuraron todos (menos Sakura que sonrió de medio lado y Naruto) entrecerrando sus ojos y con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡El teme tiene razón! ¡no dejare que kaoru y Sakura-chan hagan eso! –grito el rubio exaltado.

-¿Sakura, Kaoru lo quieren hacer? –pregunto indiferente Aya poniéndose de pie y mirando a las mencionada, Kaoru estaba por contestar.

-No. –contesto Sakura cortante e indiferente haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado y Jiraiya suspirara derrotado.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la peli-plata mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No me rebajare a coquetearle a un viejo rabo verde. –contesto cortante y mirándola indiferente.

-En una misión un ninja hace de todo para cumplirla. –dice la peli-plata mirándola indiferente.

-1-0 favor Aya-chan. –dice Kakashi divertido e Itachi sonríe burlón.

-Pues yo no necesito hacer eso para atraparlo. –contesta arrogante.

-1-1 van iguales. –comenta Itachi y Kakashi asiente divertido, Ayame suspira resignada.

-Bien… entonces tú no entraras. –todos miraron extrañados a la peli-plata, ya que no pensaron que se daría por vencida fácilmente. –lamento si te subestime. –comento con pesar y Sakura frunció el entrecejo. –pensé que lograrías hacer esta cosa tan sencilla, pero me doy cuenta que no todo lo puedes hacer. –Aya la miraba retadora y la peli-rosa le mantenía la mirada.

-¡¡Aunch!! 2-1 favor Aya-chan. –comento kakashi divertido.

_-(le dio en su orgullo)_ –pensaron los demás.

_-(que diga que no, que diga que no…__**"si que diga que no"**__)_ – Sasuke miraba esperezando a la peli-rosa para que no cayera en la provocación.

-No me harás caer con eso. –dijo mirándola indiferente, pero cierta duda se escucho en su voz y Aya fue la única que se dio cuenta de eso. Sasuke sonrió arrogante mirándola orgulloso y los demás estaban muy sorprendidos.

_-(cada vez me sorprendes mas Sakura-chan__**… "¡¡si!! ¡Sakura-chan es lo máximo! *o*"**__)_ –Sasuke no podía borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-(Sakura/chan no cayo, en verdad tiene un excelente control sobre sus emociones O.O)_ –pensaron Kakashi, Jiraiya, Itachi y Naruto.

_-(¡¡Sakurita es genial!! *o*)_ –karin miraba maravillada a la peli-rosa.

_-(maldita neesan, no es fácil de provocar)_ –kaoru bufo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Los ojos de Aya brillaron con travesura y Neji se dio cuenta de eso, así que solo frunció el entrecejo.

_-(algo me dice que Ayame planea algo ¬¬)_ –Neji suspiro pesadamente.

-Tengo que admitir que la cuñada se gano un punto por no caer. –kakashi asintió moviendo levemente la cabeza aun mirando sorprendido a la peli-rosa al igual que los demás. –2-2 el marcador va igual.

-Lo sé. –la peli-plata no dejaba de mirara a la peli-rosa con reto y Sakura le mantenía la mirada. –se que no eres lo suficiente mujer como para seducir a un hombre. –todos escuchaban y miraban atentos a amabas chicas esperando la contestación de la otra.

-3-2 favor Aya-chan. –siguió Kakashi con el marcador.

-¡Y me lo dice la que siempre vistió de hombre! –responde el insulto burlona.

-3-3, la cuñadita la alcanzo. –Itachi sonríe de medio lado al igual que Sasuke y Ayame se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Aun así sé como seducir con facilidad. –respondió con arrogancia.

-4-3, a favor de Aya-chan.

-No es lo mismo seducir mujeres a seducir hombres. –amabas no dejan de mirarse y rayitos empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-4-4, la cuñadita la empato nuevamente.

-Insisto, estoy orgulloso que la pequeña Sakura encontrara un rival con quien pelear a ver quién es la mejor en puras mesnadas. –Kakashi miraba orgulloso a Sakura mientras se limpiaba un pequeña lagrima que salía de su ojo e Itachi asintió levemente palmeándole el hombro en son de apoyo.

-Naru-chan le voy a Aya-chan, apostemos otros 500 yenes y tu le iras a nee-san. –comento divertida la pelinegra mirando al rubio.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡estoy seguro que Sakura-chan gana!... pero en dado caso que no pase te doy el dinero cuando lleguemos a la aldea porque ya no tengo. –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca y kaoru lo miro incrédula, con una gota de sudor resbalándole en la frente.

-¡Yo le entro y apuesto 500 yenes por la cuñadita! –Itachi le da el dinero a Kaoru que ahora era la encargada de recolectarlo.

-¡Yo 1000 yenes por Sakura-chan! –Sasuke también le da el dinero a la pelinegra.

-¡¡Van 500 para Sakurita! –dice entusiasmada la pelirroja entregándole el dinero.

-¡Es mi alumna, así que van 500 por la pequeña Sakura! –Kakashi le paso el dinero a Naruto para que se lo diera a la pelinegra.

-¡Yo le apuesto 500 yenes a la mocosa! –dice Rika entregándole el dinero a Kaoru.

-¡Pues yo también le apuesto 500 a Aya-chan! –Jiraiya también le da el dinero a kaoru, después todos miran impacientes a Neji, el cual suspira con pesadez.

-1000 a Ayame. –contesta frio y cortante, y todos lo miran burlones tapándose levemente la boca.

-¡Ya se nota el amor! –corean kakashi, Itachi y Naruto. Neji los fulmina con la mirada y voltea levemente su rostro mientras sus mejillas se sonrosan.

-No es eso, solo lo hago porque Haruno tiene menos probabilidades y apuesto a ganar. –se justifico con arrogancia y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada por que aseguraba que Sakura perdería.

-¡¡Síiii, claro!! –comento kaoru irónica y burlona. –no sea tímido Neji-san y deja que tu corazón de hielo se derrita ante la pasión. –dijo con voz cantarina y el castaño la fulmino con la mirada mientras los demás lo miraban traviesos sin borrar su sonrisa divertida. Sakura y Aya ni en cuenta de lo que hacían sus compañeros, ellas seguían retándose con la mirada, mandándose rayitos o intentando matarse con la mirada sin darse cuenta que el solo mirarse feo no le hacía nada su contrincante u.u, de pronto Aya sonríe de medio lado, pero su mirada no deja de mandarle rayitos a Sakura y esta los respondía igual.

-Te mostrare que sé seducir a cualquier chico, tu solo escoge y en menos de lo que canta un gallo lo tengo a mis pies. –dice arrogante, mirándola con superioridad y sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pues no se nota… ¿acaso no has visto lo fastidiado que tienes a Hyuga con tus acosos y apodos? –pregunto burlona, Neji se sordea y Sasuke sonrió burlón.

-Auch 4-5 a favor de la cuñadita. – Aya amplia mas su sonrisa.

-Escoge un chico frente-Haruno y si lo seduzco entras en mi plan.

-Hay que admitir que es una buena forma de meter a la pequeña Sakura, así que le doy un punto a Aya-chan, en pocas palabras vuelven a estar en empate. –dice kakashgi e Itachi asiente levemente con la cabeza.

-Tengo una idea mejor, si tu logras hacer lo que te diga entro a tu estúpido plan.—dice Sakura mirándola con superioridad y Aya sonríe triunfante.

-Dime frente-Haruno. –la peli-rosa sonrió triunfante y se acerco al oído de la peli-plata susurrándole algo, la peli-plata solo asentía varias veces con la cabeza y los demás al no escuchar las miraban interrogante e impacientes.

-Pan comido. –dijo muy segura de sí misma la peli-plata cuando la peli-rosa se alejo de ella.

-Ya veremos ¡ja! – Sakura la miraba con reto mientras suelta una sonrisa malvada.

-Pues lo veras ¡jaja! –Aya la miro igual, soltó una risa malvada y más larga.

-¡¡Jajajaja!! –Sakura sonrió más fuerte y largo.

-¡¡Jajajajaja!! –la peli-plata ahora lo hizo más fuerte y más largo.

_-(ya se volvieron locas U¬¬)_ –pensaron los demás sin dejar de ver extrañados al par de chicas que se reían como desquiciadas un tras la otra, no dejándose ganar tanto en volumen como en lo largo de la risa.

-¿Cuál es el reto Sakura-chan? –pregunta Sasuke para interrumpir la pelea de risa. Ambas dejan de reír y miran al pelinegro indiferentes, después Sakura sonríe de medio lado.

-Ya lo verán. –todos la miran decepcionados. –te doy solo tres horas Ayame-chan. –dice burlona.

-No es justo neesan. –kaoru comienza hacer un berrinche. –ya apostamos y tenemos derecho de saber. –se quejaba como niña chiquita pero Sakura y Ayamne solo se miraban una a la otra con reto.

-Tres horas es más que suficiente Sakura-chan. –respondió burlona.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –ambas no borraban su sonrisa de medio lado y mirada de superioridad.

Kaoru dejo de hacer su berrinche al darse cuenta que tanto Sakura como Ayame la ignoraban. Sakura salió del salón para poder entrenar en el patio, pero no pudo entrenar bien ya que Sasuke, Itachi, Kaoru, Karin y Naruto estaban atrás de ella pidiéndole que le digan de que trataba el reto, Jiraiya se fue a espiara a las chicas, Rika se fue a tomar un masaje para relajarse, Kakasi se quedo en el salón a leer su icha icha tranquilamente, Neji se fue a un lugar apartado para poder tener un momento de meditación, pero al igual que la peli-rosa no lo consiguió, ya que tenía una lapa peli-plata que estaba pegada a él hable y hable de su futuro juntos.

Después de una hora Sakura ya estaba harta de que siguieran acosándola y no la dejaran entrenar por mas miradas fulminantes que les mandaba y aunque los ignoraba seguían preguntando, así que suspiro derrotada y los cinco sonrieron complacidos al saber que les dirá algo.

Solo diré que es algo que intentamos hacer cuando teníamos doce. –dice cortante.

_-(¿Qué será?)_ –piensa Naruto interrogante.

-¡No es justo, yo no estaba en esa época! –kaoru hizo un tierno e infantil puchero. Itachi y Karin miraron a la peli-rosa interrogante.

-¡No me dirás que es…! –dice Sasuke impresionado y Sakura asiente haciendo que los demás los miraran interrogantes.

-¡No sean malos y díganos que es!—exclaman de forma aniñada los otros cuatro.

-Karin. –llama la peli-rosa ignorando lo que le pidieron. La pelirroja la miro interrogante. –¿sabes donde esta kakashi? –la pelirroja hace unos sellos con las manos y después asintió.

-Sigue en el salón que estábamos hace rato.

-¿y Ayame? –la pelirroja vuelve hacer los sellos y asintió nuevamente.

-Acaba de dejar de estar con Neji y camina hacia donde esta Kakashi. –todos miran interesados e impacientes a la peli-rosa.

-Esto se pondrá interesante. –susurro Itachi al imaginarse cuál era el reto. – ¡ya vengo, ototo guárdame lugar! – todos miran con los ojos muy abiertos y una gota de sudor en la nuca la nube de humo que dejo Itachi al salir corriendo, después se encogen de hombros restándole importancia y caminan hacia la entrada de la casa.

* * *

Caminando una tras el otro pegados a la pared y lo más silenciosos que podían iban caminando Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, kaoru y Naruto. Rika al verlos seguir a Ayame se encogió de hombros e hizo lo mismo que ellos siguiéndolos poniéndose atrás de Naruto que era el ultimo.

-¿Por qué siguen a la escuincla? –pregunto en un susurro al rubio.

-Porque vamos a ver si cumple el reto. –le respondió el rubio también en un susurro. Rika sonrió divertida y sus ojos reflejaron excitación.

-Ok, yo aposte así que me les uno. –dijo divertida.

* * *

Neji estaba tranquilamente sentado estilo indio bajo la sombra de un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía que estaba muy concentrado mientras mantenía sus manos entrelazadas. Itachi lo encontró y sus ojos reflejaron travesura.

-¡hola Neji-kun! –saludo emocionado parándose frente al castaño manteniendo una mano en alto, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

_-(al fin se va el chicle dejándome meditar y viene otro idiota)_ –pensó Neji apretando con fuerza sus parpados, pero hizo lo posible por no moverse a ver si ignorándolo lo dejaba en paz tal como le hizo con Ayame.

-¿Neji-kun, no quieres ver el reto que hará Aya-chan? –pregunto en forma cantarina y Neji lo ignora. – ¿No? –se contesto al ver que lo ignoraba. – ¡bueno que mal!... yo pensé que te interesaría ver a Aya-chan tratando de seducir a sempai y con las ganas que le trae desde que vio su delantera no creo resista, incluso puede que termine bajándotela. –comento con falso pesar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me importa? –finalmente contesto el Hyuga con voz cortante e indiferente, pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos, aun así Itachi pudo notar como un pequeño tic nervioso le había dado en la ceja derecha del castaño haciendo que su sonrisa burlona aumentara. –por mi mejor, sirve que deja de estar pegada a mí y decirme cosas ridículas.

-Como quieras. –respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia. –pero aquí entre nos puede que Aya-chan sea hostigosa, traviesa, no tenga escrúpulos, ratera, estafadora, maldita, traicionera, mentirosa, asesina, etc, etc, pero aun así está muy bonita y tiene cuerpo de infarto. –ante lo ultimo Itachi hizo cara de pervertido estilo Jiraiya y el tic en la ceja de Neji se hizo más notorio cosa que no paso por alto al prodigio Uchiha. –y pues a Kakashi-sempai puede que no se enamore de ella ya que es el soltero entre los solteros… ¡como si no lo conociera! –dijo con aire pensativo y maduro. –pero por eso mismo que lo conozco sé muy bien que Aya-chan le atrae y no desaprovecharía una oportunidad para conquistarla. –el tic nervioso en la ceja de Neji se marcaba mas ante cada palabra del Uchiha.

-Si no voy no vas a dejar de molestarme ¿verdad? –pregunta Neji abriendo su ojo derecho sin que el tic en su ceja desaparezca. Itachi sonríe de oreja a oreja y sus ojos obtienen un brillo triunfante.

-No. –contesta sin borrar sus gran sonrisa. Neji suspira fastidiado y se pone de pie abriendo sus ojos para después empezar a caminar siendo seguido por un sonriente y contento Itachi.

-No creas que lo hago por las mesnadas que me dijiste Uchiha, solo lo hago para que dejes de molestarme, además que yo también aposte.

-¡¡si claro!! –respondió irónico el pelinegro, Neji lo miro de reojo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Itachi puso sus manos frente su rostro negando rápidamente con su cabeza.

-Nada, nada. –contesto rápidamente, Neji frunció mas el entrecejo, pero regreso su mirada al frente dejando pasar la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro.

* * *

Neji e Itachi llegan hacia donde estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Kaoru, Naruto y Rika espiando por la rendijilla que dejaba la puerta entre abierta del salón donde habían estado una hora antes, a Neji le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca en especial la ver a Sakura también muy atenta espiando. Iatchi se acerco a Sasuke poniéndose a su lado.

-¿de qué me perdí? –pregunto en un susurro a su hermano.

-Nada, solo Ayame entro y se sentó frente a Kakashi-sensei. –respondió también en un susurro el pelinegro sin despegar su vista de la rendijilla.

-Shuuu, cállense. –susurra fastidiada Kaoru sin dejar de espiar.

-Pero, ¿Qué Kakashi no se dará cuanta que lo estamos espiando mediante nuestro chakra? –pregunto Neji extrañado.

-Karin lo está escondiendo. –responde Sakura, la pelirroja sonríe arrogante sin dejar de espiar al igual que los demás. Neji asintió y se dispone a también mirar indiferente por la rendijilla.

Adentro de la habitación estaba Ayame sentada tranquilamente en el sillón frente a Kakashi, analizándolo con la mirada, en cuanto al peli-plata estaba sentado leyendo tranquilamente un pequeño librito anaranjado.

-¿se te ofrece algo Aya-chan? –pregunta el peli-plata sin despegar su vista del librito. Áyame sonríe de medio lado y se recarga mas en el respaldo del sillón, cruzándose de piernas y extendiendo sus brazos recargándolos también en el respaldo. La peli-plata de daba una perfecta vista de sus piernas gracias al pequeño short, bueno así fuera si Kakashi no estuviera muy atento a su lectura, en eso el peli-plata oye que bajan una cremallera, así que levanta su vista del libro viendo a Ayame dándose cuenta de la posición de la peli-plata en especial de que se había bajado un poco el zíper dejando ver el inicio de sus senos, kakashi trago duro sin despegar la mirada del escote.

Los espías habían ensanchado los ojos sorprendidos ante el acto de la chica y Kakashi no pudo evitar escanear con la mirada el cuerpo de la peli-plata.

-¡Qué suerte tiene sempai/sensei! –susurraron con lamento Itachi y Naruto, Neji rolo los ojos y los demás seguían viendo atentos la escena. Por otro lado Kakashi se devoraba con la mirada el cuerpo de Ayame.

-¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo Kakashi? –pregunto sensual Aya, haciendo que el peli-plata dejara de mirarle las piernas y levantara la mirada para verla al rostro, pero casi le da un derrame nasal al ver los gestos inocente y seductores de la chica.

-¿de dónde saco esa voz? –pregunto en un susurro Sasuke sin dejar de mirar la escena. –siempre ha hablado como loca desquiciada. –comento extrañado.

-Cualquier mujer puede sonar provocativa cuñis. –susurro Kaoru viéndolo arrogante y el pelinegro la miro interrogante. –solo que Karin suena a vulgar y a zorra. –la pelirroja la fulmino con la mirada, pero la pelinegra la ignoro mientras que los cuatro varones sonrieron burlonas. –y neesan simplemente no lo hace porque no le da la gana. –Sakura sonrió de medio lado y Sasuke puso cara de bobo al imaginarse a la peli-rosa hablándole sensual en el oído.

-Aunque sea verdad lo que dice la pelinegra, no deben subestimar a Ayame, puede que siempre se porto y vistió como hombre, pero por eso mismo conoce perfectamente a las mujeres y sus trucos para seducir sin contar que conoce a los hombres y sabe cómo piensan. –explica Rika.

-¡Insistimos, que suerte tiene sempai/sensei! –se lamentaban nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos ambos chicos y los demás volvieron a rolar los ojos fastidiados.

-Será porque no dejas de verme. –responde con voz ronca y sensual Kakashi la pregunta de Aya, después de haber reaccionado ya que se había quedado un rato embobado con la cara de inocente y picara que había puesto la chica.

-¿de donde saco esa voz Kakashi-sensei? –preguntaron extrañados Sasuke y Naruto. Karin tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-Ka..kakashi. –susurro impresionada y asqueada la peli-rosa por ver a su sensei que mira como a un podre en actitud ligadora.

-No sabía que Kakashi-sensei hablara así. –dijo apenada Kaoru tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas sin despegar su vista del par de peli-platas. Neji levanto una ceja mirando extrañado a Kakashi.

-Verán a sempai tratando de seducir y entenderán porque es tan codiciado entre las mujeres. –comento Itachi sonriendo de medio lado. Por otro lado Aya sonríe de medio lado sin sonrojarse ante la mirada y voz provocativa de Kakashi.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta Ka-ka-shi. –deletreo su nombre con sensualidad.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me mirabas A-ya-me? –deletreo igual de sensual el nombre sacándole un suspiro enamorado a Kaoru, Karin y Rika, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke hicieron una mueca de asco al oír hablar así al hombre que ven como a un padre, Neji miro con indiferencia e Itachi sonrió arrogante.

Ayame se pone de pie comenzando a caminar sensual hacia el peli-plata, al estar ya cerca de Kakashi se inclina levemente dándole un perfecta vista de su escote y kakashi no desaprovecha la oportunidad para mirarlo, devorándoselo con la mirada. Ayame agarra el libro y se lo quita poniéndolo a un lado de kakashi para después sentarse en sus piernas rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

_-(que aventada o.O)_ –pensaron los espías.

Kakashi no perdió oportunidad y la tomo de la cintura sin que su ojo pervertido dejara de ver su escote. Neji y Sakura fruncen levemente el entrecejo.

-No dejaba de mirarte porque me intereso el que tu estuvieras leyendo cuando podríamos hacer algo más divertido. –susurro sobre sus labios y a pesar de la máscara el peli plata podía sentir la cálida respiración de Ayame.

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunto ronco y sensual mientras Ayame pasaba su dedo por el pecho del peli-plata dándole una suave caricia.

-Eres sensei ¿no?

-Si. –contesto mirándola a los ojos con deseo.

-¿Por qué no m enseñas lo que es disfrutar a un verdadero hombre? –ronroneo coqueta.

-Pensé que te gustaba Neji. –comenta divertido mientras levanta su ceja. Aya deja de acariciar con su dedo el pecho de Kakashi y la mano agita restándole importancia.

-Solo hago como que me gusta para divertirme y molestarlo… en realidad me llaman más la atención los hombres con experiencia como tú, no los niños inexpertos como Neji.

-¡auch, eso dolió! –dijeron burlones Kaoru, Karin, Naruto y Sasuke e Itachi, Neji se cruza de brazos y bufa molesto.

-Además has visto como soy y te abras dado cuenta que no todo lo que digo son verdades. –comento indiferente.

-Auch. –exclamabas Itachi, Naruto, Karin mirando de reojo a Neji que solo volteaba el rostro indignado.

-Insisto eso debió dolor. –comenta burlona Kaoru.

-Le rompieron el corazón al pobre genio Hyuga. –comenta burlón Itachi y los demás se ríen quedito incluso Sakura, Neji solo fulmina con la mirada a Itachi que no deja de mirarlo burlón.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se que lo que me dices en este momento es verdad? –pregunta Kakashi burlón. Aya acerca nuevamente su rostro hasta que el peli-plata vuelve a sentir su suave respiración.

-Tu sabes si me crees o no, pero más adelante sabrás si lo que te digo es verdad o mentira. –Kakashi bajo una de sus manos acariciando uno de los glúteo de la chica.

-Que aventado es Kakashi-sensei. –comenta impresionado Sasuke.

-¡Qué suerte tiene sempai/sensei! T.T –se lamenta nuevamente Itachi y Naruto.

-¡Qué suerte tiene Aya-chan! T.T –se lamenta Kaoru.

-Ya veo porque prefiere al peli-plata en vez del niñato este. –comento sonrojada Rika apuntando a Neji, este frunce el entrecejo y la fulmina con la mirada, Karin solo bufa fastidiada y Sakura frunce el entrecejo al ver que Ayame está consiguiendo seducir a Kakashi.

Todos seguían viendo la escena y ensancharon los ojos al ver como Kakashi con su otra mano acariciaba la pierna de la chica y la otra no dejaba de darle un suave masaje al glúteo, pero ensancharon mas los ojos al ver como Ayame besaba con suavidad la mejilla de Kakashi para después tomar con sus dientes la máscara del peli-plata, todos miraban impacientes que estaba por conseguirlo, pero en eso Kakashi levanta la mano que tenía en l apierna de la chica y quita con suavidad el rostro de Ayame haciendo que esta lo vea interrogante.

-¿Por qué la quieres bajar? –pregunta el peli-plata coqueto pero con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Porque quiero besar tus labios. –contesta sensual acercándose para besar sus labios sobre la máscara. –si no quieres que te vea sin la máscara. –comenta al separarse y Kakashi no deja de mirarla. –mantendré mis ojos cerrados. –dice con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabré que dices la verdad? –Kakashi levanta nuevamente su ceja.

-Eso no lo sabrás… tu sabes si aceptas, si quieres besarme o no, ya que con la máscara no sentirás mis labios y mucho menos mi lengua. –la chica se pasa sensualmente su lengua por sus labios haciendo que el ninja copy pase saliva con dificultad mirando los labios de la chica con deseo.

-Confiare. –susurro cerrando los ojos sin verla sonrisa triunfante de Aya. – igual si no los haces estoy seguro que lo disfrutare. – Aya volvió a tomar la máscara con los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos, kakashi disfrutaba la suave respiración de la chica sobre su rosto y los demás estaban impacientes porque le quitara la máscara y poder finalmente ver que se esconde debajo de esta. Áyame bajo completamente la máscara, pero como estaba muy pegada al Kakashi nadie veía su rostro, la chica sin abrir los ojos volvió a subir la máscara con sus manos si besarlo, separando su rostro y abriendo los ojos para después pararse y mirar hacia la puerta.

-¡Gane frentona Haruno! –exclamo sonriendo de oreja a oreja extendiendo su mano haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz. Kakashi abrió los ojos sin entenderé nada, los demás estaban en shock y desilusionados al no haber logrado ver nada, después Sakura gruño molesta y entro a la habitación seguida por los demás.

-¡Gane la apuesta, paguen! –exclamaba emocionada Kaoru bailando atrás de Sakura siendo ignorada por todos.

-Acepto mi derrota. – dice Sakura indiferente fulminando a Aya con la mirada y esta la miraba con superioridad sonriendo burlona.

-¡Siempre que hay dinero por delante apuesto a ganar! ¡¡jojojo! –Kaoru pone sus brazos en sus caderas sonriendo como loca siendo nuevamente ignorados por todos que aun seguían viendo impresionados a Aya.

-¿Cómo desaprovechaste el no ver el rostro de sempai? –pregunto Itachi sorprendido, Sasuke y Naruto asintieron varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón, Aya se encogió de hombros restándole importancia sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

-¡¡gane, gane!! ¡soy la mejor! ¡observen mi baile de la victoria perdedores! –siguió kaoru bailando como idiota y todos seguían ignorándola a acepción de Naruto que se le unió al baile aunque haya perdido.

-No me interesa ver lo que hay bajo su máscara y se él lo esconde, no tengo porque mostrarlo yo, eso es cosa que le pertenece a Kakashi… yo cumplí con solo bajarle la máscara. –explica con aburrimiento Aya, ahí Kakashi se dio cuenta que lo utilizaron para el reto y se pone de pie camina hacia una esquina, poniéndose en cuclillas, haciendo círculos en el piso con un dedo y un aura obscura y triste lo rodea.

-¡Mendrigos!, me engañaron y yo que estaba tan animado por llevarme a Aya-chan a la cama, sillón, piso o lo que sea… y lo peor es que también perdí la apuesta. –murmuraba Kakashi haciendo que a todos (menos Naruto y Kaoru que seguían con su estúpido baile) les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. Áyame suspira fastidiada y voltea a ver nuevamente a todos los demás en eso ve a Neji mirando a Kakashi como si estuviera loco, sus ojos iluminan y un aura de estrellitas la rodea e inmediatamente corre y abraza a Neji por el cuello colgándosele mientras restriega su mejilla con el Hyuga, el cual pone una cara de completo fastidio y los demás miran la escena con varias gotas de sudor en la frente.

-¡ya déjame en paz chicle! –dice Neji tratando de quitársela de encima, pero Aya mas se le pegaba. Kaoru ignorando la melosa escena de Aya camina hacia Kakashi y se pone frente a este, el cual levanta la mirada para verla interrogante.

-Sensei si me muestra lo que hay bajo la máscara comparto mis ganancias con usted. –comenta sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Kakashi la mira con aburrimiento, su aura negra había desaparecido y se pone de pie.

-No gracias. –contesta indiferente para después caminar hacia el sillón sentándose en este, toma su libro y se pone a leerlo abriendo la pagina donde se había quedado.

-Al menos lo intente. –susurra con tristeza Kaoru mientras juega con sus dedos juntándolos una y otra vez. Los demás estaba atentos mirando como Neeji trataba de quitarse de encima a Aya.

-¡ya déjame en paz chicle, deja de fastidiarme! –exclama Neji cada vez más molesto empujándola con más fuerza, pero Aya mas se le pegaba abrazándolo mas fuerte restregando su mejilla con la de él.

-Sé que estas molesto por lo que dije corazoncito, pero solo fue para ganar la apuesta. –decía melosa la peli plata sin dejar de restregar su mejilla con la del Hyuga.

-No me importa, por mi que no te guste yo, es mas mejor escoge a Kakashi! –gritaba exasperado y los demás sonreían burlones ante los inútiles intentos del Hyuga por quitársela de encima.

-¡¡oohhh!! ¡corazoncito no te celes, tu eres único y lo que oíste solo lo dije en broma lógicamente te prefiero a ti aunque no tengas experiencia! –Neji se sonrojo levemente, pero sus gestos de fastidio seguían y trataba de alejarla.

-Pobre Neji/Hyuga. –comentaron Sasuke, Sakura, Rika y Karin mirando a Aya con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Que suertudo. –comentaron con envidia Kakashi, Naruto e Itachi.

-¡Oigan dejen de ver al escena amorosa y páguenme! –se quejo molesta Kaoru cruzándose de brazos y zapateando con su pie izquierdo en el piso.

-¡déjame en paz idiota! –grito exasperado.

-¡No lo hare hasta que me creas! –grito dramática y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te creo, pero me va y me viene quien te guste o lo que pienses, así que deja de molestarme. –Neji hacia más fuerza para quitársela de encima pero esta lo abrazaba mas fuerte pegándosele más.

-¡Me alegra que me creas mi vida! –susurra melosa y sin que lo pueda evitar Aya besa los labios de Neji dejándolo en shock y los demás abren los ojos impresionados. La peli-plata se separa tranquilamente de Neji dejándolo hecho piedra y voltea a ver a los demás con una actitud indiferente. –Bueno ya que la frentona Haruto entro a la misión ¿Qué me dicen ustedes dos? ¿le entraran? –pregunta viendo a Kaoru y Karin.

**Continuara**

**Que les pareció?? Les gusto?... se ke le di mucho protagónico a Ayame, pero eso solo será hasta que acabe la misión, espero eso no les moleste, además ya regresando a la aldea habrán escenas muy fogosas entre los protagonistas abra mucho sasusaku jojojoojo, por cierto en el siguiente capi habrá sasusaku candente jajajaja.**

** Solo espero que el capi les haya gustado**

**Se cuidan**

**Bexox**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	18. ¿Itachi enamorado?

**¿Itachi enamorado? ¿Sasuke dándole consejos a su hermano mayor?**

-¡Me alegra que me creas mi vida! –susurra melosa y sin que lo pueda evitar Aya besa los labios de Neji dejándolo en shock y los demás abren los ojos impresionados, la peli-plata se separa tranquilamente de Neji dejándolo hecho piedra y voltea a ver a los demás con una actitud indiferente. –Bueno ya que la frentona Haruto entro a la misión ¿Qué me dicen ustedes dos? ¿le entraran? –pregunta viendo a Kaoru y Karin.

-Pero yo aun no soy ninja, soy aprendiz ¿cierto sensei? –dice Kaoru mirando a Kakashi, el cual sonríe nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca los demás (menos Neji que seguía en shock) miraban incrédulos a Kaoru. –además no quiero que ese pervertido ponga sus manotas en mi puro y casto cuerpo. –la pelinegra puso cara de cachorro mojado y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –le prometí a mi sacrosanto padre que kami-sama lo tenga en su santa gloria que llegaría virgen al matrimonio, aunque él quería que fuera monja. –la pelinegra miraba el cielo con melancolía y los demás la miraba como si estuviera loca, menos Aya y Naruto que se sonaba las narices mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos mirando con tristeza a Kaoru y Neji que aun seguía en shock.

-Di lo que quieras mocosa, pero porque no admites que seduciendo como mujer eres igual de inútil que como hombre… además tienes cara de niña berrinchuda ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti? –Itachi sonreía arrogante mientras que Kaoru bajo la cabeza mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba, Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron fastidiados y los demás hasta palomitas estaban comiendo (¿de dónde salieron? ¿Quién sabe? o.O) viendo divertidos a la pelea que se aproximaba (aclaro menos Neji que seguía en shok). Kaoru levanto la cabeza mirando con decisión al Uchiha que no borraba su sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡prepárate comadreja, que con solo verme caerás rendidos a mis pies! –Kaoru lo apuntaba con el dedo e Itachi amplió su sonrisa.

-¡ja! ¡ni siquiera un sonrojo me sacaras! –ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, pero de pronto la pelinegro volteo hacia Ayame que tenía un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

-Aya-chan entro a l misión. –dijo con decisión y Ayame asintió para después volear hacia Karin.

-Y thiu zahrotria. –por la cantidad de palomitas que tenía en la boca no se le entendía y todos la miraron asqueados, Sakura se acerca a ella y le da un zape en la cabeza haciendo que todas las palomitas se le salieran de la boca y los demás se pusieran verdes del asco. – ¿Por qué me pegaste? –pregunto mirando a Sakura con reproche y la peli-rosa rodo los ojos fastidiada.

-Por atascada. –contesto cortante, Ayame soltó un gran suspiro y volteo nuevamente hacía Karin.

-Bueno como decía, tu zanahoria si quieres no lo hagas ¡¡total, no creo que logres seducir a alguien!! –la peli-plata agitaba su mano restándole importancia, Karin la fulmino con la mirada y los demás se tapaban la boca para no soltar una gran carcajada.

-Yo si participare en la misión para probarte lo erróneas que son tus palabras. –dijo la pelirroja mirándola con decisión.

-Bien, ahora si todas participaremos. –dijo ignorando a Karin la cual la seguía fulminando con la mirada. –solo falta esperar que llegue tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de mi sensei y entraremos en acción. –la cara de póker de la peli-plata había regresado y todos suspiraron resignados ya acostumbrándose a que se ponga así cada que mencionaba a su sensei.

* * *

Llega el anochecer y todos estaba cenando tranquilamente en un gran comedor acompañados por Rika, y las sirvientas de la mujer los atendía amablemente sin contar que a Jiraiya de repente se le iban los ojos ante las diminutas prendas que usaban y las miraba con su típica cara de pervertido al igual que Kakashi.

La cena transcurría en completo silencio, ya que todos estaban muy hambrientos, así que mejor se ponían a comer todo lo que podían como si no hubieran comieran en semanas, los únicos que comían con educación y tranquilidad eran Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Rika y kakashi (lo que hacía que todos se preguntaran ¿cómo demonios lograba comer sin quitarse la máscara?). De pronto Ayame deja de comer, un aura asesina rodea su cuerpo, empieza a mover la nariz como los perros cuando olfatean algo, la mirada y sonrisa de póker regreso y los demás dejaron de comer para mirarla como bicho raro.

_-(¿esta se cree perro o qué? O.o)_ –pensó Sakura al ver como la peli-plata se ponía a olfatear el ambiente, de pronto Ayame se para de golpe haciendo que su silla se cayera.

-¡lo huelo! –a todos les salieron varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza mirándola extrañados. –siento su presencia. –mas signos de interrogación salieron en la cabeza de los demás al ver a la peli-plata levantar su puño apretándolo con fuerza. –siento que el tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de mi sensei se acerca. –todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Sakura.

-Ya te dije que lo huelo y siento su presencia. –dijo mirando a Sakura como psicópata, a la pelirosa le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras la miraba como si estuviera loca al igual que los demás. –vieja chichona. –dijo mirando a Rika con la misma cara de psicópata, Rika la fulmino con la mirada mientras una gota de sudor le salía en la frente. –cuando llegue hazlo pasar al salón principal y dile que le tienes un show especial… diciéndole que se lo ´preparaste porque lo amas o ¡qué sé yo, tu solo cómbenselo y nosotros nos prepararemos! –ni tiempo dio de reaccionar a nadie cuando agarro a Sakura y kaoru del cuello de la blusa y se las llevo arrastrando. Kaoru era arrastrada mientras seguía comiéndose un pan y Sakura se cruzo de brazos dejándose arrastrar por la peliplila. Karin se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió a las demás. Los que quedaron en el comedor miraban por donde habían salido las chicas y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-¿Qué hacemos sempai? –Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia mientras Itachi lo mira de reojo.

-Pues escondernos en el cuarto de alado para espiar. –respondió como si fuera obvio e Itachi asintió.

-¡siii! ¡¡veremos a las chicas!! –exclamo emocionado Jiraiya poniendo cara de pervertido.

-¡oigan, ayúdenme a detener al teme! –todos voltean viendo a Sasuke con un aura asesina forcejeando por soltarse de la fuerte llave que Naruto le estaba haciendo para que no fuera tras las chicas.

-¡maldita Ayame, regrésame a mi Sakura!... ¡¡no dejare que tu tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre sensei la toque!! –gritaba enfurecido pataleando y tratando de soltarse. Itachi suspira con fastidio y camina tranquilamente hacia Sasuke de repente toca con su dedo el cuello de Sasuke y al instante el cuerpo del pelinegro deja de moverse dejando caer inertes sus extremidades haciendo que todos miran sorprendidos al Uchiha mayor.

-¿Qué le hiciste Itachi-kun? –el pelinegro voltea a ver a Kakashi y se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Al ver la fuerza que tiene mi cuñadita y mi ototo cuando se encelan, decidí prevenir para la próxima, así que leí un pergamino que compre en una tienda ninja sobre puntos de presión.

-Justo ahora te sale la genialidad, cuando desde que empezó la misión has sido más idiota que Naruto. – le recrimina Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que el rubio fulmina con la mirada al pelinegro que retenía en sus brazos para que no cayera al piso. Itachi sonríe de medio lado y lo mira divertido.

-¡sabes que cuando se trata de fregarte soy más creativo ototo! –contesta burlón, Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada y los demás miran divertidos al inmóvil pelinegro, pero el rubio no pudo evitarlo y soltó una gran carcajada, Sasuke ahora lo fulmina con la mirada a él, ya que es lo único que puede hacer por no poder moverse.

-¡teme entérate que las miradas asesinas no hacen nada! –dijo entre carcajadas el rubio y Sasuke lo siguió fulminando con la mirada esperando que ocurra un milagro y su mirada pudiera lanzarle el kunai que se imaginaba que le lanzaba mientras su inner tenía un monito de budo de Itachi y otro de Naruto, y los golpeaba sin compasión con un zapato.

-Escondámonos de una vez para estar preparados. –dijo Kakashi dando media vuelta empezando a caminar seguido de los demás, Naruto empezó a seguirlo arrastrando a Sasuke por el piso ¡total era Sasuke! ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de cargarlo? Y el inner del pelinegro seguía zapateando a los muñecos de budo de su amigo y hermano.

Los demás dejaron que el rubio se adelantara para poder ver divertidos como Sasuke seguía fulminando con la mirada a Naruto y este ni en cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas arrastrándolo del pie.

-Dobe ¿sabes que recuperare la movilidad de mi cuerpo algún día? –dice tétrico y Naruto voltea a verlo sonriéndole zorruno.

-Itachi-niisan ¿me enseñas esos puntos de presión?

-¡¡Claro!! –respondió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡¡oye!!... ¿de quién eres hermano de sangre?... ¡se supone que deberías de ayudarme! –reclama molesto el pelinegro mirando al revés a Itachi, ya que por su posición era la un bica forma de verlo. El Uchiha mayor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y miro burló desde arriba a Sasuke.

-¡ya sabes que para joderte no hay límites! –los demás sonrieron burlones mirando divertidos la cara asesina del pelinegro.

_-(__**¡¡malditos bastados!! ò.ó…**__ inner apunta cada una de las cosas por las que nos vengaremos de este par ò.ó…__** ¡entendido señor! Ò.Ó**__)_

Los chicos llegaron al salón que estaba alado de donde estarían las chicas y se las arreglaron para hacerle unos agujeros a la pared para poder observar bien. Itachi como buen hermano mayor sentó a Sasuke en una silla y le hizo agujero a su altura para que pudiera ver todo el espectáculo, ya que quería que su amado hermanito tuviera derrames nasales al ver a su peli-rosa vestida tan sensual y que se muriera de los celos cuando la vieran con perversión, todos eso lo hacía porque quería que su adorado y querido hermanito experimentara eso, (¡hay sin duda es un maravilloso hermano mayor ¬¬)

* * *

Por otro lado Rika caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta principal, ya que unos minutos antes habían tocado el timbre, la chichona, digo Rika abre la puerta y se recarga en el marco de manera sensual mirando coqueta a su visitante que era un hombre que no aparentaba su verdadera edad, ya que parresia de unos cuarenta años (tenía 55), pelo largo hasta la cintura y cortado en capas puntiagudas, su piel era de color bronceada, ojos rasgados de color gris y tenían un brillo pícaro y pervertido, en su mejilla derecha tenía una gran cicatriz en forma de rayo, su cuerpo era musculosa pero sin exagerar, vestía una simple camisa gris y unos pantalones bombachos color rojo, unas sandalias rojas, en el cintillo tenia amarrada la funda de una larga espada y en su hombro colgaba una mochila de tamaño medio. El hombre parado en pose chula se devoraba con la mirada a la peli-celeste.

-¡tan hermosa como siempre Rika! –su voz era algo ronca y varonil, pero tenía un toque coqueto y provocativo. Rika sonríe coqueta al igual que el hombre.

-¡Y ese milagro que me visitas Tamaki-kun! –ronronea coqueta. – ¡tenias dos años sin hacerlo, exactamente desde que me usaste para que sedujera a un feudal y robarle todo, después desapareciste sin despedirse! –la mujer había quitado sus gestos coquetos y ahora tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es que no tuve tiempo, tenía que escapar amor mío, además no quería meterte en problemas por eso me fui rápidamente. –dijo coqueto poniendo cara de cachorro mojado.

-¿y no podías al menos mandarme una nota o algo? –la mujer había cruzado los brazos y lo miraba con reproche.

-Sinceramente lo intente, pero ¿Qué crees?

-¿Qué?

-Me acorde que no me gusta escribir. –dijo haciendo una pose chula y Rika lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡pero corazón he venido para recompensar mi error! –Tamaki la tomo de la cintura mirándola provocativo y sonriendo coqueto.

_-(qué bueno que vino la mocosa antes y me dijo para que venía este bastardo o es seguro que le hubiera creído U¬¬)_ –Rika puso cara de ilusión mientras ponía sus manos en sus pecho y el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado.

-Y formaremos esa familia que te prometí hace veinticinco años. –le susurro sensual en el oído. – (_¡no loco me quedo! O.o es genial gozar de su cuerpo y el de sus chicas, pero sinceramente no me amarro por nada, solo me quedare un par de meses hasta que los de la arena dejen de buscarme… ¡naci soltero y soltero me moriré! *o*) _–Rika con sus manos lo aparta levemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que este la mire extrañado mientras levanta ambas cejas.

-¡bueno amor, déjame decirte que te tengo una sorpresita! –Tamaki asintió emocionado mirándola impaciente. –la última vez que viniste me embarazaste y tenemos un hermoso niño pelirrojo de ojos grises que tiene un año y medio. –Tamaki quedo hecho piedra, después cayó al piso y comenzó a convulsionarse con la pie derecho hacia arriba mientras que Rika lo miraba divertida. – ¡es broma! –dijo pateándole el estomago. –eso fue por lo de hace dos años. –Tamaki la mira resentido mientras se tocaba la tripa.

-Tan linda como siempre. –dice irónico, pero Rika lo ignora.

-Bueno la sorpresita es que entraron cuatro chicas y quiero que veas su show para que me des tu punto de vista para saber qué es lo que les falta y si les gustaran a mis clientes. –como resorte el hombre se pone de pie y mira a la mujer con emoción.

-¡andando querida, que hay carne nueva por probar! –la agarra de la mano y corre con ella medio arrastrándola por los pasillos.

-¿por cierto has sabido algo de la mocosa? –pregunta la mujer antes de que lleguen al salón, Tamaki deja de correr y solo camina lentamente mientras la voltea a ver.

-Hace más de dos años casi tres que no la veo, lo último que supe de ella es que la quería reclutar para una organización de villanos llamada Akatsuki, además que aun sigue aparentando ser hombre. –respondió con melancolía sacando de onda a Rika. – ¡como extraño a mi pequeña Aya-chan! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos con su mirada perdida al frente sacando más de onda a Rika. –extraño dejarla tan cansada, incluso muy herida en medio del bosque a causa de mis duros entrenamientos, abandonándola ahí indefensa a merced de lobos y de mas animales salvajes. –la mujer lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡extraño como al día siguiente para desgracia mía la encontraba viva y con todos los animales que intentaron comérsela muertos a su alrededor mientras ella me miraba con infinito amor (ósea con ganas asesinarlo ¬¬)… ¡se fue de mi lado cuando solo tenía catorce añitos y ella era la hija que nunca desee tener… ¿y sabes que es lo que mas extraño? –dijo mártir mirándola con una mar de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y Rika lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. – ¡el dejar todas mis deudas de apuestas a ella y así ver divertido como la usaban como lava platos o limpia piso! –respondió sin esperar que la mujer dijera algo y esta solo lo miraba con desaprobación, de pronto las lagrimas desaparecieron de los ojos de Tamaki y puso unos gestos traviesos aparecieron en su rostro. –bueno aunque para no perder la costumbre aun continuo endrogándome en los lugares a los que voy dejando mis deudas a nombre de Aya-chan para que ella las pague cuando pase por ahí… pero dejando eso a lado. –nuevamente lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y la melancolía se reflejo en ellos. – ¡también extraño como la dejaba trabajando como burro de carga para que me mantenga y meterla en misiones muy resgosas!... extraños hacerla pelear con osos, cocodrilos, lobos, pirañas, manadas de gatos salvajes, ninjas poderosos, en pocas palabras extraño hacerla sufrir y hacerle la vida imposible! –termino de decir con su mirada melancólica perdida hacia al frente.

_-(con razón lo odia más que yo U¬¬… compadezco a la mocosa, mira que vivir toda su infancia con este demonio U¬¬)_

-¡Pero la vida es así amada mía! –dijo melancólico pasando su brazo derecho por el hombro de Rika mientras caminaba. – los pájaros vuelan del nido y tenía que dejarla ir! ¡y como ultimo regalo que le di fue decirle a esa hermosa Akatsuki donde estaba y tal vez Aya mato a la Akatsuki o la Akatsuki a ella, pero si Aya-chan sobrevivió aun tiene un montón de deudas mías por pagar en varios países para que siempre me tenga presente en su corazoncito. –dijo con orgullo.

_-(compadezco mas a la mocosa, jamás había sabido cómo eran los entrenamientos o vida cotidiana de estos dos, ya que cuando venia y la traía aquí solo le decía "estas de vacaciones peque, así que has lo que quieras"… y ella zas sin pensarlo se iba y seducía a mis chicas para sacarles la lana…no me extraña que esa mocosa sea una maldita psicópata u.u)_

* * *

Ayame había llevado a las tres chicas a una de la habitaciones de la planta de arriba, las chicas estaba atentas viendo un video que Ayame les había puesto mostrándoles lo que tenían que hacer. Kaoru miraba el video apenada y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que Karin, Sakura lo miraba incrédula y con un muy marcado tic en la ceja derecha. Cuando el video acabo la peli-plata se puso de pie y saco la cinta para después voltear hacia sus compañeras que seguía con los mismos gestos.

-Ese será nuestro show chicas. –les dijo sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.

-No lo hare. –dijo tajante y cortante la peli-rosa.

-Pues yo no lo veo tan difícil. –dijo Kaoru.

_-(me gustaría ver a Sakurita hacer eso *o*)_ –la pelirrojo estaba metida en su cine mental donde veía a Sakura bailándole como gitana solo para ella, sin darse cuenta que un hilillo de sangre salía por su nariz. Ayame ignoro los comentarios o gestos de las tres y saco del armario cuatro trajes.

-Hiciste una apuesta frente de coco así que cúmplela... ¿o no tiene palabra? –dijo burlona en el momento que le entregaba el traje. Sakura gruño molesta, dio media vuelta y se fue al baño a cambiarse azotando la puerta tras de sí mientras que Ayame detenía del cuello de la blusa a Karin que trataba de zafarse para ir a espiar a Sakura.

Cada una se fue vistiendo, el traje consistía en un top que solo tapaba sus senos, un pantalón bombacho transparente según el color de cada una, del único lugar de donde no era transparente era la que les tapaba el sexo y los glúteos formando un tipo de bragas (N/A: pantalones estilo árabe) y una malla les cubría desde la nariz hasta la boca, las cuatro tenían los ojos remarcados con lápiz negro y el pelo lo llevaban todo recogido hacia atrás en una coleta alta. El traje de Kaoru era color azul, el de Sakura rojo, el de Karin verde y el de Ayame morado.

Las chicas estaba afuera del salón donde estaría Tamaki esperándolas, Ayame se encontraba enfrente de las demás parada atrás de la puerta, Karin y Kaoru miraban sorprendidas como el aura asesina de Aya aumentaba cada vez mas, sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada la puerta.

-Si sigue así, no creo que lo logre y echara a perder el plan. –dijo Karin frunciendo el entrecejo, Kaoru sonrió con nerviosismo mientras que Sakura trataba de desconectar su cerebro para soportar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se sentía que se humillaría y sabia que haría el ridículo.

_-(¡maldita apuesta de mierda! Ò.Ó… bien pudiste negarte Sakura y todo tranquilo, ¡pero no! ¡ahí vas y caes en su estúpido juego! ¡¡maldita idiota obsesionada y trastornada con el __tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de su sensei!! Ò.Ó)_ –Sakura tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la cabeza agachada mientras apretaba los puños conteniéndose.

* * *

Tamaki estaba de lo mas mono recostado en unos cojines siendo atendido por varias chicas que le daban de comer en la boca y le servían vino cada que se lo acababa, el pelirrojo estaba maravillado y un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas a causa del alcohol, además que también estaba algo impaciente por ver el show.

* * *

Ayame seguía con su aura asesina atrás de la puerta, levanto su mano derecha tomando la perilla entre su mano y respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos mágicamente su aura asesina desapareció, Sakura solo levanto una ceja extrañada y las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas.

_-(Aya-chan controla muy bien sus emociones al igual que neesan O.O)_

_-(hay que admitir que la psicópata sabe controlarse ¬¬)_ –Sakura sintió que el momento se acercaba así que respiro hondo para darse valor.

Las cuatro chacas entran al salón una tras la otra siendo guiadas por Ayame, Tamaki al verlas se le iluminaron los ojos y su cara de pervertido se marco más. Las cuatro se pusieron en el escenario y una música árabe empezó a sonar, al instante las cuatro bailaron tipo árabe de una manera sensual y su mirada era algo provocativa, aunque el sonrojo que tenían en las mejillas Sakura y kaoru las hacía ver tiernas a pesar de que la mitad de sus rostros no se veía, además Sakura también tenía el entrecejo fruncido y de no ser por la tela que cubría su boca se vería que también tenía torcidos sus labios, pero aun así seguía bailando, en cuanto Ayame no estaba nada avergonzada, al contrario estaba tratando de no asesinar ahí mismo a su sensei y Karin solo se dedicaba a recordar los pasos que vio en el video para no equivocarse y hacer que Sakura se enojara con ella.

Tamaki tenía un intenso derrame nasal al igual que los espectadores escondidos. Sasuke y su inner tenían una cara de pervertidos estilo Jiraiya y no despegaba los ojos de su novia. Itachi por una extraña razón que estaba empezando a molestarlo no podía dejar de ver a Kaoru, por una extraña razón sus ojos no podían apartarse de la forma inocente y a la vez sensual en la que bailaba la pelinegra, y aunque le molestara estarla viéndola como bobo en el fondo sentía que era lo mejor que había visto en lo que lleva de vida. Neji estaba sonrojado pero a la vez molesto y es que se sentía igual que el Uchiha mayor, tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de Ayame y lo peor de todo le estaba encantado como se movía la chica, en especial esa mirada picara que tenían sus ojos. Naruto miraba embobado a Sakura, incluso baba le salía de sus labios, Jiraiya miraba como pervertido en serie a todas al igual que Kakashi, solo que este último no miraba a Sakura así, ya que para él la peli-rosa era como una hija, así que por eso sentía cierta molestia porque su pequeña alumna bailara con esas ropas, pero trataba de ignorarlo porque no quería portarse como el típico padre celoso.

Kakashi miro de reojo a Itachi y sonrió burlón bajo su máscara al darse cuenta que solo miraba a una chica, así que se acerco a su oído mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo de diversión.

-La mocosa no esta tan mal para ti ¿verdad? –susurro divertido. A Itachi se le sonrojaron las mejillas y volteo su rostro a lado contrario para que el peli-plata no lo viera.

-Estaba viendo a Aya-chan, no malentiendas. –Kakashi amplió su sonrisa traviesa.

-¿enserio? –Itachi asintió sin siquiera mirarlo. – ¡pues qué raro! ¡Aya-chan esta en el lado derecho y Kaoru en el izquierdo, muy alejadas y a mí me pareció que mirabas para la izquierda! –comento como quien no quiere la cosa e Itachi se sonrojo mas mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¡ya sensei, tanto usted como yo sabemos que a aniki le gusto la mocosa desde que empezamos la misión! –comenta burlón Sasuke que estaba al otro lado de Itachi y había oído todo, los demás ni en cuenta de la plática. Tanto kakashi como Itachi lo miraron sorprendidos y si Sasuke hubiera podido encogerse de hombros lo hubiera hecho para restarle importancia. –tú solo molestas a la gente que te agrada y a Kaoru la has molestado bastante desde que la conoces, ¡por algo será!... ¿no crees aniki? –Sasuke lo miraba divertido si borrar su sonrisa burlona y Kakashi le sonríe orgulloso a Sasuke e Itachi no sabía ni dónde meterse.

-¡Se equivocan! –dice de pronto Itachi recuperando la cordura y mirándolos sin expresión alguna. –esa mocosa ni siquiera me atrae, es aniñada y tonta, solo la molesto porque es divertido.

-¡lo que digas! –dijeron burlones ambos.

-¡¡que no!! ¡¡la que me gusta es Aya-chan porque está muy buenota!!—grita haciendo que los demás lo escucharan y voltearan a verlo y de no ser por la música se hubiera escuchado hasta el otro salón. Neji al pasar la impresión frunce el entrecejo y los otros dos sonríen divertidos.

-¡Neji, te quieren bajar la novia! –dice burlón el rubio mirándolo con diversión al igual que los demás, Neji solo bufa y se cruza de brazos.

-¡Mejor para mí, así no m e molesta más! ¡toda tuya Uchiha! –dice mirándolo indiferente e Itachi lo mira divertido al igual que los demás.

-¡gracias Hyuga, hare lo posible por conquistarla, así que no te extrañes cuando este pegada a mí y no a ti!... ¿no estás feliz Hyuga? ¡te desharás muy rápido del chicle! –Neji siguió mirándolo indiferente e Itachi sonreía de medio lado.

-¡¡Uuuuu!! –los demás mirando divertidos al Hyuga.

-No me importa, ya te dije que por mi mejor, así que apúrate y aléjala para que regrese mi tranquilidad. –Neji deja de mirarlo regresando su vista a las chicas que ya habían dejado de bailar al igual que los demás.

-Cuando las chicas habían acabado de bailar Tamaki aplaude fuertemente y se pone de pie e inmediatamente abraza a Sakura restregando su rostro en los pechos de la peli-rosa, al instante a Sakura le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, una vena se le hincho en la frente y apretó su puño conteniéndose al igual que Karin.

El cuerpo de Sasuke fue rodeado por un aura asesina y su mirada tubo un brillo psicópata al igual que Naruto y Kakashi.

-¿Cómo se atreve ese hijo de puta a sobrepasarse con Sakura-chan dattebayo? –el rubio era sostenido por Jiraiya para qué no se le echara encima a Tamaki.

-El tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre del sensei de Ayame es hombre muerto. –susurro tétrico Sasuke.

-Cuando acabe la misión lo torturare de la peor manera antes de que Sasuke lo mate por tocar con sus asquerosas manos a la pequeña Sakura. –kakashi apretaba los puños conteniéndose y si no iba a matarlo ahora mismo es porque el peli-plata hacía lo posible por contenerse por el bien de la misión. Itachi sonríe con nerviosismo mirando de reojo a los tres hombres de equipo siente y Neji solo mira indiferente hacia donde están las chicas.

-¡¡pero tu tampoco estas nada mal!! –Tamaki suelta a Sakura y se avienta a abrazar Karin restregando su cara en los pechos de la pelirroja, a la cual le broto otra vena en la cabeza y el tic se le paso para el ojo derecho.

Al instante el aura e instintos asesinos de los chicos del equipo siete desaparecieron y miraban indiferentes la escena.

-Bueno, hay de gustos a gustos. –dice Itachi con tranquilidad mientras una gota resbala de su frente.

-Si. –Kakashi mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo dándole la razón.

-¡¡Diuuu!! –exclama Naruto con una mueca de asco al igual que la de Sasuke.

El hombre deja de abrazar a Karin y abraza a Ayame y kaoru por los hombros

-Ustedes también estuvieron estupendas chicas, así que son el par qué elegiré para estrenarlas, ya que sus ojos reflejan ternura e ingenuidad. (N/A: creo que Ayame sabe mentir incluso con la mirada u.u). itachi fruncía el entrecejo y fulminaba con la mirada a Tamaki mientras sus puños eran fuertemente apretados. Neji solo bufo fastidiado.

-¡solo dice eso porque no la ha oído hablar! –dijo cortante Neji, Sasuke y Naruto rolaron los ojos e Itachi apretaba mas los puños conteniéndose.

-¡¡oh!! ¡pero que veo! ¿¡acaso es un reacción celosa made in Uchiha!? –comento burlón Kakashi. – ¡los primeros celos de Itachi-kun y por una mocosa! –dice meloso, Itachi voltea a verlo y su rostro tenia gestos tétricos.

-No estoy celoso sempai. –dijo con voz de ultratumba, pero en vez de asustar al peli-plata hizo que ampliara mas su sonrisa. –solo un poco molesto porque está tocando a Aya-chan que será la futura madre de mis Uchiha. –Sasuke lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco y Neji vuelve a bufar mientras lo mira.

-Pues tus Uchihas saldrán muy locos… Imagina la unión de un arrogante, indiferente, burlón, pervertido, idiota Uchiha con la unión de una loca, psicópata, mentirosa, chicle, melosa, asesina, etc Uesugi… ¡saldrán muy defectuosos tus hijos! –Neji lo mira burlón, Sasuke se pone azul al imaginarse pequeños Uchihas sobrinos de él con cabello peli-plata jugándole bromas a su hermoso tío, los demás miraban emocionados e Itachi miraba con arrogancia a Neji.

-Solo estas celoso porque ella tendrá Uchihas y no Hyugas. –dijo con arrogancia y Neji lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡ja! ¿celoso? –pregunto irónico. –yo ni loco tendría hijos con esa tonta… toda tuya Uchiha. –ambos se miraban retadores y sonreían de medio lado.

-¿Por qué no admiten ambos que están celosos? –pregunta Naruto mirándolos extrañado y con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza, tanto Neji como Itachi lo fulminan con la mirada pero el rubio sigue con su actitud pensativa. –hasta yo entiendo que a Itachi-niii le gusta Kaoru-chan y a Neji le gusta Aya-chan. –Neji e Itachi lo fulminan mas con la mirada haciendo que ahora si el rubio se asustara y rápidamente se escondiera atrás de su sensei, y los demás estaban muy sorprendidos porque el rubio se haya dado cuenta de eso.

-¡¡no me gusta el chicle!! –grita con furia el Hyuga

-¡¡No me gusta la mocosa, ya dije que me gusta Aya-chan!! –Itachi también grita con furia, los demás solo sonreían nerviosos mientras una gota de sudor les resbalaba en la nuca.

-¡oh!¿creo que Aya-chan no lo resistió más! –los demás dejaron de alado el show y rápidamente se fueron a sus agujeros viendo como Ayame tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y Tamaki seguía abrazándola mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de ella.

-¡definitivamente ya no lo resistió! –dijo el rubio al ver como Ayame se desasía del abrazo y de una gran patada le golpeaba los gumaros tan fuerte que todos los hombres que observaban se cubrieron su entrepierna con una mueca de dolor, (menos Sasuke que solo puso gestos de dolor, ya que su cuerpo estaba paralizado).

Tamaki estaba tirado en el piso cubriéndose sus partes nobles haciendo gestos de dolor y viendo a Aya extrañado, pero ensancha los ojos al ver como esta se quita el velo que cubría su rostro.

-¡tanto tiempo sin verte querida y única alumna! –dijo con voz de pito a causa del golpe, pero sus ojos reflejaban temor y Ayame lo miraba indiferente. – ¡sin duda has crecido y te has vuelto más hermosa! ¡me alegra que hayas decidido vestirte finalmente como chica! –dijo entrecortado y con una sonrisa forzada a causa del dolor. Ayame hizo su tan conocida sonrisa de póker y lo miro tétrica haciendo palidecer a Tamaki sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba, pero el dolor en su entrepierna no lo dejaba pararse para escapar. Los demás miraban con compasión al asustado y adolorido hombre, las tres chicas se alejaron con cautela al igual que Rika.

-¡esto es por las deudas que tengo que pagar! –dijo mientras le pateaba el estomago. – ¡esto es por las que ya page! –dice dándole otra patada en el mismo lugar sacándole más el aire al hombre. –esto es por decirle a la frente de coco mi ubicación. –le pateo el rostro. –esto es por quitarme mi comida cuando era niña. –volvió a patearle el rostro sacándole sangre del labio el cual también reventó. –esto es por dejarme ciega un mes a causa de piquetes de abeja cuando tenía diez años, según tú que así conocería la ceguera y activaría mejor mis sentidos. –la chica se inclino y le pico los ojos sacándole un gritillo de dolor, los demás estaba pensando seriamente que ese hombre se estaba mereciendo esa paliza.

-Aya-chan no pienses en el pasado, además la paliza que me diste cuando te fuiste de mi lado se debió a las cosas " buenas" que te hice en el pasado. –dijo Tamaki y en su voz se notaba lo adolorido que estaba mientras que los demás miraba incrédulos lo sínico del hombre, ahora entendía porque Ayame era así.

-Es verdad. –la peli-plata se empezó a sobar la barbilla en forma pensativa y a Tamaki se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que ya no lo golpearía. –pero ¿acoso olvidas el regalo que me hiciste después de haberme ido? –la sonrisa de póker de la chica y mirada enfurecida regreso incluso llamas salían de su cuerpo y Tamaki sudo frio mirándola con mas temor.

-¡Aya-chan solo mande a esos cien asesinos y a esos cien violadores como última prueba de entrenamiento, sabía que los vencería! –se justifico mientras la chica no dejaba de golpearlo.

-¡No me creas idiota maldito, sabias que estaba muy débil y con poco chakra después de mi lucha contigo, así que los mandaste para vengarte por haberte derrotado! –dijo tétrica sin dejar de golpearlo.

-¡Me alegra que me conozcas alumna, pero es verdad solo era una pequeñísima prueba!

_-(ahora entiendo porque lo desprecia tanto)_ –pensaron todos.

-(_sin duda Kakashi, incluso Orochimaru son mejores sensei que este o.O)_ –pensó Sakura sin dejar de ver como Aya golpeaba con tanto animo a Tamaki y este no podía ni esquivarlos.

_-(¡jamás estuve tan agradecido como lo estoy ahora de tener por sensei a un pervertido y al pervertido mayor o.O)_ –el rubio suspiro aliviado.

-(_¡¡gracias Kami!! *o* ¡jamás te estuve tan agradecido por ponerme como sensei a Kakashi y al odioso de Itachi! *o*)_ –Sasuke miraba el techo con devoción.

_-(en momentos como estos agradezco haber tenido a Gai como sensei)_ –Neji tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-(_ahora entiendo porque otosan no quiso que nadie más me entrenara, solo él quería hacerlo… ¡¡gracias otosan!!)_ –Kaoru tenía sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada mostraba agradecimiento.

-¡ya ven chicos! ¡agradezcan los sensei que les tocan! –dice compresivo kakashi palmeándoles el hombro a Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto asintió varias veces con la cabeza y Sasuke por no poder moverse lo hizo con la pupila moviéndola de arriba abajo.

-¡Toma maldito! –Aya tenia agarrado a Tamaki de las solapas y le daba rodillazos en el estomago.

-¡ya no me golpees Ayacita! –suplicaba con lamento Tamaki.

-¡no maldito!¡hubieras visto a esos doscientos hombres que casi me matan o violan desagraciado!... ¡y lo peor es que eran jotos porque incluso me dijeron " ¡¡ohh!! El chico esta buenote, medan ganas de enterrárselo por el culo! –la chica imito la forma morbosa en la que le hablaron los hombres que Tamaki había mandado y los demás miraban incrédulos a el pelirrojo.

-Creo que lo matara sensei… ¿no cree que deberíamos detenerla?—pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio sin dejar de ver como Ayame golpeaba a su sensei.

-¡pues yo no me atrevo a detenerla, se ve muy enojada! –respondió temeroso mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad.

-¡pues ni yo! –contesto de la misma manera le rubio sin dejar de ver la golpiza.

Kaoru estaba por detenerla pero la chichona, digo Rika la detiene del hombros, la pelinegra voltea a verla interrogante y Rika niega con la cabeza viendo como los ojos de Kaoru reflejan preocupación.

-¡no te apures que la mocosa no lo matara, es la única persona que no se atrevería a matar, porque aun así a su manera le quiere como a un padre. –Kaoru sonríe compresiva y la mujer le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¡¡Aya-chan para o me mataras!!... ¿acaso matarías al sensei que te quiere como una hija? –pregunto con drama haciendo que Ayame sea rodeada por un aura de fuego.

-¡¡Le haría un favor a la sociedad maldito!! –dijo dándole un fuerte rodillazo en los gumaros sacándole varias lagrimas al pelirrojo. –si hace tres años no te mate fue porque me había quedado sin chakra y lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de que te recuperaras y me apalearas más!! –Kaoru volteo a ver a Rika como diciéndole "no que no se atrevería a matarlo" y esta solo sonrió nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-Bueno tal vez si lo quiera matar, pero recuerda que hierva mala nunca muere. –Kaoru asintió y regreso su mirada a la golpiza. Ayame dejo de golpearlo y el hombre suspiro aliviado.

-¡sabía que no me matarías peque! –dijo todo moretoneado y ensangrentado tratando de sonreírle.

-Solo tomaba un pequeño descanso. –dijo tétrica y el pelirrojo palideció.

-¡¡Wuaaa!! ¡Aya-chan, perdóname, ten piedad!!

-¿acaso tu tuviste piedad cuando tenía nueve años y me metiste a una cueva de una manada de lobos hambrientos para que aprendiera a integrarme y vivir como ellos?... ¡¡y no solo eso maldito!! ¡¡no te importo que yo gritara pidiéndote ayuda mientras estos trataban de comerme!! –los demás en vez de sentir compasión por el maltratado Tamaki sintieron compasión por Ayame imaginando lo mucho que sufrió con los duros entrenamientos de su sensei.

Ayame deja caer al piso a Tamaki el cual cayó de rodillas mirándola suplicante, a la peli-plata ni le importo, solo se trono los dedos y puso su mano derecha en el mango de su espada mientras le sonreía tétricamente, Tamaki sudo frio, pero cuando Ayame estaba por desenfundar su espada Sakura apareció delante de Tamaki mirando indiferente a Aya, al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que alguien se compadecía de él y lo defendía mientras que los demás suspiraban aliviados al ver que Sakura intervenía.

-¿Qué haces frente de coco? –pregunto con molestia. Sakura la ignoro y dio media vuelta, se inclino y tomo a Tamaki de las solapas levantándola a su altura para después voltear nuevamente hacia Ayame ante la mirada interrogante de los demás.

-Ya es suficiente. –dijo cortante e indiferente y Tamaki la miro como si fuera un Dios.

-¿Solo porque lo dices tú? –pregunta irónica mientras levanta una ceja.

-Si, solo porque lo digo yo. –le responde arrogante. Ayame la fulmina con la mirada y Tamaki la miraba tratando de reconocerla, ya que Sakura se había quitado el velo de la cara, la peli-plata estaba por echársele encima a la peli-rosa para que le entregara a Tamaki cuando este levanta la mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar haciendo que ambas chicas lo miraran extrañadas.

-¡Ya sé de donde te conozco, esa exótica belleza es difícil de olvidar! –dice galante y los hombres que estaban escondidos entran al salón para poder escuchar mejor la conversación eso si antes de que se fueran Itachi le regreso la movilidad a su hermanito. –eres la hermosa Akatsuki que me interrogo para que le dijera el paradero de Aya-cha. –Sakura levanto ambas cejas mirándolo indiferente. – ¿acaso te uniste a Akatsuki Ayame? –pregunto volteando levemente su rostro para ver a la peli-plata.

-No. –responde cortante e indiferente.

-Entonces. –Tamaki puso cara como si hubiera descubierto América. –¿no me digas que te ligaste a esta mujer de exóticos cabellos y belleza divina? –comento meloso y los demás cayeron estilo anime a acepción de Sakura y Ayame que les dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –ya quisiera yo tener una noche de pasión con ella. –el pelirrojo puso cara de pervertido con baba saliéndole de la boca. –pero ¿no me digas que no sabe que eres chica? –el pelirrojo la miro interrogante haciendo que el tic en la ceja de ambas chicas se marcara mas y que los otros que apenas se estaban levantado volvieran a caer al piso.

-Ayame ahora sé que no fue tu culpa ser tan idiota. –Tamaki y la peli-plata la miraron interrogantes y con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza. –fue de este idiota. –dijo mirando al pelirrojo que frunció el entrecejo y Ayame sonrió burlona, pero lo frunció y fulmino con la mirada a Sakura al darse cuenta que la habían llamado idiota también.

-¡Oye muñeca, no me llames así! –reclamo molesto.

-No me importa lo que pienses, solo quiero que me des los pergaminos que le robaste al Kasekage. –pidió amenazante.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te los daré Akatsuki? –dijo poniendo cara de póker.

-Que si no m e los das dejo a Ayame terminar lo que detuve. –dijo sonriéndole tétrica haciendo que el pelirrojo sudara frio, de reojo miro a Ayame viendo como esta sonrió tétrica provocando que pasara saliva con dificultad.

-Me costó mucho obtenerlos y me pagaran bien por ellos. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mirando a la peli-rosa como cachorro mojado. – ¡ya soy viejo! ¿aun así planeas quitarme mis recursos? –el pelirrojo la miraba suplicante.

-Ya tengo los pergaminos, dámelo y serán tuyos. –todos miraron sorprendidos como Ayame tenía los pergaminos en su mano derecha y jugaba con ellos pasándolos de una mano a otra.

-¿Cómo los obtuviste? –pregunto sorprendido Itachi.

-Soy buena robando. –respondió arrogante y a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡¡así que Saku-chiannnn!! Deme al viejo y te doy los pergaminos. –el hombre miro a Sakura con ojos aguados y sonrisa tierna, Sakura miro al viejo luego lo pergaminos para regresar nuevamente su mirada al viejo.

-Todo tuyo. –dijo sonriendo tétrica aventándoselo, el cual iba por los aires en modo chibi hasta que Ayame lo atrapo de las solapas y le aventó los pergaminos a Sakura y estalos tomo. –Ayame. –la peli-plata dejo de ver con cara de póker al viejo y volteo a ver a Sakura dándole a entender que la escuchaba. –mátalo lentamente… ¡créeme así se disfruta más una venganza! –la peli-rosa sonrió de medio lado al igual que Ayame, la peli-rosa se dio media vuelta y Aya regreso su mirada al temeroso Tamaki.

_-(cuando ambas están de acuerdo dan miedo o.O)_ –fue el pensamiento de los demás.

* * *

Ya había anochecido, y todos se encontraban en habitaciones acomodados en par, Sakura y Kaoru, Sasuke e Itachi, Neji y Naruto, Jiraiya y Kakashi, Karin le toco con Ayame pero esta estaba "ocupada" en otras cosas, Sakura había escondido muy bien los pergaminos ya que estando cerca Ayame o Tamaki no era nada seguro tomarlo a la ligera. Desde sus habitaciones en donde todos ya estaban tranquilamente acostados escuchaban las risa malévola de Ayame que estaba en el patio de la casa y también se oían los gritos de dolor y lamento de Tamaki, pero los demás solo los ignoraba o le hacían como Sakura inteligentemente le había hecho desde el principio, ósea ponerse unos tapones en los oídos.

Sasuke e Itachi se habían despertado un poco antes del amanecer, así que para pasar el tiempo decidieron entrenar, ambos iban tranquilamente saliendo de la mansión hacia el patio y quedan congelados al ver a Tamaki amarrado en un poster solo vestido con sus bóxer, pero lo que los horrorizo más era que estaba lleno de cicatrices, cortaduras, golpes y moretones. Los hermanos Uchiha se dieron cuenta que el pelirrojo seguía vivo, ya que veían como bajaba y subía su pecho a causa de su pausada respiración, pero aun así sabían que estaba dormido o inconsciente, pero algo que los saco de onda es que el hombre tenía varios filetes crudos pegados al cuerpo. En eso va saliendo Ayame tranquilamente caminando hacia Tamaki mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Aya-chan. –la peli-plata deja de tararear y voltea hacia Itachi.

-¿Mande?

-¿estuviste torturando toda la noche a Tamaki?

-Sipi. –contesto sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y haciendo cara de niña buena.

-¿Por qué tiene filetes pegados al cuerpo? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Ya lo veras. –responde traviesa, para después chiflar y una manada de perros salvajes vienen a grande velocidad y al oler los filetes van hacia Tamaki el cual había abierto los ojos.

-¡!Ahhhhh!!! –grito horrorizado al verlos venir a él. Sasuke e Itachi lo miraron con compasión y Aya disfrutaba viendo como los perros tiraban mordidas al pelirrojo tratando de quitarle la carne. – ¡¡odio los perros!! ¡Aya todo menos eso, sabes que desde niño tuve un trauma con ellos! ¡quítamelos! ¡quítamelos!

-¡Si, coman perritos! –decía burlona disfrutando el espectáculo.

-Aniki ¿estás seguro que Ayame te gusta? –pregunta Sasuke mirando a la peli-plata como si estuviera loca. Itachi pone un sonrisa forzada y asintió dudoso. – ¿estás seguro que con ella quieres hacer mas Uchiha´s? –Itachi asintió nuevamente, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la duda. –porque sinceramente de esta loca, lunática y psicópata prefiero a la mocosa, aniñada e idiota… ¡piensa en los niños aniki, saldrán defectuosos! –dijo dramático mirando con burla a el Uchiha mayor, a Itachi le dio un tic en su ojo y ceja derecha. –así que la mocosa es mejor opción por el momento. –Sasuke se divertía ver los gestos que ponía su hermano ante cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Sasuke cállate y mejor vámonos a entrenar. –dijo con algo de nerviosismo viendo de reojo como Ayame bajaba un panal de un árbol para aventárselo a Tamaki. Sasuke también vio como Ayame le aventaba el panal, así que mejor decidió hacerle caso a su hermano y seguir hacia donde iban, así ambos hermanos Uchiha se alejaron tratando de ignorar los gritos del pelirrojo y las risas psicópatas de Aya.

* * *

Sakura se había despertado un poco después que los hermanos Uchiha y como la peli-rosa tenía ganas de fastidiar a alguien, despertó a kaoru tumbándola de la cama, la pelinegra se iba a quejar, pero la mirada asesina de la peli-rosa la hizo callar.

-Después de que ambas se cambiaran decidieron salir al patio para pasar el tiempo, bueno sinceramente Sakura salió a entrenar y Kaoru a ver a quien molestaba.

-¿Qué haces Aya-chan? –ambas se habían detenido al ver a Ayame reventándole con una aguja varias ampollas a Tamaki causadas por piquetes de abejas. La peli-plata dejo de reventarle la ampollas al inconsciente pelirrojo para mirar a ambas chicas.

-Solo pasaba el tiempo. –responde indiferente y a ambas chicas les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca. Sakura y Kaoru miraron con lastima al pobre Tamaki que estaba más en el mas haya que en el mas acá. –pero creo que ya lo hice sufrir mucho… ¿tú qué piensas Kao-chan? –Ayame la miro con inocencia y a kaoru le salió otra gota de sudor en la nuca y asintió mientras que Sakura las ignoro y mejor decidió irse a entrenar tomando el mismo camino por donde se fueron los hermanos Uchiha. –okey, solo porque la pequeña Kao-chan lo dice. –dijo dedicándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y una gota de sudor le resbalaba en la nuca.

-Esa sonrisa ya no funciona conmigo Aya-chan.

-¡Lo sabo!... es la costumbre. –dijo apenada rascándose la nuca.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente buscando un lugar donde entrenar sin interrupciones, en eso siente dos chakras muy conocidos los cuales están luchando haciéndola sonreír de medio lado y empieza a saltar las ramas a gran velocidad.

* * *

Sasuke corría con su espada en alto dispuesto a atacar a su hermano mayor, el cual lo esperaba tranquilo mientras su mano derecha apretaba el mango de su espada, cuando el pelinegro menor estuvo a unos pocos centímetros del mayor, Itachi saco rápidamente su espada deteniendo la de Sasuke con esta, ambos forcejeaban, pero Itachi trato de patearlo y Sasuke dio un gran salto hacia atrás alejándose mientras no perdía de vista a su hermano, pero ensancho los ojos al sentir un chakra conocido atrás de él y dio un leve salto hacía a un lado esquivando el ataque de espada, aun así su atacante logros rasgarle la camisa y Sasuke miro con diversión a su atacante.

Sakura sonreía de medio lado mientras se enderezaba y dejaba caer su espada a su costado, pero rápidamente la puso en alto y corrió hacia Sasuke, el cual la esperaba ansioso.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo quede excluido del entrenamiento? – Itachi tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y miraba incrédulo como Sasuke y Sakura peleaban con sus espadas y usaban algo de taijutsu. –es injusto yo estaba entrenando antes con mi ototo. –al pelinegro le salieron lagrimas en los ojos y apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla, después suspiro resignado y sus lagrimas desaparecieron mágicamente. –pero era de suponerse, Sakura aparece en el plano de vista de mi ototo y se olvida completamente de los demás. –dijo con resignación dando media vuelta para dejar entrenar con tranquilidad al par de tortolos.

* * *

Bueno Kao-chan, por mi dejaba a este viejo pervertido aquí, pero lo mejor será hablarle a alguien para que lo baje, ya que este viejo tiene que vivir para que cuando despierte le duela todo ¡¡wuajajajajaja!! –Ayame desapareció en un puff. La pelinegra tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca y miraba la nube de humo que la peli-plata había dejado.

Itachi va caminando tranquilamente hacia la mansión. Kaoru da media vuelta y ve que el Uchiha se acerca y frunce el entrecejo, el pelinegro al verla hace lo mismo mientras camina hacia ella y se detiene a unos pocos metros de esta.

-¿y Aya-chan? –pregunta indiferente.

-Que te importa. –contesta fastidiada. Itachi se cruza de brazos mirándola molesto y Kaoru lo imito. – ¿para que buscas a Aya-chan?... ¡te advierto que ella no caerá ante tus encantos, porque ella es inteligente!

-Sé que es inteligente, por eso me gusta y la quiero para que sea la madre de mis Uchiha´s. –el Uchiha sonreía de medio lado y la miraba con superioridad. –ella tiene lo que tú no mocosa.

-¿de qué hablas imbécil? –pregunto molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada. Cada que hablaban sin darse cuenta ambos se iban acercando poco a poco.

-Ella es hermosa y tu fea. –le responde burlón y la pelinegra lo miro ofendida, pero aun así seguía fulminándolo con la mirada. –ella tiene un hermoso rostro de mujer, se comporta como mujer y lo que es mejor tiene cuerpo de una Diosa… no como tú que tienes cara de niña y eres un niña en cuerpo de adolecente, por cierto no muy bien desarrollada. –Itachi la miraba arrogante sin borrar su sonrisa burlona mientras que kaoru ante cada palabra que salía del morocho se enfurecía mas.

-Pues tu estas horrible maldito engreído… ¿¿yo qué demonios te he hecho como paraqué me ofendas desgraciado? –la chica no se daba cuenta que ambos se había acercado demasiado, ella seguía mirándolo a los ojos muy molesta y gruñía al ver ese maldito brillo arrogante en los ojos del pelinegro. –eres un pervertido, poco hombre, ojeroso.

-No soy poco hombre, solo que tu cuerpo de niña no me inspira nada de deseo. –Itachi tenía el entrecejo fruncido, aun así seguía sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pues ni siquiera quisiera que me desearas, por mi mejor maldito… jamás me fijaría en un arrogante como tú.

-Ni yo en una mocosa como tú. –ambos se fulminaban con la mirada y estaban muy cerca el uno de otro.

* * *

Sakura de una barrida había derribado a Sasuke y rápidamente se puso encima de él aprisionado con sus manos las muñecas del pelinegro y poniendo cada una de sus rodillas a los costados del chico a la altura de su vientre. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y miraba a la chica con diversión al igual que ella a él, sin que Sakura se lo esperara el pelinegro rápidamente cambia de posiciones poniéndose encima de la peli-rosa igual que como ella estaba antes encima de él.

-Ya no puedes moverte Sa-ku-ra. –el pelinegro se acerco a la peli-rosa hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella. Sakura sonreía de medio lado y lo miraba con arrogancia. –creo que me aprovecharé de eso. –ronroneo sensual y sin dejar responder a la chica el pelinegro comenzó a besar con desesperación sus labios, la peli-rosa no dudo en responderle de la misma forma, ya que desde el momento que el roso sus labios sintió la necesidad de besarlo y si él no lo hubiera hecho, ella no hubiera tardado en robarle un beso.

El beso cada vez era más intenso dejando que sus lenguas danzaran dentro de sus bocas, Sasuke había soltado las muñecas de la chica para llevar sus manos a la cintura de Sakura, acariciándola con suavidad. Sakura nada mas sintió sus manos liberadas y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro.

La falta de aire hizo que rompieran el beso, pero Sasuke no desaprovecho el tiempo y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica mientras que Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando los besos del pelinegro y sus manos jugaban con el negro cabello del chico.

Sasuke tenía muchas ganas de probar la piel de la peli-rosa, pero el cuello de la blusa se lo impedía, se alejo un poco de la peli-rosa y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿puedo? –pregunta tomando entre sus manos la orilla de la blusa de la chica. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al ya no sentir los besos del chico sobre su cuello y al sentir que se alejaba un poco, lo miro interrogante ante su pregunta pero al sentir como este tomaba la orilla de su blusa entendió a lo que se refería y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al igual como las tenía el pelinegro.

-Si. –respondió apenada y volteando su rostro a su costado derecho mientras levantaba hacia arriba sus manos.

A Sasuke se le hizo muy tierna los gestos que puso su novia en especial ese sonrojo que le provoco un cosquilleo en su vientre, pero al ver como la chica levantaba sus manos trago saliva con dificultad y se aromo de valor para ir subiendo poco a poco la blusa de la chica, cuando la subió hasta el final del vientre volvió a pasar saliva con dificultad, para después sacarla completamente y ponerla a un lado sin dejar de devorarse con la mirada los redondos senos de su novia, los cuales solo eran cubiertos por un sexi sostén negro de encaje.

-Deja de mirarlos así. –el rostro del pelinegro se sonrojo más y levanto apenado su mirada viendo como el rostro de la chica estaba igual de sonrojado el de él, además que seguía con su rostro ladeado hacia su costado derecho.

-Lo siento. –susurro enternecido mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica besando con suavidad su mejilla y fue bajando en un camino de besos hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, los cuales beso con suavidad haciendo que la peli-rosa sintiera varios cosquilleos en su vientre.

El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de la chica y sus labios seguía besando y succionando el otro seno mientras que su mano libre acariciaba el vientre de la peli-rosa.

Sakura estaba disfrutando las caricias que el pelinegro le hacía, pero no se quiso quedar atrás, así que su mano derecha bajo traviesamente hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón del chico, la cual desabrocho de una manera rápida.

Sasuke dejo de besar el pecho de la chica y soltó un ronco gemido al sentir la mano de su novia adentrarse en su bóxer. El pelinegro no se había dado cuenta que había desabrochado su pantalón, y soltó otro ronco gemido al sentir como la peli-rosa tomaba su duro pene entre sus manos y comenzaba acariciarlo de arriba abajo haciendo que recargara su frente en el pecho de la chica mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando enormemente que su novia lo masturbara, pero también quería hacerla gemir, así que levanto el sostén de la chica y vio maravillado los senos desnudos de Sakura y sin pensarlo dos veces metió el pezón derecho de la chica en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo sacándole un leve gemido a la peli-rosa con una de sus manos acaricio el otro pecho dándole un suave masajee, sintió como la espalda de la peli-rosa se arqueo cuando con sus dietes estiraron el pezón de la chica, así que con su mano pellizco el otro pezón haciéndola gemir mas fuerte por lo que sonrió arrogante, pero su sonrisa se borro y un ronco gemido salió de sus labios al sentir como la peli-rosa aumentaba la velocidad de las caricias en su miembro.

Sakura siguió masturbándolo y cada minuto aumentaba la velocidad para después disminuirla levemente y volviéndola a aumentar haciendo enloquecer al pelinegro mientras que Sasuke se dedicaba a jugar con ambos pechos y pezones de la chica dándoles en ratos las misma atenciones a ambos.

Ambos chicos estaba disfrutando enormemente sus caricias, pero Sasuke sintió que se correría en el momento que la chica aumento con más fuerza sus caricias, así que no lo pudo evitar y para no gemir mordió el pecho de la chica con fuerza mientras se corría y Sakura gimió de dolor y placer.

-Lo siento. –susurro Sasuke apenado al separarse de la peli-rosa y ver la marca de sus dientes justamente arriba del pezón izquierdo de la chica. Sakura saco la mano, la levanto llevándola a sus labios y la lamio quitando todo el semen de este. Sasuke la miraba excitado y deseoso, así que cuando la peli-rosa limpio completamente su mano con su lengua el pelinegro la beso sin importarle sentir entre el besos su propio sabor. Sakura llevo sus manos al el cuello del chico respondiéndole con intensidad.

-¿y a que sabe el semen de Sasuke Sakura? –ambos chicos rompieron el beso inmediatamente al oír esa voz y voltearon a su derecha viendo a Ayame parada boca abajo en la rama del árbol que estaba a su derecha usando chakra en sus pies para sostenerse. La peli-plata los miraba divertida y amplió su sonrisa al ver como ambos se sonrojaban, Sakura lo hacía por pena y coraje, y Sasuke por pena.

Sakura empujo levemente al pelinegro para que se quitara de encima de ella y así lo hizo Sasuke que se incoo y se abrocho rápidamente los pantalones, por otro lado Sakura se acomodo el sostén rápidamente sin importarle que la peli-plata haya visto sus senos y sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Ayame se puso su blusa.

-Ve haciendo tu testamento. –susurro tétrica la peli-rosa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Le dejo todos mis bienes a mi Neji. –comento divertida al ver el aura negra que rodeaba a la peli-rosa, para después dar un salto cayendo de pie al piso y empezar a correr como loca y Sakura no lo pensó dos veces mientras la seguía, Sasuke levanto las espadas de ambos que habían dejado olvidadas en el piso y corrió para tratar de alcanzar a las chicas ya que quería ver en primera fila como Sakura mataba a Ayame. -¡Jajajaja! ¡jamás pensé que fueras tan cachonda frente de coco! –Ayame corría todo lo que podía sin dejar deber hacia atrás con diversión y riendo burlona.

-¡¡ven aquí maldita psicópata!! ¡pagaras el habernos espiado! –Sakura estaba muy enfurecida y corría atrás de Ayame.

-¡¡tú puedes alcanzarla Saku!! ¡¡¡mátala!!! –gritaba un furioso pelinegro que corría atrás de la peli-rosa, aun así en su rostro se veía el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos reflejaban lo apenado que estaba.

Ayame al ir volteando hacia atrás mientras corría no se dio cuenta que más adelante estaba Itachi y kaoro fulminándose con la mirada, así que no pudo evitar chocar de lleno con la espalda del pelinegro haciendo que los tres cayeran, Kaoru de espalda al piso, Itachi encima de esta y Ayame encima de los dos. Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de correr parándose a unos centímetros de la escena y sus ojos se abrieron al más no poder al igual que su boca al ver a Kaoru e Itachi. Ayame se pone de pie rápidamente dejado ver su entrecejo fruncido.

-¡maldito ojeritas! ¡como osas a ponerte en mi camino! –reclamo molesta poniendo su tan característica cara de póker, pero ensancho los ojos al ver a Itachi encima de kaoru, ambos estaba boca con boca mientras sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. –¡no es justo! –se queja como niña chiquita. –primero la frente de coco y el gallinero en la cabeza y ahora Kao-chan e Itachi se besan… ¡¡yo también quiero!! ¡¡Neji vamos a besarnos!! –sin pensarlo dos veces se va en busca del castaño.

* * *

Neji que estaba tranquilamente dormido, se despierta de exaltado sentándose de golpe en la cama y se toca la frente quitándose el sudor de esta.

Siento que un gran peligro se acerca hacia mí. –el castaño se estremeció al oír a la loca de Ayame gritar su nombre, así que rápidamente se escondió abajo de la cama.

* * *

Regresando al patio de la gran mansión, Sasuke y Sakura seguían viendo sorprendidos a ambos chicos en el piso, Itachi y Kaoru seguía con sus labios unidos y sus ojos muy abiertos.

Kaoru reacciono y aventó a Itachi, el cual seguía en shock y cayo sentado al piso con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡maldito pervertido, has robado mi primer beso! –grito molesta y ojos llorosos mientras se ponía de pie.

-N… no fue mi culpa. –dijo entre el shock. Sasuke y Sakura ya habían reaccionado y miraban silenciosos la escena. Kaoru lo miro resentida y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Itachi al verla así sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-que desdicha, mi primer beso robado por un pervertido e idiota como tú. –Iatchi se ofendió por lo que la chica dijo y frunció el entrecejo merándola molesto.

-Supéralo mocosa, además solo te toque los labios a eso no se le llama beso, así que deja de estar ofendida que ni te queda, más bien el ofendido debería de ser yo. –dijo indiferente. –hubieras visto el asco que sentí. –el pelinegro se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de sus palabras y sintió que sele oprimía mas el pecho al ver el dolor que sus palabras provocaron en la pelinegra, porque lo vio reflejado en sus ojos y rostro. Sasuke negó con su cabeza mirando con desaprobación a su hermano y Sakura solo miraba indiferente a Kaoru.

-Sé que te causo asco. –Kaoru bajo la cabeza e Itachi veía perfectamente las lagrimas de la chica resbalar de su barbilla para caer al piso. –así que a la próxima vez ni siquiera me toques. –Itachi ensancho los ojos horrorizado. – ¡¡te odio!! –grito antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo directo a la mansión. Itachi quedo hecho piedra y su corazón se estrujo completamente. Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a Itachi poniéndose cada uno a sus costados.

-Aniki. – Sasuke negó con la cabeza. –así no se trata a una mujer y menos si ella te gusta. –Itachi lo fulmino con la mira e iba a replicar. –No niegues lo evidente, te conozco y sé que te gusta. –Sasuke lo miraba serio e Itachi bajo la cabeza mientras tocaba suavemente con los dedos sus labios.

_-(su primer beso fue mío)_ –Itachi sonrió de medio lado, Sasuke lo miraba interrogante y Sakura suspiro con fastidio.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que el hermano menor sabe mejor como conquistar a la mujer que ama que el hermano mayor? –comento indiferente y ambos Uchihas se sonrojaron. –Itachi. –la peli-rosa lo miro seria e inexpresiva e Itachi la miro interrogante sin que el sonrojo en sus mejillas desapareciera. –conquistar a la persona que amas es diferente a conquistar a las que solo te atraen y si no descubres porque estás perdido. –dijo indiferente para después empezar a caminar hacia la mansión ante la mirada sorprendida de los pelinegros.

-¿Qué harás aniki? –pregunto Sasuke cuando vio a su novia desaparecer en la entrada de la casona e Itachi sonrió con tristeza mientras volteaba a verlo.

-No sé, ¿Qué harías tú? –Sasuke sonrió burlón y lo miro divertido.

-¿le estas pidiendo consejos a un chaval que muy apenas logro conquistar al amor de su vida? –pregunto con diversión.

-¿tienes que burlarte? –susurro molesto y Sasuke amplió su sonrisa.

-Tengo que aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida me da, además para joderte no hay restricciones.

-Aprendes rápido ototo. –comento burlón y Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia. Después Itachi suspiro resignado y miro con seriedad a su pequeño hermano. –aunque sea muy humillante para un Uchiha. –susurro con pesar, pero Sasuke lo escucho perfectamente y amplió su sonrisa arrogante. –aun así dime ¿cómo sé que es amar a una mujer? y te lo pregunto a ti porque imagino que al estar enamorado por ocho años de la misma mujer te hace un experto. –Sasuke sonrió con superioridad e Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

-Jamás pensé aconsejarte y ganarte en algo. –comento burlón para después dejarse caer al suelo sentándose alado de su hermano y a unos metros de el costado de Sasuke estaba el inconsciente Tamaki que seguía amarrado al poster. –primero empecemos por admitirlo. –explico como si le explicara a un niño de primaria e Itachi gruño molesto. – ¿te gusta la mocosa? –Itachi suspiro resignado y asintió levemente con la cabeza. – ¡vez que no fue tan difícil! –dijo burlón e Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿te seguirás mofando? – Itachi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en su frente, Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Admítelo aniki, el molestar al otro es divertido y no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando yo soy más maduro en algo que tu… ¡ahora sé lo que se siente! –Sasuke tenía los ojos en forma de estrellita y un aura brillante lo rodeaba sin importarle que su hermano mayor tratara de asesinarlo con la mirada.

_-(ya me vengare Sasuke, ya me vengare)_

_-(¡¡wiii!! ¡la venganza es dulce y no puedo esperar a cuando ya ande con la mocosa *o* como deseo que llegue ese momento y hacerles burlas respecto a su relación como él nos las hace a Saku y a mi *o*… "__**sabía que kami existía y nos daría la oportunidad de vengarnos compa *o*"**__…¡oh si! *.*)_

-Mejor de una vez cuéntame ¿cómo es que te enamoraste de Sakura? –dijo impaciente Itachi sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno pues ahora que lo pienso me enamore de Sakura desde el primer momento que la vi. –comento sobándose la barbilla en forma pensativa e Itachi lo miro interrogante, así que Sasuke soltó una gran suspiro con melancolía. – Cuando tenía 6 años la vi entrar al salón sonrosada y avergonzada, era nueva y nadie le hablaba, aparte también era nueva en el pueblo, no pude evitar mirarla ya que el color de su cabello me llamo la atención, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos jade quede embobado a ellos, me sonrojo enormemente al ver su lindo rostro y cuando escuche su suave y hermosa voz sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago.- Sasuke miraba al frente y su mirada reflejaba ternura y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, e Itachi lo observaba atento. – siempre la observaba atento porque era la única niña que no me molestaba llamándome "Sasuke-kun" dándome cartitas de amor. –Itachi al igual que Sasuke rieron divertidos.— ¡es más, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera sabía que existo!, siempre estaba sola, en su mundo.- Sasuke sonrió melancólico. – desde ahí Sakura-chan me enamoro, siempre la observaba sin que se diera cuenta, un día la vi acompañada de Ino y eso me alegro porque al menos ya no estaba sola como antes, al menos mi pequeña peli-rosa tenía una amiga y aunque me hubiese gustado ser yo el primero en hablarle, pero al menos no seguía sola y ya tenía con quien jugar. –el pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa. – siempre la observaba jugando con Ino, cada que sonreía me hacia quedarme embobado mirándola. –el pelinegro puso cara de bobo enamorado y a Itachi le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. – después ella cambio repentinamente, ya no jugaba con Ino, ni siquiera le hablaba, se volvió más callada, solitaria, triste y yo no podía hacer nada más que observarla. Siempre fue muy inteligente, así que eso le hacía resaltar. – soltó una pequeña risita. – bueno eso y que su cabello es rosa, aparte siempre fue muy hermosa, así que eso hizo que los niños se fijaran en ella. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo celoso y a Itachi le salió otra gota de sudor en la nuca. – Conforme pasaba el tiempo había más niños interesados en ella y eso me encelaba bastante, pero me alegraba el ver como ella los rechazaba a todos, esa era mi ilusión, ver como los rechazaba a todos pensando que tal vez me esperaba a mi.- comento con una sonrisa melancólica. –desde ese entonces sabia que ella era especial para mí, sabía que me gustaba, que daría lo que sea por ella, a los doce estaba completamente seguro que la amaba y te digo lo que una vez le dije a Kakashi-sensei amo a la Sakura de 6 años solitaria, sonriente y tímida, la Sakura de 12 años solitaria, indiferente, fría, arrogante pero justa, la Sakura de 15 años a la cual sus ojos se le veían sin vida y fríos, indiferente y no le importa lastimar a los demás con tal de conseguir sus propósitos, amo a la Sakura de ahora que es indiferente, cortante, justa, arrogante, déspota, que solo conmigo es coqueta, atrevida y apasionada, la amo y daría lo que sea por ella. – Itachi estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano en especial al ver la seguridad en sus ojos.

-¡¡Wauuu!! –exclamo sorprendido. –pero ¿Cómo sabias que tu amor era verdadero a esa edad ototo? ¿no crees que eras muy niño como para pensar o saber de eso? Qué tal si solo te gustaba.

-Por lo mismo que solo era un niño, se que desde entonces la amaba. –Itachi se sorprendía cada vez más al ver que los ojos de su hermano no flaqueaban ante nada y seguían reflejando seguridad. –cuando eres niño todo es inocente y puro, no estás corrompido y cuando quieres a una persona en tu infancia es un cariño sincero y puro, es así como he querido a Sakura, desde que la vi por primera vez me preocupaba su bienestar, estaba feliz si ella lo estaba, sonreía si ella lo hacía. Cuando ella cambio y reflejaba soledad en especial tristeza en sus ojos yo quería hacer lo que sea para quitar esos sentimientos en su mirada, aun de niño pensaba en ella antes que en mi, quería conocerla, pero mi vergüenza por hablarle me lo impedía, hasta que se presento la oportunidad de estar en su mismo equipo, ahí fui conociéndola mejor y mi cariño hacia ella fue creciendo mucho mas, estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, a hacer lo que sea por ella… si eso no es amor ¿entonces dime que lo es? –Itachi estaba anonadado ante las maduras palabras de su hermano y después de unos segundos sonríe levemente.

-Tienes razón ototo, la amas desde niño… ¡y créeme que tu amor es sincero y puro! –Sasuke le sonrió levemente.

-¿dime? ¿crees que la amas?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero me importa y me gusta, es diferente a las demás chicas y hay algo en ella que m e atrae como imán que me dan ganas de permanecer a su lado y protegerla, pero no es tan fuerte como lo que tú sientes hacia Sakura, así que no sé lo que siento. –Sasuke veía que lo ojos de su hermano mostraban sinceridad y sonrió levemente.

-Puede que no sea igual y solo sea el comienzo aniki. –Itachi lo miro interrogante. –a lo que me refiero es que tu estas empezando un nuevo sentimiento hacia ella, es verdad que no es igual al mío por Sakura-chan, pero eso se debe a que cada amor es diferente sin contar que el mío hacia Sakura-chan empezó como un amor tierno e inocente convirtiéndose en un amor más fuerte y apasionado, mi lazo hacia Sakura-chan es muy resistente y difícil de romper al menos de mi parte, en cambio el tuyo está comenzando aniki. –Itachi levanto una ceja mirándolo interrogante. –tu lazo es débil y delicado, si no lo cuidas se romperá fácilmente. Mi consejo es que si en verdad estas dispuesto a conservar ese sentimiento que está creciendo en ti y lo quieres seguir cultivando has algo diferente a solo insultarla porque puede que tu amor hacia ella crezca, pero el de ella hacia ti puede desaparecer cualquier tipo de lazo que exista. –Itachi no dijo nada solo bajo la cabeza y Sasuke se puso de pie. –piensa bien lo que harás aniki. –el pelinegro empezó a caminar hacia a la mansión dejando a su hermano pensar bien las cosas. Itachi bajo la cabeza escondiéndola entre sus rodillas.

-El hermano menor aconsejando al hermano mayor, eso sí que es raro. –comento divertido mientras tocaba suavemente sus labios y una sonrisa dulce adorno su rostro. –fui el primero el probar sus labios.

A unos pocos metros de Itachi, alado del poster donde estaba amarrado Tamaki se encontraba una persona siendo tapada por el poster de una forma que Itachi no la pudiera ver, la persona había escuchado la platica de los hermanos Uchiha y sonrió de medio lado ante las últimas palabras del Uchiha mayor.

-¿sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las pláticas entre hombres Aya-chan? –pregunto en un susurro de forma irónico Tamaki, el cual tenía los ojos levemente abiertos, además que su voz sonaba cansada.

-Solo quería resolver mis sospechas tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre sensei. –respondió divertida en un susurro ya que no quería que el Uchiha mayor los escuchara.

-¡Ya estas planeando algo! –Tamaki la miro con divorción y Ayame lo miro igual.

-¡Me conoces sensei! –Tamaki sonrió arrogante.

-El convivir contigo por once años me hace conocerte a la perfección peque. –dijo divertido. –por cierto ese beso lo provocaste adrede ¿verdad?

-Tal vez. –respondió indiferente y sonriendo de medio lado. –solo espero que no cuentes nada o no te bajo. –le dijo amenazante pero su mirada reflejaba diversión.

-Conoces la manera para que yo no diga nada, recuerda el pacto que hicimos desde que me convertí en tu maestro, el que nos has hecho esconder nuestros obscuros secretos y debilidades, tú conoces los míos y los guardas al igual que yo los tuyos, así que para que esto quede entre nosotros solo tienes que decir "esto es un secreto" y no diré nada Aya-chan. –la peli plata sonrió con diversión.

-El que yo haya estado aquí escuchando esta plática, el que sepas que planeo algo y todo lo que hablamos en este momento es un secreto sensei así que guárdalo para ti y yo seguiré guardando los tuyos. –Tamaki soltó una pequeña y un silenciosa sonrisa al saber que su alumna era inteligente y había dicho lo que tenía que decir y de la forma correcta para que él guardara el secreto llevándoselo a la tumba.

-Secreto guardado peque. –contesto con diversión. Ayame sonríe divertida y desaparece en una nube de humo reapareciendo cerca de la salida de la casa, camina hacia el patio acercándose a Itachi.

-Ojeritas. –llama al estar frente al pelinegro el cual levanta la mirada viéndola indiferente. – ¿has visto a Neji?

-No

-Es que lo ando buscando para besarlo porque hoy es el día de los besos. –Itachi la mira como si estuviera loca. –por cierto el tuyo con Kao-chan le falto ser mas fogoso como los de la frente de coco y el gallinero en la cabeza. –Itachi la fulmino con la mirada, pero esta lo ignoro. – ¡¡uff!!Esos sí que son fogosos! Y yo quería que Neji me diera uno así, pero lo busque por toda la casa y nada.

* * *

-Lo bueno es que no me ha encontrado. – se ve a un Neji escondido bajo su cama y suspirando aliviado.

_

* * *

_

_-(sospecho que el Hyuga se le está escondiendo U¬¬) _– Itachi la miraba incrédulo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-Bueno ojeritas ¿me ayudas a bajar y llevar a adentro de la mansión al tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre de mi sensei? –la chica lo miraba con cara de borrego degollado, Itachi suspiro con cansancio y se puso de pie.

-Vale. –la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba Tamaki.

* * *

Kaoru estaba escondida en el sótano de la casa, la chica estaba sentada en el piso escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, se podía ver como su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente a causa del llanto, por su mente pasaba una y otra vez el beso que el pelinegro le robo accidentalmente, Kaoru se enderezo un poco agitando su cabeza para sacar esa escena de su cabeza, después se quedo seria con la mirada perdida al frente y se toco levemente sus labios.

-¿Qué me pasa? –susurro con desaprobación dejando de tocar sus labios, en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza y llevo una mano a su pecho agarrando su ropa en su puño apretándolo con fuerza. – ¿Por qué me duelen tanto sus palabras? –las lagrimas que habían dejado de salir de sus ojos volvieron a empezar a salir.

-No te martirices tanto, solo fue un beso accidentado. –la pelinegra ensancho los ojos sorprendida al reconocer esa voz, rápidamente se limpio sus lagrimas y volteo hacia su izquierda viendo a Sakura recargada tranquilamente en la pared alado de ella con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –la peli-rosa abrió sus ojos y volteo a verla con indiferencia.

-Solo sentí tu chakra. –a la pelinegra se le sonrosaron levemente sus mejillas.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-Desde que llegaste. –respondió tranquila y el rostro de la pelinegra se puso muy rojo al saber que la peli-rosa había estado ahí desde el principio viendo como se martirizaba por lo del beso. –no te martirices por las palabras de Itachi o ese beso, tu sigue siendo tu misma y no le des importancia a cosas insignificantes. –la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo y la miro molesta.

-Lo dices porque a ti no te robaron tu primer beso. –Sakura sonríe de medio lado y Kaoru frunce mas el entrecejo.

-¿Quién dice que no? –pregunto cortante y Kaoru dejo de fruncir el entrecejo mirándola sorprendida. –pero tal vez el que te robo tu primer beso sea tu otra mitad tal como lo fue conmigo. –Sakura sin expresar nada se enderezo, dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados y empezó a caminar.

-¿Sasuke te lo robo? –pregunto shokeada. Sakura se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y volteo levemente.

-Tal vez. –contesto divertida para después salir de la habitación dejando a una impresionada y pensativa pelinegra.

* * *

Itachi había ayudado a la peli-plata a llevar a Tamaki a una habitación, el pelinegro lo acostó en la cama e inmediatamente Rika empezó a sanar sus heridas y el pelinegro se había ido de la habitación, Ayame se había quedado y estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia afuera mientras Rika seguía vendando las heridas del pelirrojo.

-¡¡Oh!! ¡ya despertaste! –dijo con algo de emoción Rika mientras que Tamaki abría lentamente sus ojos y le sonreía con ternura. Ayame ni siquiera volteo a verlo seguía con la mirada perdida hacia afuera.

-¡Gracias por curar las heridas que mi querida alumna me hizo! –dijo con algo de reproche fulminando con la mirada a la peli-plata.

-¡No digas nada que bien te las merecías! –respondió Aya sin voltear a verlo, Tamaki la siguió fulminando con la mirada y Rika tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Por cierto Tamaki ¿sabías que la mocosa se va a instalar en konoha porque se enamoro de un ninja de ahí? –Tamaki miro incrédulo a la peli-plata que volteo a verlo con indiferencia.

-¿Aya-chan enamorada? –Rika asintió sonriéndole burlona.

-¡Si, estoy enamorada de mi Neji! –dijo melosa con estrellitas en los ojos y entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su barbilla.

-Solo estás jugando ¿verdad? –pregunto mirándola y Ayame sonrió traviesa.

-¡No, en realidad lo amo! –la chica le sonreía de oreja a oreja y el pelirrojo suspiro con resignación.

-Voy a traerte algo de comer Tamaki. –Rika salió de la habitación y el pelirrojo la siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente salió para después mirar a Ayame.

-A mí no me engañas Aya-chan y sé que no sientes nada por ese tal Neji… no se qué motivos tengas para hacerte la boba enamorada e instalarte o trabajar para konoha, pero no trates de hacerme pendejo al decirme que lo harás porque te enamoraste, tu no harías algo tan estúpido como trabajar para un kage solo porque estas enamorada. – el rostro del pelirrojo reflejaba sabiduría.

-¡demonios! A ti no se te engaña fácilmente. –la chica bufo y volteo nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana. Tamaki sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-Como te lo dije antes, llevo casi toda tu vida conviviendo contigo, casi siempre se como piensas y como actúas al igual que tú conoces eso de mi. –la chica ni siquiera volteo a verlo incluso había empezado a silbar ignorándolo completamente provocando que a Tamaki se le hinchara una vena en la cabeza. –_(es mas exasperante que yo U¬¬)_ –Aya-chan ¿sabías que el jugar con los sentimientos de las personas para lograr lo que quieres es malo? – el tono de voz del pelirrojo era como el de un adulto explicándole a un pequeño niño y la peli-plata dejo de silbar volteando a verlo interrogante.

-Pues tu siempre has jugado con los sentimientos de las personas y has dicho que siempre hay que aprovecharse de los sentimientos inútiles de las demás personas y que uno mismo jamás debería caer ante esos sentimientos porque te hacen débil. –Tamaki volvió a suspirar con cansancio.

-Lo sé y por eso mismo te digo que si juegas mucho con los sentimientos de las personas para sacar beneficios propios un día de estos se te puede regresar y hacer que sea tu la que se enamore. –la peli-plata rió con ironía.

-Ya estas chocheando viejo. –dijo burlona y Tamaki sonrió con burla.

-Tómalo como el único consejo bueno que te dará tu tirano, desarmado, aprovechado, maldito, pervertido, asesino, ratero, arrastrado, estafador, hijo de su putisima madre sensei. –comento burlón.

-Como sea viejo chocho, pero recuerda que soy igual que tu y sabes que personas como nosotros no sentimos amor por nadie que no seamos nosotros mismos. –dice con indiferencia y en eso entro tranquilamente Rika tarareando una canción mientras llevaba la bandeja de comida en sus manos. Ayame se enderezo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Hasta alguien como nosotros puede sentir amor hacia otra persona. –susurro para el mismo mirando con ternura a Rika que estaba a su lado tranquilamente sin dejar de tararear una canción mientras acomodaba la comida, lógicamente nadie lo escucho ya que lo dijo demasiado quedito. La peli-plata salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de cómo el pelirrojo miraba a Rika.

_

* * *

_

_-(¡finalmente regresare a la aldea, jamás pensé estaría tan impaciente por regresar, pero prefiero estar en la aldea aguantando a mi molesto hermano a estar en esta misión aguantando las niñerías de kaoru y Naruto, al trió de pervertidos y lo que es peor aguantar a la loca de Ayame!)_ –Sakura estaba afuera de la gran mansión junto a los demás del equipo y la colada de Ayame, en el pórtico de la puerta estaba una sonriente Rika sosteniendo a Tamaki el cual los miraba con aburrimiento.

-Me alegra que no quieran arrestar a este idiota por lo que hizo. –dijo Rika mirando a los ninjas y sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que el castigo que le impuso es más que suficiente. –comento Kakashi con los ojos cerrados a causa de sus gran sonrisa y los demás asintieron.

-Espero que sufras y mueras ahogada Aya-chan. –dijo de manera "amorosa" Tamaki mirando con maldad a la peli-plata y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Y yo espero que la chichona te de hijos y te quedes aquí por siempre para después unos ninjas fugitivos vengan a asaltarlos y mueras como la basura que eres. –le respondió la chica sonriéndole macabra y mirándolo tétrica, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y los miraban incrédulos.

-Espero no regresen y tengan cuidado en el camino. –dijo sonriente Rika y los ninjas asintieron mirándola incrédulo, todos se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse, pero nada más avanzaron unos cuantos kilómetros y Jiraiya se detuvo haciendo que los demás lo imitaran.

-Bueno chicos aquí nos separamos, yo tengo que entregar estos pergaminos al Kasekage. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡De acuerdo Jiaraiya-sama, se cuida! –le dijo Kakashi

-¡Fue divertido hacer esta misión con usted! –Itachi le sonreía levemente.

_-(¡sabía que no me abandonarías kami! por muy maldita que haya sido en lo que llevo de vida, ya me quitaste a un idiota del camino y si no es mucho pedir ¿podrías hacer que Ayame se arrepintiera de vivir a la aldea, que Kaoru madurara al igual que Naruto, que a Itachi se quede mudo, que Karin se haga heterosexual y kakashi se pierda por el sendero de la vida en este momento?)_ –esos eran los pensamientos de la peli-rosa.

-¡Me saluda a Gaara ero-sennin! –dijo el rubio despidiéndolo con una mano en alto al igual que Kaoru, Kakashi, Ayame e Itachi. Sasuke, Neji, Sakura y Karin solo miraban con indiferencia como el sannin se alejaba de ellos.

-Andando chicos. –dijo kakashi empezando a caminar siendo seguido por los demás.

-Vas a ver que te gustara konoha, tiene ninjas muy amargado y arrogantes pero es un lugar lindo y tranquilo, aunque también hay ninjas divertidos como Naruto y Rit-niisan. –comentaba emocionada la pelinegra caminado alado de Ayame, la cual la escuchaba atenta.

-¡Es verdad Aya-chan y te invitare a comer rameen para celebrar el que te acabes de mudar ahí! –dijo eufórico el rubio.

-¡Me encantaría! –respondió la peli plata sonriéndoles con emoción al igual que ellos a ella.

_-(el regreso será muy largo)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sakura, Neji, Sasuke y Karin. Kakashi iba leyendo tranquilamente su librito e Itachi iba muy serio metido en sus pensamientos y los otros tres chicos iban parloteando puras mensadas.

Continuara

**KE TAL?? LES GUSTO??.... SAKU Y SASUKE KADA VEZ SON MAS CACHONDOS JOJOJO, POR CIERTO HABRÁ LEMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, TENGO PENSADO HACERLO ALGO TIERNO, PERO SOY TAN PERVERTIDA QUE NO SE SI SALDRA COMO KIERO U^^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *O***

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	19. Definitivamente este no es mi día ¿o sí?

**Definitivamente este no es mi día ¿o si?**

Finalmente habían llegado a la aldea, Sakura estaba maravillada pero no lo demostraba y seguía manteniendo su rostro tranquilo e indiferente. Neji al ver la puerta de konoha a unos pasos se sintió maravillado y muy emocionado, finalmente su brazo derecho tendría un descanso ya que el tener a Ayame colgada de su brazo había hecho que le doliera incluso que se le durmiera, el genio Hyuga jamás pensó estar tan emocionado por regresar a su aldea, es mas pensaba que nunca antes había visto tan hermosa la puerta. Kaoru bajo la cabeza deprimida porque habían llegado a la aldea y tenía que cumplir con la apuesta que había hecho con Sakura, así que en estos momento veía la puerta de la aldea como la boca de un enorme monstro queriéndola devorar.

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada tras su escritorio leyendo y firmando papeles mientras que Shizune la ayudaba a organizarlos, en eso se oye que tocan la puerta haciendo que ambas mujeres dejen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraran hacia la puerta.

-¡adelante! – la puerta inmediatamente se abrió dejando pasar a Kakashi seguido por todo el equipo. Tsunade sonrió complacida al verlos a todos sanos y según el mensaje que le había mandado Jiraiya había cumplido ambas misiones, pero entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo al ver a una chica peli-plata colgada del brazo de Hyuga Neji.

-Tsunade-sama aquí está el reporte de ambas misiones. –Kakashi camino hacia el escritorio de la hokage dejando sobre este dos carpetas (N/A: que no tengo idea de cuándo demonios las hizo o.O)

Tsunade no le puso atención al peli-plata, ella seguía analizando con la mirada a la chica que estaba alado del Hyuga y que por cierto ni siquiera la miraba solo se dedicaba a ver como idiota todo a su alrededor.

Todos miraban extrañado a Tsunade que miraba en una dirección en particular, así que siguieron su mirada topándose a Ayame que miraba todas las posesiones de la oficina y todos conociéndola sospecharon que planeaba robarlos o como ella dice tomarlas prestadas. Shizune también miraba impresionada a Ayame, y se preguntaba que hacia ahí. Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano para que Shizune se acercara y así lo hizo la pelinegra inclinándose para quedar cerca de la quinta.

-Shizune esa mocosa se me hace conocida pero no recuerdo de donde ¿tienes alguna idea? –a la pelinegra le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que los demás, solo que a ellos les salió porque tanto hokage como ayudante se estaban secreteando enfrente de ellos.

-Es el niño o más bien niña. –se corrigió al haberse dado cuenta que en realidad era chica. – que acompañaba al hombre pelirrojo que la estafo hace seis años. –susurro también la pelinegra para que nadie más la escuchara y Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida y una aura asesina comenzó a rodearle el cuerpo provocando que Shizune se alejara para refugiarse del enfado de Tsunade y los demás se alejaron de Ayame notando que Tsunade la miraba con instintos asesinos, incluso Neji hizo de todo para soltarse del agarre de la peli-plata y Ayame ni cuenta se daba de nada porque seguía maravillada con los objetos valiosos del lugar.

-¡tuuu! –Tsunade estampo sus puños en el escritorio provocando que todos se estremeciera, bueno menos Sakura que solo rodo los ojos faasstidiada.

-¡Yo! –dijo Ayame apuntándose ella misma mientras volteara a verla extrañada, en especial porque la miraban con ganas de asesinarla, pero después de analizar a la rubia enfrente de ella la reconoció y sonrió enormemente mostrando su hilera de dientes. –¡¡Wau!! ¡jamás imagine encontrarme a la princesa de las babosas como Hokage de esta aldea! –Ayame levanto su mano derecha a mono de saludo y seguía sonriéndole como si fueran grandes conocida mientras que Tsunade cada vez tenía ganas de matarla y los demás a acepción de Shizune no entendían que pasaba, ni como esas dos se conocían.

-Has crecido mocosa y pensaba que eras niño pero jamás olvidare como tú y tu sensei me estafaron dejándome a mí y mi ayudante en banca rota, incluso duramos días sin tener donde dormir y que comer por su culpa. –una sonrisa forzada adorno el rostro de Shizune, Tsunade tenía cada vez más ganas de matar a la mocosa, Ayame puso una mirada melancólica al recordar cómo fue tan fácil quitarle el dinero a la rubia y su ayudante mientras que los demás ya entendían todo así que una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus nucas y miraban incrédulos a Tsunade.

-¡Sí! ¡fue algo tan sencillo engañarte, fue más fácil que robarle un kunai a un gennin! –menciono con melancolía y mirada perdida en el horizonte. Todos cayeron estilo anime menos Tsunade que empezó a emanar chakra de sus puños mientras los apretaba, además que en sus ojos se veían llamas de fuego. Ayame al darse cuenta de eso puso una mueca de tristeza, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y todos se extrañaron al verla,, incluso Tsunade que dejo de emanara chakra de sus puños. –lamento eso Tsunade-sama, yo no quería robarle sus posesiones pero mi sensei me obligo. –dijo mártir conmoviendo a Shizune y Tsunade tenía una ceja en alto mirándola interrogante mientras que los demás que la conocían pusieron los ojos en punto y varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus nucas. –el siempre me cuido, era lo único que tenía en esta vida y yo era muy niña para cuidarme sola así que él me obligaba a hacer esas cosas malas para poder seguir a su lado, así que no lo pude evitar ya que tampoco sabía defenderme sola y era muy difícil para una niña de once años valerse por sí misma en este mundo lleno de maldad y obscuridad. –Ayame había puesto ojos de cachorro mojado mientras miraba a Tsunade y había juntado sus manos como si estuviera rezando. Shizune, Naruto, Kakashi, Kaoru e Itachi se limpiaban las lagrimas con una pañuelo, Tsunade miraba con pena a la pobre chica y Sakura, Neji, Sasuke y Karin la miraban incrédulos. –pero mi sensei seguía corrompiéndome y haciendo cosas malas que a mí me molestaban, así que hace tres años logre escapar de él, pero lo único que sabía hacer era robar y pelear porque fue lo que él me enseño, pero yo me negaba a hacer esas atrocidades, ya que si lo hacía me convertiría en alguien como Tamaki-sensei, pero usted sabe que la economía es dura y nadie quería aceptar a una ninja que no tienen procedencia y que además la fama que me dejo ser alumna de Tamaki hacia que menos confiaran en mi. –Tsunade asintió compresiva y los cinco melancólicos se sonaron las narices a causa del llanto que les había causado la trágica historia de Ayame. – yo empezaba a morirme de hambre así que no me quedo de otra que trabajar para bandidos como su guardaespaldas o hacer sus sucios trabajos, ¡era la única forma de poder sobrevivir! ya que ellos eran las únicas personas que me daban trabajo, pero yo me sentía muy mal conmigo misma… así que todas las noches le rezaba a kami y a mis sacrosantos padres que kami tenga en su santa gloria para que me dieran fuerzas de continuar con esta vida de maldad y perversión, también le suplicaba que me protegieran y que me ayudaran a poder salir de este mundo lleno de maldad. –Tsunade no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar al igual que los otros cinco melancólicos y Ayame también lloraba mientras contaba sus trágica historia y los demás tenían un tic nervioso en sus ceja derecha. – ¡pero finalmente Kami me ilumino! –lagrimas de felicidad salían de los ojos de Ayame mientras mantenía sus manos entrelazadas y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte pero se notaba la dicha y felicidad. –yo estaba trabajando para Kurogane cuando me reencontré con Sakura, después de una pelea me di cuenta que ellos eran mi salvación, además que me enamore perdidamente de Hyuga Neji. –Tsunade la miro con felicidad al igual que Shizune y los otros cuatro. Neji funcia el entrecejo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. –¡me di cuenta que tal vez en su aldea si me aceptarían, yo sería la ninja que pelea por el amor y la justicia como siempre soñé, además estaría cerca de el amor de mi vida y tal vez kami ya me estaba perdonando por todos mis pecados!… así que solo tengo algo que decirle hermosa señorita. –Tsunade la miro alagada, Shizune con admiración, Sakura y Sasuke la miraron con ojos entrecerrados, Karin y Neji tenían varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, y los demás seguía mirando esperanzados a Tsunade para que se compadezca de la pobre chica. –quiero que me perdone por lo que le hice en el pasado… aunque haya sido obligada por mi sensei aun así sigo siendo culpable y si no me perdona esta culpa me carcomerá y si no es mucho pedir permítame vivir en esta aldea, ¡le prometo que trabajare bajo sus órdenes y seré su más fiel servidora!... se que solo así podre sentirme menos culpable por todas las cosa crueles que hice en el pasado. –la peli-plata cerró un puño poniéndolo a la altura de su barbilla, cerraba con fuerza sus parpado y lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Primero que nada recuérdame cómo te llamas. –Ayame le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y los demás cayeron estilo anime.

-Uesugi Ayame.

-Bien Uesugi lo pasado en el pasado esta, así que te perdono. –dijo con una gran sonrisa y al instante Ayame sonrió enormemente mostrando su dentadura, Naruto abrazo a Kaoru llorando de felicidad, Kakashi e Itachi también se abrazaron de felicidad, Shizene sonrió con felicidad mirando orgullosa a su hokage. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji y Karin tenían un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y en la comisura de sus labios. –segundo te diré que te acepto como ninja de esta aldea. –Tsunade saco una banda de color negro con la placa del símbolo de konoha en medio.

-¡Le prometo que no deshonrare mi nuevo hogar y luchare por mi aldea! –dijo con pose heroica mientras tomaba la banda y se la colocaba en la frente. Tsunade la miraba como directora orgullosa que entrega diploma a uno de sus mejores alumnos, Shizune se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que salía de la comisura de su ojo derecho mirando a Ayame como madre orgullosa, Kakashi e Itachi hacían lo mismo que la pelinegra mirando a Ayame como padres orgullosos, Naruto y Kaoru se abrazaban llenos de felicidad celebrando el triunfo de su amiga.

_-(estamos rodeados de idiotas U¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke, Sakura, Neji y Karin.

-¡También quiero decirte que como se que el amor es lo mas importante en la vida y las misiones son un impedimento para que una ninja tenga una vida amorosa normal, y yo no quiero ser un impedimento en que tu veas a el amor de tu vida te colocaré en el equipo de Gai-sensei para que estés siempre alado de tu amado, así estarán juntos todos los días en entrenamientos y en la mayoría de las misiones! –exclamo como presidente hablándole a su pueblo, Shizune, Naruto, Kaoru, Kakashi e Itachi le aplaudieron, Ayame la miro como si fuera su héroe y Neji sintió como el mundo caía sobre sus hombros convirtiéndolo en piedra.

_-(siento pena por Hyuga)_ –Sasuke, Sakura y Karin miraban con compasión al castaño que se iba desintegrado poco a poco. Tsunade agito sus manos para que dejaran de aplaudirle y al instante dejaron de hacerlo.

-También como sé que no tienes donde vivir y me dijiste que conocías a Sakura desde antes, lo que me hace suponer que son amigas. –Tsunade hizo una pausa dándole más suspenso.

_-(oh, oh, esto me huele mal)_ –Sakura miraba con horror a Tsunade.

-Vivirás con ella en su departamento y sé que Ritsuka te hará que sientas el cariño de un hogar del cual siempre te fue privado al igual como lo hace con Kaoru. –Ayame puso una mirada traviesa y se unió a los aplausos de Kakashi, Naruto, Shizune, Itachi y Kaoru mientras que Sakura siguió el mismo camino de Neji y se convirtió en piedra, Sasuke fue a su auxilio pero no pudo hacer nada y vio con horror como su novia poco a poco se desintegraba. Karin también trato de ayudar a Sakura pero al igual que Sasuke no pudo hacer nada y solo se dedico a ayudar al pelinegro al tratar de juntar los pedacitos de la peli-rosa para reconstruirla. Tsunade volvió a agitar las manos para que dejaran de aplaudirle. –bien chicos pueden retirarse a descansar solo quiero que se quede Ayame para presentarle a su nuevo equipo y Neji… ahh también que Sakura y Kaoru se queden afuera para esperar a Ayame y la lleven a su nuevo hogar. –todos asintieron bueno solo los que estaban en condiciones de hacerlo y así salieron todos, Sasuke con ayuda de Karin se llevaron los pedazos de Sakura fuera del despacho y dejaron a Ayame y los pedazos de Neji junto a Shizune y Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura (ya con el cuerpo regenerado) se encontraba afuera del despecho de Tsunade acompañada de Karin, Naruto, Kaoru y Sasuke esperando a Ayame. kakashi nada mas había salido del despacho desapareció en un puff sin siquiera despedirse ya que quería irse lo antes posible para no ver a Gai y tener que aguantar sus estúpidos desafíos. Itachi también desapareció en una nube de humo solo que el si se despidió con un simple "nos vemos en casa ototo".

Sakura estaba recargada en la pared con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, aunque por fuera mostrara indiferencia y tranquilidad por dentro estaba desesperada sin saber que hacer al imaginarse viviendo con la estúpida de Ayame, la aniñada y molesta de Kaoru y para terminar el paquetito con el hostigoso y sobreprotector de su hermano. Sakura ya se imaginaba lo desesperante que sería su vida de aquí en adelante.

Sasuke estaba alado de Sakura también recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos mirando de reojo a la peli-rosa, sin saber que decirle para tratar de tranquilizarla ya que se imaginaba lo que su novia estaba pensando, mientras que su inner lo molestaba para que dejara de ser cobarde y se animara a secuestrar a Sakura para llevársela a vivir con él. Por otro lado Kaoru estaba completamente calladita cosa rara en ella pero al recordar la apuesta todos entendieron y Naruto trataba de animarla parloteando un sin fín de chistes para animarla, cosa que funcionaba ya que la pelinegra no estaba tan desanimada como desde que entraron a la aldea. karin al igual que Sasuke se taladraba la cabeza para salvar a Sakura de la condena que la esperaba en casa.

Un rato después llego Tenten jalando a su sensei de una oreja y con su otra mano jalaba la de oreja a su compañero, a ambos los llevaba a rastras al despacho de la Hokage mientras estos se quejaban.

-¿Cuándo dejaran de hacer payasada? –regañaba la castaña mientras que Naruto, Karin, Kaoru y Sasuke la miraban extrañados y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente y Sakura solo los ignoraba. – ¡dejan de quejarse! –seguía regañando las castaña ignorando a los demás y caminando hacia la puerta del despacho.

-Loca. –dijeron Naruto, Sasuke y Karin a la vez cuando la castaña entro al despacho y Shizune cerró la puerta.

-¡¡Que genial! ¡tendré a una alumna mas para enseñarle el poder de la juventud! –oyeron los de afuera que Gai gritaba emocionado desde el despacho de Tsunade.

-¡Si sensei, enséñeme el poder de la juventud! –oyeron el grito eufórico de Ayame.

-¿Escuchaste lee? ¡Tenemos a una nueva compañera en el equipo que valora el poder de la juventud al igual que nosotros! –grito eufórico Gai.

Sakura a pesar de tratar de estar tranquila y mostrar indiferencia un pequeño tic había aparecido en su ceja derecha, Sasuke y Karin miraban la puerta del despacho incrédulos y con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca mientras que Kaoru y Naruto miraban con interrogación la puerta y a la vez impacientes por participar, ya que se veía que se estaban divirtiendo dentro del despacho de Tsunade.

-¡tiene razón sensei! ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡finalmente tenemos una mujer en el equipo!

-¿y yo que idiota? –se escucho el grito enfurecido de Tenten seguido del sonido de varios golpes y gritos de auxilio de Lee, otros de Gai tratando de calmar a su alumna y otros de Ayame echándole porras a Tenten para que le diera más fuerte.

El tic de Sakura estaba más marcado y una vena se le había hinchado en su frente, Sasuke y Karin miraban con nerviosismo la puerta, Kaoru y Naruto estaban tristes en un rincón porque no estaban adentro del despacho y por lo que oían ahí se estaban montando un fiesta.

Un momento después de gritos y golpes se oyó el grito enfurecido y exasperado de Tsunade lo que hizo que todo se quedara en silencio cosa que agradeció mentalmente Sakura.

_**-(**__pobre de mi Sakura-chan, ya se ve que está enojada e imagino que en su casa la pasara peor u.u… __**ya te dije compa, la única forma de salvar a nuestra Sakura-chan es secuestrarla para que viva con nosotros *¬*….**__ No seas idiota ¬¬ sabes que Sakura no aceptara vivir con nosotros y dejar a su hermano en las garras de esas dos locas u.u…__** pues yo pienso que nuestro cuñado se las sabrá arreglar solo con esas dos tontas u.u ¡además piénsalo! *.*… **__pensar ¿Qué?....__** valla que eres lento compañero ¬¬…**__ #¬¬…__** lo que quiero decirte es que si secuestramos a Saku-chan para que viva con nosotros la tendremos todos los días a nuestro lado, ¡y lo que es mejor! ¡¡dormirá con nosotros!! *¬*….**__ Es verdad *¬* ¿Cómo la secuestramos? *.*__**… pues estaba planeando amarrarla ahorita he irnos corriendo aprovechando que el dobe esta payaseando como siempre, Kaoru está atenta a las mesadas del dobe y la machorra Karin esta fantaseando con Saku-chan. –**_Sasuke miro de reojo a Karin y efectivamente la pelirroja estaba en la lela seguramente fantaseando que Sakura le decía alguna cursilería o se fijaba en ella. El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado mientras un brillo malvado aparecía en sus ojos, estaba por sacar una cuerdas de chakra de su estuche de armas cuando la puerta del despacho de Tsunade se abrió haciendo que todos miraran hacia la puerta. – _**¡¡tardaste demasiado!! Ò.Ó ahora nuestra oportunidad perfecta por tener a Sakura-chan solo para nosotros se fue al caño por tu lentitud ò.ó…**__ ¡cállate! ¬¬)_

Todos vieron que por la puerta salía un muy fastidiado Neji con una Ayame melosa colgada de su brazo, seguidos de Gai que le echaba porras a la parejita y al final salió Tenten de lo más tranquila arrastrando de una pata el cuerpo inconsciente y golpeado de Lee.

-¡bueno Aya-chan te esperamos mañana a las siete de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento en el que entrenamos siempre, así que Neji pasara a por ti para llevarte ya que no sabes donde esta! –dijo amablemente Gai mirando a la peli-plata ignorando la mirada fulmínate del Hyuga.

-¿yo porque? –renegó mirando con reproche a su sensei. –que vallan por ella Lee o Tenten.

-¡Es tu novia así que hasta cargo tu Neji! – dijo Tenten burlona retándolo con la mirada y el Hyuga solo gruño molesto.

-Me voy. –dijo entre dientes jalando con brusquedad su brazo para soltarse de Ayame, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Este sigue tan amargado como siempre. –dijo Tenten suspirando resignada y Gai asintió dándole la razón.

-¡Adiós amorcito! ¡nos vemos mañana, así que no me extrañes! –decía Ayame mirando al Hyuga alejándose mientras agitaba un pañuelo.

_-(y otra loca se une al equipo)_ –Tenten miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Ayame mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-¡Ne, ne, Gai-sensei! –Gai volteo hacia adelante topándose con Naruto en cuclillas mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado. – me gustaría platicar con usted para que me inculque el poder de la juventud. – al instante llamas adornaron los ojos de Gai y una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

-¡claro que si Naruto-kun! ¡vamos! –Gai agarro de la mano al rubio y salió corriendo arrastrándolo con él. Tenten, Karin y Sasuke miraban incrédulos la nube de humo que dejo Gai al salir corriendo.

_-(yo quería ir con ellos y saber más del poder de la juventud)_ – Kaoru tenía lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras que apretaba su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

_-(sé que siempre he sido una insensible, que hace tiempo abandone a mis camaradas en busca de poder yéndome con un pedófilo, que sin importarme que ellos me buscaran como locos los ignorara concentrándome en mi objetivo, que reuní un equipo nuevo haciendo sentir mal a mis compañeros por no contar con ellos sabiendo que me ayudarían sin pensarlo, que después termine rompiéndoles el corazón al unirme a Akatsuki, pero sigo creyendo que no he hecho nada tan malo como para merecer el castigo de tener que aguantar a dos estúpidas desquiciadas viviendo con migo T.T)_ –el tic de Sakura estaba cada vez más marcado y varias venas se habían hinchado en su frente (haciéndola ver más frentona de lo que estaba u.u)

-Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos. –dijo indiferente Tenten empezando a caminar mientras arrastraba a su inconsciente compañero.

-Vámonos. –dijo cortante Sakura empezando a caminar. Kaoru y Ayame se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia para después comenzar a seguirla al igual que Sasuke.

-¡Espérame Sakurita! –grito Karin empezando a caminar para alcanzarla pero se congelo deteniendo su paso al igual que los demás al ver que Sakura volteaba a verla con el Rin´negan en sus ojos y brillo asesino.

-No me sigas, ya suficiente tengo con estas dos idiotas como para aguantarte a ti también. –dijo tétrica haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera y solo bajara la cabeza con tristeza. Ayame miro burlona a la pelirroja al igual que kaoru pero la pelinegra se estremeció al ver que ahora Sakura las miraba a ellas en cuanto a Ayame le valió y agrando su sonrisa burlona.

-Sakura-chan. –llamo Sasuke pero se arrepintió cuando la peli-rosa poso su mirada asesina en él. – entiendo. –bajo la cabeza con tristeza sorprendiendo a Sakura la cual desactivo el Rin´negan. –tampoco estas con ganas de aguantarme. –dijo con tristeza para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¡Oh! Lo hiciste sentir mal. –comento burlona Ayame provocando que Sakura la fulminara con la mirada cosa que ignoro la peli-plata.

_-(bien hecho lo hice sentir mal. –_Sakura suspiro con pesar. –_esa no era mi intención… de echo quería deshacerme de estos tres dolores de cabeza y solo estar con él pero todo me salió mal_. –la peli-rosa volvió a suspirar con pesadez.—_ tal parece que hoy no es mi día…__** ¡¡kya!! ¡ deja de lamentarte y ve por nuestro sexy pelinegro para que aclares esto! ò.ó**__… ¿Quién eres tú? O.O….__** soy tu conciencia u.u pero aquí no importa ¿Quién soy? Ò.Ó Lo importantes es que dejes de ser tan orgullosa y cabezona y vallas en busca al papasote que tenemos por novio *¬* cuando lo alcances le pides perdón si es necesario de rodillas, luego cuando nos perdone por ser frías con él le dices que te haga el amor una y otra, y otra vez *¬*….**__ Finalmente paso lo que tanto he temido u.u me he vuelto completamente loca O.O… sabia que el juntarme tanto con Orochimaru y Madara terminaría afectándome tarde o temprano u.u)_ –Sakura cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar ignorando (o al menos haciendo el intento) la vocecilla en su cabeza que se la pasaba diciendo las partes del cuerpo de Sasuke que deseaba besar y lamber (y no solo hablaba de la boca y cuello ¬¬). Ayame se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se puso a seguir a Sakura sin borrar su sonrisa divertida. Kaoru suspiro con pesadez y se dispuso también a caminar alado de la peli-plata, dejando a una deprimida Karin.

* * *

Sakura iba caminado tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, su rostro aparentaba indiferencia como siempre pero por dentro se la pasaba pensado en cierto pelinegro al cual había hecho sentir mal sin darse cuenta y la culpa la estaba consumiendo pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo o al menos hacer algo para remediar lo que hizo.

Atrás de la peli-rosa iba caminando tranquilamente Ayame, la chica caminaba despreocupada con las manos atrás de la nuca de forma aburrida mientras miraba de reojo sus alrededores observando la aldea o el camino que tomaban hacia donde sería su nuevo hogar para grabárselo bien.

Alado derecho de la peli-plata iba Kaoru la cual mantenía la cabeza agachada y en competo silencio, se veía que estaba algo aburrida. Ayame suspiro aburrida y miro de reojo a Kaoru notando que ella no había hablado desde que entraron a la aldea por lo que levanto una ceja en signo de interrogación.

-Kao-chan. – la pelinegra levanto su rostro y volteo hacia Ayame dándole a entender que la escuchaba. – ¿Por qué estas tan callada? –la pelinegra suspiro con pesar y apunto a Sakura. Ayame miro hacia donde apuntaba la pelinegra viendo la espalda de la peli-rosa haciendo que regresara su mirada a Kaoru y levantara ambas cejas de forma interrogante. – ¿la frente de coco te amenazo? –la pelinegra negó levemente con la cabeza. – ¿te regaño? –kaoru volvió a negar con la cabeza. – ¿hiciste una apuesta con ella y perdiste? –Kaoru iba a negar pero rápidamente su rostro se ilumino y asintió con la cabeza provocando que Ayame sonriera divertida mientras movía de una lado a otro su cabeza. Por otro lado la peli-rosa seguía caminado delante de ellas sin prestarles intención, estaba más que nada metida en sus pensamientos. Ayame saco algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco. –toma. –dijo entregándole una pequeña libretita y una pluma. La pelinegra los tomo y los miro interrogante para después regresar la misma mirada interrogante hacia la peli-plata. –esto te servirá para decirnos lo que quieras además si en dado caso no tienes la libreta y la pluma y yo estoy presente me encargare de ser tu traductora. –dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad mientras caminaba y kaoru caminando a su lado la miro con agradecimiento.

Estuvieron un rato mas caminando tranquilamente, Ayame seguía mirando a su alrededor con interés, Sakura seguía metida en sus pensamientos y Kaoru platicaba en su mente consigo misma hasta que de pronto se acordó de algo y detuvo su paso. Ayame se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra había dejado de caminar y la imito mirándola interrogante y levanto una ceja al ver la cara de angustia que había puesto la pelinegra al mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa? –Kaoru rápidamente tomo la libreta que la peli-plata l e había regalado y escribió algo rápidamente, arranco la hoja y se la dio a Ayame la cual la tomo y se dispuso a leerla. –"le prometí a Rit-niisan traerle un recuerdo y se me olvido completamente" –leyó en voz alta la peli-plata. –Rit-niisan es el hermano mayor de la frentona del que tanto me hablaste en el camino a la aldea ¿verdad? –pregunto mirando a la pelinegra, la cual asintió levemente. Ayame se sobo la barbilla poniendo una mueca de estar pensando y Kaoru la miraba impaciente, y de pronto la peli-plata sonrió de medio lado. – ¡pero si le trajiste un regalo! –su tono de vos denotaba seguridad y Kaoru la miro sin entender, así que rápidamente escribió algo en su libretita y le entrego la hoja a Ayame la cual la leyó y decía un "¿Qué?.... Ayame sonrió divertida y miro a la pelinegra con diversión. – ¡le trajiste una nueva y linda hermanita! –dijo emocionada apuntándose. Kaoru la miro, lo pensó un momento analizando la situación, después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se puso a escribir algo en su libretita, arranco la hoja, se acerco a Ayame y enterró la pequeña hoja en uno de los botones del chaleco de la peli-plata. Ayame miro interrogante a Kaoru después bajo la mirada levantado un poco el chaleco con las mano para leer la nota y al leerla rio con divorcio, y Kaoru sonreía emocionada. –"¡Rit-niiisan este es mi regalo! ¡una nueva hermanita a quien cuidar su nombre es Uesugi Ayame! ¡espero que te guste! Con cariño Kaoru n.n" –volvió a leer en voz alta la peli-plata. – ¡me gusto la nota! –comenta burlona y kaoru asintió emocionada. –_ (aunque sonara como si le estuviera regalando una mascota Uu.u) –_bueno vamos a alcanzar a la frente de coco que ya se nos adelanto mucho. –Kaoru asintió y ambas empezaron a correr.

* * *

Las tres chicas se encontraban fuera del departamento, Sakura dio un paso al frete y abrió la puerta entrado y tras ella entraron las otras dos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ritsuka. –llamo indiferente y cortante la peli-rosa. Al instante un apuesto pelinegro entro a la sala con un delantal celeste y al ver a Sakura y Kaoru su rostro se ilumino, así que rápidamente corrió y abrazo a las dos chicas a la vez. Sakura puso mueca de fastidio y Kaoru sonrió alegre mientras que Ayame miraba extrañada a Ritsuka.

_-(el tal Ritsuka es completamente diferente a Sakura, de hecho parece más hermano de kaoru que de ella y no lo digo por el físico Uu.u)_

-¡Me alegra que ya estén en casa! –exclamo emocionado sin dejar de abrazarlas restregando sus mejillas en cada una de las chicas. –pero cuéntenme ¿Cómo les fue? ¿están bien? ¿tuvieron problemas? ¿las hirieron? ¿me trajeron mi recuerdito? –pregunto separándose de las chicas y mirándolas impaciente. A las tres chicas les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y lo miraban incrédulas ante la última pregunta

-Bien, si, algunos, si, no. –contesto cortante Sakura cada una de las preguntas. Ritsuka frunció el entrecejo mirándola con desaprobación al igual que kaoru.

-¡y aquí tenemos a la frentona de pocas palabras! –exclamo irónica y de forma cantarina la peli-plata haciendo que Ritsuka se diera cuenta de su presencia y la mirara interrogante, Kaoru se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto acercándose un poco a ella y Ayame le mostros una deslumbrante sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar para después apuntarle el papel que kaoru le había puesto en el chaleco. Ritsuka bajo la mirada viendo el papel y al terminar de leerlo un aura brillante lo alumbro y sus ojos tenia estrellitas.

-¡Tengo una nueva hermanita de quien cuidar! –dijo maravillado mientras tomaba las manos de Ayame entre las suyas y Sakura rodo los ojos fastidiada mientras que kaoru asintió levemente con la cabeza sin borran su enorme sonrisa. –ya tengo una hermanita de pelo rosa, otra de pelo negro azulado y otra de pelo plata ahora me falta una hermana rubia, una pelirroja, una de pelo azul. –el pelinegro seguía diciendo colores de cabello sin soltar las manos de su nueva hermano, Ayame movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo dándole la razón al igual que Kaoru.

_-(ahora resulta que a este le gusta coleccionar hermanas)_ –Sakura rodo los ojos nuevamente mientras suspiraba con cansancio para después caminar hacia su habitación dejando al trió de locos que desde ahora viven con ella.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama leyendo tranquilamente unos pergaminos de jutsus. Finalmente después de tanto jaleo que había armado su hermano y las otras dos coladas que viven en su departamento (aunque Kaoru no hablara igual se las ingeniaba para hacer escándalo u.u) estaba al fin en silencio ya que hace un buen rato que Ritsuka le había avisado que saldría de compras con sus dos hermanitas para comprar unas cosas que hacen falta en la casa y otras cosas para su nueva hermanita. Cuando su hermano le dijo que iban a salir Sakura sintió como se le iluminaba la vida por eso no dudo en rechazar cuando su hermano le pregunto si quería ir con ellos.

_-(lo que fácil viene, fácil se va ¬¬)_ –pensó la peli-rosa al oír que abrían la puerta.

-¡ya vinimos Sakura-chan! –oyó la peli-rosa que gritaba de forma cantarina su hermano lo que hizo que suspirara derrotada sabiendo que su momento de paz había llegado a su fin. Aun así la peli-rosa trato de concentrarse nuevamente en el pergamino que tenía en manos ignorando los pasos que se acercaban, pero tuvo que voltear al oír que abrían la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué hacen? –pregunto cortante al ver que los tres locos entraban sin más a su habitación.

-Vamos a arreglar las cosas para que Ayame se instale contigo y Kaoru en la habitación de ambas. –explico de lo más tranquilo Ritsuka y Ayame miraba divertida la peli-rosa, la cual puso una mueca de desagrado.

-Kaoru ya duerme en MI habitación manda a esa loca a la sala. –dijo entre dientes y Ritsuka la miro con desaprobación al igual que Kaoru mientras que Ayame ponía una cara de mártir sentida.

-Si Sakura no me quiere en su habitación me iré a la sala Rit-niii, por mi no hay problema después de todo no soy más que una colada en este lugar. –dijo dramática dando media vuelta pero Ritsuka la detuvo del brazo volteándola hacia él mostrándole un hermosa sonrisa.

-Tu dormirás aquí Aya-chan, no le hagas caso a Sakura-chan, siempre es así de amargada.

-Pues seré amargada pero esa idiota psicópata no dormirá en Mi habitación. –dijo hastiada y Ritsuka la miro con desaprobación mientras que a Ayame le salían lagrimas falsas y kaoru iba a abrazarla para consolarla.

-¡No seas envidiosa Sakura, no dejare que Aya-chan duerma en la sala y tu habitación es lo suficiente grande como para que quepan las tres! ¡así que deja tu egoísmo y deja de quejarte! –regaño poniendo las manos en su cadera mirándola enojado. Sakura tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y se marco más al ver la sonrisa burlona de Ayame.

-Por más que diga que no la quiero aquí no me harás caso ¿verdad? Y de igual manera la meterás aquí. –dijo la peli-rosa fulminando con la mirada a su hermano sin que el tic en su ceja desapareciera y Ritsuka sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Sakura suspiro derrotada y se dejo caer en su cama poniéndose a leer el pergamino tratando de ignorar todo en su entorno.

-¡Bien chicas comencemos a trabajar! –exclamo alegre el pelinegro y ambas chicas asintieron varias veces emocionadas.

El tic en la ceja de la peli-rosa se marcaba cada vez mas y es que por más que tratara de ignorarlos era imposible principalmente porque no paraban de hablar y cantar, ya hasta llevaban mil elegantes de la estúpida canción (Kaoru aunque no cantara ni hablara si bailaba y tocaba maracas que no sé de dónde saco para darle ritmo a la canción u.u), y lo que es peor Ayame cada que tenia oportunidad le aventaba algo haciéndose la inocente diciéndole que no se había fijado.

El límite de la paciencia de la peli-rosa ya estaba llegando a su fin y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando la estúpida de Ayame le aventó una almohada en la cara.

-Lo siento Saku-chan, fue sin querer queriendo. –dijo mirándola "apenada".

Kaoru la miraba burlona y Ritsuka la miraba tranquilo, la peli-rosa se quito la almohada de la cara se sentó en la cama de golpe y puso el pergamino a un lado volteo a mirar a sus tres acompañantes, dos se estremecieron al ver la mirada de psicópata asesina que había puesto mientras que Ayame agrandaba su sonrisa burlona. La peli-rosa suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse ya que no quería que Ayame se divirtiera mas a costa de ella, así que logro tranquilizarse por fuera porque por dentro tenía unas enormes ganas de desatar su furia y matar de una vez a la peli-plata. Sakura se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió por la ventana.

-¿a dónde vas Sakura-chan? – grito Ritsuka asomándose por la ventana pero ya no vio a la peli-rosa. –esa niña ya me escuchara cuando llegue por salirse sin permiso. –dijo para sí mismo dando media vuelta para ver a las dos chicas. –¡continuemos chicas! –dijo emocionado y las otras dos asintieron de la misma forma.

* * *

Sakura había llegado a un pequeño parque y se había sentado en una banca dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo que estaba por obscurecer para después cerrar sus ojos suspirando con cansancio.

_**-(**__finalmente tranquilidad u.u… __**¿no me digas que piensas dormir en el parque? ¬¬. –**_Sakura suspiro fastidiada al oír esa voz en su cabeza nuevamente. –_ya ni en mi mente hay silencio U¬¬…__** lo que sea pero responde mi pregunta ¬¬**__…. …..__** ok eso lo tomare como un "no sé" pero para qué veas que soy buena gente te daré una genial idea n.n… ¿Qué te parece si vas con Sasuke-papasote-buenote-kun y le pides asilo, estoy segura de que el aceptara , después nos dormiremos con él y si tenemos suerte lo violamos *¬*… ¿Qué dices? ¿a que es buena idea? *¬***__ ….__** ¿me estas ignorando? ¬¬….**__ ….__** Jojojo pues déjame decirte que es mas difícil ignorar a tu conciencia que a la demás gente como sueles hacerlo ¡ya verás que con migo no servirá! ¡¡ wuajajajajajajajaja!!... así que hare que dejes de ignorarme *.*esta rola va dedicada a Sasukito *o* ¡grave en la penca de un maguey!¡tu nombre!¡juntito al míoooo! ¡entrelaszadooooos!**__)_ –Sakura hacia todo lo que podía para ignorar a la voz en su cabeza en especial esa estúpida canción que no paraba de cantar que sabe kami de donde la aprendió al que se dice llamar su conciencia ya que ella en su vida la había escuchado, pero se le hacía muy difícil ignorarlas más que nada porque estaba en su cabeza y le estaba provocando una gran jaqueca, incluso su tic nervioso había regresado a su ceja derecha y le estaban dando ganas de decapitarse con tal de ya no oír esa molesta voz.

* * *

Sasuke salía del supermercado con un par de bolsas blancas de plástico en cada mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia su departamento.

**-(hey compa vamos a buscar a Sakura-chan ….**_No ¬¬ recuerda que estaba fastidiada de todos y no quiero que se fastidie mas conmigo, así que esperaremos hasta mañana que se tranquilice u.u.. __**pero compa, mejor ve y búscala ahorita sálvala de la tortura de estar en su casa que ahora es de locos u.u llévala a nuestro depa y hazle cochinadas *¬***__ pervertido ¬//¬__** … pues tú no te quedas atrás compa además hay que aprovechar que Itachi no estará en casa *¬*…**__ mejor cállate ¬//¬)_ –Sasuke siguió caminando tratando de ignorar a su pervertida inner, pero se detuvo a mediación del parque al ver a Sakura sentada en una banca, sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia la banca donde estaba su novia. – ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan? –pregunto al pararse frente la peli-rosa. Sakura estaba tan enojada y fastidiada por la vocecita en su cabeza que incluso el Rin´negan había activado así que cuando Sasuke le hablo dejo de mirar el cielo para mirarlo a él. Sasuke al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía la peli-rosa se tenso y luego bajo la cabeza con tristeza. Sakura al ver lo que provoca su mirada en Sasuke desactivo el Rin´negan y lo miro indiferente. – siento haberte molestado. –susurra con decepción para después dar media vuelta.

_**-(¡bien hecho genio, te desquitaste nuevamente con él! ¬¬…**__ ¡cállate! ò.ó) –_antes de que Sasuke diera un paso la peli-rosa tomo su brazo deteniéndolo y haciendo que la mirara interrogante. –tú no me molestas Sasuke. –dijo con suavidad y mirándolo indiferente. –es solo que estoy fastidiada por las locas que viven ahora en mi departamento, pero tu presencia no me molesta al contrario me tranquiliza.—dijo apenada y volteando levemente su rostro para que el pelinegro no viera el sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas. Sasuke se sonrojo levemente y sonrió enternecido.

-Comprendo. –dijo con entendimiento y se soltó levemente del agarre de la peli-rosa haciendo que esta lo vea interrogante. Sasuke le mostro una hermosa sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar mas por lo que volteo nuevamente su rostro. El pelinegro sin borrar su sonrisa dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se sentó alado de la peli-rosa. –imagino que te saliste de tu departamento porque ya no las aguantabas. –dijo con un poco de diversión.

-Aha.— dijo sin mirarlo poniendo su mirada al frente al igual que Sasuke.

-Si quieres puedes venir a cenar a mi departamento y si no tienes ganas de regresar a tu casa por ahora puedes dormir ahí también. –dijo mirándola con amabilidad.

-Gracias. –susurro volteando a verlo mientras le sonreía levemente provocando que las mejillas del chico se sonrojaran mas, pero igual le sonrió levemente.

-Vamos que tengo que hacer la cena. –dijo parándose y la peli-rosa lo imito. Sasuke se inclino para tomar las bolsas. –lo olvidaba. –dijo antes de empezar a caminar y la peli-rosa lo miro interrogante. Sasuke rápidamente beso levemente los labios de la peli-rosa y empezó a caminar mientras que Sakura se había quedado parada con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas muy sonrojadas. –me moría por besarte. –dijo con diversión volteando levemente.

Sakura reacciono y sonrió de medio lado comenzando a seguir al pelinegro y cuando llego a su lado le arrebato una de las bolsas que llevaba. Sasuke la miro interrogante pero luego sonrió levemente al ver que la peli-rosa caminaba mirando al frente sin borrar su sonrisa torcida.

* * *

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de su departamento y se hizo a un lado para que la peli-rosa pasara. Ya estando adentro los dos, Sasuke cerró la puerta atrás de sí.

-¿y tú hermano? –pregunto la chica al ver todo el departamento en completo silencio.

-Hace unas horas Tsunade-sama lo mando a llamar, tal parece que su escuadrón AMBU tuvo una misión así que aniki no estará. –explico tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina seguido por la peli-rosa.

-¿Entonces no vendrá a dormir? –dijo con tranquilidad ayudando al pelinegro a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

-No, estaremos solos. –el pelinegro continuo sacando las cosas de las bolsas pero se detuvo de golpe al analizar sus palabras. –eto…em.. veras… no te invite porque tuviera otras intenciones. –dijo con nerviosismo y su cara se puso completamente roja al ver que su novia lo miraba entre divertida y burlona. –veras emm… no pienses mal yo solo te invite a quedarte porque no quería que durmieras en el parque. –explico rápidamente y más nervioso.

-Lo sé. –contesto divertida dando media vuelta para meter unas cuantas cosas al refrigerador. Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse. – ¿Qué tenias planeado hacer para la cena? –pregunto después de guardar una cosas mirando al pelinegro el cual aun tenía sus mejillas sonrojada pero ya no estaba tan nervioso.

-Tenía ganas de hacer arroz con curry pero si se te antoja otra cosa podríamos cambiar el menú. –dijo un poco más calmado y sonriéndole levemente.

-Por mi está bien lo que tenias pensado. –dijo indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia. – ¿te ayudo?

-¿eh? Ah no es necesario, eres mi visita así que no se me hace bien ponerte a hacer cena, después de todo yo te invite. –dijo algo apenado rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Sakura frunció el entrecejo pero luego suspiro con pesadez.

-Me gustaría bañarme ¿podrías prestarme el baño y algo de ropa? –el nerviosismo del pelinegro aumentaba cada vez mas y sus hormonas se alborotaron al imaginarse a la peli-rosa bañándose pero rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su mente agitando de un lado a otro la cabeza pero su inner y sus ideas pervertidas no ayudaban en mucho.

-Claro, el baño es la primer puerta del pasillo a lado derecho y toma lo que gustes de mi habitación. –dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y la peli-rosa solo asintió para después dar media vuelta y salir de la cocina. Sasuke nada mas vio que la peli-rosa había desaparecido de su campo de visión soltó un gran suspiro. –en la misión hemos llegado muy lejos en nuestra relación así que no tengo por qué estar nervioso, mientras ignore a mi molesta inner todo estar tranquilo. –dijo para sí mismo mientras su inner estaba en bobolandia imaginándose a Sakura solo con una toalla y pelo mojado.

* * *

-Sasuke. –llamo la peli-rosa entrando a la cocina ya después de haber tomado su baño. El pelinegro que estaba tranquilamente cortando vegetales, levanto la mirada y se le desencajo la mandíbula al ver a Sakura solo con una camisa de él color negra y con los símbolos de su clan en las mangas, sin poder evitarlo escaneo con la mirada a la chica empezando desde abajo viendo como sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban descubiertas, ya que la camisa solo le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo tapándole lo necesario haciéndola ver sensual, levanto mas la mirada topándose con el hermoso rostro de la chica la cual lo miraba interrogante, el pelinegro casi tubo un derrame nasal al ver lo sexy que se veía la chica con el pelo suelto y mojado. – ¿pasa algo? – el pelinegro rápidamente aparto la mirada bajando el rostro para ponerse a cortar los vegetales y así la peli-rosa no notara que sus ojos se había obscurecido por el deseo y sus mejillas estaba levemente sonrojada.

-Nada. –dijo rápidamente sin despegar la mirada de los vegetales que cortaba. Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se sentó en una silla alado de la mesa y cruzo sus piernas mientras agarraba una manzana del frutero que había en medio de la mesa. Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y su mirada se desvió a las piernas cruzadas de la chica.

-Auch. – por estar viéndole las piernas a Sakura el pelinegro se hizo una cortada con el cuchillo. Sakura dejo de comer su manzana y miro como el pelinegro miraba su herida con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tonto. –susurro burlona y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada. Sakura se puso de pie mientras negaba divertida con la cabeza y se acerco al pelinegro para tomar su mano lastimada y ante la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro de metió el dedo ensangrentado en la a boca y comenzó a succionarlo. Sasuke se sonrojo completamente pero no podía despegar la mirada de la cara de la peli-rosa, se le hacía que se veía muy sensual con los ojos cerrado y succionando su dedo. – ¿tienes un bandita? –pregunto al sacarse el dedo de la boca y Sasuke seguía mirándola embobado.

-No. – susurro ronco. Sakura levanto una ceja interrogante y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando el pelinegro tomo con su mano libre su barbilla y comenzó acercar su rostro. –gracias. –susurro sensual sobre sus labios antes de devorarlos con deseo. La peli-rosa cerró los ojos y llevo sus brazos al cuello del chico rodeándolo mientras que Sasuke llevo sus manos a los glúteo de la chica, los apretó levemente entre sus manos sacándole un gemido el cual quedo encerrado en el beso.

El pelinegro la levanto un poco para sentarla en la mesa colocándose entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla y Sakura rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del pelinegro mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cabello de forma lenta y relajante.

Ambos jugaban con sus lenguas entre el beso volviéndolo algo húmedo y apasionado pero el falta de aire hizo que ambos rompieran el beso y se separaran levemente siendo solo unidos por un hilillo de saliva que salía de sus labios. Ambos se miraban a los ojos dándose cuenta que tanto uno como el otro tenía los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo.

-Sakura-chan si seguimos no creo poder parar y la cena se tendrá que suspender. –dijo algo ronco a causa del deseo y con la respiración algo agitada. Sakura también respiraba algo agitada pero no dejaba de verlo y sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario del chico.

-No quiero que pares. –dijo con sensualidad provocando que al chico le recorriera un cosquilleo en el vientre. Sin pensarlo dos veces el pelinegro se separo de la chica y apago la estufa para de un rápido movimiento colocarse nuevamente entre sus piernas para volverla a besar succionado el labio inferior de Sakura con ferocidad sacándole un leve gemido.

Sakura puso sus manos en la orilla de la playera del chico y la fue levantando poco a poco. Sasuke al saber las intenciones de la chica se separo un poco viendo el rostro de Sakura y le encanto verla con los ojos cerrados y el labio inferior algo hinchado y rojo a causa de sus succiones así que sin dejar de ver el rostro de la chica levanto ambos brazos dejando que Sakura sacara completamente la camisa.

Sakura abrió los ojos viendo con deseo el bien formado torso del chico completamente descubierto, tiro al piso la playera y llevo sus manos al torso del pelinegro comenzado a acariciarlo levemente bajando sus caricias hasta el plano estomago del chico, levanto la mirada viendo como el pelinegro miraba cada uno de sus movimientos y se mordía el labio inferior mientras su cuerpo se tensaba antes sus caricias.

Sakura acerco su rostro y con su lengua delineo el ombligo de Sasuke, y sonrió de medio lado al sentir como se estremecía. Sakura dejos de delinearlo y con un camino de besos fue subiendo has llegar al cuello en donde se entretuvo besándolo y mordisqueándolo levemente.

Sasuke se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de no gemir, estaba en la gloria al sentir como la peli-rosa jugaba con su cuello mientras le acariciaba el torso, pero no dejaría que ella solo jugara, él también quería jugar y tocarla así que ya era tiempo de que sus manos cobraran vida.

Llevo su mano a la espalda de la chica y con un dedo acaricio toda su columna, sonrió de medio lado al sentirla estremecerse, así que decidió hacer algo más osado para hacerla gemir y llevo su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de la peli-rosa y con sus dedos roso los labios de la chica sobre las bragas sintiendo que estaban levemente húmedas.

Sakura dejo de besar el cuello del chico para poder soltar un gemido al sentir como Sasuke acariciaba con dos dedos su entrepierna y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico acercándose más a él hasta que sus pechos presionaran el torso del pelinegro al sentir como Sasuke había hecho a un lado sus bragas y ahora acariciaba sus labios inferiores.

Sasuke gruño al sentir los pechos de la chica aprisionando su torso pero no dejo de acariciar los labios inferiores de la chica, sentía como su pene se había puesto muy duro solo con sentir la humedad de la chica entre sus dedos pero ahora palpitaba con fuerza al sentir los esponjaditos senos de su novia.

El pelinegro escondió su rostro entre el cuello de la chica comenzado a pasar su lengua por este haciendo que Sakura soltara uno que otro suspiro de placer. El pelinegro saco sus manos de las bragas de la chica haciéndola gruñir molesta por lo que Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras llevaba ambas manos a la orilla de la playera que la chica llevaba puesta y se separaba levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura también lo miraba a los ojos y tenía sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas al igual que el pelinegro, sintió como le levantaba levemente la playera sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, así que solo levanto ambos brazos.

Con lentitud el pelinegro fue levantando la playera hasta que finalmente se le quito dejándole ver los redondos senos de la chica solo cubiertos por un sencillo sostén blanco, sin darse cuenta el pelinegro se relamió los labios sin despegar su vista de los senos de Sakura, la cual al ver al mirada del chico se cubro con sus brazos su pecho con algo de pena.

Sasuke sonrió enternecido ante la acción de su novia, con delicadeza tomo entre sus manos ambos brazos de la chica y los separo poco a poco poniéndolos el sus hombros para después llevar sus manos a la cintura de la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Vamos a mi habitación. –susurro sobre sus labios. Sakura sonrió levemente y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y con sus piernas rodeo la cadera. Sasuke llevo sus manos a las piernas de las chica mientras comenzó con su lengua a delinear los labios de Sakura. La peli-rosa tomo entre sus dientes la lengua de Sasuke haciéndolo gemir levemente para después comenzar a besarse con algo de desesperación mientras que torpemente el pelinegro caminaba hacia su habitación tratando de no tropezar con algo.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del pelinegro. Sasuke camino hacia la cama llevando consigo a la peli-rosa y sin dejar de besarla. Al llegar a un costado de la cama se arrodillo en esta y con cuidado se inclino dejando con suavidad a la chica sobre el colchón, el pelinegro se separo levemente y la peli-rosa dejo de abrazarlo por el cuello dejando caer ambos brazos a sus costados a altura de su cabeza, ambos se miraban a los ojos notando en ellos un brillo de anéelo y cariño.

-Te amo. –susurro Sasuke mientras con su nariz acariciaba la de la peli-rosa.

-Yo también. –susurro muy despacio pero el pelinegro la escucho perfectamente, se alejo un poco para ver el rostro de la chica y comprobar si no le mentía o solo había sido su imaginación el haberlo escuchado, pero al ver a su novia desviando la mirada nerviosa y el rostro completamente sonrojado se dio cuenta que en realidad lo escucho y ella no mentía por lo que una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad mientras miraba con ternura las muecas avergonzadas de la chica.

El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de Sakura y con sus nudillos empezó a acariciarla con suavidad consiguiendo que la mirada avergonzada de la peli-rosa lo viera quedando clavada a los ojos negros del chico al igual que los de él a los verdes de ella.

Siempre quise escuchar eso venir de tus labios y ahora que lo he escuchado me has hecho mucho más feliz de lo que imagine que seria. –Sakura le sonrió levemente y Sasuke no borraba su gran sonrisa de su rostro.

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco mientras cerraban sus ojos hasta que sintieron sus labios rosarse en una suave caricia disfrutando sus respiraciones mientras sus corazones palpitaban muy fuerte.

Sakura saco su lengua delineando los labios del pelinegro el cual no lo resistió mas y tomo la lengua de la chica entre sus labios comenzando a succionarla y acariciarla con su propia lengua.

Sakura llevo sus manos a la nuca del pelinegro comenzando a acariciarla de manera lenta y relajante mientras que Sasuke llevo una de sus manos al vientre de Sakura comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente provocándole un estremecimiento en el cuerpo a la peli-rosa.

La peli-rosa gimió separando sus labios de los del pelinegro al sentir como él adentraba su mano a sus bragas y acariciaba nuevamente sus labios inferiores sin adentrarse. Sasuke no desaprovecho el tiempo y cuando la peli-rosa se separo de sus labios rápidamente llevo su rostro al cuello de la chica y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos a lo largo de este, oyendo con satisfacción lo leves gemidos de su novia lo que provocaba también que su miembro palpitara y aclamara por ser liberado de su ropa.

Sakura no podía evitar que los pequeños y leves gemidos salieran de sus labios ante las caricias del pelinegro pero no quería ser solo ella la que gimiera así que una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro y con un movimiento suave roso con su rodilla la entrepierna del pelinegro sintiendo lo abultado y duro que estaba en ese lugar. Sonrió satisfecha al escuchar un gruñido de placer por parte del chico así que siguió rosando con su rodilla la abultada entrepierna de Sasuke, pero un alto gemido salió de sus labios al sentir como el pelinegro mordía levemente su cuello y adentraba uno de sus dedo a sus labios inferiores acariciándole el clítoris.

Sasuke sin dejar de acariciar a la peli-rosa y besarle el cuello con dificultad a causa de las caricias en su entrepierna llevo su mano libre a la espalda de la chica buscando el broche del sostén, al encontrarlo no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado sobre el cuello de la chica, trato de desabrocharlo pero no podía y así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que gruño desesperado.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba el pelinegro y sonrió burlona al darse cuenta que no podía, y soltó un risita burlona al oír el gruñido de frustración del pelinegro. Sasuke al oír la risa de su novia dejo de acariciarla y se separo levemente para verla y frunció el entrecejo al ver que lo miraba burlona.

-Déjame ayudarte. –dijo juguetona separándose del pelinegro y sentándose en la cama por lo que Sasuke quedo hincado enfrente de ella observándola atento.

Sakura llevo sus manos a su espalda y sin problemas desabrocho el sostén mas no se lo quito y Sasuke gruño pensando que esas cosas de seguro estaban en contra de él ya que Sakura lo logro muy fácilmente.

-¿quieres que lo quite yo o lo quieres quitar tu? –dijo de manera sensual pero su rostro estaba muy sonrojado lo que provoca que Sasuke casi tuviera un derrame nasal.

-Lo quito yo. –respondió ronco por la excitación.

Acerco poco a poco sus manos a los tirantes de la chica y sus manos temblaban a causa del nerviosismo mientras que la peli-rosa lo miraba al rostro igual de nerviosa, aun así en ambos se podía apreciar que sus ojos estaban obscurecidos por el deseo y además se notaba la ansiedad que sentían por seguir acariciándose y experimentar entre ellos las nuevas sensaciones que solo unos roses se provocaban.

Con suavidad el pelinegro fue bajando los tirantes y con lentitud quito el sostén aventándolo al piso, la peli-rosa vio como Sasuke miraba embobado sus senos haciéndola voltear el rostro apenada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas.

-Deja de mirarlos así. –susurro apenada haciendo que el pelinegro dejara de verlos volteando el rostro apenado y sonrojado.

-Lo siento. –susurro.

Sakura volteo a verlo notando que el pelinegro había volteado el rostro a un lado y hacia de todo para no voltear a verlo lo que hizo que una sonrisa enternecida adornara su rostro. Abrazo nuevamente al pelinegro por el cuello sintiéndolo estremecer cuando sus pechos se aprisionaron con su torso.

-Creo que es normal que nos avergoncemos, después de todo es nuestra primera vez. –dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro para después darle un leve beso en este.

Sasuke sonrió levemente ante las palabras de su novia mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de esta.

-Tienes razón. –dijo con suavidad para después besarle la cabeza.

Poco a poco la fue acostando y separo levemente su rostro para después besarle suavemente los labios, el beso comenzó lento y pausado para convertirse en apasionado y algo húmedo, sus lenguas empezaron a jugar entre ella y sus manos cobraron vida. La peli-rosa bajo sus manos hasta la cremallera del pantalón del chico y las manos del pelinegro jugaban con el elástico de las bragas de la chica.

Sakura desabrocho completamente el pantalón del pelinegro y adentro su mano en el bóxer tomando el miembro erecto entre una mano empezando a acariciarlo sacándole un ronco gemido al pelinegro el cual quedo encerrado en el apasionado beso que se daban.

Sasuke dejo de besar a la peli-rosa y beso su barbilla después fue bajando en una camino de besos hasta el seno derecho de la chica y sin más tomo un pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo mientras que su mano izquierda masajeaba el seno izquierdo de la chica sacándole leves suspiros de placer.

El pelinegro apretó levemente entre sus dientes un pezón de Sakura al sentir como aumentaba la velocidad de las caricias en su pene y un ronco gruñido salió de su garganta cuando la peli-rosa con un dedo acariciaba la punta de su miembro.

Sakura al sentir como el pelinegro apretaba levemente uno de sus pezones con sus dientes no pudo retener un gruñido de placer pero en ningún momento dejo de masturbar al chico.

La forma en la que la chica masturbaba su pene lo estaba volviendo loco y estaba a punto de venirse así que con mucho pesar metió su mano libre a su bóxer y tomo la mano de la chica para evitar que lo siguiera tocado mientras levantaba la mirada viendo que la peli-rosa lo miraba interrogante.

-Si sigues me correré. –explico algo agitado mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al igual que las de la peli-rosa, la cual asintió con entendimiento.

Sasuke se alejo un poco de la chica mientras que esta sacaba la mano dentro del bóxer del chico y la ponía en su vientre mientras miraba atenta los movimientos del pelinegro. Sasuke se puso de pie y de manera apresurada se bajo los pantalones junto el bóxer dejando que la peli-rosa miraba su pene erecto.

Sakura al ver lo grande que estaba el pene del chico ensancho los ojos, y es que a pesar que ya lo había visto y tocado antes, no podía evitar sorprenderse. Sasuke noto que la chica no apartaba la mirada de su miembro lo que lo hizo apenarse pero también el saco una sonrisa arrogante provocando que el ego se le subiera.

Sasuke se hinco en la cama y Sakura volvió a acostarse al sentir como el pelinegro tomaba el elástico de sus bragas sintiendo como las deslizaba por sus piernas hasta sacarlas.

Cuando termino de quitarle las bragas a la chica tirándolas en algún lugar de su habitación se coloco entre las piernas de la peli-rosa y se inclino hasta que su rostro quedara muy cerca de la chica mientras que esta rodeaba con sus brazos en cuello del pelinegro.

-¿estás segura? –pregunto sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de la peli-rosa.

Sakura sonrió levemente y llevo sus brazos a los hombros del pelinegro para acercarlo más a ella hasta que sus labios tocaron los de él en un beso suave y pausado.

-Es muy tarde para preguntar eso Sasuke. –dijo burlona mientras sonreía de medio lado y lo miraba traviesa.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrosaron mas y una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro mientras su mano derecha tomaba su pene erecto guiándolo hacia la entrada de la chica. Ambos gimieron despacio cuando el pene del pelinegro roso los labios inferiores de la peli-rosa sintiendo la humedad que había en ellos haciéndolo enloquecer de placer, pero aun así no apartaban su mirada del otro.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue adentrando su miembro por lo que ambos apretaron sus parpados, la peli-rosa en forma de molestia e incomodidad y el pelinegro por placer ante la estreches de Sakura.

A mediación el pelinegro sintió el gimen de la peli-rosa así que empujo su miembro con un poco de fuerza hasta romperlo y adentrándose por completo provocando que apretara mas los parpado y un ronco gemido saliera de su garganta a causa del placer mientras que la peli-rosa al igual que el apretaba mas los papados y un gruñido salió de su garganta a causa del dolor y molestia que sintió.

Aun sin moverse el pelinegro abrió los ojos viendo en el rostro de la chica la molestia y dolor que le había causado su penetración y sus ojos demostraron preocupación, sin darse cuenta que había activado el sharingan inconscientemente a causa del placer.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte. –dijo con preocupación mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada de la peli-rosa apartando unos cuantos mechones levemente empapados por el sudor. – ¿estás bien? –pregunto con mas preocupación al no haber recibido respuesta de la chica.

Sakura fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco sorprendiendo al pelinegro al ver que en ellos estaba el rin´negan activado. Sakura puso su mano sobre la mano que el pelinegro tenía en su mejilla y la acaricio levemente.

-Estoy bien. –respondió con suavidad. – ¿pasa algo? –pregunto extrañada al ver sorpresa reflejada en los ojos del pelinegro en especial al ver el sharingan en ellos.

-Tienes el rin´negan activado. –susurro y en su voz aun se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba. La peli-rosa mostro una sonrisa torcida mientras lo miraba con arrogancia.

-Imagino que el placer y dolor nos hizo activar nuestro kekkei genkai inocentemente ya que tu también tienes el sharingan en tus ojos. –dijo con diversión y Sasuke no pudo evitar llevar la mano que tenia libre hacia sus ojos mientras parpadeaba enfocando mas la mirada comprobando que su novia tenía razón.

-Es verdad. –comento divertido pero un ronco y fuerte gemido salió de su garganta cuando la peli-rosa comenzó a mover sus caderas.

-Basta de charla. –dijo sensual poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca del pelinegro acercándolo para besarlo con pasión.

El pelinegro no dudo ene responderle el beso mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente haciendo que los gemidos de ambos quedaran encerrados en el beso.

Sin dejar de penetrarla el pelinegro rompió el beso bajando a el cuello de la chica donde comenzó a besarlo y succionarlo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas. De los labios de la peli-rosa salían leves gemidos placenteros y su cabeza la inclinaba hacia atrás dándole completamente acceso al pelinegro a su cuello mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la nuca del chico en una placentera y suave caricia.

Sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica el pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a uno de los senos de la peli-rosa comenzando a masajearlo mientras que su otra mano estaba posicionada en las caderas de la chica aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas. Mordió levemente el cuello de Sakura al sentir como esta rodeaba con sus piernas sus caderas haciendo que las penetraciones fueras más profundas y además la forma en la que apretaba sus labios inferiores aprisionando mas su pene lo estaba volviendo loco del placer.

-¡¡Sasuke!! –gruño la peli-rosa al sentir que el orgasmo se acercaba y el pelinegro mordió con más fuerza el cuello de la chica y apretó el seno que tenía en su mano al sentir lo estrecha que se estaba haciendo la cavidad de su novia.

-Mm ¡¡Sakura!! –dijo ronco el pelinegro al sentir su orgasmo llegar derramándose completamente dentro de la peli-rosa haciendo que ambos gimieran con más fuerza.

El pelinegro dejos caer completamente su peso en el cuerpo de la peli-rosa escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de la chica tratando de regularizar su respiración mientras cerraba los ojos. Sakura también trataba de regularizar su respiración mientras acariciaba con cariño los cabellos del chico. Sasuke abrió los ojos al sentir su respiración más calmada al igual que el de la chica y había desactivado su sharingan.

-Te amo. –dijo levantando su rostro para mirarla viendo como a la peli-rosa abría sus ojos ya sin el Rin´negan en ellos. Sakura le sonrió levemente mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la sonrosada mejilla del pelinegro y la acariciaba. Sasuke sabía que ella no le respondería pero sabía que también lo amaba, no necesitaba que se lo volviera a repetir, con solo verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de eso y descubrió que significaba ese brillo en la mirada de la chica que tenia cada que lo miraba. Sonrió enternecido al descubrirlo finalmente cerrando los ojos recargando mas su mejilla en la mano de la peli-rosa disfrutando la caricia que le daba. -_(¡que despistados soy!… ¡cómo no me di cuenta que ella tenía el mismo brillo al mirarme que yo tengo al verla!)_ –el pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla poniéndola encima de la mano de la peli-rosa acariciado con su dedo medio los dedos de Sakura.

**Continuara**

**KE TAL? LES GUSTO EL LEMON Y EL KAPI??...**

**ESPERO KE SI ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SON MI INSPIRACION *.***

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**


	20. Conociendo la verdad

**Conociendo la verdad**

En medio de un frondoso bosque, rodeado de arboles estaba parado con los puños apretados un hombre de cabello negro que mantenía la cabeza agachada dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, pero aun así se podía ver como lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El chico levanto el rostro dejando ver como sus ojos se habían tornado rojo y en medio una especie de shuriken lo adornaba, la mirada del joven dejaba mostrar varios sentimientos, furia, tristeza, decepción, melancolía y unas enormes ganas de asesinar.

Del puño derecho del chico comenzó a desprender un chakra color azul que hacia un ruido de un millar de pájaros, sin pensarlo el joven estampo el puño contra el árbol que se encontraba frente a él atravesándolo.

-Sasuke. –llamo suavemente un delicada voz desde atrás de él.

El pelinegro apretó mas su puño izquierdo y mantenía aun el derecho en el agujero del árbol. Atrás del pelinegro estaba parada una chica de cabello rosa, de rostro hermoso, el cual no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero su mirada estaba atenta a cada uno de los movimientos de la persona que estaba delante de ella y reflejaba algo de tristeza en sus verdes ojos.

-Sasuke. –llamo ahora una voz ronca y varonil también desde atrás de él haciendo que sus ojos reflejaran mucha tristeza.

Alado de la peli-rosa había saltado un apuesto chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, él también miraba con atención al pelinegro y su mirada reflejaba infinita tristeza y frustración.

-Sasuke. –volvió a llamar la peli-rosa tratando de acercársele, pero al dar el primer paso se detuvo al ver que el pelinegro volteaba a verla con instintos asesino.

-¡No te acerques! –grito mirándola furioso sorprendiendo a las dos personas que estaba enfrente de él. – ¡confié en ti. Yo nunca te mentí, te decía todo y tu como siempre no me decías nada! –en su voz se notaba lo dolido que estaba y la peli-rosa aunque seguía con un rostro indiferente, como si sus palabras no le importaban por dentro sentía como se le oprimía el corazón al verlo así y al escucharlo hablarle de esa manera. – ¡no sé si me amas o solo estás conmigo por compasión o lástima! –dijo apretando sus puños con frustración y coraje. – ¡porque si en verdad me amaras no me lo habrías ocultado! –las lagrimas corrían con mas intensidad por las mejillas del chico.

El pelinegro de coleta estaba muy sorprendido pero en su mirada reflejaba demasiado dolor al ver el estado de su pequeño hermano mientras que la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo y miraba muy molesta a Sasuke.

-¡No digas que no te amo! –dijo sin gritar aun así se notaba lo molesta que estaba. –sabes que no soy buena diciendo lo que siento, pero te he demostrado lo que siento por ti y anoche te lo dije Sasuke. –el pelinegro la miraba atento. –yo te amo demasiado y me duele verte así. –dijo algo más suave y mirándolo con infinito amor sorprendiendo a ambos pelinegros. –se que te duele el que te lo haya ocultado, pero hay una razón por la que yo no te lo dije. –la peli-rosa comenzó a caminar hacia el chico con seguridad al ver que había desaparecido el sharingan de sus ojos y la miraba con tristeza. –si no te cuento mis cosas es porque no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de ellas, pero solo por ti hare mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar de que tu sepas todo de mi. –la chica miraba atenta al chico y se le oprimió mas el corazón al ver esa mirada suplicante, le parecía un niño pequeño desprotegido. –tratare de no ser tan fría contigo. –dijo e n un susurro al estar enfrente de él y sin pensarlo lo agarro de las solapas estampándole un brusco beso.

Itachi ensancho los ojos ante los actos y palabras de la chica, estaba realmente sorprendido, pero al ver como su hermano cerraba los ojos y tomaba a la chica de la cintura empezando a profundizar el beso sonrió levemente y aunque su mirada siguiera mostrando tristeza también mostraba un brillo de felicidad al ver que su pequeño hermanito había logrado enamorara a esa chica que siempre quiso.

_-(si tenía alguna sospecha de que ella te amaba Sasuke en este momento desapareció al ver como ella misma quitaba ese muro de hielo que tu poco a poco lograste ablandar y lo hizo sin importarle estar yo presente, solo para demostrarte cuanto te ama)_ –la sonrisa de Itachi se hizo más grande y volteo levemente el rostro para darles más privacidad y si no se iba era porque habían cosas que hablar con esos dos.

* * *

Unas horas antes

A altas horas de la noche se encontraba Tsunade en su oficina sentada tras su escritorio leyendo y checando unos papeles, a su lado se encontraba su inseparable y confiable asistente Shizune ayudándola en lo que podía.

En eso en una nube de humo aparece un AMBU llamando la atención de ambas mujeres que levantaron la vista para verlo atentamente.

-Tsunade-sama vengo a darle la información que me pidió. –dijo de forma respetuosa y Tunade asintió dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. –desde que llego hasta ahorita mi escuadrón y yo hemos estado vigilando a la ninja Uesugi Ayame y no ha mostrado comportamiento sospechoso o portado fuera de lo normal.

-Bien, sigue vigilándola y al final de cada día me seguirás informando su comportamiento. –dijo firme y mirándolo con seriedad. –y me informaras inmediatamente si vez algo sospechoso en ella. –el AMBU asintió.

-Con su permiso Hokage-sama. –se despidió de forma respetuosa haciendo una leve inclinación para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué pone a uno de sus mejores y más confiables escuadrones a vigilar a esa chica? – Tsunade volteo a ver a su asistente con seriedad.

-Simple, porque no confió en ella. –le respondió con seriedad.

-Si no confía en Aya-chan ¿Por qué la dejo quedarse como si nada en la aldea e incluso la convirtió en ninja de esta? –la pelinegra miraba a la rubia sin comprender mientras que esta sonreía de medio lado.

-Porque esa mocosa tiene una mirada interesante y es de las personas que se deben tener cercas y vigiladas. –explico con simpleza. – ¡como bien dicen! ¡mantén a las personas peligrosas de cerca para vigilarlas y tener bajo control sus maldades! –explico con sabiduría y Shizune la miro admirada. –además también la acepte en esta aldea para molestar y sacar de sus casillas a esa mocosa orgullosa. –dijo con maldad, pero al ver que al pelinegra la miraba sin entender decidió explicarle mejor. –desde que llegaron de su misión note que Sakura no soportaba a Ayame , así que para sacarla de sus casillas la acepte en la aldea y la puse a vivir en su casa solo para joderle la vida. –explico con triunfo y Shizune la miro con desaprobación. –sabes que me encanta joder a los mocosos que se creen mejores que todos a su alrededor, por eso también la puse en el mismo equipo que Hyuga ¡jajaja! –Tsunade empezó a reír como villano de telenovela ante su travesura y la pelinegra la miro con desaprobación mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

Otro AMBU apareció frente el escritorio de la Hokage haciendo que esta dejara de reír como loca y que lo mirara atenta al igual que Shizune.

-Buenas noches Hokage-sama. –saludo el AMBU de forma respetuosa.

-Buenas noches. –le contesto con seriedad.

-Aquí le tengo el informe sobre los movimientos de Danzon Hokage-sama –dijo entregándole una carpeta, la cual Tsunade recibió para comenzar a leerlo de forma rápida.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte y sigue manteniéndolo vigilado. –ordeno con seriedad y el AMBU asintió.

-Con su permiso Hokage-sama. –se despidió cortésmente antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Tsunade comenzó a leer el informe y entre mas avanzaba fruncía el entrecejo preocupada haciendo que Shizune la mirara extrañada y preocupada también.

-Mañana a primera hora quiero que mandes a llamar a Haruno Sakura y a Karin –ordeno con seriedad sin mirar a la pelinegra y esta asintió mirándola preocupada.

* * *

Sakura se había despertado y trato de moverse pero algo la aprisionaba de la cintura impidiéndoselo por lo que abrió los ojos y se topo con el tranquilo rostro del pelinegro completamente dormido, el cual la tenia abrazada de la cintura y su rostro lo tenia de lado quedando frente al de ella.

No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa adornara su rostro, con algo de lentitud subió su mano derecha y con los nudillos de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la mejilla al chico mientras miraba su rostro enternecida.

Sasuke comenzó a despertarse y apretó un poco los parpados, sintió como acariciaban su mejilla por lo que abrió los ojos y se maravillo al toparse con los ojos verdes que tanto amaba y conocía.

-¡buenos días! –susurro adormilado, pero aun así su voz denoto lo contento que estaba.

-Buenos días. –le susurro la peli-rosa sin dejar de acariciarlo o mirarlo y Sasuke le sonrió levemente.

-Me encantaría despertar así todos los días. –dijo melosos mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de la chica y comenzaba a repartir besos en todo este. Sakura cerró los ojos dejándose llevar mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca del chico y comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo.

* * *

Itachi llegaba de lo más cansado y con mucho sueño a su departamento, el tener una misión con su escuadrón AMBU toda la noche en vela después de venir de una larga misión con el equipo que le toco lo dejo agotado y lo que más deseaba era llegar a su camita y dormirse todo el día. Lo único bueno que había tenido estar en misión y ocupado todo el día era que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en cierta pelinegra de ojos azules que está enojada con él por su idiotez.

-¡Genial! ya me acorde de la mensada que le hice a Kaoru. –dijo para sí mismo en forma de fastidio mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. –aun es muy temprano así que imagino que mi ototo estará dormido. –comento con cansancio mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de sí.

El pelinegro camino hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche antes de dormirse un rato, pero se quedo parado mirando extrañado el piso.

-Este chamaco es un desordenado. –dijo en forma de regaño al inclinarse para recoger una camisa de su hermano. –mira que agarrar la cocina como guardarropa. –el pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a recoger la otra playera.

Itachi suspiro con cansancio y camino saliendo de la cocina para ir al cuarto de su hermano y así guardar sus playeras. Al estar atrás de la puerta la abrió sin más pensando que su hermanito estaba dormido, pero quedo en shock en la entrada al ver a su querido hermanito completamente desnudo encima de una peli-rosa muy conocida para el también desnuda, ambos se besaban con pasión sus bocas mientras las traviesas manos de su hermanito manoseaban los senos de la chica y Sakura tenía el miembro muy erecto de su hermano entre una de sus manos masturbándolo.

Itachi parpadeo un par de veces sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar y su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro para que se moviera.

-Si que aprovecharon el que yo no estuviera en casa. –dijo en un susurro haciendo que ambos adolecentes voltearan a verlos y se sonrojaran a más no poder al ver a Itachi parado en la entrada viéndolos en estado de shock.

Sasuke reacciono rápidamente y agarro la sabana tapando el cuerpo de ambos y Sakura estaba tan avergonzada que solo se le ocurrió abrazar a Sasuke del cuello para acercarlo más a ella haciendo que este dejara caer todo su peso encima de ella por el jalón provocando que su duro pene se aprisionara con el vientre plano de la peli-rosa haciéndole gemir mientras que a Sakura valiéndole lo que provoco escondió su cabeza en el cuello del chico.

Itachi sabía que esa escena era muy vergonzosa para los tres, en especial para su hermano y cuñada, de hecho si hubiera estado preparado para lo que vio se hubiera burlado y empezado a hacer bromas, pero sinceramente él no estaba nada preparado para esto y había reaccionado como cualquier ser humano ¡exacto! Había quedado en shock sin saber qué hacer.

-¡salte de mi habitación idiota! –grito molesto Sasuke al ver que su hermano no hacía nada y solo los miraba como tarado.

Itachi solo parpadeo y asintió, así que dio media vuelta dejando caer las playeras de su hermano al suelo para después salir corriendo de la recamara de su hermano cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.

-Ya se fue Saku. –dijo en un susurro sobre su oído.

-Nada mas de pensar que tendremos que aguantar sus bromas después de esto me pone la piel de gallina. –dijo con fastidio. Sasuke palideció, sabiendo la que se acercaba con su hermano cerca, luego suspiro con pesadez y sonrió de medio lado.

-Sabes Saku. –ronroneo sensual mientras se alejaba un poco para verla al rostro y Sakura levanto ambas cejas interrogante. –después pensemos en las tarugadas de mi hermano, ahora terminemos lo que empezamos. –dijo coqueto moviendo su cadera hacia abajo para hacer que su pene rosara con el sexo de la peli-rosa sacándole un leve gemido.

Sasuke al ver que la chica cerraba los ojos mientras gemía no lo resistió mucho y de una sola estocada se adentro completamente en la cavidad de la peli-rosa sacándole un fuerte gemido a ambos. El pelinegro comenzó a moverse de manera lenta pero profunda mientras acercaba su rostro a los senos de la chica, comenzaba a lamerlos y succionarlos llevando una de sus manos al otro seno masajeándolo.

Sakura no podía retener los gemidos que salían de sus labios y acariciaba con desesperación la nuca del chico.

* * *

Itachi aun estaba recargado en la puerta del cuarto de su hermano con la mirada perdida al frente sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, definitivamente la escena que había visto lo había dejado más traumado de lo que pensó.

Y es que siempre pensó que cuando viera a su hermanito en esa escena le causaría gracia, pero en realidad le causo un trauma, y es que es difícil de asimilar el ver a la persona que siempre viste como tu hermano menor, aquel que lo viste crecer desde que nació haciendo esa clase de cosas con su novia.

_-(que desvergonzados son ¬¬_ –pensó al oír gemidos desde adentro del cuarto, después varias gotas de sudor le salieron en la nuca al oír el movimiento de la cama de su hermano y como rechinaba la madera acompañado de gemidos femenino. –_ seguro se la están pasando muy bien con la fiesta que se montan esos dos adentro y lo peor les valió que los haya visto y continuaron lo que estaban haciendo antes de que entrara U¬¬)_

-Ma…más fuerte. –oyó Itachi el fuerte gemido de su cuñada.

_-(he de admitir que nunca había escuchado a la cuñadita usar ese tipo de voz O.O… mi hermano ha de ser muy bueno en la cama como para estar enloqueciendo de esa manera a la mujer mas fría que he conocido en mi vida O.O)_ – empezó a caminar aun choqueado alejándose lo que más podía de la habitación de su hermano, entro a la sala y se dejo caer acostado en el sillón tapándose los ojos con un brazo. –_ (ya no veré a mi ototo y cuñada con los mismo ojos T.T he quedado traumado)_ –se lamentaba con pesar mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas e Itachi aun seguía acostado en el sillón con la mirada perdida en el techo aun traumado con la escena que vio hace dos horas, esa escena seguía rodando por su cabeza haciéndolo poner azul por las naucias que sentía.

Unos pasos llamaron su atención haciéndolo voltear hacia el pasillo por donde venia su hermano ya vestido y tratando de mantener su expresión tranquila y serena, atrás de él venía la peli-rosa también vestida con su ropa tradicional y manteniendo sus rostro sereno sin mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento.

Aunque nadie lo viera Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por dentro, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrar tal cual como se sentía, no le daría el placer a nadie de mostrar sus emociones y mucho menos a alguien como Itachi que seguro tomaría provecho de ello.

Sasuke por otro lado en realidad le valía que su hermano lo haya visto en esa vergonzosa escena, es verdad que al principio le dio mucha pena y no sabía cómo reaccionar, de hecho no quería ni salir de la habitación después de haber hecho nuevamente el amor con su peli-rosa que es cuando pensó con más detenimiento la manera en la que lo encontró su hermano, pero después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que no tenia porque avergonzase después de todo el inoportuno era su hermano, además que él no había hecho nada malo, solo estaba teniendo un momento apasionado y amoroso con la persona que ama, cosa que cualquiera haría, en especial un adolecente como él y pues en realidad a él no le avergonzaba que su hermano supiera que era un hombre y tenía otras formas de demostrarle a su novia cuanto la quería.

-¡Buenos días! –saludo de lo más tranquilo Sasuke a su hermano tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo entre dientes Itachi. –solo espero que hayan usado protección y no me salgan con que en nueve meses seré tío. –Itachi trato de usar su tono burlón para aparentar que la escena que vio no lo traumo, pero tanto Sasuke como Sakura notaron como temblaba su mirada al mirarlos dándoles a entender que estaba nervioso.

-No te preocupes Itachi. –dijo cortante la peli-rosa y mirándolo burlona, jamás demostraría que su comentario la avergonzó. –no usamos protección porque no teníamos pero yo no estoy en mis días fértiles así que no hay por qué preocuparse. –dijo de lo más tranquila y ambos pelinegro se sonrojaron. –Sasuke compra condones para la próxima vez. –dijo de manera sensual mirando coqueta al pelinegro, el cual se puso más rojo que un tomate y asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras que Itachi fruncía el entrecejo porque el tiro le salió por la culata y él termino avergonzado en vez de la peli-rosa y un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-¿te quedaras a almorzar? –pregunto Sasuke tratando de parecer tranquilo pero en sonrojo en sus mejillas demostraba lo avergonzado que estaba. Sakura estaba por contestar pero en eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta.

Con algo de pereza fue Sasuke a abrir dejando a su hermano y novia en la sala, los cuales se miraban en forma de reto para ver quien caía primero o analizándose para encontrar alguna debilidad parea burlarse del otro, y como buenos ninjas que son ambos sabían cómo encontrar debilidades en su contrincante.

-¡Así que le quitaste la virginidad a mi hermanito! –dijo burlón mientras la miraba con arrogancia.(0-1)

-¡Ya sabes la respuesta, después de todo nos viste hace un par de horas! –le respondió igual de burlona mirándolo con superioridad. (1-1)

-¡Valla! ¡después de todo no eres tan fría como pensaba cuñadita y si tienes hormonas! –dijo divertido y sonriendo burlón. (1-2)

-¡Soy humana después de todo Itachi, pero imagino que tu también tienes hormonas y has tenido tus seños húmedos! –dijo igual de burlona. (2-2)

-¡Al igual que los que yo supongo tú tienes con mi hermano! (2-3)

-¡Claro! ¡Como tú los tienes con Kaoru! ¡una chica menor que tú, que por cierto te odia por infantil! –dijo muy divertida por matarle el gallo, ya que sabía que esa valía dos puntos y lo comprobó al ver a Itachi mirarla sorprendido abriendo una y otra vez al boca tratando de decir algo pero simplemente las palabras no le salía, por lo que una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro de Sakura que miraba triunfante al Uchiha.

-Saku. –llamo Sasuke entrando a la sala haciendo que la peli-rosa volteara a verlo mientras que Itachi seguía en shock sin saber cómo reaccionar. –un AMBU vino a buscarte diciendo que la Hokage quiere hablar contigo. –la peli-rosa asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero al pasar alado de Sasuke este la sostiene del brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando, por lo que Sakura lo mira interrogante. – no te dejare ir sin despedirte. –dijo altanero y mirándola coqueto. Una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro de la peli-rosa y sin darle oportunidad a nada le beso los labios.

El pelinegro rápidamente le respondió el beso poniendo una mano en la nuca de la chica para profundizarlo. Sus lenguas empezaron a hacer partícipe y sus respiraciones eran más agitadas.

-¡Por Kami! ¡dejen de hacer eso! –se queja con fastidio Itachi y mirándolos con molestia.

Ambos adolecentes gruñen entre el beso, se separar siendo solo unidos por un hilillo de saliva de ambos, que Itachi al verlo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Cuando acabes de hablar con la Hokage ¿vienes? –pregunto algo esperanzado pegando su frente con la de la chica y la peli-rosa no pudo evitar mirarlo con arrogancia.

-Tal vez. –dijo con diversión mientras Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo. Sakura sonrió de medio lado y con unos de sus dedos tomo la saliva que aun cada uno tenía en sus labios uniéndolos, la quito y metió el dedo a su boca haciendo sonrojar a Sasuke y que sus ojos se obscurecieran mas por el deseo mientras que Itachi se llevo una mano a su boca asqueado, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-¡Qué asco! –dijo con repulsión, por lo que Sasuke volteo a verlo enfurecido y Sakura rodo los ojos fastidiada.

-Si tanto asco te da no se qué sigues haciendo aquí viéndonos. –dijo con burla para después dar media vuelta y salir del departamento dejando a Sasuke que miraba con burla y diversión a su hermano, el cual tenía una mirada asesina por donde se había ido la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué me ves ototo? –pregunto molesto al notar la mirada burlona de su hermano.

-Lo divertido que se ve tu rostro cada que mi novia te mata el gallo. –dijo con burla e Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Respétame que soy tu hermano mayos Sasuke! –dijo como si regañara a un niño y Sasuke rodo sus ojos.

-Lo que digas Itachi. –dijo indiferente y dando media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

-Nada mas tienen novia y estos chamacos le pierden el respeto a uno. –dijo dramático mientras miraba por donde se alejo su pequeño hermano y lagrimas salían de sus ojos. –aun recuerdo cuando era un niño y me decía "niisan entrenemos con shuriken" y me miraba con respeto y admiración, y ahora me mira con fastidio y me tira a lucas como si fuera un loco. –mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y tenía la mirada melancólica perdida al frente.

-¡Pues el hablar solo me afirma que no estás cuerdo niisan! –se oyó el grito burlón de Sasuke desde su habitación e Itachi se le desencajo la mandíbula y quedo echo piedra.

* * *

Sakura entra a la oficina de Tsunade sin tocar la puerta antes de entrar haciendo que Tsunade le aventara un libro que la chica fácilmente pudo esquivar. Shizune tenía una gota de sudor resbalándole en la nuca y Tsunade tenía una vena hinchada en la frente.

-¡Sakurita! –grito emocionada Karin corriendo hacia Sakura y colgándosele del brazo restregando su mejilla melosa en el brazo de la peli-rosa.

Shizune y Tsunade rodaron los ojos y Sakura puso unos gestos de completo fastidio.

_-(nada mas espero que no me pongan una misión sola con Karin o juro que terminare descuartizando a esta chica)_ –la peli-rosa suspiro pesadamente y camino hacia el escritorio de Tsunade con una lapa cuatro ojos pegada a su brazo derecho.

-¿para qué me mandaste a llamar? –pregunto cortante haciendo que otra vena se le hinchara en la a frente a la quinta, que Shizune sonriera con nerviosismo y que Karin mirar soñadora a Sakura.

-Quiero hablar contigo. –le respondió entre dientes tratando de contener el coraje que le causaba la actitud de esa chica con aires de grandeza.

-¿y qué hace Karin aquí si solo quieres hablar conmigo? –pregunto fastidiada y Tsunade gruño molesta. Karin ni la escucho porque estaba más atenta en restregar su mejilla con el brazo de Sakura.

-Porque sé que ella te es leal y sé que no te traicionaría. –explico exasperada. –y la necesito para que esté pendiente por si se acerca alguien a la oficina. No quiero que nadie escuche lo que te voy a contar. –dijo con seriedad y la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo.

-Karin. –llamo la peli-rosa haciendo que al pelirroja saliera de su ensoñación y la mirara atenta. –estate atenta a cualquier tipo de chakra que se acerque a la oficina por muy leve que sea. –ordeno con seriedad y la pelirroja inmediatamente asintió mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica y ponía dos dedos a la altura de su barbilla concentrándose.

-Ahora si podemos hablar con tranquilidad. –dijo Tsunade mirándola con seriedad y Sakura asintió mirándola de la misma forma. –toma. –dijo extendiéndole una carpeta. Sakura la tomo y empezó a leerla ante la atenta mirada las tres mujeres que estaban ahí. – ¿Qué piensas? –pregunto al ver que la chica había acabado de leerla. –yo creo que es momento de que ellos sepan la verdad por nosotras antes de que se enteren por otro lado. –dijo con seriedad y la peli-rosa la miraba indiferente.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo cortante y Tsunade asintió mientras que Karin no entendía de que hablaban.

-Shuzune manda a al….

-Yo los iré a buscar. –la interrumpió Sakura mirándola con indiferencia. Tsuneade suspiro largamente y asintió.

-Tráelos lo más rápido que puedas. –Sakura asintió y sin mas camino por la ventana para después saltarla ante la mirada seria de las tres mujeres que se encontraban en el estudio.

* * *

Ambos hermanos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo el televisor. Itachi tenía el control remoto en sus manos y se la pasaba cambie y cambie de canal mientras miraba la pantalla con aburrimiento. Sasuke que estaba sentado a su lado derecho miraba fastidiado la pantalla y tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza al ver que su hermano no le dejaba en un canal. De un rápido movimiento el pelinegro menor le arrebata el control remoto e Itachi volteo a verlo molesto.

-¡No me arrebates las cosas mal educado! –reclamo molesto mientras le aventaba un cojín del sillón que Sasuke no pudo esquivar por lo que le dio en la cabeza.

Sasuke gruñe molesto y agarra el cojín dispuesto a aventárselo e Itachi se pone de píe rápidamente poniéndose en posición de pelea. Ambos se miran retadores analizando para atacar y esquivar. En eso se oye que tocan la puerta haciendo que ambos hermanos miren hacia esa dirección. Itachi suspiro con cansancio y camino hacia la puerta pero un cojinazo directo en su nuca hizo que detuviera su paso y gruñera molesto.

-Mendrigo hermano aprovechado. –dijo entre dientes y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Itachi siguió caminado hacia la puerta y al llegar frente a ella la abrió topándose con la mirada indiferente de Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿ya vienes a quedarte a vivir aquí? –pregunto burlón.

-Tsunade los manda a llamar a ambos. –dijo cortante e ignorando su pregunta. Itachi al ver la seriedad con la que lo miraba la chica asintió sabiendo que se trataba de algo importante.

-¡Sasuke, Tsunade-sama nos manda a llamar! –grito desde la puerta analizando con la mirada a la peli-rosa, tratando de encontrar algo en su mirada pero por más que la miraba no lograba hallar nada. –_(a veces me desespera que esta chica, no muestre nada en su mirada ¬¬)_ –el pelinegro suspiro fastidiado.

Sakura le mantenía su mirada indiferente a Itachi pero la desvió al ver que Sasuke se acercaba a la entrada. El pelinegro al ver parada a la peli-rosa enfrente de Itachi sonrió de oreja a oreja y empujando a su hermano se acerco a esta mientras que Itachi lo miraba con reprocha por haberlo empujado.

_-(este nada mas ve a la cuñadita y los demás desaparecemos de su entorno ¬¬)_

-¡Hola! –dijo emocionado y sonriéndole.

-Tsunade los mando a llamar. –aviso sonriéndole levemente. Sasuke asintió y se inclino para darle un leve beso en los labio y después tomarla de la mano , así ambos dieron media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

_-(es definitivo, se olvidaron de mi presencia ¬¬)_ –Itachi suspiro resignado y camino hacia la salida cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para después seguir a su hermano y cuñada.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke e itachi había llegado ya al despacho de Tsunade. En este momento se encontraba parados frente al escritorio de la quita mirándola atentos. La rubia los miraba con seriedad mientras que Shizune estaba parada alado derecho de la rubia y Karin alado izquierdo mirando melosa a Sakura cosa que molestaba a Sasuke.

-Karin. –llamo con voz firme la rubia y al instante la pelirroja entendió, puso dos dedos a la altura de su barbilla y se concentro. Los hermanos Uchiha se extrañaron pero no preguntaron nada. –lo que les tengo que decir es algo muy importante. –dijo mirando a ambos pelinegros con seriedad, los cuales asintieron y la miraron interrogantes. –como ustedes saben Sakura estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando para Akatsuki. –ambos hermano asintieron mirándola sin entender a donde quería llegar con eso. –al estar trabajando con el líder de esa organización se entero de muchas cosas, una de ellas fue la matanza del clan Uchiha. –ambos Uchiha ensancharon los ojos impresionados. Sasuke volteo a ver a su novia y Sakura asintió afirmándole lo que había dicho la rubia, por lo que el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo. –primero que nada deben de saber que hay otro Uchiha vivo aparte de ustedes dos. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado.

-¿te refieres al líder de Akatsuki? ¿ese tal Tobi? –dijo Itachi de lo más tranquilo haciendo que todos lo mirara sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un Uchiha? –pregunto cortante la peli-rosa.

-Porque cuando fuimos a salvar a Naruto y él te hirió alcance a ver su sharingan, aunque al principio pensé que era una ilusión, después de analizarlo pensé que tal vez le había robado el sharingan a algún Uchiha, pero ahora que me dicen esto ate cabos y por eso lo supuse. –explico tranquilo y Sakura solo asintió con entendimiento.

-Bueno como sabrán él es un Uchiha y no uno cualquiera sino que se trata de Uchiha Madara. –Itachi y Sasuke abrieron los ojos impresionados.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Se supone que él desde hace mucho que debería de estar muerto. –dijo muy sorprendido el pelinegro y mirándola sin creer.

-Se supone mas no lo está y no sé cómo demonios le hizo para seguir vivo, pero si supe que se trataba de él es porque el mismo me lo revelo cuando me uní a su organización. –explico Sakura mirando a ambos hermanos Uchiha.

-Tal vez te mintió. –dijo Itachi y Sakura lo miro fastidiada.

-Eso pensé al principio pero no por nada trabaje a su lado por varios mese y logre investigarlo hasta darme cuenta que en verdad era Uchiha Madara. –dijo con tranquilidad y los hermanos Uchihas aun no podían creérselo.

-El caso es que Sakura cuando estuvo alado de Madara descubrió que él con ayuda de Danzon y otro ninja planearon destruir todo el clan Uchiha. –ambos pelinegro ensancharon mas los ojos. –Danzon siempre ha querido ser hokage de la aldea y por esa razón se alió con Madara, pero si aun no lo hemos detenido es porque no tenemos pruebas y el consejo creerá mas en la palabra de Danzon que en la de Sakura un ex traidora. –Itachi asintió con entendimiento haciendo lo posible por mantener la cabeza fría para no dejarse llevar por el coraje que sentía mientras que Sasuke apretaba sus puños con coraje tratando de contenerse. –además otra de las razones por las que Danzon ayudo a Madara era porque siempre quiso tener el poder que tenían los Uchiha mas no sé en qué forma lo consiguió al matarlos. –explico tranquilamente e Itachi si se hizo una idea de cómo obtuvo ese poder. –la razón por la que Madara quería destruir el clan Uchiha fue porque lo odiaba por darle la espalda hace años y también lo ayudo Suishi Uchiha. –Itachi solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza y Sasuke ensancho los ojos horrorizado. –pero como Itachi sabrá descubrió a su amigo y por eso lo mato. –Sasuke miro impresionado a Itachi y este solo se mantenía con la cabeza agachada. –¿cómo supo eso Sakura?... fue porque el padre de Kaoru, Higurashi Tooru fue otro de los que ayudo a Madara para destruir su clan. –Itachi levanto el rostro mirando a Tsunade sorprendido y Sasuke apretó mas fuerte sus puños. –el padre de Kaoru al ver al pequeño Sasuke se compadeció y para salvarlo traiciono a Madara salvando al pequeño Sasuke. –el pelinegro bajo la mirada tratando de contenerse. –por eso kaoru esta en esta aldea y al cuidado de Sakura, ella le prometió a Tooru que si moría protegería a Kaoru con la condición de que le contara lo que sabía. –Itachi asintió con entendimiento. –Tooru también le revelo a Sakura que Madara al único Uchiha que pensaba dejar vivo seria a Itachi por eso mando a Suishi a distraerlo, porque quería que tú en un futuro te unieras a él. –Itachi al igual que Sasuke apretó los puños con coraje y Sakura todo el tiempo mantuvo su mirada serena hacia el pelinegro menor. –se que lo que hicieron no tienen perdón, destruyeron a todo un clan dejando solo a ustedes dos, pero no puedo detener a Danzon y entregárselos, él tiene poder en esta aldea que sin pruebas no podre desenmascarar. –dijo mirándolos con pena.

-Valla justicia la de esta aldea. –dijo con ironía mientras miraba con coraje a la rubia, la cual frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Sasuke! –dijo en forma de regaño Itachi, pero ensancho los ojos al ver que su hermano lo miraba con infinito odio. Sin decir nada Sasuke corrió hacia la ventana y salto ante la atenta mirada de todos en la oficina.

-Ya no hay nada más por decir. –dijo Sakura de forma cortante.

-Por el momento no. –dijo Tsunade con tranquilidad y sin voltear a verla.

-Siendo así me retiro Hokage-sama, necesito hablar con mi hermano. –aviso respetuoso mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza y Tsunade asintió. Sakura camino hacia Karin y la miro de forma intimidante.

-Lo que has oído en este lugar ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie. –dijo intimidante y la pelirroja asintió mirándola algo temerosa. Cuando la peli-rosa y el pelinegro pasaron cerca de la hokage dispuestos a saltar la ventana para alcanzar a Sasuke.

-Una cosa más. –dijo de pronto Tsunade y sin mirarlos en el momento que Itachi y Sakura pasaron por su lado dispuestos haciendo que ambos detuvieran su paso. –Danzon sale mañana en la mañana de la aldea por unos asuntos de él, ustedes sabrán que hacer. –dijo con seriedad. Una sonrisa macabra adorno el rostro de ambos chicos mientras que Karin y Shizune no entendieron que quiso decir la hokage con eso.

Sakura e Itachi al estar cerca de la ventana salieron y comenzaron a saltar de tejado en tejado.

-¿Por qué les dijo eso Tsunade-sama? –pregunto Shizune.

-Porque ellos sabrán que hacer. –dijo cortante y sin mirarla.

-Tsunade-sama ¿cree que Sakurita e Itachi podrán hacer que el niño bonito no los mate? –pregunto Karin con cierta preocupación hacia la peli-rosa.

-Sasuke jamás se atrevería a hacerles algo a esos dos y por otro lado Sakura es la única que puede hacer que su furia desaparezca. –dijo con diversión y Karin frunció el entrecejo al entender el por qué.

* * *

Sakura e Itachi fueron saltando de tejado en tejado tratando de sentir el chakra de Sasuke, pero ya habían recorrido toda la aldea y ni rastros de él, incluso habían recorrido todo el bosque de la muerte y nada, también habían ido al departamento donde vivían los hermanos Uchiha y nada, mucho menos estuvo en el departamento de Kakashi y Naruto, los cuales se habían quedado preocupados y se habían unido a la búsqueda solo que ellos lo hicieron por otro lado.

_-(¡demonios! ¿Por qué no pensé en traerme a Karin conmigo? Así hubiera sido más fácil encontrarlo… y temo que haga una locura)_ –Sakura tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-Cuñadita. –llamo de forma indiferente Itachi que saltaba a la misma velocidad que ella los tejados mientras la miraba de reojo y ante el llamado Sakura hizo lo mismo. – ¿crees que haya salido de la aldea? –pregunta preocupado. Sakura miro al frente meditándolo.

-Nada perdemos con buscarlo fuera de la aldea. –dijo cortante e Itachi asintió. Así ambos empezaron a saltar más rápido directo a la salida de la aldea.

* * *

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraban Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon haciendo una misión de rango "D" que consistía en recoger toda la basura que estaba en la entrada de la aldea. Ebisu los vigilaba sentado en la rama de un árbol que estaba ahí, vigilando como sus alumnos con cara de fastidio se ponía a recoger los papeles, latas etc con un palo que en la punta tenía un pico para después echar la basura en las canastas que colgaban de sus espalda.

Como Itachi y Sakura iban saltando a una velocidad impresionante, en el momento que saltaron poniéndose enfrente de Konohamaru crearon una corriente de aire que hizo caer al castaño, por lo tanto la basura que tenía en su cesta se cayó también haciendo que el castaño gruñera molesto mientras murmuraba unos cuantos insultos hacia los responsables de haberlo tumbado, mas no levantaba la cabeza la mantenía agachada sin saber quien lo tumbo.

-¿estás bien Konohamaru? –grito preocupada Moegi corriendo a su lado e inclinarse para sostenerlo del hombro. Undo y Ebisu también corrieron poniéndose alado del chico.

-¿está bien konohamaru-sama? –dijo con preocupación Ebisu y mirándolo algo asustado.

-¿Por qué no se fij…? –el castaño no termino de reclamar porque al levantar la mirada se topo con un hermosa peli-rosa que lo miraba indiferente haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-¿Qué paso kon…? –Ebisu tampoco termino su pregunta porque al igual que su alumno no había visto quien lo había tumbado y al levantar la mirada para ver que tenia el castaño así, quedo en la mismas condiciones y no se diga de Udon que no solo moco le salió de la nariz sino también baba salió de su boca.

-(_no sé porque ponen esas caras de idiotas si solo es la amiga sangrona de Naruto-niii ¬¬)_ –Moegi se había cruzado de brazos y bufo molesta mientras volteaba su rostro a un lado.

-(_bueno debo de admitir que mi cuñadita suele provocar esa reacción en la mayoría de los hombres y más si son unos pervertidos Uu.u)_—Itachi suspiro con cansancio mientras que Sakura rodo los ojos antes las reacciones de esos retrasado como ella les llamaba.

-¿vieron si Uchiha Sasuke salió de la aldea? –pregunto cortante y mirándolos fastidiada, pero para desgracia de la poca paciencia de la peli-rosa lo único que consiguió con esa pregunta fue hacer que a los tres chicos les saliera mas la baba a causa de haber oído según ellos la voz más sensual que nunca sus mortales oídos han oído.

A Sakura le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. Itachi sonrió nervioso mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca y Moegi gruño molesta mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sakura.

-Hace rato a alguien salió de la aldea a una velocidad impresionante, por eso no alcanzamos a ver bien de que se trataba pero no nos preocupamos porque Ebisu-sensen dijo que había alcanzado a ver que se trataba de un ninja de aldea, así que supusimos que iba a una misión de urgencia. –explico con algo de fastidio Moegi y Sakura solo la miraba indiferente mientras que Itachi la miraba agradecido. Sin decirle gracias la peli-rosa comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡maldita bruja, ni las gracias dio! –dijo entre dientes la chica mientras apretaba los puños molesta.

-Discúlpala, pero no es muy educada que digamos. –dijo Itachi con amabilidad haciendo que la chica lo mirara y al ver la sonrisa de ese apuesto pelinegro le salieron corazones en los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –pero yo te daré las gracias por ella. –Moegi pensó que había muerto he ido al cielo al ver a hermoso hombre hablarle y sonreírle de manera tan hermosa y amable. – ¡muchas gracias pequeña! –dijo con amabilidad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para después disponerse a correr igual de rápido que Sakura dejando a una Moegi soñadora con corazones rodeándole la cabeza y a tres chicos con cara de idiotas que estaba aun embobados por la presencia de sakura.

* * *

Sakura iba saltando las ramas de los arboles lo más rápido que podía, no le importaba que Itachi iba muchos metros atrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla, lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Sasuke a como diera lugar. Aunque no lo demostrara, Sakura se sentía triste, frustrada, desesperada, ansiosa y preocupada.

_-(con que así se sentía Sasuke cuando me fui de la aldea y trataba de buscarme)—_Sonrió con tristeza y melancolía.

En eso oye el sonido de un millar de pájaros, una técnica muy conocida por ella, rápidamente aumenta la velocidad saltando más rápido las ramas camino hacia donde provenía el ruido. Cuando finalmente lo encontró no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa de felicidad adornara su rostro mientras que sus ojos mostraban tranquilidad al verlo de lejos, se paro en una rama atrás de él y vio como el pelinegro estampaba el chidori en el tronco del árbol atravesándolo.

-Sasuke. –trato de decir su nombre lo más tranquila que podía mientras saltaba para quedar parada en el suelo.

Desde donde estaba pudo observar como apretaba con fuerza su puño izquierdo mientras mantenía su otra mano en el tronco del árbol. Sakura sintió como Itachi había llegado y saltado poniéndose alado de ella, mas no le importo, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, ella estaba más atenta a las reacciones de Sasuke

-Sasuke. –llamo con tranquilidad Itachi y Sakura noto como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba un poco preocupándola más.

-Sasuke. –volvió a llamar la peli-rosa al no recibir ninguna respuesta mientras trataba de acercársele, pero al dar el primer paso se detuvo al ver que el pelinegro volteaba a verla con instintos asesino.

-¡No te acerques! –grito mirándola furioso sorprendiendo a las dos personas que estaba enfrente de él. – ¡confié en ti. Yo nunca te mentí, te decía todo y tu como siempre no me decías nada! –en su voz se notaba lo dolido que estaba y la peli rosa aunque seguía con un rostro indiferente, como si sus palabras no le importaban por dentro sentía como se le oprimía el corazón al verlo así y al escucharlo hablarle de esa manera. – ¡no sé si me amas o solo estás conmigo por compasión o lástima! –dijo apretando sus puños con frustración y coraje. – ¡porque si en verdad me amaras no me lo habrías ocultado! –las lagrimas corrían con más intensidad por las mejillas del chico.

El pelinegro de coleta estaba muy sorprendido pero en su mirada reflejaba demasiado dolor al ver el estado de su pequeño hermano mientras que la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo y miraba muy molesta a Sasuke.

-¡No digas que no te amo! –dijo sin gritar, aun así se notaba lo molesta que estaba. –sabes que no soy buena diciendo lo que siento, pero te he demostrado lo que siento por ti y anoche te lo dije Sasuke. –el pelinegro la miraba atento. –yo te amo demasiado y me duele verte así. –dijo algo más suave y mirándolo con infinito amor sorprendiendo a ambos pelinegros que estaban con ella. –se que te duele el que te lo haya ocultado, pero hay una razón por la que yo no te lo dije. –la peli-rosa comenzó a caminar hacia el chico con seguridad al ver que había desaparecido el sharingan de sus ojos y la miraba con tristeza. –si no te cuento mis cosas es porque no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de ellas, pero solo por ti hare mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar de que tu sepas todo de mi. –la chica miraba atenta al chico y se le oprimió mas el corazón al ver esa mirada suplicante, le parecía un niño pequeño desprotegido. –tratare de no ser tan fría contigo. –dijo en un susurro al estar enfrente de él y sin pensarlo lo agarro de las solapas estampándole un suave beso.

Itachi ensancho los ojos ante los actos y palabras de la chica, estaba realmente sorprendido pero al ver como su hermano cerraba los ojos y tomaba a la chica de la cintura empezando a profundizar el beso sonrió levemente y aunque su mirada siguiera mostrando tristeza también mostraba un brillo de felicidad al ver que su pequeño hermanito había logrado enamorara a esa chica que siempre quiso.

_-(si tenía alguna sospecha de que ella te amaba Sasuke en este momento desapareció al ver como ella misma quitaba ese muro de hielo que tu poco a poco lograste ablandar y lo hizo sin importarle estar yo presente solo para demostrarte cuanto te ama)_ –la sonrisa de Itachi se hizo más grande y volteo levemente el rostro para darle más privacidad y si no se iba era porque habían cosas que hablar con esos dos.

Ambos les hizo falta respirar por lo que separaron sus labios, mas ellos no se separaron. Sasuke pego su frente a la de Sakura y la miraba tratando de reflejarle todas las dudas y frustración que sentía a través de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tu más que nadie sabes lo que se siente el dolor de perder a tus padres… y si hubieras sido las cosas al revés créeme que yo te lo hubiera dicho desde el momento en el que descubro la verdad. –dijo algo dolido y resentido. Sakura no aparto la mirada de sus ojos al igual que Sasuke de la de ella.

-Lo sé. –le contesto tranquila. –y si no te dije nada en el momento que regrese a la aldea fue porque quería que fueras mas fuerte por si en dado caso querías venganza y así pudieras tener el suficiente poder para matarlos con tus manos. –le explico dedicándole un leve sonrisa y Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por eso me ayudaste a obtener el magenkyo? –pregunto muy sorprendido y Sakura solo asintió. – ¡gracias! –dijo mirándola con infinito amor para después cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a besarla nuevamente.

-¡Si, si, si! yo también le estoy muy agradecido a Sakura por haberte entrenado Sasuke pero este no es momento para qué andes de meloso. –dijo Itachi con fastidio haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera antes de tocar los labios de la chica. Tanto Sasuke como Sakutra gruñeron molesto mientras se separaban y fulminaban con la mirada a Itachi. –no me miren así que tenemos pocas horas para hacer un plan y tu cuñadita lo sabes bien. –dijo Itachi con algo de burla. Sakura suspiro con cansancio y Sasuke la miro sin entender.

-Este lugar no es el indicado para hablar. –dijo cortante Sakura.

-Lo sé ¿tienes alguna idea? –pregunto mirando extrañado como la peli-rosa hacia unos sellos con su manos, al reconocerlos ensancho los ojos mientras su rostro hacia muecas de horror.

* * *

-¡Demasiado tarde, no alcance a huir! –dijo Itachi con algo de molestia mientras hacía muecas de asco, cuando el pelinegro hablo su voz se oía como si estuvieran en una cueva.

-¿Dónde estamos? –se oyó la voz extrañada de Sasuke, el cual no podía ver donde estaban a causa de que estaba muy obscuro pero podría sentir la humedad a su alrededor. –¡¿qué es esto? –grito asqueado y exaltado porque en el momento que recargo su mano en lo que pensó que era un muro resulto que era algo viscoso y muy húmedo.

-Estamos en el estomago de una de mis serpientes. –se oyó la voz tranquila de Sakura atrás de Sasuke, por lo que este volteo y por la obscuridad solo pudo ver los ojos verdes de su novia.

-Tenía la esperanza de que no se te hubiera pegado lo asquerosa de Orochimaru. –dijo Itachi con cierto desagrado y Sakura sonrió burlona. –primer chica que conozco que no le da asco estar en el estomago de un animal, en especial de una serpiente. –dijo con burla.

-Es que Sakura no es como cualquier chica, ella es única. –dijo arrogante Sasuke y Sakura no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladina adornara su rostro e Itachi rodo los ojos.

-¡Qué asco! –dijo Itachi con desagrado al tocar algo viscoso a causa de que no puede ver. –¿tu viborita no tiene luz o lámparas cuñadita? –pregunto entre burlón y esperanzado.

-No. –contesto cortante. –pero la vez pasada que estuve aquí deje una lámpara. –dijo con diversión y tanto a Itachi como a Sasuke les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –espero que aun este aquí ya que la deje cuando aun entrenaba con Orochimaro. –dijo con tranquilidad y otra gota les salió en la nuca a los hermanos Uchiha. –si esta donde la deje es posible que el veneno y jugos gástricos de la víbora no la hayan destruido. –la voz tranquila de la peli-rosa que se oía mas lejana y los hermanos Uchiha habían hecho una mueca de asco. De pronto algo alumbro y los hermanos Uchiha pudieron ver como Wakura se acercaba con una lámpara de gas en su mano derecha.

-Imagino que fue suerte. –comento Sasuke mientras sonreía nervioso y Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno, empecemos a hablar de lo importante para salir rápido de este asqueroso lugar. –dijo Itachi con desagrado y sus dos acompañantes asintieron. –primero que nada te quiero preguntar algo Sasuke. –dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano con seriedad y este lo miro igual. – ¿te quieres vengar por lo que le hicieron a nuestro clan y padres? –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Si. –contesto sin dudarlo e Itachi sonrió complacido.

-Bueno solo que metete esto en la cabeza, mataremos primero a Danzon y luego a Madara vendrá solo a nosotros y es cuando lo mataremos. –dijo de forma tétrica y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras asentía levemente. –te tengo una buena noticia ototo. –dijo con arrogancia y Sasuke lo miro interrogante. –mañana al amanecer Danzon saldrá de la aldea ese regalo nos lo dio nuestra Hokage. –dijo con maldad y Sasuke sonrió tétrico haciéndole ver macabro.

_-(tengo que admitir que el lado malo de Sasuke es excitante)_ –Sakura sonrió de medio lado y miraba con los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo a Sasuke, el cual al sentir la mirada penetrante de la chica volteo a verla.

_-(esa mirada la conozco muy bien O.O…__** ¡yo también compa! Es la mirada que pone cuando estamos haciendo el amor *¬*….¡**__ Demonios! Solo porque aquí está el idiota de mi hermano y tenemos cosas que hacer sino le hacía realidad cualquier fantasía a mi peli-rosa *¬*__**… ¡ohh si!**__)_ –Sasuke devolvió su mirada a Itachi porque estaba seguro que si seguía contemplando esa mirada caería en la tentación y terminaría haciéndoselo sin importarle que su hermano este de espectador.

-así que por esa razón pienso que se nos hará difícil y necesitamos un muy buen plan porque no hay que subestimar a Danzon. –termino de explicar Itachi y a Sasuke le salieron varios signos de interrogación mientras que Sakura salió de sus fantasías fogosas con Sasuke para mirar indiferente a Itachi sin saber que dijo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Sasuke extrañado e Itachi callo estilo anime mientras que Sakura agradecía que Sasuke tampoco haya escuchado para que Itachi volviera a explicar lo que sea que dijo.

-¡¿Qué no oíste nada de lo que dije? –pregunto exaltado mientras se ponía de pie. Sasuke se tapo los oídos con fastidio ante el tremendo grito de su hermano.

-Lo siento me distraje con algo. –dijo con tranquilidad y una vena se le hincho en la cabeza a Itachi.

_-(no sé si el que Sakura esté aquí sea de ayuda o de distracción para mi hermano ¬¬)_—Itachi suspiro con pesadez y miro fastidiado a su hermano. – que lo que yo sé es que cada que Danzon viaja siempre se lleva casi todo su escuadrón de AMBUS raíz para protegerlo y nos será difícil pelear con él y matarlo sin que alguno de sus AMBUS nos de pelea dándole la oportunidad a Danzon de huir y dar aviso a la aldea para que nos culpen de traidores. –dijo exasperado y Sasuke puso una mueca pensativa.

-Lo único que nos queda es infiltrarnos. –dijo con tranquilidad Sakura.

-Para hacer algo como eso con los AMBUZ raíz de por medio nos sería muy difícil. –dijo Sasuke con seriedad. –necesitamos a alguien que con solo unas pocas horas logre ayudarnos a infíltranos con los AMBU raíz, una persona que sea maldito, desalmado y muy buen mentiroso, que además nuca se sepa lo que piensa, que sea un traidor por naturaleza y que siempre sus planes funcionen y se salga con la suya. –dijo pensativo y al instante Itachi y Sakura ensancharon los ojos.

-¿Cuñadita estas pensado en la misma persona que yo? –pregunto travieso Itachi y Sasuke lo miro sin entender.

-Me gustaría decir que no. –dijo con desagrado. –pero aunque me cueste admitirlo ella es buena candidato para ayudarnos. –dijo con fastidio y Sasuke entendió a quien se referían.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento que tuvo Ayame con el equipo Gai, decidió acompañar a Kaoru a dar un tour por la aldea para así conocerla ambas.

Ambas chicas por no conocer la aldea se perdieron porque a Kaoru se le ocurrió seguir una ardilla, la cual se adentro por una malla y la pelinegra la siguió por lo que a Ayame no le quedo de otra que seguirla hasta que las dos se adentraron en un frondoso bosque y para colmo la ardilla la habían perdido de vista.

Las dos chicas estaban paradas en quien sabe donde rodeadas de árboles frondosos y antes de que llegaran ahí se habían topado con muchos animales exóticos y peligrosos que había tratado de atacarlas ( las mensas entraron al bosque de la muerte), pero gracias a sus habilidades lograban matarlos sin problemas, bueno más bien Ayame lo hacía sin problemas porque a Kaoru le daba asco siquiera tocar a esos viscosos y raros insectos gigantes.

-Tengo la sensación de que hemos pasado por ese mismo lugar varias veces, por lo que sospecho que caminamos en círculos. –dijo con tranquilidad la peli-plata. Kaoru bajo la cabeza y rápidamente tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir algo, arranco la hoja y se la dio a Ayame. – "lo siento, estamos perdidas por mi culpa" –leyó en voz alta para después mirar con compresión a la pelinegra. –no te preocupes Kao-chan lograremos salir de aquí, además no es tu culpa, yo también quería seguir a esa escurridiza ardilla. –dijo con algo de dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza sacándole una leve sonrisa a la pelinegra. – ¡vamos tenemos que hallar la salida! –dijo empezando a caminar. Kaoru asintió y estaba dispuesta a seguirla pero en eso oyó que una rama se rompía atrás de ella, volteo y vio una serpiente arrastrándose por el piso camino hacia ella. La pelinegra ensancho los ojos horrorizada y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero por ir viendo hacia a atrás choco con la espalda de Ayame haciéndola caer de sentón al piso y Ayame volteo a verla extrañada. – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ver la cara de terror de la pelinegra. Kaoru la miro muy asustada y apunto hacia atrás de ella. Ayame miro hacia donde le apuntaban viendo una anaconda arrastrándose hacia ellas. – ¡kyaaa! ¡Si es una anaconda! –grito emocionada llevando sus manos a sus mejillas sonrosada. – ¡siempre he querido una como mascota! –dijo con ilusión mientras movía su cadera de un lado a otro y Kaoru la miro como si estuviera loca. – ¡ven aquí bonita! –le hablo como si fuera un perro mientras se inclinaba y estiraba su mano para que se acercara. Kaoru se espanto al ver a la anaconda acerca más, así que rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejo lo mas que pudo de Ayame y la anaconda. –¡así bonita! –dijo melosa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. –¡ven kao-chan, no hace nada! –grito emocionada mientras se ponía de pie y se volteaba hacia donde estaba kaoru, la cual se recargaba tanto en el árbol que estaba atrás de ella como si quisiera fundirse en el. –¿qué pasa? –pregunto al ver que Kaoru le apuntaba atrás de ella y la miraba espantada. Ayame volteo y no le alcanzo a reaccionar ya que la anaconda se la trago y kaoru ensancho los ojos al igual que los AMBUS que seguían a Ayame por ordenes de Tsunade, AMBUS que lógicamente Kaoru no sabía que estaban escondidos observándolas. – ¡ohhh! ¿on toy? –se oyó que preguntaba Ayame desde adentro de la serpiente y Kaoru podía ver como la silueta parada de Ayame se veía en el estomago de la víbora, la cual desapareció en una nube de humo ante la mirada sorprendida de los AMBUS y Kaoru.

* * *

Aun estaban dentro del estomago de la serpiente Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi. En medio de los tres apareció una anaconda que tenía el estomago en forma de la silueta de una persona haciendo que a los hermanos Uchiha les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Viborita hueles raro. –se oía una voz que hablaba de forma melosa desde adentro del estomago de la serpiente.

-¿lo que está adentro de la serpiente es lo que pienso que es? –pregunto Sasuke con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Para mi desgracia sí. –dijo Sakura con fastidio. –escúpela. –ordeno e inmediatamente la serpiente escupió a Ayame, la cual cayo de sentón al piso toda llena de saliva de serpiente haciendo que ambos pelinegros hicieran una mueca de asco.

Ayame miro a su alrededor viendo a los hermanos Uchiha mirándola con asco y a Sakura mirándola con fastidio.

-¡Hola frente de coco, gallinero y ojeritas! –saludo alegre manteniendo una mano en alto.

-¡Hola! –le contesto Itachi extrañado.

-Oye frente de coco ¿Dónde dormiste anoche? Rit-nii estaba muy preocupado por ti que lo tuve que sedar para que durmiera, pero le puse mucho sedante que no creo que haya despertado aun. –dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Que te importa. –dijo tajante y Ayame se encogio de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿No vas a preguntar donde estas? –pregunto Sasuke extrañado y Ayame puso una mueca pensativa.

-¿realmente importa que lo pregunte?

-Eres rara. –dijo Itachi mirándola como bicho raro y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón. –cualquier ser humano preguntaría eso si es transportado a un lugar de la manera en que te paso a ti.—dijo como si fuera obvio y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

-Bueno ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto sin nada de interés e Itachi sonrió con maldad.

-Estas en el estomago de una gigantesca víbora.

-¿me lo juras? –pregunto con los ojos en forma de estrellas y un aura brillante rodeándola, era tan brillante su aura que alumbro todo dándoles más luz que la lámpara que tenían, incluso Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura cerraron los ojos algo cegados. –¡finalmente el sueño de toda mi vida se hizo realidad! –dijo emocionada mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando. – ¡gracias Kami! –dijo mirando hacia arriba con devoción y los demás la miraban como si estuviera loca. – ¡ahora si puedo morir en paz! –Ayame se sentía en la gloria y sus tres acompañantes comprobaban que esa mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza

-Bueno ya van dos chicas que no les da asco estar en el estomago de una serpiente, pero es la primera que conozco que tenía como sueño de su vida estar en el estomago de alguna. –dijo Itachi con una gota de sudor resbalándole en la nuca mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y tanto Sasuke como Sakura asintieron dándole la razón.

-Deja de hacer tus monólogos de idiota y haz lo que te vamos a pedir. –dijo cortante la peli-rosa y ambos pelinegro la miraron incrédulos por su forma de pedir que los ayude.

-Ok, desembucha comadre. –dijo tranquila y a los otros dos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Sakura sonreía triunfante.

-Quiero que nos ayudes a infíltranos con los AMBUS de raíz para que mateemos a su líder y no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta o seriamos tachados de traidores. –pidió de manera brusca y cortante.

-¡Naa! ¡Qué aburrido! ¡Mejor me voy! –dijo empezando a caminar y pasando entre Itachi y Sasuke. A los tres se les hincho una vena en la cabeza y les dio una tic en su ceja izquierda.

-¡Si yo no lo permito tu no podrás salir de aquí! –dijo Sakura de forma altanera haciendo que la peli-plata dejara de caminar, mas no volteara a verla. –si no nos ayudas te dejare aquí por siempre. –dijo tétrica y ambos pelinegro sonrieron de medio lado. Ayame volteo a verlos mientras suspiraba resignada haciéndolos sonreír triunfantes.

-Ni modo, viviré aquí hasta que me muera como el papá de pinocho que vivió en estomago de una ballena. –dijo resignada haciendo que los tres cayeran estilo anime. –le dices a mi Neji que siempre lo ame, pero que no podremos estar juntos así que vigílalo para que no se suicide por no tenerme a su lado. –dijo de forma dramática.

_-(yo digo que Hyuga mas bien se pone hacer una fiesta al enterarse de eso U¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de los tres mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si nos ayudas tendrás diversión al matar a muchos ninjas poderosos. –dijo Itachi tratando de convencerla.

-Mmm ¿Qué podría usar como cama? –pregunto para sí misma de forma pensativa ignorando el comentario de Itachi haciendo que a los tres chicos les regresara su tic nervioso en la ceja.

-Si nos ayudas te digo secretos de Neji. –dijo esperanzado Sasuke.

-Bueno de cama puedo usar el piso ¡total!, es esponjado pero ¿Qué usare de baño? –dijo para sí misma ignorándolos por lo que el tic en sus cejas se marco más.

-Si nos ayuda te regalo mi tamagoshi. –dijo Sakura y ambos hermano Uchiha la miraron incrédulos.

-¿to lo juras? –pregunto mirándola maravillada y ambos Uchiha cayeron estilo anime. Sakura sonrió triunfante y asintió. – ¿no me mientes? –pregunto esperezada.

-No te miento, te lo daré. –dijo con seguridad.

-¿Por qué me lo das así de fácil?, ayer que te lo pedí prestado no quisiste y me lo arrebataste. –dijo sentida y mirándola desconfiada.

-Te lo daré si nos logras infiltrar, me ayudas a deshacernos de los AMBUS dejándoles el camino libre a Sasuke e Itachi para que maten a Danzon y si no nos traicionas. –dijo con advertencia.

-¡Hare lo que me pidas por tener el tamagoshi! –dijo emocionada y los hermanos Uchiha la miraron incrédulos mientras que Sakura rodo los ojos. – ¡sácame de aquí Saku y espérenme, les prometo que cuando regrese les traeré lo que necesitan –dijo muy segura de sí misma y Sakura la miro desconfiada.

-Escucha inútil, nos traicionas o haces que nos descubran y te juro que destruyo el tamagoshi. –dijo amenazante.

-No te apures que yo sé lo que hago, además no me arriesgare por perder a mi futuro tamagoshi. –dijo con seguridad aun así los tres la miraban desconfiados.

-Estas advertida. –dijo Sasuke amenazante.

-Sipiriri. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Sakura suspiro resignada.

-Sácanos. –dijo en forma de orden e inmediatamente el estomago de la serpiente los empezó a expulsar haciendo que Sasuke cayera encima de Itachi las únicas que salieron como si nada y de pie fueron Sakura y Ayame.

-¡ya vengo chicos! –dijo Ayame mientras era rodeada por fuego.

-Solo espero que no nos traicione. –dijo Sasuke con algo de miedo. Sakura no dijo nada solo miraba por donde Ayame desapareció

-Y yo solo espero que te quites de encima mío. –dijo entre dientes Itachi. Sasuke sonrió nervioso y se quito rápidamente.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de cuatro horas esperando a Ayame. Sakura que estaba parada recercándose en un árbol con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, estaba desesperada y aunque no lo admitiera algo temerosa al pensar que los ha traicionado. Sasuke que estaba sentado en el suelo recargando su espalda en el mismo árbol que la peli-rosa estaba muy desesperado y molesto al pensar que tal vez esa mujer los traiciono. Itachi estaba sentado en la rama del mismo árbol preocupado al pensar que la peli-plata los haya traicionado.

El ruido de una llamas de fuego llamo su atención haciéndolos levantar la mirada viendo que una gran bola de fuego aparecía frente a ellos. Cuando el fuego se disperso dejo ver a una sonriente Ayame.

-Ya tengo todo lo necesario y también investigue a qué horas sale Danzon mañana y donde se reunirá con su escuadrón AMBU. –dijo con tranquilidad y los tres la miraron incrédulos.

-¿Por qué tardaste mucho? –pregunto molesta e intimidante Sakura.

-¡Oye no reclames que el hacer un buen trabajo lleva su tiempo! ¡Deberías dar las gracias de que logre obtener mucha información e incluso encontré la forma de infíltranos sin ser descubiertos en dos horas! –dijo en forma de reproche haciendo sentir mal a los demás porque ella tenía razón, pero toda culpabilidad desapareció en Sakura al darse cuenta de algo.

-Espera ¿dijiste dos horas? –pregunto cortante y Ayame asintió sonriendo orgullosa mientras que los otros dos cayeron en cuenta de algo. – ¿entonces porque tardaste cuatro horas en llegar? –pregunto con molestia.

-Porque cuando entre a la aldea me tope con Naruto y me invito a comer rameen. –dijo de los más tranquila haciendo que a los tres les diera un tic en su ceja derecha.

_-(solo ella logra sacar de sus casillas hasta la persona mas paciente ¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de los tres mientras suspiraban resignados.

-Bueno dinos el plan. –dijo Itachi resignado.

-Mañana Danzon saldrá de viaje a las siete de la mañana en punto. –los tres asintieron. –la a única forma de estar cerca de él es infiltrándonos como unos de los AMBUS que lo acompañaran.

-Eso lo sabemos, el problema es como sabemos que AMBUS irán con él y como nos infiltraremos. –dijo Sakura exasperada.

-Tranqui, tranqui. –dijo de forma cantarina y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada. –yo se que AMBUS iran con Danzon. –dijo arrogante e Itachi la miro sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Se supone que es confidencial. –dijo muy impresionado el pelinegro y los otros dos asintieron dándole al razón.

-Los AMBUS raíz tienen un sello para no hablar sobre los planes de Danzon, así que no encuentro la forma de que sepas eso. –dijo Sakura algo impresionada y Ayame sonrió altanera.

-¿Sabes que una araña puede averiguar muchas cosas? –los tres la miraron sin entender y Ayame amplió su sonrisa. –Sakura ¿sabes cuál es mi invocación? –pregunto altanera.

-No. –contesto cortante. Itachi comenzaba a sospechar de que se refería la peli-plata y los otros dos tenía una idea. Ayame se mordió el dedo gordo haciéndose una leve cortada para después hacer unos sellos con las manos a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! –grito mientras ponía la palma de su mano en el suelo formando un sello color negro para después aparecer enfrente de ella una gran nube de humo, por lo que los cuatro saltaron hacia atrás alejándose un poco. Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke ensancharon los ojos al ver frente a ellos una enorme tarántula. – ¡hola Kumo-chan! –saludo alegre la peli-plata

-Hola Aya-chan. –saludo con algo de respeto y su voz era tétrica y espeluznante logrando ponerle los pelos de gallina a los hermanos Uchiha.

-¡Bueno les presento a Kumo-chan mi invocación favorita! –dijo maravillada y los demás la miraban con los que es una loca. –ella tiene la habilidad de dividirse y convertirse en pequeñísimas arañitas. –dijo haciendo con sus dedos el tamaño de las arañas. –ella es la que me ayuda a obtener con facilidad información de las cosas que quiero y así fue como ella se dividió en varias pequeñas arañitas y encontró al tal Danzon, y ella lo vio hablándoles a los AMBUS que irían con él. –explico con tranquilidad. –pero no se apuren que ella también me ayudo a traernos el disfraz. –dijo con diversión haciendo que sus compañeros la miraran sin entender. –Kuron-chan suelta el paquete. –ordeno con amabilidad. La araña asintió y de su boca saco una gran bola de telaraña llena de saliva viscosa color verde, por lo que sus compañeros la miraron asqueados.

Ayame se acerco hacia la bola de telaraña y saco un kunai de su estuche de armar comenzando a romperlo con este dejando al descubierto los cuerpos de cuatro AMBUS raíz. Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke miraban impresionados a los cuatro AMBUS mientras que Ayame los miraba con burla.

-¡Bien, ahí están nuestros disfraces! –dijo con arrogancia.

-¿están muertos? –pregunto Itachi.

-No, solo están dormidos. –explico con tranquilidad restándole importancia por lo que Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no los mataste? –pregunto con molestia Sasuke.

-No sé, tal vez porque son AMBUS entrenados y se me haría muy difícil matarlos a los cuatro yo sola sin que me identificaran, así que fue más fácil mandar una araña para que los durmiera con su veneno a que yo terminara siendo descubierta por lo tanto ustedes también y díganle adiós a su plan de pasar desapercibidos por matar a uno de los fregones de la aldea. –explico tranquila y mirándolos como si fuera obvio.

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo tienes razón. –dijo Sakura con fastidio y una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Ayame.

-Como los cuatro son hombres Sakura y yo solo nos tranformaremos en chico. –Sakura asintió. –ya en una hora pasara el tiempo del veneno, así que no se si quieran aprovechar y matar a su AMBU de una vez o esperar a que despierten y pelear con él. –dijo con una sonrisa macabra. –por mi parte no tengo ganas de batallar porque sino mañana estaré sin ganas de pelear, así que yo mato al portador de mis disfraz estando dormido. –dijo de lo más tranquila mientras se acercaba a uno de los AMBUS y comenzaba a desnudarlo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, cuando Ayame obtuvo ropas, armas y mascara del AMBU trono sus dedos incendiado completamente el cuerpo del AMBU.

-Me gusta tu idea. –dijo Sakura de forma macabra. –tampoco tengo ganas de batallar con un títere. –dijo con burla para hacerlos mismo que la peli-plata, la cual sonrió arrogante, Sasuke e Itachi no sabían qué hacer. Cuando Sakura termino de desnudar al AMBU agarro su espada y le dio directo al corazón matándolo al instante.

-Pienso que tampoco debería gastar energía innecesariamente, prefiero guardarlas para Danzon. –dijo Sasuke con indiferencia repitiendo la acción de su novia.

-Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele. –dijo tranquilamente Itachi mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia y se disponía a imitar a su hermano.

-Bueno pienso que no deberíamos dejar evidencias. –dijo Ayame con tranquilidad cuando vio que todos habían obtenido la ropa y habían matado a un AMBU.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Sakura sonriendo de medio lado. Ayame trono los dedos e inmediatamente quemo los cuatro cuerpos hasta que se convirtieron en cenizas.

-Los mejor es cambiarnos de una vez e ir a donde estos cuatro viven para que nadie sospeche. –dijo Sasuke y los tres asintieron. Sakura y Ayame se adentraron en unos arbustos para empezar a cambiarse. Itachi camino hacia Sasuke y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Nuestra venganza empieza ototo. –dijo con algo de diversión y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción, para después adentrarse a otros arbustos y comenzar a cambiarse.

**Continuara**

**les gusto? en lo personal me encanta como se empiezan a llevas saku y ita, y me rio bastante mientras escribo las mesadas de Aya ^o^ spero el kapi les haya gustado y lamento mucho la demora**

**se cuidan**

**bexox**

**MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**LOS ADORO!**


	21. Otro más y terminamos nuestra venganza

**Otro más y terminaremos nuestra venganza**

Ya eran pasadas de la madrugada y en el despacho de la hokage, para ser más exactos sentada en una silla posicionada atrás del escritorio se encontraba Tsunade, bueno más bien estaba toda desparramada en el escritorio completamente dormida, incluso un poco de saliva salía de la comisura de sus labios mientras que unos leves ronquidos brotaban desde su garganta

De pronto se oye un "puf" haciendo que la quinta se despertara sobresaltada, incluso tumbó la silla al momento de pararse. Al ver que frente a ella había aparecido una nube de humo, recobró rápidamente la compostura para así en el momento en el que la cortina de humo se disipara el AMBU no notara que su aparición había asustado a la hokage y que mucho menos se diera cuenta que estaba completamente dormida, cosa que no logró, ya que el AMBU vió como de la comisura de los labios de la rubia resbalaba un hilillo de baba haciendo que al AMBU le resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó autoritaria y con una vena brotándole en la frente al ver que el AMBU ya llevaba buen rato ahí mirándola sin decir nada.

El AMBU se aclaró la garganta algo apenado e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Vengo a informarle que hemos perdido la localización de Uesugi Ayame. –informó con seriedad haciendo que la rubia ensanchara los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible? –gritó exaltada y molesta mientras golpeaba con las palmas de sus manos el escritorio haciendo estremecer al AMBU – ¡dime lo que pasó! –ordenó un poco más calmada pero aun así sus ojos y voz denotaba lo furiosa que estaba, provocando que el AMBU se pusiera algo nervioso al saber que su integridad física corría peligro.

-Después del entrenamiento con el equipo Gai, Uesugi Ayame fue directo al departamento de Haruno Sakura, estuvo unos minutos ahí cuando después salió acompañada de Higurashi Kaoru. Ambas caminaban por la aldea sin rumbo fijo cuando de pronto Higurashi Kaoru vió una ardilla y comenzó a seguirla por lo que Uesugi Ayame fue atrás de ella –a la rubia le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha –la ardilla las llevó hasta el bosque de la muerte y cuando ambas perdieron a la ardilla de vista se dieron cuenta que estaban pérdidas por lo que estuvieron vagando por el bosque en busca de una salida.

_-(¿No sé cómo ese par llego a ser ninja?)_ –el tic nervioso en la ceja de la quinta se había marcado más, mientras que un par de gotas más resbalaron por su nuca.

-De pronto apareció una anaconda que se comió a Uesugi Ayame y desaparecieron ambas en una nube de humo –terminó de explicar de lo más tranquilo el AMBU viendo atento como el tic en la ceja de la rubia estaba más marcado y una vena había brotado en su frente.

-¡Espera! ¿dijiste anaconda? –preguntó al darse cuenta de un detalle y el AMBU asintió levemente con la cabeza. –_ (estoy segura que esto es obra de la mocosa)_ –una sonrisa torcida adornó el rostro de la quinta _– (debí de imaginarme que esos tres habían entrado en acción y si se llevaron a Ayame es porque les era de utilidad)_ –ya no sigan buscando a Ayame –dijo con seriedad mirando al AMBU sin borrar su sonrisa torcida.

El AMBU no entendía el por qué la quinta había tomado esa decisión, pero como buen servidor de la Hokage no cuestionó sus órdenes y sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Con su permiso Hoka… -el AMBU no pudo terminar su frase al oír un gran alboroto afuera del despacho de la rubia haciendo que las personas que estaban dentro, miraran extrañados hacia la puerta.

-¡Espere Ritsuka-kun! ¡No puede entrar! ¡La hokage está ocupada! –se oía el grito desesperado de Shizune.

-¡Tengo un problema y necesito la ayuda de la hokage! –se oyó el grito decidido de Ritsuka haciendo que a Tsunade y el AMBU les brotaran varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de manera brusca y a los que se encontraban dentro del despacho les salieron más gotas de sudor en la nuca al ver entrar a un exaltado pelinegro que era sostenido por una pelinegra, la cual trataba de evitar que siguiera avanzando mientras que el chico se esforzaba para lograr su propósito.

-¡Ya le dije que no puede pasar Ritsuka-kun!

-¡Necesito la ayuda de la hokage y ni tu ni nadie me impedirá hablar con ella!

-Shizune déjalo pasar. –dijo con fastidio la rubia.

La pelinegra asintió y soltó al pelinegro haciendo que este sonriera triunfante. Con decisión Ritsuka se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de la quita y la miro con seriedad y la rubia le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma mientras que Shizune se coloco del lado derecho de Tsunade mirando atenta al pelinegro y el AMBU que estaba del lado derecho de Ritsukka solo lo miraba curioso.

-Necesito su ayuda Hokage-sama. –dijo respetuoso y mirándola con seriedad.

-Tsunade frunció el entrecejo preocupada y asintió haciéndole una seña con la mano para que hablara. De pronto toda mueca de seriedad en el rostro del pelinegro desapareció, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse mientras que sus mofles se inflaban y hacía un infantil puchero con sus labios provocando que sus acompañantes lo miraran raro.

-¡Ayúdeme a encontrar a mis hermanitas! –gritó con desesperación mientras grandes cascadas de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas provocando que sus acompañantes casi cayeran estilo anime. –no han llegado a casa y no me avisaron que saldrían de misión. Ellas siempre lo hacen. Bueno Sakurita no, pero siempre me entero por Kaoru o sé que Aya-chan me diría. Así que al esperarlas y esperarlas me canse y decidí ir a buscarlas pero no las encuentro. ¡Las tres son unas pequeñas inocentes que a estas horas podría ser peligroso que anden solitas en la calle! ¡Qué tal si se topan con un asesino, ladrón o peor aún a un violador! –gritó exaltado mientras se estiraba el cabello con desesperación haciendo que los demás temieran porque se estaba volviendo loco.

_-(¿Qué no sabe que esas tres son ninjas y se pueden defender solas?)_ –fue el pensamiento de las tres personas que miraban raro al pelinegro.

-Por favor. –el pelinegro se puso de rodillas mientras miraba suplicante a la rubia. –ayúdeme a encontrar a mis hermanitas. Es muy tarde para que mis pequeñas niñas anden solitas por la aldea siendo presas fácil de cualquier pervertido, además Sakurita me tiene más preocupado ya que ella no llegó a dormir la noche pasada. –dijo con suplica mirándola como cachorro mojado mientras se sorbía la nariz para retener el moco que empezaba a salirle por lo que la rubia hizo una mueca de asco.

_-(este mocoso es muy sobreprotector con esas tres y las ve como si fueran unas niñas buenas cuando en realidad las tres están demasiado locas como para qué alguien se atreva a hacerles daño) –_Tsunade suspiró con cansancio y miraba con aburrimiento al pelinegro que no dejaba de verla como si fuera un cachorro mojado en busca de un techo. –por Sakura y Ayame no te preocupes que las mande a una misión demasiado urgente e importante que no te pudieron avisar, es más ni tiempo de buscar equipaje les dio. –tanto Shizune como el AMBU miraron extrañados a la hokage pero decidieron no preguntar nada mientras que Ritsuka la miro esperanzado al saber por lo menos donde estaban dos de sus hermanitas (¿Qué no es más peligroso una misión urgente o.O) . –en cuanto a Kaoru no sé donde está. –dijo de forma pensativa mientras se sobaba la barbilla pero el llanto exagerado de Ritsukka hizo que le diera un tic nervioso en las ceja.

-Higurashi Kaoru aún se encuentra perdida en el bosque de la muerte. –informó el AMBU compadeciéndose del loco pelinegro.

-¡A menos mal! ¡se encuentra en el bosque de la muerte! –dijo ya más tranquilo Ritsuka y sin rastro de lagrimas mientras se ponía de pie. – ¡muchas gracias por su …! el pelinegro se detuvo de golpe y ensanchó los ojos al analizar donde estaba la pequeña Kaoru, y los demás miraban a Ritsuka como si fuera un idiota. –¡¿dijiste en el bosque de la muerte? –dijo exaltado mientras tomaba de los hombros al joven AMBU y comenzaba a estrujarlo. – ¡¿mi pequeña Kao-chan está perdida en ese horripilante bosque? –preguntó fuera de sí mientras miraba al pobre y mareado AMBU como loco psicópata.

Tanto Tsunade como Shizune miraban la escena incrédulas mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus nucas.

Ritsuka soltó al AMBU, el cual al estar mareado por la estrujada que le dieron cayó al piso desmayado mientras que el pelinegro se dejó caer al piso de rodillas.

-Mi pequeña Kao-chan está sola y desprotegida en ese espeluznante bosque. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras estiraba su mano derecha tratando de alcanzar a una Kaoru inexistente. – ¡debe de tener miedo y hambre! ¡incluso frio! –dijo dramático e incluso Tsunde y Shizune estaban seguras que una luz iluminaba el cuerpo del pelinegro otorgándole mas drama. – ¡Kaooooooo! –gritó con desesperación.

-Shizune llama a Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto y Hatake Kakashi para que junto con el AMBU y Ritsuka vallan a buscar a Kaoru y así ya no tener que soportar el drama de este loco. –dijo apuntando al pelinegro que aun seguía arrodillado en el piso mirando el cielo con melancolía preguntándole una y otra vez a Dios: "porque había permitido que su hermanita se perdiera en ese horrible lugar".

La pelinegra miraba la misma escena que la quinta y solo asintió levemente con la cabeza para después correr hacia la salida del despacho y localizar a los ninjas que le pidió la Hokage y así ya no ver el drama del hermano sobreprotector.

* * *

En la entrada del bosque de la muerte iban caminando tranquilamente cinco apuestos shinobis. Uno tenía un extraño peinado y su cabello era color plata, otro tenía el pelo corto y de color rubio, a la derecha del rubio iba un pelinegro de pelo lacio y algo largo, después un castaño de larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta baja, para finalizar un hombre con máscara de simio y una larga capucha que no dejaba ver su cabellera.

El rubio y el pelinegro iban de lo más preocupados mirando hacia todos lados en busca de Kaoru. El peli-plata iba caminando de lo más tranquilo sin despegar su vista del librito naranja que sostenía en sus manos. El castaño tenía activado el byakugan y miraba con seriedad hacia todos lados, mientras que el AMBU sólo caminaba adelante de todos guiándolos al lugar donde había visto por última vez a la pelinegra.

-Espero que Kaoru-chan este bien. –comento con preocupación Naruto.

-Yo también. –dijo con pesar Ritsuka mientras una cascada de lagrimas corría por sus mejillas haciendo que Naruto lo mirara con compasión mientras que los demás rolaban los ojos cansados ante lo melodramático que era el chico.

_-(no sé porque tanto drama por encontrar a esa ninja inútil que se perdió aquí, se supone que es una ninja y debe saber cómo cuidarse y salir de situaciones como estas)_ –Neji había fruncido el entrecejo con molestia. –_(se supone que soy jounnin, no deberían asignarme esta clase de misiones. Presiento que no le caigo bien a la Hokage y solo lo hace para fregarme)_ –el castaño suspiro con cansancio.

_-(solo espero que encontremos rápido a la pequeña Kaoru. –_ el ojo visible de Kakashi mostro preocupación. –_ya que si tardamos mucho en encontrarla no llegaré a tiempo para ver la película erótica que pasaran por cable)_ –una pequeña gota de lagrima se asomo por la comisura del ojo del peli-plata al solo imaginarse que se perderá la película que lleva esperando por semanas.

_-(Kaoru-chan espero que estés bien y no andes pasando hambre, pero por si las dudas te traje un ponte de mi rameen favorito para dártelo cuando te encontremos. –_los azules y hermosos ojos de Naruto reflejaron preocupación. –(¡_resiste Kaoru-chan que Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro hokage te encontrará!)_ –ahora los ojos del chico mostraron decisión y valentía.

_-(solo espero que mi pequeña hermanita esté bien)_ –el pelinegro se veía muy afligido y su rostro mostrabas muecas espantadas al imaginarse lo que podría estar sufriendo Kaoru.

-¡Alguien se acerca! –aviso Neji con seriedad en el momento que dejó de caminar haciendo que los demás lo imitaran.

-¿A cuántos metros viene? –pregunto Kakashi con seriedad mientras guardaba en su bolsillo trasero su amado librito.

-Está a diez metros y viene hacia acá a gran velocidad. –informó con seriedad poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que los demás mientras agudizaban su mirada hacia enfrente tratando de ver quien venía hacia ellos, algo difícil de realizar ya que el bosque estaba completamente a obscuras por ser de noche.

El AMBU que los acompañaba levanto la antorcha que tenía en su mano derecha para así poder alumbrar más y poder visualizar al que tal vez podría ser un enemigo.

Todos estaban impacientes y preparados esperando cualquier cosa, pero absolutamente no estaban preparados para ver lo que se les iba acercando.

Kaoru vestida con solo unas hojas de árbol las cuales no se sabe cómo le hizo para darle forma de traje de baño, venia hacia ellos balanceándose de una cuerda de árbol tal y como si fuera Tarzan, incluso el gritito era muy parecido.

Kakashi, Neji y el AMBU casi caen estilo anime al verla, mientras que Naruto la miraba maravillado y Ritsuka la miraba aliviado por que estaba bien.

-¡Ahhhh! –la pelinegra dio un balanceo más y saltó aterrizando de pie justamente atrás de Naruto, después se le colgó como chango en la espalda y comenzó a espulgarle el pelo en busca de algo tal y como lo hacen los chimpancés, haciendo que a los demás espectadores les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca y miraran a la chica como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kaoru-chan? –pregunto preocupado Ritsuka.

La única explicación que encuentro a su comportamiento es que el estar en este lugar tanto tiempo la hizo adaptarse a el y comportarse como salvaje. –explico Kakashi viendo extrañado como la pelinegra había logrado sacarle un bicho del pelo al rubio y se lo metía a la boca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdida en este lugar? –pregunto Neji al AMBU.

-Más o menos nueve o diez horas. –informo con seriedad haciendo que casi todos cayeran estilo anime.

_-(Si así quedo con tan poco tiempo no quiero ni imaginar como hubiera quedado con un día completo. Y lo que es peor creo que esta contagiando a Naruto) –_a Kakashi le dio un tic en el ojo al ver que Kaoru le había sacado otro bicho del pelo al rubio y se lo daba a este mismo en la boca y Naruto se lo comía como si nada. –vámonos de aquí y llevemos a Kaoru a casa haber si así se le pasa su lado salvaje. –dijo con cansancio empezando a caminar hacia la salida, seguido por los demás y Naruto que aún tenía a Kaoru montada en su espalda.

* * *

Al amanecer Danzou junto a sus escoltas habían salido de la aldea. Danzou iba sentado dentro de un carruaje que iba manejado por uno de sus AMBUS, dos más iban corriendo al frente a una velocidad un poco más rápida que la del carruaje, en cada costado corriendo a la misma velocidad del carruaje iban tres más, atrás del carruaje iban otros dos y arriba del carruaje sentado en el techo iba uno.

Llevaban cerca de tres horas viajando y ya se habían alejado mucho de la aldea.

_-(en total somos doce AMBUS los que acompañamos a Danzou y cuatro somos traidores, las cosas se están poniendo muy fáciles, más fáciles de lo que pensé y esto me huele muy raro) _–Sakura que era uno de los AMBUS que iban a la derecha del carruaje agito su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos. –(_tengo que dejar de pensar de forma negativa, tal vez solo estoy algo nerviosa porque las cosas nunca se me habían dado tan fáciles y por mucho que me cueste admitir Ayame es buena cuando se trata de infiltrarse, incluso creo que es mejor que el viejo pervertido de Jiraiya)_ –Sakura levanto la mirada viendo como Ayame iba de lo más tranquila sentada en el techo del carruaje mirando con atención hacia el frente.

_-(tengo un mal presentimiento. Las cosas están yendo demasiado fáciles y esto me da mucha desconfianza)_ –Itachi que era una de los AMBUS que iban corriendo atrás del carruaje frunció el entrecejo mientras levantaba un poco la mirada para ver al AMBU que iba sentado en el techo del carruaje, después agito levemente su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

_-(no puedo dejar de pensar que esto está siendo demasiado fácil, no me está gustando en nada como van marchando las cosas)_ –Sasuke que era uno de los AMBUS que encabezaban al carruaje frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás topándose con Ayame, pero rápidamente regreso su mirada hacia adelante.

Danzou toco con su puño el techo del carruaje e inmediatamente el AMBU que iba sentado en el techo se asomó por la ventana.

-¿se le ofrece algo Danzou-sama? –preguntó con respeto usando un tono de voz ronca.

-Quiero descansar un momento. –dijo de manera fría y cortante mirando hacia enfrente. El AMBU asintió y se puso de pie.

-¡Danzou-sama quiere que paremos un momento! –grito cortante e inmediatamente el carruaje al igual que los AMBUS pararon.

Con su aire de superioridad Danzou bajó del carruaje e inmediatamente todos los AMBUS se pusieron enfrente del él de rodillas y bajando su cabeza. El viejo tronó los dedos y al instante ocho AMBUS rodearon a tres mientras que el AMBU que iba encima del techo del carruaje se puso alado de Danzou.

Danzou y el AMBU se adentraron en medio del circulo que habían hecho los AMBUS mirando de frente a los tres AMBUS que estaban algo impresionados y miraban todo cautelosos sin saber que hacer o que pasaba.

-Esta escena… ¿no se les hace familiar? –dijo con burla el AMBU que estaba alado de Danzou, el cual sonrió divertido. Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi fruncieron el entrecejo molesto.

-Gracias por avisarme de los traidores. –dijo Danzou con algo de burla y sin dejar de mirarlos mientras que Ayame hacía unos sellos con la mano haciendo que una nube de humo la rodeara en el momento que sonó un "puff".

La peli-plata se quitó la máscara AMBU y se bajo la capucha negra dejando ver su rostro y su largo cabellos plata suelto cayéndole en la espalda en forma de cascada. Danzou volvió a tronar los dedos e inmediatamente un ejército de AMBUS raíz aparecieron a su alrededor dándoles a entender que los estuvieron siguiendo escondidos todo el tiempo.

Sientanse orgullosos. Traje a todos mis AMBUS para acabar con ustedes. –Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi sabían que no les sería nada fácil acabar con todos esos AMBUS y Danzou, estaban atrapados y no sabían qué hacer para librarse de esta.

-Insisto frente de coco jamás aprendes la lección, mira que confiar en mí. –dijo con algo de burla.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura molesta y sin quitarse la máscara.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta burlona. –porque Danzou me dará lo que vine a buscar en esta aldea que es poder y riquezas. –le dijo como si fuera obvio. – Y sabes ¿Cuál es el colmo de todo esto? –pregunto con burla. –que ustedes me ayudaron a acercarme a uno de los más poderosos hombres de konoha. –les respondió con emoción y mirándolos con altanería.

Flash back

Danzou acababa de hablar con sus AMBUS sobre el viaje de mañana, en este momento caminaba hacia su habitación para descansar un poco, pero en el momento que estiró su mano para tomar la perilla de su puerta sintió un chakra dentro de su habitación lo que hizo que detuviera su mano antes de tocar la perilla y frunciera el entrecejo.

De la manga derecha de su kimono deslizó un kunai atrapándolo con su mano, tomo la perilla con su mano izquierda y abrió la puerta de golpe con el kunai en mano listo para cualquier ataque, pero frunció mas el entrecejo al ver a una chica de cabello plata recogido en dos altas coletas y ojos color amatista acostada de lo más tranquila en su cama.

-Tú debes de ser Danzou ¿verdad? –preguntó con voz angelical dándole un aire inocente haciendo que Danzou frunciera más el entrecejo.

-¿Quién eres? –cuestionó con molestia e ignorando su pregunta.

-Cuando me pidieron investigar tus planes jamás imagine que tú eras alguien tan importante en esta aldea. –dijo de forma despreocupada e ignorando su pregunta.

-Te pregunté ¿Quién eres? –volvió a cuestionar con mas molestia.

-Pero que amargada es la gente de Konoha. –dijo con fastidio mientras se sentaba en la cama. –soy Uesugi Ayame. –se presentó sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¿La ninja que trajo Haruno y que la hokage aceptó? – su voz sonó algo extrañada pero su rostro se mantuvo inmune.

-¡Esa misma! –dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo cortante y Ayame suspiró con fastidio.

-Me han pedido que logre infiltrarme contigo mañana en tu viaje, probablemente para matarte. –dijo con tranquilidad como si hablara del clima y Danzou ensanchó los ojos impresionado.

-¿Quiénes? –ante la pregunta del viejo Ayame no pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida adornara su rostro.

-Te diré todo lo que se, te ayudaré a matarlos, además que te ayudaré a conseguir tus ambiciones con esta aldea. –Danzou levantó ambas cejas. –como por ejemplo el matar a cierta hokage rubia para qué tú puedas asumir el cargo de Hokage y lo haré todo a cambio de dos cosas. –dijo con seriedad y Danzou la miró interesado.

-¿Qué es lo que pides?

-Que cuando sea hokage me des poder en esta aldea, ¡claro! Que será menos poder que el que tú tendrás aquí. –explicó al ver su cara de molestia la cual cambio a una satisfecha ante su aclaración. –y la segunda es que me dejes matar a Haruno Sakura. –dijo algo tétrica y Danzou sonrió de medio lado.

-Haruno no es más que un estorbo en mis planes por lo que me encanta la idea de que la mates. –dijo con fastidio. –en cuanto a lo que pides tenemos un trato, pero como sabrás yo te daré el poder y dinero cuando yo sea el Hokage de esta aldea. –la sonrisa de Ayame se agrando.

-¿tenemos un trato? –preguntó burlona.

-Tenemos un trato. –dijo con algo de diversión y una sonrisa tétrica. –te toca decirme la primera parte del plan. –Ayame suspiró fastidiada.

-Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi me pidieron ayuda para investigar tu viaje de mañana y quieren matarte. –explicó con tranquilidad y Danzou ensanchó los ojos. –no sé porque quieran hacerlo.

-Yo si lo sé. –dijo Danzou con coraje mientras apretaba los puños conteniéndose. –pero creo que esto es lo mejor así me desharé de ese par de Uchihas y me quedare con su poder. –dijo triunfante y sonriendo de medio lado.

-Si lo que digas. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –ellos me pidieron infiltrarme así que para que en vez de que ellos te sorprendan a ti, tú los sorprenderás a ellos. –Danzou la miro con interés. –dime a qué horas saldrás mañana y dame cuatro de tus AMBUS para darles los medio para que los tengas en tus manos.

_-(esta mocosa es interesante. Debo de estar agradecido con Haruno por traerla a mi)_ –una sonrisa ambiciosa adorno su rostro al igual que un brillo tétrico adorno sus ojos. –me gusta tu plan. –Ayame sonrió arrogante. – Vamos por esos AMBUS. –dijo dando media vuelta empezando a caminar seguido de Ayame.

Fin flash back

-No sólo me ayudaste a saber de Danzou frente de coco sino que también me ayudaste a quitarme de encima esos AMBUS que la hokage tenia vigilándome. –dijo con superioridad y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

Sasuke e Itachi apretaban los puños molestos y no despegaban su mirada de ese par. Sakura estaba realmente furiosa por confiar en alguien como la peli-plata, sabía como era, aun así confió en ella, sentía que esa mujer había pisoteado completamente su orgullo haciéndola quedar como una completa idiota.

Mejor dejo de pensar en la pérdida de su orgullo y en las mil formas con las que asesinaría a Ayame. Sakura se puso a pasear su mirada por su alrededor buscando una manera de escape, sabía que siendo descubiertos no podrían regresar a la aldea porque serían tachado de traidores pero si escapaban tal vez después podrían matar a Danzou y volver a la aldea. Sentía algo de tristeza porque tendría que abandonar a su hermano, Ino, Kaoru, Naruto y Kakashi pero estaba segura que ellos los entenderán, ya que sabía que Tsunade les explicaría la verdad.

De pronto sintió que uno de los AMBUS se le acercaba mucho haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara un poco.

-Soy Sai. –dijo en un susurro sólo para que la peli-rosa lo escuchara. –se que no nos conocemos bien pero soy muy amigo de Naruto y me cae bien Sasuke. –siguió hablando en un muy leve susurro que sólo la peli rosa escuchaba. –se que ellos te quieren mucho y sólo por Naruto los ayudaré a escapar en el momento que se presente una oportunidad. –terminó de decir para después alejarse.

Sakura no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tranquila adornara su rostro, lo bueno es que la máscara aun la traía por lo que no dejaba mostrar la tranquilidad que sus ojos había adquirido, había encontrado una vía de escape, que no desaprovecharía.

-Bueno Danzou déjame cobro una parte del trato. –dijo con maldad Ayame mientras ponía su mano derecha en el mango de su espada.

-Haruno es toda tuya. Mis AMBUS no dejaran que los Uchiha te detengan. –dijo con diversión. Ayame sonrió de medio lado y saco su espada mientras que Sakura y los hermanos Uchiha se ponía en posición de ataque.

-¡Que comience la fiesta! –dice con diversión para de un rápido movimiento encajarle la espada en el corazón al AMBU que estaba a su derecha y rápidamente saltaba poniéndose alado de Sakura. Todos en especial Danzou estaban muy sorprendidos. –siento el susto frente de coco pero era la única manera de infiltrarnos de manera rápida con estos tios, además conseguir que trajera todos sus títeres para que no queden cabos sueltos. –dijo con diversión.

La sonrisa divertida de Ayame se amplió al oír los suspiros de alivio que soltaron sus tres compañeros.

-Por muy raro que haya sido tu plan debo de admitir que siempre funciona. –dijo Sakura con algo de diversión. –pero me vengaré por el susto que me sacaste. –dijo amenazante.

-No seas mala cuñadita a final de cuentas ella logró traernos a toda la basura de este viejo. –dijo Itachi quitándose su máscara y bajando la capucha mirando amenazante a Danzou que aún seguía en shock.

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo aniki tiene razón. –dijo Sasuke quitándose su máscara dejando ver una sonrisa de medio lado y mirando amenazante a Danzou mientras se bajaba la capucha.

-Lo sé, soy genial. –dijo Ayame arrogante. – pero mi tamagoshi me inspiró a hacer este plan y denle las gracias a mi tamagochi porque si no fuera por él hubiera preferido las riquezas que ganaría con Danzou. –dijo con un aura brillante rodeándola y a sus compañeros les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y se apuntaron mentalmente hacerle un altar al tamagoshi. –bueno continuemos con el plan original, Sakura y yo matamos a los AMBUs y ustedes encárguense de Danzou. –dijo con algo de diversión y los hermanos Uchiha asintieron.

-Creo que tenemos una ayuda de más. –dijo Sakura al ver que Sai se había puesto a su lado. –Sai nos ayudara ¿verdad? –pregunto divertida viendo de reojo a Sai mientras una nube de humo la rodeaba al momento que se oyó un "puff" lo que significaba que había deshecho el jutsu de transformación. Sakura se quito la máscara y la capucha al igual que Sai.

-Claro. –dijo sonriendo falso como siempre, tanto Itachi como Sasuke se sorprendieron pero después sonrieron arrogante por tener una ayuda mas.

-Jamás perdónare esto. –dijo Danzou muy molesto después de haber reaccionado.— ¡Mátenlos a todos solo dejen vivos a Sai y Ayame! Yo mismo me encargare de hacerlos sufrir por haberme traicionado. –dijo con mucha molestia y los AMBUS al instante asintieron poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que Sai, Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi.

-Ahora si comienza la verdadera diversión. –dice Sakura con arrogancia y sus compañeros sonríen con diversión.

Itachi se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro derecho haciendo que su hermano volteara a verlo interrogante.

El Uchiha mayor le dedico un leve sonrisa haciendo que su hermano menor levantara una ceja y lo mirara sin entender.

-Son muchos AMBUS así que los ayudare. Tú encárgate de Danzou. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado. –confió en tus habilidades y sé que tú podrás matarlo. Así que dejo parte de nuestra venganza en tus manos Sasuke. –Itachi agrando su sonrisa y lo miró de manera paternal. Sasuke no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa adornara su rostro.

-Cuenta con eso. –dijo con seguridad e Itachi sonrió orgulloso al igual que Sakura, la cual alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Andando. –dijo con decisión mientras sacaba unos cuantos shuriken con su mano derecha y corría a atacar a los AMBUS que tenía enfrente, al instante Sakura desenfundo su espada y siguió a Itachi mientras que Sai sacaba un largo pergamino y un pincel dispuesto a atacar.

-Yo me encargo de despejarte el camino. –dijo Ayame con diversión mientras extendía su mano derecha dispuesta a tronar sus dedos y cuando lo hizo dos AMBUS que le impedían el paso hacia Danzou fueron calcinados.

Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante y puso su mano derecha a en el mango de su espada mientras corría en dirección a Danzou.

-Hay pero que buena gente soy. –dijo para sí misma Ayame siendo rodeada por un aura brillante mientras ponía una pose heroica. –enserio me paso de buena gente. –dijo con orgullo mientras enterraba en el estómago su espada al AMBU que estaba atrás de ella dispuesto a atacarla.

* * *

Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de su aldea natal. Hace una hora que se había despertado y al no tener misiones y menos entrenamiento ya que se había cancelado sin ninguna razón y cuando le quiso preguntar a Kakashi como siempre se hizo el desentendido y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Así que el rubio aprovechando que se había levantado temprano y que no tenía nada que hacer por la mañana se dispuso a ir a comer a su restaurante favorito donde le servirán su comida favorita. (Exacto, rameen ¬¬)

El joven Uzumaki iba distraído mirando el cielo mientras tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón que no se dió cuenta que una hermosa joven de cabello azul caminaba algo distraída en dirección contraria a la de él, por lo que ambos chocaron.

El rubio al ser más grande y fuerte se podo sostener mientras que la chica no corrió la misma suerte y cayó de sentón al piso.

-Auch. –exclamó con dolor la chica haciendo que el rubio bajara la cabeza para verla y ensancho los ojos al saber que se trataba de su amiga Hinata.

-¿estás bien Hinata-chan? –preguntó con preocupación haciendo que la chica Hyuga levantara la cabeza viendo que el amor de su vida estaba en cuclillas frente a ella por lo que sus rostros estaban muy cerca haciendo que sus mejillas se pusiera rojas, mientras que el rubio se preocupó más al ver lo roja que se ponía su amiga.

-Eto… si. –dijo con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus dedos chocándolos una y otra vez y bajaba la mirada apenada por lo que su flequillo tapaba sus hermosos ojos color perla.

El rubio se preocupó más y bajó su cabeza un poco para así poder verla mejor haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran y eso fue todo lo que la tímida Hinata pudo soportar, ya que al instante se desmayó.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Hinata-chan! –gritó asustado el rubio sosteniéndola en sus brazos para que no se golpeara. – ¿estás bien Hinata-chan? –preguntaba preocupado mientras la agitaba levemente e iba gritar por ayuda cuando sin saber porque se quedó mirando atento el rostro de la peli-azul. – _(¡vaya! No había notado lo linda que es Hinata-chan)_ –sin saber por que sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas las cuales habían adquirido un tinte rosado.

-¡Uzumaki! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata-sama? –dijo una voz ronca y varonil en forma molesta.

El rubio levantó la mirada topándose con Hyuga Neji parado enfrente de él mirándolo con molestia mientras tenía los brazos cruzado.

-Yo… yo nada, solo me acerqué y se desmayé –explicó rápidamente y de forma nerviosa.

Neji suspiró con cansancio y se puso en cuclillas dispuesto a cargar a su prima, con cuidado se puso de pie teniendo ya a la chica en brazos y miró con indiferencia al rubio que lo miraba sin entender que pasaba.

-Nos vemos. –dijo cortante y se dio media vuelta empezando a saltar los tejados.

-¡Que mal educados son los cubitos de hielo! –dijo con molestia mientras se ponía de pie. –ni un gracias o un hola me dijo. –siguió refunfuñando mientras daba grandes zancadas dejando ver lo molesto que estaba.

* * *

Itachi estaba siendo rodeado por cerca de diez AMBUS. El Uchiha los miró a los ojos haciéndolos caer a todos en su ilusión, así que no desaprovechó y sacando varios kunai y shuriken de su bolsillo los aventó dándoles en los puntos vitales a sus enemigos matándolos al instante.

Cuando los cuerpo de sus enemigos cayeron inertes al piso Itachi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida adornara su rostro mientras que sus ojos brillaban con superioridad, en su ropa sucia y algo desgastada se notaba que llevaba rato peleando y a pesar de no tener ninguna herida más que superficiales también se podía notar que estaba algo agitado.

De pronto Itachi se hizo rápidamente un poco a su derecha esquivando un ataque de espda, aun así la espada del AMBU alcanzó a cortarle un poco, por lo que el joven Uchiha con su otra mano tocó el corte y por la sangre que salía se podía notar que fue algo profundo.

Itachi rápidamente saltó hacia atrás para alejarse un poco del AMBU y así evitar que lo volviera a atacar mientras que el AMBU frente a él lo miraba atento, ambos se estudiaban con la mirada esperando que el otro atacara primero.

_-(no estaba distraído como para no haberme percatado de su presencia… entonces ¿Cómo demonios logró atacarme sin que lograra percatarme de él?) _

El joven Uchiha se taladraba la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo mientras hacia girar las aspas de su sharingan dispuesto a meter al AMBU en una ilusión y así acabar con él de una vez por todas, aun estaba algo preocupado por su pequeño hermano y el no saber cómo le estaba yendo en la pelea con Danzou lo estaba inquietando más, pero frunció más el entrecejo al ver que el AMBU bajaba la cabeza al instante haciendo que su sharingan no alcanzara a atacarlo.

De pronto tres AMBUS mas aparecieron atrás de él haciendo que ensanchara los ojos algo sorprendido y cuando estaban dispuesto a atacarlo salto nuevamente hacia delante.

_-(estos malditos se reproducen como cucarachas)_ –el entrecejo del pelinegro se frunció más mientras dejaba de hacer presión en su herida y se disponía a hacer unos sellos con sus manos, pero de pronto un tigre hecho de tinta apareció atrás de él y atacó a los AMBUS que estaban atrás de él.

Itachi miró el cielo topándose con Sai montado en una enorme ave de tinta. Sai al ver al Uchiha le dedicó una gran sonrisa e Itachi se la respondió. Sai hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino.

-¡Y nos quedamos solos! –dijo con burla Itachi mirando burlón al AMBU que lo había atacado que seguía a unos pasos frente a él sin hacer ningún movimiento. –y también me he dado cuenta de tu ilusión. –dijo arrogante haciendo que su enemigo ensanchara los ojos bajo su máscara, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar ya que Itachi rápidamente desapareció de su campo de visión.

El verdadero AMBU estaba escondido entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol y miraba a todos lados en busca del joven Uchiha.

-Sorpresa. –susurró de forma tétrica paralizándolo completamente.

Itachi estaba parado atrás del él y tenía su cara cerca de su oído mientras que sus ojos se miraban algo tétrico.

-Se acabó el juego. –dijo indiferente en el momento que enterraba su espada en su pecho matándolo al instante.

Itachi se enderezo dejando que su enemigo cayera del árbol y golpeara su cuerpo inerte contra el suelo.

El pelinegro suspiro con cansancio mientras que su brazo derecho lo pasaba por su frente limpiando el sudor y la tierra.

-Sabía que Danzou tenía varios AMBUS a su servicio pero no pensé que fueran tantos. –dijo de forma cansada y resignada mientras miraba hacia el sureste notando a varios perros del viejo escondidos esperando la oportunidad de atacar. –en fin, debo seguir trabajando. –dijo resignado para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

Sakura con su rin'negan activado peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo y usando su espada contra tres AMBUS . La peli-rosa se notaba algo agitada y su ropa sucia y desgarrada dejaba ver que ya había peleado contra otros AMBUS más.

Sakura dio un gran salto hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire, cayendo de pie en el piso, y justo cuando lo hizo dos de los AMBUS con los que estaba peleando aparecieron en cada uno de sus costados.

A una velocidad impresionante Sakura se volteó a su derecha y enterró su espada en el estómago del AMBU mientras le daba una patada al que ahora estaba atrás de ella y la iba atacar mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros atrás.

Rápidamente Sakura sacó su espada dejando que el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo cayera pesadamente al piso y rápidamente sin voltear enterró su espada en el estómago del tercer AMBU que ahora apareció atrás de ella. Con lentitud sacó su espada sin siquiera voltear a ver a su enemigo y con elegancia la volvió a guardar mientras el AMBU caía al piso.

Con indiferencia volteó viendo como el AMBU que pateó hace un momento corría a toda velocidad dispuesta a atacarla, por lo que Sakura rodo los ojos y sólo se quedo quieta esperando que llegara.

Cuando el AMBU estuvo unos pocos metros parado enfrente de ella y hacia unos sellos a una velocidad sorprendente dispuesto a atacarla tuvo que parar su recorrido ya que Ayame había saltado cayendo de pie en sus hombros.

La peli-plata sin pensarlo dos veces encajo su espada en la cabeza del AMBU atravesándole todo el cráneo hasta el cuello, después la sacó guardándola en su funda y saltó cayendo enfrente de Sakura en lo que el AMBU caía pesadamente en el piso atrás de ella.

Ayame miraba a Sakura con superioridad mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro. Sakura solo la miraba indiferente.

-Ese era mío. –dijo con molestia Sakura provocando que la sonrisa burlona de Ayame se hiciera más grande.

-¡camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente! –dijo en forma cantarina. Sakura rodó los ojos fastidiada. –frente de coco ¿no te gustaría hacer esto más divertido? –dijo de forma avariciosa mientras movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

La peli-rosa lo meditó unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado por lo que a la peli-plata le brillaron los ojos con diversión.

-Habla tarada. –dijo cortante y mirándola impaciente.

-Esta es mi idea. Vamos a hacer una apuesta. La que logre matar mas AMBUS a partir de ahorita ¡gana! –lo último lo dijo gritando mientras levantaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos llena de felicidad.

-¿Qué ganaría?

-¡Oh! ¡Déjame terminar frente de coco! ¡No seas impaciente! –dijo en forma de regaño mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra y la miraba de manera desaprobatoria. Sakura volvió a rodar los ojos mientras mentalmente contaba hasta diez. –si yo mato más AMBUS tu harás todos mis deberes.

La frente de Sakura se puso azul ya que el hacer los deberes de ella misma le quitaban valioso tiempo para entrenar y no podía negarse a hacerlos porque Ritsuka, su querido hermano mayor puso la regla de todo que viva en el departamento tiene que hacer limpieza para así según él vivir en armonía, y si llegaba a perder tendría menos tiempo para entrenar al tener que hacer sus deberes y aparte los de la loca de Ayame.

-(_pero ¡ ¿qué estoy pensado? Si yo ganare esta apuesta)_ –una sonrisa arrogante adorno el rostro de la peli-rosa mientras miraba con superioridad a Ayame.

-¡Y si tu ganas hare tus deberes! –termino de decir mirándola impaciente y volviendo a mover sus cejas de arriba abajo mientras sobaba sus manos tal y como lo haría un vendedor ambulante.

-(_me gusta eso, así no solo tendré mas tiempo para entrenar sino que también para estar con Sasuke)_ –acepto. –dijo con sequedad.

Ayame estiró su mano derecha hacia Sakura y esta hizo lo mismo, así ambas se dieron un apretón de manos mientras se mandaban rayitos con la mirada.

-Cada AMBU que matemos lo traeremos aquí formando un montón de cada lado, así estaremos seguras que la otra no hizo trampa. –la peli-plata seguía apretando con más fuerza la mano de Sakura y ésta no se quedaba atrás haciendo lo mismo.

-Por mi está bien tarada. Es más hasta me parece mejor ya que yo no soy una tramposa como tú. –dijo con burla apretando más la mano de Ayame e intensificando los rayos que le mandaba con la mirada.

-¡Perfecto! ¡JAJAJAJA! –Ayame comenzó a reírse como loca sin dejar de apretar la mano de Sakura.

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – la peli-rosa la acompañó en la risa psicópata y así ambas seguían estrangulándose las manos mientras se mandaban rayitos con la mirada.

Un par de AMBUS que las habían encontrado y estaban dispuestos a atacarlas se detuvieron a medio camino y las miraron raro mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus nucas.

Sakura y Ayame dejaron de reír al mismo tiempo y se miraron retadoras.

-¡Empieza el juego! –dijo Ayame animada soltando la mano de Sakura y al instante ambas desaparecieron de la vista de los AMBUS los cuales miraban a todos lados buscándolas.

De pronto sintieron que alguien les picaba el hombro haciendo que voltearan y ensancharon los ojos al toparse con la peli-rosa y peli-plata paradas atrás de cada uno, no los dejaron reaccionar cuando cada una le encajo un kunai en el pecho a su respectivo AMBU.

-¡Uno! –dijeron ambas a la vez dejando caer el cuerpo de cada AMBU para después empezar a saltar las ramas de los arboles en direcciones contrarias.

* * *

Sasuke estaba parado a unos metros enfrente de Danzou y lo miraba con su sharingan activado mientras sus ojos no mostraban nada más que enojo.

El pelinegro se notaba cansado y sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas dejando ver lo intenso que estaba la batalla que mantenía con ese viejo. También se podía ver una que otra herida y moretón en su rostro y brazos.

En cuanto a Danzou también se le notaba cansado, un poco herido, la ropa estaba igual de sucia que la del pelinegro. Minutos antes ya le había mostrado a Sasuke la cantidad de sharingan que tenía en su cuerpo, cosa que había hecho enfurecer mucho al pelinegro.

-Como dije te mataré al igual que como lo hice con tus padres y me quedaré con tus ojos y luego iré por los de tu hermano mayor. –dijo con burla haciendo que Sasuke frunciera más el entrecejo y lo mirara con instintos asesinos.

-Eso ya lo veremos vejestorio. –dijo con infinito odio mientras volvía a desenfundar su espada.

-Entre más rápido sea tu muerte pequeño Uchiha mejor, así tendré tiempo de quitarle también los ojos a tu traidora noviecita. –Sasuke hizo girar su sharingan con furia y de la comisura de sus ojos comenzó a salir mas sangre manchando nuevamente sus mejillas.

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡te mataré como la cucaracha que eres! –dijo amenazante corriendo a una velocidad impresionante hacia Danzou el cual lo esperaba dispuesto a contraatacar.

* * *

Ritsuka al ver que la pequeña Kaoru no mejoraba decidió llevarla con un psicólogo haber si así la ayudaban a salir de su trance tarzan y decidió eso cuando vió a la pelinegra colgarse como si fuera chango en la lámpara de la sala. Pero como no conocía algún psicólogo bueno decidió preguntarle a Kakashi si conocía alguno.

Y así fue como ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla en la sala de la casa del psicólogo que le había recomendado Kakashi mientras que Kaoru estaba acostada en el sillón de tres piezas de la sala y el psicólogo sentado en una silla alado de la chica.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Ritsuka levantando su mano derecha tal y como lo haría un niño de primaria.

El psicólogo volteo a verlo y acomodándose sus lentes asintió mirándolo intensamente. Ritsuka pasó saliva con dificultad y miró al psicólogo con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo es que usted es psicólogo Gai-san?

Gai se paró dejando ver que debajo de la bata blanca estaba su traje verde de látex y después puso una de sus tan afamadas poses cool mientras se volvía a acomodar los lentes según él haciéndolo ver intelectual cuando en verdad lo hacían ver más idiota.

-Es que la economía esta gacha y el sueldo shinobi no alcanza. –lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. –así que uno tiene que buscar trabajillos para poder comer bien hoy en día. –dijo con lamento mientras apretaba un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

Ritsuka asintió extrañado y varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca mientras que Kaoru trataba de arremedar las poses raras de Gai.

-Pero dejemos mi vida a un lado. –dijo de pronto dejando todo drama y mirando a la pelinegra que seguía imitándolo. –mi trabajo ahora es sanar a esta niña que está en la flor de la juventud. Y la única forma que hay es hipnotizándola. –dijo con heroísmo mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo mostrándoselo a Ritsuka el cual lo miro impresionado mientras que Gai hacia su pose heroíca. – ¡eit! ¡Devuélveme mi reloj! –pidió Gai mirando con reproche a Kaoru, la cual le sacó la lengua y comenzó a correr por toda la sala siendo seguida por Gai mientras que Ritsuka suspiraba y mejor iba a la cocina haber que encontraba para comer, ya que le había dado hambre al no haber comido nada desde la mañana.

* * *

Itachi había sido rodeado por unos cinco AMBU. El pelinegro bajó la mirada sabiendo que los AMBUS estaban atentos a su siguiente ataque. El Uchiha cerró sus ojos dispuesto al abrirlos atacarlos con su sharingan.

**- Doton: Uitenpen **_(Estilo Tierra: Rueda de la fortuna)_

El nombre del jutsu fue dicho por una voz femenina muy conocida por Itachi, el cual abrió los ojos levantando su rostro sólo para ver a Sakura parada enfrente de él y detrás de los AMBU. El pelinegro no le dió tiempo de reaccionar cuando se tambaleó a causa del terremoto que provocó la peli-rosa al desprender varias rocas del suelo.

Itachi la miró asustado al ver que la peli-rosa le sonreía de manera burlona.

-Cuñadita no pensarás… -

No pudo terminarla frase al ver como los ojos de la peli-rosa brillaron con maldad haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera azul del miedo mientras que los AMBUS estaban dispuesto a huir, pero ni tiempo les dió cuando varias rocas empezaron a caer encima de ellos aplastándolos.

Itachi solo se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos sintiendo y oyendo como las rocas caían alrededor de él, unos segundos después ya no oyó que caían rocas, por lo que dejó de cubrirse y abrió sus ojos topándose con la mirada burlona de Sakura.

-Miedosito. –dijo con burla mientras tronaba los dedos y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Itachi reaccionó y frunció el entrecejo molesto mientras era rodeado por un aura asesina.

-¡Maldita cuñada frentona! –gritó enfurecido a la nada.

-Te oí. –dijo de forma tétrica una voz femenina atrás de él.

Itachi se estremeció y sudó frio, volteó de manera robótica hacia atrás viendo a uno de los cuerpos que manipulaba Sakura con su Rin'negan, por lo que Itachi suspiró tranquilo.

-No te tranquilices recuerda que yo puedo ver y oír todo lo que estos cuerpos sin vida ven y oyen. –dijo indiferente una voz masculina a su lado e Itachi sudó frio al recordar ese detalle. –después me vengare Itachi. –dijo de forma tétrica haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera azul del miedo.

Itachi estaba congelado sólo viendo como los cuerpos que controlaba Sakura comenzaban a sacar a los AMBUS que fueron aplastados por las rocas que lanzó Sakura y los cargaban para después llevárselos.

-No sé ni me importa porque esas marionetas de la cuñada se llevaron los AMBUS que acaba de matar, pero lo que sí se es que esa mujer es de cuidado. –Itachi suspiró resignado y se dispuso a seguir buscando AMBUS para distraerse y no seguir pensando como se la vengará esa niña vengadora.

* * *

Sai había dibujado un par de enormes tigres los cuales ahora peleaban con cuatro AMBUS mientras el pelinegro los observaba indiferente.

-¡A un lado pintorcito!

Oyó decir atrás de él, pero ni tiempo le dió de voltear ya que alguien pasó corriendo a su derecha y lo empujó haciendo que cayera de sentón al piso.

Sai levanto la mirada y sólo vió la espalda de una chica y una larga cabellera plata recogida en dos coletas, pero ensanchó los ojos al ver que la chica estiraba sus manos al frente y de ellas salían dos enormes dragones de fuego, quemando y matando al instante a los AMBUS junto sus leones de tinta.

-¡Jujuju! ¡Le ganaré a esa frentona! –dijo emocionada la peli-plata sin voltear ver a Sai, el cual se sorprendió al ver que el cuerpo de la chica era rodeado por llamas y ensanchó los ojos más al ver que cuando las llamas se desvanecieron ya no había nadie.

Sai se rascó la nuca mirando el mismo lugar sin entender, pero de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos que estaban apoyadas en el suelo, dirigió su mirada a estas y se puso de pie rápidamente asustado al ver que miles de arañitas caminaban a sus costados, rápidamente saltó a la rama de un árbol y miró impresionado como las arañas se colocaban debajo de los quemados cuerpos y se los iban llevando.

-Que amigos tan raros tiene Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun. –dijo Sai con los ojos como platos y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

* * *

Finalmente Sasuke había matado a Danzou. El pelinegro se encontraba parado enfrente del inerte cuerpo del viejo.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza agachada, se le notaba demasiado débil y cansado sin contar que estaba lleno de heridas, muy apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Al Uchiha se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos del cansancio, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada y estaba por caer al piso pero Itachi apareció enfrente de él y sostuvo su hermano.

Itachi también se notaba cansado y algo herido pero no igual que Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente al ver la mirada dulce de su hermano mayor.

-Bien hecho pequeño hermano. –dijo con orgullo mientras le dedicaba un leve sonrisa y le acariciaba el pelo con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda aun lo sostenía.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y aunque sus parpados le pesaban y estaban por cerrarse le dedicó una mirada arrogante, lo que hizo que Itachi ampliara su sonrisa.

-¿y los AMBUS? –preguntó con cansancio.

-Los matamos a todos. –dijo con superioridad y Sasuke sonrió levemente. –aunque debo de admitir que las que los mataron a casi todos fue la loca de Ayame y la rara de tu novia. –dijo burlón y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

-Seguro estaban compitiendo en algo. –dijo con cansancio, pero aun así denotaba diversión.

-Es lo más seguro. –dijo Itachi divertido.

-¡Maldita frente de coco! ¡Me ganaste solo por uno! –

Se oyó la voz adormilada de Ayame haciendo que ambos hermanos Uchihas voltearan y vieran a Sai que se veía levemente agotado caminando hacia ellos con dos leones de tinta caminando a sus costados y cada uno tenía toda desparramadas en sus lomos a Ayame y Sakura, las cuales se notaban demasiado cansadas como para caminar o incluso hablar.

-Hmn. –"respondió" Sakura mirando arrogante a Ayame, la cual le mandaba rayitos con la mirada.

-Maldita frentuda arrogante y sus malditas monosílabas. –murmuraba Ayame ya no aguantando mas y quedándose completamente dormida al igual que Sakura.

_-(finalmente se durmieron)_ –pensó Sai mientras suspiraba aliviado.

-Ambas están locas. –dijo Itachi negando resignado y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón, pero de pronto reaccionó y lo miró ofendido.

-¡Oye! ¡No le digas loca a Sakura-chan! –reclamó molesto e Itachi rodó los ojos.

-¡Vale! ¡tu novia no está loca! –dijo dándole por su lado y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al saber que su hermano sólo le seguía la corriente. –ya nos deshicimos de uno ototo. –dijo de pronto cambiando mecánicamente de tema y Sasuke lo miro raro. –otro más y terminaremos nuestra venganza. –Itachi le sonrió de manera fraternal mientras le daba un leve golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos. Sasuke cerró sus ojos con molestia, pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Continuara**

**siento no haber puesto como sasukito mataba a el vejete de danzou,pero la neta ya todos lo vimos en el manga y pss mas o menos iba ser igual, ademas si les soy sincera no tenia inspi ppara escribir una buena pelea y los terminaria decepsionando hehehe.**

**sinceramente espero ke el cappi les haya agradado, la vdd me demore mucho en hacer solo este capi pero la insche inspi se fue devacasiones, creo ke terminare bajandole el sueldo jajajaja.**

**me disculpo mucho por hacerlos esperar demasiado en este y mis otros fic, pero es enserio me estoy esforzando por ke las ideas lleguen a mi cabezota.**

**muchas gracias porr su paciencia y apoyo**

**y sobre todo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	22. ¿Castigadas?

**hola! **

**aki les traigo el capi junto con el op ke hizo mi imoto Kao-chan**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = iEMpyGNwfzM ste es el enlace de la cansion dl op ^^ ya saben por si kieren escucharla mientras leen ^^ solo tienen que juntar los espacios**

* * *

**Hey! Say! - ****Hey! Say! 7 **

_**SAY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!**_

Sale en un fondo negro Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo de medio lado mientras un faro celeste lo va alumbrando desde los pies hasta su cara.

_**SAY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!**_

Sakura con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho sonriendo altanera, un faro rojo la va alumbrando desde los pies hasta su cara.

_**SAY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!**_

Kakashi con la mano en la nuca sonriendo con el ojo cerrado con pose relajada, un faro blanco lo va alumbrando desde los pies hasta su cara.

_**SAY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!**_

Naruto haciendo el simbolo de amor y paz con ambas manos, el ojo derecho guiñado y sonriendo zorruno, un faro amarillo lo va alumbrando desde los pies hasta su cara.

_**Bokura wa hensei only**_

En la cocina del depa de Saku, está Kaoru con una bandeja de galletitas sonriendo y Ritsuka haciendo más en la mesada también sonriendo.

_**Shouwa de show wa muri**_

Aya colgada del brazo de Neji en el campo de entrenamiento junto al equipo Gai, la peliplata sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el ojiperla con expresión de fastidio, Gai y Lee moviéndose como lombrices, sus manos en las mejillas las cuales está levemente sonrojads y con los ojos brillando, Tenten sonriendo pícara viendo a la parejita.

_**Acchi mo kocchi mo iine**_

Itachi sin camisa acostado en el sillón de su sala echándose aire con un abanico idéntico al del clan Uchiha, un vaso de té helado en la mesa.

_**Hey-say wa iine**_

Jiraiya espiando a unas chicas en las termas, con derrame nasal y expresión morbosa

_**Konna jidai de sorry**_

Kiba montado en Akamaru, Hinata y Shino en medio del mercado de Konoha sonriendo a excepción Shino.

_**Demo don`t worry**_

Tsunade durmiendo desparramada en el escritorio de su oficina con un hilo de baba en la comisura de sus labios, Shizune la ve con una gota de sudor en la nuca con tonton en sus brazos.

_**Mirai ni kitto yume ga arukara saasa minna de tsuitekoi**_

Es de noche, Yamato, Aya y Suigetsu se dan la vuelta con unas linternas alumbrando sus rostros, espantando a Naru, Kao Lee y Karin. Hina, Kiba, Kakashi, Saku y Sasu ven todo con gotas de sudor en la nuca.

_**Tokime ku kimochi everydey hajimetara iijanai**_

El equipo siete más Kaoru esperando en el campo de entrenamiento a Kakashi. Saku con una vena en la frente al igual que Sasuke, Naru en cunclillas bostezando aburrido y Kao mirando el cielo aburrida. Aparece Kakashi en un puff recibiendo cuatro pares de miradas fulminantes, haciéndolo reír nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca.

_**Ookina tsubasa ga areba hadaka de ijanai**_

La pantalla dividada en dos, arriba se ve al equipo Gai más Ayame. El dúo cejotas y Aya rodeados de la llama de la juventud llorando, Neji y Tenten viéndolos con gotas de sudor. En la parte de abajo, el equipo ocho, con Kiba lanzándole una vara a Akamaru, Hina remojándose los pies en el lago, y Shino parado recostado en un arbol con los brazos cruzados.

_**Mita koto no nai sekai he,**_

Saku y Aya sometiendo a pruebas inhumanas a seis niños, mientras ambas se miran con reto riendo como desquiciadas con rayitos saliendo de sus miradas.

_**Yuuki wo dachite tobidasou**_

Saku, Aya y Naru caen en un pozo, cuando salen se ven dos Saku's dos Aya's y dos Naru's. Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Kaoru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Gai, Lee y Tenten ven todo con los ojos como platos.

_**Kimi wo tsuredasu yo**_

El Naru original corriendo despavorido siendo perseguido por unos iracundos Neji y Hiashi, al fondo se ve a Hinata viendo sonrojada y preocupada al rubio a su lado la copia de Naru sonriendo burlón.

_**Hazukashi ga razuni**_

Las dos Aya riendo como desquiciadas rodeadas por una aura brillante.

_**Ima futari kiri**_

La Saku original furiosa persiguiendo a su copia que lleva a Sasuke secuestrado.

_**Love ga hora**_

Kakashi, Kaoru, Itachi, Kiba, Gai, Lee y Tenten viendo todo con gotas de sudor en la nuca.

_**(Love ga hora)**_

Salen la copia de Aya, la copia de Naru, la copia de Saku y la Aya original sonriendo triunfantes, atrás de ellos el Naru original todo golpeado y Saku fulminándolos con un aura tétrica rodeándola.

_**Harukana uchuu de**_

Saku, Sasu, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Aya, Yamato, Hina y Kiba peleando contra unos zombies de noche.

_**Hitotsu hikatta**_

Naru, Kao, Lee y Karin huyendo despavoridos siendo perseguidos por otros zombies.

_**Kono hoshi ga**_

Todos observando a los lejos a Naru y Sasuke peleando con otro sujeto. Kao y Hina preocupadas. Sui y Aya viendo sin importancia la situacion. Yamato, Kakashi, Saku y Kiba serios. Karin viendo a Saku embobada.

_**Bokura kagayaku stage**_

Un acercamiento de la pelea se ve a Sasuke con el chidori y a Naru con el rasengan impactándolos contra el enemigo.

_**Deaeta kiseki ni **_

Aya y Sui paseando por una de las calles de Konoha bien sonrientes, Neji los divisa y frunce el entrecejo.

_**Donna ketten mo**_

Kao encunclillada afuera del ichiraku acariciando a Akamaru sonriendo, Kiba parado al lado del animal sonriendo de medio lado. Itachi los ve y chasquea la lengua fastidiado lléndose del lugar.

_**Imi nai yo **_

Naru y Hina viendo fuegos artificiales con las mejillas sonrojadas

_**Kimi wa sono mama ga ichiban**_

Saku y Sasu en la cama, abrazados desnudos siendo cubiertos por una fina sabana blanca. Sasuke besa a Sakura en los labios y se dedican una mirada de amor.

**

* * *

**

**¿Castigadas?**

Ya había pasado una semana de la muerte de Danzou. La hokage haciéndose la que no sabía del asesinato del viejo junto con sus AMBUS, alegó al consejo que mandaría a AMBU a investigar y en cuanto a Sai se le creó una cuartada donde Tsunade dio su palabra que lo mando a una importante misión de investigación sobre los movimientos de Akatsuki junto Uesugi Ayame, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi, haciendo que estos cinco quedarán inmunes ante cualquier sospecha.

Los del consejo dejaron la mano de la muerte de Danzou a la Hokage, cosa que favoreció a estos cinco.

* * *

Era un día normal y el equipo Kakashi estaba entrenando como siempre lo hacen todas las mañanas, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

Para desgracia de Sakura, Kaoru ya había terminado el plazo de su apuesta por lo que ya podía hablar cuanto quisiera y la pelinegra al tener una semana sin hablar ahora no podía ni callar.

En cuanto al ataque de loquera de la pelinegra ya pasó gracias a su psicólogo Gai, que logró curarla completamente. (o.O yo pienso que le pudo quitar el trauma, pero la volvió más loca u.u)

Bueno el caso es que en este momento se encontraban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo en parejas y sólo deberían usar taijutsu. Sakura peleaba contra Naruto y Kaoru contra Sasuke mientras que Kakashi decía verlos desde la rama de un árbol cuando más bien sólo estaba leyendo su preciado icha icha de lo más relajado.

En eso una bola de fuego se formo justo enfrente de donde estaba sentado el peli-plata haciendo que levantara la vista de su preciado libro y mirara como al dispersarse el fuego dejaba ver una sonriente Ayame, que estaba de pie saludándolo haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

-¡Hola Aya-chan! –saluda aflojerado y mirándola con aburrimiento.

-¡Hola Kakashi! –saluda enérgica mientras deja caer sus manos a sus costados y se pone en cuclillas para estar a la altura del ninja copy, el cual suspiró con cansancio.

-¿No se supone que a estas horas deberías estar entrenando con tu equipo? –pregunta con indiferencia esperando que así ella entienda la indirecta que claramente (según él) decía "¡vete!, que quiero seguir leyendo mi hermosa novela y tu presencia me distrae"

-Gai-sensei nos dejo tomar un relax a Neji, Tenten y a mí porque le dió por querer dar una vuelta completa a la aldea usando sólo las manos.—explicó con tranquilidad e indiferencia mientras agitaba su mano derecha restándole importancia y Kakashi rodó los ojos con fastidio.

_-(¡maldito Gai! ¡Tenía que ocurrírsele dar una vuelta a la aldea justo ahorita que quiero leer mi libro!… ¡bueno! ¡siempre lo quiero leer!, ¡pero de perdido lo hubiera hecho cuando acabaran los entrenamientos y yo pueda leer mi hermosa novela en lugares donde no me hayen y puedan interrumpirme! u.u) _–Kakashi suspiró con pesadez y resignación. – ¿Por qué no te fuiste a acosar a Neji? –preguntó algo esperanzado porque se fuera y Ayame sólo se sobo la barbilla y puso un gesto pensativo, de pronto sus muecas cambiaron por unas de alegría como si hubiera descubierto el ¿Por qué Kakashi usaba máscara?

-Porque Kaoru me prometió pagarme la comida ahora, así que vine a recogerla. –dijo sonriente y un aura brillante rodeándola porque iría a comer a un restaurante y no tendrá que pagar. –(_¡sin duda la comida pichada sabe más sabrosa! *o*)_ –de sólo pensar eso se le hizo agua a la boca –así que Kakashi, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –el ninja copy la miro interrogante mientras que Ayame ponía una mirada analítica y sonreía de forma torcida. – ¿dejarás que Kaoru se vaya de una vez conmigo? ¡O! ¿la dejaras ir a la misma hora que los demás sabiendo que me quedaré aquí molestándote sin dejar que sigas leyendo ese educativo libro… -dijo apuntando el librito naranja que el ninja un tenía en sus manos. –hasta que dejes ir a kao? –dijo con mirada y sonrisa altanera.

-¡Kaoru! –llamo Kakashi en un grito sin pensárselo dos veces llamando la atención de la pelinegra, que volteó a verlo interrogante, cosa que hizo que no pudiera esquivar la patada de Sasuke dándole de lleno en el estómago sacándole todo el aire.

Ayame y Kakashi hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver la escena mientras que Sasuke la miraba burlón al igual que Sakura, que aunque estuviera peleando con el rubio se había dado cuenta de la escena al mirar de reojo cuando Kakashi le habló a la oji-azul, en cuanto a Naruto por estar tan atento al combate ni cuenta se dió de lo que pasaba.

Kaoru sentada en el piso tocándose la tripa levantó la mirada fulminando con esta a Sasuke, el cual agrando más su sonrisa torcida.

-¡¿Por qué me pegaste idiota? ¡¿Que no oíste que el sensei me hablaba? –gritó alterada ya recuperando el aire y apuntando acusadora con su mano izquierda al pelinegro.

-Ya sea entrenamiento o no, uno no debe de distraerse con nada. –dijo con burla y arrogancia haciendo que la pelinegra le mandara rayitos con la mirada queriéndolo asesinar, aun así Sasuke no borraba su sonrisa.

-¡No le hagas caso al pelos de gallina Kao! –gritó Ayame llamando la atención de la pelinegra que volteó a verla, viendo que la peli-plata trataba de llamar su atención manteniendo una mano en alto y la otra rodeaba su boca para darle más eco a lo que gritaba. –¡Kakashi te dejó ir más temprano para irnos a almorzar!—gritó emocionada haciendo que a la pelinegra se le iluminaran los ojos y viera con interrogación a Kakashi para comprobar si lo que dijo la peli-plata era verdad y al ver que Kakashi aún leyendo su libro sólo asintió dándole a entender que era verdad, Kaoru saltó emocionada poniéndose de pie.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ya tenía hambre! –gritó enérgica corriendo hacia Ayame y así ambas se fueron del campo de entrenamiento saltando los árboles.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Kakashi levantando la mirada de su librito al sentir la penetrante mirada del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué la dejó irse temprano? –preguntó con molestia.

-Porque no quería tener a Aya-chan hostigándome durante todo lo que dura su entrenamiento sin dejarme leer mi icha icha. –explicó con aburrimiento mirándolo con cansancio provocando que a Sasuke le diera un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –si quieres vete tú también temprano. –dijo con indiferencia y agitando su mano izquierda restándole importancia haciendo que el tic de Sasuke se marcara más.

-No te lo dije porque quisiera irme, sino más bien porque quiero saber ¿con quién entrenare ahora? –dice con molestia. Kakashi suspira con cansancio y hace unos sellos con las manos a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! –dijo en el momento que ponía su mano derecha en la rama del árbol y con su mano izquierda sostenía su muñeca derecha haciendo que en la rama se formara un sello negro y después se escuchara un "puff" justo cuando aparece una nube de humo, que al dispersarse dejara ver Pakku. –¡hola Pakku! –Sasuke miraba sin entender a su sensei y el perro miraba con seriedad al peli-plata mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿para qué me llamaste Kakashi? –pregunta el canino con algo de seriedad.

-Para que seas pareja de entrenamiento de Sasuke-kun por el día de hoy. –explicó con tranquilidad y Sasuke cayó estilo anime ante la ocurrencia de su sensei mientras que el perro solo asintió con entendimiento y saltó de la rama para cumplir con lo pedido por Kakashi.

El ninja copy sonrió satisfecho por hacer según él su buena acción del día y se dispuso leer nuevamente con tranquilidad su libro. Por otro lado Sasuke seguía tirado en el piso con un tic en su pierna derecha, la cual se convulsionaba aún impresionado por la tarugada de su sensei y Pakku parado a su lado lo miraba con seriedad esperando que se pusiera de pie para ponerse entrenar.

* * *

Iban caminando tranquilamente Ayame y Kaoru mientras platicaban de lo más emocionadas de lo que habían hecho en sus entrenamientos.

-¡Kaoru-chan! –gritó un voz femenina haciendo que la pelinegra dejara de mirar a Ayame y volteara hacía enfrente viendo a Ino caminar hacía ella manteniendo su mano derecha en alto a modo de saludo siendo acompañada por su equipo.

A Kaoru se le iluminaron los ojos y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro, así que corrió hasta ponerse enfrente de la rubia, que también detuvo su paso frente a ella.

Ayame siguió a Kaoru y se posicionó alado de ésta viendo con indiferencia a los tres ninjas, a la derecha parado de manera aflojerada estaba un castaño con mirada de completo aburrimiento y muecas de flojera, en el medio una rubia que tenía ojos azules y una largo flequillo tapaba la mitad de su cara, y a la izquierda de ésta un chico castaño muy gordo que comía patatas fritas de forma desesperada.

Mientras que estos miraban de forma analítica a la peli-plata al nunca haberla visto en la aldea.

-¡Hola Ino-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! –saluda Kaoru con amabilidad sin borrar su enorme sonrisa y le rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad!... pero ya sabes que los entrenamientos y misiones no nos dejan mucho tiempo libre. –kaoru asintió dándole la razón a la rubia, pero notó como ella junto a su equipo no dejaban de analizar con la mirada a Ayame, la cual ni los pelaba y se dedicaba a ver con aburrimiento su alrededor.

-¡Déjeme los presento! –dijo con amabilidad. – ¡ella es Uesugi Ayame! ¡es una ninja nómada que se instaló hace poco en la aldea y está viviendo con Rit-niisan, nee-san y conmigo! –dijo apuntando a la peli-plata que dejó de ver a su alrededor para mirar a los tres ninjas.

-¡Hola! –saludo con tranquilidad mientras les sonreía levemente, cosa que extrañó a Kaoru ya que Ayame por lo general siempre era muy enérgica, pero parecía no tomarle importancia a esos tres.

Shikamaru no despegaba su mirada de los ojos de Ayame, la cual le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia mientras que el vago la analizaba con ojo crítico, de pronto frunció su entrecejo.

_-(no me gusta su mirada)—_el vago frunció más el entrecejo. –Nara Shikamaru. –dijo con voz aflojerada para después dejar de mirarla y regresar su mirada al cielo.

Lo que hizo el castaño no pasó desapercibido para nadie, en especial para su equipo que se le hizo algo raro más le restaron importancia.

-Yamanaka Ino. –se presento sonriente la rubia.

-Akimishi Choji. –saludó un con bocado en la boca haciendo que Ino y Kaoru hicieran una mueca de asco.

_-(¡solo son basura!… no le veo el por qué enemistarme con alguno de estos tres… aunque el castaño con finta de huevon parece ser más suspicaz de lo que demuestra, pero nada que se me haga especial o interesante u.u)—_Ayame sólo asintió e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo para después al igual que el vago ponerse a mirar el cielo haciendo que Kaoru sonriera apenada hacia Ino por la actitud que había tomado Ayame.

De pronto Kaoru se acordó de algo y miró a la rubia como si fuera su última salvación provocando que a ésta le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ino-chan tú conoces a nee-san de toda la vida ¿verdad? –preguntó esperanzada y tomándola de las manos mientras la miraba poniendo ojos de cachorro mojado haciendo que todos la miraran raro y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por sus nucas.

-Pues la conozco desde los siete años más o meno. –contestó con nerviosismo y sonriendo de forma forzada.

-¡Entonces ¿tú sabes quién le dio su primer beso? –pregunto mirándola impaciente y la rubia ante la pregunta se sonrojó toda y desviaba nerviosa su mirada hacia todos lados.

Los ojos de kaoru se iluminaron de sobremanera haciendo que la mirada extrañada de los chicos aumentará mientras que Ayame vió con cierto interés a la rubia.

Ino al sentir la mirada de interés que Ayame tenía en ella, la impaciente de kaoru, la aflojerada de Shikamaru y la interrogante de Choji comenzó a sudar a mares y su rostro se coloreaba mas.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Sakura y tu Ino se dieron su primer beso a los doce años. –comenta con inocencia Choji mientras pone mueca pensativa. Ante esa revelación Kaoru y Ayame desencajan la mandíbula.

-¡Choji! –dice Ino amenazante y fulmina con la mirada al pobre de Choji, el cual palidece y se esconde rápidamente atrás de Shikamaru, pero el vago al ver la mirada de Ino se hizo rápidamente a un lado dejando que la rubia agarrara a puñetazos, patadas, y estirones de pelo al pobre gordito que sólo pedía clemencia y unas patatas sazonadas con cebolla.

-¡Problemáticos! –dijo con aburrimiento y ahuevonado el castaño mientras miraba la escena con cansancio para después bostezar.

-¡Esta información es oro! –susurra para sí misma Ayame siendo rodeada por un aura brillante. – ¡vamos Kaoru! ¡tenemos trabajo que hacer! –dice emocionada y sin dejarla reaccionar la toma de la mano. – ¡adiós perezoso con cabello de piña! ¡adiós oxigenada lesbiana! ¡y adios gogdito! –dice enérgica agitando su mano libre en forma de despedid justo cuando el cuerpo de ella y el de la pelinegra son rodeados por una enorme bola de fuego sin alcanzar a ver como Choji e Ino la miraron con instintos asesinos, pero cuando la bola de fuego se disperso ya no estaba ninguna de las dos chicas, cosa que sorprendió a los tres ninja haciendo que se les olvidara el coraje.

-Interesante forma de desaparecer. –dice en forma pensativa Shikamaru mientras se soba la barbilla y sus dos compañeros asintieron dándole la razón.

* * *

En frente de una imprenta aparece un enorme bola de fuego que asusta a los aldeanos que transitaban por ahí, los cuales corrieron despavoridos alejándose del lugar. Al dispersarse el fuego dejo ver a Ayame y Kaoru, la cual miraba la imprenta con interrogación.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó la pelinegra mirando interrogante a la peli-plata.

-Ya lo veras. –dijo de forma misteriosa mientras movía de arriba a abajo las cejas tal y como si fuera una vendedora ambulante.

Así, ambas entran a la imprenta, después de unos minutos salen ambas chicas con mirada de poker y sonrisa macabra.

-Vamos a comer en lo que esta nuestro pedido. –dijo tétrica la peli-plata y la pelinegra asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

Tres horas después de que Kaoru se haya ido con Ayame, Kakashi finalmente paro el entrenamiento. El peli-plata sintiéndose algo culpable por poner a Sasuke a entrenar con Pakku, (que lógicamente no le ayudó nada ya que el pelinegro se negó rotundamente a no entrenar con un perro y se quedo sin entrenar sólo sentado viendo como su novia y amigo entrenaban) así que Kakashi para compensarlo decidió hacer una rifa donde Naruto perdió por lo que les iba invitar la comida (N/A: siempre se aprovechan del mas "inocente" por no decir tarado)

Así que ahora el equipo siete se encaminaba hacia el Ichiraku, ya que como le tocó al rubio pagar también para ser justo lo dejó elegir y los otros dos no le quedó de otras que aceptar comer ramen.

Mientras iban caminando por la aldea los aldeanos se le quedaban viendo a Sakura con extrañeza y murmuraban cosas que los integrantes del equipo siete no podían escuchar, Sakura sólo los ignoró al igual que Kakashi, mientras que Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo con extrañeza, en cuanto a Naruto ni cuenta se daba de eso por ir maravillado imaginándose y saboreándose el delicioso ramen que se iba a comer.

Al llegar al Ichiraku Sakura entró con su pose cool y mirada indiferente, Sasuke con indiferencia mientras caminaba tomando de la mano de su novia, kakashi con tranquilidad mientras no despegaba la vista de su libro y el rubio entro de lo más alegre al lugar.

Al igual que en el camino la gente de Ichiraku se le quedaron viendo a la peli-rosa de forma extraña, cosa que ignoró la peli-rosa mientras que Kakashi ahora si bajo la vista de su libro y los miró con extrañes al igual que Sasuke y Naruto.

Los tres varones aun sintiendo el raro ambiente del lugar se encaminan hacia la barra al igual que Sakura sólo que a diferencia de ellos, ella se portaba con indiferencia ante ese ambiente. Pero los cuatro se detienen en seco al ver que en una de las paredes está pegado un cartelón y lo miran con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sakura caminando a grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia donde estaba el cartel y lo arranca de golpe viendo con desagrado la foto de ella e Ino en cada esquina y frunció el entrecejo al leer el contenido mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba.

Los tres chicos del equipo siete se acercan a la peli-rosa mirando también el cartelón para leerlo.

¡¿Quién lo diría?

¡Haruno Sakura! ¡La chica témpano de hielo! ¡se descubrió porque en su infancia nunca mostro interés hacia los chicos y se sospecha que si ahora mantiene una relación con su compañero de equipo Uchiha Sasuke, es para aparentar!

Pero no se extrañen si pronto le pone los cachos con Karin, la chica que recluto para su equipo para lograr su objetivo.

Para los que se preguntaban el por qué la gran Haruno Sakura tenía a una buena para nada en su equipo , eh aquí la respuesta: es nada más y nada menos porque la prodigio Haruno es lesbiana, eso se descubrió en su infancia cuando al tener doce años se dió un apasionado beso con Yamanaka Ino.

Se dice que estas dejaron de ser las grandes amigas que eran porque Yamanaka-san es heterosexual y rechazó a Haruno. Y como Haruno es demasiado orgullosa y eso hirió su orgullo se enojó y dejó de hablarle.

¡Chicas cuídense!

La Haruno puede atacar y este cartel es para que sepan que… ¡Haruno Sakura es una lesbiana!

¡Uchiha Sasuke ya no te engañes más a ti mismo!

¡Deja ese amor hacia la Haruno que jamás te amará como ama a Karin!

Sasuke y Sakura desprendían una enorme aura asesina. Kakashi y Naruto los miraban atemorizados al igual que todos los clientes del local e incluso los dueños.

Sakuar hizo bolita el cartelón y camino a grandes zancadas hacia el dueño del local, y lo tomo de las solapas mirándolo enfurecida e incluso había activado el rin´negan mientras que el dueño la miraba temeroso y se había puesto pálido.

-¡Sakura! –dijo en forma de regaño Kakashi acercándose a ella y la toma de los hombros dispuesto a detenerla ante cualquier locura al igual que Naruto mientras que Sasuke sólo se acercaba y miraba a los demás clientes del local con la misma mirada intimidante que tenía su novia.

-¿Quien trajo ese estúpido letrero? –pregunto tétrica y amenazante.

-Un chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, muy simpática. –contesto temeroso y tartamudeando.

Sakura lo soltó con brusquedad haciendo que el hombre se cayera de pompis al suelo y su hija rápidamente se acercara a ayudarlo sin dejar de mirar con temor a la peli-rosa al igual que su padre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la peli-rosa salió corriendo del local siendo seguida por Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke. En el camino vieron que las paredes estaban tapizadas por esos carteles.

-¡Naruto quita eso! –ordeno tétrica apuntando los cartelones mientras seguía corriendo, por lo que el rubio no se atrevió renegar y asintió.

Se detuvo de golpe e hizo varios clones de él mismo para inmediatamente ordenarles quitar cuanto cartel vieran y los clones se pusieron hacerlo inmediatamente.

Mientras que Sakura siguió corriendo con mirada tétrica y mirada sedienta de sangre siendo seguida de un tranquilo Kakashi y un igual de furioso Sasuke.

-¿es verdad que me amas Sakurita y solo aparentas por tu imagen? –gritó melosa una voz chillona perteneciente a Karin, la cual venía corriendo en dirección contraria a estos y tenía sus brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazar a la peli-rosa que miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Cuando la pelirroja estuvo cerca de Sakura, ésta detuvo su paso y la tomó de las solapas, la acercó a su rostro sin dejar de mirarla furiosa mientras que Karin la miraba soñadora pensando que la iba a besar. Kakashi y Sasuke se detienen a sus costados, el peli-plata mira con pena y lastima a la pelirroja mientras que Sasuke la mira macabro.

-Ya está demostrando su amor. Sin duda esos letreros la ayudaron a que saliera del closet. –murmuraban los aldeanos que estaban ahí cerca y miraban atentos la escena sin saber que esos comentarios hicieron que la furia de Sakura aumentara.

-¡No digas tonterías que esos letreros mienten! –le susurró tétrica a Karin dándole un golpe en el rostro que dejó noqueada a la pobre chica y la tiró al piso para seguir corriendo en busca de su próxima víctima siendo seguida por Sasuke y Kakashi.

Después de recorrer casi toda la aldea, Sakura finalmente hayó a una de sus verdugos, la vió a la distancia, ahí bien mona estaba Kaoru de lo más feliz pegando más de esos carteles en las paredes de la aldea.

Sigilosa salto atrás de la pelinegra y con un dedo le pico el hombro para que volteara a verla. Kaoru sonriendo de oreja a oreja voltea y su sonrisa se borra poniendo cara de espanto al ver a la terrorífica Sakura mirándola con ganas de matarla.

-¡Ayame fue la de la idea! ¡Ella hizo todo y me puso a pegar los cartelones bajo amenazas! –dijo rápidamente y sudando a mares por el nerviosismo. – ¡te juro que yo no quería nee-san! –dijo con ojos llorosos y su voz sonó suplicante.

Sakura la vio no muy convencida, luego soltó un largo suspiro mientras que los hombres que la acompañaban miraban atentos a ambas chicas sin atreverse a opinar.

-¡Bueno! ¡te creo! –dijo con sequedad y la pelinegra suspiro aliviada. – ¡después de todo tú no tienes cerebro para hacer algo tan bien planeado! –dijo cortante pero su ojos la miraban con burla y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

_-(¡maldita nee-san! ¬¬)_ –Kaoru la miró con ojos entrecerrados y una vena se hinchó en su frente. –(¡_pero no me importa!… ¡prefiero que piense que soy una idiota a que me muela a golpes!… ¡lo siento Aya-chan, pero primero está mi pellejo que el tuyo!... además el plan fue más tuyo que mío u.u)_

-¿Dónde está? –pregunta tétrica Sakura sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos, la cual la miró sin entender a que se refería. –Ayame. –dice entre dientes al ver que no entendía.

-Gai-sensei se la llevo para entrenar después de haber dado sus vuelta en la aldea, por eso me puso a mí a pegar los carteles. –respondió rápidamente.

Sin decir nada más, Sakura dio media vuelta y salió corriendo siendo seguida por Sasuke.

-¡En fin! Debo de seguirla para cuidar que no haga alguna mensada. –dijo kakashi con resignación mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia y se puso correr para alcanzar a su alumna.

Cuando todos se fueron Kaoru suelta un largo suspiro mientras pasa su mano por su frente secándose el sudor.

-¡Me salve! –dice aliviada y con un aura brillante rodeándola. Después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se puso nuevamente a pegar más carteles, pero en eso aparece un clon de Sakura que se colocó atrás de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir pegando más carteles. –le susurra amenazante en el oído haciendo que la pelinegra pasara saliva con dificultad y asiente de forma mecánica mientras que el clon le quita rápidamente todos los cartelones que tenia y los quema usando un katon.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi seguían corriendo por las calles de la aldea camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento que usaba el equipo Gai.

-¡Como que eres novio de mi hermanita Uchiha! – grito un Ritsuka muy enfurecido que venía corriendo en dirección contraria con un cartel en mano dispuesto a matar a Sasuke.

Sakura al pasarlo lo salta al igual que Kakashi y siguieron su camino. Mientras que Sasuke detiene su paso y se queda parado esperando que el pelinegro llegue a él.

_-(tarde o temprano pasaría, así que mejor es que pase temprano. –_el pelinegro suspira resignado. –_**recuerda que no debemos lastimarlo mucho, ya que después de todo es nuestro cuñado y Sakura-chan se enojara mucho con nosotros…**__ lo sé u.u)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro mientras se pone en posición de pelea esperando que Ritsuka comience su ataque.

-¡Te matare por pervertir a mi hermanita Uchiha! –grita enfurecido al estar ya enfrente de Sasuke poniéndose en posición de ataque mientras su mano derecha rebusca en su porta kunia dispuesto a sacar algunos.

-Okey, pelearemos, pero si gano no molestaras más y tendrás que aguantar que sea tu cuñado. –dijo con diversión y mirándolo con arrogancia.

-¡Y si yo gano te alejaras de mi hermanita maldito pervertido! –le dice furioso y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Trato. –dice con seguridad y sin borrar su sonrisa torcida.

Ambos se disponen a atacar para empezar su pelea en medio de la calle y los aldeanos que transitaban por ahí los miraban como si estuvieran locos.

* * *

Gai y Lee venian caminando de lo más contento y emocionados por las calles de la aldea, sus ropas se notaban algo sucias a causa del entrenamiento. Ayame venia caminando atrás de ellos colgándose del brazo de un fastidiado Neji. Tenten iba a su lado suspirando con pesadez y cansada, sus ropas se veían igual de sucias que el dúo cejotas. Neji y Ayame eran los únicos que no se veían tan cansados físicamente o sucios, aun asi el rostro del castaño mostraba cansancio y fastidio al tener pegada esa lapa peli-plata por casi toda la mañana, ¡eso sí!, el sudor adornaba el rostro de los cinco.

El dúo cejotas como Ayame estaban de lo más felices parloteando cuanta cosa se les ocurría, en eso los cinco se detienen en seco al sentir un chakra maligno y siniestro a sus espaldas.

Un sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro de Ayame al reconocer el chakra y voltea de lo más despreocupada mientras que los demás en su equipo voltean estando alerta a cualquier cosa y se sorprenden a acepción de Ayame al ver a una tétrica Sakura y a un lado a Kakashi de lo más nice leyendo su icha icha.

-¡Hola frente de coco! –saluda de lo más tranquila provocando que el aura asesina de la peli-rosa aumentara de tamaño estremeciendo al dúo cejota y Tente mientras que Neji miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Ayame sospechando que algo le debió de haber hecho a Sakura. –¿viste mis letreros? –pregunta despreocupada. –gracias a mi saldrás del closet sin problemas, así que no te molestes en agradecérmelo que yo lo hice como buena amiga que soy. –dice poniendo un sonrisa amigable mientras hace el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha.

Sakura que había mantenido su cabeza agachada haciendo que su flequillo tapara su mirada todo este tiempo la levanto haciendo que Gai, Lee, Tenten y Neji se estremecieran.

-¿Qué hiciste Ayame? –pregunta en un susurro Neji mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y Ayame por estar un colgada lo escucho perfectamente.

-Nada pajarito. –dice con inocencia mientras lo suelta mirándolo falsamente ofendida. –solo puse a Kaoru a pegar estos carteles. –dice sacando uno de quien sabe dónde y entregándoselo.

Neji lo tomo y empezó leerlo mientras Gai, Lee y Tenten se acercan a él para también leerlo. Cuando terminan de leerlo una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca y entendiendo porque la peli-rosa estaba tan molesta y miran a la peli-plata con desaprobación mientras esta los mira de forma inocente y parpadea varias veces para darle más credibilidad.

Tenten se acerca a Ayame y le palmea el hombro haciendo que esta la vea interrogante.

-Fuiste buena compañera de equipo estos días que entrenamos jutas. –dijo mirándola como si fuera la última vez mientras que Gai y Lee asintieron dándole la razón y se limpiaban las lagrimas de tristeza que salín de sus ojos. Ayame la miraba sin entender, pero después asintió y la miro con agradecimiento sin saber porque agradecía._ –(¡al fin!¡ Una loca menos en mi equipo! *o*)_

-Ayame. –susurro tétrica Sakura llamando la atención del equipo Gai.

-¿Mande? –dijo con inocencia.

-¡Te matare! –dijo de forma macabra mientras ponía su mano derecha en el mango de su espada dispuesta a sacarla.

-¡Pero Saku! No podemos pelear, hay aldeanos a nuestros alrededores y podriamos lastimar a inocentes. –dijo con falso pesar que lógicamente nadie le creyó a excepción del dúo cejotas que la miraban con admiración. –¿qué te parece si arreglamos esto como personas civilizadas? – Sakura, Neji, Tenten e incluso Kakashi que levanto la vista de su libro miraron incrédulos la cara de niña buena que ponía y les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo cínica que era, los únicos que la miraban orgullosos y con admiración eran el dúo cejotas que hasta lloraban conmovidos. –te propongo una idea. –dijo de pronto con astucia. –haremos un reto. Si tú me ganas te dejo de molestar por un año. –la peli-rosa la miro con interés. – y si tu ganas me regalaras el game boy que Rit-nii te reglo. –dijo soñadora y el equipo Gai cayó estilo anime.

-¿Qué paso con el tuyo? –pregunto indiferente mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Se me mojo y se descompuso. –dijo sonriendo de forma nervios mientras se rascaba la nuca. –pero aprendí a que el game boy no se mete a la lavadora. –dijo con emoción y todos la miraron incrédulos, menos Kakashi que le ponia más atención a su lectura. –entonces aceptas el reto ¿o no? –la chica la mira interesada mientras mueve sus cejas de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

_-(mmm… tengo mucho que ganar si le gano su estúpido reto que aun no sé qué demonios es, pero si pierdo ya no tendré con que jugar en mis noches de insomnio… aunque aun así me puedo dar mi escapadita y jugar algo mucho más divertido con Sasuke **)_ –el aura asesina de Sakura iba desapareciendo poco a poco extrañando a la mayoría de los presentes.

_-(¡ya cayó! ¡tendré game boy!) _–pensó triunfante la peli-plata.

-Bien. Acepto tu reto. –Ayame sonríe triúnfate y se acerca a Sakura, pone su mano en el hombro de esta para después una gran llama de fuego las rodea y cuando se disperse ya no hay nadie.

Tenten mira a Lee. Lee mira Gai. Gai mira a Neji. Y Neji mira a Kakashi. Kakashi al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre el levanta su mirada del libro y ve que Neji lo mira de forma penetrante, Gai mira de la misma forma a Neji, Lee mira exactamente igual a Gai y Tenten no se queda atrás mirando al cejotas menor de la misma forma.

-¡Están ricas las saladinas y son horneadas! –comenta con indiferencia mientras sonríe bajo su máscara haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime. –¡are! ¿Dónde están la pequeña Sakura y Aya-chan? –pregunta extrañado y mirando a todos lados haciendo que los cuatro en el piso les brotara una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Naruto por fin había terminado de quitar todo cuanto cartel que había en la aldea y estaba algo cansado, así que decidió que lo mejor era finalmente ir a descansar a su departamento, pero en el camino se encontró a Karin tirada en medio de la calle completamente inconsciente.

El rubio se le acerco y la miró extrañado, después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. La tomó de las manos y la arrastró hasta la orilla de la calle.

-¡Ahí no estorbarás el paso zanahoria! –dijo con tranquilidad y siguió su camino.

El rubio iba de lo más tranquilo con las manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca cundo nuevamente detuvo su paso al ver a unos metros enfrente de su camino a Sasuke parado de lo más tranquilo dándole la espalda y cargando como si fuera un costal de papas a un sucio y algo herido Ritsuka, volteo hacia los lados notando que algunas paredes estaban quebradas con algunos kunais clavados en las maderas de las cercas. Con cuidado se acerco a su pelinegro amigo.

-¿Qué le paso a Ritsuka-niisan? –preguntó preocupado haciendo que el pelinegro volteara hacia donde estaba su amigo dejando ver que no estaba ni herido y ni siquiera se le veía cansado o agitado.

-Solo una pelea de cuñados. –explico con tranquilidad, pero su mirada reflejaba triunfo y arrogancia, el rubio se le quedo viendo sin entender y Sasuke suspiró con cansancio. –cuando crezcas te lo diré nuevamente. –dijo mirándolo con lastima y el rubio frunció el entrecejo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa teme? ¡si soy lo suficiente grande para entender toda clase de cosas! –reclamó molesto y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-¡Como digas! –dijo con aburrimiento. – ¡después te veo dobe! ¡tengo que llevar al cuñado al hospital para que curen sus heridas! –dijo con arrogancia mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a saltar los tejados camino al hospital dejando a un rubio que no entendió nada.

* * *

Afuera de un bar aparece una enorme bola de fuego que al dispersarse deja ver a Ayame y Sakura, la cual mira el lugar extrañada para después levantar su ceja en forma interrogante y volteara hacia Ayame que la miraba sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Qué hacemos frente a un bar? –pregunta cortante.

-¡Veremos que tan machita eres frente de coco! –dijo con burla y Sakura levantó más su ceja derecha. – ¡vamos a ver quien aguanta más bebiendo licor! –la peli-plata movía sus cejas de arriba abajo consecutivamente.

_-(nunca he bebido alcohol, pero no me dejare ganar por esta psicópata)_ –la mirada de la peli-rosa brilló de forma retadora al igual que la de la peli-plata.

Se miraron unos segundos más retándose con los ojos, para después regresar su mirada a la puerta del bar y empezar a caminar hacia ella. Ambas entraron con ese porte de arrogancia haciendo que todas las miradas que por lo general eran masculinas se dirigieran a ellas y las escanearan con la mirada para después les brillara con morbo.

Sakura al ver eso activa el Rin´negan y mira amenazante a toda la panda de borrachos, y como la mayoría ahí son ninjas se dieron cuenta por sus ojos de quien se trataba, así que temerosos regresaron sus miradas a donde las tenían antes de que entraran.

Sakura sonrió de manera torcida mientras cierra sus ojos para al abrirlos desaparecer completamente su línea sucesora. Ayame sólo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a una mesa libre siendo seguida por Sakura, y estando sentadas Ayame pide un par de botellas de sake para empezar.

Ambas estuvieron tomando botella tras botella hasta llegar el anochecer, ambas seguían sentadas en los mismo lugres que hace unas horas, sólo que la diferencia era que sus ropas estaban desalineadas, estaban despeinadas y tenía un rubor en sus mejillas a causa del licor.

-¡Oye Saku-chian! –llamó toda borracha y gangosa Ayame haciendo que Sakura volteé a verla dándole a entender que la escuchaba. – ¿Que hacemosh aquí? –pregunta toda sacada de onda y mirando a todos lados.

-¡Pues tomando licor tarada! –responde cortante y mirándola con indiferencia, pero su voz sonó igual de gangosa que la de Ayame.

-Shi, shi, lo she, pero ¿para que tomamos? ¿Qué shelebramosh o qué chingados?

-Shelebramosh que tu eresh una inshe psicópata que siempre termina shacandome de mish casillas y yo soy una amargada arrogante mash fuerte que tu. –le respondió sonriendo de forma torcida, pero su voz gangosa le quitaba toda actitud cool que hay en ella estando sobria.

-¡Ohh! ¡Esh verdad! –dijo con emoción mientras golpeaba con un puño su palma derecha.

-¡Otra ronda! –grita demandante la peli-rosa mientras golpea con su puño izquierdo la mesa y el cantinero rápidamente les lleva más botellas de sake.

Otra hora más de que este par este bebiendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello, se les ve a estas dos saliendo tambaleantes de la cantina apoyándose una de la otra y con una botella de sake cada una sosteniéndola en su mano libre.

-¡Inshe frente de coco! ¡Eresh la neta! ¡Enserio te admiro! –dijo melosa para despues eructar un par de veces. –¡compañera! ¡jamash pensé que fuerash tan divertida después de unash horas de licor!

-¡Aunque estesh loca, también me caesh bien compañera! ¡La neta eresh muy desesperante, pero admiro tu poder y forma de luchar! –dice con seriedad tratando de mantener su porte frío y arrogante pero con el alcohol le resultaba demasiado difícil (N/A: naaa ya hasta anda diciendo cosas que nunca diría ¬¬)

-¿Shaves? Lo malo es que mañana no nos acordaremos de esto.(N/A: yo creo que es lo bueno de eso u.u) – al termina de decir esto se empezó reír a carcajadas como si estubiera loca (N/A: lo cual en verdad está) y lo que es demasiado raro Sakura le siguió, si alguien que conociera a la peli-rosa y anduviera sobría la viera reír así se hubiera quedado en shock. – ¡me encanta molestarte inshe frentona! –dijo cuando dejo de reír al igual que la peli-rosa.

-¡Y a mí me encanta molerte a golpes! –dijo con arrogancia para después eructar un par de veces. –¡no! ¡ya hablando enserio, eres digno rival de Haruno Sakura! ¡Contigo peleo con madre! –dijo cortante. (N/A: el alcohol cambia a Sakura o.O)

-¡Lo mismo digo frentona! –otros dos eructos salieron de la garganta de la peli-plata al igual que de Sakura.

Ambas chicas siguieron su camino tambaleándose y tratando de no tropezar con sus mismos pies mientras se apoyaban la una de la otra y platicaban de puras tonterías, cuando de pronto pasan por la academia ninja y Sakura se detiene por lo que Ayame también lo hizo, ya que estaba abrazada del hombro de ella y mira extrañada como Sakura mira con resentimiento la escuela.

-¿Qué te pasha comadre? –pregunta levantando ambas cejas en forma interrogante.

-¿Shabesh? ¡Siempre odie la escuela! ¡Odiaba levantarme temprano! –dijo con resentimiento mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Pero si siempre te levantash temprano para entrenar y por voluntad propia. –dijo extrañada.

-Odiaba tener a un montón de mocosos tratando de llamar mi atención. –siguió su discurso ignorando el comentario de su acompañante. –tener a los maeshtros dándome ordenesh.

-Shi, lo she. Por eso nunca entre a una escuela ¡y mírame!… ¡se mucho de la vida! –dijo con orgullo y Sakura asintió dándole la razón. –te compadeshco comadre frente de coquín. –dijo como si sintiera su dolor (N/A: estas ¿Qué se fumaron? O.o) – ¡tengo una idea! –grita animada y enérgica.

-¿Qué? –dice mirándola interrogante.

-¡Vamos a destruir este lugar que te torturó en tu infancia! –dice animada y con una aura brillante rodeándola.

-¿Sabes? –dice la peli-rosa con seriedad y mirándola sin mostrar nada. –eres una idiota. Por lo general tus ideas y loqueras son estúpidas, pero… ¡esta es la más genial que has tenido! –dijo animada.

-¡Así se habla! –grito a todo pulmón mientras levantaba sus manos como si estuviera celebrando.

Ambas tambaleándose entraron corriendo a la escuela procurando nuevamente no tropezarse con sus mismos pies y entraron salón por salón destruyendo bancos, rayando paredes y pizarrones, quebrando escritorios, etc.

Ya acabando su desmadre en los salones, ambas chicas se encontraban tranquilas en el patio de la academia. Sakura estaba parada delante del columpio que estaba colgado en un árbol mientras que Ayame estaba a un lado de ella, ambas miraban la luna con tranquilidad pensando que más hacer para divertirse mientras de repente le daban leves tragos a la botella de sake que tenían en sus manos. En eso el columpio es movido por el viento pegándole a Sakura en la espalda, esta voltea espantada hacia todos lados y detiene su mirada furiosa en Ayame.

-¿Por qué me pegaste? ¿Qué no éramos comadres? –pregunta furiosa y activando su Rin´negan.

-¡Yo no te pegue! –se defiende rápidamente mirándola extrañada.

-Ahora lo niegas. –dice entre dientes y rápidamente golpea a Ayame en el estomago estampándola en la pared de la academia quebrándola por el impacto.

-¡Eshta me la pagash frente de coco! –dice furiosa Ayame saliendo de entre los escombros y corre hacia Sakura y la patea en el estomago haciéndola que se estampara contra el árbol que estaba atrás de ella derrumbándolo.

-¡Esto no she queda así! –dijo furiosa la peli-rosa mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad por el alcohol y desenfundaba su espada corriendo directo a atacar a la ebria a Ayame que tampoco se quedo atrás y saco un kunai para defenderse del ataque. Y es así como ambas empiezan a pelear de una forma violenta sin darse cuenta que estaban destruyendo completamente la academia.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en el tejado de su edificio mirando sus alrededores con preocupación, se había pasado todo el día buscando a Sakura, mas no la había encontrado.

Estaba muy preocupado, Kakashi le había dicho que se había ido con Ayame para arreglar cuentas y conociéndolas sabia que la peli-plata había propuesto un reto que la peli-rosa no se atrevió a negar, ya sea por su orgullo o por que ganaría algo. La rivalidad entre ambas era grande por lo que no dejaban nunca de competir, menos habiendo una oportunidad que Ayame se encargaba de sacar, eso muy bien lo sabia el pelinegro por lo que se preocupaba más pensando que tal vez su novia terminaría cometiendo una locura ante las provocaciones de esa loca.

-Solo espero que estés bien Sakura-chan y no cometas una locura dejándote llevar por las loqueras de Uesugi. –dijo en un susurro mirando el cielo con preocupación mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

* * *

Tsunade estaba profundamente dormida en su cama. Shizune entra exaltada a la habitación de la quinta estampando la puerta con brusquedad y rápidamente se acerca a la rubia y la comienza a agitar para despertarla.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Despierte por favor! –decía exaltada sin dejar de agitarla.

La quinta comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos haciendo unas muecas de molestia, por lo que la pelinegra dejo de agitarla y se enderezo sin quitar esa mueca de preocupación de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Shizune? –pregunta aflojerada mientras se sienta en la cama y se talla uno de sus ojos.

-¡Unos AMBU la buscan! ¡Dicen que la academia está destrozada! –dice rápidamente dejando mostrar mucha preocupación en su rostro y mirada.

-¡Cómo es posible! –grita algo exaltada y ensanchando los ojos con sorpresa. –¡vamos a ver qué paso! –dijo con decisión parándose de golpe de su comoda cama dejando ver el sensual bebydool verde seco con el que dormía haciendo que la pelinegra rápidamente se volteara dándole la espalda algo apenada, la hokage la ignoro encaminándose a su armario.

* * *

Tsunade, Iruka, Shizune junto a tres AMBU se encaminaban hacia la academia, brincando los tejados de las casas y edificios.

-¿cree que haya sido una invasión? –pregunta con preocupación Iruka saltando alado de la Hokage.

-Siendo así ¿Por qué solo atacaron la academia? –comento de forma pensativa Shizune saltando al otro lado de la quinta y mirando de reojo al castaño, el cual también puso una mueca pensativa tratando de buscarle explicación.

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo al ya estar cerca de la academia y verla echa escombros, lo mismo hicieron el castaño y pelinegra.

-¡Dispérsense y busquen pistas! –ordena con seriedad justo cuando da un salto cayendo entre los escombros de la escuela.

Los AMBU asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar mientras que Shizune e Iruka viajaban su mirada hacia los alrededores estando alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda un AMBU aparece enfrente de laquita arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Encontramos algo! –dice con seriedad y sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimientos mientras levanta su rostro.

-¡Vamos! –ordeno y el AMBU asintió poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar siendo seguido por la quita, Shizune e Iruka.

El AMBU los guio hacia los escombros de lo que antes era uno de los salones de la academia en donde los esperaban los otros dos AMBU, los cuales al ver a la quinta acercándose se hicieron a un lado dejando ver que acostadas completamente dormidas, con la ropa echa harapos, sucias y con heridas leves estaban Ayame y Sakura, las cuales también desprendían un muy fuerte olor a alcohol, además que un par de botellas de sake estaban tiradas a unos centímetros de ellas.

Tsunade, Iraka y Shizune ensancha los ojos al ver al par de chicas, pero a la rubia poco le duro la sorpresa, ya que su cara cambio a una de completo enfado.

_-(jamás imagine llegar a ver en ese estado de ebriedad a Sakura-chan O.O)_ –fue el pensamiento de Shizune e Iruka.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a abrir los ojos haciendo unas muecas de molestia, ambas se sentaron en el piso aun con los ojos cerrados e hicieron una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaban la frente.

Sakura abrió los ojos viendo que la quinta junto a Shizune, su maestro de academia y tres AMBU la miraban atentos y sorprendidos.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto indiferente y su voz se oyó ronca mientras que sentía la boca pastosa y el retumbar en su cabeza no ayudaba en nada.

Ayame abrió los ojos también y miro a todos lados con extrañeza tratando de recordar que demonios hacía ahí y que había pasado, pero al igual que la peli-rosa el fuerte dolor en su cabeza no ayudaba.

-¡A mi oficina en este instante! –grita enfurecida Tsunade provocando que el dolor de cabeza de ambas chicas aumentara y cerraran los ojos con molestia. – ¡encárguense que vayan! –ordena a los AMBU dándose media vuelta y empezando a saltar los tejados camino hacia su oficina siendo seguida por la pelinegra y el castaño, los cuales tenían una mueca algo temerosa al darse cuenta del enfado de la quinta.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –reclama molesta Sakura mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Ayame ya recordando que habían tomado hasta el grado de no saber ni que hacían, a decir verdad no se acordaba de mucho solo hasta que llevaban cerca de siete botellas de sake de ahí ya nada, pero sabía que el alcohol les hizo hacer una locura que las metió en grandes problemas al ver la actitud de la quinta.

-¡Ahh no frente de coco! ¡Yo no soy la culpable de todo! ¡Yo solo propuse el reto y no es mi culpa de lo que hayamos hecho después de eso! –dijo también suponiendo lo mismo que Sakura, mas tampoco recordaba lo que paso después de esas siete botellas de sake que se tomaron de golpe. –bien pudiste haberte negado a ese reto. –dijo con burla, pero rápidamente la borro al sentir el palpitar más fuerte en su cabeza.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y bufo molesta sin dejar de tocarse su cabeza esperando que ese terrible dolor desapareciera.

-¡Dejen la platica para después, la hokage las espera! –dijo uno de los AMBU acercándose a Sakura para tomarla del hombro y llevársela, pero Sakura se lo quito de encima de un bruco movimiento.

-¡No me toques! –dijo amenazante y mirándolo con el rin´negan en sus ojos haciendo que los AMBU se alejaran un par de pasos algo intimidados. –¡yo puedo sola! –dijo poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

Ayame rodo los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro, para después con la misma dificultad ponerse de pie. Sakura sin más empezó a saltar los tejados camino hacia la torre de la hokage siendo seguida por Ayame. Los AMBU se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y comenzaron a seguíe a ambas chicas.

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada en la silla atrás de su escritorio siendo rodeada por un aura obscura y tenebrosa, sus ojos mostraban lo molesta que estaba al igual que su boca torcida y con sus dedos golpeaba el escritorio impaciente por qué ese par llegara.

Shizune estaba parada a su lado derecho y sonreía algo nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo a la quinta e Iruka estaba igual que la pelinegra solo que él se encontraba parado del lado izquierdo de la Hokage.

En eso se abre la puerta y por ella entra Sakura sin pedir permiso siendo seguida por Ayame y los AMBU. La peli-rosa se para enfrente de la quinta manteniendo su cara indiferente, pero las fachas en las que andaba no le daba tanta credibilidad a su pose cool. Áyame solo se paró a la derecha de Sakura mirando con aburrimiento y sueño a la rubia mientras que los AMBU se pusieron atrás de las chicas.

-¡Retírense!. –ordeno mirando a los AMBU, los cuales asintieron e hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de desaparecer de ahí. Tsunde miraba de forma penetrante a ambas chicas, las cuales ni se inmutaban. – ¡EXPLIQUENME QUE DEMONIOS LE HICIERON A LA ACADEMIA PAR DE MOCOSAS! –grito enfurecida.

Ayame y Sakura se taparon los oídos mientras hacían muecas de molestia y los otros dos solo se habían asustado un poco ante el grito.

-Habla más despacio vieja que me duele la cabeza. –dijo entre dientes la peli-rosa sin dejar de taparse los oídos y Ayame asintió dándole la razón.

-¡YO HABLO COMO SE ME PEGUE MI RECHINGADA GANA! –grito enfurecida. – ¡Y NO ME LLAMES VIEJA CHAMACA INRESPETUOSA! –volvió a gritar con mucha más fuerza y furia haciendo que la cabeza del par de crudas retumbara con más fuerza. – ¡HABLEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –era tanta la molestia de la quinta que se podía ver fuego de su mirada y Shizune e Iruka estaban demasiado asustados.

-No nos preguntes a nosotras que ni nos acordamos… ¡es más! Ni sabemos qué demonios hacíamos tiradas ahí en la academia. –dijo con molestia Ayame.

-¿No sabes? –dijo con ironía la rubia. –pues así de borrachas debieron de estar como para no recordar que estaban tiradas en las ruinas de lo que hasta hace unas horas era la academia ninja y su aspecto además de estar dormidas en la escena del crimen las apunta como únicas culpables. –dijo más calmada, pero su voz denotaba lo furiosa que estaba.

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo que le dijeron más no lo demostró manteniendo su rostro inmune como siempre mientras que Ayame ensancho los ojos y después de analizarlo mejor sonrió con diversión al saber lo que hizo.

_-(¡sin duda soy la neta!... ¡mira que destruir una academia! *o*)_ –pensó maravillada.

_-(¡demonios! ¡Estoy frita! ¡Si no me salve del castigo por abandonar la aldea, estoy segura que ahora no correré con la misma suerte! ¡sé que esta vieja si me pondrá a hacer trabajo comunitario por destruir la academia! T.T)_ –se lamentaba mentalmente Sakura.

-¿Y bien? –dijo impaciente la quinta al ver que no hacían o decían nada.

-Esta más que claro que no recordamos nada así que… ¿Qué quieres que te digamos? –dijo con indiferencia Sakura haciendo que la rubia se le hinchara una vena en la cabeza mientras que Ayame sonreía con burla y los otros dos negaban resignados con la cabeza.

Tsunade cerró sus ojos y se sobo el puente de la nariz mientras soltaba un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse. Las pruebas estaban más que claras en contra de esas dos y sabia que debería de estar tranquila para encontrar el castigo indicado para hacer sufrir a ese par y que aprendan la lección. Encontrarles castigo a esas dos era difícil, ya que sabía que no eran fáciles de intimidar… de pronto sus ojos brillaron con maldad al encontrar el castigo indicado para esas dos.

-¡Es verdad! –dijo con tranquilidad mientras abría sus ojos mostrando maldad, cosa que hizo que ambas chicas levantaran ambas cejas extrañadas. – ¡no recuerdan nada por andar demasiado borrachas! –dijo con entendimiento haciendo que su asistente y el castaño la miraran raro. – ¡así que tendrán que pagar su mensada siendo sancionadas con algo que ayude a Iruka! –dijo con maldad y el mencionad la miro sin entender.

-Mañana estaré a primera hora en la academia para ayudar a construirla. –dijo Sakura con sequedad mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesta a salir y Ayame se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se dispuso a imitar a la peli-rosa mientras pensaba que el castigo era muy leve.

-¿Qué les hace suponer que les pondre eso como castigo? –pregunto burlona la quinta haciendo que ambas detuvieran su paso y la miraran interrogantes. – ¡bueno! ¡pensándolo bien también ayudaran a reconstruir la a academia!... ¡pero! ¡no solo eso les dejare como castigos! –dijo con burla provocando que Sakura frunciera el entrecejo molesta.

-¡Habla y no le des tantas vueltas! –dijo tajante provocando que a la rubia le brotara un tic en su ceja derecha ante la insolencia de la mocosa peli-rosa, pero trato de calmarse, ya que sabía que disfrutaría la cara que pondrían esas dos cuando les pusiera su siguiente castigo.

-¡He mandado a dos jounnin a una misión de un mes o más, dependiendo si se les complica! –empezó a explicar y las tres mujeres la miraban sin entender a donde quería llegar con eso mientras que Iruka sonrió emocionado al saber de qué se trataba. – ¡ambos jounin son maestros gennin y solo tenían dos semanas de habérseles asignado su equipo de gennin! ¡así que junto con Iruka estábamos buscando quien entrenara e hiciera misiones rango "D" con ellos mientras sus maestros no están! –ante cada palabra se divertía más, en especial al ver como los ojos de Sakura mostraban horror al sospechar a donde quería llegar mientras que Ayame aun no entendía de que iba todo esto. –Iruka y yo estábamos batallando para encontrar quien remplazaría a estos jounnin ante su ausencia, mas no encontrábamos a nadie porque todos estaban ocupados o tenían equipos. Por lo tanto ustedes lo harán. –dijo tajante disfrutando como Ayame ensanchaba sus ojos con horror al igual que Sakura.

Shizune suspiro con pena al saber el pobre destino que correrían esos seis gennin siendo alumnos de esas dos mientras que Iruka sonreía cálidamente al saber que sus ex alumnos ya tendrán quienes los entrenen por ese mes.

-¡Oh no!... ¡yo no seré maestra de nadie ni aunque sea por un mes! ¡menos de unos mocosos! –reprocho Ayame. – ¡¿cómo demonios quiere que los cuide cuando yo misma muy apenas y puedo cuidarme? –dijo asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza muy segura de sí misma y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras que Shizune también asentía dándole la razón.

-Además que también tenemos entrenamiento con nuestro equipo, haremos misiones de rango más alto y ayudaremos a reconstruir la academia, así que no tendremos tiempo de jugar a los ninjas con tres mocosos. –dijo con sequedad y repulsión la peli-rosa tratando de convencer a la hokage de que desistiera de esa basura de idea. Y Ayame asintió dándole la razón.

-Por la misiones no se preocupen que en ese mes me encargare de no ponerles misiones fuera de la aldea o muy riesgosas a sus equipos. –dijo triunfante y sonriendo de forma torcida. –en cuanto a lo demás es solo cosa de dividir horarios. –dijo con indiferencia y agitando su mano derecha restándole importancia ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sakura. – ¡de cinco a ocho de la mañana se dedicaran entrenar a los jóvenes gennin! –Ayame puso cara de horror al saber que tendrá que levantarse más temprano. – ¡de ocho y media a doce del mediodía entrenaran con su equipo y a las dos de la tarde irán a la academia para ayudar a reconstruirla!... ¡Y en dado caso que su equipo gennin tenga misiones pues no irán al entrenamiento con su equipo y al acabar la misión irán a ayudar a reconstruir la academia! ¡no se apuren que yo hablare con los encargados de su equipo para que no las sancionen si no llegan a llegar a su entrenamiento! –termino de explicar de forma triunfante.

-¡No manche! ¡no nos dejara tiempo libre para descansar! –alego inconforme Ayame. – ¿que dirá mi Neji? ¡Se enojara porque no tengo tiempo para estar con él como antes! –dijo con pesar y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

_-(yo creo que Hyuga estará contento de eso)_ –pensaron Sakura y Tsunade mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas.

-¡Digan lo que digan no cambiare de opinión!... ¡ese es su castigo y no se diga más! –dijo con firmeza. – ¡y si se niegan las encerrare por tres meses en las celdas para prisioneros de la aldea! –ambas chicas suspiraron resignadas y Tsunade sonrió triunfante. – ¡bien! ¡Empiezan mañana mismo!... ¡Las espero a las cinco en punto aquí en mi despacho para presentarles a los chicos! –dijo con maldad haciendo que un aura deprimente las rodeara a ambas al saber que solo dormirán dos horas a lo mucho. –¡retírense! –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa torcida, ambas chicas sin decir nada mas salieron del despacho azotando la puerta con molestia.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –llamo Shizune y la rubia volteo a verla dándole a entender que tendrán su atención. – ¿está segura que esos gennin estarán bien a manos de esas dos? –pregunto con preocupación.

-Mmm… tal vez. –dijo pensativa mientras se sobaba la barbilla meditándolo haciendo que a la pelinegra le brotara una gota de sudor de la cabeza.

-No se preocupe Shizune-san. –dijo de forma cálida Iruka mientras palmeaba su hombro derecho haciendo que la pelinegra volteara a verlo. –Sakura fue mi alumna y aunque ya haya pasado tiempo de eso se que ella es una chica muy responsable y no dejara alguno de sus compañeros morir, no creo que con el tiempo haya cambiando eso. En cuanto a la otra chica no la conozco pero para ser amiga de Sakura es porque debe ser igual de responsable que ella. –dijo con tranquilidad y seguridad sonriéndole amablemente.

-(_pues si se ve que no conoces a Ayame U¬¬)_ –pensaron la pelinegra y la rubia mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

Ayame y Sakura iban saliendo de la torre de la hokage, ambas iban calladas pensando en el fastidioso castigo.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa maldita loca! –dijo entre dientes la peli-rosa mirándola de reojo mientras caminaba.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte! –dijo con burla. – ¡lo hecho, hecho esta, así que se buen ninja y asume las consecuencias de seguirme el juego! –dijo con tranquilidad mientras miraba al frente cruzando sus manos en su nuca y caminando de forma despreocupada.

-¡Estúpida! –murmuro enfurecida pero Ayame la ignoro.

-Apuesto lo que quieras que yo seré mejor maestra para esos gennin que tu y mi equipo machucara el tuyo, ya que teniéndome de maestra los hará unos ninjas más fuertes y mejor preparados que los tuyos. –dijo con burla y mirándola de reojo.

-¡No digas tonterías! –dijo irónica. –teniéndote de maestra esos mocosos terminaran siendo unos ninjas estúpidos y patosos como tú, además no puedes ganarme a mí en combate, así que… ¿piensas que tus gennin lo harán? –dijo con burla y sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Ya verás que hare que te tragues tus palabras frente de coco. –dijo retadora y mirándola molesta de reojo.

-La que terminara tragándoselas serás tu tarada. –dijo igual de retadora y mirándola de reojo.

Sus miradas brillaban llenas de reto mientras se miraban de reojo. Sakura suspiro con pesadez y comenzó a saltarlos tejados para así llegar más rápido y bañarse para poder dormir y descansar lo poco que le quedaba por esa noche. Ayame se encogió de hombros y comenzó asaltar los tejados también yendo más rápido que Sakura, la cual al ver la acción de la peli-plata no se quiso quedar atrás y aumento su velocidad arrebasandola, Ayame no se quiso quedar atrás y aumento su velocidad y lo mismo hizo Sakura. Así estuvieron hasta llegar a casa, pero Sakura se detuvo en seco al ver que sentado en el pórtico de su departamento con la espalda recargada en la puerta y su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas flexionadas estaba Sasuke.

Ayame también se detuvo al ver al pelinegro, pero después rodo los ojos y de una patada aventó al pelinegro haciéndolo caer de lado y despertándolo más a la peli-plata no le importo y se adentro al departamento para así ya bañarse de una vez y poder dormir lo poco que le quedaba de la noche.

Sakura ante la acción de la peli-plata frunció el entrecejo y la fulmino con la mirada, mas suspiro con pesadez al saber que Ayame entro ignorándola, después dirigió su vista al pelinegro que seguía un poco adormilado y no se había dado cuenta de nada, así que se puso en cuclillas frente él.

Sasuke parpadeaba varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista mientras recordaba que hacia ahí, de pronto recordó que se había quedado dormido esperando a Sakura fuera de su departamento.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke? –oyó que le preguntaba haciendo que levantara la vista topándose con la mirada penetrante de su novia provocando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran, pero después frunció la nariz con molestia al percibir un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-¿Qué es ese olor a licor? –pregunto algo asqueado haciendo que las mejillas de la peli-rosa se sonrosaran y volteara levemente su rostro para que el pelinegro no la viera.

-Ayame me hizo una loca apuesta de ver quien tomaba mas y termine poniéndome tan ebria que sin saber cómo destruí la academia. –explico con sequedad y Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado.

-Pero ¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado y tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara. Sakura no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa sincera adornara su rostro.

-Sí, pero no te acerques tanto a mí que apesto a alcohol.

Sasuke sonrió de forma cálida y la miro enternecido.

-No me importa como huelas, lo importante es que estés bien. –dijo pegando su frente con la peli-rosa besando levemente sus labios y al separarse no despego su frente y Sakura no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran muy levemente.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? –pregunto tratando de desviar el tema y Sasuke agrando su sonrisa al entender.

-Te estaba esperando porque me preocupe cuando Kakashi-sensei me dijo que te habías ido con Ayame y te busque por casi toda la aldea pero al no encontrarte por ningún lado me preocupe mas y decidí esperarte aquí hasta que llegaras. –dijo algo apenado y Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo de forma cálida.

-Por cierto ¿qué paso con Ritsuka? – Sasuke sonrió nervioso.

-Pues tuvimos que pelear para que él me permitiera ser tu novio y no nos molestara más respecto eso. – a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –yo gane y lo deje algo herido, pero no te preocupes que lo lleve al hospital rápidamente. –se justifico con rapidez al ver como la peli-rosa fruncía el entrecejo. –solo tenía heridas leves y falta de chakra, así que los doctores me dijeron que lo dejará ahí todo el día y mañana le darán de alta, así que Kaoru se quedo con él esta noche cuidándolo. –termino de explicar algo nervioso y Sakura suspiro con cansancio, pero no dijo nada, ya que conocía lo terco y celoso que era su hermano. –¡pero bueno! ahora mejor dime si tuviste problemas o descubrieron lo que le hiciste a la academia. –pregunto con interés y la peli-rosa suspiro con cansancio al recordar lo que tendría que hacer como castigo.

-Si se entero. –dijo con pesadez y Sasuke la miraba atento. –me castigo junto a la tarada déjandonos a cargo de un equipo gennin por un mes. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado.

-¡Pero!... ¿qué pasara con tus entrenamientos y misiones con el equipo? –pregunto preocupado y algo exaltado.

-Las misiones demasiado largas las cancelara. Y sobre los entrenamientos pues a partir de mañana a las cinco de la mañana iré con los mocosos, después iré al entrenamiento del equipo y después de las dos de la tarde iré a ayudar a reconstruir la academia. –dijo con cansancio y Sasuke la miro con algo de compasión.

El pelinegro sonrió tratando de darle apoyo y se separo un poco de la chica, se puso de pie junto con ella.

-Es pesado, pero verás cómo el mes se te pasara pronto. –dijo con cariño y Sakura sonrió levemente agradecida. –mañana te buscare temprano en los campos de entrenamiento para almorzar juntos y así puedo ayudarte con los gennin, y me apuntare para ayudarte en la reparación de la academia.

-No es necesario.

-Lo sé. –dijo sonriéndole de forma cálida. –pero quiero hacerlo, así sirve que paso más tiempo contigo. –dijo emocionado y Sakura no pudo evitar que sus ojos lo miraran con más brillo de amor. –mejor me voy y te dejo descansar porque mañana será un día pesado. –Sakura asintió y Sasuke se acerco besando sus labios de una forma lenta, succionando su labio inferior y Sakura se lo respondió succionando su labio superior. –¡nos vemos mañana! ¡qué descanses! –se despidió sin borrar su sonrisa cálida y Sakura asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a saltar los tejados mientras que Sakura lo miraba alejarse sin dejar de tocarse su labio y sus mejillas se sonrojaban más.

-Yo también te amo. –dijo en un muy leve susurro que se llevo el viento, después una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro y dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia su departamento.

**Continuar**

**sasuke es un amor *o* es tan lindo con Saku *o* yo kero uno de eso T.T donde lo hayo? tendre ke preguntarselo a saku XD**

**espero ke el kapi y el op les haya gustado ^^**

**en el sig kap veremos a saku como sensei ^^ pogres niños u.u los compaadezco por tener a esas lokas como sensei... kreo ke pasando el mes terminaran traumados u.u jajajaajajajaja**

**MUSHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS ^^**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**


	23. Y todo por culpa de un gato

**Y todo por culpa de un gato**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y unas soñolientas chicas iban caminando hacia la torre de la hokage. Ayame tenía tanto sueño que ni ganas de molestar a Sakura tenía.

Ambas se adentraron en la torre y subieron los escalones hacia le despacho, al estar frente a la puerta Sakura la abrió sin tocar y ambas suspiraron frustradas al ver a Tsunade sentada atrás de su escritorio mirándolas divertida sin borrar su sonrisa triunfante, a su lado derecho estaba Shizune sonriendo nerviosa, del otro lado de la quinta estaba Iruka sonriendo cálidamente. Y enfrente del escritorio dándoles la espalda estaban seis niños de doce años, que al abrirse la puerta voltearon para mirar con curiosidad a las dos personas que entraron.

En verdad las chicas ni se tomaron la molestia de ver a esos niños, ya que de solo recordar que los tendrían que aguantar por un mes les hacia ni querer verlos. Con infinita flojera caminaron hasta posicionarse más cerca del escritorio alado izquierdo de los seis chicos.

-¡Chicos ellas son jounin y serán sus maestras por este mes en lo que sus maestros están de misión! –dijo tranquila la quinta disfrutando el sufrimiento del par de chicas.

Los seis niños ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos mirándolas con más curiosidad, ambas chicas se veían demasiado jóvenes, si acaso les ganaban por unos cuatro o cinco años, dudaban que fueran tan fuertes y poderosas como sus senseis.

-Aunque ambas sean jóvenes son muy poderosas y habilidosas. –dijo Tsunade al ver la mirada de los chicos haciendo que estos la miraran atentos. –aunque me cueste admitirlo son unas de las mejores ninjas que tiene la aldea… incluso son más experimentadas que sus sensei actuales. –dijo pensativa, pero luego rodo los ojos al ver la sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia que habían puesto el par de chicas ante sus palabras.

Los seis chicos se habían sorprendido por las palabras de la quinta y dudaban si creerle pensando que solo les decía eso para no hacer que replicaran pensando que también les había mentido sobre su rango y solo eran chuunin, pero el ver que Iruka asentía dándole la razón a la rubia se sorprendieron mas al saber que no les estaba mintiendo.

-Una de ellas fue mi alumna en la academia. —dijo apuntando a la peli rosa que aun tenía su mirada llena de superioridad y los niños la miraba curiosos. –y déjenme decirles que fue la mejor de su generación, sin duda una prodigio. –dijo con orgullo y Ayame bufo fastidiada mientras que Sakura ampliaba su sonrisa.

-Bueno. Ya estuvo bueno de charlas. –dijo fastidiada Tsunade molesta porque le sigan levantando el ego a Sakura, si de por si es bien arrogante ahora subiéndoselo es peor. –el equipo tres va con la peli-rosa al campo de entrenamiento numero catorce. –dijo apuntando a la mencionada. –y el uno con la tarada al campo de entrenamiento número trece. –dijo apuntado a Ayame que solo rodo los ojos mientras que Sakura sonreía burlona. –Ustedes harán las presentaciones para que se conozcan mejor. –dijo Tsunade. – ¡así que ya váyanse antes de que sigan perdiendo más tiempo! –dijo agitando sus manos con desprecio.

Sakura y Ayame se dieron media vuelta saliendo del despacho siendo seguidas por los gennin, Shizune aun miraba preocupada a los chicos mientras que Tsunade estaba impaciente por qué ese par sufriera su merecido e Iruka estaba alegre por sus alumnos, además que pensaba que esta sería una experiencia buena para Sakura.

Las chicas junto con los extrañados gennin habían salido de la torre de la hokage, aun caminando Ayame miro retadora a Sakura y esta la miro de reojo de la misma forma.

-¡Veras como mi equipo terminara siendo mejor que el tuyo en solo unos días! –dijo retadora y burlona.

-Hmn. –"contesto" Sakura mientras que los gennin caminando atrás de ellas las miraban más curiosos oyéndolas por primera vez hablar.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento catorce:

Sakura estaba parada enfrente de sus tres alumnos que estaban sentados en unas rocas, por primera vez los miraba de forma analítica.

Primero empezó por la izquierda viendo a un chico de estatura promedio para su edad, complexión también normal. Tenía el pelo de color castaño algo largo y alborotado dándole un aire travieso. Su piel era levemente bronceada, tenía unos ojos grandes de color miel. Vestía una bermuda color café oscuro y una playera roja. Usaba coderas y rodilleras del mismo color que su camisa, sandalias ninja color celeste, tenía un porta armas amarrado en su pierna derecha y en su frente tenia amarrada la banda de konoha. Según el punto de vista de la peli-rosa no tenía ninguna habilidad especial ya vería si tenía línea sucesoria al saber su apellido y comprobaría si tiene una habilidad especial en el entrenamiento.

Luego paso su vista hacia la chica de en medio. Tenía el cuerpo y estatura como toda muchacha de su edad. Era unos pocos centímetros más baja que sus compañeros. Tenía el pelo largo y lacio de color café oscuro, lo llevaba recogió en una coleta hecha por un lado y unos cuantos mechones cortos caían en sus mejillas. Su piel tenía un tono claro pero sin llegar a ser pálido. Tenía unos ojos redondos y grandes de color verde seco, las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas e infantiles. Vestía un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa de magas cortas color rosa, usaba unas coderas rojas y unas sandalias ninja del mismo color. El estuche de armas lo tenía amarrado en su cintura y la banda de konoha la tenia amarrada en su brazo derecho.

Por último estaba otro chico, era levemente más alto que los otros dos, la compleción de su cuerpo estaba perfecta para su edad. Tenía facciones hermosas, finas y algo aniñadas. Sus ojos eran rasgados de color azul. Su cabello era lacio y algo largo cortado en pequeñísimas capas y de color rojo caoba. Su piel era clara, sus cejas eran levemente pobladas, pero sin llegar a exagerar como las de Gai y Lee. Vestía un pantalón estilo chino color azul marino, una camisa sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo de color negra, sandalias ninja celeste, su porta armas lo tenía amarrado en su brazo derecho y en su frente tenia amarrada la banda de konoha. Al igual que los otros dos la peli-rosa no noto que tuviera algo especial que fuera del interés de ella.

-¡Bien! –empezó a hablar la peli-rosa llamando la atención de los chicos.

Al escucharla hablar ambos varones se sonrojaron levemente, ya que no solo era hermosa su nueva sensei sino que también tenía una voz suave y delicada, que ese tinte de frialdad e indiferencia no lograba opacar. Mientras que la chica se sorprendió al oír esa tipo de voz en alguien como ella, a leguas se notaba que era una mujer fría y amargada, pero al ver como sus dos compañeros se sonrojaban, en especial el pelirrojo bufo celosa.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y como sabrán seré su sensei por este mes.

Los chicos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos, jamás se imaginaron que su sensei fuera Haruno Sakura, y es que no es que la conocieran en persona, pero todo ninja en la aldea por muy nuevo que sea sabia el nombre de esa persona, se conocía como la traidora que abandono a sus amigos y compañeros para unirse a un traidor, que además perteneció a Akatsuki el enemigo número uno hasta ahorita de la aldea para después regresar a esta revelándose que en realidad era una espía.

Ellos sabían muy bien lo que se decía de ella. Que a pesar de ser hermosa y tener rostro angelical tenía una mirada tan gélida que congelaba del miedo a cualquiera y peor aun si la vez usando el Rin´negan, que en la academia fue la mejor de su generación y siendo gennin logro muchas cosas que hasta ahorita solo pocos han realizado, también se decía que tenia habilidades sorprendente, pero que era demasiado sádica y fría. También hace poco se rebeló que es pareja del Uchiha menor también un ninja poderoso, pero también se rumoro que solo era para aparentar que era lesbiana, cosa que los varones esperaban fuera mentira.

Hasta ahorita los tres han sido testigos de su mirada gélida y de su vocabulario corto, no querían en verdad verla enojada. Estaban emocionados por tener a alguien como ella como maestra, pero también algo asustados pensando que definitivamente seria alguien muy estricta.

-Desde ahora les aviso que no soporto las impuntualidades y mucho menos la indisciplina. –dijo firme y gélida mirándolos con indiferencia. –si alguno de ustedes empieza a hacer alguna de esas cosas me encargare de castigarlos. –dijo poniendo una mirada sádica estremeciéndolos completamente. –la verdad no me interesa saber nada de ustedes más que su nombre… así que preséntense. Empezando por ti. –dijo apuntando al castaño que se estremeció poniéndose nervioso.

-¡Kitasawa Hiroshi! –dijo nervioso y sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que salto levemente del susto y sintió.

-¡Honey Sayuri! –contesto con nerviosismo.

-¡Segushi Taro!—contesto el pelirrojo aparentando tranquilidad y antes de que la peli-rosa lo mirara a él.

-¡Comencemos con el entrenamiento! –dijo con un deje de maldad desapareciendo de su campo de visión, los tres empezaron a buscarla viéndola en medio del campo de entrenamientos impresionándolos más por su increíble velocidad. – ¡quiero que me ataquen con todo lo que tienen y logren golpearme por lo menos una vez entre los tres! –dijo un poco más fuerte para que la escucharan. – ¡como bono extra yo no usare mis ojos! –los tres chicos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos viendo como la chica se desamarraba la banda de konoha del brazo y se la amarraba en sus ojos tapándolos completamente haciendo un nudo firma para que no se le cayera. – ¡si no logran darme un solo golpe entre los tres en un hora se la pasaran lo que resta del entrenamiento corriendo por todo el capo y sin desayunar! –grito firme y los chicos la miraron asustados, dos horas corriendo sin tener nada en el estomago después de una dura batalla con su sensei seria duro. – ¡empiecen ahora!

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron de acuerdo en hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para golpearla, después miraron a su sensei que los esperaba tranquila en el mismo lugar con los ojos vendados y corrieron hacia ella con kunais y shurinken en manos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento Ayame miro aburrida a los tres chicos parados enfrente de ella mirándola con curiosidad.

Empezó por la derecha viendo a un chico de estatura promedio para su edad. Era de cabellera corta color negra y sus pelos estaban alborotados dándole un aire rebelde. Tenía facciones hermosas. Su piel era clara y sus ojos levemente rasgados de color azul oscuro. Vestía un pantalón estilo chino color café y una playera levemente holgada color beige. Sus manos estaban vendadas al igual que sus pies y usaba unas sandalias ninja color celeste. Tenía también coderas, su estuche de armas lo llevaba amarrado al cintillo del pantalón y en su brazo izquierdo tenia amarrada la banda de konoha.

Después estaba un chiquilla según las palabras de Ayame, de estatura baja, bueno en comparación a sus compañeros. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros lacio de color rubio cenizo y lo llevaba suelto. Su piel era levemente bronceada, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas. Sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de color verde pistacho. Vestía un short morado ceñido que le llegaba a las rodillas, una playera levemente holgada de color lila. Sus sandalias ninja eran de color negras y su estuche de armas estaba amarrado en su pierna derecha. Sus manos, codos y de los tobillos para bajo estaban vendadas, para finalizar su banda ninja la tenia amarrada en la frente.

Por último estaba un chico de cabello largo puntiagudo en diferentes lados de color azul. Era de piel más oscura que los otros dos. Sus ojos eran rasgados de color negros. Sus facciones eran toscas pero aniñadas. Vestía un pantalón verde oscuro y una chamarra holgada de color café. Sus pies estaban vendados y sus sandalias ninja eran de color cafés. Su estuche de armas estaba amarrado en su pierna derecha y su banda de konoha la tenia amarrada en la frente.

-¡Bien! ¡mi nombre es Uesugi Ayame y no les importa saber lo demás de mí! –dijo con aburrimiento y los tres chicos la miraron incrédulos. –la verdad a mí tampoco me interesa saber nada de ustedes más que tal vez sus nombres. –dijo despreocupada. –empecemos por ti puntitas. –dijo apuntando al peliazul que le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca por el apodo mientras que sus otros dos compañeros se tapaban la boca para no reírse.

-¡Kinomoto Riku! –contesto cortante mirándola con indiferencia y Ayame rodo los ojos al toparse con otro cubito de hielo.

-¡Sigues tu chiquilla mimada! –dijo apuntando a la femenina que se le hincho una vena en la cabeza mientras que el pelinegro se tapaba la boca para no reír y el otro chico solo sonría levemente burlón.

-¡Nakano Reira! –contesto aun mirando molesta a su sensei.

-¡Sigues tu risita! –dijo apuntando al pelinegro que no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡Fujisaki Sora! –contesto con arrogancia. – ¿me podría decir su edad Ayame-sensei? –pregunto poniendo cara de cachorro mojado y sus compañeros lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

-No.

-Imagino que debe tener cerca de diecisiete o dieciocho. –dijo pensativo. –dígame sensei… ¿le gustan los menores? –pregunto galante y Ayame levanto una ceja mientras que los otros dos rodaban los ojos. –siendo así aquí tiene a su servidor que la considera hermosa. –dijo coqueto. –estaría honrado de que una hermosa dama como usted considere mis sentimientos porque déjeme decirle que desde que la vi en el despacho de la hokage flecho mi corazón.

-Si, como digas. –dijo dando media vuelta haciendo que al chico puberto con hormonas alborotadas se le desencajara la mandíbula y sus compañeros sonrieran burlones. –por cierto. –dijo deteniendo su paso. –el objetivo de este equipo será… -volteo levemente su rostro mirando estilo póker a sus alumnos. – ¡ser más poderoso que el de la frente de coco y si para eso tengo que hacerlos entrenar hasta que sangren del cansancio lo hare! –dijo tétrica haciendo que sus tres alumnos palidecieran. – ¡¿entendido? –grito.

-S…si. –contestaron nerviosos los tres sin saber quién era la frente de coco.

-Probare primero sus habilidades y veré que necesitan arreglar… así que los tres pelearan conmigo y les daré como ventaja mi vista. –dijo dándose media vuelta y tapándose los ojos con su banda de konoha sorprendiendo a los tres chicos. –si logran por lo menos golpearme una vez el entrenamiento será más leve, pero si no los haré sufrir mucho. –dijo juguetona relamiéndose los labios asustando de sobremanera a sus alumnos. – ¡empiecen! –grito.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron para después mirar decididos a la peli-plata y correr hacia ella.

* * *

Sakura aun seguía parada en el mismo lugar con los ojos vendados, había pasado cuarenta minutos y la peli-rosa no se le veía ni siquiera agitada, es mas ni parecía que se haya movido solo un poco desde que empezó.

Enfrente de ella estaban los tres chicos inclinados apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas levemente flexionadas. Los tres respiraban agitados, estaban aterrado, con raspones en su piel, golpes y sus ropas desacomodada y sucias sin contar que una capa de sudor adornaba sus rostros.

-No hemos podido si quiera tocarla. –dijo con frustración pintada en sus ojos el castaño y sus compañeros asintieron reflejando también el cansancio y frustración en su mirada.

-Hmn… son mucho más débiles de lo que pensé. –dijo con aburrimiento la peli-rosa. –hasta sueño me dan. –dijo entre un bostezo que trato de tapar con su mano.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo y corrió hacia ella con un par de shuriken en cada mano, mientras que sus compañeros lo miraban impresionados pero fruncieron el entrecejo y decidieron también actuar y no seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que analizaron la situación esperando el momento exacto para pelear.

Taro al estar a unos pocos pasos de la peli-rosa se detuvo y salto lanzándole los shuriken que Sakura sin ningún problema los golpeo con uno de sus kunai desviando su trayectoria. El pelirrojo en el aire estiro su pie para darle una patada a la altura de su pecho, pero Sakura lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo estrellándolo con un árbol.

En eso a cada lado de ella aparecieron los otros dos frente a ella dispuestos a golpearla con su puño pero con cada mano la peli-rosa los detuvo y los tomo jalándolo hacia adelante y empujándolo para atrás.

La chica cayo de frente al piso mientras que el castaño choco contra Taro que venía dispuesto a atacar y cayeron ambos al piso, el pelirrojo de espaldas y el castaño encima de él.

-Necesitan mucho más que eso para sorprenderme. –dijo tranquila sonriendo de forma torcida.

Los chicos fruncieron el entrecejo. Taro empujo al castaño quitándoselo de encima y se paró de un salto. Hiroshi frunció el entrecejo molesto por lo que hizo su compañero, más no le reclama, sabiendo que lo más importante era vencer a la peli rosa antes de que terminaran los quince minutos que les quedaban, así que dé un salto se puso de pie dispuesto a atacar.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento trece se veían correr despavoridos a tres chicos con cara de susto huyendo del ataque de bolas de fuego que se disparaban desde las manos de Ayame que sonreía como psicópata.

-¡Wuajajajajajaja! ¡ni siquiera han logrado acercárseme! –grito con maldad estirando sus mano derecha de donde su palma formaba bolas de fuego que se disparaban a la dirección por donde corrían los tres chicos. – ¡ya pasaron cincuenta minutos y ni siquiera a diez metros se me han acercado! ¡jojojojojojo! –la chica se puso su otra mano en la cintura estilo jarra sin dejar de disparan con su otra mano.

-(_¿Cómo quiere que nos acerquemos si no ha dejado de lanzarnos fuego desde que empezamos? U#¬¬… ¿acaso quiere matarnos?_) –fue el pensamiento de los tres chicos que no dejaban de correr despavoridos por el campo de entrenamiento, el cual ya estaba casi todo incendiado.

-¡Así! ¡Corran! ¡Wuajajajajajajaja…! ¡Huyan cobardes! ¡Estoy ansiosa de entrenarlos y hacerlos sufrir más! ¡jajajajajajaja!

* * *

Sasuke iba saltando las ramas de los árboles de los campos de entrenamiento mirando con atención hacia todas direcciones en busca de la peli-rosa. Había pasado varios campos viendo ninjas entrenar, mas aun no llegaba en el que estaba la peli-rosa entrenando a su equipo.

En verdad tenia curiosidad de ver a su novia como maestra, además de conocer a sus alumnos, se le hacía emocionante e intrigante. Sabía que su peli-rosa no tenía nada de paciencia, pero estaba seguro que cualquier gennin no la sacaría tan fácilmente de sus casillas como lo hacen los tres locos que viven en su casa y Naruto, así que tenía la seguridad que sabría controlarlo con facilidad.

En cierta parte sentía pena por los chicos que entrenaría su novia conociendo lo estricta que era, pero sin duda le daban mas lastima los gennin que Ayame entrenaría, tenía la ligera sospecha que quedarían traumados de por vida.

Cuando iba saltando las ramas del campo de entrenamiento número trece se detuvo en la rama de un árbol al divisar a unos metros algo que llamo su atención.

Su frente se coloreo de azul y sus ojos se achicaron hasta formar dos franjas mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca al ver el campo de entrenamiento completamente quemado y estaba seguro quien era el culpable. Confirmo sus sospechas al ver a unos metros frente a él a Ayame sentada en el suelo recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y enfrente de ella estaban tres jóvenes de aproximadamente doce años haciendo lagartijas con una enorme roca en sus espaldas.

Desde ahí gracias a su sharingan podía notar lo cansados que estaban los jóvenes y el leve chakra que les quedaba. Y eso no era todo, si no que también diviso que tenían leves quemaduras en la piel al igual que su ropa, una gran capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos humedeciendo sus ropas, en si el aspecto de los jóvenes se notaba lo cansado que estaban, es seguro que si no se desmayaban era porque temían que su loca maestra los castigara con algo peor.

_-(en verdad compadezco a esos jóvenes)_ –el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta para irse de ahí y seguir buscando a su novia, pero su cargo de conciencia se lo impidió, así que salto cayendo de pie frente a Ayame.

La peli-plata miro con aburrimiento al pelinegro que le impedía seguir disfrutando el sufrimiento de sus tres alumnos, así que levanto el rostro topándose con la mirada desaprobatoria de Sasuke.

-¿no crees que te estás pasando con esos chicos? –dijo apuntando al trío de chicos que habían levantando su mirada viendo con infinito agradecimiento a ese desconocido que probablemente podría salvarlos.

Ayame rodo los ojos y suspiro resignada, provocando que Sasuke se sintiera satisfecho por haber hecho su buena acción del día mientras que los chicos lo miraban como su salvador.

-¡Chicos les presento a Uchiha Sasuke! –dijo con aburrimiento y los chicos ensancharon los ojos al tener el privilegio de conocer a uno de los Uchiha que quedan en la aldea sabiendo que ambos Uchiha eran prodigios y excelentes ninjas de la aldea.

No cabían en la sorpresa de que su sensei conociera a alguien importante de esa aldea, por lo que confirmaron lo que les dijo la hokage, que su maestra junto con la otra chica peli-rosa eran unas de las mejores ninjas de la aldea, ya que de ser diferente no conocería a un ninja prodigioso como el Uchiha.

En cuanto la femenina del grupo también había notado lo apuesto que era el joven en persona, había escuchado rumores sobre que ambos Uchiha eran hermosos, pero teniéndolo de frente esas palabras se le hacían que le quedaban cortas. Si no fuera porque estaban en una situación algo indispuesta seguro se le echaba encima y aprovecharía para preguntarle todo lo que pudiera, pero al ser amigo de sus nueva sensei esperaba que tuviera otra oportunidad donde estuviera más dispuesta.

-¡Bueno chicos… denle las gracias a Sasuke! –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Sasuke levanto ambas cejas extrañado ante el comentario mientras que los chicos sentía que renacían al saber que las palabras de ese famoso ninja habían ablandado a su sensei. –porque gracias a él me dieron ganas de aumentarles las lagartijas a… mmm digamos otras cien mas. –dijo pensativa sobándose la barbilla.

Los chicos al igual que Sasuke desencajaron la mandíbula mirando horrorizados a la peli-plata.

-¡¿Estás loca? –dijo exaltado Sasuke mirándola con desaprobación. – ¡mira lo cansados que están! ¡Son apenas unos gennin y recién graduados! ¡Ten compasión de ellos y por lo menos quítales esa pesada roca! –exigió apuntando a los pobres chicos que asintieron dándole la razón.

-Mmmm…. Tienes razón… He cambiado de opinión. –dijo pensativa y todos la miraron esperanzados. –se aumentaran a doscientas y tal vez si sigues criticando mi forma de entrenar les ponga otra roca encima. –dijo sobándose la barbilla mientras que sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

Los cuatro desencajaron más la mandíbula y sus frentes se sombrearon de azul mirando asustados a Ayame. Uno de los chicos se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes.

-Uchiha-san ya mejor no nos ayude y déjenos terminar nuestro entrenamiento. –dijo Sora mirándolo con ojos entrecerrado.

Sasuke sonrío nervioso y miro a los otros dos chicos notando como estos lo miraban como diciéndole "que mejor nunca hubiera hablado". El pelinegro dirigió nuevamente su vista a Ayame que le sonreía de forma torcida.

-¿Sabes en que campo de entrenamiento esta Sakura? –pregunto cambiando mejor de tema y Ayame asintió con indiferencia.

-¡¿Qué ven? ¡Sigan en lo suyo! –ordeno con firmeza mirando a sus alumnos los cuales rápidamente dejaron de mirarlos y se pusieron seguir con las lagartijas. Sasuke sintió pena por los pobres chicos, pero mejor ya no hablaba o capaz termina yéndoles peor mientras que Ayame había dirigido su mirada sádica al pelinegro. –dame uno de eso y te digo donde está. –dijo apuntando lo panes al vapor que llevaba dentro de la bolsa que cargaba en su mano derecha.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y asintió sacando uno de los panes que le llevaba a Sakura y se lo aventó Ayame que lo atrapo en el aire.

-Está en el campo catorce. –respondió para después darle una mordida al pan y siendo rodeada por un aura brillante al saborearlo valiéndole que sus alumnos se les hiciera agua la boca con solo oler el delicioso pan.

_-(pobres chicos, pero si les doy uno capaz Ayame no solo se los quita, sino que también los castiga más)_ –Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y dio media vuelta empezando a saltar los árboles para llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba la peli-rosa.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol observando aburrida como los tres gennin corrían por todo el campo de entrenamiento. Había notado que cuando paso la hora los tres chicos estaban con muy poco chakra, además de estar cansado, con leves heridas y raspones, pero no le importo y aun así los puso correr por toda el campo, y lo habían hecho por una hora y se notaba que muy penas podían seguir, pero no pensaba ser suave con ellos y detenerlos, los haría correr hasta que terminara el tiempo de entrenamiento sin importarle que al final tengan que arrastrarse para conseguirlo.

Una sonrisa sádica adorno sus labios, la cual borro al sentir acercarse un chakra muy conocido, volteo a su derecha viendo que Sasuke se acercaba a ella saltando los árboles con esa dulce sonrisa que suele dirigirle solo a ella.

-¡Sakura-chan! –grito el pelinegro al estar a unos metros cerca de ella levantando una mano modo de saludo.

Sakura le sonrío levemente y asintió con su cabeza a modo de saludo. Sasuke salto una rama más para después saltar otra cayendo de pie enfrente de ella.

-¡Hola! –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa e inclinándose para besarle los labios, después pego su frente a la de ella. – ¿Que tal tu primer día como sensei? –pregunto divertido y Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

Los tres chicos iban corriendo o más bien arrastrándose frustrados por lo estricta que era su sensei que tenía cara de ángel pero carácter de demonio.

Oyeron que alguien gritaba el nombre de su sensei haciendo que miraran hacia esa dirección con curiosidad mientras corrían. Sayuri al ver a un apuesto pelinegro acercársele a su sensei se sonrojo y sus ojos tomaron forma de corazones provocando que sus dos compañeros que corrían sus costados la miraran de reojo de manera extraña.

Pero la chica que no perdió de vista a ese hermoso pelinegro lo vio pararse enfrente de la peli-rosa y vio besarla y ella le respondía provocando que dejara de correr y desencajara la mandíbula mirando la escena sin creérselo. Sus compañeros al verla detenerse hicieron lo mismo mirando curiosos lo que había puesto así a su compañera y se pusieron igual que ella al ver al pelinegro muy pegado a su sensei y ella parecía no molestarle, de echo parecía tranquila y a gusto.

No podían creer que su sensei, la mujer fría, estricta, tenebrosa, arrogante y amargada anduviera de melosa con ese pelinegro.

Sakura noto tres pares de miradas haciendo que desviara su mirada notando a sus tres alumnos mirándola impresionados provocando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran levemente y frunciera el entrecejo sintiéndose abochornada porque la vieron en su momento de debilidad con su debilidad.

Sasuke extrañado miro de reojo hacia donde su peli-rosa miraba con ojos entrecerrados notando la mirada incrédula de tres gennin e imagino que ellos eran sus alumnos, no paso por alto el estado débil y cansado de los tres, y sabía que era causado por su peli-rosa, después miro de reojo como las mejillas de su novia estaban levemente sonrosadas y sonrío enternecido sospechando el porqué estaban así, sabia lo difícil que era para ella que los demás la vieran siendo cariñosa con alguien. Así que se separo de ella y se sentó quedando de frente mirándola divertido.

Sakura miro de reojo Sasuke cuando se separo notando su mirada divertida, bufo molesta volteando su rostro al otro lado al sentir sus mejillas calentarse más.

-¡Si no siguen corriendo les aumentare una hora más! –grito furiosa sin mirar a los gennin, pero estos sabían que se dirigía a ellos haciéndolos estremecer y que sin pensarlo se pusieran a correr nuevamente.

Sasuke negó resignado, pero su sonrisa divertida no se borraba de su rostro al saber que ella trataba de disfrazar su bochorno con molestia hacia sus alumnos.

-Saku, como te prometí traje el desayuno. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mirándola de manera cálida. –espero que te gusten, los compre y están recién hechos.

Sakura lo miro de reojo viendo como el pelinegro sacaba un par de panecillos a vapor y le extendía uno a ella, no pudiendo evitar que una leve sonrisa sincera adornara su rostro.

-¡Gracias! –susurro tomando el panecillo que Sasuke le entregaba y este la miro sin borrar su enorme sonrisa.

_-(nuestra sensei es un demonio, mira que ponerse a comer junto con su novio sin importarle que nosotros estemos débiles, cansados y hambrientos ¬¬) –_fue el pensamiento de los tres gennin que aun corriendo miraban con molestia la parejilla que desayunaba en la rama del árbol.

* * *

Terminando las horas de entrenamiento para tranquilidad y alivio de los gennin regresaron a sus respectivas casas mientras que las otras dos siguieron con su entrenamiento con sus respectivos equipos.

Cuando el equipo Gai se entero que Ayame era maestra por un mes de unos gennin, (lógicamente no dijo que lo es por castigo, más bien dijo que la escogieron porque sabían lo buen ninja que era, cosa que Neji y Tenten no le creyeron) Gai y Lee la felicitaron emocionados y para celebrar Gai les puso un entrenamiento más pesado para alegría de Lee y Ayame mientras que los otros dos se compadecían de los pobres gennin.

En cuanto a Sakura no le dijo a su equipo nada y le ordeno a Sasuke que no les contara porque no quería que la hostigaran haciéndole preguntas innecesarias, pero para desgracia de la peli-rosa Kakashi se entero quien sabe cómo y le contó a Naruto, así que ambos se la pasaron todo el entrenamiento haciéndole las preguntas que la peli-rosa quería evitar. En pocas palabras el entrenamiento se suspendió y Sakura se la paso gran parte de lo que restaba de la mañana soportando el acoso de esos dos porque le contara su experiencia y Sasuke solo miraba con pena a su novia sabiendo que estaba por explotar…. y dicho y hecho, cuando se harto les termino callándoles la boca a golpes.

Después para desgracia de las castigadas tuvieron que ir a ayudar a reparar lo que ellas mismas destrozaron, Sasuke quiso ayudar a su novia, pero Tsunade había decidido que nadie las ayudaría, todo lo harían ellas dos y no le importaba que no supieran de albañilería, haber como le hacían, pero quería la escuela tal y como estaba, y amenazo a Sasuke con castigarlo si las ayudaba, así que ambas chicas entre peleas y discusiones se la pasaron casi todo el día intentando reconstruir la escuela. Por esa razón no avanzaron mucho que digamos, muy apenas y lograron aprender a mezclar el cemento, así que ambas al casi anochecer se fueron adoloridas, cansadas y mal humoradas a su hogar pensando que si no lograban trabajar juntas no avanzarían en nada, pero el orgullo de ambas era tan grande como para decirle eso a la otra, pero si querían acabar eso de una vez, tendrían que doblegarse, así que ese era su propósito para mañana al igual que investigar más cosas sobre albañilería.

Y así se había pasado una semana, en donde mínimo las castigadas no se molestaban entre sí para reconstruir la escuela, aunque eso no evitara que de repente se pelearan estando desacuerdo por que la otra mandaba o hacia algo que molestaba a la otra, pero de perdido ya llevaban gran parte avanzada de la construcción, de hecho ya hasta se podría decir que habían aprendido el nuevo oficio de la albañilería, así si no les llegaba a alcanzar el sueldo como ninja pues ya tendrían un trabajo extra.

Era un nuevo día, los pájaros cantaban, el sol salía tan brillante y caliente como en esos días de verano. Sakura y Ayame junto sus respectivos equipos de gennin se encontraban frente el escritorio de la quinta, la cual los miraba con aburrimiento.

-¡Bien chicos! ¡su misión es encontrar a ese gato! –una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro mientras que sus ojos brillaban con diversión. –el equipo que lo encuentre sera el que reciba el pago. –sabia de sobra la rivalidad de esas dos y no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que tenia para sacar de sus casillas a ese par, aunque lo conseguía más fácil con Sakura.

Sakura y Ayame se miraron de reojo de forma retadora mientras que una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro. Los pobres estudiantes de ese par suspiraron derrotados y cansados de siempre ser las víctimas de la rivalidad que tenían sus sensei, cosa que siempre terminaba afectándolos a ellos, con entrenamientos más pesados haciéndolos sufrir más. Además que ya había varias veces en las que la hokage les ponía misiones muy parecidas llevándoselos a ellos en el proceso

-¡Hokage-sama! –hablo de forma respetuosa Sayuri haciendo que la quinta la mirara dándole a entender que la escuchaba. – ¿Por qué nos pone una misma misión siendo tan sencilla?... además no es la única vez que lo hace… ¿Acaso no tiene más misiones? –los otros cinco chicos miraron esperanzados a la Hokage porque dijera que tiene otra misión y les evitara tener que sufrir las cosas que les obligan a hacer sus sensei para ganar. La quinta puso una pose pensativa sobándose la barbilla provocando que los ojos de los chicos brillaran con más ilusión.

-La verdad si tengo más misiones. –los chicos sintieron renacer. –pero no es tan importante que se relacionen en este momento, igual se las puedo poner cuando terminen esta. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Entonces ¿Por qué quiere que compitamos en esta misión? –pregunto Sora ignorando al igual que los demás chicos como sus sensei se mandaban rayitos con la mirada en forma retadora.

-Porque me divierto viendo a sus sensei competir, en especial cuando llega la perdedora. –dijo burlona y a los chicos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Ya déjense de parloteos y vayamos por ese gato! –dijo en forma de orden Sakura dando media vuelta. – ¡muévanse mocosos! –ordeno sin dejar de caminar y sus tres alumnos suspiraron con pesadez y la siguieron.

¡-Si no encuentran y atrapan a ese gato el entrenamiento de mañana será peor que el de ayer! –dijo sádica Ayame poniendo su cara estilo póker provocado que los chicos la miraran temerosos. – ¡andando! –dijo caminando hacia la ventana parándose en el marco para después dejarse caer. Los chicos suspiraron con pesadez y siguieron su sensei.

Tsunade no podía borrar ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos, ni mucho menos esa sonrisa, estiro su mano derecha a su escritorio tomando la botella de sake que tenia ahí empinándosela en la boca dándole un largo trago.

-Se que sufren esos inocentes. –dijo después de haberle dado un trago pasándose su brazo derecho por su boca limpiándose el liquido que había quedado en sus labios. –pero es un sacrificio que se debe hacer en son de mi diversión ¡jojojojojo! –dijo riendo como loca.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente como las once de la mañana y cuatro de los integrantes del equipo siete se encontraban caminando por las calles de la aldea camino a un restaurante de barbacoa para desayunar.

-¡Extraño a Sakura-chan! –dijo deprimido el rubio caminando alado de Kaoru y provocando que sus compañeros lo miraran de reojo. Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, él también la extrañaba y mucho.

-¡Es compresible que Sakura casi no pueda entrenar con nosotros, después de todo la Hokage está empezando a ponerle misiones al equipo gennin que está entrenando! –dijo despreocupado Kakashi manteniendo su vista en su preciado libro.

-¡Pues yo no extraño a esa amargada, después de todo la veo todos los días en casa! –dijo despreocupada Kaoru cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca.

-¡Vamos! ¡Atrapen al mendigo gato! –se oyó el grito furioso de Ayame haciendo que levantara la mirada viendo que a unos metros delante de ellos venían corriendo seis niños de unos doce años siguiendo a un pobre gato que huía asustado de ellos y atrás de los chicos iba una eufórica Ayame y una indiferente Sakura con el brillo de reto en sus ojos.

-¡Si lo dejan escapar les ira muy mal! –grito Sakura mirando de reojo la peli-plata que iba alado de ella, que la miraba de la misma forma.

Los seis gennin se asustaron mucho y empezaron a correr más rápido para atrapar a ese escurridizo gato, pero el gato también aumento la velocidad. Sasuke, Naruto, Kaoru y Kakashi habían detenido su paso y los miraban con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, incluso Kakashi había dejado de prestarle atención a su libro.

-¡Ese gato se me hace conocido! –dijo pensativo Naruto sobándose la barbilla y tanto el pelinegro como el peli-plata lo miraron de reojo incrédulos porque no recordara que hace un poco más de tres años ese mismo gato lo tuvieron que atrapar ellos cuando comenzaron a ser equipo y rasguño al rubio cuando este lo atrapo. –¡aaahhh! ¡quítenmelo de encima! –dijo el rubio agitando sus manos a sus lados justo cuando el gato se le echo encima enterrando sus uñas en su rostro.

-¡Naru-chan! –dijo exaltada Kaoru mirando preocupada al rubio mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke se golpearon su frente con la palma derecha de su mano.

El rubio desesperado empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante sin dejar de agitar sus manos.

Sakura y Ayame al ver que el rubio corría muchísimo más rápido de los que sus débiles alumnos lo hacía sabrían que nunca lo alcanzarían, así que decidieron participar ellas también en la misión, y sin pensarlo más corrieron a una velocidad impresionante tras del rubio tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Detente Naruto! –grito Sakura.

-¡Si quieres sigue corriendo idiota, pero antes dame a ese gato! –grito Ayame corriendo alado de Sakura.

Kakashi, Kaoru, Sasuke y los gennin miraban con los ojos muy abierto y varias gotas de sudor resbalando en su nuca la nube de tierra que habían dejado esos tres al ir corriendo tan rápido. De pronto Kaoru reacciono y ensancho los ojos asustada.

-¡Si dejo solo a Naru-chan con esas locas capaz me lo matan! –dijo exaltada y asustada. – ¡espera Naru-chan que yo súper Kaoru te salvara! –dijo corriendo igual de rápido levantando una nube de tierra.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos seguirlos antes de que se metan esos cuatro en muchos problemas, que seguro porque tres de ellos están a mi cargo terminaran involucrándome a mi también. –dijo Kakashi empezando a correr atrás de ellos, Sasuke asintió e hizo lo mismo que su sensei.

-¡Sora-kun! ¿crees que debemos seguirlos? –pregunto Reira mirándolo preocupada.

-Yo digo que no, así nos libramos por lo menos este día de los maltratos de nuestra linda pero loca sensei. –dijo el pelinegro dando media vuelta para regresar a su casa.

Los cinco gennin asintieron estando de acuerdo con él, así que decidieron hacer lo mismo y descansar todo lo que pudieran ese día para aguantar el entrenamiento de mañana.

* * *

-¡Kyaaa…! ¡quítenme a este gato! –gritaba Naruto sin dejar de correr y agitar sus brazos.

-¡Si te detuvieras te lo quitaría tarado! –grito exasperada Sakura tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Solo detente rubio cabeza hueca! –grito también exasperada Ayame siguiéndolo.

-¡Par de locas! ¡dejen de seguir a Naru-chan! –gritaba Kaoru atrás de esas dos. –¡Naru-chan, tu corre y no dejes que ese par te alcance! –grito con un puño en alto siendo seguida por Kakashi y Sasuke que solo rodaron los ojos.

La gente que estaba a sus alrededores lo miraba raro sintiendo el aironazo que alzaba sus cabellos y ropa dejando solo una nueve de tierra, pero al enfocar que el que encabezaba la carrera era el rubio más escandaloso de la aldea junto su equipo se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y siguieron en lo suyo y acostumbrados a sus panchos.

* * *

Itachi estaba en el mercado escogiendo algunas verduras para la comida de ese día cuando sintió el piso retumbarse como suele pasar cuando una manada de animales están en estampida, así que dejo de ver el piso levantando la mirada viendo una cabellera rubia siendo seguida por una rosa y plata, después vio a un pelinegra con destellos azules seguida por una negra y otra plata.

-Si mi vista no me falla y logre captar bien con mis ojos de halcón, esos son Naruto con un gato en la cara, Sakura, Ayame, Kaoru, Sasuke y kakashi-sempai. –dijo para sí mismo en forma pensativa. –estoy algo aburrido y creo que me divertiré mucho viendo que pasa. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros para después dejar las verduras de donde la había tomado y uniéndose en la marcha logrando ponerse al paso de Sasuke y Kakashi. –¡hola sempai, ototo! –saludo sin dejar de correr y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, estos lo miraron de reojo extrañados. – ¡hola enana! –grito para que Kaoru lo escuchara, esta volteo levemente y le saco la lengua en un gesto aniñado haciendo que Itachi le guillara el ojo coqueto por lo que Kaoru bufo molesta y regreso su mirada al frente para que no viera el leve sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke rodaron los ojos.

-¿Por qué te nos uniste? –pregunto Sasuke con fastidio sin dejar de correr.

-Porque estaba aburrido y siempre tus locos amigos terminan divirtiéndome. –dijo despreocupado y agitando su mano restándole importancia y Sasuke volvió a rodar los ojos. –imagino que usted también se unió por lo mismo que yo sempai. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Mmmm… en parte sí, pero también para detenerlos por si llegan a meterse en problemas ya que Tsunade-sama me tiene bajo advertencia por haber permitido que Sakura y Ayame se emborracharan. –dijo con cansancio. –me amenazo con destruir todo icha icha que haya en la aldea si las volvía a dejar solas en sus competencias. –dijo con pesar e Itachi puso un mueca de dolor entendiéndole su sacrificio mientras que Sasuke suspiraba con fastidio.

* * *

Neji venía de lo más feliz caminando junto su equipo, y la razón de su felicidad se debía a que desde que Ayame es maestra de esos gennin ya no lo molestaba tanto como antes porque ya ni tiempo para ella misma o entrenar con ellos le quedaba.

A su lado iba caminando tranquilamente Tenten que tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras miraba como su sensei y su otro compañero caminaban animados delante de ella celebrando el buen entrenamiento que habían tenido ese día.

El piso empezó a temblar como si una estampida se acercara haciendo que los cuatro miraran el concreto curiosos, de pronto sintieron una fuerte ventisca de aire que agito sus cabellos justo cuando una nube de tierra les dio de lleno haciendo que tosieran casi ahogándose.

-Si mis ojos tapatíos no me fallan. –dijo pensativo Gai cuando la tierra se disperso y dejo de toser. –los que pasaron corriendo alado de nosotros levantando esa nube de polvo fueron Naruto-kun con un gato pegado en la cara, Sakura-san, Ayame-chan, Kaoru-chan, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun y kakashi. –Lee asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué cree que estuvieran corriendo sensei? –pregunto Lee mirando a su sensei con curiosidad y este se sobo la barbilla en pose pensativa, de pronto su rostro se ilumino llegándole la genialidad a su cerebro.

-¡Probablemente están participando en un maratón probando su velocidad para correr! –dijo guiñándole un ojo y levantando su pulgar mostrándole una sonrisa estilo comercial de pasta.

-¡OH! ¡es verdad sensei! ¡siempre me admiro de su inteligencia! –dijo mirándolo con admiración y respeto, Gai hizo una pose más cool según él. (lógicamente se veía ridículo.)

-¡Nosotros tenemos que participar en ese maratón Lee y probarles que somos los más veloces de la aldea! –dijo Gai empezando a correr siguiendo la estampida, digo los chicos.

-¡Claro sensei! –dijo enérgico el cejon corriendo siguiendo su sensei.

Tenten y Neji se golpearon su frente en señal de fastidio y resignación. Tenten suspiro con pesadez y dio media vuelta tomando del cuello de la camisa a Neji.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta molesto sintiendo como lo arrastran.

-Te llevo para que me ayudes a evitar que nuestro equipo se meta en problemas. –dijo caminando tranquilamente hacia donde se fueron el par de cejones.

-¡Ve tu! ¡yo no tengo necesidad de detenerlos! ¡Por mí que se metan en los problemas que quieran! –dijo con molestia cruzándose de brazos.

-Te incumbe porque aunque no lo quieras en esa estampida van tus compañeros de equipo y tu novia. –lo ultimo lo dijo burlona y Neji frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No es mi novia! –dijo molesto y Tenten rodo los ojos.

-Lo que digas, igual me sigues… además se que extrañas a tu lapa personal. –dijo burlona empezando a correr para alcanzarlos y Neji se dejo arrastrar manteniendo los brazos cruzados y sin borrar su mueca de enojo por saber que su compañera no lo dejara escaparse de los problemas que seguramente le traerán el seguir a esos locos.

* * *

-¡Kakashi! –grito un voz muy conocida por todos haciendo que Kakashi rodara su ojo y después mirara de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Gai y a su versión juvenil siguiéndolos con su sonrisa de pasta dental mientras que Itachi y Sasuke también miraron de reojo notando que atrás de ellos el equipo Gai los seguía. – ¡te ganare en este maratón mi eterno rival y demostrare que soy mejor que tú! –dijo levantando su pulgar sin dejar de correr.

-¿maratón? –preguntaron extrañados los Uchiha mirando de reojo a Kakashi, el cual se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-Gai y su cerebro de chícharo son incomprendibles para mí. –dijo tranquilo y a los Uchiha les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Yo también te probare que soy mejor que tú Uchiha Sasuke y me ganare el amor de la flor de cerezo! –grito heroico Lee y Sasuke rodo los ojos fastidiado mientras que Itachi sonriera divertido. – ¡ganare este maratón a como dé lugar! –grito más fuerte haciendo que Kaoru que iba más adelante lo escuchara y volteara curiosa viendo que ahora el dúo cejotas los seguía.

-¿maratón? –dijo extrañada Kaoru y algo fuerte para los que iban corriendo atrás de ella la escucharan. –pensé que yo trataba de alcanzar a esas locas para que no mataran a mi Naru-chan. –Itachi frunció el entrecejo celoso por como llamaba al rubio y Sasuke lo noto haciéndolo sonreír burlón. – y ustedes dos nos seguían porque se preocupaban de lo que podría pasar y este tarado por diversión. –Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa ante la mirada de su hermano.

-Y eso hacemos, por eso no entendemos lo que piensa el cerebro extraterrestre de este par. –dijo con aburrimiento Kakashi apuntando a los cejones que corrían atrás de ellos gritando el poder de la juventud, Kaoru se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y volvió a mirar hacia delante para no perder de vista a las locas que perseguían al rubio.

-¡Gai! ¡Lee! –se oyó el grito femenino haciendo que los últimos seis de la caravana voltearan levemente sin dejar de correr viendo a Tenten corriendo con muecas de molestia arrastrando a Neji por el cuello de la camisa, el cual iba de espaldas dejándose llevar. – ¡deténganse de un ves y dejen de seguir a esos locos que seguro los terminaran metiendo en problemas! –grito con un puño en alto mientras que Itachi, Sasuke, Kaoru y Kakashi fruncieron el entrecejo por como los llamo.

-Así que Neji viene para detener a su novia para que no se meta en más problemas. –dijo Kakashi no pudiendo desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarlo y Neji gruño molesto. – ¡hay el amor! –dijo meloso, Lee y Gai asintieron emocionados dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke, Itachi y Kaoru sonrieron divertidos.

-¡No digan tonterías, que por mi esa loca se valla de la aldea si quiere!… ¡me haría un enorme favor! ¡No me importa lo que haga mientras no me involucre! –gruño molesto. Tenten rodo los ojos mientras que Gai y Lee lo miraban con desaprobación y los otros cuatro agrandaban su sonrisa burlona.

-¡Aaayyy…! ¡tan tímido como su prima! –dijo Sasuke burlón siguiéndoles el juego y Neji gruño con más molestia.

-Bueno si a ti no te importa a mí si, por eso estoy siguiendo a Aya-chan para que vea que me preocupo por ella y se fije en mi. –dijo arrogante Itachi.

Kakashi no pudo evitar que su sonrisa burlona aumentara de tamaño al igual que la de Sasuke e Itachi al oír como Neji gruñía más fuerte tal y como lo haría un perro rabioso. Tenten rodo los ojos y negó resignada con la cabeza. El dúo cejotas miraron impresionados el enterarse que el Uchiha mayor le quería bajar la novia a Neji mientras que Kaoru bufo molesta acelerando su paso para ya no escucharlos más y alcanzar a su amigo rubio que estaba en peligro.

-¡Por mi quédatela Uchiha! –dijo con fastidiado. – ¡cómo te dije antes: pienso que me harías un favor quedándotela!

-¡Ya dijiste Hyuga, luego no vengas llorando cuando ella te haya cambiado por mi! –dijo con seguridad y arrogancia más Neji no le contesto decidiendo ignorarlo y dejarse arrastrar por su compañera de equipo.

-¡Demonios!... ¡ya se nos adelantaron mucho! –dijo Kakashi al ver al frente acelerando su paso y los hermanos Uchiha lo imitaron.

-¡Espera eterno rival que no me ganaras! –grito Gai acelerando también su paso al igual que Lee.

-¡Que se detengan par de tarados! –grito Tenten acelerando más su paso arrastrando al pobre Neji con ella.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta y sin ver por llevar a un gato pegado en la cara, el rubio se había adentrado en un bosque algo oscuro y tenebroso, casi parecía a un pantano y la clase de animales que habitaban ahí eran tenebrosos y extravagantes, lo peor del caso es que se llevo arrastrando a los demás, los cuales casi ninguno se dio cuenta que se habían adentrando en ese tenebroso bosque, solo seguían corriendo siguiendo su objetivo.

Los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de donde se habían adentrando era Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji e Itachi que miraban de reojo aun corriendo sus alrededores.

_-(en todos mis años sirviendo como Shinobi de la aldea no recuerdo haber visitado este bosque__… ¡es más! Ni siquiera sabía su existencia)_ –Kakashi e Itachi fruncieron el entrecejo viendo como en algunos árboles estaban parados en las ramas buitres viéndolos como si fueran comida.

-¡Esperen! –dijo de pronto Kakashi recordando el nombre del bosque donde se habían adentrando haciendo que solo los que iban atrás de él y Kaoru que estaba cerca se detuvieran mirándolo extrañados. –en este bosque está prohibida la entrada para cualquier humano, incluso ni los animales entran.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Neji, que su compañera ya había soltado y se había parado alado de ella.

-Se llama el bosque maldito. –dijo con seriedad Kakashi y todos lo miraron con curiosidad. –había escuchado hace mucho años de mi padre que había un bosque en konoha donde estaba prohibida la entrada a cualquier ser vivo porque había un lago maldito que todo aquel que haya caído en el trajo muchas desgracias a la aldea, es por eso que está escondido y protegido con genjutsu para que nadie entre.

-¡Entonces ¿como pudimos entrar nosotros? –pregunta con seriedad Itachi.

-No tengo idea. –dijo Kakashi sobándose la barbilla en pose pensativa. –tal vez Naruto al no ver cuando corría atravesó el genjutsu y su chakra del zorro lo inhabilito. –dijo pensativo.

-¿cual chakra del zorro? –pregunto Kaoru curiosa.

-Cuando crezcas te diremos enana ya que esto es muy difícil de entender por una niñata con poco cerebro como tú. –dijo burlón Itachi y Kaoru lo fulmino con la mirada gruñendo molesta ante la sonrisa torcida que adornaba el rostro de Itachi.

-Solo eres un tarado con el que no vale la pena gastar mi saliva. –dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro para no verlo e Itachi se golpeo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y no poder evitar meterse con ella, pero es que era la única forma que hallaba para llamar su atención cosa que le pareció estúpida viniendo de él.

Kakashi, Neji y Sasuke suspiraron con cansancio ante la escena tan normal cuando eso dos están juntos mientras que los otros tres los miraban raro.

-Si este bosque es peligroso y peor aún, no sabemos cuál es el peligro, lo mejor será regresar antes de que al no conocerlo caigamos a ese lago mientras caminamos. –dijo con seriedad Gai y Kakashi asintió estando de acuerdo al igual que los demás.

-Hemos tenido suerte que al ir distraídos al principio no hayamos caído, de igual forma pienso que regresemos por el camino por donde vinimos para evitar cualquier percance, aun así mantengámonos alertas ante cualquier cosa. –dijo el peli-plata y los demás asintieron.

Los ocho dieron media vuelta dispuestos a regresar y solo avanzaron un par de pasos cuando se pararon de golpe y palidecieron sudando frío.

-¡Naruto, Ayame y Sakura! –gritaron los ocho exaltados acordándose de esos tres que seguían corriendo sin saber donde estaban.

-¡Demonios! ¡si esos tres se meten en problemas poniendo en riesgo la aldea me quedo sin mis icha icha! –dijo exaltado Kakashi poniendo las manos en su mejillas formando una perfecta "o" con su boca y todos lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados al saber lo fue le preocupaba en vez de la seguridad de aquellos tres.

-Si el lago esta en el suelo lo mejor es ir saltando las ramas de los árboles para no caer, aun así mantenernos al pendiente ante cualquier cosa. –dijo con seriedad Itachi.

Sasuke Neji y Kaoru no lo pensaron dos veces y empezaron a saltar las ramas, los primeros dos activando su línea sucesoria buscando a esos tres.

-¡tan impacientes¡ –dijo resignado Itachi activando su sharingan también sin demostrar que le molesto ver que Kaoru se había acelerado seguramente preocupada por el rubio y comenzando a seguirlos mientras que Kakashi se levantaba su banda dejando ver su sharingan y los seguía siendo seguido por los demás

-¡tal parece que aunque lo niegue mucho Neji si se preocupa por Ayame. –dijo Tenten resignada ante la terquedad de su amigo.

-¡¿Apenas lo vas notando? –dijo Kakashi divertido saltando adelante de ella y Tenten asintió sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡Claro que se preocupa Tenten después de todo es nuestra compañera de equipo! –dijo Lee heroico y los demás suspiraron resignados.

-¡tan inocente que eres Lee! –dijo Tenten negando resignada y mirándolo de reojo enternecida.

-¡Basta de charlas y manténganse atentos! –dijo con seriedad Gai y sus dos alumnos asintieron.

* * *

Neji y Sasuke iban saltando adelante y Kaoru les pisaba los talones. De pronto a los lejos el par noto algo extraño gracias a su kekkei genkai, se miraron entre sí sin dejar de saltar las ramas.

-¡Más adelante hay un lago que emana un poder extraño! –dijo Neji con seriedad y Sasuke asintió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Démonos prisa que también vi que esos tres están cerca de ahí! –dijo con preocupación Sasuke aumentando su velocidad al igual que Neji y Kaoru que había escuchado todo reflejando preocupación en sus ojos.

* * *

-Esos tres aceleraron el paso, probablemente vieron algo. –dijo con seriedad Itachi alcanzando a ver con su sharingan a esos tres, así que sin pensarlo y esperar a los demás acelero su paso y los demás lo imitaron.

* * *

Naruto corría con desesperación agitando sus manos pidiendo ayuda y el mendrigo gato no se le despegaba, al contrario se pegaba más en su cara estando asustado ante el ambiente y el griterío del rubio.

Sakura estaba fastidiada por el griterío del rubio y porque no se paraba, por más rápido que corría no lograba alcanzarlo para callarlo ella misma y tener al estúpido gato ganándole la misión Ayame, pero el escurridizo rubio no se dejaba aunque intentara ayudarlo.

Ayame iba hasta cierto punto divertida al ver como el gato le encajaba más las uñas al escurridizo rubio que no se dejaba atrapar para quitarle el gato y ganarle a la peli-rosa. Alcanzo a ver como frente al rubio el camino se encogía a causa de que esos secos árboles estaban muy pegados, asi que resignada disminuyo un poco su paso yendo atrás de Sakura para si no golpearse.

El rubio siguió corriendo sin ver que delante de él había un enorme lago en donde cayó de panza y el mendrigo gato alcanzo a saltar a la rama de un árbol y huyo asustado. Sakura alcanzo a detenerse mirando resignada el lago donde el rubio se había sumergido todo probablemente por la profundidad, esperaba que el rubio saliera solo porque sinceramente no se quería tener que aventarse para sacarlo y tener que mojarse.

Ayame seguía corriendo sin ver el lago a causa de que el camino estaba demasiado estrecho, vio a Sakura detenerse y al ir tan rápido no alcanzo a frenar a tiempo chocando con Sakura empujándola al agua cayendo ambas.

Sasuke, Neji y Kaoru habían llegado demasiado tarde, estaba parados en una rama viendo con los ojos ensanchados marcando el terror en ellos ya que alcanzaron a ver como caían el par de chicas suponiendo que Naruto había caído antes.

-¡Cayeron los tres! –dijo una shoqueada Kaoru sin dejar de mirar el lago cuando oyó que cinco pisadas aterrizaban atrás de ellos.

Los recién llegados también ensancharon los ojos horrorizados. Sasuke y Neji cuando salieron del shock saltaron cayendo de pie en la orilla del lago buscando con la mirada a esos tres dispuestos a saltar también si no los divisaban y los demás los siguieron saltando atrás de ellos.

En eso una enorme luz tricolor alumbro todo el lago destellando el naranja, rojo y verde que se ilumino justo donde cayeron los tres que se elevo hasta el cielo. Era tan potente la luz que los ocho entrecerraron sus ojos con molestia.

Cuando la luz se extinguió todos miraban expectantes el agua notando como salían varias burbujitas de esta, después el agua se agito levemente formando seis círculos y veían como de esto salían seis personas que saltaron y después cayeron de pie en el mismo lugar usando chakra en sus pies para pararse sobre el agua.

Los ocho ninjas ensancharon los ojos ante lo que vieron. Frente a ellos estaban los tres chicos que buscaban, pero no solo eso, habían otros tres igualitos a ellos.

Alado izquierdo de Naruto estaba una copia de él pero notaron que tenia ciertas diferencias, las corneas de sus ojos en vez de ser blancas eran negras, su mirada era muy diferente a la del rubio original, la tenia burlona, coqueta, gélida, vacía, solitaria, picara y sádica mientras que la del rubio original siempre es cálida, amable, traviesa y juguetona. El color azul de sus ojos era más fuerte que el del original y una sonrisa siniestra que nunca habían visto en Naruto.

Después estaba Sakura con su copia alado, al igual que la del rubio tenía sus corneas color negras y el verde de sus ojos era más fuerte. Su mirada era sádica, picara, mas gélida de lo normal, burlona y malvada mientras que la de Sakura original muy pocas veces mostraba sentimientos en su mirada pero cuando lo hacía solo era arrogancia, diversión, superioridad y enojo, incluso solía ser fría, pero ni cuando estuvo en akatsuki o con Orochimaru estuvo a ese extremo de cómo la tenia la copia. Además que una sonrisa pervertida adornaba el rostro de la copia, sonrisa que nadie ha visto en Sakura, ni siquiera Sasuke.

Por último estaba Ayame y a su costado su copia que la verdad en ella solo cambiaba el color de sus corneas a negro y que el dorado de sus ojos era más oscuro, de ahí tenia la misma mirada y sonrisa que la Ayame original.

-¿Por qué nos miran si? –pregunto extrañado Naruto al ver la mirada de ocho personas en ellos.

-Miren a sus lados. –dijo Kaoru apuntándolos.

Naruto, Ayame y Sakura levantaron sus cejas extrañados para después mirar sus lados ensanchando los ojos al ver a sus respectivas copias.

-¡Hola! –dijo la copia del rubio ampliando su sonrisa sádica y Naruto tenía la mandíbula desencajada al igual que Ayame y Sakura al ver sus copias sonreírles.

-¡Que haya una Ayame en el mundo es genial, pero que haya dos es la neta de las netas! –dijo emocionada Ayame levantando sus manos celebrando.

-¡Así es! ¡El mundo por fin tiene dos maravillas! –grito su copia haciendo lo mismo que la original provocando que Kakashi, Neji, Kaoru, Sasuke, Itachi, Lee, Gai y Tenten cayeran estilo anime mientras que Naruto y Sakura aun seguía en shock viendo sus copias.

La copia de Sakura disfrutaba la reacción de la original, cuando de pronto desvió su mirada, la cual se detuvo en Sasuke haciendo que su sonrisa pervertida aumentara mientras que sus ojos brillaban deseosos.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrehumana apareció atrás de Sasuke y lo abrazo por la espalda estremeciendo al pelinegro que tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante la impresión que le causo. La copia de la peli-rosa acerco sus labios al oído del chico y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja sonrojándolo y erizándole la piel.

Sakura que había visto todo y era rodeada por un aura asesina mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y sus ojos habían adquirido ese brillo asesino sin necesidad de activar el rin´negan.

Los demás miraban impresionados a la copia de Sakura sin saber qué hacer, como reaccionar o pensar ante eso. Los únicos que miraban divertidos y burlones eran las Ayame´s y la copia de Naruto que también miraban de reojo y con burla a la verdadera Sakura.

-Con solo verte me entraron unas ganas de devorarte. –dijo insinuante guiando su mano en una suave caricia desde el estomago hacia la entrepierna del chico y tomo entre sus manos esa parte provocando que Sasuke cerrara los ojos, gimiera y se sonrojara mas.

Las reacciones de casi todos fueron de shock total, jamás se imaginaron llegar ver a Sakura hacer o decir eso, aunque fuera una copia. Las Ayame´s y la copia de Naruto sonreían socarrones mirando con diversión como el aura asesina de la verdadera Sakura aumentaba de tamaño.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste copia barata! –dijo entre dientes poniendo su mano derecha en el mango de su espada, pero cuando estaba por sacarla sintió que alguien la abrazaba por atrás y ponía con delicadeza una mano sobre la que ella tenía en el mango de su espada.

Bajo la mirada viendo una mano gruesa y masculina acariciarle la suya y sintió un cálido aliento en su oído.

-¡Déjalos que se divierta un rato Sakura-chan! –susurro sensual la copia de Naruto y todos miraban impresionado la actitud del rubio, incluso el original no entendía que pasaba y se había sonrojado mucho al verse a el mismo abrazando de esa forma a Sakura. –nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo ya que desde años te tengo unas enormes ganas. –dijo provocativo.

Naruto más rojo miraba con nerviosismo a la peli-rosa mientras que Sasuke era rodeado por un aura asesina y miraba a la copia del rubio con ganas de matarlo y el sharingan girando sádicamente.

La copia de Naruto lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, pero Sakura ni se inmuto, tenía la mirada fija en su copia que no dejaba de abrazar a Sasuke y la miraba con burla. Chasqueo la lengua al sentir las manos del rubio acariciar su abdomen y le dio un codazo en el estomago provocando que la soltara y se doblara del dolor, así que aprovecho para desaparecer de ahí y reaparecer atrás de su copia, puso la punta de su espada pegada en la espalda de su copia justo donde está el corazón.

-¡Suéltalo o mueres! –dijo amenazante.

Los espectadores miraban aun impresionados y en shock, no entendían que pasaba ni mucho menos como las cosas habían llegado a este extremo mientras que Sasuke pasaba saliva con dificultad temeroso por dos razones, una tener a la copia de su novia acosándolo agarrándole sus partes y dos por saber que su novia está demasiado enfadada temiendo que la agarre contra él cuando es inocente de todo lo que está pasando.

La copia de Sakura sonrío socarrona y se relamió los labios de una forma sensual y sádica. Después inclino levemente el rostro manteniendo su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

-¡Esta Sakura es la neta! –grito animada la Ayame verdadera. – ¡sin duda prefiero a la copia! –grito levantando sus manos en son de celebración y Sakura verdadera la fulmino con la mirada mientras que a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡En eso te apoyo! –grito la copia imitándola.

_-(¡genial! ¡ahora tenemos dos igualitas! De perdido la copia hubiera salido más tranquila ¬¬)_ –pensaron Sasuke, Sakura, Neji y Tenten.

La copia agrando sus sonrisa y de pronto se oyó un "puff" y al instante apareció una nube de humo enfrente de Sakura que al dispersarse ya no había nadie provocando que chasquera la lengua buscándola con la mirada, en eso se oyó un "puff" atrás de Ayame y una nube de humo apareció atrás de ella que al dispersarse dejo ver a la copia de Sakura.

Todos miraban atentos y curiosos como la copia de Naruto se había enderezado y saltado poniéndose alado de Ayame mientras que su copia estaba a su otro lado.

-Me gusta tu mirada. –dijo la copia de Sakura refiriéndose a la verdadera Ayame, la cual la miraba de reojo y sonreía altanera.

_-(¡genial! mi copia está de acuerdo con la tarada ¬¬)_ –pensó Sakura con molestia sin perder de vista los movimientos de las copias y Ayame al igual que los demás.

-Y a mí la tuya. –dijo Ayame con diversión. –a decir verdad me gusta la mirada de los tres. –las tres copias sonrieron de forma torcida mientras que Neji, Sasuke y Sakura se golpearon su frente con la palma de su mano al ver que la única que se llevaba con esas copia algo mal hechas era Ayame.

-¡Ya déjense de payasadas y díganos quienes son! –exigió saber Sasuke evitando mirar a la copia de su peli-rosa que no dejaba de verlo como si fuera un trozo de carne.

-Somos ustedes mismos. –respondió la copia de Naruto apuntando a Sakura, Naruto y Ayame.

-Más bien somos las personalidades que esconden. –dice la copia de Ayame haciendo que todos ensancharan los ojos sorprendidos, menos Ayame que se sobo la barbilla en pose pensativa.

-Somos los sentimientos que esconden, los que nunca muestran, ya sea por vergüenza, porque no los desean o simplemente no saben que se fueron acumulando en su corazón porque son sentimiento que se van escondiendo cuando uno sufre o por lo que viven. –explico con burla la copia de Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida como las otras dos copias.

-Siendo así ¿Por qué la copia de Ayame se porta igual que como es la verdadera? –pregunta Neji frunciendo el entrecejo.

Todos asienten dándole la razón mientras que Ayame se rasca la cabeza pensativa y las copias miran a Ayame para después mirarse entre ellos mismos sobándose la barbilla en pose pensativa, ya que jamás había pasado que la copia que salía del lago fuera igual que la original.

-Eso se puede deber a que la verdadera Ayame se porta tal como es, nunca esconde su oscuridad, se muestra tan maldita como es. Sabe que hay oscuridad en su interior y la exterioriza ya sea para divertirse o porque le conviene. –dijo pensativa la copia de Ayame.

-Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad. –dijo pensativo Kakashi. –Ayame es traicionera, maldita, psicópata, mentirosa, idiota cuando le conviene, aniñada, loca, psicópata, ladrona, convenenciera…

-¡Oh! ¡basta Kakashi y no me halagues más! –dijo apenada Ayame tocándose sus mejillas sonrosadas con sus manos.

Todos miraron con los ojos entrecerrados a Ayame mientras que las copias la miraban con admiración.

-¡Sin duda tienes que venir con nosotros! –dijo la copia de Sakura tomándola de la mano y Ayame asintió emocionada.

-No permitiré que se vallan aquí mismo las destruiré. –dijo Sakura desenfundando su espada y los demás asintieron poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡No las destruyan! –grito Ayame exaltada mirándolos asustada. – ¡prometo cuidarlos limpiarlos y alimentarlos! –dijo como niña chiquita y a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente al ver que hablaba de ellos como si fueran mascotas y ver como las copias los miraban como perros mojados siguiéndole el juego a la loca.

Sasuke al ver a la copia de Sakura poner cara de cachorro mojado no pudo evitar sonrojarse poniendo ojos de bobo enamorado, al darse cuenta mejor desvió la mirada para que su novia no lo notara y desquitara su coraje con él mientras que Kaoru al ver la copia del rubio con cara de cachorro se le aguaron los ojos.

-¡Kyaaaaa…! –grito emocionada Kaoru tocándose sus mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados. –¡me encanta la cara de cachorro que hace Naru-chian! –dijo melosa moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si fuera lombriz, Itachi frunció el entrecejo con molestia y Naruto sonrío nervioso con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas mientras que los demás se golpeaban la frente con la palma de su mano al ver que se les unía otra loca. – ¡por fa dejen que me lleve la copia de Naru-chian! –dijo mirándolos suplicante y ojos llorosos. – ¡lo tratare bien y le daré su ramen tres veces por día, también lo llevare al veterinario para que lo vacunen contra la rabia! ¡lo paseare todos los días para que haga sus necesidades, pero dejen que me lleve a esta monada! –dijo apuntando la copia de Naruto que quien sabe cómo le había aparecido cola de perro y la agitaba emocionado.

-¡Mejor cállense de una vez taradas y tu Ayame ponte hacer algo de utilidad como matar a tu copia que con una idiota como tu es suficiente castigo en el mundo! –dijo déspota Sakura dando un paso dispuesta a destruir a su pervertida copia que tenia la seguridad que ella no tenia eso en su interior.

-Olvide mencionar que tenemos sus mismas habilidades. –dijo pensativa la copia de Sakura, la copia de Ayame asintió y rápidamente abrazo a las demás copias junto la verdadera Ayame para después ser rodeados en una enorme bola de fuego que al consumirse ya no había nadie

-Tsk, escaparon. –dijo con fastidio Sakura volviendo a guardar su espada.

-Tenemos que informarle esto a la hokage. –dijo Kakashi y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán esas copias siendo lideradas por Ayame. –dijo Neji y todos palidecieron.

-Si no actuamos ahora la aldea podría será destruida. –dijo Gai y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-Esto me da miedo. –dijo Kaoru pasando saliva con dificultad y es que el solo imaginarse a un trío de copias con la personalidad de Ayame le daba miedo a cualquiera, incluso Sakura tenía la frente coloreada de azul.

-¡Noooo…! –grito de pronto Kakashi cayendo en cuenta de algo y todos lo miraron asustados. – ¡cuando Tsunade se entere que permití que esto pasara quemara todo cuanto icha icha haya en la aldea! –dijo asustado tocándose las mejillas y formando una perfecta "o" con su boca.

-¡Que desgracia! –grito exaltando Itachi dejándose caer de rodillas al piso mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Todos miraban a ese par de dramáticos como si estuvieran locos por no preocuparse por el peligro que corría la aldea por esas copias, en especial al tener el mismo poder que los originales.

**Continuara**

**O.O no manches O.O ayame teniendo una copia si ke da miedo sin mencionar las copias de Naruto (ke por cierto a de verse sepsi aasi de malote *o*) y de Sakura pervertida O.O... presiento k esos cuatroo juntos le sakaran kanas verdes a varios de ahi O.O**

**espero hayan disfrutado leyendo este kapi y se hayan divertido tanto como yo cuando lo escribia ^^**

**SE LES AGRADECE DE TODO CORAZON SUS REVIEWS Y SU APOYO**

**SE CUIDAN **

**BESOS**


	24. ¡¡Cuidado con las copias!

**¡Cuidado con las copias!**

Sentada atrás el escritorio se encontraba Tsunade con los codos recargados en este entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su barbilla en estas. Su expresión era seria mientras miraba atenta a las diez personas que se encontraban frente a ella. Estaba analizando lo que acaban de contarle, se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos. Mientras que las diez personas enfrente de ella la miraban atentos esperando cualquier cosa, ya sean regaños, gritos o alguna orden. Kakashi por dentro al igual que Itachi le rezaban todos los Dioses porque la hokage no mande la orden de quemar cuanto Icha Icha haya en la aldea.

-¡Kakashi! –hablo finalmente la quinta usando un tono de voz tranquilo pero autoritario mientras que el mencionado se exalto levemente ante la mención de su nombre temiendo por la existencia en esa aldea de su preciada novela. – entre tu, Itachi y Gai traigan a mi oficina a Nara Shikamaru, Akimishi Choji, Yamanaka Ino y Karin. –ordeno con seriedad y los antes mencionados asintieron. –los demás quédense aquí hasta que lleguen esos cuatro para ponernos a actuar. Lo que me platicaron es algo que se debe tomar enserio ya que esas copias podrán traerle desastres a la aldea y si esa loca esta con ellas podría ser peor. –Tsunade al igual que Neji, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke y Tenten se estremecieron. – ¡la maldita de Ayame no entiende con nada, pero ya me encargare de castigarla más fuerte para que aprenda! ¡wuajajajajajaj...! –Tsunade empezó a reír como loca y poniendo una mirada de psicópata provocando que todos la miraran temerosos a excepción de Sakura que solo rodo los ojos.

Kakashi suspiro con cansancio y desaprecio en una nube de humo para hacer lo que le encargaron antes de que su loca hokage recuerde su amenaza y termine cumpliéndola. Itachi se encogió de hombro e hizo lo mismo que su sempai para cumplir con el encargo. Por otro lado Gai salto por la ventana temeroso de su hokage y dispuesto a buscar a los chicos antes de que su integridad física este en peligro.

* * *

Todos junto a las personas que había mandado a llamar la rubia se encontraban frente a esta. La Hokage ya les había dado los detalles a los últimos cuatro, los cuales la miraban entre sorprendidos y preocupados. También les contó la historia de ese lago y el por qué había sido escondido junto con todo lo que le rodea, pero ahora que comprobó que alguien inconscientemente pudo sobrepasar las barreras había mandado a unos ANBUS para que reforzaran el genjutsu e incluso que pusieran unos sellos para que ya no fuera tan fácil entrar.

-Bueno Shikamaru me gustaría saber si ¿se te ocurrió alguna estrategia para atrapar esos cuatro? –pregunto la quinta con seriedad mirando al vago al igual que los demás.

-Estrategia tengo en mente una. –dijo aflojerado pero mirando a la quinta con seriedad y Tsunade sonrío orgullosa. –lo que no se es como destruir a esas copias. –dijo pensativo y la quinta frunció el entrecejo. –usted dijo que no recuerda cómo es que destruían a las copias de los que en el pasado cayeron a ese lago ¿verdad? –la quinta asintió. –la única forma que se me ocurre es peleando contra ellas y matándolas como si fueran de verdad. –la quinta asintió con entendimiento mientras que los demás lo escuchaban atentos. –pero será algo problemático eso porque creo que Naruto y Sakura no nos querrán decir sus puntos débiles o como vencerlos porque también les afectaría a ellos.

-Siendo así yo me encargo de matar a mi copia. –dijo con sequedad Sakura confirmando que no estaba dispuesta a revelar sus debilidades.

-Yo no quiero matarme mi mismo así que les revelare que el ramen es mi punto débil. –dijo con seriedad el rubio cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi que ya lo conocían y solo suspiraron derrotados, Lee se puso a apuntar en su libretita de notas el punto débil del rubio y Kaoru miraba con admiración al rubio por ser tan valiente y revelar su debilidad solo para salvar la aldea mientras que los demás cayeron estilo anime.

-¡Bueno, dejando de lado eso! –dijo tranquilo Shikamaru mientras se ponia de pie y miraban con seriedad a Sakura. –imagino que sabes que si tu copia tienen todas tu habilidades al igual que poderes y estrategias de lucha te será difícil vencerla porque ella sabría como contrarrestarte al igual que tu a ella llevándolas a una lucha larga en donde tu terminaras perdiendo ya que Tsunade-sama nos dijo que esas copias no se cansaban nunca y podía seguir peleando hasta matarte.

-Lo sé. –dijo cortante Sakura mientras que los demás fruncían el entrecejo preocupados.

-También sabes que ninguno de nosotros puede vencer si las copias se unen y esa tal Uesugi las ayuda ¿verdad? –Sakura chasqueo la lengua y asintió levemente con su cabeza. –la única forma seria irlas cazando una a una, cosa difícil porque ahora están juntas, así que nosotros tenemos que separarlas. –explico con seriedad y todos lo miraban impacientes porque dijera su plan. – cada uno tiene su distracción e imagino que las copias la tienen. Hablo de algo que nos hace distraernos, como en el caso de Naruto el ramen. –explico agitando su mano restándole importancia al ver que unos no le habían entendido con claridad (léanse Naruto y Lee) y los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que el rubio asentía con entendimiento. –imagino que la de Sakura es Sasuke. –la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo y volteo levemente su rostro para que nadie notara el leve sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas, aun así no replico dando a entender que era verdad.

Karin se cruzo de brazos y bufo celosa mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pelinegro que la miraba burlón sonriéndole socarrón. Lee y Naruto los rodeo un aura triste y eran alumbrados por su luz propia dándole más drama a la escena al ver como la peli-rosa aceptaba que Sasuke era su distracción. Tenten miro con ojos entrecerrados a Sakura mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente celosa por lo que causo en Lee, Kaoru miraba el techo extrañada buscando de donde provenía la luz que alumbraba a esos dos, los demás seguían mirando atentos a Shikamaru porque siguiera hablando.

-Lo que no se cual es la distracción de Uesugi. –dijo sobándose la barbilla en pose pensativa.

Al decir eso, Naruto y Lee dejaron su drama y miraron traviesos a Neji, al igual Kaoru, Sasuke, Karin, Itachi, Kakashi, Tenten, Gai, Tsunade y Shizune. Neji al sentirse mirado le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras su frente se coloreaba de azul y el equipo de Shikamaru los miraba extrañado.

-¡La distracción de Aya-chan es Neji-cubito-de-hielo-dos-kun! –dijo traviesa Kaoru apuntando al genio Hyuga que tenía más marcado el tic en su ceja al ver la mirada burlona que le habían dirigido esos tres. – ¡son novios desde que Neji-san le manoseo sus pechos! –dijo juguetona ganándose una mirada fulminante de Neji.

-¡Jamás pensé que fueras tan pervertido Neji! –dijo Ino falsamente decepcionada con el brillo de diversión en sus ojos provocando que Neji la fulminara ahora a ella con la mirada sin poder evitar el sonrojo que adquirieron sus mejillas, Sakura y Shikamaru rodaron los ojos fastidiados mientras que los demás se tapaban la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-Bien dicen que los seriecitos son los peores. –dijo Choji negando resignado con la cabeza.

-¡Ya ven como nos salió la copia de nee-san! –dijo Kaoru negando resignada y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada mientras que Sasuke se sonrojaba todo al recordar la casi violación de hace un momento. –descubrimos que en lo más profundo de su corazón esconde una gran pervertida. –dijo burlona y los ojos de Ino brillaron con maldad.

_-(¡siempre Sakura me enorgullece! *O* en su interior esconde a una pervertida siendo digna alumna mía *.*)__ —_kakashi siendo rodeado por un aura brillante miraba orgulloso a la peli-rosa.

-¡Con que pervertida frentona! –dijo juguetona Ino. –ahora entiendo porque siempre cuando teníamos doce te torcía viéndole el divino trasero a Sasuke-kun. –Sakura apretaba su puño tratando de contenerse mientras que Sasuke se había puesto muy rojo, Lee y Naruto lloraban al saber que su flor de cerezo es una pervertida, Neji suspiraba aliviado al saber que ya no lo molestaban a él y miraba agradecido a Sakura por ahora ser ella de la que se burlaban, Kakashi la miraba más orgulloso, Gai y Shizune sorprendidos y los demás la miraban burlones en especial Tsunade que disfrutaba cuando sacaban de sus casillas a los cubos de hielo. –antes no me lo podía creer porque pensaba que era imposible que una amargada como tu siquiera tuviera hormonas. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. – y pensaba que solo tenias la mirada perdida ahí, pero ahora que se rebeló tus deseo más ocultos en esa copia me doy cuenta que eres igual o más pervertida que yo ¡jojojojojo! –Ino puso sus manos en su cadera estilo jarra y empezó reír como loca.

-Bueno ya déjense de babosadas y dinos ya tu plan Shikamaru. –dijo exasperada Sakura. –si quieren sigan perdiendo su tiempo en tonterías como estas mientras que la tarada junto las copias entran a la aldea para hacer sus locuras. –dijo al ver que varios la miraban burlones por cambiar el tema y funciono, todos dejaron sus dramas y pusieron una mirada de completa seriedad.

-Pensé que podríamos separarnos en dos equipos, cada uno que valla por una copia en si llevando a cada uno las distracciones de ustedes, asi nos será fácil atraparlas y vencerlas entre varios usando algún tipo de sello o por lo menos distraerlas para que no hagan destrozos en lo que Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san buscan entre los archivos del pasado haber si hay una forma de destruirlas. –explico tranquilo.

-Me parece buen plan. –dijo Tsunade autoritaria. – ¿tienes ya divididos los equipos? –pregunto viendo al vago, el cual asintió.

-Kaoru, karin, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi-san y Kakashi-sensei distraerán a la copia de Naruto y Sakura mientras que los demás distraeremos a Uesugi y su copia. Después nos dividiremos para separarlas. –explico y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y pónganse a actuar. Shizune y yo investigaremos en los archivos la forma de destruirlas. –dijo con firmeza la quinta. – ¡retírense! –ordeno y todos asintieron saliendo del despacho.

Iban saliendo de la torre de la hokage dispuestos a buscar a las copias y Ayame siendo encabezados por Karin, la cual estaba concentrada tratando de sentir sus chakras.

-Estaba pensando en algo. –dijo de pronto Itachi sobándose la barbilla en pose pensativa haciendo que todos lo miraran de reojo con curiosidad.

-¿tu? ¿pensando?... ¡valla!… ¡esto sí que es un milagro! –dijo irónica Kaoru mirándolo burlona.

-Sería un milagro si fueras tú la que pensaras mocosa. –dijo con burla Itachi y mirándola con superioridad.

_-(aquí van de nuevo)_ –pensaron todos a excepción de Ino, Choji y Shikamaru que miraban raro la forma de llevarse de ese par mientras que Kaoru fulminaba con la mirada a Itachi.

-¿Que estabas pensando aniki? –pregunto Sasuke rápidamente antes de que Kaoru contestara, y es que no es que no le divirtiera ver a esos dos pelear, en especial porque su hermano se porta tan infantil para después estar frustrado por ser tan idiota y alejar más a la pelinegra, pero ahora tenían una misión y debían apurarse aprovechando que las copias no han hecho de las suyas.

-Que hay dos Ayame´s y solo un Neji ¿Cómo le haremos para separar a las dos si es seguro que ambas seguirán queriendo estar con Neji? –dijo con tranquilidad haciendo que todos cayeran en cuenta en eso, Sakura se golpeo mentalmente por no pensar en eso antes.

De pronto Kakashi e Itachi se miraron de forma cómplice para después mirar a un pelinegro de forma traviesa haciendo que este se estremeciera al ver como lo miraban. Itachi y Kakashi avanzaron un paso y la victima se alejo uno, los demás miraban extrañados la escena cuando de pronto Kakashi e Itachi se le echaron encima a su pobre victima que era Lee y se formo un nube de humo donde solo se veían manos, cabezas y se escuchaban gritos de auxilio de Lee.

La nube de humo se disperso dejando ver a Kakashi e Itachi de frente con los ojos cerrados a causa de la gran sonrisa que adornaba sus rostro mientras que con sus cuerpos escondían a Lee que estaba algo mareado atrás de ellos.

-¡Problema solucionado! –dijeron a la vez haciéndose a un lado dejando ver a Lee.

Los ojos de todos estaban muy abiertos por la impresión. De pronto a Neji su frente se le coloreo de negro mientras que su rostro mostraba repulsión, Sakura rodo los ojos al igual que Tenten. Gai sonrío satisfecho y levanto su pulgar hacia Lee en forma de aprobación y este al ver el gesto de su sensei lo imito estando de acuerdo con él. Los demás no lo resistieron más y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas tocándose la tripa, con los ojos acuosos y apuntando a Lee, e incluso Kakashi e Itachi no lo resistieron más y se les unieron.

Lee tenía una peluca larga y de color castaña con el mismo peinado que suele usar Neji que de quien sabe donde habían sacado Kakashi e Itachi al igual que la vestimenta igual que la de Neji que le habían puesto arriba del traje de látex.

A Neji le genero un trauma verse con ojos redondos y cejon, definitivamente no se parecían en nada, y pensaba que por muy infantil que sea Ayame no caería en esa trampa.

-Por muy tarada que sea Ayame no se creerá que es Neji. –dijo Sakura apuntando a Lee y Neji asintió estando de acuerdo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡ya lo creo! ¡jajaja! porque mejor no usamos un kage bushin. –dijo Kaoru entre carcajadas.

Porque Uesugi lograra distinguir que es un kage bushin. –contesto Shikamaru también entre carcajadas, y es que el ver la falsa copia de Neji versión cejon le causaría risa a cualquiera.

-¡Quedémonos con la copia y esperemos que funciones! ¡jajajajajajaja!. –dijo Ino entre carcajadas.

-¡Verán que funcionara! –dijo animado Gai. – ¡muéstrales que puedes imitar a Neji, Lee! –ordeno Gai.

Todos los que estaban riendo lo dejaron de hacer para mirar a Lee, el cual frunció el entrecejo y borro su sonrisa.

-Si estoy aquí es porque mi destino así estaba marcado. – Lee forzó la voz manteniendo seriedad, los burlones parpadearon un par de veces y volvieron reírse como locos.

-¡Ya se parecen un poco más! –dijo Sasuke entre carcajadas haciendo que Neji lo fulminara con la mirada y Lee sonriera orgulloso.

-¡Es verdad! ¡jajajajaja! –siguió Itachi entre carcajadas haciendo que Neji frunciera más el entrecejo.

Sakura suspiro con cansancio sabiendo que ese par no desaprovecha la oportunidad cuando se trata de fregar a alguien.

* * *

En el mismo bosque donde habían aparecido las copias, estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol la copia de Naruto y Sakura mientras que paradas en otra rama estaban Ayame y su copia mirándose entre sí con seriedad.

-Están sellando el bosque. –dijo con tranquilidad la copia de Sakura mirando el cielo y los demás la imitaron.

-¡Empecemos con el show! –dijo la verdadera Ayame sonriendo de forma traviesa igual que los demás, para después tomar del hombro a la copia de Naruto haciendo que una enorme bola de fuego los rodeara y su copia hizo lo mismo con la peli-rosa.

* * *

Por los tejados iba saltando Karin siendo seguida por Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, atrás de ellos iban Kakashi, Itachi y Kaoru, atrás iban Shikamaru, Choji e Ino y finalmente Lee, Gai, Neji y Tenten.

De pronto Karin salto un tejado más deteniéndose y los demás la imitaron mirándola con curiosidad.

-¡Siento el chakra de Ayame que viene acompañada por otros tres! ¡Dos son iguales que los de Sakura y Naruto y el otro al de la loca! –informo con seriedad.

-Son ellos. –dijo Kakashi con seguridad y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-¿Por dónde vienen Karin? –pregunto Sakura poniendo su mano derecha en el mango de su espada, aunque no haya dicho nada anteriormente no estaba dispuesta que usaran a Sasuke como cebo poniéndoselo en bandeja de plata a su copia pervertida, que absolutamente no manifestaba sus deseos ocultos porque ella estaba segura de que no era así.

-Ellos se acercan a gran velocidad hacia donde estamos nosotros. –dijo Karin frunciendo el entrecejo al igual que los demás.

-Lo mejor es que Neji, la copia de Neji. –dijo Shikamaru algo burlón refiriéndose Lee y Neji lo fulmino con la mirada. –Naruto con el plato de ramen y Sasuke se pongan en frente para distraerlos.

Sakura ignorándolo desenfundo su espada y se puso enfrente de Karin mirando hacia en frente con impaciencia esperando que llegara ese cuarteto de locos. Neji, lee, Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron a cada lado de Sakura listos para cualquier cosa. Los demás se pusieron en posición de ataque esperándolos

Un corrientaso de aire hizo que los cabellos de todos se alborotaran un poco y entrecerraran levemente sus ojos, y de pronto Ayame estaba parada frente a ellos sonriéndoles socarrona y atrás de ella estaban las copias sonriéndoles de la misma forma.

-Neji. –dijo de pronto Ayame sorprendida. – ¿no me digas que tu también caíste en el lago? –dijo asustada apuntando a su copia Lee y casi todos cayeron estilo anime, las copias que se estaban riendo a carcajadas apuntando Lee. –aunque creo que el lago no la fabrico bien. –dijo pensativa. –se parece algo a Lee.

-¡Es porque ese no soy yo tarada! –grito Neji parándose de golpe y con una vena hinchada en la cabeza, lo sabía, había perdido la cordura y paciencia, pero con esa loca cualquiera ya había explotado, mientras que Ino, Shikamaru y Choji se sorprendieron al ver al genio Hyuga perder la cordura en cuando a los demás ya sabían que solo Ayame lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Neji si te hubieras mantenido tranquilo cabía la posibilidad de que ella se creyera lo del disfraz de Lee. –dijo Shikamaru rodando los ojos y Neji volteo el rostro para que nadie le viera el sonrojo por dejarse llevar por esa loca.

-No lo creo. –dice con sequedad Sakura. –ella solo se hace la pendeja cuando de eso no tiene nada. –dijo con indiferencia.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado. –dijo Ayame agitando su mano restándole importancia. – ¿saben que es esto? –dijo sacando de su estuche de armas que tiene amarrado en la cintura un viejo pergamino con el sello de konoha, todos ensancharon los ojos impresionados. –no sabía que este pergamino que robo mi sensei hace años y yo le robe la última vez que lo vi me serviría. –dijo sobándose la barbilla y mirando el pergamino con curiosidad.

-Ese pergamino es de la aldea, debiste devolverlo cuando te hiciste ninja de esta. –dijo Ino con molestia, Choji y Shikamaru asintieron dándole la razón y los demás los miraron como diciéndole "se ve que no la conoces".

-Debí, mas no lo hice. –dijo socarrona. –tal vez lo olvide. –dijo con falsa pena y todos la miraron sin creerle. –en este viejo pergamino viene como deshacerse de estas copias. –todos ensancharon los ojos impresionados. –y déjenme decirles que es imposible matarlos, ya que cualquier herida que le hagan sana. –dijo moviendo de arriba a abajo sus cejas y los demás fruncieron el entrecejo mientras que las copias sonreían arrogantes.

-¡Danos ese pergamino Ayame! –exigió Sakura activando el rin´negan en sus ojos y Ayame rodo los ojos.

-No. –dijo creando una llama en la palma de la mano donde tenía el pergamino que se consumió completamente por el fuego y todos la miraron horrorizados a excepción de las copias que vieron satisfechos como la peli-plata había cumplido su palabra de quemar el pergamino. –mis nuevos amigos son divertidos y no quiero deshacerme de ellos. –dijo berrinchuda cruzándose de brazos haciendo un infantil puchero. –yo los cuidare y alimentare. –Sakura rodo los ojos ante lo infantil que era.

¡-Ayame deja el juego! –Neji decidió actuar hablándole con tranquilidad, sabía que teniéndola de su lado podrían deshacerse de esas copias. –ven Aya. –dijo estirando su mano.

Ambas Ayame´s lo miraron ilusionadas y con corazoncitos en los ojos. Los demás sonrieron triunfantes al saber que la tenían y estaban felices por el buen movimiento de Neji.

-¡Neji! –gritaron ambas Ayame corriendo hacia Neji con los brazos extendidos mientras que este trataba de aplacar el tic que le había aparecido en su ceja derecha y dejar que lo abrazaran por el bien de la aldea.

Las Ayame´s lo abrazaron restregando sus mejillas en cada lado de las de Neji mientras que este tenía un tic en su ceja derecha y su frente se había coloreado de azul.

-Buen movimiento Hyuga. –dijo Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida.

-¡Vete con la copia de Neji que el original es mío! –dijo Ayame empujando a su copia alejándolo de Neji, la copia frunció el entrecejo molesta mientras que los demás tenían varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Ayame aun abrazando a Neji trono los dedos y al instante las copias de Naruto y Sakura aventaron unas esferas metálicas, ambas Ayame´s saltaron hacia otro tejado al igual que las copias justo en el instante que las bolas tocaron el piso abriéndose en dos y saliendo un gas rojo de ellas que absorbieron completamente todos los demás.

-¡No puedo moverme! –grito exaltada Kaoru en el momento que se disperso el humo.

-¡Maldita bastarda! ¡solo nos distrajiste con tu show! –dijo Sakura fulminando con la mirada a Ayame que había saltado junto con las copias para caer de pie frente a ellos sonriendo socarrones.

-¡Tomen sus distracciones! –dijo Ayame con burla haciendo que todos ensancharan los ojos. – ¡lo siento Neji-kun, pero le prometí a mi copia compartirte! –dijo mirando al Hyuga con cara de cachorro mojado y Neji frunció el entrecejo.

La copia de Sakura tomo a Sasuke y lo cargo como si fuera un costal de papas sonriéndole burlona a la Sakura verdadera que la fulminaba con la mirada y gruñía molesta. La copia de Naruto se cerco a Sakura dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, pero cuando la toco se oyó un "puff" y una nube de humo la rodeo, cuando se disperso dejo ver un tronco.

-¡Debí imaginarme que la frente de coco me conoce y haría un jutsu de reemplazo justo cuando me les acerque! –dijo Ayame encogiéndose de hombros mientras que los demás vagaban sus ojos a todos lados buscando a Sakura, que lo más seguro es que estaba escondida preparada para atacar en cualquier momento.

-¡Bueno! ¡me conformo con el ramen! –dijo la copia de Naruto encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y acercándose a Naruto tomando el plato que tenía en sus manos sacándole la lengua burlón mientras que Naruto lloraba porque le robaron su ramen.

La copia de Ayame cargo a Neji como si fuera costal de papas y así todos se acercaron a Ayame para después ser envueltos por una enorme bola de fuego.

Sakura apareció enfrente de todos mirándolos con aburrimiento.

-¿Donde sientes su chakra Karin? –pregunto cortante mirando a la pelirroja.

-Unos treinta kilómetros al norte. –respondió rápidamente y Sakura asintió dando media vuelta dispuesta a ir a es dirección.

-¡Espera nee-san! –dijo Kaoru haciendo que Sakura detuviera su paso. – ¡no te vayas así y sálvanos!

-Si cayeron en la trampa de esos tarados no son de gran ayuda. Conmigo basta y sobra para sacarle la verdad a esa tarada y salvar a Sasuke. –dijo indiferente sin voltear a verlos y Kaoru al igual que Ino gruñeron molestas mientras que Naruto bajaba la cabeza derrotado al igual que Gai y Lee.

-¡Maldita frentona arrogante! –grito Ino enojada.

-Igual necesitas nuestra ayuda pequeña Sakura. –dijo Kakashi apareciendo alado de ella haciendo que Tenten, Kaoru, Lee, Gai, Naruto, Karin, Choji e Ino ensancharan los ojos impresionados y miraran de reojo hacia donde había estado Kakashi viendo como aparecía una nube de humo que al dispersarse dejo ver un tronco.

-Recuerda que son más y tienen rehenes cuñadita. –dijo Itachi apareciendo al otro lado de Sakura dejando ver cómo donde estaba antes se transformaba en varios cuervos que salieron volando despavoridos.

-Son tan problemáticos. –dijo Shikamaru apareciendo alado de Kakashi con su actitud aflojerada dejando ver que también había usando un jutsu de sustitución.

-¡Osea que ustedes ya sospechaban y desaparecieron sin avisarnos nada malditos traidores! –grito molesto Naruto.

-Si les decíamos algo no podríamos haber escapado dejándola actuar para agarrarla de sorpresa. –dijo Itachi agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-¡Esta vez me superaste eterno rival, pero no habrá una segunda vez! –dijo Gai con una cascada de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y Lee conmovido también lloro por su sensei.

-¡Como les encanta entretenerse! –dijo con fastidio Sakura empezando a saltar los tejados en busca de su novio y los secuestradores.

-Bueno chicos, el efecto de ese inmovilizador dura una hora, así que quédense hasta que pase. –dijo Kakashi empezando a saltar los tejados siguiendo a su alumna.

-¡Maldito sensei, como piensa que nos moveremos de aquí si no podemos movernos! –gritaron Naruto y Kaoru con una vena hinchada en la frente.

Itachi sonrío burlón hacia Kaoru, la cual lo fulmino con la mirada para después el pelinegro dar media vuelta y comenzar a seguir a los otros dos siendo seguido por Shikamaru.

* * *

Cuando iban saltando los tejados la copia de Naruto iba comiéndose su ramen con tranquilidad sin que alguna gota se le cayera al ir saltando, en eso caminando por la calle vio a alguien que llamo mucho su atención y sus ojos brillaron con perversión.

-¡Chicas, encontré a mi victima! –grito haciendo que las tres chicas que saltaban adelante de él se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo extrañadas, pero cuando lo vieron mirar hacia abajo con perversión siguieron su mirada.

Ayame ensancho los ojos sorprendida al igual que Sasuke y Neji que iban inmovilizados al ver que el rubio miraba a un tímida Hinata caminar por las calles.

-¡Ni lo pienses baka! –dijo amenazante Neji.

-¡Te jodes porque ya lo pensé! –dijo socarrón mirándolo con burla. –desde hace unos meses que le trigo ganas a tu prima y con esas bubis me dan más. –dijo poniéndose las manos en el pecho simulando el tamaño de las bubis de Hinata.

-(_con que el verdadero Naruto le trae ganas a mi prima desde hace mucho, es un maldito pervertido ya me las pagará cuando me libere y ni loco dejo que la viole)_ –Neji gruñía molesto sin dejar de fulminar al rubio que se relamía los labios.

_-(sabía que Naruto era pervertido, pero no imagine que a ese extremo O.O…__** no cabe duda que su sensei lo influencio mucho O.O**__… eso si u.u)_ –Sasuke miraba impresionado al rubio que con esa sonrisa y mirada daba miedo.

-¡Ayame no permitas que ese degenerado secuestre a mi prima! –dijo Neji amenazante, Ayame lo miro con diversión y Neji cerró los ojos derrotado sabiendo que no le haría caso y para joderlo lo haría con más entusiasmo y Sasuke miro de reojo a Neji sintiendo pena por él, ya que no solo corría el riesgo de ser violado como él si no que también le iban a violar a la prima(pues yo no los veo quejándose por eso, de hecho van muy resignados U¬¬)

La copia de Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció del campo de visión de sus compañeros y secuestrados reapareciendo atrás de Hinata que noqueo dándole un golpe en la nuca, pero la detuvo en sus brazos antes de que cayera y la cargo estilo princesa ante la extrañada mirada de los que caminaban por ahí.

El rubio amplio su sonrisa zorruna y salto nuevamente quedando enfrente de sus compañeros.

-¡Tengo mi presa, así que andando! –dijo enérgico dando media vuelta y comenzando a saltar los tejados siendo seguido por los demás.

-¡Deja a mi prima en paz tarado! –gritaba Neji con impotencia ya que el estar inmovilizado no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Sakura siendo seguida por Kakashi, Itachi y Shikamaru iban saltando los tejados a toda velocidad. La peli-rosa tenía el rin´negan activado y apretaba sus puños tratando de contenerse, estaba muy cabreada, esa tarada de Ayame siempre le traía problemas, siempre la sacaba de sus casillas con sus estúpidas bromas y retos, la aguantaba en casa todas las noches, por su culpa estaba castigada ahora, y para rematar ayudaba a esas copias secuestrando a su Sasuke y sabia para que se lo habían robado, querían violarlo y ella no lo permitiría, así que aumento su velocidad por lo que iban atrás de ella también lo hicieron no acercándosele mucho porque temían al aura asesina que desprendía su cuerpo y no vaya ser que termine desquitándose con ellos.

* * *

En un motel de mala muerte se metieron las copias cada una con su respectivo rehén en una habitación, lógicamente Ayame se fue a encerrar con su copia.

La copia de Sakura había amarrado a Sasuke en la cama y el pelinegro veía asustado como la peli-rosa mala se había sentado en su estomago y lo miraba traviesa.

-¡Ahora si Sasuke-kun, te hare gozar como nunca! –dijo provocativa y relamiéndose los labios.

Sasuke la miro más asustado no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, y es que el ver a alguien con la apariencia de su peli-rosa hablarle de esa forma le cumplía alguna de sus fantasías, pero tenía en cuenta que esa persona no era la mujer que amaba e ahí la razón de su miedo.

Empezó a sudar frío cuando la peli-rosa encima de él empezó a romperle la playera con un kunai que había sacado de su estuche de armas sin dejar de mirarlo de forma pervertida y sin borrar su sonrisa torcida.

-No temas Sasuke-kun que esto no te dolerá, al contrario lo disfrutaras. –dijo traviesa y Sasuke sonrío nervioso.

-Eto… mmm… ano… veras… yo amo a Sakura y no puedo corresponderte. –dijo nervioso tratando de que esa sexy peli-rosa violadora se detuviera.

-Pero si yo soy Sakura. –dijo con burla. –bueno soy los deseos y pensamientos ocultos de Sakura. –dijo de forma insinuante.

-Aun así no eres Sakura. –dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Detalles! –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –lo que debe importarte es que te deseo y te amo igual que lo hace Sakura. –dijo provocativa inclinándose para rozar sus labios con los de él.

Sasuke estaba en shock, no hallaba como quitársela de encima, y cierta parte de él no quería. Es que esa peli-rosa tenía el mismo aroma, apariencia y voz de su amada, pero reacciono al ver los ojos de la chica. Ella no era su Sakura, una de las cosas que más amaba de Sakura era la forma en que lo miraba antes de besarlo y definitivamente ella no lo miraba igual, podrían ser iguales en casi todo, pero no eran la misma persona.

-Lo siento. –dijo Sasuke haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y volteando su rostro impidiendo que ella lo besara.

La peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo molesta.

-¡Pues quieras o no serás mío! –dijo amenazante y Sasuke ensancho los ojos horrorizado haciendo esfuerzo para moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

¡Eso si lo permito tarada! –se oyó un grito molesto y femenino, la copia volteo mientras que Sasuke miro de reojo hacia la ventana viendo como -Sakura entraba volando rompiendo el vidrio de una patada. –¡quítate de encima de MI Sasuke! –ordeno furiosa desenfundando su espada.

La copia chasqueo la lengua y se puso de pie mirando con molestia a Sakura activando el rin´negan al instante. Sasuke miraba a su novia como si fuera su héroe y la verdadera Sakura miraba con instintos asesino a su copia.

-Solo espera un poco Sasuke-kun que cuando termine con esto seguiré contigo. –dijo mirándolo de reojo y relamiéndose los labios, Sasuke sudo frío, algo nervioso mientras que Sakura fruncía más el entrecejo.

-¡Eso si yo te lo permito copia barata! –dijo furiosa. – ¡que te quede claro que Sasuke solo es mío, solo yo lo puedo tocar y besar! –dijo posesiva y la copia sonrío con burla mientras que Sasuke la miraba como bobo enamorado.

-¡Verás como yo también le puedo hacer todo lo que tú le haces y hasta mejor!

_**-(¡wiiiiii! ¡mi sueño hecho realidad compi: dos Sakura´s peleándose por mi amor y cuerpazo de Dios griego! *¬*…**__ ¡bájate de tu nube! ¬¬ ¿no ves que esto es serio?...__** ¡Oh! déjame soñar amargado *o***__…a veces no entiendo como algo como tu puede estar en mi cabeza u.u__**… ni te quejes compa que somos uno mismo u.u y admite que es excitante ver a Sakura celosa y peleando por nosotros *¬***__ emmm… eto… ano… mmm… veras… mmm… emm… si u/u__**….¡jojojojo! lo ves, soy tus deseos ocultos, si hubieras caído al lago seguro saldría yo reencarnado y violaba a Sakura-chan *¬***__…como si yo te lo fuera permitir ò.ó__**… pues no te iba pedir permiso *o*)**_

Mientras Sasuke seguía peleando con su inner las Sakura´s habían empezado a pelear con la espada, ninguna dispuesta a perder mirándose retadoras en el momento que sus espadas chocaron haciendo fuerza para ganarle a la otra.

* * *

Naruto al entrar a la habitación acostó a la inconsciente Hinata de forma delicada, no pudo evitar que su mirada llena de sentimientos negativos se enterneciera al verle rostro.

_-(mientras que el baka no se dé cuenta de quien está sacando de su corazón a la peli-rosa yo la disfrutare)_ –sus ojos brillaron con maldad y una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro

El rubio se enderezo y se quito la chamarra para después seguir con la playera negra que llevaba abajo dejando ver sus torneados y musculosos brazos, su torso cuadrado y bronceado. Con sensualidad se hizo el cabello que tenía en la frente hacia atrás con su mano derecha.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres dos, uno. –en ese instante Hinata empezó hacer muecas que indicaban que comenzaba a despertarse y el rubio sonrío complacido.

Hinata fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco cuando finalmente los tuvo completamente abiertos miro a todos lados con extrañeza preguntándose en donde estaba, pero en eso detuvo su mirada en el apuesto rubio que le robaba el sueño desde que tiene memoria, estaba tan impresionada de verlo ahí y sin camisa como para notar que tenía los ojos y mirada diferente a su amado rubio.

-Na…Naruto-kun. –dijo nerviosa e impresionada.

El rubio amplio su sonrisa y se subió a la cama poniéndose encima de la nerviosa peli-azul apoyando sus manos en cada costado de la cabeza de la chica para no aplastarla.

-¡Hola bella durmiente! –dijo galante.

-Creo que estoy soñando. –dijo tímidamente mirándolo embelesada con sus mejillas muy sonrosadas.

-¡No es un sueño Hinata-chan! –dijo de manera ronca y sensual.

Hinata lo miro a los ojos notando que no eran los mismos ojos del rubio que tanto ama, por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

-Tú no eres Naruto-kun. –dijo molesta dispuesta a empujarlo, pero el rubio fue más rápido y le tomo las muñecas con su mano derecha y las levanto poniéndoselas encima de la cabeza apretando sus muñecas con suficiente fuerza para que no se le escapara.

-Puede que no sea el verdadero, pero si soy una parte de él. –dijo con burla y Hinata frunció más el entrecejo.

-¡Suéltame! –ordeno dispuesta a darle un rodillazo que el rubio evito juntando sus rodillas que las tenia apoyadas en cada lado impidiéndole que las moviera.

-¡Verás cómo nos divertiremos! –dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Hinata estaba sonrojada por tener a alguien muy parecido a su amado cerca de ella, pero también estaba temerosa al verse inmovilizada sospechando lo que quería hacerle.

-¡Así que mi alumno siente deseo por la Hyuga en lo más profundo de su corazón! –dijo una voz muy conocida para ambos a su costado derecho haciendo que ambos volteara y Hinata ensancho los ojos sorprendida al ver a Kakashi parado de forma despreocupada leyendo su libro con atención mientras que la copia rodaba los ojos fastidiado al saber que su sensei es tan bueno que logro entrar sin que se diera cuenta.

-Increíble ¿verdad? –contesto el rubio con burla.

-Increíble o no, no permitiré que sigas haciendo este tipo de cosas y menos a una dama como Hinata-chan. –dijo tranquilo cerrando el libro y volteando a verlo mientras guardaba su novel en su bolsillo trasero mostrándoles que se había levantado su banda mostrando su sharingan.

-¡Si no queda más! –dijo con fastidio el rubio parándose con tranquilidad quedando enfrente de Kakashi. – ¡terminemos con esto rápido que no quiero hacer esperar a Hinata-chan! –dijo socarrón y Kakashi lo miraba tranquilo mientras que Hinata se sentaba en la cama mirándolos sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

* * *

Shikamaru e Itachi estaban siendo cuidadosos para entrar por la ventana y así agarrar a Ayame y su copia estando distraídas, sabían que si demoraban mucho Neji podría ser violado, pero la verdad no les apuraba mucho después de todo no creían que el Hyuga sufriera tanto por ser violado por dos chicas, y en dado caso que sufriera pues digamos que no les importaba mucho, de hecho esperaban que así se le quitara lo amargado.

Cada uno estaba parado al costado de la ventana deteniéndose usando chakra en sus pies, se miraron algo resignados y es que la verdad ninguno de los dos quería ver lo que sea que haya ahí dentro porque estaban seguros que quedarían traumados, se lamentaban de sobremanera haber perdido el sorteo con Kakashi, preferían mil veces que ellos les hubiera tocado detener al rubio en vez de al par de peli-platas.

Itachi hizo una seña al vago para que ambos se asomaran al mismo tiempo y este asintió levemente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, total si se traumaban que de perdido fueran juntos, como equipo, eso le inculcan muy bien en su aldea desde niños, "se jode uno los otros le siguen" es el viejo lema de la aldea.

Cuando ambos se asomaron casi caen de cabeza ante la impresión, varias gotas resbalaron por su nuca y es que estaban preparados para todo menos para lo que vieron. Ahí estaba Neji sentado en una silla completamente inmovilizado, con la frente sombreada de negro, una vena hinchada en la frente y sin camisa.

Las locas paradas frente a él con los ojos en forma de corazoncitos poniéndole un ventilador mirando soñadoras como el sedoso pelo del Hyuga volaba.

-¡Pero qué pelo! –decía soñadora la copia tocándose sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Sin duda te lo cuidas amorcito! –dijo Ayame igual de soñadora sonriendo bobalicona.

-¿Me secuestraron solo para ver como mi pelo se ve cuando le da el aire? –pregunto Neji con un muy marcado tic en su ceja derecha.

-¡Es que te ves tan sexy! –dijo la copia con corazoncitos en los ojos y Ayame asintió dándole la razón.

_-(no se porque no me imagine que Ayame saldría con alguna pendejada así)_ –Itachi suspiro resignado.

_-(creo que mejor la paro ahorita antes de que ya no pueda controlar las incontrolables ganas que tengo de reír)_ –Shikamaru hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

Ayame que estaba embobada mirando a Neji y su larga cabellera sintió que no podía mover y chasqueo la lengua con molestia al comprobar que no podía controlar su cuerpo.

-La diversión termino. –dijo con lamento y una cascada de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Su copia la miro extrañada mientras que Neji miro esperanzado al par de chicos que se asomaban por la ventana.

_-(nunca estuve tan feliz de ver al vago y a un Uchiha)_ –Neji se sentía vivo nuevamente.

-Buen movimiento Shikamaru. –dijo Itachi justo en el momento que quebró la ventana haciendo que la copia de Ayame volteara mientras que Ayame miro de reojo hacia atrás. – ¡te presento el jutsu de los Nara Aya-chan! –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. –me imagine que violarías a Neji pero jamás que tu obsesión por él fuera ver su cabellera. –dijo divertido y Shikamaru tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada mientras que Neji gruñía molesto.

-Déjenos ser, cada uno tiene sus manías. –dijo la copia ofendida cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Bueno me tienen a mí, pero mi copia esta libre. –dijo burlona Ayame.

-No por mucho tiempo. –dijo Itachi sonriendo de forma torcida.

-¡No lo mires a los ojos! –ordeno Ayame justo en el momento que Itachi cerro sus parpados.

-Eso lo sé. –dijo la copia sacándole la lengua cerrando sus ojos e Itachi al abrirlos sonrío socarrón.

-No active mi sharingan. –dijo juguetón haciendo que la copia abriera los ojos y los ensanchara al ver los ojos rojos de Itachi mirarla directos a los suyos, de pronto su mirada se torno perdida. – ¡mentí! –dijo socarrón aun manteniendo a la copia en su ilusión, Neji y Shikamaru sonrieron de forma torcida.

-Baka. –si Ayame pudiera moverse se hubiera golpeado su frente con la palma de su mano. –_(cien por ciento comprobado… mi copia tiene la ingenuidad de cuando era niña y deje hace años escondida en lo profundo de mi ser que hasta pensé que estaba olvidad Uu.u)_

En eso se oye por ambos costados el ruido que hace una pared al quebrarse haciéndolos voltear o mirar de reojo hacia estas viendo como estas cayeron junto con una peli-rosa del lado derecho y un rubio del lado izquierdo.

Entre los escombros estaban tirados las copias de Sakura y Naruto mientras que por los huecos se veía a Sakura parada frente a su copia mirándola con arrogancia y a Kakashi frente la copia de Naruto mirándolo despreocupado y en las camas de cada habitación estaban Sasuke, y Hinata que cuando Neji la diviso de reojo completamente vestida y enterita suspiro aliviado.

Tanto la copia de Sakura como la de Naruto se sentaron tocándose la cabeza algo adoloridos, vieron de reojo hacia donde cayeron viendo a Neji sentado, a Shikamaru aun parado en la pared al costado de la ventana, Itachi alado de Ayame que estaba inmovilizada al igual que su copia que estaba de frente a Itachi.

Cuando vieron a la copia de Ayame con la mirada perdida e Itachi con el sharingan en sus ojos mirándola atento sin borrar su sonrisa torcida supieron lo que le pasaba, así que desaparecieron del enfoque visual de los que los observaban re apareciendo a cada lado de la copia de Ayame. Sin mirar al pelinegro le tocaron sus hombros pasándole chakra para sacarla de la ilusión, todo lo hicieron tan rápido que los demás no pudieron evitarlo.

Itachi chasqueo la lengua con fastidio al igual que Sakura, Neji y Shikamaru mientras que Ayame sonreía de forma torcida.

-¡Mejor volvemos cuando podamos divertirnos tranquilos! –dijo la copia de Ayame sin levantar la mirada para no volver a caer en la ilusión y como las otras dos copias seguía tocándola de los hombros uso su poder rodeándolos con una enorme bola de fuego haciendo que Sakura gruñera molesta porque se le escaparon sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Malditos traidores! –dijo sorprendida Ayame. – ¡me abandonaron! –dijo con lamento mientras cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Ten una cucharada de tu propio chocolate. –dijo tétrica Sakura y cuando Ayame la miro a los ojos sonrío nerviosa.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos a la que queríamos. –dijo Kakashi despreocupado, tanto Itachi como Sakura sonrieron de forma macabra.

-Ni aunque me torturen les diré como deshacerse de las copias. –dijo berrinchuda Ayame. –no traicionare a mis camaradas. –dijo heroica mirando el horizonte con melancolía todos los demás la miraron incrédulos y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Si no quieres hablar por las buenas. –dijo Sakura tronándose los dedos y acercándose amenazante a Ayame. –yo me encargare de que lo hagas por las malas. –dijo tétrica sonriéndole de forma espeluznante que le puso los pelos de gallina a todos los varones de ahí mientras que Ayame la retaba con la mirada.

-Mmm… creo que yo no quiero ver esto porque estoy seguro que quedare traumado de por vida. –dijo Itachi caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Te sigo. –dijo Kakashi despreocupado caminando atrás de él con su libro ya en manos mirándolo con atención.

-¡No nos dejen aquí! –gritaron Neji y Shikamaru ya que no podían moverse, uno por estar inmovilizado y el otro por retener a Ayame.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarla. –dijo Sakura mirando amenazante a Shikamaru, el cual asintió temeroso oyendo como la puerta se cerraba señal de que Kakashi e Itachi y habían salido.

Hinata siendo inteligente salió por la puerta de su habitación y Sasuke solo cerró los ojos suspirando derrotado al no poder moverse.

-¡Empieza la tortura! –dijo Sakura tétrica relamiéndose los labios estremeciendo a los varones que la miraban mientras que Ayame la seguía retando con la mirada haciendo que la adrenalina y ganas de desquitarse despertaran mas en Sakura.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación estaba Itachi sentado al costado de la puerta afilando unos cuanto kunais, al otro costado de la puerta estaba sentado kakashi leyendo tranquilamente su novela, Hinata recargada en la pared frente a ellos del pasillo miraba nerviosa como toda la gente se asomaba de sus habitaciones mirando asustado hacia su dirección, y es que no es para menos después de todo desde dentro de la habitación que custodiaban se oían gritos de agonía por parte de Ayame y lloriqueos, sin contar la risa espeluznante proveniente de Sakura.

Un nervioso y temeroso muchacho de cabellera castaña, piel clara, rostro afilado con pecas en las mejillas y nariz, ojos pequeños de color negro, cuerpo delgado y de estatura medina, vestido con un yukata que suelen usar los trabajadores del lugar, que es sencilla de color negra.

El joven se paro enfrente de Itachi y Kakashi, los cuales al sentir su presencia frente ellos levantaron la mirada aburridos deteniendo sus entretenciones.

-eto… verán señores, dentro de esa habitación proviene unos extraños ruidos que están asustando y molestando a los demás huéspedes. –dijo nervioso y sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Itachi suspiro con pesadez al igual que Kakashi para después mirarse con aburrimiento entre sí.

-Igual teníamos que entrar en unos minutos más antes de que la matara. –dijo con aburrimiento Kakashi e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

-Vale, ahorita las callamos. –dijo Itachi mirando al joven que los miraba aun nervioso.

-No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo de ello. –dijo despreocupado Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie guardando su novela siendo imitado por Itachi.

-Se los agradezco. –dijo educadamente el joven haciendo una leve reverencia y estos solo lo miraban tranquilos, el castaño dio media vuelta alejándose lo más rápido posible de ahí. – _(para gente extraña que se hospeda aquí u.u)_

-¿entraras tú también Hinata-chan? –pregunto Kakashi y la peli-azul sonrío nerviosa.

-Eto no… recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo rápidamente algo nerviosa. – ¡suerte! –dijo educada haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida para después dar media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

-Inteligente la chica. –dijo divertido Itachi viéndola alejarse con rapidez de ahí.

-Y Naruto es un idiota, así que hacen bonita pareja. –dijo despreocupado Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

Neji y Shikamaru miraban impresionados como Sakura llevaba golpeando a Ayame sin contemplación por media hora.

-¡Oh! ¡esto es divertido! –dijo un voz masculina alado de Neji haciéndolo voltear viendo a Sasuke parado a su lado mirando con diversión la escena sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí si estabas inmovilizado? –pregunto impresionado Neji ignorando los lloriqueos de Ayame. Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Desde hace diez minutos que puedo moverme, supongo que termino el efecto del gas. –dijo despreocupado y Neji se dio cuenta que también podía moverse haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca al no notar eso. –estaba ansioso por ver como la hacía pagar así que nada más logre moverme y vine a verla. –dijo divertido con sus ojos brillando con maldad. –me extraña que no notaras que llevo diez minutos parado alado tuyo. –dijo pensativo sobándose la barbilla y Neji le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca al notar que era verdad.

-En eso se abre la puerta haciendo que Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru voltearan a esta viendo entrar a unos despreocupados Kakashi e Itachi.

-Mmm… cuñadita. –llamo algo dudoso Itachi mirando impresionado la golpeada, moretoneada y ensangrentada Ayame. –(_si que se desquito UO.O)_ –Itachi se estremeció al ver que la peli-rosa volteaba a verlo como psicópata asesina así que asustado rápidamente se escondió atrás de Kakashi, el cual palideció al tener la mirada de su alumna en él. Sasuke sonrío socarrón al ver al par de cobardes mientras que Neji y Shikamaru miraban con pena a los futuros posibles muertos por interrumpir a la peli-rosa y Ayame los miraba esperanzada porque detenían a su loca verdugo.

-Más te vale que me hayas interrumpido por algo importante. –dijo amenazante haciendo que tanto el peli-plata como pelinegro pasaran saliva con dificultad.

-Eto… mmm…ano. –dijo nervioso Itachi estremeciéndose al notar como la mirada sádica de su cuñada brillaba con molestia. –dígale usted sempai. –dijo palmeándole los hombros.

_-(cobarde)_ –Kakashi lo miro de reojo con ojos entrecerrados, y al regresar su mirada hacia Sakura paso saliva con dificultad. – _(aunque no te culpo)_ –el peli-plata suspiro resignado. –veras querida alumna. –su voz sonó tranquila tratando de mostrar por lo menos en su voz que no estaba afectado, pero su ojo y palidez mostraban lo contrario. –los gritos están asustando a los clientes y empleados del hotel. –Sakura asintió con entendimiento y Ayame suspiro agradecida.

-Haberlo dicho antes. –dijo con tranquilidad Sakura provocando que todos la miraran extrañados al ver con la facilidad con la que lo aceptaba, pero pensaron que el que fuera una persona compresiva e inteligente la hizo recapacitar. –solo dejen le corto la lengua y problema solucionado. –dijo tétrica mirando a Ayame con sadismo.

Ayame empezó a sudar frío mirando por primera vez realmente asustada a Sakura y es que, que le quitaran su lengua ya no podría hablar y pues si no habla no podrá sacar tan rápidamente de sus casillas a la demás gente, aunque podía hacerlo con acciones pero era más divertido hacerlo con palabras. Sasuke pensó que su novia se estaba pasando, pero en si no le importaba mucho, así que la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, solo observaría tranquilo y hasta divertido. Los demás miraron entre asustados y sorprendidos a la peli-rosa, aunque después se lo pensaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que no sería mala idea permitir que le quitaran la lengua, es más pensaban que hacia una buena acción ya no permitiéndole hablar.

Ayame miro con ojos entrecerrados como ninguno renegaba sobre eso por lo que frunció el entrecejo molesta.

_-(son unos mal__os amigos y Neji un mal novio…. Mira que permitir que está loca los prive de mis hermosas palabras)_ –pensó ofendida fulminando con la mirada a Neji, el cual miraba hacia otro lado ignorándola. –si me cortas la lengua nunca lograras saber cómo eliminar a las copias, y te la pasaras el resto de tu vida al pendiente de que tu copia no se robe a Sasuke para violarlo. –dijo rápidamente al ver que Sakura sacaba un kunai.

La peli-rosa se congelo mirando a Ayame sorprendida, dándose cuenta que tenía razón, si le cortaba la lengua a Ayame jamás le diría, ni escribiría como deshacerse de esas copias, que para su desgracia solo ella sabia como eliminarlas. Eso mismo pensaban los demás desilusionándose al saber que dejarían a Ayame con lengua, pero pues todo por el bien de aldea, eso los consolaba.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y chasqueo la lengua. Con fastidio guardo el kunai en su estuche nuevamente viendo molesta como Ayame sonreía triunfante.

-Habla –ordeno Sakura.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? –pregunto socarrona haciendo que a Sakura le diera un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras que los demás la miraban con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que no te corte la lengua a cambio de que hables. –dijo con fastidio y Ayame amplió su sonrisa.

-Yo no te dije que te lo diré si no lo hacías, más bien dije que si lo hacías jamás sabrás como eliminar a tu copia. –dijo burlona haciendo que el tic en el ojos de la peli-rosa aumentara.

-¿Acaso quieres que siga golpeándote hasta que mueras o de perdido quedes en coma? –pregunto amenazante mientras que los demás negaban resignados ante el masoquismo de la peli-plata, así que Kakashi aburrido saco su librito y comenzó leerlo.

-Si haces eso pasaría lo mismo. Nunca sabrás como eliminar a esa copia… ¿olvide mencionar que el pergamino que tenia era el único donde venía como deshacerse de esas copias? –pregunto pensativa mirándola divertida ante la frustración de su rival. –pero puedo considerar decirles cómo deshacerse de ellas si… -hizo un pausa dándole más suspenso y con su mirada brillando con maldad, Shikamaru pensaba en lo problemático que era todo eso y los demás la miraban impacientes porque terminara de hablar. –¡si Neji me besa! –dijo firme apuntando al castaño.

Todos ensancharon los ojos y parpadearon un par de veces mirándola incrédulos, después al caer en cuenta de lo que pedía Neji frunció el entrecejo volteando su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Me niego. –dijo firme cruzándose de brazos y Ayame hizo un infantil puchero mientras que Sasuke, Kakashi e Itachi sonrían divertidos al ver el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, Sakura y Shikamaru rodaban los ojos.

-¿Por qué no aprovechaste para besarlo cuando tú y tu copia lo tenían inmovilizado y a su disposición? –pregunto con aburrimiento Shikamaru.

-Porque si lo hacia mi copia también querría hacerlo. –dijo berrinchuda mientras inflaba los mofles y Sasuke amplió su sonrisa al ver a Neji estremecerse ante esa idea. –por eso no viole a Neji, porque mi copia también querría hacerlo.

_-(no pensé que la loca fuera celosa… ahora le veo lógica del porque solo le veían el pelo a Hyuga)_ –Shikamaru miraba curioso a Ayame sonriendo de forma divertida.

-No les diré como derrotar a esas copias al menos que Neji me bese en los labios. –dijo con firmeza Ayame. Sakura al ver la decisión en los ojos de la peli-plata suspiro resignada.

-Neji bésala. –dijo en forma de orden mirando a Neji.

-¿Yo porque? –dijo ofendido mirándola molesto.

-Porque eres ninja de la aldea y tu deber es hacer cualquier cosa que este en tus manos para protegerla. –dijo Kakashi despreocupado disfrutando por dentro la cara de espanto que puso el castaño. –y tu como todos sabes que esas copias son un peligro para la aldea. –dijo con firmeza haciendo que Neji bajara la cabeza derrotado, Sakura rodara los ojos, Ayame sonriera triunfante y los demás miraran divertidos a Neji.

-Solo un beso. –dijo Neji con molestia apretando sus puños sin levantar su rostro para que no vieran el gran sonrojo que habían tornado sus mejillas del solo imaginar que daría su primer beso a la loca de Ayame y enfrente de todos (no contó el que le robo Ayame cuando pensaron que era hombre u.u)

-Pero un beso bien dado, no como el que te robe cuando nos conocimos. –dijo con diversión haciendo que Neji levantara su rostro mirándola más asustado ignorando que todos miraban divertidos el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Es por el bien de la aldea Neji. La aldea y tu clan estarán orgullosos por tu logro. –dijo divertido Itachi y Neji frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que los Uchiha, Nara y Hatake disfrutaban este momento avergonzarte para él.

-¡Vamos muchacho!—animo Kakashi masajeándole los hombros tal cual luchador de box fuera. – ¡que la chamaca no está nada mal, de hecho no creo que sea un sacrificio! –dijo pervertido sin dejar de masajear sus hombros y Neji lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y gota de sudor en la frente al igual que Sakura y Shikamaru, los otros dos lo miraban divertidos.

-¡Vamos pastelito bésame y salvaras la aldea de esas malvadas copias!… ¡serás un héroe! –dijo Ayame moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

-¡Así es futuro héroe! ¡vamos! –animaron Kakashi e Itachi moviendo las cejas igual, los tres miraban a Neji con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Neji sudando frío suspiro con pesadez, se puso de pie mirando con decisión a Ayame, ya harto de las burlas e ignorando lo caliente de sus mejillas y miradas curiosas, indiferentes y burlonas. Camino hacia Ayame parándose unos centímetros frente ella.

-Como veras no me puedo mover por culpa de este. –dijo apuntando con la mirada a Shikamaru que estaba atrás de ella. –así que tu tendrás que hacer todo. –dijo burlona cerrando sus ojos.

Sakura miraba con aburrimiento la escena, Shikamaru curioso no creyendo que se atreva y si lo hacía estaba seguro que sería algo digno de ver. Los otros tres miraban entre divertidos y curiosos.

Neji sentía sus manos sudar, estaba muy nervioso, sin contar que el saber que tiene cinco pares de miradas no perdiéndose detalles de sus movimientos lo avergonzaba más, ya se imaginaba que para mañana mínimo la mitad de la aldea e incluso su clan se enteraría de esto gracias a Itachi y Kakashi. No quería ni imaginarse las burlas futuras de esos dos mencionados, sumándoles las de Naruto, Kaoru, Ino, Tenten y Kiba, los melodramas de Lee y Gai. De solo pensar todo eso hacia que su frente se le coloreara de azul.

-¡Vamos Hyuga que solo es un beso, ni que te la fueras a follar! –dijo burlón Itachi provocando un sonrojo más fuerte por parte de Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke por como lo decía mientras que Kakashi sonrío socarrón y Sakura rodo los ojos exasperada, pero en cierta parte compadecía al Hyuga.

_-(al mal paso darle prisa) –_Neji volvió a suspirar con pesadez, se inclino levemente al ser la peli-plata más baja que él dejando su rostro muy cerca del de ella. –_ (solo piensa en que es un simple beso insignificante que terminara con el problema de esas odiosas copias e imagina que nadie te está observando)_ –se animaba entrecerrando sus ojos mirando el rostro de la peli-plata que lo esperaba tranquila con sus ojos cerrados. –_(viéndola así de tranquila hasta me parece linda)_

El castaño paso saliva con dificultad sintiendo su cuerpo sudar más por el nerviosismo, cerró los ojos porque teniéndolos abiertos se le hacía más difícil atreverse. Poco a poco se fue acercando logrando sentir la responsión de Ayame en sus labios.

Los espectadores e incluso Sakura no perdían de vista la escena, era entre divertida e intrigante saber si el amargado Hyuga se atrevía a eso o terminaba desmayado demostrando que en las venas lleva la misma sangre que Hinata.

Incluso Kakashi e Itachi hicieron una apuesta, el pelinegro aposto que no se atrevía y terminaría desmayándose como su prima cuando a Naruto se le acerca mucho. Kakashi había suspirado rendido sabiendo que tenía que apostar a favor de Neji, pensaba que tenia perdida la apuesta, pero no le quedo de otra porque Itachi le gano apostando en contra.

Neji sintió sus labios rozar con los de Ayame sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en el vientre, el cual ignoro, llevo su mano a la nuca de ella acercándola más a él dejando sus labios pegados a los de ella haciendo que como muy pocas veces su mente quedara en blanco. No sabía que más hacer y solo dejo su cuerpo actuar, tomo el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos comenzando a succionarlos levemente y Ayame lo imito haciendo lo mismo con el superior de él. El beso era algo torpe por parte de ambos.

Los espectadores tenían los ojos muy abiertos no creyéndose que se haya atrevido, pero después reaccionaron recobrando la compostura. Sakura volteo el rostro para ya no mirar porque se le hacía asquerosa la escena. Shikamaru y Sasuke desviaron la mirada algo avergonzados. Kakashi sonrío con burla y estiro su mano hacia Itachi poniendo su palma frente a él, este chasqueo la lengua y saco unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y se los puso en la mano a Kakashi, que amplía su sonrisa bajo su máscara y guardo los billetes en su bolsillo.

_-(como me encanta obtener dinero fácil) _–un aura brillante rodeaba a Kakashi.

_-(debí haber apostado a favor de Neji T.T)_ –Itachi era rodeado por un aura triste y solitaria.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ese par seguía besándose y no tan torpe como al principio. Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en la frente. Sasuke y Shikamaru tenían los ojos entrecerrados y gotas de sudor en la nuca mientras que Kakashi e Itachi tenían corazoncitos en los ojos, se tocaban las mejillas y movían su cuerpo como gusanos mirando melosos la escena.

-Pues que sacrificado te ves Hyuga. –dijo con burla y fastidio Sasuke haciendo reaccionar a Neji, el cual rápidamente se separo de Ayame y debió su mirada a otro lado sintiendo sus mejillas arder mas.

Ayame era rodeada por un aura brillante mientras tenia corazoncitos en los ojos. Kakashi e Itachi seguían retorciéndose como gusanos suspirando soñadores, Neji no quería ver a nadie mucho menos a Ayame y los demás los miraban como si estuvieran drogados.

-Ya obtuviste tu beso así que sal de tu mundo de fantasías y habla tarada. –ordeno fastidiada Sakura golpeándole la frente para que reaccionara.

-¡Maldita golpeadora!… ¡te has pasado dándome de golpes! –dijo aniñada haciendo un infantil puchero y Sakura rodo los ojos. – ¡no seas amargada y déjame disfrutar el momento!

-¡Habla! –dijo desesperada y Ayame suspiro resignada.

-Según el pergamino dice que la forma de destruir a esas copias es aceptando que los sentimientos que ellas manifiestan están en ti. –explico despreocupada mirando divertida como Sakura ensanchaba los ojos horrorizada mientras que los demás lo hacía sorprendidos. –esas copias al recibir una herida su piel mecánicamente se regenera cerrándola. –Sakura y Kakashi asintieron levemente con la cabeza recordando como cuando pelearon con las copias hace un momento las vieron regenerar por si solas sus heridas. –y lo más sorprendente es que no necesitan chakra para sanarse así mismos…. Pero si la persona que ha sido copiada acepta que los sentimientos de esas copias están en uno mismo podrán ver una gema que brillara en todos su esplendor dentro del cuerpo de la copia. Cuando logres verla solo tienes que sacarla y comerla para que esos sentimientos regresen donde deben de estar y la copia al instante se evaporiza. –termino de explicar demostrando en sus ojos lo aburrida que estaba.

-¡Mentiras! –dijo con firmeza Sakura haciendo que todos la miraran atentos. – ¡estoy segura que la personalidad que tiene esa copia barata no está o estaba escondida en lo más profundo de mi corazón, así que es imposible que yo acepte que eso existe en mi interior cuando es mentira! –dijo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos. Ayame rodo los ojos al igual que Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji e Itachi mientras que Sasuke sonreí nervioso ante lo socarrona que es su novia.

-Pues piensa lo que quieras frente de coco. Yo ya te dije como deshacerte de esas copias. Haya tu si no me crees después de todo serás tú la que estará batallando siempre tratando de impedir que esa copia viole a Sasuke. –dijo socarrona y Sakura frunció el entrecejo mientras que Sasuke se sonrosaba levemente. –y déjame decirte que tu copia desea más que nada poseer el cuerpo de tu noviecito. –dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo y Sakura la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de ti ototo! –dijo Itachi palmeándole el hombro haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara de reojo notando como su hermano se limpiaba falsas lágrimas con un pañuelo al igual que Kakashi. – ¡eres todo un semental como todo Uchiha! –dijo con orgullo y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón mientras se sonaba las narices conmovidos.

Shikamaru, Sasuke y Neji miraban a ese par con varias gotas de sudor en su nuca, Ayame lloraba conmovida y Sakura gruñía molesta y fastidiada ante los panchos de esos dos.

De pronto se oyó un golpe contra el piso haciendo que todos voltearan hacia dónde provino viendo a un agitado Shikamaru que estaba de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el piso con la cabeza agachada.

-Lo siento. –dijo algo agitado el vago. –pero he estado usando por mucho tiempo mi jutsu que termino agotándome el chakra. –Kakashi, Neji e Itachi asintieron compresivo mientras que Sakura bufaba fastidiada.

-¡Soy libre! –grito emocionada Ayame saltando y agitando sus manos, Sakura rodo los ojos mientras que los demás la miraban impresionados por ver que saltaba sin dificultad a pesar de tener varios golpes y heridas en el cuerpo ocasionados por Sakura. – ¡bye, bye! –dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida para después ser rodeada por un enorme bola de fuego.

-Tks… solo espero que no nos cause más problemas o les avise a las copias que ya sabemos cómo destruirlas. –dijo con fastidio Neji y los demás suspiraron resignados.

-Y yo por lo menos espero que nos haya dicho la verdad respecto como destruirlas. –dijo resignado Sasuke y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Mentira o no debemos intentarlo. —dijo Kakashi despreocupado. –hasta ahorita es lo único que tenemos, así que no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo pensativo Itachi. –y si en verdad no nos mintió Ayame, pues no nos queda de otra que ir por Naruto para explícale esto ya que él es el único que podrá destruir a su copia, al igual que Ayame la suya y Sakura la suya.

-Por Sakura no me preocupo ya que todos sabemos que lo conseguir por mucho que le cueste aceptar esa personalidad. –dijo pensativo Sasuke, los demás varones asintieron dándole la razón y Sakura frunció el entrecejo al ver que el pelinegro hablaba como si ella no estuviera ahí. –el problema es Naruto que batallaremos para que su cerebro comprenda como destruirla. –dijo resignado. –también esta Ayame que se ve muy contenta al tener una copia, así que dudo que la quiera destruir. Si nuestra esperanza son esos dos estamos perdidos. –dijo resignado. Neji, Kakashi, Itachi y Shikamaru suspiraron con pesadez.

-Por lo de Ayame no hay que preocuparse. –dijo con seriedad Sakura haciendo que todos la miraran curiosos. –aunque ahorita este emocionada por tener una copia tarde o temprano terminara destruyéndola… es tan egoísta que no soporta tener a alguien con sus mismos gustos y hasta forma de pensar. –dijo con fastidio.

-Además también notamos que su copia es más ingenua. –dijo pensativo Shikamaru provocando que Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi lo miraran con interés. –cayo fácilmente en un engaño de Itachi. –explico con aburrimiento impresionando a los antes mencionados.

-Para que haya caído tan fácilmente en uno de mis engaños es porque esa copia tiene la inocencia que dudo haya en Ayame. –dijo burlón Itachi y los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo. –en dado caso que Ayame no destruya su copia nos será fácil encerrarla o buscar un sello para sellarla aprovechándonos de su ingenuidad, así no nos causara más problemas. –todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con el plan.

-¡Busquemos a Naruto! –dijo cortante Sakura caminando hacia la ventana parándose en el marco para después saltar de ella siendo seguida por los demás.

* * *

Ayame estaba en cuclillas en la rama de un árbol viendo con aburrimiento como de la ventana saltaba Sakura para caer de pie en el piso y empezar a saltar hacia un tejado para ir en tejado en tejado alejándose. Vio que después de ella salió Sasuke haciendo lo mismo que la peli-rosa siendo seguido por Kakashi, Itachi, Shikamaru y por ultimo Neji haciendo que una sonrisa picara adornara su rostro.

_-(__Jamás pensé que mi forma de entretener se sintiera tan genial. –_ pensó tocándose los labios y una sonrisa pequeña adorno su rostro. –_creo que estaría bien robarle más besos de vez en cuando)._ –la chica saco la lengua traviesa.

* * *

Cuando encontraron a Naruto (que por cierto estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo inmovilizaron con los demás platicando amenamente olvidándose de que las copias andaban sueltas y que su misión era detenerlas). Kakashi siendo por muchos años el sensei del rubio fue el seleccionado para la increíble tarea de explicarle al igual que a los demás para que ayudaran a buscar a las copias.

El ninja copy usando toda su paciencia explico de una forma sencilla como debe destruir la copia y miraba atento al rubio esperando que le entendiera.

-Mmmm… así que así se destruyen. –dijo pensativo el rubio. Todos miraron admirados al peli-plata al ver que había logrado que el rubio entendiera de una sola explicada y Kakashi sonreía arrogante bajo su máscara pensando que esos años como sensei del rubio habían servido de algo. –la verdad no entendí. –dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime.

_-(sin duda Naruto siempre termina sorprendiéndonos) _–pensaron todos mientras se ponían de pie.

-Yo te explicare bien Naru-chan. –dijo Kaoru poniéndose frente a él mientras que los demás miraban dudosos que ella lo lograra, si Kakashi no lo logro dudaban que la pelinegra lo hiciera. El rubio asintió emocionado mirando curioso a Kaoru. –supongamos que tu copia es un plato de ramen que tiene condimentos que nunca habías visto porque no le habías puesto atención, pero en si esos ingredientes siempre existieron. –el rubio asintió interesado mientras que a los demás les resbalaban varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. –pues tú tienes que aceptar que esos ingredientes siempre estuvieron ahí, pero tu acelerada hambre nunca te dejaba ver, al aceptarlos harás que el ramen sepa más sabroso y te lo comerás con más deleite.

-Entiendo. –dijo emocionado el rubio haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime a excepción de Kaoru que sonrío triunfante por hacer entender a su rubio amigo. –lo único que debo hacer es aceptar que la personalidad de esa copia está en mi para lograr ver el máximo sabor del ramen. –dijo emocionado y Kaoru asintió emocionada. – ¡Gracias por tu explicación Kao-chan! –dijo emocionado el rubio tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-¡Lo que sea por mi Naru-chian! –dijo Kaoru mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos tal y como el rubio la miraba, de pronto un fondo de flores, mariposas y conejitos los rodeo.

Casi todos miraban a ese par como si estuvieran drogados pensando que ya se habían juntado mucho con el dúo cejotas, que por cierto eran los único conmovidos que miraban a ese par con lágrimas en los ojos cien por ciento conmovidos. El único que miraba la escena de forma asesina, más especifico al rubio era Itachi, que incluso era rodeado por un aura siniestra y apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse para así no dejar salir su furia y terminara matando a ese rubio que comenzaba a caerle muy mal.

A grandes zancadas Itachi camino hacia la parejita y tomo al rubio del cuello de la camisa rompiendo la escena melosa.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a esas copias! –dijo con voz gélida comenzando a saltar los tejados llevándose al rubio consigo.

-¡Kao-chian nos separan! –decía dramático el rubio estirando sus manos tratando de alcanzarla e Itachi acelero más sus saltos para alejarse más.

-¡Naru-chian! –grito dramática kaoru dejándose caer de rodillas al piso y estirando su mano en dirección donde cada vez se alejaba más Naruto y con cascadas de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

_-(ver a un Uchiha celoso es divertido y más cundo se trata de Itachi)_ –fue el pensamiento de Kakashi y Sakura que sonreían de forma tétrica mientras empezaban a saltar los tejados siguiendo a Itachi.

-¡Espérame Sakurita! –grito melosa Karin empezando a saltar los tejados.

_-(con que mi hermano esta celoso del dobe…a__**sí es compa *o***_**…¡**_jujuju! esto se pone más emocionante *o*)_ –un brillo de maldad adornaba los ojos del pelinegro que también había empezado a saltar los tejados para alcanzarlos.

¡-Vamos Kaoru-chan! Los demás ya se fueron. –dijo con nerviosismo Ino apuntando hacia delante donde se veían todos saltando los tejados alejándose.

Kaoru se paró de golpe y todo drama fue borrado de su persona apareciendo muecas y poses heroicas.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es hora de salvar la aldea de las copias malditas! –dijo heroica comenzando a saltar los tejados, Ino suspiro con pesadez tratando de acostumbrarse a la panda de locos que habitan en la aldea, así que también comenzó a saltar los tejados para terminar con esa misión.

* * *

Las copias iban saltando los tejados con tranquilidad cuando de pronto al mismo tiempo se detienen las tres mirando hacia enfrente con fastidio mientras fruncen el entrecejo.

-Se acercan hacia nosotros toda esa panda de idiotas. –dijo el rubio con fastidio.

-Seguro el radar pelirrojo los guía hacia nosotros. –dijo con aburrimiento la peli-rosa.

-No siento el chakra de la verdadera Ayame entre ellos. –dijo la peli-plata con interés.

-Seguro se les escapo. –dijo despreocupado el rubio. – al menos lo entretuvo el suficiente tiempo para robar esto. –dijo señalando en su espalda un enorme pergamino que tenia amarrado en esta.

-Tú llévale los pergaminos. –dijo la peli-rosa desamarrándose el suyo y mirando a la peli-plata que asintió mientras que el rubio también se desamarraba el pergamino en su espalda. –nosotros nos entretendremos con ellos. –dijo sádica y relamiéndose los labios mientras que el rubio sonreía con maldad.

-Mataremos de una vez por todas a esos idiotas para que no nos molesten más. –dijo sádico el rubio relamiéndose los labios haciéndolo ver sensual y provocativo.

-Según Ayame cuando le entreguemos esto a ustedes les ayudara a cumplir sus ambiciones. –dijo despreocupada la peli-plata tomando los pergaminos y comenzando a amarrárselos en la espalda. –y a mí me dará el poder que deseo. –dijo con diversión y las copias asistieron mirándola emocionados.

-Dile a esa idiota que pronto nos reuniremos con ella para que nos de la parte de nuestro pago. –ordeno Sakura relamiéndose con sensualidad los labios y la peli-plata asintió para después ser rodeada por un enorme bola de fuego mientras que las otras dos copias miraban al frente con impaciencia. –recuerda no hacerle nada a Sasuke-kun. –dijo amenazante y mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Lo sé. –dijo con aburrimiento cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca en una postura despreocupada. –después de que Ayame nos ayude a tener a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, nos ayudara a destruir esta maldita aldea matando a cada habitante de esta que nada más nos ha querido cuando les conviene…sin duda estoy ansioso. –una sonrisa sádica adorno los labios de ambas copias viendo como varios ninjas de la aldea saltaban hacia ellos.

A toda velocidad iban saltando los tejados Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Karin, Sasuke, Gai, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kaoru e Ino. Ya habían divisado a dos de las copias y notado como estas los esperaban sin moverse. Naruto al aun ser arrastrado por el cuello de su chamarra por Itachi miro de reojo hacia adelante al sentir un par de chakras conocidos.

Una sonrisa impaciente adorno su rostro y rápidamente se desabrocho la chamarra quitándosela para deshacerse del agarre de Itachi y así dio un gran salto cayendo de pie frente a su copia que lo miraba con burla.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto futuro hokage se encargara de ti! –dijo enérgico sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-Es asqueroso que alguien que tenga mi mismo aspecto hable así de idiota. –dijo con desagrado mirándolo asqueado y el rubio frunció el entrecejo-

Sakura sonrío de forma torcida al ver lo que hizo su amigo mientras que los demás lo miraban impresionados. La peli-rosa dio un enorme salto para también caer de pie frente a su copia mirándola con superioridad y arrogancia mientras que su contraparte la miraba con maldad y sed de sangre.

-Yo me encargare de ti. –dijo con sequedad.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –dijo retadora.

-Ustedes no se metan que de esto nos encargaremos Naruto y yo. –dijo Sakura mirando de reojo hacia atrás viendo como sus compañeros habían saltando atrás de ellos, después miro de reojo a su rubio amigo que la miraba emocionado sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡Como dijo Sakura-chan; esto es entre nosotros dattebayo! –grito enérgico el rubio mirando retador a su copia que rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

Los demás miraban impresionados a ese par, pero después suspiraron resignados al saber que ese par no los dejarían ayudarlos por nada en el mundo, así que se resignaron a solo ser observadores.

* * *

Ayame estaba sentada en el piso lleno de pasto recargando su espalda y cabeza en el tronco de un enorme árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y las muecas de su rostro estaban tranquilas. En su alrededor habían varios árboles frondosos que le daban mucha sombra solo permitiendo que uno que otro rayo de sol se filtrara, unas cuantas aves estaban paradas en las ramas de los árboles cantando.

Una enorme bola de fuego apareció enfrente de ella haciendo que las aves volaran despavoridos. Ayame abrió con tranquilidad los ojos viendo que poco a poco el fuego se dispersaba dejando ver a su copia sonriéndole burlona con cuatro enormes pergaminos amarrados en su espalda.

Una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de la peli-plata que se puso de pie con tranquilidad.

-¡Nuestra parte está hecha, te toca la tuya! –dijo con arrogancia la copia señalando con un dedo los pergaminos que estaban atrás de ella.

-Tienes razón, toca mi parte. –dijo sonriendo enormemente que sus ojos se cerraron e inclinando levemente su rostro hacia la derecha.

La sonrisa llena de superioridad de la copia se borro y abrió sus ojos llena de impresión, guió su mirada hacia abajo viendo como la mano de Ayame atravesaba su pecho justo en el lugar donde está su corazón, sitio como ella adentraba más su mano haciéndola gemir del dolor. La copia levanto su mirad viendo el rostro tranquilo y sonriente de Ayame.

-Teníamos un trato. –dijo con dificultad.

-¿Enserio? –dijo abriendo sus ojos mirándola con inocencia. –lo olvide. –dijo socarrona.

Flash back

En el mismo bosque donde habían aparecido las copias, estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol la copia de Naruto y Sakura mientras que paradas en otra rama estaban Ayame y su copia.

-Interesante. –dijo la copia de Sakura y el rubio asintió divertido. –si nosotros te ayudamos a conseguir lo que quieres tu nos ayudas conseguir lo que queremos. –dijo sonriendo de forma torced dándole un aspecto más tétrico.

-así es. –dijo Ayame con diversión cruzándose de brazos y recargándose más en el tronco del árbol.

-¿yo que obtengo a cambio? –pregunto desacuerdo la copia peli-plata. –sabes que no me interesa Hyuga, es solo es una tapadera para mi estancia aquí. –dijo con burla haciéndose su pelo hacia atrás.

-Si yo me hago más fuerte tú también ¿no? –pregunto alzando una ceja y su copia asintió. –ahí lo tienes, supongo que mis ambiciones son las tuyas. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y la copia asintió. –pues consiguiendo lo que quiero tendrás más poder tu también. –explico con aburrimiento. –

-Eso me agrada. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Ayame amplió su sonrisa.

_-(es tan fácil manipularlos e incluso mi copia… en cierta parte me decepciona que mi copia sea tan ingenua como los demás)_ –Ayame suspiro con pesadez. –La razón por la que los mando a ustedes es porque un hay cosas en esta aldea que me interesan y como sabrán si descubren que yo robe eso me tacharan de traidora y no podre seguir permaneciendo aquí. –las copias asintieron con entendimiento.

-Seguiremos tu plan al pie de la letra… no solo obtendremos lo que queremos si no que también nos divertiremos. –dijo el rubio ampliando su sonrisa tétrica al igual que las demás copias.

-Pero tú conoces la forma de destruirme y yo te conozco a ti… se que terminaras destruyéndome consiguiendo lo que quieres al igual que a ellos. –dijo la copia de Ayame mirándola con suspicacia y las copias fruncieron el entrecejo mirándola desconfiadas.

-No me conviene destruirlo… como dije antes es mejor dos como yo que solo una. –dijo mirándolos de forma penetrante notando la sinceridad en sus ojos. –en cuanto a las demás copias, digamos que siempre quise tener aliados como ustedes. –dijo con seguridad. –tu más que nadie debe saber que no destruyo las cosas que me traen beneficios y me convienen. –dijo mirando a su copia haciendo que las otras dos copias la miraran esperando su respuesta.

La copia de Ayame dejo ver en sus ojos que lo estaba meditando, solo ella misma conocía a la perfección a la verdadera Ayame y sabia que lo que decía era verdad, no tenía razón para destruirlos, después de todos ayudándose entre sí le conviene más que nada a ella misma, si llega a ser diferente ella misma matara a la verdadera Ayame, después de todo tiene su ventaja el que ella no se cansa, pero está completamente segura que la verdadera peli-plata no los traicionara.

-Te creo. –dijo con sequedad y mirando a Ayame que solo sonrío levemente haciendo que las copias sonrieran confiadas.

_-(así que mi copia tiene la ingenuidad que solía tener cuando era niña y se quedo escondida muy en el fondo de mi corazón… esto me da mucha más ventaja)_ –Ayame por fuera seguía mostrando su mirada de sinceridad y confianza en ellos mientras que por dentro sonreía triunfante. (_jamás pensé que seguir a ese gato me traería grandes beneficios)_

-Están sellando el bosque. –dijo con tranquilidad la copia de Sakura mirando el cielo y las copias la imitaron.

-¡Empecemos con el show! –dijo la verdadera Ayame sonriendo de forma sádica al igual que las copias, para después tomar del hombro a la copia de Naruto haciendo que un enorme bola de fuego los rodeara y su copia hizo lo mismo con la peli-rosa.

The end flash back

-Solo nos utilizaste. –dijo molesta frunciendo el entrecejo con la mirada opacada.

-Se supone que tú eres yo, así que debiste suponer esto desde el principio pequeña ingenua. —dijo con burla sacando su mano del pecho de su copia sóndale un geminado de dolor. –así que esto es la personalidad que mi corazón ocultaba. –dijo con interés mirando la gema en forma de pentágono de color roja que tenía en su mano. –una cosa es que haya aceptado que estos sentimientos están en mí. –Ayame cerró su puño apretándolo con fuerza y la copia ensancho más los ojos horrorizada. –pero otra es que los quiera nuevamente en mi interior. –dijo con desprecio abriendo su puño dejando ver el polvo rojo en el que se convirtió la gema.

El cuerpo del copia se volvió transparente, como si fuera una escultura hecha de agua, para después deshacerse convirtiéndose solo en un charco en el piso que se fue vaporizando poco a poco. Ayame seguía mirando con desprecio el polvo en su mano, el cual poco a poco se fue dispersando con el aire hasta ya no quedar nada.

La peli-plata dio un par de pasos y se inclino mirando con un brillo de triunfo los cuatro enormes pergaminos que había en el piso y una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

-Sabía que en esta aldea había pergaminos con técnicas impresiones… cuando las aprenda y las perfeccione sigue mi siguiente paso y después de eso me iré de esta apestosa aldea. –una sonrisa macabra adorno su rostro mientras que sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo, rápidamente hizo unos sellos con sus manos. – Kuchiyose no jutsu. –susurro justo en el momento que apoyo su mano derecho en el piso, para después tomar rápidamente los pergaminos y saltar hacia atrás llevándoselos consigo justo en el momento que apareció una enorme nube de humo que al dispersarse dejo ver una enorme araña, peluda y de color negra con ojos saltones color rojo.

-A sus ordenes Ayame-sama. –dijo la araña respetuosa con su tono de voz tétrico y espeluznante.

-Guárdame estos pergaminos en tu interior. –ordeno aventándoselos y al instante la araña les lanzo telarañas envolviéndolos completamente en el aire y después levantar su cabeza abriendo su boca haciendo que el capullo en donde estaban los pergaminos cayera en esta tragándoselo. –cuando los necesite te invocare nuevamente. Ahora vete. –dijo indiferente dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar, la araña solo asintió y desprecio en un nube de humo.

* * *

Naruto tenía sus piernas levemente flexionadas al igual que su cuerpo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Su responsión era agitada y a simple vista se notaba lo cansando y herido que estaba. Levanto su cansada mirada topándose con la llena de arrogancia de su copia que además le sonreía sádico.

La copia no se le veía ni mínimamente agitado, pero en todos su pecho tenia enterrados varios kunai que el rubio había lanzado segundos antes, de las heridas escurría sangre. Con tranquilidad la copia se saco las armas de su cuerpo y el instante las heridas comenzaron a sanar haciendo que el rubio frunciera el entrecejo. Miro de reojo viendo los muchos clones de su copia que lo rodeaban mientras que de él no había ningún clon.

Unos metros a su derecha estaba Sakura peleando contra su copia, se le notaba muy cansada, agitada, herida y sudorosa mientras que su copia estaba de lo más fresca. Ambas peli-rosas tenían el rin´negan en sus ojos y la una a la otra se contrarrestaban con facilidad los ataques, aunque Sakura ya estaba siendo más lenta en sus movimientos debido al cansancio mientras que la copia mantenía el ritmo que tenía desde el principio.

-¡aaahhh…! ¡¿qué parte del deben aceptar que esas copias pertenecen a ellos mismos no entendieron que deben hacer para vencerlas? –dijo kaoru desesperada agarrándose los pelos y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Kakashi suspiro resignado al igual que Itachi, Shikamaru, Tenten y Neji. Sasuke miraba preocupado al ver a su amigo y novia en desventaja. Lee, Gai, Karin e Ino les echaban porras para que ganaran.

Sakura había saltando muy alto y su copia la imito, la peli-rosa saco varios kunai de su estuche de armas acomodando cinco en cada mano y su copia la imito. Sakura chasqueo la lengua harta de que toda la pelea fuera como estarse viendo en un espejo porque imitaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los espectadores miraron impresionados como los kunais de ambas peli-rosas brillaban con un color verde jade.

-Impresionante… le suministro chakra a los kunais. –dijo Itachi impresionado.

Al mismo tiempo ambas peli-rosas se lanzaron los kunais y cuando estaban por impactar sus cuerpos ambas los desviaron con sus espadas. Sakura al ir cayendo al piso chasqueo su lengua al ver que su copia había esquivado los kunais de la misma forma que ella, pero al no perderla de vista tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque su copia se había puesto enfrente del sol, pero los abrió impresionada al sentir el chakra de su copia enfrente de ella.

La copia le sonrío de forma torcida mirándola con burla justo en el momento que enterró su espada en el hombro izquierdo de Sakura.

¡Sakura/neesan! –gritaron preocupados Sasuke, Kaoru, Ino y Kakashi haciendo que Naruto buscara a la peli-rosa con la mirada viéndola caer de espaldas impactando su cuerpo al piso mientras que su copia caía de pie frente ella mirándola con burla.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo preocupado, estaba dispuesto a ir a ayudarla, pero no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando su copia se puso frente a él impidiéndole seguir, frunció más el entrecejo y sus ojos se tornaron color rojo mientras que su copia sonreía con burla.

-Esa pelea es de chicas así que no te metas. –dijo con burla. –y ustedes tampoco. –dijo mirando de reojo a los demás espectadores justo en el instante que Sasuke iba correr a ayudar a Sakura al igual que Kakashi y Karin, pero un par de clones del Naruto malo aparecieron enfrente de cada uno. –me encargare de entretenerlos para que no la ayuden. –dijo juguetón y al instante otro par de clones apareció enfrente de cada uno de los demás espectadores, los cuales empezaron a luchar tratando de destruirlos. –si es necesario tendré que crear más clones para no aburrir a los demás. –dijo con diversión apareciendo un ejército de clones atrás de él, los cuales se dirigieron corriendo hacia los demás.

_-(tengo que aceptar que él es parte de mi)_ –se repitió el rubio en su mente cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse, cuando los abrió logro ver una gema en forma de pentágono de color naranja justo en donde debería estar el corazón. –_ (¿Qué es esa gema?)_ –el rubio se alejo de un salto sin despegar su vista de la gema cuando su copia estaba por impactarlo con un rasengan esquivándolo. –_(tal vez tengo que quitarle eso)_

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio apareció enfrente de su copia y con su mano perforo justamente donde estaba la gema haciendo que la copia ensanchara los ojos impresionado. Naruto al sentir en sus manos la gema levanto la mirada viendo como su copia lo miraba con horror.

_-(así que quitándole esto la destruyo)_ –una sonrisa zorruna adorno el rostro del rubio y la mirada espantada de la copia se incremento.

Naruto saco su mano llevándose la gema consigo encerrándola en su puño sacándole un gemido de dolor a su copia. Kakashi miro de reojo a su alumno y sonrío orgulloso bajo su máscara.

-¡Trágate la gema Naruto! –grito Kakashi al ver que su alumno seguía mirando la gema impresionado mientras que la copia estaba dispuesta a quitársela.

-¿eh? –Naruto volteo curioso hacia donde estaba su sensei, pero desvió la mirada hacia adelante mientras daba un salto hacia atrás justo en el momento que su copia dio un manotazo para quitarle la gema de sus manos.

-¡Solo trágatela dobe! –grito Sasuke ya que ante el grito de su sensei había volteado hacia su amigo notando que este había conseguido sacar la gema.

-¿Tragármela? –Naruto miro con asco y curiosidad la gema, después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se la trago.

-¡Noooo…! –grito con horror la copia de Naruto y su cuerpo se hizo transparente como si estuviera formado de agua y los clones habían desaparecido de golpe mientras que los demás miraban impresionados lo que le pasaba a la copia de Naruto, la cual ahora era un charco que se fue vaporizando.

-¡lo logre! –grito emocionado el rubio saltando con un puño en alto.

-Tks… ahora saben cómo vencerlos. Pero ahora que la copia de Naruto murió puedo matarte y lo hare antes de que logres destruirme. –dijo tétrica mirando a Sakura que aun estaba tirada en el piso con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del dolor de su hombro.

La copia aprovechando la distracción de los demás saco la espada del hombro de Sakura sacándole un gemido de dolor que hizo que los demás voltearan hacia la peli-rosa mirando con horror como la copia tenía tomada su espada con sus dos manos y apuntando el pico hacia el corazón de Sakura.

-¡Solo acepta que esa copia es parte de ti Sakura-chan! –grito el rubio sabiendo que no alcanzaría a llegar para salvarla al igual que ninguno de los demás.

_-(tks… eso lo sé Naruto, pero me es difícil aceptar que esa copia mal formada es parte de mi)_ –la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de concentrarse para poder aceptar a esa copia pervertida como parte de ella.

-Adiós Sakurita, tu Sasukito será mío. –dijo la copia relamiéndose los labios impulsándose hacia abajo.

_-(su apego hacia Sasuke es muy parecido al mío… tiene que ser parte de mi para mi desgracia) –_Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe flexionando su brazo izquierdo frente a ella haciendo que la espada le atravesara en este salpicándolas a ambas de sangre, la copia ensancho los ojos impresionada al igual que los demás.

Sakura movió con brusquedad su mano hacia la izquierda haciendo que la copia soltara la espada, sin darle oportunidad a que reaccionara la tumbo con un barrida y sin dejar que se levantara se puso de pie en un salto posicionándose sobre el estomago se su copia.

-Ya lo veo. –dijo arrogante sonriendo de forma sádica y la copia ensancho los ojos horrorizada justo cuando sintió que Sakura adentraba su mano derecha en su pecho justo en el lado izquierdo. –esto me pertenece. –dijo sacando la gema pentagonal de color verde y se la trago para después saltar justo en el momento que el cuerpo de su copia se trasformo en agua.

Todos miraban impresionados a Sakura mientras miraba con curiosidad como la espada también se había convertido en agua y se evaporizaba igual que el cuerpo de su copia. Kakashi reacciono y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa orgullosa adornara su rostro bajo su mascara.

-¡Sakura! –grito Sasuke al ver que su novia se desmayo y antes de que cayera al piso apareció alado de ella y la tomo en sus brazos, los demás corrieron acercándose preocupados. (haber como ahí si les dio tiempo para salvarla y no antes ¬¬)

-Solo esta cansada y sin chakra. –dijo Kakashi ya más tranquilo y Sasuke asintió levemente con su cabeza. (ni modo que con la de otro ¬¬)

-Pues no es el único cansado. –dijo Shikamaru apuntando atrás de él, todos voltearon viendo a Naruto tirando en el piso inconsciente con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¡Naru-chian! –grito asustada Kaoru corriendo hacia el rubio e hincándose a su lado provocando que Itachi frunciera el entrecejo molesto y volteara el rostro mientras bufaba, no quería seguir viendo como la pelinegra siempre se preocupaba por el rubio, como deseaba ser él en estos momento.

-Solo le falta chakra kaoru. –dijo tranquilamente Kakashi caminando hacia donde están dos de sus alumnos, se inclino y cargo al rubio como si fuera un costal de papas. –tal parece que cuando vio que Sakura termino con su copia el cansancio se le cargo. –dijo resignado. –Sasuke vamos a llevarlos al hospital para que los sanen. –dijo empezando a saltar los tejados, Sasuke asintió y cargo a Sakura estilo princesa y se dispuso a seguir a su sensei.

-¡Yo los acompaño que quiero saber cómo esta Naru-chan y para cuidarlo hasta que despierte! –grito Kaoru empezando a saltar los tejados siguiéndolos sin ver como Itachi apretaba con fuerza sus puños mientras en sus ojos aparecía el sharingan, más ninguno de los demás lo vio porque había agachado la cabeza y su pelo le tapaba.

-Yo iré a informarle sobre todo esto a la hokage. –dijo Itachi usando un tono de voz algo tétrico y comenzó a saltar los tejados dejando a los demás que lo miraban alejarse algo extrañados.

* * *

Itachi toco levemente la puerta del despacho de Tsunade y la abrió al recibir el consentimiento de la quinta al otro lado de la puerta. Al momento de adentrarse al despacho se detuvo en seco al ver la espalda de Ayame parada frente a la rubia.

-Si eso es todo puedes retirarte. –dijo con seriedad la quinta. Ayame asintió y dio media vuelta mirando con diversión a Itachi sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

-Tu mirada da miedo y más con ese sharingan. –susurro al pasar por su lado.

Itachi ensancho los ojos impresionado porque no se había dado cuenta que su sharingan estaba activado, rápidamente cerró los ojos esperanzado porque nadie más lo haya visto y los abrió justo en el momento que se oyó la puerta cerrarse señal de que Ayame había salido del despacho mostrando sus ojos negro. Aparentando tranquilidad camino hasta posicionarse más cerca del escritorio mirando a la quinta con seriedad.

-Ayame tenía un pergamino donde decía como destruir a las copias y según ella su sensei lo había robado hace años a la aldea y ella misma se lo robo la última vez que lo vio. –empezó a informar Itachi con seriedad.

-Lo sé, acaba de decírmelo al igual que me dijo todo lo que hizo y como ustedes le sacaron la información para deshacerse de las copias. –dijo con seriedad e Itachi ensancho los ojos impresionado. –por las heridas y golpes que vi en su cuerpo imagino que Sakura le pego duro desquitándose de todo lo que le hace. –dijo con burla e Itachi asintió levemente con la cabeza. –también me dijo que acaba de eliminar a su copia. –dijo volviendo su porte serio e Itachi ensancho más los ojos impresionado.

-Sospechoso. –susurro Itachi y Tsunade alcanzo a escucharlo.

-Lo sé, no solo es sospechoso que sola haya venido a informarme, sino que también ella misma haya terminado con su copia sin ser obligada cuando era ella quien más se divertía con la situación. –dijo pensativa.

L-o segundo no es tan sospechoso porque Sakura nos dijo que Ayame tarde o temprano destruiría a su copia porque quitando de lado su diversión no le conviene que haya alguien más con sus mismas ambiciones. –dijo pensativo y Tsunade asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Pero ¿sabes que es lo más sospechoso? –dijo con seriedad Tsunade e Itachi la miro con interés. –que hace solo unas pocas horas donde están unos pergaminos importantes de la aldea con técnicas muy poderos han desaparecido. –Itachi ensancho nuevamente sus ojos impresionado.

-La única sospechosa es Ayame. –dijo con seriedad y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo sé, pero la muy lista tiene la cuartada perfecta. –dijo pensativa. –ella estuvo con ustedes mientras la torturaban y después peleando con su copia según sus palabras.

-Cuando encontramos las copias de Naruto y Sakura la de Ayame no estaba. –Tsunade frunció el entrecejo.

-Podría ser que su copia pudo robarlas y después dárselas y luego ella la mato.

-Siendo así… ¿Por qué sería tan obvia viniendo a infórmale? Eso solo confirmaría que trata de crearse una cuartada para que no duden de ella… eso es ilógico porque ella es muy lista para esto y no se delataría tan fácilmente... la única explicasión es que quiere que sospechemos de ella, pero ¿por qué? –dijo pensativo

-Eso mismo pensé yo y no encontre respuesta. –Tsunade frunció el entrecejo. –la única forma de saber la verdad es adentrarse en su mente.

-Déjemelo mi. –dijo Itachi y Tsunade asintió estando de acuerdo. –también venia a informarle que Naruto y Sakura terminaron con sus copias y en este instante deben de estar siendo atendidos en el hospital. –Tsunade asintió levemente. –respecto lo otro más de rato le informo… con permiso. –dijo respetuoso haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza para después dar media vuelta para salir de la oficina ante la mirada de la rubia.

-Espero que consiga adentrase en su mente y saber la verdad o si no, no podre detenerla hasta probar que fue ella. –dijo para sí misma con molestia frunciendo el entrecejo. –lo malo de esto es que debo tenerla cerca y no dejarla ir, así por lo menos si ella tiene los pergaminos sigan estando en la aldea…. ¡Maldito dilema! –gruño molesta golpeando con su puño el escritorio partiéndolo a la mitad.

* * *

Itachi iba saliendo de la torre de la hokage, iba tan distraído que no noto que Ayame estaba recargada en la pared alado de la entrada con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-Así que ya notaste lo apegados que se han vuelto Naruto y Kao-chan. –dijo burlona haciendo que Itachi se detuviera de golpe, disfrutando como se tensaba.

Itachi apretó los puño con coraje y miro de reojo hacia atrás viendo como la peli-plata lo miraba burlona. Al instante apareció enfrente de Ayame y sin dejarla reaccionar la tomo del cuello levantándola un poco y apretándoselo levemente, pero frunció más su entrecejo al ver que en el momento que cerró sus ojos para activar el sharingan ella los había cerrado y le sonreía con más burla.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa y mucho menos te metas con kaoru. –dijo amenazante ampliando la sonrisa de Ayame. –pero cambiando de tema. –dijo con falsa diversión. –unos pergaminos importantes de la aldea han desaparecido y tu comportamiento y antecedentes te hacen la sospechosa principal contando también que en el momento que te tome del cuello cerraras los ojos y aun los mantienes cerrados evitando que use mi sharingan en ti para ver la verdad… creo que tendré que llevarte con Ibiki para que te saque la verdad a base de torturas. –dijo sádico sonriendo de forma torcida.

-¡Qué injusticia hay en esta vida! –dijo con falso pesar. –solo porque soy una ladrona piensan que yo me robe esos pergaminos. –dijo con falsa decepción e Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

-No estoy de humor para tus jueguitos. –dijo amenazante y apretando más su cuello, más Ayame no hizo mueca de dolor, ni siquiera se quejo.

-Si tanto quieres que ver mi inocencia… adelante. –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa torcida abriendo los ojos e Itachi los ensancho impresionado, pero recobro la compostura y se dentro en su mente, pero no duro ni medio segundo ahí porque rápidamente salió mirando impresionado los ojos de Ayame que de dorados habían cambiado a rojos.

-¿qué demonios? –pregunto impresionado.

-¡Ups! olvide mencionarlo. –dijo traviesa e Itachi frunció el entrecejo. – ¿sabías que en mi clan nos caracterizamos por todos tener chakra fuego?... Pero imagino que al igual que la frente de coco no sabías que mi Kekkei genkai no es controlar en si ese elemento o crearlo con solo tronar los dedos sin necesidad de sellos, si no más bien es este. –dijo estirando su mano tocando el pecho de Itachi, el cual bajo la mirada viendo impresionado como Ayame atravesaba su pecho sin herirle, era como si su mano lo traspasara tal cual como lo haces cuando tocas el agua. –puedo tocar tus pulmones. –dijo juguetona e Itachi sintió un cosquilleo en sus pulmones. –muchos se confunden pensando que mi kekkei genkai es como creo y manipulo el fuego. –dijo sacando su mano del pecho del chico y agitándola restándole importancia. –y la verdad no me importa desmentirlos, porque es aburrido tener que explicarles que lo que hace que yo controle y cree el fuego sin necesidad de sellos se debe a que tengo un orbe encerrado en mi interior. –dijo tocándose su estomago. –que también es la que impide que alguien entre en mi mente y si alguien se atreve hacerlo como tú, siente que se quema por dentro como te paso a ti. –dijo con burla apuntándolo. –pero como eres listo no te quedaste por mucho tiempo en mi mente y evitaste que el fuego quemara tu cerebro. –dijo apuntando su cerebro e Itachi frunció más el entrecejo. – así que sigo siendo inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario… ose que mientras no demuestren que me robe esos pergaminos no pueden culparme o encerrarme. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

-Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué Sakura no se dio cuenta de eso cuando cambiaron de cuerpo?... y más importante ¿porque si pude entrar en la mente de tú copia?

-Lógicamente se dio cuenta que había algo raro en mi cuerpo, pero como no estuvo mucho tiempo en mi cuerpo no se dio cuenta de que era, además que no estaba del todo concentrada en investigarlo ya que lo más importante para ella era regresar a su cuerpo. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –sobre mi copia, puede que tuviera mis mismo poderes y habilidades pero como la copia de Naruto no tenia encerrado el zorro de nueve colas en su cuerpo. –el pelinegro ensancho los ojos impresionado porque ella supiera sobre el demonio que está en el interior del rubio. – mi orbe no estaba en el cuerpo de mi copia, solo podía usar mis habilidades porque era parte de mi, al igual que la copia de Naruto podía usar el chakra del zorro porque era parte de él. – explico con tranquilidad no pasando por alto la impresión que el pelinegro tuvo porque sabía sobre el kyubi, mas ya había dado suficientes explicaciones por el momento. Itachi chasqueo la lengua y la soltó de golpe dándose media vuelta

-Para suerte tuya no puedo matarte sin tener la seguridad que has hecho algo. –susurro con molestia para después voltear levemente su rostro mostrando su mirada amenazante que la hacía más espeluznante con su sharingan. –pero provócame, métete con mi aldea, hermano, cuñada o Kaoru y no dudaré en matarte sin importarme meterme en problemas con la aldea.

-Como digas, pero te recuerdo que no soy manca y puede que no sea tan poderosa como tú en este momento, pero ten por seguro que si intentas matarme te llevare conmigo. –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Eso lo sé, pero por mi aldea y las personas que amo no me importaría morir. –dijo con seriedad regresando su mirada al frente y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Itachi… pronto estarás listo para hacer que me ayudes, solo tengo que esperar hasta que tu amor por Kao-chan te lleve a la desesperación de necesitar mi ayuda. –dijo para si misma en un susurro sin borrar su sonrisa torcida y mirada triunfante

**Continuara**

**O.O sas culebra, se esta revelando porke ayame los siguio a la aldea O.O mi pregunta es como sabe tanto? ademas ke planea? jojojo solo yo lo se y ustedes pronto lo sabran,aunke sospeecho ke sea lo ke sea ke planee le sakaraanas verdes a Saku, ademas ke planea con itachi, hablando de él, es un amor *o* se ve re poniendose celoso, ademas como defiende lo ke ama lo hizo ver genial *o*¨sin duda cuando el uchiha mayor kiere es intimidante, por eso admiro tanto a mi compa *o***

**bueno.,espero ke el kapi haya sido de su agrado,, se ke estuvo muy largo, pero la vdd o keria alargar mas el tema de las copiahaciendo mas kapis u.u**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**


	25. Una misión para morirse del miedo

**Una misión para morirse del miedo**

Se logra enfocar la oscuridad de la noche y lo nublado del cielo no deja que la luz de la luna alumbre un poco.

En un enorme salón con pisos y paredes de madera se ve a mediación una persona exquisita de cuerpo pequeño cubierta de pies a cabeza con una túnica beige, la persona estaba hincada con la cabeza agachada y sus manos juntas apoyadas en el suelo, en el piso rodeándola está grabado un extraño sello que alumbraba una luz café, atrás de la persona habían unas cuarenta personas más. Se podía apreciar que algunos eran monjes, ninjas y hasta simples civiles. A todos se les veía el terror reflejado en sus rostros. Se oía que las paredes eran golpeadas y rasguñadas.

-¡Kazumi-sama están tratando de entrar! –dijo un monje de estatura baja, piel aperlada, algo regordete, ojos pequeños y calvo mirando con preocupación a la persona que estaba hincada.

-El escudo que estoy formando no los dejara entrar. –dijo con seguridad la encapuchada. Su voz era suave y melodiosa mostrando seguridad en ella tratando de tranquilizar a las personas que trataba de proteger.

De pronto Kazumi levanto su rostro dejando ver unas facciones hermosas, jóvenes y delicadas, en sus ojos grandes de color chocolate reflejaba preocupación, terror y decepción.

-¡Han roto el escudo! –susurro tranquila tratando de no demostrar la preocupación que sentía.

Todos miraron asustados hacia donde miraba Kazumi, viendo espantados como la pared se derrumbaba y un ejército de personas, a las cuales no se les veía el rostro a causa de que las pocas velas que habían en el lugar se habían apagado por el aire que se adentro.

* * *

Se vuelve enfocar el cielo donde las nubes se movían un poco, dejando ver la luna justo en el momento que gritos desgarradores se oyen desde el templo en donde estaban las personas antes mencionadas.

En esa misma noche en un lugar diferente y algo lejano se ve una aldea en completa destrucción, con casas caídas o quemadas. Juguetes, ropas, joyas, cubetas entre otros objetos tirados en las calles, pero lo que más destacaba eran cuerpo inertes de niños, ancianos, adultos y jóvenes muertos.

En un enorme templo las puertas están abiertas en todo su esplendor. Unos cuantos monjes están en los costados de estas ayudando a una multitud de despavoridos y asustados aldeanos a refugiarse dentro del templo. Se pueden apreciar desde familias completas, niños, ancianos tratando de entrar con desesperación.

-¡Rápido, entren! –dice asustado uno de los monjes guiándolos con sus manos hacia dentro.

Cuando entró la última persona que se veía a la redonda los monjes miraron hacia todos lados en busca de más personas viendo que al noroeste se acercaba una multitud de personas que la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver sus rostros.

-¡Entren que son ellos! –dijo con terror una delicada voz parada en el entrada.

Los monjes voltearon viendo una figura pequeña y exquisita que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una túnica de color blanca, que no permitía ver su rostro más que sus labios, los cuales eran finos y delicados. Rápidamente los monjes asintieron y se adentraron al templo cerrando la puerta ajustando el enorme pesadillo de madera.

Unos segundos después el templo fue rodeado por un campo de energía color blanco y en el techo se podía apreciar un extraño símbolo.

Se vuelve enfocar la luna justo en el momento que desgarradores gritos de auxilio se empiezan a oír.

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en la aldea de konoha, la hokage estaba sentada atrás de su escritorio leyendo un pergamino que había llego con urgencia a la aldea hace unos minutos desde el país de las Moras. Shizune parada frente al escritorio miraba a la rubia con preocupación notando las muecas de preocupación y seriedad que ponía la quinta mientras leía.

-¡Shizune! –llamo con seriedad justo en el momento que en el ventanal atrás de ella alumbro el obscurecido cielo nublado por un relámpago azul, para después escucharse un fuerte trueno. – ¡manda a llamar a Yamato, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Higurashi Kaoru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hozuki Suigetsu, Karin y Usami Ayame! –ordeno con firmeza. – ¡que estén lo más rápido posible aquí que la misión que les asignare es urgente!

-Hai. –dijo con firmeza haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza para después dar media vuelta y salir del despacho.

-El mandar a Ayame es una navaja de doble filo, pero sus habilidades se requieren, al menos cuento con que Sakura ira con ella junto a Kakashi y sabrán controlarla. –dijo suspirando resignada.

* * *

En el despacho de la quinta estaban casi todos los que había mandado a llamar, solo faltaban kakashi y Ayame. Tsunade al igual que Sasuke y Sakura estaban impacientes y desesperados, a la hokage les había mandado a advertir que no se tardaran porque era una misión urgente y ese par tenían una hora de retraso.

En ese transcurso de hora que llevaban esperando Naruto ya le había presentado a Kaoru a todos los ninjas que aun ella no conocía. Kiba cuando se le fue presentada trato de coquetear con ella como suele hacerlo con toda linda chica que conoce, pero Naruto se lo impidió gruñéndole como perro rabioso alegando que la pelinegra es una muy querida amiga que no dejara que sea víctima de sus coqueterías, así que el castaño para no meterse en problemas con el rubio solo acepto no acosar más a la pelinegra, mientras que esta miraba raro al chico perro.

En estos momentos Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos con un tic marcado en su ceja. Sasuke estaba a su lado también cruzado de brazos pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo… ¡ah! Y en como vengarse por el retraso de los dos que faltaban.

Naruto, Lee, Kiba y Kaoru jugaban con akamaru. Hinata mira a esos cuatro sonriendo nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada que miraba a Naruto recordando lo que había pasado hace un mes con lo que parecía ser la copia del rubio recordando también las palabras que le había dicho Hatake a la copia cuando se enfrento a ellos mientras que Naruto trataba de no mirar y mantenerse lo más alejado de Hinata recordando la paliza que le metieron Hiashi y Neji hace un par de semanas cuando salió del hospital alegando que su copia se había aprovechado de Hinata revelando sus sentimientos oscuros hacia ella, pero él no sabía nada de lo que había hecho su copia cuando él no la observaba, pero lo que si tenía bien presente es que ambos Hyuga le habían advertido que no mirara y mucho menos se acercara a Hinata si no quería recibir otra paliza de aquellas que lo regresaron al hospital por dos semanas más. De solo pensarlo se estremeció y es que se la había pasado casi todo ese mes en el hospital.

Karin miraba soñadora a Sakura financiando con ella mientras que Suigetsu miraba aburrido hacia la ventana viendo las tranquilizadoras gotas de la lluvia, en ese momento no se sentía motivado para molestar a nadie, ni siquiera a Karin, como que le faltaba inspiración para eso. Yamato también miraba con tranquilidad hacia la ventana. Shizune miraba nerviosa sudando frío a la quinta que estaba sentada siendo rodeada por un aura siniestra y una vena muy marcada en su frente. De pronto se oyeron un par de "puff" haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta viendo como dos nubes de humo blanco aparecían, una al lado de la otra.

-¡Yo! –dijo el ninja copy cuando la nube se disperso dejando ver su ojito cerrado señal de estar sonriendo mientras mantenía su mano derecha en alto en señal de saludo.

-¡Usami Ayame está aquí! –dijo enérgica la peli-plata a su lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras ponía su mano derecha en su frente y la bajaba en son de saludo.

-¡Llegan tarde! –gritaron molestos y apuntándolos Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Karin y Kaoru mientras que Akamaru ladraba hacia su dirección.

-¡Les mande a decir que era una misión de urgencia! –grito furiosa Tsunade usando su fuerza sobrehumana para cargar el escritorio lanzándoselos a ese par.

Kakashi y Ayame saltaron a cada lado evitando que el escritorio les diera de lleno haciendo que el objeto se estrellara contra la puerta. Sakura, Sasuke y Tsunade se lamentaban porque no los golpeo mientras que los demás miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos a la quinta para después mirar igual de sorprendido el escritorio que estaba partido en dos frente a la puerta.

Unos minutos después se ve a la quinta sentada con tranquilidad nuevamente tras su escritorio que estaba pegado con cinta blanca, a su derecha Shizune sonriendo nerviosa y frente a ella los doce ninjas que había mandado a llamar para la misión.

-¿Por qué llegaron tarde sabiendo que era una misión de urgencia? –pregunto molesta mirando a ambos peli-platas.

-Es que me perdí por el camino de la vida. –dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca sonriendo nervioso.

-Y yo lo fui a buscar, pero como el camino de la vida tiene tantos senderos termine perdiéndome también. –dijo Ayame agitando su mano restándole importancia y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón.

-¡Mentira! –gritaron molestos y apuntándolos con un dedo Naruto, Lee, Karin, Kiba y Kaoru.

Suigetsu sonreía divertido ante el show de esos dos. Tsunade se golpeo la frente fastidiada pensando que fue una pérdida de tiempo hacerle esa pregunta a ese par. Los demás tenían varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Hace un poco más de una hora llego un pergamino pidiendo ayuda desde el país de las Moras. –comenzó a explicar con seriedad recargando sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazando sus manos. –en ese país existen cuatro templos, uno en el sur, otro en el norte, este y oeste. –todos la escuchaban atentos. –cada templo tiene sus respectivas sacerdotisas, las cuatro son muy poderosa, sus poderes espirituales son tan impresionantes e inimaginables. Cada una de ellas tiene la tarea de proteger las aldeas de sus respectivos puntos de criaturas demoníacas. Las cuatro sacerdotisas son muy importantes para el país de las Moras, son respetadas, protegidas y alabadas por cada habitante. Cada sacerdotisa son reencarnaciones de sus ancestros, desde niñas son encontradas y entrenadas por el monje encargado y más sabio de cada templo. En sí, son mujeres nobles, amables y tranquilas, no se atreven a matar a otro ser humano, ni muchos menos lastimarlo, porque desde niñas fueron entrenadas a que están para proteger a los humanos no para lastimarlos, así que ellas solo rezan por el bienestar de las aldeas y destruyen demonios. –todos asintieron con entendimiento. –los monjes y shinobis del país de las Moras siempre las han protegido porque siempre ha habido ninjas que han querido hacerse del poder de esas sacerdotisas para usarlo a su conveniencia.

-Muy bonita tú historia vieja, pero ve al grano. –dijo con fastidio Sakura y Tsunade la fulmino con la mirada.

Sasuke sonrío nervioso mientras que Karin miraba con corazones en los ojos la actitud cool de la peli-rosa. Ayame y Suigetsu pensaban que era bueno que Sakura haya dicho eso antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

-En el pergamino que me llego me informan que han estado atacando varias aldeas del país de las Moras y lo hacen de noche. Ya atacaron las aldeas del oeste y este llevándose sus respectivas sacerdotisas. Y han estado atacando las aldeas del norte y sur. Gracias a Kami-sama no han dado con las sacerdotisas de esos puntos. Lo que nos lleva a concluir que el enemigo quiere hacerse del poder de las cuatro sacerdotisas que al unirlo sin duda sería un gran poder que destruiría aldeas enteras. –Sakura, Yamato, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Naruto, Kaoru, Lee y Kiba fruncieron el entrecejo con preocupación. –los sobrevivientes, ya sean monjes, shinobis o civiles dicen que los que los atacaban eran personas de sus mismas aldeas que se suponen estaban muertas. –cuando dijo la última palabra un relámpago alumbro el despacho exactamente a la quinta haciéndola ver más terrorífica y justamente en ese instante se oyó el ruido de un potente trueno.

Kaoru y Naruto se abrazaron entre sí temerosos con la frente sombreada de azul mirando asustados a la quinta. Karin, Shizune, Lee y Kiba también la miraron temerosos con la frente coloreada de azul. Ayame y Suigetsu fueron rodeados por un aura brillante sonriendo emocionados. Kakashi mantenía su postura despreocupado pensando en lo oportuno del rayo. Yamato seguía igual de tranquilo. Sakura rodo los ojos. Sasuke y Hinata sonrieron nerviosos viendo de reojo a los asustados.

-¿A qué se refiere con personas muertas? –pregunto el rubio abrazándose mas a kaoru y temblando como gelatina al igual que ella.

-No estará diciendo que esas personas regresaron a la vida así porque sí ¿verdad? –pregunto Kaoru temerosa.

-¡Esta misión estará divertida! ¡Veremos muertos vivientes! –dice emocionados Ayame y Suigetsu levantando sus manos a modo de celebración.

En eso el peli-blanco y peli-plata se voltean a ver maravillados, se acercan el uno al otro y toman sus manos siendo rodeados por un aura más brillante. Sakura, Sasuke, Karin y Tsunade se golpearon la frente al ver que habían juntado a ese par, Kakashi los ignoraba y los demás los miraban como si estuvieran drogados.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo alma gemela? –preguntan emocionados con estrellitas en los ojos para después abrazarse como si se conocieran desde hace años y tenían mucho tiempo sin reencontrarse. – ¡al fin alguien que piensa igual a mí! –dicen abrazándose con más fuerza.

_-(Sabía que si este par llegaba a conocerse no habrá quien los pare u.u… estoy segura que tanto como la misión como la estadía en la aldea después de esta serán muy duras si esos dos se hacen amigos)_ –un muy pesado suspiro salió de los labios de Sakura.

-¡Ya basta! –grito con firmeza la quinta golpeando con sus puños el escritorio partiéndolo nuevamente a la mitad, pero al menos consiguió que todos la miraran atentos y se dejaran de abrazar los que lo hacían. –su misión será proteger a las sacerdotisas del norte y sur. También encontrar al enemigo para que les diga donde tienen a las otras dos y terminar con ellos. –ordeno con seriedad y todos asintieron con firmeza. –para esta misión se dividirán en dos grupos y los capitanes serán Kakashi y Yamato. –los mencionados asintieron. –el equipo uno que irán con Kakashi serán Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu y Ayame. Y los demás estarán en el equipo dos con Yamato.

-¡Estaremos en el mismo equipo! –gritaron emocionados Ayame y Suigetsu abrazándose emocionados al igual que Kaoru y Naruto.

Sakura rodo los ojos fastidiada al saber que estaría en el mismo equipo que Ayame, Kakashi, Suigetsu y Karin, estaba segura que la quinta formo los equipos de esa forma adrede para joderla, pero le consolaba que Sasuke también estaría en su mismo equipo. Karin y Sasuke celebraban en su interior al estar en el mismo equipo que Sakura. Los demás estaban conformes con quienes les habían tocado.

-Kakashi y Sakura quédense un momento más, los demás pueden retirarse. –dijo con firmeza la quinta.

-¡Bien equipo! ¡Nos vemos en media hora en la entrada de la aldea, asi que apúrense en preparar sus cosas! –dijo Kakashi mirándolos.

-¡Lo mismo para ustedes! –dijo con firmeza Yamato para después desaparecer en un nube de humo y los que tenían que salir lo hicieron quedándose en el despacho el peli-plata y peli-rosa, el primero mirando a la quinta despreocupado y la segunda mirándola con indiferencia.

-Quiero que ustedes dos tengan bien vigilada a Ayame. –dijo con seriedad haciendo que los tres que estaban en el despacho la miraran con interés. –no confió nada en ella y menos con lo que paso hace un mes.

-Yo nunca he confiado en ella, no sé porque la aceptaste en la aldea. –dijo con indiferencia Sakura y la quinta frunció el entrecejo fulminándola con la mirada.

-Porque es mejor tener a alguien peligroso cerca y de aliado que tenerlo lejos con la probabilidad de que se una a nuestros enemigos. –dijo Kakashi despreocupado mirando a su alumna.

-Así es. –dijo con seriedad la quinta. –antes de que ustedes llegaran cuando trajeron a Ayame Jiraiya me mando un pergamino de que Madara había buscado a Ayame para reclutarla en su equipo, pero no lo consiguió, ahora que tiene menos hombres es seguro que la querrá tenerla con él a como dé el lugar y sabiendo al igual que nosotros que ella es una persona que se mueve por intereses la podría terminar convenciendo… se que esta es una navaja de doble filo porque cabe la probabilidad de que Madara ya la haya contactado y ella sea un espía aquí. –dijo rápidamente al ver que Sakura estaba por hablar. –pero siempre es mejor tener nuestros enemigos cerca que tenerlos lejos, así por lo menos la podemos vigilas mejor. Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa y es que hace un mes desaparecieron pergaminos con técnicas poderosas y secretas de la aldea. –Sakura y Kakashi ensancharon los ojos impresionados mientras que Shizune bajaba la cabeza con preocupación. –temo que ella los haya robado y dárselos a Madara, pero lamentablemente Itachi no se pudo adentrar en su mente. –dijo con molestia haciendo que el peli-plata y peli-rosa se sorprendieran mas. –según me contó ella le revelo tener en su interior un orbe que la protege para que alguien entre en su mente al igual que es el que hace que cree y controlo el fuego, así que el fuego no es su Kekkei genkai si no el poder atravesar las cosas de una forma sorprendente sin dañarlas al menos que ella misma quiera.

-¡Esa maldita! –gruño molesta Sakura apretando sus puños. – entonces la pelea que tuvimos cuando nos reencontramos ella no hizo trampa sino yo, porque ella no uso su kekkei genkai y yo sí. –dijo con furia recordando eso hiriendo su orgullo.

Kakashi sonrío nervioso con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca y la quinta se le hincho una vena en la cabeza al ver que la chica se enojaba porque hirieron su orgullo y no porque esa chica podría haber robado unos importantes pergaminos de la aldea.

-¿Así que teme que Aya-chan haya robado esos pergaminos para dárselos a Madara? –pregunto Kakashi desviando la furia de la quinta, consiguiéndolo, ya que la rubia volteo a verlo con preocupación.

Aunque aun mantengo la esperanza que ella no haya entregado los pergaminos y así por lo menos sigan en la aldea.

-Si Ayame está con akatsuki o no, les aseguro que esos pergaminos si los robo, los hizo para ella. –dijo con indiferencia Sakura llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto la quinta y Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

-Porque ella no entregaría unos pergaminos que le den poder a ella misma. Es verdad que su ambición más grande es el dinero, pero el ser más poderosa gana. Ella si encontrara la forma de incrementar su poder a cambio de todo el dinero que tiene lo da sin pensar. –todos se sorprendieron al escucharla, en especial porque lo decía con tanta seguridad.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura Sakura? –pregunto con interés Kakashi y la peli-rosa rodo los ojos.

-Porque ese lado de ella lo conozco perfectamente. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –además que después del problema de las copias Ayame casi no ha pasado tiempo en casa, llega tarde a todos lados, no anda acosando a Neji al menos fuera de su horario de entrenamiento y cuando llega casi en la madrugada al departamento llega sin chakra, sucia y se le ve demasiado agotada. Lo que me hace suponer que está dedicando todo su tiempo libre a entrenar, si juntamos eso con la desaparición de los pergaminos es probable que ella está tratando de aprender las técnicas. –termino de explicar con aburrimiento.

-Después de todo no hice mal en mandarla a vivir contigo, así después de todo te das cuenta de todo gracias a que eres observadora con todo. –dijo la quinta sonriendo y Sakura sonrío de forma torcida. – has intentado seguirla para saber que hace ¿verdad? –pregunto burlona y Sakura volteo el rostro levemente sonrojada de las mejillas.

-Es muy obvio Sakurita. –dijo juguetón Kakashi. –solo siguiéndola te darías cuenta que casi no acosa a Neji más que en sus entrenamientos matutinos. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo sintiendo sus mejillas arder. –es seguro como siempre tratan de competir quieres saber cómo está entrenando y que está haciendo para tu superarla en eso también.

-¿Entonces? ¿El seguirla ha hecho que veas si saca unos pergaminos grandotes con el sello de la aldea? –pregunto con interés la quinta moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y Sakura volteo a verla con sus ojos brillando en furia.

-¡Si los hubiera visto ya lo habría mencionado! –no grito pero si lo dijo mas alto y los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron al verla exaltarse. – ¡la muy maldita quien sabe cómo se da cuenta que la sigo y eso que escondo mi chakra completamente y soy demasiado sigilosa, ni Gai o Neji se han dado cuenta que los sigo, solo esa tarada y siempre se las arregla para escapar y esconder muy bien su chakra para no encontrarla ni con la ayuda de Karin! –cuando termino de hablar la peli-rosa respiraba agitada al no haber hecho una pausa para hablar y haberlo hecho muy rápido.

Kakashi, Tsunade y Shizune tenían muy abiertos los ojos al ver que la peli-rosa hablaba muy rápido y sin tomar aire, sin ser provocada obligada a hablar, además que se le notaba lo exaltada y frustrada que estaba en sus ojos. Era sorprendente el ver como solo Ayame lograba ponerla así sin si quiera estar presente.

Sakura noto los tres pares de ojos muy abiertos que la miraban sin parpadear, y más calmada se dio cuenta que había perdido el control y soltado la frustración que sentía por no lograr saber cómo entrenaba esa loca, y es que se había dado cuenta que había mejorado cuando la veía entrenar con el equipo Gai, y había mejorado mucho, eso la frustraba porque de ninguna manera permitiría que esa loca se volviera más fuerte que ella, razón por la que ahora está entrenando como loca también no dejándose vencer por esa tarada, ni tiempo se había dejado para ponerle la suficiente atención a Sasuke, pero gracias a Kami él la entendía y hasta muchas veces se ponía a entrenar con ella para pasar tiempo juntos.

Rápidamente Sakura dio media vuelta para que esos tres no vieran el sonrojo en sus mejillas al avergonzarse por su pérdida de control frente a la rubia que no desaprovecha oportunidad para molestarla al igual que su sensei, al menos Shizune es más sensata y no la molesta.

-Me encargare de tener bien vigilada a Ayame y no dejarla hacer nada. –dijo rápidamente tratando de aparentar indiferencia en su voz y desaparecer en una nube de humo antes de que esos tres reaccionaran y dos de ellos comenzaran con sus burlas.

-Es sorprendente como Ayame la saca de sus casillas sin siquiera estar aquí. —dijo Tsunade aun con los ojos muy abiertos parpadeando un par de veces y los demás asintieron dándole la razón. –ni yo castigándola o poniéndole misiones estúpidas lo logro. –dijo con pesar, una cascada de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y apretando el puño a la altura de su barbilla. Shizune se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡Ohh! Mi alumna consentida se está mostrando más normal teniendo un rival y con Sasukito dándole su amor está consiguiendo que mi alumna sea más humana… ¡como está madurando mi pequeña alumna! –dijo con orgullo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y un aura brillante rodeándolo. Shizune volvió a golpear su frente ante el pancho de esos dos.

* * *

Se encontraba Madara sentado en una roca que se dejaba ver de entre una cascada grande y peligrosa. Un ave mensajera comenzó a volar en círculos sobre él haciendo que se ponga de pie y extienda su brazo derecho y el ave aterrizo sobre su brazo.

-¡Veamos! –dijo con voz juguetona usando su personalidad de Tobi.

Con su mano libre quito el pequeño pergamino que el ave tenia amarrado en su cuello y alzando un poco más el brazo haciendo que el ave volviera aprender el vuelo.

Con tranquilidad el hombre abrió el pergamino y nada mas termino de leerlo lo quemo con un fuego negro que broto de sus manos soltándolo al instante viendo como el aire se llevaba el pequeño pergamino que se iba consumiendo por ese fuego negro.

-¡Tobi está muy feliz porque ha recibido buenas noticias! –dice juguetón y aniñado poniendo sus manos donde deberían estar sus mejillas y moviendo su cuerpo como si fuera un gusano. De pronto dejo el show y dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados. –he de admitir que esa mocosa me está sirviendo mucho. –dijo con voz ronca y varonil que se tornaba algo espeluznante e intimidante.

* * *

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraban todos los que irían a la misión y afortunadamente para todos Kakashi había llegado a tiempo, al igual que Ayame que últimamente había agarrado las mañas de llegar también tarde. Cada uno llevaba puesta una capucha para cubrirse de la fuerte lluvia que no paraba, al contrario parecía aumentar.

Kakashi y Yamato se encontraban frente a los demás ninjas que algunos los miraban atentos y curiosos mientras que otros los miraban indiferentes.

-Bien equipo. –comenzó a hablarles Kakashi de forma despreocupada. –iremos todos juntos al país de las Moras, ya entrando a este nos dividiremos cada quien para sus respectivos rumbos junto con sus respectivos equipos. El equipo uno iremos al norte y el dos al sur.

-¡Hai! –respondieron animadamente Lee, Naruto y Kaoru.

-¡Empecemos, dando todo el poder de la juventud que hay en nuestro ser! –grito emocionado Lee con un fondo de un risco con olas golpeándolo.

-¡Genial! ¡debo aprender esa técnica! –dijeron emocionados Naruto y Kaoru mirando con estrellitas en los ojos a Lee que seguía con su pose heroica mientras que Hinata, Karin, Sasuke, Yamato y Sakura los miraban con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡Andando! –dijo Kakashi indiferente comenzando acorrer para nada más salir de la aldea comenzar a saltar las ramas siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

Llegando al país de las Moras que fue casi al anochecer cada uno de los equipos se fue a su respectiva dirección.

El equipo dos seguía saltando las ramas de los árboles, el sol ya se había ocultado completamente sintiéndose una especie de atmósfera terrorífica, atmósfera que sentían mas Naruto, Kaoru y Lee, los cuales iban nerviosos mirando a todos lados asustándose ante cualquier ruidito por muy mínimo que sea haciendo que Hinata y Kiba los miraran con extrañeza mientras que Yamato iba con tranquilidad.

Hinata y kiba junto con Akamaru iban saltando adelante siendo los radares del equipo, ambos se mantenían alertas ante cualquier cosa mientras que Yamato junto con Lee los seguía y al final iban Naruto y Kaoru.

-Estamos por llegar, así que lo mejor es que tomemos un leve descanso. –dijo Yamato deteniéndose siendo imitado por los demás. –descansaremos por veinte minutos, así que aprovéchenlo. –dijo con seriedad y su equipo asintió estando de acuerdo. –yo iré a recorrer los alrededores, igual manténganse alerta ante cualquier cosa.

-¡Hai! –grito su equipo estando de acuerdo y Yamato desapareció de su campo de vista dejando a un trío de asustadizos y a dos chicos mas cuerdos a solas.

-¡Naaa! Yo aprovechare mi descanso. –dijo despreocupado Kiba bajándose de Akamaru y acostándose en la rama en la que estaba. – a descansar Akamaru. –dijo amigable sonriéndole al perro el cual ladro y se sentó moviendo su cola emocionado.

-¡Que perro tan más mono! –dijo Kaoru emocionada saltando hacia la rama donde estaba Akamaru y comenzando a acariciarlo mientras que el perro gustoso se dejaba mimar moviendo mas su cola.

-Por lo que veo le agradas mucho. –comenta Kiba sonriéndole de forma cálida y Kaoru sonrío emocionada abrazándose mas al perro.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la rama al igual que Lee mientras que Hinata no podía evitar dirigirle miradas nerviosas al rubio de vez en cuando.

* * *

El equipo de Kakashi saltaba las ramas de los árboles a una velocidad media estando cada vez más cerca de llegar a la aldea donde estaba la sacerdotisa que debían proteger.

Encabezándolos estaban Sasuke que con su sharingan se mantenía alerta ante todo, aunque estaba muy insatisfecho con la persona que lo acompañaba, la cual era Karin que se mantenía concentrada por si acaso llega a aparecer el enemigo, ella tampoco iba muy satisfecha con quien iba a su lado, al igual que el pelinegro deseaban saltar alado de una hermosa peli-rosa, pero no les quedo de mas que obedecer a su líder. Aunque también la pelirroja iba algo temerosa por la tétrica atmósfera que se sentía desde que entraron a ese país, deseaba abrazar a su Sakurita para sentirse más segura.

Kakashi iba saltando con tranquilidad sin dejar de leer el pequeño librito que sostenía con su mano derecha, dándole un aire despreocupado aunque la verdad y no lo aparentara estaba alerta ante todo. Sakura iba a su lado estando alerta de todo aunque algo aburrida y fastidiada.

Atrás iban Suigetsu y Ayame, ambos se la habían pasado platicando todo el viaje cosa que hacia fastidiar mas a la peli-rosa. Ambos ninjas congeniaron muy bien y se llevaban de maravilla pera desgracia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, el único que no les tomaba importancia era Kakashi. Por otro lado desde que entraron al país estaban emocionados y atentos a todos esperando ver en cualquier momento alguna clase de fantasma.

-¡Alto! —dijo Kakashi deteniéndose en una rama haciendo que los demás lo imitaran y lo miraran. –estamos por entrar a la primer aldea de esta región así que tomemos un descanso de unos veinte minutos. –dijo despreocupado sentándose en la rama recargándose en el tronco para leer mas cómodamente su librito.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua fastidiada al igual que Sasuke. Karin estaba algo nerviosa porque precisamente se detuvieron en un lugar de los mas tétrico, incluso se oía cantar a un búho. Por otro lado Suigetsu y Ayame estaban desilusionados pensando que descansar era una pérdida de tiempo, ellos estaban emocionados por ya ver muertos vivientes.

Kakashi, no es justo, yo quiero seguir haber si veo un zombie con los sesos de fuera. –dijo Ayame emocionada y Suigetsu asintió dándole la razón. Karin los miro como si estuviera loca mientras que los otros dos rolaban los ojos.

-Yo no estoy cansado e imagino que ninguno lo está, más que la zanahoria que es una debilucha. –dijo con burla viendo satisfecho como Karin lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras gruñía como perro rabioso.

Ayame sonrío divertida mirando burlona a la pelirroja. Mientras que los otros dos estaban por primera vez de acuerdo con el peliblanco.

El líder soy yo y si digo que descansamos, lo haremos. –dijo con indiferencia poniéndole más atención a su libro. –si no pueden estarse quietecitos por lo menos veinte minutos pues pónganse a inspeccionar los alrededores haber si ven algún enemigo.

-¡Siii! –gritamos ambos emocionados.

-¡Vamos mana que probablemente veremos un zombie con el cerebro de fuera! –dijo Suigetsu emocionado comenzando a saltar las ramas siendo seguida de una muy emocionada Ayame.

Karin se estremeció de solo pensar que alguna de esas cosas se le apareciera. Por otro lado Kakashi le dirigió una leve mirada a la peli-rosa, la cual entendió perfectamente que le decía que se mantuviera alerta en el chakra de Ayame, por lo que solo asintió levemente. Esas leves señas no pasaron desapercibidas para Sasuke que frunció levemente el seño sabiendo que algo pasaba, con agilidad salto poniéndose alado de Sakura.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto en un susurro solo para que ella lo oyera.

-Cuando tenga oportunidad te lo diré. –dijo en un susurro mucho menos inaudible que solo Sasuke logro escuchar.

Sakura salto hacia otra rama y se recargo en el tronco cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y salto a la misma rama donde lo había hecho la chica sentándose enfrente de ella, sabiendo que no tendrían momentos a solas por el momento. Karin celosa también salto a la misma rama y se metió en una pelea de miradas con Sasuke olvidándose del miedo que había sentido minutos antes.

* * *

El equipo dos estaba descansando tranquilamente, algunos serios y otros conversando amenamente, en eso se empezó a oír un ruido de entre los arbustos haciendo que todos se pongan de pie rápidamente y en posición de ataque con un kunai en mano mientras miran hacia los arbustos en donde se escuchaba el ruido.

Naruto y Kaoru pasaron saliva con dificultad mientras que Akamaru gruñía hacia los arbustos. De pronto se dejo ver a Yamato alumbrando su rostro con una linterna haciendo que Naruto se abrace asustado a Hinata, la cual dejo de lado el miedo para ponerse más roja que un tomate.

Kaoru se abrazo temerosa a Akamaru, el cual ladraba. Kiba solo soltó un largo suspiro aliviado al ver que se trataba de su capitán al igual que Lee, ambos se tocaban el pecho sintiendo como se les iba salir del pecho, ya que debían de admitir que también se habían asustado.

Yamato apago la linterna sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Siempre quise hacer esto y no halle mejor oportunidad que esta. –dijo el ANBU con un toque de travesura.

-Capitán Yamato se ha pasado con su broma ¿no cree? –dice Kiba en forma de regaño.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta extrañado. –solo fue para quitar lo tenso del ambiente y hacer que se diviertan. –dijo con inocencia.

-Pues a ellos no los divirtió del todo. –dijo apuntando hacia Naruto que estaba mas pálido que una hoja y aun seguía abrazando a una desmayada Hinata, después señalo a Kaoru que estaba de rodillas, pálida y con el alma saliéndole del cuerpo mientras Akamaru le ladraba tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Hehehe! –río nervioso rascándose la nuca. –creo que se me paso un poco la mano. –dijo avergonzado provocando que Kiba y Lee lo miraran con ojos entrecerrados y una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –los veinte minutos pasaron, así que lo mejor es avanzar. –dijo tratando de cambiar de tema huyendo de la mirada acusadora de los dos varones.

Kiba suspiro resignado y se acerco hacia su compañera de equipo alejándola del rubio que se quedo en la misma posición abrazando ahora el aire en estado de shock, después cargo a la peli-azul como costal de papas.

-Akamaru llévate a Kaoru-chan y Lee tu llévate a Naruto. –dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar siguiendo a Yamato que había huido de la escena.

-¡Claro Kiba-kun! –grito enérgico el cejon caminando hacia Naruto y tomándolo del cuello de su chamarra y llevándoselo a rastras mientras que Akamaru solo ladro y con su hocico tomo a Kaoru del cuello de su blusa y se la llevo tal cual fuera un cachorro, para después seguir a los demás.

* * *

El equipo uno seguía descansando, aun esperando a el par que se fue a vigilar los alrededores, si no llegaban en un par de minutos tendrían que ir a buscarlo ya que la hora de descanso estaba por llegar a su fin.

De pronto unas llamas flotantes aparecen rodeando a Karin, la cual se estremece mirando temerosa hacia Sakura y Sasuke que miraban algo curiosos y de forma sospechosa las llamas, en eso de entre las hojas de la rama encima en donde estaba parada Karin se asoman justo atrás de ella Suigetsu y Ayame de cabeza alumbrando su rostro con unas linternas haciéndolos ver tétricos. Karin al igual que los demás ante el ruido miran hacia esa dirección.

-¡Buu..! –susurran traviesos a la vez.

-¡Kya…! –Karin grito asustada poniéndose completamente pálida y al instante se desmayo con su alma saliéndole de la boca.

-¡Jajaja…! –Suigetsu y Ayame empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras caían acostados en la rama, ambos se sostenían la tripa.

Sakura y Sasuke soltaron un pesado suspiro, tenían que admitir que también los habían sorprendidos, Kakashi negaba resignado sonriendo divertido, había sentido la presencia de esos dos acercarse y esconderse entre las ramas, mas no le tomo importancia sabiendo que iban a hacerle una diablura a esos tres, pero cuando escucho el grito chillón de Karin no pudo evitar casi caerse de la rama ante el susto.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡Te dije que su cara asustada estaría de película Aya-mana! –decía entre carcajadas Suigetsu sosteniéndose la tripa.

-¡Jajajaja…! ¡Tenias razón Sui-compa! ¡Asustar a esa zanahoria es tan divertido!

Karin reacciono y rápidamente se puso de pie molesta y pateo a Suigetsu estrellándolo contra el tronco del árbol haciendo que el cuerpo de este se convirtiera en agua. Sakura y Sasuke miraban la escena con ojos entrecerrados mientras que Kakashi la miraba divertido.

-Por golpear a mi amigo uno de eso zombis te chupara el jugo zanahoria. –dijo una voz femenina y tétrica.

Karin se estremeció y bajo la mirada viendo a Ayame con cara de psicópata drogada alumbrándose el rostro con una linterna haciéndola ver demasiado terrorífica.

-¡Kya…! –grito nuevamente asustada Karin, fue tan fuerte su grito que Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi se taparon los oídos adoloridos.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡Muy buena esa mana! –se burlaba Suigetsu ya con su cuerpo regenerado.

-Me salió tan natural. –dijo Ayame poniéndose de pie moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Chicos muy lindas sus bromas, pero ya es hora de seguir. –dice despreocupado Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

Suigetsu y Ayame se miraran cómplices buscando mas ideas para asustar a Karin, la cual aun se tocaba el pecho respirando agitada, tratando de controlar su corazón antes de que terminara dándole un paro cardiaco. Sasuke miro divertido a la pelirroja por ser víctima de esos dos y Sakura rodo los ojos sabiendo que muy pronto tendrá un dolor de cabeza ante tanto griterío de Karin.

* * *

El equipo de Yamato iba saltando las ramas de los árboles a una velocidad media, ya que estaban muy cerca del punto al que irían, así que tenían que checar cada detalle que se les presentara.

Naruto, Kaoru y Hinata ya tenían rato que habían despertado de su inconsciencia, así que habían dejado de ser cargados por sus compañeros para usar sus mismas patitas.

Naruto ante el ambiente aun iba algo tenso mirando hacia todos lados algo asustado, escucho un ruido unos metros al norte y volteo exaltado viendo a una simple víbora saliendo de entre unas ramas y arrastrándose por el suelo.

_-(¡uff! Solo era una víbora u.u cuando ando asustado como que mis sentidos se despiertan mas y oigo cualquier cosita por muy pequeña que sea u.u)_ (N/A: ¿Qué no debería ser así siempre al ser ninja? o.O) –Naruto seguía mirando la víbora sin ver que en la rama en la que estaba por saltar Yamato había usado chakra para ponerse de cabeza en la rama que estaba un poco arriba y cuando este voltea saltando a dicha rama casi se surra en los pantalones ante el susto. – ¡kya…! –grito espantado tocándose el pecho, los demás asustados ante el grito dejaron de saltar las ramas y les resbalan una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Naruto pálido tocándose el pecho y respirando agitado mientras que Yamato frente a él lo mira sin expresión alguna.

-¡Capitán Yamato, ya deje de asustarnos! –reclaman molesto Kaoru, Kiba y Lee.

-Lo siento chicos, esta vez no fue mi intención hacerlo. –dijo apenado rascándose la nuca. Los demás lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados no creyéndole del todo. –solo quería decirles que la aldea donde está el templo de la sacerdotisa del sur está demasiado cerca, así que es más recomendable que vayamos caminando. –explico con seriedad.

Los chicos suspirando con pesadez asintieron bajando a el suelo de un salto, aunque kaoru tuvo que acercársele a Naruto y tomarlo del brazo para hacerlo reaccionar, ya que aun estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco.

Con Yamato y Hinata adelante caminaron todos con tranquilidad manteniéndose más a alerta, nadie hablaba al sentir esa atmósfera terrorífica por que la gran mayoría estaba asustada o con el palpitar del miedo en sus corazones, el único tranquilo era Yamato.

Cuando entraron a la aldea les extraño al verla completamente sola, sin alguna persona transitando, es verdad que era de noche, pero aun así esa soledad era demasiada, no había ni un solo ruido, además que había ropas, muñecos, cacerolas y un sin fin de cosas tiradas.

Yamato, Hinata y Kiba fruncieron en entrecejo mientras que los otros tres se mordían las uñas asustados, ya que parecía la típica aldea abandonada que suelen mencionar en las historias de terror, mientras que Akamaru con curiosidad olfateaba tratando de buscar el olor a algún humano, pero como Kiba por más que lo intentaban no daban con ninguno que esté vivo.

Finalmente llegaron al templo, no se extrañaron en nada al no ver a nadie aunque sí lo hicieron al ver las paredes rasguñadas y agrietadas, incluso la puerta para adentrarse al enorme patio estaba tirada.

Aun estaban afuera, no se habían adentrado siquiera al patio porque trataban de buscarle explicación a esto, pero la única que se les ocurría era lo inevitable.

-¿Por qué todo esta desierto? –pregunta inocentemente Naruto, era lógico que su lógica no estaba funcionando ese día… ¡bueno! No funciona diario pero ahora andaba menos ilógico por el miedo.

-Estas estatuas dan miedo cuando las miras de cerca. –comenta Kaoru asustada mirando una estatua que adornaban los pilares que solían sostener las puertas.

-A mí no me dan miedo. –comenta Kiba mirando la estatua con curiosidad.

-Oigan, lo más seguro es que toda la gente del pueblo haya sido asesinada y trasformada en zombis. –comenta Lee algo temeroso.

-¡Cállate! ¡No nos asustes! –gritan furiosos Naruto y Kaoru.

-En parte Lee-san tenía razón. –comenta Hinata.

Todos voltean a verla viéndola parada en la puerta derrumbada que estaba algo inclinada junto a Yamato mirando horrorizada hacia dentro del templo mientras que el pelinegro solo miraba con seriedad frunciendo el entrecejo.

Rápidamente los demás saltaron poniéndose a sus lados para ver lo que había dentro del templo y vieron muchos cuerpos muertos descuartizados, algunos eran niños, otros ancianos, jóvenes y adulto, habían tanto monjes como civiles. Todos estaban horrorizados con lo que veían, eran ninjas pero no estaban muy acostumbrados a ver esa clase de masacre.

Naruto apretó furioso sus puños, sus colmillos se apretaban con fuerza y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, estaba demasiado furioso y sus compañeros no dijeron nada ante su furia, porque ellos estaban iguales.

-Llegamos demasiado tarde. –dice con frustración el rubio.

-Entremos al templo, aun cabe la posibilidad de que alguien se encuentre con vida y este protegido al grande de que ni el olfato de Kiba o el byakugan de Hinata haya detectado. –dijo con seriedad Yamato, no estando dispuesto a darse por vencido con eso, tenía la esperanza de que alguien siguiera con vida y les daría esa esperanza a su equipo.

* * *

El equipo de Kakashi iba saltando las ramas de los árboles a gran velocidad para checar cualquier detalle, las aldeas que antes pasaron lograron verlas deshabitadas con señales de que habían sido atacadas y gracias a Karin lograron saber que no habían ninguna persona con vida, por eso no se detuvieron a chequearlo, además que no querían perder el tiempo sabiendo que es probable que la aldea donde estaban la sacerdotisa ya haya sido atacada o este por serlo.

Kakashi que iba adelante se detuvo haciendo que los demás lo imitaran mirándolo curiosos. El peli-plata volteo a verlo con seriedad.

-Karin ¿sientes algún chakra cerca? –pregunta Kakashi y la pelirroja cierra sus ojos tratando de concentrarse.

-Ninguno. –dice con seriedad en eso se oye los arbustos moverse. – ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta temerosa volteando hacia donde provenía el ruido no viendo nada señal de que había sido el viento.

-Tal vez fue un zombie come zanahoria que te está vigilando para sacarte el jugo. –dice Ayame mirándola con cara de psicópata asustando a Karin.

-No creo que se quiera comer a Karin. Hasta un zombie es inteligente como para saber que esa cosa tiene mal sabor. –dice burlón Suigetsu apuntando despectivo a Karin que lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Jajajaja…! ¡Eso es verdad compa! –dice divertida Ayame palmeándole el hombro y Suigetsu sonríe demasiado divertido viendo a Karin gruñir como perro rabioso.

-¡Ya dejen los juegos tarados que esto es serio! –gruñe furiosa Sakura fulminándolos con la mirada.

Al instante Suigetsu se pone atrás de Ayame escondiéndose de esa mirada que le pone los pelos de gallina mientras que Ayame rodo los ojos ante lo aburrida que es Sakura.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez mientras que Karin mira soñadora a Sakura pensando que la defendía.

-La aldea donde está el templo está muy cerca, así que lo mejor es que algunos vallan saltando las ramas y otros vallamos por tierra, para así estar preparados ante cualquier cosa. –dijo Kakashi con seriedad. –Aya-chan y Suigetsu vallan por las ramas. –ordeno saltando cayendo de pie al suelo, al instante los demás lo imitaron.

Suigetsu y Ayame se miraron entre sí de forma cómplice y comenzaron a saltar las ramas mientras que los demás corrían por el suelo.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos manteniéndose corriendo cuando de pronto Karin grito asustada viendo que frente a ella aparecía un monstruo espeluznante con uno de sus ojos de fuera. Los demás voltearon viendo al monstruo con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, en eso se oyó las carcajadas masculinas mirando hacia arriba viendo a Suigetsu retorciéndose de la risa acostado en una rama.

El monstruo fue rodeado por una nube de humo que al dispersarse dejo ver a una sonriente Ayame con mirada picara. A Kakashi y Sasuke les resbala una gota de sudor en la frente al ver que esos dos no se tomaban nada en serio, ni siquiera sabiendo que estaban muy cerca del peligro. Sakura estaba furiosa y con un tic nervioso marcado en su ceja.

-Si siguen interrumpiendo la misión juro que los descuartizo. –dijo Sakura tétrica mirándolos amenazante, al instante Suigetsu dejo de reír y asintió como niño bueno mientras que Ayame suspiraba derrotada.

-Aburrida. –dijo con reproche saltando hacia la rama donde estaba Suigetsu y así ambos seguir su camino al igual que los demás, aunque Karin se tocaba su pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza, estaba segura que si las cosas seguían así terminara muriéndose de un paro cardiaco.

Llegando a la entrada de la aldea Suigetsu y Ayame saltaron al suelo para ir con ellos. Iban caminando adentrándose a la aldea, el olor a sangre les dio de lleno viendo que en el suelo había varios cuerpos de aldeanos mutilados.

Ayame y Suigetsu silbaron con falsa impresión mientras que de los más tranquilos caminaban cruzando sus manos a la altura de su nuca. Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi tenían el entrecejo fruncido sabiendo que habían llegado tarde mientras que Karin miraba entre asqueada y asustada los cuerpos de las personas.

Todo el camino hacia el templo vieron cuerpos tirados en las mismas condiciones que los anteriores. Kakashi ante su desarrollado olfato sabia que esas personas habían sido asesinadas el día de ayer, por lo que supo que ni aunque hubieran llegado de día hubieran podido salvarlos. Pero aun así mantenía su camino hacia el templo era porque tenía un presentimiento, mas no sabía si bueno o malo.

Cuando llegaron al templo y se adentraron al patio delantero notaron que estaba igual de semi destruido como la entrada.

-Nosotros vigilaremos el patio trasero. –dijeron a la vez Suigetsu y Ayame desapareciendo de ahí.

Kakashi suspiro con pesadez ya acostumbrado a que ese par hicieran lo que les viniera en gana, así que los dejo hacer lo que quisieran por el momento.

-Vamos a adentrarnos al templo. –dijo con seriedad empezando a caminar.

Sakura bufo molesta porque dejara que ese par hiciera lo que se les viniera en gana, pero igual siguió a su sensei. Sasuke con indiferencia metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón también lo siguió mientras que Karin asustada mirando a todos lados mordiéndose las uñas caminaba atrás de ellos.

Cuando se adentraron un poco más al templo unas bolas de fuego azules aparecieron alrededor de ellos haciendo que Karin se abrazara asustada a Sakura que bufo fastidiada y Sasuke fulminara con la mirada a la pelirroja. Las pequeñas llamas azules fueron aumentando haciendo que tanto Sakura como Sasuke y Kakashi las miraran de forma sospechosa.

-¡Váyanse de aquí o serán maldecidos de por vida! –se escucho una voz ronca y masculina siendo algo tétrica y espeluznante.

Karin más asustada se abrazo mas fuerte a Sakura haciendo que Sasuke la mirara de reojo frunciendo el entrecejo sabiendo que asustada o no la pelirroja aprovechaba la situación. Sakura no se quitaba a Karin de encima porque seguía mirando con ojos entrecerrados de forma sospechosa las pequeñas llamas mientras que Kakashi había regresado su mirada despreocupada.

-¡Si, si, si!… como digan, pero salgan ya Suigetsu y Aya-chan. –dice con indiferencia.

Se empiezan a oír unos pasos de uno de los salones haciendo que todos volteen viendo a Suigetsu y Ayame caminando tranquilamente alumbrando sus rostros con unas linternas haciéndolos ver terroríficos. Karin los miro asustada aun sabiendo quienes eran, pero cayendo en cuenta que aun seguía abrazada a Sakura y esta no la alejaba por seguir fulminando con la mirada a ese par, tomo ventaja y comenzó a restregarse con Sakura disque estando asustada provocando que Sasuke gruñera molesto tronándose los dedos preparado para alejar a esa lapa pelirroja de su novia.

-Mira que la zanahoria machorra aprovecha su oportunidad. –dice Suigetsu apagando su linterna.

-Es bueno asustarla, pero cuando ella obtiene beneficios con esto le quita lo divertido. –dijo Ayame agitando su mano con desprecio y Suigetsu asintió estando de acuerdo.

-¡Ya quítate Karin! –dijo con molestia Sakura tratando de quitársela.

-¡Pero tengo miedo y en tus brazos me siento segura Sakurita! –dijo melosa abrazándosele mas al cuello.

-¡Ohh! ¡esto se está poniendo bueno! –dice Suigetsu divertido y Ayame sonrío socarrona dándole la razón notando la vena hinchada en la frente de Sakura y Sasuke.

-¡Quítate maldita aprovechada! –grito molesto Sasuke.

-¡No! –dijo melosa abrazándose mas a la peli-rosa.

_-(ninguno nunca se toma seriedad en las misiones u.u todos… bueno Karin no, pero los demás son los suficientes buenos y listos como para ya saber que desde el momento en el que entramos al templo hemos estado en la boca del lobo, aun así siguen haciendo tanto ruido y panchos como si estuviéramos en cualquier otra situación)_ –Kakashi suspiro resignado, es verdad que el también hace babosadas en misiones, pero cuando es momento de tomarse las cosas en serio lo hace, aunque también puede que se deba a que sin su compañero de travesuras y bromas Itachi no era lo mismo hacer babosadas. –_ (¡cómo te extraño compadre Itachi! Sin ti molestar a la gente no es lo mismo T.T)_

-¡Que te quites zanahoria! –grita furioso Sasuke tomándola de los pelos y alejándola de su novia.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada, jamás imagino que Sasuke actuara así, pero después suspiro resignada viendo a Karin manosear hacia adelante pidiendo que la suelte y Sasuke la jalaba mas alejándola de Sakura.

-¡Jajajaja…! ¡Parecen dos mujeres peleando por un hombre! ¡Jajaja…! ¡Se cambiaron los roles entre la frente de coco y el gallinero! –se burlaba Ayame tocándose la tripa.

-¡Sin el lodo no es divertido! ¡Jajaja…! –se burlaba también Suigetsu.

-¡Ya me hartaron! –dijeron a la vez Sakura, Sasuke que había soltado a Karin y la pelirroja que los miraban amenazantes tronándose los dedos.

_-(ambos se lo buscaron)_ –pensó divertido Kakashi.

-Emmm… bueno sigamos con la misión, no es momento de juegos. –dice Suigetsu rápidamente dando media vuelta comenzando a marchar para según él seguir con la investigación.

-Sui-compa tiene razón. Tómense esto con seriedad. No jueguen sabiendo que estamos en un lugar donde se siente algo raro. –dijo rápidamente Ayame dando media vuelta marchando junto con su compañero.

-¡Yo los mato! –dijo amenazante Sakura.

-¡Te ayudo! –dijeron los otros dos tronándose los dedos.

Kakashi suspiro con pesadez, en verdad quería ver como muelen a golpes a ese par de traviesos pero en cierta parte tenían razón con sus excusas de escape.

-Chicos mátenlos cuando acabe la misión, es momento de seguir investigando el templo. –dijo con aburrimiento y los tres chicos con instintos asesinos lo fulminaron con la mirada. – ¡andando! –dijo sudando nervioso porque esas ganas de matar se hayan dirigido a él, así que camino rápido poniéndose al alcance del par que también huía dejando a los otros tres mas furiosos.

* * *

En el templo del sur, el equipo de Yamato se había dividido para inspeccionar el templo con más cuidado. Naruto y Kaoru estaban adentro de una de las habitaciones viendo enlelados la pintura de un demonio raro que estaba en un enorme pergamino colgado en la pared.

Ambos miraban los ojos del demonio con curiosidad, cuando de repente ven como los ojos del demonio pareciera como si los viera fijamente haciéndolos sobresaltar un poco, aun así se mantienen viéndolo.

Naruto se mueve un par de pasos hacia la derecha y ve como los ojos del demonio se mueven siguiéndolo, después el rubio se mueve esos mismos pasos hacia la izquierda viendo como los ojos lo siguen nuevamente. La pelinegra noto todo eso también haciendo que pasara saliva con dificultad

Tanto Kaoru como Naruto se les colorea todo el rostro de azul voltean a verse parpadeando un par de veces y cierran sus ojos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! –gritan abrazándose mutuamente.

El grito hizo que Yamato, Kiba con Akamaru, Lee y Hinata salieran corriendo de las habitaciones en las que estaban y corrieran hacia la habitación de donde oyeron el grito de sus compañeros viéndolos abrazados llorando del miedo.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? –preguntan los cuatro preocupados.

-¡Es… ese cuadro está vivo! ¡Nos sigue con la mirada! –dicen ambos mirándolos y aun abrazándose.

-No sean ridículos chicos ese cuadro no puede… -Kiba corta su frase cuando la pintura del demonio se despega del pergamino y se pone enfrente del castaño mirándolo de forma penetrante. –hacer eso. –termina la frase incrédulo viendo al demonio. Naruto y Kaoru aun abrazados miran al demonio y parpadean un par de veces.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…! ¡Esta vivo! –gritan la pelinegra y el rubio separándose y salen corriendo de la habitación.

Lee se desmaya y se ve su alma salírsele de la boca, a Kiba se le colorea su frente de azul al igual que Hinata, ambos congelados viendo al demonio que se mantiene enfrente del castaño mirándolo mientras que Yamato también mira al demonio sin saber que pasa.

Naruto y Kaoru seguían corriendo hasta la salida del templo viendo a un ejército de fantasmas caminando en el patio delantero hacia ellos.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! ¡FANTASMAS! –gritan entrando nuevamente a la mansión corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaban viéndolo al demonio aun parado enfrente de Kiba.

Espantados corren nuevamente hacia la salida viendo a los fantasmas más cerca, así que regresan a la habitación y ven al demonio, por lo que corren nuevamente hacia la salida viendo a los fantasmas más cerca haciendo que regresen corriendo a la habitación viendo al demonio ahora mirarlos a ellos, por lo que ya no aguantando se desmayan con su alma saliéndoles por la boca haciéndole compañía a Lee. Naruto cayo boca abajo y Kaoru lo había hecho boca arriba encima de él. (Nada pendeja la chamaca ¬¬ aun en esa situación uso el cuerpo de Naru-chan como colchón para no golpearse ¬¬)

Akamaru le ladraba al demonio mientras que Kiba al oír dos cuerpo caer al suelo en seco se voltea mirándolos interrogantes y levanta la mirada provocando que su frente se colorea mas de azul al ver a un ejército de fantasmas caminar hacia ellos. Akamaru también voltea y comienza a ladrarles a los fantasmas.

Mientras que Hinata entrecierra los ojos de forma sospechosa mirando de reojo a los fantasmas y al demonio al igual que Yamato.

* * *

El equipo de Kakashi seguía inspeccionando el templo cuando de pronto frente a ellos aparece flotando el espíritu de un monje, el cual tiene una herida en la frente con el cráneo partido permitiéndoles ver sus sesos.

-¡Kya…! ¡Mi sueño de adolescencia se cumple! –dijo melosa Ayame mirando fascinada al espíritu al igual que Suigetsu.

-¿No que el sueño de tu vida era ser devorado por una serpiente? –dice Sakura y Sasuke mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Dije que era mi sueño de adolescente no de mi vida. –aclara la peli-plata mirando a ese par sin notar como Karin estaba mas pálida que una hoja y Kakashi miraba despreocupado el fantasma que seguía frente a ellos.

-¡Ya me arte de esta babosada! ¡Fantasmas y ustedes son algo que no tengo ganas de aguantar! –dice Sakura dando media vuelta para salir de una vez de esa habitación e ir ella sola a buscar al verdadero villano, pero se detiene en seco cuando un enorme reptil con aspecto de zombie esta frente a ella mirándola de forma aterradora que respiraba aire putrefacto.

El enorme reptil gruñe haciendo que los demás volteen viendo a Sakura parada a unos pocos centímetros de un espeluznante y enorme reptil con aspecto de zombie y algunos sesos de fuera.

Karin al instante se desmaya y el alma le empieza a salir de la boca. Suigetsu y Ayame miran fascinados al zombie para después voltear y volver a ver al fantasma, regresan su mirada al zombie-reptil y la regresan al fantasma, para después mirarse entre ellos con ojos brillando de emoción.

-¡No sé cual es más lindo! –dice ambos emocionados.

-¡Sakura aléjate de esa cosa! –grita Sasuke preocupado corriendo hacia su novia y tomándola del brazo mirando como ella mira con ojos entrecerrados al reptil al igual que Kakashi.

* * *

Tanto en el templo de norte como en el templo del sur Yamato, Hinata, Sakura y Kakashi hacen un sello con las manos.

-¡Kai! –exclaman los cuatro en sus respectivos lugares y al instante los fantasmas, demonio, fantasma y zombie-reptil desaparecen

* * *

Sasuke al ver que solo fue un genjutsu que fácilmente hubiera detectado si hubiera tenido el sharingan activado suspira aliviado mientras que Suigetsu y Ayame viendo que habían desecho la ilusión se ponen en cuclillas con un aura triste rodeándolos haciendo círculos con el dedo en el piso.

-¿para qué quitan el genjutsu? Se veían tan monos. –dicen ambos deprimidos aun formando círculos en el piso. Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

-Suigetsu despierta a Karin. –ordena de forma despreocupada Kakashi haciendo que el peliblanco deje su depresión y emocionado camine hacia la pelirroja.

Ayame lo miro de forma traviesa sabiendo que su compa no la decepcionara y le proveerá diversión mientras que los otros tres miran con curiosidad al chico sabiendo que le hará alguna maldad a la pelirroja, de hecho por eso Kakashi lo escogió para que la despertara, aun así antes de eso tuvo que pensarlo muy bien porque sabia que Ayame también se las ingeniaría para despertarla de una forma graciosa.

Suigetsu tomo elegantemente uno de los termos de agua que siempre cargaba y lo abrió con tranquilidad echándoselo en la cara a la pelirroja, la cual se despertó exaltada sentándose de golpe.

Kakashi y Sasuke se empezaron a reír mientras que Sakura usaba su autocontrol para no reírse también. Ayame se aguanto la risa y aprovechando que la pelirroja seguía tosiendo y se acerca a Suigetsu.

-Te tenemos una buena y mala noticia. –dice Suigetsu y Ayame de forma coordinada pasando sus brazos por los hombros del otro viendo sonrientes a la pelirroja justo en el momento que dejo de toser y los miraba furiosa. –la buena es que ya despertaste. La mala es que sigues viva y el reptilsote era una ilusión. –al dar la mala noticia ambos bajan su cabeza deprimidos siendo rodeados nuevamente por el aura triste y Karin los fulmina con la mirada apretando sus puños y contando mentalmente hasta diez.

* * *

Kiba viendo que solo se trato de un genjutsu suspira aliviado, para después suspirar con pesadez al ver a tres de sus compañeros desmayados por el miedo y con el alma saliéndoseles de la boca. Resignado se acerco para despertarlos ante la atenta mirada de Hinata y Yamato.

-¡Oigan! –dijo dándole una leve patada en las costillas a Lee. – ¡ya despierten, solo era un genjutsu! –dice con fastidio pateándolo un poco más fuerte, pero al ver que no funciona deja de hacerlo. – ¡Akamaru despierta a Lee! –ordena mirando al perro, el cual ladra en señal de obediencia.

Con tranquilidad el perro se acerca a Lee y le muerde una pata provocando que el pelinegro despierte de golpe y gritando del dolor, eso provoco que Naruto se pusiera de pie espantado dándole un cabezazo a Kaoru en el proceso haciéndola despertar y que se sentara en el piso sobándose el lugar afectado.

Kiba, Yamato y Hinata miraban raro lo que la mordida de Akamaru provoca mientras varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Dónde están los/el fantasma/zombie? –preguntan Kaoru y Naruto mirando a todos lados con temor de hallarlos nuevamente.

-Ya les dije que no había nada de eso, solo era un genjutsu. –aclaro con fastidio el castaño haciendo que Lee, Kaoru y Naruto suspiraran aliviados.

* * *

El equipo Kakashi seguía inspeccionando el templo ya que era demasiado grande, pero no lograban encontrar nada. Karin abrió enormemente los ojos y se acerco a Sakura picándole el brazo para que la viera. La peli-rosa con fastidio la miro de reojo levantando una ceja ante la mirada asustada de la chica, aunque después suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que desde que empezaron la mision la chica se la habia pasado poniendo a cada dos por tres esa expresión.

-Un chakra raro y muy siniestro está afuera del templo. –dijo rápidamente la pelirroja haciendo que todos detuvieran su paso y la mirara atentos. –más bien no es uno, son varios, es como si de un ejército se tratara.

-¡El último en llegar es huevo podrido! –grito Ayame emocionada corriendo hacia la salida del templo.

-¡Wuajajaja…! ¡ese no seré yo! –grito Suigetsu corriendo atrás de ella ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros.

-Estos dos no saben el significado de ver lo que pasa para atacar de forma sorpresiva. –dijo Sasuke resignado.

-Déjalos que por mí que mueran. –dijo Sakura agitando su mano restándole importancia y Karin asintió dándole la razón.

-Pequeña Sakura, recuerda que los ninjas que abandonan a sus compañeros son peores que escoria. –dijo Kakashi en forma de regaño y Sakura se cruzo de brazos bufando molesta mientras que Sasuke sonreía de forma nerviosa viendo de reojo a su novia y Karin la miraba maravillada ante según ella su actitud cool.

-Ese lema estaría bien si la gran mayoría de mis compañeros no fueran idiotas retrasados. –dijo con molestia, en eso se oyó el grito en par de Suigetsu y Ayame.

-Para que ese par grite es porque algo muy peligroso esta haya afuera. –dijo Sasuke con seriedad y Sakura asintió.

-Andando. –dijo Kakashi con seriedad corriendo para salvar a ese par de impulsivos siendo seguido por Sakura y Sasuke.

-¡Pero Sakurita ¿Qué paso con dejarlos morir por idiotas? –pregunto berrinchuda Karin mirando como corren, pero ninguno la pelo y mucho menos se detuvo. –pues yo no iré en su auxilio. Lo que sea que les este pasando se lo merecen. –dijo con reproche recordando todas las bromas que ese par le ha hecho desde que salieron de la aldea.

La pelirroja se cruzo de brazos bufando molesta, en ese instante paso una rata sobre sus pies erizándole la piel como un gato.

¡-Espérame Sakurita! –grito asustada corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura iban corriendo y de pronto sintieron una ráfaga de viento que paso a sus lados ondeándoles la ropa y cabellos. Los tres vieron como delante de ellos iba corriendo Karin a toda velocidad rebasándolos y levantando una nube de polvo.

-Karin sí que está impaciente por salvar a ese par. –dijo Kakashi con burla y los otros dos solo tenían una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Cuando Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la entrada se detuvieron unos metros de esta viendo a Ayame y Suigetsu abrazados temblando mirando hacia afuera y a Karin alado completamente congelada.

Con cuidado caminaron poniéndose alado de estos para ver qué era lo que los tenia así viendo un ejército de zombie caminar hacia a ellos, incluso lograron divisar que los cuerpos desmembrados que vieron camino al templo se encontraban entre ellos haciendo que ensancharan los ojos impresionados.

-¡Esto es realmente genial! –gritaron con emoción Suigetsu y Ayame haciendo que Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura los miraran de reojo comprobando que ese par a diferencia de Karin no estaban así del miedo sino de emoción, por lo que varias gotas de sudor resbalaron de sus nucas.

Ayame y Suigetsu temblaban más de la emoción que tenían por lo que estaban viendo, rápidamente se separaron e hicieron unos sellos con sus manos.

-¡Kai! –gritaron a la vez y los zombie seguían ahí.

-¡Kyaaa…! ¡No es una ilusión! –grito emocionada Ayame.

-¡Estamos viendo zombie de verdad! –grito Suigetsu emocionado.

-¡Vamos a jugar con ellos Sui-compa! –dijo Ayame mirándola emocionado y el peli-blanco asintió igual de emocionado, así ambos corrieron emocionados directo a los zombie.

Karin seguía congelada en la entrada más pálida que una hoja, a su lado estaban kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca mirando a ese par peleando divertidos contra los zombies. Los tres soltaron un largo suspiro.

-Vamos a ayudarlos, ya que son demasiados y no creo que puedan con todos. –dijo Kakashi resignado y caminando con absoluta flojera hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos Sakura! –dijo Sasuke mirándola resignado. –después de todo es nuestra misión, además no creo que quieras que después Ayame se mofe de que venció mas zombie que tu alegando que te quedaste parada en la entrada inventando que te dio miedo.

Sasuke sabia como provocar a su novia, no por nada la conocía desde niños, y su motivación funciono, ya que un aura oscura y siniestra rodeo a Sakura que blandeo su espada y corrió hacia los zombie con sus ojos brillando en reto. Y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

-al mal paso darle prisa. –dijo para sí mismo blandiendo su espada también, pero antes miro de reojo a Karin y sonrío travieso.

Con su espada le dio un leve empujoncito haciendo que la pelirroja cayera de lleno al piso golpeándose la cabeza. El pelinegro sonriendo satisfecho corrió hacia los zombies mientras cerraba sus ojos para activar el sharingan.

* * *

El equipo de Yamato estaba muy sorprendido, habían estado buscando por todo el templo y cuando llegaron al sótano se toparon con una puerta que tenía un escudo de protección que al solo llegar ellos desapareció.

-Puedo olfatear a algunas personas ahí. –dijo el castaño sorprendido y Akamaru ladra apoyándolo.

-¿puedes ver cómo y cuantos están Hinata? –pregunto Yamato con seriedad.

Hinata recibiendo la orden de su capitán miro hacia la entrada.

-¡Byakugan! –grito al momento de activarlo viendo a través del polvo. –hay tres personas, una mujer y dos niños. Los niños están bien pero la mujer está demasiado débil.

-¡Entendido! –dijo Lee con entusiasmo dándole una patada a la puerta derrumbándola y voltea con pose heroica hacia sus compañeros esperando felicitaciones en lo que la puerta cae levantando una enorme nube de polvo no permitiéndoles ver lo que hay adentro.

-Tarado. –dice Kiba molesto dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me pegas? –dice con lagrimas en los ojos mirándolo como cachorro mojado.

-Lee-san eso que hizo fue algo impulsivo y pudo haber lastimado a quien se encontraba adentro. –dijo tímidamente Hinata

Kaoru y Naruto cruzaron sus manos atrás de su nuca y comenzaron a silbar mirando a otro lado mientras en su rostro se veía algunas gotas de sudor adornándolo.

_-(qué bueno que Lee me gano el derrumbar la puerta o ahora hubiera sido yo el que quedara como un idiota Uu.u)_ –pensaron Naruto y Kaoru aun silbando y mirando a todos lados.

Cuando la nube de humo se disperso lograron ver que había una pequeña vela que alumbraba a una mujer tirada en el piso inconsciente, vestida con una túnica celeste, la cual le cubría incluso el rostro, pero se veía sucia, manchada con tierra y algo de sangre. Abrazados a la mujer mirándolos con temor estaban dos niños.

Uno era un pequeño niño de aparentemente cinco años, de pelo castaño algo corto y lacio. Ojos grandes de color marrón, piel levemente acanelada con algunas pecas en su nariz. La ropita del niño también estaba sucia, con manchas de polvo y sangre, mientras que en su rostro varias lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

El otro niño aparentaban unos ocho años y era muy parecido al menor, solo que este tenía facciones menos infantiles, su cabellera era algo más larga y no tenia pecas, además que él no lloraba, solo los miraba con temor. Sus ropas tenían las mismas manchas.

-No teman pequeños que venimos a ayudarlos. –dijo Kaoru de forma fraternal acercándoseles con cuidado, mas los pequeños se acurrucaron mas abrazando mas a la mujer haciendo que Kaoru detuviera su paso sabiendo el miedo que les tenían.

Estos niños debieron de haber visto algo realmente espeluznante como para que nos miren así. –dijo con seriedad Yamato haciendo que Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Kaoru apretaran los puños con frustración mientras que Hinata bajaba la cabeza con tristeza.

En eso se sintió un chakra extraño unos metros alejados del templo haciendo que los ninjas voltearan alerta hacia la puerta mientras que los niños temblaban más y se acurrucaban más al cuerpo de la mujer.

-Este olor. –dijo Kiba frunciendo la nariz con repulsión al igual que Akamaru, mientras que sus ojos mostraban incredulidad no viendo como sus compañeros lo miraban curiosos.

-Son ellos. –escucharon decir de una voz melodiosa, suave y femenina.

Los ninjas voltearon viendo como la mujer hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse de pie con la ayuda de los niños que parecían ni siquiera hablar, pero sus ojos demostraban los felices que se pusieron por verla despertar.

Con la ayuda de los niños la mujer logro sentarse, aun así la larga túnica seguía cubriendo su rostro.

-¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto Yamato dudando en acercarse y la mujer asintió levemente. –somos ninjas de konoha y hemos venido a proteger a la sacerdotisa de este templo. Es usted ¿verdad? –pregunto respetuoso y sus compañeros miraron sorprendidos a la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Himeno, soy la sacerdotisa de este lugar y se supone que debería de proteger a este pueblo y lo que los rodea, pero el pueblo termino muriendo protegiéndome y solo logre salvar a estos niños, esa es la única razón por la que luche por mantener ese escudo hasta que viniera alguien q ayudarnos, pero mi energía termino y no puedo seguir protegiéndolos. –la voz de la mujer dejaba ver la tristeza y frustración que sentía.

-No te preocupes. Déjanos ahora todos a nosotros. ¡Yo Uzumaki Naruto los protegeré! ¡dattebayo! –dijo enérgico el rubio haciendo que bajo esa túnica la mujer ensanchara los ojos sorprendida ante su valentía.

-¡Así se habla Naru-chian! –grito emocionada Kaoru mientras que los demás sonrían levemente.

-Antes mencionaste algo sobre los enemigos que los atacaron. ¿podría hablarnos más de ellos? –pregunta Yamato respetuoso.

-Lo que sea que venga está muy cerca de la entrada del templo. –dijo Hinata con seriedad mirando con su byakugan a través de las paredes. –si los dejamos entrar nos será más difícil pelear. –dijo la peli-azul.

-Pues no se diga mas… ¡andando! –gritaron Naruto y Kaoru saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! –grito Lee siguiéndolos mientras que sus compañeros los miraban con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por sus nucas.

-¡Esperen! –grito la sacerdotisa levantando su mano tratando de detenerlos, pero era demasiado tarde los tres chicos ya estaban muy lejos.

Hinata cuida a la sacerdotisa y los niños. Kiba y yo iremos a ayudar a ese par. –dijo Yamato y Hinata asintió.

-Ustedes no podrán detenerlos, esos seres por más daños que les hagan no mueren porque ya están muerto. –Kiba, Hinata y Yamato ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos comprobando que lo que la quinta le dijo había sido verdad.

En eso se oyó el grito asustado de Lee, Kaoru y Naruto haciendo que los ninjas se miraran entre sí.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Hinata quédate aquí… vamos Kiba. –Yamato salió corriendo de la habitación siendo seguido por Kiba.

-Naruto-kun. –susurro preocupada Hinata mirando hacia la entrada.

-Se hubieran quedado para tratar de escapar. Solo conseguirán morir si van ahí. –dijo con frustración la sacerdotisa haciendo que Hinata voltee a verla.

-No se preocupe, que entre ellos hay una persona que sin importar el miedo que tenga o lo peligroso que sea siempre logra acabar con todos los problemas que se le presentan. –dijo Hinata y la sacerdotisa pudo notar el amor y admiración que esa chica le tenía a la persona de la que hablaba y podía suponer quien era, al ser sacerdotisa le era fácil ver las auras de las personas y la que vio en el rubio describía perfectamente la persona de la que la chica hablaba.

Así que solo asintió tratando de tenerle confianza a esas personas como esa chica la tiene. Se haría nuevamente las ilusiones de que vivirían, ilusiones que había perdido cuando esas cosas los atacaron.

* * *

Cuando Yamato Akamaru y Kiba llegaron a la entrada del templo vieron a Naruto, Kaoru y Lee abrazándose temblando como gelatinas. Con cuidado caminaron acercándose para lograr ver que es lo que los tiene así viendo a un ejército de zombie entrando al patio delantero del templo y los cuerpos desmembradnos que estaban ahí antes se iban parando poco a poco uniéndoseles a los zombie que caminaban hacia ellos.

Kiba hizo unos sellos rápidamente con sus manos.

-¡Kai! –dijo esperanzado cerrando sus ojos y con miedo abrió solo uno viendo que los zombie no desaparecían.

-Son reales Kiba, así que lo único que nos queda es pelear. –dijo Yamato sacando algunos kunai y caminando hacia ellos. Kiba suspiro con pesadez.

-Ya oyeron al líder. ¡A pelear! –dijo el castaño corriendo hacia los zombie siendo seguido por Akamaru.

-¡Buaa! ¡No quiero pelear contra esas cosas! –lloriqueaban Lee, Naruto y Kaoru.

**Continuara**

**jajajjaja creo ke este kapi kedaba mejor para hallowen jajajaja XD**

**spero les haya gustado, ke yo me diverti poniendo a los asustadisos XD**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO**

**BESOS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	26. ¡¡Retirada!

**¡Retirada!**

Kiba y Yamato se encontraban peleando con los zombis, cada uno daba lo mejor de sí para derrotarlos, pero sin importar lo que hicieran estos no se destruían, incluso si se les cortaba alguna extremidad o incluso la cabeza ellos mismos se la volvían a pegar haciendo una batalla agotadora.

Lee se había armado de valor y había ido a ayudar a sus dos compañeros, aun así no era suficiente.

Por otro lado Kaoru y Naruto aun se encontraban paralizados en la entrada, ambos abrazándose y temblando como gelatinas.

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¿dejen de temblar y ayúdennos?... ¿Qué acaso no son ninjas? –grita con molestia Kiba mientras con la ayuda de Akamaru peleaban con varios zombis.

El grito de Kiba hizo que ambos reaccionaran. Naruto dejo de abrazarse de Kaoru y puso muecas de seriedad mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad tratando de ignorar el miedo que le provocaban esos seres.

-No quiero pelear. Tengo miedo. – Kaoru se abrazaba a sí misma aún temblando mirando con horror a todos esos horribles seres mal olientes y con los sesos de fuera.

-Sé que son feos y dan miedo Kaoru-chan, pero tenemos que pelear. –dice con valentía poniendo una pose heroica a todo estilo Gai-sensei.

-¡Bien dicho Naruto-kun! –Lee que miró al rubio de reojo sonrió y levantó su pulgar en son de aprobación mientras que pateaba a uno de los zombis con los que peleaba y Naruto levanto su pulgar mirando a Lee, a ambos le destellaron sus dientes mientras sonreían de lado.

-Aunque me digas esas palabras tan heroicas y hermosas Naru-chan mi cuerpo no me responde. –dijo con pesar Kaoru haciendo que el rubio regrese su mirada a ella.

-Kaoru-chan. –dijo con seriedad y tomándola de los hombros. – recuerda que soy el futuro hokage y como tal te ordeno que pelees. –dijo en forma de orden y Kaoru asintió convencida.

-Tienes razón Naru-chan. –dijo seria. –peleare por el bien del futuro Hokage. –dice heroica mirando el horizonte con heroísmo.

-¡Dejen de jugar y pongan atención atrás de ustedes! –grita Yamato no pudiendo ir a ayudarlos porque varios zombis los rodeaban, aun así miraba a esos dos de reojo.

Ante el grito de su capitán ambos voltearon viendo que unos diez zombis se lanzaban hacia ellos. Ambos chicos se abrazaron mirando con horror a los zombis y su cabezas se quedaron en blanco sin saber que hacer o como esquivarlos ante la impresión y el miedo.

-¡Seremos comida de zombie! –gritan ambos llorando a moco suelto.

**-¡G****ATSUUGA!** –se oye el grito de Kiba y este arrasa con los diez zombis usando su técnica combinada junto con Akamaru salvando a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Gracias! –dicen ambos mirando al castaño como su salvador y de hecho así es.

-Cuando Naru-chan sea hokage te aumentará el sueldo por haberlo salvado junto con su amiga del alma. –dijo mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado y Naruto asintió mirándolo igual.

-Emm... ¡si claro! –dijo extrañado mirándolos como el par de locos que son. – lo mejor es que dejen las distracciones y se concentren en la pelea. –dijo con fastidio. – ¡andando Akamaru! –dijo dando media vuelta y corriendo a atacar a los demás zombis.

-Ese Kiba es un buen chico. –dice Naruto asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza muy convencido y Kaoru asintió dándole la razón, ambos con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. –andando Kaoru-chan, es momento de mostrar las grandiosas habilidades de los miembros del equipo siete y demostrarles a todos que no nos dejamos dominar por nuestros miedos. –dijo nuevamente con heroísmo.

-¡Claro Naru-chan! –contesta Kaoru emocionada mirando al rubio tal cual le hubieran lavado el cerebro.

-¡Andando! –grita con un puño en alto dando media vuelta. – ¡kya..!—grita como niña al quedar cara a cara con un feo zombie y por instinto lo golpeo con su puño. – ¡jojojo..! para que aprendas que con Uzumaki Naruto nadie se mete. –dijo riendo como loco y con los brazos en la cadera estilo jarra mirando al zombie tirado en el piso y Kaoru le aplaudía emocionada.

-¡Se levanta! –grita la pelinegra saltando encima de la cabeza del zombie, y saltando una y otra vez encima de esta enterrándole la cabeza al pobre zombie en el pavimento mientras que el rubio miraba con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. –eso es por asustarnos. –dice dejando de saltar y chocando sus manos entre sí, sacudiéndolas.

* * *

Con el equipo uno, todos estaban peleando, tratando de buscar alguna forma para acabar con todos esos zombis, que por más que se les atacara o cortaran seguían peleando.

Karin había reaccionado y solo se dedicaba a correr de un lado a otro gritando y llorando mientras algunos zombis la seguían y sus compañeros sólo la ignoraban poniéndole más atención a sus batallas, aunque Suigetsu y Ayame se la curaron al principio, pero después de un rato se les hizo aburrido ver la misma escena, así que mejor decidieron divertirse según ellos jugando con sus nuevos amigos los zombis.

En eso se ve a Suigetsu cortarle un brazo con su espada a uno de los zombis con los que peleaba y el zombi como si nada se agacha, toma su brazo y se lo pega. Ayame que estaba a su lado miro todo junto con el peli-blanco, ambos habían dejado de pelear.

-¡Eso es sencillamente genial! –gritan emocionados y con estrellitas en los ojos. –¡quiero hacer los mismo!—grita cada uno mirándose de forma cómplice.

Ayame toma el brazo izquierdo de Suigetsu dispuesta a arrancárselo y Suigetsu toma el de la peli-plata dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Ante tal idiotez incluso los zombi contra los que peleaban los miraban con extrañeza.

-A la de tres Aya-mana. –dice con diversión Suigetsu y Ayame asintió con emoción.

-Uno, dos… -el conteo de ambos fue interrumpido por una zape en la cabeza a cada uno por parte de Sakura.

-¿Por qué nos pegas Sakura? –dice adolorido Suigetsu sobándose el enorme chichón que la chica le saco.

-Si frente de coco, es de mala educación interrumpir cuando uno se le quiere arrancar el brazo a su compadre. –se queja Ayame con fastidio sobándose también el enorme chichón y Sakura los miraba molesta con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-La verdad no me molestaría que entre ustedes se maten para probar si reviven como esos zombis. –dijo ya notando que estaba fuera de sus casillas y sin mirar atrás golpeo con su puño al par de zombis que se acercaban cautelosos para atacarla. – pero verlos haciendo esas pendejadas, me hacen desear ser mejor yo las que les arranque cada una de sus extremidades de forma lenta y dolorosa… ¿quieren que les ayude? –pregunta amenazante con un aura asesina rodeándola.

-No gracias. –dice Suigetsu temeroso y pasando saliva con dificultad.

-Siempre arruinas la diversión. –dice con molestia Ayame mandándole rayitos con la mirada a Sakura y esta con gusto se los respondía. –siempre, siempre te crees mejor que todos y te la vives amenazando a quienes te dan la contra o hacen algo que no te gusta maldita frentona ególatra. –dijo tronándose los dedos mirándola retadora y Sakura no se quedaba atrás.,

-¿Are? ¿Cómo llegaron las cosas así? –Suigetsu sintiendo lo tenso del ambiente y el enorme aura asesina que desprendían esas dos comenzó a sentirse incomodo. –lo malo es que yo estoy en medio. –dijo con pesar. –aunque pensándolo mejor esto es bueno. —dijo pensativo sobándose la barbilla. – parece que estas dos van a pelear y no hay nada más excitante en la vida que ver a dos hermosas mujeres peleando como fieras. –dijo deforma pervertida para después gruñir como si fuera un tigre, mirando emocionado a esas dos.

-Y tú comportándote como retrasada mental, sacas a todo el mundo de sus casillas, además que te crees mejor que todo el mundo cuando no eres más que una ratera traidora que solo busca su propio beneficio. –contesta Sakura fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ssss… eso dolió Aya-mana. –dice Suigetsu mirando de reojo a la peli-plata y agitando su mano.

-Créeme frente de coco, estoy orgullosa de eso. –dijo burlona. –en cambio yo estoy segura que tú no estás orgullosa de ser una amargada que en el pasado puso su venganza antes que sus amigos, aldea y el amor de su vida. –dijo venenosa fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Auch! Aya-mana dio en el punto. –comenta divertido el peliblanco ahora mirando a Sakura de reojo.

-Lo sé, ambas somos escorias. –dice cortante Sakura mientras desenfunda su espada y Suigetsu se emociona al ver que la pelea va a empezar.

-Pero ese no es el punto aquí. –dice Ayame desenfundando su espada, levantándola, poniéndola frente a su rostro.

-El punto es demostrar que yo soy más poderosa que tu y humillarte nuevamente. –dice Sakura pasando su mano por el filo de la espada haciéndola brillar en chakra color verde.

_-(¿desde… desde cuándo puede hacer eso? O.O)_ –Suigetsu miraba impresionado como la espada de Sakura ahora brillaba más con su chakra.

-Puede que en este momento tengas un poco de ventaja sobre mí pero pronto las cosas cambiaran. –dice pasando su lengua por lo largo de la espada y el acero se coloreo de rojo, como si lo estuvieran fundiendo.

_-(¿Qué demonios pasa?)_ –Suigetsu miraba a la espada de Sakura brillando con chakra verde para después mirar la espada de Ayame que el filo era rojo, mas no parecía tener chakra como la de Sakura,

-La que mate más gana este reto. –dice ambas de forma retadora y a la vez voltean.

Sakura enterró su espada a cinco zombis que estaban atrás de ella y estos al instante explotaron en miles de partes gracias al potente chakra que uso, mientras que Ayame con un ágil movimiento paso su espada por la cintura hacia los cinco zombis atrás de ella y los cuerpos de estos al tener solo un poco de contacto con la espada su cuerpo se envolvió completamente por un potente fuego que no se disolvió hasta que solo quedaron cenizas de ellos.

Ambas sin mirar atrás corrieron hacia los demás zombis para atacarlos de la misma forma dejando a un peliblanco, que sacado de onda se rascaba la nuca viendo impresionado las cenizas y pedazos que quedaron de los zombis que estaba ahí.

-Ósea ¿Cómo?

-Sabía que pronto empezaría la competencia de haber quien mata más zombis. –Suigetsu volteo viendo a Sasuke atrás de el cruzado de brazos, mirando con tranquilidad a su novia matar a zombis a diestra y siniestra.

-Ya se habían tardado, ya me había aburrido de pelear con esas cosas que se regeneran. –kakashi estaba sentado en la rama del árbol que estaba atrás de Sasuke y estaba leyendo tranquilamente su libro.

-Esperen, ¿me están tratando de decir que les dejaran todo el trabajo a ellas? –pregunta con extrañeza.

-La experiencia nos ha enseñado a no meternos en sus competencias. –dijo con tranquilidad Sasuke.

-Además… ¿para que cansarse cuando tienes a dos hermosas chicas que fácilmente pueden acabar con ellos? – dijo con sabiduría Kakashi levantando la vista de su libro para mirarlo.

-¿Saben una cosa? –pregunta Suigetsu mirándolos con seriedad. –sus argumentos me convencieron. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja colocándose alado de Sasuke mirando con diversión a ambas chicas pelear. –te apuesto el desayuno de la semana a que Aya-mana gana. –dice mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-Va. –dice Sasuke sonriendo de forma torcida mirando al peliblanco de reojo. –si Sakura mata más me pagarás ese desayuno. –dice con arrogancia y Suigetsu sonríe divertido mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

-Yo apuesto el desayuno de un mes a favor de la que gane. –dice despreocupado Kakashi y los dos chicos lo miran incrédulos, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Su apuesta no la aceptamos. –dice ambos.

-Que malos perdedores son. –dijo tranquilo poniéndole mas atención a su libro.

* * *

Era una tranquila noche en la hermosa aldea Konoha. Se veía demasiado tranquila al ser ya media madrugada. No había ningún ruido más que algún búho que andaba por ahí y de alguno que otro gato que maullaba en el tejado de alguna casa.

-¡como que mando a Sakura, Kaoru y mi otouto con esa loca! –se escucha un grito masculino desde el despacho de la hokage.

-¡A mí no me gritas maldito mocoso! –ahora se oyó el grito furioso de una mujer para después oírse algo estamparse contra un muro.

Nos enfocamos adentro del despacho de la quinta y vemos a Tsunade sentada en su silla mirando furiosa al ANBU que tenía frente a ella, al cual por cierto tenía el escritorio clavado en la cabeza. Alado de la rubia estaba Shizune mirando con compasión al pobre ANBU que seguro tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Unos minutos después se ve el escritorio pegado nuevamente con cinta, a la Hokage sentada tras de este, alado Shizune que suspiraba resignada y frente a la quinta estaba el mismo ANBU sobándose el enorme chichón en su cabeza.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, perdí la compostura al recibir esa noticia de golpe. –dice despreocupado el joven ANBU sin dejar de sobarse su enorme chichón.

-Solo estamos Shizune y yo, así que quítate la máscara. –ordena la quinta con fastidio y el ANBU asintió quitándose la máscara revelando el apuesto rostro de Uchiha Itachi.

-Igual sigo pensando que fue un riesgo mandar a Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Kaoru a esa misión estando esa loca con ellos. –dice con seriedad el pelinegro y Tsunade asintió de forma pensativa. –si en verdad ella esta aliada con Madara, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para ella llamarlo. Sabe que Madara no desaprovechará la oportunidad para tener al último biju, sin contar que desea más que nadie en el mundo matar a Sakura, quedarse con los ojos míos y de mi hermano y matar a Kaoru por lo que hizo su padre. –Tsunade asintió.

-En todo tienes razón Uchiha, pero esa misión era urgente y Ayame es una ninja que les puede ser de mucha ayuda al igual que los demás. De igual forma Kakashi están con ellos y le dije a él al igual que a Sakura que se mantengan alertas con Ayame y que la mantengan vigilada. –dijo con seriedad. –tú estabas de misión y sabia que llegarías hasta el anochecer, así que no podía esperarte para que los acompañaras. –Itachi asintió con entendimiento.

-Entiendo eso. –dijo con tranquilidad. –Hokage-sama pido permiso para formar un equipo para seguir a los demás en esa misión. –dijo con firmeza. –no está de más estar preparados ante cualquier cosa. Además como pretexto podría mandarle un mensaje a Kakashi-senpai diciéndole que él nos llamo como apoyo.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. –dijo con orgullo la quinta sonriendo de forma torcida e Itachi sonrío levemente. –conociéndote tienes en mente a las personas que llevaras. –Itachi asintió.

-Llevaré a Hyuga Neji. La loca esa es débil ante los encantos del Hyuga y él es la mejor carnada para tenerla calmada por si nos piensa traicionar. –dice con burla y la rubia sonrío divertida al igual que Shizune. –por otro lado pienso que las habilidades de Abamure Shino y Ama Tenten serán de gran ayuda.

-Perfecto. –dijo con seriedad. –búscalos y explícales la misión. A ellos sólo diles que van como refuerzos para los dos equipos que están en esta misión.

-¡Si Hokage-sama! –dijo con firmeza para después hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza. –con permiso. –dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

-Con Itachi y Kakashi estando en esa misión ya se siente más segura ¿verdad Tsunade-sama? –pregunta la pelinegra cuando el Uchiha salió del despacho y Tsunade sonrío levemente mientras asentía.

* * *

Con el equipo Yamato se ve a este junto con los demás en medio del campo de batalla, a su alrededor están los zombis desmembrados o atravesado con alguna arma. Todos suspiraban con alivio al fin haber terminado con cada uno de esos raros seres, eran tantos que pensaron que jamás terminarían.

-¡Jojojo…! –Naruto reía como loco mientras tenía las manos en su cadera. – ¡eso para que aprendan a no meterse con Uzumaki Naruto! ¡dattebayo!

-¡Se lo merecen por meterse con el futuro sexto Hokage y su mejor amiga! ¡Wuajajaja! –Kaoru hacia la misma pose que Naruto y reía como loca al igual que él.

-¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! –grito enérgico Lee.

-Y éste se les une también. –dijo con fastidio Kiba mirando a ese trío como si fueran unos retrasados.

-No canten victoria tan fácilmente. –dice con seriedad Yamato apuntando hacia adelante haciendo que el trío de tarados, digo de ninjas junto con Kiba voltearan viendo como delante de ellos todos los cuerpos de los zombis como si fuesen imanes empezaban a juntarse enfrente de ellos.

Los cinco ensancharon los ojos al ver que los cuerpos se juntaban formando uno enorme. Cuando estuvo completamente formado se dejo ver un monstruo de cinco metros con aspecto horroroso y aliento putrefacto.

Naruto, Kaoru y Lee se abrazaron mirando temerosos al enorme monstruo, estaban pálidos y del miedo no podían ni hablar. Akamaru ladraba hacia el monstruo y Kiba seguía impresionado viendo lo que se formo frente a ellos mientras que Yamato hacia rápidamente unos sellos con la mano y un muro de madera salió de abajo del monstruo partiéndolo a la mitad.

-¡El capitán Yamato es genial! –gritan Lee, Kaoru y Naruto emocionado y dejándose de abrazar, pero se vuelven a abrazar temerosos y temblando como gelatina al ver que como si nada las dos partes del monstruo se volvían a unir.

El monstruo gruño haciendo que con su aliento los pelos de los cinco se ondearan hacia atrás al igual que sus ropas. Cuando dejo de rugir dejo ver que a los cinco junto con Akamaru les lleno de una especie de cosa viscosa de color verde.

Naruto, Kaoru y Lee estaban más blancos que una hoja, fue todo lo que su miedo resistió y se desmayaron con el alma saliéndoles de la boca. Kiba miraba su cuerpo asqueado al igual que Akamaru y Yamato se quitaba la cosa viscosa de la cara.

-¡Cuidado! –grita Yamato cargando rápidamente a Naruto, Kiba hizo lo mismo con Kaoru y Akamaru tomo a Lee en su hocico y así los tres saltaron esquivando el manotazo que el monstruo dio, lo que provocó un leve temblor y el piso que golpeó se quebrara.

* * *

Karin se había desmayado hace un rato, pero ahorita comenzaba a despertarse. Se sentó mirando desubicada hacia todos lados. De pronto recordó todo y sus ojos demostraron temor. Rápidamente se puso de pie buscando a Sakurita con la mirada, era lo único que le preocupaba, que su amada siguiera con vida y esperaba que los demás hayan muerto.

Sintió que algo le tomaba el pie por lo que bajo la mirada viendo el brazo de un zombie sostenerle el tobillo.

-¡Kya…! –grita y comienza a darle de pisotones a la mano mientras gritaba como loca.

La pelirroja deja de pisar la mano y sale corriendo de ahí, mirando hacia atrás viendo como la mano la seguía provocando que gritara mas como desquiciada.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Suigetsu miraban entretenidos como Sakura y Ayame terminaban con los zombis sin algún problema. En eso oye el grito chillón de una femenina haciéndolos que volteen viendo a Karin correr hacia ellos con una mano siguiéndola. A los tres les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Karin al ver a los tres varones acelera el paso y se le echa encima a Suigetsu abrazándolo como si fuera un gato temeroso. Sasuke con fastidio hace un Katon calcinando la mano que seguía a la pelirroja.

-Zanahoria sé que soy hermoso, pero no me gustan las remolachas. –dice con burla Suigetsu. –pobre de ti, estas destinada a ser rechazada. –Karin molesta se suelta rápidamente del peli-blanco.

-Ya quisieras que me gustaras tiburón. –dice con arrogancia mirándolo con desprecio. –yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sakurita. –dice melosa y los ojos en forma de corazón. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Si, si, lo que digas. –dice Suigetsu mirándola como retrasada mental, e incluso se le notaba compasión en su mirada y la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está mi Sakurita? –pregunta preocupada y cambiando de tema, según ella a uno más importante.

-Ahí. –contesta tranquilo Kakashi apuntando hacia donde peleaban el par de mujeres.

-¡Sakurita es tan genial! –grita emocionada mirando toda orgasmiada a Sakura que peleaba con gran agilidad.

-Maldita machorra. –gruñe Sasuke mirándola de reojo con molestia haciendo que Suigetsu sonría de forma socarrona.

-Oh, ya los vencieron a todos. –dice tranquilo Kakashi viendo como Sakura le daba el golpe final al último zombi y Karin asintió emocionada mirando a Sakura como si fuese la heroína de alguna historia.

-¡Wuajajajaja…! ¡Te gane frente de coco! –grita Ayame mientras según ella pone una pose cool.

-Ya quisieras tarada. Yo mate más zombis. –dice con arrogancia Sakura mientras que mira con superioridad.

-Esto se pone más emocionante. –dice Suigetsu con emoción y Sasuke suelta un largo suspiro.

-¡Kakashi! –gritan ambas dejándose de fulminar con la mirada y este solo levanta su mano en son de saludo. – ¡¿Quién mato mas zombis? –Kakashi se soba la barbilla en una pose pensativa mientras los demás lo miran atentos.

-No sé. –dice despreocupado después de tenerlos en suspenso por cinco minutos y todos caen estilo anime.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta asustada Karin mientras se pone de pie y todos miran hacia donde la pelirroja apunta, viendo como las cenizas de los zombis que el par de chicas destruyeron se empiezan a juntar en un solo lugar y se forma un liquido viscoso y gelatinoso de color negro.

El líquido empieza a tomar forma ante la vista de todos formándose un monstruo de unos siete metros, de un aspecto horroroso y espeluznante mientras que de cada extremidad le resbalaba el mismo líquido viscoso.

-¡Esto es más genial que los zombies! –grita emocionada Ayame saltando estando a unos centímetros del monstruo y Suigetsu unos metros atrás de ella lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sakura alado de Ayame la mira como la retrasada que es. Sasuke miraba al monstruo que se formo con impresión y Kakashi con seriedad mientras que Karin se había vuelto a desmayar.

-Enserio ¿para qué trajimos esta cosa? –dice Suigetsu apuntando a la desmayada Karin. –hasta ahorita no ha hecho nada más que desmayarse y peor aún no sabe apreciar las cosas monas. –dice despreocupado y agitando sus hombros, pero nadie le contesto, seguían mirando al enorme monstruo, así que al verse ignorado el peliblanco se volvió a encoger de hombros y siguió mirando al monstruo como si fuera el amor de su vida.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿quisieras ser mi mascota? –gritaba emocionada Ayame mirando al monstruo mientras saltaba.

El enorme monstruo rugió dándoles de lleno a Sakura y Ayame haciendo que tanto sus ropas, pelo y piel ante la presión del rugido se ondeara fuertemente hacia atrás y no solo eso las manchaba de esa cosa viscosa de color negro.

Kakashi agradeció estar alejado de ellos al igual que Sasuke, aunque el último también se lamentaba por no haber aventado a Karin hacia haya para que saliera toda manchada. Y Suigetsu se lamentaba por no haber estado junto a esas dos.

Cuando el monstruo dejo de gruñir Sakura se limpio la cara haciendo una mueca de asco al percibir el horroroso olor que desprendía de lo que la mancho.

-Esto huele a drenaje. –dice Ayame tranquila limpiándose la cara con la mano. –es lo más genial que me ha pasado en mis diecisiete años de vida. –dijo con un aura brillante rodeándola. – ¡mánchame otra vez! –grita suplicante y Sakura la mira de reojo de forma incrédula.

Pero Sakura dejo de mirar a Ayame para saltar rápidamente hacia atrás cuando el monstruo dio un manotazo hacia ellas. La peli-rosa cayo de pie alado de los varones y le resbalo una gota de sudor al ver que Ayame no esquivaba el ataque y la manota le daba de lleno mandándola unos metros lejos haciéndola estrellarse con quien sabe cuántos muros.

-Eso fue extremista. –dice impresionado Suigetsu mirando con ojos muy abiertos por donde fue lanzada Ayame. – ¡pero fue genial!—grita emocionado y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(tal para cual)_ –piensan Sasuke y Sakura soltando un largo suspiro.

-En fin, lamento que Ayame muriera, más aun si no logre llevármela a la cama. –dice con falso pesar Kakashi y limpiándose unas imaginarias lagrimas de su ojos provocando que otra gota de sudor resbalara en la nuca de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Ahí vienes esa cosa. –dice Sasuke poniéndose en guardia y haciendo que los demás dejen sus payasadas.

Sakura desenfundo su espada y corrió hacia el monstruo junto con Sasuke que la imito y ambos de forma coordinada partieron en varias partes el monstruo para después caer de pie frente a los pedazos de la rara vestía.

-Ya lo mataron y yo que lo quería como mascota. –dice deprimido Suigetsu poniéndose en cuclillas y haciendo círculos en el suelo.

-Esto no me está gustando nada. –dice Kakashi con seriedad viendo como las partes del monstruo se vuelven a unir formándolo de nuevo y sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Revivió! –grita emocionado Suigetsu y saltando como loco.

Sasuke y Sakura fruncieron el entrecejo y se pusieron a pelear con el monstruo, pero cada que le cortaban alguna parte esta se volvía a unir sin problemas.

Kakashi tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras que Suigetsu también queriéndose divertir corrió con su enorme espada en manos y se puso a ayudar a Sasuke y Sakura.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos dando a entender que trataba de relajarse, de pronto los abrió mostrando más seriedad en su mirada. Hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante y apoyo su mano en el suelo formando un sello en color negro en este, al instante una pequeña nube de humo apareció enfrente de él y cuando se disperso dejo ver a Pakkun.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kakashi? –pregunta el perro mirando con seriedad al peli-plata.

-Yamato junto Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Lee y Kaoru están en este mismo país justo al sur. Búscalos y diles que nos reuniremos en la parte noroeste que está en el bosque fuera de esta aldea. Diles que para destruir esa cosa. –dijo apuntando el monstruo contra el que peleaban Sasuke, Sakura y Suigetsu, que al verlo Pakkun ensancho levemente los ojos impresionado. –se tiene que encontrar a quien la controla y probablemente si la encontramos también daremos con el paradero de las sacerdotisas. –Pakkun asintió y salto hacia un árbol para seguir su camino de árbol en árbol, por otro lado Kakashi se enderezo e hizo unos sellos y al instante alado de él aparecieron dos clones, los cuales corrieron hacia donde estaban esos tres peleando mientras el verdadero Kakashi cargaba a Karin en sus hombros como si fuera costal de papas.

Sakura miro de reojo hacia atrás viendo como Kakashi formaba los clones que ahora corrían hacia ellos para atacar al monstruo.

-¡Retirada chicos! –grita el verdadero Kakashi saltando hacia una de las ramas del árbol atrás de él.

Sakura y Sasuke al ver a Kakashi supieron que descubrió algo, así que lo obedecieron saltando a la misma rama que él, dejando al par de clones encargarse del monstruo. Suigetsu solo bufo y colocando su espada en su espalda salto a la misma rama que ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta con seriedad Sakura.

-En el camino les digo, es mejor irnos antes de que el monstruo termine con los clones y nos siga. –dijo con seriedad saltando a otra rama e irse de rama en rama y los otros tres lo siguieron.

-¡Eh! ¿y Aya-chan? –dice Suigetsu.

-Ella no muere con eso y es seguro que nos seguirá cuando deje de estar jugando. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi. –es muy lista y seguro tiene algo en mente o sabe algo, con ella no se sabe. –dice despreocupado.

-O también puede que no le dieron ganas de pelear y se hizo la tarada como siempre para escapar. –dijo indiferente Sasuke.

-Creo que lo que dice Sasuke es lo más probable. –dice con fastidio Sakura y Suigetsu sonríe divertido cayéndole mejor la peli-plata. –como sea, dinos lo que descubriste. –dice Sakura mirando de reojo a Kakashi.

-Imagino que ustedes notaron que hay algo que le está mandando chakra al monstruo para reconstruirse. –pregunta mirando a los tres de reojo y estos asintieron. –pues trate de concentrarme y pudo percibir un leve sonido, era demasiado leve que muy apenas y se percibe, pero pude distinguir que a través del sonido las sondas de chakra le llegan al monstruo. Pienso que el que controla a esos zombis debe de estar en un lugar donde el sonido que provoca y las ondas de chakra lleguen hacia los zombis de esta aldea y la del sur, es por eso que en una noche dos aldeas son atacadas. –Suigetsu silbo impresionado.

-Veo que no exageraban cuando decían que el ninja copy es muy inteligente. –dice admirado y Kakashi solo sonrío con arrogancia bajo su máscara mientras Sasuke y Sakura rodaban los ojos.

-De igual forma no me gusta dejar sola a Ayame. –dice con preocupación Sakura haciendo que Sasuke y Suigetsu la miren impresionados. –si vigilándola nos mete en problemas ahora no vigilándola nos mete en mas. –dijo con fastidio y tanto Sasuke como Kakashi asintieron dándole la razón.

-Igual no siento ningún chakra más el de ella y el del monstruo y están algo alejados, así que no creo que se alié con alguien para jugarnos alguna clase de traición. –dice pensativo Sasuke.

-Eso espero. –dice con fastidio Kakashi mandándole una mirada cómplice a Sakura y esta entendió el mensaje de mantenerse alerta al chakra de Ayame mientras que Suigetsu solo los ignoraba.

* * *

Habían dejado a Naruto, Kaoru y Lee en una zona segura mientras que Yamato junto con Kiba y Akamaru peleaban contra el monstruo, pero ningún ataque lo destruía.

-Kiba despierta a Naruto, Kaoru y Lee. Diles que vallan por la sacerdotisa y los niños, que los alejen de aquí. –ordena con seriedad Yamato mientras esquiva algunos ataques. –el monstruo no es fuerte, podré entretenerlo.

-¡Hai!… ¡Vamos Akamaru! –dice mientras corre hacia donde están sus compañeros y el perro de un ladrido lo siguió.

Kiba llegó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y se hincó alado de Kaoru.

-Despierta a los demás. –ordeno mirando al perro y este sólo ladró en son de obediencia. – ¡ei! ¡Kaoru! –la llamaba mientras le daba unas leves palmaditas en las mejillas.

Se oyó un grito masculino cuando Akamaru mordió en un pie a Naruto para despertarlo y el rubio del susto saltó. El perro rápidamente mordió en una pierna a Lee y éste tuvo la misma reacción que el rubio mientras que Kaoru ante el ruido se levantó de golpe dándole un cabezazo a Kiba.

-¡Mi patita! –lloriqueaban Lee y Naruto mientras saltaban en un pie sobándose el otro que estaba flexionado.

-Mi cabeza. –exclaman adoloridos Kaoru y Kiba sobándose el área afectada.

-¡Kiba controla a tu perro! –grita furioso Naruto fulminando con la mirada al castaño.

-No lo culpes, el sólo los despertaba a su manera. –dice con indiferencia aún sobándose la frente mientras hace una mueca de dolor. –es culpa de ustedes por desmayarse en medio de una misión. –los mencionados bajan la cabeza apenados sabiendo que tiene razón.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está el monstruo? –pregunta Lee mirando a sus costados en busca del susodicho.

-El capitán Yamato esta entreteniéndolo. –dijo apuntando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba y los demás voltearon pasando saliva con dificultad al ver al horroroso monstruo dar manotazos que con facilidad Yamato esquivaba. –el capitán dijo que ustedes vallan a donde esta Hinata para que lleven a la sacerdotisa y a los niños a una zona más segura.

-¡Yosh! –dijo con firmeza Lee. –Naruto-kun y Kaoru-san pueden ir con Hinata-san y yo ayudare al capitán Yamato a pelear. –dice de forma heroica.

-Oye cejotas no tomes decisiones por ti. –protesta molesto Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿acaso deseas pelear contra el monstruo? –pregunta burlón Kiba.

-¡Bien chicos! ¡Esfuércense! –dicen Kaoru y Naruto a la vez mientras se pasan un brazo pos los hombros de otro. – ¡nos vemos! –ambos dan media vuelta y salen corriendo de ahí dejando sólo una nube de polvo.

-Cobardes. –murmura Kiba mirándolos alejarse con ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien Kiba-kun, nosotros derrotemos a ese monstruo demostrando todo el poder de nuestra juventud. –dice de forma heroica levantando un puño.

-El decir eso con las piernas temblando como gelatina te hace ver ridículo. –dice Kiba mirándole las piernas que efectivamente temblaban peor que una gelatina y Lee sonrío de forma forzada.

-Tiemblan de emoción ante la batalla. –dice nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-Sí, claro. –dice irónico aún mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

Ayame estaba acostada boca arriba debajo de algunos escombros. Mantenía su mirada tranquila hacia arriba mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho en su frente. Una pequeña araña de unos diez centímetros comenzó a caminar acercándose al brazo que tenia extendido en el suelo y se subió a el haciéndole cosquilla. Ayame miro de reojo la araña y puso su mano frente a su rostro dejando los ojos de la araña frente a los suyos.

-¿encontraste al que lo controla? –pregunta con indiferencia. – ¿para qué pregunto si ni hablas? –suspira con pesadez. –pero si regresaste es porque encontraste algo, así que llévame. –de un salto se pone de pie quitándose de encima los escombros, se inclina dejando en el piso la araña y con tranquilidad y sin perderla de vista la sigue.

La araña la siguió guiando hasta la parte trasera del templo cuando el monstruo estaba en la delantera aun peleando contra los clones de Kakashi. Ayame se detuvo y alzo ambas cejas al ver a la araña meterse en una pequeña abertura que había en el piso. Se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a quitar con sus manos la tierra permitiéndole ver una puerta de madera. La peli-plata la abrió y de un salto se adentro, al ver todo oscuro extendió su mano y creó una llama como si de una antorcha fuera, noto que solo había un camino en forme de túnel y siguió caminando.

* * *

Naruto y Kaoru llegaron a donde estaban resguardadas las dos mujeres y los dos pequeños. Hinata al verlos corrió hacia ellos mirándolos con preocupación y el byakugan estaba activado.

-Pude ver en lo que se convirtieron los zombis. –dijo con seriedad. –también pude ver que sondas de chakra se le están mandando de alguna dirección mas no logro ver de dónde provienen... –Naruto y Kaoru se miraron de reojo con preocupación.

-Tenemos que avisarle al capitán Yamato. –dice con seriedad Kaoru y Naruto asintió.

-Primero llevémoslos a una zona más segura y después yo iré a avisarle. –dice con seriedad el rubio pero a Hinata y la sacerdotisa les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que ambos ninjas por muy muecas serias que trajeran sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas.

Naruto suspiro con pesadez y se puso en cuclillas frente a la sacerdotisa dándole la espalda.

-Debemos movernos, este templo no aguantará mucho. –dice aparentando tranquilidad y la sacerdotisa asintió mientras que Hinata y Kaoru hacían lo mismo con los otros dos niños para llevarlos en su espalda.

* * *

Yamato junto con Akamaru, Kiba y Lee peleaban contra el monstruo, Kiba al igual que Akamaru mueven su nariz levemente y voltean hacia Yamato.

-Capitán, Pakkun se acerca. –dijo Kiba mirando a Yamato, en eso Pakkun saltó en el hombro de Yamato y este rápidamente saltó poniéndose en una zona segura dejando a los otros dos ninja que entretengan al monstruo.

-¿Qué pasa Pakkun? –pregunta con seriedad.

-Kakashi me mandó para avisarte que esa cosa esta siendo controlada. –Yamato ensanchó los ojos levemente mostrando impresión. –que para destruirla debemos encontrar a quien lo controla. Que se reúnan con el equipo de Kakashi en el bosque que está afuera de la aldea del norte, exactamente al noroeste. Yo los guiaré. –informa con seriedad.

-Necesitamos distraer al monstruo con algo para que no nos siga. –dice con seriedad y Pakku asintió.

Yamato hizo algunos sellos con su mano y al instante un clon apareció alado de él.

-¡Chicos retirada! –grita Yamato mientras su clon corre hacia el monstruo haciendo que Kiba y Lee lo miren de reojo extrañados.

-¡Vamos Akamaru! –llama Kiba saltando hacia donde están Yamato y Pakku al igual que Lee dejando al clon en su lugar.

-Pakkun... Naruto Hinata y Kaoru deben de estar llevando a la sacerdotisa junto con dos niños a una zona segura, llévanos a ellos y de ahí nos vamos al punto de reunión. –pide amablemente Yamato y Pakkun asintió saltando de su hombro y siguiendo el olor del rubio mientras que Lee lo sigue.

-Nosotros también podemos hacer eso. –dice ofendido Kiba mientras corre siguiéndolos con Akamaru a su lado. – ¿verdad Akamaru? –el mencionado ladra dándole la razón.

* * *

En una pequeña bodega en donde había varios trozos de carne seca colgada se logra ver a un hombre de tamaño bajo, complexión robusta y calva. Por sus ropas demostraba ser monje. De su cuello colgaba un largo rosario color morado. Tenía ojos pequeños de color negro y sus facciones se veían maduras.

El hombre estaba partiendo algunos trozos de la carne y camino hacia donde estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja, facciones delicadas, angelicales y hermosas. Tenía unos enormes y hermosos ojos de color azul, pero en esos momentos mostraban absoluta tristeza. Su piel era clara, pero manchas de tierra adornaban su hermoso rostro, al igual que la larga túnica que cubría su cuerpo. La túnica se veía costosa y elegante, era de color roja con algunos bordados en dorado.

La mujer estaba hincada y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-Sawako-sama tenga, debe comer algo. –dice de forma respetuosa el hombre extendiéndole un trozo de carne. La mujer lo miro y tomo la comida que le ofrecían mas solo la miro.

-No merezco vivir. Las personas que debo proteger murieron. –dijo con tristeza y su mirada se volvió mas vacía.

-No diga eso. Usted no pudo hacer nada y como su deber era proteger a los aldeanos el mío es protegerla a usted y mantenerla con vida. –dijo con firmeza el sacerdote y la sacerdotisa bajo la mirada. –pronto nos quedaremos sin oxigeno. Si seguimos aquí pronto moriremos, pero si salimos esos zombis nos mataran. –dijo con preocupación en eso se oyeron unos pasos acercándose a la puerta haciendo que ambos la miren. –quédese atrás de mí, yo la protegeré. –dijo el monje con valentía colocándose delante de la sacerdotisa.

-Espera. –dice tomándolo de la manga derecha haciendo que voltee a verla. –la energía que siento de la persona que se acerca no se parece nada a la de esos zombis.

-Tal vez alguien vino a salvarnos. –dice esperanzado.

-O a matarnos. –dice con tranquilidad la sacerdotisa haciendo que la frente del hombre se coloree de azul.

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a ser forcejeada dando a entender que la querían abrir mas era inútil al estar cerrada por dentro.

-Lo siento Takeshi, mi energía se termino y no puedo seguir manteniendo el campo de fuerza para protegerte. –dijo con remordimiento.

-Mi deber es protegerla y eso haré. –el hombre que saco de entre sus ropas el cuchillo con el que estuvo cortando la carne y poniéndolo enfrente de él, miraba hacia la puerta tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y esta se cayó dejando ver a una hermosa peli-plata que tenía el pie levantado dando a entender que la había pateado para abrirla. Ayame bajo con tranquilidad el pie y se enderezo viendo que dentro de la habitación solo había una mujer y un hombre a su punto de vista normales.

-¡Oh! Siento interrumpir su encuentro romántico en la bodega de carne. –dijo despreocupada dando media vuelta sin ver como a la sacerdotisa y al monje les resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca. –no ayudaste mucho, desaparece. –dice y a Sawako y Takeshi les resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca al no saber a quién le hablaba, pero oyeron que alado de ellos se oyó un "puff" y al voltear solo vieron una pequeña nube de humo.

-¡Espera! –grita el hombre haciendo que Ayame detenga su paso. –ella es la sacerdotisa Sawako y yo soy uno de sus monjes protectores, me llamo Take…

-No me importa. –dijo cortante manteniendo su mano en alto en son de despedida sin voltear a verlo.

-¿No visite a salvarnos? –pregunta Takeshi con extrañeza. –eres ninja, lo veo por tu ropa y banda, como tal debes ayudar a los que te necesitan.

Ayame detuvo su paso en el aire y vio con fastidio la banda que tenia amarrada en su brazo derecho.

-Ahora que recuerdo la misión era salvar a unas sacerdotisas súper poderosas. –dijo pensativa y el monje sonrío esperanzado mientras la sacerdotisa miraba la espalda de Ayame de una forma analítica. –si llevo a la persona que debemos salvar a la frentona, le demostrare que soy mejor que ella por haber logrado parte de la misión sola ¡Wuajajajaj…! –empezó a reír como loca poniendo las manos en la cadera en forma de jarra.

_-(¿estaremos a salvo con esa ninja?)_ –el monje miraba cauteloso a Ayame que seguía riéndose y se estremeció cuando esta volteo dejando ver sus ojos de lunática.

-¡Soy Uesugi Ayame, ninja de Konoha! Vamos, los llevare a una zona segura. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos provocando que a sus acompañantes les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(bueno después de todo nos va a salvar, no se puede exigir que este algo cuerda)—_un largo suspiro salió de los labios del monje que volteo hacia donde estaba la sacerdotisa. –Vamos Sawako-sama. –dice el monje de forma cálida extendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse, esta la toma.

Ayame caminando al frente llegaron hacia donde estaba la abertura para salir. La peli-plata miro hacia arriba notando que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. De un salto salió, pero rápidamente volteo al sentir una presencia atrás de ella viendo a un hombre de complexión delgada y tamaño pequeño, su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas y usaba una máscara naranja en forma de espiral.

-¡Oye! ¡ayúdanos a salir! –grita Takeshi desde adentro mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Estoy algo entretenida!—grita juguetona sin apartar su mirada burlona del hombre frente a ella. –Aun no es halloween, deberías quitarte la máscara.

-A Tobi le gusta usar mascara. –dice de forma juguetona, aniñada y confianzuda.

-Bueno, cada quien con sus fetiches. A mí me gusta acosar a Neji. –dice despreocupada y encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

-Tus "amigos" –dice con burla. – ya descubrieron que los zombis están siendo controlados y me siento generoso, así que te diré donde esta quienes los controlan y donde están las otras dos sacerdotisas para que les digas. –dice juguetón.

-Buen premio para Konoha, pero no soy recadera. –dice con burla mirando de reojo hacia atrás viendo que aun no logran salir la sacerdotisa y el monje.

-Créeme te divertirás al ir con ellos y sé que donde hay diversión tu vas. –dice como niño chiquito y Ayame solo se mantiene seria sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona. –ellos están en la aldea oeste, en el templo de la sacerdotisa. Los recibiremos con gusto. –dice con seriedad usando su voz ronca e intimidante para después desaparecer.

-A eso le llamo bipolaridad. –dice divertida volteando hacia atrás viendo como la sacerdotisa se agarraba de la orilla para poder salir, rodó los ojos con fastidio y se acerco a ayudarles.

-¿con quién hablabas? –pregunta la sacerdotisa ya afuera mirando como Ayame ahora ayuda a salir al monje.

-Con mi amigo imaginario. –responde divertida provocando que a sus acompañantes les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡vamos! –dice comenzando a caminar ya después de sacar al monje, ambos la siguen, pero se detienen al igual que ella al ver al enorme monstruo a unos metros frente a ellos. –ups, las copias de Kakashi fueron destruidas. –dice divertida poniéndose en posición de pelea mientras el monje se pone atrás de Ayame colocando a la sacerdotisa atrás de él y mira asustado al horroroso monstruo, de pronto el sol le dio de lleno y el monstruo comenzó a deshacerse convirtiéndose en las cenizas que fue antes de formarse.

Ayame alzo ambas cejas extrañada mirando el cielo, viéndolo completamente claro mientras que Sawako y Takeshi miraban a todos lados sin entender.

_-(con que en el día no funciona la técnica que est__án usando)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro de la chica. –_ (ya veo porque cuando llegamos no nos atacaron. Cuando la frente de coco escuche todo lo que he descubierto y vea que encontré solita la sacerdotisa se pondrá furiosa ¡jojojojo!)_ –Ayame hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante y alado de ella apareció un clon. –vamos, súbanse, así llegaremos más rápido con mis demás compañeros. –dice poniéndose en cuclillas al igual que el clon.

El monje y la sacerdotisa se miran entre sí dudosos, pero deciden obedecerla subiéndose cada uno en la espalda de cada peli-plata.

* * *

En el lugar de encuentro estaba Kakashi sentado en una rama leyendo tranquilamente su libro. Sentado en el suelo limpiando su espada recargado en el mismo árbol esta Suigetsu de lo más tranquilo mientras tararea una canción. Alado de este está la aun desmayada Karin que roncaba como locomotora y Suigetsu se había cansado de reírse de ella por eso se había puesto a limpiar su amada espada. Por otro lado en el árbol de enfrente, parada, recargando su espalda en el tronco estaba Sakura, tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho en una expresión tranquila y Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado mirándola embobado.

Todos levantan la mirada al sentir el chakra de Ayame demasiado cerca viendo hacia esa dirección y ven a la peliplata junto con su clon saltar en medio de donde están ellos.

-¡Mira lo que encontré frente de coco! –dice de forma aniñada y presumida bajando de su espalda al monje y la sacerdotisa y a su vez el clon desaparecía en un "puff".

Suigetsu ensancho los ojos al igual que la sacerdotisa y el monje al ver como Sakura había aparecido a unos pocos centímetros frente a Ayame y la tomaba del cuello apretándolo mientras la miraba con el rin´negan en sus ojos.

_-(no se pudo controlar)_ –Sasuke suspira con pesadez mientras Kakashi se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Te haré unas preguntitas tarada y quiero que me contestes por primera vez en tu vida con la verdad o te parto el cuello de forma lenta, oyendo con satisfacción tus huesitos tronar. –dice amenazante y Suigetsu paso de la impresión a la diversión ante el sadismo de su ex-jefa mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke suspiraban con pesadez y los otros dos se alejaban algo temerosos de ese par de chicas.

Sakura gruño molesta y apretó más el cuello de la peli-plata al verla sonreír con arrogancia.

-¿Qué hacías con Madara hace un rato? Y no trates de negarlo, no deje de rastrear tu chakra al igual que Kakashi y Sasuke y pudimos sentir perfectamente el chakra de Madara junto a ti por unos minutos. Tampoco salgas con que me confundí, que conozco ese chakra mas que nadie, por algo pase mucho tiempo con él. –dijo amenazante.

-Tal vez si aflojas un poco el agarre me llegue el aire al cerebro y logre recordarlo. –dijo con burla, aun así en su voz se notaba lo difícil que le era hablar por el agarre.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua y le aflojo un poco el agarre sabiendo que no podría hablar, mas no la soltó y con su mano libre saco su espada y puso el pico en el vientre de Ayame.

-Habla. –ordena y Ayame respira hondo tratando de agarrar el aire que la peli-rosa le había privado por unos segundos.

-Mande a una araña a buscar el que manipulaba al monstruo, pero ella me guió hacia ellos. –dijo apuntando al monje y sacerdotisa que miraban asustados a Sakura y es ahí cuando los demás los miraron apenados por el show sádico que se aventó Sakura, bueno Suigetsu no los vio, seguían entretenido viendo como Sakura amenaza a Ayame. –ella es una de las sacerdotisas que buscábamos, así que los ayude a salir, cuando salí Madara apareció atrás de mí y me dijo que los que controlan los zombis y tienen a las otras sacerdotisas están en la aldea del oeste exactamente en el templo, después se fue… Por cierto descubrí que esas cosas solo atacan de noche, porque cuando le dio el sol al lindo monstruo se volvió a ser cenizas. –explica con tranquilidad.

-¡Genial Aya-chan! Descubriste mucho. –dice con admiración Suigetsu y Ayame le guiña un ojo, pero frunce el entrecejo al sentir que Sakura apretaba mas su cuello.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es Madara? Según tú nunca lo has visto. –dice molesta apretándole cada vez más el cuello.

-No hay que ser genio para saberlo, logre ver su sharingan y cualquiera sabe que Madara es un Uchiha, además fue el único con el que me tope. –dice con dificultad a causa del agarre y Kakashi suspira con pesadez al ver que Sakura está buscando pretextos para matarla mientras que Suigetsu miraba mas emocionado.

-Sakura deja de asustar a las personas que dejas en mal nombre nuestra aldea. –dice Kakashi en forma de regaño aplaudiendo levemente.

Sakura suspira con pesadez mientras Ayame sonríe burlona sacándole la lengua a Sakura, la cual molesta desistió de soltarla y la apretó con más fuerza, pero Ayame pateo su espada quitándosela del pecho y estaba por darle un puñetazo en el estomago a la peli-rosa pero esta la soltó para esquivarlo.

-¡Buuu! Y yo que me divertía. –dice desanimado Suigetsu mientras que Ayame se sobaba el cuello mirando con burla a la peli-rosa que la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Solo eres una exagerada, bien que te pudiste librar fácilmente. –dice Sasuke con fastidio poniéndose de pie y Ayame se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Igual les iba decir todo eso para presumirle a la frente de coco que yo si fui útil en la misión. –dice con arrogancia y a Sakura se le hincho una vena en la cabeza, estaba por echársele encima a la peli-plata pero Sasuke la abrazo por atrás deteniéndola haciendo que esta lo mire de reojo molesta.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan. –dice en un susurro solo para que solo ella lo escuche. –estas asustando a ellos. –dice mirando hacia donde está el monje y la sacerdotisa mirándolos pálidos lamentando irse con esos locos.

Sakura suspira con pesadez y cuando se calmo un poco el sentir la calidez del abrazo se Sasuke y en especial su respiración demasiado cerca, se le sonrojaron las mejillas y Sasuke al verla sonrío con arrogancia, así que travieso acerco mas su cadera hacia ella sacándole un leve jadeo y Sakura rápidamente se puso una mano en la boca bajando su cabeza para que su pelo tapara lo roja que se había puesto.

Suigetsu, Kakashi y Ayame notaron los gestito cariñoso de ambos haciéndolos sonreír burlones mientras que los otros dos miraban extrañados a ese par.

-En el camino vi unos arbustitos que les dará mas intimidad. –dice con burla Ayame haciendo que Sasuke se sonroje y rápidamente suelte a Sakura y les dé la espalda para que no vean su sonrojo.

-Yo traje condones. Nunca salgo sin ellos, por si quieren unos. –dice Suigetsu sacando de su bolsillo trasero una tira de condones haciendo sonrojar mas a la parejita y a Sawako y Takeshi.

-Los demás van a tardar un poquito en llegar así que tienen tiempo. –dice Kakashi con burla moviendo sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

-¡Cállense! –gruñe Sakura y salta a la rama más alta del árbol atrás de ella refugiando su vergüenza entre las ramas mientras que Sasuke bufando con fastidio salta a la rama de enfrente para hacer lo mismo que su novia, si se iba con ella les daría más motivos a ese trío para molestarlos.

-Esto de joderlos si que quita el estrés. –dice Suigetsu estirándose un poco y ríe divertido al oír un par de gruñidos desde las ramas de los árboles. Ayame solo sonríe socarrona mientras va y se sienta alado de Suigetsu y se acuesta cerrando sus ojos y el espadachín le siguió con la limpieza de su amada espada.

-Bueno, faltan unos compañeros por llegar. Ustedes descanse, nosotros no dejaremos que nada les pase. –dice Kakashi de forma confianzuda mirando al par de civiles.

_-(pero si ustedes dan más miedo que los zombis)_ –piensa el monje aun estando delante de forma protectora de la sacerdotisa.

-¡Muchas gracias! –dice la sacerdotisa haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y Suigetsu levanta la mirada para verla y ella al sentir su mirada voltea y este le cierra un ojo coqueto provocando que esta desvié su mirada mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol y aunque estuviera leyendo su librito se mantenía alerta ante todo. En eso vio un cuervo volar en círculos encima de él, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke y Sakura que conocían perfectamente a alguien que los invocaba.

El cuervo aterrizo en el brazo que extendió Kakashi y mirando de reojo a todos lados, notando que sólo Sasuke y Sakura lo habían visto, así que regreso su mirada al cuervo y quitó el pergamino que colgaba del cuello de este y movió un poco su brazo para que este emprendiera nuevamente su vuelo.

El peli-plata abrió el pergamino y lo leyó, después lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y continuó leyendo su libro como si nada hubiera pasado. Por otro lado Sakura y Sasuke volvieron a cerrar sus ojos sabiendo que si Kakashi no decía nada era por algo, así que serian pacientes y esperarían el momento.

Un rato después Kakashi levanto su mirada al sentir el chakra de los que esperaban acercándose y bajo de la rama en la que estaba de un salto. Suigetsu también lo sintió y dejo de picar a Karin con un palo para ponerse de pie mientras que Sasuke y Sakura finalmente se bajaban de la rama del árbol en la que estaban mirando hacia la dirección de donde se acercaban. Y Ayame se había quedado dormida desde hace rato así que no despertó mientras que el monje y la sacerdotisa miraron curiosos hacia la dirección donde los demás miraban.

Frente a ellos saltó Pakkun siendo seguido por Yamato, Kiba, Akamaru que llevaba en su lomo al par de niños, Lee, Naruto que llevaba en su espalda a la sacerdotisa, Kaoru y por ultimo Hinata.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto el mejor ninja de Konoha está aquí junto con sus seguidores! dattebayo! –grita enérgico haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

Kaoru le aplaudió emocionada, Suigetsu le aplaudió aburrido mientras que a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. Naruto se agachó para dejar bajar a la sacerdotisa y Sawako al verla sonrío emocionada.

-¡Himeno! –grita llamando la intención de la sacerdotisa del templo del sur.

-¡Sawako! —grita Himeno mientras corre hacia la pelirroja y la abraza.

Lee llora dramáticamente completamente conmovido por la escena. Kaoru, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba y Yamato sonríen levemente sintiendo satisfecho de ver sonreír por primera vez desde que la conocen. Takeshi y el par de niños sonreían emocionados al ver contentas a su respectiva sacerdotisa. Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu y Kakashi se mantenían mirando la escena despreocupados mientras que Karin seguía desmayada y Ayame seguía dormida.

-Senpai ¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunta con seriedad Yamato haciendo que al igual que él todos miren con curiosidad a Kakashi.

-Pedí refuerzos a la aldea, así que los esperaremos, no deben de tardar. –dice con tranquilidad.

-¿Para que pedir refuerzos sensei si conmigo es más que suficiente? Le patearé el trasero a cualquier enemigo. ¡Dattebayo! –dice de forma heroica.

-¡Así se habla Naru-chian! Y yo te ayudaré. –Kaoru grita emocionada siguiéndole el juego mientras que los demás integrantes del equipo siete rodaban los ojos.

-¿Quiénes eran los que temblaban como gelatinas ante los zombis? –pregunta burlón Kiba.

-Ni idea. –dice Kaoru volteando a todos lados mientras suda nerviosa.

-No sé de que hablas Kiba. –dice Naruto mirando a todos lados mientras silba despreocupado.

-Con que tenías miedo dobe. –dice con burla Sasuke.

-¡Claro que no teme! –grita furioso el rubio mandándole rayitos con la mirada.

-Conociéndote es seguro que hasta te orinaste usuratonkashi. –Sasuke tenía una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro y a Naruto un aura asesina lo rodeaba.

-¡Que no teme!

-¡Que si dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe! –Sakura suspiró con pesadez ante la tan común pelea entre ellos y se dio media vuelta porque de seguirla escuchando le dará dolor de cabeza.

Por otro lado Kakashi se fue a leer su libro nuevamente en lo que esperan a los demás. Suigetsu decidió seguir los pasos de Ayame y dormirse un rato. Kaoru le echaba porras a Naruto para que le ganara a Sasuke. Kiba se puso a jugar con Akamaru. Y los demás miraban la infantil pelea con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

**Continuara**

**pufff si ke me habia tardado en subir la conti de este fic Uu.u siento mucho eso hehehehe eskee de repe se me fue la inspi en este fic pero ya regreso jojojojojo**

**espero ke el kapi les haya gustado ^^**

**... y las preguntas dl millon ¿en vdd ayame sera una traidora? o.O naru y kao dejaran de tener miedo? karin dejara de desmayarse? itachi llegara pronto? la cinta ke uso tsunade para pegar su escritorio de ke marca es como para pegar como si nada madera? a itachi se le mataron todas las neuronas con el escritorazo ke recibio? een esa epoka existen los condones? suigetsu me regalara uno si se lo pido?**

**cuidense mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**BESOTES**


	27. Celos

**Celos**

Kakashi estaba como siempre: leyendo de lo más tranquilo su preciado libro, sentado en la rama de un árbol. El par de sacerdotisas estaban juntas platicando de forma tranquila. Los pequeños niños estaban jugando con el monje y Lee, ambos los entretenían muy bien. Karin había despertado de su inconsciencia y se la pasaba pegada a Sakura como siempre y mirándola como boba. Suigetsu y Ayame seguían dormidos. Kiba, Akamaru y Kaoru habían ido a conseguir algo de alimentos y agua. Yamato miraba a los pequeños jugar con tranquilidad. Por último estaba Sakura recargada en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados y de no ser por ese marcado tic en su ceja derecha se vería completamente tranquila. A su lado derecho estaba Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a la lapa pelirroja que se colgaba del brazo izquierdo de la peli-rosa mientras restregaba su mejilla y la miraba con devoción y frente a ellos estaba Naruto parloteando un sinfín de cosas, exasperando mas a la peli-rosa.

-Te lo juro Sakura-chan, eso pasó. –relataba el rubio su historia no notando que su amiga estaba por llegar a su límite de paciencia. – después la pintura de un demonio nos seguía con la mirada a Kaoru-chan y a mí. Y luego se salió el demonio del pergamino pegándosele en la cara a Kiba. –el rubio asentía una y otra vez con la cabeza muy seguro de lo que decía.

Sasuke estaba igual de fastidiado que Sakura y por las mismas razones, pero al ver que con su mirada no podía matar a la pelirroja y mucho menos podía golpearla enfrente de todos porque por muy machorra que fuera seguía siendo mujer, así que decidió desquitarse con cualquier pendejo y justo en ese momento tenia uno muy cerca, era rubio y tenia facciones zorrunas. El pelinegro volteo a ver a su víctima con fastidio.

-Ya cállate dobe. No nos interesa escuchar los relatos de un miedica como tú. –dice con desdén mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡¿a quién llamas miedica teme? –grita furioso el rubio, con una vena hinchada en su frente y apuntándolo.

-¡¿ves algún otro miedica rubio con cara de idiota por aquí? –dice con ironía mirándolo con superioridad haciendo que la furia del rubio aumente.

-No, pero si veo a un bastardo con pelos de pollo y cara de niña. –dice con burla mirando al pelinegro con desdén y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo hinchándole una vena en la frente.

-Sigues siendo un descerebrado dobe. –dice con molestia Sasuke sin notar como el límite de paciencia de su novia había llegado a su fin y abría los ojos mostrando las ganas que tenia de matar a la lapa que no la soltaba junto con su mejor amigo y su novio.

-Y tú sigues siendo un bastardo que se cree lo mejor del mundo. –dice furioso mandándole rayitos con la mirada.

Karin al estar más pegada a Sakura noto el aura asesina que desprendía esta y levanto la mirada temerosa, pero la piel se le erizo al ver la mirada asesina de la peli-rosa.

-No me creo, soy lo mejor del mundo. –dice con arrogancia sin ver como Sakura había tomado a Karin de la cabeza y la levantaba un poco mientras que la pelirroja en chibi pataleaba mientras lloraba.

Los lloriqueos de la pelirroja llamaron la atención de los que no estaban dormidos o peleando y voltearon asustándose al ver la cara de psicópata que tenia la peli-rosa.

-Ustedes solos se la buscaron. –dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para ellos haciendo que el par de chicos dejaran de pelear y miraran temerosos hacia la dirección de dónde provino la voz y casi se hacen pipi en los pantalones al ver la mirada de psicópata asesina que tenia la peli-rosa.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan. –dijo temeroso el rubio alejándose lentamente, caminando hacia atrás sin perderla de vista y lo mismo hacia Sasuke a su lado, pero al ver como Karin aun sufría por la mano con la que Sakura le apretaba la nuca sonrío divertido.

-Fue culpa del dobe… Sakura-chan. –se defiende Sasuke sin apartar su mirada divertida del rostro de sufrimiento de Karin.

-No es cierto teme, fue tuya, tu empezaste. –se defiende Naruto y Sakura ya perdiendo la paciencia les avienta a Karin, pero Sasuke saltó esquivándola, así que la pelirroja le dio de lleno a Naruto haciéndolos a ambos rodar, los que estaban a su paso saltaron esquivándolos y al final ambos se estamparon con la rama de un árbol y quedaron desparramados en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral y un chichón en la cabeza.

Sasuke sonríe socarrón, viendo al par que estaba tirado en el piso mientras que Sakura se volvía a acomodar como estaba antes ahora si mostrando un poco mas de tranquilidad en su rostro. Kakashi niega divertido al ser algo muy común entre ellos mientras que los demás miraban a la peli-rosa con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, bueno a decir verdad Lee miraba con admiración a Sakura ante su gran poder de la juventud.

-Se acercan. –dice de pronto Kakashi mirando hacia enfrente, haciendo que los que están consientes lo imiten y que Sakura abra uno de sus ojos mirando hacia esa dirección.

Un par de segundos más cuatro personas saltaron un árbol cerca de donde estaban ellos para dar un último salto cayendo de pie en medio donde estaban todos.

-¡Neji! ¡Tenten! –grita emocionado Lee acercándose a ellos y pasando cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ellos en un abrazo amigable. – ¡demostremos en esta misión el poder de la juventud que hay en el equipo de Gai-sensei! –grita enérgico.

Tenten sonríe divertida y Neji rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras que Itachi y Kakashi ríen con diversión.

-Senpai, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho. –dice Itachi mirando a Kakashi y este se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

-No tanto. –dice despreocupado, el pelinegro asintió levemente y paseó su mirada por todos lados, el ver a Suigetsu y a Ayame dormidos algo alejados, ambos muy abrazados le hizo sonreír travieso mirando de reojo a Neji que no los había visto, pero al no ver a cierta personita hizo que olvidara su broma.

-¿y Kaoru? –pregunta extrañado. Sasuke pone muecas de seriedad y se acerca a su hermano palmeándole el hombro y Kakashi mira curioso presintiendo que se acerca algo divertido.

-Lo siento aniki. –dice mirándolo con compasión. –yo no estaba en su equipo y no pude evitarlo. –dice con culpabilidad e Itachi alza una ceja extrañado. –los zombis se la comieron completita, no dejaron ni su banda ninja. –dice con seriedad e Itachi lo mira sin creerle mientras que a los cuerdos de ahí les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Aja y yo nací ayer. –dice con ironía.

-Eso no es verdad aniki, naciste hace veintiún años. –dice con seriedad tomándose muy enserio su papel. – sé que es difícil de aceptar la muerte de Kaoru, pero al menos vive pensando que era una tarada y te puedes conseguir algo mejor.

-El juntarte tanto con Naruto te pego lo tarado. –dice Itachi mirándolo con compasión y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –bueno digamos que te creo. –dice con indiferencia. – ¿ahora me dirás que ni con Ayame se me va hacer porque me la bajo Suigetsu? –dice apuntando al par de dormilones que estaban muy abrazaditos, todos voltearon a verlos y Neji frunció el entrecejo.

-Si. –dice Sasuke siguiéndole el juego.

Kakashi no queriéndose quedar atrás salta de la rama quedando alado de Neji y le palmea el hombro y con la otra mano le palmea el hombro a Itachi.

-Los ciento chicos, el pez enlatado les gano el mandado. –dice Kakashi con compasión. –no se sientan mal que a mí también me lo gano. Bien dicen que las chicas prefieren los tarados y que ahora está de moda los chicos con dientes de serrucho. –Neji lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que Sasuke e Itachi asentían dándole la razón a Kakashi los demás miraban a esos tres como retrasados.

-El destino de los Hyuga es nunca ser correspondido, ya ven Hinata. –dice Sasuke mirando al par de Hyuga como pordioseros.

Hinata se sonrojó toda y un aura llena de soledad y tristeza la rodeó mientras que ahora Neji gruñía molesto y fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke que sonreía socarrón al igual que Kakashi e Itachi.

-Ya dejen las taradeces y céntrense en la misión. –dice con fastidio Sakura deteniendo el show de esos tres haciendo que todos la miren con curiosidad.

Sakura se endereza y camina hacia donde está el par de durmientes ante la mirada curiosa de todos.

-Despierten tarados. –dice con fastidio pateándoles en las costillas a cada uno.

Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi ríen divertidos ante la forma de Sakura para despertarlos mientras que Suigetsu y Ayame abren los ojos con fastidio y lo primero que ven es el rostro muy cerca del otro.

-¡Buenos días Sui-compa! –saluda adormilada.

-¡Buenos días Aya-mana! –dice coqueto y sonriendo de forma torcida. –ya que estamos aquí ¿qué te parece usar mi tira de condones? –dice galante y mirándola de forma pervertida.

Kakashi e Itachi sonríen divertidos mirando de reojo a Neji que tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza, Sakura rodaba los ojos y los demás se sonrojaban ante el descaro del peliblanco.

-Ayame. –llama Neji con indiferencia y al instante Ayame se levanto y miro hacia donde estaba Neji.

-¡Puchunguito! –grita emocionada y se le tira encima abrazándolo como koala mientras restriega su mejilla, el Hyuga hace una mueca de fastidio arrepintiéndose por haberla llamado, es más, no sabía ni porque le habló, ya cuando reaccionó había dicho su nombre.

-¡Puchunguito! –repiten a la vez los hermanos Uchiha y Kakashi empanzándose a reír a carcajadas siendo seguidos por Suigetsu, Tenten y Lee.

Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras los demás se aguantaban la risa para no reírse a carcajadas con ellos.

-Mana no sabía que te gustaban los hombres de larga cabellera y ojos raros. –dice Suigetsu poniéndose de pie de un salto. –pensé que tenias mejor gusto, como no sé, chicos de dientes puntiagudos, cara de galán de telenovela, cabellera corta y lacia de color blanca y ojos amatistas. –dice galante agitando su cabello según él sensual, algunos lo miraban como retrasado, otros con diversión y Neji con molestia.

-¡Oh Suigetsu! Imagino que tú no lo sabías, pero Neji y Ayame son novios. Tienen una linda relación. –dice Sasuke con burla y Neji gruñe furioso mientras que Ayame asintió dándole la razón a Sasuke y los que no sabían de eso desencajan la mandíbula al saber que el amargado Hyuga tiene novia y una muy loca por cierto.

-Tks, dije que dejaran sus estúpidos juegos. –dice con fastidio Sakura. –necesitamos planear lo que haremos. Que alguien busque a la tarada y al chucho con su perro. –dice con fastidio la peli-rosa.

-Yo los busco. –dice despreocupado Itachi dando media vuelta, ignorando la mirada insinuante de Kakashi y Sasuke.

-¿acaso a Itachi-san le gusta Kaoru-san? –pregunta inocentemente Lee cuando Itachi ya no estaba cerca.

-¿en qué te basas? –pregunta con ironía Sasuke mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y a Lee le aparecen varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza sin entender nada, por lo que Tenten suspira con pesadez y le palmea el hombro.

-Cuando crezcas te lo digo. –dice con fastidio y a Lee le aparecieron mas signos de interrogación.

-Si, también estoy gustoso de verlos a todos y de conocer nuevas caras. –dice Shino alado de Suigetsu.

-¡A la madre! –grita asustado Suigetsu volteando hacia Shino. – ¿éste de dónde salió? –todos miraban a Shino sorprendidos, ya que ninguno lo había visto hasta que habló.

* * *

Kaoru junto con Akamaru estaban en la orilla del río. La pelinegra llenaba unas cuantas botellas de agua en el río y Akamaru tenía un par de bolsas colgando en su lomo que era ahí donde la pelinegra ponía las botellas ya llenas.

De la nada una sombra aparece atrás de ellos y Kaoru es la única en no notarla. Akamaru por otro lado gracias a su olfato detecto al intruso pero cuando volteó a verlo, éste puso su dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio y el perro extrañamente lo obedeció. La mano del intruso se puso sobre uno de los hombros de la chica haciéndola pasar saliva con dificultad y que su piel se pusiera blanca.

Akamaru miraba a la chica con tranquilidad, viendo como ésta voltea muy lentamente para ver quien la tocó y se topa con la imagen de Itachi que había puesto sus ojos en blanco mientras le sacaba la lengua, en si era una imagen graciosa, pero extrañamente a Kaoru le dio miedo haciendo que se ponga mas pálida. Sin poder evitarlo la pelinegra grito de forma desgarradora.

* * *

Kiba que estaba algo alejado del río recolectando algunas manzanas que había de un árbol de ahí, se detuvo al escuchar el desgarrador grito de la femenina.

-Kaoru. –dice preocupado y sin pensárselo dos veces correr hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito.

* * *

Con los demás ya estando consientes, Naruto y Karin, con Ayame andando de melosa con el fastidiado Neji que aguantaba las burlas de Lee, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Tenten y Kakashi y los demás tratando de ignorarlos, se escucho el desgarrador grito de Kaoru haciendo que Karin, Lee, Tenten y Naruto se asustarán.

Lee rápidamente abrazó a Tenten haciéndola sonrojar y Naruto prefirió abrazar un árbol que a Karin mientras que la pelirroja corrió a abrazar a Sakura pero esta se movió haciendo que la pelirroja abrazara a Shino.

Ayame y Suigetsu pusieron cara de drogados mientras un aura brillante los rodeaba pensando que algún zombi le sacó los sesos a Kaoru y que por eso ahora tendrían una amiga zombi. Los demás sólo alzaron una ceja, extrañados y otros preocupados.

Todos corrieron al lugar para ver lo que había pasado y llegaron en el mismo momento que Kiba. Los asustados suspiran aliviados y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Kaoru en estado de shock con el alma saliéndosele de la boca y Akamaru alado de ella ladrándole para que reaccione. Frente a Kaoru, Itachi riéndose a carcajadas mientras se tocaba la tripa con un brazo y con el otro la apuntaba. Ayame y Suigetsu se le unieron en las carcajadas a Itachi, se imaginaron lo que pasó y no pudieron contener la risa.

Kaoru reacciona y al ver a Itachi frunce el entrecejo mientras una vena se le hincha en la frente.

-¡Maldita comadreja! –grita furiosa. – ¡por tu culpa casi me muero de un paro cardiaco!

-¡Aparte de enana mocosa eres una miedosita! ¡jajajajaja…! –se burlaba Itachi haciendo que la vena en la frente de Kaoru palpite con más fuerza, en especial al oír que las risas de los otros dos aumentaban.

-Vaya forma de conquistarla. –dice en un susurro Tenten con ironía y Shino que estaba a su lado asintió levemente dándole la razón.

-Ven acá comadreja, te enseñaré lo que es en verdad temer. –dice amenazante Kaoru e Itachi no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr con la pelinegra pisándole los talones gritándole las formas dolorosas en la que lo matará mientras que Ayame y Suigetsu apoyaban a Itachi para que escapara.

-Y este idiota no aprende. –dice con fastidio Sakura golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano y Sasuke estando a su lado sonríe divertido. –miren cuarteto de idiotas. –dice con voz imponente Sakura haciendo que al instante Itachi deje de correr al igual que Kaoru que aprovecho dándole un coscorrón para después voltear hacia la peli-rosa al igual que Itachi, Suigetsu dejo de reír mirándola asustado y Ayame sólo dejo su risa para mirar con aburrimiento a su rival. –estamos en medio de una misión y si no se comportan como los ninjas que son me encargaré yo misma de incapacitarlos de por vida para que no hagan más misiones. –al instante y como niños buenos Suigetsu, Itachi y Kaoru se pusieron frente a Sakura haciendo un saludo militar.

-A eso le llamo yo poner orden. –dice divertido Kakashi. –bien chicos, Ayame descubrió unas cuantas cosillas. –dice con seriedad, la peli-lata sonríe con arrogancia mientras que Sakura bufa con fastidio. –como todos sabrán los zombi son controlados mediante chakra. Ayame descubrió también que solo se puede usar esa técnica en la noche. Y al parecer es akatsuki quien los controla. –los que no lo sabían ensanchan levemente los ojos impresionados e Itachi mira de reojo a Ayame y esta lo nota sonriéndole de forma socarrona, esos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para Neji que miro a ambos de forma analítica. –también un Akatsuki se presento a Ayame y le revelo que nos esperan en la aldea oeste justo en el templo, ahí tiene a las dos sacerdotisas.

-Si vamos ahorita llegaremos al anochecer y ellos tendrán más ventaja si tienen esa técnica a si favor. –dice con seriedad Sasuke. –pienso que sería más sensato y viajamos al amanecer, así llegamos haya a medio día y ellos no tendrán a esos molestos zombis a su favor.

-Sasuke tiene razón. –dice Kakashi. –faltan solo unas cuantas horas para que vuelva a oscurecer. Así que armaremos el campamento aquí… Karin forma un campo de chakra alrededor. Yamato construye una cabaña. Kiba, Naruto y Neji busquen más alimento. Itachi y Ayame busquen leños. –ordena con seriedad.

-¡Hai! –dicen unos entusiasmados y otros desanimados, dispuesto a hacer lo que les pidieron. Kakashi le mando una mirada a Itachi y este solo asintió, para Sakura, Yamato, Sasuke y Neji no había pasado desapercibido eso mas no dijeron nada.

* * *

Kiba montado en Akamaru iba platicando amenamente con el rubio que iba a su lado mientras que Neji se mantenía pensativo.

-Creo que sería bueno pescar o cazar algún animal grande. –dice pensativo Kiba.

-El dividirnos será más fácil. –dice con seriedad Neji. –Kiba conseguiste fruta hace un momento te vi con manzanas. –el castaño asintió.

-Las deje con los demás, seguramente las están guardando o se las comieron. –dice despreocupado.

-Consigue más fruta, que Naruto regrese al río y pesque algo y yo iré a cazar algún animal. –dice indiferente saltando a la rama de un árbol y alejándose saltando de rama en rama.

-Este siempre se toma el papel de líder. –dice con fastidio Naruto.

-Dio buenas ideas. –dice despreocupado Kiba encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Neji había activado el byakugan, sabía que Itachi y Kakashi sabían algo de Ayame, y quería saber lo que era, lo tomaba como simple curiosidad y no como interés a la peli-plata, sabía que esa chica siempre metía a todos en problemas e incluso lo hacía más que Naruto y quería estar preparado para todo. Logro localizarlos con su byakugan y acelero el paso mientras escondía completamente su chakra.

* * *

Itachi iba de lo más tranquilo recogiendo algunos leños secos que se encontraba en el camino y Ayame hacia lo mismo.

-Itachi. –llama tranquila y sin mirarlo.

-Hmn.

-¿tú también piensas que soy aliada del tal Madara? –pregunta volteando y mirándolo con ojos de cachorro. Itachi se enderezo y alzo una ceja.

-No sé, dime tú... ¿lo eres? –dice indiferente.

-Si te dijera que si ¿Qué harías? –una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro de ambos.

-Sencillo. Te mato aquí y ahora. Nadie me culpará por eso.

-Interesante. –dice con burla volviendo a recoger leños. –ahora entiendo porque me caes muy bien. Por cierto ¿tú serás el que no me pierda de vista? –pregunta tranquila.

-Así es. –dice despreocupado también poniéndose a recoger leños. –y no lo haré sólo yo. –dice mirando hacia las ramas de un árbol a su derecha y Ayame miro divertida hacia la misma dirección. –ayúdanos con los leños y nosotros te ayudamos con lo de la comida. –dice con diversión y Neji que estaba escondido suspira con pesadez y salta cayendo delante de ellos. – ¿tú qué harías si tu novia fuera aliada de Madara y se infiltró para destruir la aldea? –pregunta divertido y Ayame lo mira curiosa.

-No es mi novia. –dice cortante dando media vuelta y comenzando a recoger leños también. –y no te dejaría que la mataras… porque eso lo haré yo. –dice despreocupado e Itachi ríe divertido mientras que Ayame sin saber por qué sintió una rara sensación en el pecho más la ignoró.

-Por cierto ¿para que recogemos leños si Yamato usa jutsu de madera? –pregunta Itachi pensativo.

-No sé, tal vez Kakashi pensó que podrías sacarme algo de mi supuesta unión con Madara. –dice divertida para después soltar un largo suspiro. –esto es raro, cuando en verdad planeo traicionarlos confían en mí y cuando ni me pasa por la cabeza hasta Neji desconfía. –dice mártir y al castaño le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Itachi la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Ayame suelta los leños y corre hacia Neji echándosele encima por lo que ambos caen al piso, Ayame sobre él y mirándolo traviesa.

-Les doy cinco minutos para agasajones. Cuiden los leños, yo iré a buscar algún jabalí o venado. –dice con burla alejándose de ahí y Neji lo mira furioso tratando de quitarse a Ayame de encima.

-¡Espera Uchiha! –grita con molestia mas Itachi ya había desaparecido de ahí.

-Neji-kun. –dice melosa Ayame pasándole sus brazos por el cuello y Neji la mira al rostro con fastidio. – ¿si mato al tal Madara y varios de sus subordinados? ¿me creerás que estoy de tu lado? –pregunta como niña buena.

-No creo que puedas matar a Madara. –dice con sequedad no demostrando lo nervioso que se había puesto al sentir los pechos de ella contra su torso.

-¿Entonces como te demuestro que no estoy con Akatsuki? –pregunta con inocencia y Neji bufa con fastidio.

-Si no nos traicionas en la pelea que probablemente tendremos cuando lleguemos a la aldea del oeste me demostraras de qué lado estas. –dice indiferente.

-¡Veras que digo la verdad puchunguito! –grita animada y no le dio oportunidad a Neji de decir nada más porque estampo sus labios con los de él, el castaño ensancho los ojos, pero al sentir la lengua de ella querer adentrase a su boca se dejo llevar y le respondió el beso llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella trayéndola más a él. (después de todo es hombre ¿y quien niega agua en el desierto? u.u)

Ninguno se daba cuenta de que Itachi nunca se fue, que estaba parado en la rama más alta de uno de los árboles cercanos, mirando y escuchando todo lo que decían, una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

_-(sea ella Akatsuki o no, teniendo a Neji en esta misión ella no nos traicionará… ¿Quién lo iba decir? Sin que ella misma lo sepa o incluso Neji, él tiene poder sobre ella)_ –Itachi amplió su sonrisa y pensando que era momento para interrumpir salto alado de ellos. –sus cinco minutos pasaron. –dice con diversión viendo divertido como Neji se quedaba congelado abriendo los ojos y con las mejillas demasiado coloradas mientras Ayame se separaba y lo miraba inflando los mofles en un puchero.

-Que malo, casi logro que meta mano y me deje meter mano a mí. –dice decepcionada.

-Ya será a la otra, vamos a conseguir algo de alimento y llevemos los leños. –dice divertido y Ayame resignada se pone de pie mientras que Neji sigue congelado pensando que no solo Itachi los descubrió sino que él cayo fácilmente dejándose llevar por sus hormonas.

* * *

Sakura estaba fastidiada de pasar todo el día con tanta gente que en su mayoría era insoportable a su punto de vista. Así que sin que nadie la viera se fue alejando poco a poco, lógicamente Kakashi que siempre estaba alerta se dio cuenta pero lo dejo pasar, después de todo conocía a su alumna y sabía que enojada era de temer. Por otro lado también Sasuke lo noto, que aunque no lo aparentara siempre estaba al pendiente de su adorada novia, así que sonriendo travieso y de forma disimulada la siguió siendo cuidadoso que nadie lo viera. Lógicamente de esa escapada también se dio cuenta el ninja copy, y sonrío divertido dejándolo pasar, pensando que haber si así se le quitaba el mal genio a su querida alumna.

Sakura se había alejado una distancia considerable y estaba sentada en una gran roca mirando el cielo con tranquilidad, notando que comenzaba a meterse el sol para darle en unos cuantos minutos lugar a la noche. Sintió una presencia muy conocida acercándose poco a poco a ella.

Sasuke travieso se acercaba a ella sonriendo de forma torcida, pero Sakura desapareció de su campo de visión haciendo que detenga su paso y se rasque la nuca extrañado, pero al sentir un kunai en su garganta y a alguien atrás de él se estremeció, conocía ese olor y esa presencia, y el tenerla demasiado cerca haciéndole sentir sus senos chocar contra su espalda lo puso nervioso.

-¿Qué pretendías… Sa-su-ke? –pregunta en un susurro poniéndose de puntitas para decírselo en el oído y al pelinegro le recorrió un escalofrió en el vientre ante eso.

-¿sabes? Entre misiones, entrenamientos y locuras de los demás no hemos tenido tiempo de estar solos como se debe. –dice con picardía sonriendo de forma torcida mientras la mira de reojo notando como las mejillas de ella se sonrosaban. –_(es encantadora *o* aunque siempre sea fría y dura de carácter en verdad es muy tímida *¬*…__**nada mas de verla así me puse caliente *¬*… **__no seas vulgar ¬/¬…__** ¿apoco tu no? ¬_¬**__… me reservo mis comentarios u/u)_ –mientras Sasuke estaba metido en su plática con su inner Sakura había quitado el kunai de su cuello y le había dado la espalda para tratar de desaparecer el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al ya no sentir la presión del kunai en su garganta el pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos y se volteo viendo a la peli-rosa darle la espalda, de un movimiento rápido la abrazo por atrás y empezó a rosar su nariz en el cuello de ella de forma traviesa, sonriendo satisfecho al sentirla estremecer.

-Sin que Suigetsu se diera cuenta le robe su tira de condones. ¿Qué dices? ¿los usamos? –pregunta travieso sacando su lengua y lamiéndole levemente el cuello haciéndola estremecerse más.

-Cada vez me convenzo más que eres hermano de Itachi y alumno de Kakashi. –dice mirándolos con ojos entrecerrado sin que ese molesto sonrojo para ella desapareciera.

-Tú también eres alumna de Kakashi y yo más que nadie se que pervertida si eres. –dice juguetón y Sakura frunce el entrecejo. –no te enojes, solo déjate llevar, prometo quitarte el estrés que esta misión te ha dado. –dice juguetón subiendo en una suave caricia sus manos hasta llegar a sus senos y masajearlos con suavidad. –tu silencio lo tomo como que aceptaste. –dice juguetón y sonríe socarrón al oírla gruñir con molestia, mas sabía que no se iba a resistir, solo que era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que lo deseaba tanto como él.

Sakura levanto una de sus manos llevándola hacia atrás, tomando el pelo del pelinegro, lo jalo con algo de brusquedad, levantándole el rostro y volteo el suyo estampando sus labios con los de él. Sasuke le respondió el beso con la misma desesperación con que ella lo hacía, llevando con suavidad sus manos a la cintura de ella para voltearla por completo y besarla con suavidad.

* * *

Itachi cargando en sus hombros un gran alce llego a la cabaña, acompañado de Ayame y Neji que cargaban varios leños. Itachi seguía mirando burlón a Neji que le esquivaba la mirada sintiéndose apenando aun, mientras que Ayame cantaba una rara canción al caminar.

Itachi al ver la cabaña ya construida silba con falsa impresión deteniéndose en la puerta.

-¡Yo! –los tres voltean hacia el árbol que esta atrás de ellos al escuchar a Kakashi viéndolo sentado en la rama del árbol con un libro en manos mientras los mira con aburrimiento. –solo faltaban ustedes por llegar. –dice con aburrimiento. – ¡oh! miento Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a perder al bosque. –dice de forma pervertida e Itachi sonríe burlón.

-Neji vamos a perdernos en el bosque también. –dice de forma pervertida Ayame.

-No estoy loco para hacer eso contigo. –dice cortante siguiendo su camino.

-Yo tomo tu invitación Aya-chan. –dice juguetón Kakashi haciendo que Neji detenga su paso, mas no caería en el juego de esos dos así que siguió su camino hasta adentrarse a la cabaña.

-Aburrido, ya no cae tan fácil. –dice Itachi con lamento y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón.

-Aunque no mentía con la invitación. –dice coqueto Kakashi.

-Es aburrido cuando no eres tímido Kakashi. –dice Ayame resignada caminando hacia la cabaña también y Kakashi se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

-Senpai es la primera que se resiste a tus encantos y más teniendo esa invitación. –dice Itachi con burla.

-¿Qué se le va hacer? Aya-chan no sabe lo que es bueno, nada mas fíjate en quien puso sus ojos. –dice con diversión e Itachi sonríe socarrón.

-Pienso que Ayame tomo como víctima a Neji porque es el más fácil de intimidar en el aspecto romántico.

-Claro, si se hubiera ido contigo le hubieras seguido el juego y salido beneficiado de el, lo mismo pasaría si me hubiera agarrado a mí, si lo hace con Sasuke, Sakura lo mata sin contar que Sasuke no tiene ojos para nadie más que ella, si lo hacía con Naruto, él se haría el tímido pero terminaría rechazando de forma amable sus "sentimientos" y no sería divertido para ella. –dice despreocupado e Itachi salta poniéndose enfrente de Kakashi y se pone en cuclillas.

-¿sabes que descubrí senpai? –pregunta en un susurro mirándolo de forma misteriosa y Kakashi lo mira como vieja chismosa. –que ni la misma Ayame se ha dado cuenta, pero el tanto jugar a que está enamorada de Neji, está haciéndose realidad. Llevaba días sospechando eso pero ahora vi algo que me hizo afirmarlo. –dice con diversión y los ojos de Kakashi brillan con travesura.

-Lo que descubre uno. –ambos se miran cómplice pensando varias formas de tomar eso a su favor o divertirse a costa de eso.

* * *

Sasuke ya no traía puesta la playera y Sakura solo llevaba ropa interior. Las armas y la ropa faltante estaban tiradas en el césped. El pelinegro tenía recargada a la peli-rosa en un tronco mientras la besada y tenía sus manos ocupadas en los senos de ella. Mientras que Sakura acariciaba el torso del pelinegro con suavidad. Ambos estaban ya muy excitados, a Sasuke se le notaba en el gran bulto que había en su entrepierna y en Sakura en la humedad que había traspasado sus bragas.

El pelinegro había llevado sus manos a la orilla del sostén y lo levanto dejando al descubierto los senos de la peli-rosa, rompió el beso y bajo la mirada inclinándose para quedar a la altura de ellos. Llevo sus manos a los glúteos de ella y la levanto haciéndola rodear sus piernas en su cintura dejando los senos de ella a la altura de su rostro. Guió sus labios a uno de los pezones y comenzó a jugar con el usando su lengua y Sakura llevo sus manos a su nuca masajeándola con suavidad.

El pelinegro guió una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacando la tira de condones que le había robado a Suigetsu y trataba de arrancar un paquetito de condón con una sola mano pero le era difícil al estar concentrado en otras cosas y a causa de la excitación.

El pelinegro desesperado dejo de jugar con los senos de la peli-rosa y desenredo las piernas de ella para bajarla haciendo que ella lo mire extrañada, pero al notar que Sasuke no la miraba y estaba más atento en el paquete de condones sonrío burlona.

Guió una de sus manos a la tira y se la quito haciendo que el pelinegro la mire y le sonría nervioso mientras sus mejillas adquieren un tenue sonrojo.

Con facilidad Sakura abre uno de los paquetes y saca el pequeño círculo de látex, ya que al estar enrollado el condón eso era lo que parecía. Con curiosidad la peli-rosa lo mira y después mira a Sasuke a los ojos.

-¿Cómo se pone esto? –pregunta con seriedad y Sasuke casi cae estilo anime.

Luego recobro la compostura y sonrío levemente haciendo que las mejillas de la peli-rosa se tornen levemente de rojo y voltee el rostro apenada, el pelinegro sabía que era normal que ella no supiera como se usaran, después de todo nunca tuvo alguien que se lo explicara y además vivió su adolescencia con Orochimaru, así que no creía que él le explicara cosas que no fueran entrenamientos. Sin contar que la primera vez que lo hicieron no usaron protección y desde esa vez no lo han vuelto hacer por percances que han sucedido, sin contar que aun la peli-rosa esta mas enfocada en entrenamientos. De hecho él sabía cómo se usaban mas nunca se había puesto uno así que trataría de no quedar en ridículo.

El pelinegro tomo con suavidad el circulo de látex en sus manos y la peli-rosa lo miro curiosa, el pelinegro le sonrío y con su otra mano se desabrocho el pantalón dejándolo caer y se bajo el bóxer liberando su gran erección, sonrío divertido al verla voltear el rostro apenada.

Bajo la mirada para acomodarse el condón sin ver que la peli-rosa había regresado su mirada a él, más específicamente a su miembro, mirando curiosa como se colocarías el condón, a decir verdad quería aprender para no quedar como una ingenua la próxima vez, estaba tan enfocada que sin darse cuanta se inclino para dejar su rostro frente al miembro del pelinegro y miraba con mucha curiosidad. Sasuke al verla se puso nervioso y las manos le comenzaron a temblar haciéndosele mas difícil colocárselo.

-Sakura, eso me pone muy nervioso. –dice con un tic marcado en su ceja derecha y la peli-rosa sin dejar de ver su miembro se soba la barbilla pensativa.

-Pero quiero saber cómo se hace. –dice despreocupada.

-Le estas quitando la excitación al momento. –dice con el tic más marcado.

-Pero aun sigue erecto. –dice indiferente levantando la mirada y Sasuke aprovecha para colocarse el condón antes de que la baje, pero a causa de eso no tuvo cuidado y con sus mismos dedos termino rompiéndolo. –lo rompiste. –dice al bajar la mirada viendo lo que hizo.

-No me había dado cuenta. –dice con ironía bajando la cabeza derrotado sin darse cuenta que su excitación iba bajando, pero se estremeció al sentir las manos de ella en su pene.

Sakura comenzó a mover su mano con suavidad masturbándolo y el pelinegro cerró sus ojos disfrutándolo. Sacando leves jadeos de su garganta.

_-(cuando se lo propone pierde toda timidez)_ –piensa divertido sintiendo su pene erectar mas y ponerse más duro.

Sakura acerco su rostro y con la punta de su lengua toco la punta del miembro provocando que un gruñido saliera de la garganta del chico. Repartiendo varios lengüetazos la peli-rosa sintió el sabor del pre-semen.

-Con eso basta. –dijo tranquila dejando las caricias y Sasuke abrió los ojos mirándola con reproche.

Sin mirarlo Sakura tomo otro sobre de la tira y lo abrió sacando el condón, con cuidado comenzó a ponerlo haciendo lo mismo que anteriormente el pelinegro o intentaba hacer, y cuando lo coloco perfectamente sonrío satisfecha y orgullosa al comprobar que no había cosa que ella no pudiera hacer. Levanto la mirada sin borrar esa sonrisa torcida que termino por enloquecer a Sasuke, que se agacho y estampo sus labios con los de ella.

El pelinegro se fue apoyando hacia adelante haciendo que ella quedara acostada en el pasto y el sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla. Sin romper el beso le quito las bragas y las dejó a un lado para él colocarse entre las piernas de ella comenzando a rosar su intimidad con su miembro provocándole un jadeo que quedo encerrado en el beso.

El pelinegro tomo en su mano derecha su miembro y lo guió a la entrada de la peli-rosa sintiéndose desesperado por ya entrar, pero no quería ser brusco con ella, porque aunque ya lo hayan hecho temía lastimarla, así que con suavidad se fue adentrando y cuando entro por completo sintiendo esa estreches envolverle, jadeó y la peli-rosa rompió el beso para gemir con fuerza.

Sasuke inclino un poco su cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras se movía con lentitud dentro de ella, sacando su pene más no por completo y empujando con profundidad, repetía una y otra vez la acción sin dejar de repartir besos en el cuello de ella, oyendo con satisfacción sus gemidos. Una de sus traviesas manos jugaba con unos de los pezones de ella mientras que la otra estaba en la cadera de ella para ayudarse con las penetraciones, aun así Sakura movía sus caderas pidiéndole que aumentara el ritmo y Sasuke no se hizo del rogar.

De pronto el pelinegro dejo de moverse haciendo que Sakura frunciera el entrecejo, Sasuke levanto la mirada sonriéndole travieso mientras llevaba sus manos a la espalda de ella y se impulso quedando hincado y ella sentada a horcadas encima de él con su miembro aun dentro de ella.

-¿Por qué no marcas tú el ritmo? –pregunta divertido deleitándose al verla sonrojarse toda.

Sasuke llevo sus manos a los senos de ella y comenzó a masajearlos nuevamente sacándole leves jadeo, pero mantenía su mirada en ella mirándola retador y sonriendo de forma torcida. Sakura frunció el entrecejo, nunca le huía a un reto, así que cerró sus ojos para no seguir mirando eso ojos negros que la ponían nerviosa, mas por como la miraba y comenzó a cabalgarlo haciendo que ella misma inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás ante el placer de sentir el miembro del pelinegro más adentro de ella.

Sasuke no había podido retener ese gemido que le provoco el sentirse más dentro de ella. Había probado lo que es estar dentro de ella sin condón, así que no se comparaba, aun así era un placer inimaginable hacer el amor con su Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a moverse con más rapidez apoyando sus pies en el suelo para darse más impulso. Las embestidas eran rápidas y a la vez profundas provocándole un agradable placer a ambos.

Entre caricias y besos la peli-rosa sintió que estaba por llegar así que tomo con una de sus manos al cabello de Sasuke y lo jalo un poco apartándolo de sus senos para así poderlo besar en los labios de una forma intensa y desesperada que muy apenas y Sasuke le pudo seguir el ritmo.

El fuerte gemido quedo atrapado en el beso y Sasuke gruño al sentir las paredes de ella apretarse más y sentirla entre sus brazos convulsionarse un poco, sin poder evitarlo se corrió teniendo su orgasmo a la vez con ella.

Cuando el orgasmo paso para ambos rompieron el beso y Sakura cansada dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro tratando de recuperar la respiración. Sasuke a tientas busco su camisa y al encontrarla trato de extenderla para así acostar a la peli-rosa y el ponerse sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla, movió un poco su cadera para sacar su semi-erecto miembro y se quito el preservativo, aventándolo a algún lugar para dejarse caer alado de la chica y con un brazo atraerla a él y así ambos tratar de recuperar la respiración.

Sasuke miro de reojo hacia donde estaba tirada la tira de condones y sonrío travieso regresando la mirada hacia Sakura que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Aun quedan siete condones, y yo tengo mucha energía… ya vez, lo bueno de tener duros entrenamientos. –dice divertido y Sakura abre los ojos mirándolo con seriedad, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no le daba tanta credibilidad.

-¿quieres que nos sigamos arriesgando a que alguien venga a buscarnos y nos encuentre? –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

-Eso aumenta la adrenalina y excitación del momento. –dice divertido y Sakura se endereza quedando sentada.

-Mejor guarda tus energías para mañana, recuerda que estamos en medio de una misión. –dice seria y Sasuke suspira con pesadez sabiendo lo seria que era su novia para las misiones, así que solo la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo atrayéndola hacia él.

-Lo sé preciosa, pero no está de más desestresarnos y créeme que lo necesitamos teniendo esa bola de retrasados como compañeros. –dice divertido y no la deja replicar ya que su otra mano la había llevado a la nuca de ella para empujarla hacia él y comenzar a besarla.

Sakura se resistió un poco pero termino cayendo ante el magnífico y excitante beso que el pelinegro le daba. Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida entre el beso al sentirla responder y llevo sus manos a los glúteos de ella levantándola un poco para colocarla encima de él y así poder acariciarla mejor mientras que Sakura lloraba internamente al tener debilidad por ese pelinegro, que el muy listillo sabia como usar su poder sobre ella cuando quería.

* * *

Tenten, Kaoru, Karin, Himeno, Sawako y Hinata estaban preparando la comida para todos. Kakashi seguía haciendo guardia e Itachi nada más entregó lo que había cazado y regreso con su senpai para echar el chisme en paz. Sasuke y Sakura aún no regresaban. Ayame andaba de floja leyendo un manga junto con Suigetsu, ambos reían de lo lindo acostados boca abajo en el piso mientras leían. Neji desde las sombras miraba a ese par con el entrecejo fruncido. Naruto y Lee que estaban alado de los lectores de mangas jugaban venciditas, los niños junto con Kiba y Akamaru les echaban porras. Yamato y Takeshi sólo estaba sentado en una esquina viendo su alrededor con tranquilidad al igual que Shino.

Las cocineras que se la arreglaban con lo que tenían a la mano miraban con reproche a Ayame, bueno no todos, más bien Karin y Tenten.

-Se explica que los hombres no nos ayuden en la cocina porque es muy raro que incluso sepan hervir el agua en la estufa. –dice con fastidio Tenten mirando a la floja de Ayame mientras corta algunos pescados con uno de sus kunai. –pero esa idiota. –dice molesta apuntando a Ayame.

-Aya-chan es igual de floja que nee-san. –dice Kaoru agitando su mano restándole importancia y Karin la fulmina con la mirada por decirle floja a Sakura. –serán muy buenas en la pelea, pero en lo que se refiere a labores del hogar son una porquería.

-Eso es imposible. Por muy ninjas que seamos siempre tendremos nuestro lado femenino. –dice convencida Tenten.

-Pues a ellas se les perdió. –dice Kaoru con diversión. –mira nada más eso. –dice apuntando con un cucharón como Ayame se rascaba el trasero como si nada y todas las femeninas al verlo hicieron una cara de desagrado. –y eso que no has visto a nee-san cuando anda de floja en casa, sentada en el sillón rascándose la tripa. —Karin al imaginarse a Sakura así mientras ella en delantal rosa le da de comer en la boca puso cara de drogada mientras que las demás chicas hicieron muecas de desagrado al imaginarse a una mujer así. –incluso Karin que es la reina de las machorras es mas femenina que ese par. –todos miraron a Karin que seguía en su fantasía y recordaron como con maestría hace rato preparaba los alimentos y asintieron concordando con Kaoru. –si esas dos se llegan a casar algún día espero que sus esposos sepan hacer cosas del hogar o les contraten una empleada de limpieza.

-¡Escuchaste puchunguito! –grita con burla Tenten mirando a su amigo y este la fulminó con la mirada por como lo llamó mientras que las demás cocineras se taparon la boca para ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno no creo que mi primo tenga problemas ya que en la casa secundaria también hay empleados. –dice pensativa Hinata provocando que Kaoru y Tenten se sorprendan porque participara en el tema.

-Aunque conociendo a Hiashi-sama cuando sepa la clase de novia que tiene su sobrino seguro le da un paro cardiaco. –dice divertida Tenten.

-Que no es mi novia. –gruñe molesto Neji que aunque aparentara sólo estar fulminando con la mirada a Suigetsu, en realidad estaba en todo y las femeninas sonrieron divertidas.

-Iré al río a lavar esto. –dice Hinata tomando en sus manos algunos platones que habían traído en su mochila.

Kaoru la volteó a ver y sonrío traviesa, había notado las miraditas y los sonrojos que la Hyuga tenía hacia su rubio amigo.

-¡Espera Hinata-chan! –grita haciendo que la Hyuga detenga su paso y la mire extrañada. –aunque el río este bajo el campo de chakra es peligroso que vayas sola… que Naru-chian te acompañe. –Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate mirando al rubio que al oír su nombre dejó su juego de vencidas con Lee y levanto la mirada.

-¿me hablaban? –pregunta el rubio en un grito haciendo que todos volteen también y Tenten mira de reojo a Kaoru y sonrío traviesa al igual que ella.

-Kaoru tiene razón, que Naruto te acompañe Hinata. –dice Tenten traviesa y Neji frunce el entrecejo.

.Por mi no hay problema. –dice el rubio poniéndose de pie en un brinco y mirando a Hinata sonriéndole levemente, poniéndola más nerviosa cosa que a Neji no le gustó.

-¿Ya oíste Hinata-chan? –dice Kaoru sonriéndole de forma amigable y la peli-azul solo asintió.

.Espero no molestarte. –dice respetuosa mirando al rubio y este sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que no es molestia, me gusta ayudar. –la peli-azul se sonroja más y Tenten como Kaoru, Sawako y Himeno sonríen enternecidas ante la pareja mientras que Neji frunce más su entrecejo.

-Oh yo también… -Kaoru saltó echándosele encima a Kiba que amablemente se iba a ofrecer a ayudarlos no entendiendo lo que ese par de chicas quería hacer, y le tapó la boca haciendo que todos la mire como si estuviera loca, menos Tenten que le levanto su pulgar felicitándola por su acción.

-Pero vayan chicos. –dice Kaoru mirando nerviosa a Hinata y Naruto mientras forcejeaba con Kiba y Akamaru le ladraba por atacar a su dueño. –la comida ya estará y necesitamos esos tazones. –una sonrisa nerviosa adorno su rostro y el rubio se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Vamos Hinata-chan. –dice quitándole suavemente los platones para llevarlos él y Hinata asintió. Ya estando ambos fuera de la cabaña Tenten y Kaoru se cerraron un ojo de forma cómplice.

-¿A dónde vas Neji? –pregunta Lee al ver a su amigo caminar hacia la puerta para seguir a su prima, no quería dejar sola a su inocente prima con ese rubio pervertido.

-Iré a tomar aire fresco. –dice estirando su mano a la perilla de la puerta.

Tenten le mando una mirada alarmante a Kaoru la cual aún mantenía la mano en la boca de Kiba que la miraba de reojo entrecerrando sus parpados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Kaoru asintió poniendo su cerebro a trabajar lo más rápido y volteó a ver a Ayame que seguía metida en su lectura del manga mientras reía junto con Suigetsu ante lo que leían.

_-(va__ya momento en el que escoge Aya-chan para no acosar a Neji)_ –piensa Kaoru con fastidio alarmándose al oír a Neji abrir la puerta.

Ayame al sentir la insistente mirada de alguien levanta la vista topándose con los ojos de Kaoru y alzó ambas cejas al notar la mirada de psicópata que le dedicaba, después vio a la pelinegra apuntar con su pupila hacia la puerta y Ayame siguió la mirada viendo a Neji a punto de salir y sus ojos brillaron con emoción, de un salto se puso de pie y a los pocos segundos estaba encima de la espalda de Neji montándolo tal cual caballo. El castaño se le sombreo la frente de azul mientras que Tenten y Kaoru suspiraron aliviadas y los demás no entendían del todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Siempre decidiste que nos perdiéramos en el bosque puchunguito? –pregunta melosa y susurrándole en el oído haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿Aya-mana no seguirás leyendo el manga conmigo? –pregunta Suigetsu haciendo que Tenten y Kaoru lo fulminen con la mirada y al pobre peli-blanco le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Lo siento Sui-compa pero iré a perderme en el bosque con Neji para hacer cositas. –dice traviesa y a Neji se le sombrea mas la frente de azul.

-Oh, siendo así te regalo uno de mis condones. –dice buscando en su bolsillo trasero. – ¿are? No están. –dice extrañado rebuscando en todos los bolsillos.

-No los necesitamos porque ya te dije que ni loco me pierdo en el bosque contigo para hacer nada maldita pervertida. –dice con fastidio Neji ignorando el nerviosismo que sentía al tener los senos de la chica restregándose con su espalda.

-Oh eres tan tímido. –dice juguetona y Neji gruñe molesto al oír las risas burlonas de los demás mientras que Suigetsu seguía apurado buscando sus condones.

-No soy tímido, solo digo la verdad y ahora bájate que no soy ningún caballo. –dice molesto y forcejeando para quitársela pero Ayame se le pegaba como koala.

-Mhenshoeh. –Kaoru miró a Kiba y rió apenada rascándose la nuca después de soltarlo y Kiba suspiró con pesadez. –bueno Lee, sigamos con el juego de vencidas, yo remplazaré a Naruto. –dice retador.

-¡Yosh! –dice emocionado y así ambos se ponen en posición para las vencidas. Kaoru regresó a ayudar con la comida, Suigetsu seguía buscando sus condones, Ayame molestando a Neji y este tratando de quitársela de encima para espiar a su prima, Shino seguía en las sombras sin que nadie lo note, ni Yamato que lo tenía a su lado… ¡oh si! todo normal.

* * *

Una tímida Hinata estaba en cuclillas lavando los tazones, a su lado también en cuclillas estaba Naruto. La peli-azul estaba nerviosa y sus movimientos eran torpes mientras que el rubio se mantenía atento a lo que hacía.

-Hinata-chan. –dice con seriedad sin voltear a verla y Hinata nerviosa lo voltea a ver. –desde hace tiempo quería hablar a solas contigo, pero tenía miedo acercarme porque tu padre y primo me amenazaron a muerte. –a Hinata les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –quería pedirte disculpas. No sé lo que te haya hecho mi clon malo hace unos meses, pero por la paliza que me dieron tu primo y padre imagino que fue algo muy feo. –las mejillas de la Hyuga se sonrojaron mas al recordar cuando el clon de Naruto la secuestro. –así que por favor discúlpame. –dice con sinceridad volteándola a ver y Hinata sintió su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que temía que el rubio lo alcanzara a escuchar.

No pudiéndole sostener la mirada bajo su rostro haciendo que el flequillo tape sus ojos y se llevo su mano derecha a su pecho justo donde tiene el corazón esperando así aplacar las palpitaciones.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun. –dijo con dificultad y entrecortada. –yo sé que no eras tú, además tu clon no me hizo nada. –mintió para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-¿enserio? –pregunta esperanzado. – ¿entonces porque me golpearon Neji y Hiashi-sama? –pregunta extrañado.

-No sé. –contesta apenada. –aquí la que debe disculparse soy yo, lamento que mi padre y Neji-nisan te hayan golpeado. –dice levantando el rostro y Naruto pudo ver los acuosos que estaban los ojos de la chica ante el nerviosismo mas él pensó que quería llorar.

-No te preocupes, en parte entiendo el como actúan contigo y eso debería hacerte feliz. –dice extendiendo su mano y acariciándole la mejilla y Hinata ensancho los ojos sintiendo su mejilla arder mas ante la caricia. –el que sean sobreprotectores contigo significa que es porque te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Así que debes de estar agradecida con ellos. –el rubio ensancho los ojos al notar lo que su mano hacia y la alejo con rapidez, empezó a ponerse nervioso y sin saber cómo reaccionar se puso de pie. –yo lo si… el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse y tropezó con una roca.

-¡Naruto-kun! –exclama preocupada Hinata poniéndose de pie y alcanzándole a tomar una mano, pero por el peso ambos caen.

Ante la caída ambos habían cerrado sus ojos. Cuando los abrieron ensancharon sus ojos al toparse con la mirada del otro muy cerca. Ninguno reaccionaba por consecuencia no se movían, se había quedado atrapados en la mirada del otro sintiendo sus corazones palpitar con fuerza.

* * *

Neji había logrado salir de la cabaña con Ayame pegada en la espalda, no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que proteger a su prima de Naruto y Ayame colgada como changa en la espalda del castaño se dejaba llevar restregando su mejilla en su espalda.

Kakashi e Itachi que estaban sentados en la rama de uno de los árboles más cercanos a la cabaña leyendo su icha icha levantaron la mirada al oír las pisadas viendo a Neji caminar a grandes zancadas por donde estaba el río con Ayame colgada en su espalda.

-Haber, primero Sasuke y Sakura, después Naruto y Hinata y ahora Neji y Aya-chan. –dice Kakashi pensativo. – ¿de rato siguen tu y Kaoru? –pregunta mirando insinuante a Itachi, el cual sólo puso su libro enfrente tapándole el rostro para que Kakashi no viera el leve sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas, lástima que si lo vio. — ¿Quién lo diría? Uchiha Itachi avergonzándose por un inocente comentario. Si no lo hubiera visto no me lo creería, después de todo yo más que nadie sabe lo ligador que eres o eras. –dice con burla e Itachi sin levantar su rostro gruñe molesto.

-Créeme senpai, para mí también es frustrante tener estas sensaciones. –dice molesto y Kakashi sonríe divertido bajo su máscara. –ya lo veré cuando se enamore. –dice con burla.

-Y ya lo estoy. –dice e Itachi ahora si levanta su rostro mostrando la sorpresa en sus ojos. –de mi icha icha. –dice restregando su mejilla con el libro y el pelinegro casi cae estilo anime. –perdámonos en el bosque amor mío. –dice meloso e Itachi recupera la compostura sonriendo divertido.

* * *

Neji se acercaba al río en eso escucho el grito de su prima llamando al rubio haciendo que acelerara el paso, pero se quedo estático ante la escena que presencio en la orilla del río, ahí estaba su inocente prima encima de Naruto, con sus rostros muy cerca mirándose a los ojos, su furia aumento haciendo que un aura asesina lo rodeara.

Ayame al sentir el aura asesina de Neji se asomo por los hombros de él para ver lo que lo tenía así y sonrío divertida al ver la escena de la Hyuga encima de Naruto.

_-(¿Quién iba a pensar que sería Hinata la que se l echara encima a Naruto?)_ –la sonrisa burlona se amplio, pero cuando sintió a Neji moverse le hizo una llave tirándolo entre los arbustos. –cariño déjalos tener intimidad. –dice en un susurro y de forma juguetona forcejeando para mantenerlo en el piso, pero Neji furioso trata de quitársela encima haciendo que así ambos comiencen una batalla de forcejeos quedando en posiciones raras. –oh-oh. –dice de pronto deteniendo todo forcejeo.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice extrañado Neji.

-Mi pelo se enredo con un botón de tu ropa. –dice de forma aniñada tratando de alejarse, pero no podía. Neji bajo la mirada sonrojándose al ver que el rostro de la chica quedaba justo enfrente de su entrepierna y comprobó que no era mentira lo del botón.

-Quítate de ahí. –gruñe molesto ocultando su nerviosismo.

-No puedo. –dice en un susurro tratando de desenredar su pelo del botón pero no conseguía nada más que enredarlo más.

-¿Por qué exactamente se tuvo que enredar tu pelo en ese botón? –susurra frustrado. –pareciera como si lo hubieras planeado maldita loca pervertida. –Neji se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar un jadeo cuando por el forcejeo Ayame rozó su nariz con su entrepierna.

-Créeme, si lo hubiera planeado no me hubiera salido tan bien. –susurra divertida. –aunque pensándolo mejor no estoy del todo mal. –susurra traviesa notando como se semi-erectaba esa parte sensible del castaño, así que saco su lengua y la paso sobre la ropa estremeciendo mas a Neji.

-¿Qué haces? –susurra exaltado no quería levantar la voz porque si lo oían su prima y Naruto seguro irían a ver y el verlo como están se podría malinterpretar.

-Pero mira lo duro que se puso. –susurra juguetona llevando una de sus manos tomando sobre la ropa los testículos y masajeándolos mientras su lengua seguía dando lengüetazos. –sin duda me deseas. –susurra con arrogancia y Neji aprieta sus parpados no queriéndose dejar llevar por el placer.

-No digas tonterías, es normal que reaccione así si haces eso. –gruñe molesto aguantándose las ganas de jadear y darle la razón a Ayame. –esta vez te estás pasando. –dice molesto y se pone a tratar de desenredarle el pelo para alejarla para que no siga con esas tortuosas caricias, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo no ayudaba en mucho para concentrarse en el propósito de desenredar el pelo del botón.

* * *

Hinata seguía sobre Naruto mirando sus hermosos ojos azules y el rubio seguía hipnotizado ante los hermosos ojos perlas que tenía muy cerca de él. La respiración y aroma de la chica lo empezó a embriagar y lo mismo le sucedía a ella con la respiración y aroma del chico.

En eso se oyó algo caer al piso y moverse algunos arbustos haciéndolos reaccionar. Hinata se quito de golpe arrodillándose dándole la espalda al rubio y Naruto la imito. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados con su corazón palpitando con fuerza, aunque el rubio no entendía lo que pasaba mientras que Hinata no podía creer lo que paso.

El ruido en los arbustos se siguió escuchando haciendo que ambos miraran hacia este. Naruto torno una expresión seria y se puso de pie rápidamente colocándose enfrente de Hinata mientras sacaba un Kunai y miraba hacia los arbustos que seguían moviéndose. La peli-azul se puso de pie también mirando por encima del hombro del rubio los arbustos.

Se oyeron unas pisadas provenir de su costado derecho haciendo que ambos volteen en posición de ataque, pero se enderezan al ver a Sasuke y Sakura caminar con tranquilidad hacia ellos.

-¿teme? ¿Sakura-chan? –dice extrañado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Sakura indiferente al llegar a unos centímetros de ellos deteniéndose.

-Lo mismo les preguntamos a ustedes, tienen rato sin aparecer. –dice el rubio con inocencia y Hinata baja la cabeza apenada sospechando el por qué no aparecían mientras que Sakura voltea el rostro para que no vean su sonrojo y Sasuke seguía en bobolandia.

-Estábamos chequeando el perímetro. –dice cortante la peli-rosa, lógicamente esa mentira solo se la creyó el inocente de Naruto y Hinata solo la miro con ojos entrecerrados mas siendo discreta volteo la mirada.

-Bueno, nosotras lavábamos los tazones para la cena. –dice el rubio volteando su rostro al otro lado esperando que sus amigos no hayan visto la escena de hace un momento, aun le provocaba bochorno y seguía sin entender lo que paso. –pero ¿no vieron algún problema? –pregunta preocupado.

-¿eh? –Sakura lo mira alzando ambas cejas.

-Si no vieron algo sospechoso mientras inspeccionaban. –aclara Hinata con timidez.

-Ah, no. –dice tranquila y Naruto al no oír hablar a Sasuke volteo a verlo extrañándose ante la cara de idiota que tenia.

-¿Qué le pasa al teme? Se ve más apendejado de lo normal. –dice con burla haciendo que ambas femeninas lo miren comprobando que es verdad.

-Se golpeo la cabeza con una rama. –dice Sakura con indiferencia y Naruto soltó la carcajada haciendo que Sasuke reaccione y lo mire como si estuviera loco. (mira como si estuviera loco a Naruto cuando él tenía la cara de idiota o.O)

-¿de qué te ríes dobe? –pregunta extrañado y Naruto entre carcajadas estaba por responder cuando se escucharon nuevamente los arbustos removerse haciendo que los cuatro se pongan en guardia mirando hacia los arbustos.

-Lo que sea que este ahí tiene rato. –dice con seriedad Hinata y Sakura solo frunció el entrecejo, había identificado el chakra de los que estaban ahí mientras que Sasuke sonrío divertido ya que también lo había identificado.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –pregunta Sakura con fastidio. –sabes quiénes son y no me quiero traumar con la escena. –dice con fastidio haciendo que el rubio lo mire sin entender mientras que Hinata activo su byakugan y así como lo activo lo desactivo al ver lo que había tras los arbustos, sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas y quería borrar esa escena de sus sistema.

-Créeme, esto será divertido. –dice Sasuke caminando con tranquilidad y siendo lo más silencioso que podía para que no escaparan y Naruto curioso lo imito mientras que Sakura se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

* * *

Neji estaba tan metido en lo que sentía y en querer quitar a Ayame de ahí que no escuchaba nada mientras que Ayame seguía masajeándole los testículos sobre la ropa y dando lengüetazos en el duro miembro del Hyuga que aun trayendo ropa se dejaba ver el gran bulto.

-Ayame estas yendo a los extremos… deja de hacer eso y ayúdame a desenredar tu pelo. –susurra suplicante no impórtale rebajar su orgullo, prefería eso que perder la compostura y terminar haciendo algo con esa loca de lo que se pueda arrepentir a futuro y estando su prima a unos metros de ahí, después de todo era hombre y tenia hormonas, de hecho estaba en la edad en que las hormonas estaban a flor de piel y con esas caricias terminaría cediendo ante el placer.

-¿Por qué parar si lo estas disfrutando puchunguito? –pregunta divertida y Neji no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando sintió que la peli-plata le apretaba con sus dientes.

-¡Órale puchunguito!... pensé que tendrías mas decencia, mira que tu inocente prima esta cerca. –se oyó la voz burlona de Sasuke haciendo que Neji se ponga más rojo que un tomate, con temor voltea viendo a Sasuke asomarse mirándolo burlón y Naruto a su lado mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara igual de roja que la de él.

-No…no…no es lo que piensas Uchiha, el pelo de Ayame se atoro en el botón de mi ropa. –dice apuntando donde Ayame tenía atorando el pelo y Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

-Lo único que veo es a ti empujándole la cabeza a la loca hacia tu compadre de batalla. –dice con burla, no era tonto, había notado que no estaban haciendo lo que aparentaban, bueno no del todo, pero lo que si sabía era que Ayame se estaba aprovechando de la situación y Neji como toda una virgen trataba de resistirse. –bueno al menos esto me demuestra que de gay solo tienes el pelo. –dice divertido y Neji tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza, bajo el rostro y sacando un kunai corto el mechón de pelo de Ayame para alejarla de él pensando porque no se le ocurrió eso antes.

-¿Vez? Estaba atorada. –dice rápidamente tratando de mostrar su inocencia más bajo rápidamente la mirada viendo como Ayame se iba a enderezar y él seguía en la vergonzosa situación de tener su compa levantado dejando ver una gran carpa en sus pantalones y peor aun dos espectadores, y uno de ellos un Uchiha que no desaprovecha oportunidad para burlarse de él, así que su mano reacciono de forma inconsciente empujando la cabeza de Ayame hacia su entrepierna haciendo que ella le dé un cabezazo a su duro miembro que le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser, incluso un par de gotas de lágrimas salieron de la comisura de sus ojos y se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Naruto y Sasuke vieron el cabezazo que el mismo Neji se dio con la cabeza dura de Ayame en su entrepierna e inevitablemente hicieron una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaban su compa de batalla compadeciéndose del pobre.

_-(gracias a kami la erección pas__ó, sólo… sólo espero no haberme dejado estéril yo mismo T.T)_

-Neji hiciste que mi nariz se golpeara en el piso. –se queja con voz gangosa Ayame levantando dejando ver que su nariz sangraba y Neji bajo su mirada comprobando que el dolor valió la pena porque ya no había carpa, pero si estaba algo húmedo de ahí a causa de la saliva de Ayame, mas no se notaba mucho, al menos que lo miraran fijamente, cosa que por muy burlones que fueran esos dos no harían.

-Eso fue extremista. –dice Sasuke palmeándole el hombro. –sólo porque lo que hiciste es de admirar no me burlaré por el momento. –dice Sasuke con heroísmo.

-Si Neji, no sé por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido. –Naruto le palmeó el otro hombro en son de consuelo y Neji no podía pararse por el dolor en su entrepierna o de ser así ya lo hubiera hecho para moler a golpes a ese par. –pero enserio amigo sacrificar así a su amigo se merece nuestro respeto así que no diremos nada por el día de hoy. –Naruto y Sasuke asintieron y dieron media vuelta alejándose de ahí.

-Vámonos por otro lado chicas. –dicen ambos, el rubio tomó los tazones y comenzó a caminar seguido de una extrañada Hinata mientras que Sasuke tomaba de la mano a su novia para llevársela de ahí y Sakura no queriendo saber el porqué no se burlaron mucho de Neji se dejo llevar.

Por otro lado Ayame seguía hincada enfrente de Neji limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz con una venda que tenía en su estuche ninja y tenía la cabeza levantada tratando de detener el sangrado mientras que Neji la fulminaba con la mirada echándole la culpa de todo y adolorido se tocaba su entrepierna.

-Me duele mi naricita Neji y no deja de sangrar. –dice con voz gangosa. –eres muy brusco, está bien que me guste la violencia pero al menos avisa. –dice con reproche.

-Cállate que todo esto es tu culpa maldita pervertida. –gruñe molesto. —si pudiera pedir un deseo ese hubiera sido no haber ido a esa misión donde te conocí. –dice molesto y Ayame sonríe divertida no sabiendo porque sintió una rara opresión en el pecho.

-Eso me lastima puchunguito. –dice juguetona y Neji bufa.

-Créeme que sabiendo lo mentirosa que eres y con ese tono no te creo nada. –gruñe molesto y la chica pone cara de niña buena.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata. Sakura y Sasuke van llegando a la puerta de la cabaña.

-¡Otouto! –el pelinegro detiene su paso y voltea hacia donde escucho su nombre viendo a su hermano junto a Kakashi encima de una rama.

En el momento que Kakashi e Itachi saltaron para ponerse enfrente de Sasuke y burlarse de ambas parejitas Sakura y Hinata desaparecieron en un puff siendo listas y Naruto corrió a la cabaña.

_-(ya me chingue T.T…__**eso te pasa por no reaccionar rápido, hasta Naruto reacciono antes que tú ¬¬)**_ –el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que ya no tenía salvación, pues tenía a cada uno pasándole su brazo por los hombros de forma amigable.

-Dinos Sasukito. –dice con diversión Kakashi.

-¿te divertiste? –pregunta Itachi con burla y Sasuke pasa su pupila de uno a otro de forma desconfiada. –sí que eres picaron, mira que hacerlo en medio de una misión. Y mejor aún logrando que tu responsable novia accediera. –dice juguetón.

-¿envidia? –dice divertido. – ¿te dan celos que yo puedo besar, acariciar y abrazar a la mujer que amo cuando quiera? –pregunta burlón e Itachi cambio sus muecas de burla por unas serias.

-Auch… eso dolió. –dice divertido Kakashi.

-Si, el condenado esta aprendiendo rápido, así ya no es tan divertido molestarlo como antes, hasta lo tímido se le quito al canijo. –dice con molestia y Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia mientras que Kakashi lo hace divertido.

-Aunque aun te falta por llegar a mi nivel e incluso al de Itachi si no hubiera caído ante los encantos de una mujer. –dice divertido Kakashi.

-No me daré por vencido. –dice con firmeza Itachi. –puede que me ganes esta batalla otouto, pero no la guerra. –dice heroico y Kakashi le aplaude con diversión mientras que Sasuke amplía su sonrisa mirándolos retador.

-¡La comida esta lista! –grita Lee desde adentro de la casa.

-A comer se ha dicho. –dice Kakashi con diversión y así los tres se disponen a entrar, pero Itachi se detiene en la entrada estático al ver a Kaoru acomodando los platos con la ayuda de Kiba que juguetón le acaricia la cabeza mientras ambos sonríen divertidos.

Kakashi y Sasuke se detuvieron a su lado al ver la misma escena y miran de reojo a Itachi que parece querer matar con la mirada a Kiba, ante todos eran gestos juguetones e inocentes pero ellos muy bien sabían lo posesivos que eran los Uchiha y que sólo eso provocan unos incontables celos.

_-(primero el idiota de Naruto y ahora el chucho Inuzuka)_ –el pelinegro mayor apretaba los puños con furia, a grandes zancadas se adentro colocándose delante del par que seguía jugueteando.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y Kakashi negó resignado mientras que los demás miraban curiosos a Itachi. Kiba y Kaoru habían dejado sus jugueteos para levantar la mirada topándose con la burlona de Itachi, ocultando la furia que sentía.

En eso entraron Neji (Neji caminaba con dificultad) y Ayame, pero nada más al poner un pie dentro de la cabaña sintieron un ambiente tenso y al ver al Uchiha mayor parado frente a Kaoru y Kiba supieron lo que pasaba haciendo que Neji suspire con pesadez y la peli-plata sonría divertida.

-No sabía que te gustaban los chuchos mocosa. –dice burlón y Kaoru frunce el entrecejo mientras que Kiba alza una ceja extrañado. –se te pegarán las pulgas. –Kiba frunce el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te pasa Uchiha? –reclama molesto el castaño. –nunca te he ofendido, es más muy apenas y te conozco.

-No hablo contigo idiota. –dice fulminándolo con la mirada haciendo enojar más a Kiba y Kaoru.

-Oye ojeroso no le hables así a Kiba-kun. –dice molesta Kaoru y los demás miraban curiosos el raro comportamiento del Uchiha mayor, muchos no lo conocían pero sabían que era raro verlo portar así, los únicos que sabían los que pasaba eran Sasuke, Sakura, Ayame, Kakashi y Neji que suspiraron con pesadez mientras que Itachi se molestó más al ver que Kaoru defendía a Kiba.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, no es mi intención molestar a tus mascotas mocosas. –dice con desdén mirando burlón a Kaoru.

-Mira idiota, mejor deja de molestar y vete a comer a otro lado, el sólo verte me quitará el apetito, así que piérdete. –dice con indiferencia y los que no conocían a la chica se extrañaron al ver a la Kaoru juguetona y amable hablarle así a alguien.

-Mejor piérdete tú con tu chucho. –dice con fastidio.

-Yo preparé la comida y no creo que la quieras probar, así que vete y pídele un ramen a Naru-chan y come afuera como un perro. –dice con burla y Naruto corre a su mochila y la abraza con fuerza no estando dispuesto a compartir su ramen.

-Que yo sepa no sólo la preparaste tú. –dice con indiferencia y voltea hacia la primer mujer que vio que fue Tenten. – ¿hermosa me darás de lo que preparaste? –pregunta haciendo pose de galán y Tenten asintió sonrojándose ante la penetrante mirada y la forma en que la llamo mientras que Lee frunció el entrecejo.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez al ver a todos lo que en un rato su hermano había hecho enojar y si seguía así serían más, así que como buen hermano menor sintió lástima y se acercó a Itachi pasando su brazo por sus hombros en forma amigable haciendo que todos lo miren con curiosidad en especial Itachi.

-Aniki alguien tiene que mantenerse alerta vigilando afuera, así que vamos. –dijo jaloneándolo.

-Que vayan el chucho y la mocosa. –los mencionados gruñen molestos.

-Deja de llamarme mocosa ojeroso y no le digas chucho a Kiba, que a comparación contigo él si es educado, incluso los modales de Akamaru no se comparan contigo patán. –la palabras de Kaoru y el cómo defendía a Kiba hizo que enfureciera más y estaba por voltear para seguir hablando pero Sasuke lo jaloneó.

-Sakura por favor nos llevarías la comida. –pide mirando a su novia y esta asintió indiferente, Sasuke no permitió que Itachi se le escapara y lo jaloneó hasta salir.

-Ese Itachi, el hambre le hace decir muchas locuras. –dice Ayame divertida. – ¿verdad Kakashi? –el mencionado asintió divertido sabiendo que lo decía para no hacer quedar tan mal a Itachi.

-Si, discúlpenlo, anda estresado. –dice rascándose la nuca de forma despreocupada. –no te enojes Kiba… y Kaoru ya lo conoces.

-Si, es un idiota por naturaleza. –dice la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos y bufando molesta.

-¿Hyuga donde están los platos? –pregunta tranquila Sakura para cambiar de tema.

-Aquí tienes Sakura-san. –dice amablemente Hinata entregándole los platos.

-¡A comer! –grita Ayame desviando la atención de todos y así se acercaron para empezar a servirse.

* * *

Sasuke se alejó de la cabaña llevándose consigo a su hermano, el cual estaba más tranquilo y se dio cuenta de la forma tan infantil en la que se comportó. Itachi se detuvo de golpe soltándose de forma brusca de Sasuke y caminó hacia un árbol.

-¡Demonios! –gruñe golpeando el tronco de un árbol enterrando su puño. – ¿Por qué pierdo tan fácilmente los estribos cuando se trata de ella? ¿Por qué no puedo tratarla mejor? ¿Por qué la alejo más cuando quiero lo contrario? ¿Por qué lo defiende? –Itachi seguía golpeando el tronco del árbol descargando su furia. – ¿Por qué a ellos les muestra esa sonrisa y a mí no? –una sonrisa irónica salió de sus labios. –esa respuesta la sé, yo mismo hago que no me sonría así. –dijo con burla hacia él mismo y Sasuke solo lo miraba dejándose descargar. – ¿Qué hago Sasuke? –Itachi volteó hacia su hermano mostrándole la frustración que sentía y tristeza.

-Por el momento descargarte. –dice tranquilo. –desquita todo lo que traes y sácalo. Después… ya te he dicho que hagas después, que tú mismo trates de controlarte e intentes tratarla mejor. –Itachi gruñó molesto y golpeó otra vez el tronco con más fuerza derribando el árbol.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no lo puedo hacer?... lo intento, créeme que lo hago, pero cuando se trata de ella parece como si no razonara como se debe, y pierdo completamente la compostura… ¿Dónde está el prodigio calculador y analítico que siempre he sido? Con ella se pierde todo. –dice frustrado dejándose caer de rodillas y golpeando el piso con frustración.

Sasuke miro de reojo al sentir a Sakura, ella estaba a lado de él con los tres platos de ellos en las manos, mirando a Itachi con indiferencia. Ambos sabían que necesitaba descargar la furia que los celos le causaron antes de hacer una estupidez más grande y el pelinegro regresó la mirada a su hermano viéndolo golpear el piso, sabían que se hacía daño a sus puños, pero pensaban que era lo mejor, dejarlo desahogar.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que había un halcón parado en la rama de uno de los árboles cerca de ellos observando atentamente a Itachi.

* * *

Ayame estaba dentro de la cabaña sentada en el marco de la puerta con la cabeza volteada hacia afuera mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía su tazón de comida y con la derecha se tapaba su ojo derecho. Una sonrisa divertida adornó su rostro y su ojo descubierto brillaba triunfante.

-¿Tienes algo en el ojo Aya-mana? –pregunta Suigetsu parado atrás de ella mirándola curioso y Neji mira de reojo, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la confianza de esos dos.

-Si, una basura. –dice destapándose el ojo, más lo mantenía cerrado y Suigetsu alzo una ceja al notar que bajo el parpado la pupila se movía con rapidez, mas le restó importancia cuando ella abrió el ojo mostrándolo normal.

-¿Si quieres te soplo para sacarla? –dice coqueto y Neji desvía la mirada gruñendo con fastidio, Kakashi lo miró al estar a su lado lo oyó también y le codea las costillas de forma insinuante haciendo que un tic nervioso en la ceja del castaño apareciera.

-No hace falta, ya no está. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciéndole el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano con la que se había tapado el ojo.

-Tú te lo pierdes. –dice encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y sentándose a su lado para seguir comiendo.

**Continuara**

**ke tal? les gusto el lemon?**

**suigetsu se dara cuenta algun dia ke fue sasuke el ke le robo los condones? se habra acabado toddos los condones sasuke? si le sobro uno saku se enojara si le digo a sasuke ke use uno de esos condones conmigo? si se enoja la pelirosa conocen algun lugar al ke pueda huir? ayame en vdd es aliada de madara? neji kedo esteril o impontente anteb el cabezaso? podre algun dia competir contra el icha icha para convertirme en el amor de la vida de kakashi? el romence hinata y naru avanzara rapido? algun dia saku y aya aprenderan a hacer cosas de mujeres? kaoru dejara de asustarse de la nada? itachi dejara de ser tan pendejo y lograra conkistar a kaoru? porke ayame es tan metiche? actualizare pronto? o me tardare un milenio?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOTES**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	28. Una dura batalla

**Una dura batalla**

Se ve la aldea del oeste completamente destruida y deshabitada. En el templo de la aldea se ve a este con las paredes agrietadas, manchas de sangre y de tierra.

Había dos hermosas mujeres de cabellera negra. Ambas estaban hincadas en el piso, tenían sus extremidades amarradas, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas vendas y en su boca había un trapo amarrado evitándoles hablar.

-Ya me aburrí siendo niñera de estas mujeres. –dice con aburrimiento un hombre de cabellera castaña que usaba la capa de Akatsuki.

El hombre estaba en la esquina de la habitación manteniendo sus ojos verdes en ambas mujeres, su mirada era aburrida.

-Hidaka tiene razón. –dice con fastidio un rubio de pelo ondulado y levemente largo que se encontraba alado del castaño. – ¿Cuándo llegaran las distracciones que nos prometió el líder? –el hombre también usaba la misma capa que su compañero y miraba con aburrimiento el techo.

-No me importan las demás distracciones. –dice con indiferencia un pelirrojo que usaba la misma capa que sus compañeros y estaba sentado en la otra esquina de la habitación limpiando con tranquilidad una flauta. –conseguir este objeto me tomo mucho trabajo. –dice alzando un poco la flauta. –y más le vale a Madara traerme mi recompensa por hacerme tocar como idiota esta flauta toda las noches. –dice con fastidio.

-¡Oye! Esa obsesión por la niñata peli-rosa es asqueroso. –dice Kisame con diversión que se encontraba sentado en otra de las esquinas de la habitación. –ya supera que ella te haya vencido con facilidad en un mísero entrenamiento. –el pelirrojo levanta la mirada mostrando sus hermosos ojos rasgados de color amatista.

-Tú no te metas pececito. El que yo quiera matar a Haruno es asunto mío y no desaprovechare cada oportunidad que se me presente. –dice cortante el pelirrojo.

-Yo apoyo a Ran. –dice el castaño. –me enfermaba esa mujer que se daba aires de grandeza por el simple hecho de que era la consentida de Madara. –dice indiferente y los demás lo miran despreocupados. –disfrutare viendo como Ran la mata. –una sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro.

-Que crueles son. –dice el rubio con falso pesar. –una hermosa mujer como Haruno no debería morir en manos de ustedes.

-Déjate de juegos, esa es mucha mujer para ti Yoji. –dice con burla el castaño.

-Es la primera mujer que no cae ante mis encantos, así que eso la hace especial. –dice con burla. –aunque tal vez es tímida y por eso se hace la indiferente ante mis coqueteos. –dice pensativo.

-Enserio, esta copia barata de lo que fue antes akatsuki me enferma. –dice con fastidio Kisame. –de los miembros originales solo quedamos Zetsu y yo. De perdido Madara hubiera buscado aliados con más cerebro. –dice con burla ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de sus tres compañeros haciendo que una sonrisa socarrona adorne su rostro.

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras. –dice el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a atacarlo.

-Calma chicos, guarden sus energías para los de konoha. –dice una voz aniñada e infantil haciendo que todos volteen viendo a Madara entrar a la habitación. –Zetsu me acaba de informar que nuestros juguetes vienen en camino. –una sonrisa llena de burla adorno el rostro de todos. –al par de Uchiha junto Haruno y el kyubi déjenmela a mí. Ustedes encárguense de los demás. –dice cambiando su tono de voz aniñado a uno ronco y espeluznante.

-No es justo. Me dijiste que me dejarías matar a Haruno. –dice Ran mirándolo furioso.

-Y te dejare darle el golpe final, pero antes esa niñata aprenderá que no se traiciona a Uchiha Madara. –dijo imponente e incluso espeluznante por lo que Ran no se atrevió a contradecirlo y Kisame rió con burla ante la actitud sumisa que tuvo su compañero.

* * *

En el campamento que tenían habían dejado al par de sacerdotisas junto con el monje y el par de niños siendo protegidos por Tenten, Shino, Lee, Karin, Kiba y Akamaru. Los demás se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se suponía los esperaba Madara.

Sasuke e Itachi se les notaba algo impaciente porque tenían la posibilidad de ajustar cuentas con uno de los que destruyeron todo su clan. Naruto iba emocionado sabiendo que se acercaba una dura e interesante batalla. Kakashi, Neji y Sakura iban tranquilos analizando en su mente varios tipos de formación para enfrentarse a su enemigo y aunque Itachi no lo aparentaba también estaba planeando algunas técnicas que pueda usar en batalla sin perder demasiado chakra. Kaoru extrañamente iba seria y poniéndole atención a su mirada se le notaba preocupada y lo mismo pasaba con Yamato y Hinata. Mientras que Ayame y Suigetsu iban cantando canciones de campamento de lo más tranquilos.

Kakashi salto de una de las ramas al piso haciendo que los demás lo imiten, volteo viendo a sus compañeros con seriedad y estos lo miraban curiosos.

-Escuchen. Estamos por llegar así que lo mejor será saber a quienes nos enfrentaremos. –dijo serio. –los miembros contra los que nos enfrentaremos serán seis y nosotros somos diez. El miembro más fuerte es Madara y de él no tenemos muchos conocimientos sobre sus habilidades, pero tenemos presente que su poder puede llegar a ser inimaginable para nosotros. –Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura apretaron los puños con fuerza. –pienso que los mejores para pelear contra él serán Sasuke, Itachi y yo, porque los tres tenemos el sharingan y podemos protegernos de su propio sharingan. Así que los demás se encargaran de abrirnos paso para llegar hacia Madara.

-A mi solo déjenme a Kisame-senpai y soy feliz. –dice Suigetsu sonriendo de forma juguetona.

-No creo que tu solo puedas contra Kisame. –dice con sequedad Sakura y Suigetsu frunce el entrecejo. –Kakashi pienso que lo mejor es que Naruto y yo los ayudemos a ustedes tres. –el rubio asintió emocionado.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que Madara se acerque mucho a Naruto-kun. –dice con seriedad Yamato y el rubio apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Aunque digas eso el dobe no hará caso y se las arreglara para llegar a Madara sorprendiéndonos como siempre. –dice con burla Sasuke y el rubio sonrío de forma zorruna. –es mejor saber que estará con nosotros y no nos llegue de sorpresa haciendo una de sus mensadas. –dice con diversión.

-Teme. –dice furioso Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada y Sasuke sonríe socarrón mientras que Kakashi suelta un largo suspiro.

-Cada uno tiene su punto de vista y son buenos. —dice tranquilo. –pero conociendo a los miembros de mi propio equipo se que aunque diga una cosa se las arreglaran para llegar a Madara. Así que Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y yo nos encargaremos de Madara. Los demás terminen con los demás miembros de Akatsuki y no dejen que interfieran en la pelea de nosotros. –dice con seriedad.

-¿está seguro senpai? –pregunta Yamato mostrando duda en su mirada y Kakashi le sonríe de forma amigable.

-Seguro Yamato, igual mantente cerca por si Naruto se descontrola. –dice con seriedad y el rubio baja la cabeza apretando mas sus puños.

-¿Por qué debería descontrolarse Naru-chan? –pregunta Kaoru no entendiendo ese detalle.

-Cuando crezcas te lo dirán. –dice con burla Itachi y Kaoru lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Andando. No perdamos más tiempo. –dice Kakashi para evitar que esos dos se metan en una de sus peleas y perder más tiempo, pero Ayame levanta la mano tal cual estuviera en la escuela. – ¿Qué pasa Aya-chan?

-¿Esa cosa es normal? –pregunta apuntando hacia un árbol atrás de ellos y todos voltean viendo a Zetsu pegado en un árbol haciendo que todos se pongan en posición de ataque, pero el akatsuki se funde en el árbol sonriendo de forma burlona.

Sakura frunce el entrecejo y se acerca a Ayame dándole un zape que de no ser por los reflejos de ella seguramente se estampaba de boca al suelo ante la potencia, pero supo sostenerse.

-¿Por qué me pegas frente de coco? –dice molesta mientras se endereza sobándose la zona afectada y a los demás les resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿desde cuándo viste a Zetsu? –pregunta furiosa.

-¿hablas de la cosa esa que estaba pegada al árbol? –pregunta extrañada y Sakura asintió. –desde que Kakashi se detuvo, estaba ahí tan tranquilo y como nadie decía nada pensé que era algo normal de la zona. –dice despreocupada provocando que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja de Neji y Sakura.

-No se puede hacer nada más. –dice con cansancio Kakashi. –el tal Zetsu ya escucho todo, lo mejor es apurarnos y hacer las cosas como teníamos planeado. Ellos ya saben que estamos cerca así que deben de estarnos esperando. –dice dando media vuelta y comenzando a saltar las ramas, los demás lo imitaron no sin antes Sakura darle otro zape a Ayame que solo sonrío divertida, ya que el akatsuki solo lo había visto cuando hablo ella misma.

* * *

Nada mas entrando a la aldea aparecieron Ran, Yoji, Hidaka y Kisame obstruyéndoles el paso. Los cuatro tenían unas sonrisas divertidas adornando su rostro.

-Bien, llego mi presa. –dice Suigetsu dando un par de pasos hacia adelante mientras con su mano derecha toma el mango de su espada para sacarla y ponerla a él mirando al azulino.

-Tan divertido como siempre. –dice con burla Kisame mirando con desdén a Suigetsu. –aunque me pregunto ¿Quién es la presa de quien? –dice divertido.

-Es más que obvio que tú ere mi presa. –dice Suigetsu con diversión.

-Enserio, compa eres tan genial. –dice maravillada Ayame y Suigetsu sonríe de forma arrogante.

-Decidido, ustedes dos encárguense de Kisame. –dice despreocupado Kakashi mirando a Ayame y Suigetsu. Ayame solo asintió como niña buena mientras que Suigetsu hacia una mueca estando desacuerdo.

-Yo solo puedo con él. –dice molesto.

-Si compa. Yo se que puedes solito, así que solo me quedare mirando. –dice Ayame haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos provocando que Suigetsu sonría de forma torcida.

-Bueno ahora que los buenos han elegido es momento de que los malos lo hagan. –dice Yoji apareciendo atrás de Hinata sorprendiéndolos a todos porque no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que se movió. –y la elegida eres tu preciosa. –dice coqueto haciendo que Naruto y Neji frunza el entrecejo. –despejando el área. –dice juguetón tomando de los pelos a Hinata y desapareciendo del lugar.

Neji rápidamente activa el byakugan y al localizar al akatsuki que se llevo a su prima comenzó a saltar las ramas de los árboles a toda velocidad directo a esa dirección.

-¡Hinata-chan! –el rubio estaba por seguir a Neji, pero Sasuke le puso la mano en su hombro haciendo que este lo mire extrañado.

-Neji puede salvarla. Tú nos ayudaras con Madara. –dice serio Sasuke y el rubio aprieta los puños.

-Andando. –dice Kakashi corriendo hacia donde estaba el templo, Naruto dio una última mirada por donde se fue Neji y siguió a su sensei junto los demás.

-Pero que mal educados, se van sin más y nosotros que vinimos a darles la bienvenida. –dice con burla Hidaka poniéndose enfrente de Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi y Sakura impidiéndoles el paso, por lo que los cinco se detuvieron.

Pero varios kunai hicieron que Hidaka salte a un árbol y estos se clavaron a su lado. Todos voltearon viendo a Kaoru sonriendo divertida con cinco kunais más en sus manos.

-No detengas a Naru-chian camino hacia su víctima. –dice con diversión mirando al castaño.

-¡Encárgate Kaoru-chan! –dice Naruto empezando a correr al igual que los demás aunque para Kakashi no paso desapercibida la mueca de celos de Itachi y la mirada llena de preocupación por irse dejando a Kaoru encargarse de ese Akatsuki.

-Tks y mi juguete es una niñata. –dice Hidaka con fastidio mirando con molestia a Kaoru.

-Vamos a enseñarte lo que una niñata puede hacer. –dice divertida aventándole los kunai que tenía en manos, los cuales Hidaka esquivo con facilidad haciendo que estos se claven en la rama que minutos antes estaba parado.

Kaoru comenzó una pelea contra Hidaka mientras que Suigetsu mantenía la suya propia contra Kisame y Yamato había empezando a atacar a Ran. Ayame de lo más tranquila observaba las tres batallas mientras les echaba porras a Kaoru y Suigetsu.

* * *

Yoji salta la rama del árbol para caer en el piso y suelta con brusquedad a Hinata dejándola caer sentada en el piso.

-Diviérteme muñeca. –dice de forma burlona relamiéndose los labios.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo y dio una barrida con su pie haciendo que el rubio la esquivara saltando hacia atrás. Hinata rápidamente se puso de pie y activo el byakugan. Teniendo sus manos abiertas siendo rodeadas por chakra azul corrió hacia su contrincante dispuesta a atacarlo y este con facilidad esquivaba sus golpes.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Neji había saltado posicionándose alado de su prima y Hinata lo miro de reojo para regresar su mirada hacia el akatsuki frente a ellos que los miraba burlón.

-Estoy consciente de que yo sola contra él no puedo. –dice seria y Neji se mantenía serio mirándola, pero se mantenía alerta al enemigo. –como también se que aunque tú seas más fuerte que yo tampoco podrías solo con él. –el rubio sonrío con arrogancia. –pero si peleamos juntos es muy probable que lo venzamos. –Neji ensancho los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrío levemente.

-Yo puedo solo contra él, así que no tiene porque ensuciarse las manos Hinata-sama. –dice con seriedad Neji.

-Pero quiero ayudar. –dice con firmeza la peli-azul. –quiero ayudar a Naruto-kun. –el castaño suspiro con pesadez y se puso en posición de pelea mirando con seriedad al rubio que solo los miraba divertido. –Neji-san. –dice sorprendida.

-No la haré cambiar de opinión menos cuando se trata de Naruto, así que no gastare saliva tratando de hacer algo inútil. –dice con sequedad y Hinata le sonríe agradecida.

-Uno o dos, para mi es lo mismo contra quienes me enfrente. –dice con diversión el rubio. –al final te matare a ti. –dice apuntando a Neji. –y jugare contigo sin que haya ropa de por medio preciosa. –dice mirando de forma morbosa a Hinata y esta se estremeció ante su penetrante mirada mientras que Neji fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿lista Hinata-sama? –pregunta con sequedad Neji y su prima asintió colocándose en posición de ataque al igual que su primo.

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto y Sakura llegaron rápidamente al templo, pero al entrar solo vieron al par de sacerdotisas inconscientes y amordazadas. Naruto y Sasuke rápidamente corrieron para comprobar que seguían con vida.

-¡Te estaba esperando Sakura-chan! –se oye la voz espeluznante de Madara haciendo que todos ensanchen los ojos viendo como este sin que lo sintieran estaba posicionado atrás de Sakura y para horror de esta y los demás había enterrado su mano en el pecho de la peli-rosa, justamente al lado izquierdo de esta. – ¡oh! No se preocupen, no le di en ninguna parte vital porque no me gustaría que mi pequeña peli-rosa muera con tanta facilidad. –dice con falso pesar y de un movimiento rápido toma del cuello a Sakura, la cual seguía en shock por el ataque y junto con ella salta un par de metros hacia atrás.

-¡Sakura-chan! –grita Sasuke y Naruto dispuestos a ir por ella pero un campo de chakra les impidió el paso haciendo que ambos los empiecen a golpear furiosos.

Itachi y Kakashi se acercan a esos dos mirando con seriedad el campo de fuerza mientras que Madara dentro de este los miraba con burla, aun teniendo su mano enterrada en el pecho de la peli-rosa y Sakura tenía la cabeza agachada haciendo que su pelo tape su rostro.

-¡Maldito bastardo, suelta a Sakura-chan! –gritaba furioso Naruto golpeando una y otra vez el campo de chakra.

-¡Suéltala! –ordena Sasuke golpeando con más fuerza el campo de chakra, pero sus ojos también demostraban miedo que algo malo le pueda pasar a la chica.

-¿para qué soltarla si apenas nos hemos reunido? –dice con burla Madara, pero salta hacia tras soltando a Sakura esquivando el codazo que ella le iba dar en el estomago.

Cuando Madara se alejo de ella la peli-rosa se dejo caer de rodillas al piso y con su mano izquierda se sostenía la herida en el pecho, dejando ver como esta sangraba demasiado. Con el rin´negan en sus ojos miro hacia atrás de reojo notando como el Uchiha caminaba de lo más tranquilo colocándose a su lado y poniéndose en cuclillas.

-¿dime Sakura-chan? –dice adaptando esa forma juguetona y aniñada en su voz.

La peli-rosa lo miraba de reojo manteniéndose alerta a cualquier ataque de él mientras que Naruto y Sasuke seguían golpeando el campo de fuerza y los otros dos se mantenían serios analizando el campo de chakra para poder destruirlo.

-¿te gustaría saber porque tu padre te hizo sufrir tanto? –pregunta con diversión.

-Se lo que tengo que saber, no me interesa nada más. –dice cortante y Madara ríe con diversión.

-Solo sabes lo que tu papi quería que supieras pequeña. –dice con burla y Sakura frunce el entrecejo. –mira te diré toda la verdad solo porque quiero que sufras mas antes de morir. –dice con burla. –veras es cierto que tu papi abuso de tu estúpida madre. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo. –pero es que el pobre se obsesiono con ella y al ser tan serio no sabía como acercársele, así que un día se dejo llevar por sus celos y abuso de ella, pero el muy idiota después se arrepintió.

Pasa el tiempo y tu papi se entera que dejo embarazada a tu mugrienta madre. –Sakura tenía el entrecejo fruncido mas no lo atacaba, ni lo interrumpía porque quería saber a donde quería llegar. – él sabía que había la posibilidad de que obtuvieras el rin´negan, por eso siempre te estuvo observando, digamos que te protegía desde las sombras. Cuando vio que habías heredado sus ojos y mejor aun, a diferencia de él tú podías activar y desactivar el rin´negan cuando quisieras… ¡pero bueno! Eso lo noto después. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –él sabía que si alguien se daba cuenta de que eras portadora de una poderosa arma mucha gente desearía tus hermosos ojos incluyéndome, lógicamente tu papi no sabía esa ambición mía. –dice con burla y Sakura se mantenía seria apretando tan fuerte los puños que se encajo las uñas sacándose sangre. –él pensó que la única forma de que puedas protegerte y proteger tu poder es haciéndote fuerte… y dime tu ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerte fuerte que tratando de superarte porque sabes que un loco psicópata te quiere matar junto con los que amas? –pregunta burlón. –tu papi te hizo ver el dolor y él mismo hizo que ese niño de Konoha que ahora es tu hermano te encontrara, así ya tu podrás estar en una aldea ninja donde te podrían entrenar. Cuando vio que te encariñaste con tu nueva familia te mostró nuevamente el dolor de lo que es perderlos porque no eres lo suficiente fuerte. Él sabía que con eso tú te empeñarías en hacerte mas, mas y mas poderosa sin importarte los medios con tal de que logres ser lo suficiente fuerte como para matarlo y proteger a los que amas en especial a ti misma. Konan al ser muy amiga de Nagato y ser lo único que le quedaba después de que Yahiko murió lo ayudo incondicionalmente en todo. Esa era la forma en que ambos te protegían. En pocas palabras todo lo hizo porque te ama y quería que supieras lo que es el verdadero dolor para que lo entendieras y te hicieras mucho más fuerte para protegerte a ti misma y tu poder. –dice con indiferencia. –lástima que no se imagino que yo me aprovecharía de eso cuando muriera y peor aún, que yo mismo te matare y me quedare con tus preciados ojos que aquí entre nos son mucho mejores y más poderosos que los de el inútil de Nagato. Tus ojos no solo vuelven a su forma original cuando tú lo deseas sino que también no has sufrido ninguna de las consecuencias que se lleva el usar tanto el rin´negan. –dice con un toque de admiración. –y créeme, no soy el único que ha notado que esos ojos son un gran tesoro. –dice con burla y diversión. –pero yo seré quien los obtenga. –da una voltereta hacia atrás cuando Sakura trato de enterrar su espada.

La peli-rosa se pone de pie mirando a Madara que se había enderezado mirándola con burla. Sakura dejo de poner su mano en su herida dejando ver como gran parte de su ropa estaba manchada de sangre al igual que su mano izquierda. Los demás fuera de campo de chakra, no habían escuchando de que hablaban y no les tomaba mucha importancia saberlo por el momento, lo único que les importaba era quitar ese campo de fuerza porque sabía que Sakura por muy fuerte que sea no podría sola contra Madara, tenia presente que el tiempo era crucial en ese momento.

-¿Qué esperabas diciéndome todo eso? –pregunta cortante. – ¿Qué me arrepienta de haber matado a Nagato porque según todo lo hizo porque me amaba? –dice con ironía. – ¿Qué me arrepienta mas por haber abandonado mi aldea? –una risa irónica sale de sus labios. –lamento decirte que no es así Madara. Yo mate a Nagato porque mato a mis dos madres, a mi padre y casi mata a mi hermano. No me arrepiento de haberlo matado y si él siguiera con vida y supiera todo eso, créeme que lo volvería a matar cuantas veces sea necesario. –Madara sonríe enormemente bajo su máscara.

-Me encantas. –dice con burla. –es una lástima que tu corazón este con esos. –dice apuntando despectivamente a los cuatro que se encontraban fuera del campo de fuerza. –porque esos inútiles son los únicos que evitaron que tu alma se pintara completamente de negro y tuvieras los mismos propósitos de destrucción que los míos.

Madara apareció atrás de Sakura, pero esta dio media voltereta con su pie levantado a la cintura tratando de darle una patada, mas el Uchiha la sostuvo con sus manos y lanzo a Sakura estampándola contra el piso.

Ignorando el dolor en su brazo izquierdo por la herida en el pecho, Sakura se pone de pie en un salto. La peli-rosa hace rápidamente unos sellos con las manos y cuando esta por lanzar el jutsu ensancha los ojos al sentir la presencia de Madara atrás de ella, ya no viéndolo al frente donde segundos antes estaba.

-La verdad no tengo ganas de una pelea contigo. –dice con sequedad tomando la nuca de la chica y estampándole el rostro contra el suelo.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!— Gritan Naruto y Sasuke. Kakashi aprieta los puños con fuerza e Itachi empieza a patear el campo de fuerza sintiéndose desesperado.

Madara agarro de los pelos a Sakura y comenzó a estamparle una y otra vez el rostro contra el suelo creando varias grietas en el lugar. Sasuke veía todo con el sharingan en sus ojos y lagrimas de sangre resbalaban por sus mejillas, en su rostro mostraba la furia al igual que el de Naruto, que incluso sus ojos se le habían tornado rojos mientras el chakra del zorro lo rodeaba.

Madara levanto el rostro de la chica un poco tomándola con más fuerza de los pelos, dejando ver lo hinchado que se había puesto por el golpe, los ojos de la chica estaban entrecerrado ya que ante tantos golpes que no había podido ni siquiera evitar, comenzaba a perder la conciencia y peor aún no había ni siquiera podido defenderse.

-No me tomare la molestia de siquiera usar chakra para destruirte Sakura-chan. –dice con burla y Sakura frunce el entrecejo haciendo todo lo posible para que sus ojos no se cierren.

Sakura estiro su mano hasta tomar la muñeca de la mano con la que Madara sostenía su cabello y el akatsuki bajo la mirada viendo con burla como le temblaba la mano a la chica.

-Mi pregunta es: ¿tiemblas de miedo o porque estas débil ante tanto golpe? –dice con burla.

Madara saco su espada y la enterró en el estomago de Sakura haciendo que los cuatro chicos que observaban ensancharan los ojos horrorizados.

-¡SAKURA! –grita de forma desgarradora Sasuke dejándose caer de rodillas al piso. Sus propias lágrimas con lágrimas de sangre se revolvían.

Naruto también se había dejado caer de rodillas y lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas, viendo los cuatro en cámara lenta como sangre salía de la boca de la chica. Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron y Madara rió con burla, la soltó y el rostro de ella cayó con pesadez al piso.

Todos ensancharon los ojos en el momento que unas manos salieron del piso justamente debajo de Madara y le sostuvieron los pies enterrándolo a él mismo en el piso. Unos centímetros atrás, salio Sakura con solo la herida en su pecho que aun sangraba.

-¿Qué demonios…? –gruño Madara viendo el cuerpo inerte que se suponía era Sakura notando como este se distorsionaba hasta transformarse en uno de los cuerpos que la peli-rosa controlaba. – ¿Cuándo demonios hiciste el cambio? No te vi invocar el cajón donde los guardas.

Sakura se mantenía en pie sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda la herida tratando de evitar que así dejara de sangrar. Ante la pérdida de sangre la vista se le tornaba borrosa y estaba algo mareada.

-Estabas tan distraído contando la historia de Nagato, cosa que aproveche. –dice con sequedad parpadeando un par de veces para dejar de ver borroso, pero le era imposible, sabía que con esa herida no tendría oportunidad ya que la gravedad de esta la estaba debilitando.

-De igual forma no creo que logres vencerme con eso. –dice cortante saltando, saliendo y cayendo de pie frente a ella. –lo único que haces es alargar un poco tu vida.

-Eres un ton… -la frase de ella quedo inconclusa cuando la misma técnica que ella uso con Madara él la uso contra ella enterrándola a ella misma en el piso y el Madara que estaba frente a ella desapareció en una nube de humo dejando ver solo un tronco.

Madara al salir del piso, camino con tranquilidad hacia la peli-rosa, la tomo de los pelos y, la saco de forma brusca, viendo con satisfacción la mueca de dolor que tenia la mujer.

-La tonta eres tú. Ya sabía el truco que usaste, solo quería hacer que la verdadera Sakura-chan saliera. –dice cortante.

Sakura trato de sacar su espada, pero Madara le tomo la mano con la que tenia libre y se la torció hasta que los huesos se oyeron tronar sacándole un grito a Sakura. Soltó la mano y esta cae inerte a su costado dejando ver que se la había fracturado.

-¡Demonios! ¡Suéltala maldito! –grita furioso Sasuke.

-¡Ven acá y pelea contra nosotros!... ¡es el kyuby lo que quieres ¿no? ¡Pues bien aquí me tienes! –gritaba Naruto igual de furioso que su amigo.

Madara miro de reojo hacia donde provenían los gritos y sonrío de forma torcida bajo su máscara mostrando un brillo sádico en su ojo visible.

-Disfruten el espectáculo. –dice con burla pateándole en el estomago a la chica lanzándola unos metros hacia adelante.

Sakura no alcanzo a impactarse con nada porque Madara apareció atrás de ella y la recibió con otra patada en la espalda, ahora si dejándola estampar con el piso.

Sakura comenzó a toser, tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió con la patada en el estomago. Su vista se tornaba más borrosa y se sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada para defenderse, dejándole ver lo muy poderoso que es Madara. Ella sabía que su poder no se le acercaba al de él, pero jamás imagino que sería tanta la diferencia. En solo unos minutos la dejaba ver a ella… ¡A ella! La que mato a varios akatsukis, la que mato a Orochimaru y la que ha demostrado ser más poderosa y habilidosa que muchos ninjas de elite y en comparación con Madara la deja ver como un simple insecto con el cual el Uchiha se divierte torturando.

Sakura estaba posicionada en cuatro en el piso tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras hilillos de sangre resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios. Sakura grito de forma desgarradora, no lo había sentido llegar pero ahora Madara estaba frente a ella posicionado en cuclillas enterrándole un kunai en cada mano, clavándolo contra el piso.

-¡SAKURA! –grita Sasuke, sus ojos mostraban desesperación, dolor y frustración al igual que los de los demás.

-Espere mucho para verte así, como un vil perro. –dice con desdén Madara mientras se pone de pie dándole una patada en el rostro, mas el tener los kunai clavando sus manos en el piso evito que saliera volando ante el impacto.

Esa patada le había reventado el labio a la peli-rosa que aun así regreso su mirada furiosa hacia Madara, el cual la tomo del cuello y le estampo el rostro en el suelo provocando una leve grieta.

Sakura ignorando el dolor, uso su fuerza para desclavar sus manos del piso y aun con los kunai clavados en estas, tomo los pies de Madara y los estiro haciéndolo caer al piso.

Sakura se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y saco el kunai que tenia clavado en su mano derecha, se lo aventó a Madara, mas este moviéndose un poco lo esquivo con facilidad haciendo que solo se rasgara un poco la parte del hombro derecho de su capa.

Madara se puso de pie sin problemas y Sakura desenfundo su espada apareciendo a unos centímetros frente a Madara, estaba por clavársela, pero se detuvo ensanchando sus ojos, bajo la mirada viendo como la espada del hombre estaba clavada en su estomago.

-¡SAKURA! –se oyó el grito desgarrador de los cuatro varones fuera del campo de chakra.

* * *

Ayame miraba con diversión la pelea de Suigetsu contra Kisame, notando como el peli-blanco a pesar que el azulino lo superaba en mucho no se daba por vencido y se las ingeniaba para contrarrestarle los ataques. Después volteo hacia Yamato viendo que este demostraba lo buen ninja que era dándole pelea al akatsuki contra el que peleaba, por otro lado regreso su mirada hacia Kaoru notando que a ella se le dificultaba más que a los otros dos pelear contra el akatsuki. La pelinegra tenía varias heridas leves y una de gravedad que estaba en su hombro derecho entorpeciéndole la movilidad mientras que el akatsuki estaba solo con heridas superficiales.

La peli-plata entrecerró los ojos viendo específicamente a Kaoru, después sonrío divertida mientras sus ojos tornaban con un brillo divertido.

-Vaya sorpresitas que descubre uno. –dice para sí misma.

En eso ve que al akatsuki le rozan las cuchillas de chakra en las mejillas que salieron de las muñequeras de la pelinegra provocándole dos leve heridas en estas, pero el hombre encesto un golpe en el estomago de la chica mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros.

Kaoru se pone de pie con algo de dificultad y salta para esquivar una enorme esfera de fuego que se disparo hacia ella. Tanto el akatsuki como Kaoru voltean hacia dónde provino el fuego viendo a Ayame caminar hacia ellos sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-Aya-chan. –dice Kaoru mirándola sorprendida.

-Lo siento Kao-chan. –dice con pesar. –me equivoque. –dice mirándola apenada y los ojos de la pelinegra mostraron desconfianza al ver la mirada que Ayame le dirigía.

Ayame desapareció del campo de visión de ambos y reapareció atrás de Kaoru haciéndola estremecer al sentir la respiración de ella en su nuca.

-Solo quería llamar tu atención porque me aburrí de ser solo espectadora. ¿Me dejas ayudarte? –Kaoru soltó un leve suspiro.

-¡Claro Aya-chan! Con tu ayuda podremos eliminarlo. –dice con emoción, pero en ese momento Kaoru miro con extrañeza los ojos de Ayame que de pronto toda la pupila se torno negra al igual que la cornea. – ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta preocupada notando como el rostro de la peli-plata mostraba horror mientras que el akatsuki harto de mirar a esas dos se decidió a atacar.

_-(__¡Demonio! ¡No dejare que ese idiota se quede con lo que es mío mucho menos que la mate, ella es mi presa!) _– piensa furiosa Ayame cerrando sus ojos y Kaoru la miraba sin entender. –no podré ayudarte. –dice mirando a Kaoru y esta se extraña al verla ya con los ojos en su tonalidad normal.

Ayame corrió hacia la dirección donde estaba el templo, pero el akatsuki lo noto y se puso enfrente impidiéndole el paso. Kaoru aventó algunos shurinken para que dejara a Ayame pasar más el castaño los desvió con un kunai sin perder de vista a Ayame que lo miraba molesta.

-No te metas en mi camino. –gruñe molesta desapareciendo de su campo de visión reapareciendo a unos pocos centímetros frente a él sorprendiéndolo.

La peli-plata con su puño envuelto en fuego lo golpe en el estomago y el akatsuki no lo pudo esquivar por lo que salió volando algunos metros.

-Con ese golpe te será más fácil acabarlo. –dice Ayame cortante desapareciendo en una nube de humo de ahí.

_-(no me gusto la actitud que tomo Ayame)_ –Kaoru chasqueo la lengua viendo el lugar por donde Ayame había desaparecido, después desvió su pupila hacia donde el akatsuki que comenzaba a pararse, sosteniéndose el estomago adolorido, por lo que una sonrisa llena de emoción adorna su rostro, extendió sus manos a sus costados y al instante dos cuchillas de chakra aparecieron en cada una de sus muñequeras.

* * *

Un halcón volaba en círculos encima de donde estaba Madara, que seguía frente a la peli-rosa sosteniendo la espada que le atravesaba el estomago a la chica.

Afuera del campo de fuerza los cuatro varones miraban horrorizados, no perdiendo ningún detalle de cómo Madara sacaba de forma brusca su espada y le daba una patada a la chica aventándola unos cuantos metros al suelo.

Madara camino hacia Sakura tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo sabiendo que nada podrá atravesar ese campo de fuerza, porque sabía que era perfecto como la gran mayoría de las cosas que él hacía.

Cuando Madara está por llegar a Sakura para darle el golpe final es golpeado por algo mandándolo al volar algunos metros hacerlo chocar con el campo de chakra para al final caer al piso algo desubicado.

Sorprendidos Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto y Kakashi miran como Ayame estaba dentro del campo de fuerza exactamente donde minutos antes estaba Madara.

-¿Cómo demonios entro? –pregunta impresionado Kakashi e Itachi suspira aliviado.

-El kekkei genkai de esa loca es atravesar cualquier cosa con su cuerpo e imagino que el campo de chakra no fue la excepción. –explica Itachi con tranquilidad aun así al igual que los demás seguían viendo preocupados a Sakura que estaba tirada en el piso con los ojos entreabiertos mirando con fastidio a Ayame.

-Ser salvada por ti, mejor que me mate Madara. –dice entrecortada Sakura mirando a Ayame, la cual le devolvía la mirada furiosa.

-No digas idioteces, la única que te matara seré yo. –dijo cortante, pero ensancho los ojos viendo que ahora tenía a Madara frente a ella mirándola a los ojos. _–(es demasiado rápido)_

-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte en las peleas de los demás? –pregunta cortante, aun así en su voz se notaba lo furioso que estaba.

-Lo siento, los mate antes de que me dieran esa lección. –dice de forma socarrona no aparentando lo que el sentir el gran poder de ese hombre y el ver su intimidante mirada le afecto.

-Odio a los mocosos entrometidos. Esto es solo asunto entre Sakura-chan y yo. –dice furioso.

-No dejare que la mates. –dice con firmeza y Madara suelta una risa que sonó espeluznante poniéndole por primera vez en mucho tiempo la piel chinita a la peli-plata.

-Tú no eres oponente para mi mocosa, pero admito que tienes mucho potencial… así que te propongo algo: muévete de mi camino y únete a mí y seguirás con vida. –Ayame sonríe de forma torcida.

-Me rebajo a seguir ordenes de personas más débiles que yo porque sé que así cuando ya no me sirvan los puedo matar. Pero no soy una idiota como para unirme a alguien que se que me puede matar cuando quiera y mucho menos si es un loco bipolar que tiene ambiciones completamente diferentes a las mías. –dice con burla.

-Idiota. Perdiste tu oportunidad de permanecer con vida. –dice cortante.

Los ojos de la peli-plata se tornan de color rojo y extiende sus manos a los costados, al instante atrás de ella aparece un enorme tigre hecho de fuego que se va directo a Madara dándole de lleno. Ayame rápidamente cargo a Sakura como pudo y corrió hacia donde estaban los otros cuatro, pero justo en ese momento Madara apareció unos centímetros atrás de ella con su mangekyou sharingan girando.

Ayame hizo una mueca de dolor y en su espalda quemando su ropa y piel había fuego negro, aun así la peli-plata siguió corriendo hasta atravesar el campo de chakra, cuando lo consiguió cayo con pesadez encima de la peli-rosa con el fuego aun quemándole la espalda.

Itachi reacciono rápido y con su mismo sharingan extinguió el fuego que quemaba a la peli-plata dejando ver que el fuego había desecho la ropa que le cubría la espalda y había dejado quemaduras severas en esta.

Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke se acercaron rápidamente al par de chicas mirando preocupados a la peli-rosa.

-¡Demonios! Jamás pensé que hubiera fuego que me quemara y peor aun que me lastimara de esta forma. –dijo frustrada Ayame sintiéndose humillada por saber que perdió sin siquiera luchar.

Kakashi se puso en cuclillas quitando con cuidado a Ayame de encima de Sakura dejándola alado de esta de espalda. Le hecho una ojeada a las heridas de ambas notando como las dos tenían los ojos entrecerrados señal de que daban todo de sí para no caer en la inconsciencia.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? –pregunta Sasuke preocupado, arrodillándose alado de su novia y Naruto lo imito.

-Me salvo Ayame y salió herida por eso ¿crees que estoy bien? –pregunta con molestia y Sasuke sonríe levemente sabiendo que ella se sentía más afectada por su orgullo que por sus heridas, aun así al igual que los demás noto la gravedad de las heridas de su novia.

-Bueno, el notar que Ayame prácticamente se sacrifico para salvar a Sakura nos quita sospecha de que esta de lado de Madara. –dice Itachi medio bromista mientras que Madara atrás de ellos chasqueaba la lengua y desaparecía el campo de chakra haciendo que los otros cuatro se pongan en guardia.

Ayame intento ponerse de pie pero le dolía demasiado la espalda y le ardía mucho mas por lo que se dejo caer nuevamente boca abajo chasqueando la lengua.

-Esto es humillante. Ni siquiera pelee. –dice molesta.

-Ahora sientes lo que yo sentí hace unos momentos. –le dice Sakura con burla y Ayame frunce el entrecejo. –lo siento, la tarada y yo no podemos ayudar. –dice con fastidio mirando a Sasuke. –así que esta todo en sus manos… ¡Acábenlo! –dice furiosa mirando a Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi, y estos asintieron.

-Senpai, cuide de mi cuñadita. Nosotros nos encargaremos del vejete. –dice Itachi poniéndose de pie y tratando de sonar burlón, pero se notaba perfectamente la ira que sentía en su voz.

Kakashi solo asintió sabiendo que tenía que estar atento para que Madara no lograra acercársele a ninguna de las chicas que era más que seguro que en cualquier oportunidad lo intentaría para matarlas, por lo que estaba alerta de todo.

Itachi volteo hacia Madara con el sharingan activado, miro de reojo por encima de su hombro a Sasuke que también tenía el sharingan activado y miraba a Madara furioso, después paso su mirada a Naruto notando que este tenía el chakra del kyubi e incluso había activado el modo sennin y también miraba furioso a Madara. Ambos chicos notaron lo que Itachi les quería decir con la mirada así que se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Es inútil. –dice Madara usando su tono juguetón e infantil mientras caminaba hacia ellos. –ustedes no serán capaces de hacerme un solo rasguño. –dice con desdén usando su verdadero tono de voz y en su ojos visible se ve un brillo sádico.

-¡CALLATE! –grita Naruto apuntándolo retador. – ¡NO SOLO TE HAREMOS UN RASGUÑO, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN HAREMOS AÑICOS ESA ESTUPIDA MÁSCARA DE HORMIGUERO! –Naruto sonrío confiado, sonrisa que contagio a los hermanos Uchiha que sonrieron de la misma manera.

_-(muéstrale de lo que eres capaz Naruto)_ –piensa Kakashi y Sakura sonriendo levemente sin perder detalle a esos tres y a Madara.

_-(ese Naruto dice buenas cosas de vez en cuan__do)_ –fue el pensamiento de Ayame que sonreía divertida mientras trataba de ignorar el fuerte dolor en su espalda y se ponía de rodillas para observar mejor la pelea que se acercaba.

-¡PREPARATE MADARA! ¡TE REGRESAREMOS TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE HICISTE A SAKURA MULTIPLICADO POR MIL! –grita Sasuke iracundo y Sakura no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente mientras que Ayame rodaba los ojos.

**-Katon: goukakyu no jutsu** –murmura Itachi al momento de lanzar el jutsu, técnica que Madara ni se molesta en esquivar, pero ensancha levemente su ojo porque cuando se disipo el jutsu Sasuke estaba muy cerca de él intentando asestarle un chidori, mas reacciona rápido y salta esquivándolo.

En el aire mira hacia arriba alarmado al sentir algo, viendo a Naruto junto dos clones encima de él.

**-¡RASEN RENDAN! **–grita en el momento que golpeo a Madara con los dos rasengan que tenía en ambas palmas mandándolo al suelo.

Sin embargo Madara no sufrió algún daño y sin problemas se pone de pie mirando al rubio triunfante cuando siente que varias shurinken con cables amarrados enrollan su cuerpo notando que está siendo flanqueado por los hermanos Uchiha, los cuales sostienen los cables con sus dedos y boca.

**-Katon: ryuka no jutsu. –**exclaman ambos hermanos expulsando una gran llamarada por la boca que son dirigidas a Madara a través de los cables.

Justo cuando las llamas alcanzaron el cuerpo del líder de akatsuki una gran columna de fuego se alzo derribando el techo del templo. Kakashi rápidamente reacciono pateando algunos escombros para que no golpearan a ninguna de las dos chicas que protegía y volteo alarmado hacia donde estaban las sacerdotisas viendo que los escombros habían caído sobre ella, pero luego alado de él apareció un clon de Naruto dejando a ambas sacerdotisas a su lado y sonrío agradecido y el clon solo asintió sonriéndole levemente y desapareció.

Poco a poco la columna se va disipando a la vez que una macabra y sádica risa suena en el lugar.

_-(era de esperarse que no sea un enemigo fácil de vencer)_ –piensa Kakashi frustrado atrayendo el cuerpo de Sakura hacia él instintivamente para protegerla y Sakura lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

Los hermanos Uchiha chasquean la lengua y de entre la columna se ve la silueta de Madara.

-¡AUN NO CANTES VICTORIA DATTEBAYO! –grita Naruto saliendo justo atrás de Madara, el cual volteo por encima del hombro y ensancha el ojo al ver como el rubio ha lanzado un rasen shurinken hacia él que se combina con el pilar de fuego provocando una gran explosión que ondeo los cabellos de todos y que tanto como el rubio como los hermanos Uchiha cerraran los ojos por la ráfaga de viento. El humo se disipa y no ven el cuerpo de Madara.

-De seguro pensaste que por fin acabaron conmigo. –se oye la voz tétrica de Madara atrás de Naruto, el cual ensancha los ojo.

-¡CUIDADO NARUTO! –grita Sasuke mirando alarmado a su amigo, pero fue demasiado tarde porque el rubio salió volando por el golpe propinado por Madara.

-¡NARUTO! –grita preocupado Itachi.

-Naruto. –susurra Sakura dejando ver preocupación en su mirada.

-¡MALDITO! –exclama Sasuke corriendo hacia Madara desenfundando su katana, la cual empieza a brillar con chakra celeste con rayos rodeándola mientras que Itachi hace una serie de sellos a gran velocidad.

**-Sanzengarasu no jutsu. **

Al terminar de decir eso Madara se ve rodeado por una gran parvada de cuervos, el cual obstaculizan su visión, luego siente un cosquilleo que lo recorre por completo y se da cuenta que ha recibido un corte longitudinalmente por la katana cargada con chakra raiton de Sasuke. Madara da tres saltos hacia atrás esquivando el housenka no jutsu de Itachi, pero que también uso a su favor porque cuando se disiparon las bolas de fuego varias shurinken se le clavaron en el cuerpo a Sasuke haciendo que un hilillo de sangre se asomara por la comisura de sus labios.

-Sasuke. –dice con dificultad Sakura mirando con preocupación al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no quieren entender que todo lo que hagan es inútil? –dice Madara con arrogancia. –no podrán derrotarme.

-El que no quiere entender eres tu dattebayo. –exclama el rubio que salió de la nada posicionándose muy cerca de Madara. – ¡ODAMA RASENGAN! –grita al momento de impactar la gran esfera de chakra giratorio en el abdomen del Uchiha.

Mientras sale volando ante el impacto, Madara mira sobre su hombro dándose cuenta que va directo a Itachi.

**-Doton: doryuda****n** –dice en el momento que grandes esferas de lodo salen disparadas de la boca del pelinegro, luego realiza una serie de sellos a una velocidad impresionante mientras toma una gran bocada de aire inflando su torso. –**katon: karyudan.** –de su boca dispara una gran llamarada en forma de dragón, el cual cubre las esferas de lodo convirtiéndolas en rocas flamígeras, que le dan de lleno a Madara.

Tanto Itachi como Naruto sonríen triunfantes, no obstante Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura ponen una expresión de horror mientras que Ayame frunce el entrecejo.

-¡ITACHI ATRÁS DE TI! –grita Kakashi y el aludido da media vuelta ensanchando los ojos al momento en el que el brazo derecho de Madara le traspasa el costado izquierdo haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-¡ANIKI! –grita horrorizado Sasuke. – ¡MALDITO VIEJO DECREPITO! ¡YA MUERE DE UNA VEZ! –exclama furioso Sasuke encestándole un chidori.

A Madara no le da tiempo de recuperarse cuando es empujado hacia el suelo por un rasengan de Naruto. Todos ven el cuerpo de Madara hundido en el suelo que de pronto desaparece en una cortina de humo.

-Kage bunshin. –profieren sorprendidos Sasuke y Naruto. La sorpresa no duro mucho ya que sienten un conrrientazo de aire que pasa entre los dos, luego sienten un profundo corte que va desde sus hombros derechos hasta la mitad del torso.

-Sasuke, Naruto. –exclama preocupada Sakura mientras que Itachi mira preocupado a su hermano, respirando agitado y presionando su herida con su mano. Los susodichos caen de rodillas al suelo respirando agitado y gotas de sudor caen en su frente mezclándose con la sangre.

-¡Maldito hormiguero, ya me está cabreando! –murmura Naruto solo para que Sasuke lo escuche.

-No eres el único cabreado aquí. –le contesta Sasuke mirándolo de reojo. –debemos matarlo de una vez por todas.

-Todavía no termino mocosos. –canturrea Madara usando el tono de voz juguetón que suele usar cuando se hacía pasar por Tobi. –esto es apenas el comienzo de su sufrimiento. –dice sádico. –**futon: futopa.** –dice al momento en que una ráfaga de viento los golpea a los tres de lleno al tiempo que les provoca varios cortes por todo el cuerpo. –todavía no los voy a matar. Primero acabare con Sakura-chan, la última del clan Uesugi y el ninja copy ya luego seguiré con ustedes. –dice sádico empezando a caminar lenta y tortuosamente hacia los nombrados.

Kakashi con delicadeza acomoda en el suelo el cuerpo de la peli-rosa y se pone en frente de las chicas de forma protectora mientras saca un kunai preparado para pelear contra Madara.

-Como si lo fuera a permitir. –dice Itachi para sí mismo, aun acostado ladea su rostro viendo fijamente a Madara y en sus pupilas aparece el mangekyou sharingan y justo en el momento en el que Madara iba a dar otro paso su avance se ve interrumpido por un muro llamas negras. Sasuke levanta su mano al cielo y dispara un rayo hacia este.

-Dobe, consígueme algo de tiempo. –dice Sasuke poniéndose de pie. –es hora de matar a este cabrón de una vez por todas.

-¡Ja! Para cuando termines el gran Naruto-sama ya lo habrá enterrado diez metros bajo tierra. –dice mientras se pone de pie de un salto.

-Yo te cubriré. –dice Itachi sin dejar de mirar a Madara con el mangekyou.

_-(esto de quedarme con los brazos cruzados no es lo mío) –_piensa Kakashi mientras se descubre el ojo donde tiene el sharingan y así se pone a ayudar a Naruto a pelear contra Madara manteniendo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo usando algunas armas y uno que otro jutsu por parte de Kakashi y varios rasengan por parte del rubio, ambos se coordinaban distrayendo perfectamente al líder de Akatsuki. Por otro lado Itachi usando el amaterasu impide que Madara se acerque a donde están las sacerdotisas y el par de chicas que por sus heridas no pueden defenderse si llegan a atacarlas.

**-¡Kirin! –** profiere Sasuke al terminar el jutsu y se lo lanza a Madara justo en el momento que Kakashi y Naruto saltaron hacia atrás alejándose del Uchiha haciendo que solo le dé a él de lleno el jutsu.

-¡Malditos! –grita furioso Madara justo cuando recibe las fuertes descargas del kirin.

Sasuke corrió hacia donde esta Sakura y la cargo, lo mismo hizo Kakashi tomando a Ayame mientras que Itachi y Naruto tomaban al par de sacerdotisas. A los heridos no les importo el dolor que sentían al hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo y se alejan un poco del lugar para no ser alcanzados por la potente explosión que provoco la potente técnica. Las sondas de la explosión los lanzo a todos y levanto una enorme cortina de tierra.

* * *

Karin iba saltando las ramas de los árboles a toda velocidad, desde hace rato tenía un mal presentimiento y sin importarle nada se había ido del campamento para ir directo hacia donde estaba su Sakura, presentía que algo malo le había pasado y daría todo de sí para llegar a tiempo.

_-(espera Sakurita)_ –era el pensamiento de la pelirroja mientras se apretaba el pecho justo donde está su corazón.

* * *

Se ve a Neji respirando algo agitado de pie mirando el cuerpo inerte del akatsuki, por su postura se nota que le acababa de dar el golpe final. Se le veían algunas heridas superficiales, sudado y algo cansado.

Comprobando con su byakugan que su enemigo estaba muerto, lo desactivo y volteo hacia su prima que estaba unos metros atrás de él arrodillada, respirando agitada, con una leve herida en la cabeza y otras superficiales, pero la que mas grave era la que tenía en su pierna derecha. A diferencia de Neji a Hinata se le veía más cansada y que muy apenas podría sostenerse de pie.

El castaño no mostrando la preocupación que sentía se acerco a la peli-azul con tranquilidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? –pregunta con sequedad y la Hyuga levanta la mirada sonriéndole levemente.

-Estoy bien. –dice con sinceridad y luego baja la cabeza con tristeza. –lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda. Desde la mitad de la batalla terminaste haciéndolo tú solo.

-Usted ayudo mucho. En verdad se ha hecho más fuerte. –dice de forma seca y fría, pero sus ojos mostraban amabilidad que Hinata vio cuando levanto su mirada sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Gracias Neji-san. –dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero estaba algo débil a falta de chakra sin contar que la herida en su pierna le dolía, así que se tambaleo y estaba por caerse, pero Neji alcanzo a sostenerla.

-Vayamos con los demás. –dice tranquilo mientras se pasa uno de los brazos de la peli-azul por su hombro para ayudarla a caminar y Hinata asintió levemente, en eso vieron el destello azul siendo seguido de una potente explosión y ambos notaron que venía directo de donde estaba el templo. –démonos prisa. –dice indiferente ocultando su preocupación y comenzando a caminar con cuidado de no lastimar a su prima.

_-(Naruto-kun)_ –solo ese nombre pasaba por la cabeza de la muy preocupada Hinata.

* * *

Se ve a Suigetsu y Kisame demasiado pegados, de lejos pareciera como si se estuvieran dando un abrazo cuando en verdad lo que pasaba era que el peli-blanco tenia enterrada su kubikiri bouchou en el pecho de Kisame y este tenía su samehada enterrada en el vientre de Suigetsu.

A ambos les escurría sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Y aunque los dos estuvieran heridos el que tenía un aspecto más deplorable era Suigetsu.

-Calcule mal. –dice Kisame con dificultad. –y debo de admitir que me confié. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma torcida, aun así en su mirada se le notaba opaca, como si le costara mucho mantenerse consiente.

-Tu samehada es mía. –dice triunfante.

-No cantes victoria mocoso, que la herida que te hice también es de gravedad y no veo algún ninja medico cerca, por lo que morirás pronto. –dice con burla Kisame para después escupir más sangre salpicando el rostro del peli-blanco, el cual frunce el entrecejo e iba a reclamas pero vio que los ojos del azulino estaban cerrados y al no sentirlo respirar supo que había muerto.

-Asqueroso. ¿Cómo llamas a eso? ¿Vomitada de sangre no jutsu? –dice con desagrado usando sus últimas fuerzas para empujar a Kisame alejándolo de él y sacando su espada, así ambos cayeron de lleno al lado contrario, Suigetsu aun con la enorme espada de Kisame clavada en su estomago.

El peli-blanco ladeo su rostro hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte del akatsuki que Yamato había matado y junto a él estaba el mencionado demasiado herido e inconsciente, después busco con la mirada a Kaoru viéndola hincada frente del Akatsuki, aun así la chica se veía mucho muy cansada y herida, notaba que le costaba respirar y tenias heridas de gravedad en todo el cuerpo. Por otro lado el akatsuki aun seguía vivo, y aunque se sostenía con fuerza el vientre y tenía un par de heridas graves en sus brazos mientras que las demás eran superficiales.

-El ataque que me hizo la otra mujer te dio ventaja mocosa. –dice furioso el akatsuki caminando hacia Kaoru que levanto la mirada mostrando cansancio mientras con su mano derecha sostenía la grave herida que tenía en su hombro derecho. –esa estúpida no sé lo que hizo, pero mis órganos están siendo calcinados poco a poco, aun así aun me queda fuerza para matarte. –dice acercándose tambaleante a Kaoru en eso vieron el destello azul siendo seguido de una potente explosión y notaron que venía directo de donde estaba el templo.

El akatsuki regreso su mirada a Kaoru sacando un kunai de entre sus ropas dispuesto a darle el golpe final a la chica, sabiendo que ella no tendría las fuerzas para defenderse. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir un terrible dolor en su estomago y sin poder evitarlo tosió sangre, se enderezo y dio el último paso que lo acercaba a Kaoru, la cual tenía la cabeza agachada. El hombre la tomo de los cabellos y la alzo un poco para verla al rostro notando la mueca de dolor que ella hacia pero su mirada era retadora.

El akatsuki estaba tan atento en dirigir su kunai a la garganta de Kaoru para así cortarla con su kunai que no noto como la mano derecha de Kaoru era envuelta por un chakra color blanco.

-Muere. –dice sádico pero cuando esta por clavarle el kunai en la yugular, cae de lleno al piso de costado.

Kaoru mira impresionada como el akatsuki tiene clavada en su cabeza la enorme espada de Suigetsu. La pelinegra voltea viendo al peli-blanco a unos metros de ella acostado de costado en el piso manteniendo su mano en alto en señal que había sido él quien había lanzado la espada, pero lo que más le sorprendió es verlo consiente después de tener la enorme espada de su enemigo clavada en el estomago.

-Lo sé, te salve la vida… luego me agradeces con un beso – dice Suigetsu haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse. –aunque creo que me merezco más que un beso porque tu no tenias ni chakra para defenderte. –dice pensativo y Kaoru le sonríe agradecida mientras desaparece el chakra que estaba rodeando su mano, el cual ni el akatsuki ni Suigetsu vieron.

-Con un gracias bastara. –dice divertida Kaoru tratando de levantarse más se tabalea un poco a causa de su debilidad. Aun tambaleándose camina hacia Suigetsu hasta dejarse caer de rodillas a su lado.

-Sé que soy más hermoso que Yamato, pero él necesita más ayuda que yo. –dice con diversión y Kaoru sonríe divertida.

-Me quedas más cerca tú. –en su voz denotaba cansancio y Suigetsu asintió haciendo lo posible por no cerrar sus ojos. – ¿Qué crees que haya sido la explosión?

-No sé, tal vez Madara mato a todos. –responde con dificultad y Kaoru frunce el entrecejo. –que mal, de ahí me caían muy bien todos en especial Aya-mana. –dice dramático en eso oyeron unos pasos acercándose por lo que voltearon viendo a Neji que ayudaba a caminar a Hinata.

Neji se detuvo a unos metros de Suigetsu y Kaoru mirando a todos lados para inspeccionar la zona, notando a Yamato inconsciente tirado en el piso y a esos dos muy heridos, pero sonríe satisfecho al ver a los tres akatsukis muertos. Con tranquilidad se acerca a los dos que aun sigue consientes y con cuidado ayuda a su prima a sentarse alado de Suigetsu.

-Oye amigo a ti se te ve que estas muy bien. –dice Suigetsu mirando a Neji y este alza una ceja. – quítame mi nueva espada ¿no? El tenerla clavada en el estomago no es muy cómodo. –dice con diversión y Kaoru suspiro notando que a ese chico ni al estar al borde de la muerte se le quita lo juguetón.

Neji solo suspiro con pesadez mientras que Hinata aun miraba con preocupación hacia donde estaba el templo. El castaño coloco sus manos en el mango de la espada y la saco de golpe sacándole un gemido de dolor a Suigetsu.

-Eso fue brusco. Trátame bien que bellezas como yo no se hayan con facilidad. –dice juguetón Suigetsu, pero después empieza a toser sangre por lo que Kaoru preocupada lo ayuda a levantarse un poco para que no se ahogue.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Kaoru preocupada.

-Un poco de agua no estaría mal. O también me conformo con algo de respiración boca a boca. –a la pelinegra se le sonrojan levemente las mejillas y frunce el entrecejo al ver en su sonrisa que jugaba mofándose con ella mientras que Neji rodó los ojos notando que ese chico le coquetea a todas.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunta Neji mirando a todos lados.

-¿los demás o solo Ayame? –pregunta burlona Kaoru no desaprovechando la oportunidad para joder a Neji, el cual frunció el entrecejo.

-Iré a ver lo que paso. –dice cortante ignorando el comentario de Kaoru. –Hinata-sama espéreme aquí. –dice respetuoso mirando a la mencionada y esta asintió levemente, Neji estaba por saltar las ramas de los árboles para así llegar más rápido cuando oyó el grito chillón muy familiar gritar el nombre de Sakura.

Todos voltearon viendo a Karin saltar de la rama de un árbol a hacerlo donde estaban ellos.

-Tks… Sakurita está cerca. –dice estando dispuesta a seguir hacia donde estaba Sakura pero sintió que una mano le tomaba el tobillo, bajo la mirada viendo a Suigetsu tirado mirándola con ojos de cachorro mojado.

-Karin esto es asqueroso para ambos pero déjame morderte y te prometo que te daré la foto que le tome a Sakura hace un año mientras se bañaba. –dice suplicante a Karin le brillaron los ojos mientras que a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ya dijiste tiburón. Si no me das la foto yo le digo a Sakura que tienes una foto de ella así. –dice amenazante mientras se remanga las mangas y se inclina.

-Palabra de niño explorador. –dice como niño bueno para después morderle el brazo a la pelirroja y esta hizo una mueca de dolor mientras que los demás hacían una de asco.

Poco a poco la herida de Suigetsu comenzó a cerrarse al igual que las demás. Aun sin estar del todo recuperado Suigetsu dejo de morderla y saco la lengua con repulsión.

-Tardare días en quitarme el mal sabor de boca. –dice asqueado y Karin bufa molesta limpiándose de forma brusca en el short el lugar donde el peli-blanco la mordió.

-Prefiero estar más muerta que viva a tener que recurrir a eso. –dice Kaoru con desagrado y tanto Neji como Hinata asintieron dándole la razón.

-Igual no dejaría que me mordieras tarada. –dice Karin poniéndose de pie. –en fin, no perderé más tiempo con ustedes, siento que mi Sakurita me necesita. –la pelirroja sin decir más se fue corriendo y Neji la siguió.

-Enserio te admiro por morder eso. –dice Kaoru palmeándole el hombro a Suigetsu, el cual se había sentado en el piso.

-Si no lo hacía moriría, y aun soy muy joven y bello como para morir. –dice tocándose el vientre donde aun le dolía, sabía que la herida no había cerrado del todo, pero por lo menos ya no era de gravedad como hace unos segundos.

-¿creen que Naruto-kun esté bien? –pregunta de pronto Hinata haciendo que ambos volteen a verla.

-No. –dice con burla Suigetsu y Kaoru le da un zape haciendo que este la mire con reproche.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, Naru-chan es muy poderoso y no se dejara matar por nadie. –dice Kaoru sonriéndole amigable y Hinata le sonríe levemente mientras asintió dándole la razón.

-No le creas, solo te está creando falsas esperanzas las cuales morirán cuando llegue el Hyuga y la remolacha cargando los cuerpos desmembrados de Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke y Aya-mana. –dice dramático Suigetsu y Kaoru le da otro zape sacándole otro chichón mientras que Hinata lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. –tks… qué más da, créense falsas esperanzas mientras yo mejor contemplo al amor de mi vida. –dice tomando a samehada y mirándola con devoción mientras que el par de chicas lo miraban como el retrasado que es.

* * *

Cuando la sonda de la explosión paso y la cortina de tierra se disolvió Kakashi puso con cuidado a Ayame en el suelo y miro con seriedad hacia donde había estado Madara e Itachi aun tirado en el piso con la sacerdotisa debajo de él, se enderezo y miro hacia la misma dirección que Kakashi.

-¿murió? –dice Sasuke sentándose y no creyéndoselo aun.

-Su chakra no se siente. –dice Itachi.

-Y no creo que haya escapado de ese potente jutsu. –dice con seriedad Kakashi.

-¡LO MATAMOS! –grita emocionado el rubio alzando sus manos. –auch. –exclama adolorido y Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero no podía borrar esa sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad.

-Sorprendente. No pensé que entre ustedes lo mataran, de hecho ya estaba pensando en alguna forma de huir mientras él se distrae matándolos. –dice pensativa Ayame sentada alado de Kakashi y los demás la fulminan con la mirada.

-Lo hicieron muy bien. –dice indiferente Sakura pero hace una mueca de dolor ante sus heridas.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado Sasuke acercándose a su novia y poniendo su brazo atrás de su espalda para sostenerla.

-Vaya pregunta idiota ¿Qué no la vez otouto? –dice Itachi con burla y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

-Eso me recuerda. –Ayame sonríe traviesa mirando a Sakura a la cual se le estremeció. – tengo quemaduras de gravedad en la espalda que seguramente dejaran marca y me las hice salvándote el pellejo frente de coco. –dice con arrogancia haciendo que Sakura frunza el entrecejo.

-Nadie te lo pidió. –dice cortante.

-Es verdad. –dice con seriedad Sasuke y mirando con seriedad a Ayame. –muchas gracias Ayame. –dice haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y todos lo miran sorprendidos.

-No le agradezcas nada a esa idiota Sasuke. –dice con molestia Sakura.

-Lo hago Sakura porque ella salvo lo más preciado e importante para mí. –dice con seriedad escondiendo su rostro en su hombro. –tuve mucho miedo de perderte. –susurra solo para que ella lo oiga y Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo enternecida.

-Es verdad Sakura-chan. –dice el rubio arrodillándose al otro lado de ella y recargando su rostro en su otro hombro. –la loca se lucio sacando de ese campo de chakra a nuestra Sakura-chan. –dice meloso el rubio y Sasuke controlo sus celos dejando solo por esta vez que el rubio ande de empalagoso con su novia.

-Si pequeña, debemos ser agradecidos porque salvo lo más importante para los varones del equipo siete. –dice Kakashi poniéndose atrás de Sakura y acariciarle la cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Sakura rodó los ojos mas sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo y una leve sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro, no lo admitía y mucho menos lo demostraba pero adoraba a esos tres idiotas, ellos y Ritsuka eran su vida y por ellos no se dejo dominar por la obscuridad y aunque no lo diga le encanta cuando la miman. Itachi miraba a esos cuatro sonriéndole levemente.

-¡Jojojo…! Me deben el haber salvado a su frentuda… si quieren hacerme una conmemoración no me quejo. –dice Ayame con arrogancia rompiendo el hermoso momento del equipo siente. –por cierto creo que aquí varios me deben una disculpa por dudar de mi y pensar que era aliada de Madara. –dice con falso pesar, Naruto ensancho los ojos porque él jamás se imagino eso mientras que Sakura bufaba con fastidio.

-Es verdad. –dice Itachi acariciándole la cabeza a Ayame como si fuera un perro. –discúlpame comadre… no sé como dude de alguien como tú. –dice con ironía.

-Yo sé porque si dudamos, lo traidor lo traes en la sangre. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

-Oh no me halagues que me lo creo. –dice sonrojada Ayame tocándose las mejillas y a Sasuke les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Primero me disculpo con Orochimaru por matarlo antes de pedirte perdón a ti. –dice con molestia y sarcasmo Sakura.

-Cuando quieras vamos a su tumba. –dice burlona Ayame y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada.

-La verdad nunca dude de ti Aya-chan. –dice Kakashi despreocupado y todos los miran sin creerle, más a él le importaba más un pepino a que si ellos le creen.

-Aya-chan yo no desconfié en ti, nunca lo he hecho. –dice con sinceridad Naruto mirándola con ojos de cachorro mojado.

-Naruto el día en que tú seas persuasivo será cuando las vacas vuelen. –dice con burla Sasuke y Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada.

-No te metas teme. –grita furioso.

-No me digas teme, dobe. –dice con molestia Sasuke.

-Teme.

-Dobe. –y así esos dos se metieron en una pelea teme y dobe olvidándose que tienen heridas de gravedad mientras que los demás acostumbrado a eso los ignoraron.

-¡SAKURITAA…! –se oyó el grito chillón de Karin y solo se vio una manta roja aventar a Sasuke tirándolo al piso y después se vio a Karin alado de Sakura extendiéndole su brazo. –muérdeme amor mío, así te curaras. –dice heroica y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Maldita machorra. –gruñe molesto Sasuke dispuesto a ponerse de pie y alejarla de su novia pero Kakashi lo detuvo haciéndole una llave. – ¿Qué haces? –pregunta molesto.

-Deja que la muerda, solo así cerraran sus heridas y dejara de sangrar. Es lo mejor, si la dejamos así hasta que lleguemos a la aldea no soportara. –dice con seriedad Kakashi y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez viendo como Sakura muerde a Karin mientras que Itachi y Naruto hacen una mueca de asco, Sasuke frunce el entrecejo y Ayame sonríe burlona al igual que Kakashi.

-Ayame. –dice una voz ronca atrás de la peli-plata y todos voltean viendo a Neji mirando con seriedad la espalda de la peli-plata. Neji se acerca a Karin y le descubre el otro brazo haciendo que todos los miren extrañados. –muérdela. –ordena mirando a Ayame.

-Oye. –reclama molesta Karin mientras que Ayame mira el brazo de Karin como si le obligaran a comer excremento. Mientras que Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi e Itachi sonríe divertidos.

-¡Ay el amor! –dicen melosos y a coro los cuatro. A Neji le aparece un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha pero decide ignorarlos.

-¿A que es tierno que Neji se preocupe por su amada? –dice meloso Sasuke.

-Si es re tierno, hasta parece una novela. –dice Itachi dramático.

-Que linda es la juventud y la primavera. –dice Kakashi de forma poética mientras que a Neji se le marca más su tic y Naruto no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de Neji.

-Deja de mirar el brazo así y muérdelo. –dice molesto Neji tratando de ignorar a eso cuatro sabiendo que contra ellos nunca iba a poder. –y para que lo sepas no lo hago porque me preocupe solo lo hago porque no quiero oírte quejarte porque te duele. –remarca y los cuatro burlones lo miran sin creerle y mas con ese leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Neji.

-No dejare que esa loca me muerda. –dice con firmeza Karin.

-Karin. –dice con seriedad Sakura cuando dejo de morderla dejando ver que sus heridas habían cerrado y aunque no estaba del todo bien ya no corría peligro, pero la pérdida de sangre la hacía sentirse más débil y tener la vista borrosa. Por otro lado la pelirroja al igual que los demás la miraron curiosos. –deja que Ayame, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto te muerdan. –ordena y los mencionados ponen muecas de asco, hasta verde se pusieron.

-Per…

-Por favor. –dice cortante interrumpiéndola y la pelirroja pone cara de idiota enamorada viendo a Sakura ya que ella nunca le había dicho esas hermosas palabras.

-Lo que digas amorcito. –dice melosa.

-No quiero hacerlo. –dice lloriqueando Ayame e Itachi.

-Prefiero que me inyecten. –dice Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Prefiero morir. —dice Sasuke asqueado mirando a la pelirroja como si fuera una cosa echada a perder.

-Ayame muérdela ya. –dice con fastidio Neji y Ayame suspira resignada acercándose gateando a Karin, toma su brazo y lo mira como si fuera excremento. –cuando lo haga me besaras puchunguito, para quitarme el mal sabor de boca. –dice para después dar una mordida que quito a Karin de su ensoñación haciendo que gritara del dolor mientras que Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi miraban a Ayame como si hubiera hecho algo realmente arriesgado, por otro lado Neji solo rodó los ojos y Kakashi sonreía divertido disfrutando las caras de asco de los demás. Las quemaduras en la espalda de Ayame fueron desapareciendo y esta dejo de morder a Karin para después ponerse rápidamente de pie y echársele a los brazos a Neji tumbándolo. – ¡ahora bésame! –dice parando las trompas.

-Quítate. –dice Neji empujándole la cabeza hacia atrás, mas Ayame seguía al ataque de besarlo.

-Que tiernos son. –dice Itachi mirándolos y limpiándose lagrimas imaginarias.

-Si lo que digas, pero ponme el ejemplo aniki. –dice Sasuke con burla. –muéstrame tu valentía. –dice apuntando a Karin. –como digno hermano mayor debes enseñarme a no temerle a nada. –Itachi mira a Karin y pasa saliva con dificultad, se acerca a ella y le toma el brazo.

_-(al mal paso darle prisa)_ –sin más el pelinegro mordió a la pelirroja sacándole un gemido de dolor a esta y Kakashi no lo soporto mas y soltó la carcajada siendo seguido de los otros dos. –ahora sí, vacúnenme contra la rabia. –dice Itachi cuando la dejo de morder y Karin lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Hazlo Sasuke. –ordena Sakura mirándolo y Sasuke suspira con pesadez, todos sabían que para Sasuke lo que decía Sakura era ley y nunca la desobedecía.

-Digno ejemplo de mandilón. –dice con burla Itachi al ver que como perro faldero Sasuke le hacía caso a su novia, el pelinegro fulmino a su hermano con la mirada y este le sonrío burlón.

-Niños, no intenten eso en casa. –dice divertido Kakashi y Sasuke gruñe molesto mordiendo a Karin, la cual hizo mueca de asco al igual que la de Sasuke. Naruto seguía retorciéndose de la risa en el piso e Itachi se le unió, era tan divertido cuando no era él el que sufría.

-Vas dobe. –dice Sasuke dejando de morder a Karin y esta se limpia con desagrado donde la mordió, si no fuera por su Sakura ni loca lo dejaba tocarla y pues lo mismo sucede con Sasuke, si no fuera por su novia ni loco la toca, razón por la que se limpiaba la lengua con su camisa. Por otro lado el rubio dejo de reír al instante mirando con miedo el brazo de Karin.

-Yo paso. –sonriendo nervioso. –ya me siento bien. –Sasuke y Sakura lo miran sin creerle mientras que los otros dos se divertían de lo lindo y Ayame ni los peleaba por seguir intentando besar a Neji y este trataba de quitársela de encima.

-Miedoso. –dice con burla Sasuke solo ese comentario basto para que el censor de competencia del rubio se activara.

-¡Te demostrare que no soy ningún miedoso dattebayo! –dice con firmeza y se acerca a Karin para morderla, pero nada más la mordió un poco y cayo desmayado con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-No lo resistió. –dice sorprendido Sasuke mirando a su amigo con el alma queriéndosele salir de la boca.

-No lo mato Madara pero si lo mato la zanahoria. –dice con pesar Itachi.

-Un minuto de silencio por la muerte de nuestro idiota camarada Naruto. –dice Kakashi con pesar bajando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos y los hermanos Uchiha lo imitaron.

-Malditos mal agradecidos. –gruñe molesta Karin y Sakura suspira con pesadez viendo a sus cuatro payasos compañeros.

-¡Déjame loca! –gritaba Neji tratando de quitarse de encima a Ayame.

* * *

Se ve a Madara caminar por un frondoso bosque mientras se sostiene con su mano izquierda su hombro derecho, todo el brazo izquierdo desde su hombro hasta sus dedos se veía de color negro, completamente quemado.

_-(malditos __desgraciados… me las pagaran todas. Los muy hijos de puta se atrevieron a lastimarse de esta manera. Me encargare que mueran de la peor forma existente… disfrutare el torturar y matar a ese par de niñatos Uchiha junto con el kyubi, Haruno, Hatake y Uesugi)_ –pensaba furioso mientras se alejaba del lugar, pero detuvo su paso y con su mano sana saco rápidamente un kunai de entre su ropa y se volteo aventándolo, este se incrusto en el árbol atrás de él. –no estoy de humor para jugar a las escondidas, así que sal. –dice furioso e incluso sonó espeluznante.

De atrás del árbol salió una figura encapuchada no permitiendo ver su rostro y Madara se mantenía tranquilo pensando que había llegado el idiota con el que descargaría su furia.

-Te estaba buscando especialmente a ti Madara-sama. –dice el encapuchado, su voz era varonil, ronca y hasta algo escalofriante. –pienso que yo podría ayudarte mucho en tus propósitos y tú en los míos. En resumen quiero proponerte una alianza.

-¿En que puede ayudarme un lambe botas como tú? –dice con desdén.

-En muchas cosas Madara-sama. He adquirido poderes inimaginables y se técnicas que le servirán de mucha ayuda. A mí no me importa la destrucción de konoha, me da igual lo que pase con ella. Lo único que me interesa es la muerte de Haruno Sakura no sin antes hacerla ver como son eliminados uno a uno sus seres queridos. –la capucha permitió ver la sonrisa tétrica que adornaba el rostro del hombre y Madara bajo su mascara sonrío con interés.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes para ese propósito y que me pueda interesar para aliarme contigo…Kabuto. –el mencionado amplio mas su sonrisa y junto sus manos dispuesto a hacer unos sellos mientras que Madara se ponía en posición de ataque preparado para todo.

* * *

Kakashi, Neji, Karin, Sakura, Ayame, Kaoru, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Yamato, Hinata, Suigetsu junto las otras dos sacerdotisas se encontraban en el campamento junto con los demás. Kiba y Lee se lamentaban por no haber participado en la batalla, razón por la que estaban en una esquina en cuclillas haciendo círculos con sus dedos en el suelo.

-Oigan chicas. –dice de pronto Kakashi sentado en el piso junto con los demás que estaban débiles o heridos. Todas las chicas voltearon a ver al peli-plata con curiosidad y este sonrío travieso bajo su máscara. – ¿Por qué no nos ayudan a vendarnos? ¿no ven lo heridos que estamos? –dice con melodrama y los mas cuerdos de ahí lo miran incrédulos ante el descaro, ya que el peli-plata casi ni herido esta, solo tenía rasguños y raspones de menor importancia.

-Yo-yo-yo te puedo ayudar a vendarte Naruto-kun. –dice tímidamente Hinata bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos.

El rubio la mira agradecido, pero siente varias miradas en él, topándose con la furiosa de Neji, Las burlonas e insinuantes de Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Ayame cosa que le hizo sonrojarse, después se topo con las soñadoras y enternecidas de Kaoru, Tenten y Lee haciéndolo sonrojar mas. Pasando saliva con dificultad regresa su mirada hacia la peli-azul que seguía nerviosa jugando con sus dedos no atreviéndose a mirarlo.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, pero tu también necesitas sanar tus heridas en especial la de esa pierna. –dice el rubio nervioso rascándose la nuca, aun así su mirada mostraba preocupación.

-Eso es verdad Hinata-sama, la herida en su pierna es de gravedad. –dice Neji con firmeza.

-Yo curare a Hinata-chan. –dice Tenten con firmeza y Kaoru levanta su pulgar sonriéndole de forma torcida, mostrando sus dientes los cuales destellaron y Tenten le devolvió el gesto dándoles el típico aspecto de Guy y Lee. –pero primero venda a Naruto. –dice insinuante y Neji gruñe molesto mientras que los burlones lo miran con diversión.

-Si no te importa Naruto-kun. –dice nerviosa la Hyuga tomando las vendas que rápidamente Tenten le extendió y el rubio mas sonrojado y apenado se sentó frente a ella para que vendara sus heridas y las curara ante las miradas burlonas, soñadoras y picaronas de los demás.

-Como me encanta decir esto: es relindo el amor. –dicen melosos Kakashi, Sasuke e Itachi haciendo sonrojar mas a la tierna pareja.

-Nosotras podemos ayudar a vendarlos. —dice Himeno con vendas en mano colocándose enfrente de Kaoru y esta asintió agradecida.

-¡Yo te vendo a ti Sakurita! –grita Karin corriendo hacia Sakura, pero "accidentalmente" Suigetsu le metió el pie haciéndola caer de lleno al piso y como se dio en la cabeza quedo e K.O los demás no pudieron evitar reír divertidos ante la escena.

-Ups… lo siento. —dice falsamente Suigetsu mirando con burla a la pelirroja desmayada en el piso.

Una sacerdotisa se pone frente a Sakura con vendas en mano, lo mismo hace otra poniéndose enfrente de Sasuke y otra se puso a curar a Yamato. Sakura al ver a la sacerdotisa frente a su chico dispuesta a poner sus manos en el cuerpo de él, se paró de golpe sin importarle su debilidad.

-Ve y venda a alguien más. –dice tétrica a la pobre sacerdotisa que solo asintió rápidamente y corrió a ayudar a su compañera que curaba a Yamato.

Kakashi, Ayame e Itachi miraban divertidos como Sakura caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba la sacerdotisa que iba a vendar a Sasuke mientras que los demás la miraban curiosos. La peli-rosa se puso atrás de la sacerdotisa. Sasuke levanto el rostro viendo extrañado a su novia con un aura asesina rodeándola. Sakura pico con uno de sus dedos el hombro de la mujer y esta volteo curiosa, pero sus ojos mostraron temor al ver la mirada de la chica.

-Yo me encargo de vendar a Sasuke.—dijo de forma posesiva y la sacerdotisa ni lo dudo, rápidamente le entrego las vendas y se fue corriendo con sus otras dos compañeras a curar a Yamato, no quería arriesgarse a intentar vendar a los demás que es posible tengan una novia tétrica y celosa como Sakura.

-La cuñadita las asusto y ahora esas bellezas no querrán curarnos. –dice con lamento Itachi y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke salió de su impresión y sonrió de forma torcida viendo a su novia con arrogancia y está dándose cuenta de lo que hizo frente a todos dejándose llevar por sus celos solo se acerco a Sasuke y se puso a vendarlo ignorando las miradas burlonas, sorprendidas y picaras de los demás.

-Puchunguito tu estas mas sanito que yo y a mi aun me duele mi espaldita, así que tu véndame mis heridas. –dice Ayame de forma melosa y un aura brillante rodeándola. –así aprovechas y vez mis pechos. –dice insinuante moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Neji gruño molesto no pudiendo evitar que un leve sonrojo aparezca en sus mejillas. Kiba, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kakashi, Naruto e Itachi lo miraban burlones y divertidos moviendo sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

-Qué suerte tienes Hyuga. –dice divertido Suigetsu y Neji gruño con molestia.

-Vamos puchunguito. Te dejare manosear. –la peli-plata pone ojos de cachorro mojado.

-No molestes. –dice cortante Neji.

-Que malo eres puchunguito. –dice burlón Itachi y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Bueno yo no tengo tantas heridas, así que me ofrezco a tomar el lugar de Neji. –dice de forma heroica Kakashi haciendo que las chicas lo miren con desconfianza, la mayoría de los varones con admiración y Ayame como si fuera su héroe.

Apenas iba a dar un paso Kakashi para acercarse a Ayame cuando sintió un corrientazo de aire pasar por su lado, parpadeo un par de veces y vio a Neji hinchado atrás de Ayame sosteniendo unas vendas en manos.

-Quítate lo que queda de la blusa. –dice cortante ignorando la mirada sorprendida y burlona de los demás por su acción, pero al decir eso Kakashi, Itachi y Suigetsu pusieron más atención en ellos mientras ponen muecas de pervertido haciéndole competencia a Jiraiya. Neji gruño molesto y se quito su camisa. –tapate con esto en frente. –ordena y Ayame como niña buena le hizo caso.

-Envidioso. –dicen Suigetsu, Kakashi e Itachi mientras que los demás rodaron los ojos.

-¿Quién me vendara a mí? –pregunta pensativo Itachi mirando a las sacerdotisas de lo mas ocupadas con el suertudo de Yamato, a Karin desmayada, a Hinata siendo vendando por Tenten, ya que ya había acabado de vendar a Naruto, a Ayame siendo vendada por Neji y detuvo su mirada en Kaoru que solo alzo una ceja al sentirse vista y notando que él la miraba.

-¿quieres que lo haga? –dice con tranquilidad Shino e Itachi casi se le sale el corazón del susto, ya que el Aburame estaba alado de él y no se había dado cuenta hasta que le hablo. Pasando el susto analizo las palabras que le dijo y al instante la frente se le coloreo de azul de solo imaginarse que mientras Shino lo venda uno de los insectos de él se le sube al cuerpo. Kakashi que no paso desapercibido nada de eso sonrío divertido.

-No, gracias Shino-kun. No es por ofender, pero prefiero que sea una chica. –dice nervioso y Shino se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. — Kaoru véndame. —dice en forma de orden mirando a la pelinegra que frunció el entrecejo molesta mientras los demás ponían atención a la segura pelea que se acercaba.

-Estas de broma ¿no? –dice con molestia e Itachi niega haciendo cara de niño bueno. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo ayudare a la persona más pedante, molesta, arrogante, pervertida y tarada que he conocido en mi vida?

-Oh no ayudaras a Naruto-kun. A él ya lo vendo Hinata-chan. –dice con inocencia haciendo que tanto el rubio como Kaoru lo fulminen con la mirada mientras que Kakashi, Sasuke y Ayame sonríen divertidos.

-Soy una mocosa según tu. –Kaoru trato de darle por su lado para que deje de joderle. –no me soportas y yo no te soporto. ¿para qué vendarte yo? Mejor acepta la propuesta de Shino-san. –dice muy convencida.

-No, yo quiero que me vendes tú porque sé que no quieres y me gusta joderte. —dice de forma berrinchuda y a Kaoru le aparece un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Uchiha, solo agarrare esas vendas pero para metértelas en el culo. –dice molesta.

-Argh. –gime Itachi encorvándose del dolor y tocándose el costado derecho haciendo que todos lo vean interrogantes. – ¡demonios! Por soltar rápido a la machorra, mi herida no se cerró y está empezando a sangrar de nuevo. –dice con expresión de dolor y su tonada chillona. –sabia que era muy bueno para ser cierto. El que todos sobreviviéramos a una batalla contra Madara. Y al final es este Dios griego que terminara sacrificándose. –Neji, Sasuke y Sakura rodaron los ojos ante el drama, Lee, Naruto, Suigetsu, Ayame y Kakashi se limpiaban sus lágrimas de cocodrilo sintiéndose conmovidos, los demás miraban a Itachi como el retrasado que es. –lo siento otouto. –dice mirando a Sasuke y este alzo una ceja. –vas a tenerle que decir a mi cuñadita que te caliente la lechita todas las noches para que puedas dormir porque yo ya no podre hacerlo. —dice dramático y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada ante lo bocazas que es y frunció mas el entrecejo al ver que todos lo miraban burlones, en especial Naruto.

-¡Al teme aun le calientan lechita para dormir! ¡jajaja…! ¡¿y te la dan en biberón teme? ¡Jajaja…! –Naruto se retorcía de la risa al igual que Kiba, Ayame, Suigetsu y Lee mientras los demás se tapaban la boca para no soltar una carcajada y Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada al rubio.

_-(desde que __éramos niños sabia que aunque Itachi se burlara de Sasuke mucho, también lo mimaba demasiado, pero no creía que a ese extremo O.O)_ –Sakura miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Sasuke y este al sentir su mirada dejo de fulminar al rubio con la suya para ver a su novia y se sonrojo de vergüenza pensando una y mil formas de matar a Itachi.

_**-(¡¿vez idiota? Por eso muchas veces te he dicho que eso de que no duermas sin tu lechita era demasiado infantil y estúpido ¬¬ ahora nuestra Sakura sabe uno de nuestros **__**más grandes secretos #¬¬"**__… cállate #¬¬)_

-Créeme Itachi… la pequeña Sakura no solo le calentara su lechita a Sasuke, sino muchas cosas más. –dice con burla Kakashi. Naruto dejo de reír y fulmino con la mirada a Kakashi al igual que Sasuke y Sakura.

-Senpai. –Itachi miro a Kakashi de forma trágica siguiendo con su drama y Kakashi lo miro con atención. –por favor joda a mi otouto, cuñada y Neji por mí. –los mencionados lo fulminan con la mirada.

-No te preocupes Itachi. –dice mirándolo con tristeza. –lo hare diez veces al día. Aun cuando tu lo hacías once veces, pero ya sabes lo vago que soy. –a las tres víctimas les rodeaba un aura asesina mientras que a Ayame, Kiba y Suigetsu seguían riéndose a carcajadas y a los demás les resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca ante su drama.

-Oye, si te vas a morir ya hazlo o sino cállate. Eres muy molesto. –dice con fastidio Kaoru.

-Lo hago si me vendas. –dice poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Púdrete. –dice con ojos entrecerrados y su tic en la ceja más marcado.

-¡Oh senpai! –dice dramático dispuesto a seguir con su teatro.

-¡VENDALO YA! –gritan furiosos Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten y hasta Hinata ya hartos del melodrama de Itachi.

-Si no lo vendas Kaoru juro que cuando me recupere te torturo de la peor forma existente. –dice amenazante Sakura y Kaoru pasa saliva con dificultad.

-Por eso digo que lo hare. –dice Kaoru sudando frio e Itachi sonríe triunfante.

_-(nombre si __debí de ser actor *o* hacer todo esto tuvo su recompensa *o*)_ –Itachi mira triúnfate como Kaoru toma una vendas y se acerca a él y ella al verlo con esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia acelera el paso dispuesta a patearlo, pero Itachi sospechando sus propósitos se hace ovillo. –senpai me quiere matar. –dice todo traumado cubriéndose el rostro para que no se lo deforme.

-Kao…

Mira tarada, si haces que el retrasado ese. –dice Sakura interrumpiendo a Kakashi y apuntando a Itachi que se mecía todo traumado. –empiece con sus dramas de nuevo aquí mismo te abro el estomago en dos para que las aves hagan un nido en el. –termina de decir tétrica poniéndole la piel chinita a todos y algunos miraba con lastima a Kaoru. La pobre pelinegra suspiro derrotada sabiendo que Sakura cumpliría su amenaza, así que se acerca tranquila a Itachi sin que el tic nervioso en su ceja derecha desaparezca.

-No te vayas a enamorar de mi cuerpo esculpido por los dioses enana. –dice galante.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que no lo hare comadreja! –dice con falsa amabilidad y sonriendo de forma forzada mientras le da una fuerte palmada en el pecho haciendo que a Itachi se le nublen los ojos ante el dolor, Ayame, Kakashi, Neji y Sasuke sonrieron divertidos y los demás ahora miraban con pena a Itachi.

-Casi haces que vomite mis órganos. –dice con voz de pito.

-Que lastima. –dice con falso pesar mientras desenreda las vendas y comienza a ponerle los vendajes lo más apretado que puede e Itachi sentía que se le salía todo.

_-(mejor hubiera dejado que el in__sectoide me vendara T.T)_ –Itachi lloraba internamente al sentirla apretar mas los vendajes mientras que algunos miraban con pena al pobre pelinegro que se le veía lo que sufría en su mirada, los demás se divertían de lo lindo en especial Neji.

-Y para el lindo y pobre de Suigetsu nada verdad. –dice con tristeza el peli-blanco haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver viéndolo llorar mártir. De pronto deja de llorar y mira coqueto a las sacerdotisas. – oigan preciosas. –las llama galante y las sacerdotisas lo miran con extrañeza. – ¿quieren vendar este cuerpo de Dios griego y deleitarse tocando mis músculos? –el chico movía sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante mientras delineaba con sensualidad su torso.

-Lo sentimos. Estamos ocupadas vendando a Yamato-san. –dice una de las sacerdotisas y junto a las demás regresan su atención a Yamato que sonrió arrogante mirando con burla a Suigetsu y este desencaje la mandíbula.

-Ya que nadie más quiere hacerlo, yo lo hare como buen camarada que soy. –dice Shino acercándose de forma tétrica al pobre Suigetsu y este puso cara de horror sintiendo que se le acercaba el asesino de una película de terror mientras los demás miraban divertidos al pobre chico.

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada tras su escritorio, tenía apoyados los codos en este y su barbilla recargada en sus manos entrelazadas. Miraba con seriedad al pequeño perro que estaba sobre su escritorio. Atrás de ella estaba parada Shizune, su rostro mostraba sorpresa por lo que acaba de oír. Una sonrisa llena de alegría adorno el rostro de la quinta.

-Así que no solo cumplieron a la perfección la misión sino que también acabaron con Madara y sus hombres. –so voz reflejaba lo contenta que la había puesto la noticia. — ¡Y mejor aun! Sin pérdidas para nosotros.

-El único que escapo fue Zetsu, pero Kakashi no le ve problemas. –dice con seriedad el perro.

-Yo tampoco le veo problemas, esa planta podrida no es un problema sin su líder, de igual forma se le seguirá buscando hasta dar con él y matarlo. –dice con firmeza la quinta.

-¿y cuando piensan volver a la aldea? –pregunta Shizune con preocupación.

-Aunque hayan mordido a Karin y sus heridas no sean de peligro ahora muchos de ellos necesitan reposo por la gravedad que fueron sus heridas y lo débiles que quedaron, así que se quedaran un par de días más hasta que estén en mejores condiciones para hacer ese largo viaje. –informe con tranquila Pakkun.

-¡Por mí que todos esos mocosos regresen en dos semanas más, se merecen unas largas vacaciones! –dice enérgica la quinta y Shizune sonríe de oreja a oreja. –solitos terminaron con el enemigo número uno de konoha. –dice con orgullo.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja esa karin si ke hizo su entrada heroika, jajaja la zanahoria tenia ke servir en algo en la mision jajaja**

**se fijan ke el pobre neji es el marginado dl fi? o.O todos lo joden jajajaja pobechito**

**ese puto de madara sigue vivooo y eso no es todo se alio con e lambe botas marikon d kabuto ¬¬**

**espero ke el kap les haya gustado ^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	29. Club de los Ichaichachinistas

**Club de los Ichaichachinistas**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella misión en la que pelearon contra Madara y sus hombres. En estos momentos todos los que fueron a esa misión se encontraban en la aldea y lógicamente cuando regresaron habían recibido las felicitaciones y halagos de la hokage, hubieron algunos por no decir todos que se les subió el ego hasta las nubes y eso que varios ya lo tenían bien elevado.

La paz reinaba en la aldea de la hoja, con el pensamiento de que ya no tendrían que preocuparse porque Akatsuki atacara la aldea. Así que todo fue tornando su curso normal, con ninjas haciendo misiones, pequeños yendo a la academia, amas de casa haciendo sus deberes etc.

Era un domingo como cualquier otro en la aldea de la hoja, Tsunade se encontraba sentada atrás de su escritorio leyendo unos papeles, se le notaba concentrada.

-¡Shizune! –grita y al instante su asistente entra por la puerta.

-¿se le ofrece algo Tsunade-sama? –pregunta respetuosa y la quinta levanta su mirada de los papeles.

-Hay una misión rango "B" así que manda a llamar a Uchiha Itachi…

-Tsunade-sama recuerde que Itachi-kun pidió este día. –recuerda la pelinegra y Tsunade suspira con pesadez.

-Entonces llama a Kakashi, a Naruto…

-Tsunade-sama recuerde que ellos también pidieron este día como descanso. –a la quinta comenzó a aparecerle un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y Shizune sonreía nerviosa.

-Entonces llama a Sasuke, a…

-Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun también pidió este día. –el tic en la ceja de la quintase marcaba mas y una vena se le había hinchado en la frente haciendo que la pelinegra sudara frio.

-Yamato, Kiba, Suigetsu, Ebisu.

-También pidieron este día. –la quinta furiosa se puso de pie estampando sus manos en el escritorio provocando que la pelinegra se sobresaltara.

-¿QUÉ AHORA TODOS LOS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA PIDIERON EL DOMINGO LIBRE O QUÉ? –grita histérica.

-Pues casi todos los hombres. Las mujeres no pidieron este día y de hecho nunca lo piden, es muy raro cuando lo hacen. En cuanto a los hombres los únicos que no pidieron este día son Hyuga Neji, Abamure Shino, Juugo, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Choji. –dice con seriedad y Tsunade suspira con pesadez dejándose caer en su asiento.

-Bien, ahora tengo dos misiones. Manda a llamar a Haruno Sakura, Uesugi Ayame, Higurashi Kaoru y Hyuga Hinata. –dice con indiferencia. –la siguiente misión es personal, así que manda a llamar a Hyuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru.

-Si Tsunade-sama. –dice con firmeza Shizune y al instante sale del despacho.

-Sé que algo se traen entre manos los hombres, es raro que siempre tomen como descanso los domingos. –dice para sí misma haciendo una mueca pensativa. –y algo me dice que esos tres son la cabecilla de todo. –el entrecejo de la rubia se frunció en clara molestia.

* * *

En el despacho de la hokage se encontraban las cuatro chicas que había mandando a llamar hace unos minutos.

-¿entendieron la misión? –pregunta firme la rubia.

-No tiene ciencia vieja. –dice con fastidio Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida al ver la vena que se le hincho en la frente a la rubia por como la llamo. –solo buscamos quien robo esos tesoros. Les rompemos la cara y regresamos los tesoros al feudal. –dice despreocupada y Kaoru asintió dándole la razón mientras que Ayame bostezaba aburrida y Hinata mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Retírense. –dice con firmeza y las cuatro chicas se dan media vuelta. –por cierto Sakura. –dice haciendo que esta se detenga y la mire de reojo. –Ayame es la líder de la misión. –dice sonriendo de forma torcida viendo con satisfacción como el rostro de la chica se distorsionaba mostrando furia y Ayame sonría divertida. –_(toma eso mocosa amargada, haber si así aprendes a no decirme vieja)_

-¡Jojojo…!¡Me deberás obedecer en todo frente de coco! –dice Ayame palmeándole el hombro divertida y Sakura le golpea la mano que tiene en su hombro y sale del despacho molesta. –frente de coco en la entrada "A" de la aldea en veinte minutos si no llegas a tiempo te sancionare. –grita y ríe burlona al oír el gruñido de la peli-rosa. –vámonos. –dice mirando a las otras dos y se dispone a caminar.

_-(esta será una misión muy pesada)_ –piensan Hinata y Kaoru soltando un largo suspiro mientras siguen a Ayame.

La hokage estaba sentada tras su escritorio sin borrar esa sonrisa llena de dicha que tiene por haber fregado a Sakura. En eso oye que tocan la puerta y borra su sonrisa regresando a su expresión dura, aun así sus ojos mostraban triunfo.

-¡ADELANTE! –dice y la puerta se abre dejando ver a Neji y Shikamaru, que con tranquilidad se pusieron frente a su escritorio.

-A sus ordenes Hokage-sama. –dice respetuoso Shikamaru, pero sin perder su tono aflojerado.

-Quiero que investiguen la razón por la cual la mayoría de los ninjas masculinos se toman libre este día. –dice con firmeza y ambos varones alzan una ceja con extrañeza. –quiero saber la razón por la que lo hacen… ¿ENTENDIDO?

-¡Si Hokage-sama! –dicen ambos aun extrañados por la rara misión que les puso.

-Retírense. –dice indiferente y ambos se dan media vuelta.

_-(es denigrante hacer este tipo de misiones para un ninja de mi nivel. No sé porque no manda a un gennin)_ –pensaba con fastidio Neji mientras salía de la oficina.

_-(otra misión problemática)_ –Shikamaru suelta un largo suspiro mientras atraviesa la puerta.

* * *

Con el byakugan de Neji no les había tomado trabajo encontrar donde todos estaban reunidos. En este momento ambos varones se encontraban varios metros fuera del enorme templo que se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea, ambos chicos estaban escondidos entre unos arbustos.

-Oye Hyuga. –dice aflojerado Shikamaru mirándolo de reojo y Neji lo mira sobre el hombro dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. –ahora que lo pienso es raro. Incluso todos los miembros de mi clan en especial el viejo se toman este día. No sabía que lo hacían para venir aquí… ¿será una clase de secta? –pregunta con un poco de interés.

-Tal vez. Porque también todos los miembros de mi clan se encuentran aquí. incluso Hiashi-sama… hasta Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-sama están aquí. –dice con tranquilidad.

-Eso es raro. –dice pensativo. – y muy sospechoso… ¿crees que estén planeando alguna revolución? –el rostro del vago mostró seriedad ante el asunto y Neji frunció el entrecejo.

-Pue… -el Hyuga no termino su frase al ver a Shikamaru caer de lleno, voltea con rapidez enderezándose viendo a un encapuchado con el brazo en posición de haber golpeado a su compañero para noquearlo. –maldito. –gruñe molesto dispuesto a atacarlo pero un golpe en la nuca lo desmayo también.

-Vaya ninjas, ni siquiera notaron nuestra presencia. –dice uno de los encapuchados. –llevémoslo con Kakashi-sama y Jiraiya-sama… ellos sabrán que hacer con ellos. –dice uno de los encapuchados cargando a Neji en su hombro como si fuera costal de papas y el otro lo imito haciendo lo mismo con Shikamaru.

* * *

Dentro del templo todo estaba oscuro y solo la leve iluminación de las velas daba algo de luz. En las bancas del templo estaban varios hombres, todos usando una capucha café, mas no les cubría el rostro. Entre las personas que estaban sentadas en las bancas se podía apreciar a Itachi en primera fila, a su lado Ebisu, Guy, Lee, Kiba, Suigetsu, y Naruto, en las demás filas habían muchos más ninjas conocidos y desconocidos. Delante de ellos había un foro, del lado derecho del foro salió un hombre que cubría su rostro con la capucha y a su lado iba otro de la misma estatura, mas este no escondía su rostro con la capucha dejando ver que se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, el cual iba con cara de fastidio y sostenía con su mano derecha una pequeña campanita dorada.

El encapuchado que acompañaba Sasuke sostenía en sus manos un librito de color verde que en la portada tenia la imagen de una hermosa mujer corriendo mientras un apuesto hombre la persigue.

Sasuke se puso alado del encapuchando que a su vez se puso frente al micrófono mirando a todos los que estaban sentados en la banca que extrañamente eran puros hombres.

El encapuchado alza sus manos dejando que la tela de la capucha resbale un poco dejando ver su piel clara.

-Alabado sea el icha icha hermanos. –dice el encapuchado con voz ronca y hasta sonó tétrica. Sostenía el libro con devoción y Sasuke movió la campana haciéndola sonar y al instante todos en las bancas se ponen de pie, se hincan en el piso y comienzan a hacer varias reverencias. –benditos seas entre todos los libros. –dice el hombre con devoción y Sasuke dio otro campanazo.

-¡Benditos seas entre todos los libros! –repiten a coro todos los hombres en las bancas sin dejar de hacer reverencias.

-Hermanos recitemos nuestra oración hacia nuestro Dios. –dice el encapuchado con devoción y poniendo sus manos a la altura de su estomago sosteniendo el icha icha como si de un tesoro se tratara.

.¡Oh! ¡Bendito Jiraiya-sama, te damos las gracias por compartir tu sabiduría con nosotros! –recitan a coro todos y Sasuke seguía agitando la campanilla en su mano.

-Naruto. –dice firme el encapuchado y el rubio rápidamente se pone de pie haciendo un saludo militar, el encapuchado levanto su rostro revelando ser nada más y nada menos que Hatake Kakashi (nee ¿a que no se lo esperaban? U¬¬) –recoge las limosnas. –ordena con firmeza y el rubio asintió y corrió a tomar un canasto y se dispuso a pasar la canasta delante de todos para que dejaran su ofrenda.

.¡Gracias chicos! –Jiraiya de pronto apareció alado de Kakashi y una luz celestial le daba de lleno haciéndole ver divino y como si fuera poco un coro celestial se comenzó a oír.

-¡Jiraiya-sama se ha dejado ver por estos simples mortales! –grita Kakashi con devoción. –es un milagro. –dice dichoso mirando el techo con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Gracias por brindarnos tu presencia en esta misa Jiraiya-sama! –dicen todos a coro con devoción haciendo varias reverencias.

Jiraiya sonriendo de forma torcida elevo sus manos y la luz que lo hacía ver más celestial se intensifico.

_-(¿de dónde fregados sale la luz?)_ –pensó Sasuke mirando a todos lados, en eso levanta la mirada viendo a uno de los sapos de Jiraiya colgado desde un alambre en el techo y alumbrando a Jiraiya con una potente linterna haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale de la nuca del chico. – _(eso explica la luz, pero ¿y la música celestial? O.o)_

-Naruto trae acá esas limosnas. –dice Jiraiya dándose abanicazos con un abanico de papel que decía "soy sexy". El rubio asintió y camino hacia Jiraiya para dejarle las limosnas, pero en eso tropezó con un cable cayendo de lleno y la música celestial paro. –serás torpe chamaco. Conecta nuevamente la grabadora y tráeme la limosna. –ordena con firmeza y el rubio asintió haciendo todo lo que le pidieron mientras que Sasuke le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca y los demás seguían haciendo reverencias hacia Jiraiya.

-Hermano Konohamaru… reparte las secciones del día de hoy para comenzar a predicar la palabra de nuestro señor. –dice todo seriezón Kakashi y el pequeño Konohamaru asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que el sacerdote del templo le ordenaba.

_-(va__ya idiotez por la que me tengo que levantar temprano todos los domingos -.- desde que llegamos de la última misión fui obligado por Kakashi y aniki a venir aquí y peor aún, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que el dobe es obligado a venir aquí desde hace un año -.- y para acabarla de amolar tengo que leer el dichoso icha icha toda la semana, mínimo tengo que tener leídos doce capítulos por semana -.-__** "por lo ultimo no te quejes compa, que gracias a ese sagrado libro tenemos más técnicas para usar con nuestra peli-rosa *¬*"**__ sin comentarios u/u…__**) **_—un largo suspiro sale de los labios del pelinegro mientras sigue tocando la campanita al momento de que Kakashi lee el icha icha como si de biblia se tratara y Jiraiya alado de él haciendo poses de galán para sus alabadores, el pelinegro paseo la mirada por su hermano viéndolo llorar mientras escucha con admiración lo que Kakashi lee. –_ (puros locos hay aquí -.-)_

En eso las puertas del templo se abren haciendo que la luz de afuera de de lleno. Curioso todos voltearon e incluso Kakashi había dejado de predicar la palabra del icha icha. Por la puerta entraban dos de los que vigilaban los alrededores del templo cargando a Neji y Shikamaru.

-Kakashi-sen…sama, encontramos a este par de intrusos espiando los alrededores. –dice respetuoso el encapuchado que llevaba cargado a Neji.

-Bien hecho Yamato, Hiashi. –dice despreocupado y al instante el par que traía cargados como costal de papas a esos dos se bajaron las capuchas descubriendo sus rostros. –tráiganlos acá. –ordena y al instante como si su jefe se tratara los dos obedecieron colocándose alado de Kakashi. –hermanos míos. –exclama mirando a los demás que lo observaban con absoluta atención y Jiraiya miraba divertido al par de chicos inconscientes. –a partir de ahora tendremos dos miembros nuevos en nuestro club. –al instante todos aplaudieron, unos emocionados y otros sintiendo pena por eso chicos que seguramente serán obligados a entrar como mucho de ellos.

-(_enserio me da un poco, pero solo un poco de pena Neji u.u yo que pensé que el pendejo a quien siempre jodemos se había salvado de esto, pero el tarado vino solito a su tumba u.u)_ –fue el pensamiento del pelinegro que miraba con lastima al castaño.

_-(pensar que Shikamaru es considerado uno de los más inteligentes de la aldea y mira donde vino cayendo, eso me hace dudar sobre su __IQ… en cuanto a Neji no me extraña, desde que Ayame apareció en su vida es como si fuera su amuleto para atraer las desgracias u.u)_ –pensó con diversión Itachi.

-Bájenlos y despiértenlos. –ordena Jiraiya ansioso por ver la cara de esos dos cuando despierten.

Al instante Yamato y Hiashi los pusieron en el piso y sin más Yamato tomo un poco de la supuesta agua bendita y se las hecho en la cara a cada uno despertándolos sobresaltados.

Ambos miraban extrañados a todos lados curiosos por saber donde estaban mientras sus mentes recordaban que estaban haciendo antes de llagar ahí. Cuando recordaron que se trataba de una misión y descubrieron que se trataba de una clase de organización con proposiciones desconocidas se extrañaron al ver a varios ninjas conocidos vistiendo capuchas, en especial a Shikamaru le extraño ver a su padre en una de las bancas sentado y mirándolo como diciéndole "hijo idiota, yo que hice lo posible porque no te dieras cuenta donde iba los domingos para que no te metan en esto y de la nada apareces haciendo en vano mis esfuerzos" eso logro ver el estratega numero uno de la aldea en los ojos de su padre. En cuanto Neji al ver a su tío que lo miraba como diciéndole "solito te jodiste como yo", si su tío como siempre de pocas palabras aun incluso aunque intente hablar con su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen aquí reunidos casi todo los shinobi de la aldea? –pregunta con seriedad Neji.

-¡Cállate simple mortal! –dice con firmeza Jiraiya apuntándolo con el dedo.

_-(según tengo entendido Jiraiya-sama no es un dios o una deidad como para llamarnos mortales, pero mejor no hablo porque tengo el presentimiento de que si lo hago me ira peor)_ –pensaron Neji y Shikamaru mirándolo como el loco que es mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus frentes.

-Aquí solo pueden hablar cuando yo o Kakashi que es mi mano derecha les de su permiso ¿entienden? –dice con seriedad y ambos castaños secuestrados asintieron mirándolo algo dudosos. –en fin, Kakashi explícales el procedimiento.

-Como descubrieron nuestro club es un le entran porque le entran. –dice aflojerado el ninja copy y los ojos de ambos castaños mostraban que no entendían a los que le iban a entrar, pero al desviar la mirada hacia el Uchiha menor esta les dijo que mas jodidos no podían estar por falta de inteligencia haciéndoles temer a lo que los obligarían a entrar (si u.u los de Konoha están tan unidos que se entienden con las miradas u.u). –Hiashi. –el líder del famoso clan Hyuga asintió entendiendo el mensaje y se puso frente a su sobrino mirándolo con firmeza haciendo que Shikamaru y Neji pensaran que ni a la Hokage le obedecía tanto.

-Neji como jefe del clan te ordeno que entres al club. No solo eso, no le dirás nada a Tsunade-sama y nadie, todo lo que se ve, oye y dice aquí se queda aquí. –dice con firmeza. – ¿entendido? –era el mero fregón del clan el que se lo ordenaba y al ser del bouke pues no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer sin chistar o preguntar. –como ya aceptaste desde ahora te digo que todo lo que diga Kakashi-sama y Jiraiya-sama en este lugar será ley para ti. –dice mirándolo como diciéndole "te has jodido como yo" y Neji ensancho los ojos mirando de reojo como a los que debía obedecer lo miraban con burla.

-Bien ya se unió Hyuga Neji. Itachi entrégale su capucha. –ordena con flojera Kakashi y al instante Itachi de quien sabe donde saco una capucha y salto al escenario entregándosela a Neji que la tomo dudoso gruñendo molesto ante la mirada llena de burla del pelinegro.

-Bien Shikamaru, eres inteligente y si sabes lo que te conviene, entraras por las buenas. –dice amenazante Kakashi y Shikamaru lo mira dudoso dirigiéndole una mirada a su padre que haciéndose pendejo volteo a otro lado ignorándolo.

-Algo me dice que si digo que no ustedes harán algo de lo que me arrepentiré de por vida no haber dicho si desde el principio y peor aun igual entrare. –dice con fastidio.

-Inteligente muchacho, serás muy buen miembro. –dice Jiraiya con emociona.

-Pues ya saben la respuesta. Le entro. –dice sintiendo la rara sensación de que acaba de cometer uno de los peores errores de su vida, mas al ver la sonrisa traviesa que le dirigían Kakashi, Itachi y Jiraiya.

-¡Hermanos tenemos dos nuevos hermanos más: Hyuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru! ¡Démosle la bienvenida! –grita Kakashi mirando a los de las bancas y alzando ambos brazos.

¡Bienvenidos hermanos! –dicen a coro todos los demás haciendo que una gota de sudor les resbale en la nuca a los nuevos integrantes.

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –pregunta con suspicacia Jiraiya. –si no me dicen serán torturados hasta que hablen y déjenmeles decirle que tenemos como miembros a Uchiha Itachi y Morino Ibiki, que son los mejores en torturas en todo el mundo shinobi. –dice al ver la mirada dudosa de los castaños, estos miraron hacia donde apuntaba Jiraiya viendo la mirada psicópata de Ibiki luego voltean hacia Itachi viendo como tenía el sharingan en sus ojos viéndolos con sadismo y esa sonrisa llena de maldad les hizo pasar saliva con dificultad.

-Tsunade nos mando a investigar lo qué hacían los hombres los domingos y porque pedían ese día específicamente. –dice rápidamente Shikamaru siendo inteligente sabiendo que le convenía hablar o estaba jodido en cuanto a Neji y Sasuke lo miraron con compresión por rajar tan rápido, aunque muchos ahí pensaban que si una aldea enemiga atrapaba a Shikamaru ya estaba que se jodían porque le era fácil soltar la sopa, así que como nota mental se apuntaron no decirle secretos que los perjudiquen en una misión cuando vayan con Shikamaru.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano Tsunade notaria eso. Esa mujer es muy lista y no dejaría pasar un detalle como este así porque si. –dice pensativo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos Jiraiya-sama? –pregunta Kakashi con diversión y un brillo lleno de triunfo adorna los ojos del sannin.

* * *

Esta Tsunade dentro de su despacho sentada atrás de su escritorio mirando incrédula a ambos castaños que usaban todo su autocontrol para mostrar tranquilidad y no dejar ver el enorme nerviosismo que sentía al mentirle a esa mujer que si se enteraba era lo más seguro que les romperá todos los huesos de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-¿Qué la gran mayoría de los shinobis de esta aldea se toman el domingo libre porque es la reunión semanal de su club de lectura? –pregunta incrédulo haciéndosele imposible creerse eso, bueno, aunque si Kakashi estaba involucrado si se lo creía pero dudaba que fuera lectura cultural como le informaron esos dos, mas bien estaba segura que era cultura pervertida.

-Así es Tsunade-sama, se reúnen para comentar lo que les pareció interesante del libro que se les asigna leer en la semana. –dice Shikamaru con seriedad dejando ver que sabia mantener la compostura cuando la situación lo requería.

_-(pretexto estúpido que nos ordenaron que dijéramos -.-ni Naruto se creería algo así…mmm bueno, Naruto si lo creería) –_fue el pensamiento de ambos al ver la mirada dudosa de la quinta.

-¿Piensas que me creeré eso? –pregunta incrédula haciendo que ambos se miren entre si algo temerosos.

-Tsunade-sama es lo que vimos cuando los seguimos. –dice con seriedad Neji.

-Bien. Les creeré. –dice algo insegura, pero no tenia que dudar de esos dos después de todo sabia la clase de ninjas serios que eran. Tal vez si eso se lo hubiera dicho Naruto, Lee, Guy o Kiba en especial Kakashi lo dudaría, pero siendo esos dos no tenía porque hacerlo, mientras que el par de castaños se controlaron para no soltar un largo suspiro lleno de alivio. – los felicito por su trabajo, retírense. –dice con firmeza y ambos hacen una leve reverencia en son de respeto antes de retirarse dejando a una rubia pensativa que pensaba que por muy club de lectura que se tratara la próxima vez no les daría el domingo de descanso a todos los varones ninja.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y nuevamente era domingo. Tsunade se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio leyendo un pergamino mientras su rostro mostraba seriedad.

-¡SHIZUNE! –la llama al terminar de leer el pergamino y a los pocos segundos se ve a la pelinegra entrando al despacho.

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?

-Manda a llamar a Ebisu, Yamato, y Guy. –dice con firmeza.

-Ahmm… Tsunade-sama ellos tres tienen el día libre. –dice algo nervioso la pelinegra sabiendo lo que esperaba y la rubia alzo una ceja extrañada.

-Entonces llama a Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi y Hozuki Suigetsu.

-Ellos también tienen el día libre. –un tic nervioso comenzaba a aparecer en la ceja de la quinta.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba.

-También pidieron su descanso hoy. –dijo mas nerviosa al ver la vena hinchándose en la frente de la rubia.

-Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Choza

-También es su descanso hoy.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Que ahora también se tomaron el día libre todos los varones de la vez pasada? –grita furiosa y golpeando con un puño el escritorio partiéndolo, por lo que la pelinegra se sobresalto y la miro asustada.

-Así es Tsunade-sama. –responde en un susurro por el miedo, pero aun así la quinta logro escucharla perfectamente.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO? NO SE SUPONIA QUE TE DIJE QUE NO SE LE PODRIA DAR ESTE DÍA A LOS MISMO DEL DOMINGO PASADO. –grita furiosa y fuera de sí.

-Y yo no se los di, fue usted. –dice algo nerviosa y Tsunade la mira sin entender.

-No recuerdo haberle dado el de descanso el domingo a nadie. –dice ya más calmada y la pelinegra la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

_-(sabia que esto pasaría y como siempre me tocarían antes los regaños a mi ¬¬)_ –la pelinegra suelta un largo suspiro. –pues vera Tsunade-sama, el viernes Jiraiya entro al despacho con usted y cuando entre…

Flash back

Shizune entraba de lo más tranquila a entregarle unos cuantos informes a la quinta para que los leyera y firmara, pero le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al verla a ella junto con Jiraiya tomando sake, y al ver el cómo hablaban, el rojo en sus mejillas y la cara bobalicona que tenían le hacía suponer que estaban demasiado ebrios y eso no era para mas si tiradas en el piso alrededor de ellos habían cerca de cincuenta botellas vacías.

-¿QUÉ HACE TSUNADE-SAMA? –pregunta alterada y furiosa por verla tomando en horas de trabajo.

-¿Qué no vesh niña? Tomando. –dice con ebriedad Jiraiya y mirándola como si fuera obvio mientras que Tsunade asintió dándole la razón y la pobre pelinegra le había aparecido un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-¿CUÁNTAS VECES LE HE DICHO QUE EN HORAS DE TRABAJO NO SE TOMA? –grita furiosa y apretando la mandíbula.

-SHIZUNE Y TU ¿CON QUE DERECHO LE GRITAS A TU MAESTRA Y HOKAGE? –dice furiosa tullendo a la pobre pelinegra que del susto se le fue el coraje.

-No me gustan las peleas, mejor me voy, además que el sake ya se termino. –dice Jiraiya poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida.

-Shi, shi, adiosh. –dice la rubia agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Por cierto Tsunade ¿me das el domingo como descanso? –pregunta volteándola a ver antes de salir.

-Ya estas. –dice indiferente y Shizune ensancho los ojos mientras que un feliz Jiraiya salía de la habitación, a los pocos segundos apareció una nube de humo frente el escritorio de la quinta seguido de un "puff"

-¡Yo! –exclama Kakashi cuando la cortina de humo se disperso, tenía su ojito cerrado dando a entender que estaba riendo.

-¿Qué quieresh vago? –pregunta con fastidio.

-Pedirle de descanso el domingo. –dice despreocupado.

-Tómalo y vete idiota. –dice indiferente y Kakashi sonrío triunfante bajo su máscara.

-Pero Tsunade-sama ya le dio el día libre a Jiraiya-sama y usted di…

-Cállate Shizune, yo soy la Hokage de esta aldea y le daré el domingo libre a quien yo quiera. –dice con firmeza.

-Pero Tsunade…

-Que te calles Shizune, respeta las decisiones de tu Hokage. –dice Kakashi con burla y Shizune lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Aprende a él Shizune, ese es un ninja que me respeta y sabe quién es su autoridad. –la quinta miraba con orgullo a Kakashi y este sonreía de forma ladina mientras que la pelinegra suspiraba con pesadez.

-Nos vemos Tsunade-sama y que tenga un lindo día. –dice Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿Por qué no aprendes de él Shizune? –dice Tsunade con pena mirándola decepcionada y la pelinegra la miraba con ojos entrecerrados sintiéndose ofendida porque le ponga como ejemplo a un ninja como Kakashi, estaba segura que solo le decía eso porque estaba ebria, pero si estuviera en sus cinco cabales ni loca le pedía que sea como Kakashi, uno de los que más sacan de sus casillas a la rubia.

-Con permiso. –por la puerta entran los hermanos Uchiha y pasando a la pelinegra se ponen frente el escritorio de la quinta.

-Gran y poderosa Hokage de la aldea entre las hoja ¿sería tan benevolente de darles como descanso el domingo a este par de hermanos que quieren convivir mas para fortalecer su linda relación de hermanos? –dice Itachi todo educado y mirándola con admiración mientras que tanto a Shizune como a Sasuke les resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Claro que si muchachos. –dice sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja sin ver la sonrisa triunfante de Itachi y la mirada resignada de Sasuke.

-Per…

-¿Otra vez me vas a contradecir Shizune? –pregunta con fastidio la quinta mirándola molesta. – ¿Qué clase de corazón tienes mujer? Me haches pensar que no te eduque bien. Mira que intentar negarles el día a un par de hermanos que quieren fortalecer su relación. –dice mas decepcionada y un tic nervioso se instala en la ceja de la pelinegra.

-Que cruel eres Shizune-san. –dice Itachi mirándola con tristeza y el tic nervioso en la ceja de la pelinegra se marca mas mientras que Sasuke la mira como pordiosera. –nos retiramos y gracias por amabilidad. Sin duda se irá al cielo. –dice dando media vuelta para irse seguido de su resignado hermano no viendo la sonrisa orgullosa de sí misma que tenia la quinta.

-Nada mas salieron los hermanos Uchiha y entro Naruto sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-¡Hola Shizune-nee! –saluda agitando su mano y la pelinegra le sonríe con amabilidad.

-¡Hola Naruto-kun! –saluda mientras que el rubio se coloca frente al escritorio de la quinta.

-¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa y poderosa de la aldea? –pregunta como si le hablara a un bebé, mirando a la quinta mientras que Shizune borro su sonrisa para mirarlo de forma sospechosa.

-Pos yo. –dice acá todo estilo retrasada mental y el rubio amplia su sonrisa mientras que Shizune se golpeaba la frente.

-¡Bien dicho! Usted si que se da cuenta de las cosas hermosas de la vida. Es una mujer inteligente. –la quinta sonreía de oreja a oreja sonrojándose un poco mas ante los halagos del rubio. – hermosa, poderosa, digna hokage, es mi ejemplo a seguir… ¿me da libre el domingo? –dice haciendo cara de cachorro mojado y a Shizune les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Si pequeño. –dice toda enlelada, con un aura brillante rodeándola.

-¡Gracias dattebayo! –y sin más el rubio sale corriendo de ahí mientras que la pelinegra volvía a golpearse la frente ya sin atreverse a replicar, después de todo si lo hacia ella terminaba mas jodida.

The end flash back

-Y así fueron llegando uno a uno pidiéndole el día y usted se los dio sin más. –termina de contar con tranquilidad y a la rubia le había aparecido un tic nervioso en la ceja sabiendo que todos se habían aprovechado de su estado de ebriedad.

_-(malditos bastardos, se aprovecharon de mi debilidad… con esto compruebo que no es club de lectura ni nada, esos malditos están haciendo algo y estoy más que segura que el líder es Jiraiya)_ –un aura asesina rodeo el cuerpo de la rubia asustando a la pelinegra. –manda a llamar a Hyuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru. –dice tétrica iba a matar a esos niñatos por no investigar bien.

-Ano… ellos también pidieron el día libre, de hecho fueron los que entraron después de Naruto-kun. –dice algo nerviosa y se asusto mas al ver el aura asesina de la quinta aumentar.

-¿también entraron al club de lectura? –pregunta más tétrica.

-Creo que sí. –y el aura de la quinta aumento más.

-Llama a Haruno Sakura, Uesugi Ayame, H…

-Ellas no han regresado aun de la misión que les asigno la semana pasada junto con Higurashi Kaoru y Hyuga Hinata. –informe con seriedad. –recuerde que le mandaron un informe de que las cosas se complicaron gracias a unas de las peleas de Haruno Sakura y Uesugi Ayame haciendo que unos poderosos bandidos les robaran el tesoro cuando lo recuperaron, por lo que tuvieron que recuperarlo de nuevo. No se sabe cuando regresaran. –la rubia suspira con pesadez al recordarlo.

-¿Qué ninjas varones no tienen el domingo libre? –pregunta con fastidio.

-Akimichi Choji, Juugo y Abamure Shino. –informa con tranquilidad

-Llama a Anko, Ama Tenten. Junto con ellas tú iras a una misión a la aldea de la arena. El kazekage pidió ayuda con unos bandidos que parecen ser renegados y están en sus dominios. Cuando vengas ellas les explico mejor la misión. Y manda a llamar a Juugo, Akimichi Choji y Abamure Shino para que investiguen bien porque todos los hombres menos ellos piden el domingo libre. –Shizune asintió y sin más salió del despacho para hacer lo que se le ordenaba.

-Algo me dice que cometí un error muy grande al mandar a hombres a investigar eso que me está dando dolor de cabeza, pero necesito confirmar algo. –dice para sí misma tocándose la frente mostrando fastidio.

* * *

En el templo donde se reúnen los Ichaichaistas anónimos se ve a todos estos con sus capuchas, en medio del escenario se divisa a Choji, Shino y Juugo mirando desubicados a todos en el lugar notando con extrañeza que ahí estaban sus amigos, varios conocidos y en el caso de Shino y Choji estaban sus padres y miembros de su clan dejándoles ver que era ahí donde se iban todos los domingos.

-Bueno ya que despertaron ¿me podrían decir que hacían en los alrededores del templo? –pregunta despreocupado Kakashi.

-Tsunade-sama nos mando a investigar. –dice tranquilamente Choji y Juugo se golpeo la frente con su palma ante lo bocazas del compañero que le toco, se suponía que no debía decir nada.

-Esa mujer nos pone en bandeja de plata los miembros que nos faltaban reunir. –dice Jiraiya burlón haciendo que los prisioneros los miren sin entender aunque Shino logro distinguir como Neji, Shikamaru y Sasuke los miraban con pena, como diciéndoles "ya te jodiste como nosotros". Pero el ver la mirada llena de maldad de Kakashi y Jiraiya hizo que un mal presentimiento los albergara.

Unos minutos después se ve a Choji comiendo una gran bolsa de patatas sabor cebolla que eran edición ilimitada, el gordito usaba una capucha y se encontraba alado de su padre que lo miraba de reojo resignado pensando que es digno hijo suyo, después de todo los convencieron de la misma forma como a todo Akimichi, ósea ofreciéndoles patatas en cada reunión, claro después de que aceptaran los amenazaron con ser víctimas de torturas de Uchiha Itachi e Ibiki si decian algo.

-Démosle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos hermanos: Akimichi Choji, Abamure Shino y Juugo. –dice Kakashi acá todo estilo predicador.

-¡Bienvenidos hermanos! –exclaman todos, el único feliz de los nuevos hermanos de la secta era Choji los otros dos estaban llorando con pesar, a Shino lo abrazaba su padre acariciándole la espalda y a Juugo, Suigetsu le acariciaba la cabeza en son de consuelo mientras el grandote lloraba a mares.

* * *

-Así que solo un club de lectura. –dice la quinta mirándolos de forma sospechosa, mas al ver a Choji comer patas con emoción y a los otros dos con un aura triste rodeándolos.

-Si Tsunade-sama, nosotros solo le confirmamos que es verdad lo del club de lectura. –dice Choji entre bocado haciendo que la quinta haga una mueca de asco al verlo hablar con la boca llena.

-Si Tsunade-sama, ese club no es nada malo de lo que deba preocuparse. Solo son un grupo de hombres que se preocupan por la naturaleza y cultura. –dice todo triste Juugo. –_ (no te preocupes Doroteo yo te salvaré de las manos de esa secta del mal T.T y cuando te salve vengaremos la muerte de Pancracio T-T)_ (N/A: Doroteo y Pancracio son los cotorritos de Juugo u.u los Ichaichachinistas mataron a Pancracio frente a los ojos de Juugo para convencerlo y le dijeron que si no se les unía haciendo lo que se les ordene ahí iban a matar a Doroteo también u.u)

-Incluso en el club están teniendo en mente emplearle la pintura Tsunade-sama. –dice de lo más triste Shino. –_(juro que tu muerte será vengada Eustacio T.T nada mas deja que salve de esa secta de malditos a Pánfilo y Panchito padre y Panchito hijo TwT)_ (Eustacio es una cucaracha, Pánfilo una luciérnaga, Pachito padre e hijo son unos zancudos, aunque Panchito padre es insecto del papa de Shino, a esos dos junto con todo el clan Aburame se les obligo a entrar a la secta como se le hizo con Juugo u.u)

-¿Supongo que al ver lo hermoso del club ustedes tres se terminaron uniendo al igual que Neji y Shikamaru? –pregunta mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados y los tres asintieron provocando que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja derecha de la quinta. – ¿también supongo que me pedirán el próximo domingo libre para ir? –los tres vuelven a asentir y la quinta suspira con pesadez. –se los doy de una vez, no quiero que me sigan jodiendo con eso y díganle a los demás miembros que de una vez les doy el día libre el domingo a todos los del club, que ya no quiero que me jodan pidiéndomelo porque me provocan dolores de cabeza. –dice con fastidio y los tres asintieron.

-Con permiso. –dicen y sin más salen de la habitación.

_-(Esto no se quedara así. Tengo que descubrir bien lo que hacen y donde se reúnen, pero para eso debo de pensar bien que K__unoichi mandar que sean lo suficiente frías como para no caer en los sucios trucos de Kakashi, Jiraiya e Itachi)_ –la quinta tenia recargados sus codos en el escritorio y apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas._ – (cuando los atrape me las pagaran ¡wuajajajajaja…!)_

* * *

-¿Así que eso les dijo? –dice con seriedad Jiraiya a los tres que acaba de enviar que estaban parados frente a él en el escenario ante la vista de todos que estaban sorprendidos porque la quinta haya accedido tan fácilmente y no sospechando nada provocando que los que tenía la esperanza de que la quinta los descubra y censure dicha secta se vaya al caño deprimiéndolos mientras que otros se alegraban porque ya puedan reunirse todos los domingos sin tener que pedir el día libre. – ¡hermanos! –dice de lo más feliz el sannin volteando a verlos. – ¡hemos vencido a la bruja que era nuestro único temor para que nuestra hermosa religión no se pueda arruinar! –grita emocionado alzando sus brazos.

-¡Viva! –gritaron emocionados unos y otros lo hicieron deprimidos.

* * *

Otra semana más pasaba y nuevamente era domingo, de hecho apenas y amanecía, comenzaba a aclararse dejándose ver un hermoso día. La rubia estaba sentada tras su escritorio mirando con impaciencia la puerta. A los pocos minutos esta se abrió y por ella entraron un par de chicas con cara de fastidio y otras dos con cara de molestia.

-Tenga el puto informe. De haberme dicho que la capitana del equipo debía hacer el informe no hubiera aceptado serlo. –dice Ayame con molestia aventándole el informe a la quinta y este cayó en la mesa.

-Les tomo dos semanas hacer una misión demasiado fácil. –dice con ironía.

-¡Fue culpa de ella! –gritan furiosas y fulminándose con la mirada Ayame y Sakura mientras que las otras dos chicas que las acompañaban suspiraban con fastidio, habían sido dos semanas de los más largas aguantando las peleas de ese par, que por culpa de ellas hasta la cosa más fácil se les terminara complicándose y lo que es peor aguantar las idiotas ordenes que la líder les hacia hacer, como por ejemplo las mandaba a conseguir sake y como consecuencia tenia a las dos peleoneras borrachas haciendo destrozos que terminaban afectando en la misión, esa fue la orden que más problemas les había traído.

-Bien. Eso no importa por el momento. –dice con fastidio la quinta, no quería arrepentirse más por haber mandado a esas dos juntas a una misión. –Hinata y Kaoru retírense. Ayame y Sakura tengo que hablar con ustedes. –dice cortante y sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata y Kaoru se fueron, no querían pasar un rato mas con esas dos juntas y lo que más querían era descasar ya que en toda la mugrosa misión no lo lograron, y aunque Kaoru se moría de ganas de escuchar como seguramente las regañaban prefería irse a descansar. –no me importa que acaben de llegar de una misión, les asignare otra dentro de la aldea. –dice con firmeza cuando las otras dos se fueron viendo con satisfacción la cara de fastidio de esas dos que suponían era un castigo por que le caían mal a la vieja.

-Una pregunta: ¿Por qué te empeñas en ponerme misiones con esta tarada? –pregunta apuntando a Ayame que tenía cara de molestia al igual que ella.

-Es lógico. –dice la quinta sonriendo de forma torcida. –para joderte. –la sonrisa se amplió al ver como la peli-rosa fruncía mas el entrecejo.

_-(maldita vieja)_ –Sakura fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia pero esta se mantenía inmune.

-En fin. Su misión es espiar lo que hacen todos los shinobis el domingo. –el par de chicas la miraron incrédulas. –quiero que investiguen lo que hacen porque extrañamente todos piden el día libre para reunirse a un "club de lectura" –cuando menciono lo del club simulo hacer con sus manos un par de comillas. –tal vez no me extrañaría si no tuviera en mente que Kakashi, Itachi y Jiraiya están involucrados en dicho club y algo me hace pensar que son los lideres. Cada miembro masculino que envié estas últimas dos semanas los cuales no estaban en el club antes mágicamente se unieron, no se vería sospechosos a no ser que incluso alguien como Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke o incluso Naruto están en eso.

Sakura alzo ambas cejas, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba, su novio hace semanas le había comentado que su hermano y Kakashi lo metieron en un raro club lleno de pervertidos y tenía que estar ahí todo el maldito domingo. Sasuke siempre le contaba todo y esa vez le había restado importancia a eso suponiendo que era una babosada de Kakashi e Itachi en la cual no se quería involucrar, pero para su desgracia ahora le ponían una misión en la que a huevo se tenía que involucrar mientras que Ayame se le hacía interesante el descubrir lo que hacían.

-Quiero saber cómo convencen a los hombres de entrar al club y para hacerlo necesito que se hagan pasar por hombres. Lógicamente se harán pasar por ninjas de otra aldea ya que esos dos seguramente conocen a todo ninja de la aldea que ya tienen bajo su poder. ¡vaya! Si hasta tienen a los pequeños gennin de doce años e incluso al inocentón de Iruka. –a Sakura cada vez le daba más mala espina esa estúpida misión. –esta vez no se trasformen como su yo en versión masculina sino como un ninja que hayan visto alguna vez o adquieran el aspecto de alguien que conozcan ustedes pero ellos no. Hice un perfume que les cambiara su olor, así ni Kakashi o los Inuzuka las descubrirán, ese perfume lo cree pensando en esta misión y no solo les borra su verdadero olor sino que les hace adquirir uno diferente, un aroma masculino dependiendo de la forma que adquieran. –ambas chicas asintieron con entendimiento y la quinta saco del cajón del escritorio dos frascos junto con dos bandas con el símbolo de la arena. –le mande mediante Shizune un recado a Gaara y él me mando estas bandas de su aldea, así que serán ninjas de la arena que vienen a inspeccionar bien los alrededores para los exámenes chunnin y jounnin que serán un par de meses. –ambas asintieron.

-Oye vieja, pero recuerda que todos ahí son ninjas y por lo que nos das a entender están todos los Hyuga. Ellos pueden detectar que estamos trasformadas mediante un jutsu e incluso pueden ver de quienes nos tratamos mas al chequear con más claridad nuestro chakra. –dice con seriedad Sakura y la rubia se aguanto las ganas de golpearla porque le haya dicho vieja.

-Ya pensé en eso. Les digo que se transformen o que piensen en quien se trasformen porque también invente una poción que al beberla se amolda con el chakra y hace que te trasformes en quien piensas. También logra que tu chakra se moldea y adquiera una forma diferente. Eso durara solo un día, así que solo tienen un día para descubrirlos, el efecto de la poción se terminara a la misma hora del día de mañana y volverá todo a la normalidad, tanto su aroma, chakra y físico. –dice mientras saca otros dos frasco del cajón de su escritorio.

-Estas pociones son muy interesantes. –dice Ayame tomando uno de los frascos que era para cambiar su físico y chakra, mirándolo con demasiado interés.

-Algo como eso es peligroso en manos peligrosas, pero solo he creado ese poco y solo yo sé cómo se hace, así que cualquiera que quiera copiarlo se jode porque no lo lograra. –dice arrogante notando la mirada decepcionada de Ayame mientras que Sakura suspiraba resignada tomando el frasco de la poción que cambiaba su físico.

Sin decir nada más ambas chicas se toman la primera poción de un solo trago ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

A los pocos segundos de tomarse toda la poción el pelo de ambas se fue haciendo mucho más corto. El de Sakura quedo lacio y un poco largo cortado el cortas capas, de rosa cambio a color verde oscuro, era tan oscuro que en sombra se veía negro y con la luz del sol daban destellos verdosos. A Ayame le quedo un poco largo, pero alborotado dándole un aire rebelde y de plata cambio a color negro con destellos violetas. Las facciones delicadas de ambas se hicieron un poco más toscas. El rostro de Ayame adquirió facciones angelicales y hermosas pero a la vez varoniles en cuanto al de Sakura solo adquirieron facciones apuestas, demasiado a decir verdad. Los ojos de Sakura cambiaron de verdes a platas mientras que los de Ayame cambiaron de dorados a verdes oscuros. Los senos de ambas desaparecieron para dar lugar a un pecho plano y torneado, sus brazos adquirieron musculatura sin llegar al grado de exagerar. La estatura de ambas aumento, de parte de Sakura hasta llegar a los uno noventa y en cuanto a Ayame se le acerco un poco, era unos milímetros más baja. En si se trasformaron en unos hombres muy apuestos y fornidos, pero con la ropa que usaban que era de lo mas femenina se veían a un par de varones con buen cuerpo y apuestos vistiendo como unos travestidos.

Tsunade se aguanto la risa al ver como las blusas les quedaban muy apenas al igual que los shorts que más bien parecían calzones, ya que al ser más grandes y toscos así se veían, pero cuando vio el muy buen bulto que dejaban ver esas prendas se le hizo agua a la boca, por lo que debió su mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oye vieja, así parezco joto, dame algo de ropa. –dice Ayame mirado su cuerpo con molestia. Su voz sonó ronca y varonil –me gustaba más cuando me disfrazaba de hombre, me veía más delicado. –dice con desagrado. –y eso entre mis piernas se siente raro. –dijo mirando dentro de su short topándose con el gran bulto. –o kami estoy bien dotado. –dice con burla mirando de reojo a Sakura que se ponía sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna y su rostro estaba de lo mas sonrojado sacándole una risa divertida y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

-Es verdad. Tengan. –dice aventándoles unas prendas.

Ayame la tomo y se desvistió sin más ahí. La rubia la miraba de reojo tapándose la nariz ante el intenso derrame nasal que tenia. Sakura molesta se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a Ayame y comenzar a desvestirse dándole perfecta vista de sus glúteos a la quinta que se le intensifico el derrame nasal.

Ayame se puso un pantalón negro sencillo y una playera sin mangas ceñida de color blanca. Sakura llevaba lo mismo solo que su pantalón era azul marino y la playera negra. Ambas se acomodaron sus estuches de armas.

-Dejen sus espadas aquí. Si se las llevan podrían reconocerlas los miembros de sus equipos. –ordena mientras se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo y Sakura la mira con ojos entrecerrados ante lo pervertida que es la vieja por haberlas visto desnudas teniendo cuerpo de varón, pero igual y sabiendo que tiene razón dejo su espada en el escritorio.

-Me la cuidas bien. –dice Ayame dejando algo insegura su espada.

Tómense este frasco y póngase la banda de Suna. La de konoha la pueden dejar aquí y ya la recogerán cuando acabe la misión junto con sus espadas. –ambas asintieron haciendo lo que les dijo, cada una se amarro la banda en la frente como lo hacen la mayoría de los varones. –por cierto chicas, ¿de dónde conocen a las personas en las que se trasformaron? –les pregunto mientras se tomaban la poción para cambiar su olor.

-Fue uno de los feudales para los que trabaje hace tiempo. Es el más apuesto que he tenido y tome su forma porque no quiero ser un viejo feo. –dice despreocupada Ayame, la quinta asintió y luego volteo hacia Sakura para que le diga ella, y esta volteo el rostro mientras bufaba.

-Era un hombre con los que Orochimaru experimentaba. –dice cortante y la quinta la mira burlona.

-Debió llamarte la atención su físico como para que te trasformes en él. Contando que casi nunca pones atención a la gente que no te interesa. –Sakura la mira con fastidio.

-Es normal que uno recuerde el rostro de una persona inocente que mato simplemente porque un viejo psicópata te ordena hacerlo para probar que no eres débil de corazón. –dice cortante y Tsunade se sintió mal por hacer esa clase de comentarios.

-Que sentimental frente de coco. –dice con burla Ayame. –yo he matado muchos inocentes, uno de ellos es en quien estoy trasformada. –Sakura y Tsunade la fulminan con la mirada.

-Ya váyanse y quiero resultados pronto. –ordena la quinta mostrando molestia y ambas asintieron. –por cierto quiero que me traigan vivo al líder de ese raro "club de lectura" –dice tétrica.

* * *

Caminando por el pueblo se ven a Sakura y Ayame, ambas con su nuevo físico muy apuesto y varonil. Ayame iba comiendo de lo más tranquila algunos dangos ignorando las miradas soñadoras de las femeninas.

_-(¡genial! ya no tengo que soportar las miradas que me dirigen los varones cuando camino por la aldeas ahora tengo que soportar las mismas miradas por parte de las mujeres -.- debí de haber pensado en transformarme en alguien feo -.- y eso no es todo esa cosa en mi entrepierna es molesta para caminar, no sé como Sasuke le hace -.- y lo peor es que la maldita de Ayame como siempre aprovecha la situación ¬¬)_ –Sakura mira de reojo a su compañera que se atragantaba con los dangos, aun recordaba como la muy maldita se ligo a la chica que sirve en el restaurante de dangos que encontraron en el camino para hacer que le regalara los que se estaba comiendo y eso no es todo; cada que tenia oportunidad le guiñaba el ojo alguna femenina para que le regale algo.

-Como extrañaba ser hombre, eso de aprovecharte de tu físico para sacarle cosas a las mujeres es genial. –dice maravillada comiéndose la ultima bolita. –deberías hacerlo tú también frente de coco, como hombres solo estaremos este día y quieras o no como mujer no se puede hacer esto porque los hombres cuando una mujer es coqueta piensan otra cosas y te empiezan a joder pidiendo una cita en pago de lo que te dieron a diferencia de las mujeres que piensas que porque le hiciste ojitos pronto las invitaras a salir así que esperanzadas te regalan algo para quedar bien con uno. –aconseja con seguridad y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Deja de llamarme así tarada o nos descubrirán, en cuanto a tu cochino consejo guárdatelo que no lo necesito. –dice cortante.

-Como quieras amargado. –dice con burla y Sakura rodó los ojos. –por cierto ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar? –dice mirándola de reojo.

-Vamos por Karin. –dice cortante.

-¿Qué? ¿Sin tu zanahoria no puedes encontrar a alguien? –pregunta con burla.

-Me imagino que siendo la tarada que eres no te has dado cuenta, pero nuestro chakra cambio y no podemos hacer las cosas que podíamos hacer antes. –dice con burla la peli-rosa.

-Yo sigo teniendo mi orbe en mi interior por lo que el fuego no se ha ido. –dice tocándose la tripa con burla y a la vez su cuerpo es rodeado en llamas y camina como si nada ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás. –esa poción cambio mi forma de chakra a los demás pero no cambia lo que hace mi orbe— dice con arrogancia.

-Quita el puto fuego tarada o nos descubrirán. –gruñe molesta y al instante el fuego que rodeaba a Ayame desaparece. –a lo que quiero llegar tarada es que se supone que somos ninjas de la arena que no tienen nuestras habilidades y como tal no debemos dejarlas ver para encontrar a alguien porque puede que Jiraiya tenga espías. Sé que somos ninjas y hay otras formas de buscar sin depender de nuestras habilidades únicas, pero es más fácil buscar a Karin y que nos digan donde están.

-Oh. –dice con falsa admiración. –pero tu olvidas que Karin solo obedece a su Sakurita y a Tsunade por ser la hokage ¿Cómo harás para que ayude a un supuesto ninja de la arena al cual no conoce así como así?

-Tengo mis trucos. –dice con arrogancia sonriendo de forma torcida y Ayame rodó los ojos.

-Frentona, la versión coquetea para que una mujer te ayude no funciona con Karin. Es machorra y ama a Sakura ¿lo olvidas? –dice con ironía.

-Todo ser humano tiene un punto débil y yo conozco más que nadie el de Karin. –dice con arrogancia ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿piensas transformarte mediante un jutsu en ti misma para convencerla?

-Karin rastrea chakra al instante se daría cuenta que no soy yo aunque lo sea ya que mi chakra cambio. –dice con fastidio ante la obviedad. –tengo otros trucos. Recuerda que Karin se enamoro de mi por mi actitud ¿quien dice que siendo otra persona portándome igual no lo haga?

-No funcionara. –dice con seguridad.

* * *

Karin se encontraba en la recamara de su departamento recitándole poemas a la enorme foto tamaño póster gigante que estaba tapizado en una de sus paredes, era de Sakura que salía en una pose despreocupada, se agranda la imagen dejando ver que toda la recamara se encontraba tapizada por varias fotos de Sakura en diferentes posiciones, pero la que mas destacaba era una de Sakura desnuda en las termas, regalo de Suigetsu por dejarlo morderla en la última batalla contra Akatsuki.

Se oye tocar la puerta principal por lo que la pelirroja bufa con fastidio, mas lo ignora ya seguramente Suigetsu o Juugo irán a abrir, ella estaba más ocupada recitándole poemas a su Sakura.

-Sakurita, Sakurita tu ojos son como dos jades hermosos y brillantes. –decía en forma poética. –te amo tanto cariñito mío… -su poesía termino cuando escucho la puerta ser tocada con más fuerza haciendo que se pare de golpe mostrando furia. – ¡maldita sea! Olvide que esos tarados salieron desde temprano. –dice con fastidio caminando hacia la puerta para salir de su habitación e ir a abrir a quien osa a interrumpirla. – ¿quién demonios jode tanto? –susurra con fastidio cuando toma el pomo de la puerta y lo gira para abrirlo viendo a dos apuestos hombres con bandas de Suna adornando su frente, uno la miraba de forma penetrante y el otro la miraba con fastidio provocando que alce ambas cejas.

-Karin necesito tu ayuda. Tus habilidades son fantásticas que son difíciles de ignorar y me son útiles para mi propósito. –dice con sequedad Sakura mostrando su nuevo tono de voz ronco y varonil.

Karin alzo ambas cejas mirándolo extrañada mientras que Sakura se preguntaba porque esa pelirroja no tenia corazones en los ojos mirándola soñadora mientras se echaba en sus brazos diciéndole que hará todo lo que desee como siempre suele hacerlo cuando le dice algo así.

-Sé que mis habilidades son fantásticas. –dice con arrogancia. –pero no ayudo a malditos idiotas que se copian la actitud cool de mi Sakurita. Se mas original amigo. –dice cortante cerrándole la puerta en la cara dejando a una Sakura incrédula, Karin nunca le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, menos le había hablado así de irrespetuosa, de hecho si ella algún día fuera por Karin a su casa diciéndole eso estaba más segura que no reaccionaria así, seria muy diferente, por otro lado Ayame se tocaba la tripa mientras reía de forma escandalosa.

-Te lo dije ¡jajaja…! –dijo entre carcajadas y a Sakura le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Ayame dejo su ataque de risa y se enderezo pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Sakura mientras esta la miraba como si fuera un asqueroso pedazo de excremento. –aunque lo dudes frente de coco lo que esa machorra siente por su Sakura es más que verdadero y sincero amor. Tiene una loca forma de demostrarlo pero en verdad ama a su Sakurita, por esa razón no tiene ojos para nadie más que no sea su peli-rosa, no importa si llega alguien con actitud como su Sakura ella no caerá porque sus ojos solo están en su amor imposible. Puede que tu truco funcionara cuando Karin no sentía mas que atracción hacia a ti pero ahora no sirve de nada más que para dejarte en ridículo. –dice con burla y Sakura gruñe molesta mientras se quita el brazo de la chica con brusquedad.

-Ya te quiero ver a ti hacer algo mejor. –dice con molestia y Ayame la mira retadora.

-Mira y aprende. –dice al momento que patea la puerta y la tumba, sin más se adentra siendo seguida de Sakura que tampoco le importo que hayan tumbando la puerta que casi le pega en la nariz.

Ayame camino hacia donde estaba la habitación de Karin y repitió la acción con la puerta tumbándola, estaba esperando cualquier cosa en la habitación de Karin pero jamás imagino que esta tenga tapizado de Sakura la recamara, vaya, incluso veladoras le tenía y le pareció ver verías cosas en un estante perfectamente cuidadas que pertenecían a la peli-rosa y ella había tirado, ahí estaba el kunai oxidado que la vio tirar la otra vez.

Ayame estaba anonadada y algo asustada por lo que veían sus ojos, eso era extremo, en cuanto a Sakura no era diferente, ella había visto todo incluso el estante y pudo distinguir hasta el maldito isótopo con el que se limpio los oídos hace dos semanas. Enserio, el supuesto amor que sentía Karin por ella le estaba dando miedo, parecía una terrible obsesión que no se compara con las películas de terror. Podía apreciar que la gran mayoría de las fotos por no decir todas eran tomadas cuando no se dio cuenta y llamo su atención la de donde estaba desnuda en las termas y casi le da el patatús porque Karin tenga algo así en su poder.

-¡Oigan ¿quién les dio el derecho de entrar así en mi casa? –dice furiosa parándose de golpe y fulminándolos con la mirada.

Los dos supuestos varones seguían en shock por lo que veían y molesta la pelirroja porque esos pervertidos vean según ella con deseo las fotos de su amada camino a grandes sacadas hacia ellos.

-¡dejen de mirar a mi Sakura, antes de que les saque los ojos pervertidos! –dice picándole el pecho a Ayame, haciéndola reaccionar, algo asustada y deseosa por salir de ese lugar lleno de frentes de coco, saco de su bolsillo un mechón de pelo rosa poniéndoselo frente a los ojos a Karin que lo vio sorprendida, reconociéndolo mientras que Sakura detectaba que era el mismo mechón que Ayame le arranco en una de las peleas que tuvieron en la misión y no quería saber porque lo guardo, seguramente para ver si podía hacerle un embrujo o algo, y eso le daba más miedo que la obsesión que tenia Karin hacia ella. – ¿eso es…?

-Si. Un mecho de pelo de Haruno Sakura. –dice sonriendo de forma torcida viendo con satisfacción como la pelirroja ensanchaba mas los ojos sorprendida, para después cambiar su mirada a anhelo y emoción.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? He intentado conseguir uno sin que mi amada me corte la cabeza. –dice soñadora y Sakura frunció el entrecejo, en verdad esa mujer le estaba dando más miedo que cualquier cosa a la que le ha temido desde que nació.

-Una pelea de entrenamiento que tuve una vez con ella hace tiempo y extrañamente se quedo enredado en un kunai mío, y lo guarde por si algún día se llega a necesitar. –Sakura la miro sin creerle que la haya guardado por eso pero la mente de Ayame era incomprensible para ella. –supe por ahí que amas a Haruno Sakura y necesito tu ayuda. Si me ayudas te lo regalo. –Karin sonrió con emoción mirando el mechón como si de la propia Sakura se tratara.

-Antes de aceptar ayudarte déjame ver si es autentico. –dice extendiéndole la mano para que se lo entregue y Ayame se lo dio extrañada preguntándose al igual que Sakura ¿Cómo identificara si es real? Además que pensaba que: ¿Cuántas peli-rosas conoce como para que dude que es de Sakura?

Con absoluto cuidado, como si de un gran tesoro se tratara Karin tomo el pequeño mechón de cabello y lo olio todo estilo pervertido oliendo pantaletas, provocando que Ayame haga una mueca de asco y que Sakura sienta tanto miedo por eso que lo demostró en sus ahora platas ojos.

-Cien por ciento reales. Te ayudare. –dice con firmeza y seriedad haciendo que ambas chicas les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(esta es mucho peor que yo con Neji Uo.o)_ –pensó Ayame mientras veía como la pelirroja colocaba con absoluto cuidado el mechón en el estante donde tenía los demás objetos que Sakura alguna vez había tirado. –(_bueno bien dicen que la basura para muchos es el tesoro para otros)_ –Ayame se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y mira con triunfo a Sakura que al sentir su mirada voltea y solo bufa con fastidio.

-¿Qué chakra quieren que busque? –pregunta con fastidio.

-El chakra de Uchiha Sasuke. –dice cortante Sakura.

-¿Lo van a matar? –pregunta con emoción y Sakura frunce el entrecejo mientras que Ayame sonrío burlona.

-No. Por si no lo has notado no somos ninjas enemigos, estamos en una misión de reconocimiento. –dice cortante y Karin suspira desilusionada para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en buscar el chakra del pelos de gallina roba amadas como le dice ella, cuando lo encontró abrió los ojos.

-Están en…

* * *

Fuera del templo de los Ichaichachinistas estaban escondidos entre los arbustos los dos supuestos ninjas de la arena. Ambos miraban curiosas el templo donde se suponía que estaban todos los varones ninjas de esa aldea.

_-(Tengo un mal presentimiento)_ –pensó Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo y viendo como uno que otro encapuchado vigilaba la entrada del templo.

-Oye fr… -Ayame no pudo continuar su frase porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y después de eso cayó al suelo inconsciente. Al oír el golpe del cuerpo de su compañera caer volteo poniéndose rápidamente en guardia viendo a un encapuchado, estaba por sacar un kunai para atacarlo pero no pudo mover su cuerpo.

-Un Nara. –gruñe molesta mirando de reojo hacia atrás viendo como un encapuchado teniendo sus manos entrelazadas dejando arriba dos dedos a la altura de su barbilla, también pudo notar como su propia sombra era detenida mediante ese jutsu.

-Tsunade-sama no se da por vencida. –dice el encapuchado que golpeo a Ayame acercándose a Sakura.

_-(Itachi)_ –Sakura pudo reconocer perfectamente la voz del hombre y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto cuando él se le acerco permitiéndole ver sus ojos y fue lo último que vio antes de recibir el golpe en su nuca que la dejo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Sintió que le echaban de lleno un liquido demasiado helado en la cara haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe y muy sobresaltada. Furiosa pasea su mirada por todos lados notando que está en una especie de lugar grande, oscuro y solo varias velas lo alumbra, visualizo a varios hombres encapuchados y dejándose llevar por su estilo de chakra comprobó que se trataban de los shinobis de la aldea. Estaba arrodillada en una especie de escenario, atrás de un micrófono estaba Kakashi, tenía su capucha abajo permitiéndole ver su rostro y esa mirada vaga que le dirigía. Atrás de él estaba Jiraiya sentado en un cómodo sillón mientras Naruto le echaba aire con un enorme abanico hecho de plumas y el pobre de Juugo le daba de comer en la boca, podía notar la resignación en el rostro del peli-naranja. Miro de reojo a un lado cuando escucho que aventaban agua viendo como despertaban de la misma forma a su compañera, no pudo evitar sonreír con burla al ver como se despertaba sobresaltada colocándose en cuatro y toser como loca ya que seguramente le entro agua en la nariz y boca. Le agradecía a Kami que ella tuvo suerte en que no le pasara eso. Pudo ver que tenían mucha vigilancia y pensó que será difícil moverse con libertad para llevarse al pervertido sannin que parecía ser el del todo el rollo ¡claro! Kakashi estaba ayudando demasiado a joder a los demás, pero no se le hacía raro, después de todo su loco sensei cuando se trata de chingar a los demás se apunta solo. Y aunque tenga a Ayame de su lado… ¡bueno! eso por el momento. Estaba segura que no podrán contra todos esos ninjas porque había como gennin hasta jounnin y ANBU, sin contar que estaban los hombres de cada clan existente en la aldea.

-¡Nuestro club se está haciendo famoso hermanos míos! ¡Hasta ninjas de la aldea de la arena han venido a visitarnos seguramente porque escucharon de nosotros! –dice con profeta Kakashi y a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Ayame dejaba de toser y miraba furiosa a quien intento ahogarla. Sakura noto eso y rezaba porque la chica no haga una pendejada dejándose llevar por sus instintos. –¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Cómo se enteraron de nosotros? ¿buscan tener la paz al unirse a nuestro club? –pregunta mirándolas.

-Te habla el predicador, contéstale. –dice burlón Itachi dándole un zape a cada uno. Sakura se sobo la cabeza usando todo su autocontrol para no molerlo a golpes y Ayame hacia lo mismo.

-Soy Ryo. –dice cortante Sakura. –y él es mi compañero Aki. Somos ninjas de la aldea de la arena como sabrán. –dice apuntando su banda. – No sabíamos de su club, solo estamos inspeccionando la zona porque así se nos pidió porque se acercan los exámenes chunnin y jounnin. Nos topamos con su club y se nos hizo extraño, solo observábamos, no veníamos en busca de la paz ni nada de eso.

-Pues se chingan ya que nos descubrieron es un se unen o se unen. –dice Jiraiya con firmeza apuntándolo con un dedo, provocando que a Sakura le diera un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

-¿Por qué no hay mujeres en el club? –pregunta Ayame mirando curiosa a todos lados notando como varios se quitaban la capucha, se aguanto la risa al ver a Neji con cara de pocos amigos alado de su tío que tenia la misma cara y cuando se topo con la mirada llena de emoción de Ritsuka casi desencaja la mandíbula y lo mismo sucedió con Sakura, solo que se controlaron muy bien.

-Porque en este club no se permiten mujeres. –dice Kakashi agitando su mano restándole importancia. –es un sacrilegio lo sé, pero este club es solo para hombres así mediante lo que aprendemos aquí lo usaremos cuando queramos estar con un chica.

-¿Qué aprenden? –dice Sakura con interés mirando de reojo a Sasuke que parecía aburrido.

-Muchas preguntas. –dice con fastidio Kakashi.

-Déjalos Kakashi, solo quieren saber y eso normal, después de todo están obligados a entrar aquí y no decirle a nadie nuestros secretos o serán torturados por esos dos. –dice apuntando a Ibiki y a Itachi que los miraban lo mas sádicos que podían. –dales un ejemplar para que vean cual es nuestra biblia que los guía por el buen camino. –ordena mirando a Itachi y este se encoge de hombres restándole importancia y de su bolsillo trasero saca dicha biblia al igual que Nara Shikaku que estaba a su lado, cada uno se la presta a ese par.

Sakura casi cae estilo anime al ver que dicha biblia era nada más y nada menos que el Icha Icha paradise. Se daba de golpes en la cabeza por no haberse imaginado eso, ahora entendía porque Kakashi era el predicador si ese hombre hasta se sabía los libros de memoria de tanto que los leía, también entendió porque trataban a Jiraiya como su Dios si después de todo ese pervertido los escribió. En cuanto a Ayame abrió el librito para leerlo, tenía que admitir que el ver a Kakashi siempre leyendo ese libro poniéndole más atención que lo que le rodea le había dado curiosidad de saber si era tan interesante como para hacer que alguien como Kakashi le ponga atención, pero entre una y otra cosas se le había pasado dejándolo para después, así que ya que tiene la oportunidad de descubrir lo que dice la aprovecharía y así fue como abrió el libro y nada mas lo hizo sus ojos se ensancharon levemente.

Sakura abrió con aburrimiento el libro y nada mas lo hizo sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo, sabía que ese libro era pervertido, pero no imagino que a ese extremo. Entre mas leía y veía esas imágenes más acalorada se sentía haciéndola sudar a chorros, los que la veían algunos reían nostálgicos porque tuvieron la misma reacción mientras que otros lo hacían burlones dejándoles ver que seguramente era un chamaco virginal.

Por otro lado Ayame pasaba las hojas emocionada, sus ojos brillaban cada vez mas y tenía una sonrisa bobalicona al pasar las hojas, eso hizo que varios se desubicaran al verla leer ese libro por primera vez y hacer esos gesto, era como si le encantara. En cuanto a Itachi, Kakashi y Ritsuka al verla sonrieron con nostalgia recordando que pusieron la misma expresión cuando leyeron su icha icha lo que les hizo pensar que ese sería un buen miembro e incluso Jiraiya lo pensaba, que lo miraba con orgullo al haber encontrado un buen seguidor, estaba seguro que en pocos días ese chico será como Kakashi o como Itachi, si no avanza mucho tal vez como Ritsuka que es un pervertido escondido.

-¡Oh! ¡Es un honor para mí ser miembro de este club que enseña pura cultura! –dice Ayame con benevolencia haciendo reverencias una y otra vez alabándolos, haciendo sonreír orgullosos a varios de ahí mientras que otros suspiraban con pesadez al ver que se unía otro loco, en cuanto a Sakura le dieron ganas de golpearse la frente.

-¡Bien dicho amigo! –Itachi se puso en cuclillas y le palmeo la espalda haciendo que Ayame deje de hacer reverencias y lo mire de reojo. –si eres así de animado en pocas semanas avanzaras de rango y no te quedaras como muchos que siguen siendo simples aficionadillos obligados. –dice con desagrado y los que estaban en ese rango lo fulminaron con la mirada. – ¿Qué dices tu amigo? ¿te gusto nuestra biblia? –pregunta mirando de reojo a Sakura, la cual se pone de pie con tranquilidad.

-En verdad. –dice con seriedad. – ¡la adoro! –dice poniendo expresión de drogado y al escucharla varios aplaudieron emocionados e incluso Ayame le aplaudió. –_ (perfecto) –_Sakura sonríe de forma torcida viendo que todos estaban distraídos aplaudiendo, avienta el libro hacia Jiraiya dándole en la mera frente enterrándole el libro ante la intensidad.

-¡¿Qué has hecho? –dice alterado Kakashi al ver que Jiraiya estaba desmayado con los ojos en forma de espiral, el libro enterrado en la frente.

-¡Ero-sennin! –dice Naruto desencajándole el libro y al instante un potente chorro de sangre broto con intensidad y el rubio le volvió a poner el libro en el agujero para qué no se desangre mas.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso estar más en esta babosada. –dice Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-¿Sakura? –dice Sasuke extrañado y esta le sonríe de forma torcida.

-Imposible, ese chico no tiene el aroma de Sakura. –dice Kiba.

-Ni su chakra. –dice un Hyuga que la miraba con el byakugan.

-Púdranse bola de pervertidos, destruiré su estúpido club como me fue ordenado. –dice con arrogancia.

-Frente de coco que aguafiestas eres. El club es genial. No le hagas caso a lo que nos dijo la vieja y déjalos estar. –dice de forma heroica.

-¿Ayame? –dice Neji mirándola impresionado y Ayame lo voltea a ver sonriéndole de oreja a oreja haciéndole el símbolo de amor y paz con una de sus manos.

-Eres mi alumna Sakura, y no sé cómo te cambiaste de sexo porque un jutsu no parece ser, de igual forma no te puedo permitir que destruyas nuestro club. –dice con seriedad Kakashi poniéndose en posición de pelea mientras se descubre el sharingan.

-Ni yo lo permitiré cuñadita ¿o debería decir cuñadito? –dice con burla Itachi.

-Como si me dejaría detener bola de inútiles. –dice con arrogancia moviéndose tan rápido que a simple vista se vio como si hubiera desaparecido y ahora se encontraba atrás del Jiraiya desmayado, rápidamente se lo hecho al hombro colocando con su otra mano un kunai justo en el culo del sannin. –un paso más y violo a su Dios con un kunai. –dice con burla.

-¡Detente Sakura! –dicen asustados Kakashi, Ritsuka e Itachi colocando sus manos en sus mejillas dejando ver temor en su mirada.

-¡Viólalo con el kunai Sakura/ Frente de coco! –anima Sasuke y Ayame.

-Sayonara. –dice y sin más la peli-rosa desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Esa condenada es re buena, logro robarnos a nuestro Dios aun habiendo varios ninjas buenos. Por nada es mi alumna pero ahora en vez de sentirme orgulloso me siento decepcionado. –dice Kakashi con lamento y Sasuke sonreía burlón.

-Bueno sin Dios o no igual estoy dentro del club ¿verdad? –pregunta emocionada Ayame y varios la miran con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-(_nosotros queremos salir del club y esta entrar ¬¬)_ –pensaron los que están ahí obligados.

-Lo siento. Si en verdad eres Ayame no puedes entrar. –dice Itachi con burla y un aura triste rodea a Ayame. –las mujeres están prohibidas en el club. –remata.

-¡¿Porque me hiciste mujer Kami? –dice con lamento mirando el cielo.

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que Sakura llevo a nuestro Dios a la torre con la hokage, así que compatriotas preparen las pancartas que nos iremos en huelga contra la hokage para que nos regrese a nuestro Dios. –dice Kakashi levantando un puño.

-¿Les puedo ayudar con la huelga? –pregunta esperanzada Ayame.

-¡No! –dicen con burla Kakashi e Itachi

-Con que así se siente que te excluyan de algo genial. –dice deprimida poniéndose en cuclillas y haciendo círculos en el suelo.

-¡A huelga se ha dicho Dattebayo! – Dice emocionado el rubio

-¡A huelga! –gritan unos con emoción y otros con aburrimiento.

* * *

-¡Bien hecho Haruno! –felicita triúnfate la quinta viendo al sannin desmayado en su escritorio con el libro incrustado en la frente. – ¿donde está la loca? –pregunta mirando a todos lados.

-El leer el icha icha le lavó el cerebro volviéndola más loca y quiere unírseles. –dice despreocupada y agitando su mano restándole importancia, y Tsunade suspira con pesadez.

-Todos los miembros principales de ese odioso club pervertido serán castigados. Dime lo nombres de los que no están ahí por obligación. –ordena tétrica y tronándose los dedos.

-Lo de siempre. De una vez te aclaro que dejes a Sasuke fuera de esto, porque yo se que Kakashi e Itachi lo obligaron a entrar.

-Si hombre, dejare a tu amado fuera de mi venganza. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –en fin, los que están ahí por puro gusto deben ser Kakashi, Kiba, Suigetsu, Itachi, mmm tal vez Naruto y Ritsuka.

-Mi hermano no es un pervertido. –dice molesta.

-Ante ti y sus otras dos locas hermanas se muestra muy santito, pero es un pervertido adicto al icha icha… ¡si no lo sabre yo! Hasta membresía tiene en los videoclubes y bibliotecas por rentar pornografía y comprar muchos de esos libros, especialmente los icha icha. –dice con burla y Sakura desencajo la mandíbula.

_-(ya sé cómo se siente Sasuke respecto a Itachi -.- adiós el poco respeto que le tenía a Ritsuka -.- con esto se ha ido al caño -.-)_ –la frente de la peli-rosa aun trasformada en chico se sombreo de negro, en ese instante se escucho un barbullo afuera.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –Shizune entra exaltada a la oficina haciendo que Tsunade y Sakura alcen ambas cejas. – ¡tiene que asomarse por la ventana! –la quinta curiosa lo hace mientras que Shizune corre poniéndose alado de esta.

-Oh por todos los Kamis. –exclama sorprendida Tsunade. Sakura curiosa se asoma y ve a toda la panda de locos que pertenecen a ese club en la entrada de la torre con pancartas que tenían el rostro de Tsunade en medio de un círculo rojo y una línea roja atravesaba su rostro.

-¡SI AL ICHA ICHA! ¡NO A TSUNADE-SAMA! –gritaban todos, unos lo hacían emocionados y otros con aburrimiento.

-Pensé que tardarían más. –dice despreocupada Sakura, al estar muy cerca de Shizune su aliento le dio de lleno en el oído haciendo que un escalofrió le recorra a la pelinegra que volteo dándose cuenta del apuesto hombre que tenia alado, ella no sabía que se trataba de Sakura y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola embobada y Sakura al sentir su mirada y la miro con extrañes.

_-(¿Y a esta que le pasa?)_ –se preguntaba extrañada deseando que no se dé las del tipo Karin y se gane una obsesionada mas.

-Ya los tengo en la mira condenados y les ira peor por armar todo este jaleo. –dice amenazante la quinta estudiando con la mirada quienes hacían ese jaleo con emoción y Sakura que lo noto rápidamente busco con la mirada a Sasuke y suspiro aliviada al ver que él estaba de lo más aburrido haciendo eso. Sentía un poco de lastima por los que lo hacían con emoción por el simple hecho de que se les hacia divertido o le querían ganar a alguien como el caso de Guy y Lee, pero bueno, ellos se lo buscaban por entrarle a esas cosas sin ser pervertidos, bueno no tanto como los que en verdad están ahí por amor al arte.

* * *

Kaoru después de un refrescante baño había ido a la cocina por algo de comer, pero al no hallar muchas provisiones le hizo ver que su hermano no había ido al mercado, así que al no haber nadie en casa y nada que comer decidió salir a comprar ella misma un poco de alimentos. No era una vaga como Sakura o Ayame, que se esperaban a que Ritsuka llegara para comer o si el morocho andaba de misión se iban a comer a un restaurante o pedían a domicilio, a ella le gustaba más la comida casera y prefería ir a comprar ingredientes para preparársela, sin contar que en toda la misión no había comido decentemente, así que prefería tardarse en preparar una buena comida a descansar, ya eso se encargaría de hacerlo después de comer.

Por lo que en este momento con bolsas de plástico en manos se encaminaba a su casa satisfecha por hacer buenas compras aprovechando varias ofertas. Estaba cerca de la torre de la hokage cuando escucho mucho jaleo. Curiosa se acerco mas y logro divisar a todos los ninjas varones de la aldea amontonados con pancartas y gritando "si icha icha, no Tsunade-sama!" no entendía lo que pasaba, pero si noto que en esa bola estaba Ritsuka, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi y muchos de sus conocidos. La curiosidad le gano, quería saber que pasaba, así que entras las mujeres chismosas que observaban busco a alguna que conociera y vio a Ino junto con Tenten y Hinata, sonriendo triunfante corrió a ellas.

-¡Chicas! –las llama y estas voltean a verla.

-¡Hola Kaoru-chan! –saludan las tres a la vez.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta al estar más cerca de ellas.

-Parece una huelga sobre el icha icha o algo así. –dice Tenten pensativa.

-¿acaso cancelaron su edición al tener escenas no aptas para menores? –pregunta pensativa Hinata.

-Lo que sea, ese libro sé que es pervertido y no sé que tiene como para que muchos hombres lo lean ¡Vaya! Si hasta mi papá lo lee con emoción. –dice con fastidio Tenten.

-¿Han leído alguna vez ese libro? –pegunta Kaoru y todas niegan.

-No me llama la atención. –dice sin más Tenten.

-Yo tampoco lo he leído, pero he visto que Ritsuka-nii tiene todos en su repisa. —dice pensativa sorprendiendo a Ino, conocía a Ritsuka y no tenia finta de pervertido como la tienen Itachi, Ebisu, Kakashi y Jiraiya. –si Rit-nii lo lee no creo que sea malo o pervertido.

-Claro que no es malo, es grandioso libro. –dice una voz masculina haciendo que todas volteen y se les salga la baba al ver a un muy apuesto hombre de pelo negro con destellos violetas y atrayentes ojos color verdes.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Yamanaka Ino y estoy soltera! –dice coqueta mirándola todo estilo fan girl. Ayame sonrío divertida al ver la mirada de esas tres ya que la única que aparentaba más era Hinata.

-Aki. –se presenta sonriendo de forma torcida sacándole suspiros a las chicas.

-¿Aki-kun porque dices que ese libro no es malo? ¿Ya lo has leído? –pregunta Tenten con timidez.

-Véanlo ustedes mismas. –dice sacando de su bolsillo trasero un libro que le robo a uno de los miembros del club y se lo entrega a Tenten, al instante Ino, Kaoru y Hinata se acercan a la castaña para ver qué es lo que tenía el libro. Hinata se sonrojo toda y se desmayo, Tenten y Kaoru estaban demasiado coloradas, en cuanto a Ino había puesto cara de drogada mirando soñadora el contenido del libro.

-¡Es genial! –exclama la rubia.

-Lo sé. –dice arrogante Ayame.

-¿Por qué no lo leí antes? Siento como si hubiera desperdiciando mi vida al no leerlo.

-Eso mismo pensé yo. –dice Ayame tomando la manos de Ino entre las suyas, ambos se miraban como drogados con un aura brillante rodeándolos, un fondo de corazones apareció provocando que Tenten y Kaoru las miren con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-Creo que me he enamorado. –dice soñadora Ino.

-Yo también. –dice igual de soñadora Ayame haciendo que a Ino le broten mas corazones del cuerpo.

-Amado mío vamos y probemos las técnicas del Icha icha. –dice Ino triunfante.

-Si…espera. –Ayame cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo la rubia y soltó sus manos como si quemara. –eto, veras, am… soy gay. –dice rápidamente algo asustada por ganarse una acosadora como Sakura tiene a Karin, aunque la rubia pensara que era hombre ella sabía que era mujer y no le gustaban las mujeres, aunque cuando fingiera ser hombres les coquetee no significa que le atraigan, solo lo hace para sacarles cosas y la rubia no tenía nada que robarle, al menos su florería pero no le llaman la atención esa clase de cosas.

-No te preocupes que yo haré que te gusten las mujeres amor mío. Tu solo déjate llevar que yo haré todo. –dice melosa Ino.

-Am… no. –dice Ayame dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose, mismo paso que Ino avanzaba acercándose. Tenten y Kaoru tenían varias gotas de sudor en la frente mirando como ese pobre hombre pervertido podía ser violado por Ino, estaban segura que si lo conseguía ese ninja de la arena quedara marcado de por vida.

-No seas tímido cariño y entrégate a las alas del amor. Recuerda como hace unos segundos éramos como almas gemelas. Compartimos los mismos gustos por la pornografía. –dice melosa.

-Estoy comprometido. Lo siento. –dice rápidamente dando media vuelta para correr y huir de esa rubia, sabía que si se quedaba terminaría violándolo.

-No te creo, dijiste que eras gay. –dice Ino corriendo atrás de él para darle alcance.

-¡Mi prometido es hombre! –grita Ayame corriendo más rápido.

-¡Deja de mentir y entrégate a los brazos del amor! –grita Ino tratando de darle alcance.

_-(¡Demonio! ¡Maldita Karin que me dejo traumada con que una mujer se obsesione con una y maldita rubia cachonda que me está siguiendo! ¡Ya sé lo que siente Neji cuando lo persigo así!) –_Ayame lloraba internamente corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus pasos, no quería usar su técnica de fuego para huir porque le daba miedo que esa rubia supiera quien es en verdad y ahora si termine ganándose una fan como Karin.

Kaoru y Tenten miraban incrédulas como Ino corría tras ese desconocido que corría como si lo fueran a violar, y de hecho así era. Suspiraron con pesadez y mejor dirigieron su vista a la huelga, tenían curiosidad de saber lo que le pasaría a esa bola de pervertidos adicto al libro de Jiraiya. Por otro lado Hinata seguía en la inconsciencia teniendo sueños con Naruto y ella haciendo las mismas cosas que vio en el libro.

* * *

-¡SI AL ICHA ICHA! ¡NO A TSUNADE-SAMA! –seguían gritando los Ichaichachinistas agitando sus pancartas

En eso, de uno de los balcones de la enorme torre de la hokage se asoma esta mirándolos triunfante.

¡Regrésanos a nuestro Dios vieja dattebayo! –grita Naruto provocando que una vena se hinche en la frente de la rubia.

-Tráelo. –dice Tsunade y al instante Sakura con apariencia de hombre sale cargando una enorme cruz que tenia a Jiraiya amarrado, el cual estaba todos mallugado, golpeado, ensangrentado e inconsciente. Todos al ver su líder crucificado pusieron cara de horror, bueno no todos, en si algunos lo miraron divertidos entre ellos Sasuke y Suigetsu. –¡O DEJAN DE ARMAR JALEO BOLA DE PENDEJOS O MATO A ESTE IDIOTA Y VAYAN DESPIDIENDOSE DE EL TOMO CUATRO DEL MEDIGO LIBRO QUE ESTE CABRON ESCRIBE! –dice amenazante viendo satisfecha la cara de horror de muchos ahí, e incluso de los que hacían la huelga desganados, después de todo aunque no les guste el maldito club admitían que el libro si les gustaba.

-Nos han ganado compañeros. Fuera pancartas. –dice Kakashi rendido tirando su pancarta y al instante los demás lo imitaron, unos derrotados y otros agradecidos por no seguir con esa pendejez.

-Es hora. –dice para sí misma Tsunade y sin más salta cayendo en frente de Kakashi, este la mira sin entender, más no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la rubia lo tomo de las solapas. –pagaran las canas verdes que me sacaron canijos. –dice tétrica haciendo que Kakashi pase saliva con dificultad.

-¡Huyan compañeros, la hokage se ha vuelto loca! –grita asustado Itachi, al instante muchos tratan de huir más un campo de chakra que los rodeaba se los impidió haciendo que todos asustados los golpeen tratando de salir de ahí.

-¡Quiero a mi mami! –lloraban Naruto, Kiba y Suigetsu mientras golpeaban el muro.

-Despídete y di tus últimas palabras…Kakashi. –dice tétrica.

-En el rostro no, que vivo de mi público. –dice suplicante y cascada de lagrimas resbalaban por su ojo visible.

-Concedido. –dice furiosa empezándolo a golpear como poseída y Kakashi se cubría el rostro mientras lloraba. Los demás miraban temerosos lo que le pasaba a su predicador sabiendo que pronto seria el turno de ellos, por otro lado la espectadores femeninas fuera del campo de chakra se tapaban los ojos para no ver la escena tan sádica que mostraba la quinta.

Unos minutos después se ve a Naruto, Kakashi, Ritsuka, Suigetsu, Itachi, Guy, Lee, Kiba, Ebisu, Yamato, Sai, todos el clan Yamanaka, el clan Akimichi convulsionándose en el piso con espuma saliéndoles de la boca, con sangre saliendo de sus heridas, aunque el rostro de Kakashi e Itachi estaban intactos ya que mientras los masacraban se lo cubrieron.

-Los demás si no quieren correr la misma suerte váyanse cabrones. –dice tétrica sacudiéndose entre sí las manos y sin pensarlo dos veces todos huyeron viendo que el campo de chakra había desaparecido, hasta las mujeres que solo observaban habían huido.

Desde la torre Shizune miraba asustada la escena, estaba peor que cuando hay una guerra. Jiraiya que había despertado en medio de la golpiza miraba con tristeza a sus soldados caídos, en cuanto a Sakura ella miraba de lo más divertida.

Absolutamente nadie se dio cuenta que toda la masacre y hasta los cultos de los ichaichachinistas había sido televisado por uno de los miembros, era nada más y nada menos que Shino, el cual tenía todo fríamente calculado y quería entrar a ese club para ganar dinero televisándolo a todas las naciones ninjas y así sacar el dinero suficiente para logra hacer su sueño de tener una reserva para todos los insectos heridos del mundo, el sacrificio de Eustacio valió la pena después de todo y eso no es todo, fue él quien televiso los cultos antes de que Shino entrara a dicho club.

* * *

En la aldea de la arena se ve a Gaara sentado tras su escritorio viendo la televisión asustado, alado de él estaba Kankuro, cada uno tenía un libro icha icha en manos.

-Que la hokage no se entere que veíamos el programa de los ichaichanistas para ponernos al día con el tomo o si no se viene una guerra entre aldeas y enserio no quiero enfrentarme a esa mujer. –dice Kankuro asustado y Gaara asintió dándole la razón.

-De haber sabido que Tsunade-sama quería ese par de bandas para derrocar ese club tan fantástico no se las hubiera mandado. –dice Gaara con seriedad y Kankuro asintió dándole la razón mientras que Temari los miraba desde la puerta con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

Desde una cueva se ve a Madara con libro en manos mirando furioso el televisor, a su lado esta Zetsu con su lado de color negro desprendiendo furia y el blanco desprendiendo miedo. Al otro lado estaba Kabuto con libros en mano también mirando furioso la pantalla.

-Por eso odio konoha. Siempre los malditos hokage atentan contra lo que me gusta. –dice tétrico Madara.

-Muerte a konoha y su hokage. –dice la parte oscura de Zetsu. –tengo miedo. –decía la parte blanca.

-Orochimaru-sama le prometo que matare a cada ninja de konoha. –decía Kabuto todo sádico. –antes odiaba a los hokage compartiendo su mismo odio pero ahora lo hago porque uno de ellos ha hecho que me enfurezca.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la habitación doscientos ochenta y ocho se encontraban Ritsuka, Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Suigetsu y Jiraiya, todos amontonados debido a la masacre del día anterior no había suficientes habitación y a varios se les amontono en la misma. Los ocho estaban vendados de pies a cabeza, bueno Kakashi e Itachi no tenían vendas en el rostro porque no sufrieron daños ahí, pero al igual que los demás tenían cada hueso del cuerpo quebrado. Los que si tenían vendados hasta el rostro comían comida licuada a través de un popote que estaba en una bandeja en sus piernas.

La puerta se abre mostrando a un sonriente Sasuke que llevaba una canasta de frutas en mano, todos al verlo lo fulminan con la mirada.

-¿Cómo se encuentran mis hermanos del icha icha? –pregunta con burla haciendo que la mirada fulminante de los enfermos se haga más filosa, mas al pelinegro le importo tanto como le importaba que estaban ahí sin moverse. –ya sé lo que sientes Kakashi cuando te zafas de algo saliendo ileso y ves a los demás completamente jodidos. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna sus labios.

-Este maldito chamaco mejora con el tiempo, si sigue así Itachi llegara el día en que nos deje muy abajo. –dice mirando de reojo al Uchiha mayor.

-Maldito otoutro suertudo. –dice furioso Itachi y Sasuke ampliaba su sonrisa oyendo con satisfacción los gruñidos de todos los demás.

**Fin**

**o.O creen ke el club deje sus andadas o seguiran haciendolo clandesttinamente sin aprender la leccion? ino lograra violar a ayamee? sasuke se convertira en el mamon mas grande superando a se sensei y hermano? algun dia la obsecion de karin sse terminara? habra tomo 4 dl icha icha? ayame lograra entrar al club siendo mujer? si ella lo logra creen ke yo tambien lo logre? como murio eustacio? como mataron a pancrasio? los akimichi tendran mal aliento por comer tantas patatas sabor cebolla? los shinobis pueden pedir dias libres? si orochy-kabu, madara y zetsu staban en una cueva donde demonios conectaban la television? akaso en las cuevas hay electricidad? gaara tambien es un pervertido escondido como ritsuka? kankuro practikara las posisiones dl icha con sus marionetas? o.O**

**mir keridos lectores, este es el final de este fic u.u despuess de mas de un año finalmente yega a su fin T.T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**nee ke dijeron? kee? apoko sta inche escritora lo va dejar asi? no mames ke put... ke pasa con kao e ita? espere su romence por meses ¬¬ y ke onda con ayame? ke buska en konoha? pasara algo entre ella y neji? itachi dejara de ser un tonto con kaoru? kaoru se enamorara d ita? y con madara y kabuto ke pasa? si aun no los matan jajaja si lo se deben star pensando eso XD pero la vdd este es el fin d la primer tempo, tengo pensado hacer una segunda tempo ke se llamara "Forjando un futuro juntos" ahi habra mas sasusaku, se resallorara mas las parejas faltantes ke son ayame-neji kao-ita y naru-hina, como aki abra romance, comedia, accion y mas lokeras de todos los lokos personajess de aki jajajaja decidi dividir la segunda tempo d la primera en otro fic con otro nombre XD asi ke muy pronto subire la segunda tempo ^^ yo calculo ke mas tardar una sem, mas no lo prometo en ese tiempo, lo ke si aseguro es ke de dos sem no pasa o menos u.u**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POIR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, POR SU APOYO Y EN ESPECIAL POR SUS ANIMOS**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA PRIMER TEMPO HASTA EL FINAL**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**BESOTES**

**SAYO**

**PD: (mana ya te copie tus PD: XD) si me regalan muchos reviews me apuro con la segunda tempo y la subo mas pronto (imaginenme con cara del gato de sherk XD)**


End file.
